SOLO SE QUE TE AMO
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: AU medicina. Kagome está enamorada de Inuyasha, pero él sigue devoto a Kikyo, Sesshoumaru termina con su compromiso con Kagura y se empieza a enamorar de Kagome, pero adversidades se interpondrán entre ellos ¿podrán ser felices?. Advertencia: Fic con 100 capitulos, pero estoy segura q lo disfrutarán y me odiarán
1. El comienzo

Bueno, este fue mi primer fic, espero q les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Se que la historia es bastante diferente, ya que no se desarrolla en la época antigua, pero los personajes son los mismos...

Les recuerdo, este fic trae lemon.. a veces bastante especifico, pero ya están avisados, de todos modos, espero que cuando traiga lemon yo les aviso para que ustedes decidan si o no leerlo.

Estaré actualizando después de dos review y si no tengo pues aquí lo dejo. Les advierto otra cosa, este fic es súper largísimo, los capítulos pues no son tan cortos, sino que al contrario, cada uno lleva entre 6 y 10 paginas de Word, así que si no les gusta leer pues van advertidos también.

El principio se ve como narración en primera persona, esto lo hice así para que fuera mas fácil, sin embargo a medida que el fic va avanzando esto va cambiando, solamente hay que tener paciencia..n__n, cuando ya empiece con las rayitas "---- ----" es porque ya cambia y ya no lo narra Kagome, si aparecen "* *" pues se refiere a pensamientos de los personajes, el resto cada uno tiene su nombre como script de un teatro o novela...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza, Rin no sería una niña y sería una youkai que estaría siempre al lado de Sesshoumaru y Kagome viviría por siempre feliz con Inuyasha... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversion..

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 1: **

**::::::EL COMIENZO::::::**

Hola! mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 22 años y soy estudiante de medicina. Soy hija única. Mi padre murió cuando yo aun era una bebé y mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 15 años de una enfermedad cardiaca, hubiera podido sobrevivir pero por un descuido (mas de ella que del hospital) no se pudo hacer nada, en ese entonces conocí al Dr. Inu-No-Taisho, un medico muy famoso de Japón, él era uno de los médicos que atendió a mi madre, ahora es el jefe de cardiología de este hospital, no vi a nadie tan "empecinado" (por así decirlo) en que mi madre viviera, no la conocía, simplemente tuvieron cierta química médico-paciente, fue muy doloroso para él no lograrla salvar, de hecho estuvo conmigo en su funeral, fue de mucho apoyo, desde entonces tuve deseos de ser como él e intentar día con día dar todo mi esfuerzo por salvar la vida de las personas, es por eso que decidí estudiar medicina. El Dr. Inu (como cariñosamente le decimos todos) tiene dos hijos, uno es mayor que yo, y es cirujano, es uno de los orgullos del doctor y se llama Sesshoumaru, el otro es casi de mi edad, es lo que se podría llamar "un rebelde", él también estudia medicina pero su verdadera pasión es la música, de hecho tiene un grupo de rock en el que tocan siempre que él no tiene turno, es uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque él no lo sabe a mi me gusta muchísimo, pero nunca le he dicho nada por temor a perder su amistad, además es un mujeriego y nunca toma en serio a ninguna mujer, por eso he preferido seguir así, siempre me ha respetado como su colega y como amiga, se llama Inuyasha.

Al quedar huérfana, el hermano menor de mi papá me acogió en su casa, ha sido como un padre para mi, o mas bien como un hermano mayor, ya que no es tan viejo, de hecho se ve casi de misma edad, pero ya tiene 30 años, es muy responsable y muy estricto a la vez, es bastante sobreprotector conmigo, por ratos me desespera. Su esposa, bueno podríamos decir que no tiene, ya que mi tío no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor. Tiene una hija pequeña llamada Kanna, es muy linda, ella me quiere mucho y yo la quiero a ella, apenas tiene 10 años, pero es muy callada, reservada y muy inteligente, creo que ha madurado mucho a su corta edad. Mi tío maneja una pequeña empresa familiar en donde él es dueño, es una empresa de publicidad y marketing, no es la gran cosa, pero nos da para vivir cómodamente. El se llama Naraku.

::paciente:: Dra... por favor, podría venir...

agg.. como detesto que me llamen doctora, porque todavía no lo soy, todavía hace falta para graduarme, pero el decirle eso a los pacientes es quitarle "la fe" que nos tienen, si de por si, no muchos nos tienen confianza, el decir "no soy doctora, soy estudiante" los pone peor. Bueno, son cosas muy triviales para enojarme ¿no?. Bueno, ese día pasó como cualquier otro, normal como siempre, las mismas enfermedades, los mismos problemas hospitalarios, ningún emergencia grave, ya casi eran las 5 de la tarde, la hora de mi salida.

:::xxxx::: Hola mi querida doctora (me susurra alguien por la espalda)

Era un bello joven de caballera larga plateada, un poco desarreglada, de ojos amarillos y de tez blanca, que llevaba una bata blanca igual que la mía, y un estetoscopio color azul en sus hombros. -Hola Inuyasha, como estás? Ya listo para tu turno?-

:::Inuyasha::: Mi querida Kagome! mi querida y querida Kagome!

:::Kagome::: ah! ya se... necesitas que te cubra tu turno, porque vas a tocar ahora en la noche?

:::Inuyasha::: Eres casi una adivina y una diosa como amiga! Lo que pasa es que a las 8.00 de la noche Kikyo -uy! si.. se me olvidaba contarles, ahora la nueva conquista de Inuyasha era una mujer llamada Kikyo, era una completa odiosa, no lo digo por celos o algo así, sino que ella así es, lo único que le importa es tener atado a Inuyasha, ella es publicista y vendedora de bienes inmuebles, por lo tanto siempre anda detrás del dinero, dice que quiere a Inuyasha, claro los dos han sido muy infieles el uno con el otro, pero bueno, en sus amores no me meto.. en fin.. sigamos con la petición de Inuyasha- nos ha conseguido una cita con un productor, dice que si tocamos bien nos puede conseguir el patrocinio para grabarnos un disco, esperamos que así sea! así cuando ya tenga seguro esto, podré decirle a mi padre que la medicina no es lo mío, además ya tiene a mi hermano el genio no?

Realmente esta no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, en varias ocasiones siempre se daba lo mismo, inclusive a veces me lo pedía solamente para estar con Kikyo en las noches, en fin! Esto hacen los amigos no? Además a él no le atraía la medicina solamente lo hacia porque el papá prácticamente lo había obligado, así que ni modo, acepté nuevamente! No sabía que alguien desde lejos nos estaba observando… pero ese alguien finalmente se acercó…

:::xxxx::: Nuevamente volvió a hacer lo mismo eh? No se como lo permites Kagome!

:::Kagome::: Hola Ayame! Si… volvió a hacer lo mismo, nuevamente me dejó toda la noche aquí, y para que?! Solamente para que se vaya toda la noche con Kikyo.

:::Ayame::: Deberías de ponerle un alto, además el Dr. No-Taisho ya te lo advirtió Kagome, que la próxima vez que le cedieras un turno los iba a castigar a ambos y no es justo que tu pagues por algo que él disfruta y tu no…

:::Kagome::: Yo se Ayame, pero no le puedo negar nada, además no crees que es mejor alejar a aquellos que no sienten la vocación, podrían matar a alguien solo por holgazanes no? Además esta noche espero que no esté el Dr. Inu, sino me irá muy mal.

:::Ayame::: Mejor reza porque no esté el hermano, allí te puede ir peor… me voy, tengo que ir a reportarme, en mi pabellón me deben de estar esperando, por lo menos estaremos en el mismo turno, así que cualquier cosa llámame ok?

:::Kagome::: Gracias Ayame, tu siempre me das ánimo.

Ayame es mayor que yo, pero las dos hemos congeniado muy bien, ella ya es graduada de Psiquiatría, ya he pensado pasar un par de veces con ella y que me revise la cabeza, estoy segura que algo debo de tener malo. Esa noche pasó nuevamente tranquila, por suerte no había estado de turno el Dr. Inu, así que creo que por esta noche Inuyasha y yo estamos a salvo.

-------Era la 1.45 de la mañana, en sala de emergencia del hospital reinaba la calma (que era donde estaba Kagome), de hecho mucho de los residentes habían ido a dormirse un rato, otros como Kagome leían sus clases o platicaban con las enfermeras, para repasar y mantenerse despiertos por si se presentaba algo inesperado y estar alertas. De pronto escucharon varios autos llegar al parqueo-------

:::Enfermero::: Rápido! Salgan! Hay una emergencia, un edificio se incendió, hay muchas personas quemadas y otras muy graves! Apúrense!!! Traigan camillas!!!

--------Todos estaban algo alterados y adormitados, pero al escuchar esos gritos despavoridos salieron corriendo con todo listo. Kagome se dirigía con uno de los Médicos Encargados ya que ella era una R2 (un residente de segundo año nada mas) no podía atenderlos solos, eran alrededor de 8 personas las que iban llegando, unos en sillas de ruedas, otros inconcientes, otros podían caminar, pero hubo dos personas que entraron por último y fueron las que Kagome con el otro Dr. Atendieron. Una mujer esbelta, bien proporcionada, con una minifalda azul y una camisa blanca escotada iba entrando, e iba siendo ayudada por un camillero para caminar, ella no se apartaba de la camilla en la que llevaban a un paciente muy mal herido… esta chica era… Kikyo-------

:::Kagome::: Ki…kyo… pero que ha pasado!? Inu…ya…sha… -él era la persona que venia en la camilla, venia sumamente quemada de un brazo, y lo traían con un respirador ya que había inhalado mucho humo-

:::Dr. Haku::: Srita Kagome! Concéntrense por favor! Tenemos a este paciente gravemente herido, no puede distraerse!

:::Kagome::: Dr…este joven es…

:::Kikyo::: Si.. es el hijo de su jefe de cardiología y hermano del jefe de cirugía… no te preocupes Kagome, Sesshoumaru ya viene en camino con su padre.

-------------Inuyasha estaba sumamente herido y no reaccionaba todos intentaban hacerlo revivir pero era imposible, Kikyo se encontraba afuera, Kagome todavía se encontraba en Shock, y el Dr. Haku obviamente al distinguir que él era uno de los residentes que tenia a su cargo y que era muy amigo de Kagome decidió que ella no podía hacer nada ya que cada vez se ponía mas y mas nerviosa al ver que nada se podía hace por él, así que la mandó a atender a los pacientes menos graves, por supuesto ella aprovechó para ir a interrogar a Kikyo, se sentía sumamente culpable ya que si ella no hubiera accedido a cederle el turno, talvez él no estuviera en esa condición-----------

:::Kagome::: -sumamente exaltada, pero tratando de mantener un poco la calma- Oye tu!!!! Kikyo!!!! Pero que ha pasado!!! Como es posible que Inuyasha se encuentre en ese estado!??!!!

:::Kikyo::: Miren nada mas! Si es la amiguita enamorada de Inu! Cálmate eh?! Yo no tuve nada que ver, fue pura mala suerte entiendes, estas cosas pasan…

:::Kagome::: pasan?! Así de sencillo!? Pero que insensible eres.. no ves que Inuyasha está peleando entre la vida y la muerte allá adentro y tu tan fresca aquí! Sabes… te… odio!!!!! Si no estuvieras con Inuyasha nada de esto hubiera pasado y…

:::Kikyo::: Y qué?! Tu serias feliz con él? Ja! No me hagas reír que me duele un poco hacerlo, él nada mas te ve como una niña, no lo has entendido? Solamente como eso, algo así como hermana o un pariente lejano o alguien que solamente le sirve para cubrir sus espaldas pero nunca te ha visto como mujer…

:::Enfermera 1::: Dra. Higurashi, por favor, venga la necesitamos aquí…

------------Kagome salió de donde estaba Kikyo, ya no soportaba verla, ahora el odio era mas grande------

:::Kagome::: Gracias Eri! La verdad es que ya estaba algo enojada

:::Eri::: Algo? Si no te saco de allí ahorita estarías encima de ella dándole lo que se merece, por cierto, hay tres personas que te buscan allá afuera

-------------¿Pero quien podía ser? Y en una emergencia como esta? Ah! Claro, eran Miroku, Hashi y Sango, la novia de Miroku. Todos eran integrantes de la banda, Sango era una chica muy fina y estaba locamente enamorada de Miroku, mas de alguna vez ya había cruzado palabra con ellos, ya que por lo general cuando salían a las 5 de su jornada ellos siempre estaban esperando a Inu para ir a enseñar. Todo en la cabeza de Kagome daba vueltas, sentía como en algún momento explotaría, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, pero tenia que calmarse, después de todo el hermano de Inuyasha ya estaba en camino y era uno de los mejores cirujanos que había, no en vano él le llamaba "mi hermano el genio"-------------

:::Miroku::: Hola Kagome! Nos dijeron que trajeron a Inuyasha aquí, como está?

:::Kagome::: Hola chicos, la verdad es que no se, lo último que supe es que se encontraba muy mal, pero ustedes como están?

:::Hashi::: No te preocupes, a nosotros casi no nos pasó nada, solamente inhalamos un poco de humo, pero los paramédicos nos atendieron fuera del "antro" en donde estábamos.

:::Sango::: Si de hecho, a Inuyasha no le hubiera pasado nada si no hubiese sido por Kikyo.

:::Kagome::: Por Kikyo? Pero que fue lo que pasó? Díganme por favor! Se los suplico

:::Miroku::: uf! -decía mientras se sentaban en los sillones de espera que estaban en la sala de espera del hospital- esta noche ha sido una de las mas amargas de toda nuestra vida en la banda

:::Sango::: Eso es cierto, nunca habíamos estado tan nerviosos ni nunca habíamos discutido tanto como ahora, además esta noche tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que algo malo podía ocurrir, pero nunca me imagine algo así

:::Hashi::: Pero como era "Kikyo", teníamos que hacer todo lo que ella decía

:::Kagome::: ay! No… no entiendo nada.. por favor hable uno solo, así hablando todos no entiendo…

:::Miroku::: No se si Inu te comentó que esta noche Kikyo nos había conseguido una audición con un productor -Kagome asentía- bueno al principio él tuvo problemas con su guitarra y tuvimos que cambiar completamente las cuerdas, por lo que llegamos sumamente tarde a la "disco" en donde supuestamente nos esperaba Kikyo, en donde ésta supuesta disco, no pasaba a ser un lugar de mala muerte, en donde había mucho drogadictos y se veían muchos con caras de asesinos -mas parecía un antro de mala muerte, agregaba Sango- Desde el primer momento en que pusimos un pie en ese lugar no nos dio muy buena espina, ni tampoco a Inu, pero en eso apareció "ella" haciendo cual drama para que nosotros entráramos y tocáramos, el sonido era pésimo, y de hecho nos robaron un par de cosas y bueno, otras se perdieron en el incendio. En fin, nosotros tocamos, no queríamos parecer tampoco "tan poco profesionales" cuando de repente unas personas que estaban discutiendo empezaron a pelear, para nosotros parecía ser un asunto de drogas, pero realmente no podemos juzgar tampoco, en esos momentos varios empezaron a sacar sus pistolas y empezaron a disparar, estas personas que fueron las que empezaron a discutir de primero se dirigieron a la cocina y de allí suponemos que alguien disparó a los recipientes de gas y estallaron, estaban algo alejados de nosotros, de hecho nosotros tres empezamos a salir cuando escuchamos y vimos eso, pero Kikyo iba detrás de la persona que cobraba la entrada, ya que supuestamente el 5% de todas las entradas iba a ser para nosotros por animar al público, así que no se daba cuenta que el lugar se estaba desmoronando Inuyasha al ver esto salio corriendo detrás de ella para protegerla, y de hecho la salvó, ya que a él le cayó un mueble que iba a sepultarla, por eso fue que se quemó todo, como pudimos lo sacamos de allí, afortunadamente cuando salimos la policía, los bomberos y los paramédicos ya se encontraban por lo que pudieron atendernos de inmediato, nosotros no estábamos tan lesionados, solamente un par de golpes, pero él estaba muy grave y Kikyo tenia una herida en la pierna, no muy grave, pero no le dejaba de sangrar, de allí los trajeron para aquí y eso fue lo que pasó.

-----------La culpa iba invadiendo poco a poco a Kagome, ¡era su culpa! Ya que si no fuera tan "alcahueta" con él, quizás hasta ya hubieran terminado con Kikyo, pero no! Ella no podía decirle nunca que no y ahora si habían muchas complicaciones--------------

:::Sango::: Kagome… Kagome??? Te sientes bien?

:::Kagome::: Si Sango, no te preocupes, solamente que parece ser una pesadilla, todo esto.

:::xxxx::: Kagome!

Una voz misteriosa la llamaba y parecía estar un poco molesto….


	2. La separacion

Comentarios: aunque solamente **Axter** se animó a comentar no importa! Por este comentario también me animo a subir la conti... así que espero mas review vamos a ver si gusta la historia... n__n Kame.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza, Rin no sería una niña y sería una youkai que estaría siempre al lado de Sesshoumaru y Kagome viviría por siempre feliz con Inuyasha... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversion..

En el anterior capitulo...

Kagome no pudiendo aceptar darle un 'no' por respuesta a Inuyasha, le acepta cambiar su turno para que él pudiera ir a tocar a una 'disco' con un representante de una disquera, lamentablemente algo sale mal y el lugar se incendia dejándolo muy mal herido y llevándolo al hospital en donde trabajaba Kagome, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo mientras Kagome se queda charlando con los demás integrantes de la banda para indagar que era lo que había sucedido, pero una voz misteriosa la interrumpía...

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 2: **

**::::::LA SEPARACIÓN::::::**

:::xxxx::: Kagome!

*Oh Oh!!! Esta voz me parece tan conocida, de hecho al escucharla se me "pone" los pelos de punta, ay no! ahora el corazón siento que se me acelera mas y mas...*

:::Kagome::: Buenas noches Dr. Inu!

:::Inu-No-Taisho::: Kagome! Como puede ser posible que esto haya sucedido, en donde se encuentra Inuyasha? Dime, por favor! Es mas, acompáñame.. Preséntame su historia, necesito saber como se encuentra mi hijo

-----------Iba caminando con el Dr. Inu, se veía que estaba muy preocupado, bueno como no estarlo! Era su hijo menor el que estaba en la sala, no estaba reaccionando a los medicamentos, su corazón no estaba bombeando la suficiente sangre y el cerebro poco a poco se iba quedando sin oxigeno, su parte derecha del cuerpo especialmente el brazo y la cara estaban sumamente quemados y golpeados y además tenia una fractura en su pierna izquierda, realmente se encontraba muy mal. Al entrar en la sala de traumas en donde se encontraba, habían 2 médicos tratantes, 2 residentes y 3 enfermeras, todos haciendo lo mismo, "salvarle la vida", no sabían que hacer, yo.. Tenia ganas de llorar, parecía algo imposible el poderlo salvar. Al Dr. Inu se le reflejaban un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, la impotencia, el deseo de salvarlo eran evidentes, pero estaba atados de manos igual que Kagome, los mejores médicos lo estaban atendiendo y parecía como si-----------

:::Enfermera 2::: Dr… el paciente no responde, lo estamos perdiendo

-----------Cuando dijeron eso otro medico entro a la sala, era alto y muy bien formado, al entrar ya iba con sus guantes y su 'tapaboca' agarró uno de los escalpelos y pidió a una de las enfermeras que limpiara el pecho de Inuyasha, después de hacerle una incisión le abrió el pecho para llegar al corazón y así darle masaje directamente, pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta que una de las venas estaba reventada por lo que Inuyasha sangraba y sangraba ***4 unidades de sangre mas*** se escuchaba el grito del Dr. Haku, para no descompensarlo y mantenerlo con vida, el Dr. con mucho cuidado llegó hasta la vena y empezó a hacerle unas pequeñas puntadas, parecía ser algo milagroso lo que él estaba haciendo, todos en la sala guardaban un silencio impecable, muchos creían que no lo iba a lograr, pero era la única oportunidad que le quedaba a Inuyasha------------

:::Enfermera 3::: Los signos están volviendo a la normalidad

:::Dr. XXXX::: Preparen para cerrar

:::Dr. Inu::: No en vano eres el jefe de cirugía, eh Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo mas probable es que el impacto haya sido tan grande que esa vena al tener tanta presión hay colapsado, y en los monitores no se encontraba nada, pero tuvimos un caso parecido hace como 3 semanas, por eso supe que hacer.

-----------Sesshoumaru siempre había sido una gran 'eminencia' para la cirugía, de hecho a muchos les sorprendió que a penas a sus 27 años fuera jefe de cirugía, y ya llevaba un año en el puesto y lo había desempeñado tan bien! El Dr. Inu y Kagome salieron de la sala, después de todo el peligro ya había pasado, lo único que quedaba era esperar como seguía reaccionando, Sesshoumaru entró nuevamente para poder revisar como había finalizado todo. Al salir él de la sala se dirigió hasta donde la chica y su padre encontraban-----------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya has visto Padre, finalmente Inuyasha hizo lo que tanto temíamos.

:::Dr. Inu::: Lo se hijo, pero como prohibirle hacer esas cosas, ya es responsable de sus actos, ya no es un niño.

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp, yo siempre he insistido que deberías de ser mas estricto con el… hola 'pecas' ya puedes limpiarte las lágrimas el idiota de mi hermano ya esta bien.

-----------Kagome odiaba que la llamara así 'pecas' era un apodo que a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero hace 7 años cuando los había conocido (al Dr. Inu y a Sesshoumaru) Sesshoumaru todavía era un residente y después que murió su madre a ella le había dado una alergia en todo el cuerpo y durante un tiempo anduvo con algunas 'pecas' en la cara… grr… pero bueno.. a él le había parecido gracioso llamarla así-----------

:::Kagome::: Hola Sesshoumaru!, la verdad es que no estaba llorando, pero si estaba muy preocupada por su hermano

:::Sesshoumaru::: Algún día no tendrá tanta suerte como ahora…

-----------Ya había pasado tres días después del accidente, pero Inuyasha todavía seguía muy delicado, ese día le daban a Kikyo el alta, por lo que decidió pasar a verlo antes de irse, para mala suerte de Kagome ella iba pasando justo cuando Kikyo iba de salida------

:::Kikyo::: Oye Kagome, quisiera que me llevaras donde está Inuyasha

:::Kagome::: *ay… por lo menos pídelo amablemente…* -pensó un poco molesta pero no podía decírselo en su cara así que tenía que aceptar aquella imposición- esta bien.. sígueme es por aquí…

-----------A la chica no le quedó de otra mas que llevarla, pero algo pasó… ella… no quiso entrar, al verlo como estaba empezó a llorar, parecía que estaba conmovida al ver como había quedado… después de todo, seguían muchas maquinas a la par de él, un alambre que colgaba desde el techo sostenía su pierna izquierda, estaba lleno de vendajes toda su parte derecha y el resto presentaba quemaduras leves… a cualquiera le hubiese impactado el verlo así, a Kagome le impactaba verlo todos los días de esa manera, pero siempre trataba de darle ánimos-----------

:::Kikyo::: No… no puedo… no puedo con esto Kagome… dile… dile… que… me perdone… pero no puedo estar con él… no puedo cuidarlo de por vida… yo… tengo un vida que seguir… dile que… siempre lo voy a amar… y que espero que se recupere…

-----------Con estas palabras Kikyo se dio la media vuelta y se retiró… la chica nunca pensó que podía reaccionar de esa manera.. pero lo mas difícil fue que le había dejado la tarea decirle a él que ella lo había abandonado, ¿¡como le diría semejante cosa sin sonar despechada o algo así?!-----------


	3. Una nueva persona

Comentarios:

Uhhh!!!! Dos nuevas lectoras mas.. que alegría!!!! Gracias nuevamente a Azul d Cullen y a XtinaOdss no saben que gusto me da que les vaya gustando mi pobre fic.. n__n adoro esta pareja, pero les confieso algo? Soy fanática del drama! Así que prepárense para verlos sufrir como nunca han sufrido! No les digo pues? Soy fan del drama!!! Jajajaaja, en fin, mejor me callo y sigamos con el fic no????

Mil gracias otra vez por sus comentarios...

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru había logrado salvar a su hermano haciendo una técnica milagrosa, pero para Inuyasha talvez hubiese sido mejor que lo dejaran en aquella mesa de la sala de traumas. Kikyo al verlo quemado, con vendajes y dañado se arrepintió de estar con él excusándose con Kagome que 'ella no lo podría cuidar de por vida', Ahora a Kagome le tocaría decirle que Kikyo lo había abandonado... sería que lo haría?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 3: **

**::::::UNA NUEVA PERSONA::::::**

No! Lo siento.. No puedo quedarme callada… esta vez, no cuando la felicidad de Inuyasha está de por medio… (decia en sus pensamientos, mientras veía como Kikyo se iba alejando de ella)

------------------Con estas palabras Kagome se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo tras de Kikyo, a quien logra alcanzar casi al salir de la nosocomio----------------------

:::Kagome::: Pero que estas haciendo Kikyo? Como puedes pensar en dejarlo!!! El te salvó tu vida, el siempre ha dado todo para estar contigo, él siempre ha antepuesto su trabajo, su familia para que puedan estar juntos… él.. realmente... te ama Kikyo -esto ultimo lo dijo con un gran dolor en su corazón, pero sabia que era cierto, además prefería verlo con otra persona pero feliz que con ella y que no la amara- y ahora tu, solamente dices "me voy", crees que esto es justo????

:::Kikyo::: Justo?! Quien habla que la vida es justa niña?!! Aunque no lo creas si quiero mucho a Inuyasha, pero no puedo quedarme con él y cuidarlo, él después de todo tiene la fortuna de su familia y puede vivir de eso, pero y yo? Crees que su familia también me va a mantener?? Yo vivo de mi trabajo y el quedarme con Inuyasha me estancaría... Además, porque no te portas mas inteligentemente... finalmente Inuyasha podría ser tuyo, cuídalo y queda bien con su familia, ya de por si, ellos te quieren mucho, así que no tendrás mucho problema para que él finalmente te acepte.. después de todo se ve que das todo por el o no???

:::Kagome::: Eres una odiosa Kikyo! Como puedes ser tan insensible!!!! Sabes que con esto le romperás el corazón a Inuyasha y...

:::Kikyo::: Y que?! -la interrumpía fugazmente- tu no entiendes nada Kagome! Y sabes que?! esta conversación ha llegado a su fin.. ya tengo que irme..

-----------Kikyo siguió caminando y dejó sola a Kagome, un taxi la estaba esperando, Kagome no podía creerlo todavía, a pesar que Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Kikyo, ella ni siquiera se lo había agradecido… **Es una ingrata** pensaba mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco, ya que tenia que regresar a su trabajo

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el accidente, Kagome visitaba a diario a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru no perdía la ocasión para decirle que era un idiota y que mejor analizara su vida y que viera la manera en que podía enmendarla para no seguirla desperdiciando, su padre mientras tanto trataba de conseguirle los mejores médicos para que le hicieran las cirugías que tanto necesitaba, pero no había conseguido a nadie que hiciera un trabajo perfecto, Inuyasha todavía seguía en el hospital ya que la recuperación era lenta, pero él estaba poniendo todo de su parte, excepto que nunca dejaba de preguntar por Kikyo, Kagome todavía no le había podido decir nada, ya que su amiga Ayame, quien era psiquiatra, le había comentado alguna vez: "La salud física de los pacientes está bastante ligada a su salud mental, si alguien no quiere recuperarse, por mas medicina que le administren no se recuperará, en cambio si pareciera que esta persona tiene una buena salud mental y deseos de vivir, te sorprenderá que la recuperación es casi milagrosa, por lo tanto, Kagome, debes de poner una atención especial también en el estado de ánimo de tus pacientes...", ella todavía no sabia que hacer, por lo tanto no sabia como decirle a Inuyasha la verdad. Ese día el turno de Kagome empezaba hasta las 3 de las tardes y terminaba a las 12 de la noche, pero decidió mejor llegar temprano al hospital ya que tenia un examen muy importante y tenia que estudiar, así que llegó a las 12.30, y se fue a la cafetería a almorzar, por lo que estaba sumamente concentrada----------

:::xxxxx::: hola pecas! no deberías de comer tanto.. te puedes engordar..

:::Kagome::: *que susto me ha dado* -pensó aún tratando de no expresarlo en su rostro- Hola Sesshoumaru! Como está?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿¡"Como está?! que te he dicho acerca de "ese usted"? Tu puedes tratarme de tu, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace 7 años no? y eres amiga de la familia...

:::Kagome::: Si lo se... -lo dice con cierto rubor en su cara- pero no se porque no puedo... lo siento...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero al tonto de mi hermano lo tratas diferente no es así? -Kagome se ruborizó un poco mas, al ver esto Sesshoumaru intenta cambiar la platica para no seguirla incomodando- No importa! Algún día cambiarás de opinión... por cierto, quería preguntarte algo... ¿Has sabido algo de la mustia de Kikyo?

:::Kagome::: Algo sobre?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Según entiendo no ha venido a ver a Inuyasha, y él está con la ilusión que su amada lo está esperando en algún sitio... mi padre y yo creemos que no es cierto, pero no la hemos podido localizar, no contesta su teléfono, ni tampoco podemos encontrarla en su apartamento

:::Kagome::: *la verdad es que Kikyo ya no volverá con Inuyasha, pero no se si decírselo a Sesshoumaru sea lo correcto, podría pensar que lo estoy diciendo por celos o algo así* -aquellas palabras no dejaban de atormentarla todos los días, ¿cómo decirlo sin parecer celosa?- bueno.. la verdad... hay algo, pero no se si sea lo correcto decirlo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo mejor es que no la encubras, acuérdate que lo mejor siempre es decir a verdad ya que muchas veces se hace mas daño con una mentira aunque ésta sea una verdad que puede doler mucho, es importante saber con que tipo de personas nos relacionamos.

:::Kagome::: Bueno, se lo diré entonces... Cuando ella salio del hospital después del accidente, quiso ir a ver a Inuyasha y la llevé a su cuarto, pero cuando lo vio.. fue muy impactante para ella, y dijo que no podía con eso.. le dolía mucho verlo en ese estado, pero que tenia que pensar en ella... ella no podía cuidarlo, no podía soportarlo, me dijo que le dijera que la perdonara.. pero no he podido encontrar el valor de decirle eso.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hmp.. mi padre y yo teníamos razón... ella solamente es una aprovechada.. ahora que vio que Inuyasha podría quedar desfigurado de por vida no le sirve para ser cantante, y al ver que posiblemente quede con bastón y no podrá caminar bien por la fractura en su pierna tampoco podrá ser un medico famoso ni reconocido... hmp... no hay duda.. por eso esa mujer nunca nos cayó muy bien, lo mejor será decirle a Inuyasha la verdad sobre ella y...

:::Kagome::: No! Sesshoumaru, -decía ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento- por favor! no lo hagas, le romperás el corazón a tu hermano si lo haces...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Veo que vamos mejorando no? -hace una sonrisa un poco orgullosa- siempre le he dicho a mi padre que tienes un gran carácter, solamente hay que explotarlo un poco y, cuando se refiere a Inuyasha cambias no? Jeje… si sigues así, podrás ser un muy buen médico, aunque dudo que seas cirujano, ya que para eso no hay que tener tanto corazón sino mas insensibilidad… bueno.. Hablaré con mi padre, callaremos un poco mas lo de Kikyo, por lo menos mientras le hacen todas las cirugías posibles al idiota ese.

:::Kagome::: perdón.. Creo que sobrepase.. Mil perdones… no quería faltarle al respeto, se que es su hermano y no debo de meterme en lo que no me importa pero…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos a lo mismo no? "Usted" no? En lo que a mi concierna, creo que te importa mas ese idiota que a mi, además mi padre está muy agradecido contigo por cuidarlo tanto.. Créeme por mi esta bien todo lo que le ha pasado, así aprenderá a comportarse como un verdadero hombre y no como un niño cretino consentido... en fin… te quería comentar que esta semana estamos esperando la visita de uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos del mundo, así el podrá evaluarlo para saber si podrá intervenirlo y así quedar como antes, con lo que respecto a su pierna esta tarde llegará un ortopedista muy bueno también, para ver cual es su condición...

:::Kagome::: entonces talvez hay alguna esperanza no?

:::Sesshoumaru::: no te preocupes, ese idiota siempre tiene mucha suerte, el solo hecho de no haber muerto en ese incendio ya dice mucho…

-----------Sesshoumaru a pesar que nunca se ha llevado con su hermano mayor lo quería, pero nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad para regañarlo ya que siempre ha sido mas rebelde y él por ser el mayor siempre ha tenido mas responsabilidad, por lo tanto era mucho mas maduro que Inu.. de repente una mujer se puso atrás de él y le tapó los ojos y le habló con una voz muy sensual---------

:::xxxxx:::: Hola mi amor!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hola Kagura!

:::Kagura::: Como sabias que era yo amorcito?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es lógico no?

:::Kagura::: Tan simple como siempre no? -mientras le daba semejante beso en la boca que hacia de Kagome se sonrojara un poco y se sintiera un tanto incómoda- Que haces aquí 'Baby'? No te rebaja el 'caché' comiendo con estudiantes?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que.. Mejor vámonos a mi oficina, después de todo ya termine.. Cuídate 'pecas' y piensa en todo lo que hemos hablado.. Carácter.. Acuérdate eh?

---------Kagome se había sonrojado al punto de parecer un tomate, ya que al decirle esto Sesshoumaru se levantó y le apretó un cachete con su mano en señal de 'cariño'… "pero ¿que me pasa?" se puso a pensar ella, mientras seguía hojeando unos libros de anatomía tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido.. "será mejor seguir estudiando..." Kagura era una mujer celosa y posesiva, se creía toda una reina solo por el hecho de ser la prometida de Sesshoumaru, él aunque no lo demostraba, ya que no era su estilo, la quería mucho, faltaban un par de semanas para que ellos dos se casaran. Al papá tampoco le parecía mucho la relación, pero nunca se metía con los "amores" de sus hijos... Ella no trabaja, se limitaba a que alguien la mantuviera, su padre tenia muy buena posición, pero nunca como la de Sesshoumaru...--------------

:::Kagura::: Oye amor… porque estabas con esa mokosa eh?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces Kagura, sabes que odio las inseguridades y los celos no es nada mas que eso…

:::Kagura::: Yo lo se.. Pero tu nunca pasas con estudiantes, menos con alguien como ella, además no la llamaste por su nombre sino que por un 'nick' tu no eres así…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ahora resulta que tu me conoces mejor que yo! -lo dijo con cierta tonalidad de engreído y orgullo- Sabes que dentro de poco seré tu esposo, así que no te preocupes, no hay nada entre ella y yo.. 'pec..' mmm.. Kagome solamente es una amiga de la familia, mi padre la quiere tanto como a una hija, ella ha sido... una muy buena... amiga... *pero q estoy diciendo... nunca me había expresado así de ella... que me pasa?* -pensó un poco confundido por aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer-

:::Kagura::: bueno, creeré en tu palabra, aunque tus acciones indiquen lo contrario… pero es cierto, dentro de poco serás solo mío y de nadie mas…

--------Dicho eso ella solamente lo empujó adentro de la oficina de él, mientras lo besaba de una forma salvaje y seductora, a Sesshoumaru esto lo volvía loco.. Así que no puso resistencia y le puso llave a su puerta para que así nadie los molestara, no por lo menos dentro un rato. Ya casi era la hora de entrar de Kagome, y este día suponía ser uno muy ocupado, así que decidió pasar antes a la habitación en donde se encontraba Inuyasha para saludarlo…--------

::::Kagome::: Hola Inuyasha! Como te sientes! -le preguntaba con una gran sonrisa y muy alegre-

:::Inuyasha::: Hola Kagome… pues bien.. Solamente un poco triste…

::::Kagome::: Pero porque? No deberías de estarlo, después de todo tu recuperación ha sido increíble, se ve que has puesto todo de tu parte por sentirte mejor, no lo arruines ahora -le decía mientras acomodaba una silla para poderse sentar enfrente de él)-

:::Inuyasha::: Es cierto, no debería de quejarme, ya que todos han estado muy preocupados y pendientes de mi salud, inclusive hasta el imbécil de mi hermano… pero…

::::Kagome::: Pero que? no me digas que te preocupas por lo que perdieron en el incendio… sabes que eso no va a ser problema el recuperarlo

:::Inuyasha::: Como quisiera que fuera eso.. Pero la verdad es que me hace falta… Kikyo.. No la he visto desde aquella vez.. Esta segura que esta bien?


	4. Una cruel realidad

Comentarios: Lo siento chicas.. estos primeros capítulos pues me quedaron algo cortos.. De a poco los iré mejorando y aumentando... Espero que siempre sea de su agrado..!!! **XtinaOdss** que gusto leerte!!!! Es un agrado de tener siempre gente nueva, pero también es un gusto saber que las personas continúan leyendo mi fic.. vamos a ver que te seguirá pareciendo la historia, **Goshi** también te agradezco que dejaras tu comentario, disculpa tanto atraso, pero solamente los fines de semana me está quedado algo de tiempo libre.. en fin.. sin mas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus comentarios, y espero que aquellos que leen y que no dejan su comentario pues que se animen a hacerlo eso anima bastante!

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru y Kagome empiezan a tener un extraño sentimiento con el cual llegan al punto de sonrojarse, sin embargo nada podría pasar entre ellos ya que Sesshoumaru estaba comprometido con Kagura quien era su adoración a pesar que no lo externara. Por su parte Inuyasha necesitaba saber a donde se encontraba Kikyo y si estaba bien, pero Kagome no encontraba las palabras para decirle la verdad.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 4: **

**::::::UNA CRUEL REALIDAD::::::**

-------------Kagome se quedó completamente callada no sabia que decirle, ya que si le decía la verdad, sabía que iba a ser demasiado para él, además había estado tan bien, se estaba recuperando--------

*Porque tuviste que hacerlo esto Kikyo?? Si lo único que ha hecho Inuyasha es quererte, él no se merece esto, se merece... alguien que lo quiera, que lo entienda... alguien... como yo..., yo sabría darle todo eso, porque Inuyasha? Porque solamente me ves como una amiga...* -pensaba aquella chica que se había quedado paralizada unos instantes tratando de encontrarle una respuesta que no le pudiese afectar tanto al chico, ella simplemente lo amaba y no quería que nada malo le sucediera-

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha, temo decirte que Kikyo… se ha ido… esa mujer no vale la pena, sabes.. se ha ido y como si nada te ha dejado aquí tirado, tu… no debes de seguir pensando en ella, yo se.. es muy triste escuchar que la persona que crees que te ama no lo hace en realidad, pero esa es la verdad…

----------------Kagome tenia muchas ganas de decirle esto a Inuyasha, pero sabia que era demasiado, si él se llegaba a enterar de toda esta realidad, podría caer en una gran depresión que le haría mas difícil su recuperación, así que optó por seguirle mintiendo acerca de ella------------

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome... di algo por favor.. o es que.. Kikyo está muy mal?

::::Kagome::: Ah no.. ^_^* disculpa... estaba pensando en un examen que tengo esta tarde... Pues acerca de Kikyo... lo siento, Inuyasha, pero yo... no sé nada... fue otra persona quien la atendió y entre mis exámenes y estar pendiente de ti, no me he dado cuenta de lo que tuvo ella, además creo que ya está bien.. porque ya le dieron de alta.

:::Inuyasha::: Pero si esta bien.. entonces.. porque no ha venido?

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha, recuerda que solo es una suposición mía, lo mas seguro es que también pudo haber venido a verte y hayas estado dormido y ella te haya querido dejar descansar o puede ser también que todavía se sentía muy débil y se encuentre descansando en su casa, no te preocupes –trato de mentir y de divagar un poco para no despertar mucha sospecha en él-

:::Inuyasha::: Pero…

:::Kagome::: Nada de peros Inuyasha! Lo que necesitas es recuperarte para que así… puedas levantarte e irla buscar por tus propios medios, creo que.. ella se alegrará mucho *espero que para cuando se recupere se la haya pasado esta obsesión por Kikyo* -pensó siempre dándole una sonrisa para brindarle un poco de ánimo-

--------------Inuyasha se alegró mucho al saber como lo apoyaba su amiga, y sabía que Kagome tenia razón, mientras mas rápido y mas empeño le pusiera a su recuperación mas rápido podría salir a buscar a Kikyo. Los días pasaban e Inuyasha seguía en el Hospital pero seguía recuperándose, Kagome siempre lo visitaba todos los días, los preparativos de la boda de Sesshoumaru y Kagura iban viento en popa, ya se habían hecho varias publicaciones en los medios y hasta habían comprado ya una casa super lujosa, la cual ella misma se había encargado de decorar a su antojo. Kagome había cambiado turno, ahora le estaba tocando de noche, de hecho para ella era mejor, ya que así se aseguraba que Inuyasha no estaba solo, ya que en el día pasaba con su padre y con su hermano y en la noche siempre le iba a hacer compañía, especialmente cuando tenia que estudiar y no habían muchos pacientes ni emergencias. Este día en particular el turno de Kagome terminaba a la 1.00 a.m. y Sesshoumaru también iba saliendo del Hospital, Kagome estaba dispuesta a tomar un taxi para ir a descansar a su casa, cuando Sesshoumaru se la encontró afuera y le ofreció llevarla, a ella no le parecía muy prudente, ya que esto podía darse a malas interpretaciones, pero él la terminó convenciendo. Sesshoumaru manejaba un BMW M15 negro de lujo, el tablero era completamente de cuero en color madera y los asiento de cuero negro era una edición limitada de 20 carros a nivel mundial. Los dos iban muy amenos platicando de muchas cosas, de la recuperación de Inuyasha, de los estudios de Kagome, en fin de varias cosas... Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de la chica------------

:::Kagome::: Es en la tercera casa por favor *que raro, hay un carro que nunca había visto* -pensó un poco extrañada ya que la hora no era conveniente para ninguna visita y su tío tampoco era muy dado a las celebraciones o fiestas en su casa ya que no le gustaba interrumpir el sueño de su hija- allí donde está ese convertible

:::Sesshumaru::: Ese... vehiculo que esta ahí, de casualidad es de tu tío?? –preguntó seriamente-

:::Kagome::: No.. no es de él.. de hecho me estaba preguntando de quien pudiera ser, porque nunca antes lo había visto, además ya es casi la 1.30 de la madrugada es raro que tenga visitas -Sesshoumaru se bajó a dejar a Kagome hasta la entrada de la casa, pero antes que ellos llegaran a la puerta las luces de la sala se encendieron y una pareja salió de la casa, muy tortolitos y acaramelados-

:::XXX::: Que pases buenas noches amor -decía la mujer que iba saliendo con el tío de Kagome- Nos vemos mañana a la mis… -ni siquiera terminó su oración ya que en esos instantes que volteaba su cara se percató que alguien estaba enfrente ellos observándolos a lo cual su reacción fue ponerse sumamente nerviosa- Se...Shou... maru... -dijo la mujer en voz baja viéndolo sumamente sorprendido-

:::Naraku::: Hola Kagome, veo que regresaste mas noche de lo que me dijiste, buenas noches joven! Pero.. que te sucede amor? Porque estás tan nerviosa?

:::Sesshoumaru::: bueno, espero que descanses 'pecas', buenas noches señor

:::Kagome::: Gra...gracias nos ve..mos mañana

--------------Sesshoumaru se retiró de la casa acelerando su carro y haciendo que las llantas produjeran un gran ruido indicando por supuesto el estado de ánimo de él. La situación en la casa de Kagome se volvió un poco incómoda, en el instante Naraku no sabía que estaba pasando, Kagome solo saludó educadamente a la mujer y se fue a su habitación, Naraku por su parte seguía preguntándole si le pasaba algo y que lo mejor era que se quedase en la casa, pero ella lo convenció que solamente estaba cansada y que quería irse a su casa, por lo que finalmente se despidieron. Esto indicaba que era su novia y por supuesto si estaba hasta tan tarde, era seguro que 'hablando' no estaban, así que cualquier se podía imaginar que era lo que pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche. La novia de Naraku, que todavía se veía sumamente nerviosa, se subió a su convertible y condujo por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a una casa muy lujosa y grande que se encontraba en una zona muy exclusiva. Sesshoumaru por su parte, iba sumamente enojado en su carro, por lo que no quería llegar a la casa de su padre y encontrárselo, ese día había sido muy largo para él y se dirigió de una sola vez a la mansión en donde viviría con Kagura ya casados---------------


	5. Todo a terminado

Comentarios: como dije en mi comentario, no sabes que emoción me da _**Xtina Odess**_ que continúes leyendo mi fic.. es todo un honor, se que varias personas solamente leen pero no dejan comentarios eso a veces desanima un poco pero por personas como tu es que me sube el ánimo de seguir subiendo cada capitulo... y de hecho hasta tener sorpresas.. jejeje... en fin, basta de blah! Y continuemos con el fic espero sea del agrado de todos... por favor, dejen sus reviews que los estaré esperando con mucho agrado...

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome no tiene el valor de decirle a Inuyasha que Kikyo se ha ido de su lado y Sesshoumaru y Kagome conocen a la novia de Naraku quien está saliendo a altas horas de la madrugada, quien será aquella chica?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 5: **

**::::::TODO HA TERMINADO!!!!::::::**

--------------- Sesshoumaru iba sumamente enojado en su carro, él había comprado una casa afuera de la ciudad en una zona retirada, pero bonita, para que cuando se casaran, Kagura y él pudieran vivir felices dentro de ella y era allí a donde se dirigía. Al llegar tomó una copa del bar de su casa y la llenó con Whisky, se sentó en un sillón de la elegante sala que había arreglado su prometida ***Soy un estúpido! Cómo pudo pasarme algo así???*** se reclamaba una y otra vez cuando se tomaba uno y otro trago, cuando escuchó que el timbre sonaba, dudó en ir hasta la puerta y pensaba que lo mejor era que la persona que lo estaba molestando desistiera y se largara, pero finalmente la insistencia del sonido hizo que se levantara, sin soltar de su mano la copa llena del sabroso liquido que lo estaba acompañando en su soledad. Al abrir se encontró enfrente de aquella mujer... la misma mujer que estaba en la casa de Kagome besándose con Naraku, tomó un sorbo nuevamente y le dijo:-----------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que demonios haces aqui!!!

:::xxx::: Necesito explicarte, Sessho...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No tienes nada que decir.. Kagura! no tienes excusa alguna...

:::Kagura::: Estoy segura que puedo explicártelo, Naraku es solamente un amigo de mi padre, los dos tienen buenas relaciones comerciales y...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Crees que soy un estúpido??? Es cierto, no lo voy a negar, soy un imbécil por haberme enamorado de alguien y especialmente de alguien como tu…

:::Kagura::: No digas eso amor, yo te puedo expl…

:::Sesshoumaru::: AMOR!!! Como te atreves a decirme así?!! Crees que después de lo que acabo de ver podemos seguir?!?! ESTAS LOCA!! -mientras decía eso se tomó nuevamente otro sorbo de su bebida y se dio la media vuelta decidido a tirarle en la cara la puerta a esa mujer que ahora le causaba repugnancia-

:::Kagura::: Esto no puede terminar Sesshoumaru, además nuestro compromiso ya está anunciado y la otra semana están citados los abogados para el acuerdo prenupcial, además las invitaciones…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que no puede terminar? Hmp… mira que fácil lo hago…

--------------Diciendo esto tiró el vaso hacia la calle dándole al capó del convertible de ella provocándole unas pequeñas abolladuras. Después de tirar su vaso y estrellarlo contra el carro le tomó la mano a Kagura y le quitó el anillo de compromiso, la muy descarada cuando estaba con Naraku se lo había quitado, pero cuando iba siguiendo a Sesshoumaru hasta su casa antes de bajarse se lo volvió a colocar. Ella se resistía al forcejeo que le provocaba él para quitárselo, pero era obvio que se lo pudo quitar con facilidad, al tomarlo en sus manos Sesshoumaru lo lanzó hacia adentro de la casa, perdiéndose abajo de los muebles, era un anillo grandísimo de 21 kilates de oro, y con diamantes, pero claro estaba tan furioso que no le importaba los miles de dólares que le había costado--------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya ves que fácil! TODO SE HA TERMINADO!

--------------Finalmente todo había terminado le había tirado la puerta en la cara y le había puesto un 'pasador' a la puerta para que ella no pudiera pasar, ya que ella tenia las llaves de la casa. Después de eso, él se fue nuevamente al bar y tomó otro vaso y lo rellenó nuevamente con wiskhy, esta noche suponía ser un poco larga para el. A Kagura no le quedó mas remedio que resignarse e irse, talvez otro día que él estuviese mas calmado, pudiera hablar con él--------------

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

:::Kagome::: Un nuevo día! UF! Que delicioso he dormido!! -se decía mientras se estiraba y se daba ánimos para levantarse e irse al hospital- Pero QUE??!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!

----------Kagome recién se acababa de dar cuenta que eran las 12 del mediodía…. Había dormido tan bien que se levantaba muy tarde, aunque ese día tenia que entrar hasta en la noche porque le tocaba turno de 12 horas desde las 7 de la noche hasta las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente, pero no podía quedarse toda la tarde durmiendo, también tenia que estudiar, además como siempre, tenia que ir a visitar a Inuyasha antes de su turno, por lo que rápidamente se levantaba y se arreglaba. Después se preparó un sándwich para írselo comiendo en el camino y que no se le hiciera mas tarde. Alegremente llegó hasta la habitación de Inuyasha en donde también estaba el papa----------

:::Inu-no::: Hola Kagome! Como estás?

:::Kagome::: Muy bien gracias Dr. Inu y ustedes que tal? Que tal estás Inuyasha?

:::Inuyasha::: Feliz! Este día en la mañana vino el ortopedista y mañana me operan de la pierna, y con un poco de fisioterapia y un par de meses de recuperación podré volver a caminar normalmente.

:::Dr. Inu::: solo falta que venga dentro de 12 días el cirujano plástico para que le puedan hacer una ultima operación y después de esto Inuyasha podrá regresar a la casa y todo va a parecer como que si fuera un sueño.

:::Kagome::: O bueno, una pesadilla en todo caso no? ^_^

----------Los dos rieron porque ella tenia razón, esto era mas una pesadilla de lo que todos temían por la combinación de los descuidos, la rebeldía y la poca responsabilidad que tenía Inuyasha, pero a pesar de la felicidad que le invadía a Inu-no Taisho, se le veía algo triste y no lo podía evitar, por eso le pidió a Kagome que saliera con él a traer un café----------

:::Dr. Inu::: Oye Kagome quiero preguntarte algo, dicen que ayer Sesshoumaru y tu se fueron juntos cuando terminaron el turno en la madrugada…-Kagome no podía aguantar la pena, por lo que se puso roja como un tomate, quizás todo el hospital había estado chismeando y ahora se decían que ella era una zorra- Y te quería preguntar, ¿pasó algo ayer en la noche? ¿algo, como para que Sesshoumaru esté actuando raro?

:::Kagome::: ¿algo? ¿Por qué la pregunta Dr. Inu?

:::Dr. Inu::: Bueno, Sesshoumaru podrá tener su carácter y ser un poco impulsivo, pero hay algo que tiene él y que no tiene mucho Inuyasha, y eso es el respeto y la responsabilidad con su familia, especialmente conmigo, ya que aunque no lo parezca siempre está pendiente de todos y de todo, nunca ha dejado de venir a ver como está su hermano, además me ha parecido extraño que el día de ayer no llegó a la casa….

*mmm…. Ya no se fue a su casa, ay no! Si no le hubiera aceptado que me llevara a mi casa él jamás se hubiera enterado de lo de Kagura…* -decía en su pensamiento Kagome-

:::Dr. Inu::: Bueno… -continuando con su platica- eso no me parece tan extraño, ya que muchas veces cuando sale tan tarde de aquí no llega a dormir a nuestra casa sino que se va a la futura casa que tendrá con Kagura, pero al día siguiente siempre se reporta conmigo además nunca falta a sus consultas ni a sus rondas y el día de ahora no ha venido a trabajar y me preguntaba si tu sabias algo de él, por eso la pregunta que si había pasado algo extraño ayer en la noche, algo que le hayas notado?

:::Kagome::: mmm -con cierto rubor en su cara- bueno…. Realmente no… ya que es cierto, ayer él me ofreció llevarme a mi casa pero desde ahora en la madrugada no he sabido nada de él, de hecho pensé que podía encontrármelo como siempre aquí en el hospital.

:::Dr. Inu::: Es extraño, ya que ni el celular contesta, me tiene algo preocupado, fui a la casa de él antes de venir aquí en la mañana, pero aunque estaba su carro afuera parecía como que si no había nadie adentro, de hecho también le hablé a Kagura y no me ha contestado, pensé que podía estar con ella y ya es muy tarde y no he sabido nada de él, no le he querido decir a Inuyasha por no preocuparlo, además si algo le hubiera pasado ya tendría noticias de él.

:::Kagome::: No se preocupe Dr. Inu, estoy segura que aparecerá dentro de un rato, debe ser que quizás el turno estuvo muy pesado y se ha quedado dormido igual que yo n//n.

:::Dr. Inu::: Tienes razón, no debe de ser nada grave, por lo pronto me siento alegre por lo de Inuyasha, veo que poco a poco todo esto se va solucionando, además te quiero agradecer Kagome, has sido una gran ayuda para nosotros.

:::Kagome::: Al contrario Dr. Inu, gracias a usted he podido salir adelante, usted.. me dio una gran fortaleza cuando mas lo necesitaba y, la verdad, desde esa vez pienso que lo mas importante es la familia, ya que como dicen por ahí "uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", por eso siempre he tratado que Inuyasha cambie su manera de pensar respecto a su familia, pero hasta ahora creo que ha entendido lo que le quiero decir, la familia siempre está al de uno.

:::Dr. Inu::: Gracias Kagome, por todo lo que haces, bueno… creo que debemos de regresar, Inuyasha a veces se impacienta un poco ^_^, ya lo conoces…

----------Todavía faltaban casi 5 horas para que Kagome entrara a su turno, por lo que decidió ir a hacer una visita. Ella se sentía culpable por lo de Kagura pero sabia que quizás era lo mejor ya que era preferible que supiera toda la verdad sobre ella antes de casarse, sin embargo, como era posible que su tío anduviera con una zorra como Kagura, simplemente no lo podía creer! (Esa mujer debe de tener algo que hace que los hombres se vuelvan locos) decía ella ingenuamente mientras iba llegando a la casa de Sesshoumaru----------


	6. Una reacción Inesperada

Comentarios: No hay mas alegría para alguien que escribe leer tan buenas reseñas, no lo voy a negar soy vanidosa... y me encanta que halagan cada uno de los capítulos, es por supuesto anima a seguir adelante y seguir creando mas historias.. gracias chicas por sus comentarios, en especial como siempre a **Xtina Oddess** que siempre está mas que dispuesta por dejarme su review... y saben, solamente por bien portadas les dejo el 6to capitulo para que lo disfruten..

Se que siguen estando algo chiquitos, mientras sean así publicaré la historia lo mas rápido posible para que no se queden con tanta 'intriga'... jejeje

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de la clase de arpía y zorra que tenía por novia y termina su compromiso, sin embargo después de ese incidente nadie ha sabido nada de él... será que algo le habrá pasado? Porque su padre tiene ese presentimiento tan raro?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 6: **

**::::::UNA REACCIÓN INESPERADA::::::**

------------Tal y como se lo había comentado el Dr. Inu, el carro de Sesshoumaru se encontraba estacionado afuera de la cochera de la casa y parecía como si nadie estaba adentro de la casa, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir insistiendo, por lo que sin dudarlo empezó a tocar y a tocar el timbre de la entrada sin parar, pero ella no recibía respuesta alguna------------

:::Kagome::: Pero que veo… -decía mientras veía por una cortina que estaba un poco corrida- me acercaré para ver si veo algo…

------------Lo que encontró fue a Sesshoumaru tirado en uno de los sofás de esa que se veía que era una mansión, ella empezó a tocarle la ventana y a llamarlo… finalmente la escuchó y decidió levantarse aunque no de muchas ganas pero lo hizo, llevaba en su mano casi a rastras un vaso ya vacío que mas parecía que lo arrastraba ya por todas las "copas" que se había tomado------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que haces aquí eh?

:::Kagome::: Lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero su padre está bastante preocupado porque usted no aparece por ningún lado, además que medio hospital se está preguntando porque no ha lleg…

:::Sesshoumaru::: No crees que ya estoy suficientemente grandecito como para cuidarme solo??? Creo que mi padre ha exagerado esta vez con mandarme una niñera!

:::Kagome::: Tu padre no sabe que estoy aquí además…

:::Sesshoumaru::: vaya, vaya, veo que la pena por fin se te ha ido quitando no 'pecas'?

------------Mientras le decía esto él la arrinconaba contra la pared aprisionándola con sus fuertes brazos cerca de su cabeza, mientras la miraba de una manera tan seductora que provocaba que ella escuchara sus propios latidos una y otra vez… ella estaba sumamente apenada por la posición en que se encontraban, pero finalmente pudo soltarse de esa 'prisión' empujándolo y haciendo que él se alejara un poco------------

:::Kagome::: Pero que haces eh???

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp… -reaccionando- bueno, y entonces ha que has venido si mi padre no te ha enviado?

:::Kagome::: La verdad… estaba algo preocupada por lo de ayer en la noche y quería ver como estaba

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si has venido como fisgona puedes irte largando, pero si has venido como amiga pasa adelante pero con una condición…

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto que no he venido como fisgona tu e Inuyasha me preocupan mucho, los dos son muy impulsivos y siempre me han dado miedo que cometan una locura, pero bueno.. cual es su condición?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sencillo, no me reclames nada, no me trates como a un chiquillo y lo mas importante, deja ese 'usted', si gustas pasas o sino deja la puerta cerrada cuando te vayas.

------------Kagome pudo apreciar como se tambaleaba cuando caminaba además el olor que tenía indicaba que había estado tomando mucho, bueno, ni modo tenia que aceptar sus condiciones si quería ayudar o por lo menos si quería hacerle compañía. El se dirigió nuevamente al bar y tomó otra botella de whisky indicándole a ella si quería un trago, Kagome por supuesto no lo aceptó------------

:::Kagome::: Oye Sesshoumaru, has comido algo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Para que??

:::Kagome::: Como que para qué? Para evitar alguna baja en tu sistema, además parece que has estado así toda la noche.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno, de algo puedes estar seguras 'pecas', no es "parece" es ASÍ

:::Kagome::: Pero…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que eh?? Ya te dije que no me trates como a un niño y por supuesto que se las consecuencias de no comer y estar bebiendo durante tanto tiempo, no en vano soy medico y cirujano! No lo crees? Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, que te parece si... -le decía mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sillón en donde ella estaba- mejor me empiezas a tratar como a un hombre, no crees que… seria mejor… -le decía mientras le iba rodeando el cuello con sus brazo-

:::Kagome::: Oye Sesshoumaru, pero que te pasa conmigo eh? Yo no te he dado ninguna señal para que te sobrepases conmigo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte no para..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ayudarme? Y como sabes tu que lo que estoy intentando hacer no me ayuda –le decía mientras agarraba su cabello y lo olía profundamente-

:::Kagome::: Por favor Sesshoumaru, estas muy tomado, además lo que tu necesitas es hablar, desahogarte toda esa presión que sientes en tu ser

:::Sesshoumaru::: HABLAR??!! –decía mientras se levantaba y tomaba otra vez de su vaso- Bueno.. esta bien!!! Hablemos! Gracias pecas por llevarme a tu casa no sabia que mi novia me andaba viendo la cara de imbécil con tu tío, "gracias a ti" –le decía con un tono muy irónico- me he dado cuenta de toda la verdad.

:::Kagome::: Oye ten cuidado Sesshoumaru con lo que dices, yo no sabia nada, de hecho a mi también me sorprendió el verla allí con él y quiero que sepas que de haberlo sabido yo…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Además… -le decía mientras la interrumpía bruscamente- gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi y de mi familia.. y por ultimo no olvidemos también –le decía mientras camina hacia donde estaba ella nuevamente y la miraba fijamente a sus ojos- gracias por ser un gran apoyo para m.i. h.e.r.m.a.n.o. y no para mi K-A-G-O-M-E!

:::Kagome::: pero…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes? Tienes razón, ando bastante tomado y ya me siento un poco mejor, no creo poder descargar todo lo que siento además no veo el motivo, ya puedes irte 'pecas' después de todo tienes turno esta noche no? Además mi hermano va a estar preguntando por ti.. no crees?

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru.. yo…

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes ya estoy mejor! Solo necesito estar solo.. un poco mas…

------------Diciendo esto Sesshoumaru se dio la media vuelta y subió por las escaleras, Kagome se quedó en la sala un poco aturdida por la conversación, por lo que decidió mejor retirarse pero también pensó que no era conveniente que Sesshoumaru se quedara solo por lo que se dirigió a la cocina y con lo que encontró le hizo una pequeña merienda. Al terminar de prepararlo Kagome subió para decirle a Sesshoumaru que le dejaba comida ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que había subido, habían 5 puertas diferentes, pero solamente una estaba medio abierta con la luz encendida, así que asumió que ese tendría que ser el cuarto de él, al llegar enfrente de la puerta se encontró con una escena que jamás se hubiera esperado------------


	7. ¿Qué es lo que siento en mi corazón?

Comentarios:

Como he dicho estos capítulos están cortisimos pero en recompensa que han publicado varios sus comentarios entonces los voy a recompensar con capitulo doble!!!! Espero que este sea de su agrado... espero que siempre sigan comentando.. me alimentan el ego.. n___n además así los subo mas rápido... Gracias Todas... de todo corazón agradezco a aquellas que se toman la molestia de aunque subir tres palabras... y los que no lo hacen, pues de todos modos gracias por leer también.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome preocupada por lo que había pasado con Kagura y en vista de los comentarios de Inu-No se va en búsqueda de Sesshoumaru a su casa, él se encontraba tomado e intenta seducirla pero ella no lo permite ya que sabe que solamente lo hace por despecho y por lo alcoholizado que se encuentra, después de una pequeña pelea el chico se retira a su habitación ella había subido a su cuarto para indicarle que le había dejado comida, pero al llegar a su cuarto, se encontró con una escena que la dejó completamente atónita... así que sin mas preámbulo, les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el cual espero sea completamente de su agrado!!!

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 7: **

**::::::¿¿¿QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO EN MI CORAZÓN???::::::**

------------Al llegar enfrente de la puerta de Sesshoumaru, Kagome se encontró con una escena que jamás pensó que se encontraría, Sesshoumaru estaba completamente desnudo, inclusive varias gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo ya que acababa de salir de la ducha, Kagome se había ruborizado completamente pero no dejaba de ver aquella escena que parecía ser gloriosa y que le aceleraba a mil por horas el corazón, parecía que éste se quería salir de su cuerpo, su respiración se había hecho inclusive mas rápida, al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo caliente le iba subiendo por todo el cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirar tan bella criatura *pero que me pasa?* se preguntaba ella... En un movimiento brusco de Sesshoumaru dio la impresión como si se había percatado que ella estaba allí observándolo, por lo que ella se retiró silenciosamente de la puerta y bajó de inmediato, no podía esperarlo, de hecho, le daba mucha vergüenza que talvez la haya podido ver que lo estaba observando, así que decidió dejarle una nota------------

Sesshoumaru, aquí te dejo algo para que te alimentes.. Recuerda tienes que…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que haces pecas?

:::Kagome::: -se moría de la pena tanto que no podía mirarlo a los ojos, claro cuando lo miraba se lo imaginaba nuevamente por lo que se ponía mas roja que un tomate- nada x//x.. Solamente te dejaba algo de comer -dándole la espalda simulando que estaba arreglando la comida-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno, si tu lo has hecho supongo que debe de estar rico…

:::Kagome::: O//O *que le pasa? él no hace halagos!!!*

:::Sesshoumaru: Sabes?? He decidido mejor irme al hospital, la verdad es que sino salgo de la casa creo que me volveré loco o puedo cometer una locura, en cambio en el hospital tendré ocupada mi mente.. Así que si quieres te llevo…

:::Kagome::: Pero.. Tu no puedes manejar en esas condiciones.. De hecho.. No puedes atender pacientes en esas condiciones menos operar en una emergencia

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya lo se, por eso necesito que hagas tres cosas por mi, necesito que me cubras con mi padre, si te pregunta dile que cuando tu viniste estaba dormido y no le digas nada de lo de Kagura -Kagome asentía pero siempre trataba de desviar la mirada a otro lado- lo segundo es que necesito que tu manejes yo no puedo hacerlo todavía ^_^, lo cual me lleva a mi ultima petición, cuando lleguemos al hospital no le digas a nadie que he llegado yo me iré a mi oficina, después necesito que llegues con lo que está en este papel -el cual le entrega y es una serie de medicinas incluyendo un suero-

:::Kagome::: Pero.. Sesshoumaru, esto es para...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si... para bajarme un poco lo alcoholizado que estoy, además para mantenerme despierto y un poco alerta...

:::Kagome::: O_O Por supuesto que sabes que la combinación de todo esto, además de forzar un estado de ánimo te puede dar una severa taquicardia y puedes tener problemas de presión

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como tu lo dijiste pecas, por supuesto que lo se, pero por eso todo me lo administrarás en ciertas horas, yo te lo indicaré.

------------ Sesshoumaru no era una persona a la que se le podía discutir mucho, así que ni modo Kagome tuvo que aceptar. Los dos se fueron en el carro de él, Kagome iba manejando porque él no podía hacerlo mucho o por lo menos no era muy conveniente. Al llegar al hospital Kagome llegó corriendo para poder marcar y después de hacer su ronda fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru a administrarle todo lo que él le indicaba. Eran casi las 9 de la noche, Kagome fue a la habitación de Inuyasha para ver como estaba, y lo encontró sentado en una silla de rueda en el balcón viendo hacia afuera, lo cual dentro de todo le alegró mucho ya que se veía muy bien, su estadía en el hospital ya estaba muy cerca, solamente quedaba una operación, que sería al día siguiente, era una cirugía plástica para todas las partes quemadas de su cuerpo, a los dos días ya se podía retirar para ir a descansar a su casa y en todo este tiempo el papá de Inu había estado remodelando la casa para habituarla a pasos de sillas de ruedas, inclusive había puesto un elevador para que a Inuyasha no le costara tanto movilizarse------------

:::Kagome::: Hola Inuyasha ^_^ como estas?

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome! -sorprendido, pero muy contento- COMO ESTAS???!!! No te escuche entrar...

:::Kagome::: Si.. eso me percate n//n... veo que te vas sintiendo mejor eh?

:::Inuyasha::: Si.. la verdad es que si... además me emociona que dentro de 3 días ya podré estar en mi casa, aunque no me hago muchas esperanzas, ya que por un par de meses tendré que hacer de mi mejor amiga a esta silla, es por eso que creo que ya debo de empezar a practicar

:::Kagome::: Me alegro verte tan animado Inuyasha!, sabes? te traigo una noticia, vendrá al Hospital un nuevo médico, dicen que es igual de virtuoso y genio que tu hermano

:::Inuyasha::: Ah si... –decía mientras le daba la vuelta a su silla eléctrica y se acercaba mas a Kagome- es cierto.. mi padre me lo comentó ahora, de hecho yo también tenia ganas de decírtelo, pero en vista que te desapareciste toda la tarde ya no pude hacerlo.. por cierto, a donde estabas? Te anduvimos buscando

:::Kagome::: ^//^ eh... tuve que.. hacer una diligencia...

:::Inuyasha::: bueno.. no importa.. tienes tiempo? Quisiera hablar contigo un rato...

:::Kagome::: Si.. no te preocupes, ahorita el hospital está sumamente tranquilo, así que puedo estar contigo un rato

:::Inuyasha::: Me alegro! Sabes... tengo varias cosas que contarte, lo primero es que ese nuevo doctor que viene es el que me operará, es un gran cirujano plástico y sabes porque le dicen "genio" y "virtuoso"? –Kagome negaba con la cabeza, solamente lo había dicho porque así se lo habían comentado a ella- porque es de la misma edad de mi hermano... de hecho los dos fueron compañeros en el colegio y en la universidad, y allí fue cuando Sesshoumaru conoció a Kagura, ja! los dos andaban detrás ella y empezó a surgir una gran competencia de demostrar quien era el mejor, claro eso ocasionó dos cosas, una buena y una mala, la buena fue que los dos se aplicaron mucho al estudio ya que trataban de ser siempre los mejores y claro, lo lograron, cada uno en su especialidad, porque aunque al amigo de mi hermano le gustaba la cirugía decía que no le encontraba mucha utilidad, así que según sus palabras iba a tomar una carrera en donde pudiera ayudar mejor a los desgraciados, porque así podía embellecer a aquellos que fueran horribles y darles una oportunidad mejor en la vida

:::Kagome::: Oye! pero que concepto mas engreído no?? Como puede expresarse así??

:::Inuyasha::: JAJAJA!!! La verdad es que si pero él es así... y lo malo que ocasionó esto es que los dos se distanciaron y se enemistaron, tanto que por eso mi hermano se quedó aquí y su amigo se fue a Inglaterra, allí ha pasado desde hace casi 8 años, hace un par de años se vieron y hasta se rieron de todo, a la vez le agradecieron a Kagura por haberlos puesto en esa posición ya que gracias a eso, los dos son muy buenos médicos a su corta edad

:::Kagome::: Así que el amigo de tu hermano y él se peleaban por Kagura no??? *hmp.. creo que si Sesshoumaru se acordara de esto, preferiría haberle dejado el camino libre a su amigo* -pensó con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro-

:::Inuyasha::: si!!! Parece increíble no?? Pero lo bueno es que vino ahora en la tarde a Japón y mañana viene al hospital y por la confianza con mi hermano y gracias a que mi padre le ofreció un puesto aquí en el hospital como jefe del departamento de Cirugía Plástica o de Otorrinolaringología lo primero que hará será mi cirugía, según lo que me dijo mi padre entraremos a quirófano a las 7.00 am. así que no dejo de estar algo nervioso...

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, has tenido operaciones mas delicadas que esta, verás como todo saldrá muy bien...

:::Inuyasha::: Gracias por tus buenos deseos Kagome, lo otro que te quería comentar es que... bueno.. me hubiese encantado decirte esto en otra situación y especialmente en otro lugar, pero ni modo.. tengo que decírtelo aquí.. este día en la mañana finalmente hablé con Kikyo... -Kagome tragaba grueso, y se quedaba extrañada porque había dicho 'finalmente' eso indicaba que la había tratado de controlar antes.. pero bueno.. era mejor no hacerse ideas en la cabeza antes de tiempo-

:::Kagome::: Y... que te dijo??

:::::::FLASH BACK DE LA LLAMADA:::::::

:::Kikyo::: Buenos días! Kikyo habla.

:::Inuyasha::: Hola mi querida Kikyo! Tiempo de no saber nada de ti...

:::Kikyo::: Inuyasha! Que sorpresa!

:::Inuyasha::: Veo que todavía te acuerdas quien soy no??

:::Kikyo::: Como no me voy a acordar... mi querido pimpollo.. pero después del accidente y de lo que te mandé a decir con Kagome, no pensé que quisieras hablarme, especialmente con ese tono tan feliz como con el que me estas hablando en este instante

:::Inuyasha::: De lo que me mandaste a decir con Kagome??? el que???? si de hecho ella me dijo que no te había visto, que te habían dado de alta y que no sabia nada de ti...

:::Kikyo::: ~.~ porque no me extraña??!!! –decía ella con cierto tono de ironía- por un momento pensé que lo iba a hacer, para ponerme en mal contigo, pero siempre "la sufrida Kagome"... bueno Inuyasha, lo siento.. pero lo que te mande a decir, es que... -ella tragaba grueso, después de todo no era algo fácil decirlo- no podía seguir contigo, debes seguir adelante mi querido Inuyasha, pero no podemos seguir saliendo, seria.. demasiado difícil para mi...

:::Inuyasha::: O_O... difícil??!!! Y que crees que ha sido esto para mi?? Crees que esto ha sido como estar en un campo de diversiones??? Esto ha sido uno de los retos mas difíciles que he tenido que superar Kikyo..!!!! además.. todavía no termino de hacerlo..

:::Kikyo::: Lo se Inuyasha.. debe de ser muy difícil para ti.. pero tienes una ventaja que yo no tengo y por lo cual no podemos seguir juntos...

:::Inuyasha::: Cual??? la ambición?? el egoísmo??? dime Kikyo!!!!

:::Kikyo::: La verdad... la sobre vivencia... afortunadamente tu tienes a tu padre que te lo da todo, puedes pasar meses tirado en una cama, haciéndote tratamientos y sin trabajar y sin seguir estudiando, pero en cambio yo no... si no mantengo mi estándar de trabajo ni siquiera podría comer.. al contrario tuyo, yo tengo una madre y una hermana que mantener, y después del accidente, tengo que levantar mi nombre, después de todo, todos creen que fue mi culpa, inclusive creo que hasta tu lo pensaste no es así??

:::Inuyasha::: Yo nunca he dicho nada de eso Kikyo... además, que tiene que ver tu trabajo con el que sigamos juntos??

:::Kikyo::: Que no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo, no puedo estarte yendo a visitarte, llevarte de un lado para otro, o inclusive que vengas a verme

:::Inuyasha::: Pero y entonces?? Cuando estaba bien como le hacíamos?? Siempre tenias tiempo y ahora que no puedo caminar libremente me dices que no sirvo???

:::Kikyo::: Siempre que nos veíamos era por cuestión de trabajo y aprovechábamos el momento para estar juntos, mira Inuyasha... -le decía tratando de conservar siempre su calma- tu banda era muy buena, pero debido al incidente que hubo ustedes se han desintegrado, obviamente tu que eres el que saliste mas lastimado y siendo el vocalista y la cabeza del grupo ustedes no pueden continuar.. No dejo de agradecerte todos los días por haberme salvado, pero lo siento.. no podemos seguir...

:::Inuyasha::: hmp... eres una zorra interesada Kikyo... todos tenían razón, no se porque yo era el único estúpido que no me daba cuenta... -diciendo esto Inuyasha le colgó, Kikyo se quedó un poco triste pero no podía quedarse pensando mucho en eso, así que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo-

:::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes Kagome?? Al principio sentí una gran tristeza cuando Kikyo me mando al carajo, luego sentí una gran rabia contra ella y contra ti, contra ella por ser así y contra ti, por haberme ocultado la verdad, luego me sentí aliviado, porque de no ser por ti, por tus cuidados, por tus atenciones posiblemente todo se me hubiese complicado, especialmente si en aquel tiempo, cuando empezaba todo el tratamiento me hubieras dicho la verdad me hubiera puesto muy triste y hubiera pensado que lo mejor era morirme, hiciste muy bien en ocultármelo eso me ha quedado claro y te prometo que en el futuro ya no seré tan infantil, podré resistir cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir, aunque esta no sea de mi agrado...

:::Kagome::: Lo siento Inuyasha, mi intención no era que sufrieras, pero finalmente me alegro que sepas la verdad, además déjame decirte que no eres infantil, la verdad a veces duele y lo que pasó es que te iba tan bien con todas las operaciones que me daba un poco de temor que recayeras y que te fuera peor.. por eso lo oculte, de hecho tampoco tu hermano ni tu padre sabían nada, solamente se imaginaban lo que había pasado, porque si ella no te había buscado ni te había hablado para ver como seguías indicaba que se había ido...

:::Inuyasha::: Lo bueno, es que ese trago amargo ya lo pase... ahora viene otra cosa que te quería comentar.. o mas bien preguntar... bueno.. no se… -Inuyasha se veía un poco nervioso, pero agarró un poco de valor y se acercó mas a ella, tomándola de la mano O_O Kagome estaba sumamente sorprendida- Sabes… en este tiempo Kagome… te he llegado a apreciar mucho, has sido un gran apoyo para mi, creo que… el mas grande que he podido recibir… y, por eso… quería preguntarte… Te… gustaría… ser mi novia??

------------Kagome se había quedado sin habla, no sabia que decir, esto había salido de repente, de hecho, lo había esperado tanto tiempo que ahora no sabia si eso era realmente lo que quería, estaba algo confundida, esto la había tomado DEMASIADO por sorpresa------------

:::Inuyasha::: Lo siento Kagome, creo que te he tomado por sorpresa con mis sentimientos, pero… no lo puedo evitar, ahora con todo esto que ha pasado, he visto que no tienes que desperdiciar tu vida o tus decisiones porque luego te arrepientes, sino hubiera seguido con mi obsesión de la banda y por estar siempre en donde Kikyo decía, yo hubiera estado aquí en el Hospital haciendo una ronda, ronda que por cierto te pedí que me la cambiaras, sino hubiera pasado todo esto, yo no estaría en esta situación, por eso, después de pensarlo muy bien, y de saber que puedo ser un estorbo para ti, no podía dejar de preguntarte.. y bien? Que me… respondes?? -Kagome todavía estaba en shock, no sabía que decir-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien pecas.. que respondes eh???

------------Sesshoumaru estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto, ninguno de los dos se había percatado que estaba allí y que desde hace ratos había estado escuchando la conversación, Kagome al escuchar su voz inmediatamente le soltó las manos a Inuyasha y se puso sumamente nerviosa, por lo que se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada, a Inuyasha esto le pareció sumamente extraño------------

:::Kagome::: Seshoum…aru… Inuyasha… yo.. sabes… *Pero que me pasa!?!?! Esto es lo que siempre había querido desde que conocí a Inuyasha, pero.. que es lo que siento… en mi corazón…* -yo… perdón… Inuyasha, tengo que irme, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y tengo que hacer mi ronda, después hablamos… te deseo toda la suerte del mundo mañana, yo termino mi ronda a las 7 am, así que espero verte antes que entres al quirófano.

:::Inuyasha::: Eso… me alegría mucho… n//n

------------Kagome se despidió de Inuyasha y salio de la habitación, Sesshoumaru iba detrás de ella, los dos se fueron a la oficina de él, ya era hora que le administrara otra inyección, de hecho esta era para dormir. Al llegar a la oficina, Sesshoumaru se recostó en el cómodo sillón que estaba allí, y Kagome se sentó en la mesa de centro para inyectarlo, pero antes de hacerlo Sesshoumaru se sentó en el sillón y quedó de frente con Kagome------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien Kagome, porque no le respondiste a mi hermano eh???

------------Kagome otra vez se había quedado paralizada, nuevamente su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente y su mente nuevamente repasaba las imágenes vistas anteriormente, se sonrojaba mas y mas, especialmente por tener enfrente a Sesshoumaru, PERO QUE LE PASABA??? ------------


	8. Un terrible accidente ocurre

Comentarios:

Que les puedo decir??!!! Me siento super emocionada por tantos comentarios que me dejan... y sobre todo que aparecen nuevas caras... **XtinaOdss**, **Azul D Cullen, **no saben la alegría que me dan que continúen leyendo, la verdad es que ustedes han venido desde el principio y doy brincos de felicidad que tengan esa perseverancia!!! Graciassss... y bueno, me imagino que todos deben de estar ansiosos... así que aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo..

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha tenía una banda de rock antes de tener el accidente, la cual lamentablemente se deshizo porque no podían seguir sin él. Inuyasha después de casi 6 semanas en el hospital estaba a punto de salir ya que por sus graves heridas no había podido hacerlo, pero parecía que todo iba mejorando. Además Inuyasha le propuso a Kagome ser su novia, pero en esos momentos Sesshoumaru apareció en la habitación, Kagome se quedó cortada, luego se fueron a la oficina de él empezándola a interrogar...

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 8: **

**::::::****UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE OCURRE****::::::**

---------Al llegar a la oficina él se sentó en un sillón y se puso enfrente de Kagome, ella hacía lo mismo mientras preparaba los medicamentos, sin embargo se veía interrumpida por una pregunta muy especial que captaría su atención---------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien Kagome, porque no le respondiste a mi hermano eh???

:::Kagome::: Bueno Sesshoumaru y después de todo, y a ti porque te interesa tanto saber la respuesta que le voy a dar a Inuyasha? Digo… esto es algo que nos incumbe nada mas a él y a mi…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes? Tienes razón, solamente trataba de cuidarte, después de todo tu has hecho tanto por nosotros que no quisiera que mi hermano te lastimara, pero creo que todavía te veo como aquella niña de 16 años que llegó donde mi padre, desesperada y no sabiendo que hacer, eso ya hace casi 7 años y ya te has convertido en toda una mujer que sabe cuidarte sola, no? -Kagome no sabia que decir, la había tomado por sorpresa con esos comentarios, de hecho esperaba que se pusiera enojado con lo que ella le había dicho- Sabes? mejor adminístrame esta última medicina, no se porque tengo la impresión que esta noche será muy movida en el hospital, así que mejor descansaré un rato.. Toma mis llaves de aquí de la oficina, si surge algo ven y despiértame, si?

---------Kagome hizo lo que Sesshoumaru le pedía, y como ella había dicho la noche transcurría sumamente tranquila en el hospital, por lo que ella se había puesto a estudiar ya que dentro de tres días tendría su examen de residentado, para saber si había pasado o no, además de saber si podía quedarse en el hospital, pero... no podía concentrarse, Inuyasha por fin le había preguntado lo que ella tanto había deseado, pero cuando estaba con Sesshoumaru se sentía tranquila, pero a la vez nerviosa *agg!!! Porque me está pasando esto ahora????* se preguntaba ella una y otra vez, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que en esos momentos avisaron que había habido un terrible accidente en una de las carreteras y muchos heridos los llevaban al hospital, así que se dispusieron a preparar las camillas y las salas, por supuesto Kagome fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru a despertarlo. Aquel bello chico de cabellera larga plateada parecía un ángel durmiendo, estaba tan tranquilo que a ella le daba tristeza despertarlo, pero no había de otra además tenía que ver si se encontraba en perfecto estado para atender los pacientes que pronto llegarían. Sesshoumaru se despertó como si hubiera descansado por mucho tiempo y apenas eran las 4 de la mañana, de hecho ya ni se acordaba de lo de Kagura, había tenido unos sueños tan placenteros que mas parecían ser liberadores, sabía que podía continuar y sin estar sufriendo por esa mujer que no valía la pena, de hecho ni siquiera el pensar en ella lo valía, por lo que se dispuso a trabajar tan bien como siempre lo hacia, entregando todo de él-----------

:::Kagome::: Dime Sesshoumaru, te... encuentras bien?

:::Sesshoumaru ::: Mejor que nunca pecas -le decía mientras le agarraba la mano para darle un beso- de no ser por ti, no se que hubiera hecho, te lo... agradezco mucho Kagome!!

-----------Las dos miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscura habitación, Kagome estaba sorprendida, él no era una persona que diera mucho las gracias, se veía tan lindo haciéndolo, parecía como si ella hubiese encontrado otro lado de él, uno que nadie conocía, las miradas se seguían encontrando y un tremendo silencio se apoderaba de la habitación, lastimosamente no podían detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que estaban sintiendo, la primera ambulancia estaba llegando, por lo que los dos salieron disparados a los quirófanos, tenían pacientes diferentes, así que por el resto de la madrugada no se hablaron, Sesshoumaru atendió muy bien a los heridos y nadie sospechaba nada, ni siquiera su padre que también estuvo atendiendo a muchos heridos en cirugía-----------

:::Kagome::: Por Kami! Como se ha pasado la mañana, ya son las 7.30!

:::Yuka::: - era otra enfermera muy amiga de Kagome- Si... pero lo bueno es que a pesar de los graves que venían todos, la mayoría se encuentra estable, solamente se han tenido problemas con algunos.

:::Kagome::: Si! Creo que todos hicimos un buen trabajo, no?

:::Yuka::: La verdad es que creo que el mayor de los meritos se lo debemos al Dr. Inu-No

:::Kagome::: Al Dr. Inu?

:::Yuka::: Si, él estuvo coordinando que todos los médicos respondieran adecuadamente y que todos estuvieran presentes, allá arriba en cirugía todo estuvo sumamente ordenado, ya que él tomó el puesto del Dr. Sesshoumaru para que se pudiera quedar aquí abajo con nosotros y salvar a todos los que pudiera, pobre! debe de andar exhausto y, encima de todo nuevamente esta en cirugía, solamente que ahora por Inuyasha.

:::Kagome::: INUYASHA!!! Tienes razón Yuka, ahora a las 7 empezaba la cirugía -cuando Kagome dijo esto, por los parlantes una bella voz decía-

:::Parlantes::: Dr. Sesshoumaru Tashio, código azul en cirugía 2, Dr. Tashio presentarse en cirugía 2, código azul, (nota: Código azul era para indicar que ese paciente tenia un paro cardio-respiratorio y se estaba muriendo)

:::Kagome::: *No puede ser, esa es la sala en donde se encuentra Inuyasha tengo que ir a ver si esta bien* - pensaba sumamente preocupada- Yuka, necesito ir a ver si Inuyasha se encuentra bien, él iba a estar en esa sala...

-----------Pero antes que ella pudiera terminar su frase, llegó el jefe de residentes el Dr. Eriol Hiraguizawa quien recientemente había sido cambiado ya que al Dr. Haku le había salido otra plaza en otro hospital en Japón pero Eriol era mucho mejor maestro y tutor que el anterior por lo que todos estaban encantados con él, de inmediato le ordenó a Kagome que tenía que hacer en ese instante la ronda ya que a las 8 am se acababa su turno-----------

:::Eriol::: Higurashi, podrías presentarme tus casos?

:::Kagome::: Dr. Hiraguizawa, disculpe pero, no se los podría presentar en un rato, es... que... tengo...

:::Eriol::: Higurashi, no deberías de perder tu tiempo en algo que no es de tu enseñanza, tu turno termina en un par de minutos y me gustaría que después te fueras a tu casa a descansar, para que puedas estudiar, ya que espero que no te hayas olvidado que dentro de 2 días tienes tu examen...

:::Kagome::: Si Dr., tiene razón

-----------A Kagome no le quedó mas remedio que hacerle caso a su superior, por lo que procedió a hacerle su presentación, aunque cada 5 minutos su beeper sonaba y sonaba, ella no lo podía revisar ya que se encontraba con él aunque el sonido a los dos les molestaba, uno para recibir los casos y a la otra porque no se podía concentrar lo suficiente. -BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP- Volvía a sonarle insistentemente el beeper a Kagome, a Eriol ya lo tenía un poco enojado, porque Kagome se estaba distrayendo con mucha facilidad y eso no le gustaba porque sentía que le brindaba poca atención a los pacientes, por lo que esta ultima vez que sonaba el "aparatito" se lo pedía a ella para revisarle "¿Quien era la persona que OSABA a quitarle su tiempo?" Al ver el mensaje solamente le dijo-----------

:::Eriol::: Higurashi, te necesitan en cirugía, cuando termines me buscas y me terminas de hacer tu presentación

------------------Le decía con cierta seriedad entendiendo que el mensaje no era ninguna broma ni que la estaban molestando por gusto, Kagome por supuesto al recibir ya la autorización de su superior tomó su aparato y se dirigió casi corriendo al ascensor mientras leía el bendito mensaje que decía: "Dra. Higurashi! Es el tercer llamado venga de INMEDIATO a cirugía. Dr. Inu-No" ja! con razón! si era el jefe del hospital como iba a negarse Eriol a esa petición. Kagome estaba esperando a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas, pero parecían interminables los segundos, por lo que optó subir por las escaleras, después de todo era al 2do piso que se dirigía y ella estaba en el 1o., ella iba sumamente nerviosa, no se olvidaba que apenas unos minutos atrás estaban llamando a Sesshoumaru por un código azul en la sala que se encontraba Inuyasha. Al llegar se encontró con el Dr. Inu que estaba muy preocupado hablando por teléfono, en ese instante Sesshoumaru salía de la sala de operaciones con sus botas, la bata, los guantes y el tapaboca en su cara, al salir se agarró el tapaboca y lo tiró sumamente enojado en un basurero------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Toda ha sido en vano -decía muy molesto-

:::Dr. Inu::: No te preocupes, se que diste lo mejor, era muy difícil salvarlo –le decía consolándolo-


	9. Una terrible confusión y una muerte ines

Comentarios:

Como les comento siempre, me emocionan mucho sus comentarios y **Scarleth Rose **gracias por tus invaluables consejos espero poco a poco irlos tomando, asimismo con los de **Axter**, y a Maggie, Azul d Cullen por continuar leyendo y como había dicho pues ahora como estoy mas libre de tiempo entonces subo rapidito la conti... espero que les siga gustando.

_**Advertencia**_

_A partir de este capitulo se empiezan a tocar temas mas fuertes, como drogas, alcohol... pero esa es la trama del fic, así que espero nadie se vaya a ofender._

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome aún no había podido responderle a Inuyasha lo que sentía por él ya que en su corazón empezaba a haber una pequeña confusión, Sesshoumaru se estaba comportando con ella como nunca antes lo había hecho e inclusive se empezaba a abrir con ella, cosa que con nadie lo había hecho antes. Lastimosamente ella ya no pudo seguir pensando en aquello ya que debido a una emergencia tuvieron que correr a atender diferentes pacientes. A Inuyasha lo operaban ese día en la mañana, pero por los parlantes escuchó que había tenido un paro cardio-respiratorio, a pesar de sus propias dificultades corrió a ver que había sucedido, sin embargo al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró con que Sesshoumaru iba saliendo decepcionado por haberlo perdido, ella sentía como su corazón se detenía...

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 9: **

**::::::****UNA TERRIBLE CONFUSIÓN Y UNA MUERTE INESPERADA****::::::**

------------------Al llegar Kagome se encontró con el Dr. Inu que estaba muy preocupado hablando por teléfono, en ese instante Sesshoumaru salía de la sala de operaciones con sus botas, la bata, los guantes y el tapaboca en su cara, al salir se agarró el tapaboca y lo tiró sumamente enojado en un basurero------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Toda ha sido en vano -decía muy molesto-

:::Dr. Inu::: No te preocupes, se que diste lo mejor, era muy difícil salvarlo

*SALVARLO??!!!! pero... si apenas acababan de entrar en la sala... no pueden estar hablando de Inuyasha* -pensaba Kagome-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero no importa que haya dado lo mejor, que me haya esforzado... no he podido ayudarlo, es cierto, talvez no se lo merecía, pero eso no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgarlo, lo que nos corresponde en SALVARLO y yo.... no pude hacerlo...

:::Dr. Inu::: Acuérdate hijo, que por muy bueno que seas, no puedes salvarlos a todos, aunque lo quieras hacer, no puedes ir en contra de las leyes naturales

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y entonces, que sentido tiene que nos esforcemos? Solamente eso? Esforzarnos? TRATAR???

:::Dr. Inu::: El sentido es, que le das a las personas una oportunidad mas, oportunidad que quizás no tenían

*EL QUE?!!! Salvarlo??? Muerto??? Estará hablando de Inuyasha???? Pero si era él el que estaba en la sala 2, así habíamos quedado, a las 7 lo operaban en la sala 2!!! no puede ser!!!* -se preguntaba Kagome casi pálida enfrente de ellos sin pronunciar palabra alguna-

:::Dr. Inu::: Hola hija! Finalmente vienes...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pecas? Hmp.. se ve que has tenido una noche un poco movida... Pero.. que te pasa? parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma!

:::Kagome::: No puede ser que ustedes se estén expresando así, o el hecho de ser cirujanos quiere decir que uno tenga de despojarse de sus sentimientos? -les decía indignada al escucharlos hablar-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye pecas, pero que te sucede? Además porque dices que no tenemos sentimientos? Tu crees que ha sido fácil perder a ese paciente? Después de todo hemos hecho todo lo posible por salvarlo toda la noche...

:::Kagome::: Toda la noche? *pero de que habla si Inuyasha a penas acaba de entrar a sala*

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Hija... tranquilízate, después de todo ha sido una noche muy larga y cansada para todos, no será que estarás interpretando mal las cosas?

:::Kagome::: *creo que el Dr. Inu tiene razón mejor será que me calme un poco* Perdón... y... de quien hablaban?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ja, ja, ja -se reía un poco sarcástico mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera- creo que te confundiste con otra persona, no pecas? De la persona que hablábamos es del muchacho que causó el accidente ahora en la madrugada, hicimos todo lo posible por salvarlo desde que ingresó pero además que venia seriamente golpeado venia muy drogado, así que no pudimos hacer mucho por él, no podíamos administrarle mucha medicina ya que también corríamos el riesgo de una sobredosis y empeorar la situación.

::: Yo sigo insistiendo que me parece conocido, pero no logro ubicar quien era…

:::Kagome::: Entonces si este muchacho era el que estaba en esta sala... que ha pasado con Inuyasha?

:::Dr. Inu::: Para eso precisamente era que quería hablar contigo, a Inuyasha le cambiaron la sala por todos los pacientes que hemos tenido que operar, de hecho por eso también se cambio la hora de la operación además él quería hablar contigo antes de entrar, pero lamentablemente ya no llegaste a tiempo, ya que se fue a la sala 3 hace 5 minutos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya ves pecas? No tenias porque alterarte tanto, después de todo no era quien creías, puedes tranquilizarte –mientras se le acercaba y le susurraba al oído- dile a tu corazón que se tranquilice, "tu amado" esta bien…

:::Kagome::: -se sonrojaba un poco con lo que le decía, pero por respeto al Dr. Inu, hacia como si no hubiese escuchado nada- Si, creo que tienes razón, les pido mil perdones a ambos, no era mi intención faltarles al respeto –Kagome se moría de la pena, pero ni modo lo hecho, hecho estaba, lo bueno es que Inuyasha se encontraba bien, por lo menos no había sido él, el del código-

------------------Ellos se quedaron platicando un poco mas, Kagome no podía quedarse a esperarlo, ya que él iba a salir de sala aproximadamente hasta las 10, significaba que podrían verlo hasta la 1 o 2 de la tarde, era demasiado tiempo, después de todo no había dormido nada, por lo que se despidió de los dos y bajó para terminar de presentarle sus casos a Eriol. Ya casi se iba retirando del hospital cuando vio que también alguien conocido iba saliendo también------------------

:::Sango::: Hola Kagome! Como estas? Veo que estas un poco cansada ^_^

:::Kagome::: Sango! Que gusto y que sorpresa verte por aquí... y si.. ando un poco cansada.. u_u, toda la noche o mas bien la madrugada nos ha tocado muy pesado, con todo esto del accidente.. te enteraste no???

:::Sango::: ¡¡Enterarme?? vaya que si me he enterado...

:::Kagome::: Que quieres decir Sango?

:::Sango::: Por lo que veo no lo sabes, bueno, es normal, recibieron tantos heridos y deben de haber estado saturados para atenderlos.

:::Kagome::: Perdón Sango, pero pareciera que estas hablando en código "Morse" y no te entiendo nada ^_^

:::Sango::: Bueno.. la verdad es que ^_^.. perdón... pero no me gustaría hablar de eso aquí después de todo es un hospital y hay mucha gente además que todos los policías andan investigando este caso referente al accidente... dime Kagome... puedes ir a desayunar conmigo aquí cerca? -Kagome se sentía sumamente cansada después de esa noche, pero Sango se veía un poco preocupada sus ojos estaban llorosos y parecía que no había dormido muy bien la noche... ella por supuesto aceptaba su invitación-

------------------Las dos llegaron a un pequeño café en donde ordenaron su desayuno, Sango estaba nerviosa, veía de un lado para otro, no se podía quedar tranquila------------------

:::Kagome::: Pero que es lo que te sucede Sango? Desde que te vi en el hospital has estado así.

:::Sango::: Tienes razón Kagome, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si hubiera hecho mas ayer en la noche este accidente no hubiese sucedido

:::Sango::: Pues a no ser que fueras tu detrás del volante, lo cual dudo mucho, no creo que hubieras podido evitarlo

:::Sango::: Tu sabes como fue que ocurrió Kagome, o sabes quien tuvo la culpa?

:::Kagome::: Pues de lo único que nos enteramos es que un par de muchachos sumamente drogados perdieron el control del vehículo en donde iban y chocaron contra un bus que llevaba una excursión, ese fue el primer accidente luego tres vehículos mas no alcanzaron a frenar a tiempo y eso ocasionó mayor desastre, el problema fue que han resultado casi 80 personas lesionadas además de los 7 muertos que han resultado hasta el momento.

:::Sango::: Por lo que escucho solamente sabes la parte general, bueno Kagome prepárate para escuchar esto y también te pido que no juzgues mucho la situación, y sobre todo te pido… no… TE SUPLICO… que no le cuentes a nadie esto que estoy a punto de decirte, pero ya no puedo mas… tengo que desahogarme sino.. creo que me volveré loca –Kagome asentía, por supuesto que esto iba a quedar en secreto, aunque ya le empezaba a preocupar Sango, ahora se veía peor que antes, ella tomaba un poco de agua para recobrar el aliento y continuar con su confesión-, Kagome… el culpable de ese accidente, el muchacho que iba drogado detrás de ese volante... esa persona era... Miroku -los ojos de Sango se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, Kagome le dio un pañuelo para secarse, se le veía destrozada y Kagome ni sabía que podía decirle para consolarla, de hecho ella misma estaba en shock después de semejante confesión, la cual nunca esperaba que lo que tenía que contarle Sango era precisamente eso-

:::Kagome::: Oye Sango eso significa... que... Miroku esta... muerto?

:::Sango::: Porque dices eso?

:::Kagome::: *Por Kami! Y si ella no está enterada??? Creo que acabo de cometer una imprudencia, pero estoy segura que eso fue lo que dijo Sesshoumaru hace un rato cuando le pregunté de quien hablaban en cirugía, "El que murió fue el muchacho que causó el accidente" no puede ser… o quizás ya lo sabe y por eso es que también anda destrozada, pero como le digo????* Bueno… no se… talvez… bueno.. pensaba no??? –Kagome tartamudeaba mas y mas y las palabras eran incoherentes-

:::Sango::: No Kagome.. eso… no puede ser posible…


	10. La confesión de Sango

Comentarios:

Como siempre, me gusta agradecer a **XtinaOdds **por seguir en la lucha del fic y súper gracias a Scarleth Rose por todos sus consejos así como los de AXTER también los cuales poco a poco espero tomarlos... Gracias también a Maggie por empezar a leer el fic... n__n Este capitulo viene un poco mas largo y espero les guste...

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome se da cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y en la confusión que había caído, a Inuyasha no loe había pasado nada, sin embargo el que había ocasionado el accidente si estaba muerto. Sango le confirmaba que esa persona era Miroku ahora todo se tenía que aclarar.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 10**

**::::::LA CONFESIÓN DE SANGO::::::**

:::Kagome::: Oye Sango eso significa... que... Miroku esta... muerto?

:::Sango::: No Kagome.. eso… no puede ser posible… -decía la chica sumamente tranquila e incrédula-

:::Kagome::: Perdón Sango... en ningún momento quería sonar imprudente... pero... ahora en el hospital hubo un problema con la persona que provocó el accidente de la mañana...

:::Sango::: Bueno... si así lo llamaron en el Hospital.. –dijo un poco triste haciendo una pausa- entonces no es Miroku

:::Kagome::: "Si así lo llamaron"?? Que quieres decir con eso?

:::Sango::: Oye Kagome, sabes... pensándolo bien... no podríamos ir a otro lugar? Al final, este café también me parece un poco sospechoso siento, no sé... como si alguien nos pudiera estar escuchando

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, la verdad es que lo que me estás contando parece ser muy grave, sabes? Podríamos ir a mi casa, después de todo mi tío siempre se retira temprano para ir a dejar a mi prima al colegio y no hay nadie en la casa hasta las 3 de la tarde que llega ella de estudiar, allí nos podríamos sentir mas cómodas para hablar, que te parece?

------------------A Sango la idea le parecía magnifica, ya que de verdad sentía la necesidad de desahogarse. Aunque habían dicho que desayunarían allí, al llegar a la casa de Kagome se prepararon unos emparedados y luego subieron a su habitación. Aquel cuarto era lo suficientemente grande para sentirse cómodas las dos, tenía una cama de tamaño regular, su televisión, una computadora y un escritorio lleno de libros gruesos, que era los que ella había estado estudiando para su examen. Kagome se sentó en la silla del escritorio, mientras Sango miraba hacia la calle por el balcón que dicho ese cuarto------------------

:::Sango::: -suspirando- La vida es tan frágil.. que en un segundo puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida aunque tu no lo quieras ni lo planees de esa manera -se le salían un par de lágrimas- Kagome... yo no se si tu sabias que Inuyasha y yo hemos sido amigos durante... mmm.. casi toda la vida?

:::Kagome::: O_O no... la verdad no lo sabía, de hecho pensé que todos ustedes se habían conocido cuando formaron la banda, y que tu mas que todo pues… seguías a la banda no que eras una de las fundadores…

:::Sango::: Yo creo que esa impresión tienen todos ^_^.. la verdad es que yo nací en Hong Kong, de hecho mis padres todavía viven allí... pero cuando yo tenia 11 años mi hermano menor nació, él tenia muchos problemas de salud, de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo siempre ha tenido una salud muy problemática... cuando él nació necesitaba una operación muy delicada, por lo que mis padres se tuvieron que mudar aquí a Japón, para mi padre no tuvo mayor inconveniente ya que tenia negocios aquí, para mi madre fue un poco mas difícil, pero nunca imposible porque se trataba de la vida de su hijo, desde esa época Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos y hemos sido muy buenos amigos, de hecho cuando teníamos 14 años formamos la banda, claro la hicimos con nuestro compañeros de colegio era una banda escolar, que tocaba en las festividades de la institución y cosas así, luego cuando terminamos, la banda poco a poco iba desapareciendo aunque nosotros dos siempre nos manteníamos unidos, para esa época mis padres decidieron mudarse nuevamente a Hong Kong, ya que el clima y la contaminación de Japón no era la adecuada para mi hermano y su salud, por lo que me quedé sola desde que empecé la universidad, y aunque Inuyasha y yo estudiábamos diferentes carreras siempre nos manteníamos unidos e intentando sobrevivir con la banda, era un poco difícil mantenerla, ya que solamente éramos nosotros dos, pero cuando ya casi nos dábamos por vencidos Inuyasha conoció a Kikyo y ella nos ayudó a salir adelante, confiaba mucho en nosotros porque decía que éramos muy buenos y que teníamos un buen futuro, eso fue hace casi 3 años...

:::Kagome::: Si tienen mucho tiempo juntos no?? -Kagome se ponía un poco triste- **Si.. recuerdo esa época el Dr. Inu siempre me ayudaba con cualquier cosa de la universidad y me explicaba ya fuera en el hospital o en su casa, yo solamente veía llegar a Inuyasha con Kikyo mientras yo seguía suspirando por él, yo siempre pensaba que nada mas era una aventura porque siempre se eran infieles, pero la verdad es que duraron mucho mas tiempo de lo que yo creía**

:::Sango::: Si... la verdad es que si... tenemos mas de 10 años de conocernos, en fin... ella veía que teníamos un futuro muy prometedor, pero nosotros dos solos no podíamos seguir, así que nos presentó a un amigo muy bueno de ella... Era Miroku... él y yo de inmediato nos empezamos a gustar... y a pesar que yo no quería darle el 'si' pues finalmente me convenció, la verdad me sentía como en las nubes... todo parecía ser tan maravilloso, él me demostraba que me quería mucho y que se interesaba por mi, así que una vez que mis padres me vinieron a visitar él los quiso conocer y de hecho también pedirles permiso para continuar con nuestro noviazgo... ah!!!! que romántico parecía ser eso... muy educado, muy respetuoso, pero cuando mis padres lo conocieron de inmediato lo rechazaron... no sabia porque... solamente me decían que él no parecía ser el indicado, que solamente me haría daño... tuvimos una fuerte pelea, mi padre dejó de hablarme desde ese entonces...

:::Kagome::: Eso fue.. hace mucho tiempo???

:::Sango::: Mas o menos... hace como año y medio, me dijeron que los entendiera que ellos solo querían lo mejor para mi, en ese momento obviamente nunca los entendí, pero tampoco sabia ni quería saber porque era que me lo decían, supongo que ellos conocían o sabían de su adicción, o simplemente mi madre lo supuso... no lo se... la verdad que las habilidades de mi madre son muy especiales... ella es psicóloga

:::Kagome::: O también puede ser por ese 'famoso sexto sentido' que dicen que tienen las madres o los padres en general, pero es raro… Miroku nunca aparentaba nada

:::Sango::: No lo se... pero durante todo ese tiempo todo iba muy bien, hasta que todo se vino abajo con el accidente de Inuyasha eso hizo que Miroku cayera en una gran depresión, yo trataba de ayudarlo y pensaba que lo estaba haciendo hasta el día de ayer... Se suponía que ayer iba a ser muy especial, muy bonito, ayer estábamos de aniversario y quería demostrarle cuanto lo quería, habíamos quedado que lo invitaría a cenar a mi apartamento y que yo cocinaría y que haríamos un ambiente súper romántico, estuve esperando y esperando pero él nunca llegaba, yo le hablaba a su apartamento y a su celular pero nadie me contestaba, primero sentí una gran rabia, luego fui sintiendo una gran decepción, pero después empecé a preocuparme mucho ya que casi eran las 2 de la mañana y yo no sabia nada de él y no es común que se pierda tanto, por lo que decidí ir a su apartamento para saber si todo estaba bien...

:::::::FLASH BACK DE SANGO:::::::

------Relatado por ella--------

Después de tanto estar esperando en mi apartamento, me sentía incomoda, no sabía si es que algo le había pasado a Miroku, por lo que decidí ir a su apartamento a buscarlo, sino estaba él por lo menos estaría Hashi y él me podía decir a donde se encontraba Miroku.

Iba muy enojada ni siquiera noté que habían carros estacionados si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera dado cuenta que Miroku y Hashi si estaban allí, y como tengo llave de su apartamento entré sin avisar. Mi sorpresa fue cuando entre!!! A medida que iba caminando iba encontrando botellas de vodka, latas de cervezas, vasos a medio llenar, ceniceros repletos, además de espejos llenos de polvo y jeringas botadas por todos lados... y eso solamente era en la sala, cuando iba avanzando a los cuartos era otro camino muy diferente, habían prendas de mujer, faldas, zapatos, blusas, cuando entré a su cuarto... Me había quedado inmovilizada viendo a Miroku, pensaba que quizás mis ojos me estaban traicionando, pero no... era él... lo vi... y me di cuenta de muchas cosas, Miroku no podía cambiar... Estaba con dos mujeres abrazado, todos desnudos, su ropa interior estaba regada por todos lados, sentí como.. si mi corazón se iba haciendo pedazos al darme cuenta de la verdad, no sabia que hacer, solamente sentía una gran rabia dentro de mi, así que lo que hice fue tirarle un vaso con cerveza encima a él para que se despertara, obviamente también mojaba a las dos chicas que estaban con él, pero ellas ni se daban por enteradas, lo único que hicieron fue darse la vuelta, Miroku por su parte se despertó pero solamente hizo un movimiento, que mas parecía ser por inercia, pero al abrir un poco los ojos creo que fue reaccionando poco a poco ya que al verme, se levantó de un solo golpe casi tirando a una de las chicas de la cama, como estaba desnudo pudo agarrar lo que encontró para taparse, esto por supuesto no le aminoraba ni la culpabilidad ni la vergüenza de que yo lo hubiese encontrado en ese estado.

:::Miroku::: San...go... perdo...nna... yo... este... no es lo... que.. piensa...s.. yo solo...

:::Sango::: ¿QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSO??? SINVERGÜENZA!!! -le gritaba y le soltaba severenda cachetada- Eres un odioso Miroku!!! -Sango cambiaba su actitud, ahora le había entrado un sentimiento de tristeza, a lo cual se veía reflejado en sus ojos llorosos, por el dolor que le causaba verlo así- Y yo.. que creía en ti... sabes? Podría perdonarte casi todo, de hecho muchas veces te he perdonado tus infidelidades, pero esta vez has jugado mucho... has vuelto a caer y yo.. ya no puedo seguir luchando...

:::Miroku::: Sango.. por favor... Te juro que... que yo no...

:::Sango::: Que Miroku? QUE??!!! -le decía mientras iban caminando hacia la sala y ella agarraba uno de los vestigios de coca que había en una mesa encima de un espejo...- Me juras que??? Me juras que no has probado nada de droga, de alcohol o que no has estado con ninguna otra mujer??? DIME QUE??!!!! porque de verdad que me muero de ganas por escuchar tu explicación!!!

Un silencio había inundado la habitación, Hashi ni se había dado cuenta que yo estaba allí, a pesar del escándalo que estaba haciendo, Miroku solamente me miraba y agachaba la cabeza, no podía decir nada, no se si era porque se le habían acabado las excusas o era porque todavía se encontraba bajo los efectos de la droga y alcohol, con eso daba por confirmado porque mis padres jamás lo aceptaron y siempre rechazaron mi relación con él, nunca pensaron que era lo suficientemente bueno para mi, yo siempre les llevaba la contraria y me aferraba mas a Miroku, siempre pensaba que lo ayudaba a que no siguiera en ese mundo, pero al parecer me había equivocado por completo, yo sola me estaba engañando, él... no había ni iba a cambiar por mi...

:::Sango::: Justo como lo pensé, no tienes nada que decir, en ese caso.... lo siento Miroku, pero no puedo seguir en esto, yo... te amo... pero también me quiero y me respeto a mi misma, y no voy a permitir que tu.. me sigas lastimando de esta manera

:::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE SANGO:::::::

:::Sango::: Yo tomé la llave de su carro, y de hecho como puedes ver -le decía mientras sacaba una llave de su cartera- todavía la tengo, después que me fui de su apartamento me estuvo llamando a mi celular pero iba muy enojada y decepcionada de él, por eso es que no le conteste.. jamás me imaginé, que tuviera una llave de repuesto tan a la mano y mucho menos que me iba siguiendo...

:::Kagome::: Oye Sango, lo que me has contado es terrible, ni en mi mas remoto pensamiento creía que Miroku estaba metido en drogas y en alcohol, pero además de eso me salta una gran duda, ahora en la mañana estaba en cirugía un joven que decían que era el que había provocado el accidente, pero tu me dijiste antes que el que lo había ocasionado era Miroku, no entiendo Sango…

:::Sango::: bueno Kagome, por favor júrame, pero JÚRAME que esto que te estoy diciendo no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor,… POR FAVOR!!! Ya que si lo haces Miroku podría tener serios problemas, JÚRAMELO! –le decía un tanto desesperada la chica-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Sango, lo que estamos hablando no saldrá de esta habitación, puedes confiar en mi, tienes mi palabra

:::Sango::: Gracias Kagome, perdón por mi insistencia pero esto es algo muy delicado. La verdad, quien iba manejando y quien perdió el control del coche fue Miroku, esto me lo contó en la mañana que me fui a despedir de él y me contó que al estar en el accidente y reaccionar lo que había sucedido, o mas bien lo que había causado, los dos se percataron del problema y de la tragedia que acababa de causar, pero eso no bastaba, los dos sabían que se habían metido en grandes problemas. Hace muchos años atrás cuando se conocieron Miroku la salvó la vida a la Hashi con un favor que nunca se lo pudo pagar, por lo que él estaba en duda, al ver el lío en el que se habían metido Hashi cambió de puesto con Miroku, no se como lo hicieron porque los dos estaban seriamente lastimados, pero por eso es que todos han deducido que Hashi era el que iba manejando

:::Kagome::: -estaba sorprendida por lo que Sango le estaba relatando, pero tenia que preguntar- Sango… Como sabes todo eso? Si tu no ibas con ellos… además tu te diste cuenta del accidente hasta ahora en la mañana por medio de las noticias, no es así?

:::Sango::: Así es, pero todo esto me lo contó Miroku ahora que me fui a despedir, él se acababa de enterar que Hashi no había sobrevivido y se sentía muy culpable, se quería entregar y decir toda la verdad pero le dije que no lo hiciera o sino su amigo habría muerto en vano

:::Kagome::: Sango.. pero.. esto es muy grave… ha habido casi 30 muertos incluyendo a Hashi y hay muchos heridos de gravedad, personas que han quedado paralíticas, sin una pierna o inclusive personas muy heridas que tendrán que quedarse en el hospital mucho tiempo

:::Sango::: Lo se Kagome, lo se, y créeme que me siento muy mal por toda esta situación, pero también piensa en Miroku, su amigo saldó su deuda de honor con él, él dio la vida por su mejor amigo, y se que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero Miroku no sobreviviría si fuera prisión, sin embargo no se como va a terminar todo esto, ya que solamente por ir en el auto con él y drogado se convierte en cómplice

:::Kagome::: Y aun así… te irás?

:::Sango::: Ya todo está hablado, ahora viene mi padre por la tarde para vender el apartamento en donde vivo y llevar todas mis cosas a casa, además dentro de 3 días empiezo a trabajar.

:::Kagome::: Estas decidida entonces?

:::Sango::: Mas que nunca, creo que ahora ya llegué a mi limite.

:::Kagome::: Pero y Miroku? –preguntaba la chica con cierta pena-

:::Sango::: Tendrá que arreglárselas él solo, ya han sido mas de dos años los que he tratado de ayudarlo y no he podido, todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano

:::Kagome::: Lo siento Sango… no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte, además que no se como ha sido tu relación durante todo este tiempo, de hecho hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta que yo los veía desde otro punto de vista… creo que pensándolo bien, ni siquiera fui a ninguna de sus presentaciones… lo siento…

:::Sango::: No te preocupes Kagome, se que puede sonar cruel abandonar a la persona que tanto amas, pero tu no sabes Kagome, con Inuyasha y Kikyo los hemos ido a sacar a las dos a lugares que nunca te podrías imaginar

:::Kagome::: Que raro.. nunca pensé que tuvieran esa clase de problemas, siempre se veían muy bien y felices, y él se veía tan centrado, claro, excepto por el problema que siempre andaba coqueteando con todas las chicas que veía.

:::Sango::: Así es, muchas veces las apariencias engañan mucho, y Kikyo fue la que insistió en no divulgar y mantenerlo bajo el máximo secreto posible.

:::Kagome::: Kikyo???

:::Sango::: Si, ella dentro de todo, siempre cuidaba mucho la imagen del grupo y siempre nos decía que si divulgábamos el problema de Miroku y Hashi nuestra banda se vendría abajo, claro nosotros le hicimos caso, ya que ella era la experta.

:::Kagome::: Pero por eso nunca pudieron meter a Miroku en un centro de Rehabilitación, no?

:::Sango::: Es cierto, pero durante ese tiempo la banda fue un éxito y con eso podíamos sostenernos muy bien, ella nos conseguía aperturas en conciertos, tocar el lugares inimaginables

:::Kagome::: Pero han tenido un gran sacrificio no? Y no solo para ustedes, sino para otros que ni siquiera estaban involucrados.

:::Sango::: Si… -empezaba a llorar, Kagome la abrazaba para que sintiera su apoyo- Perdón… -decía secándose las lagrimas-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes para eso estamos aquí, para poder hablar tranquilamente que nadie nos moleste, aquí puedes quitarte cualquier máscara, se que no hemos sido amigas de hecho casi no nos hablábamos, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigas

:::Sango::: Gracias Kagome, de verdad eres un gran apoyo y una gran amiga…

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, a veces lo que necesitamos es desahogarnos

:::Sango::: Así es –decía sollozando- la verdad es que me duele dejarlo de hecho una gran parte de mi desea quedarse con él, apoyarlo, pero yo ya había decidido mi partida antes de saber todo esto, y mis padres ya empezaron con todo el traslado –lloraba otra vez- no puedo… no puedo quedarme aunque lo ame con todo mi ser.

------------------Kagome la abrazaba y aunque nunca había pasado algo como eso, la entendía perfectamente, si un amor te destruye por mas que tu desees no puedes estar con él, talvez… ellos dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sango ya se sentía mas tranquila, Kagome la había ayudado muchísimo con solo el hecho de escucharla y no juzgarla------------------


	11. Una sorpresa para Kagome

Comentarios:

Como siempre, me gusta agradecer a **XtinaOdds **por seguir en la lucha del fic y súper gracias a Scarleth Rose por todos sus consejos así como los de AXTER también los cuales poco a poco espero tomarlos... Gracias también a Maggie por empezar a leer el fic... n__n Este capitulo viene un poco mas largo y espero les guste... Mis comentarios personales siempre los dejo en los review en donde les doy respuesta a cada uno de los que se toma la molestia de escribirme... gracias!

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome se da cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y en la confusión que había caído, a Inuyasha no loe había pasado nada, sin embargo el que había ocasionado el accidente si estaba muerto. Sango le confirmaba que esa persona era Miroku ahora todo se tenía que aclarar.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 11**

**::::::UNA SORPRESA PARA KAGOME::::::**

------------------Ya casi eran las 11.00 de la mañana, la operación de Inuyasha había salido muy bien, su padre y su hermano estaban afuera de la sala esperando los resultados------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Padre, aquí viene Kouga...

------------------Kouga había sido compañero hace mucho tiempo de Sesshoumaru cuando estaban estudiando medicina, los dos estudiaron en Inglaterra, después obviamente Sesshoumaru había regresado a Japón y su amigo se había quedado allá, él siempre era muy competitivo y siempre decía ser el mejor, así como se lo había comentado Inuyasha una vez a Kagome------------------

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Kouga! Que alegría... todo ha salido bien en la operación de mi hijo?

:::Kouga::: Hola! Bueno... claro que ha salido todo bien, a parte que tu hermano Sesshoumaru es un gran paciente que estaba en las mejores manos.. nada podía salir mal –decía con cierta frivolidad-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Veo que no has cambiado en nada eh Kouga?... Sigues siendo el mismo engreído que conocí en la facultad

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Eso no importa, lo que interesa es que todo ha salido bien y sin complicaciones verdad?

:::Kouga::: Así es... Ya ves Sesshoumaru, hasta tu padre acepta que soy como un dios! -El Dr. Inu se quedaba pensando *Yo no he dicho eso.. pero bueno*- Por cierto, dentro de unos 10 minutos estarán pasando a la sala de recuperación a Inuyasha, despertará aproximadamente dentro de unas 3 horas, ya le he dejado indicado sus medicamentos

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Gracias Kouga, creo que ya puedo regresar a mi oficina tranquilamente, además con todo esto del accidente hay muchas declaraciones que tenemos que dar, los dejo... nos vemos esta noche Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No estoy seguro padre, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar para pasado mañana, todavía seguimos con los planes?

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Claro que si! Estoy seguro que Kagome le encantará.. nos vemos.. que tengan buen día doctores!

:::Kouga::: Nos vemos Dr. Inu.. ah!!! y gracias... será de verdad un honor trabajar con alguien como usted.

:::Sesshoumaru::: wow! Pero que te sucede eh Kouga? Tu el gran dios de la cirugía agradeciendo por algo? -le decía en tono un poco burlista mientras le tocaba la frente verificando si no existía algún síntoma de fiebre- Creo que el cambio de clima de Inglaterra para Japón te ha afectado

:::Kouga::: hmp.. no me da gracia sabes... –los dos iban caminando alejándose poco a poco de la sala de operaciones-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ja! Por supuesto que no!!! Oye por cierto... te quedas ya para trabajar o solamente empezaste este día por la operación de mi hermano?

:::Kouga::: Pues la verdad empiezo a trabajar hasta dentro de 5 días, o por lo menos eso dice mi contrato, pero para mientras estoy dispuesto por cualquier emergencia. Además por ser un favor para tu padre acepté hacer la operación de tu hermano al día siguiente de mi llegada a Japón

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso quieres decir que todavía no has buscado Residencia eh?

:::Kouga::: La verdad no... no he tenido tiempo para nada, además Japón no es lo mismo que hace 10 años, ya no conozco nada

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces a donde te hospedas? O que piensas hacer?

:::Kouga::: La verdad en esos momentos me estoy quedando en el hotel Maoritu, es muy bueno, pero tengo que hacer tiempo para buscar casa, ya que el otro año mi padre con mi hermana se mudarán definitivamente

:::Sesshoumaru::: El Dr. Sousuke se mudará a Japón, que extraño.. no me ha comentado nada mi padre

:::Kouga::: La verdad es que casi nadie lo sabe, de hecho es una sorpresa que le tiene preparada a mi hermana, ya que como mi madre vive aquí, y como tu sabes ellos dos están separados, y ellas dos se llevan de maravilla y siempre ha tenido que compartir su tiempo entre Inglaterra y Japón, y ahora que yo estoy aquí también, mi padre decidió que sería buena idea si ya no le complicaba a mi hermana su existencia, además el otro año empieza a estudiar en la universidad

:::Sesshoumaru::: mmm... Asuka aquí en Japón... hmp... creo que tendrás mucho trabajo eh?! Tengo ya mucho tiempo de no verla, la ultima vez fue antes pelearnos, todavía era una niña

:::Kouga::: Ni lo menciones, he sido mas estricto con ella que mi padre... pero en fin... lo bueno es que podré tener un descanso de ellos dos

:::Sesshoumaru::: El hotel en donde estás es muy lujoso y muy bueno, pero te costará una fortuna, te lo digo porque allí fue mi compromiso con... -Los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru se volvieron a oscurecer, no había pensado para nada en Kagura, después de todo el accidente le consumió toda su dedicación y su mente, pero ahora nuevamente se volvía a acordar de ella-

:::Kouga::: Compromiso??!!! EL GRAN SESSHOUMARU??!! EL INCASABLE?!!! Ja!!! Veo que Kagura si eligió al adecuado, creo que si yo estuviera con ella se hubiera muerto esperando a que se lo propusiera -le decía mientras le pegaba en la espalda en señal de felicitaciones- Te felicito hombre!!! Oye... por cierto.. cuando la veo???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues cuando quieras, pero no conmigo... mira.. cambiemos de tema... te propongo algo.. porque no te quedas a vivir conmigo, después de todo mi casa es muy amplia y así podríamos recordar algo de los viejos tiempos

:::Kouga::: Por mi encantado... esos días de la universidad antes que nos pelearemos eran muy buenos... nadie nos soportaba –decía con cierta picardía recordando esos días, pero en eso una doctora muy guapa se le acercó a Sesshoumaru a lo cual hizo que Kouga perdiera su flash black y se quedara con la boca semiabierta babeando-

:::Dra::: Dr. Sesshoumaru, tengo que decirle algo muy importante -él volvía a verla con cierta frialdad como era su costumbre- Mire este expediente -le enseñaba una carpeta de la persona que había muerto en su mesa de cirugía-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es cierto! Ahora entiendo porque a mi padre se le hacia tan conocido, es uno de los integrantes de la banda del idiota de mi hermano

:::Dra::: Así es... ellos tenían una relación, no se que tan estrecha, pero el saber en estos momentos su estado podría causarle a su hermano un shock depresivo post-operativo muy serio, mi recomendación como su doctora es que no se lo comenten hasta que él se encuentre recuperado de esta ultima operación y que esté en su casa y se haya ambientado nuevamente

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tiene razón... estoy de acuerdo con usted, mi padre no creo que se oponga, después de todo usted ha logrado una gran mejoría mental en mi hermano, dígale a mi padre que estoy de acuerdo con su recomendación y que es la mejor acción a tomar

:::Dra::: Esta bien, le agradezco su apoyo Dr. Sesshoumaru, iré de inmediato con el Dr. Inu-No.

:::Kouga::: Veo que este mal educado tiene pésimos modelos, como de costumbre, mi nombre es Kouga Sousuke.. mucho gusto.. Dra eh???

:::Sesshoumaru::: No cambias eh Kouga??? Bueno, disculpe Dra... mi amigo es un poco impulsivo y un poco torpe... Ella es la Dra. Ayame Ritsuko, es la encargada del área de psiquiatría y psicología

:::Kouga::: Muchísimo gusto Dra. Ayame -le decía mientras le agarraba la mano y se la besaba como un buen caballero- Le importaría que la tratara de Ayame?

:::Dra::: Por supuesto que si –decía mientras le quitaba su mano- preferiría que me siguiera llamando Dra., con permiso iré a hablar con el Dr. Inu-No

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes belleza después podremos hablar con mas calma, -después que Ayame se alejaba de donde estaban ellos se dirigía nuevamente a su amigo- Oye Sesshoumaru como puedes trabajar con tantas bellezas aquí?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Simplemente porque eso vengo a hacer cuando estoy en el hospital ¡TRABAJAR! Sabes que? mejor vámonos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer si deseas mudarte

:::Kouga::: Oye Sesshoumaru, por cierto, sabes, tengo una gran curiosidad porque tanta hostilidad cuando hablo de Kagura y que fue lo que le paso a tu hermano??

------------------Sesshoumaru le empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha y después también procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido con Kagura, después de eso Sesshoumaru se sintió un poco aliviado------------------

------------------Ya habían pasado dos días después del accidente de Miroku y Hashi y finalmente había llegado el día del examen de residentado de Kagome, a Inuyasha ese día lo sacaban del hospital, solamente estaba un poco hinchado de la cara por la operación pero se encontraba bien ya su padre lo había llevado a su casa y se encontraba descansando. Sango estaba lista para irse con su padre, solamente le quedaban dos días mas en Japón, el día anterior había asistido al funeral de su amigo Hashi, Kagome la había acompañado, pero una inmensa tristeza le embargaba su corazón y pensaba que quería despertar de la pesadilla, pero a la vez tenia la esperanza que el cambio de vida le vendría bien, aunque esta tragedia no la iba a superar además también había preferido no despedirse de Inuyasha no creía que era conveniente por lo que había postergado su despedida para otro día aunque fuera por teléfono o por carta. Miroku se encontraba todavía en el hospital, aun no había hablado con los detectives y los encargados del caso, estaba muy preocupado además de estar muy triste por la muerte de su mejor amigo, no dejaba de echarse la culpa una y otra vez. Ayame se había encargado de su caso, ya que todos temían que quisiera quitarse la vida después de un accidente como ese, además que todos pensaban que realmente se sentía culpable por no haber podido detener a su amigo, ya que seguían pensando que Hashi iba manejando y que era el necio que insistía en salir manejando y que Miroku solo lo acompañaba------------------

------------------Kagome iba saliendo de su examen, se sentía muy optimista, Houyo al igual que Yamazaki y Tendra -que eran sus otros compañeros- estaban nerviosos pero contentos, además que ya se sentían mas relajados ya que todos habían tenido una semana muy estresante, todavía les quedaba ese día y el siguiente de 'vacación' ya que esas eran las políticas del hospital, les daban 4 días para la presentación de su examen, para estudiar y para descansar ya que se consideraba que bajo tanta presión y desvelo no iban a rendir bien en su trabajo, además solamente se podían presentar al hospital a trabajar si habían pasado cada uno su examen, de lo contrario tendría que reevaluar si repetían su año o se retiraban del hospital a repetir el año a otro------------------

:::Houyo::: Oye Kagome… por cierto… hay algo que te queremos decir… -le decía mientras iban entrando a la sala común que tenían todos los médicos, que mas bien era como una sala de descanso-

¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! –decían sus compañeros y varios mas que se habían reunidos allí para celebrar, habían un pequeño pastel que decía "Felicidades Kagome", todo esto la tomaba muy de sorpresa, ya que con tantas cosas hasta a ella misma se le había olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños, se sentía muy contenta por esa muestra de cariño que todos le demostraban

:::Ayame::: Feliz cumpleaños mi querida amiga –le decía mientras le daba un gran abrazo y un pequeño regalo- Estoy segura que te sorprendimos no?

:::Yamazaki::: Sabes Kagome, todo fue idea de Ayame, además que nos pareció adecuado a todos celebrar aunque sea un rato después de todo hemos tenido una mañana un poco estresante con ese famoso examen, no crees?

:::Kagome::: Oigan chicos, la verdad es que si… me han sorprendido muchísimo, les agradezco mucho esta celebración,de verdad que yo no me acordaba que este día estoy de celebrando mi cumpleaños –se ponía un poco cabizbaja-

:::Ayame::: Oye, oye… pero que te sucedió? Porque esa cara tan larga??

:::Kagome::: No lo se… la verdad es que nadie me había felicitado este día… creo que a mi tío también se le olvidó…

:::Ayame::: Oye Kagome, no te preocupes, se un poco justa, después de todo estos días has estado llegando muy noche a la casa por tus turnos y solamente estás en tu casa a horas en que él está trabajando y ahora por estudiar un poco mas y que no te agarrara la tarde viniste casi a las 5 de la mañana aquí, o por lo menos eso me contó Yuka quien por cierto te dejó muchos saludos, pero no se podía quedar ya que su turno se lo han cambiado para la noche

:::Kagome::: Gracias Ayame, tu siempre subiéndome el ánimo –Ring… Ring.. sonaba su celular-

:::Ayame::: Ya ves.. ya te empiezan a llamar para felicitarte… -Kagome contestaba su celular y se alejaba del grupo para poder escuchar a la otra persona, era día sábado por lo tanto el hospital estaba sumamente calmado-

:::xxx::: Hola Hija, te hablaba por tres cosas.. la primera y la mas importante FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!

:::Kagome::: Hola tío, muchas gracias.. pensé que se te había olvidado

:::Naraku::: Como crees? Eso no podría pasar… pero como últimamente no nos hemos podido ver y ahora parece que te fuiste muy temprano Kanna tampoco te pudo felicitar, pero aquí la tengo y desea felicitarte –Naraku le pasaba a su hija quien estaba muy emocionada por estar hablando con Kagome-

:::Kanna::: Hola prima!!! Feliz cumpleaños!!!! Te queríamos decir que te queremos mucho y que te deseamos siempre lo mejor

:::Kagome::: Hola Kanna!!!! Gracias prima!!!! De verdad que te lo agradezco, espero nos podamos ver pronto para poder estar un rato contigo

:::Kanna::: Ojala que así sea, ya que nos has abandonado mucho, pero mi padre me ha explicado que tu carrera te consume mucho tiempo porque es muy delicada ya que tienes que salvar muchas vidas, pero no importa, aquí siempre te estaré esperando… te paso a papa… cuídate Kagome!!!

:::Kagome::: Gracias… cuídate tu también Kanna

:::Naraku::: Ella estaba muy triste en la mañana porque no te encontró en tu habitación, allí fue donde le tuve que explicar que era lo que estabas estudiando

:::Kagome::: Gracias Tío, la verdad es que siento mucho ser tan mal educada, pero este examen tu sabes lo importante que es y no quería parecer impuntual

:::Naraku::: Yo lo se hija, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, como te decía, tengo que decirte otras dos cosas mas, tengo un par de regalos para ti, los cuales dejaré en tu habitación, uno de ellos es de tu madre

:::Kagome:: De… mi.. madre??? –los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas-

:::Naraku::: Si… cuando ella enfermó de gravedad me lo dio, de hecho yo estuve presente cuando lo hizo, y me dio instrucciones especificas que te lo diera cuando cumplieras 23 años, así que este es el día –Kagome se había quedado callada, trataba de no llorar, después de todo la muerte de su madre había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, algo que todavía no podía superar y que simplemente había ignorado en su mente para que no le doliera tanto, pero recordarla en ese día, le traía mucha nostalgia- Y… bueno… además tengo la tercera noticia, no me hubiera gustado decirte esto por teléfono, pero en vista de tu apretado horario en el Hospital no me ha quedado otra opción (se escuchaba bastante preocupado), por cierto, no estas muy ocupada? No quisiera interrumpir algún procedimiento o alguna consulta que estés dando

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, después de todo este día y mañana lo tenemos libre para podernos liberar un poco del estrés del examen –decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas que recorrían su cara-

:::Naraku::: En ningún momento quisiera sonar caprichoso, egoísta o simplemente un niño malcriado, pero… -suspiraba y se prolongaba un silencio que parecía ser eterno e incomodo-

:::Kagome::: Estas bien tío?

:::Naraku::: La verdad es que no… obviamente tu sabes lo que sucedió con Kagura, ella era mi novia, siento mucho no habértela presentando anteriormente, pero apenas teníamos un par de meses de estar saliendo y ella daba la casualidad que nunca podía estar en casa cuando tu lo estabas, ahora entiendo porque… pero también me ha surgido una gran pregunta hija, que no puedo dejártela de hacer, creo conocer la respuesta, pero necesito escucharla de tu boca… Tu sabias que ella era prometida de ese doctor?

:::Kagome::: Si.. yo lo sabia, pero lo que no sabia es que también estaba saliendo contigo, como tu dices, yo no lo conocía y la verdad es que tu hablabas en general de ella, pero nunca mencionaste su nombre

:::Naraku::: Ya me lo imaginaba, y como te decía anteriormente, Kagura siempre insistía en venir a la casa cuando tu no estabas, claro muchas veces coincidía porque era de noche, de hecho nunca me pareció ser nada sospechoso, pero comprenderás como me siento no?

:::Kagome::: La verdad, solamente me lo imagino, ya que también he visto como está Sesshoumaru, ya que ellos estaban a punto de casarse y esto es una traición que no se lo esperaba

:::Naraku::: Si... esa mujer ha jugado con los dos y la verdad es algo que no se puede soportar, no se como habrá reaccionado tu amigo, o que medidas habrá tomado para empezar a superar esto, pero por mi parte he decidido que lo mejor es irme de Japón, después de todo acabamos de abrir una agencia en otro país así que trasladaré mis operaciones y mi vida para allá. Se que tu no puedes trasladarte de la noche a la mañana, se que tienes tus responsabilidades en el Hospital, así que eso viene por mi siguiente pregunta, podrías irte con nosotros Hong Kong? Es decir, irte a vivir allá, después de todo allá hay muy buenos hospitales y puedes aprender mucho…

:::Kagome::: O_O… irnos??? Irte???


	12. Una propuesta y un regalo para Kagome

Comentarios: Especiales agradecimientos a **XtinaOdss** por continuar leyendo desde el principio y seguir súper fiel, además a **Scarleth** por sus valiosos consejos y porque siempre me deja su review en cada uno de los capítulos. Además recuerden que mis comentarios personales los dejo en los review...

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Después de la propuesta de Naraku, Kagome debe de tomar una decisión, él con su hija se mudarían a otro país debido al dolor que le había causado Kagura, todo estaba sucediendo en el cumpleaños de Kagome, lo cual la pone mas triste. Pero además, Como habrá salido en su examen?! Y Que pasará con Miroku.. sin embargo habían cosas que tendrían que esperar, ese día sería un día muy especial para Kagome.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 12**

**::::::UNA PROPUESTA Y UN REGALO PARA KAGOME::::::**

:::Kagome::: O_O… irnos??? Irte??? Pero… y Kanna?

:::Naraku::: Ella empezará en un nuevo colegio la semana que viene, tendrá una semana para ambientarse allá, se que será difícil, porque es una cultura diferente pero en verdad que no quiero seguir aquí, Kagura no deja de buscarme y siempre me encuentra, es muy difícil verla, ya que me había enamorado de ella y se que es cobarde de mi parte salir huyendo de esta manera, pero te juro Kagome que estoy desesperado y no quiero que esto le afecte a Kanna a también

:::Kagome::: Claro tío –decía muy pero muy triste- te entiendo y no tienes nada que explicarme, pero.. yo.. no… lo siento… -las lágrimas eran ya muy evidentes, ya no podía mas, ellas salieron por su propio curso y no había nada que las pudiera detener-

:::Naraku::: Lo siento hija, se que esto es un poco precipitado y lamento arruinarte este día tan especial, pero tenia que decírtelo ya que dentro de dos días, es decir el lunes, tengo que presentarme a la nueva oficina y ahora nos tendremos que mudar, claro tu puedes alcanzarnos después, la casa todavía estará aquí, porque aunque ya se la alquilé a una persona, pero no la empezará a habitar hasta dentro de un mes, durante todo este tiempo puedes quedarte aquí no hay ningún problema

:::Kagome::: *como quiere que no haya problema si me está diciendo que a partir de este día, el día de mi cumpleaños ya no tengo hogar, que tengo que ver que hago?* Si tío… -decía sollozando- lo pensaré y gracias por avisarme

:::Naraku::: Lamento mucho haberte dicho esto hija, además, no se te olvide revisar tus regalos, especialmente el de tu madre, se que eso te podría ayudar a decidir.

*Porque esto tenía que pasar este día? Este día en especial??!!! Otra vez… otra vez me vuelvo a quedar sola, aunque esta vez es diferente, pero no deja de ser duro.. ¿porque madre? Porque todo tiene que pasar en este día… solamente me hace falta que me digan que reprobé el examen… además.. yo no quiero irme, mis amigos están aquí, al igual que el Dr. Inu que tanto me ha ayudado e Inuyasha, además también esta….* -los pensamientos Kagome se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que le habló, ella estaba pegada a la pared pensando en cuanto escuchó esa voz se secó sus lágrimas de inmediato pero era demasiado obvio que algo le pasaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye pecas.. pero.. que te pasa eh? Tan mal te fue en el examen?

:::Kagome::: Eh..? No… nada -secándose las lágrimas y tratando de fingirle una pequeña sonrisa, pero casi no le salía- la verdad es que.. yo…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque no me acompañas a mi despacho? No creo que quieras que tus amigos te vean así

:::Kagome::: No gracias Sesshoumaru, es que… tenemos una pequeña fiesta… celebrando.. bueno… *creo que él tampoco se ha acordado sino ya me hubiera felicitado, es extraño, pensándolo bien, el Dr. Inu tampoco me ha felicitado*

:::Sesshoumaru::: Celebración?! Ah!!! Si.. claro!!!! Debí imaginármelo –*finalmente se acordó* pensaba ella- Cuando nosotros hicimos nuestro examen por supuesto que después salimos a celebrar… pero bueno.. pueden seguir sin ti no? –*mmm… creo que me equivoqué tampoco Sesshoumaru se ha acordado, bueno, no es extraño, después de todo él siempre estaba entretenido con Kagura y no tiene ninguna obligación de acordarse* se repetía ella en su mente, mientras él entraba en la sala en donde todos estaban celebrando a lo cual todos al verlo se quedaban en shock pensando que los iba a regañar por no estar pendientes de los pacientes, pero no sucedió así –Buenos días Doctores, enfermas… disculpen pero la Dra. Higurashi ya debe de irse, tiene un par de compromisos, espero que esto no los moleste –obviamente nadie decía nada, todos asentían con la cabeza en señal de aprobación a lo que él decía- Me alegro. Nos vemos el lunes, espero verlos a todos.

:::Yuka::: Oye Ayame, que susto nos ha pegado el Dr. Sesshoumaru

:::Ayame::: Si Yuka, creo que a todos nos causa el mismo impacto

:::Tendra::: Oye.. pero no es sospechoso que el Dr. Sesshoumaru haya venido por ella?

:::Ayame::: Pues no se en donde le ves sospechoso –defendía Ayame a su amiga- él no ha dicho nada indiscreto

:::Tendra::: Bueno.. quiero decir, se van ellos dos solos… y Kagome ya no apareció él fue el que vino a decir que ella se iba y…

:::Ayame::: No creo que vayan a hacer lo mismo que hacen tu y Yamazaki –le decía con cierta picardía y enojo, pues todos sabían que ellos dos se andaban acostando, a pesar que él tenia su novia fuera del hospital- Kagome no es como varias que conozco…

:::Tendra::: Oye… pero que quieres decir eh???

:::Ayame::: Nada… -lo decía con cierta indiferencia- ya sabes lo que dicen.. "a quien le quede el saco que se lo ponga" no se porque te pones tan agresiva Tendra, o que? Tu haces eso? –le decía la chica con mucho sarcasmo reflejado en la pregunta y en su cara-

:::Tendra::: No se porque te pones así Ayame, sabes que? Mejor me voy, he tenido una semana muy agotadora, nos vemos.

:::Yuka::: Oye Ayame, creo que esta vez te pasaste

:::Ayame::: Es que no la soporto, siempre quiere hacerse pasar de la gran inocente y quiere hacer quedar mal a Kagome, pero bueno… sigamos en la fiesta, espero que Kagome se encuentre bien.

------------------Kagome iba con Sesshoumaru hacia su despacho, iba triste, no lo podía ocultar, durante todo el tiempo no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ahora la preocupación de los resultados del examen ya se había desvanecido de su cabeza inclusive nuevamente se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, solamente podía pensar que su tío y Kanna se iban de Japón y tenia que decidir que iba a hacer ella sola. Los dos llegaron al despacho de Sesshoumaru, ella se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras él guardaba algunos documentos para poderse retirar del hospital e irse a su casa------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye pecas, dime… que es lo que te pasa? Tu no eres así, de hecho pensé que este día ibas a andar sumamente alegre y particularmente hiperactiva, toda la semana has estado hablando de este examen y ayer pasaste todo el día con Inuyasha aquí en el Hospital cuidándolo y estudiando y te veías normal, pero ahora te veo muy triste.

:::Kagome::: bueno… es que… yo… *es cierto, mi tío y Kanna deben de estar por irse, debo irme a la casa de inmediato, pero porque no me salen las palabras? Que es lo que me pasa?? No quiero llorar enfrente de él, me da mucha vergüenza, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que tomar fuerzas* eh…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Titubeas mas que nunca y no es de nerviosismo –afirmaba mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a la par de ella- siento que esta vez es algo mas grave… sabes que siempre voy a estar para ayudarte verdad?

:::Kagome::: Si… lo sé, pero… yo… no se que me pasa… quizás estoy muy cansada

:::Sesshoumaru::: En ese caso lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa a descansar. Vamos… te llevo.

------------------Ella no tuvo ni la mas mínima intención de decirle que no, talvez así llegaría mas rápido y podría ver a su familia antes que se fueran por lo que los dos se fueron en el carro de él, pero el tráfico de esa hora era espantoso, se tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicieron el auto de su tío ya no estaba, eso indicaba que ya habían partido. Ya no podía contener más su llanto, su dolor, su tristeza, no era un sueño, ni una pesadilla era real, ahora se encontraba sola y tenía que decidir que hacer, pero esta vez no pudo mas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el auto antes de bajarse. Se llevó sus manos a la cara tapándosela, Sesshoumaru estaba muy extrañado------------------

:::Sesshomaru::: Oye pecas, pero que te sucede, no estás así por estar estresada, esto es mucho mas grave de lo que me dices, nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando… -murió tu madre quería decir él, pero no pareció muy apropiado emitir dichas palabras, por lo que se quedo callado tratando de hacer que ella hablara- dime Kagome, que te pasa? En que te puedo ayudar?

:::Kagome::: -mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que él le estaba dando- Es… -decía sollozando- la primera vez.. que me llamas por mi nombre –*es cierto, siempre la llamo por su apodo que yo le puse* hmp, fue lo único sonido que él emitió- Sabes? Te agradezco mucho tu compañía Sesshoumaru y quisiera decirte lo que me sucede, pero…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que? Que te detiene? Ayame siempre dice que es mejor externar tus problemas ya que si no lo haces se te van haciendo mas grandes y luego parecieran mas difíciles de solucionar, acuérdate.. "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" talvez te podría ayudar a encontrarle solución, no crees? Si no es así, por lo menos te desahogarías conmigo.

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, eso dice Ayame siempre, hay que hacerle frente a los problemas.. -suspiraba muy profundo como para tomar ánimos- bien… quieres.. pasar?

:::Sesshoumaru::: La verdad.. es que no lo preferiría, no quisiera toparme con tu tío

:::Kagome::: Si es por eso no te preocupes, no tendrás ese problema –lo decía con cierta seguridad mientras se bajaba del auto, Sesshoumaru pensó que quizás no estaría y por eso lo estaba invitando a pasar, decidió también bajarse de su auto. Al entrar a la casa se veía muy sola como si nadie habitara allí, se sentó en los sillones de la sala, Kagome rápidamente hizo un te, el cual supo que le agradaría a Sesshoumaru, era una receta que le había dado el Dr. Inu tiempo atrás la cual se preparaba su esposa, es decir la madre de Sesshoumaru, para poderse relajar, siempre le daba resultado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp… este té… me trae muchos recuerdos, gracias –se le quedaba viendo fijamente a Kagome, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera *ya no es una niña, se ha convertido en una mujer, esos ojos… la bondad se reflejan en ellos, me recuerdas a mi madre y su mirada tan pacifica que tenía* decía mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima-

:::Kagome::: Si… me lo imagino, tu padre me dio la receta de este té desde hace mucho tiempo, me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones y esta no es la excepción –'No se te olvide revisar tus regalos, especialmente el de tu madre' se recordaba Kagome de las palabras de Naraku- Es cierto, tengo algo que hacer… muy importante…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Quieres que me vaya?

:::Kagome::: No… quisieras.. acompañarme a mi habitación?

:::Sesshoumaru::: *PERO QUE LE PASA?! PORQUE ME DICE ESO?!* Sesshoumaru se ponía de todos colores con la pregunta- Per…don???

:::Kagome::: -se daba cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando y se puso igual de roja que él, creo que se había dado una enorme confusión- Disculpa… no quise… decir eso.. perdón… solamente te lo preguntaba… porque tengo una cosa que hacer en mi cuarto y me gustaría tener compañía, de hecho tengo miedo de entrar allí

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entiendo… no te preocupes, creo que entendí mal.

------------------Mientras iban subiendo por las escaleras Kagome en un corto resumen le iba comentando a Sesshoumaru de su tristeza, él por su parte se sentía muy indignado culpando mucho a Naraku "Este tipo no es un hombre si piensa que con huir puede arreglar sus problemas, es simplemente un idiota" le reclamaba muy enojado, ya que a él le había pasado lo mismo, después de todo Kagura los había engañado a los dos y él no había huido ante la situación, simplemente había salido adelante, "por favor Sesshoumaru no pienses así de él, la verdad es que él es muy bueno, pero no es tan fuerte sentimentalmente creo que la madre de Kanna lo dejo marcado para siempre" trataba de defenderlo ya que siempre le había dado su apoyo tanto financiero como mental, la apoyo mucho cuando su madre murió y se hizo cargo de ella durante todo este tiempo, al terminar de subir las gradas Kagome ya estaba en la 2da planta mientras Sesshoumaru estaba dos escalones mas bajo que ella, él se detuvo y la haló del brazo quedando los dos frente a frente------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: No me importa! Como puede hacerte esto especialmente en este día tan importante?!! Me dan ganas.. de… -se enfurecía tanto que no pensaba muy claramente en lo que estaba diciendo y estaba por descubrirse él solo-

:::Kagome::: "en este día tan importante" Porque dices eso?

:::Sesshoumaru::: eh… bueno… porque otra cosa va a ser? Este día presentaste tu examen y todo se definirá el lunes temprano, como no va a hacer importante?

:::Kagome::: Ah.. por eso.. si tienes razón, pero por favor no lo juzgues tan duramente, además no es que me haya dejado completamente abandonada tengo que decidir si me quedo o me voy con él, además con las prácticas, el hospital, los estudios no me ha quedado tiempo de conseguir un trabajo como para poderme sostener yo sola… no puedo quedarme yo sola viviendo aquí…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que dices Kagome? Sabes que cuentas conmigo… digo.. con nosotros, mi padre y el estúpido de mi hermano –se ruborizaba un poco- estoy seguro que te podremos ayudar, puedes irte a vivir a mi casa, y no pienses mal, también estará viviendo conmigo Kouga, así que no viviríamos los dos solos y podrías resolver ese problema y para mientras te podríamos ayudar económicamente, estoy seguro que has pasado el examen y una vez que te quedes en el hospital vas a empezar a ganar un poco de dinero y vas a tener mas libertad y si quieres podrás asistirme en mi clínica personal, allí podrías tener otro ingreso

------------------Kagome seguía escuchando como Sesshoumaru trataba de ayudarla, parecía como si él fuera un príncipe azul apareciendo de la nada y de verdad le agradecía todo lo que hacia por ella, él no era así, pero cuando estaba con ella era muy diferente, mas amable, muy cordial, muy atento, pero ella sentía que pedirle un favor seria como aprovecharse de él y era algo que no le gustaba a ella------------------

:::Kagome::: Gracias Sesshoumaru, te lo agradezco, pero todavía no he decidido que hacer, después de todo, creo que tendré que esperar la respuesta de mi examen para saber que decisión puedo tomar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero.. entonces… estas pensando en… irte???

:::Kagome::: Mi familia es Naraku y Kanna y aparte de ellos no tengo a nadie mas, además él siempre ha sido mi soporte si él se va, yo no tendré nada

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Pero que dices! No tienes nada??! Y tu carrera? Tus amigos? Mi padre que tanto te aprecia y el idiota de Inuyasha que siempre ha contado contigo, como puedes decir que no tienes nada?!

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, creo que… no se… en estos momentos no puedo pensar claramente, todos mis sueños no están saliendo como yo los había planeado

:::Sesshoumaru::: La vida así es pecas, mírame a mi… yo pensaba que para este tiempo de hecho estos días, ya estaría casado con… esa… mujer… pero no es así, pero no por eso he dejado que mis planes se vengan abajo, todavía tengo un gran futuro, soy joven y puedo seguir disfrutando, tu estás mucho mas joven que yo, así que no veo porque no puedas seguir adelante… ánimo!

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón –en ese momento le sonaba el celular a Sesshoumaru y contestaba de inmediato-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes padre –decía él- todo está listo, no como lo habíamos planeado, pero creo que será mejor –algo le decía por teléfono su padre, Kagome solo veía que él se notaba muy alegre, sus ojos brillaban y tenia una sonrisa un poco inusual- esta bien.. e Inuyasha hizo su parte?... mmm… eso espero… te cuidas, nos vemos mas noche. Perdón Kagome pero tenia que contestar, seguimos? Esto es algo que aunque no quieras debes de hacerlo.

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, pero todavía no estoy segura de querer seguir, pero se que debo continuar

Al estar enfrente de mi cuarto, me detuve en la puerta, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir, especialmente cuando vi que en mi cama habían un oso de peluche envuelto en papel transparente con una chonga de regalo, una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y un sobre en donde habían documentos -porque se veia grande- y un tulipán encima de él, las flores preferidas de mi madre y las mías también, sin embargo Sesshoumaru me daba ánimos para entrar y para abrir el regalo de mi madre que era lo que tenía que hacer para poder decidirme, según las palabras de mi tío.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Se que es difícil pecas, pero tienes que enfrentarlo, tienes que hacerle frente a tu realidad... vamos... -le decía mientras trataba de animarla de pasar a la habitación- te ayudaré...

:::Kagome::: Gracias Sesshoumaru, pero no te preocupes, esto lo tengo que hacer por mi propia cuenta, pero agradezco que te hayas quedado porque no quisiera estar sola -ella se sentaba en la cama a la par de sus regalos mientras él se sentaba en una silla enfrente de ella, pero Kagome no hacia nada, simplemente tenia en sus brazos el sobre, pero no se atrevía a abrirlo- sabes? Podrá sonarte raro.. –decía melancólicamente con los ojos cerrados y abrazando siempre los documentos- pero.. este sobre tiene el mismo aroma de mi madre, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo he podido mantener en mis recuerdos su aroma... -olfateaba el sobre una vez mas- era muy tranquilizante estar siempre con ella, siempre estaba llena de vida y de optimismo, como la extraño especialmente en estos días –decía susurrando estas últimas y con lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer su dulce rostro, aunque trataba de aparentarlo pero seguía sufriendo por haber perdido a su madre desde hace mucho tiempo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: -se acercaba a ella hincándose mientras le tomaba la cara- No creo que la intención de tu madre haya sido ponerte triste, mas bien decirte siempre y en todo momento 'yo estoy contigo', no llores pecas, tu cara no está hecha para las lágrimas, te ves mas linda cuando sonríes, que es lo que siento que tu madre quería hacer día a día -le tomaba el pañuelo que le había dado anteriormente y le secaba sus lágrimas-

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, a mi madre no le gustaba verme llorar y creo que es muy injusto que ella me vea así -se secaba las lágrimas y rompía el sobre por la parte de arriba mientras sacaba un documento grueso y una carta escrita por ella, pasaron varios minutos ella lloraba mientras la leía en su mente, Sesshoumaru solamente la observaba, al finalizar de leerla ella tomó la carta entre sus brazos y nuevamente se puso a llorar diciendo- madre… jamás he pensado que me abandonaste… pero no dejo de extrañarte…

:::Sesshoumaru::: -se sentó a la par de ella en la cama y la abrazó para consolarla- pecas, tienes que ser fuerte

:::Kagome::: Lo se… gracias… -decía mientras se apartaba de él y tomaba los documentos que le había dejado junto con la carta- Por eso era que mi tío me decía que tenia que esperar a ver este regalo para tomar una decisión, hmp… es irónico, antes pensé que no tenía nada y supuestamente ahora lo tengo todo –Sesshoumaru la miraba con cara de extrañeza pues no sabia de que estaba hablando- Sabes? –continuaba diciendo ella- mi madre me ha dejado un regalo, pero específicamente para este día, en el cual según sus palabras se supone que ya tengo una mejor conciencia y me acerco mas a los pensamientos de un adulto, con esto puedo empezar a decidir que hacer si me quedo o me voy, quisieras... leerla? -le preguntaba tímidamente, 'no se si te moleste que lo haga' le contestaba- no te preocupes, no me molesta, al contrario siento que contigo tengo una gran confianza así que no hay problema –le pasaba la carta y mientras él la leía ella examinaba los documentos, parecía ser una escritura, ella lo hojeaba, hasta que llegó a una pagina en donde se quedó sorprendida-


	13. La decisión de Kagome

Comentarios: Creo que ahora todas andamos super apuradas, inclusive hasta yo dejo mis comentarios super chiquitos.. jejeje.. bueno, gracias una vez a **Scarleth, Xtina y Camony **por poner sus reviews, espero que mas pongan los suyos ya que eso me anima a subirlo mas rápido además que me alimentan el ego.. n//n, y sin mas les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

A Kagome le hacen una celebración sorpresa sus compañeros, sin embargo esa felicidad se ve opacada por la repentina decisión de Naraku de irse del país. Ahora ella tiene que decidir si quedarse o no. Un regalo de su madre está por cambiarle la vida. Sesshoumaru la acompaña en todo momento, él está leyendo una carta que le dejó su madre y ella unos documentos que tiene en su poder, cual será la gran sorpresa que le habrá dejado?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 13**

**::::::LA DECISIÓN DE KAGOME::::::**

-------------Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido y muy entretenido con la carta, la verdad se veía que la había escrito la mamá de Kagome con mucho cariño y tristeza a la vez, tristeza por dejarla a ella sola, pero también alegría porque le estaba creando un futuro muy prometedor a ella, sin embargo en todo el tiempo que él estaba leyendo no había vuelto a ver a Kagome cuando terminó, la vio y notó mucho la sorpresa que ella tenia-------------

:::::::::LO QUE DECÍA LA CARTA:::::::::::

Querida hija:

Mi queridísima Kagome, si estas leyendo esta carta significa que felizmente has llegado a tus 23 años, edad en la cual creo que ya tienes una mejor conciencia y estás completa como una adulta. No omito manifestarte que me hubiera gustado mucho estar contigo este día y todos los demás de tu existencia, pero la vida nos tiene diferentes caminos, lo cual espero que a esta edad -a pesar que todavía es corta- lo hayas entendido. Deseo también decirte que siempre me sentí muy orgullosa de tener una hija como tu, tan valiente, fuerte e inteligente que estoy segura que a pesar de la ausencia de sus padres ha sabido salir adelante, esa siempre fue tu característica aun desde muy pequeña.

Lamento si mi ausencia te ha causado algún inconveniente sentimental, ya que por el lado financiero estoy segura que tu tío Naraku no ha dejado que pases alguna angustia. Este día en que, estoy segura, te encuentras celebrando tu natalicio yo también deseo darte un regalo muy especial TU HERENCIA.

Estoy segura que esto te parecerá extraño, porque nunca habías escuchado que te dejara algo, pero por órdenes mías tu tío no te ha mencionado nada y asimismo le deje instrucciones especiales que no fuera hasta esta fecha que te lo entregara.

Tu padre dejó fundada la compañía en la que tu tío siempre ha trabajado dejándola repartida en 40% de él y de tu tío y 20% para mi, inclusive antes de caer con mi enfermedad yo era la que la manejaba ya que Naraku era aun muy pequeño y todavía no tenia conciencia de responsabilidad. Él se incorporó a ella varios años después y luego que yo caí con mi enfermedad él tomo las riendas y a pesar de su corta edad siempre la supo manejar muy bien, no dudo que actualmente la siga manejando igual. Tu padre al morir, su parte la dejó exclusiva para tu herencia pero siempre bajo mi cuidado, lo único que no pudo prever es que yo también me iría a una corta edad tuya, por lo que en mis últimos días he dejado instrucciones para que mi parte y la de tu padre sean traspasadas a tu nombre bajo el cuidado explicito de tu tío, y con órdenes que pueda entregártela hasta esta edad de 23 años. Como comprenderás ahora tu eres la socia mayoritaria de la compañía, no se que estarás estudiando en estos momentos pero estoy segura que cualquier carrera que hayas escogido podrás manejarla junto con esta herencia que ahora es tu responsabilidad.

Espero que sepas manejar este regalo siempre con el recato que has manejado tu vida (o por lo menos como yo lo recuerdo) Te quiero mucho y nunca olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Quien siempre te querrá.

TU MAMA

* * *

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kagome, se ve que tu madre era una mujer precavida, no te iba a dar este regalo antes que tuvieras conciencia de cómo saber utilizarlo, oye… -con tono de pregunta- que te pasa?

:::Kagome::: Nunca pensé… wow…. Es increíble… wow… no lo puedo creer… mira…

-------------Sesshoumaru tomó la escritura, la cual no era mas que un testamento en la que su madre le estaba cediendo la herencia que le había dejado su esposo, es decir el padre de Kagome, además de dejarle su propia herencia, es decir todo lo que le explicaba la carta solamente que en forma legal. Ella pensando en su querida y única hija le había dejado mas de la mitad de la empresa junto con sus ganancias, además en un banco en una cuenta restringida durante estos 23 años ya tenía una suma que superaba a los trece millones de dólares, cuenta que no podía ser tocada por nadie excepto por ella hasta cumplir dicha edad, su tío durante todo el tiempo que su madre no había estado la había estado sosteniendo con su propio dinero, es decir, con las ganancias que tenia Kagome en la empresa, claro nadie le había dicho nada porque esas habían sido las instrucciones de su madre ya que pensaba que si ella hubiese sabido la verdad, que tenía mucho dinero, talvez Kagome se hubiese descuidado en sus estudios y ella tenia la esperanzas que a esa edad ya tuviera una carrera por lo que Kagome no salía de su asombro, por parte de Sesshoumaru ya era demasiado obvio que ese día era su cumpleaños, mas después de leer la carta, a él no le quedó mas remedio que felicitarla, aun en contra que no quería hacerlo.. no todavía-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye.. pecas… déjame decirte algo… Fe… Feliz cumpleaños… veo que este día estas de pañales no?

:::Kagome::: Así es… gracias Sesshoumaru *bueno… no se acordó, pero por lo menos me ha felicitado* pero no te preocupes… la verdad es que ni yo me acordaba… mas con tantas cosas, el examen, los problemas en el hospital y ahora esto de mi tío, y encima este regalo de mi madre ah! –suspiraba- todo ha sido como que demasiada carga

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estoy seguro que todo lo puedas manejar pecas… después de todo tienes un carácter que supera a cualquier chica de tu edad. Como trataba de decirte tu madre en su carta, eres muy madura y muy inteligente, de hecho como te repito, mas que cualquier chica que conozco, inclusive las de mi propia edad

:::Kagome::: Gracias es un gran halago viniendo de parte tuya… -los dos se sonrojaban-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces ahora ya no tienes excusa para irte puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, de hecho hasta mi invitación y propuesta creo que salen sobrando.

:::Kagome::: No creas, talvez la acepte –sonreía muy penosamente- pero la verdad es que ahora tengo mas duda que antes

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué? Si ahora inclusive puedes comprarte tu propio apartamento o tu propia casa

:::Kagome::: No es eso, sino que durante toda mi vida si bien es cierto no he tenido problemas financieros, pero tampoco he andado nadando en dinero y según esto ahora tengo que ayudar a mi tío en la compañía, pero yo… realmente estoy enamorada de mi carrera.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues no veo que en algún momento te exija estar dentro de la compañía además si bien es cierto para obtener ganancias debes de trabajar tu capital, pero también hay personas especializadas para ello, pero sabes, porque no hablas de esto con mi padre él tiene mucha experiencia sobre este tema toda su vida nuestro dinero lo ha manejado de esa manera, y si tu recuerdas, desde que lo conociste siempre ha sido cirujano por lo tanto ha sabido manejar las dos cosas muy bien durante toda su vida.

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, creo que esto no debe de ser motivo de preocupación, no en este día… bueno, hablaré con tu padre el lunes.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kagome, casi son las 3 de la tarde, asumo que no has almorzado no?

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. asumes bien…, y la verdad ya tengo hambre.

-------------Sesshoumaru y Kagome salieron a comer algo por supuesto que él la invitó a todo y de hecho en el restaurante en donde estaban le dijo al mesero que Kagome estaba cumpliendo años así que como era costumbre le llevaron un pequeño pastel con una velita cantándole el "feliz cumpleaños", ella se sentía un poco apenada pero agradeció mucho el gesto. La tarde se iba volando, casi eran las 6, cuando se retiraban del lugar le propuso también invitarla a cenar-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kagome, sabes, me siento mal por no haberte felicitado antes, porque no me dejas compensarte llevándote a cenar también?

:::Kagome::: No… no te preocupes, se que no lo has hecho con mala intención, y agradezco tu gesto, pero no…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como que no? Prefieres pasar sola el día de tu cumpleaños que estar conmigo? La verdad es que a ti te debo mucho Kagome, con todo lo que pasó con Kagura tú has sido la única con la que he podido hablar y desahogarme de eso y me has visto caer hasta lo mas bajo, así que te agradecería que me acompañaras.

:::Kagome::: En serio no te preocupes, todo lo que hice por ti, lo hice porque ustedes han sido unos grandes amigos para mi y les tengo un cariño muy especial, así que…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya te lo dije no acepto un NO por respuesta, así que vamos a mi casa primero y luego nos vamos.

:::Kagome::: Bueno… n//n, pero preferiría ir a mi casa primero, después de todo tengo que cambiarme

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si es por eso no hay problema, tengo un pequeño presente para ti en mi casa.

-------------Kagome estaba sorprendida pero halagada al mismo tiempo, además la verdad era que si le caía muy bien la compañía ese día quería celebrar y no tenía con quien así que el estar con él llegaba como 'caído del cielo'. Cuando llegaron a la casa Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta una habitación muy arreglada y muy bonita, en ella había una caja muy grande con una chonga en ella-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te espero abajo, yo también tengo que irme a preparar ah! Y no te preocupes, el baño solo es de ese cuarto. Puedes tardarte lo que quieras, aquí hay cualquier cosa que necesites.

-------------Los dos se tardaron lo suficiente para poderse arreglar y ponerse muy guapos, Sesshoumaru terminó primero que ella por lo que bajó a la sala a esperarla, llevaba un traje sport negro con unos zapatos negros muy relucientes, se había hecho una cola alta en su cabello. Kagome ya tenía 30 minutos mas que él, y aun no bajaba, él se hizo acompañarse de un vaso de whisky. Minutos después bajó ella por las grandes escaleras de la casa, Sesshoumaru ponía su vaso en la mesa para poderla apreciar mejor, llevaba un vestido azul cielo desmangado que llevaba un escote alto pero que le pronunciaba sus bien dotados pechos, el escote de su espalda le llegaba casi a las caderas dejando mostrar su bien delineada figura y la falda tenia una abertura que le llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad de su muslo derecho, llevaba unas sandalias grises de taco alto y su pelo estaba recogido con un moño dejando sueltos un par de cabellos ondulados, con el maquillaje que llevaba mostraba su cara de una manera recatada y sencilla pero que la hacia verse elegante a la vez, en sus manos llevaba un chal que hacia juego con sus zapatos y una cartera pequeña que llevaba el mismo tono, él estaba asombrado su look era fenomenal, ella se sentía un poco avergonzada-------------

:::Kagome::: Oye.. Sesshoumaru o//o, creo que esto es demasiado…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Demasiado? No lo creo… te ves… *espectacular, fenomenal, grandiosa, divina, como una diosa* muy bien –le dijo seriamente no dejando notar la sorpresa en su rostro, quería decirle todo o que había pensado pero no podía expresar nada mas- además, el vestido merece que sea lucido por alguien… como tu… solo pasaremos a la casa de mi padre, ya que necesita que le lleve algo luego podremos pasar a la cena a la cual te invitaré.

:::Kagome::: Gracias... pero sabes.. tengo una duda… como es que si no te acordabas que ahora era mi cumpleaños, como tenias tanto regalos para mi en esa habitación?

:::Sesshomaru::: -él no sabia como responder semejante pregunta, la verdad la sorpresa no había salido como él esperaba, así que tenia que inventar algo de inmediato- Bueno.. preferiría no decírtelo, porque puedes ofenderte, sabes, solamente acepta el regalo y espero podértelo explicar en el transcurso de la velada.

:::Kagome::: Esta bien, no quisiera arruinar esta noche… así que aceptaré esa explicación, por el momento.

-------------Los dos iban platicando muy amenos en el auto hablaban de todo, de cuando se conocieron, de cuando ella decidió estudiar medicina, de la primera vez que ella llegó a su casa, inclusive de cómo ella lo había ayudado a superar lo de Kagura, con ella era con la única que podía ser de otra manera, ser un poco mas amable y quitarse la caparazón que lo hacía ser tan fuerte y orgulloso. Finalmente llegaron a la casa del papá de Sesshoumaru la cual era toda una mansión, ella se quedaba en el auto pero él insistía en que se bajara que a su padre le daría mucho gusto saludarla, además que apreciaría mucho el poder verla así de elegante y arreglada, con mucha pena ella aceptó. La casa estaba casi a oscuras, de hecho no podían ver mucho, cuando entraron él se dirigió hacia el interruptor y lo encendió mientras al mismo tiempo decía:-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que extraño que esté tan oscuro, Hola??!!! HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA??? Mejor enciendo la luz, no vaya a ser que nos tropecemos con algo…


	14. ¿¿Celos? Emociones no definidas

Comentarios: Upssss!!!! No sé porque este capítulo me quedó algo cortito.. n//n pero les prometo que les traeré muy pronto el siguiente capítulo pero recuerden dejar sus reviews y correcciones del capítulo de esa manera podré subirlo más rápido de lo que pensamos... Nuevamente mil gracias a **Xtina, Camony** y a las nuevas intregantes **mechiikagome, skarlet3, Earand** y por su puesto a mi super amiga **HEKATE**! Quienes siempre me animan con mi escritura... recuerden, mis comentarios personales están en el review... **Scarleth Rose**... amiga.. espero te encuentres bien.. U___U

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

El regalo que le había dejado la madre de Kagome le había cambiado la vida por completo, ella había decidido no mudarse con su tío. Sesshoumaru se había enterado que era su cumpleaños por lo que la invitaba a almorzar y a cenar... solamente queda una sorpresa mas...

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 14**

**::::::¿¿CELOS?? EMOCIONES NO DEFINIDAS::::::**

:::VARIOS::: SORPRESA KAGOME!!!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!

----------------Salían muchas personas casi de la nada saltando y vitoreando el cumpleaños de Kagome, ella estaba muy asustada y sorprendida a la vez, nunca se había esperado una fiesta sorpresa en su honor, allí estaban todos, el Dr. Inu, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kouga, el Dr. Haku, el Dr. Eriol, sus compañeros, las enfermas del hospital, en fin, habían muchas personas. La casa estaba muy arreglada con globos, flores, banners con felicitaciones, una mesa repleta de comida y otra llena de regalos----------------

:::Kagome::: Oigan.. muchas gracias… estoy.. sorprendida

:::Ayame::: Felicidades amiga –le decía mientras la abrazaba- me alegra que todo haya dado resultado, aunque déjame darte una disculpa, me sentí muy mal por no haberte podido celebrar y felicitar desde muy temprano

:::Houyo::: Felicidades Kagome!!!! –la abrazaba también- La verdad a todos nos ha costado muchísimo, pero Inuyasha insistió en que debíamos de guardar el secreto para que esta fiesta sorpresa resultara como tal, como una verdadera sorpresa

:::Kagome::: Chicos!!! –decía mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas- La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada… no se que decir… realmente pensé que todos se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Hija… -le decía mientras la abrazaba- como crees? Nunca podríamos olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños, pero como también era el día en que presentabas tu examen, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y yo, pensamos que era buen idea celebrártelo en grande.

:::Inuyasha::: Así es Kagome –decía mientras se acercaba en una silla de ruedas y la tomaba de la mano y la besaba elegantemente- queríamos darte una gran sorpresa, y a la vez, pedirte disculpas si te has sentido mal todo el día por culpa de nosotros.

:::Kagome::: No se preocupen, les agradezco mucho esto y... de verdad… si me han sorprendido muchísimo, era algo que jamás me lo hubiese esperado.

-------------Todos se dispusieron a felicitarla, ella estaba sumamente feliz, habían muchas personas en esa habitación que la querían y que le estaban demostrando su cariño, solamente había una persona a la cual ella no conocía, era un chico que estaba con Sesshoumaru y que seguía a cada rato a Ayame-------------

:::Kagome::: Oye Ayame, dime… me tienes intrigada, tienes un nuevo pretendiente?

:::Ayame::: ja! Es un insistente, pero la verdad es que es muy guapo.

:::Kagome::: Dime quien es?

:::Ayame::: Es el nuevo jefe del área de cirugía plástica y ortopedia, lo conocí hace un par de días cuando operó a Inuyasha, la verdad es que es muy guapo pero aparentemente es muy mujeriego o muy juguetón todavía no le he podido definir su personalidad.

:::Kagome::: jajaja.. creo que ese es tu peor defecto, no puedes tratar a alguien si no lo "analizas" primero no es así?

:::Ayame::: Así es… calla, aquí viene…

:::Kouga::: Hola Ayame, veo que me has evitado toda la noche, pero no importa… yo sabré ganarte, por cierto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kouga, disculpa que esté aquí en tu fiesta sin conocerte, pero la verdad es que tenia mucha curiosidad de saber quien era la famosa 'Kagome' que tiene de cabeza a los tres Taisho.

:::Kagome::: De.. cabeza? -Kagome estaba roja como un tomate a punto de reventar, de que estaba hablando este chico?-

:::Ayame::: Como siempre Dr. Kouga, muy inoportuno y expresándose de manera incorrecta, siento mucho que te topes con este tipo de personas mi querida amiga –decía de una forma muy despreciativa- pero que le vamos a hacer, él es el Dr. Kouga Sousuke y trabajará con nosotros a tiempo completo a partir de este lunes

:::Kouga::: jijij, no me malinterpretes Kagome, pero esa es la impresión que tengo, por cierto, veo que tengo que hacerme muy buen amigo de una persona tan linda como tu

:::Kagome::: Pero de que habla? –preguntaba algo sorprendida y siguiendo sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaba aquel pelinegro-

:::Kouga::: Veo que ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas y mi experiencia me ha dicho que para llegar al corazón de la mujer que uno quiere, también debe de llegar a la cabeza de su mejor amiga para que te puedan "aprobar"

:::Ayame::: jaja –se burlaba irónicamente- créame que eso no va a pasar, ni en sus sueños

:::Sesshoumaru::: -interrumpía a la amena plática- Disculpen señoritas, tengo que llevarme al Dr. Por un rato.

:::Kouga::: Con permiso bellezas, vuelvo en un rato.

:::Kagome::: -cuando ya se había retirado Kouga de ellas- veo a que te refieres con lo de mujeriego, pero sabes? Mas bien me parece juguetón

:::Ayame::: Te confieso algo amiga? –decía tímidamente- creo que… me empieza a gustar

-------------Toda la fiesta iba viento en pompa, Kagome se sentía muy feliz al lado de todos sus amigos inclusive Sango se encontraba allí, ya que había postergado su viaje un día mas para celebrar con su amiga y así devolverle el favor que le debía, todavía se sentía muy consternada por todo lo sucedido inclusive Miroku le había estado llamando a su celular insistentemente, pero ella no tenia el valor de corresponderle ya que si lo hacía sabía que iba a sucumbir ante sus encantos y quedarse con él como muchas veces ya había sucedido, pero esa noche había decidido disfrutarla y pasar un buen rato con su amiga, ella, Kagome y Ayame estaban hablando y divirtiéndose mucho, cuando Inuyasha llegó y las interrumpió-------------

:::Inuyasha::: Con permiso señoritas –decía elegantemente- podría robarme a la festejada un momento?

::Todas::: Claro… llévatela –decían las dos muy contentas- no hay problema nosotras nos quedamos aquí –concluía Ayame-

-------------Inuyasha se llevaba a un balcón a Kagome la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, una hermosa luna llena ayudaba a completar la fina velada-------------

:::Inuyasha::: Espero que la estés pasando bien

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto Inuyasha, todo está perfecto

:::Inuyasha::: La verdad es que quería disculparme porque según lo que nos comentó Sesshoumaru a mi padre y a mi, la has pasado muy mal por nuestra culpa

:::Kagome::: No… no te preocupes…

:::Inuyasha::: No quiero hacerte sentir mal Kagome, perdóname, no era esa nuestra intención, por eso pensamos que Sesshoumaru era la persona ideal para hacer aparentar que no teníamos nada planeado y creo que lo hizo de maravilla, siempre mi hermano el orgulloso

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. si… lo aparentó muy bien, debo de admitirlo

:::Inuyasha::: Basta de hablar de mi hermano, tengo que preguntarte algo Kagome, -cambiaba su tono por uno mas romántico- desde hace un par de días tenemos pendiente esta plática, pero esta vez la quiero hacer en serio y que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa.... –le decía mientras hacía una pequeña pausa admirando su belleza- Durante todos estos días atrás en el hospital tu has demostrado ser una buena persona conmigo siempre estuviste a mi lado, me cuidaste y al mismo tiempo me levantaste mucho el ánimo y me encantaría seguir siempre a tu lado, me gustaría mucho… que.. fueras mi novia… que dices Kagome? Yo se que ya te lo había propuesto antes, pero no habíamos podido concluirlo... así que me gustaría saber Kagome... sientes lo mismo que yo? –le decía mientras le tomaba la mano-

-------------Sesshoumaru andaba buscando a Kagome y pasó por el balcón en donde estaba con Inuyasha, lamentablemente también escuchó cuando Inuyasha se le estaba declarando, aunque en esta ocasión decidió no interrumpirlo y permitir que ella contestara, aunque también prefirió quedarse cerca para saber como concluiría-------------


	15. Reacciones

Comentarios: Que bellas son todas por dejar sus comentario, como siempre **Xtina **gracias por seguirme en cada capítulo, **Azul, camony **y la nueva super integrante **skarlet3 **les agradezco.. también le doy la bienvenida a **Miyandy Taisho**.. recuerden, mis comentarios y agradecimientos personales los dejo en los review... Espero sigan disfrutando este fic... saludos amigas!!!

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

La fiesta sorpresa para Kagome había resultado ser todo un éxito, ella se encontraba feliz además que Inuyasha se le había declarado por segunda solamente que en esta ocasión si le tendría que dar una respuesta, Sesshoumaru estaba escuchando todo pero no interrumpiría como la última vez dejaría que ella respondiera... ¿Qué es lo que hará Kagome?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 15**

**::::::Una reacción inesperada::::::**

:::Inuyasha::: Basta de hablar de mi hermano, tengo que preguntarte algo Kagome -cambiaba su tono por uno mas romántico- desde hace un par de días tenemos pendiente esta plática, pero esta vez la quiero hacer en serio y que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, durante todos estos días atrás en el hospital tu has demostrado ser una buena persona conmigo, siempre estuviste a mi lado, me cuidaste y al mismo tiempo me levantaste mucho el animo, y me encantaría seguir siempre a tu lado, me gustaría mucho… que.. fuera mi novia… que dices Kagome? Sientes lo mismo que yo? –le decía mientras le tomaba la mano-

-------------Sesshoumaru andaba buscando a Kagome, y pasó por el balcón en donde estaba con Inuyasha, lamentablemente también escuchó cuando Inuyasha se le estaba declarando aunque en esta ocasión decidió no interrumpirlo y dejar mejor que ella contestara y prefirió quedarse cerca para saber que era lo que le contestaría ella-------------

:::Kagome::: Si… Inuyasha, teníamos esta plática pendiente, la verdad es que me siento muy bien contigo, y yo… -se apenaba muchísimo- la verdad… es que… si… siento lo mismo por ti… me gustas mucho sabes?... y si… -decía sonriendo- me gustaría… ser tu novia, de hecho estaría muy contenta de serlo.

-------------Ella se agachó para darle un beso muy tierno y apasionado, Inuyasha estaba muy contento, Sesshoumaru había escuchado todo, sin darse cuenta había tirado su vaso en el suelo lo cual había provocado un espantoso ruido y había hecho que Kagome saliera del balcón para ver lo que había pasado, lo que encontró fue el vaso quebrado en el suelo no sabía que había pasado y de hecho ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, volvió a ver hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba una explicación de cómo había llegado eso ahí pero no vio a nadie, pero de repente su mirada se encontró con Sesshoumaru, él iba caminando hacia el bar y su mano goteaba se veía muy molesto, ella decidió regresar con Inuyasha-------------

:::Kouga::: Oye Sesshoumaru que te sucede? Pareces estar sumamente molesto, mesero por favor un trago igual al del caballero –pedía cortésmente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Molesto? Hmp… no creo que te importe, de hecho creo que ni a me importa –tomaba de su trago-

:::Kouga::: No entiendo lo que dices, -decía mientras tomaba de su trago y casi lo escupía después de hacerlo- pero que demonios estas tomando Sesshoumaru?! Esto no parece un trago, parece alcohol puro!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno, si no te gustas no lo tomes, nadie te obliga –tomaba su celular mientras le llamaba a alguien- Hola?! Quisiera verte, puedes llegar a mi casa en media hora? Bien… allí te espero.

:::Kouga::: Pero que haces Sesshoumaru? Hace un rato estabas feliz por hacerle esta gran fiesta a Kagome y ahora estas furioso, que te ha sucedido?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo que me sucede es que me ha dado cuenta que no pertenezco aquí, no tengo nada que hacer.

:::Kouga::: Oye… habla conmigo, tal vez pueda ayudarte

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que te pasa Kouga? Pareces mujer… "hablemos.." –lo imitaba burlonamente y se tomaba el trago de una sola vez- Kagome no me necesita, ya tiene lo que quiere. Nos vemos.

-------------Kouga se había quedado perplejo por la reacción de su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada. Ayame se acercaba a él al bar y empezaban a platicar nuevamente, a ella le empezaba a gustar mucho aunque no quería admitirlo y mucho menos a él. Kagome iba empujando muy contenta la silla de Inuyasha, todavía no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de 'alguien'. Los dos se dirigían al bar en donde se encontraban hablando Kouga y Ayame-------------

:::Ayame::: Hola amiga, veo que te estás divirtiendo! –le decía con cierta picardía viendo a Inuyasha-

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto que si, esta es una super fiesta!

:::Kouga::: Claro, todo lo que hace Sesshoumaru siempre resulta ser genial –le decía con cierto tono para que se sintiera culpable porque él ya ni se encontraba allí y ella estaba disfrutando con Inuyasha-

:::Kagome::: Claro, no lo dudo ni un minuto, pero en esta ocasión creo que necesitó varias manos -ella no se enteraba de lo que estaba tratando de hacer Kouga ya que no sabia nada al respecto, por lo que su respuesta había sido muy sincera y con total naturalidad-

:::Kouga::: No lo creas, toda la planificación la hizo él…

:::Inuyasha::: -decía interrumpiéndolo fugazmente- talvez Kouga no sea muy objetivo que se diga

:::Kouga::: A que te refieres eh?

:::Inuyasha::: Tu siempre andas alabando todo lo que hace él, no? Será algo así como tu "super héroe" –decía en forma burlona para tratar de ridiculizarlo-

:::Kouga:::. Talvez tienes un poco razón pero por lo menos soy sincero, a diferencia de tí por lo menos admiro a tu hermano con alguna razón porque siempre ha hecho algo que nadie puede hacer tan bien, en cambio tu…

:::Inuyasha::: A que te refieres con eso? Quieres decir que lo odio o algo así???

:::Kouga::: Bueno, yo no he dicho nada de eso, pero si así lo tomas por algo será, no?

:::Kagome::: Oigan chicos, basta… que les pasa a ustedes no?

:::Inuyasha::: No es nada Kagome, cosas del pasado, solo te recomiendo Ayame que tengas cuidado con este lobo sarnoso ya que no es de "fiar", con tu permiso corazón tengo que ir a hablar con alguien –cuando decía esto Ayame la volvía a ver con cara de una gran sorpresa-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, quieres que te lleve?

:::Inuyasha::: No… estoy bien puedo solo, no te preocupes, después de todo tengo que aprender a valerme por mi mismo, no puedo estar dependiendo siempre de alguien este es un gran reto para mi –le decía mientras le besaba la mano- eres todo un ángel.

-------------Inuyasha se retiraba del lugar, después de todo su silla era eléctrica, así que podía movilizarse a donde quisiera y esta vez necesitaba hablar con alguien sin que nadie estuviera de tercero o los interrumpiera-------------

:::Ayame::: Oye Kagome, que fue eso?

:::Kagome::: Pues lo que te imaginas amiga… Inuyasha me volvió a pedir que fuera su novia!!!!

:::Kouga::: *mmm…. Esto se vuelve interesante, ahora quisiera saber que hará, si se pone así como se puso con lo de Kagura, una rivalidad entre hermanos será interesante, pero de que lado se pondrá papá Taisho esta vez? De su hijo "el genio" o de su hijo menor "el rebelde consentido"*? -Ayame interrumpía los pensamiento del chico-

:::Ayame::: Oye Kouga y a ti que te pasa? Porque querías pelear con él, si no te estaba haciendo nada malo.

:::Kouga::: Lo siento mi querida niña, pero Inuyasha y yo no congeniamos muy bien, nunca lo hicimos.

:::Kagome::: mmm… eso se nota a leguas

-------------Kagome se quedaba contándole a Ayame lo romántico que se le había declarado Inuyasha, Kouga no prestaba mucha atención al relato de ella, se dedicaba mejor a ver el ambiente y analizar a todos los que se encontraba allí. Mientras Inuyasha iba llegando con la chica que necesitaba hablar-------------

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Sango… Porque tan sola y triste? –le decía mientras la asustaba un poco, ya que estaba hipnotizada con la luz de la luna que brillaba a todo esplendor-

:::Sango::: Hola Inuyasha! Tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar contigo

:::Inuyasha::: Así es y me ha parecido muy extraño porque tu no eres así por lo menos no conmigo, pero me imagino que debes de haber tenido problemas con Miroku no?

:::Sango::: Pero… por… porque lo dices? Le preguntaba muy nerviosa, ya que supuestamente él no tenía que saber nada de lo sucedido ya que eso era lo que había recomendado Ayame para su salud mental y su pronta recuperación-

:::Inuyasha::: Pues solo lo supongo, ya que estando sin actividad en la banda puede que te haya dado problemas no?

:::Sango::: Ah!!!... si…. Bueno… no… es decir… no mucho… -trataba de balbucear ella-

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Sango, que te sucede? Estas actuando particularmente rara esta noche, tu no eres así, de hecho siempre actúas de una manera un poco mas confiada y segura

:::Sango::: No te preocupes Inuyasha, todo estará bien, estoy segura de ello

:::Inuyasha::: Oye… oye… Soy yo… tu amigo!!! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi así como yo siempre he podido contar contigo, acuérdate, ¿Quién estuvo conmigo cuando ocurrió el accidente de mi madre? ¿Quién me consoló? ¡¡¡Tu¡!! Tú siempre has estado conmigo Sango, independientemente quien entre o salga de mi vida así como yo en la tuya

:::Sango::: Yo sé Inuyasha, pero esto es algo con lo que no puedes ayudarme además no quiero complicar tu tratamiento

:::Inuyasha::: Esta bien se que al final me lo dirás, además por mi tratamiento no te preocupes, mira como he quedado –decía señalando su cara que estaba cubierta a la mitad todavía por las vendas que protegían su operación- no es que haya quedado igual de "guapo" que era antes, pero todavía las 'chicas' se me tiran encima –le decía mientras los dos se reían mucho-

:::Sango::: Tienes razón lo importante es que estás bien, además por lo que me han dicho y lo que he visto todo ha sido un éxito y con un par de meses mas, creo que volverás a ser el mismo de antes.

:::Inuyasha::. Así es, solamente tengo que esperar unas 4 semanas mas mientras me recupero de esa cirugía que me hizo Kouga y después podré empezar con mi terapia para poder movilizarme nuevamente y así dejar esta silla de ruedas

:::Sango::: Oye Inuyasha, ten calma acabas de salir del hospital, así que no te desesperes mucho con la silla, ya que por lo que te escucho te queda mucho tiempo con ella

:::Inuyasha::: Lo se –decía algo triste- pero créeme que estoy preparado, además en esta ocasión tendré a alguien para ayudarme

:::Sango::: Te refieres a que Kikyo regresó?

:::Inuyasha::: No, de hecho no he sabido de ella en varias semanas, pero la persona a la que me refiero es Kagome, esta noche le pedí que fuera mi novia y aceptó –decía él muy contento-

:::Sango::: ¡Kagome? –decía ella con extrañeza- no sabia que te gustara Inuyasha

:::Inuyasha::: La verdad es nunca me ha gustado, pero ella ha sido tan buena conmigo que en estos días ha empezado a nacer un gran sentimiento por ella, siento como si ella me entendiera solo con el pensamiento, es muy linda, siempre da todo de ella por los demás le importa mas la vida de los demás mas que la de ella misma

:::Sango::: Si… eso tienes razón, en estos días me ha ayudado mucho, es una linda persona

:::Inuyasha::: Ya ves! –decía el como si había descubierto algo- yo tenia razón, algo te pasa y no quieres contarme casi estoy seguro que se trata de Miroku ya que no se encuentra aquí, mmmm –se quedaba muy pensativo- podría apostar que tuvieron una pelea y se encuentra en estos momentos con Hashi, bueno, solo espero que no hayan regresado a sus antiguas 'andazas' después de todo fue toda una lucha porque ellos dos salieron no? –Sango ya no podía mas y se puso a llorar enfrente de él- Pero… que te pasa Sango???


	16. Las Verdades de la noche

Comentarios: Listo si???!!! jejeje... pues ahora viene mas largo, viene con un lemon, una actualización mas rapida.. ah no.. si aquí pidan gustos.. jajajaja.. en serio... espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo... y recuerden mis comentarios personales están en los review..!!! Muchos saludos a todos...

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

_**Advertencia**_

_En este capítulo hay un pequeño lemon... así que ya están advertidas!!!_

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome finalmente había aceptado la propuesta de Inuyasha y de ahora en adelante iba a ser su novia, para su desgracia Sesshoumaru había escuchado toda la declaración y se había retirado de la fiesta ya que según él "no encajaba dentro de ella si Kagome ya tenía quien la consolara", por primera vez los celos lo carcomían desde lo mas profundo sin ni siquiera saberlo. Inuyasha se encontraba muy feliz y le comentaba a Sango sobre ello, pero lamentablemente la chica no podía disimular lo triste que se sentía por todo lo sucedido con Hashi y Miroku, no le podía decir nada Inuyasha aunque lo quisiera ya que eso complicaría su recuperación, pero en un momento de debilidad ella rompía en llanto preocupando a su amigo.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 16**

**::::::LAS VERDADES DE LA NOCHE::::::**

-------------Inuyasha seguía conversando con Sango mientras que Kagome estaba con otro grupo... finalmente se habia dado cuenta que alguien hacia falta-------------

:::Kagome::: Oigan por cierto, no veo a Sesshoumaru desde hace ratos, saben a donde está?

:::Kouga::: *Vaya por fin se dio cuenta, como ya no está con su príncipe azul ahora se acuerda del otro* Lastimosamente tuvo una emergencia y ya se retiró.

:::Kagome::: Que lástima, no tuve tiempo de agradecerle nuevamente todo en especial estos regalos

:::Ayame::: Cuales regalos Kagome? La fiesta?

:::Kagome::: No, la verdad es que todo el 'ajuar' que llevo me lo regaló él, todo como parte de su plan para traerme aquí y que fuera una sorpresa

:::Kouga::: Y aun así dudas que fue él quien lo planeó todo?

:::Kagome::: Bueno, ahora que lo planteas así puede que él haya tenido mucha mas participación de la que creía

:::Kouga::: -Kouga ya no soportaba estar ahí, después de todo veía que su amigo se estaba enamorando de esa chica que parecía espectacular, pero ella ya andaba con su hermano lo cual podía ser un golpe muy bajo para Sesshoumaru- Me disculpan señoritas –decía de una forma un poco grosera- tengo que... hacer una llamada

:::Kagome::: Oye Ayame, que le pasa a Kouga?

:::Ayame::: No lo se, la verdad es que hace un rato estaba bien creo que a lo mejor le molestó que su amigo se haya ido después de todo no conoce a nadie aquí, recuerda que es nuevo ni siquiera en el hospital lo han presentado

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, debe ser eso

:::Ayame::: Discúlpame Kagome, pero quisiera ir con él –decía un poco apenada-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes ve con él amiga, después de todo necesito ir a hablar con el Dr. Inu para contarle acerca de lo de mi madre –Kagome en lo que se había quedado con ella anteriormente le había contado en forma resumida del regalo de su madre a lo que su amiga estaba contenta porque ella se quedaría en el hospital, bueno, si pasaba los exámenes-

-------------Mientras Kagome se divertía en la fiesta, Sesshoumaru regresaba a su casa en su auto a toda velocidad no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en Inuyasha juntos-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que idiota soy! Como se me pudo olvidar el tarado de Inuyasha!!! En fin... creo que lo mejor es olvidarme de esto, o... realmente será que lo que dice Kouga es cierto... -Sesshoumaru se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos y no se bajaba de su auto, aunque ya se encontraba en la cochera de su casa, la persona con la que se iba reunir ya había llegado y veía desde lejos que seguía en su auto por lo que decidió acercarse a él para ver que era lo que le pasaba-

:::xxxx::: Oye Sesshoumaru... que te sucede? –decía mientras abría la puerta del auto y se acercaba para darle un beso- Porque tan pensativo amor?

:::Sesshoumaru::: *amor??... Será... que... yo... no puede ser! No puedo enamorarme de una chiquilla, además está enamorada de mi hermano... pero QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA?? Nunca antes había sentido esto, ni siquiera con Kagura pareciera como si...*

:::xxxxx::: Hoooolaaaaa??? Hay alguien en casa????.. -le decía mientras le pasaba la mano en la cara para ver si es que no estaba hipnotizado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hola Kagura -le decía sumamente serio mientras se bajaba del auto- Has esperado mucho?

:::Kagura::: No te preocupes, por ti puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo corazón. Pero.. Que te pasa? Te veo molesto

:::Sesshoumaru::: Molesto? Porque lo dices?

:::Kagura::: Estas hablando con la persona que mejor te conoce en el mundo, aunque no lo quieras aceptar... se que algo te pasa, pero no puedo notar el porqué de tu enojo... por cierto de donde vienes tan arreglado eh? Casi siempre que te vestías así era porque íbamos a alguna fiesta de alguien importante y...

-------------Sesshoumaru finalmente interrumpía el monólogo que pretendía hacer Kagura, no quería escucharla, de hecho no la había llamado para eso. Los besos de Sesshoumaru eran muy pasionales y a Kagura le hacían mucha falta sentirlos, poco a poco la iba arrinconando en la puerta de la entrada de la casa, él acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sus manos reconocían muy bien ese terreno que muchas veces había sido suyo. Como pudo abrió la puerta de su casa. El no dejaba de besarla, una de sus manos habían llegado hasta sus bien formados pechos mientras la otra jugueteaba con el broche de su brassier por debajo de su blusa, cada vez se iban excitando mas y mas, Kagura ya no podía soportarlo mas, el peso de la ropa en su cuerpo se hacía cada vez mas insoportable.

Ya habían llegado a uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala, a lo cual ella decidió empujarlo y de una manera muy sensual se empezó a quitar la ropa tirándola encima de él "un pequeño estriptis no estaría mal eh?" vociferaba ella, Sesshoumaru se acomodaba mas en el sillón para poder disfrutar del espectáculo, Kagura se iba quitando primero la blusa, luego la pequeña falda que andaba, él no podía dejar de admirar su hermoso cuerpo *realmente es muy hermosa además su sensualidad es algo que siempre me ha vuelto loco* pensaba en su interior, por supuesto era algo que no iba a aceptarlo en voz alta no después de lo que habían pasado. Ya no podía mas, su corazón latía muy rápido por lo que decidió tomarla entre sus brazos mientras se quitaba su saco y ella le desabrochaba la camisa, ella adoraba esos abdominales bien formados y lo demostraba con cada uno de los besos que le daba, asimismo con su boca fue bajándole el zipper de su pantalón, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y poco a poco se lo fue introduciendo todo a su boca -ahhh- suspiraba Sesshoumaru, esta vez ya no podía seguir esperando mas para poseerla por lo que la quitó de encima y de una sola vez se fue introduciendo en ella. Esta era una noche para disfrutar y olvidarse tantos tragos amargos o mas bien un solo trago amargo que era el que le quitaba el sabor de la buena vida esta noche.

Kagome finalmente había encontrado al Dr. Inu que se encontraba hablando con unos colegas, superiores de Kagome, él la presentaba como la agasajada y de hecho como su ahijada, ya que la quería mucho, esto por supuesto hacia que Kagome se sonrojara al punto de parecer un tomate y que de hecho se sintiera un poco perturbada ya que no sabia como tomaría él que anduviera con Inuyasha. Ella no creía conveniente, por lo menos no por el momento, el decíserlo además lo correcto era que Inuyasha se lo contara no ella, pero bueno, iba a ver como continuaba la hermosa velada. Ya eran casi las 12 de la noche ella andaba un poco cansada porque se había levantado muy temprano para el examen, pero la verdad es que la noche había sido estupenda aunque había pasado poco con cada uno de sus amigos del residentado y la noticia de la noche era que todos estaban nerviosos porque el examen había sido muy difícil y no sabían como les iba a ir, todo se resumía en ese sentimiento que agobiaba todas sus cabezas su futuro dependía de aquel examen, el Dr. Inu no dejaba de alabar el trabajo que había hecho este ultimo año Kagome por lo que decidió confesarle algo-------------

:::Dr Inu::: Oye Hija, antes que termine la velada quisiera hacerte un regalo muy especial

:::Kagome::: Dr. Inu, después de todo lo que han hecho no creo que deba...

:::Dr. Inu::: No hija, la verdad es que no es correcto pero este es un día tan especial, que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de decírtelo y se que con esto te haré muy feliz y el fin de semana y lo terminarás tranquilamente

:::Kagome::: Me tiene intrigada Dr. Inu, que podría ser?

:::Dr. Inu::: bueno... prepárate, esto es algo muy confidencial y solo es para ti, no puedes decírselo a nadie mas, de acuerdo? -ella asentía con su cabeza- Como resultado de tu esfuerzo y tus estudios tu examen fue uno de los mejores así que has quedado en el hospital y de hecho tu puedes escoger tus especialidades que puedes seguir en todo un año, en total deberán ser 5, tendrás dos meses para aprender cada una de ellas y en la sexta semana de esa especialidad podrás presentar tus tres exámenes: oral, escrito y práctico, en los últimos dos meses de ese año tendrás que pasar tu prueba final en la sala de emergencia, esto será lo único que no podrás escoger, ya que así está decidido. Entre tus especialidades podrás escoger entre las mejores 7, cirugía, pediatría, cuidados intensivos, forense, psiquiatría, ginecología y obstetricia y la última pero no menos importante cardiología, que por cierto es una de las mas bellas especialidades que existen –lo decía por supuesto ya que él era cardiólogo- claro, el lunes que ustedes vayan por sus repuestas no tendrán que empezar de inmediato ya que tienen mucho papeleo que hacer en cada una de sus universidades, así que se les da una semana para que se presenten, claro que tienen hasta el viernes para que tu y otro compañero tuyo que fue uno de los mejores también, puedan escoger que especialidades tomarán, a tus demás compañeros que han quedado se les asignará obligatoriamente cuales son las especialidades que deberán tomarán.

:::Kagome::: Dr. Inu!!!! Que felicidad.. me ha... dejado sin habla…!!! No lo puedo creer!!!! Pasé... pasé...!!!!! –le decía muy contenta mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba un gran abrazo-

:::Dr. Inu::: si hija.. pero cálmate eh... -le decía un poco apenado- ya que como te dije antes, esto es muy confidencial.

:::Kagome:: Si claro... perdón ^_^, pero es que es una noticia muy buena!!! Creo que este fin de semana será perfecto!!!!

::::::Regresando con Inuyasha y Sango:::::

-------------Sango no había podido contenerse mas y arriesgándose a la reacción de Inuyasha le contó todo lo sucedido con Miroku y Hashi y de su regreso a la casa de sus padres, ella se había sentado en una silla cerca de Inuyasha y él la consolaba entre sus brazos-------------

:::Sango::: Lo siento Inuyasha –decía levantándose y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le acababa de ofrecer el chico- no quería decírtelo por no comprometer tu recuperación, pero ya no pude contenerme mas.

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes Sango, todo esta bien estoy seguro que debes de sentirte un poco aliviada por haberte desehogado, claro, no es un noticia que alegre mi corazón, ya que no puedo creer que Hashi esté muerto, pero también, me hubiera dolido tanto que no me lo contaras, de hecho me hubiera dolido que te fueras y yo sin estar enterado. Pero y dime... que tan seria es la decisión que has tomado? Es decir, la de irte...

:::Sango::: Muy seria, de hecho mi padre ya vendió la casa en donde yo estaba y ahora se encargó de llevarse todas mis cosas para Hong Kong, mañana me voy por la tarde y allá tengo un nuevo trabajo esperándome

:::Inuyasha::: Siempre en la música?

:::Sango::: No, esta vez haré algo de mi profesión, ya tengo un trabajo que me está esperando el día lunes.

:::Inuyasha::: De arquitectura eh??? Me alegro que hayas conseguido algo tan rápido, pero no dejas de preocuparme aunque una nueva vida no te caería nada mal, pero no te ves muy contenta con esta decisión

:::Sango::: A ti no te puedo mentir Inuyasha, la verdad es que quisiera quedarme y ayudar a Miroku a salir de esta situación, después de todo él solo cuenta con la ayuda de su tío Mushin y con la pérdida de Hashi, según lo que me comentaban estaba muy mal...

:::Inuyasha::: Pobre Miroku, sabes? El lunes iré a verlo, quiero ayudarlo

:::Sango::: Gracias Inuyasha, eso de seguro lo ayudará con su estado de áanimo, solo te quería pedir un favor... -decía un poco apenada-

:::Inuyasha::: Si... ya lo sé... no te preocupes... te mantendré informada todo lo que pueda y no le diré a donde te has ido..

:::Sango::: Gracias Inuyasha, de verdad que eres un gran amigo pero por favor, que él no se de cuenta nada, ya que si lo hace podría buscarme pensando en volver conmigo, y yo... ya no puedo seguir con él, he tomado mi decisión y esta vez si la voy a cumplir

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes, pero me entristece que ya no te veré mas tu has sido mi mejor amiga durante muchos años, tu has sido mi confidente y ahora te vas... pero te entiendo, necesitas un cambio y estoy seguro que lo lograrás

-------------Inuyasha y Sango se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ella no podía contener sus lágrimas ya que perdía un gran amigo que siempre la había apoyado. El papá de Inuyasha se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos, no quería interrumpirlos, ya que se veían muy emotivos, pero no tenía otra opción-------------

:::Dr. Inu::: Hola hijo disculpa, los molesto mucho?

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes padre, Sango y yo solamente nos despedíamos

:::Dr. Inu::: Ya te vas Sango? Quédate un poco mas, después de todo casi le partimos el pastel a Kagome

:::Sango::: Gracias Sr. Taisho, pero tengo que irme, le contaba a Inuyasha que mañana regreso a mi país natal

:::Dr. Inu::: A Hong Kong?

:::Sango::: Si.. asi es... -decía muy triste-

:::Dr. Inu::: Es una lastima hija, pero si ya has tomado la decisión estoy seguro que es la adecuada, pero recuerda esta siempre esta será tu casa y si algún día quieres volver aunque sea de visita las puertas están abiertas para ti cuando gustes

:::Sango::: Gracias Sr. Taisho es muy amable y, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi durante tantos años, además nunca dejaré de agradecer lo que hizo por mi hermano –le daba un fuerte abrazo y se despedía de Inuyasha nuevamente- Inuyasha, ten –le entregaba un tarjetita con su número- cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras estaré dispuesta a hablar contigo, por favor despídame de Kagome y discúlpame con ella, pero se que entenderá –le decía finalmente antes de retirarse del lugar-

:::Dr. Inu::: Es una chica muy linda, lastima que tenga que irse

:::Inuyasha::: Así es... lamento mucho su partida y no quisiera que se fuera, pero es lo mejor para ella, por cierto padre me necesitabas para algo?

:::Dr. Inu::: Si!!! Es cierto... no has visto a Sesshoumaru? Quisiera que partiéramos el pastel sorpresa de Kagome dentro de unos minutos

:::Inuyasha::: De hecho, creo que él ya se fue

:::Dr. Inu::: Se retiró??!!! –decía molesto- pero que maleducado es!!!!! –decía mientras tomaba su celular y le hablaba muy enojado-

-------------Mientras que en la casa de Sesshoumaru, Kagura y él habían terminado su fogosa relación y se encontraban los dos abrazados respirando muy rápidamente y sumamente sudados por tanta acción. Sesshoumaru sintió el 'vibrador' de su teléfono y lo agarró, aunque no quería contestar, pero al ver que era su padre tuvo que hacerlo-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dime padre

:::Dr. Inu::: Sesshoumaru, hijo! A donde te encuentras? Eh???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tuve una emergencia y no podía cancelarla

:::Dr. Inu::: Pero que te pasa Sesshoumaru? Te dije explícitamente que cancelaras cualquier compromiso de este día, como es posible que el anfitrión de esta fiesta no se encuentre aquí!!! Por lo menos te despediste de Kagome???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella no necesitaba que me despidiera padre, después de todo ya tiene al estúpido de mi hermano quien creo que es el único que le importa –Sesshoumaru se había levantado del sillón y caminaba alejándose de Kagura que estaba muy interesada en la plática que tenia su amado-

:::Dr. Inu::: ¿Qué tienes 4 años o qué Sesshoumaru?? ¿Qué manera tan infantil de comportarse es esa? Si no tienes una mejor excusa que esa te quiero aquí en menos de 20 minutos, ya que la sorpresa del pastel tu la tienes que presentar, de acuerdo? –le decía en forma imperativa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: -no estaba muy convencido de regresar, pero era su padre quien se lo ordenaba y no quería desobedecerlo- hmp… de acuerdo, en 20 minutos estoy allí

:::Dr. Inu::: Así me gusta hijo, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir –finalizaba la plática mientras le colgaba el teléfono demostrando así quien era el que mandaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Toma Kagura –le decía mientras recogía la ropa de ella y se la tiraba en el sillón- vístete, tienes que irte

:::Kagura::: Pero que dices Sesshoumaru? –decía ella muy indignada- Que me vaya??!!! Pero que te pasa eh??? Crees que puedes utilizarme a tu antojo y después desecharme como si fuera una cualquiera???

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo pienso, lo creo, ese puesto te lo ganaste tú sola con tus 'buenas acciones' y apúrate! Tengo que irme.

:::Kagura::: ERES UN ODIOSO SESSHOUMARU!!!! NO SE COMO HE PODIDO ENAMORARME DE TI!!! –le gritaba sumamente moleta-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso te lo podría explicar yo... ya que tienes CIENTO DE MILLONES de razones para poder enamorarte de mi, aunque no sea de mi exactamente sino que de mi dinero, sabes que? Estás haciendo que me moleste nuevamente, mejor vete –le decía mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de la casa y de una sola vez se introducía a su auto con el saco en su mano el cual tiró a un lado del asiento-

:::Kagura::: Esto no se va a quedar así Sesshoumaru, te lo juro! Me las vas a pagar y en lo que mas te duela!!!!! –quedaba muy enojada Kagura terminándose de arreglar su ropa para subirse a su auto-

::::::Mientras que en la fiesta:::::

:::Kouga::: Oye Ayame, puedo decirte una cosa?

:::Ayame::: Mientras no sea algo indiscreto o atrevido, adelante –decía ella muy confiada-

:::Kouga::: Me encanta estar contigo, tienes una personalidad muy agradable y muy llevadera, además que te ves muy sincera

:::Ayame::: -hacia una pequeña sonrisa un poco apenada- Apuesto que eso se lo debes de decir a todas las chicas que conoces

:::Kouga::: No te lo creas, a pesar de mi apariencia un poco juguetona no soy mujeriego como piensas, al contrario, siempre he andado buscando una mujer inteligente, independiente y hermosa, alguien como -el celular interrumpía tan noble conversación que estaban entablando- Sesshoumaru! Hola! Que raro que me hablas eh? –obvio que sabia que era él por el identificador de llamadas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dime Kouga, el imbécil de mi hermano sigue con Kagome?

:::Kouga::: Pues hace un rato no estaban juntos, de hecho él estaba hablando con otra chica, Kagome ha estado con tu padre –decía mientras se separaba de Ayame para hablar con mas confianza-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno, nos vemos en un rato

:::Kouga::: Que? Regresas?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, órdenes de mi padre

:::Kouga::: ja! Esto si que es interesante... y tu cita?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tuve que cancelarla, después de todo ya había obtenido lo que necesitaba

:::Kouga::: Bueno, si tu lo dices, entonces te veo aquí.

-------------Kouga regresaba a la agradable compañía de Ayame-------------

:::Kouga::: Mil disculpas mi querida princesa, pero tenia que contestar

:::Ayame::: No me digas así, quieres?

:::Kouga::: Porque? –se acercaba a su oído- Te molesta?

:::Ayame::: -se ponía roja como un tomate y un poco nerviosa- no... digo si... es decir, no es correcto, tu y yo solamente somos amigos y...

:::Kouga::: Eso es porque tu lo quieres así no me has querido aceptar, pero no pierdo la esperanza, se que entenderás que soy sincero

:::Ayame::: mmm... pero tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, como es que quieres que yo sea tu novia?

:::Kouga::: El amor no necesita tiempo Ayame, a veces solo basta una mirada, solo basta congeniar y te lo digo por experiencia, el tiempo no demuestra si estás enamorado o no de alguien, al contrario, si pierdo tiempo podrías irte de mis brazos y perderíamos la oportunidad de conocernos el uno al otro.

:::Ayame::: Eres todo un don Juan, Dr. Kouga...

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes, tengo tiempo para hacerte cambiar de opinión, porque no me acompañas mañana a almorzar? Seria un gran honor que lo pudieras hacer, que dices?

:::Ayame::: Creo que si no te acepto la invitación estarás insistiendo hasta que lo haga –decía ella para hacerse un poco mas interesante y no demostrar que a ella también le gustaba mucho- esta bien, acepto, te acompañaré a almorzar el día de mañana –le decía mientras le daba un beso muy tierno en su mejilla- ya regreso tengo que ir a hablar algo con Kagome.

-------------Ayame se sentía muy emocionada con su nueva cita, después de todo con sus anteriores novios no le había ido muy bien ya que todos la habían dejado por alguien mas, pero estaba segura que Kouga era diferente, se veía diferente, por lo menos no se veía igual de infantil que los demás, lo cual ya indicaba mucho-------------

:::Ayame::: Oye Kagome, dime... esa chica Sango, la vi hablando hace un rato con Inuyasha, será que le habrá contado lo de su amigo? El del accidente?

:::Kagome::: No lo sé Ayame, la verdad no me fijé muy bien ya que estaba conversando con el Dr. Inu, pero no lo creo, Inuyasha se ve muy tranquilo si ella le hubiese contado lo de Hashi, creo que estaría un poco mal

:::Ayame::: Eso espero, Inuyasha ha progresado muchísimo como para que retroceda en su terapia

:::Kagome::: Calla! Aquí viene –cambiaba su tono- hola corazón! Sango se retiró?

:::Inuyasha::: Así es, ya se retiró me dijo que por favor la disculparas, pero que tu entenderías

:::Kagome::: Si... no te preocupes, me alegra que haya venido.

-------------El papá de Sesshoumaru lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa, ya estaba dispuesto a llamarlo nuevamente cuando vio que su carro aparecía como bólido parqueándose en los jardines de la casa a una gran velocidad-------------

:::Dr. Inu::: Oye Hijo, pero que te sucede eh??? Pareciera que nuevamente eres un adolescente caprichoso....


	17. El cambio de Sesshoumaru

Comentarios: UPS! I did it again.. vuelve a quedar corto y me tardé una eternidad, espero que el otro no tarde demasiado.. si? Gracias como siempre a **XtinaOdss** y **Azul D Cullen **quienes sigue perserverando en leer, además muchos saludos a **mechiikagome, inuyany **y** rohh24 **a quienes espero les sigan gustando los capítulos que vienen... Saludos chicas y recuerden mis comentarios personales están en el review...

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru había salido de la fiesta molesto por haber visto la declaración de su hermano hacia Kagome, no le había quedado mas remedio que llamar a Kagura para 'desahogarse' un rato, pero su padre le había exigido que tenía que estar allí y que no fuese tan infantil... él había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes lo que su padre le exigía dejando a Kagura semi desnuda en el pórtico de su casa.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 17**

**::::::EL CAMBIO DE SESSHOUMARU::::::**

-------------El papá de Sesshoumaru lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa, ya estaba dispuesto a llamarlo nuevamente cuando vio que su carro aparecía como bólido parqueándose en los jardines de la mansión a una gran velocidad-------------

:::Dr. Inu::: Oye Hijo, pero que te sucede eh??? Pareciera que nuevamente eres un adolescente caprichoso

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es nada padre

:::Dr. Inu::: Todo esto es porque Kagome anda con Inuyasha?

:::Sesshoumaru::: -Sesshoumaru se había quedado sorprendido, ¿tan rápido le había dicho Inuyasha a su padre que andaba con Kagome?- Pero… porque lo dices?

:::Dr. Inu::: Ay hijo, te llevo 20 años adelante, créeme mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, he visto a tu hermano con Kagome besándose esta noche, además he notado como la miras, lo haces de manera muy diferente que con las demás mujeres

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hmp… que observador eres padre, como puedes afirmar algo que yo todavía no se?!

:::Dr. Inu::: Ja! En eso te pareces mucho a mi, si no hubiera sido por tu madre, ni Inuyasha ni tu habrían venido a este mundo, ya que por mi tonto orgullo yo no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de Izayo, pero ella con su gentileza, con su dulzura y su gran carácter me demostró que no tenia que ser así y que estaba bien demostrar mis sentimientos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que estás tratando de decirme?

:::Dr. Inu::: Que no debes dejar que tu orgullo opaque tu mente, además de que te preocupas? Le dijiste algo a ella y te dijo que no? –él respondía que no- le dijiste que la querías, y le hablaste acerca de tus sentimientos? –nuevamente le decía que no- entonces? Cual es tu problema??!! Ella no te ha rechazado, de hecho no conoce tus sentimientos

:::Sesshoumaru::: No soy muy bueno para expresarlos y tu lo sabes muy bien

:::Dr. Inu::: Así es, por supuesto que lo se! Además tu hermano la quiere…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso no es cierto –interrumpía fugazmente- él a la única que quiere es la odiosa de Kikyo y no quisiera que le hiciera daño a Kagome sería muy injusto para ella

:::Dr. Inu::: Vamos progresando hijo, por lo menos estás demostrando más carácter, estoy seguro que con el tiempo podrás sanar esa herida y ese vacío que te ha dejado tu madre.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero entonces.. que me estás tratando de decir? Que luche por ella contra.. mi hermano?

:::Dr. Inu::: Oh no... bajo ninguna circunstancia me gustaría que Inuyasha y tu se pelearan por una mujer, pero tampoco me gustaría que él jugara con Kagome, sabes que para mi ella es una persona muy querida, no quisiera decirte que como una hija ya que sonaría muy feo y un poco desquiciada la idea que uno de mis hijos estuviera saliendo con 'mi hija'... pero coincido algo contigo... creo que Inuyasha está un poco equivocado con sus sentimientos y eso podría resultar un poco perjudicial para Kagome, estoy seguro que la quiere... pero no cómo él se está forzando a hacerlo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces?

:::Dr. Inu::: Primero que nada solo tú en tu corazón sabes lo que tienes que hacer y se que decidirás hacer lo correcto para los tres, yo no puedo decirte lo que es correcto o indebido, eso solamente tú lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espero tengas razón y no te equivoques –los dos entraban muy contentos a la casa y se acercaba a donde Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban- Me la permiten un momento, tengo que hablar un rato con Kagome –Inuyasha y Ayame asentían en señal de aceptar que ellos dos se retiraran de ese lugar, aunque siempre estaban adentro de la casa, él necesitaba ver si podía decirle algo, aquello que lo estaba matando y que no lo dejaba estar en paz- Oye Pecas, te diviertes?

:::Kagome::: Si, mucho! La verdad es que nada de lo que ha pasado me lo esperaba

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me alegro! Aunque todavía hace falta una cosa mas

:::Kagome::: ¿Algo mas? Pero… me da mucha pena, la verdad es que ustedes ya se han molestado mucho…

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Molestado? No lo creas, al contrario, ha sido todo un placer organizar todo esto para ti para que lo disfrutes

:::Kagome::: Gracias Sesshoumaru, la verdad es que también quiero agradecerte por todo, Kouga me comentaba que al parecer tu has tenido mayor participación en esta fiesta

:::Sesshoumaru::: Veo que siempre mi amigo de bocón…

:::Kagome::: -se reía tímidamente- Al fin y al cabo amigo no? Siempre creen saber lo que mas nos conviene…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, mira, antes que nos interrumpan, quiero preguntarte algo –Kagome se extrañaba "¿Qué necesitas sabes?" preguntaba ella- es cierto que Inuyasha –*O_O lo llamó por su nombre* se asombraba ella- y tú son novios?

:::Kagome::: Pero que rápido vuelan las noticias - decía algo sorprendida- asumo que Kouga te lo contó?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces es cierto?

:::Kagome::: Si, este día finalmente le dije que si, la vez anterior que todavía se encontraba en el hospital sentí que lo hacia por compromiso, como para devolverme un favor o algo así, esta vez es diferente, él… ha cambiado –decía ella muy emocionada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya veo, bueno, no importa! Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo pecas… 'para lo que quieras' –esto ultimo se lo decía en el oído, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla que a la vez hacia que su corazón se acelerara y que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara tanto que sentía un cosquilleo en todas las partes de su cuerpo, especialmente en aquellas mas intimas a donde nadie había llegado, Sesshoumaru si sabia como ser un don Juan y conquistar a una chica solo con el hecho de hablarle, Kagome se resistía a esto, ella ahora se encontraba con Inuyasha, algo que deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero esas sensaciones nunca antes las había sentido con su ahora novio, pero ¿que le pasaba?- Ven vamos –le interrumpía sus pensamientos- vamos, tengo que darte la sorpresa final

:::Kagome::: Esta… bien…

-------------Ellos dos se acercaban mas al centro de la pista del gran salón en el que se encontraban, Sesshoumaru había decidido dejarse de comportar tan infantil, después de todo, ya lo había aceptado aunque fuera solo para su interior 'Kagome le gustaba… y mucho', pero al mismo tiempo sabia que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano desde que la conocía por lo que decidió por el momento dejarla ser feliz con él y demostrarle que él era su amigo apoyándola en lo que fuera, especialmente en aquellas tareas que Inuyasha no podía, como era en el trabajo y con su ultima noticia de la herencia de sus padres-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buenas noches -decía mientras hacia sonar su vaso con una cuchara- Gracias por su atención, les quería agradecer en mi nombre y en el de mi familia su presencia, la cual hace que esta celebración sea mas especial y que nos encontremos todos unidos festejando esta ocasión tan extraordinaria como lo es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Kagome –todos le aplaudían de una manera tan cordial y calurosa que Kagome se sentía tan feliz que casi no recordaba la ausencia de Naraku y Kanna- como muchos saben, esta es una nueva etapa en la vida de nuestra querida Kagome y, realmente, cuando digo esto creo que hablo por todos -se dirigía especialmente a ella- nos sentimos muy honrados y felices de poder compartir contigo esta fecha tan especial para ti –le tomaba la mano y le daba un fuerte abrazo- ahora por favor cierra los ojos –ella obedecía sus órdenes mientras que él con un gesto de sus manos daba las instrucciones para que empezara la orquesta a tocar el feliz cumpleaños y que se apagaran las luces-

-------------Kagome tenía enfrente un pastel que superaba su altura, claro que iba en una mesa un poco alta con roditos para poderla mover fácilmente, pero aun así era grandísimo, 23 velas lo rodeaban e iluminaban toda la habitación que había quedado a oscuras para la entrada del pastel, la orquesta y todos los demás le cantaban muy felices a ella pero había alguien que empezaba a destacarse, Inuyasha se había ido con la orquesta y tomaba el micrófono y guiaba la canción, su voz era increíblemente melodiosa, acústica y preciosa, después de todo por eso era el vocalista de una banda del rock, Kagome se sentía muy emocionada, apagó las velas y luego todos se dispusieron a comer del pastel de fresas y chocolates que tanta agua se hacía a la boca. Después de eso la fiesta duró un poco mas de 3 horas, todos empezaron a bailar, claro excepto por Sesshoumaru que se había quedado platicando con varios de sus colegas y Kagome que se encontraba muy acaramelada con Inuyasha en su silla de ruedas.

Finalmente el día de los resultados de los exámenes había llegado, claro que para Kagome esto resultaba ser mas gratificante ya que el Dr. Inu-No le había dicho que los aprobaba y que calificaba para quedarse en el hospital, ese mismo día tenia que decidir cual sería el orden sus especialidades pero antes de cualquier decisión en voz alta primero tenía que escuchar los resultados, ya que tenia que mostrar sorpresa ante todo-------------


	18. La insistencia de Sesshoumaru

Comentarios: ay no se porqué me quedan tan chiquitossssss!!!! lo siento.. en serio..... pero vamos avanzando rápido si??? Espero que les guste este siguiente capitulo... muchos saludos a todos los que me dejan comentarios y a los que no me dejan.. gracias también por leerlo aunque no lo digan.. n___n, gracias **XtinaOdss** y **camony **que han dejado sus comentarios tan rápidos y solamente por eso ya dejo el siguiente capítulo... recuerden, mis comentarios personales están en el review..

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Todo había resultado muy bien en la fiesta de Kagome y parecía que todos sus problemas se iban arreglando, Sesshoumaru por su parte había aceptado sus sentimientos, sin embargo por el momento se comportaría como un caballero, apoyando a Kagome en todo lo que pudiera.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 1****8**

**::::::****LA INSISTENCIA DE SESSHOUMARU****::::::**

--------------Kagome estaba en el hospital con sus resultados ¡¡finalmente!! Todavía estaba tratando de decidir muy bien la secuencia de sus especialidad, no quería equivocarse, cuando de repente llegó Sesshoumaru-------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hola pecas! Como estas? Veo que aprobaste no? Eso no lo dudaba ni por un segundo tienes mucha capacidad

:::Kagome::: Gracias Sesshoumaru la verdad me siento muy feliz… -le decía con mucha felicidad y alegre de poder decir que ya había pasado- pero...

:::Sesshoumaru:::Pero qué??

:::Kagome::: Me siento un poco triste también, hay muchos amigos que no pasaron los finales e inclusive algunos ni siquieran van a tener la oportunidad de repetir el internado y se tendrán que ir del hospital

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso no es culpa mas que de ellos, a algunos les gusta venir nada mas pasear y cuando menos se dan cuenta ya están en finales y no pueden hacer en un mes lo que no han hecho en 3 años... y bien, dime.. quienes se tendrán que ir?

:::Kagome::: Con el que mas me llevo es con Yamazaki, de hecho es novio de Tendra estoy segura que esto los pondrá triste a ambos, aunque ella no salió tan mal...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces tal vez esto sea una oportunidad para ella no crees?

:::Kagome::: Una oportunidad?? A que te refieres?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si lo ves desde un punto de vista positivo, es muy posible que ella hubiese podido ser mejor si no hubiese estado con él, alejándose ambos pueden tomar un camino diferente quizás o inclusive mucho mejor que estando juntos

:::Kagome::: Oye.. pero que cruel eres Sesshoumaru

:::Sesshoumaru::: No.. simplemente realista... nunca has escuchado "si quieres ser el mejor, únete a los mejores"?

:::Kagome::: -ella no lo quería aceptar pero era cierto, Yamazaki era demasiado juguetón y siempre distraía a Tendra, quizás como él lo decía, el cambio sería para bien aunque doliera- Si... pero aún así no dejo de sentir pena por el pobre Yamazaki, tendrá que ir a repetir su internado a otro hospital y no se cómo le irá...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esperemos entonces que en esta ocasión recapacite por el bien de los pacientes...

:::Kagome::: Tienes toda la razón... -decía mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa, ya que al final todos los errores que pudieran cometer recaían en personas, no era el daño a una computadora o un error cualquiera un error para un médico podría significar la muerte para alguien o algo peor- pero bien, y tu que tal estás? Que tal tu domingo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Muy bueno… muy bueno… pero dime.. me tienes intrigado, como fuiste de las mejores notas podrás elegir tus optativas –Kagome asentía- dime… por quien pasarás primero?

:::Kagome::: Por Ayame, creo que es mejor empezar un poco tranquilo el año, así no voy a sentir tanto cambio cuando llegue a emergencias como interna

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bien pensando… mmm.. déjame ver tus optativas –Sesshoumaru tomaba un cartón que ella llevaba como para inscribir sus especialidad, al revisarlas le daba un poco de gracia-

:::Kagome::: Que sucede? –le decía ella con un poco de extrañeza pensando que quizás no eran muy buenas opciones las que había tomado, primero había tomado psiquiatría y psicología con Ayame, luego pediatría y neonatología, siguiendo con cirugía con él, luego cardiología con el Dr. Inu y finalizando con ginecología- he escogido tan mal?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Para nada.. hmp… son las mismas especialidades que yo elegí cuando hice mi residentado, de hecho y como una gran casualidad las escogiste en el mismo orden que yo

:::Kagome::: No te creo!!!! –decía ella sorprendida- entonces eso significa que son muy buenas especialidades no???

:::Sesshoumaru::: De las mejores… de hecho por ellas fue que pude elegir finalmente lo que quería ser. Oye pecas, dime… hablaste con mi padre acerca de tu herencia?

:::Kagome::: Si, el día de ayer estuve es su casa almorzamos y charlamos muchísimo, él me ayudará a conseguir un administrador para que vele por mi fideicomiso y también me dijo que él me podría ayudar personalmente con mis gastos a programarlos y a invertir, por lo pronto tengo que ir a ver unos apartamentos para poder resolver mi problema de la casa, ya que dentro de poco los nuevos inquilinos de mi tío llegarán a habitar en donde yo vivo actualmente

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es mi padre… entonces significa que desprecias mi invitación???

:::Kagome::: -se quedaba un poco apenada- n//n bueno.. la verdad… es que me da mucha vergüenza, porque creo que no seria correcto

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque? Porque eres la novia de mi 'hermanito'? –lo decía con mucho sarcasmo-

:::Kagome::: Eso por una parte, y bueno, en algún momento pasaré a ser interna tuya cuando llegue a cirugía y no quisiera que se pudieran mal interpretar las cosas, además la gente hablaría mucho.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Se ve que eres un poco orgullosita y un poco tonta, te dejas llevar mucho por lo que dicen los demás y al final terminas haciendo algo que a ti no te gusta, en fin, sabes? Te propondré algo que tal vez te llame mas la atención, según lo que pude leer en el testamento solamente tienes autorización para retirar cierta cantidad de dinero y aunque es bastante, asumo que tu no lo ocuparás todo y como te conozco tratarás de economizar lo mas que puedas –Kagome se ponía un poco colorada, ya que lo que decía era verdad, nunca había tenido tanto dinero en toda su vida y no quería tampoco mal gastarlo así que ya había pensado en eso, economizar todo lo que pudiera *¿Cómo puede conocerme tanto?* se preguntaba ella- porque no compras un automóvil que te podrá ayudar muchísimo ya que en este nuevo año tendrás que salir a un horario impensable, de hecho el horario se esfuma a la hora de salida nunca sabes si podrás salir o no, y para economizar te vienes con Kouga y conmigo? La casa tu ya la conoces es suficientemente amplia y grande para nosotros 3 y lo que puedes hacer es lo que hace Kouga también, en lugar de pagarme una mensualidad podrías ayudarnos con el servicio y la comida, nosotros nos turnamos una semana cada uno, que te parece?

:::Kagome::: -Para Kagome esto era algo nuevo, sin embargo la invitación era algo tentadora, después de todo, también ellos dos le podían ayudar en el futuro con alguna inquietud o algo así- Bueno… déjame pensarlo si? Además también le tengo que comentar de esto a Inuyasha, no me gustaría tomar una decisión sin incluirlo

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno… al final deberá ser tu decisión no la de nadie mas. Nos vemos, tengo que ir a dar consultas –A Sesshoumaru no le había gustado para nada el último comentario por lo que había decidido mejor retirarse, en el camino se encontró con Kouga, de hecho tenia que comentarle lo de Kagome porque podía ser que llegase a vivir con ellos y también le importaba saber su opinión-

:::Kouga::: Me dejas sorprendido Sesshoumaru!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque lo dices?

:::Kouga::: Nunca pensé que estuvieras tan enamorado o enajenado con esta niña.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque dices eso? Después de todo lo único que quiero es ayudarla ya sabes.. ella ha sido amiga de la familia durante mucho tiempo, mi padre le tiene mucho afecto y…

:::Kouga::: -se paraba en seco y se ponía enfrente de él- Amigo!!!!! Soy yo!!!!! No tienes que fingir conmigo… además que crees que soy idiota o qué??? Por lo menos ten un poco mas de consideración con mi inteligencia, lo que quieres es que ella se llegue a vivir con nosotros así la podrás enamorar de ti y dejará a tu hermano, lo único que no se es cuanto tiempo estés dispuesto a esperar a que eso suceda y cuanto tiempo estés dispuesto a ver que pasa con tu hermanito....

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Estás loco! Yo nunca haría eso…

:::Kouga::: Ah no???!!! Quieres apostar??? –lo retaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres un idiota Kouga!!!! –Sesshoumaru se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de su amigo, no le había agradado para nada sus comentarios, después de todo no quería ser tan obvio y parecía que con sus actos si lo era-

:::Kouga::: -se reía gritándole- JAJAJAJA!!! No te vayas!!!! No tienes porque disgustarte!!!!!! –pero no le hacia caso, de repente por atrás se apareció alguien regañándolo-

:::chica::: No tiene porque ser tan efusivo en los pasillos Dr. debe de considerar a los pacientes, hay algunos que se encuentran en estado crítico y estar escuchando sus carcajadas infantiles no les hace ningún bien.

:::Kouga::: -se quedaba un poco extrañado, claro al notar la presencia su cara se llenaba de felicidad al ver un rostro tan bello que iluminaba ese pasillo- No se preocupe Dra. es solo un juego entre amigos… por cierto, que tal amaneció la mas bella de todas las doctoras?? –ella se sonrojaba- No te preocupes Ayame, eres mi novia… finalmente el día de ayer me dijiste que si… y no tienes nada de que avergonzarte –al terminar de decir eso la agarraba de la cintura y le daba un apasionado beso, sus labios era como miel para él, tan jugosos y carnosos que le invitaban a permanecer en aquella posición todo el día, su cuerpo se iba encendiendo cada vez mas, parecía que iba a arder por completo y por un momento no se recordaba en donde se encontraba, por suerte Ayame era mas centrada con él e hizo todo lo posible por separarse-

:::Ayame::: Kouga!!! Contrólate eh??!!! No tenemos porque dar estos espectáculos en pleno pasillo del hospital –le decía casi susurrando para que nadie escuchara-

:::Kouga::: jajaja… eres tan 'puritana' pero no te preocupes, conmigo se te quitará esa pena poco a poco –le daba un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos.. tengo varios pacientes

:::Ayame::: Eres todo un diablo Kouga… *pero no se porqué me has ganado el corazón* -pensaba mientras sonreía como una loca enamorada viéndo como se alejaba-


	19. Una extraña coincidencia

Comentarios: Siguen chiquitos... muy chiquitos.. y este quedó especialmente corto, sin embargo respecto al original lo he modificado un poco... les agradezco el apoyo.. **XtinaOdss** que alegría que todavía sigas persistente... en serio que no sabes como me alegra mi corazoncito.. jejeje también gracias a: **Goshi, Miyandy, Azul D Cullen, camony, axter** y a **Lou-Asuka** por seguir leyendo.. recuerden.. yo hago mis comentarios personales en los prewievs...

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Una nueva pareja había resultado, a pesar de sus prejuicios Ayame había aceptado ser novia de Kouga. Sessohumaru seguía insistiéndole a Kagome porque se quedara a vivir con él y con Kouga pero éste último lo molestaba insinuándole que esa insistencia era nada mas para poderle quitar la novia a su hermano... él aseguraba que no era así... pero que decisión tomaría Kagome?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 19**

**::::::UNA EXTRAÑA COINCIDENCIA::::::**

------------Kagome todavía no se había retirado del hospital, había preferido quedarse un rato dando una vuelta para ir a investigar con varios de sus amigos como eran los jefes de cada especialidad que ella había tomado, después de pasar un rato con su amiga Ayame viendo el departamento, cómo se hacían las cosas pasó donde un amigo que era 1 año mayor que ella, él se había graduado ese año y se estaba especializando en Pediatría, su nombre era Bankotsu y era el hermano de Suikotsu, el ex-novio de Ayame, sin embargo los dos parecían ser tan distintos en sus personalidades, a Bankotsu nunca se le había conocido ninguna novia porque él mismo decía que no tenía tiempo para una y darle un tiempo a medias no era estar en una relación, ese pensamiento derretía a muchas chicas pero él seguía esperando a que apareciera aquella chica que lo hiciera suspirar y sentir las clásicas mariposas en su estómago.. si.. era un tanto idealista, era romántico, pero sobre todo era muy respetuoso con las mujeres, tenía muchas amigas y una de ellas era Kagome------------

:::Kagome::: Hola Bankotsu!!! Como te encuentras???

:::Bankotsu::: Hola Linda!!! Como estás??? Que alegría verte por aquí, permíteme un momento –el chico sostenía en sus manos un expediente y le daba instrucciones a una enfermera quien lo escuchaba muy atentamente y al final decía "Como usted diga doctor, en un momento volveré a tomarle los exámenes, con permiso", se veía que le tenia mucho respeto- discúlpame, pero aquí siempre tenemos siempre que estar corriendo, especialmente con los pacientes de la UCIN (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos de Neonatología) siempre tenemos que estar pendientes por cualquier emergencia.. pero bueno.. que te trae por aquí… algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? –Bankotsu siempre había sido así con ella, era muy tierno y todas las mujeres lo adoraban ya que era muy guapo, su cabellera era negra y larga, siempre la llevaba en una trenza pero aún con todo y eso no dejaba de verse muy varonil-

:::Kagome::: Pues la verdad.. vengo a investigar que tal son todos por aquí, ya que dentro de un par de meses estaré pasando por aquí…

:::Bankotsu::: En serio?? Que alegría me dará tenerte por aquí solamente te tengo que advertir algo para que después no te vayas a sorprender mucho, el jefe de Pediatría y neonatología es muy estricto, para él no hay nada mas importante que los niños, por eso a todos nos exige estar muy pendientes y siempre anda haciendo rondas para investigar si todo esta bien o no…. A los residentes siempre les hace preguntas cuando menos se lo esperan y además no cualquier clase de interrogantes, puede ser de tu propio año o mas avanzadas o inclusive casos muy particulares e insólitos...

:::Kagome::: Oye.. se escucha que es muy estricto pero –ella se apenaba un poco- quisiera hacerte una pregunta pero me da cierta pena…

:::Bankotsu::: -hacia una sonrisa muy tierna- no te preocupes, ya se que es lo que vas a preguntarme, y la respuesta es no… -Kagome se quedaba sorprendida.. como sabía lo que iba a preguntarle?- no te sorprendas ni te apenes todo el mundo siempre me pregunta lo mismo, si él y yo nos llevamos super bien en el trabajo o me trata de manera diferente por ser su hermano menor, -Kagome asentía esa era la pregunta que deseaba hacerle- la verdad es que no nos llevamos tan bien y si me trata muy diferente a los demás es muchísimo mas estricto conmigo si a todos les exige el 110% a mi me exige el 200%… Suikotsu es un hombre muy correcto y muy entregado a su profesión como te decía hace un rato, lo mas importante para él son los niños y es muy bueno en lo que hace lo reconozco, es el segundo médico mas joven que es jefe de una unidad, como sabrás el primero es Sesshoumaru

:::Kagome::: Si... lo sé... y tu hermano también es muy joven, verdad? No se porque me imaginaba que no lo era, siempre que se referían a él pensaba que era alguien ya mayor, de hecho mucho mayor que el Dr. Inu –se reía imaginándose a un viejito casi encorvado con una gran barba blanca y todo su cabello blanco confundiendo el estetoscopios con un termómetro, la imagen era tan graciosa que no resistió las ganas de reírse-

:::Bankotsu::: Si… aun es joven aunque no es un adolescente, pero es un poquitín mayor que Sesshoumaru, lastimosamente creo que hubiera podido estar a la altura de Sesshoumaru a la misma edad, pero en nuestra familia solo nos permiten una profesión: "la que nuestros padres decidan". Suikotsu se negó rotundamente a ello y empezó a estudiar por su propia cuenta pero eso hizo que no empezara a la misma edad que todos, pero aún tiene mucho por delante a penas tiene 30 años, pero con su actitud dejó una puerta abierta para mi también y es por eso que yo pude elegir mi propia profesión aunque jamás me imaginé que iba a seguir exactamente el mismo camino que él.. estudiando y especializándome en pediatría –de pronto llegaba una enfermera a interrumpirlo con el expediente de otra pacienta- Gracias –le decía a ella- bueno… has venido a investigar sobre el área no? –Kagome le contestaba afirmativamente- esta bien, como te decía mi hermano es muy estricto en cuanto a su unidad, pero tiene razón ya que requiere de mucha atención por ejemplo, el expediente que sostengo es de aquella niña, ves? –le decía mientras señalaba discretamente a una niña de 10 años de cabello negro largo que estaba sentada en una cama coloreando unos libros- a ella le hemos puesto de cariño 'risitas' es una niña tan llena de vida –decía el muy emocionado- sin embargo ahora en la madrugada tuvo una crisis bastante grave, nos costó sacarla, pero afortunadamente ahora ya está como si nada hubiera pasado

:::Kagome::: Y que es lo que tiene? No le veo que esté tan grave como dices, se ve muy saludable –decía Kagome un poco incrédula de lo que decía Bankostu-

:::Bankotsu::: Tiene Leucemia se la acabamos de descubrir hace un par de meses –le decía algo triste-

:::Kagome::: No te lo puedo creer! –se sorprendía mucho ella- tan pequeña y tan condenada a su estado de vida

:::Bankotsu::: Exacto, lo cruel de esta especialidad es eso… que puedes ver todas las enfermedades que examinas y detectas en los adultos, con la diferencia que ellos ni siquiera han vivido, no tienen una carrera, no se han enamorado, no han disfrutado de la vida, mas sin embargo son mucho mas fuertes que muchos adultos que conozco, pero al mismo tiempo tienes que hacerte de corazón duro porque sino lo haces no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo aquí –cambiaba un poco el tema- quieres conocerla? Es una niña muy simpática

:::Kagome::: después de todo lo que has dicho sobre ella, claro que me encantaría, se ve que es una niña muy agradable –decía con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo una gran ternura hacia aquella chiquilla que le recordaba a su pequeña prima Kanna y que tanto extrañaba-

:::Bankotsu::: uh… no me había dado cuenta –decía viendo el reloj- ya son las horas de visita, si quieres te la presento después, ya que su hermana siempre la viene a ver a esta hora, es una chica muy tierna y muy agradable, yo creo que Suikotsu siente algo por ella –le decía al oído- ves… allí viene mi hermano, nunca se pierde esta hora para ver a Kikyo –Kagome se quedaba estática cuando escuchó ese nombre, pero él no se había percatado de su reacción-, además que siempre discuten por cual tratamiento es mejor para su pequeña hermana… jamás había visto alguien tan dedicado a otra persona, siempre le trae… -finalmente él se había percatado de lo paralizada que se encontraba Kagome- que te sucede Kagome? Porque estás como si hubieras visto un fantasma?

:::Kagome::: -ella no podía hablar libremente era como si su habla se hubiera escapado por completo, pero tomando fuerzas logró decir un par de frases- Com… como dijiste que se llamaba su hermana Bankotsu???

:::Bankotsu::: Kikyo… porque? Ah si.. me imagino que debes de conocerla... después de todo es la novia de uno de los hijos del Dr. Taisho, no es así?

:::Kagome::: Era.. la novia Bankotsu "era".. no te confundas... -decía un poco mas seria y un poco ofendida, le dolía que todos conocieran a Kikyo como la 'novia' de Inuyasha, aunque ella tenía a penas dos días de andar con él, pero en esos momentos no era del todo muy racional-

------------Sus pensamientos volaron, ¿Tendría que volverse a encontrar con Kikyo? Claro, en esta ocasión no sería igual que la última vez que se habían visto cuando dejó abandonado en el hospital a Inuyasha, pero él sabría que Kikyo tenía una hermana con leucemia, y que de hecho estaba allí.. en el hospital? No quería toparse con ella, sabía que le haría burla, sabía que la trataría mal si se daba cuenta que ella ya era novia de Inuyasha, después cuando habló con ella para reclamarle le fue muy específica diciéndole burlonamente que ahora el 'camino' le quedaba libre, era justo lo que había pasado... Era... era mejor irse.. se encontraba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, ya que sin querer le había hablado a Bankotsu en un tono que él nunca se esperó------------

:::Bankotsu::: Ok.. Perdona.. no me di cuenta que ofendí...

:::Kagome::: No.. no te preocupes... -se disculpaba un poco apenada por la reacción cuando vio que a lo lejos iba apareciendo Kikyo provocando una reacción de asombro de ella y regresando la palidez en su rostro, pero era detenida por Suikotsu-


	20. Me quedo con Sesshoumaru

Comentarios: Chicas...!!!! Que emoción dejarles tan pronto el próximo capítulo, el día de ayer llegué super tarde a la casa, sin embargo lo dejé listo en mi correo para poderlo enviar ahora en un ratito libre en el trabajo... (ahorita estamos tranquilos así que me aprovecho) Gracias a **camony, Xtina Odss,Miyandy Taisho, Inuyany **y a la nueva lectora **Nagini31**... Espero que este capítulo siga siendo de su agrado... Recuerden que mis comentarios personales están el review...!!!! Feliz navidad a todas!!!! Un fuerte abrazo....

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome aún no decidía si quedarse o no con Sesshoumaru, pero para despejar su mente ella se daba una vuelta por pediatría en donde sin querer se encontraría con una persona poco agradable para ella.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 20**

**::::::LA DECISIÓN DE KAGOME. ME QUEDO CON SESSHOUMARU::::::**

-------------------Kagome se había puesto un poco nerviosa después de todo tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Kikyo y jamás se habían agradado, sin embargo ahora la posición era diferente, ella era la novia de Inuyasha y Kikyo había pasado a ser una conocida mas, pero también ese miedo radicaba en cualquier gesto o comentario burlista que le podía hacer ella, Kikyo tenía siempre esa 'cualidad' con Kagome, siempre le ganana la moral-------------------

:::Bankotsu::: Oye Kagome, te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma

:::Kagome::: no te preocupes n_n estoy bien

:::Bankotsu::: Bueno… -dudaba un poco el chico por su actitud- deseas conocer a la niña?

:::Kagome::: Me encantaría, pero.. creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, ya que son las 12 y no quisiera interrumpir la hora de visita

:::Bankotsu::: Tienes razón! Es lo mejor, bueno preciosa… cuídate mucho entonces, y cualquier consulta me tienes a la orden!!!

----------------------Kagome se despedía de Bankotsu dándose un gentil beso en la mejilla, eran buenos amigos nada mas, por la mente de los dos nunca se había cruzado un pensamiento impuro o de deseo. Cuando iba saliendo de la sala iba viendo para todos lados pendiente que Kikyo no la llegase a ver, para su fortuna ella estaba platicando con Suikotsu y unas enfermeras, por lo que iba un tanto distraída y sin darse cuenta chocó con el pecho de alguien----------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Veo que andas muy distraída no pecas?

:::Kagome::: Perdón señor.. ah!!! Hola Sesshoumaru –lo saludaba muy contenta al percatarse de quien era- disculpa si te golpeé, pero no te había visto..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes no pasó nada, solo ten mas cuidado eh?! –ella se sonrojaba un poco- Venías buscando a alguien? -ella se sonrojaba aún mas pues no quería parecer tan obvia, sin embargo no había disimulado mucho en sus acciones-

:::Kagome::: No.. bueno.. si… pero a nadie importante –le respondía con mucho nerviosismo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno.. no importa! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué decides? ¿Siempre le tendrás que consultar sobre tu decisión y proceder al idiota de mi hermano o ya tienes la edad suficiente como para tomar tus propias decisiones? Si tu tío te ha dejado las opciones creo que eres tú y nadie mas que tú quien tiene que decidir.. no lo crees?

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón... –dijo dudando, pero él tenía razón. Si quería ser independiente, si quería ser una mujer plena, tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones, nunca antes había tenido novio, de hecho Inuyasha era el primero y estaba segura que si él la quería iba a querer lo mejor para ella y no para él, en este caso el irse a vivir sola podía ser una idea en la que podía arriesgar su vida- Bueno.. entonces.. si... voy a irme a vivir con ustedes.. –dijo sonriente, el corazón de Sesshoumaru dio un vuelco, la alegría que sentía en todo su ser era increíble, sería que Kouga... tendría razón? No!!! Eso no podía ser cierto-

:::Sesshoumaru:::Me alegra que te empieces a comportar como la adulta que eres.. entonces ¿Estas lista para ir de compras?

:::Kagome::: Si.. pero no es muy temprano para ti?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes, la verdad es que este día lo tengo libre pero quise venir para saber que tal te había ido con tus exámenes, así que tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras.

----------------------Sesshoumaru finalmente había convencido a Kagome que se fuera a vivir con él y con Kouga. Antes de encontrársela le había comentado la idea a su padre a quien por supuesto no le agradaba del todo, ya que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Kagome y quería evitar un enfrentamiento entre sus dos hijos, sin embargo Sesshoumaru no era una persona a la que le podía imponer alguna decisión, así que no le había hecho mucho caso a pesar de sus regaños. Después de salir del hospital se fueron a almorzar y luego a comprar un coche para ella, él le estuvo aconsejando sobre varios modelos, al final escogieron un BMW compacto de color negro, era pequeño, mas no convertible, pero era justo para las necesidades de la chica, no iba a tener problemas en ningún parqueo. Lamentablemente y a pesar de lo que había dicho Sesshoumaru, lo llamaron para atender una emergencia, él obviamente no se podía negar a llegar así que tuvo que dejar a Kagome que se fue directamente a la casa para terminar de empacar sus cosas, ya que al día siguiente llegaría el camión de mudanzas, el cual muy gentilmente había alquilado Sesshoumaru para que le pudieran ayudar con el traslado. Kagome le había pedido a su amiga Ayame que la acompañara a hacer unas compras, ella se moría de la envidia porque su amiga estaría tan cerca de Kouga----------------------

:::Ayame::: No sabes como te envidio Kagome, me encantaría vivir con ustedes para estar todo el tiempo con Kouga

:::Kagome::: Oye amiga, tan enamorada estas? A tan poco tiempo?

:::Ayame::: Ni te imaginas, siento que él es en verdad el amor de mi vida, nunca había sentido esto con nadie, ahora me siento diferente, me siento feliz todo el tiempo, además Kouga me brinda tanta confianza

:::Kagome::: Me dejas sorprendida Ayame, nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera con Suikotsu –su novio anterior, su primer amor, el hombre al que le había dado todo, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, su vida... y sin embargo él la había desechado por andar con otra mujer-

:::Ayame::: -daba un largo suspiro- Suikotsu... era tan lindo conmigo, siempre me hacia suspirar, sin embargo, me hizo mucho daño con su engaño y la verdad nunca pensé enamorarme tan pronto, pero ya sabes.. en el corazón no se manda…

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, bueno.. lo importante es que Kouga y tu han congeniado muy bien… pero estoy segura que el empezar a vivir juntos tan rápido no puede ser algo muy bueno…siento que podrían echar a perder la relación

:::Ayame::: Es cierto Kagome… bueno.. mejor dejaré de pensar en eso…

----------------------Ellas dos andaban en un gran centro comercial comprando muchas cosas para adornar el cuarto, mas que todo para decorarlo, compraban pintura, papel tapiz, cuadros, adornos para el baño, ropa de cama, en fin cualquier cosa que se pudieran imaginar y lo que les llamara la atención. Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba entrando al hospital ya que ese día iba a empezar con unas fisioterapias, pero antes de llegar a su sesión fue a hablar con cierta personita----------------------

:::Inuyasha::: Hola! Como estás pequeña?

:::Niña::: Inuyasha! Hola!!! –decía una niña en una cama, que dejaba sus crayones y se alegraba mucho de verlo-

:::Inuyasha::: Como estás Kaede? Te has portado bien?

:::Kaede::: Si! Me he tomado todas mis medicinas y no he llorado con las inyecciones –decía la niña muy orgullosa de sus actos-

:::Inuyasha::: Eso esta bien Kaede!!!! Kikyo… no dejó algo contigo para mi? –preguntaba un poco apenado, ya que no le gustaba que Kikyo le dejara cosas con su hermanita-

:::Kaede::: Si! Mi hermana me dijo que lo cuidara con todo mi corazón –decía la chiquilla mientras sacaba un sobre debajo de su almohada y se lo entregaba a Inuyasha-

:::Inuyasha::: Eres muy buena niña Kaede –le decía elogiándola por su gran cuidado que nadie supiera del sobre- Ten… -le decía mientras le daba un chocolate a escondidas de las enfermeras- Se cuanto te encantan!!!

:::Kaede::: Gracias Inuyasha!!! Te prometo que seguiré siendo muy valiente por ti… por mi hermana y por mi madre.

----------------------Inuyasha se retiraba del cuarto en donde se encontraba la pequeña junto con varios niños en lo que una enfermera lo ayudaba con al silla para llevarlo hasta su sesión de fisioterapia, él iba leyendo con mucho agrado la carta que le había dejado Kikyo… parecía ser una carta muy alegre ya que se iba riendo en todo el camino hasta que de pronto se topó con su hermano----------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vienes tarde! –le decía en forma de reproche-

:::Inuyasha::: Eso no te importa –le reclamaba con mucho orgullo mientras guardaba con cuidado la carta que Kikyo le había dejado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: La verdad es que si, porque atrasas a Iruka ya que él tienes muchas cosas que hacer no solamente estarte esperando –Iruka era el jefe de la sala de fisioterapia y el que atendía a algunos pacientes, era un chico alto de cabello café puntiagudo tenía casi 35 años, él siempre trataba muy bien a sus pacientes, se caracterizaba por su buen humor y su tan llevadero carácter-

:::Inuyasha::: Definitivamente pareces mi hermano mayor, ni mi padre me regaña tanto como lo haces tu, pero no te preocupes, esta es la última vez que me retraso de esta manera –le aseguraba con gran firmeza pero Sesshoumaru como siempre hacia como si no le importaba- por cierto Kagome me llamó hace un rato y me comentó que se irá a vivir contigo y con Kouga a tu casa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp –decía el presintiendo algún futuro reclamo por parte de su hermano, mientras los dos iban llegando al consultorio de Iruka- si.. así es, de hecho en estos momentos anda con su amiga Ayame comprando unas cosas para arreglar su cuarto

:::Inuyasha::: mmm.. si lo sé...–decía el chico mientras lo ayudaban a acostarse en la cama en donde lo iban a atender- Eso me alegra sabes… -Sesshoumaru se quedaba algo extrañado por la reacción de su hermano, ya que pensaba que iba a ser todo lo contrario- es que… tu sabes Sesshoumaru, aquí en confianza.. en la casa de mi papá no podremos hacer nada, mas que estar "agarrados de la mano" tu casa es la mejor excusa para verla y "conocernos mejor" –Sesshoumaru se sintió ofendido por aquel comentario tan 'insinuante' de Inuyasha ¿Cuáles serían entonces las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano menor?-


	21. Sentimentos a flor de piel

Comentarios: Gracias chicas por esos amenos comentarios! Les quiero desear un feliz año!!! Que todos sus buenos deseos se cumplan y mil gracias **Inuyany, mechiikagome,Miyandy, XtinaOdss,camony, Nagini31 **y **Azul D Cullen **por todos esos hermosos comentarios, recuerden que los mios están en el review.. sorry, pero me gusta dejarlos personalizados, es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando ustedes me escriben con tanta alegría!!! FELIZ AÑO PARA TODAS!!!!

Recuerden lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome toma una decisión y es la de irse a vivir con Sesshoumaru y Kouga, para ello sale de compras con él y luego con Ayame ya que al día siguiente se mudaría. Por su parte Inuyasha empieza con sus sesiones de fisioterapia pero antes de llegar pasa a ver a la hermana de Kikyo con quien le ha dejado una carta, por lo que era obvio que ellos dos no habían dejado de tener contacto. Sesshoumaru se percata del retraso y lo regaña a lo cual Inuyasha no hace mucho caso, sin embargo había algo que le pertuba al mayor... ¿Cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 21**

**::::::SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL::::::**

:::Inuyasha::: mmm.. ya veo –decía el chico mientras lo ayudaban a acostarse en la cama en donde lo iban a atender- Eso me alegra sabes… -Sesshoumaru se quedaba algo extrañado por la reacción de su hermano, ya que pensaba que iba a ser todo lo contrario- es que… tu sabes Sesshoumaru, aquí en confianza.. en la casa de mi papá no podremos hacer nada, mas que estar "agarrados de la mano" tu casa es la mejor excusa para verla y "conocernos mejor"

:::Sesshoumaru::: Apenas acabas de empezar a andar y ya piensas en acostarte con ella? Siempre de egoísta no hermano.. eh?

:::Inuyasha::: -no le caí en gracia lo que él decía pero aun siempre iba a defender su punto- Ay Sesshoumaru.. no te hagas el puritano… además ella es como un trofeo sabes… nunca ha estado con nadie, es el sueño de cualquier hombre, vale la pena no?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres un idiota Inuyasha! Espero que Kagome siendo tan inteligente como es, se de cuenta de la clase de perro que eres

------------A Sesshoumaru le había caído muy mal el comentario de Inuyasha y le daba mas rabia pensar que una chica con tantas cualidades y tan bella como Kagome se pudiera desperdiciar con el idiota de su hermano, pero tenia una esperanza, Kagome se iría a vivir con ellos, se iban a estar viendo mas seguido, eso podía aprovechar para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y media desde que Kagome se había mudado con Sesshoumaru y Kouga, la relación entre ella e Inuyasha seguía viento en popa, ella tenía mucho trabajo con el residentado el cual había empezado en el área de psicología y psiquiatría con su amiga, Ayame era mas estricta con ella, ya que no quería que los demás pensaran que ella era muy blanda con ella solo por ser su amiga. Tenía como compañero a Houyo, un chico alto de cabello castaño, era muy amable ya que siempre había tenido una cierta atracción hacia su compañera pero a pesar de cualquier cosa él le mostraba mucho respeto y nunca intentaría nada, su amor era algo mas platónico, los dos siempre estaban estudiando juntos. Generalmente por las noches Kagome pasaba en la casa de Inuyasha, claro, la imagen siempre era la misma, ella estudiando y él viendo televisión, alguna película o practicando un poco con su guitarra, algunas ocasiones pasaba en el estudio del casa ya que le pedía consejo al Dr. Inu-No, él había sido un gran apoyo para ella, aunque últimamente casi no pasaba en la casa ya que había estado viajando mucho, a veces por asuntos personales y otra veces por asuntos del Hospital. Sesshoumaru casi no había tenido la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con ella, ya que los dos no habían coincidido con sus horarios, sin embargo él había desistido un poco de sus intenciones, ya que la veía muy feliz con su hermano. Ese día estaba tomando un café en el hospital, la cafetería se encontraba vacía, cuando llegó su amigo Kouga------------

:::Kouga::: Aggg!!! Este día ha sido un asco.. no aguanto porque termine, por suerte es viernes y podremos salir a… oye Sesshoumaru que te pasa? Parecieras que estás en otro mundo –le decía un poco preocupado su amigo que se estaba tomando una soda dietética, pero parecía como si fuera un elíxir de la vida-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es nada, solamente pensando

:::Kouga::: Pensando?! Ja! Entonces voy a traer un extinguidor porque en cualquier momento el hospital se quema!!! –decía burlándose a carcajadas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres un idiota Kouga… siempre diciendo las cosas mas inoportunas no? No se como Ayame te soporta…

:::Kouga::: Eso es porque ella ve en mi cualidad que JAMÁS te enseñaría a ti… -refiriéndose a su buen desempeño en la cama- pero mira.. ya quita esa cara de funeraria que tienes… se que lo que tienes es.. por… mmm… como la llamaré?? –trataba de disimular un poco de Kagome por si habían oídos pendientes de la conversación- mmm.. si.!!!! La llamaremos "esa chica"

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te equivocas Kouga no es por ella…

:::Kouga::: Déjame terminar!!!! –le reclamaba- bien… se que lo que tienes es por "esa chica" ya que no te han resultado los planes como esperabas en estos últimos días y ella va en viento en popa… con… mmm… que difícil es esto de ocultar nombre, parezco anciana que no tiene que hacer –se reclamaba porque nuevamente trataba de inventar otro apodo- bien.. le llamaremos "el cabeza hueca" jajaja.. que divertido es esto después de todo –A Sesshoumaru realmente le caía en gracia el apodo que ocupaba para su hermano- bien.. "esa chica" sigue viento en popa con "el cabeza hueca" y a ti.. te tienen olvidado… y que?! Es una mujer nada mas… tu mejor que nadie sabes que hay muchos peces en el mar gustosos que tu.. bueno.. le tiraras una carnada… estoy seguro que ellas encantadas caerían en tu cama

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo dudo… pero no es eso… no estoy así por.. "esa chica" simplemente me siento cansado

:::Kouga::: Ja! Que malo eres cuando mientes.. por lo menos cuando hablamos de "esa chica".. bueno.. mira.. te propongo algo, ahora saldremos a bailar con Ayame, vienen varios amigos de ella, y bueno.. por supuesto conocidos de los dos de este hospital, sería bueno que nos acompañaras, así como en los viejos tiempos no crees?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que el salir a tomar un par de tragos no me caería nada mal, porque tu sabes que no me gusta bailar –Kouga se reía y se despedía de él-

:::Kouga::: -antes de irse se regresaba y le decía al oído- por cierto.. deberías de prestar mas atención a los chismes.. parece que "el cabeza hueca" le anda poniendo los cuernos a "esa chica", pero no te preocupes, esta noche lo averiguaremos, ya que las mas comunicativas de este hospital saldrán con nosotros…

------------Sesshoumaru había quedado un poco intrigado por el comentario de Kouga, Inuyasha poniéndole los cuernos a Kagome… mmm.. él tenía sus sospechas y de hecho muchas veces lo había querido sorprender, pero nunca había tenido éxito, por supuesto nunca le había dicho nada a Kagome. Esa noche salieron a una nueva disco Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame y otros amigos, entre ellos Bankotsu y su hermano Suikotsu, Iruka y Anko que era su novia, Eriol y su novia una empresaria muy famosa y que de hecho era la dueña de la nueva disco ella se llamaba Tomoyo, en fin otras personas mas, algunos iban a bailar, otros a tomar, en fin… a pasar un buen rato. Pero ellos se encontraron con una sorpresa, los residentes habían salido a ese mismo lugar también, entre ellos estaba Kagome, que aunque no quería ir su amiga Eri y Houyo la habían convencido, e inclusive Inuyasha le había dicho que era mejor para ella salir, después de todo no tenia que pasar siempre con él.. ella finalmente había aceptado------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Con permiso chicos.. ya regreso…

:::Kouga::: Que pasa? –le preguntaba su amigo entre gritos, ya que el volumen en la disco era muy alto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Acabo de ver a alguien y quiero ir a saludarla…

:::Kouga::: No me digas que "esa chica" está aquí?? –le preguntaba casi al oído refiriéndose a Kagome-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, tengo tiempo de no hablar con ella, así que voy a ir a conversar un rato –A conversar en un disco? Pensaba Kouga, pero bueno… su amigo estaba un poco enajenado con Kagome, así que decidió no decirle nada, esa noche se la dedicaría a su novia Ayame-

:::Eri::: Vamos Kagome… anímate!!!! –le decía su amiga- solamente esta y no te hará nada…

:::Kagome::: No se Eri.. la verdad es que el licor no me gusta, creo que mejor pido una soda

:::Houyo::: No te preocupes Kagome, la piña colada solamente es un coctel, no lleva tanto alcohol, además solo es para pasar el rato, además descuida aquí estaré para que no te pase nada… -le decía el chico tratando de convencerla que se quedara con el otro, al final ella aceptaba. Estaba dando el primer trago cuando alguien se acercó por atrás y le habló al oído-

:::xxx::: Deberías de tener cuidad 'pecas' al día siguiente te podrías arrepentir…

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru!!! Hola!!!! –se levantaba de una silla que estaba alrededor de la mesa y le daba un abrazo, esto a él lo dejaba un poco sorprendido, nunca esperó que la encontraría tan alegre- Años de no verte!!!! –le decía gritando un poco- Pareciera increíble que viviendo en la misma casa no nos podemos ver casi nunca..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso es porque tu nos tienes muy abandonados, solamente quieres pasar en la casa de mi padre… -le reclamaba un poco celoso-

:::Kagome::: Ay.. no me digas eso… pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante vamos a cambiar.. después de todo Inuyasha ya puede utilizar sus muletas mejor, así que podrá llegar a la casa… -a Sesshoumaru esto no le agradaba ya que recordaba que intenciones tenia su hermano, no iba a negar que Kagome despertaba el deseo de cualquier hombre, pero le parecía injusto que Inuyasha solo la buscara para eso-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Mira.. ten cuidado Kagome con el licor.. ya que es muy traicionero –le cambiaba la platica-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes.. estaré bien… y dime.. andas con Kouga y con Ayame?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es.. todos nos encontramos en el salón VIP que está al otro lado, ya que venimos con la dueña del local, porque sino sabias la novia de Eriol es la dueña…

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón!!!! Ya me lo habían comentado hace tiempo.. pero bueno.. me saludas a Ayame.. dile que estoy lista para su examen.. ^_^!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: No deseas venirte con nosotros?

:::Kagome::: No.. perdón… pero prefiero quedarme con mis amigos aquí, después de todo tu debes de andar con todos los jefes del hospital me sentiría un poco incómoda con todos ustedes

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te sentirías un poco incómoda.. conmigo?

:::Kagome::: bueno.. contigo no.. pero con los demás si.. pero no te preocupes.. en cualquier momento llego para secuestrarte y que bailemos un rato… si?

:::Sesshoumaru::: mmm.. esta bien –*demonios! A mi no me gusta bailar, pero bueno por ella haré un esfuerzo* pensaba Sesshoumaru, mientras se despedía de ella-

------------La noche iba viento en popa en los dos grupos, todos estaban disfrutando a lo grande, en el grupo de Kouga y Sesshoumaru ya iban por la 4º botella de whisky, mientras que Kagome ya iba por la 3º piña colada.. ya se había puesto un poco "alegre", todos los demás se encontraban bebiendo vodka y ya iban por su 3º botella. Todos bailaban, de todo… la música estaba de lujo, nadie podía desperdiciarla, estaba saliendo la última canción de Lady Gaga con un remix que había hecho el DJ de "papparazzi" y "poker face" toda la disco se alegró, Kagome decidió que era tiempo de ir a sacar a Sesshoumaru de "ese encierro", él no tuvo otra alternativa mas que aceptarle la invitación, los dos estaban cerca de Kouga y Ayame que a pesar que era una música muy movida ellos dos se encontraban bailando pegados, Kagome se movía muy bien, parecía una bailarina profesional, Sesshoumaru estaba también un poco alegre, después de todo entre cigarros, amigos y whisky se subía un poco mas a la cabeza, de pronto la canción terminó y el DJ dijo unas palabras por el micrófono------------

:::DJ::: Y nos quedamos con un poco de música mas tranquila.. para aquellos enamorados que les gusta disfrutar… -después de eso la música cambió su tonalidad y empezó a sonar la canción "ES DE VERDAD" de Belinda, Kouga y Ayame seguían embelesados uno con el otro y no se soltaban, la pista se fue dispersando pero aun así quedaron muchas parejas, Sesshoumaru ya se estaba retirando, pero Kagome lo tomó de la mano-

:::Kagome::: No podríamos bailar esta también? Esta canción me encanta… -lo miraba con una carita de ángel al que él no se podía negar-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estas segura Kagome? –le preguntaba él con cierto nerviosismo-

:::Kagome::: Si –decía un poco apenada- por favor…

------------Sesshoumaru la tomaba de la cintura mientras que ella lo tomaba por su cuello, al escuchar la canción y al tenerla tan cerca, su corazón sentía que se aceleraba cada vez mas, y podía escuchar los latidos a mil por hora, y sentía también como los de ella se iban acelerando poco a poco------------

"Déjame probar de tu ternura

Déjame entregarte el corazón

Somos diferentes

No me importa si lo entienden

Déjame quitarte tantas dudas

Déjame llevarte hasta el sol

Mi alma no te miente

El amor cuando se siente

Es de verdad

Y nunca se va

Hoy pocas veces se equivocan

Cuando te llega te enamora

Es de verdad

La pura verdad

Pueden decirme que estoy ciego

Pueden decirme que estoy loco

Pero es de verdad

Mírame sin miedo sin censura

Háblame que quiero oir tu voz

Eres el paisaje mas bonito

Que me ha regalado Dios"

------------Sesshoumaru lo pensaba y quería decírselo, "si eres el paisaje mas bello que me ha regalado Dios" pero no sabia como hacerlo, las palabras no salían, pero en ese momento Kagome lo volvió a ver y los dos quedaron prendidos en esa mirada, ninguno decía nada, parecía que la canción estuviera hablando con ellos, por un momento nadie existía, parecían como una pareja de enamorados que se expresaba todo el inmenso amor que se sentía, la bola de cristal que estaba arriba de la pista de baile de ellos alumbraba románticamente la situación con sus luces plateadas------------

"Muy pocas veces se equivoca

Cuando te llega te enamora

Es de verdad

Y nunca se va

Pueden decirme que estoy ciego

Pueden decirme que estoy loco

Seré tu ángel

Tu voz

En tus latidos vivirá

Mi corazón"

------------Antes de terminar la canción una de las manos de Sesshoumaru llegó hasta su cara para acariciarla, ella lo aceptaba, el corazón de Kagome parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, él se agachó un poco para alcanzarle los labios que parecían que estaban esperando por él, ella solamente cerró sus ojos para recibir esa muestra que le estaba otorgando.. él estaba a punto de besarla, era lo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, estaban listos… los dos.. sentían lo mismo en ese momento------------

"Déjame probar de tu ternura

Déjame entregarte el corazón

Somos diferentes

No me importa si lo entienden

Porque es de verdad"


	22. La alegría de Kagome

Comentarios: Y solamente por ser año nuevo.. con un tan solo comentario y aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.. jejeje... no se de quien será, pero sea quien sea Gracias por comentar tan rápido.. de todos modos como ya sabes.. en el review, mi comentario personal.. n___n

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes. Además para este capitulo en especial para leer la primera parte o los primeros diálogos, Sesshoumaru y Kagome han sido llevados por Kouga y Ayame, Sesshoumaru habla con Kouga y Ayame con Kagome.. así que espero no sea confuso...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru se molesta con Inuyasha porque él solamente anda con Kagome por acostarse con ella, después de todo él la considera como un trofeo por ser virgen. Sesshoumaru no quiere darle mucha importancia para no pelearse con su hermano ni tampoco parecer chismoso con Kagome, pero esa noche él y todos sus amigos junto con Kagome con su grupo salen a divertirse a una 'disco'... ellos dos salen a bailar y en la pista empiezan a experimentar con un sentimiento mutuo... para ellos dos el mundo no existe... solamente están ellos dos... ¿Que pasará?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 22**

**::::::****LA "ALEGRÍA" DE KAGOME****::::::**

------------Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de besar a Kagome y ella lo estaba permitiendo, en esos momentos, los dos.. sentían lo mismo, pero antes que se llegara a completar ese beso, Ayame tomó por la cintura a su amiga, sacándola de aquel trance que la tenía completamente embelezada------------

:::Ayame::: Kagome…!!! Acompáñame al baño.. necesito contarte algo… por favor!!!! –la chica parecía muy contenta, Kagome sintió que despertaba de un sueño, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Sesshoumaru, se veía divino.. nunca lo había visto de esa manera-

:::Kagome::: si.. –contestaba ella regresando de su trance- vamos… ya regreso –le decía suavemente a Sesshoumaru-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien –contestaba el pobre chico pero aunque los hubieran interrumpidos él se sentía alegre, después de esas actitudes, ella… podía sentir lo mismo que él.. tenia una oportunidad-

------------Kouga mientras tanto, sacaba de la disco a Sesshoumaru para hablar tranquilamente con él, mientras que Ayame estaba con Kagome en el baño de damas, tanto como Kouga y Ayame se aseguraban que nadie los estuviera escuchando, después se dispusieron a hablar con cada uno de sus amigos------------

:::Kouga::: Pero que te pasa Sesshoumaru?? Has perdido por completo la razón???

:::Ayame::: Pero que te pasa Kagome?? Has perdido por completo la razón???

:::Sesshoumaru y Kagome::: No se de que me hablas –contestaban los dos a cada uno de sus amigos-

:::Kouga::: No te hagas el inocente conmigo Sesshoumaru, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, como se te ocurre seducir a Kagome en medio de la pista, para que todos los vean?

:::Ayame::: Por favor Kagome, como si no supieras lo que acaba de pasar, ustedes casi se besan enfrente de todos!!! Como se te ocurre!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: No se que pasó Kouga, estábamos disfrutando y al siguiente instante los dos quedamos prendidos con la mirada, fue algo…

:::Kagome::: fue algo… espectacular… nunca me había sentido así Ayame, te lo juro –decía ella mientras se recostaba en la pared suspirando por lo que acababa de pasar-

:::Kouga::: Espectacular?? Pensé que ese supuesto amor ya te había pasado Sesshoumaru, nunca pensé que estuvieras tan enamorado… pero te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, ella está con tu hermano y supuestamente lo quiere, no puedes hacerle esto –reclamaba aun no pudiendo creer lo que había pasado-

:::Ayame::: Kagome!!! –decía sorprendida su amiga- no… no lo puedo creer, te gusta Se… Sesshoumaru?? –le preguntaba con cierta sorpresa, ella no podía contestarle- pero… pero… tu estás con Inuyasha.. su hermano lo recuerdas???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya lo sé Kouga! Pero esto que acaba de pasar no fue algo planeado, fue algo…

:::Kagome::: que salió de la nada… además, hace tiempo pensé sentir algo por él, sin embargo también estaba confundida con lo que sentía por Inuyasha, pero él fue el primero en decirme algo…

:::Kouga::: Y entonces? Que quieres hacer? Que ustedes dos se sigan tirando esas miradas? Que nada mas se tiren indirectas? O quieres darle un baje a tu propio hermano? Porque si así lo haces podrías manchar su reputación y…

:::Ayame::: Y solo van a decir que eres una interesada, una zorra, que encima de andar con Inuyasha, lo engañas con su hermano, quieres que digan eso de ti Kagome?

:::Sesshoumaru::: -reaccionando los dos, por su parte Sesshoumaru no quería que nadie hablara mal de Kagome y por supuesto ella tampoco quería eso- Esta bien.. tienes razón, esto no volverá a suceder…

:::Kagome::: Solamente que tengo que hablar con él y pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó

------------Los dos se iban buscando en la pista, Sesshoumaru se sentía un poco apenado por lo sucedido, después de todo no era su intención causarle algún problema a Kagome, ella por su parte se sentía como en la luna, uno por las piñas coladas que había ingerido y otro, porque nuevamente le estaba naciendo aquel sentimiento que sintió tiempo atrás por ese atractivo chico. Finalmente cerca del bar y alejados de todos sus amigos se encontraron------------

:::Kagome&Sesshoumaru::: hola!

:::Kagome::: Perdón.. no te dejo hablar… -decía un poco apenada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes pecas –nuevamente sus dos corazones se unían en una sola canción, a un mismo ritmo latían los dos rápidamente, él se moría de ganas por tenerla entre sus brazos y estaba que seguro que ella también lo deseaba, sin embargo esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar solo por ese sentimiento y quiso romper un poco el hielo- mira Kagome, por lo anterior…

:::Kagome::: Kagome?! –reclamaba ella- que tristeza, después de tantos años de esperar que me llamaras por mi nombre y decides hacerlo en este instante, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte culpable.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo hago por eso.. sino que… -ella no lo dejaba hablar y nuevamente lo interrumpía-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Sesshomaru, la verdad es que no se que te dijo Kouga o si te habrá dicho lo mismo que Ayame a mi, pero sabes que… no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso, porque no olvidamos un rato esto que acaba de pasar y luego nosotros lo discutimos, después de todo, creo que tenemos que hablar.. no crees?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien Kagome, será como tu digas… y disculpa por mis actos –trataba de hacerlo por si había alguien que estuviera cerca y que no pensaran que era ella la que lo había iniciado o que era una ofrecida, ella solamente le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de su amistad y los dos se retiraban cada uno por su cuenta con sus amigos, al llegar Sesshoumaru a su grupo se encontró con que Suikotsu estaba hablando de alguien prefirió no interrumpir hasta que dijeran algo "interesante"-

:::Suikotsu::: Ay Bankotsu… como crees!!! –le reclamaba a su hermano menor- Además no creo que hubiera sido correcto haberla traído! Por otra parte por mas que me guste Kikyo, ella solamente me ve como un amigo, como el "doctor" que ayuda a su pequeña hermana, no importa lo que sienta por ella.. ella no siente nada por mi…

:::Bankotsu::: Pues considero que no deberías darte por vencido, después de todo ella nunca te ha dicho que no –trataba de animarlo su hermano-

:::Eriol::: Claro! Aunque si ella tuviese novio sería un poco difícil que te pueda aceptar.

:::Bankotsu::: Ese es uno de los problemas, creo que mi hermano ni siquiera le ha preguntado eso

:::Iruka::: Pero tan bobo te tiene esta "Kikyo" Suikotsu?

:::Suikotsu::: A todo hombre le llega la hora.. no crees Eriol? –le decía mientras le señalaba de reojo a Tomoyo, a lo cual los dos se ruborizaban- pero igual, no he podido preguntarle por su "estado civil" ya que me parece que si anda con alguien y me resulta un poco imprudente preguntarle si anda con él o no, ya que se trata del hijo menor de nuestro jefe del hospital –decía refiriéndose al Dr. Inu-No-Taisho-… pero la mayoría de veces que la veo en el Hospital por las noches la veo con él, y cuando él va a sus terapias contigo Iruka siempre pasa a ver a la hermanita antes

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hola amigos… de quien hablan tan callados y misteriosos? –Preguntaba él haciéndose como si no había escuchado nada, pero si lo había hecho, sus sospechas eran aun mas grandes, pero antes de decirle a Kagome hablaría con Inuyasha primero, ya que no quería parecer como que si él quería arruinar la relación-

:::Suikotsu::: No.. de nadie.. ^_^* solamente de la hermana de un paciente que tenemos en la unidad y que de hecho me resulta muy agradable -decía con cierto nerviosismo ya que estaba hablando de su hermano y prefirió no decir completamente la verdad-

------------Ellos por supuesto mejor decidieron cambiar la platica para no sentirse mas incómodos, por su parte Kagome con sus amigos se retiraron de la disco y decidieron seguir en la casa de Yamazaki, quien a pesar que ya no se encontraba en el hospital pero se encontraba celebrando que lo habían aceptado en otro, no de tanta fama como en el que ya estaba, pero era una fortuna para él, así que su casa era la mejor excusa para continuar celebrando ya que todos querían tomar y como andaban manejando no podían ser tan irresponsables, por lo menos no ellos ya que veían a tantos heridos, accidentes, mutilados en el hospital por causa de los conductores irresponsables, la noche se extendió hasta casi las 4 de la mañana, todos sin excepción habían estado bebiendo, unos tequilas, otros vodkas y algunas mujeres como Kagome, se habían quedado con cocteles, como medias de sedas, piñas coladas, margaritas… en fin, de todo, por supuesto que ellas pensaban que por ser dichas bebidas se iban a poder mantener un poco sobrias, con lo que ellas no contaban es con que lo que estaban hechas estas bebidas, por lo que al final de la velada varias estaban muy "alegres", otras estaban tiradas en el sofá de la sala, una estaba en el baño reconociendo todo lo que había comido en el día –léase que estaba vomitando- otras junto con Kagome se estaban divirtiendo como locas y jugando cartas con todos los chicos que estaban aún en pie.. por su parte el dueño de la casa se encontraba ya en su alcoba solamente que se encontraba bien acompañado por Tendra. Pero en eso un ruido extraño, la canción de triple XXX sonó en su celular, eso indicaba que Sesshoumaru estaba hablándole a Kagome-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome??!!!! Eres tu???! –decía muy preocupado el chico-

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaruuuuuu!!!!!!!! –gritaba ella emocionada- pero.. como estahs??!!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Preocupado porque no sabia si te encontrabas bien… dime a donde estás?

:::Kagome::: uhhhh… -hacia una pequeña y levantándose con mucha dificultad del sillón a donde se encontraba- papá sesshy eshtá enojado porque la pequeña Kagome no eshtá en casha… que tishte… -claro hablaba un poco rara porque ya se encontraba en su limite de la borrachera-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por Dios Kagome!!!! No me digas que seguiste bebiendo… si la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace casi 3 horas en la disco.. como es posible que hayas seguido.. –Kagome lo interrumpía porque a esa hora y en ese estado no quería escuchar reclamo alguno-

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. y me hablash para regañarme como si fueras mi papa..??!!!! O en mi casho mi tío... ah no!!!! Pues te cuento algo.. no tienes edad para serlo… mas bien tienes edad para ser mi novio o algo así.. -Sesshoumaru se quedaba un poco atónito por lo que ella estaba diciendo… *el alcohol la tiene un poco afectada* pensaba simplemente- entonces!!!! Porque te quedash callado??!!! Ya she te acabaron losh argumentosh???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kagome.. a donde te encuentras??? –decía ya un poco preocupado-

:::Kagome::: uhhhh muy buena pregunta… sabes.. estoy en la sala de una casa… con unos sillones de… déjame ver.. mmm.. de cuero negro… según lo que puedo ver… -ella divagaba por completo no sabia ni lo que decía, todos los demás ni le habían prestado atención, ya que cada quien estaba en lo suyo- ah..!!! pero creo que lo mas importante.. es que estamos en la casa de… ah si… de Yamazaki… por cierto.. a donde se habrá ido??? –se preguntaba ella, claro él había desaparecido con Tendra hace mas de dos horas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien, se quien puede conocer el lugar, le llamaré y le preguntaré y luego te paso a recoger…

:::Kagome::: A recoger??!!! Pero que aguafiestas eres..!!!! pero bueno.. aquí te espero.. aunque no creo que pueda ir a ningún lado.. jijijijij –se reía ella sin saber porque…-

------------Sesshoumaru después de despertar a algunos amigos, dio con la dirección de la casa de Yamazaki, tocó la puerta y la que salió fue Kagome, ella iba gritando "ADIOOOOSSSSSSS YA ME VOY!!!!!!!!" claro casi se iba deteniendo de la paredes para no perder por completo el equilibrio, al ver a Sesshoumaru se le tiró en sus brazos muy alegre gritando.. HOOOOLLLAAAAA!!!!!!!! El estaba sorprendido, ya que nunca pensó ver a Kagome en ese estado, aunque debía de admitirlo, debía ser muy buena para beber ya que aun seguía en pie, no le habló para nada y lo único que hizo fue ayudarla a meterse al carro. El camino parecía ser larguísimo, especialmente que él iba muy callado, ella ya no soportó mas y empezó a querer hacer conversación------------

:::Kagome::: Pero.. porque tan enojadito??? –le decía mientras jugaba con uno de sus dedos en la cara de él, como en forma de puchero-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Detente Kagome, no hagas eso que voy manejando –contestaba muy seriamente-

:::Kagome::: Ay si!!!! No vaya a ser que choquemos con el SUPER TRAFICO QUE HAY NO??? –decía sarcásticamente señalando en la carretera, claro no había pero ni un alma y todo estaba oscuro, pero él seguía callado- ash!!!! Pero que insoportable eres Sesshoumaru… -ella se quedaba un poco tranquila, casi a punto de dormirse. Cuando llegaron a la casa los dos se bajaron, él le ayudó a bajarse del carro pero cuando intentó subir las gradas de la casa ella casi se cae, por lo que él decidió mejor tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación, Kouga se había quedado en la casa de Ayame, por lo que los dos se encontraban solos en aquella mansión-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo mejor para ti es que duermas un poco, tómate esta pastilla –le decía mientras le dejaba una pequeña pastilla a la par de un vaso con agua en su mesita de noche-

:::Kagome::: Porque eres así??!!!! -Se paraba ella de la cama ya que él la había acostado para que descansara-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como? –contestaba secamente-

:::Kagome::: Asii!!!!! Primero estas super contento, luego intentas seducirme y finalmente después estás enojado.. no te entiendo!!!!! Pensé que te gustaba –decía ella muy tristemente volviéndose a sentar en la cama, esto a Sesshoumaru lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que no dijo nada- Ya ves!!!! Dijiste que hablaríamos después y eso quiero hacer y ahora tu no… -decía confusamente la chica-

:::Sesshoumaru::: La verdad es que no fui yo quien lo dijo, sino que tu…

:::Kagome::: NO ME IMPORTA!!!! Quiero hablar!!!! –se paraba nuevamente enfrente de él haciendo confrontación-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien.. lo haremos.. pero no ahora que te encuentras embriagada –le decía mientras la daba la espalda para irse- mejor descansa

:::Kagome::: Eres un idiota Sesshoumaru!!!!! –le reclamaba ella, tirándose en la cama para llorar, eso hacia que él nuevamente se acercara a ella y se sentara junto a ella–

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entiende Kagome, esto no es algo que podamos hablar y que luego se te olvide, tenemos que estar claros de lo que sentimos, después todo puede cambiar… por mi parte… deseo hablar contigo lo mas pronto posible, ya que no me gustaría hacerte daño o que de hecho el imbécil de mi hermano te lo hago yo.. de verdad… –Sesshoumaru la volvía a ver y se había percatado que ella se había quedado dormida- después de todo creo que es lo mejor… descansa.. tendremos mucho mas tiempo de hablar… -le decía mientras la acomodaba en la cama, le quitaba los zapatos y la arropaba con un edredón, mientras ella en sus sueños decía "Inu…yasha…", él comprendía que en sus sueños se encontraba su hermano- será mejor dejar esta obsesión, solamente hablaré con mi hermano y le haré que me diga la verdad respecto a Kikyo

------------El día siguiente Sesshoumaru pasó todo el día en la casa de su padre, Kagome decidió quedarse en su casa, porque tenia una "resaca" que ni ella sola se podía soportar, se sentía de la patada, pero decidió hidratarse y descansar, Sesshoumaru por su parte como se lo había prometido a él mismo habló con Inuyasha respecto a Kikyo------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye idiota –le decía en un tono tranquilo que mas parecía cariño- como es eso que andas nuevamente con Kikyo?

:::Inuyasha::: Siempre de metido no hermano? –le decía mientras se tiraba una pequeña carcajada- pues te diré… si.. estoy viendo a Kikyo nuevamente, nuestros problemas finalmente se solucionaron…

Era posible que Inuyasha fuese tan cínico??? Que hará Sesshoumaru cuando escuche la verdad????

Próximo capitulo... "una chica nueva aparece"


	23. Una chica nueva aparece

Comentarios: Gracias a **Goshi, Azul D Cullen, camony, nagini31 **por sus bellos comentarios y por supuesto un saludo especial a mi geme perdida **hekate**! Las quiero muchisimo y espero sigan apoyando este fic... un saludito también a XtinaOdss que anda desaparecida... y recuerden.. mis comentarios personales en el review.. diviértanse y FELIZ DÍA DE REYES!!!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome empieza a sentir algo por Sesshoumaru y sin darse cuenta se lo dice "Tu tendrías edad para ser mi novio, no mi padre", sin embargo hay algo que tiene preocupado a Sesshoumaru y son aquellos rumores que Inuyasha anda engañando a Kagome a lo cual le acepta que la sigue viendo y que sus problemas están resueltos... ¿Qué hará Sesshoumaru en este caso?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 23**

**::::::****UNA CHICA NUEVA APARECE****::::::**

------------Sesshoumaru estaba intrigado por la respuesta de su hermano, pero esta vez mejor dejaría que él hablara, era un tema delicado y no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas------------

:::Inuyasha::: Siempre de metido no hermano? –le decía mientras se tiraba una pequeña carcajada- pues te diré… si.. estoy viendo a Kikyo nuevamente, nuestros problemas finalmente se solucionaron… y si.. seguimos hablando, nos queremos mucho pero como amigos, los dos hemos aprendido una lección importante, es difícil mezclar el placer con el negocio y eso fue lo que hicimos, ahora preferimos tener una linda amistad y no estar en conflictos, además mi novia es Kagome y deseo respetarla, ella no se merece un engaño de mi parte, pero ahora también Kikyo me necesita, su hermana pequeña ha recaído con leucemia, yo le he encargado el caso al Dr. Suikotsu, es muy bueno y estoy seguro que la ha tratado como si fuera su propia hermana y aun así, no da muchas esperanzas y aunque Kikyo no está completamente destrozada por ese diagnóstico, yo le presto mi hombro para llorar muchas veces y le brindo todo mi apoyo, y aquí entre nos –le estaba haciendo una confesión- y te pido que no se lo comentes a nadie, pero también le ayudo económicamente, ya que sus ingresos no le permiten cubrir todos los gastos que genera esa enfermedad y los de su madre también, aunque ella es muy orgullosa y no lo acepta, por eso en complicidad con Suikotsu él dice que consigue la medicina allí mismo en el hospital y que por ser ella se las da como "muestras gratis", claro yo las consigo en otro lado y luego se las doy a él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu…??? Tienes conciencia social??? Tu??? Mi hermano egoísta que solo piensa en como beneficiarse con las acciones de los demás ¿?? No lo puedo creer –le decía Sesshoumaru, aunque con esto él despejaba toda sospecha que Inuyasha estuviera engañando a Kagome, lo cual para él sinceramente resultaba ser un poco triste, ya que no podía actuar en contra de su hermano a sabiendas que él lo único que estaba haciendo era una buena acción para quien consideraba su amiga-

:::Inuyasha::: Así es… jajaja –se reía del comentario de su hermano, ya que no se alejaba de lo que él era al contrario lo había descrito muy bien como era antes- pero créeme Kagome es la que me ha hecho reaccionar de mi manera ser, lamentablemente no he podido decirle todo esto a ella, ya que temo perderla y que se me malinterpreten mis acciones

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y por eso mejor prefieres hacerlo a escondidas y que cualquiera te vea en el hospital con Kikyo y que de hecho se malinterpreten tus acciones, que es exactamente lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos

:::Inuyasha::: En estos momentos? Quieres decir que Kagome piensa que Kikyo y yo..

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo sé, pero si el rumor me llegó a mis oídos es muy posible que también a los de ella lleguen.

:::Inuyasha::: Tienes razón, después de todo por eso dicen: "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"… -decía reflexionando y temiendo que Kagome pudiera terminar con él-

------------Sesshoumaru después de esto, se convenció que no podía seguir enamorado de Kagome, por lo que una vez mas desistió de ese amor, ella no volvió a insistir en hablar de "eso" ya que no se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tal y como Sesshoumaru lo había previsto. Los días iban pasando, Kagome había presentado su examen con su amiga Ayame y había salido muy bien, todos sus compañeros sabían que eso había costado muchísimo porque ella se había puesto mas estricta, claro los que no habían cursado con ella decían que había sido fácil porque Kagome era su amiga, ella ya no prestaba atención a esos comentarios. Ya tenia casi los dos meses mas en el área de pediatría, por su parte se había hecho muy amiga de Kaede, y aunque algunas veces se topaba con Kikyo nunca se hablaban, claro no dejaba de dolerle que Inuyasha se seguía hablando con ella, pero lo comprendía, ya que al final de todo era por Kaede y por su estado de salud, ella no podía ser tan egoísta, además había tomado como buena señal que Inuyasha le comentara todo para que no hubieran malos entendidos, sin embargo en esos últimos días algo le había pasado a ella, casi no llegaba a la casa de Inuyasha pretextando que tenia que estudiar, cosa que era cierto, pero muchas veces solo se quedaba en su casa viendo películas con Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Ayame, últimamente aunque no había habido nada entre Sesshoumaru y ella pero se estaban llevando super bien. Un buen día en el hospital Kouga y Sesshoumaru venían saliendo de sala de partos, había atendido junto con el jefe de ginecología una cesárea------------

:::Kouga::: Es una verdadera lastima que este chico se retire del hospital –decía él refiriéndose al jefe de ginecología-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, pero aunque mi padre no trató de disuadirlo de su decisión yo lo intenté por mi parte y su argumento es muy bueno, la verdad es que cualquiera en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo –le aseguraba Sesshoumaru-

:::Kouga::: Y cual fue? –parecía algo intrigado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es cierto, tu no lo sabes, es que Shaoran tiene su novia con la que lleva como miles de años, es mentira –decía riéndose- llevan como 12 años de novios desde que salieron del colegio, pero él decidió estudiar medicina y ella se dedicó al modelaje, ella ha pasado los últimos 4 años en Francia, y bueno recorriendo miles de lugares en toda Europa, pero finalmente a ella la han contratado para ser la modelo oficial de tres marcas reconocidas, pero antes de eso él le había propuesto matrimonio y la idea original era que ella regresara aquí a Japón pero después de los contratos millonarios que le ofrecieron a Sakura –que así se llamaba la novia- obviamente ya no se pudo mover así que él se va a trasladar hacia Francia, pero mi padre, ya sabes como es que tiene contactos en todo el mundo, le consiguió un puesto muy importante en un hospital muy reconocido, nada mas con la condición que él deberá de estudiar Francés y aprenderlo en menos de 1 año.

:::Kouga::: wow! –decía sorprendido Kouga- la verdad es que tu padre es muy buena gente, a todo mundo coloca en buenos puestos, claro si él puede garantizar tu trabajo y ya sabes como lo haces, pero que bueno por este chico, la verdad es que cuando suceden este tipo de cosas es de aceptarlas.

:::Kagome::: Hola chicos!!!! –saludaba ella muy cortésmente, ellos le respondían su saludo- entonces es cierto que el Dr. Lee se va del país, pensé que era un rumor nada mas por eso no me había preocupado, pero veo que ahora si tengo que hacerlo –decía ella, los otros dos no entendían nada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero porque debería de preocuparte que Shaoran se retire del hospital?

:::Kouga::: No me digas que te gusta Kagome!!!! –decía burlonamente el chico, a lo que Sesshoumaru se enojaba por la insinuación-

:::Kagome::: No!!! Como crees!!!! –decía ella apenada- Lo que sucede es que dentro de dos semanas empiezo el residentado de Ginecología, pero si él se retira no se que haré, supongo que tendré que retirar esa especialidad e ingresar otra –decía un tanto decepcionada la chica-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tan mal administrador crees que es mi padre Kagome? –decía con cierta picardía el joven médico, ella se quedaba un poco extrañada por el comentario-

:::Kouga::: Así es Kagome, el Dr. Inu-No nunca podría dejar sin jefe a un departamento, todos son muy importantes para él, no te preocupes.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro! Es deber de mi padre que eso no suceda, así que lo mejor es que te pongas a estudiar, porque según lo que he escuchado el reemplazo de Shaoran es una mujer muy estricta, que solamente los alumnos buenos y dedicados son los que pasan y recuerda.. si dejas alguna especialidad… -la chica completaba la frase-

:::Kagome::: Yo lo se.. -lo interrumpía casi llorando- voy a tener que repetirla cuando termine en la sala de emergencia durante tres meses, si solamente dejo 1 pero si dejo dos especialidades las tendré que repetir 6 meses cada una para mi refuerzo.. si sucede otra cosa mas grave no podré quedarme en el hospital.. yo lo sé… esto es duro… -rezongaba un poco-

:::Sesshoumaru::: jajaja.. así es… pero por eso este hospital se caracteriza por tener a los mejores médicos de todo el país y si te quieres trasladar puedes conseguir trabajo en cualquier lado –beep beep beep interrumpía el beeper de Sesshoumaru: "Ven a mi oficina de inmediato. Tu padre", claro al ver el mensaje sabia que tenia que ir- Bueno chicos, me retiro.. el deber llama como siempre.

:::Kouga::: Oye Kagome, quisiera preguntarte algo… -cambiaba el tono el chico que ahora lucia un poco preocupado- Tu sabes… si le sucede algo a Ayame?

:::Kagome::: Porque? Le has notado algo raro?

:::Kouga::: No se.. tengo un par de días de verla un poco distraída, como que si no estuviera atenta como siempre, además la noto un poco nerviosa, siempre apaga su celular, cosa que ella no hace

:::Kagome::: Que extraño, la verdad es que no se, lastimosamente también en estas ultimas semanas casi no he podido hablar con ella, de repente todo se ha vuelto un poco complicado en la UCIN (unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatología) además el Dr. Suikotsu siempre anda detrás de nosotros viendo que no cometamos algún error, ha sido un poco estresante por eso casi no he podido hablar con ella, pero bueno.. le preguntaré.

:::Kouga::: No.. mejor.. no lo hagas, después de todo yo soy su novio, debería saber que es lo que le sucede… le preguntaré… gracias de todos modos.. ah!!! Otra cosa.. se me olvidaba… disculpa que te pregunte esto… pero.. .sinceramente no me atrevo a preguntárselo a ella –decía un poco apenado el chico- Tu.. sabes… si.. tiene.. o mas bien si tuvo.. o bueno.. si algo pasó entre Ayame y…. –hacia una larga pausa- y… Suikotsu?

:::Kagome::: Si.. algo pasó???

:::Kouga::: Si… es que a los dos los veo algo extraños, nunca se dirigen la palabra, solamente son miradas, pero son de esas miradas que te matan y es raro porque Ayame es de lo mas amigable y se lleva con casi todas las personas del hospital, es extraño que ella se comporte de esa manera…

:::Kagome::: Eh.. bueno… no se… creo que eso ella te lo debería de contar Kouga –haciendo memoria, que Ayame nunca le había dicho que Suikotsu y ella habían estado comprometidos, pero que había sido él quien la había dejado o bueno.. ella lo había dejado, pero por su culpa, porque le había sido infiel y eso ella no podía perdonarlo no de la manera en que lo hizo, pasó mucho tiempo destrozada por ello y pensaba que nunca se iba a recuperar pero al conocer a Kouga todo había cambiado, pero… no sabia si era correcto decírselo o no, Kagome había guardado una gran pausa, haciendo dudar al pobre chico-

:::Kouga::: Oye Kagome.. ese silencio me indica que si tuvieron algo que ver.. pero bueno… le preguntaré a ella.

:::Kagome::: Solo recuerda una cosa Kouga, lo que haya pasado no tiene importancia con el presente, acuérdate que cada uno tiene su historia y todas esas experiencias son las que te hacen valorar a lo que tienes enfrente, es decir… las malas pasadas te hacen apreciar lo bueno que tienes en el presente –trataba de aclarar la chica y eso le ayudaba mucho a la confianza a Kouga a pensar que Ayame no lo estaba engañando como él suponía-

------------Sesshoumaru llegaba a la oficina de su padre, se escuchaba una voz adicional, era la de una chica… lo cual era un poco extraño porque parecía que se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo. Tocó la puerta y le dieron permiso de entrar, al hacerlo la chica que estaba sentada frente a su padre saltó de un solo golpe colgándose en su cuello------------

:::chica::: Sesshoumaru-Oneechan!!!!!!!!!!!! –saludaba gritando la chica-

:::Sesshoumaru::: *que es lo que sucede??? Quien demonios es esta chica* -decía en sus pensamientos, el pobre se había quedado estático, claro él siempre estaba serio como dando la impresión que nada le importaba-

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Veo que no te recuerdas de ella, verdad Sesshoumaru?

¿Quién será esta nueva chica? ¿Y porque tiene tanta confianza con Sesshoumaru??? que pensará él??? Además porque tantos celos de Kouga con Suikotsu??? Podría ser que Ayame lo estuviese engañando?


	24. Los celos de Kagome

Comentarios: Chicas!!! Que rápido han subido sus comentarios!!! Gracias... veo que el fic les sigue emocionando, espero que así sea y que no vaya a rallar en lo aburrido, un especial agradecimiento a: **Nagini31, Goshi, XtinaOdss, Miyandy, Azul D Cullen, Axter, **que están siempre pendiente... las quiero muchisimo porque me suben el ánimo y no dejan que yo desfallezca con el fic.. jejeje... Recuerden.. mis comens personales en el review... Tengan mucho cuidado y feliz fin de semana...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru había descubierto que Inuyasha no quería lastimar a Kagome ni que la engañaba como él suponía, por lo que había dejado sus sentimientos a un lado para que ellos dos fuesen felices, sin embargo había algo que no había contemplado.. una chica nueva aparecería... pero quien podría ser?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 24**

**::::::****LOS CELOS DE KAGOME****::::::**

------------Sesshoumaru estaba en la oficina de su padre, y se topó con una chica que se le tiró de inmediato a su cuello a abrazarlo, pero él no se acordaba de quien era, sin embargo su padre parecía que si la conocía bien------------

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Veo que no te recuerdas de ella, verdad Sesshoumaru?

:::chica::: No puede ser… -decía la chica mientras se retiraba del cuello del chico y lo miraba con ojos llorosos- dime que si me recuerdas oneechan….

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues no… lamento decirte que no te recuerdo en lo absoluto -decía seriamente y sentándose en una de los cómodos sillones de la sala de la oficina de su padre-

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Siempre de pesado no es así hijo? Bueno… Ella es.. la pequeña Rin…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin???!!!!! No lo puedo creer!!!! –decía mientras la miraba, la verdad es que Rin era ahijada de su padre, la madre de ella había sido una de las mejores amigas del colegio de su padre y cuando estaban pequeños antes de cumplir los 16 años Sesshoumaru y Rin habían estudiado en el mismo colegio, aunque ella era una chica rebelde, llorona, escuálida, sin embargo ahora era diferente, aquella chica era toda una belleza con cabello negro azabache como el de Kagome, sus ojos eran de un color negro muy expresivos y su cuerpo.. divino, se veía que se cuidaba mucho- No dejas de ser la niña llorona de siempre no? –le decía mientras le tocaba la cabeza con uno de sus dedos-

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru-neechan… eres malo.. –le decía mientras nuevamente lo abrazaba, solamente que ahora le costaba un poco mas porque él no se había levantado, seguía sentado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: jajaja… bueno.. y a que se debe la sorpresa?

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Antes que se haga oficial, deseaba comentártelo a ti primero hijo… Rin será la nueva jefe de ginecología

:::Rin::: Hai!!!!!!! Desde hace mucho deseaba trabajar y trasladarme a Japón, pero por muchos motivos no lo había podido conseguir, pero ahora siento que ya estoy mas preparada, además cubrir la plaza que deja Lee-san será un poco difícil, porque es muy buen ginecólogo y conoce todo referente al área, además ya tenía mas de 3 años de estar en este puesto… pero vengo con todo mi empeño y dedicación de hacer quedar bien a Inu-sama por confiar en mi… no es así Otto-sama??? –le decía la chica con cierta confianza..

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Así .. es… -decía un poco apenado por la forma en que lo había llamado- pero bueno.. tengo que ir a terminar el papeleo para que puedas empezar mañana Rin

:::Sesshoumaru::: Empiezas mañana? Tan rápido???

:::Rin::: Hai!!!! Acuérdate que Lee-san se retira del hospital dentro de 5 días así que tengo que ponerme al día con todo el trabajo, el personal y además como estaré a cargo de los residentes será doble trabajo, así que mejor me pongo de inmediato…

:::Dr. Inu-No::: bueno.. los dejo… te encargo a Rin, Sesshoumaru, dale una vuelta por el hospital para que se vaya familiarizando con él aunque sea un poco… nos vemos hija!!!

:::Rin::: Arigatou Otto-sama!!!! Sayonara!!!! Y ahora que Inu-sama se ha retirado... te secuestro oneechan!!!! Vamos a tomar un café o algo…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como quieras…

------------Ellos dos iban paseando por el hospital, claro Rin le iba abrazando uno de los fuertes brazos, y esto ocasionó que hubieran rumores en el hospital acerca de una bella chica que andaba con Sesshoumaru, unos hasta habían asegurado que era su nueva novia, lo rumores si viajaban casi a la velocidad de la luz, de hecho por la descripción de la chica Shaoran tuvo la curiosidad de salir a ver y verificar si era la persona que él creía------------

:::Shaoran::: Rin??? Eres tu??? –le preguntaba mientras le salía a su encuentro- Que alegría verte aquí en Japón!!!!

:::Rin::: Lee-san!!!!! Que alegría verte nuevamente!!!! –le decía muy alegremente la chica mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo para la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ustedes dos se conoces? –preguntaba él muy seriamente-

:::Shaoran::: Claro que nos conocemos y desde hace mucho tiempo!!!! –explicaba él con cierta alegría y un poco de nostalgia- Fue cuando hice mi internado hace como 7 años, nos conocimos en China en el hospital general en donde trabajaba ella

:::Rin::: Fueron unos días divertidos, aunque después Lee-san se tuvo que retirar por Sakura-chan ya que ella se trasladaba nuevamente a Japón por un contrato de modelaje, pero fue una suerte –decía ella riendo- si él no se hubiese ido no hubiera podido conseguir la plaza de jefe en ginecología… Lee-san es uno de los mejores que yo he conocido –decía alabándolo-

:::Shaoran::: Bueno, es un halago viniendo de tu parte Rin chan, pero créeme ahora me siento mas tranquilo porque sé que el departamento no podría quedar en mejores manos

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp.. parece como si fueran novios ustedes dos, estoy seguro que a Sakura no le debe de parecer mucho esta amistad –decía un poco molesto Sesshoumaru, después de todo tanta alabanza entre los dos le empezaba a molestar un poco-

:::Rin::: Ay Sesshoumaru-neechan! No te pongas celoso, yo solamente te quiero a ti –le decía mientras ella le volvía abrazar uno de sus brazos él se quedaba sorprendido por el comentario, sin embargo no dijo nada, cuando también apareció Kouga que acababa de hacer su ronda con sus residentes, entre ellos estaban Houyo y Tendra, que por supuesto se estaban echando todo el rollo de Rin y Sesshoumaru-

:::Kouga::: Muy entretenido no amigo??? –le decía con un poco de burla en sus comentarios, especialmente que veía que él se estaba ahogando en los brazos de la chica que no se veía nada mal, ya que era una chica alta, delgada, muy bien formada, con un cabellera larga y negra, y unos ojos negros que se veía la dulzura en su mirada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Deja de decir idioteces Kouga.. mira.. te presento a una amiga de la infancia y de la familia, ella es Rin, Rin, él es el Dr. Kouga Sousuke el jefe del departamento de cirugía plástica –le decía mientras ella se soltaba de los brazos de Sesshoumaru para saludar muy cortésmente a Kouga, él por supuesto se portaba como todo un caballero, le daba un gentil beso en la mejilla-

:::Kouga::: Es un gusto conocerte Rin, Bueno, y ustedes que hacen aquí? –se refería a Houyo y a Tendra que se habían quedado pasmados mirando a Rin- No tienen que ir a prepararme los casos del departamento? O es que también quieren saber quien es esta simpática señorita? –les decía muy despectivamente, después de todo Kouga se caracterizaba por ser muy estricto con sus residentes- Bueno, vamos a satisfacer la curiosidad de estos chicos… Sesshoumaru, dime… es tu novia? –preguntaba directamente Kouga para sorpresa de su amigo, él se había quedado sin habla siempre serio y sin demostrar ninguna reacción facial, pero ella abordó la conversación y de inmediato respondió-

:::Rin::: Bueno, espero que si… después de todo, tiene una promesa que cumplir, no es así nee-chan???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Promesa dices??? –preguntaba extrañado el peliplateado-

:::Kouga::: Bueno.. la curiosidad está satisfecha muchachos a medias muchachos ya el resto no les interesa… vayan a trabajar llego dentro de un rato –les decía a Houyo y a Tendra, claro que se molestaban por la forma en que lo decía pero no les quedaba mas remedio que obedecerlo, ella mas que todo iba refunfuñando por todo el camino, mientras que los tres jefes de cada departamento se quedaban hablando un rato, ella introduciéndose con el amigo de su "nee-chan" y él conociendo a tan "interesante" chica, mientras que Shaoran recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos cuando hizo el residentado con ella-

----------------------------Tendra iba super enojadísima, Houyo no le hacia caso a todos los comentarios que iba haciendo, aunque los dos admitían que Kouga era muy buen médico y de hecho estaban aprendiendo muchísimo durante su pasantía, cuando de repente también se encontraron con Kagome que iba un poco molesta---------------------------

:::Houyo::: Hola Kagome.. te sucede algo??

:::Kagome::: Hola Houyo! Hola Tendra!!! No Houyo –le contestaba cortésmente la pelinegra- no te preocupes, no es nada en particular, simplemente es que tengo que hacer algo que me recomendó el Dr- Suikotsu, no tomar tan "pecho" las cosas, sino.. mi carrera será insoportable.

:::Houyo::: A que te refieres? –preguntaba el chico que no entendía nada de lo que ella decía-

:::Kagome::: Nada de cuidado.. no te preocupes… y ustedes.. parecían que venían algo molestos también –preguntaba ella-

:::Tendra::: Si… -decía ella con cierto enojo todavía- es que no soporto al Dr. Kouga, es un tipo muy engreído, egoísta, gr… no sé…

:::Houyo::: Pero es muy buen médico, de hecho nos ha enseñado mucho durante estos dos meses –recalcaba el chico-

:::Tendra::: Si… lo sé –reaccionaba ella- pero mira que corrernos de esa manera, y todo por hacernos quedar mal ante el Dr. Sesshoumaru y su dizque novia -aquellas palabras de Tendra la sacaban de cualquier concentración a Kagome, no pudo decir nada *novia???? Pero… pero.. a ni no me ha dicho nada Sesshoumaru, no es posible que ya tenga novia y que yo no me haya dado cuenta o será posible que… todo lo haya a escondidas precisamente por eso… no… no lo creo.. Sesshoumaru no es de ese tipo de personas* pensaba olvidándose por completo de sus compañeros-

:::Houyo::: Te sucede algo Kagome? Te has quedado pálida, como si hubieras visto un fantasma –decía el chico ante la reacción de los pensamientos de Kagome-

:::Kagome::: No.. no es nada… perdón Tendra.. decías? –le preguntaba ella para disimular como si no hubiera escuchado nada-

:::Tendra::: Bueno, no te preocupes, no era nada importante, lo mejor es que regresemos al departamento, el Dr. Kouga no debe de tardar en llegar y tenemos que presentar a los pacientes.

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. si.. tienes razón, yo tengo que presentarme con el Dr. Suikotsu en la sala de emergencia, parece que iba entrando un niño con fuertes dolores y querían la consulta de alguien de pediatría –aunque a ella le hubiera gustado escuchar mas a Tendra acerca de la supuesta "novia" de Sesshoumaru pero ni modo, todos tenían pacientes que atender-

----------------------------Kagome bajó con Suikotsu, pero para su sorpresa no era él quien la estaba esperando sino que era Bankotsu, a lo cual ella le preguntó que había sucedido con su hermano, él no sabia nada, solamente le había dicho él mismo que bajara con Kagome, que él tenia que atender una emergencia y no estaría disponible en 1 hora y el paciente que iba llegando no podía esperar tanto. Después de un pequeño receso Kagome se juntó con varias enfermeras que no paraban de hablar de la bonita pareja que hacían la nueva jefa de ginecología y Sesshoumaru, "parecía que se querían mucho", "eran como dos tortolitos los dos abrazados", "eso es amor lo que se refleja", era los comentarios que escuchaba ella, y no sabia porque sentía algo extraño en su pecho, algo que no la dejaba respirar pero que al mismo tiempo la hacia ponerse enojada *pero que me está pasando? Otra vez estoy sintiendo esto por Sesshoumaru??? No.. no puedo permitirlo, no sería justo con Inuyasha, aunque, ya es algo que no lo puedo seguir negando, no durante mas tiempo, creo.. creo que lo mejor.. es hablar con él de una vez por todas* pensaba la chica, mientras las enfermeras con las que estaba seguían hablando del chisme calientito de la nueva relación del jefe de cirugía----------------------------

Que promesa tiene que cumplir Sesshoumaru? Además porque tanta confianza entre ellos dos? Y que pasará con Kagome.. será que Sesshoumaru pensará en Rin como su futura novia???


	25. El pasado La promesa de Sesshoumaru

Comentarios: Gracias a **Camony, Azul D Cullen, XtinaOdss, Inuyany y nagini31**por seguir siempre perservando leyendo mi fic y por tenerme paciencia... Les prometería que no me desapareceré tanto, pero no se si lo puedo cumplir, el cole está algo complicado, pero bien... Recuerden que mis comentarios están en el review.. Asi que enseguida les dejo la conti... disfrutenla!!!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

La aparición de Rin había venido a despertar ciertos sentimientos en Kagome, especialmente uno que no sentía desde muchísimo tiempo atrás... 'celos', ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 25**

**::::::****EL PASADO... LA PROMESA DE SESSHOUMARU****::::::**

------------Ya casi era la hora de salida, era un poco pasadas de las 5 de la tarde, Sesshoumaru ese día se había tomado la tarde para enseñarle el hospital y varios procedimientos administrativos a Rin, luego, habían quedado de irse a la casa de él para tomarse unos tragos y sentirse un poco mas familiarizados. Rin entraba a la lujosa pequeña mansión, claro ahora ya estaba completamente remodelada al gusto de un soltero, no era como la había dejado Kagura, la sala era un poco sombría de color azul oscuro y muchos cuadros de pintores famosos, había un televisor de plasma de 68 pulgadas, junto con su DVD y un equipo de sonido soñado, luego había un minibar, el cual tanto Kouga como Sesshoumaru lo tenían mejor cuidado que la refrigeradora y la cocina, bueno, de eso se encargaba Kagome------------

:::Rin::: Que bella casa tienes Sesshoumaru-nee chan

:::Sesshoumaru::: Gracias Rin, es muy amable de tu parte… Quieres un trago?

:::Rin::: Claro!!! Se me apetece un martín doble

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes beber no??? –decía con algo de asombro ya que estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas siempre pedían bebidas mas disimuladas como cócteles, no ese tipo de bebida mas fuerte-

:::Rin::: Por supuesto, siempre hay que aprender de todo, especialmente cuando todos tus amigos resultan ser hombres, no estas de acuerdo nee-chan?

----------------------------El solamente asentaba con la cabeza y con su tipico "hmp", y como siempre él solo se preparaba un whisky y amablemente le servia a ella en una copa con su clásica aceituna, Rin era un poco traviesa y curiosa y buscando entre los DVD y los CD de música encontró uno que a ella le apetecía mucho, era de un grupo de rock ya inexistente pero que gracias a sus padres lo había escuchado y de hecho le había agradado, por lo cual con toda confianza lo puso en el aparato de sonido y la música empezó a sonar----------------------------

"_Don't ask me_

_What you know is true_

_Don't have to tell you_

_I love your precious heart_

_I was standing_

_You were there_

_Two worlds collided_

_And they could never tear us apart"_

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te gusta INXS? –preguntaba con asombro Sesshoumaru puesto que muchas chicas ni les agradaba ese tipo de música y otras ni lo conocían, de hecho una de las chicas en que pensaba era Kagome, claro, era de diferente época, él ya casi tenia 29 años la misma edad de Rin y Kagome recién acababa de cumplir los 23, la diferencia entre gustos era obvia-

:::Rin::: Claro!!!! Si es un clásico! Aunque yo todavía era muy pequeña cuando ellos tuvieron su apogeo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ja! –se reía burlonamente- pues ni tan "chica" eh? Si no mal recuerdo teníamos 14 años, recuerda.. a mi no puedes mentir tenemos la misma edad después de todo

:::Rin::: gr… -hacia un gesto de enojo que parecía mas bien un rabieta- maldición tienes razón, en ocasiones se me olvida –decía ella después riéndose- oye pero que buen martini me has preparado, se ve que tienes practica nee-chan

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo creas, de hecho siempre prefiero un buen whisky ante todo y como sabrás esto no necesita preparación alguna.

----------------------------Los dos habían empezado a familiarizar mejor, seguían disfrutando de una bebida tras otra y riéndose todo el tiempo de los recuerdos de las travesuras que hacían. Alrededor de dos horas después apareció Kouga con Ayame y con mucha comida china, Rin y Ayame se conocieron y simpatizaron mucho, por lo que los cuatro comieron entre risas, bebidas y películas. Ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, Ayame se despedía de Sesshoumaru y de Rin, casi al salir de la casa, pero todavía dentro de ella, Kouga se percató que Kagome no había llegado y ella nunca pasaba de las 9 aunque fuera a ver a Inuyasha y tampoco había hablado, le parecía muy extraño, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Sesshoumaru sobre su paradero, dentro de todo los dos eran bastante sobreprotectores con la chica----------------------------

:::Kouga::: Oye Sesshoumaru, Kagome no te dijo si vendría a que horas vendría?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Mmm... no.. -contestaba escuetamente el chico, para no incomodar con la platica a Rin-

:::Kouga::: La verdad es que me parece extraño, ya es bastante noche y ella nunca se atrasa tanto ni cuando está con Inuyasha, no será que le habrá pasado algo? –decía algo preocupado el joven de cabello negro largo, ya que dentro de todo se habían llevado bien y la quería mucho, especialmente porque era la mejor amiga de Ayame-

:::Ayame::: No te preocupes Kouga –interrumpía Ayame- estoy segura que esta bien.. de hecho debe de estar MUY BIEN!!!! -decía ella con una risa un poco pícara-

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que te refieres? –preguntaba intrigado el peliplateado-

:::Ayame::: Bueno.. –decía ella algo apenada- es que.. ella… creo que al final… no pasará la noche aquí en la casa… porque… bueno… -titubeaba ella con mucha pena-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos mujer!!! Dilo de una sola vez, no nos tengas en este suspenso… -decía ya algo desesperado Sesshoumaru-

:::Rin::: No te preocupes Ayame, si es por mi, no hay apuro, de todos modos tengo que ir al baño –decía esto último en voz baja- así que los dejo para que hablen tranquilamente, nos vemos en un rato Sesshoumaru –decía ella mientras se retiraba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a Sesshoumaru y al mismo tiempo le susurraba al oído "además tengo una sorpresita para ti…" a lo cual él se sonrojaba un poco, Kouga por su parte había escuchado lo que le había dicho la chica, Ayame no se había percatado de nada-

:::Kouga::: Ahora si ya puedes decirlo Princesa? Nos tienes intrigadísimos… -le decía en forma coqueta Kouga, aunque si estaba preocupado por su ahora amiga-

:::Ayame::: Bueno… no se si debería de contárselos, ya que ella me lo comentó no tan segura, pero como algo que podía pasar –los dos chicos le tiraron una mirada tipo rayos laser, ya que al final no había dicho nada, a lo cual ella entendía la indirecta- esta bien… esta noche aparentemente será la "primera noche" con Inuyasha, se supone que tu padre Sesshoumaru esta noche partió en un su jet a una reunión de negocios en Londres por lo que Inuyasha estaría solo esta noche, así que según lo que ella pensaba es que ESTA NOCHE, podía ser la primera vez para los dos, desde hace tiempo lo venia pensando pero no estaba segura, ya que para ella es algo definitivo, pero parece que esta tarde que me lo comentó se sentía muy segura de si misma…

:::Kouga::: Ja! –se reía ligeramente contento Kouga- y yo que pensaba que quizás la estaba pasando super mal!!! Que va!!!! Si la va a pasar de lujo no??? Jajaja

---------------------------Sesshoumaru por su parte no había reaccionado para nada, su mente se quedó en blanco pensando e imaginándose a su hermano y a Kagome en la cama disfrutando de una gran pasión, esto hizo que le hirviera la sangre, en esos momentos un trueno los interrumpía, tanto que asustó un poco Ayame provocándole un pequeño grito, él ni se había inmutado por el sonido ya que al final solamente dijo entre dientes "hmp… si ella puede.. yo también.." a lo que Ayame no entendía nada, pero por supuesto que su amigo si se dio cuenta de lo que decía---------------------------

:::Kouga::: Oye amor, porque te metes al carro, pareciera que va a caer una tormenta de los mil demonios y no quisiera que te mojaras –decía muy atentamente el chico- yo voy en un momento, me acabo de acordar que se me olvidó algo –Ella obedecía a las palabras de su amado y finalmente se despedía de Sesshoumaru, con lo que los dos chicos se quedaron solos y se introdujeron mas a la casa para que ella no escuchara- Oye Sesshoumaru… y no que ya habías dejado la obsesión por "esa chica" –recordándole el apodo que le habían puesto a Kagome-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que ya lo hice –decía muy seriamente-

:::Kouga::: Pues para haberla dejado se te nota "demasiado" amigo.. –le decía sarcásticamente, mientras lo abrazaba para hablarle mas suavecito y que Rin no fuera a escuchar- Mira… olvídala… si ella sintiera lo mismo por ti, ya lo habría dejado y no ha sido así al contrario sigue con él y a estas horas ya debe de ser "su mujer" no la tuya.. porque no aprovechas lo que te ponen enfrente mejor?? Parece que Rin está muy interesada en ti Doctor.. deberías de darle una oportunidad no crees?

---------------------------Kouga se retiró de la casa ya que esa noche dormiría en el apartamento de Ayame, Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando muchísimo la verdad era que no había logrado nada con Kagome y ella seguía con Inuyasha, él ya no podía soportarlo, así que iba a tomar el consejo de su amigo y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando con Rin. Ella salía del baño, ahora iba mas arreglada, se había pintado nuevamente los labios y se había arreglado el cabello con una media cola y poco a poco se iba acercando a Sesshoumaru de una manera un poco picara e insinuante---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Rin.. pero que haces? –decía con cierta risa en los labios el guapo peliplateado-

:::Rin::: Solamente.. acercándome onee-chan… -le decía seductoramente mientras lo iba abrazando muy despacio, a lo cual a Sesshoumaru lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que también andaba un poco tomado- sabes? –decía ella mientras jugaba con uno de sus plateados cabellos- He esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo… yo.. te quiero mucho onee-chan… además no me olvido de la promesa que me hiciste cuando estábamos chicos… recuerdas? –Sesshoumaru no se recordaba de mucho, solamente tenia unos pequeños recuerdos pero no estaba muy seguro, después de todos los niños hacen cualquier tipo de promesa por sus amigos-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK DE RIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un día casi cualquiera en el colegio en donde ellos dos estudiaban, excepto que ese día sus compañeras de clases la habían estado molestando mucho por ser tan débil y escuálida, le decían que jamás iba a conseguir un novio, además que quien quería andar con ella, si ni siquiera había desarrollado y sus "dizque" mejores amigas ya habían empezado a desarrollarse y a visualizar que tendrían unos hermosos cuerpos, Rin se encontraba en una esquina que nadie visitaba, cerca de una pequeña capilla que tenia el colegio, Sesshoumaru iba pasando con sus compañeros ya que regresaban de un partido de football, cuando vio a Rin llorando él se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió hasta donde ella se encontraba, al acercarse ella empezó a llorar mas y se le tiró a sus brazos contándole entre sollozos lo que le había pasado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y por eso lloras? No seas tonta Rin, que esas estúpidas nunca te hagan pasar un mal rato, tu no lo mereces, eres una chica especial… además que importa que no hayas empezado a desarrollar, si un chico te quiere realmente no va a ser por tu cuerpo, sino por lo que tu eres.

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru!!!! –los ojos de aquella niña que se encontraban muy rojos y mojados empezaron a brillar por aquellas tan lindas palabras que le estaban brindando-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya!!! Deja de llorar, no les des el gusto de que te vean de esa manera –le decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo posterior y lo utilizaba para secarle las lágrimas de su dulce cara-

:::Rin::: Gracias Sesshoumaru… -decía ella con una cara ya sonrojada por lo apenada que se encontraba- Mira.. tengo algo que preguntarte… pero me da pena…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pregunta no mas, después de todo somos amigos no?

:::Rin::: Si… Oye Sesshoumaru… Tu… siempre me cuidarás?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que si… Eres una personita muy especial para mi… pero ya regresemos las clases están ya por empezar…

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru… espera –le decía cuando él ya se había levantado, ella también lo hacia y mirando hacia el suelo finalmente le pregunta aquello que tanto le había querido decir- yo… si algún día cuando estemos grandes… Tu… todavía no has encontrado a esa persona especial… -ella hacia una gran pausa y jugueteaba un poco con sus manos debido al nerviosismo que tenia, su cara estaba ahora mas roja, pero con gran valor terminó aquello que tanto necesitaba decirle- seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por mi?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo que siento por ti jamás podrá cambiar Rin, no seas boba… que preguntas haces!

:::Rin::: Estás seguro que podremos estar juntos para siempre? Lo prometes???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro! Estaremos juntos… no te preocupes… -el rostro de aquella niña cambiaba por completo, ahora lucia mas feliz, ella interpretaba aquella promesa como su futuro noviazgo, él como una amistad a largo plazo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE RIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::Rin::: Y bien.. te recuerdas ahora onee-chan?? –decía aquella chica ilusionada, y pensando que con eso Sesshoumaru se lanzaría a sus brazos para proponerle que fuera su novia-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que dices Rin?? –se apartaba del abrazo que aquella chica le había brindado tan seductoramente y se alejaba de ella mientras se iba a sentar al cómodo sofá de la sala- Crees que eso era un promesa amor???

:::Rin::: Claro que si!!!! Estaba muy claro de lo que hablaba no? –ella ya estaba un poco enojada, porque no estaba resultando tal y como ella lo esperaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro!!!! Tan claro como un charco!!!! –dah!!!! Obvio… no estaba nada claro.!!!. La tormenta ya había empezado, estaba lloviendo a cántaros tal y como lo había dicho anteriormente Kouga, los rayos y truenos caían a cada rato, creando un ambiente un poco tétrico, Rin estaba ya casi con las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eso no iba a impedir que Sesshoumaru finalmente resultara ser su novio, ella había soñado durante mucho tiempo con ese momento, pero como toda mujer tenia que inventarse un nuevo plan-

:::Rin::: Esta bien… aunque para mi si lo estaba –le decía ella mientras se sentaba a la par de él en el sillón mientras le decía esto le daba un tierno beso en la oreja y le decía de una manera muy suave y seductora- no te preocupes, yo sabré como ganar tu corazón… además lo único que deseo… es tu felicidad…

---------------------------Sesshoumaru no desaprovechó esta vez la oportunidad y la besó apasionadamente, los labios de ella eran tan dulces, sus lenguas se encontraron en un juego mortal, cada una brindaba un exquisito placer, los corazones de los dos empezaron a latir mas rápido y a un solo ritmo, los dos se estaban poniendo cada vez mas y mas excitados, Rin acariciaba de una forma salvaje la cabeza de él, mientras él empezaba a buscar aquella cintura tan deliciosa de la chica, en un momento de mas locura ella se sentó encima de Sesshoumaru, ya los dos no lo podían evitar, sentían algo en ese momento, los dos se estaban quemando por dentro, el sonido de la lluvia arrullaba el momento, las manos de Sesshoumaru recorrían la espalda de aquella chica que disfrutaba cada una de las caricias que le brindaba el peliplateado, él estaba completamente excitado ante tanta pasión de Rin, su hombría se hacia notar por encima de la ropa, Rin sentía aquella presión la cual empezaba a disfrutar, pero el momento nos les iba a durar mucho, ya que Sesshoumaru escuchó que un carro se parqueaba cerca de la casa "A este idiota de Kouga algo se le debe de haber olvidado.. maldición..!" decía en sus pensamientos, sin embargo eso no iba impedir que esa noche disfrutara de las suaves y apasionadas caricias de Rin---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin… vete a mi cuarto… -decía el chico viendo hacia la puerta-

:::Rin::: Que sucede? –preguntaba ella jadeando mucho- Te arrepientes?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes pequeña –le decía mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- no es eso, tu ve nada mas, llego en un momento –le volvía a repetir, ella esta vez obedecía y se iba directamente al cuarto del chico que le indicaba a donde se encontraba. Sesshoumaru se quedaba un rato en el sillón esperando a que Kouga entrara, estaba abrazando un cojín que lo tapaba, ya que como había estado un poco emocionado la evidencia de esa emoción era muy notoria aun, pero ya habían pasado un par de minutos y su amigo no entraba por lo que él mas calmado también decidió ir a ver que era lo que lo estaba reteniendo. Al salir de la casa se percató que alguien todavía estaba en el carro y se estaba mojando por la gran tormenta que estaba cayendo, casi no podía distinguir quien era ya que estaba algo oscuro, sin embargo por el carro pudo notar que era Kagome… pero que estaba haciendo allí?-


	26. Kagome acepta su amor

Comentarios: wow!!! no pensé que subieran tan rápidos sus comentarios... pero que bueno...!!! ando con un poquitito de tiempo, así para no dejarlas tanto tiempo colgadas (como la ultima vez.. n//n) Gracias nuevamente a **Saritz, XtinaOdss, Inuyany, nickita021, Goshi ** **y camoni **por sus comentarios, recuerden que los mios quedan en el review... saludos!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome había tomado una decisión, se entregaría a Inuyasha esa misma noche, Sesshoumaru se había enterado de ello por Ayame así que había decidido también olvidarla por completo y Rin sería la perfecta candidata para ello.. Sin embargo alguien les había interrumpido en aquella interacción que estaban teniendo.. pero.. quien sería?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 26**

**::::::KAGOME ACEPTA SU AMOR::::::**

---------------------------Sesshoumaru no había continuado su romance con Rin ya que había escuchado que alguien estaba afuera de la casa, pensaba que era Kouga que había olvidado algo, pero se había equivocado ya que la persona que estaba afuera, entre la lluvia, era Kagome---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: KAGOME??!!!! –le gritaba el chico desde la puerta principal de la casa- ERES TU???!!! –ella no contestaba nada, parecía estar en un trance o algo así, ella.. se encontraba totalmente empapada, al ver que ella no reaccionaba para nada decidió ir hasta donde se estaba- Kagome.. pero te sucede??

:::Kagome::: Sesshou…maru??? Yo… -la chica se quedaba en un silencio total, se veía que había estado llorando muchísimo, sus ojos negros y relucientes como siempre los tenia ahora estaban hinchados y rojos, su rostro estaba muy triste y al ver a su amigo se tiró directamente en su pecho para seguir llorando, no podía hablar, *pero que te ha pasado Kagome? Que no iba a ser esta la gran noche??* pensaba Sesshoumaru, pero la lluvia no los dejaba hablar a gusto, así que entre abrazos la llevó hasta la casa, claro se detuvieron en la entrada que estaba techada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero Kagome.. estás loca o que? Como se te ocurre quedarte allí afuera con semejante tormenta, puedes resfriarte.

:::Kagome::: Lo se… pero no importa…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que no importa???!!! –le reclamaba muy indignado- Claro que importa, a Inuyasha le dolería si algo...

:::Kagome::: A INUYASHA!!!!???!! Solamente a él le importaría??? Y a ti???!!! No te importaría? –le gritaba muy enojada- No ves que ha estado pasando esto últimos meses Sesshoumaru..!!!!! Que eres ciego o estúpido??!!!! O simplemente te estas haciendo el maje?!!!!!! –le reclamaba ella muy enojada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero de que hablas!!!!!??? No te entiendo porque vienes así –decía el chico muy confundido-

:::Kagome::: Porque Sesshoumaru!!!!!??? No te has dado cuenta de lo que siento??!!!!!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y que quieres Kagome?! Que sea adivino?!

:::Kagome::: Pues pensé que te habías dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía, pero ahora… tu estás con estas chica… NO ES VERDAD?!!!! –le reclamaba ella-

:::Sesshoumaru::: La verdad… no… todavía no está nada decidido, pero y que quieres que haga… si tu… Tu eres la novia de mi hermano!!! –le gritaba él también, ya se encontraba un poco desesperado… porque tenia que cambiar ella ahora que él había decidió continuar su vida.. porque??- Además él no ha hecho nada mas que portarse bien contigo, como deseas que yo venga y le quite a su novia!!!!

:::Kagome::: Si… Portarse bien conmigo… consolando a Kikyo no??? Y yo de tonta ayudándola..!!! claro.. si alguien la tenia que consolar después de todo… -decía ella muy enojada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: De que hablas??? Quieres decir que Inuyasha… te ha estado engañando con Kikyo??? –trataba de interpretar las palabras que confusamente Kagome estaba diciendo ya que no era esa lo que Inuyasha le había confesado, pero en eso Rin ante los gritos que se escuchaban hasta el cuarto bajó las gradas, ella llevaba una camiseta de Sesshoumaru que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande y le cubría hasta la mitad de sus piernas pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión que ella y Sesshoumaru ya habían tenido relaciones, Kagome al ver esto se puso mas furiosa se dio la vuelta y se fue, él intentó detenerla tomándola de la mano-

:::Kagome::: Dime.. y para que quieres que me quede Sesshoumaru? Para escucharte en el cuarto contiguo como disfrutas con ella en la cama??? Suéltame… y no te preocupes… estaré bien –le decía ella mientras iba llorando, él no tenía otra opción que soltarla, solamente veía como se iba debajo de la lluvia y se metía nuevamente a su carro, no sabia a donde se dirigía, pero si se quedaba preocupado por ella… porque tenia que suceder esto? Porque ahora? Se volvía a preguntar, mientras se metía a la casa y Rin se acercaba a él-

:::Rin::: Que pasó nee-chan? Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta la habitación… además quien era esa chica? Que venia hacer aquí?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esa chica era Kagome.. –decía algo triste-

:::Rin::: Kagome??? –preguntaba ella ya que no la conocía aun- Ah si!!!! –se recordaba del nombre- La novia de Inuyasha, pero… y no que esta noche se iba a quedar en la casa de él?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así era… pero no se que fue lo que pasó… se veía algo triste…

:::Rin::: Bueno… Porque no retomamos nuestra pequeña reunión eh nee-chan? -Decía ella mientras lo abrazaba él sentía sus suaves pechos presionando los suyos, mientras ella le iba dando suaves besos por su cuello, él obviamente sentía que iba sucumbir ante tal tentación, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de preocuparse por Kagome-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin.. lo siento –le decía mientras la tomaba por los brazos y la alejaba- pero… Kagome es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla ir, ella.. aparentemente se encuentra mal… -le decía mientras tomaba su celular e intentaba llamarla, pero no le contestaba lo que hacia que él se preocupara mas-

:::Rin::: No te preocupes, yo se de que se trata la amistad, solamente que necesito que me lleves a mi apartamento, espero no te moleste –le decía ella mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a las escaleras para poder ir hasta la habitación y vestirse nuevamente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: uf!!! –suspiraba el chico- era de esperarse que se enojara, pero… no puedo abandonar a Kagome, no ahora que si me necesita –decía el peliplateado que seguía insistiendo en su celular, no sabia ni por donde empezar a buscarla, pero sabia que no se iba a dar por vencido. Al bajar Rin los dos salieron de la casa y la fue a dejar a su apartamento, cuando salió del auto Rin le dio un beso muy apasionado a Sesshoumaru-

:::Rin::: No te preocupes nee-chan, estoy segura que al final conquistaré tu corazón.. después de todo.. tenemos mucho tiempo no? –le decía ella muy coquetamente mientras le tomaba su mano y se la dirigía hacia su pecho izquierdo- Recuerda… este corazón solo te pertenece a ti… solo a ti... Buenas noches!

:::Sesshoumaru::: -realmente estaba confundido, esta chica era tan diferente a Kagome tan apasionada y realmente era muy sincera con sus sentimientos- Rin… –la detenía tomándola de la mano- Tenme paciencia si? Necesito pensar las cosas… -la chica le sonría muy contenta dándole a entender que le daría todo el tiempo que él quisiera. Al bajarse ella Sesshoumaru le habló a Kouga preguntándole si Kagome había contactado a Ayame, el chico no había escuchado ninguna llamada y no entendía nada de lo que Sesshoumaru le estaba diciendo, ya había pasado casi 45 minutos desde que se habían visto en su casa pero después de colgar con Kouga, Kagome le correspondía sus múltiples llamadas- Kagome!!!! Finalmente me llamas –le decía el chico un poco mas aliviado-

:::Kagome::: Y para que me necesitas? Te dije que estaría bien –su voz se escuchaba diferente, parecía como si hubiese estado tomando-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu sabes que me preocupas!!! –le gritaba él, porque ya no soportaba mas la incertidumbre, ella no era una chica fácil de tratar, no respecto a sus sentimientos y ahora finalmente había aceptado algo… que si le gustaba y después de eso había salido corriendo, él no podía soportar mas eso- A donde estás? Tu voz se escucha diferente!

:::Kagome::: No te importa...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que si! Necesitamos hablar.

:::Kagome::: De que? De Tu novia?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin no es mi novia aun… A donde estás Kagome??!!!

:::Kagome::: Aun??? Ja! De verdad que eres cínico Sesshoumaru y que pretendes? Revolcarte con ella y conmigo en una misma noche, mira que si eres atrevido Sesshoumaru nunca pensé que fueras así.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y quien dice que deseo hacer eso contigo ah? Además entre Rin y yo no ha pasado nada y ya basta Kagome!!!! Necesito saber a donde estás o por lo menos que dejes de tomar!!!

:::Kagome::: Le llamas nada a todo lo que vi en el sofá de tu casa? –le cambió completamente el tema para no seguir escuchando aquellos regaños-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nos viste?

:::Kagome::: hmp.. y encima lo reconoces… claro que los vi… por eso me iba de la casa cuando tu me detuviste.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y que quieres que haga? No soy de palo sabes??? Además Rin es una chica muy buena y que me quiere además no tiene miedo de demostrarle al mundo lo que siente… a diferencia de otras personas que conozco –le reclamaba finalmente el chico-

:::Kagome::: Claro!!!! Si ella es mucho mas bonita que yo, es casi de tu edad, tiene mucha educación y además es la nueva jefe de ginecología! Como podría compararme con semejante mujer?!!! Además como es posible que una simple y tonta estudiante de medicina pretenda tu amor???!!!! Eso si que es estúpido de mi parte no crees??

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pretenda…. Mi… amor??? –decía el chico titubeando ante lo que ella estaba diciendo- Kagome por favor.. necesito verte… saber que estás bien, dime a donde te encuentras

:::Kagome::: Y para que??? No crea que tenga sentido el vernos, no después de lo que he visto.. Tu e Inuyasha son iguales, no creo que se puedan sacar del corazón una mujer que esté dispuesta a darlo todo, en comparación mía que no puedo ofrecer lo mismo –decía ella un poco triste-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No podrás saberlo si no nos vemos, además tu mejor que nadie sabe que Inuyasha y yo somos totalmente diferentes, no puedes compararme con él.

:::Kagome::: En eso tienes razón… esta bien –accedía la chica- nos vemos en la casa… tu y yo.. esta noche hablaremos…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero.. no puedes manejar en esas condiciones!

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, solamente me he tomado 3 cervezas... no es nada...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien... pero maneja con cuidado si... necesitamos hablar y esta noche nada ni nadie nos lo va a impedir... de acuerdo? –ella estaba decidida, ahora mas que nunca! Ahora ella había aceptado lo que sentía por él solo faltaba aclararlo-


	27. Verdad Hablando con el corazón

Comentarios: Chicas! Como siempre me parece emocionante encontrar sus comentarios. Les agradezco a **camony, hekate (mi geme), XtinaOdss, Inuyany** por no desistir de seguir leyendo y continuar siempre en esta historia llena de sorpresas... mis comentarios personales en el review... y gracias nuevamente!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome se había encontrado a Sesshoumaru con Rin eso la había alterado muchísimo a tal grado de decirle al chico lo que ella empezaba a sentir por él, Sesshoumaru había ido a dejar a Rin para poder hablar tranquilamente con Kagome, pero en realidad podrían hacerlo?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 27**

**::::::VERDAD, HABLANDO CON EL CORAZÓN::::::**

---------------------------Sesshoumaru iba llegando a la casa, el auto de Kagome ya se encontraba allí por lo que suponía que ya tenía que estar adentro. Entró en la casa un poco empapado ya que seguía lloviendo, los truenos y relámpagos no dejan de sonar, ya casi eran las 2 de la mañana, pero la hora no importaba lo único que realmente importaba era aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ella iba bajando las escaleras con una toalla en su cabeza y otra alrededor de su cuello y tomando un vaso con jugo de naranja, aquello le ayudaría con el alcohol que había ingerido, al ver a Sesshoumaru le colocó la toalla que ella llevaba en su cuello en la cabeza y lo empezó a secar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, hasta que Sesshoumaru la tomó de sus manos haciendo que cesara de secarla---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Basta Kagome… Necesitamos hablar… a donde lo haremos?

:::Kagome::: En donde quieras… Tu decide.

---------------------------Los dos subieron hasta la habitación de él, pero antes él se puso un poco más cómodo, ella había llevado un par de chocolates calientes, ella se sentó en la cama mientras que él se sentaba en uno de los sillones y empezaba a hablar---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien? Estas dispuesta a hacerlo? A que hablemos con la verdad?

:::Kagome::: Si… Quien empieza? Tu.. o yo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Empieza tu… Supongo que tendrás algunas preguntas no?

:::Kagome::: Si… Quien es esa chica Sesshoumaru? Que sientes por ella?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella es… una amiga de la infancia.. se llama Rin, ella y yo crecimos juntos… estudiamos juntos, además Rin… siempre estuvo enamorada de mi, de hecho cuando teníamos como 15 años empezamos a ser novios, claro a escondidas de nuestros padres ya que su padre y mi madre estaban en contra que nosotros dos nos gustáramos o que empezaremos una relación y como comprenderás como adolescente cualquiera mientras mas te lo prohibían mas te llama la atención mi excusa era que yo no le veía nada malo, después de todo no era un noviazgo muy serio, a penas teníamos 15 años no era que estaba pensando en casarme con ella, pero Rin creo que pensaba de manera diferente y quería una relación mas seria… ella siempre ha sido muy expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos, de hecho ya casi llevábamos un año de novios cuando decidimos que podíamos pasar a otro nivel, obviamente cada uno tenia sus razones ella lo hacia porque me amaba, porque quería estar siempre conmigo… yo… bueno… -se sonrojaba un poco por admitirlo- simplemente era un chico.. me interesaba acostarme con ella nada mas pero lamentablemente su padre nos encontró… bueno.. en la cama se podría decir…

:::Kagome::: Estaban… teniendo… relaciones? –preguntó la chica con un poco de sorpresa y rubor en su cara-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No… no habíamos llegado a ese extremo… pero si hubiera llegado unos cinco minutos después estoy seguro que si nos hubiera sorprendido, pero aun así, encontró a su hija en mis brazos utilizando nada mas que su ropa interior, obviamente esto lo puso furioso, se reunieron mis padres y la mamá de ella también, mi papá insistía en que era algo normal entre adolescentes, además que yo era un chico muy responsable y que no creía que solamente me fuera acostar con ella para embarazarla y dejarla por su cuenta, mi madre estaba furiosa, nunca había aprobado a Rin decía que yo me podía encontrar a una chica mejor que ella, el padre de Rin gritaba como desesperado diciendo que toda la educación que le habían dado a su pequeña no era para que quedara embarazada a los 16 años, su madre insistía al igual que mi padre que estaba contenta porque los dos estuviéramos saliendo que estaba segura que yo no destrozaría a su hija, yo me encontraba en shock, ya que todos hablaban de embarazo, de casarnos, de TENER HIJOS!!!! Como comprenderás a esa edad yo ni remotamente pensaba en eso no sabia ni que decir, Rin insistía que ella y yo habíamos hecho una promesa y que los dos íbamos a permanecer juntos para siempre, yo permanecía callado, mi padre decía que de todo modos a mi me iban a mandar a estudiar a Londres en casi un año y que Rin se podía quedar aquí en Japón, su padre insistía que las hormonas no se podían quedar tan tranquilas durante todo un año, por eso decidieron mudarse a China.

:::Kagome::: Tu no hiciste nada por tratar de hacer que ella se quedara? No protestaste?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No!!! Para nada… yo todavía me encontraba en shock escuchando una y otra vez las palabras "embarazada" "casarse" ¡¡¡"hijos"!!!! como podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas a los 16 años así que mejor decidí que si me quedaba callado todo iba a pasar mas rápido, Rin y yo seguíamos hablando por teléfono y nos escribíamos a menudo, pero todo se acabó cuando conocí a Kagura ya que a ella no le gustaba mi amistad con Rin, las ultimas veces que nos vimos fue para el funeral de mi madre y para el funeral de su padre que fue un año después, para esa época yo empezaba a andar con Kagura. Ahora que nuevamente la vi, me sorprendí mucho ella no era así inclusive la última vez que nos vimos ha cambiado muchísimo y si.. sentí nuevamente una atracción por ella, no lo puedo negar si quiero serte sincero, y nuevamente me recordé de la dizque promesa que hicimos, después de todo yo no tengo ninguna relación con nadie en estos momentos, y después de pensarlo un rato Rin siempre me ha querido… y no le importa demostrar ante todos sus sentimientos por mi, eso fue lo que mas pude pensar esta noche como siempre ella es una chica que no le importa demostrar sus pasiones ante mi… y no me pude resistir…

:::Kagome::: Claro.. es lo que siempre buscan ustedes… y como esperar tanto tiempo para que yo… acepte no es así Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: En eso te equivocas, de hecho Rin… es virgen igual que ti… la única diferencia entre tu y ella es que tu estás esperando a casarte, no te guardas para alguien en especial, es decir, la persona que sea tu primera vez aun no tiene un rostro, en cambio Rin si.. ella.. se ha conservado así para mi, para que yo sea el primero en su vida… me entiendes? –Kagome agachaba su cabeza, la verdad es que él tenia razón, pero ella no podía evitar ser así, él se dio cuenta que ella estaba un poco triste por lo que le estaba diciendo por lo que decidió acercarse a la cama y posó su mano sobre su cara- Pero… nada está definido aun… no voy a negártelo.. ella me gusta, pero hay alguien que me gusta mucho mas –ella lo volvía a ver con una gran felicidad en su rostro, pero luego él se separó y decidió proceder con su relato- Bueno, espero que esto haya contestado tu pregunta.. ahora voy yo… que ha pasado con Inuyasha? Te ha estado engañando con Kikyo??

:::Kagome::: -el rostro de la chica nuevamente se puso triste, pero con todo el valor del mundo decidió seguir con esto, después de todo ella había aceptado que esa noche hablarían abiertamente y sin mentiras- No… la verdad es que no.. no me ha engañado… talvez no físicamente pero si con el corazón.. él aun no ha podido sacar de sus pensamientos a Kikyo y esta noche lo comprobé…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Los encontraste en alguna conversación o en alguna situación algo comprometedora?

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. algo así… lo que sucedió es que esta tarde solamente escuchaba hablar sobre ti y esa chica… que eran novios.. que se veían super tiernos y no se que cosas mas.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si que vuelan las noticias en el hospital!!! –decía con cierta sorpresa y un poco indignado ya que nada había pasado entre ellos-

:::Kagome::: No sabes que rabia me dio… además Ayame me lo confirmó ya que ella ya se lo había contado Kouga, por lo que pensé que era una fuente muy fidedigna, por lo que me entró mas coraje aun y le dije a ella que esta noche me entregaría a Inuyasha asumiendo que ella te lo contaría esta misma noche o se lo diría a Kouga y él haría el trabajo, pensé… en darte celos también… nunca pensé que no te importaría en lo absoluto y no harías nada…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y que querías que hiciera? Que saliera corriendo a la casa de mi padre y me fuera directamente a la habitación de Inuyasha y te separara de él diciendo que… siento algo por ti???

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. si.. o por lo menos… que me llamaras para reclamarme…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Reclamarte por las acciones que tomas con tu novio?? No crees que eso es demasiado absurdo?

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. no he dicho que he pensado claramente… en fin… además también andaba furiosa porque el Dr. Suikotsu nos había abandonado casi toda la tarde ya que solamente le comentó a Bankotsu que no podría estar con nosotros porque tenia que hacer algo importante, la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que era "eso importante" que tenia que hacer, me enteré cuando llegué a la casa de Inuyasha, él no estaba en la sala esperándome como de costumbre, aunque lo comprendía porque llegué mucho mas tarde de lo planeado supuse que estaba en su cuarto así que me fui directo hacia allí, pero al llegar escuché que él hablaba con alguien, primero pensé que lo estaba haciendo por teléfono, pero luego alguien mas habló también.. esa persona era Kikyo… casi no distinguía su voz porque se escuchaba muy quebrantada y muy diferente, por eso preferí quedarme afuera y seguir escuchando talvez decían algo indebido y yo me enteraba de una vez por todas si ellos me estaban viendo la cara o no, pero ella empezaba a hablar nuevamente diciendo que Suikotsu había sido muy claro con ella, pero que tenia la esperanza que el Dr. Inu-No le ayudara, Inuyasha le contestaba que no… que eso así tenia que ser, luego él se puso un poco celoso porque ella hablaba mucho del Dr. Suikotsu y le preguntó si tenia alguna relación con él, ella le dijo que no, que lamentablemente él seguía en su corazón pero que ahora ya nada se podía hacer, porque después de todo este tiempo ella me veía de diferente manera y que no podía hacer nada para dañarme.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces… ellos dos se siguen queriendo pero… no han tenido ninguna relación por respeto a ti?

:::Kagome::: Así es… -decía ella triste con los ojos llorosos- la verdad era un poco reconfortante saber que no me había engañando pero si era una traición saber que solamente seguía conmigo por un compromiso pero con quien quería estar era con Kikyo pero ninguno de los dos lo podía aceptar por dañarme a mi –ella empezaba a llorar, Sesshoumaru sentía cierto coraje recorriendo su cuerpo ya que si bien es cierto no la habían engañado pero si lo habían hecho con los sentimientos-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero… de que hablaban Inuyasha y Kikyo? –le preguntaba el para que ella tomara valor nuevamente-

:::Kagome::: El Dr. Suikotsu… le dijo a Kikyo que.. ya no podíamos hacer nada mas por Kaede…

:::Sesshoumaru::: La desahució? –preguntaba con un poco de sorpresa el chico-

:::Kagome::: Si... la verdad es que la enfermedad ya está muy avanzada y a pesar que se ha hecho todo lo posible durante estos 5 meses que ella ha estado en el hospital no ha habido mucha mejoría, Kikyo… obviamente estaba destrozada y pensó que tu padre talvez podía hacer algo por su hermana, por eso fue a ver a Inuyasha, pero él la hizo entrar en razón, le explicó como es la Leucemia, a pesar que ella ya estaba sobreaviso pero él a su manera la hizo comprender.. ella no dejaba de llorar, al escuchar esta conversación me dio mucha vergüenza seguir escuchando detrás de la puerta por lo que toqué y entré a la habitación, al hacerlo Kikyo se tiró a mis brazos en cuanto me vio, jamás la había visto así, entre Inuyasha y yo tratamos de calmarla un poco, lo logramos un par de horas después… luego ella se fue y nos quedamos solo nosotros dos con Inuyasha –ella hizo una pausa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y que pasó? –preguntaba con mucha curiosidad-

:::Kagome::: Me armé de valor y le dije que teníamos que terminar, que mis estudios estaban primero y que este año no era lo que yo esperaba, que el hospital me estaba consumiendo mucho, pero que no quería lastimarlo, que en ningún momento quería quedar de enemiga de él, él tomó muy bien… mejor de lo que yo esperaba –decía nuevamente con tristeza- al final le di un beso y además le dije que no me iba a doler que apoyara como fuera a Kikyo que ella…. Lo necesitaba mucho en estos momentos, que Kaede en cualquier momento podía sucumbir y fallecer y que en esos momentos él tenia que estar con ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y lo aceptó tranquilamente? –pregunta indignado por la reacción tan poco gentil de Inuyasha *por lo menos hubiera podido disimular el amor que siente por esa zorra…* decía en sus pensamientos-

:::Kagome::: Cada quien toma las cosas como puede.. además tu hermano es así… especialmente cuando se trata de Kikyo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero siempre te comportaste como la pequeña hipócrita no?

:::Kagome::: Porque me dices así?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No dices que sientes algo por mi?

:::Kagome::: -ella sonrojaba muchísimo por la afirmación de él- Pero que tiene que ver eso?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque no le dijiste a él que además tu sentías algo mas por otra persona

:::Kagome::: No… no pude… no quería.. perder su amistad tampoco

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero entonces… porque todo el alboroto que venias haciendo ahora en la noche si no planeabas venir a estar conmigo?

:::Kagome::: Bueno… yo… -no sabia que decir, la verdad es que estaba en una situación que no podía controlar, ella quería andar con él, pero era demasiado pronto ya que apenas unas horas atrás recién había terminado con Inuyasha y ahora iba a andar con su hermano… no se iba a ver como una zorra?- Espera… esa es otra interrogante… ahora voy yo..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tienes razón.. que quieres saber?

:::Kagome::: Que sientes… por… mi?? –ella sonrojaba muchísimo, pero tenia que salir de las dudas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por ti??? Pensé que lo sabias… -decía mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ella, haciendo que el corazón de la chica empezara a latir mucho mas rápido-

:::Kagome::: Pues.. no.. .no lo se.. no... con certeza… es decir…. –él estaba aun mas cerca lo que hacia que ella no pudiera pensar con mucha claridad- que sientes… que deseas hacer conmigo???

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que siento? "lo que nunca he sentido por nadie" –le decía al oído muy suavemente lo que hacia que la piel se le erizara de una manera que jamás había sentido y luego se alejaba un poco para verla directamente a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban- Te has metido en mi cabeza, en mis pensamientos y en… mi corazón.. detesto admitirlo pero contigo me siento tan vulnerable como no me he sentido con nadie… Que deseo hacer contigo? "lo que nadie.. se ha atrevido… hacerte mía… tomarte por completo en cuerpo, alma y corazón" –le decía nuevamente al oído pero esta vez le acariciaba su cara muy suavemente provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica mientras ella cerraba sus ojos inconcientemente, la respiración de aquella chica se había acelerado a tal punto que él también lo había visto, en su pecho se veía la excitación que él estaba provocando, se veía que era todo un experto- Ahora bien… que planeas hacer con todo lo que te acabo de decir? –le preguntaba el chico mientras ahora había cambiado de posición y se encontraba frente a frente a ella mirando fijamente ojos y sus labios rojos como la sangre y no perdiendo de vista nunca la respiración que se formaba en sus deliciosos pechos-

:::Kagome::: No.. no se… -Kagome sentía como un cosquilleo iba recorriendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, era algo con un extremo increíble que nunca había sentido, se sentía como mareada, él.. estaba haciendo que ella perdiera la cordura, que no pensara con claridad, pero ella todavía… se podía resistir aunque fuera un poco mas-


	28. Muerte una espera que nadie resiste

Comentarios: gracias chicas por su gran espera! Como ya habrán leido en mi rewiev tuve un pequeño inconveniente de salud... gracias por seguirme apoyando **Xtina Odss, camony, geme **(hekate ama), **nickita021, goshi, Nagini31 **(en serio quiero que veas mi review... me gustaría que me respondieras amiga a mi interrogante), **Miyandy, Inuyany, Azul d Cullen**! Gracias por todas sus porras!!!! Y como siempre, mis comentarios personales en el review y disfruten este siguiente capitulo!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru y Kagome finalmente se habían sentado a hablar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos los cuales coincidían. Kagome lo hacía vibrar como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, sabía que podía dar cualquier cosa por estar con ella.. pero Kagome estaría convencida del todo?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 28**

**::::::****MUERTE... UNA ESPERA QUE NADIE RESISTE****::::::**

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo sabes? O no lo quieres aceptar? Ahora ya no hay excusas Kagome… tu ya no estás con mi hermano… ya no hay nada que te detenga a estar conmigo…

:::Kagome::: No puedo.. –decía ella moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa y alejando con sus manos a Sesshoumaru- Lo siento.. –Sesshoumaru empezaba a sentir cierta frustración, esto no era lo que él esperaba, al contrario esperaba una reacción muy diferente de ella, por lo que se separó de ella y empezó a caminar por el cuarto- Disculpa si te he enojado –decía la chica muy avergonzada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Enojado??? –preguntaba el chico con mucha ironía- Enojo es lo mínimo que puedo sentir en estos momentos, solamente te voy a preguntar una cosa mas y con eso creo que podríamos dar por terminada esta conversación

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru.. yo..

:::Sesshoumaru::: -el chico no permitió que ella empezara a hablar, no quería escucharla, no en esos momentos- Te das cuentas que con esta actitud me empujas a los brazos de Rin? –ella no contestaba- Olvida el sexo Kagome, olvida tu preciada virginidad, piensa en los sentimientos, hasta una persona fría y seria como yo necesita de alguien –la chica se sorprendía muchísimo, esta noche había escuchado a un Sesshoumaru que nunca había oído y tenia razón, todos necesitamos a una persona que esté con nosotros, una pareja…-

:::Kagome::: Lo sé… -contestaba ella triste- pero no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, además no puedo enfrentarme a tu hermano, pienso y lo vuelvo a hacer, pero no estoy preparada para un escándalo, no todavía…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y crees que tu serías a la única que le armarían un escándalo? Mi padre me mataría si piensa que yo le he quitado la novia a su hijo menor, Inuyasha estoy seguro que haría cualquier berrinche con tal de llamar la atención, además de los reclamos de Rin, pero no importa..

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru.. por favor!!!! Entiéndeme… tu eres hombre y es mas fácil para ti, además si hemos esperado durante todo este tiempo, que mas da esperar un tiempo mas, no te parecería que la recompensa seria muy agradable, esperar mucho tiempo para tenernos el uno al otro y sin que nadie nos pueda reprochar nada

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp… será difícil… Rin no dejará de insistir

:::Kagome::: Lo se… pero estoy segura que después podremos disfrutarnos tanto como nosotros queramos, no te parece? –le decía la chica en forma coqueta, ellos no podían terminar de hablar ya que en esos momentos el beeper de Kagome empezó a sonar como loco-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Quien es? –preguntaba el chico muy seriamente-

:::Kagome::: Es… Kaede… -decía ella leyendo el mensaje- No puede ser… tengo que ir al Hospital de inmediato –decía ella saltando de la cama para irse a cambiar de ropa, mientras que Sesshoumaru hacia lo mismo, al salir ella de su habitación él también ya estaba listo- Pero que haces?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes… te llevo… además que tan grave está la hermana de Kikyo?

:::Kagome::: Mucho.. pareciera como que si está en la recta final –decía triste mientras los dos iban bajando las gradas de la casa-

---------------------------Durante el trayecto los dos iban hablando de la delicada situación de Kaede, de hecho Kagome nuevamente se iba recordando que Suikotsu le había confirmado a Kikyo que esto en cualquier momento podría pasar, pero nunca se imaginó que podía suceder tan rápido, él por su parte le iba aclarando que ese tipo de enfermedades era el curso que tenia que tomar, un día estaban bien, otro no tan bien y al siguiente instante podían recaer enormemente, Kagome le habló a Inuyasha para comunicarle lo sucedido y para que estuviera también en el hospital por llegaba a suceder lo peor, él le contestaba que Kikyo ya le había hablado y que se encontraban en camino. Kagome iba llegando al hospital junto con Sesshoumaru, cuando él recibió una llamada telefónica de Ayame diciéndole que por favor fuera al hospital, ya que tenían un joven que se había cortado las venas y que necesitaban de su ayuda urgentemente, el joven doctor accedió ya que se encontraba allí, los dos se encontraban en el parqueo del gran hospital, pero antes de despedirse el chico le tomó de la mano a la pelinegra, quería hacer su último intento con la chica---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: -la detenía sujetándola de la mano- Estas segura de la decisión que has tomado?

:::Kagome::: Si... por favor.. espérame durante un tiempo, se que podré superar estos temores que siento, además me gustaría ser yo quien le dijera a Inuyasha que entre tu y yo podría haber algo, no me gustaría que se enterara por medio de chismes... pero y tu... me esperarás?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No estoy seguro... pero haré todo mi mejor intento, créeme que el rechazar a Rin conlleva mucha fuerza voluntad y a eso le tengo que agregar que no le puedo decir lo que siento por ti

:::Kagome::: Es que tengo miedo, no la conozco pero conozco la naturaleza femenina y se que le podría comentar a tu hermano o inclusive a tu padre una versión muy diferente a la realidad y no me gustaría eso

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien -afirmaba el chico muy serio- Ahora tenemos que ir a trabajar... una pregunta... no empezabas con ella a las 8 am?

:::Kagome::: Desafortunadamente así es... pero el Dr. Suikotsu me llamó hace un rato como te recordarás y me dijo que quería que yo estuviera allí, después de todo ha sido mi paciente durante estos dos meses atrás, además es Kaede... no puedo abandonarla así, tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y él me prometió que hablaría con Rin... espero que ella pueda entender.

---------------------------Sesshoumaru y Kagome se separaron, él no estaba muy convencido que Suikotsu pudiera convencer a Rin, al contrario creía que ella lo iba a tomar como una acción de rebeldía *estos dos meses será un martirio con ella como jefa de Kagome* pensaba el chico, mientras se lavaba las manos y unas enfermeras le ayudaban a vestirse apropiadamente. Mientras tanto Kagome iba entrando a la sala donde Kaede se encontraba allí mismo habían dos enfermeras mas, junto con Suikotsu y Bankotsu que hacían lo imposible por estabilizar a la pequeña---------------------------

:::Bankotsu::: Ya no hay nada que hacer.. déjala Suikotsu -le decía mientras el chico detenía la resucitación manual-

:::Suikotsu::: No... estoy seguro que podemos hacer un poco mas, Kagome toma el lugar de Bankotsu

:::Kagome::: Bankotsu, Cuanto tiempo lleva en asistolia Kaede? -le preguntaba la chica algo preocupada y en voz baja-

:::Bankotsu::: Ya casi son 35 minutos... y no ha respondido -un nuevo sonido hacia uno de los aparatos de la sala, indicando que ya existía una muerte cerebral por la falta de oxigeno en el cerebro-

:::Suikotsu::: No has escuchado mi orden Kagome?!!!! -le gritaba el joven médico muy enojado, la chica entendía su frustración por lo que decidió seguirle ayudando un poco mas- Se... que... podemos... salvarla... –decía bastante agitado-

:::Bankotsu::: -se acercaba a su hermano y le tomaba las manos muy triste- Lo siento Suikotsu... pero.. Kaede ya lleva casi 45 minutos sin recibir el oxigeno necesario en su cerebro, aunque recuperaras su pulso y sus signos vitales, su cerebro ya ha sufrido demasiado... tienes que... declararla...

:::Suikotsu::: - todos estaban muy triste por la perdida de la pequeña, pero después de mucho sufrimiento ella ya estaba descansando una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en su pequeña boca, una de las enfermeras empezó a llorar, la otra empezó a murmurar "porque una niña tan dulce y pequeña tuvo que sufrir todo esto? Es injusto…" Kagome tenia sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no había podido hacer nada, de hecho ni siquiera había llegado a tiempo para intentar hacer algo, Suikotsu finalmente habló- Hora de la muerte: 7:28 am. Bankotsu, Kagome… hagan los preparativos… yo.. iré a hablar con Kikyo…

---------------------------Los dos chicos empezaron a quitarle todos los cables que tenia la pequeña y también a coserla, ya que en su intento por salvarla también le habían abierto el pecho para hacerla respirar, pero al final todo había sido inútil---------------------------

::Bankotsu::: Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto verdad? Lo pueden hacer las enfermeras –decía mientras cocía el pecho de la chiquilla-

:::Kagome::: Tu también lo sabes no? –contestaba ella secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse de sus ojos- Además no es ninguna molestia…Kaede… ella era… una niña muy especial…

:::Bankotsu::: Eso es cierto... ella.. a pesar de todo siempre le brindaba un ánimo muy especial a todos, nunca le importaba que tan mal se pudiera sentir ella siempre te recibía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

:::Kagome::: No sé... en realidad no sé como pueden hacer este trabajo Ban.. –dijo con dificultad mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar-

:::Bankotsu::: Es cierto.. es difícil y hay días en que es peor así como este, pero hay ocasiones cuando salvas a un niño... o cuando nacen con dificultad y de repente los sostienes y haces todo lo posible porque sobreviven y de repente sin previo aviso sueltan un llanto que podría romperte los tímpanos, eso... eso es increíble! Es una sensación de alegría, de satisfacción... es... no lo sé... es increíble, imposible de describir..

:::Kagome::: Si... me imagino.. pero es que los niños... son tan pequeños... no han vivido.. no saben que es enamorarse, que es la decepción, que es la vida en sí...

:::Bankotsu::: Si.. es demasiado injusto... pero ahora veo porque Suikotsu está tan preocupado por ti..

:::Kagome::: Suikotsu... preocupado por mi?

:::Bankotsu::: Así es... dice que tienes todo el potencial de hacer lo que quieras, escoger cualquier especialidad pero tomas las cosas de manera personal, te frustras, lloras, enloqueces y si quieres mantener la cordura especialmente en este departamento no lo tienes que tomar de esa manera... me entiendes?

:::Kagome::: Si... de hecho, ya lo había pensado, creo que esta es la especialidad que menos me gusta, es demasiado doloroso no tengo ni idea de cómo hará Suikotsu para decirle a Kikyo lo que pasó...

---------------------------Los dos siguieron terminando con la niña, aquello era un verdad innegable, aunque no a muchos les gustara pero eso siempre pasaba en todas partes del mundo, inclusive niños, bebés tenían que pasar por cientos de cirugía o morir en el proceso sin haber vivido, la hermana de Kikyo no sería la excepción, ni la única o la última---------------------------

Próximo Capitulo: SUIKOTSU Y RIN


	29. Suikotsu y Rin

Comentarios: **Camony, XtinaOdds, Goshi **gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado y a **Inuyany** por su especial efusividad con la cual me escribe y que me hace sentir tan bien! Como siempre mis comentarios personales se los dejo en el review y disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome había tomado una decisión, quería tiempo y Sesshoumaru no sabía si podía otorgárselo, especialmente con Rin siempre detrás de él, había algo que no podía negar, era hombre después de todo y cuando le servían un plato tan delicioso y de gratis era difícil rechazarlo, pero por Kagome lo haría.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 29**

**::::::****SUIKOTSU Y RIN****::::::**

---------------------------Mientras tanto Suikotsu iba caminando triste hacia la sala de espera en donde se encontraba Inuyasha con Kikyo, nunca la había visto así, se veía muy preocupada y triste a la vez, en cuanto ella vio aparecer a Suikotsu ella empezó a llorar y se le echó en los brazos a Inuyasha que ahora andaba con muletas---------------------------

:::Kikyo::: NO LO DIGAS!!!! POR FAVOR..!!!!! NO LO DIGAS SUIKOTSU!!!! –le decía la pobre chica mientras lloraba de una manera inconsolable-

:::Suikotsu::: Lo siento Kikyo… hicimos todo lo posible… pero…

:::Kikyo::: Ayer que me lo dijiste no me dijiste que sucedería tan rápido..!!!! porque???!!!!!!

:::Suikotsu::: Lo siento… pero es algo que no se puede predecir tan fácilmente, al contrario....

:::Inuyasha::: Kikyo… debes entender… Kaede ya debe de estar feliz en otro lado, corriendo, riendo.. jugando como siempre quería ella estar con otros niños de su edad –trataba de animar a la pobre chica aunque el mismo estaba bastante deprimido, después de todo había entablado una bonita amistad con la chiquilla desde hacia ya un tiempo-

:::Kikyo::: Pero es injusto… Kaede… no había vivido nada… todo esto es mi culpa…

:::Suikotsu::: Pero que dices Kikyo??? Gracias a ti, Kaede tuvo una oportunidad, además la leucemia no es algo que tenga ver con una culpa o algo por el estilo, todo es genético especialmente cuando se trata de un niño, y entiende… si tu no lo hubieras dado esta oportunidad ella probablemente hubiera sufrido mas, ya que no hubiera tenido las medicinas y toda la atención que le brindamos.

:::Kikyo::: Tal vez.. tienes razón… -decía ella secándose las lágrimas y respirando profundamente, nuevamente volvía a tomar aquella actitud tan fría y ecuánime por lo que se le caracterizaba- La puedo ver… por ultima vez?

:::Suikotsu::: Déjame ver… Bankotsu y Kagome la estaban preparando, y es mejor que no la veas así… -Suikotsu se retiró y llegó hasta la sala en donde habían estado con Kaede, ellos dos casi terminaban, Kagome volvía a ver al gran reloj que se encontraba arriba de la puerta de la entrada y se fijaba que faltaban 5 minutos para las ocho- Ya están listos?

:::Bankotsu::: Así es.. solamente un par de minutos mas y terminamos.

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien… Kagome… quiero que le ayudes con todo el papeleo a Kikyo, ella… no está en plena facultad para hacer todo lo que se necesita para poder sacar a Kaede del hospital, por favor… ella.. nos necesita mas que nunca…

:::Kagome::: Perdón Dr. Suikotsu.. pero…

:::Suikotsu::: Que??? Todavía andas con falsos prejuicios con Kikyo??? No crees que…

:::Bankotsu::: Oye Suikotsu tranquilo –le decía su hermano interrumpiéndolo- Recuerda que Kagome solamente es una residente, el día de ayer acababa su rotación por pediatría y ahora empieza con la sustituta de Shaoran

:::Suikotsu::: Es cierto.. perdón Kagome por mi carácter –se refería a Kagome- pero no te preocupes por tu pasantía en ginecología, un día que faltes no creo que haga que pierdas tu rotación con la nueva jefa, además con tu dedicación y tu inteligencia estoy seguro que la aprobarás tan bien como lo has hecho con Ayame en psicología y conmigo aquí en pediatría.. no te preocupes.. yo hablaré con ella…

:::Kagome::: Muchas gracias Dr. Suikotsu, y no se preocupe yo le ayudaré a Kikyo con todo el papeleo –decía mientras terminaba de limpiar a Kaede-

:::Suikotsu::: Ve a decirle a Kikyo por favor que puede pasar a ver su hermana, yo mientras tanto iré a hablar con Rin.

---------------------------Suikotsu y Kagome se retiraron de la sala, Kikyo entró junto con Inuyasha, ella al ver a su hermana tirada en la mesa no pudo soportar mas y se tiró encima del cuerpo de la pequeña, nunca nadie había mostrado tantos sentimientos y tanto dolor, Kikyo estaba destrozada no le importaba mancharse la ropa que llevaba ni que la vieran en ese estado, Kagome también empezó a llorar recordando aquellos momentos en que la pequeña hacia sus dibujos, reía a carcajadas en el departamento y hacia reír a los demás con sus ocurrencias, lamentablemente nunca mas escucharían esa sonrisa que a cualquiera le alegraba su día.

Mientras tanto Suikotsu se dirigía a buscar a Rin, de hecho él no la conocía solamente le había escuchado, toda la semana había tenido mucho trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de presentarse, finalmente la encontraba en la tercera planta en donde se encontraba su departamento, ya todos los residentes estaban reunidos entre ellos se encontraban Houyo, que nuevamente seria compañero de Kagome, Tendra, Yamazaki, entre algunos, Rin era alta, delgada pero muy bien formada, llevaba una falda negra pegada que le llegaba a las rodillas que combinaba con una blusa Gucci rosada y unas botas negras que la hacían ver mas elegante y alta, todo esto iba combinado con los dos accesorios principales de todos los médicos su gabacha blanca y su estetoscopios alrededor de su cuello el cual era en una tonalidad fucsia---------------------------

:::Suikotsu::: -se quedaba un poco impresionado por la belleza de la chica, pero no dejaba que nadie lo notase- Buenos días.. disculpe la Dra. Rin de ginecología?

:::Rin::: Hai!!!! Ni hao!!!!! Mucho gusto!!! Yo soy Rin… y usted es???

:::Suikotsu::: Mi nombre es Suikotsu y soy el jefe de pediatría y neonatología

:::Rin::: El famoso Suikotsu!!! Tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo, después de todo nuestros departamentos están muy relacionados, espero que nos podamos llevar bien

:::Suikotsu::: Eso espero.. por lo pronto Dra Rin… me permitiría hablar con usted a solas

:::Rin::: Esta bien.. no hay problema… muchachos, por favor den un vistazo a las pacientes que tenemos ingresadas, hagan un pequeño análisis de cada una de ellas, yo enseguida regreso y les haré unas pequeñas preguntas –todos los residentes que tenían mucho miedo por la nueva jefa ahora sus miedos se iban disipando, se veía que ella era una chica muy llevadera, todos estaban muy contentos durante el poco tiempo que Rin había estado en el hospital-

:::Suikotsu::: Disculpe Dra. Rin.. pero

:::Rin::: Suikotsu verdad? –preguntaba su nombre a lo cual él asentía con su cabeza- Desde ahora empezaremos a trabajar mucho tiempo juntos y creo que será mejor si nos empezamos a tutear, no lo crees?

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien… creo que tienes Razón… Mira Rin, se que a penas nos acabamos de conocer pero necesito pedirte un gran favor, es muy personal y espero que puedas ayudarme

:::Rin::: Claro.. si está en mis manos no creo que haya ningún inconveniente

:::Suikotsu::: Verás… dentro de mis residentes tengo a una chica que este día empezaba contigo en ginecología, pero la tengo con unas cosas del departamento y no creo que se pueda presentar contigo este preciso día, pero déjame decirte que ella es una super estudiante, de hecho fue la que obtuvo mejor resultado en su examen y conmigo ha aprobado la rotación siempre con la nota mas alta dentro de todos sus compañeros

:::Rin::: Hmp.. por lo que me cuentas es una de las futuras mejores médicos de este hospital, pero como se llama?

:::Suikotsu::: Su nombre es Kagome… Kagome Higurashi, es una chica bastante dedicada y muy inteligente, no cabe duda que cualquiera de nosotros que la tengamos en nuestro departamento nos ayudará bastante con cualquier paciente, además ha escogido sus especialidades con cuidado y porque cada una de ella le encantan, no lo ha hecho por ningún prejuicio que tiene algún conocido o porque piense que alguna es fácil… Te aseguro que cuando la conozcas pensarás lo mismo que yo

:::Rin::: -la chica se había quedado callada.. Kagome… ese era el nombre de aquella chica "amiga de Sesshoumaru", por lo que se recordaba lo que la noche anterior él le había dicho *Kagome es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla ir, ella.. aparentemente se encuentra mal…*- Bueno.. como quieras… -decía la chica cambiando su actitud- solo espero que sea tan buena como dices, porque durante estos dos meses yo no lo tendré consideración a ninguno de los estudiantes –le decía mientras se daba la vuelta, Suikotsu se sorprendía mucho por la nueva actitud de Rin, pero igual no le tomaba mucha importancia, luego se retiraba para ir de nuevo con Kikyo, él ya había cumplido su parte, aunque tenia que admitir algo.. esa chica tenia carácter y era muy bonita… talvez.. ella… podía sustituir a Kikyo, después de todo la chica nunca había sentido nada por él, simplemente eran buenos amigos-

---------------------------Mientras tanto Kagome iba pasando por la sala de espera, había dejado un rato a Kikyo a solas con Kaede, ya que ella se lo había pedido, para mientras ella empezaba con el papeleo para poder retirar a la niña del hospital, pero de repente se encontró con una chica conocida la cual le gritaba para saludarla---------------------------

:::chica::: Kagome!!!!! Amiga!!!!!!!

:::Kagome::: Sango??? Sango!!!!!! Que alegría de verte por aquí –decía la chica mientras corría a abrazarla- Pero que haces aquí??

:::Sango::: Es una alegría verte también, aunque espero que después de que te enteres de algo importante también lo puedas seguir afirmando

:::Kagome::: Pero de que hablas?

:::Inuyasha::: -el chico iba apareciendo casi completamente pálido cuando de repente vio a su amiga- Sango?? Tu?? Aquí??? Ya… te enteraste???

:::Sango::: Enterarme??? De que hablas Inuyasha??? Porque no me saludas primero.. además que alegría verte de pie nuevamente, aunque sea con muletas, te ves mucho mejor amigo..!!!!


	30. La nueva locura de Miroku

Comentarios: **Camony, XtinaOdds, Goshi **gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado y a **Inuyany** por su especial efusividad con la cual me escribe y que me hace sentir tan bien! Como siempre mis comentarios personales se los dejo en el review y disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kaede, la hermana menor de Kikyo había perdido su batalla en contra de la enfermedad, ella estaba destrozada pero con los pies en la tierra tratando de asimilar la verdad. Suikotsu le había solicitado a Kagome que la ayudara con todo lo necesario para sacar el cuerpo del hospital, ella aceptó a pesar que empezaba su nueva rotación de internado con Rin, pero él había pedido un permiso especial con la chica quien al recordar que era 'la amiga de Sesshoumaru' no le agradó del todo concederle ese permiso sin embargo lo hacía no de muy buena gana. Por su parte Sango había llegado al hospital, aparentemente con una nueva noticia...

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 30**

**::::::****LA NUEVA LOCURA DE MIROKU****::::::**

:::Inuyasha::: -el chico iba apareciendo casi completamente pálido cuando de repente vio a su amiga- Sango?? Tu?? Aquí??? Ya… te enteraste???

:::Sango::: Enterarme??? De que hablas Inuyasha??? Porque no me saludas primero.. además que alegría verte de pie nuevamente, aunque sea con muletas, te ves mucho mejor amigo..!!!!

:::Inuyasha::: Muchas gracias Sango.. pero.. dime.. si no sabes que es lo que está pasando, porque estás aquí?

:::Kagome::: Perdón Sango.. no te había contado…pero es que.. la hermana menor de Kikyo.. Kaede… acaba de morir..

:::Sango::: No me digas!!!! Imagino que ella debe de sentirse destrozada… pobre Kikyo…

:::Inuyasha::: Pero… yo no me refería a eso Kagome.. por lo visto tu tampoco lo sabes.. bueno, es normal, ya que has estado durante todo este tiempo con Kikyo ayudándola con todo el papeleo para poder sacar a Kaede de aquí.. pero.. –de pronto un señor algo gordito interrumpió a Inuyasha pero aparentemente Sango también conocía a este señor-

:::Sango::: Sr… Mushin??? Pero.. que hace aquí???

:::Mushin::: Sango!!! Hija!!! Que alegría de verte por aquí, estoy seguro que con tu visita Miroku se pondrá mejor...

:::Inuyasha::: Sr. Mushin.. por eso le hablaron.. Miroku no se encuentra nada bien… pero lo mejor es que hable con mi hermano él es quien está atendiendo el caso –Inuyasha le indicaba a donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru, pero él iba saliendo de la sala por lo que Inuyasha los presentó y le indicaban lo delicada de la situación de su sobrino-

:::Sango::: Inuyasha.. dime.. que está pasando.. le ha sucedido algo a Miroku?

:::Kagome::: No me digas que… el chico por el que llamaron a Sesshoumaru es Miroku??

:::Inuyasha::: Así es.. mira.. Sango… creo que después de tanto tiempo que no habías regresado y ahora que lo haces encontrarte con esto.. no creo que sea conveniente que lo sepas.. lo mejor es..

:::Sango::: Lamento mucho si mi visita no ha sido de conveniencia para Miroku –reclamó con un tono de sarcasmo- pero si algo le ha pasado por favor díganmelo, ahora ya no pueden evitar que yo me entere

:::Kagome::: En eso tiene muchas razón Sango, Inuyasha… dinos.. que ha pasado con Miroku?

:::Inuyasha::: Bueno… ahora en la madrugada, en el centro de rehabilitación…

:::Kagome::: Centro de Rehabilitación? –preguntaba algo confundida la chica, pues ella no había sabido nada del chico desde el accidente-

:::Sango::: Así es… Después que salió de aquí y de lo ocurrido con el accidente, lo llevaron a juicio para dictaminar si había tenido o no culpa en dicho accidente, finalmente el jurado y el juez encontraron culpables nada mas a Hashi, con lo cual le daban la libertad a Miroku, sin embargo no lo liberaban de toda la culpa ya que él también andaba bajo sustancias ilícitas y lo sentenciaron a que se tenia que recluir en un centro de rehabilitación hasta hacer desaparecer por completo su adicción, claro era eso o ir a la cárcel, así que prefirió lo primero.

:::Kagome::: Entonces.. eso significa que has estado en contacto con él Sango…

:::Sango::: Te equivocas… desde aquella vez rompí todos mis lazos con Miroku, no podía seguir en eso, lo que sucede es que el tío de Miroku, es decir el Sr. Mushin también vive en Hong Kong y muchas veces me lo encuentro en diferentes lugares, siempre nos mantenemos en contacto y por eso es que me he enterado de todo lo que le ha pasado a Miroku.. claro, excepto esto que está en el hospital.

:::Inuyasha::: Entonces.. no sabes nada de lo último que ha pasado con Miroku?

:::Sango::: Lo último que supe fue hace dos días antes de venirme aquí a Japón, él me llamó… no se escuchaba muy bien, ya era muy noche, no sabia si tomar la llamada porque estaba… bueno… algo ocupada –decía ella un poco sonrojada-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK DE SANGO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::Sango::: Buenas noches... –saludaba amablemente respondiendo al llamado de su celular-

:::Miroku::: Hola Sango!!! Como has estado…

:::Sango::: Mi… Miroku… -decía en voz baja, Sango estaba en una habitación muy ordenada, pero parecía que estaba con alguien mas, por lo que se iba alejando un poco y hablando mas suave para que no la fueran a escuchar- Que deseas? Te dije que no volvieras a contactarme…. Yo.. no deseo hablar contigo…

:::Miroku::: Lo se Sango.. y créeme que para mi también es muy difícil escuchar tu voz… pero… aquí en el Centro nos obligan a que les hablemos a las personas que les hemos hecho daño mas de alguna vez, obviamente tu fuiste la primera de la lista con no se cuantas veces, ni siquiera podría contar cuantas veces te hice daño.

:::Sango::: Esta bien.. Miroku… no tienes nada que reprocharte conmigo, después de todo yo siempre estuve contigo porque así lo había decidido no porque tu me obligaras a hacerlo.. así que.. –Sango intentaba despedirse pero él no la dejaba-

:::Miroku::: Sango.. por favor.. necesito verte… aunque sea por última vez.. necesito decirte, expresarte todo mi arrepentimiento cara a cara.

:::Sango::: Lo siento Miroku… pero no puedo.. tu lo sabes bien.

:::Miroku::: Si.. mi tío me contó que eres muy feliz, pero necesito que me lo digas de frente, se que así no podrás mentirme ni engañarte.

:::Sango::: Lo siento Miroku.. si soy feliz.. y por eso mismo no puedo verte.. adiós… -Sango le colgaba al chico, aunque se quedaba un poco preocupada ya que su voz se escuchaba débil y muy pero muy triste-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::Inuyasha::: Pero.. Sango… aunque tu sabias como se encontraba no viniste para verlo?

:::Sango::: No pude Inuyasha!!!! No puedo… por favor.. entiéndeme… he hecho una nueva vida en Hong Kong, mis padres me han ayudado muchísimo, además, he encontrado a un chico que me comprende, me quiere y me respeta, bueno.. no es tan chico después de todo… ya es todo un hombre, responsable, serio y aunque tiene una hija me llevo de maravilla con ella…

:::Inuyasha::: Un viejo??!!!! Hmp..!!!! Eso no era algo que me esperaba… -decía algo indignado su amigo-

:::Kagome::: Pero bueno ahora que estas aquí, por favor.. entra… se que si Miroku te ve…

:::Sango::: Bueno.. haré un esfuerzo.. pero antes que nada, me podrían decir que fue lo que le pasó, no creo que sea una sobredosis, ya que estaba dentro del centro…

:::Inuyasha::: Así es… en eso tienes razón.. no ha sido una sobredosis, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor… Miroku ahora en la mañana intentó quitarse la vida… se cortó las venas, todavía están haciendo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta, pero ha perdido muchísima sangre y sus heridas son muy profundas, Sesshoumaru se encuentra con él, pero ahora que llegó el Sr. Mushin debe de estarle actualizando sobre el estado de él.

:::Sango::: Intentó… quitarse la vida???

:::Inuyasha::: Así es, por suerte lo encontraron a tiempo y así lo trajeron al hospital, yo me di cuenta porque al momento que veníamos entrando con Kikyo él venia en una ambulancia y como Sesshoumaru es quien lo está atendiendo me tiene muy informado de su estado.

:::Sango::: Que lo siento por él… pero… no puedo separarme mucho tiempo de… -de pronto una niña salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Kagome-


	31. La conquista de Sango

Comentarios: **Camony, Nagini **e **Inuyany**!!! Gracias por sus review tan rapidos así que en honor a ello aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo... recuerden, mi comentario personal está en el review... Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sango se aparecía en el hospital con una nueva noticia la cual estaba a punto de develar cuando una niña conocida para Kagome salía casi de la nada... Miroku también se encontraba allí, aparentemente muy grave...

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 31**

**::::::****LA CONQUISTA DE SANGO****::::::**

---------------------------Sango todavía estaba en shock por lo que Inuyasha y Kagome le habían contado sobre Miroku y Kaede respectivamente, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle a Kagome cual era su verdadera razón de su estadía en Japón una niña salió casi de la nada gritando el nombre de Kagome, después de esto tendría que soltarle la sorpresa de una sola vez---------------------------

:::niña::: Kagome!!!!!! QUE ALEGRÍA DE VERTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:::Kagome::: Kanna???!!!! Pero que haces aquí??!!!! Que sorpresa mi pequeña prima –le decía mientras se agachaba a abrazarla y darle un gran beso- Y mi tío… viene contigo???

:::Kanna::: No… vengo con Sango… de hecho -la niña se sonrojaba- nunca esperé encontrarme con "Inuyasha" aquí también –decía el nombre del chico en voz muy baja casi al oído de Kagome, ella e Inuyasha no entendían que estaba pasando-

:::Sango::: Bueno Kanna, te lo prometí o no? Traes tu libreta de autógrafos contigo? –Ella asentía y lo sacaba de su cartera- Inuyasha… podrías hacerme el favor de regalarle un autógrafo a Kanna, ella es muy fanática de nuestro grupo, especialmente tuya…

:::Inuyasha/Kagome::: Fanática??? –tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se habían quedado un poco sorprendidos por esa aseveración de su amiga-

:::Kagome::: Oye… pero como es que conoces a Kanna? Y como es posible que mi tío haya permitido que vinieras con ella? Él es muy estricto para esto, nunca le da la tutela a nadie a menos que confíe realmente en esa persona.

:::Sango::: Bueno… esto es precisamente de lo que hablaba anteriormente… el hombre del que hablaba, que es muy responsable, es muy respetuoso y que me quiere mucho y que de hecho tiene una hija… bueno.. es tu tío Naraku…

:::Kagome::: QUE??!!!!! Estás… saliendo... con mi tío?????!!!!!!

:::Kanna::: No lo sabías prima? Pensé que mi papi te lo había dicho.

:::Kagome::: Bueno, creo que sucedió lo que mismo que con Kagura, solamente me dijo que había conocido a una chica espectacular y que se habían flechado de inmediato y que afortunadamente tu y ella se llevaban muy bien.

:::Kanna::: La verdad es que es cierto… Sango es una muy buena amiga además, y no creerás lo que voy a contarte… El grupo de Rock de Sango e Inuyasha –se volvía a sonrojar- es muy famoso en Hong Kong, hay un club de fans del cual formo parte, y no me lo vas a creer pero soy la presidenta de ese club porque conozco a Sango y de hecho es mi amiga también.

:::Inuyasha::: Tan famosos somos en Hong Kong? –preguntaba un poco incrédulo Inuyasha-

:::Sango::: Ni te lo imaginas Inuyasha!!!! Yo la verdad no quería saber nada de eso.. ya sabes… por Hashi y Miroku, pero recientemente Kanna y Naraku me han convencido que podríamos tener un gran éxito en Hong Kong, por eso hace como una semana estuve hablando con Kikyo para que nos ayudara con la posibilidad, me dijo que lo iba a pensar que le diera tiempo de hacerlo y que nos reuniéramos este día aquí en Japón para hablar mas tranquilamente, pero nunca me imaginé por lo que ella estaba atravesando, de hecho no sabia de la existencia de su hermana y mucho menos de su enfermedad.

:::Kagome::: Al parecer ella no quiso hablar antes de ello porque no quería que nadie le tuviera lástima además que Kaede había estado muy bien y parece que un médico de Suiza la había visto anteriormente y le había diagnosticado que todo estaría bien, aparentemente este médico fue todo un fraude, ya que la niña recayó hace como 5 meses, cuando ingresó al hospital.

:::Sango::: Pobre… pero bueno, con esta representación estoy segura que a ella le va ayudar a distraerse un poco, porque llevará un tiempo volver a formar el grupo, especialmente ahora que Miroku parece que no está muy dispuesto.

:::Kanna::: Miroku!??!!! Que le ha pasado??!!!! No puede ser!!!!! Si está ahora aquí en el hospital debo de informarlo de inmediato al club… tenemos que hacer algo para que se anime!!! –decía la chiquilla, Kagome e Inuyasha todavía no salían de su asombro- Sango.. por favor.. vámonos al hotel necesito mi laptop, Kagome por favor promete.. pero de verdad hazlo… ven en la noche al hotel y quédate a dormir conmigo tenemos muchas cosas que planear, además dentro de un par de semanas es navidad y necesito contarte todos los planes que tenemos con mi papi.. si??!!!!

:::Kagome::: Esta bien Kanna.. después de todo a ti nunca he podido negarte nada –le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

:::Sango::: Antes de irnos Kanna, Kagome, me harías el favor de quedarte con ella un rato, necesito ir a darle el pésame a Kikyo, además Inuyasha ten mi número –le daba una tarjeta de presentación, con el numero del hotel y el de la habitación en donde se estaban quedando hospedadas- por favor, en cuanto sepas a donde le harán los servicios funerarios infórmame, no me perdonaría por nada del mundo no estar con Kikyo en estos momentos.

:::Inuyasha::: Esta bien Sango, ven, te acompaño, te diré a donde está Kikyo…

:::Sango::: Gracias Inuyasha –le daba un beso de despedida a Kagome- Nos vemos amiga, espero nos veamos ahora en la noche.

:::Kagome::: Ve con cuidado, yo estaré aquí con Kanna para mientras.

:::Inuyasha::: -los dos se habían separado de Kanna y Kagome cuando llegaron a una puerta en donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru- Yo se que no podías aceptar que querías ver a Miroku enfrente de la pequeña Sango, pero te conozco mejor que nadie, se… que necesitabas ver a Miroku, no es así?

:::Sango::: -los ojos de la chica empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- durante todo este tiempo en Hong Kong, no he dejado de pensar ni un solo momento en él, a pesar que Naraku ha sido de lo mas lindo, tierno y considerado conmigo y me ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo y en estos momentos estamos muy bien, pero no dejo de pensar que si yo estuviera con Miroku esto no estaría pasando.

:::Inuyasha::: No te eches la culpa Sango, la verdad es que pensé que te habías desligado de todo sentimiento con él, pero veo que no es así. La verdad es que yo he estado frecuentando mucho en el centro a Miroku, pero lo mas difícil de superar de todo esto ha sido perder a Hashi en esa horrible forma, él puede pedirle perdón a todas las personas que le hizo daño una y otra vez, pero con él nunca mas lo podrá hacer creo que ese ha sido la causa de este problema –Al terminar de decir esto, Ayame salió de la habitación había visto que Inuyasha se encontraba allí, pero no recordaba quien era la chica que se encontraba con él, aunque admitía que le parecía conocida-

:::Ayame::: Hola Inuyasha!

:::Inuyasha::: Hola Ayame… que tal sigue Miroku?

:::Ayame::: Sesshoumaru ha hecho todo lo posible por estabilizarlo y lo ha conseguido muy bien, el Sr. Mushin se encuentra con él en estos momentos, no deja de hablarle al oído, estoy segura que en cualquier momento él podría escuchar su voz y podría reaccionar.

:::Inuyasha::: Ya veo.. la condición no cambia mucho.. mira.. te quiero presentar a una amiga en común, Sango ella es Ayame la psiquiatra que está viendo personalmente en la clínica a Miroku, ha logrado mucho con él, pero.. bueno… Ayame, ella es Sango mi mejor amiga y amiga de Miroku también.

:::Ayame::: Sango?? Ah si!!!! Claro!!!! La famosa Sango..!!!! mucho gusto nuevamente… casi no te recordaba ya que solamente te vi un par de veces cuando sucedió el accidente y luego en la fiesta sorpresa de Kagome, perdón por mi olvidadiza cabeza.

:::Sango::: Tienes razón… pero no te preocupes…

:::Ayame::: Oye Sango.. podrías hacerme un gran favor??? –la chica se quedaba callada ya que presentía que era lo que le iba a pedir- Podrías entrar un momento conmigo? Estoy segura que si Miroku escucha tu voz… podría reaccionar aunque fuera un poco.

:::Sango::: Pero.. yo… disculpa… pero no he venido a eso… de hecho.. yo ni sabia.. –titubeaba la chica-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Sango.. no seas así, yo también creo firmemente que si Miroku te escucha podría reaccionar aunque fuera un poco –entre los dos pudieron convencer a la chica quien terminó entrando a la habitación-

---------------------------Kagome se encontraba junto con Kanna, la niña le comentaba cuantas amistades había hecho durante todo este tiempo, además de lo "ocupada" que se encontraba con el club de Fans, ya que ellos estaban haciendo todo lo posible y reuniendo a toda las personas posibles para crear un grupo lo suficientemente fuerte como para convencer a los rockeros que regresaran al medio, la chica estaba sorprendida por tanto cambio de su prima, ya que antes ella era un poco sería, no hablaba mucho, era un poco introvertida, ahora estaba viendo a una persona totalmente diferente, *creo que era lo mejor* pensaba ella aceptando finalmente la decisión que había tomado su tío de irse del país---------------------------

:::Kagome::: Oye Kanna y mi tío.. como se encuentra?

:::Kanna::: Esta feliz..!!!! Nunca lo había visto así, es completamente diferente, creo que Sango lo ha cambiado bastante, lo bueno que ha sido para bien -decía la chiquilla muy emocionada-

:::Kagome::: Y tu.. te llevas bien con ella?

:::Kanna::: Por supuesto!!!! Ella es genial Kagome!!! Nunca pensé que fuera así, al contrario siempre me imaginé que ella era una alzada, pero ha resultado ser una linda persona, además ella tiene un hermano que es mayor que yo en el mismo colegio al que yo voy por lo tanto ella me ayuda muchas veces con mis tareas, es muy buena sabes..

:::Kagome::: Bueno… si tu lo dices.. de todos modos es buena señal que te haya dejado venir con ella, eso significa que mi tío le tiene mucha confianza… -decía no muy convencida, ya que a pesar que Sango era su amiga, pero creía que su amiga no había olvidado del todo a Miroku y temía que nuevamente le hicieran daño a su tío, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que de la sala en donde se encontraba Kaede estaba saliendo Kikyo, ella iba con los ojos muy rojos y estaba manchada de la sangre de su pequeña hermana-

:::Kikyo::: Kagome… -decía la chica sollozando mientras secaba las lágrimas- ya puedo… llevarme a Kaede…? –preguntaba con cierta dificultad ya que en el fondo siempre había tenido la esperanza que se la llevaría algún día nuevamente a la casa, lamentablemente ese deseo no se había podido cumplir-

:::Kagome::: Lo siento, solamente me hace falta una firma, que es la del Dr. Inu y luego sacarle de… la morgue… con el consentimiento de la Dra. Anko quien es la encargada de ese lugar después de eso finalmente; podremos sacar a Kaede, pero porque no te vas a descansar un rato Kikyo? Te ves un poco mal, además esto no creo que esté hasta dentro de unas dos horas por todo el papeleo que le implica tanto al Dr. Inu y a la Dra. Anko.

:::Kikyo::: Gracias Kagome, por.. toda tu ayuda… y.. discúlpame… si alguna vez fui cruel contigo… -la chica le daba un caluroso abrazo, Kagome estaba un poco sorprendida y a la vez conmovida, pero le correspondía ese abrazo en esos momentos Sango también salía de la otra sala en que se encontraba Miroku, también con los ojos rojos y llorosos al ver a Kikyo la saludó y le dio su pésame, las dos lloraban la pérdida-

:::Kagome::: Sango, dejo en tus manos a Kanna, cuídala mucho por favor –su amiga asentía, lastimosamente no sabia que había pasado en el cuarto de traumas, ya que Sango no había comentado nada y como ella era demasiado prudente prefirió mejor esperar a que se quedaran solas en la noche para poderle preguntar mas tranquilamente-

---------------------------Las chicas se despedían, claro Kagome había prometido bajo pena de excomunión de su pequeña prima que la llegaría a visitar, después de todo a Sango le llegaba muy bien la visita, ya que necesitaba salir para hacerle compañía a Kikyo pero no podía dejar sola a Kanna así que Kagome se había ofrecido para quedarse con la niña. Luego de esto se fue a la oficina del Dr. Inu-No, lastimosamente no se encontraba allí, por lo que le tuvo que explicar a su secretaria porque era el motivo de su visita---------------------------

::::Kagome::: Hola Ely! –saludaba muy cortésmente a una chica que se encontraba en una pequeña oficina antes de llegar a la oficina del Dr. Inu-No, Elisa era la secretaria personal del Dr. por lo que siempre se tenia que pasar por donde ella antes, las dos chicas se llevaban muy bien- Como estas? Veo que muy ocupada –decía ella un poco sorprendida por todos los papeles que tenía Ely en el escritorio-

:::Ely::: Ni te imaginas Kagome! –contestaba un poco agobiada- Con esto que ya casi estamos en navidad tenemos que duplicar turnos, contratar médicos extras, en fin, un resto de cosas administrativas y si vieras como esta el escritorio de mi jefe! Ese está peor, el pobre como tiene que atender los asuntos del hospital, además de atender sus cirugías y a los residentes no le queda tiempo ni de respirar!

:::Kagome::: Nunca pensé que el Dr. Inu pasara tan agobiado –estaba un poco sorprendida, después de todo en cosas administrativas nadie se metía, es decir, ninguno de los residentes, todos eran meramente operativos-

:::Ely::: Así es… pero dime.. en que puedo ayudarte?

:::Kagome::: Yo… quería… molestarlos aun mas –se apenaba la chica viendo tantas cosas que tenían que hacer-

:::Ely::: No te preocupes así es el trabajo.. dime en que puedo ayudarte?

:::Kagome::: Bueno… sabes… ahora en la mañana murió la hermana de Kikyo, la amiga de Inuyasha y como favor con ella, el Dr. Suikotsu e Inuyasha quieren ayudarla para que pueda sacarla lo mas pronto posible del hospital y empezar con los preparativos de la funeraria, ya hice todo el trámite me ha llevado casi 1 hora todo pero lo terminé, solamente falta la autorización del Dr. Inu y la de la Dra. Anko.

:::Ely::: Mmmm… tendrás que esperar aunque sea un rato Kagome, el Dr. Inu está en ronda matutina con los residentes, pero no debe de tardar en venir… -al terminar de decir esto, alguien salió de la oficina del Dr. Inu, era Sesshoumaru quien no se había percatado que Kagome estaba allí-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ely, dile a mi padre que esto urge… ah!!! Hola Kagome… vienes por lo de Kaede? Me comentó Suikotsu que te había designado para que le ayudaras a Kikyo con todos los trámites para que se pudiera ir rápidamente.

:::Kagome::: Así es.. pero lamentablemente tu papá no está ya que anda en ronda con los residentes.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Ely nos ayudará para que esto salga rápido.. no es así Ely? –le decía en forma coqueta entregándole los documentos que llevaba Kagome en las manos, la chica se sonrojaba ante esta coquetería de parte de Sesshoumaru Kagome no dejaba de ponerse un poco celosa, a lo que el chico se percató de la reacción de ella-

:::Ely::: No.. no se preocupe Dr. Sesshoumaru –le contestaba un poco apenada- yo… se los sacaré de inmediato.. el Dr. Taisho no debe tardar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Gracias Ely.. Kagome.. puedes entrar a la oficina de mi padre… necesito decirte algo del amigo de Inuyasha –a Kagome le daba un vuelco el corazón, ya que si Sesshoumaru también andaba solicitando firma del papá significaba que era para hacer un proceso para retirar rápidamente un cadáver de la morgue, se acordaba que Sango había salido con los ojos rojos y llorando todavía, aunque no había visto a Inuyasha ni al tío de Miroku.. ¡que había pasado? Era la gran pregunta que se hacia la chica por lo que de inmediato entró a la oficina, Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara ella primero, después de todo era un caballero, al cerrar la puerta el chico tomó el brazo de Kagome y en un movimiento fugaz la aprisionó entre sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso, ella se sorprendió y se separó con él tímidamente-

:::Kagome::: Pero.. que haces Sesshoumaru… tu padre.. podría entrar en cualquier momento y…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y qué?! No dijiste que sentías algo por mi Kagome? –preguntaba de manera coqueta acercándosele mas para de nuevo aprisionarla entre sus fuertes brazos-

:::Kagome::: si… -respondía ella sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón de una forma en que parecía que se iba salir de su pecho- pero…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero nada…

---------------------------Sesshoumaru nuevamente la abrazaba, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que se escapara, este beso fue mas apasionado que el anterior, le encantaba el sabor de sus labios y planeaba seguirlos disfrutando, ella sentía como su respiración se iba acelerando mas y mas, ese beso era delicioso, hacia que se sintiera febril y totalmente alocada, él se estaba volviendo loco no podía detenerse mas tiempo realmente no lo quería hacer, sus manos iban bajando rodeando la bien formada cintura de la chica, ella trataba de desviar un poco la dirección de sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo, fue en ese momento que ella entendió que con Sesshoumaru podía perder la cordura por completo, pero su tan apasionado primer encuentro fue interrumpido por alguien que intentaba abrir la puerta y que no podía hacerlo ya que ellos dos estaban recostados en ella, al sentir el golpe los dos se separaron de inmediato, tanto que parecía que habían brincado. El Dr. Inu-No entró en su oficina un poco extrañado por la conducta de los dos---------------------------

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Que pasa Aquí? –preguntaba un poco enojado viendo a los dos un poco sospechosos- Pero que hacen aquí en mi oficina ustedes dos?


	32. La sorpresa de InuNo Taisho

Comentarios: **Camony y Hekate** no saben cuanto les agradezco que dejen aunque sea unas pequeñas palabras, no hay nada mejor para alguien que escribe que escuchar los comentarios de los lectores, si no hay pues uno piensa que ya no gusta... TT____TT pero gracias!!!! aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo el cual espero disfruten y mis comentarios en el review... bye ~~~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Las malas noticias no dejaban de llegar para los chicos de la banda, solamente se vislumbraba una pequeña

luz de optimismo y era aquella que Kanna imponía con su actitud tan positiva. Kagome a pesar que seguía sorprendida por el 'novio' de Sango no se podía quedar pensando mucho tiempo en ello ya que tenía obligaciones con las que tenía que cumplir. Sesshoumaru y ella se encontraban en el despacho de Inu-No, el chico le robaba su primer beso de forma inesperada y apasionada, pero en esos momentos eran interrumpidos por el mayor de los Taisho... ¿los habría visto?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 32**

**::::::********LA SORPRESA DE INU-NO TAISHO****::::::**

:::Sesshoumaru::: -se sentaba en un sillón que había a la par de la puerta, claro, todo esto para disimular un poco lo acelerado que estaba- Yo solamente necesitaba comentarte del amigo de Inuyasha, de Miroku, lo hemos estabilizado pero deberá pasar la noche en observación, creo que la depresión es lo que mas ha afectado a ese chico. Kagome por su parte me comentaba que Kaede la hermana de Kikyo falleció esta mañana por lo que venía aquí a pedirte tu firma para poder retirar el cuerpo del hospital.

:::Dr. Inu::: -Kagome estaba sorprendida ya que ella aún estaba cortada con lo que había pasado, pero Sesshoumaru había despejado cualquier duda de la cabeza de su padre, nadie podía actuar tan calmado, claro él era así, nunca le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos y cuando lo hacia solamente lo hacia con una persona y ahora esa persona era Kagome- mmm… es cierto, algo me comentó esta mañana Inuyasha, me alegro que le estés ayudando Kagome sin embargo no creo conveniente que faltes a tu primer día con Rin.

:::Kagome::: Disculpe… Dr. Inu… como sabe.. que yo.. falté al primer día con la Dra?

:::Dr. Inu::: Me encontré con ella esta mañana –decía mientras se iba acomodando en el sillón detrás de su escritorio- estaba molesta porque aquí en el hospital no se cumplen las reglas como debería de ser.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me imagino que estaba molesta porque Kagome faltó, no es así?

:::Dr. Inu::: Si… muy molesta… tu sabes como es el carácter de Rin, ella es un poco rígida con las reglas, pero estoy seguro que te la sabrás ganar Kagome así como lo has hecho con todos, demostrando tu dedicación, inteligencia y espíritu que tanto te caracteriza por seguir adelante siempre.

:::Kagome::: Gra…gracias Dr. Inu.. –se sonrojaba ante tantos halagos-

:::Dr. Inu::: Si gustas vienes en media hora, le diré a Ely que nos ayude para no atrasar mas este proceso, Sesshoumaru, recuerda no debes de faltar esta noche al apartamento de Rin.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien, no te preocupes –decía seriamente mientras se levantaba del sillón- Te dejamos para que trabajes. Kagome, lo mejor es que nos retiremos para no seguir atrasando a mi padre –los dos se despedían del Dr. Inu-No, Kagome iba un poco seria, parecía como si algo le hubiese molestado. Los dos iban caminando por el pasillo que los llevaba hasta la oficina de Sesshoumaru, cuando ella se dio cuenta que lo iba siguiendo decidió despedirse, pero él no se lo permitió ya que le luego le habló muy seriamente- Kagome.. necesitamos hablar…. –ella se sorprendió por el tono de voz que utilizaba, él también parecía estar molesto por algo, pero que podía ser?. Los dos entraron a su oficina, él le jalaba una silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio para que se pudiera sentar, ella lo hizo y esperó a que él empezara a hablar, pero solamente daba y daba vueltas detrás de ella, Kagome estaba un poco confundida, pero los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru se vieron un tanto interrumpidos ya que recibió una llamada en su celular- Hola –decía él muy seriamente, al identificar la voz de la persona que le llamaba solamente con un seco- "esta bien.. en la noche nos vemos, tengo que colgar" –el chico había guardado nuevamente su celular en el estuche que colgaba de su cinturón, Kagome se encontraba de espaldas al peliplateado por lo que no podía verificar cada una de sus acciones lo único que pudo sentir fueron las fuertes manos alrededor de su cuello que la estaban acariciando, ella cerraba los ojos extasiada por el tacto el chico, luego él empezó a darle suaves besos en su hombro derecho haciendo que ella se estremeciera, quiso decir algo, intentó formular palabra alguna, pero él no quería escucharla, no en esos momentos, lo único que quería era probar nuevamente de esos suaves y dulces labios que lo estaban volviendo loco, en un movimiento fugaz hizo que la silla de ella se volteara y quedara frente a él, de una sola vez sus labios nuevamente se encontraron, su respiración entre cortada nuevamente se estaba volviendo una sola, la batalla de lenguas era casi a muerte de excitación y deseo, con cada movimiento los dos expresaban todo lo que sentían; el deseo, la pasión que se sentían uno por el otro, era algo que jamás había experimentado Kagome, pero Sesshoumaru también era un hombre sensato, también recordó lo que le había expresado, que no la quería para eso, solo para tener sexo con ella, sino que la quería para toda la vida, se separó de sus labios, ella se encontraba aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el roce con los de él, aún se sentía caliente-

:::Kagome::: Pero… que haces? –preguntaba jadeando la chica-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No quiero que te empalagues –le decía seriamente mientras le daba un beso tierno en la mejilla- además tienes que ir a hablar también con Anko para que no te vaya a atrasar nada en la morgue

:::Kagome::: Claro! –decía mientras se levantaba molesta de su silla- como ya te permití que hicieras esto conmigo ahora vas a pretender que siga tu juego que nada importa –estaba un poco molesta, pero lo tenía que admitir ella no quería que ese beso parara, pero le daba pena decírselo a él-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome –le decía mientras la detenía tomándola de su mano- Tu sabes que no soy así, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso.

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón… Nos vemos mas tarde… -él no tenía mas remedio que soltarla, pero también tenía que admitir una cosa, ella se veía linda haciendo "pucheros", le daban ganas de pedir su día libre e irse con ella a la casa, pero ella no lo podía hacer después de todo no tenía tanta libertad como él, pero eso no importaba… él… la quería…-

---------------------------Durante la mañana entera Kagome terminó de ayudar con el papeleo a Kikyo, para cuando ella llegó casi a mediodía la chica ya tenía todo listo, el resto de la tarde ella pasó con Suikotsu terminando de hacer todo su papeleo para empezar al día siguiente en ginecología con Rin, no dejaba de estar nerviosa, pero le emocionaba mucho ya que decían que ella era una doctora muy buena y experimentada. Por la noche se retiró al hotel a donde estaban hospedadas Kanna y Sango, la niña estaba muy emocionada y desde que su prima había puesto un pie en la habitación ella no había parado de hablar contándole todos los planes que tenían con el grupo de fans para levantarle el ánimo a Miroku, Sango también estaba emocionada escuchándola ya que eso era algo bueno para el chico necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera tener aunque fueran de unas pequeñas desconocidas. Casi eran las 8 pm, Sango se retiraba del hotel para ir a los servicios funerarios de Kaede y acompañar un rato a Kikyo, además también aprovecharía de hablar sobre el futuro de la banda. Kagome y Kanna se quedaron solas

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru y su padre se encontraban en el apartamento de Rin, Inuyasha se acababa de retirar para pasar recogiendo a Sango antes de irse a la funeraria, por lo que solamente habían quedado en la casa Sesshoumaru, Rin, el Dr. Inu-No y la madre de Rin, Kaoru, ella era una señora muy linda, alta y delgada y de una cabellera negra igual que su hija cualquiera que las viera juntas entendía de donde sacaba tanta elegancia Rin---------------------------

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Creo que la velada no pudo haber resultado mejor, no?

:::Sesshoumaru::: La verdad tengo que admitirlo, la comida estaba deliciosa –halagaba mientras sostenía una copa de vino de rojo en su mano- espero que el día de mañana en lugar de estar atendido emergencias no me vayan a atender a mi.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Sesshoumaru!!!!! –le reclamaba su padre por ese comentario algo pesado, aunque él chico estaba muerto en risa-

:::Rin::: Eres muy malo Sesshoumaru-nee chan, si lo hice con todo mi cariño.. –le reclamaba la chica con una linda cara de puchero-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es mentira… todo estaba delicioso y tenía muy buen sabor, se ve que las carnes son tus especialidades.

:::Kaoru::: No es que quiera alabar tanto a mi hija, pero la verdad es que ella cocina muy bien y no solo esto sino que cualquier comida que desees.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tienes muy buenas cualidades Rin.

:::Rin::: Arigato onee chan! La verdad es que mi madre siempre me dijo que para atrapar a un hombre hay que hacerlo por el estomago.

:::Kaoru::: Rin!!!!! –le reclamaba su madre sumamente apenada-

:::Dr. Inu-No::: No te apenes Kaoru, así son los hijos, a veces no miden sus palabras.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y hablando de no medir "nuestras palabras", cuando nos van a confirmar que ustedes dos están saliendo?

:::Dr. Inu-No::: -tanto como él y Kaoru se habían puesto del color rojo como una manzana recién cortada, la verdad es que no se lo querían admitir a nadie y de hecho pensaban que nadie sospechaba, pero él mismo pensaba que había subestimado mucho a su propio hijo- hmp –hacia un cierto puchero- nunca pensé que ya lo sospechabas hijo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bromeas padre? –le preguntaba algo sorprendido- Tus salidas del país? Tanto hotel en China? Además la insistencia de traerte a Rin aquí a Japón, por supuesto que algo "oculto" debía de estar pasando.

:::Kaoru::: Siempre has sido muy perspicaz Sesshoumaru, desde pequeño lo fuiste, no me extraña que ya lo supieras él único que realmente me preocupa es tu hermano.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Tienes razón –le decía mientras le tomaba la mano- Inuyasha es un tanto voluntarioso y desde que su madre murió nunca permitió que otra mujer entrara a mi vida, por eso es que hemos tenido que ocultarnos como si fuéramos unos adolescentes, especialmente con este problema del accidente y su depresión, pero espero que realmente haya cambiado en estos meses atrás que decidió abandonar la medicina y que entró a la escuela de música –aclaraba el señor recordando que finalmente un día Inuyasha le había comentado que dejaba de una vez por todas la escuela de medicina y que iba a seguir su verdadera pasión ya que iba a entrar a la escuela de música, por el momento lo iba a hacer desde la casa, ya que por su dificultad de moverse no podía asistir al 100%, así que en la mayoría de sus clases se las estaban dando en forma privada, él por su parte decidió mejor no seguir insistiendo ya que había visto que por su insistencia de seguir en la música Inuyasha había tenido ese lamentable accidente, así que ahora había decidido mejor consecuentarlo en su capricho-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes padre, Inuyasha ya no es un niño, se supone que ya es un hombre y no creo que todavía se siga comportando como el niño malcriado y caprichoso que era cuando tenia 14 años –el celular de Sesshoumaru empezó a sonar, por lo que él pidió permiso y se levantó para hablar en otra habitación, ya que era Kagome quien le hablaba, casi eran las 9.30 de la noche- Vaya! Por fin me regresas las tantas llamadas, ya me estaba aburriendo de hablar con tu contestadora…

:::Kagome::: Lo siento… pero estuve muy ocupada con el Dr. Suikotsu… -respondía un poco apenada- y además pensé que talvez… -decía juguetonamente- podías pasar por aquí en el hotel en el que estamos con Kanna.

:::Sesshoumaru::: jajaja… así que te quieres poner algo "juguetona" eh? Pero esta vez no podré aceptarte, estoy en una cena con mi padre y…

:::Kagome::: ah!!!! Si..!!!! Es cierto –decía ella ahora cambiando su tono de voz por uno mas sarcástico- Si estas con "Rin" no??? Discúlpame por haberme interrumpido…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome.. no te comportes así.. además entre Rin y yo… -ella le cortaba la comunicación y colgaba su teléfono además que lo apagaba para que él no siguiera intentando hablarle, sabia que se estaba comportando un poco infantil pero la verdad es que si le tenia muchos celos a Rin- hmp! Mujeres! Son todo un problema! –decía suspirando y guardando el celular nuevamente, por supuesto que no le intentaba hablar nuevamente mejor prefería hablar con ella frente a frente-

:::Rin::: Hola Nee-chan!!!!! –le decía coquetamente mientras le daba un abrazo y le empezaba acariciar su pecho-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hola Rin… -le contestaba mientras se daba vuelta y se soltaba del abrazo tan furtivo que le daba la chica-

:::Rin::: Los dos enamorados ya se retiraron… dijeron… que tenían algo que hacer, tu sabes a que se refieren no? –le decía soltando una risa un poco pícara- así que ahora nos hemos quedado solitos… toma… -coqueteaba con él mientras le daba otra copa de vino- recuerdas que teníamos una platica pendiente.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es… tenemos que hablar –Sesshoumaru ahora estaba serio lo cual le preocupaba mucho a la chica- Sabes Rin… lo he pensado mucho… y creo que no es justo para ti que me sigas esperando… es decir, si bien es cierto tu me gustas y no lo puedo negar, pero no puedo corresponderte de la manera que tu esperas.

:::Rin::: Hay otra chica verdad Sesshoumaru?


	33. Club de fans

Comentarios: **XtinaOdss, Camony **y **Hekate ama **(geme) gracias por sus comentarios... ando por la calle de la amargura porque porque me hacen falta tantos comentarios.. Nagini... Inuyany.. no me abandonen... TT____TT ufff.. axter.. está desaparecida tambien... vamos chicas.. no me castiguen así... en fin.. después de mi melodrama! Pueden leer el fic.. jejeje... cuidense y recuerden como siempre.. Mis comentarios.. ya saben en donde...

Espero disfruten y sean muy leales y fieles a la Cuaresma!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Las sorpresas no dejaban de salir en aquel día. Inu-No Taisho y la madre de Rin, Kaoru, habian aceptado que estaban saliendo y viéndose a escondidas para no encender los celos y posesividad de su hijo menor, Sesshoumaru aceptaba tranquilamente la nueva relación de su padre, quienes estaban reunidos en el nuevo apartamento de Rin dándole la bienvenida como correspondía a su madre que recién llegaba de China. Kagome se había puesto muy celosa al saber de aquella cena al punto de no querer hablar con él. Rin aprovechaba la oportunidad que tenía de estar a solas con Sesshoumaru, pero él empezaba a hablarle sobre la existencia de alguien mas.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 33**

**::::::********CLUB DE FANS****::::::**

---------------------------Sesshoumaru ya no podía soportar los coqueteos de Rin ya que sentía como si estuviera engañando a Kagome y él lo menos que quería hacer era dañarla, claro que Rin era una chica muy persistente y no quería herirla, pero tenía que hacer algo antes que la situación se le saliera de las manos---------------------------

:::Rin::: Hay otra chica verdad Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: *"Sesshoumaru" -pensaba él- nunca me había llamado tan secamente* Rin… entiéndeme, tampoco no quisiera engañarte sobre mis sentimientos sería muy injusto para ti…

:::Rin::: INJUSTO?! No te parece injusto que durante todos estos años yo haya pensando que yo podría ser tu novia? Tu futura esposa?!!!!! Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti Sesshoumaru….

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espera Rin… yo nunca te he ilusionado con..

:::Rin::: Eso es cierto!!!!!! Pero tampoco me dijiste lo contrario –le gritaba la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, decepcionada que ahora se daba cuenta realmente de los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona que mas quería y que ahora veía que todos sus sueños se venían para abajo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espera Rin… yo nunca pensé en hacerte daño…

:::Rin::: -la chica no podía soportar mas estaba desconsolada y muy dañada así que lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarle una bofetada a Sesshoumaru, el chico estaba sorprendido pero aún así no hacia nada- VETE!!!!!! Onegai… -sollozaba ella- Vete… no quiero… NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER EN MI VIDA SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!

---------------------------Las cosas no habían resultado como él había pensado, la reacción de Rin había sido demasiado extrema y eso que él no le había confirmado que no podía aceptarla porque empezaba a salir con Kagome, a él no le quedó mas remedio que retirarse del apartamento y luego intentó comunicarse con Kagome pero ella aún conservaba apagado su celular por lo que la comunicación en esos momentos era imposible, además ella ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormida ya que no quería llegar tarde a su primer día con Rin.

Al día siguiente según lo planeado, Kagome se presentó con Rin pero para no llegar muy tarde a su primer día se levantó mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, sin embargo en la carretera había un accidente que la atrasó un poco llegando 5 minutos después de su hora de entrada. Iba corriendo por todo el hospital para poder presentarse con su nueva jefa, pero al llegar sumamente cansada con el grupo que estaba a la entrada del departamento de ginecología se dio cuenta que ella aún no había llegado, por lo que empezó a caminar despacio mientras daba un largo suspiro de felicidad por la tardanza de Rin. Houyo como siempre de amable con ella la actualizó con todo lo que habían visto el día anterior, inclusive le comentaba lo "tranquila" que era Rin, la impresión que tenia era que ella se encariñaba con las personas, a Houyo le había fascinado la personalidad de su nueva jefa, sin embargo Tendra estaba un poco celosa por todos los comentarios que hacia su "dizque" pareja sobre su nueva jefa, inclusive él decía que sentía que su vocación era ser ginecólogo. Ya eran un poco pasadas las 8.30, Rin llegó como que era un tornado, aunque se veía siempre linda, siempre con sus botas hasta las rodillas una falda gris con rayas blancas muy ajustada y una blusa blanca, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y muy liso y nunca hacia falta el ajuar de médico, su estetoscopios alrededor del cuello y su bata blanca---------------------------

:::Rin::: Buenos días! –decía muy seria- vamos a pasar la ronda en estos momentos… Higurashi! –levantaba la voz mientras Kagome se identifica muy cortésmente a lo que a ella no le importaba lo mas mínimo- Pasa tu la ronda…

:::Kagome::: Disculpe doctora.. pero… este es mi primer día y yo no…

:::Rin::: Y eso crees que es mi problema Higurashi??!!!! –le reclamaba la chica un poco molesta a lo que sus compañeros se sorprendían ya que la Rin que habían visto el día anterior había sido completamente diferente- Tus horarios deberían de ser lo primordial para ti, no.. "la ayuda a los demás", así que es TU problema el presentarme la ronda de esta mañana, y recuerda.. cada ronda que hacemos es E.V.A.L.U.A.D.A. –repetía la chica muy despacio-

:::Kagome::: Esta bien Doctora.. intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…

:::Rin::: Si lo "intentas" es mejor que NO LO HAGAS! Aquí no estás jugando o INTENTANDO ser un médico Higurashi! Aquí te estás PREPARANDO para ser médico, por lo que si lo intentas mejor no lo hagas, HAZLO! Nada mas eso…

:::Kagome::: Perdón Dra. Rin, tiene razón, esto no es juego… no lo intentaré.. lo haré –la actitud de Kagome le llamaba mucho la atención era tal y como se la había descrito el Dr. Inu-No, ella tenia una devoción por aprender y a pesar que cometió un par de errores al presentar los casos lo hizo muy bien, claro eso no bastaba para alabarla por lo que la humilló un par de veces ante sus compañeros por los errores cometidos y nunca dejarle de recordar que había sido un error el haber faltado el día anterior, Kagome no le quedaba mas remedio que suspirar y quedarse callada *Estos dos meses van a hacer lo mas largo que pude haber pensado* decía la chica en sus pensamientos que aguantaba porque dieran sus 45 minutos de almuerzo para ir a descansar y suspirar tranquilamente-

---------------------------Ese mismo día enterraban a Kaede, Sango e Inuyasha se encontraban con ella y aunque estaba muy destrozada por la pérdida de su hermana casi no lo demostraba ante todos, pero cuando se quedaba a solas con sus dos amigos lloraba como una niña desconsolada, además por esta tragedia su madre ahora se había puesto peor, había perdido completamente la razón y con su problema del corazón no sabían cuanto tiempo podía resistir, esto aún la ponía mas intranquila a la pobre chica, aunque con la nueva aparición del grupo de Inuyasha y Sango, podía tener una posibilidad de llevarse a su madre a Hong Kong en donde estaba uno de los mejores psiquiátricos y podían atenderla, Inuyasha le había ofrecido su apoyo moral y económico sin pedirle nada a cambio ya que de hecho seguían siendo amigos, además Sango también le había ofrecido la ayuda de su madre que era psicóloga y que trabajaba en el mismo centro al que quería ingresarla. Mientras tanto Kanna había organizado una visita para Miroku al hospital, muchas de sus amigas de Hong Kong y que eran del club de admiradoras habían llegado al hotel, el chofer que le habían designado a la niña las llevaba para el hospital sin embargo no les habían permitido entrar, pero en eso Ayame las había visto en la sala de la espera con pancartas y haciendo una gran bulla, por lo que le llamó mucho la atención ya que Miroku era su paciente, además entre tantas caras reconoció la de una, la de la prima de su amiga Kagome---------------------------

:::Ayame::: Yuriko –le decía a una de las enfermeras que abría y cerraba las puertas de vidrio y que era una de las encargadas de dejar pasar a los pacientes- Ábreme por favor! –la enfermera la atendía rápidamente dejándola salir- Oye tu.. –le decía suave y gentilmente a Kanna, mientras ella se señalaba con un poco de extrañes preguntando si era a ella a quien llamaban- Si tu… ven…

:::Kanna::: Hola! Usted es la doctora que atiende a Miroku verdad?

:::Ayame::: Así es… yo soy –decía ella con una gran sonrisa- tu eres la prima de Kagome, no es así?

:::Kanna::: Así es.. Kagome es mi prima, yo soy Kanna!

:::Ayame::: Mucho gusto Kanna… oye.. me podrías explicar que es lo que está pasando? Porque hay tantas personas aquí? Además que significan todas estas pancartas?

:::Kanna::: La verdad es que no sabíamos si nos iban a dejar pasar, pero el día de ayer yo escuché que tuvo un pequeño accidente y que además lo había hecho porque… -dudaba un poco la pequeña- bueno porque estaba deprimido, todas nosotras sabemos la condición de Miroku y creímos que si veía un poco de apoyo de parte de nosotras le íbamos a subir el ánimo.

:::Ayame::: Muy bien pensando Kanna! Creo que esta ha sido una de las mejores ideas que he escuchado, estoy segura que a Miroku le dará mucho gusto enterarse que hay tantas personas que lo quieren y lo apoyan, Sabes? Moveré mis influencias y las dejaré que pasen a verlo, solamente que podrán entrar de tres en tres ya que a pesar que lo peor ya ha pasado y ya se está recuperando, no podemos aprovecharnos de eso, de acuerdo?

:::Kanna::: Siii!!!! Esta bien!!!!! –decía muy contenta la niña y casi brincando de felicidad- Entonces yo les informaré las demás chicas, empezaremos a hacer los grupos y les diré que no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo solo lo necesario para poderle levantar un poco los ánimos –Ayame se retiraba para empezar los preparativos para que todas las niñas pasaran hacia la habitación de Miroku, Kanna y las demás "fans" estaban muy emocionadas primero por conocer a su ídolo mas adorado y segundo porque iban a poder hacer algo por ayudarlo y.. tercero, porque tenían la esperanza que entre todas lo pudieran convencer que la banda resurgiera y así poderlos escuchar nuevamente-

:::Ayame::: -la chica entraba primero indicándoles a las tres niñas que iban detrás de ella que la esperaran un rato que ella entraría primero a hablar con Miroku para explicarle lo que iba a suceder. El chico estaba amarrado a la cama como medida de preocupación para que no se hiciera daño él solo, se veía bastante deprimido, cuando entró Ayame, se alegró un poco- Hola Miroku! Como estás?!

:::Miroku::: Igual que siempre Ayame… igual –contestaba tristemente y nuevamente perdiendo la mirada en el techo de la habitación-

:::Ayame::: Oye Miroku.. te tengo una sorpresa –le decía mientras le soltaba las correas que lo ataban para que las niñas no lo vieran de esa manera- sabes.. aquí hay varias personitas que quieren saludarte y brindarte todo su apoyo, además se encuentran muy angustiadas porque algo malo te pueda pasar así que espero que te puedas comportar como es debido, lo prometes?

:::Miroku::: -el chico asentía con su cabeza pero le intrigaba un poco lo que le comentaba Ayame- ¿angustiadas? –preguntaba un poco extrañado -

:::Ayame::: Así es… mira… -le decía mientras se daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta de la habitación y entraba Kanna con sus demás amigas- mira.. estas niñas son parte de un club que se ha formado en Hong Kong y tu.. eres uno de sus ídolos...

---------------------------Kanna entraba con sus amigas con las pancartas arriba en donde decían "Ánimo Miroku, Tu puedes" "Miroku, te amamos… recupérate pronto" "Miroku, eres el mejor… ánimo" el chico se sorprendía muchísimo, tanto que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas nunca pensó que habían tantas personas que se preocuparan por él, Kanna tomó la palabra y le empezó a explicar lo del club, lo famosos que eran en Hong Kong y que realmente esperaban que se recuperara pronto, asimismo también las niñas llevaban unos libros en sus bolsas a lo que él le preguntaba que si venían de estudiar o algo así, ellas le respondieron que no, que esos libros eran lo mas preciado que tenían, allí coleccionaban todo lo que se refería al grupo de ellos, recortes de periódicos, apuntes de ellas mismas, fotos con Sango, además que en el libro de Kanna figuraba el autógrafo de Sango y de Inuyasha, ellas también le pedían su autógrafo a lo que él respondía positivamente con mucha alegría y empezaba a firmarle en sus libros con "Gracias por su apoyo… las quiere.. Miroku" las niñas temblaban de la emoción y daban unos pequeños gritos de alegría, asimismo le pedían a Ayame que les tomaran unas fotos con él, él intentaba rehusarse porque le daba mucha pena que le tomaran fotos en esas condiciones, sin embargo ellas lo convencían diciendo que iba a ser un placer esas fotos especialmente para cuando él saliera, ya que ellas iban a tener el orgullo de decir que habían estado con su ídolo desde el principio y que lo habían podido ayudar, él ya no se pudo seguir negando, así que las fotos fueron un hecho, las niñas no podían estar mas contentas y por primera vez Ayame veía una sonrisa verdadera en la cara de su paciente.. Miroku… se veía feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Casi entrada la noche Sango y Kanna regresaron al hospital para despedirse de Kagome, a quien no pudieron encontrar ya que Rin la tenia muy ocupada, la explotaba mucho mas que a sus otros alumnos. Sin embargo Sango tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad de despedirse de Miroku, Kanna se quedaba en la sala de espera tratando de localizar a Kagome---------------------------

:::Sango::: Perdón… se puede? –preguntaba tímidamente la chica-

:::Miroku::: Claro… pasa Sango… es una alegría verte por aquí… en serio…

:::Sango::: Veo que estás de buen humor no?

:::Miroku::: Así es… unas niñas me vinieron a visitar esta tarde, dicen que son parte de un club de fans que tenemos en Hong Kong.

:::Sango::: Si… así es –afirmaba la chica mientras se acomodaba en una silla para empezar a platicar con él- las conocí cuando me mudé… a la casa de mis padres, son muy efusivas y muy lindas la verdad es que su objetivo es que todos nosotros regresemos.. pero… -la verdad es que ella las había conocido por medio de Kanna cuando empezó a salir en sus primeras citas con Naraku, pero no le quería decir la verdad ya que creía que no era ni el momento ni el tiempo adecuado-

:::Miroku::: Pero que? Inuyasha no quiere?

:::Sango::: -ella estaba algo sorprendida por la reacción de él, la verdad es que el regresar ahora no dependía de Inuyasha ya que el que se encontraba mal, ahora la decisión giraba en torno a él- no.. Inuyasha está dispuesto, inclusive Kikyo ya tiene muchos planes.. pero…

:::Miroku::: Pero que?? –le preguntaba él tratando de sentarse en la cama- entornes si todos estamos de acuerdo, porque no empezamos con la búsqueda de un nuevo baterista.. alguien.. que reemplace a…

:::Sango::: Bueno.. es que pensamos que tal vez tu… no ibas a querer… después de todo…

:::Miroku::: No te preocupes Sango, estas niñas me han demostrado algo muy importante, la amistad, el deseo de vivir, las ilusiones, los sueños… créeme que ellas me han enseñado bastante en un par de horas, de ahora en adelante voy a cambiar y aunque me tome un tiempo salir del centro de rehabilitación y solamente me den permisos para salir ocasionalmente te prometo… te juro… que nuestra banda va a ser lo que un día fue y ahora lo haremos mejor…

:::Sango::: Me alegra que hayas cambiado de actitud amigo!!!!! –le decía muy contenta su amiga- Ese es el espíritu que debes de tener! Tienes que salir adelante Miroku.. y se que podrás hacerlo.

:::Miroku::: Claro… ahora estoy mas decidido que nunca, además –le tomaba de la mano- si tu… pudieras reconsiderar estar a mi lado… y darme una última oportunidad estoy seguro que…

:::Sango::: -la chica se levantaba de un solo golpe un poco nerviosa- Bueno Miroku… -el nerviosismo de la chica era algo obvio por lo que había decidido mejor retirarse- estoy segura que estaremos en mas contacto de ahora en adelante… Kikyo e Inuyasha se van a poner en contacto con nosotros.. nos vemos.. recupérate pronto si? –el chico quedaba un poco sorprendido, pero ahora ya estaba mas tranquilo, Ayame también había notado el cambio de actitud en él, lo cual le alegraba bastante. Al salir de la habitación Sango se topaba con Kagome, con quien se despedía esperando que pronto se volvieran a ver-

---------------------------Los días iban pasando con una gran rapidez, Sango había regresado a Hong Kong junto con Kanna, Kagome y Sesshoumaru casi no se habían podido ver como ellos querían ya que Rin la tenia muy ocupada y cuatro de los siete días de la semana la tenia haciendo turnos de noche, así que la pobre se encontraba muy cansada pero le estaba demostrando a Rin que podía hacerlo y de hecho como siempre, ella era la que mejor salía siempre en las evaluaciones y aunque Rin no lo quería aceptar, pero era la mejor de todos los estudiantes que había tenido. Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba de viaje en Hong Kong con Kikyo, ellos dos junto con Sango estaban haciendo audiciones para encontrar el reemplazo de Hashi, por lo que habían estado muy ocupados ya habían encontrado a una chica que era muy buena, recién acababa de cumplir los 18 años pero se veía que era un poco problemática por lo que seguían en búsqueda de alguien mas, ya habían programado un relanzamiento para finales de enero por lo que el tiempo se estaba agotando. Ya casi llegaba el 24 de diciembre ya que solamente faltaban 2 días, Kagome se encontraba en su día libre tan ansiado ya que había estado de turno el día anterior y se encontraba durmiendo muy profundamente, a penas tenia un par de horas de haber llegado, Sesshoumaru necesitaba hablar con ella pero le daba mucha pena levantarla, por lo que decidió nada mas dejarle una nota diciéndole que le llamaría a su celular cuando pudiera, luego se fue al hospital junto con Kouga---------------------------

:::Kouga::: Oye amigo, y como te va con tu princesa? –preguntaba curioso su amigo mientras iba manejando-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues… todavía no se… con este residentado de ginecología que está llevando con Rin, la tiene muy ocupada creo que ella lo ha hecho adrede, debido a mi amistad con ella.

:::Kouga::: Si que estás en graves problemas amigo… pero y que piensas hacer con la fiesta de navidad y año nuevo que dará tu padre y en la cual también estará Rin? La llevarás? Finalmente dirán que son novios?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Decir que somos novios? –le preguntaba bastante sorprendido- Ahora menos que nunca lo quiero hacer.

:::Kouga::: Por qué lo dices? No eras el primero que decías que no querías andar con ella a escondidas como si fueras un niño?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si… -contestaba seriamente- la verdad es que así era pero con la reacción de Rin lo he pesando mejor, voy a esperar a que pase todo esto, además después de ginecología Kagome tendrá que pasar por Cirugía.

:::Kouga::: Es decir, por tu tutela.. jejeje… de verdad que la vas a hacer estudiar –le decía pícaramente carcajeándose-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No seas idiota Kouga! Por supuesto que le voy a enseñar algo pero en la especialidad de CIRUGÍA –le recalcaba el chico- y no quiero que nadie piense o que hable mal de ella diciendo que escogió esa especialidad porque era mi novia, Kagome es una chica muy capaz y se que lo hará muy bien de hecho con Rin así lo está haciendo y a pesar que la ha tomado en contra de ella.

---------------------------Al despertar Kagome vio la nota que le había dejado su amado por lo que decidió hablarle, lamentablemente él estaba con una emergencia por lo que no pudo contestarle, pero ese día como lo tenia libre decidió experimentar haciendo una cena romántica para los dos, sin embargo como la cocina no era su fuerte no le salió muy bien y estaba un poco decepcionada, pero se le ocurrió que cerca había un restaurante muy bueno y muy fino y decidió traer la cena de allí, adornó la casa de velas y puso la mesa para los dos, sin embargo también se acordó que allí vivía Kouga por lo que decidió llamarle a su amiga y saber si esa noche se quedarían allí a cenar, pero ella le dijo que Kouga había pedido un permiso de una semana y solamente iba a estar disponible para emergencias, ya que ese mismo día estaba llegando su padre de Inglaterra y lo tenia que ayudar a instalarse en la nueva casa que le había conseguido, además se estaba tomando unas merecidas vacaciones, por lo que las actividades entre Kouga y Ayame se iban a calmar durante un tiempo, la chica se escuchaba un poco triste tanto que Kagome se arrepentía de hacer la cena solo para dos y la invitaba a ella también para que pasaran una velada agradable y tranquila entre los tres, pero ella declinaba la invitación, después de todo ella pensaba que esta pequeña separación iba a ser buena para a ambos, aunque no significaba que no se verían sino que lo iban a hacer con menos frecuencia. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa alrededor a las 8 de la noche, Kagome ya tenia todo preparado inclusive ella se había vestido de una manera elegante y casual al mismo tiempo, llevaba un vestido rosa pegado y corto, unas sandalias altas que los cordones le adornaban las pantorrillas bien formadas que tenían y que hacían juego con el color de su vestido, se veía muy provocativa y a la vez muy inocente. Sesshoumaru estaba sumamente cansado, el día en el hospital había estado muy agitado y lo único que quería era irse a dormir y descansar un poco, pero en eso le salió Kagome al paso para recibirlo muy alegremente, al verla, el cansancio desaparecía de un solo golpe---------------------------


	34. Recompensa

Comentarios: Se que el día de hoy publiqué el 33, pero me emocioné tanto con el comentario de **Camony **que decidí subir el 34 tambien!!!! Gracias **Camony**!!! Disfruta tus merecidas vacaciones!!!!! Mi comentario en el review...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene LEMON fuerte.. así que ya están advertidas, espero que no le ofenda a nadie y pues si quieren saltárselo lo comprenderé.. de todos modos haré un resumen en el siguiente.

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru había hablado claramente con Rin diciéndole que no podía darle esperanzas, la chica como era de esperarse se enojaba por el rechazo de quien creía que iba a ser su novio/prometido, tanto era su rabia que la había tomado en contra de Kagome cosa que a pesar que era cansado para la chica pero estaba aprendiendo mas que los demás. Se sentía feliz y para compensar las pocas veces que habían podido coincidir con Sesshoumaru para verse, esa noche en especial le preparaba una cena romántica...

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**¡¡¡¡¡ESPECIAL!!!!**

**CAPITULO 34**

**::::::********RECOMPENSA****::::::**

---------------------------Kagome había preparado una cena romántica para recibir a Sesshoumaru, sin embargo él iba completamente cansado pero al ver como la chica le salía de animada, alegra, bella y provocativa su cansancio se le iba de un solo golpe---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buenas noches Kagome! Pero… -el chico se había quedado sin habla y a pesar del hambre que llevaba ahora el hambre que tenia era de ella, la chica se veía sumamente feliz y a la vez algo nerviosa-

:::Kagome::: Hola mi querido Sesshy! –le contestaba ella dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla "Sesshy" pensaba él, se escuchaba gracioso y cursi a la vez, pero en su tierna y suave voz le encantaba escucharlo ya que eso significaba que ella le iba perdiendo la pena que tanto sentía con él- Te agrada? –le preguntaba ella enseñándole como había arreglado románticamente la casa, además también tenia un aroma a vainilla provocado por las velas lo cual lo hacía mas afrodisíaco, pero aún así con todas las emociones a flor de piel no quería dejarlas mostrar… no aún-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Veo que te has esforzado –le decía mientras tiraba sus cosas en el sillón que tenía a su lado izquierdo y la tomaba en sus brazos dándole un efusivo beso, sus lenguas nuevamente se encontraban en aquel juego mortal, las manos de él estaban siguiendo la bien formada cintura de la chica, ella esta vez no oponía ninguna resistencia, al contrario ahora lo estaba disfrutando, y porque no hacerlo? Pero el chico se separó de ella quería demostrarle que la quería aunque no se lo dijera y sabia que el respetarla era una señal para ella de cuanto la quería-

:::Kagome::: Que sucede? –preguntaba algo molesta porque había dejado de recibir aquellas caricias que tanto le encantaban- Tan pronto te empalagaste?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Empalagarme? De ti… nunca.. –le decía mientras nuevamente la tomaba de la cintura y le daba otro fuerte beso, pero este duró menos que el anterior, el aliento le estaba haciendo falta, pero era tan embriagante estar con ella, era una delicia- No se va a enfriar el banquete que has preparado? –preguntaba con picardía-

---------------------------La chica dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa pícara y accedió a pasar al comedor, los dos disfrutaban de la plática, de cómo había estado el día de Sesshoumaru, de lo duro que le estaba tocando a ella con Rin, pero que poco a poco se la iba ganando gracias a todo su esfuerzo y al trabajo tan duro que estaba realizando, pero ansiaba llegar a cirugía ya que eso le apasionaba y deseaba llegar aun mas a cardiología ya que pensaba que si era su vocación, el hecho que el Dr. Inu-No intentó salvar la vida de su madre y que casi lo lograra aunque era imposible de hacerlo la había dejado marcada desde ese momento, ella quería ser como él, alguien que podía ayudar a los demás y que podía darles una segunda oportunidad, pero todavía faltaba un mes para llegar con Sesshoumaru y tres mas para estar con el Dr. Inu---------------------------

:::Kagome::: No me acordaba Sesshoumaru... tengo algo que reclamarte a ti y a Kouga! –decía haciendo un lindo puchero intentando estar enojada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y ahora que hicimos? –preguntaba el chico acercándose a ella para tomarle la mano y besarla suavemente-

:::Kagome::: No me habían dicho que Kouga no estará en esta semana en la casa ya que se va con su padre que viene de Inglaterra.

:::Sesshoumaru::: -se recordaba de la fiesta de navidad y año nuevo y de las sorpresas que tendría su padre para todos, la cara le cambiaba un poco, después de todo no sabia como decirle a Kagome que a esa fiesta no podría ir ya que ahora él no quería que nadie supiera que eran novios- Ah si –contestaba secamente levantándose de la silla- no te parece perfecto? –trataba de cambiar el tema mientras se ponía detrás de ella y empezaba a besar suavemente la espalda de la chica a lo que ella empezaba a disfrutar nuevamente de esas caricias, tal parecía que el chico la estaba preparando para podérsela llevar a la cama y esta vez ella iba a aceptar con mucho gusto, era algo que deseaba, aunque le parecía muy pronto, pero nunca había sentido nada igual… ni siquiera por Inuyasha- Dile al Chef Francois que la cena le quedó deliciosa –le decía mientras seguía con sus caricias-

:::Kagome::: -casi llorando de tristeza ya que pensaba que lo podía engañar diciéndole que ella si podía cocinar muy bien- Ya lo sabias?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por supuesto… -contestaba el chico sonriendo- allí pasé muchas cenas cuando aun vivía con mi padre, por eso también busqué una casa que estuviera cerca de su restaurante.

:::Kagome::: Lo siento Sesshoumaru –decía tristemente ella y un poco defraudada de ella misma- yo quería ser igual de perfecta que Rin… ya que según lo que me han comentado ella es muy buena en la cocina y yo… bueno… pues quería darte la sorpresa también.. pero…

:::Sesshoumaru::: -el chico hacia que ella se levantara de la mesa y la ponía frente a él tomándole la cara para verla directamente a los ojos- Kagome.. mírame –le exigía el chico ya que ella forcejaba contra su mano para no verlo directamente, pero no pudo resistir mas y la mirada de los dos se encontraron- nunca te compares con nadie… tu eres única e irremplazable.. además si estoy contigo nunca pienses que es porque quiero que me cocines o porque eres la mejor en algo, estoy contigo porque así lo quiero, porque me gustas mucho, tu manera de ser, tus sentimientos nobles pero fuertes, tienes muchas mas cualidades de las que puedas pensar o creer, nunca… escúchame bien.. nunca permitas que alguien te vea de menos… además aunque tu no seas perfecta.. pero eres perfecta para mi… tu eres la mejor… -los ojos de la chica cambiaron de una manera tal que esta vez estaba convencida del amor que estaba sintiendo por él, no creía un error el entregarse a él, ni tampoco una obligación, era simplemente lo que sentía-

---------------------------Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos y subió con ella las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de él, le parecía adecuado hacer un gesto romántico ya que se estaba preparando para que fuera la primera vez de la chica, había sido algo espontáneo, le parecía ser mas correcto ya que sino ella podía pensar que él ya todo lo tenía planeado e interpretar mal sus acciones. La chica se paró al soltarla él suavemente y colocarla en el piso, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y se notaba en su respiración y en el temblor de su cuerpo---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome… no tienes porque estar nerviosa… sino quieres no tiene que pasar algo esta noche, sabes que yo respeto mucho tu decisión…

:::Kagome::: No estoy nerviosa por eso.. –decía timadamente la chica- se que esto no es obligación.. pero… yo… te deseo… además… se que tu no eres como cualquier otro que podría jugar con mis sentimientos… pero...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces.. porque estas tan nerviosa? –le preguntaba mientras ella le tomaba su mano derecha y la colocaba en el centro de su pecho para que pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón-

:::Kagome::: Es que… -volvía a frenarse-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dime… conmigo no debes de tener ninguna pena… -trataba de tranquilizarla-

:::Kagome::: Es que… temo… no ser… como esperas.. –el chico se confundía un poco con sus palabras a lo cual en la expresión de extrañeza de su cara lo reflejaba- es decir… esta es mi primera vez… y tu… bueno… supongo.. que debes de esperar que yo sea de alguna forma… en la cama.. pero la verdad… es que no se…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome… esta es mi primera vez también –le decía suavemente en el oído a lo que la chica reaccionaba inmediatamente ya que ella sabia que él no era virgen- es decir… es nuestra primera vez… nunca había estado contigo tampoco… además esta noche puede ser tan especial o tan espantosa como nosotros queramos, tú no te preocupes… -decía mientras besaba su lóbulo izquierdo con lo cual la chica se empezaba a excitar un poco-

---------------------------El chico sentía como el cuerpo de Kagome temblaba como si fuera la hoja de un árbol, por lo que suavemente fue bajando de su oído hasta llegar a su cuello haciendo que ella lo disfrutara, mientras su manos iban bajando poco a poco el zipper de su vestido, a ella el corazón le empezaba a latir mas fuertemente, los nervios estaban a mil por horas él lo empezaba a notar lo cual lo inquietaba un poco, después de todo no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a ella ni tampoco que hiciera algo que no quería---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome… -le decía mientras le tomaba la cara con sus dos manos- no te preocupes… sino quieres que pase algo esta noche no va a pasar… tu sabes que en ningún momento quisiera presionarte.

:::Kagome::: Yo lo sé, pero.. no puedo evitarlo –decía la chica con su respiración muy agitada- yo… si quiero que esto pase.. créemelo, lo he pensado mucho y por eso hice esta cena para los dos, en ningún momento me he sentido presionada por ti.. pero.. no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa… esto… es algo importante.. y un paso muy grande.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces trataré de hacértelo lo mas placentero posible, para que no te quede ningún mal recuerdo de nuestra primera noche –le decía mientras que su lengua empezaba a saborear poco a poco su cuello-

---------------------------Sesshoumaru había tenido éxito y había terminado de bajar completamente el zipper del vestido de la chica, ella se separaba un poco de él y ella misma se quitaba el vestido, sus hermosas curvas ahora estaban al descubierto, no podía negarlo, él también había estado esperando eso, ella era… sumamente hermosa, ella se acercaba y ahora tomaba la iniciativa quitándole su camisa, pero se detuvo al encontrarse que tenia que bajarle el zipper de su pantalón, sus mejillas se pusieron increíblemente rosadas, él no le tomó importancia a eso, nuevamente volvía a besarla con desmedida pasión y poco a poco fue llevándola hasta la cama. La chica se acostaba en ella, mientras que él se iba quedando en ropa interior también para quedar en iguales condiciones, la lengua del chico ahora estaba probando nuevos territorios, primero empezó con su estómago y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su ropa interior, ella empezaba a retorcerse de placer mientras que las manos del chico empezaba a jugar sus pechos, en un solo intento subió y empezó a besar sus deliciosos y voluptuosos pechos, ella empezaba a sentir el latir de su corazón y una gran excitación de su parte aunque estaba sumamente apenada, su cara estaba muy roja y sus ojos cerrados por la vergüenza que sentía, Sesshoumaru al notar esto le pareció muy tierna, la verdad es que Kagome era todo un trofeo, tenía muchas características y cualidades que a él le gustaban, él se sentía extasiado con el sabor de su piel, pero lo distraía un poco el nerviosismo de ella, ya que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, o ¿realmente era de emoción?---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome… estás segura de querer hacer esto?

:::Kagome::: -la chica abría los ojos, ahora él se encontraba desnudo, al verlo así, su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho- sí.. estoy segura –decía mientras nuevamente cerraba los ojos dando la pauta para que siguiera, a él eso le molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo la comprendía ella se sentía vulnerable, tímida, emocionada, después de todo era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, el chico se acostaba a la par de ella, ella lo sintió y abró sus ojos cafés, se volteó hacia él no tanto para quedar encima pero si para acercarse de lado lo mas que pudiera- perdóname –decía la chica apenada- pero yo….

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo sé… -contestaba secamente- es tu primera vez lo entiendo…

---------------------------Al decir eso los dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, sus lenguas se encontraron y las dos jugaban entre sí, él se inclinó un poco y la recostó nuevamente en la cama, una de sus manos acariciaba de manera pasional su cabeza la otra iba bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual empezó a masajear con lujuria y pasión, realmente ya no lo podía evitar, dejó de besarla y cambió de posición ahora ya besaba y lamía como loco cada uno de sus pechos mientras con sus dientes tomó uno de sus pezones produciendo un gemido de placer de la chica, había notado como disfrutaba lo que él estaba haciendo se había relajado un poco permitiendo que él explorara con su lengua todo su cuerpo, por lo que mientras seguía haciéndolo, con dos de sus dedos entró en su interior provocando un pequeño grito de la chica, estaba estrecho, tanto que no quiso lastimarla mucho y empezar a jugar con uno solo mientras que con el otro jugaba celosamente con su clítoris, kagome ahora gozaba mas de las caricias, la experiencia del chico se hacia notar con la pasión, la paciencia que tenía ella se estaba perdiendo en el éxtasis, la estaba llevando hasta el límite, tanto que no notó que el habría dejado de lamer sus pechos, ahora se encontraba jugando con su interior, su lengua era increíble, ella no podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo---------------------------

:::Kagome::: Ah… Se… Seshou… maru…. –gemía ella nombrándolo mientras sentía el contacto de su lengua con su cuerpo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome… -decía jadeando mucho y levantando su cabeza para verla a los ojos, la excitación de él también estaba al borde- Realmente lo deseas? –preguntaba… realmente era obvio, después de todo la había "trabajado" muy bien hasta llegar el punto en que ella no quisiera decir no, pero debía preguntarle-

:::Kagome::: Si.. Si.. Sesshoumaru –decía también ella jadeando- Si.. te quiero… te quiero adentro de mí –le aseguraba ella-

---------------------------El chico esta vez no hizo de rogar, abrió con delicadeza las piernas de ella y con su miembro empezó a jugar con su intimidad, esa sensación hacía que Kagome se volviera loca, él solo lo hacía para distraerla un poco y para que pudiera disfrutar mas, era difícil estar con una virgen, no quería lastimarla de ningún modo, pero iba a ser inevitable, mientras ella gemía de placer y disfrutaba sus caricias él con cuidado se introdujo como un bandido dentro de ella, Kagome no lo pudo evitar un pequeño grito de dolor salió de sus dulces labios y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, él lo notó, temió hacerlo demasiado daño, aunque él mismo se encontraba a gusto dentro de ella, lo estrecho, la calidez de la sangre recorriéndolo hacía que su excitación fuera mas fuerte y su sensación de seguir era casi impensable, pero se detuvo un momento, todavía no terminaba de introducirse por completo y aunque temía preguntar, decidió parar y mirarla fijamente---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome… en realidad… quieres…

:::Kagome::: -ella no lo dejó terminar- no te preocupes… esto es normal… -le aseguraba mientras cerraba y abría sus ojos- sigue… estoy segura que después el dolor se disipará.

---------------------------El chico como era muy obediente, siguió en su tarea y se introdujo por completo, se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar el crecimiento de su miembro al sentir tanta excitación de estar dentro de ella, una y otra vez la embestía con un poco de delicadeza, a ella el dolor se fue disipando y empezaba a sentir un gran placer, lo tenía dentro de ella, lo podía sentir, un cosquilleo dentro de su cuerpo se iba incrementando así como su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, "Kagome" gemía él… "Sesshoumaru" gemía ella, los dos estaban disfrutando de su primera vez la cual parecía ser tan increíble, él deseaba continuar saboreando su cuerpo por lo que se inclinó un poco hacia ella para tomar uno de sus pechos con su boca y empezarlos a lamer nuevamente, mientras que con su otra mano lo masajeaba con locura, los dos estaban a punto de llegar el clímax, él tenía cierto de miedo de terminar adentro de ella, pero no lo podía evitar, los dos gritaron sus nombres al mismo tiempo mientras él la llenaba con todo su semen, ella solo sintió su líquido caliente y como si algo la quemara por dentro, había tenido su primer orgasmo y lo había disfrutado de una manera que jamás pensó hacerlo, él cayó exhausto de tanta acción encima de ella, ella le empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Como pudo se salió de su interior y la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente, ella se encontraba de espaldas a él, él besaba tiernamente su cabeza, los dos aun jadeaban de tanta acción---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te… sientes.. bien??? –preguntaba el chico un poco preocupado pero aún jadeando y sintiendo el sabor de ella en su boca, pero que delicia saboreaba-

:::Kagome::: Si… No te preocupes… fuiste…muy.. gentil… -le respondía un poco apenada- lo… disfruté… -aseguraba ella aún mas apenada, pero hacía que él se sintiera bien. Los dos se envolvieron en ese abrazo que él le otorgaba, ella lo acariciaba mientras ahora él besaba tiernamente su espalda, Kagome nunca imaginó que el hacer el amor fuera tan bello y maravilloso, no quería separarse de él, ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de lo que había hecho, entregarse a él no había sido un error, pero en eso él dejó de besarla y se separó de ella, ahora estaba mas extraño que de costumbre- Que pasa? –preguntó ella un poco preocupada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Calla –le ordenaba él mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía una cara de enojado- Alguien… acaba de entrar en la casa –aseguraba-

:::Kagome::: -ahora ella sin pensarlo también se había sentado a la par de él, sin notar mucho que su cuerpo aún se encontraba al descubierto- Será… Kouga??? –preguntaba un poco preocupada aunque ella no escuchaba nada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No… no lo creo… iba a estar con su padre todo el día y si hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de dejarlo hubiera ido con Ayame y no aquí a la casa –ahora ella estaba mas preocupada… algún ladrón, pensaba la chica, pero era difícil esa posibilidad aunque no imposible, de pronto escucharon una voz que gritaba "Kagome???!!!!! Estás aquí????!!!! Kagome????!!!!!! Sesshoumaru?????"- Demonios!!!!! Es Inuyasha…

:::Kagome::: -la chica se puso pálida, especialmente al recordar que la puerta de la habitación de Sesshoumaru no tenía llave, después de todo para que iban a ponérsela si ellos dos iban a estar solos, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, pero ahora no era de excitación sino que de temor, no podía permitir que la encontrara desnuda en la cama de su hermano, pero.. que podía hacer?- Inu… yasha??? Estás seguro??? –preguntaba incrédula mientras escuchaban que los gritos se acercaban mas y mas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Recoge tu ropa Kagome y métete en el baño –le decía algo desesperado el chico, ella pensó que era lo mejor, por lo que envuelta en la sábana tomó toda la ropa que estaba en el suelo y como pudo llegó hasta el baño, el chico que también estaba algo nervioso al quedarse sin la cobija que los cubría y al estar buscando con que cubrirse se percató de la mancha de sangre que había quedado en el cobertor, en un acto de rapidez tomó el edredón que se encontraba en el suelo y tapó la mancha y a él con el mismo, mientras Inuyasha entraba en la habitación de él sin pedir permiso alguno-

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Sesshoumaru… No has visto ha Kagome? –preguntaba el chico sin antes haber tocado la puerta o saludarlo tan siquiera-

:::Sesshoumaru::: OYE IMBÉCIL!!!!!!! –le gritaba enojado- Pero que te has creído???? Mi padre nunca te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación Tarado??!!!!!! –le reclamaba indignado su hermano ante la falta de cortesía de su hermano menor al entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso alguno-

:::Inuyasha::: -el chico se percató del desorden de la habitación y notó que se su hermano se encontraba parcialmente desnudo, se apenó un poco por su falta de cortesía pero aún así no se disculpó mucho ya que después de todo sabía que en cualquier momento que entrara a la habitación de su hermano siempre lo iba a encontrar de esa manera, con una mujer- Ay!!!! Ya!!!! No hagas tanto alboroto!!!! Como que si te hubiera encontrado con la mujer que tienes escondida aquí… además.. ya sé que no llevas vida de monje, así que no te exaltaste tanto por una tontería… además.. yo no te ando buscando a ti.. sino que Kagome.. no sabes a donde está.. necesito hablar con ella.

---------------------------Kagome que se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta del baño, a la cual le había puesto llave por si a él se le ocurría ser tan curioso y abrirla, se puso mas nerviosa al saber que la estaba buscando, pero para que podría ser? ---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y yo que se!!!!!! –le respondía enojado- Que me ves acaso que soy su niñera??!!!! Además como entraste a mi casa??!!!! No crees que es una falta de respeto entrar de esa manera si no es tu casa???!!

:::Inuyasha::: Ay.. pero como fastidias.!!!!! Me imaginé que estabas con una chica por la cena de abajo –a lo que se refería él es que estaba muy arreglado de forma romántica el comedor- Espero que no sea Kagura… sino creo que eres un estúpido –le decía como si nada hubiese pasado mientras se sentaba en la cama a su pies- A ver.. dime.. Quien es la nueva que se esconde bajo tus sabanas… -preguntaba con mucha curiosidad- la conozco? Que hace? Ya se la presentaste a mi padre? Dime.. me muero por saber.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es algo que te incumba… -contestaba seriamente-

:::Inuyasha::: mmmm.. la verdad es que no.. pero me da mucha curiosidad.. además si la escondes es por algo… -le aseguraba el chico mientras se levantaba y empezaba a fisgonear en todos los lugares, abría la puerta del armario, abría otra, e iba directamente al baño ya que era el único lugar que quedaba en donde alguien se podía esconder, pero al ver esto Sesshoumaru decidió cambiar su tono para que a su hermano ya no le diera curiosidad por saber con quien había estado él-

:::Sesshoumaru::. Y para que quieres a Kagome eh? –le preguntaba un poco curioso también, a lo que el chico se detenía ante la puerta del baño, Kagome escuchaba sus pasos y sentía como que si el alma se le iba de su cuerpo cuando escuchaba acercarse a Inuyasha, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando sintió que el chico se paró, el plan de Sesshoumaru había resultado, ahora Inuyasha cambiaba su semblante y se ponía un poco molesto-

:::Inuyasha::: Es sobre mi padre… Necesito.. hablar con ella… necesito desahogarme y ella es la única que me puede ayudar… -decía muy serio-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Le ha pasado algo?? –ahora el chico estaba preocupado-

:::Inuyasha::: Lo hubiera preferido –murmuraba a lo que a Sesshoumaru no le agradó el comentario, pero se hizo el que no había escuchado nada- Sabes.. si Kagome no está talvez tu puedas acompañarme.. .después de todo también quiero enseñarte algo.. me acompañas por un trago? –le preguntaba, ahora él ya se había olvidado de la curiosidad de saber quien era la chica que estaba con su hermano-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No me queda mas remedio no? –decía un poco decepcionado ya que él quería quedarse con Kagome el resto de la noche. Se levantó de su cama con cuidado de no delatar la sangre que se encontraba, pero al verlo desnudo Inuyasha hizo un gesto de asco al ver a su hermano en esas condiciones-

:::Inuyasha::: hey!!!!! Pero que te pasa!!!!!! –decía volteando su mirada a otro lado- No seas idiota!!! Por algo así un hermano puede quedar ciego de por vida..!!!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu eres el que estás en mi cuarto no??? Tengo derecho a estar aquí como me plazca –decía sin ningún pudor, tratando de hacer que su hermano se saliera del cuarto, lo cual logró-

:::Inuyasha::: Esta bien.. eres un imbécil como siempre Sesshoumaru… te espero abajo –le reclamaba, mientras el salía Sesshoumaru ahora se aseguraba de ponerle llave a su puerta para que Kagome pudiera salir del cuarto de baño, al tocarle la puerta se identificó asegurándole que Inuyasha ya no se encontraba en el cuarto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo siento Kagome, tengo que irme con él, no se de que quiere hablar, pero parece ser algo importante, además si le digo que estás en el hospital o con Ayame, es capaz que te busca en esos lugares y despertaríamos sospechas en él.

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón.. solo llámame si? –el chico la besaba tiernamente en la frente y luego se disponía a vestirse rápidamente, ella se sentaba en la cama siempre con la sabana tapándole su cuerpo, pero antes de irse el chico no pudo soportar la tentación de verla en su cama nuevamente por lo que se regresó antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y nuevamente la acostó y la empezó a besar con pasión mientras su manos jugaban nuevamente con sus pechos, ella ahora lo disfrutaba mucho mas que antes-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo siento.. debo irme… -se despedía de ella- esto es.. para que sueñes conmigo –le decía con una risa picara en su cara, luego de eso bajó a la sala en donde Inuyasha se encontraba esperándolo-

:::Inuyasha::: Pero como te tardas!!!!! –reclamaba su hermano, Sesshoumaru no le hacia mucho caso, tomó las llaves de su carro y se dirigió a la puerta- Oye… y la chica? La vas a dejar aquí sola? –se extrañaba de esa situación, ya que Sesshoumaru era alguien desconfiado y nunca permitía que alguien a parte de Kouga o Kagome que vivían allí se quedara en la casa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es mi problema no? –refunfuñaba el chico- además quieres hablar de nuestro padre no??? Porque no nos vamos de una sola vez… -trataba de distraerlo mientras Inuyasha aun estaba viendo las escaleras y la 2ª planta para ver si se asomaba alguien y poder ver a la chica misteriosa de su hermano, lo cual no logró ya que deseaba desahogarse con alguien y a falta de su amiga lo debería de hacer con su hermano, ya que mas daba!-

---------------------------Los dos se retiraban de la casa, Kagome al estar segura de estar sola, decidió darse un baño de agua caliente, se sentía tan bien, no podía dejar de recordar como recorrían las manos de Sesshoumaru todo su cuerpo, como lo había explorado, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella había sido increíble, eso compensaba el dolor que sentía, había valido la pena. Pero al irse a su cama no sentía tan a gusto en ella, por lo que decidió irse a la habitación de su amado y ponerse una de sus camisas, aunque estaba limpia su olor estaba en ella, decidió cambiar la ropa de cama y luego se acostó en ella, después del agotamiento se durmió pensando en su príncipe---------------------------


	35. La decision de Inuyasha

Comentarios: Gracias a mi geme **Hekate, Inuyasha, Brenda y Miyandy** por sus hermosos reviews! Las quiero muchísimo y espero estén disfrutando de sus vagaciones como dice mi geme... mañana voy a tener Internet así que también podría actualizar si encuentro algún review de alguna de ustedes... saludos y mi comentario personal.. ya saben en donde...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome había decidido entregarse a Sesshoumaru por completo, decisión que le daba gusto y temor a la vez, pero el chico la había hecho sentir tan cómoda que los dos habían disfrutado de su primera vez. Todo hubiese resultado perfecto de no haber sido por la intervención de Inuyasha quien entraba a la casa sin anunciarse y poniendo en riesgo la relación a escondidas que estaban llevando la pareja, afortunadamente los dos se habían podido ocultar y aunque Sesshoumaru quería quedarse en su habitación durmiendo con Kagome su hermano insistía en que tenía que hablar con él a lo que no le había quedado mas remedio que aceptar irse con él.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 35**

**::::::LA DECISIÓN DE INUYASHA::::::**

---------------------------Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru iban completamente callados en el carro, de hecho el hermano mayor aún seguía pensando el dulce aroma y el delicioso sabor del cuerpo de su ahora "mujer", ¡Cómo estaba deseoso por llegar a su casa nuevamente y hacerla suya sin ningún pudor! Como quería gritarle al mundo entero que ellos dos se querían, que era su novia, pero no podía hacerlo, de hecho ni siquiera se atrevía a enfrentar a su padre y luego estaba el problema del hospital, afortunadamente antes de volverse loco con tantos pensamientos Inuyasha lo interrumpió cuando se detuvo y se estacionó en un parqueo que era de unos apartamentos. Los dos se bajaron, siempre sin decir nada *ag… estoy harto de tanto misterio* pensaba ya algo molesto Sesshoumaru, subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la 4ª planta del edificio, para Inuyasha esto también resultaba ser una terapia ya que tenia que ejercitar sus piernas, al llegar enfrente de lo que parecía ser el apartamento que estaba buscando sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y con ellas abrió la puerta pero antes de hacerlo se dirigió a su hermano un poco orgulloso y muy feliz por lo que estaba a punto de mostrarle---------------------------

:::Inuyasha::: Antes de escuchar cualquier reclamo, quiero que primero entiendas, esto es un gran logro para mi nunca había hecho esto antes, de hecho nunca había pensado hacerlo, pero Kagome… -hizo una pequeña pausa mostrando un poco de ternura al recordar a la chica- me hizo reflexionar en lo mal que había estado durante toda mi vida, es decir, siempre encerrado en mi mismo, en mi pequeño mundo en donde solo yo importaba, mundo en el cual casi provocó mi muerte… este.. es el comienzo de una nueva vida, tal y como tu lo hiciste… *y a este que mosca le ha picado* -pensó Sesshoumaru pero no dando a demostrar su intriga por lo que estaba a punto de enseñarle su hermano menor, claro la frialdad en su rostro no desaparecía, Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a ello- bueno… pues mira… -decía abriendo la puerta-

---------------------------Sesshoumaru a pesar de todo parecía estar algo sorprendido, el apartamento era algo pequeño pero a la vez se veía algo grande, solo constaba de una sala-comedor, la cocina, dos habitaciones, un baño en medio de las dos habitaciones, el cuarto de servicio y un pequeño patio, en el cual no había ni una triste planta, en la sala y el comedor tenía ubicada tres diferentes guitarras con su equipo de sonido y un par de micrófonos, tenía unos parlantes para poder volarle los tímpanos a todos los del edificio además habían unos banquitos altos como los de un bar ya que entre el comedor y la cocina había un espacio que era el desayunador, en una de las habitaciones estaba una pequeña sala y una refrigeradora sencilla, la otra habitación si estaba acomodada por un pequeño sillón, la cama y un centro de entretenimiento con su televisor y todos los accesorios para la comodidad de Inuyasha. Después de examinar el pequeño apartamento Inuyasha buscaba la aprobación de su hermano sin embargo tampoco externaba ninguna palabra quería que su hermano hablara primero---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp –hizo un gesto como de desinterés, mas sin embargo se sentía algo orgulloso de su hermano, parecía que su inmadurez estaba quedando un poco atrás y aunque su padre y él no estaban de acuerdo en que abandonara su prometedora carrera como médico, estaba contento que se había integrado a algo que le provocaba tanta pasión y que realmente estaba dispuesto a entregar cualquier cosa por triunfar, de pronto se recordó con quien estaba, era Inuyasha, su hermano el caprichoso, el egoísta, no podía creer lo repentino de su cambio de actitud- Y bien.. asumo que esto es que dejas la casa de nuestro padre eh?

:::Inuyasha::: Así es –expresaba él con un tono de orgullo- no te alegra que por fin lo haga? –buscaba la aprobación del mayor-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo hiciera si me dijeras el verdadero motivo de tu decisión –le decía secamente-

:::Inuyasha::: Verdadero motivo? –preguntaba con algo de extrañeza pero a la vez un poco nervioso *maldición, como es que me conoce tanto?* pensaba el chico algo preocupado- pues el verdadero motivo es que con esto de rehacer nuevamente la banda y que prácticamente estaremos viviendo en Hong Kong durante un tiempo para promocionar nuestro nuevo álbum casi no estaré en el país y a veces llegaré muy noche por ejemplo ahora, recién acabo de venir del aeropuerto, tendremos que ensayar mucho y encontré este edificio en donde nos permiten hacerlo sin problema al ruido, así que parece ideal no?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me parece muy admirable tu idea de empezar a vivir solo y sobre todo muy "considerado" de tu parte el no quererle provocar algún problema auditivo a mi padre –lo alababa sarcásticamente- pero ese concepto esta bien para tranquilizar tu conciencia, ahora bien.. dime la verdad, te peleaste con él?

:::Inuyasha::: Ya ves!!!! –le reclamaba ya algo molesto- por eso necesitaba hablar con Kagome.. ella si me entiende… -reclamaba el chico haciendo una pequeña rabieta-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces.. la querías para traerla aquí? –preguntaba un poco molesto- Que es lo que pretendes con ella Inuyasha? Regresar? Herirla nuevamente? O solamente la deseas para hacerla tuya?

:::Inuyasha::: Claro que no!!!! He cambiado.. ella… me hizo cambiar, lamentablemente me di cuenta hasta que ya la había perdido y durante este tiempo no ha habido un momento en que no deje de pensar en ella, además con el amor que ella me tenia no creo que se haya olvidado de mi en un par de meses, ella no es así!!!! –defendía el chico el amor de su dizque amada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: La.. quieres entonces? –dudaba un poco de su pregunta, "los dos enamorados de la misma mujer?" eso era algo inconcebible, como es que esto había llegado a este punto? No podía ser que su padre tuviera razón sobre Inuyasha, él nunca había pensando en los sentimientos de los demás y sabía que Kagome no era mas que un juego para él y quizás así lo había sido pero ahora le estaba demostrando lo contrario, pero no podía ser cierto… debía de haber otro motivo y él tenia que averiguarlo-

:::Inuyasha::: Claro que la quiero!!! Estoy seguro que no hay otra mujer para mujer para mi como ella… -aseguraba el chico haciendo que Sesshoumaru dudara nuevamente de sus ideas y empezando a aceptar que la decisión de estar con ella era un error-

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp… -murmuraba para demostrar que no tenia ningún interés por los sentimientos de su hermano- como gustes entonces –le decía fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta, su intención era ir a buscar algo de tomar en la refrigeradora del otro cuarto, al ver la actitud desinteresada de su hermano, Inuyasha ya no pudo soportar mas y finalmente le dijo su verdadera razón para abandonar la casa de su padre-

:::Inuyasha::: Esta bien!!!! –le gritaba haciendo que su hermano se detuviera- Tienes razón… esta noche no sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar –Sesshoumaru lo volvía a ver con cara de preocupación, claro sin hacerla notar, ya que pensó que quizás se había dado cuenta que él estaba saliendo con Kagome y por eso precisamente había llegado a la casa, pero no iba a decir nada, iba mejor dejarlo hablar- Nuestro padre… se va a casar nuevamente… con Kaoru.. la madre de Rin… -decía algo molesto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si.. y eso que? *uf!!! Que alivio, no era lo que pensaba* -pensó Sesshoumaru sintiendo que un peso se le quitaba de encima, aunque su previsión de que su hermano haría una rabieta cuando se enterara que su padre se casaría con la madre de Rin había sido muy acertada-

:::Inuyasha::: ESO QUE???!!!! ESO QUE??!!!! Acaso no te importa??!!!! –le preguntaba molesta por la reacción tan simplista de su hermano-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que me importa… me importa que mi padre sea feliz y si esa felicidad la puede lograr con Kaoru, entonces BIEN POR EL!!!!

:::Inuyasha::: Pero.. con Kaoru… tu sabes la historia de esos dos no???? Es un insulto que haya andado con ella después de la muerte de mi madre y de su esposo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Disculpa Inuyasha, pero nuestra madre murió hace casi 10 años y el esposo de Kaoru creo que fue hace como 7 ó 6 seis años no lo recuerdo bien, ellos dos empezaron a salir nuevamente si no mal recuerdo hace como 1 ó 2 años, además, independientemente de los años que hayan pasado es admirable que el amor entre ellos dos haya superado tantas barreras, al fin y al cabo no te alegra que nuestro padre será completamente feliz de una vez por todas???

:::Inuyasha::: Pero que dices?!!! Si él fue muy feliz con mamá!!!! Y por culpa de Kaoru… ella.. tuvo ese fatal accidente… -decía Inuyasha muy triste y muy enojado a la vez recordando el accidente de su madre-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que estás diciendo??!!! Por culpa de Kaoru??!!!! Eso crees que fue ocasionó el accidente??? –le preguntaba algo indignado-

:::Inuyasha::: Claro que sí… mamá antes que saliéramos de la casa -empezaba a recordar- me dijo que si yo me quería ir con ella porque papá y ella se iban a separar por culpa de Kaoru, porque ellos dos estaban teniendo un romance, mamá estaba llorando y desconsolada y por eso decidí irme con ella, cuando vi que tu también ibas pensé que también estabas de acuerdo que ella se fuera porque nuestro padre la había engañado, entonces lo tomé como aprobación de parte tuya y yo también tomé esa posición –le aseguraba su hermano recordando que aquellos últimos momentos de su madre habían sido dolorosos ya que después de eso ella había muerto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: -el chico tomó uno de los banquitos altos y se sentó, su cara se puso muy triste, se había jurado no volver a recordar ese día, pero después de los comentarios de su hermano hizo un esfuerzo por no volverse a enfurecer y no volver a llorar, de hecho esa había sido la última vez que recordaba el haberlo hecho- Eso… no fue lo que pasó… -decía tristemente el chico- tu… aun eras muy chico, era imposible que entendieras los problemas que en esos momentos tenían nuestros padres o por lo menos no querías entenderlo...

:::Inuyasha::: El hecho que fuera aun pequeño no significaba que no entendiera, además mamá me dijo que estaban teniendo problemas y que todo se debía a "supuesta amistad" –lo decía con cierto tono de ironía-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si… si bien es cierto, papá y Kaoru siempre sintieron una gran atracción el uno por el otro, además que ellos fueron novios cuando estuvieron en el colegio, sin embargo terminaron porque papá se enamoró de Izayoi, nuestra madre, Kaoru y él terminaron toda relación, ella tomó la decisión de alejarse para que papá fuera feliz y formara su propia familia, tiempo después se volvieron a encontrar, sin embargo…

:::Inuyasha::: Si… me recuerdo… -lo interrumpía su hermano- fue para la época que Rin y tu fueron novios, mamá estaba tan enojada!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, fue para esa época que nuestra madre y el padre de ella, se dieron cuenta que sus hijos estaban saliendo tal y como lo habían hecho sus respectivas parejas tiempo atrás, esto desquició a mamá por completo y a pesar que Rin y yo terminamos, mamá insistía que desde ese tiempo había toda una conspiración y que gracias a mi y a Rin, papá y Kaoru se habían vuelto a reencontrarse desde esa época nunca dejó tranquilo a nuestro padre, no le permitía salir tranquilamente, ni siquiera a los turnos, lo cual era totalmente irracional, así vivieron casi 2 años –hacía una pequeña pausa, trataba de recobrar el aliento ya que nuevamente hacia memoria del fatal accidente- ese día en particular, nuestro padre había tenido una cirugía muy importante, algo.. nunca visto en cardiología era fascinante el solo poder estar allí y obviamente como jefe de cirugía debía de estarlo, esto sucedió una noche anterior al accidente por lo que por su cirugía papá no llegó a dormir a la casa, al día siguiente mamá prácticamente perdió la cordura lo acusó que se había quedado a dormir con Kaoru y le repetía una y otra vez que eso era lo último que le iba a perdonar, él insistía que no había nada que perdonar que él nunca la había engañado con Kaoru, mamá no quería entrar en razón, yo estaba casi listo para irme de la casa ya que tenía que ingresar al internado en Inglaterra para mi carrera, pero no quería dejarte solo y no sabía que hacer pero tampoco podía hacerme cargo de ti, finalmente tuve el valor de hacerles frente a los dos, hice que se calmaran o por lo menos así pensé, me dijeron que lo iban a pensar mejor, los dos parecían estar mas tranquilos, por lo que tomé mis maletas y estaba listo para pedir un taxi cuando mamá dijo que me llevaría, ya que quería salir de la casa para poderse tranquilizar un poco, lastimosamente no me fije que además de mis maletas también se estaba llevando unas adicionales: las tuyas y las de ella, luego.. en el camino me di cuenta que te estaba llevando y que ella estaba dejando a papá, ella y yo empezamos a discutir... pero al vernos pelear de esa manera a ti... te entró un ataque de histeria, llorabas y dabas de patadas, te ponías las manos en los oídos y gritabas que no querías escuchar, al ver esto a mamá y a mi nos sorprendió mucho por lo que decidimos ya no seguir peleando, después de todo cuando llegara al aeropuerto pensaba hablarle a papá para decirle lo que había pasado, pero… cuando nosotros hicimos silencio tu seguías haciendo tu "berrinche", ella.. intentaba calmarte, pero al hacerlo cometía una gran imprudencia, dejaba de ver la carretera por verte a ti… fue entonces cuando ella en un segundo se salió de la vía y nos fuimos a estrellar contra aquél poste –los ojos del chico brillaron, eso era algo muy doloroso de recordar, Inuyasha estaba completamente atónito, no era lo que él recordaba, tomando fuerzas nuevamente siguió hablando para terminar la historia- cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando quiso evitar la colisión, pero lamentablemente no lo pudo hacer, aunque pensándolo bien creo que ella sabia que no podía evitarlo pero había algo que si podía hacer y eso era el de absorber todo el daño para que a nosotros no nos pasara nada, eso fue lo que pasó… tu y yo salimos casi ilesos… pero ella… no lo pudo lograr.

:::Inuyasha::: No… no puede ser.. no… eso no es lo que yo recuerdo… mamá… papá la estaba engañando con esa mujer y él le dijo que mejor se fuera para que pudiera ser feliz con ella… -Inuyasha se agarraba la cabeza, era algo que no podía creer, además él empezaba a echarse la culpa por lo que había pasado sino se hubiera comportado de esa manera su madre no hubiera perdido la vista del camino y no se hubieran estrellado- entonces.. yo.. yo tuve la culpa.. realmente… yo fui el culpable de la muerte de nuestra madre… -el chico empezaba a llorar, Sesshoumaru no dejaba de estar conmovido era algo que había guardado durante muchísimo tiempo y que se había prometido nunca volver a recordarlo especialmente por su hermano, pero tampoco iba a permitir que su padre fuera infeliz solamente por lo que Inuyasha recordaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Inuyasha… -le decía una y otra vez, pero el chico no respondía estaba sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y la culpabilidad lo estaba matando, no podía reaccionar por lo que Sesshoumaru optó por darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó sangrando de la boca y tirado en el suelo- Inuyasha!!!! Compórtate!!!! Fue algo que pasó hace 10 años y que ni tu ni yo tuvimos la culpa.. fueron.. cosas del destino, algo que ya estaba predestinado… así que en lugar de sentirte culpable por algo que no ocasionaste tu, mejor compénsalo con nuestro padre… no lo hagas sufrir mas de lo que durante todo este tiempo ha sufrido…

---------------------------Inuyasha estaba reaccionando, pero aún así sentía aquel dolor en su pecho, su hermano tenía razón debía de perdonar a su padre por algo que realmente no había ocurrido y aunque le costara cambiar su idea iba a ser feliz por la boda de su padre con Kaoru, sin embargo la decisión de cambiarse de casa no la había desistido, pero ahora lo hacia por diferentes razones las cuales no tenían nada que ver con la boda de su padre, ahora lo hacía por cuestiones profesionales, ya que les beneficiaba todos también ya que podrían tener un lugar para poder ensayar y quería empezar a independizarse un poco. Los dos chicos se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, Inuyasha fue a dejar a su hermano a la casa, los dos estaban experimentando algo nuevo para ellos, un lazo de hermandad pura… Sesshoumaru se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de Kagome pero no la encontró lo cual hizo que pensara que quizás se había ido de la casa pero luego reflexionó y se fue a buscarla a su propia habitación, allí se encontraba ella, dormida, se veía tan linda, tan pacifica, él no quiso despertarla por lo que solamente se cambió y se acostó a la par de ella tomándola entre sus brazos, la chica inconcientemente se acomodó en su pecho susurrando "Te amo…", él se quedó pensativo.. después de todo el alboroto de su hermano se había olvidado de algo importante… de las palabras dichas por él… "Claro que la quiero!!! Estoy seguro que no hay otra mujer para mujer para mi como ella…", pero que sentía realmente él… era amor o capricho… eso.. tenía que averiguarlo--------------------------


	36. Simplemente dudas

Comentarios: Siiii vengo al 2x1!!! Agradézcanselo a **Inuyany**, ella fue la que me motivó a hacerlo. Gracias amiga.. en serio!!!! Y disfrútenlo!!!!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha había tomado la decisión de irse de su caso por la boda de su padre con Kaoru, la madre de Rin, ante aquella decisión su hermano mayor le contaba como había sido en realidad la historia de sus padres, en donde su padre nunca había engañado a su madre con Kaoru... la dolorosa muerte de Izayoi, era algo que había enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón pero que había tenido que sacar para que su padre fuese feliz.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 36**

**::::::SIMPLEMENTE DUDAS::::::**

---------------------------Los rayos del sol iban iluminando la habitación de Sesshoumaru, parecía ser una mañana perfecta. Kagome se despertaba junto con el canto de las aves que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Su cuerpo resentía un poco la actividad de la noche anterior, pero al abrir sus grandes ojos cafés contemplaban a aquel chico grandioso que se encontraba a la par de ella *Sesshoumaru* pensó tiernamente la chica al sentir el rose de sus brazos con su cuerpo, ella correspondió dicho abrazo con ternura y luego de un rato de estar en esa posición se desprendió de él, lastimosamente no podía pasar con él todo el día, debía de presentarse en el hospital. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación para empezar a prepararse. Luego de casi 45 minutos la chica estaba lista. Bajó las escaleras y empezó a sentir un delicioso aroma, ¡Oh néctar dulce y vespertino que hace recargar las energías perdidas y levanta los ánimos hasta de la misma bella durmiente!---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buenos días Kagome! –saludaba cortésmente el chico, mientras salía de la cocina- ¿Café? –le preguntaba mientras le servía en un vaso térmico aquella bebida que era indispensable para empezar un nuevo día-

:::Kagome::: HO… hola.. Sesshoumaru… Buenos… días –le correspondía con cierta timidez la chica después de todo aquel chico radiante y hermoso que estaba parado enfrente de ella la había poseído con pasión y locura la noche anterior, Kagome se sonrojaba nuevamente al recordar esa pasión, hubo un corto silencio después de eso, pero el chico hizo caso omiso de ello, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Toma.. yo se que lo quieres –le decía mientras le daba el vaso en sus manos- Si ya estás lista lo mejor será que nos vayamos al hospital –recalcaba el chico-

:::Kagome::: Pero.. tu no tienes que ir… -decía tímidamente- Y… si nos ven juntos…? Las enfermeras, los jefes… podrían empezar a sospechar… -trataba de explicarle, ella estaba nerviosa; pero los dos estaban de acuerdo en que nadie supiera de la relación, por lo menos, no por el momento ya que solamente sus dos grandes amigos, Kouga y Ayame, sabían que habían empezado una relación-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que no tengo que ir, pero aunque no deba de ir siempre lo hago, además… -le decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en el cuello y le daba un abrazo rodeándola por completo- No crees que es mas sospechoso que nos dejemos de hablar, si durante todo este tiempo lo hemos hecho en forma natural?

:::Kagome::: En eso tienes razón –reflexionaba la chica, ya que mientras mas natural pareciera ser la relación entre ellos menos importancia le darían los demás-

---------------------------Los dos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al hospital, Sesshoumaru era tan paciente con ella, sabía que la primera mañana podía ser algo incómodo sin embargo él la hizo parecer normal para que ella no se sintiera apenada o algo por el estilo, luego de un par de minutos ya conversaban como normalmente lo hacían. El se dirigió al parqueo reservado para todos los jefes de departamentos, antes de bajarse del vehículo el chico iba a darle un beso a ella, pero en eso escucharon una voz femenina que hizo que se detuviera de semejante acto---------------------------

:::Rin::: Higurashi!!!!! –gritó ella, Kagome al distinguir aquella voz vio que era Rin, por lo que casi de un salto se separó de Sesshoumaru-

:::Kagome::: Buenos días Dra. Rin… -saludaba un poco nerviosa pero sin demostrarlo mucho-

:::Rin::: Ni hao Higurashi San!-le contestaba alegre- Mira… antes que entres a hacer tu ronda, necesito que te vayas directamente con la Señora Kimizuka –le decía dándole órdenes su en ese momento jefa-

:::Kagome::: La… Señora… Kimizuka??!!! La de los siameses¡?? –preguntaba algo emocionada, ya que aquella era una señora que tenía programada una cesárea para ese día en la mañana, ya que debía de tener a sus bebés que estaban siendo unidos por su espalda, era un caso insólito y el solo hecho de estar allí en el hospital y conocerlo ya era bastante interesante para cualquier interno-

:::Rin::: Así es… necesito que la chequees primero, dentro de dos horas la llevaremos al quirófano y me gustaría que tu me asistieras, creo que será muy interesante.. no lo crees?

:::Kagome::: Dra… será un placer –le contestaba emocionada, mientras salía casi corriendo del estacionamiento para ir a hacer lo que le había ordenado su jefa, lo que dejaba que Rin y Sesshoumaru se quedaran solos-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Veo que finalmente terminaste aceptando a Kagome –decía un poco intrigado Sesshoumaru ya que generalmente los jefes nunca daban casos grandes a sus internos a no ser que éstos se lo merecieran-

:::Rin::: Así es.. no se que tiene esa chica, pero es como me dijo Suikotsu, tiene mucho entusiasmo y siempre da el 100% en sus prácticas, ha demostrado ser mejor que los otros 4 internos que tengo o mas bien, ha demostrado ser la mas entusiasta, la que siempre presta atención y la que siempre lo sabe todo de una buena manera.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buena manera? A que te refieres con eso? –preguntaba algo interesado por su novia-

:::Rin::: Es decir, no lo hace por sobresalir, ni por ser engreída o porque todos le digan que ella es la mejor, sino que lo hace por aprender, creo que ella sería muy buena ginecóloga.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que lo mismo ha dicho Suikotsu y Ayame, pero ella realmente lo que desea ser es cardióloga como mi padre, lo sabías no?

:::Rin::: Si… me lo comentó Suikotsu tiempo atrás… pero no creo que tenga aptitudes personales para esa especialidad tu y tu padre para ser tan exitosos en su carrera han tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas en su vida y volverse un poco mas rudos que los demás, no creo que Kagome pueda con ese trabajo.. pero bien.. veremos.. todavía falta menos de medio año para que ella pueda decidir a que especialidad quiere dedicarse el resto de su vida –decía algo emocionada, Rin después de varios días junto con Kagome se había dado cuenta que ella estaba equivocada respecto a su alumna, no era que ella se 'enrollara' con sus jefes médicos o que les 'ofreciera' algo a cambio para que hablaran bien de ella, sino que con su trabajo ella misma se ganaba esas buenas felicitaciones y recomendaciones, tanto que ella tuvo que cambiar su actitud con Kagome, ya que había reconocido que aquella chica era muy buena-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye.. Rin.. finalmente me has perdonado entonces… -al ver que la chica le empezaba a hablar nuevamente-

:::Rin::: La verdad es que ya no quiero seguir pensando en ello, después de todo, nuestros padres van a casarse y creo que sería un poco ingrato de nuestra parte estar haciendo algún berrinche como tu hermano, no considero que seamos tan inmaduros como él –de pronto su celular empezó a sonar y tomó la llamada- Ni hao! –saludaba la chica- Si.. ya estamos listos.. mmm.. no sé… déjame pensar quieres? Hmp… está bien… a mediodía.. cuídate.. nos vemos mas tarde… -la chica colgaba su celular y lo volvía a guardar-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y que fue eso? La pequeña Rin ya anda conquistando…? –preguntaba algo intrigado Sesshoumaru-

:::Rin::: Bueno.. no es algo que te importe, pero si… Suikotsu parece ser sincero conmigo y con sus sentimientos…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Suikotsu? –preguntaba algo sorprendido a lo que ella le asentaba con su cabeza para no darle importancia- Sabes que ese chico no es de fiar, verdad?

:::Rin::: Hmp.. no me digas que estas celoso Sesshoumaru-nee chan…? –preguntaba de forma coqueta- Pero no te preocupes, se.. cuidarme sola, además.. sabes cual es la forma de rescatarme no??? –le decía mientras se le acercaba y le susurraba al oído- 'Solo dime que me quieres y me quedaré contigo' –al decir esto Sesshoumaru se paró y dejó que ella avanzara, solo veía como se iba alejando, aquellas palabras lo habían dejado pensando-

:::Sesshoumaru::: *pero que idiota soy!!! Como puedo estar pensando es esto si estoy con Kagome…* -se repetía el chico.. tal vez… sus dudas eran porque él mismo temía ser como su hermano, solo tomar aquello tan preciado de Kagome, su virginidad, y tomarla como un trofeo, no podía ser!!! Él no era de esa manera, no era su actitud con las chicas. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una palmada que alguien le brindó en su espalda, era su amigo Kouga-

:::Kouga::: Oye!!!! Porque tan pensativo tan de mañana!!!!??? Ni siquiera has terminado de entrar y ya te encuentras analizándolo todo.. pero que aburrido eres Sesshoumaru!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como siempre.. muy oportuno Kouga! –le decía con mucho tono de ironía-

:::Kouga::: Y bien.. ya estás listo para la gran fiesta de mañana??? –le preguntaba haciendo referencia a la fiesta que daba su padre en su residencia y en la cual habían invitado a todos los jefes de cada departamento del hospital-

---------------------------Los dos chicos conversaban sobre la gran fiesta que daría el Dr. Taisho en su mansión, sin embargo Sesshoumaru seguía con su gran interrogante de cómo poder llevar a Kagome, ya que no la podía llevar solo por ser su amiga y si lo hacía todos iban a empezar a murmurar que quizás existiría alguna relación entre ellos. Kouga lo tranquilizaba un poco diciéndole que probablemente todo se solucionaría, que mejor no pensara en ello. Tal y como lo había dicho Kouga Rin, había solucionado el problema de llevar a la fiesta a Kagome, ya que debido al éxito que tuvieron en la operación de la señora de los siameses, había dejado de turno a Kagome, ya que Rin confiaba en ella como si ella misma estuviese de turno, obviamente esto le emocionaba mucho a Kagome ya que con eso significa que Rin la estaba aceptando cada vez mas y mas---------------------------

:::Ayame::: Entonces.. Sesshoumaru no te había dicho nada sobre esa fiesta? –le preguntaba a Kagome un poco extrañada ya que después de todo no parecía tan grave que ella fuera-

:::Kagome::: No.. pero de todos modos mañana tengo turno, así que igual no hubiera podido asistir –decía un poco resignada la chica-

:::Ayame::: Hmp.. veo que estos hombres se atontan cuando están cerca de su familia, Kouga anda todo extraño conmigo desde que su padre y su hermana llegaron de Inglaterra, sin embargo cuando estamos solos lo compensa todo –decía con una sonrisa picara- Mira… ese que esta allí no es Inuyasha??? –le decía algo extrañada mientras las dos miraban en la estación de enfermeras en donde habían muchas de ellas haciendo circulo como si algo pasara y entre ese circulo relucía una cabellera larga plateada-

:::Kagome::: Es cierto… -dijo algo desconcertada, ya que también recordó que la noche anterior Sesshoumaru se había ido con su hermano que había aparecido de repente- Hola Inuyasha..!!! –saludaba muy cortésmente la chica-

:::Inuyasha::: Hola Kagome..!!!! ah… hola Ayame.. como está mi doctora favorita??!!! –decía saludando con un fuerte abrazo a Ayame-

:::Ayame::: -un poco sorprendida por la reacción de Inuyasha- Ho.. hola Inuyasha… veo que estás muy alegre este día?

:::Inuyasha::: Así es Ayame.. y de verdad que todo te lo debo a ti.. tus consejos, tus terapias, todo ha sido maravilloso, si no me hubieras levantado el ánimo creo que seguiría en el mismo lugar en donde empecé…

:::Kagome::: *y a este que le pasa??? Estará drogado o algo así* -pensaba Kagome un poco extrañada por la reacción del chico- *Además.. no solamente Ayame lo ha ayudado.. también… fuimos otras personas las que estuvimos involucradas* -pensaba un poco celosa, cuando Inuyasha la vio y se dirigió a ella un poco mas cordial tomándola de la mano y besándola como si fuera un caballero de una época antigua, la chica se sonrojó con el gesto-

:::Inuyasha::: Claro.. de no haber sido por ti Kagome.. que siempre creíste en mi, aun cuando nadie mas lo había fue el principal motivo para querer cambiar… gracias..

:::Kagome::: *pero porqué está haciendo.. además, enfrente de todas las enfermeras del hospital que son unas lenguas largas* -pensaba mientras la chica se volvía un tomate por completo- No.. no te preocupes Inuyasha.. sabes que eres un gran amigo para mi… y… siempre.. estaré aquí para apoyarte.. lo sabes…

:::Inuyasha::: Así es… lo se.. y queriendo abusar de "apoyo", Ayame, con tu permiso, quisiera llevarme a Kagome ya que tengo algo que mostrarle… Ya es tu hora de salida verdad Kagome? –la chica solo asentaba-

:::Ayame::: No te preocupes Inu… se que te comportarás con ella… Oye amiga.. mañana nos vemos.. si??? *ten cuidado* -le susurró nada mas al oído-

---------------------------Después de eso Kagome se retiró con Inuyasha, como ella no había llevado su vehiculo fue fácil retirarse con Inuyasha que había comprado un convertible negro, era algo típico conociendo su personalidad, sin embargo en una distracción antes de retirarse intentó hablarle a Sesshoumaru a su celular, pero le salió apagado *debe de estar en alguna operación* pensó la chica guardando su teléfono en su cartera. Los dos iban platicando amenamente, el viento pegaba en sus caras sin molestarlos, sus cabellos plateados y negros jugaban en el aire pareciendo hacer uno solo. Finalmente Inuyasha llegó a su destino, su apartamento… estaba emocionado, y mientras iban subiendo las escaleras le iba comentando todo lo que le había dicho a Sesshoumaru la noche anterior, independizarse era lo mejor solo que ahora no lo hacía por capricho sino que por salir adelante él solo y madurar un poco mas.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru a pesar que no le tocaba ir ese día al hospital, tuvo que hacer una operación de emergencia, al mismo tiempo Rin también salía de una cesárea de emergencia que había salido después que Kagome se había retirado, los dos se toparon nuevamente en el pasillo, se les veía sumamente cansados ya que ella había tenido tres operaciones en el día, en la cual en una la había asistido Kagome y lo había hecho de maravilla. Ella lo invitó a pasar a su oficina para ofrecerle algo de tomar. Ella tomó una jarra que tenía llena de té y le sirvió un vaso a él y otro se lo sirvió para ella. Sesshoumaru tomó posición de descanso en el sillón que estaba en la oficina y ella se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio para empezar a llenar papeles, cuando alguien interrumpió---------------------------

:::Houyo::: Dra. Rin.. con su permiso –dijo muy cortésmente y al percatarse que Sesshoumaru se encontraba allí también decidió saludarlo- Buenas tardes Dr. Sesshoumaru –el chico solo asintió y dijo un "buenas tardes" entre dientes- Dra… quería verme?

:::Rin::: Si Houyo… quería decirte que reprogramé los turnos, el día de mañana que es navidad te quedarás con Higurashi de turno, creo que ustedes dos formarán una excelente pareja y podrán atender cualquier emergencia en mi ausencia, por lo que para el año nuevo tu y ella estarán libres y podrán pasar con sus familias.

:::Houyo::: -el chico estaba alegre de poderse quedar con Kagome ya que siempre le había agradado y el hecho de formar "pareja de equipo" con ella le encantaba, sin embargo se recordaba que esto le traería problemas con Tendra, ya que era muy celosa y posesiva, pero era mejor quedarse en el turno de navidad que en el de año nuevo- Gracias Dra. Rin, espero que podamos con cualquier emergencia… me retiro.. que pasen buena noche… -dijo el joven amablemente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Rin.. –dijo seriamente- Y para que me has traído aquí sino vas a hablar?

:::Rin::: Pensé que no te gustaba que habláramos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hmp Mujeres… -dijo susurrando entre dientes- A ustedes nadie las entiende.

:::Rin::: Puede ser… pero cuando llega "ese" alguien especial, nos entiende solamente con una mirada, no hacen falta palabras… pero ya que estas "deseoso" de hablar.. dime.. porque decías que Suikotsu no es de "fiar" –preguntaba algo intrigada la chica, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se sentaba en la "coffee table" que estaba enfrente del sillón en donde él se encontraba acostado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque no lo es…

:::Rin::: Esa no es una respuesta Sesshoumaru-nee chan… -decía la chica haciendo un puchero- onegai.. dime… porque dices eso??

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque ese chico fue novio de Ayame tiempo atrás, pero él no quería comprometerse en una relación mas seria con ella, sin embargo ella lo aceptó ya que estaba muy enamorada de él, pero un día lo encontró con una mujer en su casa el día de su aniversario, ya llevaba saliendo un tiempo con esa chica a Ayame le rompió el corazón por completo, me alegro que ahora ya se haya recuperado.

:::Rin::: mmm.. ya veo..

---------------------------La chica se puso triste y no lo podía ocultar, una lágrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla, Sesshoumaru notó que había sido algo imprudente decirle esa historia, es decir la forma en que se lo había dicho, no había tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos, al darse cuenta se sentó en su sillón aunque lamentablemente al hacerlo ella también se estaba levantando por lo que chocaron haciendo que sus bebidas se derramaran en la blusa de la chica, su blusa blanca estaba manchada y ahora se había vuelto transparente dejando ver su ropa interior y sus voluminosos pechos, él sin pensarlo se quitó su bata para empezarle a limpiar su blusa, los dos estaban sonrojados, él le estaba tocando sus preciosos pechos sin ninguna malicia, sin embargo al darse cuenta de la acción dejó de hacerlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ella empezaba a respirar rápidamente, él no podía evitarlo tampoco aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, por lo que ella rápidamente puso sus manos sobre sus senos para no seguirlos enseñándoselos---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Per… perdona Rin.. yo…

:::Rin::: No te preocupes… no pasa nada… -le decía mientras se iba alejando poco a poco de él-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espera.. –le dijo mientras le agarraba la mano, nuevamente las miradas empezaban a cruzarse, los latidos del corazón de los dos parecía que arrullaban con música toda la oficina de la chica, se habían quedado completamente callados-


	37. Los sentimientos se complican

Comentarios: uyyyy lo siento chicas que no había podido continuar, pero con eso de la vagación pues después del miércoles me resultó imposible conectarme... pero ya estoy de regre!!! así que gracias a **camony, Inuyany, Blackspotmaggie **(quien ya tenía mucho tiempo de no leerla pero es una alegría encontrármela nuevamente n___n) y por supuesto a mi querida **Miyandy!** Chicas, miles de gracias por no desistir de seguir leyendo.. solamente ando extrañando mucho a mi querida XtinaOdss, creo que ha desaparecido desde las vacaciones.. En fin, recuerden, mis comentarios personales en el review!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

Advertencia! Este capítulo tiene lemon muy fuerte, así que están advertidas! Si no lo quieren leer pues no las juzgo y de todos modos yo hago un resumen antes del siguiente capítulo... Espero les guste y no les ofenda!

En el capitulo anterior...

Rin empieza a tomarle cariño a Kagome por su dedicación y lo habla abiertamente con Sesshoumaru, a lo cual a él le agrada saberlo ya que aquel rencor por haberla rechazado iba desapareciendo, aunque Rin le confiesa que empieza a sentir algo por Suikotsu cosa que a Sesshoumaru no termina de agradarle y empiezan a tener un encuentro mas... íntimo. Inuyasha convence a Kagome de enseñarle su nuevo apartamento, pero ¿Cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 37**

**::::::LOS SENTIMIENTOS SE COMPLICAN::::::**

---------------------------Inuyasha y Kagome habían llegado al apartamento del chico, el chico le iba comentando porque quería empezar a vivir solo, ella aprobaba con felicidad aquella oportunidad que estaba aprovechando, especialmente porque eso le iba a servir para poder madurar. Al llegar enfrente de la puerta la abrió seguido de un "taran.." a ella le daba un poco de gracia la presentación, sin embargo los dos entraban muertos en risa. Luego de explorar un poco el apartamento el chico sacó unas cervezas de la refrigeradora y le dio una a ella, no hubo mucho rechazo a dicho acto, sin embargo sabía que no podía beber mucho ya que al día siguiente le tocaba un pesado un turno. Después de un rato de estar conversando, Inuyasha tomó un poco de valor para lo que realmente la había llevado---------------------------

:::Inuyasha::: Yo... yo quiero decirte algo Kagome... -decía apenado el chico- no se si has pensado en mi, pero yo... desde que nos separamos no he podido quitarte de mi mente y allí fue cuando supe que había cometido un grave error... -Kagome se quedó impactada por la confesión del chico, no sabía que decir, solamente quedaba prácticamente con la boca abierta viéndolo- se que en algún momento has podido sentir celos de Kikyo o inclusive quizás pensaste que nuestra separación se debió porque yo quería regresar con ella, pero eso no fue así, el único motivo por el que necesitaba esta separación era porque quería salir adelante, yo solo -*¿separación? pero de que habla... si terminamos.. no hubo ningún "brake"* pensaba un poco confundida por las palabras que estaba diciendo Inuyasha, pero seguía sin poder decir nada, *"demonios! Porque no salen las palabras"*- y creo que no hubiera podido salir adelante sino lo hubiera hecho de esa manera, me esforcé tanto al sentirme solo... -decía un poco melancólico- yo se... fue una decisión un poco egoísta, pero sabes como soy y si no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera quizás en estos momentos no nos encontraríamos aquí...Kagome... sabes.. yo... te quiero decir.. esto.. no puedo seguir un día mas sin expresar mis sentimientos por ti... yo... Kagome... -el chico se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó su mano-

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha.. no.. -intentó decir la chica ante la acción de él..- *pero.. pero.. que está haciendo?? No... no.. puede ser que...* -a la chica le latía el corazón a mil por hora, no sabía si estaba nerviosa o emocionada... aggg.. porque los sentimientos se confunden de esta manera???-

* * *

---------------------------Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru por su parte también ponía a prueba lo que sentía por Kagome, aparentemente la candidez de Rin estaba empezando a hacer que él sintiera una pasión desmedida, quería poseerla allí mismo, sabía que ella no se iba a negar a semejante petición, pero... no podía hacerle eso Kagome y de hecho tampoco le podía hacer eso a Rin, dentro de todo la respetaba y la quería además dentro de poco sus padres se iban a casar así que debía de pensar que era como una hermana para él por eso no podía dejar que la lujuria ante aquella chica le ganara a sus pensamientos, pero... se veía tan deliciosa, sus pechos mojados parecían ser tan apetecibles y la inocencia que presentaba ante aquel acto lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía pensar mas, simplemente no podía hacerlo---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espera Rin -le dijo a la chica mientras le tomaba la mano-

:::Rin::: Permíteme un segundo voy a ponerme mi gabacha -le dijo la chica con cierto sonrojo en su cara, PERO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?! Esa timidez es precisamente de la que él hablaba, lo estaba volviendo loco, pero porque ahora estaba pensando en ello? si nunca había visto a Rin de esa manera, pero...-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espera -le volvió a repetir él mientras se paraba y la acercaba a su pecho, la abrazó con cierto grado de cariño y deseo-

:::Rin::: Pe... pero que haces...? -preguntó la chica un poco tímida-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nada... -respondió secamente mientras le tomaba la barbilla con sus manos y le dio un apasionado en su boca-

:::Rin::: Sessh… -intentaba preguntar la chica ante la reacción de "su príncipe azul", sin embargo él no quería responderle nada solamente quería sentirla en sus brazos-

---------------------------Ella no lo podía creer, el latido de los dos corazones parecía que se estaba uniendo y arrullando la habitación con esa romántica y sensual melodía, la excitación de ambos se empezaba a notar, el jadeo se iba haciendo mas notorio- "Sesshou... maru.. yo... te... deseo... como nunca lo he.. hecho con nadie mas... hazme.. tuya onegai..." -le suplicaba la chica completamente excitada, ¡¿pero como iba a rechazar eso?!... el chico no lo pensó dos veces, con un furia agarró la blusa de la chica y se la quitó salvajemente, la apoyó contra la pared casi tropezando con la "coffee table" que estaba a su paso y con la misma furia le quitó su brassier para luego empezar a masajear sus pechos con sus manos, él tenía razón, eran un delicia, era un terreno virgen y deseoso de proclamar como suyo, suavemente llegó hasta sus pezones los cuales empezó a lamer con la punta de su lengua y a mordisquearlos juguetonamente "aggg...." suspiraba y gemía la chica "Sesshoumaru.. hazme tuya... ya no.. ya no puedo soportarlo mas" le suplicaba aquella chica, él estaba en su punto y tampoco podía esperar mas, pero *demonios* pensó el chico, no llevaba encima ninguna protección, *porque no pensé en eso antes* se reclamó al darse cuenta del problema, sin embargo prefería mejor no decir nada y siguió haciendo su trabajo pero de igual manera quería excitar mas a la chica.

Poco a poco fue bajando por la bien formada cintura de la chica sin dejar de masajear sus voluptuosos pechos, la chica gemía una y otra vez repitiendo su nombre con lujuria lo que hacía el chico se encendiera mas. La experiencia de él una vez mas se hacía notar, con tremenda habilidad llegó hasta su pantalón el cual bajó de una sola vez, ya no podía resistir para poder saborear aquél dulce néctar, aunque era una posición algo incómoda Sesshoumaru colocó una de las piernas de la chica en su hombro para poderla levantar un poco, su lengua había llegado finalmente a su clítoris, Rin no podía dejar de gemir una y otra vez, ahora ya nada le importaba, no podía seguir esperando ni demorando ese momento, de hecho ella también sentía lo mismo, por lo que decidió empujarlo, Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, pero ella no dejó que el chico pensara demasiado, ahora ella quería tomar el control, le agarró su cara y lo empezó a besar mientras ahora era ella quien lo empujaba hacia el sillón y de un solo empujón lo tiró en el, pero había una situación injusta, ella se encontraba desnuda enfrente de él, por supuesto que tenía que poner las "cosas" de igual manera, le quitó su camisa y empezó a acariciar aquél fornido pecho, de a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones, el chico no lo podía negar su "hombría" se había hecho notar aún por encima de su ropa, por lo que al quitársela su miembro casi saltó a la cara de la chica ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo tomó con sus manos para meterlo poco a poco en su boca, ella también quería jugar un poco, su lengua ahora era la que hacía que el chico gimiera una y otra vez, que delicioso resultaba ser aquello, pero ninguno de los dos podía resistir mas la tentación, a pesar que el corazón de la chica latía a mil por horas por su nerviosismo tomó la iniciativa, con sus manos se lo fue introduciendo poco a poco, el dolor era terrible, pero eso no importaba, el hombre a quien tanto había deseado durante tanto tiempo finalmente estaba dentro de ella.

El chico no pudo resistir a la idea de tomar mas posesión de ella, por lo que con salvajismo la tomó entre sus brazos y sin perder ni por un segundo la entrada en su bello cuerpo la levantó y la puso nuevamente contra la pared, una pierna de ella arqueaba la cadera del chico para hacer la presión necesaria para que todo se sintiera delicioso, la otra pierna el la sostenía con uno de su brazos. Los dos estaban disfrutando.

Los cuerpos sudados, la adrenalina al máximo, la excitación de tener por primera vez aquél divino cuerpo, Sesshoumaru estaba completamente extasiado, nada en el mundo contaba en esos momentos solamente ellos dos. *Pero como puedo ser tan descuidado* pensó nuevamente al sentir que 'ese momento' estaba a punto de terminar, no estaba utilizando protección alguna podía existir cualquier consecuencia de eso, claro a la chica no le importaba en lo absoluto "hazlo Sesshoumaru… hazlo dentro de mí…" suplicaba aquella chica, susurrándole al oído mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda. El ya no podía seguir resistiéndose con un "aggg" todo había terminado, los dos habían terminado su encuentro pasional al mismo tiempo, el chico no se había podido controlar mas tiempo, lo único que pensaba era *espero que no tengamos consecuencias*.

Los dos poco a poco se fueron deslizándose por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, ella estaba sentada encima de él, los dos reposaban uno encima del otro después de la gran acción que habían tenido instantes atrás. Aunque Sesshoumaru tambaleaba un poco, pero como pudo levantó a Rin con sus fornidos brazos y luego se recostó junto con ella en el sofá, obviamente ella estaba acostada encima de él, lo cual agradaba mucho. Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos---------------------------

* * *

:::Inuyasha::: Por qué no Kagome??? Dime.. –preguntaba con cara de ángel haciendo que a ella se le conmoviera el corazón- yo se… que alguien tan linda como tú debe de estar saliendo con alguien… pero estoy seguro que ese chico no te valorará tanto como yo podría hacerlo… tú… Kagome.. eres la existencia de mi ser.. la causante de mis sueños… la dueña de mi corazón.. la musa de mis creaciones… no… podría vivir un segundo mas sin que tu supieras mis verdaderos sentimientos… y se.. que en el fondo tu también sientes algo por mi… aquello.. que alguna vez nos unió.. estoy seguro que en el presente también podría hacerlo…

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha.. yo… -titubeaba la chica pensando una y otra vez en Sesshoumaru, no podía estarle haciendo eso.. ella… se sentía… sucia.. infiel… solamente con el hecho de que 'eso' estuviera pasando- yo no.. –las palabras no eran muy claras y tenia que hacerlo para que no hubieran confusiones ni falsas esperanzas, después de todo, ella no era de esa clase de chicas- lo siento Inuyasha… pero sí… estoy saliendo con alguien mas… y…

:::Inuyasha::: No me lo digas… -le decía mientras con uno de sus dedos cerraba sus labios- no quiero saberlo para no odiarlo mas de lo que lo hago en estos momentos… -el chico volvía a guardarse 'aquello' en su bolsillo, no era el momento.. todavía no-

:::Kagome::: Lo siento… pero.. ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminamos.. yo.. tenía que recuperarme… y.. él estaba allí.. empezamos a sentir una conexión… y eso ha llegado a ser mas fuerte cada día… -aseguraba la chica defendiendo su amor entre ella y Sesshoumaru, aunque Inuyasha no tenía idea de que el chico de que de quien estaba hablando Kagome, era su propio hermano-

:::Inuyasha::: No.. no lo hagas Kagome… el solo hecho de saber que alguien mas te ha robado este corazón tan puro y lleno de amor, hace que me sienta miserable… no puedo creer lo estúpido que algún día fui, pero estoy seguro Kagome.. y te hago una promesa este día… -le decía mientras nuevamente le tomaba su mano- yo.. recuperaré tu amor.. a costa de lo que sea.. tu… serás feliz conmigo algún día… pero si ese infeliz con el que andas te llega hacer algún daño… te prometo.. es mas.. te lo juro… que le haré la vida tan imposible que deseará no haber nacido.. –le prometía con el corazón en la mano mientras sellaba ese juramento con un beso en su mano- Te amo Kagome.. y eso.. no va a cambiar… -el chico terminaba su discurso dándose la media vuelta y se dirigía a su refrigerador, sacaba otra botella de cerveza y se empinaba casi la mitad del liquido… ella… caminó hacia la ventana y cogió su celular… *Sesshoumaru..* pensó la chica mientras intentaba llamarlo a su celular.. pero seguía apagado… *debe de seguir en cirugía y yo aquí con Inuyasha…* pensaba mientras la culpa la iba asediando. De pronto el timbre del apartamento de Inuyasha sonó y él se dirigió a la puerta.. una cara muy conocida iba entrando-

:::Kikyo::: Hola Kagome..!!! Que agradable sorpresa… ¿Cómo estás? –la chica entraba con cierta familiaridad en la morada y saludaba muy cordial y alegremente a Kagome, ella por supuesto le correspondía el saludo, pero una duda le entraba en su pequeña cabeza *Que hace Kikyo a esta hora en la casa de Inuyasha, sabiendo que él vive solo?* ya casi eran las 9 de la noche… sin embargo esa pregunta estaba a punto de contestársela ella sola- y bien.. bien???!!!!! Ya??!!!!! –preguntaba emocionada-

:::Inuyasha::: No… -le respondía algo triste el chico- Kagome.. ya no siente lo mismo por mi.. puedes creerlo?!!! –le decía un poco admirado ante la sorpresa de Kagome-

:::Kikyo::: Oye Kagome.. espero que no sea por mi culpa… es cierto que en el pasado Inuyasha y yo estuvimos juntos en muchos sentidos, pero ahora él y yo solamente somos muy buenos amigos, hemos descubierto que hacemos mejores proyectos como amigos que como novios… además.. él te quiere mucho.. de hecho te voy a contar un pequeño secretito –le decía mientras se acercaba a su oído, claro era obvio que Inuyasha tenía que escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decirle ya que estaba enfrente de él- muchas de las nuevas canciones de este nuevo álbum del grupo, Inuyasha.. las ha compuesto inspirado en el gran amor que te tiene..

:::Inuyasha::. Hey..!!!!! Oye Kikyo.. esas cosas no se dicen.. –decía algo apenado el chico mientras sacaba una nueva bebida de su refrigerador y se la daba a la chica- Mejor tomate esto.. no hables de más…

:::Kagome::: -la chica estaba sumamente apenada, la verdad es que los dos se veía que se llevaban muy bien, pero como Kikyo había dicho, como amigos.. no parecía haber nada oculto entre los dos.. sería posible eso? De verdad? Inuyasha había cambiado tanto???- Oigan chicos… se que ustedes deben de tener sus planes para mañana.. pero yo.. de veras necesito…

:::Inuyasha::: -la interrumpía fugazmente, parecía no prestarle mucha atención a lo que quería decirles- Es cierto..!!!! casi lo olvido..!!!! Mañana..!!!!!! –recordaba el chico- oye Kagome… Desearía que mañana fueras mi cita… mañana que es navidad mi padre dará una grandiosa fiesta y desearía que me acompañaras.. después de todo al imbécil de tu novio le puedes decir cualquier cosa, no creo que vaya a ir.. y si va.. me gustaría conocerlo –decía con cierta picardía-

:::Kikyo::: Kagome tiene novio??!!!! –preguntaba algo emocionada como si la chica no estuviera allí- Oye Kagome.. eso no te lo sabía… por eso has rechazado al buen mozo de Inuyasha –decía ella mientras le agarraba la cara como si fuera un niño pequeño-

:::Inuyasha::: Así es.. alguien me ha ganado ese corazoncito.. pero no te preocupes.. se como recuperarlo.. costará.. no lo dudo.. pero será todo un reto.. –decía emocionado el chico, tanto que ninguno de los dos se había fijado que ella había llevado su mano al bolsillo en que guardaba su celular y lo hacía sonar-

:::Kagome::: Perdón chicos.. debo de contestar.. –sonreía falsamente- "hola Ayame.. ah si.. no te preocupes… por supuesto… -trataba de sonar algo preocupada- solo que tardaré un poco pero allí estaré.. ok? Bien.. nos vemos.. bye.." –hablaba ella sola ya que realmente nadie la había llamado- Oye Inuyasha.. me encantaría ir a esa fiesta contigo, pero lamentablemente no puedo asistir, mañana tengo programado turno y obviamente no puedo faltar, es imposible reprogramarlo y cancelarlo sería mi muerte con la Dra. Rin, además tengo intenciones de no estar en el hospital para año nuevo en algún turno… además… esa llamada era de Ayame… y.. no se si me pudieras hacer el favor de llevarme al apartamento de ella.. parece que necesita hablar conmigo.. creo que se ha peleado con Kouga o algo así, ya que la escuché algo triste… -mentía fabulosamente la chica-

:::Kikyo::: Uh… que lastima Kagome.. y yo que pensaba que podíamos salir un rato.. pero ni modo, creo que así es la vida de ustedes los médicos, pero bien.. otra vez será…

:::Inuyasha::: Es una lástima Kagome que no podrás asistir conmigo, de veras que quería presumirte con todos los amigos de mi padre y del imbécil de Sesshoumaru… así por una vez en su vida sentiría celos de mi.. además…

---------------------------El chico empezaba a hablar con Kikyo y también con ella, pero Kagome no prestaba mucha atención, solamente pensaba *Ay Inuyasha.. si tan solo supieras que 'el imbécil' de mi novio es tu hermano mayor.. creo que tendríamos todas las dificultades que los dos hemos supuesto.. ay no.. esto se está poniendo cada vez mas complicado.. porque??? Porque ahora tenía que venir a decirme todo esto…??? Pero y yo.. que siento por él?? Será que en realidad no siento nada??? Son tan fuertes mis sentimientos por Sesshoumaru??? Pero.. que me está pasando???* pensaba algo confundida y preocupada la chica, mientras los tres se retiraban del apartamento de Inuyasha.. ella durante todo el camino solo iba escuchando lo que hablaban sus dos acompañantes, Inuyasha pensaba que todo era porque aún se sentía nerviosa, en parte si lo era, pero en la mente de la chica el nombre de Sesshoumaru no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez---------------------------

:::Kikyo::: Oye Kagome, ha sido un gusto verte nuevamente.. espero que nos podamos ver muy pronto –se despedía la chica-

:::Kagome::: Espero que así sea… nos vemos Kikyo.. cuídate mucho… -también se despedía muy cordialmente, ahora ellas dos habían tomado una perspectiva diferente, la muerte de la hermana pequeña de Kikyo había hecho que la chica cambiara. Inuyasha se bajó de su auto y la llevó hasta la puerta del condominio en donde estaba ubicado el apartamento de Ayame-

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Kagome.. prométeme.. que vas a pensar en mí… se que no lo merezco, pero hasta los mas malos han tenido una segunda oportunidad.. yo.. ahora no te defraudaré.. Te amo.. no lo olvides –le decía mientras la tomaba por su cintura y sin darle oportunidad a nada le daba un fuerte y apasionado beso, ella no podía ni hablar, ni decir nada en contra, solamente se quedó petrificada recibiendo aquél cariño que le brindaba el chico peliplateado- Buenas noches mi princesa.. que descanses…. –el chico se despedía mientras ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le tocaba el timbre a su amiga y aunque ella estaba muy bien acompañada esta vez no le importó interrumpirlos. Kouga se tuvo que retirar ya que Kagome y Ayame querían estar solas, además Kagome sabía que si Kouga escuchaba algo de lo que tenía que contarle a su amiga sobre Inuyasha estaba segura que también se lo contaría a Sesshoumaru y podría traer serios problemas. Al retirarse del complejo Inuyasha y Kikyo tomaron una dirección diferente- Que deseas hacer Kikyo?

:::Kikyo::: Lo que siempre hacemos.. –le decía en forma coqueta-

:::Inuyasha::: No tienes remedio –contestaba el chico riéndose mientras con una mano acariciaba su pierna izquierda, ella no se quedaba atrás y hacia lo mismo con la de él, era un rumbo muy diferente el que necesitaban tomar-

---------------------------Mientras tanto en el Hospital Rin había decidido despertar a aquel ángel bajado del cielo que estaba en su sillón, no quería hacerlo ya que era una agradable vista, pero ya era muy noche y tenía que despertarlo, él también había tenido un día pesado y el hecho de que estuviera dormido allí con ella lo demostraba---------------------------

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... -le decía Rin al oído del chico, él estaba siempre en el sillón acostado, aparentemente se había quedado dormido-

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp... -intentaba reaccionar, después de todo se sentía cansado.. pero al ver la habitación, a la chica, el entorno en sí, parecía con si nada hubiera pasado, sería posible.. que???- Que pasó? -preguntaba algo aturdido el joven doctor-

:::Rin::: Pues que te has quedado dormido Onee-chan... -decía con una voz de 'puchero' y una cara muy triste- mira.. ni siquiera te has tomado el té que te preparé -le indicaba con el dedo la taza llena que estaba sobre la "coffee table"-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Mmm... perdona Rin.. pero.. -intentaba recordar el chico o.. no era recordar... sino que todo había sido un sueño, la blusa de ella estaba intacta, no había bebida derramada sobre ella y la mesita estaba impecable tal y como la había visto desde un principio.. pero porque estaba soñando ese tipo de cosas? Además.. se había sentido tan real, que casi era imposible pensar que todo había sido producto de su imaginación- creo que estoy muy cansado... y este sillón estaba algo cómodo -trataba de disculparse-

:::Rin::: No te preocupes -le sonreía ingenuamente la chica- después de todo ha sido un placer verte y escucharte dormido.. parecías... un ángel... caído del cielo... -le decía mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo muy lindo lo que hacía que el chico también se pusiera del mismo color al notar que la "acción" de sus sueños también había sido escuchados, sin embargo le entraba la duda.. ¿había mencionado su nombre en algún momento? No podía preguntárselo... así que... se quedaría con esa duda-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que es mejor... que me retire... -el chico se levantaba con un poco de cuidado, ya que por alguna extraña razón todo su cuerpo temblaba como si realmente hubiera tenido relaciones, la confusión en la cabeza del peliplateado estaba latente, jamás había tenido un sueño de esa magnitud, el sentir su cuerpo, su olor, su sabor, ese deseo que hacía que se volviera loco, no podía ser que su subconsciente la deseara tanto... tenía que luchar contra aquél sentimiento que no lo estaba dejando en paz.. él.. quería a Kagome... y no quería lastimarla, de eso estaba completamente seguro-

---------------------------Al salir del hospital, Sesshoumaru no quería llegar a la casa se encontraba con un gran dilema moral, "a veces las mayores infidelidades se dan con el pensamiento". Se sentía mal no por el sueño en sí.. sino que no dejaba de pensar en Rin ni por un segundo. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a la casa de su padre, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no cenaba con él y aunque era un poco tarde sabía que con todos los preparativos de la cena del día siguiente tenía que estar despierto. Al llegar se encontró que su padre se encontraba con Kaoru, la madre de Rin, al verla se sintió un poco incómodo *pero que suerte la mía* pensó el chico, mientras los saludaba cordialmente a ambos---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Asumo que Rin debe de estar escondida por aquí, no es así? De pronto va a saltar diciendo... "Onee-chan" -imitaba ridículamente a la chica, aunque él sabia que ella se había quedado en el hospital y era imposible que hubiera llegado antes que él, además sentía que tenía que disimular un poco ya que si decía algo temía comprometerse con algo que no debía-

:::Kaoru::: No.. te equivocas Sesshoumaru... -decía Kaoru mientras pasaban a la sala y se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la gran sala de la casa para empezar a platicar con él, los otros dos caballeros hacían lo mismo que ella- ella se ha quedado en el hospital... estará haciendo un turno muy especial esta noche... -aseguraba con cierto tono de misterio-

:::Sesshoumaru::: "Turno especial"? Jamás había escuchado algo así...

:::Ino-No::: Ni yo tampoco... -expresaba también algo extrañado el mayor, mientras que tomaba de la mano a su futura prometida- pero Rin es tan insistente que no me pude negar a que se quedara, después de todo me dijo que estaba bastante preocupada por la madre de los siameses.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es cierto.. -recordaba Sesshoumaru- hoy le hacía la cesárea a la madre de los siameses.. de hecho Kagome la asistió y según las propias palabras de Rin estuvo muy bien... -aseguraba orgulloso de su novia- pero porque ha decidido quedarse? No me lo comentó ahora.. y nos vimos un rato.. en la tarde -decía nerviosamente-

:::Kaoru::: De hecho… pensé que tu me lo podrías decir Sesshoumaru.. Rin.. ha actuado muy rara ahora en la noche…

:::Ino-No::: Es cierto.. de hecho ese "turno" salió hace como media hora, dijo que la señora Kimizuka se había puesto un poco mal.

---------------------------*Hace Media hora habló con mi padre??? Pero.. ese fue el tiempo que me tomó el venir aquí a su casa..? Porque..?? Porque tendría que hacerlo???* pensaba algo extrañado, de veras todo había sido un sueño? No había pasado algo mas??? Sin embargo y a pesar de sus dudas no podía preguntárselo, mucho menos enfrente de Kaoru, así que dejó que la noche transcurriera. Finalmente decidió quedarse a dormir allí en la casa de la padre, no podía ver a los ojos a Kagome después de todo lo que estaba pensando pero al parecer Kagome pensaba exactamente lo mismo, por lo que también decidió quedarse en la casa de Ayame, en la mañana cada quien llegaría a su casa, sin percatarse que el otro tampoco estaría allí---------------------------


	38. El novio de Rin

Comentarios: En que momento dejé de publicar???!!! No tengo la menor idea.. así que disculpen si??? aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y como se que se portarán bien luego les dejo una sorpresita.. gracias a **Jessy, camony, hekate, Inuyany, LilEiri **y **Miyandy **por dejar sus comentarios, les agradezco mucho!!!! Y recuerden, en el review están mis comentarios personales...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha devela cuales son las intenciones con Kagome, recuperar y conquistar nuevamente su corazón, ella aún no puede creer lo que está pasando y siente que le está siendo infiel a Sesshoumaru solamente con escuchar la propuesta de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru por su parte se queda con Rin en su consultorio pero empieza a tener un sueño sumamente erótico con la chica lo cual lo hace dudar si fue un sueño o sucedió en realidad, pero no podía preguntárselo abiertamente. Esa noche los dos no querían encontrarse debido a sus dudas.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 38**

**::::::EL NOVIO DE RIN::::::**

---------------------------El día de navidad finalmente había llegado, esa noche sería algo agitada. Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, Sesshoumaru pensó que a esa hora Kagome ya debería de estar saliendo para su turno. Por su parte Kagome pensaba que Sesshoumaru quizás había salido desde temprano debido a la fiesta de su padre, por lo que sin saberlo los dos salieron al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose al mismo lugar. La chica llegó primero y estaba enfrente de la puerta tratando de abrirla, estaba un poco tranquila ya que sabía que Sesshoumaru no se encontraba, pero de repente sintió la presencia de alguien… él se encontraba detrás de ella---------------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que algo estás haciendo mal con tu llave Kagome… si no la pones en el cerrojo no podrás abrirla… -le decía el chico en forma burlista mientras le tomaba su llave y abría la puerta-

:::Kagome::: Sesshou.. maru… -se sorprendía un poco ella y al mismo tiempo se ponía un tanto nerviosa, él también lo estaba pero como siempre no daba oportunidad para demostrarlo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Puedes entrar corazón… la casa está abierta… -le decía mientras abría la puerta y le hacía una reverencia, ¿Pero como podía haber estado dudando sobre lo que sentía por ella? Kagome.. era la mujer de su vida, realmente la quería y no iba a perderla solo por tener ese sueño erótico con Rin… lo que tenía que hacer era que esos pensamientos… esos deseos se despejaran de su mente ya que nadie podía compararse con su querida Kagome, ella.. era justo lo que necesitaba y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, por lo que la mirada de él empezó a cambiarle ahora estaba claro sobre sus sentimientos, Kagome sentía ese cambio y no podía resistir preguntarle, ya que ella pensaba que era algo malo lo que se estaba cruzando por su cabecita-

:::Kagome::: Que.. que sucede Sesshoumaru? –preguntaba con cierta timidez-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nada.. solo admiraba tu belleza –le contestaba mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso muy tierno-

:::Kagome::: Te amo… lo sabes verdad? –le decía mientras se separaba de sus labios y el con un "lo sé" le daba otro beso en su frente, al parecer todo se había aclarado de la mejor manera, a ella también todas sus dudas se le despejaban de su cabeza, ella… lo quería y tampoco quería perderlo, en él podía encontrar toda la felicidad que necesitaba, pero porque no podían decírselo al mundo? Sería mas fácil, de esa manera tanto Rin como Inuyasha comprenderían que los dos estaban enamorados de otra persona, pero todavía no podían hacerlo tenían que seguir esperando ya que en un mes mas Kagome entraría bajo la tutela de Sesshoumaru en cirugía y si alguien se daba cuenta que ella estaba saliendo y viviendo con el 'jefe' tendrían problemas, ella tendría que renunciar a su residentado o él tendría que renunciar a ser jefe del departamento y ninguno de los dos deseaba eso-

-------------------Ya casi eran las 5 de la tarde, los dos tenían que salir cada uno a su dirección, ella estaba lista para irse al hospital, él aún seguía en su habitación. Kagome entró en ella, lo vio solo con su toalla tapándose la parte baja de su cuerpo, las gotas de agua aún recorrían su espalda y sobre aquellos pectorales que tanto la enloquecían, pero no podía distraerse mucho ya que su turno empezaba a las 6 de la tarde, por lo que se acercó a su amado y le dio un abrazo y un beso, luego le dio un pequeño regalo-------------------

:::Kagome::: Toma.. feliz navidad Sesshoumaru… pero no lo abras hasta llegar la medianoche.. ok?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien.. te prometo que no lo abriré.. y Feliz navidad para ti también.. eh? Se que no será la mejor de las navidades pero ten en cuenta que para año nuevo podremos pasar juntos.. si? –la reconfortaba un poco mientras le daba un pequeño beso, aunque ella se quedaba esperando un regalo, pero sabia que el chico no era de esos, así que se tenía que conformar con su presencia-

-------------------La chica se retiraba de la casa, nunca había sentido tanta tristeza en navidades anteriores, pero sabía que ese era el camino que había escogido, esa era la vida de un médico y si quería ser uno bueno tenía que hacer muchos sacrificios de ahora en adelante. La noche transcurría un poco tranquila, algunos niños quemados, mujeres con las manos quemadas, algunos ebrios, algunas mujeres dando a luz, nada complicado tal y como lo habían anticipado todos los jefes de los residentes que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta en la mansión Tashio. Inuyasha se veía feliz, no podía dejar de estarlo, todo le iba saliendo tan bien en su vida y para sorpresa de todos, en especial de su hermano, su acompañante no era nada menos que Kikyo. Momentos atrás Inu-No había anunciado su compromiso con Kaoru, se casarían en 6 meses. Y había hecho un último aviso, uno del que ninguno se estaba esperando, ni siquiera sus hijos-------------------

:::Inu-No::: Y para finalizar… yo se que esto es algo que no se lo esperaban, pero lo he pensado desde hace mucho y aprovechando que empezaré una nueva vida con futura esposa, quiero hacer las cosas bien desde el principio –todos los presentes se miraban unos a otros un poco extrañados por lo que estaba diciendo Inu-No, nadie entendía bien lo que estaba a punto de anunciar- Les quiero presentar a alguien.. un médico excelente… alguien.. que fue mi compañero y ha sido mi rival durante mucho tiempo… varios de ustedes lo deben de conocer por su famosa técnica de recuperación de tejido… les quiero presentar a mi buen amigo… el Dr. Sousuke… Minato… Sousuke..!!!!! –todos los presentes aplaudían, el Dr. era un famoso médico cirujano reconocido porque podía hacer una técnica maravillosa y casi única, el poder reconstruir una arteria, a pesar de estar muerta, él podía hacer que la sangre pudiera pasar una vez mas, era fascinante-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kouga.. no sabía que mi padre era tan amigo del tuyo

:::Kouga::: La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco que mi madre me comentó que ellos dos fueron compañeros igual que nosotros, la verdad es que nunca fueron amigos, sino que al contrario siempre fueron enemigos, pero en el buen sentido, siempre uno trataba de superar a otro y a pesar que los dos son cirujanos, pero ambos trataron de destacar en su especialidad, cuando mi padre podía recuperar todo un tejido perdido, el tuyo podía hacer una cirugía de corazón abierto cuando a penas estaba en segundo año, después mi padre podía recuperar el tejido para no perder algún miembro del cuerpo cuando se tenía un accidente y quedar como si nada hubiese pasado claro, después de terapia, tu padre podía sostener un corazón en su mano después de media hora de no latir y hacerlo funcionar y la persona tener un vida plena.. y así sucesivamente se han ido superando, hasta que comprendieron de una buena vez que no se podían superar pero que gracias a esa rivalidad han podido ser excelentes médicos, después de eso se hicieron muy amigos a pesar de estar separados, mi padre en Inglaterra y el tuyo aquí en Japón –le contaba algo emocionado y orgulloso Kouga a su amigo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vaya.. que interesante.. un poco de lo que nos ha pasó a ti a mi cuando estábamos en la universidad.. fueron muy buenos esos días, la verdad es que una rivalidad de esa tipo muchas veces te beneficia –le decía riéndose, los aplausos empezaban a cesar por lo que el Dr. Inu-No continuó con su introducción lo que pareció extraño ya que todos pensaban que ese era el gran anuncio-

:::Inu-No::: Es una alegría que acepten tan bien al Dr. Sousuke… estoy seguro que todos haremos un buen equipo con él… y por ultimo deseo anunciar que desde hace 3 días, tal y como se ha indicado por todo el hospital se han puesto cámaras de seguridad monitoreando las consultas, las salas de espera, las salas de trauma, en fin.. todos los lugares expuestos en el MEMO que se les pasó a cada uno –todos se volvían a ver preguntándose si alguien sabía de eso, algunos como Ayame y Suikotsu decían que sí que ya estaban enterados, otros como Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, no tenían la menor idea, la verdad es que ellos iban dejando todos los MEMOS en una bandeja y no era muy fanáticos de leer los que pegaban en varias carteleras del hospital, Ayame por supuesto que ya conocía de la notificación a lo cual alababa muchísimo la decisión ya que como psicóloga y psiquiatra tenía que tratar con muchos pacientes violentos y eso era de gran ayuda para ella- Yo se –continuó diciendo- que muchos de ustedes no tenían la menor idea de esto, por eso es que había decidido hacer este anuncio para que todos estuvieran informados de las nuevas técnicas del hospital, y bueno.. no me resta mas que decir.. mas que desearles una feliz navidad –decía mientras alzaba tranquilamente su copa- y que la pasen muy bien y que disfruten hasta que esta velada termine

:::Kouga::: Oye Ayame… creo que tendremos que ser mas cuidadosos con nuestros 'encuentros' en el hospital –decía riéndose pícaramente-

:::Ayame::: Kouga.. tu no cambias.. –le contestaba la chica apenada, ya que en el hospital estaban prohibidas los 'encuentros sexuales' ya que no son propios del lugar, pero a todos les gustaba el peligro y les gustaba violar esa política intentando que nadie los descubriera- *es una suerte.. que lo que pasó con Rin fue solamente un sueño si eso hubiera pasado en realidad creo que estaríamos en graves problemas* -pensaba Sesshoumaru con una cara de preocupación la cual notó inmediatamente Ayame haciendo que surgiera la pregunta obvia- Oye Sesshoumaru.. te sucede algo???

:::Kouga::: Ja..!! Estoy seguro que debes de estar pensando que Kagome y tu están en un problema no??? –le preguntaba mientras se reía en forma burlona a lo que al chico no le hacía nada de gracia, sin embargo la conversación no pudo continuar, ya que en esos momentos una chica de mediana estatura, un poco mas baja de Ayame, de cabello rojo como el fuego, largo que le llegaba a la cintura se acercó a Kouga tirando a un lado a Ayame e ignorándola por completo y colgándose del cuello del chico-

:::chica::: Kouga..!!!!!!! Finalmente te veo hermano..!!!!! Desde hace un par de días que no lo hago.. –decía en forma de puchero- me haces falta..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así que ésta es la pequeña Asuka.. no es así??? –preguntaba con cara de pícaro… realmente Sesshoumaru estaba pareciendo todo un don Juan, a lo cual la chica se ruborizó un poco porque se había percatado que había sido un poco descortés, claro descortés con cualquier persona que no fuera Ayame, Asuka era la hermana menor de Kouga y por supuesto Sesshoumaru la había conocido tiempo atrás cuando ellos empezaron a estudiar medicina-

:::Asuka::: Perdón… -se excusaba la pequeña- pero… y tu quien eres??? Como es que me conoces??? –preguntaba un poco extrañada ya que parecía que aquél chico guapo la conocía-

:::Kouga::: Ya no te recuerdas de Sesshoumaru Asuka??? Fue mi compañero cuando estábamos estudiando en la Universidad en Inglaterra.. claro tu apenas tenías 9 años cuando lo conociste es comprensible que no te acuerdes de él…

:::Asuka::: Claro.!!!! Sesshoumaru.. por supuesto que me acuerdo –saltaba alegra la chica mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo- no se como pude olvidarme.!!!! Tu fuiste mi gran salvador..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu salvador??? A que te refieres??? –preguntaba extrañado el chico por aquella afirmación-

:::Asuka::: Bueno.. en cierto modo claro.. te recuerdas cuando tu y mi hermano se peleaban casi a muerte por aquella mujer detestable... pero creo que al final ella te prefirió a ti y mi hermano regresó conmigo.. después de eso, Kouga siempre me prestaba mucha atención y siempre me cuidaba.. por cierto.. y esa mujer??? Ya no es tu novia??

:::Kouga::: ASUKA!!! –reclamaba su hermano a lo que ella respondía con un puchero diciendo 'que'? después de todo a ella no le parecía inapropiada la pregunta- tu no tienes remedio.. mira.. te recuerdes de Ayame verdad?

:::Asuka::: Ah.. si.. –decía cambiando el tono con mucho desagrado- como estás.. Ayame? –le preguntaba nada mas por ser un poco 'cortes' ya que no tenía intención alguna de saber de la novia de su hermano, Ayame, como era obvio era mucho mas madura que Asuka a parte que su posición de psicóloga le permitía ver desde otro punto de vista la actitud de su 'cuñada'-

:::Ayame::: Muy bien, gracias Asuka por ser tan considerada –le contestaba en un tono de ironía, bueno.. tenía que defenderse un poco no?- Oye Amor –se acercaba un poco a Kouga en modo seductor- Te espero en el balcón en 10 minutos… -terminaba de decirle mientras le pasaba la lengua en su oreja en una forma seductora y divinamente encantadora- No te tardes… Con su permiso chicos… nos vemos en un rato

:::Kouga::: Ejem… -trataba de aclarar su garganta- Nos… vemos en un rato… -decía el chico mientras intentaba zafarse de su hermana menor, con mucha dificultad soltó el brazo de ella que lo tenía 'enganchado' pero como no iba a ir detrás de su amada..!!! Era una locura no hacerlo-

:::Asuka::: Esa chica me cae tan mal.. no la soporto..!!!! –reclamaba una y otra vez la chica que se había quedado sola con Sesshoumaru, el chico ya no soportaba estar con ella, era una niña caprichosa reclamando cosas intransigentes, idiotas, cuando por fin vio una luz, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a su hermano, pero Inuyasha se iba acercando junto con su 'date' Kikyo *pero que demonios hace todavía con esta mujer' se preguntaba Sesshoumaru-

:::Sessshoumaru::: Inuyasha..!!! Finalmente apareces.. mira.. te quiero presentar a alguien…

:::Inuyasha::: Hola Asuka..!!!! Como estás?!!! Finalmente te acomodaste en la casa de tu padre eh…? –preguntaba riéndose mientras Kikyo también la saludaba alegremente, Sesshoumaru no sabía que estaba pasando y la expresión en su cara lo revelaba-

-------------------Todo el misterio era que Asuka era la nueva sustituta de Hashi, ella era la nueva integrante de la banda, por eso Inuyasha y Kikyo la conocían tan bien, de pronto los tres empezaron a hablar sobre la nueva gira que tendrían en un par de semanas y todos los preparativos que tenían que hacer, Sesshoumaru poco a poco fue siendo excluido de ella, por lo que decidió ir a pasear un rato. Ya casi eran las 12 de la noche, la gran celebración casi estaba por dar inicio, de pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención, una chica estaba en uno de los balcones, la noche era fría, extremadamente helada junto con un viento que se podía sentir hasta lo mas profundo de cualquier corazón, Rin… aquella chica que no había querido hablar con él durante toda la noche, de hecho lo había estado evitando de todas las formas habidas y por haber, pero porqué? Ella no era así, al contrario, siempre había sido muy jovial y siempre había estado intentando conquistarlo a toda costa, pero porque no lo hacía ahora? Seria que… aquél sueño… no había sido un sueño en realidad? *¨No… eso es imposible* pensó, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ella se veía tan melancólica, como si estuviera recordando lo mas maravilloso que le había pasado sin embargo al final se le veía una expresión de tristeza, No.. no podía ser cierto.. él poco a poco se iba acercando, pero algo lo impidió que siguiera su paso… Un chico se había acercado a ella colocándole su chal en la espalda, ella llevaba un vestido largo plateado con un escote en la espalda que casi le llegaba a la cadera, pero como hacía tanto frío este chico intentaba que su 'pareja' en la fiesta no se resfriara por nada del mundo-------------------

:::Rin::: Gracias Suikotsu… eres muy amable

:::Suikotsu::: No tienes nada que agradecer… al contrario gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación y ser mi pareja en esta noche tan emocionante.. supongo que tu también debes de estar muy emocionada por el compromiso de tu madre con el Dr. Taisho, no?

:::Rin::: Así es… la verdad es que ella merece ser feliz… y al contrario Suikotsu.. gracias a ti… por aceptarme.. la verdad es que me parece justo darte una oportunidad.. sino.. no podré conocerte.. y.. bueno.. realmente no podré decir si debemos o no estar juntos –el chico la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, ella lo correspondió-

-------------------*Pero que estoy haciendo?* pensaba Sesshoumaru *Porque estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo pensando en ella… Kagome… ella es la única en la que debo de pensar* siguió repitiéndose mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo e intentaba hablarle a su novia, pero ella no respondía en lo absoluto. Kagome estaba ocupada con un caso en el hospital y no tenía tiempo de responder las llamadas-------------------

:::Houyo::: Wow Kagome.. te luciste esta noche..!!! –la felicitaba dándole un gran abrazo-

:::Kagome::: Bueno… -se apenaba la chica- no fue para tanto, cualquiera de nosotros lo pudo haber hecho…

:::Houyo::: Bromeas? Esa señora hubiera muerto si tu no hubieras parado la hemorragia en ese parto… cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera cortado al ver eso.. yo..me corté.. lo único que pude hacer fue hacer lo que tu me pediste…

:::Kagome::: No fue para tanto.. al principio titubeé pero.. después que pude tranquilizarme como que todo fue un poco mas claro –de pronto su celular sonó, era Sesshoumaru, por supuesto que le iba a contestar- Hola Amor..!!!!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Wow.. veo que estás de un buen humor…

:::Kagome::: Así es..!!!! A que no adivinas que pasó… Vino una señora completamente dilatada, pero tuvimos una pequeña complicación ya que por la posición del bebé tuvo una hemorragia, pero después de tomar un respiro pude pararla y hacerle un pequeña cirugía la cual me ayudó mucho a que parara el sangramiento, ahora la señora está bien y ya está con su bebe… no sabes que alegre me siento..!!!! –celebraba la chica, después de todo había salvado a alguien, especialmente a una persona que empezaría una nueva vida con un nuevo ser-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Siempre te lo he dicho… tu… eres buena.. solamente necesitas concentrarte en lo que deseas, y con esto que me comentas solamente puedo decirte que serás una excelente interna mía… estoy seguro que lo tuyo es la cirugía

:::Kagome::: Mmmm.. no podría decirte.. hasta el momento de las tres especialidades que he cursado esta es la que mas me ha encantado.. además la Dra. Rin es tan buena, y sabe mucho, es una muy buena maestra, hace que cada día me interesa mas por esta especialidad…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me alegro.. la verdad es que Rin es igual que mi padre y yo, cada uno está enamorado de su especialidad y creo que lo demostramos cada vez que nos toca enseñarles a ustedes

:::Kagome::: Si..!!!! De eso no tengo la mejor duda –soltaba una pequeña risa- abriste tu regalo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si.. me encantó… esa loción es una de mis preferidas

:::Kagome::: Lo sé.. ^_^…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno, tengo que dejarte, solamente te hablaba para desearte una feliz navidad y que espero puedas aceptarme una invitación para salir a comer ahora por la noche

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto..!!! Será un gusto.. oye.. tengo que dejarte.. aquí viene Eriol… Te amo.. bye…

-------------------*Eso es..* -pensó Sesshoumaru- *no tengo porque estar pensando en nadie mas, pero… porque no dejo de ver a Rin..? Porque… no puedo quitármela de la mente* -el chico seguía tomando su acostumbrado whisky mientras no dejaba de ver a Rin… algo.. estaba pasando y tenía que controlarlo-------------------


	39. La decision de Sesshoumaru

Comentarios: No me pude resistir chicas!!!! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.. vamos al 2x1!!! Si!!! Dos capítulos en una sola subida... ¿porqué? Talvez me siento culpable por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo, así que esto es para disculparme.. si? Disfrútenlo!!! Y cuídense mucho.. bye ~

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**Nota**: La primera parte de este capítulo esta siendo narrado en primera persona por Sesshoumaru, espero no se confundan.

En el capitulo anterior...

La fiesta de navidad en la casa de Inu-No había dado comienzo trayendo muchas sorpresas, el padre de Kouga se integraría al staff del hospital, Inu-No había anunciado su casamiento con Kaoru la madre de Rin y finalmente informaba que de parte de la administración habían instalado cámaras de seguridad lo cual ponía en alerta a muchos. Asuka, la hermana menor de Kouga, pasaría a ser parte de la banda de Inuyasha en lugar de Hashi. Kagome estaba de turno ese día y Sesshoumaru estaba en la fiesta, aún dudaba de lo que sentía por Rin, ¿sería posible que aclarara sus sentimientos de una buena vez?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 39**

**::::::LA DECISIÓN DE SESSHOUMARU::::::**

-------------------Yo.. no podía seguir con esta incertidumbre, no podía estar solamente pensando en Rin sin hacer nada "tengo que hablar con ella, sino.. este sentimiento no desaparecerá" pensaba solamente en mi cabeza y esperando una oportunidad a que ella se quedara sola, ya que no era un tema que podría tratar enfrente del 'dizque' noviecito de Rin. Finalmente Suikotsu se alejó, ella seguía en la terraza admirando los jardines tan bien cuidados de mi padre, los cuales no podía negarlo pero eran una gran belleza, ella no me había visto que me iba acercando poco a poco, después de todo traté de hacerlo muy sutilmente ya que no quería que se me desapareciera una vez mas, ella sintió la presencia de alguien, pero ya no podía evitarme.. no más.. pude notar que se puso un poco nerviosa-------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Rin.. dime.. porque estás tan distante –pregunté con cierta incógnita pero haciéndome siempre indiferente- si no mal recuerdo tu misma fuiste la que me recomendaste que era mejor no enemistarnos, para no darles mas problemas a nuestros padres especialmente con esto del compromiso.. o que? Ya no lo recuerdas? –continué diciéndole ya que no obtenía respuesta alguna-

:::Rin::: Pues.. si… claro que esas fueron mis palabras… pero.. –balbuceó entre dientes, traté de interpretar pero lo único que pude deducir era que estaba nerviosa, pero de que? Me le acerqué un poco mas sin decir mucho, ella se movió de un lado hacia otro tratando de esquivarme- no.. no lo hagas.. onegai..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hacer que? –dije inocentemente, después de todo de un tiempo para acá, no lo puedo negar, he cambiado un poco, me encantaba cuando se ponía toda temblorosa y pálida… si.. soy malo.. lo sé… sonreí coquetamente-

:::Rin::: Eso.. no.. mira.. Sesshoumaru.. yo.. este día… es decir.. yo.. me he dado cuenta.. que… -balbuceaba y titubeaba, ay no! Esto empezaba a aburrirme, creo que la timidez es algo que encanta en las mujeres, mas sin embargo la inseguridad es lo que mas detesto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dime Rin.. puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza.. soy yo, no?? Aquél en quien siempre mas has confiado.. puedes decirme cualquier cosa –traté de brindar un poco de seguridad en ella-

:::Rin::: Bueno.. yo.. creo que lo mejor es dejarte libre… para que puedas hacer tu vida y yo.. la mía… -dijo finalmente, aunque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.. realmente ella se había dado por vencida? La verdad es que eso me favorecía.. pero había algo.. con lo que no estaba muy contento- te quiero decir.. que esta noche finalmente… le dije que 'si' a Suikotsu… y a partir de ahora.. él y yo.. seremos novios.. –terminó diciendo, aunque no se veía muy contenta o por lo menos eso quería creer yo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: -Yo.. estaba algo sorprendido por la declaración de Rin después de todo, resultaba ser excitante y peligroso que anduviera detrás de mi todo el tiempo, además Suikotsu no me caía nada bien, no era lo que ella merecía, era un infiel, un hipócrita que no le interesaba nada mas que jugar las mujeres… aunque pensándolo mejor… al parecer estaba sintiendo algo de celos… claro.. si me ponía a pensar en eso mas detenidamente y analizaba cualquier hombre que se le acercaba a Rin ninguno me parecía correcto, siempre les encontraba algún defecto, hmp… es por eso que Rin siempre creyó que si nunca le aceptaba a alguien era porque a mi me gustaba.. por Kami..!!!! si esa es una estupidez, no quiero creer que Rin pueda haber pensado algo así alguna vez… pero de cualquier modo.. no he estado siendo muy justo con Rin… claro.. yo tengo a Kagome.. y si ella tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien mas… que lo sea.. quien quita que Suikotsu si sea el hombre que ella espera- Que bueno.. –le dije después de reflexionar unos segundos- espero que seas muy feliz con él.. de veras que te lo mereces –le aseguré mientras le rocé dos de mis dedos con su mejilla, se sonrojó… lo noté-

:::Rin::. Tu.. deberías de hacer lo mismo Sesshoumaru

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que te refieres? –el tono de mi voz había cambiado, se había vuelto mas ronca, mas seria, a que se refería ella con eso? A que necesito una novia??-

:::Rin::: A que tu.. y… Higurashi-kun –me dijo susurrándome al oído- deberían de establecer una relación un poco mas formal.. es decir… ya no deberían de estar jugando a que tienen 15 años sabes?

:::Sesshoumaru::: -estaba pasmado.. si pasmado.. no tenía otra palabra para describirme, estoy seguro que ella lo notó por la expresión de confusión en mi cara, estaba serio, frunciendo mi seño, lo sentía.. pero.. cómo podía saber ella que yo andaba con Kagome? – pero.. porque dices eso? –quería preguntarle como había se había enterado, si ella le había dicho eso a alguien mas, estaba sumamente ansioso, pero como buen cirujano no debía de demostrarlo ni tampoco exaltarme siempre debo de permanecer ecuánime ante cualquier situación, por mas preocupante o desesperante que esta sea-

:::Rin::: Yo.. lamentablemente escuché una conversación esta mañana con Ayame chan y Higurashi-kun, ellas.. estaban hablando del 'novio' de Higurashi-kun, finalmente a una de ella se le escapó decir el nombre de aquel chico y allí.. me di cuenta de todo.. asimismo también comprendí porque lo han estado ocultando –Rin… ella.. se veía realmente triste nunca pensé que le podía afectar al contrario pensé que cuando se enterara iba a hacerme algún teatro o algo así… pero.. de todo modos yo nunca en ningún momento le había dicho que andaría con ella, nunca le prometí nada, tenía que decirle algo, creo que iba a empezar a llorar, sus ojos se estaban poniendo un poco rojos-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Rin –me acerqué para hablar mejor con ella, pero ella me lo mal interpretó, casi de un salto se separó de mi-

:::Rin::: No.. Sesshoumaru… onegai… no sabes lo difícil que es estar a la par tuya, lo mejor es que sigas mi recomendación, deben de pensarlo mejor, porque no es bueno ocultar la relación, claro.. si.. ella no es juego para ti..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por supuesto que no lo es –enfaticé, tampoco le quiero hacer daño a ella ya que es una de las personas mas importante para mi, creo que con esta declaración estaba afirmando que si estaba sosteniendo una relación con Kagome, ni modo, ya no podía seguirlo ocultando, no a ella- Pero tienes razón Rin, creo que lo mejor es hablar de una sola vez con mi padre –le dije mientras me daba la vuelta, ella se quedó atónita, ni yo mismo sabia que era lo que había pasado realmente, pero me detuve a pensar en algo.. estaba siendo grosero con la persona con quien tuve alguna vez una relación.. de hecho.. de la primera de quien me enamoré- gracias Rin –le dije mientras me di la vuelta y de sorpresa le di un beso en la mejilla-

-------------------*No puedo seguir en esto, debo de hablar con mi padre de inmediato, aunque no creo que sea la ocasión para hacerlo, aunque si lo veo de otro punto de vista, nunca habría un "momento oportuno" lo mejor era tomar el valor de hacerlo ahora.. espero que Kagome no se moleste conmigo…* pensé… después de salir del balcón en donde me encontraba con Rin, fui directamente a buscar a mi padre finalmente lo encontraba... estaba rodeado de todos sus colegas, le hice un gesto para que se apartara de todos ellos y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, tenía que decirle algo.. por Kami..!!! jamás había estado tan nervioso antes, parecía un colegial como lo dijo anteriormente Rin, tenía que empezar a decírselo-------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Padre.. tengo algo que decirte.. y deseo primero hacerlo contigo ya que esto también involucra un poco al hospital –ya tenía la atención de mi padre, ahora solo faltaba armarme de valor, los dos nos sentamos en los sillones de aquella biblioteca, los dos lucíamos tranquilos, serenos- Mira… tengo que decirte que durante estos últimos meses he… estado saliendo con alguien…

:::Inu-No::: Me lo imaginaba –me contestó… sería que ya lo sabía?- Y dime.. basta de misterios.. dime quien es…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues.. ella es Kagome… -dije sin mas, el suspenso era algo que no me gustaba, además, asumía que él me iba a entender mejor que nadie, él siempre estuvo reprimido respecto al amor que sentía por Kaoru y hasta mucho tiempo después iban a ser felices.. pero-

:::Inu-No::: Estás loco Sesshoumaru??!!!! –dijo gritándome nunca pensé que esa fuera a ser su reacción y creo que la expresión en mi cara lo demostraba, estaba algo confundido- Ella es apenas una residente Sesshoumaru, es una niña Sesshoumaru, no puedo creer que hayas caído en este juego hijo..!!!! Te creía mas inteligente..!!!!! –terminó diciendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento muy enojado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que te sucede Padre?! Kagome no es una chiquilla tonta ni interesada, ella no es como Kagura, no puedes estar pensando que…

:::Inu-No::: Pensar en que??!!! –me gritó nuevamente ya me estaba desesperando, pero por el respeto que le tenía no podía estarme peleando con él como si fuera cualquier otra persona- Dime Sesshoumaru??!!! Dime que estoy pensando, porque yo realmente no lo sé…desde un principio te dije que abandonaras esa idea de andar con ella, que lo hicieras por tu hermano… -hmp.. ahora que lo recuerdo… es cierto, cuando Kagome era todavía novia de Inuyasha yo empezaba a sentir algo, eso fue para su cumpleaños hace casi 7 meses… mi padre me dijo que me abandonara de esa idea.. fue cuando yo.. tuve mi primer encuentro con Kagura después de haber terminado con ella y... fue cuando me decidí a no abandonar esa idea- Inuyasha… te recuerdas de él no es así?? Tu hermano quiere mucho a Kagome, además ustedes dos no pueden andar o de lo contrario uno de ustedes dos tendría que renunciar al hospital

:::Sesshoumaru::: Renunciar??!!! Pero.. porque dices eso???

:::Inu-No::: Porque eso es lo que se merecen los dos… una residente viviendo con el jefe de cirugía? Y el otro mes esperando a entrar bajo tu tutela? No se que han estado pensando ustedes dos… -dijo completamente indignado, empezaba a pensar que esto no había sido una buena idea-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que estás exagerando… -dije mientras me calmaba y me volvía a sentar- sabes que esto se puede solucionar fácilmente, con solo el hecho que Kagome se cambie de especialidad el problema quedaría resuelto

:::Inu-No::: Eres tan infantil Sesshoumaru –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y pensaba dejarme solo en el salón… pero.. esta vez no iba a quedarme callado, ya estaba en mi limite-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Quien es el infantil padre?! Estas seguro que soy yo??? Tu eres el accionista mayoritario de ese maldito hospital y sabes quien es la segunda cabeza –le dije con cierta calma, obviamente yo también tenía muchas acciones invertidas por eso es que entre los tres podíamos manejar ese hospital a nuestro antojo- no lo olvides.. es tu hijo primogénito… recuerdas?? No solamente tienes un hijo… tienes dos… aunque a veces solo actúas como si Inuyasha fuera el único que existiera.. ya basta de eso no crees? También puedes pensar aunque sea solo una vez en mi –con eso mantuve la atención de mi padre, se había detenido justo antes de abrir la puerta-

:::Inu-No::: Eso crees? Que solamente pienso en tu hermano? –dijo un poco tranquilo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es… cuando Kikyo terminó con Inuyasha hiciste mil malabares para estar con él y para que mi 'hermanito' no cayera en una gran depresión, hasta estuviste muy de acuerdo que él jugara con Kagome para que así estuviera mas tranquilo aunque tu sabías que él no la quería, pero no dijiste nada, pero cuando Kagura.. me engañó.. no dijiste ni una tan sola palabra

:::Inu-No::: Tu no querías que nadie supiera que ella te había engañado.. de hecho nadie lo supo y somos pocos que lo sabemos, tu orgullo no te deja ver muy bien hijo… o por lo menos.. 'recordar' –ese sarcasmo de mi padre, era lo que mas odiaba de él, pero tengo que admitirlo.. en eso nos parecemos mucho-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tienes razón… no permití que nadie lo supiera.. fueron pocos y entre ellos estuvo Kagome.. aquella chiquilla que tanto te ha ganado el corazón.. durante estos meses hemos sido muy felices, deberías de sentirte feliz por ello, no enojado…

:::Inu-No::: hmp –suspiró, ahora el enojo ya le había pasado, realmente esperaba que así fuera, ya no quería seguir discutiendo sobre ello- tienes razón hijo… perdona mi comportamiento… estoy seguro que Kagome no está contigo por sobresalir o por conseguir algo… disculpa… pero también me preocupa la reacción de tu hermano

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por Inuyasha no te preocupes, se que podré manejarlo…

:::Inu-No::: Realmente no se que hacer, se vería tan mal que yo estuviese abusando de mi poder en el hospital… pero bien.. tienes un buen punto… dile a Kagome que puede cambiar de especialidad, solamente te pido que lo mantengan oculto durante unos días mas, mientras hacemos el cambio y ella se queda en donde está o se cambia… te parece?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me parece muy bien –le contesté mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, creo que habíamos llegado a un arreglo, eso me satisfacía-

-------------------Terminé de hablar con mi padre y me dirigí a mi auto, no tenía tiempo que perder, ahora lo que mas me interesaba era estar con Kagome, decirle las buenas noticias.. finalmente todo se estaba resolviendo-------------------

* * *

-------------------Sesshoumaru se encontraba feliz y se dirigía casi a toda velocidad al hospital, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que él había salido de la mansión de su padre. Mientras tanto Kagome estaba queriendo descansar un momento, pero recibió un mensaje en su beeper que no la dejó dormir: "Princesa te espero en la azotea" no tenia firma ni nada pero era obvio no? el único que le podía enviar ese tipo de mensaje tenia que ser Sesshoumaru, además ya eran un poquito pasadas las 2 de la madrugada aunque era difícil que él se saliera de la fiesta de su padre, especialmente si esta era para anunciar su boda, era una fiesta que iba a durar un buen tiempo, pero no se podía quedar con esa duda por lo que decidió ir hasta la azotea y si era Sesshoumaru tenía que verlo, eso la ayudaría a soportar las 4 horas que le restaban de su turno, prefirió ir por las escaleras para despertarse un poco, en su mano llevaba su abrigo y con un poco de dificultad se iba poniendo sus guantes.. afuera estaba haciendo un frio insoportable que pudiera haber congelado hasta el mismo infierno.. Sesshoumaru no dejaba de pensar en la plática con Rin, pero gracias a ella él finalmente se había decidido a decirle todo a su padre y al final él había accedido a ayudarlos, claro que se sentía feliz… solamente quedaba decirle a Kagome. Él estaba esperándola en la azotea, claro solamente habían pasado un par de minutos desde que le había enviado el mensaje. Kagome iba subiendo las escaleras en ese momento, iba por el 6to piso cuando vio que la puerta del ascensor se abrió *uf… si que tengo suerte.. va para arriba* pensó algo cansada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y de desistir de la idea de subir 4 pisos mas, pero cuando abrió la puerta una persona conocida apareció frente a ella-------------------

:::Chico::: "Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí" -ella estaba sorprendida, no lo podía creer, sería que aquel chico que estaba enfrente le había enviado ese mensaje?-

:::Kagome::: Inu… Inuyasha… -la sorpresa era la primera reacción obvia que tenía ante la presencia del chico-

:::Inuyasha::: Vaya… veo que no me esperabas mi querida princesa –dijo de forma romántica mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso- Bueno.. a lo que he venido.. Feliz Navidad Kagome! –le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y sacaba un pequeño regalo de su saco-

:::Kagome::: Pero.. pero Inuyasha.. yo… -titubeaba, la acción del chico la había dejado desconcertada por completo, pero no lo podía negar, esa era la cualidad que mas caracterizaba a Inuyasha era completamente impredecible- No puedo aceptarlo

:::Inuyasha::: Yo lo sé… -dijo algo apenado- es un poco atrevido y apresurado de mi parte el traerte este regalo y venir hasta aquí sin decirte nada, pero no pude resistir la tentación.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Inuyasha… pero… no puedo.. ya te lo dije…

:::Inuyasha::: Porque no? Yo se que con el tiempo cambiarás de parecer Kagome, vamos.. no seas así por el momento no se lo digas a tu novio, además.. estoy seguro que cambiarás de parecer –le dijo esto ultimo susurrándoselo al oído- Vamos a la cafe.. después de todo a estas horas de la madrugada debe de estar solo y podremos platicar mejor

:::Kagome::: Eh.. bueno.. si gustas llego después.. yo.. tengo.. una cosita que hacer, debo ir a buscar un expediente al 9º piso –dijo algo nerviosa, Sesshoumaru podría estarla esperando en la azotea, ya que si Inuyasha hubiera sido el del mensaje le hubiera mencionado algo, Inuyasha asintió, le dio un beso de despedida y los dos siguieron caminos diferentes-

---------------Sesshoumaru estaba de traje negro con una gabardina del mismo color, sus guantes de cuero hacían juego con todo el conjunto. El frío era muy fuerte sin embargo con lo bien abrigado que estaba no lo sentía mucho, su cara refleja un poco de tristeza ya que en su mano sostenía un dije, uno redondo en plata y bronce, en la parte de enfrente figuraba un símbolo, una luna, la cual era el símbolo de los Taisho desde tiempos inmemorables---------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hmp -suspiró el chico- Rin... -susurró entre dientes-

---------------Ese dije se lo había regalado a ella en su cumpleaños 16, cuando él le preguntó si quería ser su novia, ahora ella se lo había regresado, al abrirlo estaba una foto de él en la parte izquierda y una de ella en la parte derecha cuando tenían esa edad.. nunca lo había mencionado, pero él también pensaba que ella podía ser su futura esposa, dentro de todo él si se había enamorado de Rin y si no hubiese sido por el escándalo de su madre posiblemente él ya estaría casado con ella, bueno.. uno nunca sabe---------------

****Flash Back****

Recordando cuando le entregó el dijo, antes de retirarse de la casa de su padre

:::Rin::: Espera..!!! Sesshoumaru… -le gritaba la chica, ya que él estaba afuera a punto de entrar a su vehículo, al escuchar sus gritos salió para esperarla a que se acercara- Aritago.. -le contestó sonriente pero jadeante ya que había corrido un poco hacia donde estaba él- toma… -le daba una cajita con un listón rosa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que es esto? –preguntó algo intrigado-

:::Rin::: Es algo que te pertenece –le aclaró- tu… me lo diste hace mucho, aun conociendo cual era su significado, yo te lo acepté…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces si yo te lo di, debería de quedarse en donde ha estado durante todos estos años –le dijo mientras le regresaba la cajita-

:::Rin::: No.. no es justo… ni para ti.. y mucho menos para mi…. Tómalo… -le dijo mientas se daba la vuelta- no lo abras hasta que estés solo… adiós… -le dijo finalmente y aunque no le había dado la cara pero por el tono de su voz quebradizo podía deducir que estaba llorando. Al llegar al hospital mientras esperaba a Kagome lo abrió, era el dije junto con una pequeña nota: "Sesshoumaru: este dije mantuvo una esperanza de amor y confianza durante todos estos años; pero es hora que regrese a su verdadero dueño y a la verdadera familia. A pesar de todo… yo.. te seguiré amando… has sido todo para mi. Rin"-

****Fin del Flash Back****

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que tiene razón –dijo suavemente- es hora que regrese a su dueño y a donde pertenece –al terminar de decir eso Kagome apareció en la puerta que daba a la azotea, al ver a su príncipe escondió la cajita que Inuyasha le había regalado en un bolsillo de su abrigo, Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo con el dije-

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru… -dijo con sorpresa pero con una gran felicidad reflejada en su rostro, realmente se sentía muy feliz de verlo además de un poco aliviada ya que al verlo se le desaparecían cualquier duda de amor que tenia, salio corriendo para abrazarlo, sus manos rodearon lo que pudo de su fornido pecho y su cara la recostó sobre lo mismo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome.. –susurró, le alegraba el verla pero saltaba siempre una gran duda ¿porque cuando no estaba con ella tenía tantas dudas?- Feliz navidad Princesa… -le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, ella lo tomó y como una niña que espera sus regalos de Santa Claus lo abrió emocionada, eran unos pendientes de diamantes, pequeños pero muy caros y lujosos- Se que como médicos es muy difícil que llevamos alhajas pero este tipo de cositas son permitidas –aclaró-

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru.. son… perfectos..!!!! –le dijo emocionada mientras lo miraba fijamente-

-------------------Ese momento se convirtió en la noche ideal, un pequeño copo de nieve rozó la mejilla de la chica, otro mas calló sobe el rostro de él, el tomó su barbilla la alzó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso, ella lo correspondió, pero no podía permitir que su regalo perfecto se perdiera por lo que lo guardó en el mismo bolsillo en donde había guardado minutos anteriores el que Inuyasha le había entregado. La nieve empezó a caer sobre sus cuerpos, y si alguien los hubiera estado viendo se darían cuenta que esos copos de nieves se derretían con solo tocarlos... sus cuerpos irradiaban calor tanto que uno con el otro se quemaban-------------------


	40. Sentimientos confundidos

Comentarios: No saben cuanto les agradezco a **LilEiri, Camony y a Miyandy **por hacer sus comentarios que tanto me hacen reir y me suben el ánimo. Gracias y espero contar siempre con su apoyo.. Recuerden, mis comentarios personales en el review.. no dejen de leerlos son muy importantes!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

_Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene Lemon, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.. (no es tan tanto, pero como siempre ya saben que yo escribo fuerte n//n)_

En el capitulo anterior...

Debido a la plática con Rin, Sesshoumaru se decide a hablar con su padre quien al final después de su disgusto, lo apoya con su nueva relación. Sesshoumaru feliz decide ir en búsqueda de Kagome. Ella se sorprende de verlo, sin embargo su mayor sorpresa se la lleva cuando ve que también Inuyasha está en el hospital junto con un regalo. ¿Que decisión podrá tomar Kagome ante la disyuntiva de las visitas de Inuyasha?

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 40**

**::::::SENTIMIENTOS CONFUNDIDOS::::::**

-------------------Los dos empezaron a fundirse en aquel beso, el choque de lenguas esta vez no era mortal, pero si muy dulce, tierno y apasionado lo cual los excitaba mas a los dos. El no pudo resistir tanta tentación, como todo un experto quería introducir sus manos en aquella camisa pero algo se lo impedía, aunque los dos se encontraban a una temperatura que se quemaban, el frío era insoportable y hubiera sido un poco cruel ponerle las manos heladas en su fino cuerpo (aunque se encontraba con guantes), pero tampoco se la podía llevar adentro del hospital debido a las cámaras, pero que podía hacer? En esos momentos como que no se piensa demasiado-------------------

:::Kagome::: Ven Sesshoumaru… acompáñame… -le dijo jadeando mientras se separaba de aquellos fuertes brazos, el chico solamente obedeció, ella se dirigió a otro lugar siempre en la azotea, parecía ser un cuarto de servicio en donde guardaban escobas, implementos de limpieza y cosas así, era un cuarto mas o menos pequeño en donde solamente podía estar una persona, por lo que tenían que ir pasando en fila pero ella no le soltaba la mano para poderlo guiar-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero.. que es esta.. pocilga? –expresó el joven un poco indignado y algo asqueado, ahora si que ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada parecía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima-

:::Kagome::: Espera y verás... es un pequeño secreto que tenemos algunos pocos el cual no te había dicho nada, ya que tu eres mi jefe y uno de los dueños de este hospital, y esto es un secreto que nada mas lo conocemos 4 residentes por año, claro si creemos que nuestros sucesores son buenos para guardar el secreto... –explicaba la chica, mientras pasaban entre escobas, toallas de limpiezas y al final detrás de un gran cuadro de toalla había una puerta falsa, Sesshoumaru se sorprendía muchísimo ¿Cómo era posible que ese cuarto estuviera allí? Y de hecho... estaba muy bien arreglado, pintado, una pequeña cama, una radio grabadora, muchas velas, el cuarto tenía un olor a fresa magnifico *¿pero que está pasando aquí?* pensó el chico, Kagome no perdió mas tiempo y ni tampoco se le dio para seguir pensando, de un empujón lo tiró-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kagome… pero.. que es.. esto? –preguntaba el chico con cierta dificultad ya que ella estaba encima de él dándole besos en su cuello y en la boca-

:::Kagome::: Realmente… -interrumpía para seguirlo besando- quieres hablar... –volvía a interrumpir- de.. eso?

-------------------Ella tenia un buen punto, realmente no interesaba en donde estaban sino lo que estaban sintiendo por lo que decidió ya no seguir con el interrogatorio, ella le quitó la gabardina y su saco hasta que llegó a la corbata y casi lo ahorcó 'perdón' dijo riéndose 'no te preocupes' respondió mientras él se arreglaba para quitársela, lo cual provocó una pausa, en esos momentos los dos se miraron fijamente, había algo extraño en aquella mirada no sabían que era en esos momentos los dos se habían quedado estáticos el fornido y escultural pecho de Sesshoumaru estaba al aire y el busto de Kagome aunque todavía con su ropa interior reflejaba lo agitado de su respiración ¿Qué les estaba sucediendo? Pero esta vez era diferente, los dos dudaban muchísimo de aquella sólida relación en la que estaban, Kagome… ella empezaba a recordar que desde siempre había estado enamorada de Inuyasha.. Inuyasha.. porqué tenía que decepcionarla meses atrás? Si él no hubiera dudado ella quizás estaría con él, pero en eso apareció su hermano.. Sesshoumaru.. él era todo un caballero, solamente le hacía falta su armadura para realmente serlo, él había hecho que se enamorara como loca, pero nunca había dejado de olvidar por completo a su primero Inuyasha.. y ahora él.. estaba tratando de reconquistarla… que podía hacer? Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos. Sesshoumaru estaba pensando casi lo mismo, él había tenido una relación Rin, a tal grado que le había regalado aquel dije, el cual significaba una promesa de matrimonio entre los Taisho, claro había sido en un intento de huir con ella para escaparse de su madre y del padre de ella, pero nada de lo que habían planeado había resultado y ahora mucho tiempo después recordaba aquellos sentimientos, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, dejar.. de sentir aquello por Rin, él estaba con Kagome no con Rin… Kagome estaba con Sesshoumaru no con Inuyasha, los dos habían perdido su turno y no querían lastimarse.. si.. los dos seguían viéndose con aquella tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, los dos pensaban lo mismo, pero y ahora.. que tenían que hacer?-------------------

-------------------Mientras tanto, las horas pasaban aunque para la fiesta en la casa del Dr. Inu-No parecía que eran lentas e interminables, o por lo menos así le parecían a Rin quien estaba con Suikotsu, Kouga y Ayame, todos conversando, cosas del hospital, de su relación, del nuevo anuncio del papá de Kouga y la boda del Dr. Inu-No con la mamá de Rin-------------------

:::Rin::: Creo que ya es hora de retirarme –dijo ella, a Ayame le extrañó en sobremanera la actitud de su amiga y a pesar que siempre estaba sonriendo y aparentaba estar feliz, sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario-

:::Suikotsu::: Pero si a apenas son las 2.30 amor –le dijo casi en forma de puchero, al parecer ahora él estaba siendo diferente a como lo había sido con Ayame, a la chica no dejó de molestarle un poco su actitud ya que cuando estaba con ella sus acciones y proceder eran diferentes, pero después pensó que sus celos no eran infundados, después de todo ella ahora tenía a Kouga que era mucho mejor que Suikotsu desde muchos puntos de vista-

:::Rin::: Si.. lo sé… pero.. es que… mañana… bueno… es decir.. .ahora no??-balbuceaba mientras sonreía tímidamente- tengo que ir al hospital…

:::Kouga::: Al hospital? –preguntaba algo extrañado e incrédulo- Pero ninguno de nosotros va a ir excepto.. bueno.. si nos llaman por alguna emergencia claro está –aclaró el chico mientras se ponía detrás de Ayame y la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura, y luego le daba un beso en su cuello provocándole una sonrisa picara- No es así bebé? –le preguntaba-

:::Rin::: -la chica no dio tiempo de responder y decidió interrumpir de una sola vez- si yo sé… pero tengo unas pacientes que están un poco delicadas y quiero ir a verlas –se excusaba la chica-

:::Kouga::: Y no para eso están los residentes pues? Si no les enseñamos a tener responsabilidades jamás serán verdaderos médicos, especialmente que los que tienes a tu cargo dentro de poco se estarán graduando, tienes que aprender a delegar un poco mas de responsabilidades Rin –aclaraba mientras no dejaba de besarle el cuello a Ayame lo cual se veía muy romántico de su parte-

:::Ayame::: Además Rin, no puedes abandonarnos mañana que todos vamos a la playa –le recordaba su amiga, ya que entre todos habían planeado ir a descansar a la playa, finalmente a casi todos les habían dado tres o dos días de vacaciones, por lo que tenían que aprovechar. Finalmente convencieron a Rin que no se retirara y aceptó ir a la playa ella preguntaba quienes irían pero lo que buscaba era saber si iría Sesshoumaru a lo cual obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa… 2 días en la playa.. con Sesshoumaru y sin Kagome… ya que ningún residente estaba invitado a ir independientemente de quien fuera-

-------------------Kagome seguía perdida en la mirada penetrante de Sesshoumaru, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse, era difícil tener que aceptar que aquel sentimiento ya no era el mismo y los dos se estaban dando cuenta, aunque la atracción física no se estaba perdiendo en lo absoluto, el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru era increíble y excitante a la vez, solo con verlo ella parecía que iba a perder la cabeza, él pensaba lo mismo, aquellas curvas tan perfectas, ese pecho tan sabroso y voluptuoso hacía que él también perdiera la cordura, el hacer el amor con aquella chica era lo mas hermoso y maravilloso que había experimentado alguna vez, nunca se había sentido tan bien con alguien, pero una relación no solo podía depender de un gran sexo… 'maravilloso sexo' pensaba ella, los dos sin querer pensaban exactamente lo mismo, Kagome no pudo soportar mas, se levantó.. ella había dado el primer paso-------------------

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que sucede Kagome? –preguntó algo preocupado, él pensaba que ella sospechaba algo.. sería tan notorio lo que él estaba pensando?- *Pero ni que fuera adivina, mejor cálmate* -pensó mientras solía tomar su pose habitual de 'no pasa nada'-

:::Kagome::: No.. no pasa nada.. solo.. quiero poner un poco mas de ambiente –contestó mientras buscaba algo- *será que quizás me estará leyendo la mente, no.. eso es imposible, no puede saber lo que estoy pensando, mejor tranquilízate Kagome si no lo haces él en realidad descubrirá lo que estás pensado* -pensaba ella también- Ah..!!!! Aquí está –dijo la chica triunfante cuando sacó un control remoto- Vamos a ver.. esto podrá animarnos un poco mas –aseveró cuando encendió la música, lastimosamente en ese momento ella no tenía sus CD así que decidió mejor seguir con lo que estaba adentro. Con algo de coquetería y seducción se fue acercando a él, a Sesshoumaru le pareció gracioso, sin embargo le gustaba la forma en que jugueteaba, nuevamente se puso sobre él, él también quería jugar pero las cosas nuevamente se habían puesto un poco calientes, mientras ella empezaba a moverse de una forma sensual para excitarlo él tomaba sus pechos para acariciarlos, ya no pudo resistir mas la tentación y se sentó sin bajarla a ella de donde se encontraba, la música empezaba a sonar-

Déjame probar de tu ternura

Déjame entregarte el corazón

Somos diferentes

No me importa si lo entienden

Déjame quitarte tantas dudas

Déjame llevarte hasta el sol

Mi alma no te miente

El amor cuando se siente

Es de verdad

Y nunca se va

:::Kagome::: Escucha.. –decía ella mientras el lamía su pezones y masajeaba sus pechos- Nuestra canción –dijo excitada y con la voz entrecortada- Ese día… quería que me tomaras en tus brazos y me hicieras tuya… en aquella... pista de baile... -le dijo mientras de un tirón lo acostaba, ella ahora quería tener el mando, empezó a lamer desde su cuello hasta que poco a poco fue bajando a su ropa interior, como le encantaba jugar… eso los excitaba mas-

Hoy pocas veces se equivocan

Cuando te llega te enamora

Es de verdad

La pura verdad

Pueden decirme que estoy ciega

Pueden decirme que estoy loca

Pero es de verdad

Mírame sin miedo sin censura

Háblame que quiero oir tu voz

Eres el paisaje mas bonito

Que me ha regalado Dios

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ese día… -respondió jadeando y tratando de encontrar alguna neurona en su cerebro pero la sangre caliente lo había abandonado por completo- quería que fueras mía para siempre… Kagome... –quien lo iba a decir, si había una neurona!- desde ese día empecé a obsesionarme contigo.. sabía que tú podías controlar mis sentimientos… enfocarlos… ahhh… -la chica había finalmente llegado a su 'virilidad' y se lo ponía en su boca, su lengua jugaba una y otra vez, ahora la música no importaba, ella no pudo resistir mas y tampoco quería vacilar por lo que de una sola vez ella se quitó lo poco que le quedaba de su ropa interior y se subió en él, ahora ella manejaba todo, subía y bajaba una y otra vez en ocasiones lo hacía despacio lo cual enloquecía a Sesshoumaru y la tomaba por las caderas para darle un poco mas de velocidad 'con calma' decía ella mientras colocaba sus manos nuevamente en sus pechos para que los masajeara como solo él sabía hacerlo, sin embargo también ella estaba al borde de la locura por lo que el vaivén empezó a aumentar de velocidad, los dos estaban a punto de terminar pero ella quería experimentar algo nuevo, algo 'vulgar' pero por muy buenas fuentes que eran sus amigas sabía que a los hombres los enloquecía, quería que él terminara en su cara… pero lamentablemente los planes no salieron exactamente como lo había planeado, la emoción del momento no permitió que ella parara ni por un segundo, al contrario eso hizo que la velocidad… ese sube y baja lo aumentara cada vez mas… por suerte estaban en un cuarto escondido en la azotea y así nadie podía escucharlos, ella soltó un gritó de victoria que hacía que Sesshoumaru perdiera mas la cabeza, después de casi 20 minutos de juego, éste ya había terminado-

:::Kagome::: Wow..!!!! –decía la chica- esto.. ha sido.. grandioso..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es.. te luciste Kagome… -alababa el chico, mientras la abrazaba, pero de pronto los dos empezaron a escuchar una canción… algo viejita.. pero les llamó la atención-

Es mejor a veces un adiós

Que ver como llega el desamor,

Y prefiero recordar lo que fuimos

Que continuar viviendo casi como enemigos.

Para que soñar, se fue el calor.

No es culpa de nadie y de los dos.

Es mejor decirse adiós

Que seguir sufriéndonos

Y asistir a este naufragio

Entre tu y yo,

Y aunque nada quede ya

Ni siquiera la amistad,

Cuando menos que nos quede

Un buen sabor.

:::Kagome::: hmp… las canciones que sacan no???

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp… tienes razón… -el beeper de Kagome empezó a sonar, era Inuyasha… la seguía esperando, ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana, ella tenía que regresar, los dos decidieron mejor no decirse nada mas, quizás solamente lo empeorarían-

-------------------Lo que restaba de la madrugada la recepción de pacientes estuvo muy tranquila por no decir casi muerta, lo que le daba el tiempo necesario a Kagome para quedarse con Inuyasha en la cafetería conversando. En realidad él había cambiado completamente, ahora era un chico mas maduro, mas dadivoso, aquella personalidad egoísta e insensible había quedado atrás. ¿Lo había logrado Kikyo o él mismo? Quería dejar de pensar que sus acciones tenían doble sentido, tal vez en esta ocasión el chico estaba siendo sincero con ella, sin embargo y a pesar de ello, ella no podía verlo como otra cosa mas que como amigo o por lo menos, trataba de convencerse a ella misma de esas palabras, ella tenía a Sesshoumaru y no podía seguirle haciendo ese engaño, ver a su propio hermano a escondidas de él ¿qué tenía de malo conversar con su amigo? Por supuesto que eso no era lo malo, sino aquello que se negaba con todo certeza, Inuyasha la estaba conquistando y ella poco a poco iba cayendo.

Al día siguiente el grupo de jefes de casi todo el hospital iban de gira a la playa, Eriol con Tomoyo, Kouga y Ayame, Rin y Suikotsu, Iruka y Anko, y otros que no iban en pareja como Bankotsu, Shizune, Carol, Ray, Kazumi, todos eran jefes de diferentes áreas y todos se llevaban muy bien, entre ellos también iba Sesshoumaru ¿Cómo podría perderse de esa locura? Después de todo estas noches iban a ser de embriagarse, jugar, apostar.. ah..!!!! tenían tanto tiempo de no hacer eso. A pesar del desvelo de la noche anterior, Kagome se había quedado en la casa de Tendra junto con Houyo y otros dos chicos mas ya que tenía que estudiar, su examen se presentaría dentro de poco, pero no podía desaprovechar ese día de almorzar con alguien especial… Inuyasha-------------------


	41. Los celos de Sesshoumaru

Comentarios: Gracias a **LilEiri, Jessy, Azul D Cullen, camony, Miyandy y lov3Sesshumaru** por dejar sus comentarios, no saben que emoción es leer mas de 3! Recuerden, no dejen de leer mis comentarios personales en el review! Las quiero mucho. _Geme.. te extraño!_

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru y Kagome empezaban a dudar de su relación, sin decirse nada prefieren mejor seguir ocultando aquellos sentimientos y forzarse a regresar a donde se encontraban cuando se enamoraron. Sin embargo Kagome no dejaría de ver a Inuyasha, a pesar que aquello le provocaba un gran sentimiento de culpa y Sesshoumaru por su parte se iría a la playa con Rin y todos sus amigos para disfrutar de unas cortas vacaciones.

**///SOLO SE QUE TE AMO///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 41**

**::::::LOS CELOS DE SESSHOUMARU::::::**

---------------------------El punto de reunión era la casa de Sesshoumaru ya que era la casa mas grande, algunos, por no decir la mayoría, no habían dormido nada ya que la hora de salida era las 9:00 am por lo que empezaron a llegar a las 8:15, claro para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a tantos desvelos eso no era nada especialmente que ahora iban a divertirse y no a trabajar. Sesshoumaru había llegado alrededor de las 5:00 am, él tampoco había dormido por lo que al empezar a llegar sus compañeros del hospital los hizo pasar para que se pusieran cómodos mientras llegaban los demás, especialmente a Kouga que aún no llegaba y que precisamente era el organizador y dueño de la casa en la playa a la que irían. Casi faltando 15 minutos para las nueve llegó Rin con muchas vasos de café y algunas donas casi todos se le acercaron como abejas a la miel "ah!" era el suspiro que se escuchaba de todos al unísono, después de dar el primer sorbo. Por su parte el peliplata estaba sentado en el desayunador leyendo el periódico del día anterior, como siempre él estaba apartado de todos pero Rin se acercó a él llevándole un vaso de café y una dona---------------------------

:::Rin::: Ohayo.. Sesshoumaru-neechan –lo saludaba como siempre lo hacía-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buenos días Rin –contestaba serio y cortante sin dejar de leer su periódico-

:::Rin::: Toma.. estoy segura que como todos tu también necesitas nuestro 'néctar de la vida' –le hacía burla al café mientras le daba la taza-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Gracias Rin –agradecía como el caballero que era, pero rechazaba la comida dulce ya que después de todo era algo vanidoso y muy cuidadoso con su escultural cuerpo ya que esos pectorales que tenía no se hacían solos- Oye y Suikotsu… lo dejaste dormido? –preguntaba curioso y en forma sarcástica ya que se moría por saber si ella ya se había acostado con Suikotsu-

:::Rin::: Lastimosamente.. no… -contestó ella también en forma sarcástica- de hecho cuando me llevaba a la casa ahora en la madrugada lo llamaron del hospital ya que hubo una emergencia –el chico se interesó un poco mas y la mueca en su cara lo demostraba, por lo que Rin decidió ampliar un poco mas el comentario- si… al parecer un niño de 9 años por llamar la atención de sus padres que estaban en plena pelea después de la fiesta se intoxicó con algo, lo recibieron inconsciente, casi muerto, pero según los comentarios que me hizo Suikotsu lo pudo salvar aunque todavía está bastante delicado, por eso creo que él no podrá ir –concluyó un poco triste ya que ella tenía ilusiones de ir con él a la playa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Asumo entonces que llegará allá? –la curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz, pero tampoco podía parecer muy interesado, así que siempre preguntaba con su seriedad y regresando a su lectura-

:::Rin::: No lo creo… ya que se supone que vamos a un club muy exclusivo, por eso es que nos tenemos que ir con Kouga porque solamente con él podemos entrar.. no es así?

:::Sesshoumaru::: -ahora si le había llamado la atención al chico, puso el periódico sobre el desayunador y se dio vuelta para ver a la chica haciendo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa pícara- Realmente no sabes quien es tu novio, verdad Rin? –la pregunta resultaba ser demasiado tonta para ella-

:::Rin::: Conocerlo? Pues… claro que lo conozco, es pediatra con especialidad en neonatología, le encantan los niños y por su dedicación y es esfuerzo ya ha conseguido el puesto de jefe de su unidad y es uno de las personas mas respetables del hospital… además tiene un hermano llamado Bankotsu quien también tiene su mismo gusto por los niños por eso estudió la misma especialidad, además… fue novio de.. Ayame.. hace casi un año, aunque no terminaron muy bien… pero bueno.. eso ya pasó e inclusive ella ahora es muy feliz con Kouga –concluía la chica asegurando de esa manera que si conocía a su novio-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces… solamente conoces lo que se rumora… -decía en forma burlona, a Rin esa actitud la estaba exasperando, tenia ganas de decirle 'claro.. no lo conozco tan bien como tu, pero por algo tengo que empezar, además de que me sirve conocer a una persona así como pensé que te conocía a ti si después resulta que no es así' las palabras empezaban a ser confusas en la mente de la chica, pero la rabia no la dejaba pensar muy bien, quería darse la vuelta y mejor dejarlo hablando solo, pero.. ese no era su estilo, además tenía que reconocer que la curiosidad la mataba, tenía que saber porque estaba diciendo eso-

:::Rin::: Y que crees que necesito saber eh? Sr. Sabelotodo…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues no se.. cosas.. como que él puede entrar a ese club tantas veces le plazca, vaya o no vaya Kouga… que tiene 5 hermanos mas que Bankotsu, que solamente ellos dos son médicos en su familia, pero los demás incluyendo a sus padres son grandes genios para los negocios… que su familia es muy adinerada y que él mismo renunció a su propia fortuna por no seguir los pasos de su familia, no se.. cosas así.. –Rin se quedaba con la boca abierta, realmente no sabía nada de su novio, no sabía si sus padres vivían o no, o si eran delincuentes o si simplemente no se llevaba con ellos, no sabía quienes eran sus amigos, de hecho nunca lo había tratado fuera del hospital, ya no sabia que pensar, tal vez Sesshoumaru tenia razón, ella no sabía nada de Suikotsu, pero en ese momento ellos se vieron interrumpidos por Bankotsu-

:::Bankotsu::: Oye Rin.. disculpa.. Suikotsu me acaba de llamar para disculparse contigo, dice que no cree que pueda ir a la playa con nosotros ya que el chico de ahora en la mañana siguió bastante mal, pero que después te va a recompensar…

:::Rin::: Bueno.. arigato Bankotsu-san…. –la sonrisa de burla en la cara de Sesshoumaru fue notoria, Bankotsu se retiró del lugar ante la sonrisa cálida de Rin, pero ella no podía seguir callando tenía que reclamarle a Sesshoumaru, sentía como poco a poco se iba calentado la cabeza de la rabia que tenía- Se… shou…maru… tu…

:::Sesshoumaru::: -antes que ella le pudiera reclamar el chico ya tenia su móvil y hablaba con Kouga- Oye… haragán.. levántate si? O nos iremos sin ti.. en tu lujoso autobús –le reclamaba pero ante la sorpresa del chico le decía que estaba afuera y que podían empezar a salir para cargar todas las maletas en el transporte- Oye Rin,. Vamos… ya estamos listos…

---------------------------Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a sus demás compañeros que estaban en la sala en donde habían diferentes grupos. Finalmente Kouga había llegado, ya nadie quería seguir esperando mas, claro varios comentarios eran 'pero y como se le ocurre ir a la playa con este clima?' ya que la nieve era inmensa y el frío increíble 'si… creo que mejor nos hubiera invitado a esquiar o algo así' decían algunas chicas reclamando, sin embargo nadie había desistido a la invitación 'espero que ese club si valga la pena y no muramos congelados' reclamaban otros. Cada quien tomaba su equipaje. En la entrada de la casa iba a apareciendo Kouga con Ayame, junto con dos personas adicionales; Sakura y Shaoran estaban de vacaciones en Japón y los habían invitado a ir con ellos, todos los del grupo los recibieron efusivamente, su amiga Tomoyo con Eriol también estaban emocionados de verlos nuevamente, Rin se sorprendió muchísimo ante la llegada de su amigo Shaoran. Entre risas, comentarios y alegrías todos fueron subiéndose a aquel autobús de lujo increíble, era sumamente largo como para 15 personas, era espacioso, tenía sillones de cuero, aire acondicionado, una pantalla LCD de 50" para que no se aburrieran y al final del pasillo estaba un mini bar en donde podían encontrar toda clase de bebidas. Ya casi estaban todos listos cuando por la ventana Sesshoumaru vio algo que le llamó sumamente la atención e hizo que se bajara de inmediato. Inuyasha acababa de llegar a la casa en su convertible, pero eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que Kagome iba con él, no pudo resistir la tentación tenía que bajarse y preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando, el autobús empezaba a moverse pero él lo paró con una orden de mando, a todos los demás no les pareció nada extraño, pero Kouga, Ayame y Rin que estaban enterados de la situación se percataron de lo ocurrido, Rin solamente miraba por la ventana para ver que era lo que pasaba, Ayame estaba con ella, Kouga se bajó con su amigo que iba furioso y lo detuvo antes que llegara con su hermano---------------------------

:::Kouga::: Oye Sesshoumaru, pero que haces? Quieres armarle una 'escenita' a Kagome aquí…? Estás loco o qué? Ese autobús que ves atrás de ti está repleto de casi todos los jefes del hospital, por no mencionar que de varias chismosas que si se enteran de algo dentro de 10 minutos todo el hospital sabrá que Kagome y tu tienen algo… -le reclamaba para que pudiera racionalizar como siempre lo hacía-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No voy a hacer una 'escenita' como dices… suéltame… -le exigía mientras él solo lo hacía- necesito hablar con el imbécil de Inuyasha –Sesshoumaru no dejaba de avanzar hasta que llegó ante su hermano, Inuyasha no se había percatado de lo ocurrido ya que no dejaba de ver por donde se había ido su amada- Oye.. Inuyasha.. que haces tan temprano?

:::Inuyasha::: Ah… Sesshoumaru.. Kouga.. que hacen aquí?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como que qué hago aquí? Esta es mi casa.. recuérdalo..! –la seriedad del chico esta vez daba miedo, de verdad que estaba a punto de reclamar la intrusión de su hermano ante una propiedad de él y no nos estábamos refiriéndonos a la casa-

:::Kouga::: Cálmate… -le decía en voz baja su amigo, mientras se interponía entre él e Inuyasha mientras le estrechaba su mano- Disculpa Inuyasha, solamente estábamos cerciorándonos que nadie se quedaba.

:::Inuyasha::: Ah.. bueno… de hecho con Kagome pensamos que ya estaban disfrutando de 'los rayos del sol' de la playa –les decía irónicamente, porque ellos también pensaban que a quien se le ocurría ir a la playa con semejante nieve que podía hacer que se congelaran hasta los huesos-

:::Kouga::: je… ^_^ perdón.. tuvimos un atraso con Ayame… -decía un poco apenado el chico ya que el atraso que habían tenido había sido un 'lío' en la cama- por eso hasta ahorita vamos saliendo

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero todavía no respondes mi pregunta Inuyasha… Que haces aquí tan temprano?

:::Inuyasha::: Lo que pasa es que Kagome recién acaba de salir de turno y pensábamos en ir a desayunar, pero tiene que arreglarse por eso decidimos pasar a la casa primero –dijo con naturalidad-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y si recién acaba de salir de turno, porque no la dejas dormir? No sabes o no recuerdas que eso se hace post-turno? Uno tiene que recuperar un poco de fuerzas de la noche anterior, especialmente si tuvo una 'tan agitada' como la de ayer.. o como la de ahora en la madrugada –dijo con tono de sarcasmo refiriéndose a su encuentro de un par de horas atrás, por supuesto Inuyasha no entendía lo que su hermano decía, pero Kouga si lo hacía, aunque no le habían dicho nada se lo podía imaginar-

:::Inuyasha::: No creo que haya sido tan agitada, después de todo yo la estuve acompañando en el hospital casi toda la madrugada y no tuvo mayores emergencias.. además yo le ofrecí que si deseaba dormir y me dijo que estaba bien por eso… -el chico seguía hablando, Sesshoumaru ya no escuchaba nada, excepto un eco que le repetía una y otra vez 'la estuve acompañando casi toda la mañana', eso quería decir que Inuyasha y Kagome habían pasado juntos después que ella y él habían hecho el amor… no lo… podía creer, sería que Kagome… que ella… no… eso no era cierto, solamente se lo estaba imaginando, pero si él también estaba dudando por Rin, Rin… aquella chica de su infancia de la que estuvo enamorado, claro! Era la misma situación con Kagome, desde antes de conocerla ella estaba enamorada de su hermano, él había sido el amor de su vida… no era tan 'improbable' al contrario… pero.. no.. SU Kagome no podía hacerle eso…-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu… la acompañaste.. en su turno? –le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa y con su otra mano se preparaba para darle un puñetazo en la cara, Inuyasha también tomaba posición de defensa ya que no iba a permitir que su hermano le pegara sin razón alguna-

:::Kouga::: Sesshoumaru.. Inuyasha… tranquilícense quieren? –trataba de tranquilizarlo mas a su amigo que al menor, como pudo el chico le agarraba la mano al mayor y se la quitaba del cuello de su hermano- Vamos a hablar de esto un poco mas calmados quieren? Inuyasha… disculpa… es que… -trataba de inventarse alguna excusa- no sabes que está prohibido que personas fuera del hospital se queden a interrumpir los turnos de los residentes? Eso les resta concentración… y pueden cometer errores y tu sabes que los errores a nosotros nos pueden costar vidas… y… pues… obviamente Sesshoumaru como jefe de una de las salas mas importantes, siempre anda… ah… bueno.. muy pendiente de los residentes, además.. tu sabes.. Kagome.. es Kagome.. y todos nosotros la apreciamos muchísimo y… bueno.. sería lamentablemente que la suspendieran por una bobería como esa.. no crees? *uf..! creo que al final si pude inventar una buena excusa* -decía el chico sudando aunque su aliento estaba congelado-

:::Inuyasha::: mmm.. tienes razón… creo que ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de eso, estuvimos demasiados entretenidos con la conversación… y si ese fue el caso pido disculpas y prometo que no se va a volver a repetir.. ya? Estás a gusto Sesshoumaru? –decía sarcásticamente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Imbécil…

:::Inuyasha::: Oye.. y porque tanto interés entonces?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Quieres saber porque tanto interés…? Pues eso es sencillo.. eso es nada mas porque...


	42. Fin de semana separados

Comentarios: bueno.. solamente gracias a mi geme linda **Hekate** y a **Miyandy** por tomarse la molestia de dejar su comentario... TT_TT aunque no dejo de estar triste porque ahora ni siquiera camony dejó su mensaje.. inuyany pues me abandonó para estudiar.. pero igual.. se siente muy triste que no le hagan caso a uno... pero como dije en el review si solamente una me escribe por esa UNA seguiré subiendo! Recuerden, mis comentarios personales en el review... bye... U_U, _así que por eso, les queda uno corto!_

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Todos estaban listos para irse a la playa, a pesar del retraso de Kouga quien era el anfitrión. Justo cuando estaban listos para irse en el lujoso autobús que este último había alquilado, Kagome llegaba a la casa, pero para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru no estaba sola, Inuyasha la acompañaba, situación que lo enfurecía a punto de reclamarle y decirle toda la verdad, lo cual complicaría la vida de ambos.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 42**

**::::::FIN DE SEMANA SEPARADOS::::::**

-Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de cometer la imprudencia mas grande del mundo y solamente por los celos que sentía de su hermano, no podía ser que él estaba perdiendo ante él, eso era algo inconcebible y era algo que no lo iba a permitir no importaba cuanto tuviese que pagar por ello-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Quieres saber porque tanto interés…? Pues eso es sencillo.. eso es nada mas porque…

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru..! –elevó un poco la voz la chica cuando salió de la casa, la sorpresa de todos se hizo notoria en los gestos de sus caras, Kouga no quería detener ya nada después de todo ahora le parecía muy interesante la escena en la que estaba, además esto había captado la atención del bus repleto de médicos y sus acompañantes- Buenos días… -procedió a decir en forma prudente- Hola Kouga… Feliz navidad… -dijo ella a lo que el chico tuvo que responder un confuso 'Feliz.. navidad.. para ti también Kagome..' la chica era mas inteligente de lo que había sido meses anteriores, el ser novia de Sesshoumaru le había despertado aquella intuición con la que toda mujer sueña y añora- No los están esperando? –dijo señalando el bus que estaba parado con la mirada curiosa de todos sus ocupantes-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si.. nos están esperado –respondió secamente- Y tu.. no piensas descansar este día? –reclamó el celoso chico-

:::Kagome::: Es muy probable, pero para eso tengo la noche, además ya casi se acerca el examen final de mi pasantía por ginecología así que no quiero estarme desvelando tanto por las noches, por eso pensé que lo mejor era salir con Inuyasha para luego descansar toda la noche, no te parece buena idea? –el tono de sarcasmo se hizo mas notorio en la última parte, Kouga por supuesto que lo notó, sin embargo Inuyasha no sabía que estaba pasando-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Sesshoumaru, yo se que quieres y que cuidas mucho a Kagome, pero no hay porque hacer un escándalo de esto, váyanse ustedes tranquilos a su descanso, nosotros estaremos bien… -después de decir esto el chico se acercó mas a su hermano, la mirada de Sesshoumaru estaba que hacía explosión y la respiración acelerada por la rabia que sentía por dentro se estaba siendo mas notoria- además no te preocupes, esto no será como la ultima vez… ahora si voy en serio… -esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del chico, Kouga que estaba a la par pudo escucharlo también, esta vez no iba a ver manera que alguien pudiera detenerlo para evitar que le diera una paliza a su hermano para lo cual se estaba preparando hacer, pero hubo algo que lo dejó congelado, ante eso él no podía hacer nada-

:::Kagome::: Vámonos Inuyasha, a Sesshoumaru y a los demás se les hace tarde… -dijo la chica sin ni siquiera darle una mirada de haberlo hecho se hubiera encontrado con una cara de sorpresa y confusión, ni Kouga ni Sesshoumaru sabían que estaba pasando por la mente de aquella joven, Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y le abrió la puerta de su convertible, luego se subió en el y los dos se retiraron antes que los otros dos lo hicieran, 'vámonos' dijo mas serio que nunca el peliplateado, ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que tragarse su orgullo-

-Aquello se había vuelto aburrido lo que lograba que todos los ocupantes del transporte regresaran a sus asientes. El autobús era de lujo, todos iban sentados en los grandes sillones de cuero negro, entre bebidas y risas recordaban sus mejores tiempos, Shaoran y Rin simpatizaban muchísimo mientras no dejaban de hablar y contarse historias en la que los dos siempre estaban involucrados, los dos se querían mucho pero como amigos, además el compromiso entre Shaoran y Sakura ya era mas oficial y para él no había otra como su amada. Por otra parte Sesshoumaru y Kouga estaban alejados del resto de sus amigos, en esos momentos el mayor de los Taisho no deseaba sociabilizar con nadie y ahora no le importaba lo que pensaban los demás, claro para el resto esto era algo muy normal por lo que no le prestaban demasiada atención-

:::Kouga::: Vamos Sesshoumaru no tienes porque comportarte tan infantilmente, tu sabes que ella es una persona de mucha confianza, estoy seguro que entre ella y… bueno.. él.. –decía en voz mas baja- no hay nada… no tienes porque amargarte estos días pensando que puede suceder algo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vete Kouga.. necesito estar solo un rato –le exigió ingratamente-

:::Kouga::: Eres un idiota Sesshoumaru, sabes que con esa actitud no te la vas a ganar nuevamente, además ahora lo único que queda es confiar en ella así como ella confía en ti, recuerda tu también te vas con una ex novia tuya…

:::Sesshoumaru::: -el chico arqueó la ceja y lo volvió a ver cierto enojo lo que hizo que su amigo retrocediera ante el miedo que le provocaba aquella mirada- Sabes que? Tienes razón.. lo mejor es tranquilizarme y disfrutar el viaje –su actitud daba un giro de 180°, eso pasaba siempre con él, era como un libro cerrado nadie podía leer en él, sus acciones no eran tan fácilmente predecibles-

-Ayame había visto el alboroto causado por los hermanos, ella no podía resistir la curiosidad de preguntarle a su novio. Kouga y Sesshoumaru subieron al autobús, el pelinegro ordenó al chofer que ya podían irse, desde donde se encontraban eran casi 3 horas de camino eso significaba que casi llegarían a la hora de almuerzo. Casi nadie le dio importancia al alboroto, excepto dos chicas una de ella era Rin quien miraba a la otra insistentemente-

:::Rin::: Oye Ayame san… crees que Inuyasha kun ya se habrá dado cuenta de que Higurashi y.. su hermano..? –preguntó con algo de curiosidad, a la ojiverde le extrañó muchísimo la pregunta, sería que Sesshoumaru talvez le habría dicho algo? O… los habría visto, no sabia que responder solamente se quedó callada mientras la miraba de reojo un poco preocupada no sabiendo que responder ante semejante cuestionamiento- No te preocupes amiga.. ya lo se todo, además Sesshoumaru el día de ayer me lo confesó –dijo tristemente- pero quizás de eso saldrá algo bueno, ya que van a modificar un poco la pasantía de los residentes por esto y yo.. bueno.. si convenzo a Higurashi kun tendré a una de las futuras mejores ginecólogas de la historia de la medicina

-Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kagome entraban a uno de los pocos Centros Comerciales que estaban abiertos ese día a esa hora, ella iba callada y un poco inquieta, él no había parado de hablar de cómo iban los planes con la banda, de cuanto la extrañaría ya que en una semana él tendría que salir con toda la banda a una gira por varias partes de Asia y si todo salía bien era posible que continuaran por otros países pero todavía nada era seguro, ella solamente asentía- *Cómo pudiste engañarme de esta manera Sesshoumaru? YO.. yo confiaba en ti… confié cuando me dijiste que nada había entre ella y tu… pero.. no era así.. no fue simplemente una novia del colegio… porque? Sesshoumaru.. porque?* la chica tenía su mente en otra parte, pensaba una y otra vez lo mismo, repasaba en su mente todo lo que había sucedido con Sesshoumaru y hasta el momento no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, al ver a Inuyasha tan amable, tan cortés, aquellos sentimientos que había reprimido hacia él estaban regresando, él había sido el amor de su vida desde su adolescencia, había estado enamorada de él desde siempre, porqué había cedido ante la posibilidad de no tenerlo? -

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Kagome.. que es lo que te sucede? Pareciera que estás en otro mundo… -finalmente lo había notado, ella parecía estar en otro mundo, por lo menos su mente-

:::Kagome::: Perdona Inuyasha.. yo… solamente.. ando algo cansada

:::Inuyasha::: Bueno… te creo… después de todo acabas de salir de tu turno, y dime.. has pensado en mi propuesta?

:::Kagome::: pues… la verdad Inuyasha… yo.. –la chica se puso de todos colores, la mano de Inuyasha llegó hasta la de ella, Kagome temblaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza y su nerviosismo se hacia notar en su mano-

:::Inuyasha::: Tranquila… no pasa nada… mira.. este es uno de mis lugares favoritos –dijo entrando en una tienda de música lo cual provocó que empezaran a hablar de la gira nuevamente-


	43. Inuyasha & Kagome Una total incognita

Comentarios: uffff! Que alegría estar aquí nuevamente.. espero este capitulito les siga gustando, vamos encontrándonos con muchas confusiones... n_n lo hace mas interesante.. o no? En fin, gracias a **Miyandy, camony **y a mi geme **Hekate** por dejar sus comentarios, recuerden, los míos están en el review... no se les olvide pasar.. jejeje

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome se comporta de una manera fría con Sesshoumaru, todo porque se entera que Sesshoumaru tiempo atrás le había entregado a Rin su dije, el cual significaba una promesa de matrimonio y encima de todo se iba un fin de semana a la playa con ella! Estaba furiosa por lo que había decidido salir con Inuyasha en una especie de 'cita'.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 43**

**::::::INUYASHA & KAGOME. UNA TOTAL INCOGNITA::::::**

-Sesshoumaru estaba sentado al final del autobús, Kouga no le prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba demasiado entretenido con novia, pero en la cabeza del peliplata los pensamientos se debatían entre sí *que estará haciendo Kagome con ese idiota? como es posible que esté con él? pero que estoy pensando, ella.. nunca.. ella… no me haría eso.. pero que puedo decir mi? No le estoy haciendo eso también, bueno.. no es así ya que con Rin no ha pasado nada, además ella ya tiene novio, hmp.. un idiota también, pero es muy posible que cambie* a los demás no les parecía extraño ni raro el aislamiento del chico después de todo las relaciones públicas no eran su fuerte, pero el sonido de un ring tone llamó su atención alguien le estaba hablando a Ayame, era seguro que quien le hablaba era Kagome él no podía equivocarse, trató de agudizar su sentido para escuchar que le decía la chica, pero no pudo hacerlo, la llamada tomó casi 15 minutos, tenía que ser ella.. claro existía la posibilidad que fuera un paciente y que por eso se estuviera tardando tanto.

Finalmente la llamada terminaba, pero no podía parecer tan impaciente ni mucho menos imprudente, Iruka junto con Anko se acercaron a él y empezaron a discutir de los nuevos cambios que experimentarían en el hospital, ellos tres se llevaban muy bien ya que por el carácter sarcástico de Anko era muy fácil de llevar para Sesshoumaru. Después de dos horas y media finalmente llegaron al complejo, a pesar que afuera estaba a -15° y nevando un poco, adentro era un complejo tropical diseñado para la alta sociedad de Japón, en donde podían disfrutar de un clima cálido aún en el ambiente mas frío del país. La casa que había comprado el papá de Kouga era inmensa, era de dos plantas con 10 cuartos con sus baños 7 se encontraban arriba y los tres principales estaban en la primera planta, una cocina, sala, comedor y una sala de descanso, adicionalmente dos baños cerca del salón principal. El balcón era muy cómodo en el cual se podía ver lo que continuaba después de la casa, la piscina la cual era inmensa y tenía una piscina pequeña para los niños además tenía unos bancos adentro del agua para simular un pequeño bar acuático y por supuesto estaban dos baños adicionales a un lado de la susodicha piscina, luego había una cancha que se podía utilizar para voleyball, basketball o fútbol rápido, después de todo eso estaba la playa artificial con arena, todo el complejo estaba bien arreglado con palmeras y diferentes plantas tropicales; la idea original era de la familia de Bankotsu y Suikotsu el cual había resultado ser todo un éxito, dentro de ella existían 33 viviendas resultando ser una residencial recreativa muy exclusiva, 4 de estas viviendas estaban equipadas a todo lujo posible ya que eran para los accionistas mayoritarios dentro de los cuales se encontraban por supuesto toda la familia de Suikotsu, Sesshoumaru y su padre y otros dos banqueros que habían ayudado con el financiamiento del mismo. Todo el grupo se quedó pasmado, asombrado, quieto, sin habla, nadie decía nada al bajar del autobús, en esos momentos se daban cuenta que tanto dinero podía poseer Kouga y su familia para haber adquirido algo así, nadie sabía por supuesto de los demás inversionistas si no se hubieran quedado mudos para siempre, inclusive Bankotsu quien nunca se metía en los negocios de su familia se sorprendía ante el imperio que estaban creando. Kouga bajaba del autobús apartando a todos-

:::Kouga::: Y que creían eh? Que los iba a traer a una playa y nevando? –preguntó con cierta arrogancia y un poco de sarcasmo- Ja..! están locos.. vamos.. pasen y acomódense en donde quieran, los cuartos se encuentran en la parte de arriba, pasen..! vamos..! –decía animándolos ya que nadie se movía-

:::Shaoran::: -en vista que nadie se movía el chico tomó valor, agarró la mano de su prometida y avanzó- Bueno, gracias Kouga, es muy gentil de tu parte, entonces nosotros pasaremos a buscar nuestra habitación

:::Kouga::: Claro..! –dijo el chico alegremente, todos tomaron a sus parejas y fueron a buscar su habitación, Bankotsu como no tenía novia se quedó solo en uno de los cuartos, lamentablemente los 7 de la parte de de arriba habían sido ocupados dejando a Rin sin habitación alguna, al ver esto Kouga se acercó a la chica y le dijo al oído- No te preocupes Rin, te he dejado una de las tres habitación de la primera planta, las cuales son las principales.

:::Rin::: Gracias Kouga-san, por un momento pensé que me tocaría dormir a la par de la piscina en una de las sillas reclinables –bromeaba la chica, las tres habitaciones principales eran las mas grandes y cada una equipada con camas King Size, tina de baño, a parte de su regadera y un closet de ensueño para una mujer. Y algo extra… había una puerta que conectaba a las tres principales-

:::Kouga::: Toma la de la izquierda –continuó diciendo- Ayame y yo nos acomodaremos en la de en medio.

:::Rin::: Por Kami..! Esta noche tendré que tomarme un tranquilizante para dormir toda la noche y para no escucharlos…

:::Kouga::: Vamos Rin.. –decía algo apenado y sonrojado el ojiazul- no seas así… Ayame y yo.. pues bueno.. no somos tan escandalosos…

:::Rin::: No te preocupes Kouga san, una vez cierro mis ojos soy un tronco.. y dime.. –preguntaba tímidamente- y.. la otra habitación.. quien la ocupará?

:::Kouga::: Bueno.. pues ya sabes quien.. Sesshoumaru.. sino lo hago no me dejará en paz todo el fin de semana... –'Ah' era nada mas lo que decía ella mientras cargaba sus maletas y se disponía ir a su habitación, nadie se había dado cuenta, pero Sesshoumaru en esos momentos estaba ayudando a Ayame con todo su equipaje quienes ya se encontraba adentro de la habitación-

:::Ayame::: Déjalas por ahí Sesshoumaru... gracias.. –se dirigía al peliplateado algo confundida por tanta amabilidad de parte de él, lo cual era inusualmente extraño-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Rin.. dime.. fue Kagome la que te habló cuando veníamos en el bus, verdad? –*directo como él solo* pensó Ayame cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro *ya sabía que no era solamente porque sintiera deseos de ser amable* seguía pensando lo cual la distrajo de su respuesta- Hey… Ayame?

:::Ayame::: Perdón.. estaba algo.. distraída… -se excusó rápidamente- bueno.. si.. era ella…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y? Te dijo porque se iba con Inuyasha…?

:::Ayame::: *pero y porque tengo que contestarle algo así? Además.. eso de meterme en las relaciones de los demás no me gusta, nunca da resultado* -siguió pensando, no quería ser grosero con él además su lealtad la debía a su amiga y no a él- Eh… bueno.. no exactamente Sesshoumaru, hablamos.. de otra cosa… -le dijo mientras recordaba la plática y se quedaba callada por un par de segundos, los cuales a Sesshoumaru le parecían una eternidad-

::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK DE LA LLAMADA::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::Kagome::: Hola Ayame…

:::Ayame::: Amiga por Dios..! me has tenido en un gran suspenso, porque no me has llamado antes? O es que Inuyasha no te ha dejado?

:::Kagome::: Ay.. –decía algo apenada- bueno.. pues algo así…

:::Ayame::: Entonces.. que hiciste con el regalo? Que era? Le dijiste sobre Sesshoumaru? Vamos no seas así.. dime… –anteriormente Kagome le había hablado para contarle de lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru, que ella estaba un poco confundida y ahora precisamente él tenía que salir con que ya podían dejar de ocultarse y decirle a todos que estaban saliendo mediante la excusa que durante las próximas semanas todos podían repetir una especialidad, los que iban mal tendrían que repetir por obligación aquella en la que habían tenido mas baja nota y los que iban bien como ella podían decidir con cual querían continuar, ella deseaba quedarse con Rin sentía que había encontrado aquella especialidad que tanto podía amar y casi al final de la conversación después de tanta insistencia de Kouga de que colgara para que se pudieran reunir con sus compañeros y retirarse a sus tres días en la playa le confesó que estaba confundida debido a que Inuyasha había aparecido esa misma noche a dejarle un regalo, el cual podía cambiar cualquier decisión y obviamente la relación con Sesshoumaru-

:::Kagome::: Tu sabes que los Taisho son una familia casi de sangre azul y que su apellido y herencias pasan de generación en generación, es decir, son una familia con muchas tradiciones –Ayame solo respondía con una 'aja' en señal de que se moría porque siguiera hablando- bueno… para no hacerte muy largo el cuento ahora en la madrugada Inuyasha llegó con un regalo, era una cajita pequeña en el cual había un dije que tenía una luna dibujada la cual es el símbolo Taisho y cuando me lo dio.. me dijo bueno.. me preguntó si me quería casar con él… que sabía que habíamos tenido un par de problemas en el pasado, pero que me adoraba, que me quería y que quería tenerme el resto de su vida.

:::Ayame::: El qué? Que Inuyasha hizo qué?¡! No te lo puedo creer.. pero Kagome, entonces por tu actitud de hace unos momentos están considerando la posibilidad de…

:::Kagome::: No lo sé Ayame.. Inuyasha ha cambiado tanto, nunca me esperé que lo pudiera lograr, tu sabes que el amor de mi vida siempre fue él, además Inuyasha me contó que ese mismo dije Sesshoumaru se lo regaló a Rin con lo cual le está haciendo una promesa de matrimonio y si eso es cierto, entonces yo… no puedo seguir entorpeciéndole sus planes de casamiento con ella…

:::Ayame::: Ah si? Pero.. y dime… cuando se lo entregó? Es extraño que Rin no me haya dicho nada.

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. al parecer fue una promesa que le hizo cuando estuvieron en el colegio.

:::Ayame::: Kagome..! –regañaba a la chica- pero como es que te puedes poner celosa por algo que pasó hace aproximadamente 10 años? Es una insensatez de tu parte al escoger esa actitud tan infantil, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru se ha fijado que tu recién hace un par de meses atrás fuiste novia de su hermano aunque él sabía perfectamente que siempre ha sido el amor de tu vida, no puedes juzgarlo por lo que pasó en su adolescencia.

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón Ayame… -decía triste la pelinegra- quizás solamente ando buscando una excusa para sentirme mejor conmigo misma… la verdad es que Inuyasha… hace que mi corazón vibre nuevamente, nunca dejé de pensar en él a pesar que amo mucho a Sesshoumaru pero… Inuyasha y yo… es algo que siempre deseé con todo mi corazón.

:::Ayame::: Ay amiga por supuesto que lo sé si yo he estado todo este tiempo contigo viendo como suspirabas por Inuyasha mientras él se iba con Kikyo..! ¡¿Pero como es posible que te esté pasando algo así? Lo único que podría decirte es que debes de tomar una decisión, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos y especialmente con los tuyos, debes de elegir y aferrarte a ese sentimiento, ese es el mejor consejo que puedo darte, además que ruegues porque Inuyasha no le comente a nadie sobre su propuesta sino… estoy mas que segura que a Sesshoumaru no le gustará nada la situación –Kagome coincidía con su amiga tenía que escoger con quien debía de estar antes que Inuyasha fuera a cometer un imprudencia y desatar la furia de Sesshoumaru-

::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE LA LLAMADA::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hmp.. veo que me adelanté demasiado –dijo seriamente mientras tomaba sus maletas un poco molesto- ¿Cómo es posible que tu traiciones la amistad que has tenido por años con Kagome por mi? Soy un idiota... –replicó mientras dio la media vuelta y cerraba la puerta de la habitación tirándola con furia y chocando con Kouga que se lo encontraba en el pasillo '¿pero que te pasa?' preguntó algo confuso el pelinegro cuando lo vio salir de su habitación tan enojado y furioso 'que te importa!' respondió sin ningún decoro y recobrando su postura de seriedad y de inmutación ante cualquier situación, Kouga no le tomó mucha importancia ya que sabía como era el carácter voluble y antisocial de su amigo-

-Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome seguían de paseo en el único centro comercial que estaba abierto a esa hora, fueron a desayunar, luego caminaron y caminaron por varias horas platicando, no hablaban de la propuesta y el chico no le quería insistir ni hacer presión ya que conocía que tan volubles eran las mujeres, así que hablaron de la gira que la banda tendría. En 7 días tendrían su primer concierto en un estadio en Japón, ya se habían vendido el 60% de las entradas y esperaban que se vendiera otro 10% en los días que faltaban pero el 30% restante habían pronosticado que se liquidaría unas horas antes del concierto, Inuyasha estaba emocionado, ya se habían vendido casi 300 mil copias del nuevo disco, ahora el regreso había sido mas exitoso que toda la carrera y aunque sonara mal, todo se había debido al escándalo de Hashi y Miroku, después de todo a la gente le encantaban los escándalos y ahora con Asuka en sustitución de Hashi las cosas se habían puesto interesantes. Kagome le había pedido un favor a Inuyasha, que la llevara a un complejo de apartamentos ya que ella quería irse de la casa de Sesshoumaru, no podía seguir viviendo con él no después de tener tantas dudas, necesitaba aclarar su mente y no lo podría hacer si continuaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él-

:::Inuyasha::: Oye.. pero que bonito estaba ese apartamento, aunque esto es mas como un condominio sabes? –dudaba un poco el chico por lo caro que parecía ser el lugar, aunque después recapacitó con quien estaba hablando, ella no era ninguna pobretona podía darse los lujos que ella quisiera- Bueno.. estoy seguro que con todas las ganancias que ha producido la banda mas el grupo Higurashi alrededor de todo el continente debes de tener como para pagar esto.. que digo pagarlo, comprar todo el complejo –decía riéndose-

:::Kagome::: Vamos Inuyasha.. no seas así.. sabes que no me gusta lo ostentoso, pero tampoco quiero ir a vivirme sola en un lugar que no sea seguro y que peligre mi vida, después de todo también en el hospital recibimos pacientes esquizofrénicos que pueden llegar a matarnos.

:::Inuyasha::: Pues claro, tienes que protegerte.. y que le dirás a mi hermano? Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido todo un drama estoy seguro que te armará un escándalo porque planeas irte a vivir sola.

:::Kagome::: Se… shoumaru.. dices?

:::Inuyasha::: Pues claro..! Ese idiota te quiere tanto como a una hermana, y no va a permitir que hagas algo así, además, es algo 'chapado' a la antigua, siempre piensa que como hombre debe de proteger a las mujeres y que ellas deben de vivir bajo su techo, es un idiota pareciera como si aun viviese en tiempos inmemorables –decía riéndose, Kagome forzaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro realmente le preocupaba mucho la reacción de Sesshoumaru, sabía que era impulsivo y el hecho de dejarlo así era algo que lo iba a enfurecer pero ella tenía que tomar una decisión tal y como se lo había aconsejado Ayame… no podía seguir engañando ni a Inuyasha ni mucho menos a Sesshoumaru, tenía que ser sincera con ambos y especialmente con ella, aunque esa decisión doliera mas que nada en el mundo. Firmaron todos los documentos, ya todo estaba listo para que ella pudiera habitar su nuevo domicilio, solamente hacía falta trasladar sus cosas de la casa de Sesshoumaru e ir de compras para adornar la nueva-

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. solo basta entonces ir a comprar los nuevos muebles para adornar, aunque de eso creo que le diré a mi amiga Luna que se encargue, ella es diseñadora de interiores y lo hará perfectamente y con mejor gusto que el mío..

:::Inuyasha::: Cuando te mudas?

:::Kagome::: Mañana, voy a aprovechar que Sesshoumaru está en su viaje a la playa… además lo que tengo en su casa no es mas que mi cuarto el resto todo es de él… -aclaraba la chica-

:::Inuyasha::: Y como harás para pasar todo? Podría llamar a Miroku y a otros amigos para que nos ayuden con la mudanza para que no te toque tan pesado… -se ofrecía amablemente provocando un sonrojo increíble en la chica y su tartamudeo tan nervioso que Inuyasha volteó a verla de inmediato y captó de enseguida que era lo que pasaba- Es cierto..! como se me podía olvidar algo así… una de las ramas de Higurashi Co., es mudanzas… pero que tonto soy… solo con una llamada tu podrás tenerlos a cualquier hora que gustes… bueno.. pero si igual necesitas compañía ya sabes que me tienes a tu completa disposición.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Inuyasha.. eres muy amable conmigo.. la verdad es que pensaba hablar ahora con mi tío y comentarle esta decisión que he tomado, estoy segura que se alegrará mucho ya que desde el principio no le pareció la idea que viviera sola con Kouga y con Sesshoumaru, pero también lo hice ya que era la primera vez que vivía de esa manera, siempre había estado con mi familia y bajo la protección de algún hombre y ese cambio era demasiado radical para mi pero ahora que ya tengo esa experiencia estoy segura que no me irá tan mal al vivir yo sola por primera vez.

-Ya casi era de noche, Inuyasha dejaba a Kagome en la casa de Sesshoumaru ya que le insistía que tenía que estudiar porque su examen con Rin ya estaba próximo, ella no quería salir mal al contrario quería salir mejor que en todos los anteriores ya que quería solicitar el reingreso con ella. Por su parte Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de su clima templado y de la compañía de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, había decidido no pensar mucho sobre el tema de su hermano ya que si lo hacía se volvería loco, la presencia de Rin entre ellos fue un tanto perturbador para él pero a su vez un poco reconfortante, con ella pasó bromeando hasta el amanecer, todos realizaban juegos ya fuera de futboll, basquet o voley y por supuesto que el juego de naipes no se quedó atrás. Se veía que todos estaban disfrutando a lo máximo su estadía. Ya casi eran las 12 de la noche, el peliplata no podía conciliar el sueño, decidió irse a dar un baño en la piscina de agua caliente que mas parecía un baño termal, tomó una de las botellas de su adorado whisky, una hielera pequeña y un vaso junto con sus cigarros, se los llevó hasta la piscina de los niños para poderse recostar en ella y viendo hacia el falso cielo azul quedó pensativo *Eres un tonto Sesshoumaru, porque tengo que comportarme como un niño si soy un adulto, no puedo seguir en esta situación, lo mejor es hablar con ella, preguntarle directamente que es lo que está sucediendo... si... eso es lo que debo de hacer…* sus pensamientos se vieron un poco interrumpidos ya que sintió que alguien se había metido a la piscina, era Rin... tampoco podía conciliar mucho su sueño y necesitaba un baño caliente-


	44. Rin

Comentarios: Gracias chicas por dejarme sus comentarios, me encanta tanta leerlos. Gracias a **camony, a mi geme, lov3seshhumaru y Miyandy**. Les deseo siempre lo mejor y que Diosito siempre me las bendiga... "_No hay mejor emoción y alegría para un escritor, que leer las opiniones de los demás_", recuerden, mis comentarios personales en el review...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome había tomado una decisión, mudarse de la casa de Sesshoumaru a un apartamento (o bien un condo) que había adquirido, de esa manera aquella confusión en su corazón desaparecería o por lo menos eso creía. Por su parte Sesshoumaru seguía atormentado por la idea que Inuyasha estuviese tan cerca de Kagome, pero él tenía su propio problema... Rin.. traje de baño, agua termal y alcohol... ¿sería que podría resistir ante la tentación?

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 44**

**::::::RIN::::::**

*.*

-Sesshoumaru se encontraba solo en la piscina cuando de pronto llegó una chica que hizo que perdiera la concentración, era Rin… ella tampoco podía conciliar mucho su sueño y necesitaba un baño caliente-

*.*

:::Rin::: Oye Sesshoumaru, que haces tan solo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Podría preguntarte lo mismo… -dijo el chico sin moverse de su posición, ella se acercó hasta donde estaba él, llevaba un bikini rosa con flores blancas que hacían que sobresaliera su figura como de modelo él llevaba un short café algo corto, sus pectorales estaban al aire libre dibujando su perfecto 'six pack' que eran el suspiro de cualquier mujer y la envidia de muchos hombres, la chica tragó grueso al verlo mas de cerca- Quieres? –preguntó el chico, ella había confundido su pregunta creyendo que le ofrecía otra cosa, pero la intención de él era ofrecerle del trago que estaba disfrutando, al ver que ella no reaccionaba y se había puesto roja como un tomate le señaló con un dedo su vaso indicando así que lo que ofrecía era del whisky que estaba tomando ella sonrió y asintió-

:::Rin::: Oye.. porque no trajiste a Higurashi kun? Creo que hubieras disfrutado más si ella estuviera aquí contigo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si… hubiera disfrutado mas, sin embargo todos estos chismosos no hubieran parado de hablar de ella y sabes perfectamente que no es lo que deseo… pero a partir de 5 días que ella terminará su especialidad contigo y que espero que te reelija no será necesario que esté bajo mi tutela, por lo que dejaremos de ocultarnos y poco a poco todo empezará a salir a luz.

:::Rin::: Es un buen plan… -dijo mientras tomaba de su trago y arrugaba un poco su cara- Sin embargo… te has puesto a pensar en Inuyasha-kun? -el chico cambió su semblante, no le agradaba tocar ese tema, pero lo tenía que hacer-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que hay con ese imbécil?

:::Rin::: Vamos Sesshoumaru… no le digas tan feo a tu propio hermano… -decía con un puchero- pero deberías de actuar un poco mas, las visitas con ella son mas frecuentes.. además tengo entendido que ella estuvo saliendo antes con él, no es así?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así fue… pero el idiota siempre ha preferido tener a Kikyo de su lado y por lo que veo aun no cambia su decisión… no creo que Kagome me cambie para ser plato de segunda mesa con él..

:::Rin::: Deberías de reflexionar un poco mas las cosas.. se mas seductor con ella… enamórala nuevamente, hazla… -decía tragando grueso nuevamente- que se vuelva loca por ti a tal grado que no quiera dejarte nunca, no la contradigas.. complácela… que ella sea tu dueña tanto como tu eres su dueño… -el chico se volteó y la miró fijamente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque haces esto Rin? -no se le podía negar que tenía extremada confianza en él además de su encanto que a cualquier mujer mataba; puso su vaso a la orilla de la piscina y su cigarro en el cenicero, ella estaba caminando de un lado a otro ya que el nerviosismo que sentía no la dejaba estar sentada, él se levantó de la pequeña piscina en donde estaba y cruzó hasta donde se encontraba ella, agarró una de sus manos para detenerla, su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte- Pensé que estabas enamorada de mi… -dijo casi cerca del oído de ella-

:::Rin::: Pues… -trató de responder pero ahora ya no sabía su voz tartamudeaba por el frío que empezaba a sentir o por los nervios que sentía, trataba de pensar que debía de responder pero aparentemente no podía hacerlo muy bien- si.. si… lo sigo estando –respondió tratándose de soltar de los brazos del chico y flotar hacia otro lado- y creo que… lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte –continuó diciendo- pero no puedo seguir yendo contra la corriente.. no puedo luchar por ti si tu no quieres que lo haga, para que voy a luchar una batalla que desde el principio tengo perdida? –reclamaba un poco triste, él se acercaba nuevamente y la tomaba por los dos brazos para detenerla y verla frente a frente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hace un par de días tuve un sueño completamente extraño –le dijo al oído- tu y yo.. en tu oficina… y un sexo increíble… -la chica abría los ojos y se quedaba sin habla- que piensas eh? –le preguntó mientras olía su nuca, ella no respondió- vamos Rin.. tu eres muchas cosas, pero quedarte callada… no.. ese no es tu estilo en lo absoluto

:::Rin::: Porque haces esto Sesshoumaru? Porque me lo haces mas difícil? –le preguntó viéndolo con unos ojos compasivos que si hubiera podido llorar en ese instante lo hubiera hecho… le causaba tanto dolor tenerlo tan cerca pero tan lejos de su corazón-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Rin… nadie se va a enterar… tu y yo… solos esta noche… olvídate del idiota de Suikotsu… dime… aceptas…? –le dijo mientras trataba de darle un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha-

:::Rin::: Basta..! –le dijo mientras lo empujó para separarse de aquella prisión- Basta.! No sigas haciendo esto… es cierto.. dije que te amaría para siempre; pero no de esta manera, además Higurashi san es una excelente chica, no creo que le quieras hacer esto y echar por el desagüe tu relación con ella… además estoy completamente convencida que puede hacerte muy feliz… -el jadeo de ella era notorio, pero Sesshoumaru no sabía si era por lo que acaba de pasar o por lo enojada que estaba, pero él acaba de probar lo que quería… sus consejos eran sinceros… podía confiar en ella como en nadie mas y sobretodo, podía confiar en él mismo-

:::Sesshoumaru:::Vamos.. no te enojes –le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente- solo quería probarme algo… y tienes razón… Kagome… ella es la mujer para mi… y debo de luchar por ella… pero cómo lo hago? –le dijo mientras retrocedía y se pasaba nuevamente a la piscina de los niños para recostarse un poco y seguir tomando otro poquito-

:::Rin::: Querías.. probarte algo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si.. nada importante… -disimuló, la verdad es que él no se había excitado en lo absoluto con lo que acababa de hacer; solamente quería probar realmente que sentía él por Rin, si podía confiar en ella, ya que si le estuviera diciendo mentiras hubiera querido continuar en ese juego de seducción, pero ella.. esa chica… era una dama- entonces.. sugerías que la enamorara nuevamente..

:::Rin::: Si… compórtate como un caballero con ella ante todos pero cuando se encuentren solos hazla sentir como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra.. o por lo menos que lo es para ti… -ella seguía dándole consejos pero su celular que estaba a un lado de la piscina empezó a sonar, miró quien era… era Suikotsu, y después de haber rechazado a Sesshoumaru se sentía feliz ya que eso le daba a entender que ya había superado su obsesión por el chico y que podía continuar con su vida y como se lo había repetido miles de veces en su cabeza él parecía ser el indicado para seguir adelante, se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla mientras le dijo 'solo medítalo', salió de la piscina mientras empezaba a hablar con su nuevo amado- Buenas noches Sesshoumaru… que descanses… Hola amor.. no.. no te preocupes.. no me había dormido aun…

*.*

-La chica se fue alejando, Sesshoumaru no le prestó mucha atención, sus palabras retumbaban en la cabeza como si fueran el sonido de las olas artificiales que estaban al fondo, Rin tenía razón, no era malo dejar su orgullo atrás… no con Kagome, ella valía la pena como para luchar.

Sin embargo alguien además de él también tenia ese pensamiento, Kagome era una chica que valía la pena y sabía que el luchar por ella iba a traer buenos resultados. Ella a pesar que le había dicho a Inuyasha que ya no quería estudiar y que esa noche se iba a dedicar a descansar no pudo hacerlo, la verdad es que era fanática del estudio y quería dejar impresionada a Rin ya que no quería por nada del mundo que ella tuviera una mala impresión sino que al contrario ella deseaba seguir bajo la tutela de aquella brillante ginecóloga ya que esa ya había sido su decisión; además su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Sesshoumaru lo que estaba pasando, tenía que distraerse.

Bajó hasta la sala y colocó una torre de libros de ginecología en la mesita de centro, puso un poco de música relajante y empezó a estudiar y a tomar apuntes para el futuro examen con Rin, decidió ponerse cómoda, hacia un frío espantoso afuera, sin embargo la calefacción de la casa funcionaba a la perfección, llevaba el cabello recogido con un gancho, un pants gris flojo y una sudadera negra, por supuesto las calcetas no podían faltar para poder calentar sus pequeños pies, no andaba zapatos ya que era mas cómodo andar sobre la alfombra de toda la casa. Fue hasta la cocina tomó una galletas y se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa y lo colocó a la par de su condominio de libros, estaba totalmente decidida a estudiar.

De pronto alguien tocó el timbre, le pareció extraño que alguien llamara ya que solamente hacían falta 35 minutos para la 1 de la madrugada, se levantó sin mucho cuidado pero al llegar a la puerta empezó a recapacitar de quien podría estar tocando a esa hora de la noche! Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Ayame no se encontraban, a Inuyasha le había dicho que esa noche como sería la última en la casa quería descansar sola, Tendra se encontraba en casa de otros amigos estudiando, Houyo estaba de turno, cualquier otra persona parecía ser demasiado inoportuna.. o… peligrosa? Que debía de hacer? Nuevamente tocaron, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente... pero esta vez no era de emoción o excitación, era.. un tanto de temor... esa era la primera noche que pasaba sola en esa gran casa, si no estaba Sesshoumaru Kouga era el que se quedaba con ella, o en ultima instancia estaba con Ayame... el viento empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte, se había pronosticado que esa noche sería la mas fría de todo el invierno... las noticias... el clima... su mente empezaba a divagar... volvían a tocar 'Kagome.. estás ahí?' preguntaba la voz de un chico conocido, Kagome suspiró para conseguir una cara de alivio y tranquilidad, abrió la puerta e Inuyasha entró casi a paso veloz-

*.*

:::Inuyasha::: Brrrr... –expresó casi congelado, mientras tiritaba del frío- gracias por abrir princesa... estaba a punto de convertirme en una estatua de hielo viviente... –dijo bromeando mientras abría el closet que estaba a la entrada tratando de buscar algún abrigo de su hermano no sin antes haberle dado un beso tierno en la mejilla- Este está perfecto –dijo sacando una gabardina de terciopelo beige- Nunca imaginé que estuviera tan helado, además jamás pensé que estuviera esta tormenta tan espantosa.

:::Kagome::: Que no ves noticias? –reclamó- Dijeron que esta iba a ser la tormenta mas fuerte de todo el invierno... mejor abrígate bien... deseas algún chocolate o café para calentarte?

:::Inuyasha::: Noticias? Hmp... –mientras ladeaba su labio pícaramente- esta noche no tuve tiempo para eso... –dijo sospechosamente-

*.*

-Inuyasha ya se había calentado solamente con el pensamiento que había tenido, se dirigió hasta la cocina tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de soda también, luego se acomodó en el sillón, colocó su vaso a un lado de los libros de Kagome teniendo el cuidado de no mojarlos; tomó el periódico de ese día y simplemente se dispuso a hacerla compañía a la chica, Kagome estaba un poco sorprendida e inmóvil detrás del sillón, no quería ser grosera y nada mas preguntarle ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pero como podía dorar esa pregunta para no ofenderlo?-

*.*

:::Kagome::: Oye Inu... no tienes que tomar un vuelo mañana muy temprano? –preguntaba en un tono muy bajo y cortés mientras se daba la vuelta y se volvía a sentar de manera natural en el suelo con sus libros-

:::Inuyasha::: Si... –respondió como si nada- si no mal recuerdo el vuelo sale a las 9.00 am, de todos modos Kikyo pasará aquí con el chofer como a las 5.30... es decir dentro de 4 horas prácticamente –dijo sonriendo- así que solamente te voy a pedir que guardes muy bien mi carro, luego le diré a mi padre que mande a algún chofer de él para que lo guarden en su casa... ya que dudo que el idiota de Sesshoumaru quiera hacerme el favor de irme a dejar el carro a la casa de mi padre.

:::Kagome::: Eh.. no..! no te preocupes.. -respondió rápidamente- yo... puedo irlo a dejar a la casa de tu padre.. pero no me gustaría que llegaras desvelado por mi culpa... después de todo Kikyo es muy estricta como la representante del grupo –trató de decirle insinuando que mejor se tenía que retirar, el chico no entendía.. o no quería hacerlo-

:::Inuyasha::: No creas, ahora Kikyo a cambiado muchísimo, ella ahora toma mas en cuenta los sentimientos de todos nosotros, por eso precisamente es que nuestro lanzamiento será en Hong Kong porque allá está viviendo Miroku y de hecho la misma Ayame a recomendado que él no se separe mucho, tomando eso en cuenta Kikyo ha hecho la agenda en torno a dicho país, también para año nuevo querían que tocáramos en un hotel, ya nos habían ofrecido las entradas y todos los preparativos, sin embargo ella consideró que era mejor que cada uno decidiera donde quería pasar las fiestas.. consideraba muy injustos separarnos de nuestros hogares o de las personas que estimamos.

:::Kagome::: Es una Kikyo totalmente diferente no?

:::Inuyasha::: Si.. aunque no lo creas, la muerte de la pequeña Kaede la trastornó muchísimo, pero eso la hizo cambiar... pero bueno... no estamos aquí para hablar de Kikyo... –eso era cierto.. pero para que estaban allí esa noche?-

*.*

-Los dos se miraron fijamente, sus ojos parecían ser estrellas en el cielo que brillaban casi a luz propia aunque no fuera así... parecía ser una noche mágica y helada... decidieron encender la chimenea ya que el frío no los dejaba estar a gusto. Mientras Inuyasha encendía el fuego, Kagome preparaba un chocolate... una de sus pequeñas especialidad, un poco de canela, mashmelos y con un poco de... 'su ingrediente especial' esa bebida era para morirse..! Llevó dos tasas, los dos se sentaron enfrente del fuego y empezaron a recordar cosas... lo bien que les ha ido, lo malo que las ha sucedido, el frío empezaba a ponerse mas intenso, Kagome sacó un edredón inmenso y cálido, los dos se metieron debajo de él y se durmieron... ya casi eran las 5 de la mañana. Inuyasha se despertó 15 minutos después, tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación dejándole una nota y las llaves de su auto. Luego bajó. Kikyo ya estaba en la entrada esperándolo con el chofer-

*.*

:::Kikyo::: buenos días Inuyasha! –saludó mientras el chico entraba a la limosina todo somnoliento- Veo que la noche fue mejor de lo que planeamos, eh?

:::Inuyasha::: No quiero hablar de eso –respondió seco mientras trataba de acomodarse en el asiento para tomar una pequeña siesta-

:::Kikyo::: No importa si no deseas hablar sobre eso Inuyasha.. lo que importa es que hagas feliz a Kagome... y se que puedes lograrlo –aseveró mientras él tomó su mano le dio un beso principesco... ella no dijo nada-

*.*

-En la playa el sol ya estaba muy alto también, los relojes casi anunciaban las 11 am finalmente había llegado Suikotsu, cosa que no le terminó de agradar a Sesshoumaru ya que se llevaban a su compañera de charla, pero así tenía que ser, no podía negar ni discutir nada era su novia y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo y a pesar que Rin había accedido a que Suikotsu durmiera con ella en su habitación el chico no aceptó y decidió dormir en la misma habitación que su hermano. Los tres días pasaron volando y con el pesar de cada uno de los médicos, ya que con el fin de los días se acaban también sus descansos, pero no podían negar que les hacía falta aunque fuera un poco todo el ajetreo del hospital. Kagome para el tercer día ya había mudado su cuarto y su amiga Luna ya había decorado su apartamento de una forma tan dulce que tenía todo el toque de Kagome, todo el apartamento lucía como ella. Pero tampoco se podía despedir de Sesshoumaru por medio de una nota o de una llamada, decidió hacerlo un poco menos violento. La chica estaba viendo TV en la sala de la gran casa de Sesshoumaru esperando a que todos llegaran. Cuando lo hicieron nadie entró a la casa, todos se subieron a los coches que habían dejado estacionados y se despidieron en el jardín de la entrada. El peliplata entró solo, le pareció extraño ver a Kagome en un pasarrío (pantalón que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla) una sudadera blanca junto con unos tenis blanco, su cabello largo estaba arreglado con una coleta, alta, lo cual la hacía ver mas delgada y bella-

*.*

:::Kagome::: Hola Sesshoumaru.. buenas noches.. –lo saludaba mientras se acercaba a el dándole un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, le hacía falta verlo-


	45. Mudanza

Comentarios: Gracias a **camony, miyandy y jessy** por dejar esos comentarios tan efusivos, las quiero chicas! Siempre me suben el ánimo. Ahora espero no haberme tardado demasiado, además quien sabe que pueda venir la otra semana.. trataré... deséenme suerte por favor, la otra semana estaré en trimestrales en el cole... recuerden, mis comen personales en el review.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON muchísimo LEMON, el capitulo en si es puro LEMON, así que ya se encuentran advertidas/os; si alguien no desea leerlo está bien, de todas maneras yo haré un resumen para el próximo capitulo.

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru había despejado todas sus dudas respecto a lo que sentía por Rin mientras ella le aconsejaba que lo mejor era que reconquistara a Kagome antes de perderla, él emplearía una nueva táctica. Kagome ya se había mudado al apartamento que había comprado, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer... confesarle a Sesshoumaru su decisión.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 45**

**::::::MUDANZA::::::**

...

Sesshoumaru finalmente había llegado a la casa, Kagome tenía que tomar su decisión final, ya había terminado con su mudanza pero aun faltaba lo mas difícil... decirle a Sesshoumaru lo que estaba pensando. ¿Sería tan fácil como ella pensaba? El tema de Inuyasha lo dejaría para después, tampoco podía juntarle muchas cosas. Ella aún tenía guardado el dije que le había regalado Inuyasha, todavía lo seguía pensando, además ¿sería que Sesshoumaru podía ofrecerle lo mismo? O mas... ¿él... quería hacer lo mismo? Ella lucía un pasarrío [pantalón que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla] una sudadera blanca junto con unos tenis blanco, su cabello largo estaba arreglado con una coleta alta, lo cual la hacía ver mas delgada y bella, su look sport y casual le daban un aire de tranquilidad y confianza.

:::Kagome::: Hola Sesshoumaru.. buenas noches.. –lo saludaba mientras se acercaba dándole un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, tenía que reconocerlo... le hacía falta verlo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp… hola… -contestó muy serio, casi como enojado y sin darle mucha importancia, eso le molestó a ella por lo que le reclamó fuertemente, ella estaba esperando muy contenta para ir a cenar con él y él la recibe de esa manera..! Pero que odioso era, eso le iba facilitando mas las cosas a ella para elegir quien era mejor… aunque él había tomado la determinación que iba a cambiar con ella, pero tampoco podía olvidar ni dejar pasar el espectáculo que el había hecho hacer por haber llevado a Inuyasha y lo que era peor.. haberse quedado con él como si nada- Y todavía tienes cara para reclamarme mi actitud? –le dijo calmado pero muy serio, no había elevado la voz en lo absoluto, solamente le reclamaba como no importando la situación pero era obvio que no era así- No te recuerdas como me abofeteaste con tu actitud hace tres días que me fui a la playa con todos?

:::Kagome::: Ah..! Todavía sigues molesto por lo de Inuyasha? –ups… no se recordaba en lo absoluto de eso, tres días atrás lo había desafiado queriendo hacer su propia voluntad y restregárselo en la cara enfrente de su hermano menor y su mejor amigo; por suerte Sesshoumaru no tenía ni idea que dos noches anteriores Inuyasha se había quedado con ella en la noche para hacerle compañía, ni tampoco sabía que su hermano le había entregado su dije a ella con lo cual le estaba ofreciendo su promesa de matrimonio. Lo mejor era no seguir tocando el tema del 'enojo' ella tenía que cambiar de actitud- Vamos Sesshoumaru… no seas tan rencoroso, yo… bueno.. a decir verdad ese día estaba molesta contigo por una tontería –decía algo apenada recordando que su enojo había sido provocado porque él le había dado el dije a Rin 10 años atrás prometiéndole matrimonio- discúlpame si…? –dijo en forma juguetona y seductora acercándosele a darle un beso en su cuello, Sesshoumaru no tenía mas remedio, no con ella, decidió no volver a tocar el tema, le propuso que mejor pasaran a la habitación de ella ya que tenía que descansar, pero entre nerviosismo y duda ella le dijo que lo quería invitar a cenar a un lugar especial, él no tenia ni las mas mínima idea de adonde lo llevaría, sin embargo aceptó-

...

Él no se había percatado pero el carro de la chica no se encontraba en la gran cochera de la casa por lo que no pareció nada extraño que se fueran en el de él, tampoco se había percatado que el vehículo de su hermano se encontraba en ella; prácticamente a Kagome se le había olvidado ese punto... y no se acordaba aun, ella lo estuvo dirigiendo durante todo el tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron a un complejo de condominios, un señor los detuvo, ella le enseñó un carnet mientras él lo identificó de inmediato como residente del complejo por lo que por medio de un botón abrió los portones para que pudiesen ingresar. Kagome le indicó a Sesshoumaru a donde podía estacionarse, el chico estaba completamente confundido, aunque muy dentro de él se imaginaba que estaba pasando, como siempre no decía nada, pero su silencio se interpretaba como enojo.

Kagome sabía como contrarrestar aquel enojo ella lo conocía mejor nadie ¿Por qué dudaba tanto cuando no estaba con él? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué Inuyasha la hacía sentir aquello que según ella ya no sentía con Sesshoumaru? Quizás era porque escuchaba de él todo lo que quería de Sesshoumaru, pero los dos hermanos eran diferentes, ella lo sabía desde que empezó a salir con el mayor. Llegaron enfrente del ascensor del edificio, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la paró en seco.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te mudas? –preguntó sin mas preámbulo, Kagome estaba un poco sorprendida no se imaginó que se lo fuera a preguntar tan tranquilo, no podía concentrarse mucho en sus ideas por lo que solo asintió- Ok.. solo quería estar seguro –dijo tranquilamente aunque no soltó su mano ni cambió tampoco el tono de su voz, sentía una pequeña molestia como un cierto 'asco', la realidad era que no se sentía cómodo con la situación pero era una buena idea, se había apresurado demasiado con la relación ya que recién terminado el compromiso con Kagura empezó a salir con Kagome y de una sola vez se la llevó a vivir a su casa, claro había sido una perfecta excusa que su tío la hubiera dejado sola, pero no era para apresurarse de esa manera, era un completo alivio que ella pudiera pensar con la cabeza y no con los deseos. Finalmente había llegado al apartamento, ella estaba completamente helada, sentía un poco de miedo por la reacción que tendría Sesshoumaru- Kagome… -le dijo suavemente y con un tono muy diferente al anterior que había utilizado, el ir por el elevador y el silencio incómodo que se había producido dentro del mismo le había dado oportunidad de pensar mejor sobre la relación, ella había puesto muchísimo de su parte para pudiese funcionar y, como le había aconsejado Rin él también tenía que luchar por mantener con vida esa relación… Kagome… valía la pena intentarlo, pero no quería salir lastimado nuevamente… pero era un riesgo que quería correr nuevamente- No te preocupes… yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes… por eso somos una pareja… además… no quiero perderte en ningún momento por ninguna razón… no podría soportarlo…

:::Kagome::: -pero que le pasaba? Al parecer esa ida a la playa con sus amigos le había caído súper bien… ese era el chico que ella quería, que no temiera decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos… sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, el mudarse les caería muy bien y refrescaría la relación- No te preocupes Sesshoumaru, no me vas a perder yo también quiero estar contigo….

...

Terminando de decir eso, el chico la apoyó contra la puerta del departamento y la besó con tanta pasión como si fuera la primera vez, ella no supo que hacer, sintió como poco a poco la temperatura se le iba subiendo en todo el cuerpo y como aquél cosquilleo llegaba hasta su parte mas íntima, no podía resistirlo mas eso la hacía suspirar y casi gritar de pasión 'deseas… entrar?' le preguntó jadeando de excitación 'solo si tu me dejas' respondió con su voz fuerte y seductora, ella sacó del bolsillo trasero una tarjeta que era la llave del apartamento, la deslizó y la puerta se abrió, él la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en el sillón mas próximo que encontró.

Como pudo le quitó el pasarrío blanco mientras dejaba de besarla 'esta… es la… sala' dijo jadeando 'es divina… y perfecta…' contestó refiriéndose al esbelto cuerpo de la chica, ella hizo casi lo mismo tomó la camisa del chico y se la quitó, esta vez no tenía mucho problema.

Empezó a besar suavemente sus pectorales, su lengua pasaba lentamente sus pezones los cuales se ponían duros, él no quiso quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo con ella, su camisa salió volando junto con su brassier, con una mano tomó uno de sus voluptuosos senos y empezó a lamerlo con lujuria y pasión mientras acariciaba el otro, ella no dejaba de gemir una y otra vez, aquél cosquilleo se estaba haciendo mas grande, su ropa interior se humedecía poco a poco ya no quería seguirse resistiendo y se sentó sobre él, su miembro también estaba al borde de un colapso y se sentía a través de su pantalón… 'oye Kagome…' dijo jadeando también 'pero.. no me has enseñado… a donde… duermes…' preguntó con cierta picardía mientras ella le indicaba por señas a donde se encontraba el dormitorio, la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos solamente que esta vez sus piernas estaban alrededor de su torso y sin dejarla de besar se la llevaba hasta la habitación.

La recostó gentilmente en la cama mientras se quitaba su pantalón, la chica veía con lujuria el miembro que se hacía mas notorio debajo de la ropa interior de él, quiso acercarse para poder jugar un poco, pero él no la dejó, la recostó en la cama nuevamente haciéndola caer ante sus besos, sus pechos nuevamente eran su objetivo, los pezones de la chica se endurecían cada vez que él pasaba su lengua en cada uno de ellos, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad… no podía esperar mucho, le quitó el delgado bikini blanco que llevaba y con su lengua se dirigió hasta su interior provocando que los gemidos de la chica fueran mas fuertes, ella se avergonzó un poco, sabía que podía tener problemas con sus vecinos por eso, pero tenía el control de aparato de sonido debajo de su almohada y como pudo logró encenderlo para que entre la música se ahogaran sus gemidos de lujuria y placer, ella ya no quería seguir prologando mas la pasión, con una fuerza sorprendente cambió los papeles y se posicionó encima del chico y con una rapidez impresionante le quitó su ropa interior tal y como había hecho antes él. Tomó con sus manos su miembro y despacio se lo fue introduciendo todo dentro de ella… 'esta noche serás... completamente... mío... Sesshou... maru...' dijo mientras subía y bajaba lentamente... muy lento... el chico esto lo estaba volviendo loco... estaba a punto de estallar, pero tenía que concentrarse, eso no podía terminar tan rápidamente 'haz... lo que quieras... mi amor... soy... todo tuyo...' respondió viéndola fijamente a los ojos, esto a Kagome la emocionó tanto, ella también estaba al borde... ya no podía seguirse resistiendo, su movimiento lento cambió por uno mas fuerte y rápido, el chico acariciaba sus pechos que iban al vaivén de su movimiento, los dos empezaron a jadear mas y mas… 'ya no… ya no…' decía ella… aggggg….. los dos habían terminado al mismo tiempo con un grito lujurioso, lo habían disfrutado tanto, eso no había sido simplemente sexo, nuevamente volvían a hacer el amor. Ella cayó rendida en su pecho, él la abrazó y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te amo... lo sabes verdad?

:::Kagome::: -se levantó sorprendida para verlo directamente a los ojos, no podía creerlo! Finalmente se lo había dicho, la amaba... en realidad la amaba... ¡lo sabía! nunca se lo había dicho y ella lo deseaba tanto- ¿Qué... dijiste...? –preguntó con curiosidad-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que te... amo… -repetía el chico que seguía jadeando después del tremendo encuentro que habían tenido- lo sabes.. no?

:::Kagome::: Bueno… no… no lo sabía… nunca… nunca me lo habías dicho… -decía alegremente la chica al saber que él si la quería, que no solamente era ella la que estaba dándolo todo sino que también él lo estaba haciendo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pensé que te lo había dicho antes… -mentía el chico para salirse de eso- pero no importa Kagome… te lo digo ahora… Te amo.. y lo hago con todo mi corazón… se que eres la chica adecuada para mi…

:::Kagome::: -la chica tenía los ojos casi a punto de llorar de la emoción, ésa era la respuesta que ella tanto necesitaba para tomar su decisión- Yo… también te amo con todo mi corazón y todo mi ser Sesshoumaru… eres el único para mi… te amo…. Te amo.. Sesshoumaru…

...

Ella se había bajado de él y se había recostado a la par del amor de su vida, él volteó para mirarla con la ternura que nunca la había visto, le dio un beso en la frente, luego bajó hasta su nariz, encontrando finalmente lo que deseaba realmente… su boca… introdujo su lengua en su boca regresando la excitación en ambos… él como el amante bandido que era; dirigió sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica nuevamente y empezó a masajearlos para provocar su jadeo lujurioso, esta vez quien tomaría el mando sería el… sonrió… ella correspondió… y nuevamente se unieron sus cuerpos candentes que estaban deseosos el uno por el otro.

Así pasaron la noche… 4 veces… fue su récord en esa ocasión.

Lo que restaba de la madrugada había pasado muy rápidamente y las 7 de la mañana habían llegado, Kagome no podía postergar mas su levantada, trató de hacerlo sigilosamente, pero se le olvidaba que era un médico el que estaba con ella, su sueño no era tan profundo, la tomó de la cintura y la hizo que nuevamente se acostara en la cama, empezando a besar su espalda desnuda. Casi no habían dormido en toda la noche ya que su tiempo lo habían empleado en otra cosa, pero había valido la pena, derrotados por el cansancio finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buenos días princesa… quédate un rato mas conmigo.. si? –dijo en forma juguetona-

:::Kagome::: mm…. No puedo amor… tengo que presentar mis últimos casos con la Dra. Rin… además ahora presentaré mi solicitud para poder reingresar con ella nuevamente…

:::Sesshoumaru::: Decidiste finalmente quedarte con ginecología, eh? Hmp.. –suspiró mientras la soltaba y ella se sentaba en la cama obligándose a levantarse- te irá muy bien, Rin es muy buena maestra, además tu eres una excelente alumna -dijo coquetamente, después de todo al empezar a salir con él la chica era virgen y no sabia nada del sexo, por lo menos no en la práctica y ahora ella hasta tomaba el mando-

:::Kagome::: Vamos Sesshoumaru! –le reclamó mientras le tiraba un cojín en la cara- no seas así… -dijo apenada- tengo que irme a bañar, se me está haciendo tarde –la chica se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en su habitación, abrió la regadera y colocó el agua en caliente, salía mucho humo de adentro del cuartito y entre el ruido del agua y todas las cosas en su cabeza no escuchó que el chico entraba en la habitación quien con mucha cautela abrió la puerta de vidrio y se metió con ella- Sesshoumaru..! –dijo sorprendida mientras trataba de taparse con sus manos- pe.. pero.. que haces?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Kagome.. no seas tan 'pudorosa'.. lo hemos hecho cuatro veces solo esta noche y tienes 'pena' de mi…? –dijo lo último con un tono sarcástico mientras se iba acercando a ella, el chico se veía que estaba listo, por lo menos 'su' compañero ya se había levantado y de un muy buen ánimo-

:::Kagome::: Eh… no… bueno.. no es que… te tenga pena… sino... que se me hace un poco tarde… -titubeaba ella, pero Sesshoumaru ya se había acercado para el momento en que ella se había percatado ya estaba besando su cuello *Para que seguirse resistiendo?* pensó y se rindió ante las caricias del chico, él empezó a enjabonar suavemente la espalda de ella en forma tan seductora que ella sentía todo el tacto de su amado en su espalda, él la observaba se volvía loco solo el tenerla a su lado… lavó su espalda y luego empezó a besarla, ella se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él, los dos estaban a merced del otro- Sesshoumaru… tómame… solo quiero ser tuya… para ahora y siempre..

...

Él estaba completamente excitado mas por las palabras que le daba ella que por su cuerpo, sabía que ella era la indicada, tomó su pierna izquierda y la subió a su cadera, ella se recostó contra una pared, poco a poco iba sintiendo como la virilidad de aquél hombre iba entrando en ella, se sentía exquisito y desesperante a la vez, quería que siguiera mas y mas rápido, sin embargo él empezó lento para poder disfrutar el acto, pero el salvajismo en los dos no los dejó seguir así mucho tiempo, el vaivén lento fue cambiando por uno mas rápido y en el cual los dos disfrutaban, los gritos de placer de ella desgarraban la lujuria dentro de él, el jadeo de él en los oídos de ella la hacían excitarse mas, era la primera vez que lo hacían en el baño y era bastante diferente pero delicioso, después de unos 15 minutos ya habían terminado, los dos se sentían relajados y con ganas de no salir y quedarse disfrutando uno del otro ese día, pero no se podían dar ese lujo, especialmente él que había tenido una vacación de tres días las operaciones se empezaban a acumular. Terminaron de darse el baño y salieron envueltos en una toalla. Al llegar a la habitación el chico se quedó un poco pensativo imaginando que se pondría, no le agradaba la idea de vestirse con su ropa del día anterior, la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de su tocador secándose el cabello vio la preocupación en su amado en su rostro y pudo imaginar con certeza a que se debían aquellas muecas.

...

:::Kagome::: No tienes de que preocuparte Sesshoumaru, en el ropero hay tres diferentes cambios completos –era una chica precavida-

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp.. –suspiró el chico, como había llegado a conocerlo tan bien durante tan poco tiempo? Kagura en años y años nunca pudo descifrarlo, esa chica tan sencilla que estaba enfrente de él lo hacía inclusive de una forma natural, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Eres todo un amor Kagome… -dijo alegre, ya que eso solucionaba bastante su problema- Pero.. dime Kagome.. esto no es como vivir juntos nuevamente?

:::Kagome::: Pues.. lo había pensado, pero no… -dijo apenada por la conversación y continuando con su proceso de embellecimiento- Algunos días estoy segura que no nos veremos muy seguido, por ejemplo estos últimos días que quedan del año tu ya tienes programadas muchas operaciones y dentro de dos días entraré a un turno de 3 noches, por lo que nuestros horarios serán muy diferentes, tu llegarás a tu casa y yo vendré a la mía… no.. no será como vivir juntos como lo hemos estado haciendo, será parecido pero daremos un cambio, lo cual creo que ya lo necesitábamos.. no crees? –sonrió-

...

Kagome tenía razón, ya habían hecho una rutina de estar juntos con lo cual habían enfriado la relación, Sesshoumaru también había pensado anteriormente en cambiarse a un lugar mas pequeño ya que la casa en donde estaban era demasiado enorme para dos personas, Kouga finalmente había decidido también irse de la casa, aunque no estaba seguro que era lo quería ya que el alejarse tanto de Asuka le causaba mucho problema ya que la chica no dejaba de molestarlo pero eso le causaba otra molestia, Ayame se disgustaba muy seguido por la falta de carácter de su novio ante su hermana, él se encontraba en medio de sus dos amores, sin embargo algo le reconfortaba Asuka ya había empezado con algunos promocionales para empezar con su gira por todo el continente con el grupo de rock, así que eso solucionaba gran parte de su problema.

Kagome estuvo lista mucho mas rápida que el chico, pero el tráfico a esa hora era insoportable si se iba en su vehículo tardaría por lo menos una hora en llegar además el aparato aún se encontraba en la casa de Sesshoumaru, por lo que decidió irse en su bicicleta con la cual llegaría por lo menos en 40 minutos y aprovecharía de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Se despidió de su amor con un beso tierno mientras le susurraba a su oído 'te he dejado un regalito en la mesa de la entrada, no lo olvides' después de unos 15 minutos el chico salió del apartamento, pero primero se dirigió a la mesa que su novia le había indicado, había un sobre y dentro de el estaba una tarjeta para que pudiera entrar al apartamento cuando él quisiera junto con un carnet que indicaba que también podía entrar al complejo a la hora y el día que deseara, finalmente encontró un pequeño papelito que decía 'se que no me equivoco al tomar la decisión de quedarme contigo.. eres el amor de mi vida aunque tu no me lo digas.. se que lo soy para ti también.. Kagome' ella lo había escrito la noche anterior antes que llegaran, ya había tomado su decisión antes que él pudiera decirle 'te amo'… él no lo sabía… pero había decidido quedarse con él.

El chico salió a la casa de su padre para tomar el desayuno con él, cosa que le extrañó muchísimo al verlo en el comedor de su casa con el periódico en su mano y con una tasa de café, sin embargo no desaprovechó la oportunidad de pasar ese rato con él.

Kagome iba llegando en un tiempo record al hospital, por suerte había llegado 10 minutos antes que empezara su horario y estaba platicando muy a gusto con su amiga Ayame a quien le contaba que tan bien le había resultado el plan de irse de la casa de Sesshoumaru y que de ahora en adelante ya no tendrían que estarse escondiendo, tampoco lo harían tan notorio pero lo importante es que ya no sería un secreto. De pronto apareció Rin, siempre con su elegancia y su fuerte espíritu, saludó a todos y en especial a Ayame para luego dirigirse a Kagome.


	46. Rin vrs Kagome

Comentarios: Gracias a **camony y a miyandy **por dejar siempre sus comentarios a pesar de estar tan ocupaditas, yo por aquí vengo actualizando... como le comenté a Miyandy en mi comentario personal, pues mi tardanza fue que se me perdieron los capítulos 46 y 47, así que los tuve que mejorar {ya que encontré un poquito, pero no todo} por lo que estos dos capítulos, nunca han sido publicado de esta manera en ningún foro, se podrían llamar 'inéditos' jajaja... así que espero les gusten... recuerden, siempre mis comentarios personales en el review.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome le confesado a Sesshoumaru que se mudaba y con la misma acción le mostraba su nuevo hogar. A pesar que estaba enojado aun recordando el encuentro de su hermano con su novia pero aquella molestia se le pasaba rápidamente luego de reconciliarse en la cama, en donde por primera vez le decía un 'te amo' a la chica, lo cual le alegraba sobremanera ya que era lo único que hacía falta para dejar su indecisión de estar con él o con Inuyasha.

Ya la decisión estaba tomada vivirían por separado pero amándose como debería de ser. Aquellas espantosas dudas de ambos se habían despejado finalmente.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 46:**

**::::::RIN vrs KAGOME::::::**

Un nuevo día comenzaría en el hospital y sobre todo muy alegre. Kagome no quitaba de su rostro aquella sonrisa que la hacía permanecer resplandeciente. Platicaba muy a gusto con su amiga Ayame cuando llegaba Rin con su buen ánimo y fuerte espíritu.

:::Rin::: Ohayo a todos –'buenos días' contestaron las enfermeras y los médicos que estaban en la estación- Ohayo Ayame san..!

:::Ayame::: Hola Rin.. veo que vienes muy bien descansada –le dijo la chica mientras sonreía pícaramente y las dos ignoraban un poco a Kagome-

:::Rin::: Pues si.. descansé muchísimo pero no como piensas –aclaró- Kagome..! –dio un pequeño grito a lo que la chica saltó diciendo 'Si dra..'- vamos.. sígueme.. necesito hablar contigo urgentemente y… -la chica se alejó y empezó a caminar con Kagome detrás de ella- de mujer a… mujer –terminó diciendo-

...

Por su lado Sesshoumaru aun se encontraba en la casa de su padre y aprovechando que Kaoru todavía no había bajado a desayunar, empezaron a tener una pequeña plática.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien padre, ya decidiste a donde pasaremos el 1er día del año? –la familia tenía la tradición de no pasar juntos en la noche cada uno veía como la pasaba mejor, sin embargo en la mañana como relojitos iban a misa todos juntos y luego disfrutaban de un almuerzo familiar, cosa que se los había inculcado la madre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, Izayoi-

:::Inu-No::: Si.. esta vez Inuyasha ha decidido por todos, tendremos que pasarlo en Hong Kong ya que él tiene que dar un concierto esa noche en el estadio de la ciudad, ya tengo reservado las suites de uno de los hoteles lujosos de la ciudad, solamente tengo que recordarte una cosa Sesshoumaru… recuerda… las novias no pueden estar en nuestra tradición

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es justo –dijo calmado y serio mientras agarraba una tostada y tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja- entonces.. Kaoru ni Rin estarán allí tampoco.

:::Inu-No::: Pero que dices? Kaoru ya casi es de la familia por lo tanto Rin también casi lo es –respondió un poco molesto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: mmm.. estás seguro padre? Todavía no he visto que ustedes se hayan casado ni por lo civil ni por la iglesia por lo tanto el 'casi' –dijo irónicamente- se convierte en un 'todavía no lo es' –aclaró el chico- Pero sabes… tienes razón… creo que sería muy apresurado el llevar a Kagome a nuestra pequeña tradición, después de todo todavía no le hemos comentado nada a Inuyasha y esta vez hemos acordado con ella ir un poco mas despacio y estoy seguro que ese día ella querrá estar con su familia que también está en Hong Kong.

:::Inu-No::: Vaya hijo..! Finalmente entran en razón los dos.. me alegro…

...

Los planes de la familia Taisho ya estaban hechos y por primera reinaba la armonía entre ellos. Un poco retirados pero al mismo tiempo dos chicas empezaban a hablar, Kagome temblaba un poco del miedo de lo que Rin pudiera decirle, aunque no se imaginaba de que podía tratarse.

:::Rin::: Higurashi kun… necesito hablar contigo seriamente, así que toma asiento –empezó mientras se colocaba detrás de un biombo para poderse cambiar y elevaba un poco la voz para que la pudiera escuchar fuerte y claro-

:::Kagome::: Gracias Dra… soy toda oídos –respondía un poco nerviosa-

:::Rin::: No se como decir esto Hirugashi kun, así que lo haré es decirlo directamente… estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru, lo sabías verdad?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Kagome era mas que obvia jamás pensó que la plática comenzaría con aquella confesión, pero ahora la interrogante era… ¿cómo continuará esa plática, tenía que ser agresiva y defender lo que era de ella? ¿Sería que Rin estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Sesshoumaru? Al escuchar esas palabras Kagome se quedaba prácticamente con la boca semi abierta, jamás imaginó que Rin se lo pudiera decir frente a frente, ella ya sabía de los sensación que le profesaba a Sesshoumaru de hecho cuando Rin llegó a Japón y trabajar al hospital se encargó de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia él cosa que la hizo poner en duda y pensó en algún momento que podía perderlo, sin embargo no pasó ninguna de las dos cosas, al notar que la chica no emitía ni una palabra

:::Rin::: Así es Higurashi kun.. yo estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru y por la misma razón es que deseo hablar contigo de mujer a mujer –continuó diciendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, Kagome seguía con sus dudas de responder o mejor callar y escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, pero optó por lo segundo, dejaría que Rin hablara para luego ella contraatacar- pero quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son buenas… yo… quiero mucho a Sesshoumaru y no me gustaría verlo sufrir de ninguna manera, hace un par de días me confesó que ustedes dos eran novios, de hecho fue la noche en que le exigió a su padre que no se interpusiera entre la relación de ustedes dos y así fue como se creó la idea que ustedes pudieran repetir una especialidad en este mes, cosa que me ha favorecido muchísimo ya que yo planeo retenerte conmigo.

:::Kagome::: Perdón… retenerme? –preguntó algo extrañada la chica, la plática al parecer se estaba saliendo de rumbo y este nuevo le llamaba muchísimo la atención a Kagome-

:::Rin::: - Sonrió con malicia- Así es, pero déjame ordenar mis ideas ya que cuando hablo de algo que emociona tanto tiendo a deformar las palabras en mi cabeza y al final pierdo el hilo de la conversación -sonrió nuevamente- Primero que nada, tu me has llamado mucha la atención como persona así como médico, por eso mismo estoy segura que el conocerte mas a fondo será de mucho beneficio para ambas, podría llamarte por tu nombre... Kagome? –preguntó con cortesía ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar a casi todos por el apellido excepto a aquellos que si tenía confianza de alguna u otra manera-

:::Kagome::: Dice que quiere ser mi amiga... -trató de asimilar- pero al mismo tiempo me dice que está enamorada de mi novio..? Perdón Dra.. pero como se supone que debo de reaccionar a eso? Con una sonrisa? Un abrazo? Llamarla 'amiga para siempre'? –preguntó con sarcasmo, la pregunta de Rin la había sacado de sus casillas, es cierto que ella tendía a deformar las conversaciones pero era demasiado radical el cambio-

:::Rin::: Bueno... déjame planteártelo de otra manera, al principio cuando te conocí me caíste muy mal pero solamente fue porque veía que tu estabas siempre con Sesshoumaru a quien yo quería mucho y sentía que tu me estabas robando mi lugar, por eso es que al principio cuando empezaste tu residentado conmigo me porté muy mal contigo haciéndote que te esforzaras el triple ya que quería vengarme de alguna manera, además decían que tu solamente obtenías buenas calificaciones porque le caías muy bien a los doctores, pero me demostraste que eso no era así, al contrario sobresaliste dentro de todos mis alumnos como la mejor y he descubierto un potencial que no he visto en nadie mas, me llamaste mucha la atención y descubrí que eres una buena chica y que Sesshoumaru había escogido muy bien, por eso es que he dejado de pensar en él como lo que pudiera ser y pienso en él ahora como lo es, como una gran amigo, mi amigo de la infancia y de la adolescencia y me alegra que finalmente ustedes dos tengan un respiro, pero... me preocupa algo...

:::Kagome::: El qué? Qué sigas enamorada de él? –preguntó con muchísimo mas sarcasmo-

:::Rin::: No.. eso es algo con lo que ya no trato de luchar, eso simplemente tendrá que pasar especialmente sino le hago caso –respondió de forma natural- no.. lo que me preocupa es tu relación con Inuyasha..

:::Kagome::: No creo que eso tenga algo que ver con Sesshoumaru o con una relación de hospital Dra -dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento-

:::Rin::: Siéntate de nuevo –ordenó, la chica hizo caso- creo que no me has entendido muy bien... solamente te estoy sugiriendo que seas sincera, contigo y con ellos... Sesshoumaru es un chico muy apasionado y creo que tu eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero cuando lo engañan es completamente irracional, no me gustaría que sucediera ni una cosa ni la otra; Tu.. me caes muy bien Ka... gome –dijo con dificultad ya que se sentía rara tratándola con tanta confianza- por eso es que estoy diciéndote esto me encantaría que tu relación con él perdurara por muchísimo tiempo, y como se lo dije a él también no solamente depende de que uno de ustedes lo desee tienen que estar en la misma sintonía y lo que mas te recomiendo es hablar con él cuando estés insegura de algo.. además de eso he visto que eres una buena médico y si te tomo como tu tutora, claro.. si te gusta la ginecología, podríamos salir adelante y hacer muchísimas cosas buenas.

:::Kagome::: Sabe, no confío en una persona que me dice abiertamente que le gusta mi novio y que está enamorada de él, sin embargo algo le tengo admitir, es muy sincera y hasta donde se por Sesshoumaru y Ayame es muy buena amiga y excelente médico... Y por esa parte me siento halagada que quiera tomarme como tutora.

:::Rin::: Entonces Kagome, crees que podríamos llegar a ser amigas?

:::Kagome::: Roma no se hizo en un día, no espere que este mismo día la esté invitando a tomar una taza de café y a contarnos todos nuestros secretos.

:::Rin::: Pues claro que no... todo lleva su tiempo pero si ponemos de nuestra parte estoy segura que podríamos construir una buena amistad

:::Kagome::: -Se levantó de su asiento no muy convencida, pero sabía que era bueno tener a Rin de su lado, además siempre se había dicho 'ten cerca a tus amigos, pero mas a tus enemigos de esa manera podrás vigilarlos mejor'- Gracias Dra. Espero no defraudarla.

:::Rin::: Kagome... no se te olvide... tutéame y... llámame Rin si?

...

Rin se sentía feliz por lo que había logrado, realmente quería ser amiga de Kagome pero no sabía por donde empezar y como lo hizo era la mejor manera que ella podía imaginar. Kagome salió un poco confundida de la oficina de sus jefa y se dirigió a comentárselo a Ayame 'ya ves.. te lo dije... Rin es muy buena persona solamente tienes que hallarle el modo' le dijo riéndose 'ya veremos' contestó no muy convencida. El resto del día fue de lo más normal, Rin le enseñó nuevos procedimientos a todos pero se enfocó en Kagome. Por su parte ya todos sabían que especialidad repetirían por lo que estaban emocionados por empezarla.

Todo iba normal los días últimos del año y finalmente llegó lo que todos esperaban el 31 de diciembre.


	47. Cortas vacaciones

Comentarios: Gracias a todas por seguir este fic... les agradezco de todo corazón... me había prometido subirlo mas temprano, pero tuve que hacer otra actualización, peor aquí está el capitulo 47! Se los dejo con mucho cariño y mas interrogantes que nunca.. jejejeje recuerden, mis comentarios personales para agradecerles a **Hekate ama **(mi geme linda querida) **Camony **y a **Miyandy** se encuentran en el review.. .se les quiere muchísimo chicas!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Rin sorprende a Kagome confesándole de su amor por Sesshoumaru y al mismo tiempo ofreciéndole el puesto de residente especial por ginecología, aquello confunde un poco a Kagome sin embargo Rin le garantiza que no hará nada por el chico mas que olvidarlo y continuar con su vida.

Las vacaciones de fin se año llegaban y junto con ellas el esperado 31 de diciembre, el cual les traería muchas sorpresas a varios.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 47:**

**::::::CORTAS VACACIONES::::::**

Sesshoumaru con toda la familia incluyendo a Rin y a Kagome se fueron a Hong Kong, Rin se quedó en el mismo hotel que Inu-No con su madre y Sesshoumaru, Kagome decidió pasar esos días con su tío Naraku y su prima Kanna, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no estar con ellos, aún se le dificultaba aceptar la relación de Sango con Naraku, no le parecía ser sincera del todo, sin embargo no decía nada ya que esa era decisión de su tío y dentro de todo sabia que Sango no era una zorra como lo era Kagura, además Kanna se llevaba bien con 'su nueva amiga'.

A esas altura Naraku ya había adquirido una propiedad casi afuera de la ciudad en los suburbios. La casa era enorme ya que le gustaban los excesos, estaba feliz de tener a su sobrina nuevamente, aunque fuera solo por dos días. Su bienvenida fue en especial emotiva por su sobrina Kanna, quien al enterarse que estaba entrando en aquella gran mansión dejaba su computadora y salía corriendo a los brazos de su prima tan querida, a quien consideraba como a una hermana mayor.

:::Kanna::: Ven Kagome! Quiero enseñarte mi habitación! –le decía emocionada mientras la tomaba de la mano y prácticamente la halaba, ella aun estaba sorprendida por aquella mansión que era casi parecida a la de los Taisho, un amplio salón, dos escaleras que llegaban a la segunda planta con una fuente lujosa en medio de ambas. Había cuadros de todo tipo por las paredes, algunos le traían añoranza de recordar a sus padres, sus abuelos, inclusive de verse ella de 5 años de edad. Eran fotos que inclusive ella no se recordaba de su existencia.

Kanna no dejó de enseñarle todo lo que había en su cuarto, el cual estaba tapizado con posters de Inuyasha solo, Miroku solo y de toda la banda, el protector de pantalla de su computadora era de Inuyasha, el ring tone de su celular era de una las canciones de la banda, además habían varios cuadros con sus amigas como el club de fans oficial de la banda y una en especial de un tamaño absurdo de ella con todos los chicos de la banda. Su prima había cambiado por completo y eso le alegraba; de aquella niña introvertida que no abría la boca para decir más que SI o No ya no quedaba ni la seña, en cambio ahora estaba una persona alegre y feliz.

Como era de esperarse el tiempo volaba para ambas, cuando menos sintieron la noche ya había entrado a lo cual Kagome tuvo que salir casi volando a su habitación para buscar su vestido e irse a la fiesta, lamentablemente no había visto a Naraku en todo el día ya que estaba terminando los preparativos para la gran cena que daría a todos sus empleados en un hotel de 5 estrellas de la ciudad.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru pasaba con Rin e Inuyasha disfrutando de la noche más sencilla que pudieran tener, ya que para ellos no era nada especial, esa era la manera como los habían criado. Sus padres optaban por quedarse en la habitación para tener una cena mas 'intima' la cual sería la primera de muchas.

Como era de esperarse, Sango llegaba a la recepción luciendo un traje en color vino muy pegado a su cuerpo. Era strapless, con cristales en la parte de arriba, tenia una abertura desde arriba de la rodilla dejando entrever sus bien formadas pantorrillas, la acompañaban unos zapatos de lazo corto en el mismo color del vestido, su cabello iba recogido en un moño alto lo cual le alargaba su esbelto cuello. Kagome por su parte llevaba un vestido verde manzano escotado el cual llevaba un lazo en la parte de arriba que pasaba por el cuello, su espalda al descubierto y unos zapatos de lazo del mismo color, era mucho mas sencillo que el de Sango, pero aun así y a pesar que era flojo de sus senos para bajo, dejaban entrever su bien cuidada figura y explicar de hecho, porqué traía a los Taisho como locos. Su cabello lo conservaba siempre en su clásica soltura, solamente que en esta ocasión lo llevaba completamente lacio.

El salón que era para casi 400 personas estaba repleto, sin embargo para ambos no fue difícil ubicarse. A pesar de cualquier pensamiento de Kagome, estaba muy contenta de ver a Sango y ella a su vez le daba alegría encontrársela allí. Sin embargo Kagome no podía estar del todo tranquila, había algo que la incomodaba y era mas que obvio para su amiga.

:::Sango::: Oye Kagome, te noto un poco preocupada, te sucede algo? Tienes algún problema?

:::Kagome::: A decir verdad Sango, no he podido hablar con Inuyasha sobre mi relación con Sesshoumaru, he estado buscando una oportunidad para decírselo pero siempre surge algo y ya no podemos hablar del tema.

:::Sango::: Kagome... solo hazlo... como si fuera una bandita, solo la quitas, será doloroso pero rápido y es mejor que irla quitando de a poquito, además piensa que con la gira que tendremos él tendrá nuevos horizontes y tendrá la mente bastante ocupada como para deprimirse.

:::Kagome::: Tienes razón, mañana lo veré de seguro, creo que se lo diré antes de regresar a Japón con Sesshoumaru.. Oye Sango, hay algo que me está matando de la curiosidad desde hace ratos, dime, quien es esa mujer que está con mi tío? –Sango no lo había notado, pero casi siempre había una mujer con él por eso solamente preguntó 'quien?'- aquella, la de cabello negro largo, esbelta y de vestido negro muy pegado.

:::Sango::: Ah..! Ella es Tsubaki Shimimaro, es la nueva encargada de la cuenta internacional de inmobiliaria, es licenciada en mercadeo y publicidad además tiene una maestría en comercio internacional, habla tres idioma y ha resultado ser una buena imagen y muy buena cabeza para la empresa, ella hace todos los contactos internacionales por eso es que la compañía se está expendiendo poco a poco.

:::Kagome::: Wow..! Veo que es toda una mujer de negocios –dijo sorprendida- me da mucha vergüenza que tu sepas mas del negocio de la familia que yo –aseguró apenada-

:::Sango::: No te preocupes Kagome, yo paso con Naraku todos los días y su conversación favorita es hablar sobre ello, además Tsubaki ha llegado muchas veces a la casa y cuando lo hacen pasan horas y horas hablando sobre el mismo tema: 'negocios', aunque no queramos con Kanna siempre nos enteramos de todo.

:::Kagome::: Te admiro Sango -la chica la miró extrañada- si yo fuera tu estaría muerta de celos por esa mujer.

:::Sango::: Porque? Naraku solamente tiene ojos para mi.. confío en él así como él confía en mi cuando estoy en la banda.. recuerda que Miroku y yo tenemos un pasado juntos –dijo triste- y paso con él mas tiempo que con nadie.. así que si el confía en mi, estoy segura que puedo confiar en el también.

:::Kagome::: Si tu lo dices amiga... y hablando de eso, que tal sigue Miroku?

:::Sango::: Pues muy bien, se ha recuperado mejor que nunca, ahora vive aquí en Hong Kong también con su tío Mushin, creo que tuvo que perder a Hashi en ese accidente para recapacitar, pero lo bueno es que si ha dado un buen cambio.

:::Kagome::: Me alegra escuchar eso…

:::Sango::: Oye Kagome, perdona... pero tengo que dejarte, Naraku tiene una sorpresa preparada y tengo que estar en ella.. nos vemos luego si? –a la chica no le quedó mas remedio que asentir, no conocía a nadie y se sentía fuera de lugar, pero su amiga tenía una vida con su tío y se imaginaba que últimamente la involucraba en todo-

De pronto todos se callaron, en el lugar que estaba equipado para la zona de baile se paró Naraku a decir un discurso para agradecerle a todos los empleados por todo el año de trabajo, el cual en algunas ocasiones era extenuante y duro pero que había dado buenos frutos y que esperaba que siguieran con él un año mas, al final dijo que tenía una sorpresa, esa noche iban a tener unos invitados muy especiales, era un banda.. la banda del rock del momento… Shikon No Tama Band-Rock, ya que gracias a ellos se habían disparado todas las ramas de Higurashi Co. Y así le daban la bienvenida a la banda que empezaban a tocar, Kagome estaba helada... no sabía que Inuyasha estaría allí también, talvez era el destino... tenía que decirle esa noche.

...

El humo empezó a salir, todo se puso oscuro, la guitarra empezó a sonar todas las chicas empezaron a gritar, luego la batería continuó con la melodía, enfocaron a Sango, luego a Asuka, después a Miroku y finalmente a Inuyasha que empezó a cantar, todos estaban emocionados estaban presenciando una de las apariciones extra-oficial del grupo. Tocaron aproximadamente 30 minutos y pararon para poder festejar con todos la llegada del año nuevo, faltaban un par de minutos nada mas, todos se distrajeron hasta que finalmente llegó la hora esperada... las 12 de la madrugada eran anunciadas por todos los presentes al contar en cuenta regresiva con el reloj ¡Feliz año! se escuchó al unísono, todos se felicitaban y se abrazaban en una gran fraternidad, Inuyasha por su parte no perdió el tiempo ni por un segundo, se dirigió a Kagome y le dio un fuerte abrazo cosa que no le extraño a la chica pero al momento de terminarlo él la tomó del brazo y le dio un beso apasionado, Sango que era la única que sabía de su relación con Sesshoumaru se quedó extrañada y casi con la boca abierta al ver a su amiga correspondiendo el beso de su amigo.


	48. La fiesta

Comentarios: gracias a **camony, miyandy y jessy** quienes siempre me animan a continuar, pobrecita de mi geme hekate que está muy ocupadita y de la Inuyany también quien esperaba que me dejara comentario así como en otro fic, pero creo que el tiempo ya no le dio... Espero que el fic les siga gustando, todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer y nada está definido aun... recuerden mis comentarios personales en el review... se les quiere muchísimo!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome se va a descansar dos días a la casa de su tío Naraku quien daba una fiesta de año nuevo para todos los empleados de su empresa, lo que Kagome no sabía que él tenía una sorpresa para todos y era una presentación especial de la banda de Rock de Inuyasha. Al momento de dar las doce él se acerca hasta donde ella se encontraba para darle el abrazo de año nuevo, sin embargo sin previo aviso le da un apasionado beso.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 48:**

**::::::LA FIESTA::::::**

Todos empezaban a festejar la llegada del año nuevo ¡Feliz año! se escuchó al unísono, todos se felicitaban y se abrazaban en una gran fraternidad, Inuyasha por su parte no perdió el tiempo ni por un segundo, se dirigió a Kagome y le dio un fuerte abrazo cosa que no le extraño a la chica pero al momento de terminarlo él la tomó del brazo y le dio un beso apasionado, Sango que era la única que sabía de su relación con Sesshoumaru se quedó extrañada y casi con la boca abierta al ver a su amiga correspondiendo el beso de su amigo.

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha... -reclamó en voz baja mientras lo separaba-

:::Inuyasha::: Que? –dijo con cara coqueta- me vas a decir que no puedo felicitarte por este año tan maravilloso que has tenido?

:::Kagome::: Vamos Inuyasha.. para felicitar están las palabras y cualquier adulación… -el chico no dejó que ella continuara hablando y nuevamente la besó, tener esos labios tan frescos, carnosos y sedientos de amor era algo que no podía aceptar esperar después de un par de segundos, Inuyasha dejó suspirando a Kagome ¡porque no podía decirle nada?-

:::Inuyasha::: Que? No vas a reclamarme? –preguntó irónicamente, pero el teléfono de ella la salvó, era Sesshoumaru que quería desearle lo mejor para este nuevo año, ella se alejó para escuchar mejor a Inuyasha no le extrañó en lo absoluto-

...

El chico solamente veía como se alejaba la chica tenia una confusión de sentimientos no solamente era ella, él tampoco sabía que pensar, no quería que se fuera sin embargo tampoco quería hacer algo para detenerla de pronto en el bar vio una chica sola, una melena negra larga lo distrajo la chica se disponía a encender un cigarro cuando él se acercó y se lo quitó de la mano.

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes que no me gustas que fumes Kikyo –dijo suavemente al oído mientras sorprendía a la chica-

:::Kikyo::: Ay.. querido… -reclamó ella- ya sabes que cuando ando algo estresada no puedo dejarlo de hacer y con esto de la gira me siento con los nervios de punta por tratar de que todo salga de lo mejor posible –aclaró, pero el chico no le devolvió el cigarro-

:::Inuyasha::: Lo sé Kikyo… pero no crees que deberías de hacer un esfuerzo? Por mi aunque sea –dijo coquetonamente-

:::Kikyo::: Ay… ya basta Inuyasha… no me regañes quieres –dijo mientras guardaba el encendedor y el cigarro en su pequeño bolso y luego le daba un beso en la mejilla el chico se quedó pasmado, idiotizado con ese beso sentía que un cosquilleo le iba subiendo y bajando por todo el cuerpo él lo sabía y no lo quería aceptar o mas bien ella no dejaba que él lo aceptara, no pudo resistirlo mas no le importó toda la gente que estaba allí, no le importó quien lo pudiera ver la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso completamente apasionado ese primer día del año estaba dando muchas sorpresas. La chica se separó, no estaba asustada ni tampoco sorprendida por la reacción de él- Vamos Inuyasha no hay que ser tan inconcientes no puedes permitir que Kagome te vea haciendo algo indebido, esta vez no puedes ni debes lastimarla-

...

Mientras tanto en otro lado del hotel, Sango se encontraba hablando con su familia, sin imaginarse que también estaría a punto de sentir la confusión del amor en carne propia.

:::Sango::: Esta bien padre, feliz año nuevo para ustedes también, cuiden mucho de Kohaku... si... espero llegar mañana por la tarde antes que empecemos la gira.. los quiero a todos.. saludos –la chica colgaba su teléfono mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros, estaba triste quería estar con su familia este día tan importante, pero Kohaku no podía estar en esa fiesta ya que había demasiado humo tanto por la actuación de la banda como de muchos fuegos artificiales y debido a su condición bronquial no podía exponerse a eso-

:::Miroku::: Toma –dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un pañuelo- Sabes que esto es lo mejor, verdad Sango? Si Kohaku estuviera aquí su salud podría empeorar.. creo que tu lo prefieres lejos pero sabiendo que se encuentra bien.

:::Sango::: Así es.. Gracias Miroku… eres un buen amigo..

Ella no lo había notado, pero desde que había salido del salón él la había seguido, sabía que el hablar con sus padres la pondría triste por lo que quería estar cerca para brindarle su apoyo y tal como lo había imaginado la llamada la había puesto un poco nostálgica, es imposible negar que el estar lejos de la familia siempre es difícil y ella no era la excepción, al ver que Miroku se iba acercando se sorprendió ya que sabia que no era lo mas correcto debido al pasado que tenía juntos solo que el nerviosismo en ella fue demasiado evidente en ese momento.

:::Sango::: Pe…pero pero.. que.. haces Miroku? –preguntó con mucho nerviosismo al ver como se iba acercando aquel chico-

:::Miroku::: Nada –respondió tranquilamente- simplemente quería darte el abrazo de año nuevo y desearte lo mejor para este año.

:::Sango::: No creo que sea correcto –agregó la chica-

:::Miroku::: Entonces debemos de tratarnos como dos extraños? No crees que eso se vería mas sospechoso?

:::Sango::: Claro que no.. después de todo somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo, por así decirlo –la palabras parecían ser un poco confusas, no sabía como explicarle, como decirle que no quería que se acercara a ella, porque ella todavía tenía aquel sentimiento tan fuerte hacia él-

Las miradas de ambos en ese momento se entrelazaron era aquella mirada que solamente dos amantes enamorados tienen, esa mirada no era de amigos comunes o de compañeros de trabajo, no era de la forma en que ella miraba a Inuyasha o que él miraba a Asuka, no... era una mirada en la que los sentimientos vagaban libremente queriendo decir un 'te amo' un 'te necesito' un 'te quiero a mi lado'. Realmente él ya no pudo soportarlo mas, ellos se encontraban en el lobby muy separados del salón en donde se estaba llevando la fiesta ya que Sango se había tenido que salir para hablar con su familia debido a la música, a los gritos de felicidad ella no podía escuchar bien, las personas pasaban a la par de los dos ignorándolos, o mas bien, al contrario, ellos ignoraban al mundo que los rodeaba, en ese momento parecía que solo ellos dos existían en el planeta, de hecho no les importaba nadie mas, no podía negarlo seguía enamorada del chico de cabello negro y de mirada dulce, pero no podía ceder ante aquel sentimiento, tenía que resistirse a como diera lugar, no por ella sino por el respeto que le debía a la relación con Naraku... aquél hombre que la ayudó en el momento que mas lo necesitaba y que le había dado todo su cariño incondicionalmente, sin embargo los dos se quedaron inmóviles Miroku no había dejado de pensar todo ese tiempo atrás en Sango ni por un segundo de hecho el recuerdo de su amor era lo que le había ayudado para salir de sus vicios y de su problema, el perderla era el dolor mas grande que había experimentado y aunque sabia que no la podía recuperar pero tenia que hacer el esfuerzo, la mano del chico se movía instintivamente a la de ella, acarició una mejilla ella cerró los ojos para sentir su tacto, aquel tacto suave y delicado con el que siempre la había acariciado, aquella mano que la hacia vibrar solo con posarse un momento en su cuerpo; todo su cuerpo se había erizado, su corazón empezaba a latir mas y mas fuerte tanto que parecía tener voluntad propia queriéndose salir de su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que todo el hotel bailaba al ritmo acelerado de su corazón, ¿Cómo no doblegarse ante aquella sonrisa? Aquella mirada tan apasionada del chico que siempre la había traído loca.. Miroku… Miroku.

...

Inuyasha no podía seguirse resistiendo ante la pasión que se desbordaba entre él y Kikyo... ella últimamente se había preocupado por darle 'tips' a Inuyasha para enamorar a Kagome, lo regañaba si lo veía coqueteando con alguien y le recordaba siempre que Kagome debía de ser la única, él no entendía porque lo hacía y para no complicarse mucho tampoco le había preguntado, de esa manera era mas fácil.

:::Inuyasha::: Kikyo.. –dijo suave y tiernamente, la tomó de la mano y la jaló del salón, entre risas, carcajadas, abrazos, felicitaciones, gritos, música nadie se dio cuenta que ellos dos ya no estaban, de hecho nadie se daba cuenta de la presencia de ellos o mas bien no les importaba cada persona estaba entretenida en su vida y en lo que hacia, ella iba caminando detrás de él, Inuyasha la llevaba tomada de la mano ella solamente lo seguía pero ninguno soltaba al otro, parecían dos niños que iban a un parque. Apretó el botón del ascensor para subir y abrió sus puertas, él casi la empujó para que entrara. Al cerrar las puertas él ya no pudo resistir mas, sus dos manos se elevaron hasta llegar a su rostro, sus lenguas empezaron a jugar, las manos de Inuyasha no podían estar quietas tenía que ocuparlas en algo y que mejor manera de utilizarlas que acariciándola lujuriosamente, bajó hasta su diminuta cintura llegando hasta glúteos queriendo introducirse adentro del vestido pero ella detuvo sus manos-

:::Kikyo::: Que quieres? –le dijo juguetonamente- Darle un espectáculo a los de la cámara? Miro un poco sonrojada hacia arriba señalando con sus ojos y haciendo una mueca indicando a donde estaba la cámara de seguridad filmando todo lo que pasaba adentro del ascensor-

:::Inuyasha::: Siempre quitas el encanto verdad? –dijo un poco decepcionado el chico, después de eso las puertas se abrieron el nuevamente la sacó-

:::Kikyo::: A donde vamos? –preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que iban-

:::Inuyasha::: He alquilado una pequeña suite para los dos esta noche.. una suite para que los dos celebremos que hemos podido sobrevivir un año mas y para desearnos que este año sea mejor que el anterior… una suite en donde solo nosotros dos sabremos lo que haremos.

No le parecía tan mala la idea, sonrió… pasó la tarjeta que abría la puerta, con mucho esfuerzo y entre besos y abrazos entraron a la habitación; él ya estaba listo para hacer el amor con ella ya no podía soportar mas, el solo tenerla en sus brazos lo excitaba y lo volvía loco de pasión pero no podía solamente hacerlo tenia que disfrutar un poco mas de la relación, por lo que empezó acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo deleitándose con lo suave de su piel, subió un poco la falda e introdujo sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, ¡ah! Como disfrutaba el estar acariciando aquellos glúteos grandes y fuertes, la figura de Kikyo lo excitaba y lo volvía loco, realmente ella era el amor de su vida, no lo podía negar. La arrinconó contra una pared mientras bajaba el zipper delantero de su vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos no podía resistirlo, esos pezones lo llamaban a gritos, estaba completamente seguro que querían que los lamiera poco a poco, lo logró... llegó hasta ellos. Su lengua iba jugueteando con uno de sus pezones el cual estaba completamente duro parecía ser de piedra pero al mismo tiempo suave como el terciopelo.

:::Kikyo::: Sabes como me fascina que hagas eso.. –dijo jadeando y coquetamente. Hábilmente el chico llegaba a la parte mas intima de ella introdujo dos de sus dedos en aquella cavidad húmeda y sedienta por el amor de él 'ah…' suspiró ella al sentir su tacto, no lo podía negar era muy hábil en el arte la excitación y el placer, como le fascina acariciar aquella cabellera larga y plateada- Inuyasha.. hazme tuya... de una sola vez...

Cómo resistirse ante aquella petición simplemente no podía hacerlo; la alzó por los aires para que llegara a sus caderas, ella sabía lo tenía que hacer, afianzarse como pudiera con sus piernas haciendo un candado para no caerse. Cómo le encantaba sentir el roce de aquel miembro viril y grande sobre su ropa, el chico caminó hasta la cama con un poco de dificultad en la cual la tiró, salvajemente se arrancó la camisa y empezó a lamerla casi de los pies a la cabeza centrándose en su punto mas 'vital', sin ninguna compasión se introdujo en ella. A los dos les encantaba un poco de salvajismo cuando estaban haciendo el amor 'mas.. mas… mas…' gritaba ella con desesperación y deseando tenerlo mas adentro, él lo hacia con mas y mas fuerza, el sexo romántico no les atraía mucho; el sexo fuerte era lo que ellos deseaban él para demostrar su hombría y ella para demostrar lo débil que podía ser ante la presencia de un hombre. Finalmente los dos terminaban, el acto había acabado, se abrazaron tiernamente, él le dio un beso en aquella espalda desnuda, los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos, nadie sabia ni se imaginaban lo que había pasado en aquella habitación excepto ellos dos, tal y como lo había predicho anteriormente el peliplata.

...

Sango, aunque en una posición menos comprometedora, se encontraba preguntándose cómo podía combatir ante los encantos de Miroku. Era totalmente imposible no ceder ante él, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y sin notarlo de pronto los dos estaban unidos por un beso, pero no era un beso salvaje, apasionado u ofensivo era totalmente al contrario era un beso tierno, inocente, sincero, era el beso mas codiciado por cualquier enamorado a tal punto que si en esos momentos Romeo y Julieta hubieran podido salir de su tumba les hubieran aplaudido y ovacionado ante tanta dulzura, sinceridad y amor en un solo acto; las ironías de la vida porqué ahora que él había cambiado tanto, que era un hombre de bien, que se había dedicado tanto al grupo, que ya no tenían ningún vicio y que de hecho era mas fiel que nunca, especialmente tomando en cuenta que ahora las mujeres con eso que era un famoso rockero se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata, la ironía era que no podían estar juntos ya que ella tenia un compromiso, ella estaba con Naraku y no podía pagarle con una traición de ese tipo, él solamente la había apoyado, la había querido con todo lo que tenía, en fin había sido de lo mas lindo con ella, se separó lentamente de él, poco a poco los dos labios dejaron de ser uno solo, ella agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

:::Miroku::: Perdona –dijo nada mas el chico ante su reacción-

:::Sango::: No te preocupes –respondió tristemente, aunque no estaba segura de porqué la tristeza si era porque el beso se había terminado o si era porque sentía que con ese beso había traicionado toda la relación que tenía con Naraku- yo tuve la culpa no te detuve.

:::Miroku::: Sango vamos... levanta esa mirada..! –trató de animarla mientras trataba de levantar el rostro de la sonrojada chica tomándola por su barbilla- no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, además no era mi intención ponerte triste en esta noche, creo que lo único que hago es causarte problemas –sonrió-

:::Sango::: -la chica no podía dejar de mirarlo, ella realmente no hubiera querido que ese beso parara, al contrario le hubiera gustado seguir y recordar los buenos tiempos con él, pero eso no podía ser, reaccionó- Lo siento Miroku.. yo... debo de regresar a la fiesta.. Naraku... es muy posible que él me esté buscando...

:::Miroku::: No te preocupes Sango, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, solo quiero que sepas una sola cosa –dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído- lo único que deseo.. es que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado...

...

Ella se quedó sorprendida por esas ultimas palabras 'aunque no sea a mi lado' realmente lo iba a ser? Iba a ser feliz aunque no estuviera con él? Ahhh… porque tenía que confundirse de esa manera especialmente que dentro de dos días empezaría una gira con él, el estar cerca a su lado sería difícil sabiendo que no lo había dejado de amar... ¿Que tenía que hacer? Ella intentó caminar nuevamente al salón en donde estaba la fiesta sin saber que alguien había visto esa escena.


	49. El inicio de un nuevo año

Comentarios: ok! Se recuerdan la crisis que me dio porque había perdido los capítulos? Un buuuuu para mi, porque ahora me di cuenta que fue lo que pasó, tuve un error y confundí los números así que en realidad el 46 y 47 eran un solo el 48 era el 47 y este que voy a publicar sería el 48, así que por este error tuve que unir dos capítulos... así que prepárense porque son 14 paginas en Word..! jejejeje UPS.. error mío... jejeje n/n. Gracias a mi geme **Hekate,** a **camony **y a** Miyandy **por sus comentarios, les dejo los míos en el review.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha besaba intensamente a Kagome por el año nuevo que recibían, pero ella atendía una llamada de Sesshoumaru lo cual provocaba la interrupción de la escena, en esos momentos Inuyasha se encontraba con Kikyo haciendo el mismo acto que minutos antes lograba con Kagome, sin embargo estos dos eran mas apasionados y no se resistían ante sus bajos instinto, lo que ocasionaba que Inuyasha se escapara con Kikyo a una habitación que tenía alquilada para los dos en ese mismo hotel, los dos empezaban a amarse en silencio y en secreto.

Sango por su parte empezaba a tener sentimientos confusos hacia Miroku, aceptaba que no lo habia dejado amar. Él por su parte trataba de darle su libertad para que fuera feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 49:**

**::::::1ª parte-::::::**

**::::::EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO AÑO::::::**

Sango iba caminando en las nubes recordando ese dulce beso con Miroku, sin saberlo topó accidentalmente con Kanna quien iba como regañada con dos escoltas que la llevaban a la casa puesto que la fiesta continuaba y Naraku no podía retirarse pero mantenerla en el hotel junto con él no era bueno ya que solamente era una niña, Sango saludó muy alegremente a la niña, ella correspondió el abrazo casi llorando suplicando porque convenciera a su padre para que se quedara hasta el final de la fiesta, Sango le suplicó que no se pusiera así que lo mejor era que se retirara ya que al día siguiente se tenía que levantar muy temprano y la desvelada le iba a hacer muy mal, Kanna no quedó muy convencida sin embargo aceptó irse a la casa un poco mas tranquila. La rockera siguió caminando hasta el salón en donde estaba la fiesta, en la entrada se topó con su amado Naraku que estaba hablando con Tsubaki, él abrazó muy tiernamente a Sango y le dio un beso de año nuevo.

:::Naraku::: Feliz año mi amor.

:::Sango::: Feliz año para ti también Naraku... y para usted también Srita Tsubaki.

:::Tsubaki::: Gracias Sango.. y ya sabes... quita el srita... solamente llámame por mi nombre si? –Sango simplemente sonrió-

:::Naraku::: A donde te encontrabas amor? Te perdiste todo el alboroto del año nuevo, es muy bueno que todos disfruten esta fiesta, veo mucha hermandad entre todos los empleados.

:::Sango::: A donde.. estaba? –repitió ella un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que ella había salido a hablar con su familia y él lo sabía, pero su encuentro con Miroku había borrado todo de su mente- Yo... estaba... hablando con mis padres... –titubeó-

:::Tsubaki::: Debe de ser muy difícil para ti Sango el estar lejos de tu familia, verdad?

:::Sango::: Si... la verdad es que si, pero se que todo es por el bien de mi hermano, él tiene un problema bronquial muy serio por eso no podía estar aquí... cualquier clima extremo, el humo le complica por su asma y le puede provocar un paro respiratorio, así que lo mejor es conservarlo en un ambiente cálido y tranquilo.

:::Tsubaki::: Si.. Naraku me lo comentó un día... –Sango volvió a ver a Naraku con una mirada asesina, ¿Por qué tenía que estarle comentando a Tsubaki cosas que no le correspondían? Talvez Kagome tenía razón, la relación profesional entre Tsubaki y Naraku al parecer iba mas allá del negocio... Naraku se extrañó por la mirada de la chica, por lo que la tomó de la mano y se excusó con Tsubaki, ellos dos... tenían que hablar-

...

Kagome había terminado de hablar con Sesshoumaru y estaba dispuesta a hablar con Inuyasha también, pero aunque lo buscaba y lo buscaba entre tanta gente no podía encontrarlo, finalmente desistió de hacerlo y se dispuso a hablar con Miroku sobre su nueva vida, si Inuyasha aparecía no iba a dudar de hablar con él. Alguna horas pasaron, todos seguían bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta y en una suite del quinto piso estaban dos amantes escondidos, Kikyo se despertaba en los brazos de Inuyasha, la oscuridad del cuarto le indicaba que aun no había amanecido miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que casi eran las 3 de la madrugada.

...

:::Kikyo::: Demonios, me quedé dormida! –dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de ver su reloj y veía la hora- Tengo que irme de inmediato –pensó mientras intentaba quitarse los brazos del chico sin despertarlo, lamentablemente para ella el chico tampoco dormía profundamente sino que mas bien se encontraba con un sueño ligero, se despertó al sentir que ella ya no se encontraba a su lado. Al hacerlo lo primero que hizo fue admirarla y admirarla mientras se ponía cada una de sus prendas, al terminar con su vestido no pudo evitar empezar una conversación-

:::Inuyasha::: Porque tanta prisa mi amor? A quien tienes que ir a ver?

:::Kikyo::: Te despertaste... no era mi intención –trató de disuadir la pregunta pero la incógnita en la cara de él seguía muy latente por lo que tuvo que decirle la verdad ya que no quería empezar el año con una pelea- lo siento Inuyasha, pero tengo que irme... Es cierto voy a ver a alguien y para llegar hasta donde se encuentra me tardo casi 4 horas, así que tengo que apresurarme si quiero llegar por lo menos a las 8 am tal y como se lo prometí.

:::Inuyasha::: ¡4 horas! –gritó sorprendido- ¿A donde vas Kikyo? Además es demasiado peligroso que viajes tu sola de noche o más bien de madrugada –le reclamó mientras se intentaba sentar en la cama tapándose con la sábana de la cintura para abajo dejando al descubierto sus pectorales-

:::Kikyo::: No tengo otro remedio, tengo que ir... además es una promesa que hice y no puedo ni quiero quebrantarla, así que nos vemos mas tarde Inuyasha... recuerda.. no debes de llegar tarde a la Iglesia por favor –le dijo mientras lo sujetó por sus mejillas elevándole la cara para darle un tierno beso en la boca, él lo recibió con muchísimo gusto, pero al terminar la sujetó por el brazo haciendo que se sentara a la par de él-

:::Inuyasha::: Y tu pretendes ¿Qué te dejaré ir así no mas...? Primero tienes que decirme con quien vas a encontrarte y segundo ¿Por qué debes de hacerlo inclusive arriesgando tu vida –el chico esta vez hablaba muy en serio y las expresiones en su rostro confirmaban lo que él preguntaba, a ella no le quedó mas remedio que suspirar, no quería decirle la verdad, sinceramente le avergonzaba comentarle que una de sus promesas de año nuevo era cambiar, especialmente con aquellas personas que mas quería, pero el aceptar este cambio también estaba aceptando que podía volverse débil y eso podía afectar su posición como manager del grupo en donde tenía que ser fuerte, implacable para poder vencer a los mas grandes de la música, pero era él... no quería tampoco esconderle toda su vida, y aunque no quería aceptarlo... ella... aun se encontraba muy enamorada del peliplata-

:::Kikyo::: Esta bien Inuyasha... no se como lo haces.. pero al final siempre logras hacer lo que tu quieres... Voy a ver... a mi madre...

:::Inuyasha::: ¿A tu madre? Y por eso ¿tanto misterio? Pero ¿A donde se encuentra? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tan lejos?

:::Kikyo::: Bueno... ella se encuentra en un centro de retiro que está en otra ciudad lejos de aquí, es un centro muy exclusivo en donde la atienden muy bien, ya que después de lo de Kaede... ella... bueno... pues su salud empeoró... además de tener muy débil el corazón, ahora ha experimentado una pérdida de memoria, dicen los médicos que podría ser una especie de Alzheimer, pero todavía no están seguros... ya que ella habla mucho sobre cuando tuvo a Kaede, al parecer el perderla hizo que ella entrara en una especie de negación y regresó en su memoria en aquella época que fue mas feliz con mi hermana... –la mirada de Inuyasha se entristeció al escuchar la noticia de Kikyo, por lo que solamente la abrazó, ella correspondió dicho abrazo, sintió como si se estuviera refugiando en un gran sentimiento, tal vez esta ocasión si podían ser felices... pero había algo que se los impedía, el amor que Kagome e Inuyasha se sentían, ella no quería volver a traicionar ese sentimiento. Tantos pensamientos vagaban en su mente, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer que ella se separara de su príncipe azul-

:::Inuyasha::: Kikyo.. sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras... y deja de pensar estupideces, esta noche no vas sola a ir a ver a tu madre.. yo te acompañaré –le dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse su ropa- no creo que me tarde demasiado y aunque así lo hiciera no importa, porque tu y yo iremos esta misma madrugada hasta allá.

:::Kikyo::: No Inuyasha! Tu no puedes acompañarme... recuerda que debes estar mañana antes de las 10 en la Iglesia, sino...

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos mi querida tontita.. claro que estaré aquí mañana para mi función con mi padre... pero lo primero es primero... voy a acompañarte a ver a tu madre, solamente que no lo haremos vía terrestre, sino que iremos en avión, el avión privado de mi padre se encuentra aquí en Hong Kong, por lo tanto también lo tengo a disposición mía a la hora que lo desee y si vamos en el podremos ser mas rápido y estar puntualmente para la misa.. ¿Qué te parece la idea mi amor? –le explicó mientras le daba un pequeño besito en su cuello, la chica sonrió amable y alegremente, el chico era todo un ángel con ella, como negarle cualquier cosa, pero la relación se estaba confundiendo mas y mas, supuestamente ellos habían quedado de ser amigos, mientras ella le ayudaba a reconquistar a Kagome, pero en una de esas ocasiones la pasión entre ellos dos no pudo mas y empezaron a tener relaciones nuevamente negándose a ellos mismos que existía algo verdadero-

:::Kikyo::: Inuyasha.. pero... ¿y Kagome...? ¿No planeas regresar a la fiesta? Ella... debe de andarte buscando –le preguntó tranquilamente pero a su vez sus ojos reflejaban una mirada muy triste por tener que regresar a aquella realidad-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Kikyo... los dos sabemos perfectamente lo que está pasando aquí... no se porque quieres empeñarte en que yo tenga una relación con Kagome –el chico había terminado de vestirse y ahora era él el que la tomaba por sorpresa dándole un tierno beso-

:::Kikyo::: Simple Inuyasha, porque tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que realmente valga la pena... yo.. no soy lo suficiente buena para ti, solamente podría traerte penas y tristezas... tal y como lo he hecho en el pasado -el chico se arrodilló ante ella, esa cara de tristeza no soportaba verla, los ojos de la chica empezaron a brillar en señal de las futuras lágrimas que empezarían a brotar de sus bellos ojos negros, bajó su mirada, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió, la tomó de la barbilla para elevársela y que lo viera directamente a sus ojos-

:::Inuyasha::: ¿Quieres decir que eres una asesina? ¿Un ladrona fraudulenta? –la chica lo miró con mucha extrañeza, ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar, aun así movió la cabeza de un lado a otro encogiendo a su vez los hombres dando a entender su negativa- Entonces... ¿Por qué dices que no eres buena para mi? Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie... eres el amor de mi vida Kikyo, siempre he querido estar contigo y a pesar de todo los problemas que hemos tenido seguimos juntos.. no se porque te empecinas que yo salga con Kagome si a quien quiero de verdad es a ti...

:::Kikyo::: ¿En serio Inuyasha..? Tu.. ¿todavía me amas? –preguntó con mucha alegría en su rostro-

:::Inuyasha::: En serio Kikyo... tu... eres la mujer que quiero siempre a mi lado para compartir todo, mis tristezas, mis alegrías, mis secretos, mis triunfos... mis fracasos... tu eres.. y siempre has sido la mujer de mi vida... por favor Kikyo, empecemos bien este año y déjame hacerte feliz, acéptame como tu novio y yo arreglaré después mi situación con Kagome, además siento que ella tampoco quiere estar conmigo ya que si lo quisiera hace tiempo me hubiera aceptado.. ¿Que dices Kikyo...? ¿Me aceptas?

La chica no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar sus sentimientos, se sentía la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra, era todo lo que había pedido, ser feliz y sabía que esa felicidad se encontraba con Inuyasha, ya no iba a seguir luchando mas con ese sentimiento, al contrario, se estaba prometiendo a ella misma que no iba a hacer nada por lastimarlo, que iba a ser muy fiel a todos los sentimientos que sentían entre los dos. Lo besó, él le correspondió, tenían por lo menos una hora mas antes de irse y no podían desaprovechar la ocasión.. tenían que celebrar como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo 'Kikyo.. te amo' susurró en su oreja, ella suspiró y le respondió lo mismo 'Yo también te amo Inuyasha..'.

La acostó gentilmente en la cama bajando el zipper de su vestido nuevamente, siguió el camino besando sus esplendorosos pechos, los cuales habían sido testigos de la relación anterior. Ella suspiró.

...

El reloj anunciaba las 4 de la mañana, tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo estaban listos para partir al aeropuerto en donde estaba el avión privado de su padre. Mientras la fiesta de Higurashi Co. casi llegaba a su fin, Tsubaki y Naraku arreglaban las cuentas finales con el gerente del hotel, mientras tanto Sango se encontraba con Asuka, Miroku y Kagome hablando sobre la gira el cual era el tema del momento. Después de casi una hora todos se retiraron del hotel, Kagome, Sango y Naraku se fueron en una limosina hasta la casa, al llegar Kagome se despidió de su tío y de Sango y se fue directamente a la cama, nunca había estado tan cansada en toda su vida, a pesar que ella en algunas ocasiones le tocaba hacer turnos de 48 horas en el hospital, pero ese tipo de fiesta era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Sango y Naraku subieron hasta su dormitorio, ella llevaba una pijama atractiva, rosada, transparente y muy pegada a su cuerpo en donde se notaban sus curvas muy pronunciadas, Naraku por su parte estaba acostado en la inmensa cama leyendo un libro, muy tranquilo y sereno como siempre, ella llegó y lo empezó a besar en su cuello tratando de seducirlo.

:::Naraku::: Sango... espera... estás algo tomada verdad?

:::Sango::: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver amor? ¿No será mas divertido...? –sonrió pícaramente mientras le quitaba el libro que tenía en sus manos para empezar a desabrochar la camisa de su pijama, pero él le tomó gentilmente las manos y les dio un beso muy tierno en ellas-

:::Naraku::: Debes descansar querida... mas tarde hablaremos...

:::Sango::: Eres un aguafiestas Naraku..! –le gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y se envolvía con la sábana sumamente furiosa, esa acción hizo pensar mas en Miroku... ella sabía que él nunca la hubiera rechazado al contrario, al compararlos resultaba ser mejor Miroku que Naraku, esos pensamientos fueron los que adornaron aquella noche sus sueños-

:::Naraku::: Dulces sueños mi querida Sango... el día de mañana hablaremos –le susurró mientras le daba un beso tierno en la espalda y se daba la media vuelta para apagar la lámpara que se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Los tragos y el cansancio les ayudaron a los dos a quedarse profundamente dormidos-

...

Eran las 9:30 am del 1er día de enero, Sesshoumaru y el Dr. Inu No se encontraban en la entrada de la Iglesia que había escogido Inuyasha el día anterior, Kaoru y Rin se habían quedado en el hotel ya que a ellas les tomaba mas tiempo el arreglarse. Pasaron casi 20 minutos cuando ellas dos aparecieron en la Iglesia, pero no se veía por ningún lado a la aparición de Inuyasha. El Dr. Inu estaba furioso al descubrir que su hijo menor todavía se encontraba lejos de la iglesia.

:::Inu-No::: Inuyasha! Como es posible que seas tan irresponsable! Sabes perfectamente que hemos viajado hasta Hong Kong porque tú estas viviendo aquí debido a la banda y aun así no te encuentras y me dices que no llegarás a tiempo! –reclamaba gritando de la rabia por medio del celular, Inuyasha por su parte solamente alejaba el aparato de su oído para que su padre no le fuera a reventar el tímpano-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos papá, tuve un contratiempo... compréndeme... la fiesta de Higurashi Co. duró mas de lo que esperábamos y como le estuvimos haciendo compañía a Sango salimos casi a las 5 am y luego tuvimos que hacer algunos ajustes para el concierto del día de mañana, además ¿no siempre me has recomendado que sea responsable con mi trabajo? ¿Que me comprometa con algo y que madure con ello? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora papá, estoy comprometido con la banda, además no creo que tarde mas de 15 minutos, estoy seguro que te alegrará verme –mentía por partes, la verdad es que les tenía preparada una sorpresa a todos pero si les decía la verdad todo se estropearía, así que prefirió los regaños de su padre para que luego pudiera sentirse muy orgulloso de él–

...

A pesar de la rabia que sentía el Dr. Inu suspiró y metió su celular en la bolsa dejándolo en vibrador. Kaoru notó la molestia en su amado, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para poder tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco.

:::Kaoru::: Vamos querido, estoy segura que Inuyasha vendrá muy pronto –no hay nada como tener el apoyo de la persona a quien amas a la par tuya, Kaoru siempre sabía como reconfortarlo en aquellas situaciones mas desesperantes. Dieron la vuelta para poder entrar a la Iglesia y sentarse en los puestos que Sesshoumaru y Rin ya estaban guardando, sin embargo algo llamó la atención de entre tantas personas que iban entrando, Kaoru notó la distracción de su futuro esposo y preguntó lo obvio– ¿Qué sucede querido? Te noto algo distraído.

::: Inu-No::: Si.. –respondió algo preocupado– ¿Ves esa chica de cabello negro con un lazo blanco en el y que va con el señor de saco beige y la niña de vestido azul? –la mujer buscó la descripción entre la multitud que estaba entrando al templo y finalmente los divisó, un 'aja' confirmó la pregunta– Esa chica es Kagome, él es su tío Naraku, me pregunto si Sesshoumaru la citó aquí, espero que no se haya atrevido a invitarla ya que no quisiera comenzar el año con problemas entre hermanos.

:::Kaoru::: No te preocupes querido, estoy segura que Sesshoumaru es mucho mas sensato de lo que crees, además si la hubiera citado como tu dices hubiera venido sola, ¿no crees? Y veo que viene en familia según lo que dices –La mujer tenía un buen punto, tal vez él estaba demasiado furioso por la tardanza de Inuyasha y buscaba cualquier excusa por enfadarse con alguien que estuviera cerca de él, decidió mejor tranquilizarse y ya no seguir pensando en ello. Los dos entraron tomados de la mano y decidieron disfrutar la misa–

...

Kagome iba casi dormida, por lo que no notó en lo absoluto la presencia del mayor. Al Dr. Inu algo le pareció extraño adentro de la iglesia, parecía como si el lugar fuera una conferencia médica en un hotel, una banca atrás de ellos se encontraba Kouga junto con Ayame, a un lado estaba su padre y separado por los dos estaba su madre ya que no podían estar juntos pero era una fecha muy especial y no querían perdérsela, en otra banca al otro lado de la Iglesia estaba Suikotsu con sus 6 hermanos, sus sobrinos y sus dos padres y aunque no los conocía a mitad de la fila estaba la familia de Sango junto con la de Kagome y unas bancas atrás se encontraba solitario el tío de Miroku. Era un poco obvio lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero la rabia de él por la ausencia e irresponsabilidad de su hijo no lo dejaba ver claramente las pistas.

De pronto todos se pusieron de pie ante la presencia del reverendo que iba entrando a la capilla; una voz empezó a entonar a capella el cántico de entrada, la voz se escuchaba hermosa a pesar de ser la de un hombre, luego de un par de estrofas los demás instrumentos totalmente sincronizados siguieron el ritmo del chico, el Dr. Inu-No y la familia tomaron sus libros para acompañar el cántico, casi todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, al terminar la canción y el reverendo estar en el altar el Dr. Inu volteó su cabeza para ubicar en donde se encontraba la música, descubrió que había una pequeña segunda planta en la entrada en donde se encontraban como 10 personas incluyendo a 4 de ellas que eran los que estaban cantando y tocando, la sorpresa fue inmensa, era Inuyasha y la Banda... A Kikyo le había parecido interesante la idea que la banda le diera gracias a Dios por todas las bondades que habían recibido, además de pedir porque la gira continuara con un éxito rotundo, todos los chicos estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta por lo que buscaron una iglesia y todas las ofrendas recaudadas ese día iban a ser a beneficio de la misma, ellos no cobrarían nada por su presencia; es por eso que la iglesia estaba repleta.

Su padre se sintió orgulloso al igual que los familiares de cada uno de los integrantes de la banda. La misa fue extremadamente solemne, al final el Sacerdote bendijo a la banda deseándole lo mejor. Ese día era prohibido dar autógrafos ya que era una falta de respeto por el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Sesshoumaru salió junto con su padre, Rin y Kaoru, sin embargo el chico tomó rumbo diferente a donde se encontraba Kagome, ella al ver esto se disculpo con su tío y se separó de su grupo, los dos se volvieron a ver dándose un fuerte abrazo, seguido de un pequeño beso ya que tampoco podían dar un gran espectáculo por respeto al lugar. Los dos se deseaban lo mejor para este año, ella iba a estar con su tío y con Kanna hasta el día siguiente y saldría muy temprano en el helicóptero de la compañía ya que su tío también tenía una reunión muy importante a las 8 en punto en Japón, mientras tanto la familia Taisho saldría por la noche luego de despedir a Inuyasha para desearle lo mejor para su gira, excepto Rin quien se quedaría con Suikotsu para poder cenar con la familia de él y así poder conocer a su familia.

Inuyasha bajó junto con sus amigos y todos los auxiliares de sonido y se reunió con todas las familias de sus compañeros, asimismo su padre lo recibió con una alegría y orgulloso de lo que su hijo estaba logrando junto con el grupo. Luego cada una de las familias tomó su rumbo.

...

Casi eran las 9 de la noche, Kagome se encontraba en la mansión junto con Kanna, Sango y la familia de ella, la cena estaba dedicada a Sango para desearle lo mejor en su gira y para que sus padres pudieran despedirse de ella, ya que al día siguiente empezaban con varios conciertos en diferentes ciudades y no los podría ver durante un buen tiempo.

:::Naraku::: -tocando con un tenedor su copa de vino- Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación y estar aquí con nosotros para desearle lo mejor a Sango... –empezó su brindis mientras elevaba la copa en dirección a ella- estoy seguro que con tu talento Sango, tu inspiración y esa dedicación que siempre tienes todo irá muy bien... Les deseo lo mejor y espero que sigan tocando tan bien para que la discográfica de Higurashi Co. siga creciendo tal y como la ha hecho hasta ahora también –todos rieron por el comentario, pero la verdad era que esa rama de la compañía se había creado especialmente para la banda, pero debido al éxito ya tenían tres grupos mas a los que estaban ayudando a hacer su disco y se veía que iba con un crecimiento impresionante, luego del pequeño discurso todos aplaudieron para apoyar a su amiga y familia-

:::Sango::: Gracias a todos por su apoyo, papá, mamá... me alegra mucho poder compartir con ustedes esta noche y por todo el apoyo que me han dado, Kohaku, hermanito... espero que siempre sigas adelante y dentro de muy poco espero que me puedas acompañar a un concierto... Kagome gracias por tu apoyo amiga y Naraku... gracias por tu apoyo tanto financiero como emocional que siempre me has dado, se que sin eso no hubiera podido continuar, pero todos mis agradecimientos van para ti Kanna, sin tu entusiasmo, tu insistencia y esa seguridad y confianza que nos diste para que el grupo pudiera renacer no creo que estuviéramos aquí... gracias Kanna... siempre... serás mi gran amiga... pase lo que pase...

...

Todos se emocionaron, pero especialmente Kanna quien estaba impaciente porque pasara el día y estar en el concierto... y a pesar que su padre no estaría en el país no se perdería por nada del mundo la 1ª aparición oficial del grupo en un estadio, especialmente siendo ella la presidente del club de fans.

Las 10 de la noche eran anunciadas por uno de los reloj del salón, Kanna se despedía de todos para irse a dormir y los padres de Sango también se despedían, pero antes que se fueran Naraku llamó a Sango para poder dar una vuelta en el precioso jardín trasero de la casa en donde había una pequeña casita de vidrio en medio del jardín a la par de una grandiosa fuente, no lo sabían pero Kagome andaba cerca de allí ya que hablaba nuevamente con Sesshoumaru, esos dos días habían sido tormentosos para los dos estar tan separados, por lo que en cuanto podían hablaban por celular y el tiempo se les esfumaba ya que pasaban prendidos hablando de como les iría en este nuevo año.

:::Naraku::: Sango... quiero entregarte esto... –le dijo mientras le daba un collar de oro con un dije de estrella y un diamante en el centro- Esta estrella traerá tu buena suerte con tus proyectos...

:::Sango::: Gracias Naraku... está precioso –le agradecía mientras le ponía el collar en su hermoso y estirado cuello- No se como podría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi familia.

:::Naraku::: De la única manera que puedes agradecerme mi querida Sango... siendo feliz con la persona que realmente amas.

:::Sango::: ¿A que te refieres? –le preguntó algo confundida volviéndolo a ver, ¿a que se refería con eso? Si era a él a quien quería-

:::Naraku::: A que no debes de preocuparte por mi... se que eres una buena chica y que en ningún momento has querido lastimarme y realmente los dos nos venimos a encontrar en un tiempo en donde nos necesitábamos desesperadamente, pero es hora que abramos los ojos y que veamos lo que tenemos enfrente... tu.. necesitas estar con alguien de tu edad y que comparta tus mismos intereses...

:::Sango::: Estás... ¿terminando conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho Naraku...? –le reclamaba mientras empezaba a llorar, la verdad es que no se esperaba ese tipo de confesión, el terminar con él no era algo que había visualizado-

:::Naraku::: No me has hecho nada, pero ahora que tu te vas a la gira estoy seguro que querrás disfrutar tanto como corresponde a tu edad, yo... ya no estoy para eso, yo solo soy la persona que firma los cheques detrás del escritorio... eso de andar de fiesta en fiesta ya no se me da, estoy mas pendiente del colegio de Kanna, de las utilidades y necesidades de la compañía, de la carrera de Kagome... y yo.. no quiero privarte de disfrutar de todo tu éxito... además.. me he dado cuenta que yo... realmente amo a otra persona.

:::Sango::: No lo puedo creer Naraku..! Yo.. tuve confianza en ti.. como es posible que te hayas enamorado de Tsubaki..! esto... esto... no puede estar pasando... –decía mientras lloraba y lloraba-

:::Naraku::: ¿Tsubaki? –preguntó extrañado, pero parecía ser una buena coartada así que le siguió la corriente- Pues si.. la verdad es que con ella tenemos mucho en común y antes que pase algo que realmente te dañe, prefiero mejor serte sincero y dejarte libre para que disfrutes este momento tan glorioso de tu vida.. Vamos Sango... no te pongas así, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.. para cualquier cosa que gustes... –terminó diciendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, la chica solo salió corriendo sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su cartera y para aparentar que nada había pasado. Naraku se sentó enfrente de la fuente, se sentía desolado.. triste... cuando apareció Kagome y le dio un abrazo-

:::Kagome::: Vamos tío... no te pongas así... –le dijo para consolarlo, pero algo no le cuadraba a la chica, conocía a su tío y sabía que algo andaba mal- solamente hay algo que no me queda claro... ¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Sango...? ¿Estas... enamorado de esa mujer?

:::Naraku::: Kagome... ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación esconderte y espiar a las personas...? Pensé que esa mala costumbre que tenías de niña se te había quitado -le sonrió a su sobrina-

:::Kagome::: Perdona tío... estaba hablando por celular y cuando ustedes llegaron de pronto me encontré encerrada sin poder salir y me pareció un poco grosero interrumpirlos para poderme ir...

:::Naraku::: Bueno... no te preocupes, de todos modos te enterarías.. y respondiendo tu pregunta... no.. Tsubaki y yo solamente somos compañeros de trabajo, ella es una buena directora comercial y no me atrevería a involucrarme sentimental con ella... además dentro de tres días ella partirá a España para poder manejar una rama de la compañía que establecernos en dicho país.

:::Kagome::: Pero entonces.. si no estás enamorado de Tsubaki... ¿Por qué terminaste con Sango?

:::Naraku::: Bueno... tu no lo sabes o tal vez si... pero ella sigue enamorada de su ex novio...

:::Kagome::: ¿Miroku? –dijo sorprendida- No lo creo tío, además Sango sabe perfectamente que ellos dos no pueden estar juntos, Miroku es demasiado problemático... estoy segura que te has confundido.

:::Naraku::: Eso quisiera, pero no es así, el día de ayer en la fiesta... pues los encontré besándose en el lobby, ninguno de los dos me vio, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi... los dos se aman y estoy seguro que no pueden estar juntos especialmente porque Sango era mi novia, ella nunca haría algo así... no es como Kagura, después de todo, pero la verdad es que a pesar que puedes mentirle a tu cabeza, no le puedes mentir a tu corazón.

:::Kagome::: Pero y entonces.. ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad..? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que solamente quieres que sea feliz con Miroku?

:::Naraku::: Porque ella se sentiría mal... especialmente si le digo que los vi besándose, Sango no es la clase de chica que lastimaría a propósito, simplemente así se dieron las cosas... –Kagome se conmovió de su tío, había renunciado al amor de Sango para que ella pudiera ser feliz con la persona que realmente quería, le dio un abrazo y le deseó lo mejor, él le hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a Sango de la verdadera razón de su ruptura. Esa noche terminó un poco triste, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para regresar a Japón y volver a sus labores-

...

**CAPITULO 49:**

**::::::2ª parte-::::::**

**::::::EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO AÑO::::::**

Casi había pasado un mes y medio completo, el hielo y el aire helado poco a poco iban disminuyendo dándole entrada a un clima mas templado. El florecer de los árboles y el arrullo de los pájaros cada vez iban siendo mas notorio en la mansión Taisho en donde abundaba la vegetación.

Durante ese mes la banda había estado en gira en diferentes ciudades de Asia y había tenido un éxito rotundo que garantizaba la extensión de la gira por todo el continente asiático y en algunos de los países mas importantes de Europa en donde lograban un record increíble de ventas por sus discos, inclusive los estaban considerando para unos premios muy famosos como "Banda Revelación del año" sin embargo todavía no había nada concreto, mientras tanto los chicos tendrían 3 semanas enteras de "vacaciones" parciales, debido a que durante ese descanso ya tenían programadas muchas entrevistas, sesiones de fotografías, sesiones en centros comerciales para firmar autógrafos y reuniones con varios empresarios, obviamente a quien mas pesado le estaba tocando era a Kikyo, ya que ella tenía que coordinar todas las reuniones y asegurarse que las entrevistas contaran con las instalaciones adecuadas con las exigencias solicitadas por el grupo.

En el hospital las nuevas plazas habían dado comienzo, cada uno de los internos que habían obtenido las mejores y sobresalientes notas, podían ser aceptados en la nueva plaza, claro eso si los jefes también estaban de acuerdo de tenerlos bajo su tutela, ellos también tenían el poder y la decisión de no aceptarlos si sabían que esa no era la verdadera especialidad de ellos. Kagome como ya era de esperarse, estaba feliz con Rin y ella a su vez lo estaba también, a pesar que se había vuelto más estricta y exigente que antes, pero lo estaba enseñando infinidad de casos y técnicas a la chica, en fin tanto alumna había resultado bien para aprender como maestra para enseñar.

Siempre cada jefe seguía con sus residentes en las diferentes especialidades, pero ahora delegaban un poco más en los residentes clase "S", como los habían denominado para llamarles "especiales". Kagome estaba platicando con una de las residentes de primer año que mas le había agradado, ella era una chica de .20 años, recién trasladada de Londres, era una niña muy seria pero estudiosa y a su vez bastante reservada, pero por alguna razón se había llevado de maravilla con Kagome lo cual le beneficiaba bastante ya que de esta manera también le había agradado a las enfermeras y a varios residentes de clase 3, su nombre era Mary Carmen, pero de cariño todos le decían Mery, como se pronunciaba su nombre.

:::Kagome::: Oye Mary, ¿Por qué no vienes ahora en la noche a mi apartamento? Tendremos una pijamada –le preguntaba mientras revisaba un historial en la estación–

:::Mary::: No se Kagome, la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza –dijo acomodándose sus lentes, tenía un look muy fino, elegante, parecía ser una chica delicada y que no aguantaría el 'trote' de los turnos, pero de todos los de 1er año ella había sobresalido mucho–

:::Kagome::: ¿Pero que dices? No seas tonta... si solamente estaremos Ayame, Rin y un par de amigas mas.. vamos niña.! Tienes que relajarte un poco más, sino la vida del hospital te consume demasiado.

:::Mary::: Precisamente por eso Kagome allí estarán dos de las jefes de especialidades de quienes una de ella es mi jefa –enfatizó refiriéndose a Rin quien la intimidaba demasiado así como lo hacia con todos-

:::Kagome::: Rin es mas que todo la fachada Mary –dijo mientras cerraba el expediente y lo ponía con los demás una fila interminable de historiales médicos que tenía a la par- además si tu ves ella y yo ahora somos buenas amigas y a pesar de ello es muy estricta conmigo en esta pasantía, incontables veces me ha felicitado por el trabajo realizado, así como los regaños que he obtenido cuando he metido la pata y a pesar de eso generalmente después del trabajo nos despedimos siempre con una sonrisa, así que no te preocupes además también estará otra amiga mía, solamente que ella está en la unidad de cardiología con el Dr. Inu, lamentablemente Sesshoumaru no la aceptó para cirugía con él, pero tengo entendido que le está yendo muy bien en cardio –le explicó la chica para tratar de convencer a su nueva amiga que aceptara la invitación-

:::Mary::: Bueno... –dijo no muy convencida- esta bien Kagome.. iré pero dime.. ¿Qué tengo que llevar? No quiero que piensen que ni siquiera quiero ayudar con la comida...

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, cada reunión nos turnamos en llevar la comida, así que por el momento lo único que debes de llevar es tu pijama, tu ropa para mañana y mm... bueno.. sabes que podrías llevar varias boquitas para acompañar las bebidas.

:::Mary::: O.o... be... bidas? –preguntó algo sorprendida la chica, ya que no sabía que la reunión era para ir a beber y ella no lo hacía–

:::Kagome::: Pues claro..! ¿Pensabas que solamente nos reuníamos a chismear y ver películas nada mas? No amiguita... nuestras reuniones son mas divertidas que eso.. por eso precisamente siempre las hacemos cuando todas nosotras coincidimos con un libre al día siguiente y que por supuesto no nos toque algún turno... ya que no queremos venir con el pulso algo "tembloroso" –dijo lo último riéndose pícaramente y voz baja ya que no les gustaba llegar con una gran resaca al hospital-

...

Mary ya no siguió indagando más en el tema, su hora laboral estaba a punto de terminar por lo que se despidió de Kagome y se retiró para ir a poder comprar los snacks que llevaría a su casa y también para poder arreglar su maleta. Al momento de despedirse a Kagome le cayó una llamada en su celular por lo que solamente pudo despedirse diciéndole "te llamo mas tarde Kagome para que me indiques la dirección exacta de tu apartamento, ok?" la chica solamente asintió y sin ver su identificador de llamadas tomó la llamada.

:::xxx::: Hola Kagome! –al hablar la otra persona de inmediato la identificó... era Inuyasha, ellos dos no habían podido conversar debido a la gira del chico y tampoco se habían querido decir las cosas por teléfono ya que resultaba demasiado informal e ingrato a pesar que los dos querían decirse lo mismo– ¿Como estás? Tiempo de no verte ni hablarte..

:::Kagome::: Inu... yasha.. hola... bueno.. pues.. la verdad es... que ha pasado ya algo de tiempo desde la vez que nos vimos en la Iglesia por la misa de año nuevo.. –respondió un poco sorprendida mientras su corazón se aceleraba a mil por horas del nerviosismo que le iba invadiendo todo el cuerpo, decidió mejor alejarse de la estación de médicos y retirarse a un lugar un poco mas privado para que Sesshoumaru ni nadie mas le pudiera escuchar su conversación- y ese.. milagro que me llamas?

:::Inuyasha::: La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo Kagome, pero lamentablemente no he podido hacerlo por esto de la gira, pero te quería comentar que a partir de ahora la banda y yo tendremos unas "dizque" vacaciones de tres semanas, por lo que estaremos aquí en la casa de mi padre y me gustaría poderte invitarte a cenar a algún lado y así platicar mas a gusto, si fuera este mismo día sería mejor... ¿Qué dices?

:::Kagome::: ¿Ahora..? –preguntó sorprendida y pensando en su noche de chicas que tendrían en su apartamento, no podía cancelarla, todas las chicas la matarían- pues.. ahora Inuyasha se me hace difícil ya que tengo una reunión con mis amigas en mi apartamento y no puedo suspenderla, ya tenemos todo listo... y.. bueno.. no creo que a las chicas les agrade que la suspenda.

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes Kagome... podemos reprogramarla el día que mejor te plazca... lo que podemos hacer es que tu me hablas cuando tengas el tiempo disponible, ¿si? Pero recuerda.. solamente estaré aquí 3 semanas, no mas.. luego continuaremos con nuestra gira y quizás regresemos hasta dentro de unos 4 meses...

La chica accedió a reunirse con él otro día y luego se despidió. Empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos tratando de imaginar todo tipo de lugar al que podrían ir y como decirle que ella a quien quería era a Sesshoumaru y que desde tiempo atrás estaba saliendo con él, de hecho hasta practicaba en su cabeza los posibles diálogos que podían tener, por lo que no sintió en lo absoluto cuando entró Sesshoumaru a la habitación en donde ella se encontraba le dio un tierno beso en el cuello haciendo que la chica se irisara por completo de pies a cabeza, él por su parte notó la reacción de su novia, no quiso parecer demasiado curioso, por lo que se retiró un poco con cierta naturalidad y se dirigió a la cafetera que se encontraba cerca para servirse un café, tomó una pajilla y empezó a revolverlo.

La habitación era como una pequeña oficina con un par de sillones, una mesa redonda, una epqueña refrigeradora y una cafetera, el lugar ideal de los médicos para poder ir a tomarse un receso de un par de minutos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Siempre tienes la reunión con tus amigas esta noche?

:::Kagome::: Si.. ya estamos listas –sonrió y regresó a la realidad- hasta invité a la nueva interna de 1er año.. la que viene de Londres... –el chico trató de recordar quien era pero como no estaba a su cargo no lograba enfocar su cara en su mente– bueno.. ella.. –sonrió– así que ya todas estamos mas que listas..! ¿Y tú que harás?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pasaré con mi padre y con Kaoru esta noche tengo tiempo de no cenar con ellos, además voy a aprovechar que el inútil de Inuyasha se encuentra de vacaciones, mi padre está feliz de tenerlo en la casa.

:::Kagome::: Si... me imagino.. después de todo lo que ha pasado Inuyasha ha cambiado muchísimo, y asumo que tu padre debe de querer aprovechar estas 3 cortas semanas que tendrá con él, ¿verdad?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Quien te dijo que ese estará 3 exactas semanas? –la chica se había metido en un gran lío, ¿como le explicaría a Sesshoumaru eso? Era mejor decirle la verdad, después de todo al momento de salir a cenar con él tendría que hacerlo para no tener futuros problemas con él-

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. Inuyasha me acaba de hablar... para decirme que quiere hablar conmigo, le dije que si.. que lo haríamos otro día porque esta noche ya la tengo ocupada –él desconfió un poco, especialmente por la reacción nerviosa de la chica-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que bien... tu y él necesitan aclarar muchas cosas, me gustaría acompañarte y decirle de una buena vez que tu y yo somos novios, de todos modos hace ya casi 7 meses que él decidió seguir su vida alejado de ti, lo cual fue una buena suerte para mi –le dijo un poco feliz después tomó un sorbo de su café y procedió a retirarse, quería hacer una última ronda antes de irse-

:::Kagome::: Déjame hablar primero con él Sesshoumaru, ustedes dos son demasiado bruscos para decirse las cosas y podrían crear una situación desagradable sin tener que recurrir a ello necesariamente... si? –se levantó del asiento a donde se encontraba y se acercó a él para coquetearle un poco y darle un beso en su mejilla, ¿como se iba negar a semejante petición? Aceptó... ella tenía razón, los dos eran demasiados bruscos para decirse las cosas y aunque quizás a Inuyasha ya no le importaba Kagome pero en la forma por como se lo diría Sesshoumaru se molestaría empezando una pelea. Kagome se retiró a otro lugar en donde estaban los lockers de los residentes y se fue a su casa, Ayame de una sola vez la acompañó para empezar los preparativos de la reunión, las otras chicas llegarían hasta después-

...

Mientras tanto en la mansión Taisho ya era de noche, el calentador de agua de la piscina ya había empezado a funcionar, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Asuka, quien se quedaría esa noche con ellos estaban en la cómoda piscina planeando los trajes que utilizarían en la entrevista que tendrían dentro de dos días.

El chofer llegó a la mansión con un invitado, era familia directa de Izayoi, por lo tanto sobrino de Inu-No y se quedaría un par de semanas en su casa ya que necesitaba arreglar su residencia japonesa, era un chico tímido de 18 años y cabello negro que venía desde Londres y que había sido compañero en el mismo colegio de Asuka, ella al enterarse que se quedaría en la casa de Inuyasha le había pedido a él si le podía brindar un espacio en su mansión para quedarse también a todos no les parecía nada extraño la decisión de la chica, después de todo les ayudaba también para poder decidir mejor cuando tendrían que hacer los ensayos y programarlos de una sola vez.

Sango llevaba un traje negro con los bordes rosados, una que le quedaba muy bien entallada a su esbelta y hermosa figura, Miroku casi se desmayó cuando vio a su hermosa chica, ¿como podía haber sido tan estúpido de perderla..! El e Inuyasha llevaban unos shorts algo cortos, sus pechos al descubierto demostrando así sus bien formados pectorales, que aun trastornaban la mente de Sango, Asuka no había llegado todavía ya que se encontraba cambiándose en el cuarto que le habían asignado.

:::Inuyasha::: Ay..! Pero como tarda esa niña... –dijo un poco molesto mientras llegaba hasta su reloj y veía que ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que los tres se habían metido a la piscina-

:::Miroku::: Sabes como es ella Inuyasha, tienes que tenerle paciencia... además a las mujeres mientras mas las presionas mas rebeldes se ponen... y Asuka tu sabes que es alguien muy especial...

:::Sango::: En eso tienes toda la razón Miroku, el carácter que tiene Asuka es demasiado especial, pero ha sido una gran ayuda para el grupo, ese espíritu y la dedicación que tiene de seguir adelante, además de la inspiración y su energía... eso nos ha ayudado muchísimo.. –entre hablar bien y mal de la chica, finalmente apareció, tomada del brazo de un chico, era el primo de Inuyasha que se quedaría un par de días en la casa y razón por la cual Asuka también lo haría, a pesar que había dicho que se quedaría en la casa con su padre y hermano para poder controlar a éste último-

:::Inuyasha::: Primo..! Que alegría tenerte aquí..! –lo saludó mientras se salía de la piscina y se secaba con una toalla que tenía cerca para poderle dar un fuerte abrazo- Miroku, Sango.. les quiero presentar a mi primo.. Shinji Ikari... es uno de los consentidos de mi padre... –"mucho gusto" saludaron los chicos, Asuka por su parte se veía feliz de tenerlo cerca, la chica llevaba un traje de dos piezas en color rojo que combinaba a la perfección con su color de cabello-

:::Shinji::: Gracias.. primo... también es una alegría estar aquí... –respondió tímidamente, así era él, un chico totalmente introvertido y una de las cosas que mas adoraba Asuka-

:::Asuka::: Vamos Shinji..! Anímate que no has venido a un funeral..! Estas entre la banda mas famosa y codiciada del momento... alégrate si? –replicó con mucha alegría-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Asuka.. así es él, esa es su personalidad no puedes cambiarla... así que no te preocupes Shinji, tu siéntete como en tu casa... por cierto ¿no deseas meterte a la piscina con nosotros? El agua está deliciosa y después del viaje estoy seguro que te caerá muy bien para poderte relajar –lo invitó mientras él mismo regresaba a su posición anterior-

:::Asuka::: Por supuesto que quiere..! Vamos Shinji.. te acompañaré a la habitación para que puedas cambiarte –le confirmó la chica mientras lo tomó del brazo y empezó a correr con él, el pobre Shinji solo pudo susurrar "espera.. Asuka..." ella no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto, los demás prefirieron ignorar mejor la situación y continuaron con su plática sobre lo que podría ser mejor para la banda–

...

Al poco tiempo después llegó Sesshoumaru, fue a saludar a Inuyasha y a darle la bienvenida al grupo, sus planes no habían resultado tan bien, ya que esa noche Kaoru y su padre tenían una cena en un hotel muy prestigioso en honor a su compromiso, por lo que tuvo que planear su noche solo, ya que no podía estar con su hermano, era demasiado desesperante para él. Afortunadamente para su soledad apareció Kouga pretextando la misma soledad, ya que su padre también estaba en el agasajo de los Taisho y Ayame estaba con Kagome y Asuka por su parte estaba también en la casa con Inuyasha, al ver a su hermanita tan pegada con Shinji enfureció al punto de querer provocar un pelea porque un 'individuo indeseable' estaba tratando de pervertir a su hermanita... Sesshoumaru intentó controlar a su amigo llevándolo a su inmensa habitación, además para que los chicos se quedaran solos.

:::Kouga::: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sesshoumaru..! –le reclamó muy molesto, mientras tiraba su chamarra en la cama y se tiraba en ella- No ves que está tratando de seducir a mi hermanita..! Si a penas tiene 18 años..! por Kami! –siguió reclamando molesto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es una suerte que sea Shinji el que la "esté molestando" oh! A tu pobre inocente hermanita... –le dijo con sumo sarcasmo-

:::Kouga::: ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? ¿Qué Asuka es la que se está insinuando? Por Kami Sesshoumaru... ella no es así... –dijo muy seguro-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No estoy insinuando nada Kouga... sabes que no soy así... pero lo que te puedo decir es que uno de hermano a veces quiere ver las cosas de diferente manera a lo que son en realidad, así que no te molestes por esa tontería, además alégrate que sea mi primo Shinji en el que ella se ha fijado, él es un chico intachable y su conducta irreprochable, aunque tu hermana se le ponga en bandeja de plata Shinji sería incapaz de hacerle algo que la pudiera dejar marcada de por vida... así que tranquilízate... y mejor dime.. ¿Cómo van los planes con Ayame?

:::Kouga::: Esta bien.. intentaré ya no pensar en eso... con Ayame... –dijo pensativo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- ¿Crees que le guste?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que acaso me viste de falda o algo así? El hecho de tener el cabello largo no significa que sea una mujer no te confundas..! Yo no se si a ella le podría gustar este anillo...

Kouga no estaba seguro de lo que le ofrecería a Ayame, ella en los últimos días había estado un poco extraña con él, Kouga se imaginaba que era por la presencia de Asuka ya que la consentía demasiado y nunca podían tener privacidad mientras ella estuviese en el país, sin embargo Ayame andaba la cabeza en otro lado, uno al que no quería regresar.


	50. La fiesta se convierte en tragedia

Comentarios: Gracias a mi linda **camony** que me ha dejado el único comentario, pero como ya lo había prometido, aunque solamente tuviera uno pues subiría el capitulo.. TT_TT ¡que triste! ¿Qué ya les aburrió el fic? Antes me los pedían largos, ahora que vienen largos ya desertan... me voy a pegar un tiro! Pero bueno, dejo el drama y mejor lean...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

La declaración de amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyo había sido de lo mas sincera, pero aún quedaba un tema por resolver: Kagome y la propuesta de matrimonio. Kikyo e Inuyasha se hacían novios una vez mas.

Al mismo tiempo Naraku se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Miroku y Sango por lo que decide terminar con ella excusando que él era el es que estaba enamorado de otra persona para que ella no se sintiera mal, la verdadera razón solamente Kagome la conocía y él le hacia prometer que no se lo diría a Sango por ningún motivo.

La banda tenía un éxito rotundo lo que provocaba que Inuyasha y Kagome no pudieran hablar en lo absoluto, pero en las próximas semanas ellos tendrían un pequeño descanso cosa que les hacía querer retomar su plática y confesarse el uno con el otro.

Kagome tendría una pequeña pijamada con sus amigas, mientras tanto Sesshoumaru iba a la casa de su padre y su hermano junto con Kouga para pasar el rato.

Kouga tenía algo planeado para Ayame, pero aún no estaba seguro ello.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 50:**

**::::::LA FIESTA SE CONVIERTE EN TRAGEDIA::::::**

Por su lado las chicas se empezaban a divertir en el apartamento de Kagome, todas se encontraban con unas pijamitas un poco sexy, la mas atrevida era la de Rin que era parecido a un baby doll, corto, pero no tan transparente en color verde, Kagome llevaba unos shorts cortos y su camisa era de tirantes dejando ver su bien formado busto, el de Ayame era también unos shorts cortos y de tirantes, solo que estos no eran tan reveladores como los de Kagome; también habían llegado algunas amigas de ellas, Tendra, quien era muy buena amiga de Kagome y residente al igual que ella, llevaba una pijama de pantalón, pero de camisa con tirantes, Luna que era amiga del colegio de Kagome llevaba un camisón corto de tirantes que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos, Mary quien era la mas recatada llevaba su pijama de pantalón y una camisa de manga corta, Rin había llevado a otra de sus amigas Yumi, una chica de cabello liso morado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran claros como la miel, su piel morena, ella recién acababa de salir graduada de abogada y estaba trabajando con su padre en su despacho privado, ella había sido compañera de Rin y Sesshoumaru en el colegio cuando Rin aún estudiaba en Japón, todas las chicas estaban siendo muy bien atendidas por Luna, quien era experta en preparar cócteles y los que mas se le daban eran las margaritas, Mary a pesar que no tomaba, simulaba siempre estar con una margarita en la mano.

:::Luna::: No...! Pero yo les digo que yo me muero de envidia de ustedes niñas! -decía alegremente la chica-

:::Tendra::: Envidia? De que? De nuestros turnos interminables? De nuestras noches sin dormir? De nuestra poca vida social? -preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, Tendra tenía un carácter un poco especial y siempre hablaba sin rodeos, por suerte como todas estaban algo 'alegres' no se percataban de ello-

:::Luna::: Bueno.. de eso por supuesto que no... -sonrió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida- sino que de todos los médicos guapos con los que tienen que pasar todo el día, de veras que no se que como le hacen para concentrarse.

:::Yumi::: Tienes toda la razón Luna, allí en el hospital se ve cada papacito que dan ganas de desmayarse en sus brazos, ejemplo tienes a los novios de estas tres -todas rieron a carcajadas mientras Ayame, Rin y Kagome se sonrojaban por los cumplidos que estaban recibiendo-

:::Rin::: Te acostumbras no creas, ya después lo ves completamente normal, además entre todas las emergencias ya ni te das cuenta de como son, ya los tratas con naturalidad.

:::Kagome::: Eso es cierto, y a veces con lo estrictos son pues solamente quieres a veces tirarles el kit de cirugía en la cara -todas rieron a carcajadas, especialmente Kagome, Tendra y Mary que ya les había sucedido en mas de una ocasión-

:::Tendra::: Tienes toda la razón amiga, pero creo que debemos de agradecer que nuestros jefes sean mujeres Kagome –se refirió a ella que estaba con Ayame y a Kagome que se encontraba con Rin- porque a Houyo le está tocando de pesadilla con el Dr. Kouga y a Aiko ni se diga que se encuentra con el Dr. Sesshoumaru quien es el peor de todos... sin ofender Kagome.

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Tendra, conozco a Sesshoumaru y se que es demasiado estricto, aunque no creas, mi jefa creo que se anda igualando a él -sonrió y miro de reojo a Rin quien lo tomó con mucha gracia- a veces también deseo tirarle el kit de cirugía... –todas rieron inclusive Rin a quien le pareció muy cómico el comentario de su amiga ya que en varias ocasiones ella había pensado lo mismo cuando estaba de residente-

:::Yumi::: No no no... pero ahora si tenemos que cambiar tema..! -saltó Yumi casi atragantándose- dinos Rin como vas con ese galán de Suikotsu, ya no me contaste que tal te fue este fin de semana pasado que fueron a visitar a sus padres... -todas las chicas saltaron, casi nadie sabía que ella había ido con Suikotsu a conocer a los padres de éste, Ayame por su parte guardó silencio disimulando un poco de enojo-

:::Tendra::: Qué..? No te puedo creer Rin que a penas llevas... ummm..? Cuánto... dos meses con él? y ya te llevó a conocer a sus padres..! -gritaba con asombro tratando de recordar inclusive en que día se encontraba-

:::Rin::: Pues no es así Tendra... llevamos a penas 1 mes y 8 días... y si... el fin de semana pasado me llevó a la villa de sus padres para presentármelos formalmente, junto a sus otros 5 hermanos, pues a Bankotsu ya lo conozco... -aclaró sonrojada la chica, puesto que ese fin de semana había sido demasiado para ella-

:::Luna::: No..! ahora tienes que contarnos todo, pero espera.. Mary trae mas snacks, mientras yo, me llevo estos vasos vacíos y CONGELA esa historia por favor Rin, tenemos que saber TODOS y CADA UNO de los detalles de ese viaje -a pesar que Luna recién había conocido a Rin, se había llevado de maravilla con ella, las reuniones que habían tenido hasta el momento las hacían cada semana formando un buen grupo de amigas, a pesar que a veces faltaban algunas chicas... pero no importaba, en la siguiente reunión siempre las ponían 'al corriente' de los chismes sucedidos en la anterior, Luna recogió todos los vasos y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba haciendo las bebidas, allí también se encontraba Mary y Kagome- Oye..! Que excitante está ésta reunión Kagome... ahora si te luciste, además, la música está de maravilla...

:::Kagome::: Gracias Luna, la verdad es que la reunión la hacemos entre todas.. y quien se está luciendo con la reunión eres tu amiga, estoy segura que mañana me arrepiento de estas margaritas.. pero no lo puedo evitar... las haces demasiadas ricas como para decir que no.. verdad Mary? -le decía riendo a carcajadas mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su trago, Mary por su parte solo sonreía, la verdad era que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reuniones, ahora ella era mas del tipo intelectual, pero le parecía muy bien darle un poco de giro a su vida a como era antes de llegar a Japón aunque no al grado de cómo la llevaba en Inglaterra-

:::Mary::: Si Kagome, gracias por la invitación.

:::Luna::: De ahora en adelante, ya tienes compromiso con nosotras Mary... no puedes faltar a una reunión, excepto si tienes turno, lo cual nosotras comprendemos perfectamente, pero niña..! -le dijo mientras veía su vaso- que pasa..? No te gustan las margaritas..! Vamos.. esta noche es para disfrutar..! -la alentaba para que se terminara su bebida, sabía que como ya no estaba acostumbrada a bebidas alcohólicas podía arrepentirse demasiado al día siguiente si tomaba demasiado, así que prefería no hacerlo-

:::Mary::: Uy no..! Si están deliciosas, la verdad es que nunca las había probado, pero te quedan muy ricas... -dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de mentira, Luna se sentía mejor ya que se veía que su nueva amiga también estaba disfrutando de la compañía. Finalmente había terminado con las bebidas y llevaba tres vasos con mucha dificultad, Kagome llevaba otros dos y Mary las seguía con un plato de botanas, todas se sentaron nuevamente en la sala, o mas bien en el suelo en donde estaban cómodamente sentadas con varias almohadas y cojines, Kagome recibía una llamada a su celular en ese instante, al parecer era una de las chicas excusándose que no podía llegar, ella le hacia un puchero, las demás estaban pendiente de saber quien era, después de colgar la curiosidad de todas se unificó en una sola voz preguntando "quien era?"-

:::Kagome::: Era Natalie –dijo triste- llamaba para excusarse ya que ahora no podrá venir, está en una sesión de fotos y le es imposible llegar, ya que luego tiene una entrevista o no se que cosas mas.

:::Mary::: Quien es Natalie? –Preguntó un poco curiosa-

:::Luna::: Ella es una modelo muy famosa, fue compañera de colegio de Kagome y mía también, es muy buena onda, pero su tiempo se ve consumido por sus pasarelas y sesiones de fotos, por eso a veces no puede venir –dijo un poco triste-

:::Yumi::: No.. me digas que es la famosa modelo NATTY? Es la que está comprometida con Tom Welling? –dijo casi gritando de emoción-

:::Kagome::: Yep.. –respondió tranquilamente- Esa misma...

:::Mary::: Wow..! Ustedes si que se codean con lo mejor del mundo... –dijo un poco sorprendida al saber que ellas eran amigas de una modelo tan famosa-

:::Luna::: Si... la verdad es que su popularidad va en subida desde que estamos en el colegio inclusive, pero le toca muy pesado a la pobre.. de hecho todavía no estoy segura si anda de novia con Tom... –dijo triste recordando que en alguna ocasión días atrás le había comentado que habían tenido una gran discusión-

:::Tendra::: Que lo siento por ella, es una buena chica... espero que la próxima vez si pueda venir, tenemos que animarla..! –Aseveró muy animada, después de eso Yumi recordó que tenían una plática pendiente y nuevamente insistió en el tema-

:::Yumi::: Espero que si viene me regale un autógrafo, mi hermano se moriría y daría lo que fuera por tener un autógrafo de ella..! Pero bien.. ahora que ya estamos semi completas Rin, no tienes excusas... cuenta..! cuenta..! me muero por escucharte...

:::Rin::: Esta bien... niñas curiosas...! -les dijo burlonamente mientras se acomodaba para contar su aventura- Pues... Suikotsu me dijo hace 8 días que cumplimos 1 mes...

:::Yumi::: ayyy..! Pero que emocionante..!

:::Rin::: Estas loca amiga... pero bien.. continuemos... Cuando cumplimos 1 mes, me dijo que quería llevarme a conocer a su familia, formalmente, ya que para año nuevo pues solamente fue como la pre-presentación, si lo podríamos llamar así...

:::Kagome::: Yo pensé que allí ya te habías acomodado por completo a la familia Rin, si te regresaste con Suikotsu en su jet privado no es así ?

:::Luna::: Qué? Regresaste en un jet privado..! Pero que emoción.. algún día tendré un novio doctor tan guapo y rico como el tuyo Rin... -decía suspirando la chica-

:::Rin::: Pues no.. te equivocas Kagome, regresamos en un vuelo comercial... claro.. en primera clase.. –dijo tímidamente y muy sonrojada- ya que los jets que tienen son de sus padres y bueno.. pues no tenía la confianza de pedírselo, luego de eso Suikotsu me comentó que le había agradado mucho a sus padres y a sus demás hermanos y que querían que me llevaran a su villa el fin de semana, para ese momento no le había dicho que yo era su novia solamente me había presentado como su 'amiga', pero como era de suponer sus padres no son ningunos tontos y se imaginaron que yo era mas que eso.. así que así fue como surgió la invitación... –terminó mientras tomaba un par de traguitos y un poco de comida-

:::Luna::: Oye... y que tal están los hermanos de Suikotsu?

:::Rin::: No te hagas muchas ilusiones... –dijo recordándolos a cada uno, pero Tendra la interrumpió antes que pudiera completar la oración-

:::Tendra::: Uy..! Ilusiones? Pues sueña lo que quieras Luna.. porque Bankotsu es muchísimo mas guapo de Suikotsu... –a Luna se le iluminaron los ojos, pero casi nadie notó que Mary se sonrojó un poco, solamente Kagome que notó un poco extraña a su amiga-

:::Yumi::: Claro, solamente ellos dos son los salvables de la familia, porque a parte de eso se encuentra Jakotsu... y dime Rin.. me muero por saber... es o no es? –le preguntaba curiosa la chica que ya le había hablado antes del chico, pero no lo conocía en realidad-

:::Tendra::: Pues claro que es niña..! Estoy segurísima de ello, muchas veces lo he visto en el hospital cuando ha llegado a visitar a Bankotsu y se le nota a leguas... –aclaró, Rin se sintió un poco apenada por la conversación-

:::Luna::: Es que? –preguntó Luna con curiosidad-

:::Yumi::: gay niña..! gay..! –dijo sonriendo y carcajeando Yumi, todas le siguieron la risa excepto por Rin que seguía muy apenada-

:::Luna::: No te lo puedo creer..! Los doctorcitos guapérrimos tiene un hermanito gay... bueno.. uno menos de los siete, menos el de Rin quedan cinco... a ver.. y los otros como son..

:::Ayame::: En eso podría decirte que no tengas las ilusiones, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu y Mukotsu creo que quedan fuera de la discusión si quieres a un hombre alto, buen mozo, delgado... son todo lo contrario... y Renkotsu podría decirse que no está tan mal si te gustan los calvitos... y bueno.. Bankotsu... –cuando escuchó el nombre del chico Kagome interrumpió-

:::Kagome::: Creo que con él no hay que meterse mucho... verdad Mary? –le dijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente, lo cual ocasionaba que la pobre chica se pusiera de todos colores parecía ser camaleón tratando de cambiar el color y camuflagearse con el sofá para desaparecer, las otras chicas se pusieron de rodillas y se dirigieron inmediatamente a ella-

:::Tendra::: Que? Te gusta el Dr. Bankotsu Mary?

:::Yumi::: Tu... una residente de primer año enamorada de un jefe...? No lo puedo creer niña..! si que eres muy interesante... –le dijo sonriendo-

:::Luna::: Bueno... no se vayan tan lejos.. miren lo que le sucedió a Kagome pues... y ahora viven "feliz por siempre" –todas rieron a carcajadas-

:::Yumi::: Pero que emocionante está esto..! Aunque ya no se ni a quien ponerle atención... Mary.. o Rin.. no..! Primero que termine Rin con su historia y luego nos enfocamos en ti Mary.. De acuerdo? –preguntó mientras Luna, Tendra y Kagome gritaban a todo pulmón DE ACUERDO! Ayame seguía solamente tomando ella había permanecido callada y casi de incógnito-

:::Rin::: Ese fin de semana siento que fue demasiado para mi, llegamos y me los presentó a todos formalmente, el único que faltó fue Bankotsu ya que ese fin de semana le tocaba turno. Pero conocí a todos los demás y me sorprendió saber que ellos son toda una familia de negocios..! –dijo sorprendida, Ayame se incorporó a la plática, la verdad era que ella sabía mucho mas de la familia de Suikotsu-

:::Ayame::: No lo sabías? –preguntó con un poco de sorpresa y sarcasmo incluido mientras Rin negaba con su cabeza- A la familia de ellos les llaman "los 7 negociadores", y no precisamente por los hermanos, sino que por los padres también, a excepción de Suikotsu y Bankotsu todos tienen un negocio próspero y el dinero es una de las cosas que mas les importan.

:::Rin::: Uy si..! El lujo en esa villa es increíble..! Todos son muy corteses inclusive mmm... el hermano mayor.. ay no.! No me acuerdo como se llama...

:::Ayame::: No te recuerdas.! Menos mal que es tu futuro cuñado... se llama Kyokotsu, él está en la representación de los autos de lujo de toda Asia y lo último que supe es que se había metido en la carrera de autos de la Formula 1, tengo entendido que pudo perfeccionar un carro... no para correr claro.

:::Yumi::: Wow..! –dijo muy sorprendida, las demás también estaban con la misma cara inclusive Rin, Kagome solamente estaba callada observando a Ayame... algo le pasaba a su amiga, eso era definitivo- Pero que muchacho mas inteligente y de buen ojo... supongo entonces que cada uno debe de tener su propia fortuna entonces.

:::Rin::: Mmm... pues no lo sé, la verdad es que no hablamos mucho de eso, solamente medio se presentaron y de allí lo que mas que hicieron fue interrogarme por completo –la chica empezó a ruborizarse por completo al recordar que clase de preguntas le hacían-

:::Ayame::: Claro que cada uno tiene su propia fortuna –interrumpió la chica de manera un poco burlona y queriendo apartar de la conversación a Rin, todas voltearon a verla- cada uno tiene su propio negocio, aunque ellos siempre trabajan en parejas, por ejemplo, Suikotsu y Bankotsu como saben los dos son médicos, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu están en el negocio de armas, blindajes y seguridad, Jakotsu y Mokotsu tienen negocios de floristería, recepción y además fumigaciones ellos son los mas extraños y Kyokotsu que es el único que trabaja solo, es como el mas apartado.

:::Rin::: Wow..! Pues la verdad solamente sabía que Jakotsu estaba encargado como de eventos y floristerías.. y cosas así.. me dio pena indagar demasiado... –dijo sonriendo un poco tímida siempre tomando de su vaso-

:::Mary::: Es cierto.. Bankotsu me ha comentado que ellos dos son como los mas renegados ya que no tienen negocios y que de hecho la familia les está insistiendo en que se salgan del hospital para hacer uno propio.

:::Yumi::: Un... hospital.. propio? –exclamó sorprendida la chica, ya que para pensar en algo así debían de tener mucho dinero-

:::Rin::: Si... es cierto eso –aseguró- sus padres estuvieron insistiendo en hacer proyecto ese fin de semana, inclusive ya me reclutaron.. ya que dijeron que como los dos nos casaríamos de todos modos tendría que cambiarme para ir cuidando los intereses de la familia –siguió diciendo mientras se volvía de todos colores-

:::Ayame::: EL QUE? CASARSE? –gritó algo espantada y un poco celosa, ella no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, como podía casarse? Suikotsu.. y ella...-

:::Tendra::: Casarte? Pero si apenas llevan 1 mes, no es demasiado pronto para eso? –preguntó también un poco asombrada la chica-

:::Rin::: Pues claro que si.. no se asusten... –dijo sonriendo- de hecho todavía no pienso en ello, pero todo el fin de semana, todos insistían "cuando estén casados.." que la verdad me espanté un poco... inclusive su madre... –les empezó a decir en voz baja ya que se sentía avergonzada de contarlo- ...pues hasta empezó a preguntarme qué clase de método anticonceptivo estábamos utilizando ya que no quería que me costara quedar embarazada...

:::Luna::: wow..! esa si que es toda una futura suegra.. –exclamó sorprendida por el comentario-

:::Yumi::: Oye Rin.. entonces.. ya...? –peguntó con picardía, Kagome sabía que no había pasado nada entre ellos dos y conocía cual era la respuesta que Rin iba darles, volteó su mirada tratando de encontrar que expresión tendría Ayame, a ella se le veía furiosa su respiración estaba siendo cada vez más rápida y notoria, claro, para cualquier otra persona como las que estaban allí que no la conocían tan bien como ella no era tan obvio. Tomó su celular que lo tenía en la bolsa y simuló que alguien la llamaba, todas se le quedaron viendo, ella sonrió y empezó a hablar sola haciéndoles creer que era Sesshoumaru-

:::Kagome::: No mi amor.. todo está bien... –respondía mientras hacia una pequeña pausa- Ayame? Si claro, aquí está conmigo.. en un momento te la paso... –se puso de pie y miró a la chica de una manera muy alegre- Ayame.. Kouga quiere hablar contigo un rato... –ella también imitó los movimientos de su amiga, pero Kagome excusando que había demasiado ruido en la sala le propuso a Ayame que se retiraran a su habitación para que pudiera escuchar mejor. Las demás chicas siguieron su plática emocionadas imaginándose como sería la vida si se casaran con uno de los hermanos de Suikotsu-

:::Ayame::: Pero.. –ella tomó el teléfono y se dio cuenta que no era nadie, entonces... que pretendía Kagome con sacarla del club?- Que haces Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Pensé que era obvio Ayame, estoy sacándote del relato de Rin... a ver.. dime.. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

:::Ayame::: Molesta..! Yo? Molesta dices..? –repitió sus mismas palabras una y otra vez mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kagome-

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué tienes tantos... celos por Rin y Suikotsu? –preguntó dudando si esa era la verdadera razón de su enojo, de su rabia y de toda su ira que estaba expresando, Ayame no tuvo el suficiente valor de decirle la verdad. Volteó su mirada en sentido contrario a su amiga, una lágrima empezaba a recorrer su mejilla- Vamos Ayame... soy tu amiga ¿no? Puedes decírmelo, además tu mejor que nadie como psicóloga que eres y psiquiatra sabes que no hay nada mejor que desahogarse... –la animaba-

:::Ayame::: Porque... porque Rin... –decía sollozando mientras se quitaba de la cara las lágrimas que iban saliendo por voluntad propia- y Suikotsu... son tan felices? –preguntó mientras empezaba llorar y se le tiraba a los brazos a Kagome-

:::Kagome::: No lo puedes saber Ayame, ni tampoco puedes comparar lo que fue tu relación con Suikotsu vrs la relación que tiene con Rin ahora... además... tu ahora eres feliz con Kouga no? Él ha sido mucho más caballero, gente, responsable de lo que fue alguna vez Suikotsu contigo... no tienes porque sentir esos celos, solamente te hacen daño –trataba de consolarla-

:::Ayame::: Ya lo sé... –aceptaba la realidad derrotada mientras se separaba de ella secándose sus lágrimas- Pero... no sé como ellos dos.. en 1 tan solo mes.. se han podido entender tan bien... yo anduve con él un año Kagome...! –gritaba un poco impaciente-

:::Kagome::: Lo sé Ayame... pero en todo ese año que anduviste con Suikotsu jamás te vi tan feliz como te he visto con Kouga, además nunca vi que él se comportara tan atento, cariñoso y respetuoso como lo ha sido Kouga contigo...

:::Ayame::: Y crees que no lo sé? –le elevó un poco la voz frustrada- Lo sé perfectamente... pero.. es que últimamente.. Suikotsu y yo... hemos tenido cierto contacto...

:::Kagome::: No me digas que tu.. y él... –intentó formular su pregunta pero su asombro no la dejaba reaccionar-

:::Ayame::: Es decir.. contacto profesional.. él tuvo un niño que era abusado físicamente y emocionalmente, pero el niño no quería hablar ni decir nada, fue allí cuando me pidió consulta clínica –se acercó a la mesa de noche que estaba a la par de la cama para tomar unas toallas húmedas que siempre conservaba Kagome, se limpió la cara, suspiró y continuó- tu sabes cómo es Suikotsu siempre se involucra con sus pacientes, siempre trata de darles la mejor atención posible... –Kagome asentía, ya que sabía cómo era Suikotsu- entonces nos estuvimos reuniendo en mi oficina, en la de él para hablar del caso... para ver qué solución podíamos darle... nuevamente llegamos a tener esa relación... y en esos momentos cuando él se portaba tan atento, me preguntaba porque habíamos terminado...

:::Kagome::: Terminaron porque él te engañó Ayame..! No lo recuerdas? Ese idiota te destrozó el corazón... –le recordó indignada, aquellos días habían sido terribles para Ayame, había entrado en una depresión bastante grave sentía que nunca volvería a amar con la misma intensidad a nadie, pero apareció Kouga cuando menos lo pensó y desde entonces había visto a su amiga mucho mas feliz y libre que en cualquier otra ocasión-

:::Ayame::: Si... pero... siento.. como que si yo hubiese tenido la culpa... ahora él ha cambiado...

:::Kagome::: No me hagas esto Ayame, no seas como esas mujeres que tú misma tratas... no excuses a un hombre porque te ha engañado o porque te ha golpeado... no tengas la autoestima tan baja..!

:::Ayame::: Soy una tonta Kagome... porque... siento que me estoy... volviendo a enamorar de Suikotsu...? –Lloró... lloró a mares, su corazón se sentía tan confundido.. Kagome no sabía que decirle... simplemente optó por abrazarla- Por eso.. por eso es que.. siento tanto celos de Rin.. –le dijo sollozando y aceptando una realidad para la cual no estaba preparada-

...

Decidieron quedarse un rato en el cuarto, Ayame sentía una gran presión y decepción de ella misma al mismo tiempo, Rin era su amiga, no podía hacerle eso... pero le daba rabia saber como la familia la había aceptado, ella le había tenido que rogar a Suikotsu para que le presentara a su familia, y cuando lo hizo ellos llegaron a la casa de Suikotsu y nunca la invitaron a su villa como lo habían hecho con Rin, además cuando conoció a su madre ella claramente le dijo que era difícil verlos a ellos dos viviendo juntos, ya que siendo toda una profesional no le dedicaría tiempo a la casa, a los hijos y la tradición de la familia era que la mujer tenía que educar a sus hijos y no una criada... como era posible que hubieran aceptado a Rin si de hecho tiene mucho más trabajo que ella? Era difícil para Ayame aceptar el cómo se había llevado Rin con Suikotsu y con su familia en tan poco tiempo... Después de desahogarse un poco regresaron a la charla con sus amigas, ahora le tocaba el turno a las demás para interrogar a Mary sobre su "dizque romance" con Bankotsu. La verdad era que a él le había agradado mucho la chica, tanto que ya llevaban tres salidas a "tomar café" en donde el chico le ayudaba con cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre el residentado y sobre la carrera, a ella también le gustaba mucho pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, hasta ese momento que les confesó a las chicas que si... que le gustaba mucho y que parecía que él le correspondía sus atenciones, casi todas morían de la envidia y saltaban de la felicidad porque quizás pronto habría un nuevo "romance" en el hospital.

Mientras tanto Kouga y Sesshoumaru seguían platicando en la casa.

...

:::Kouga::: Tan idiota como siempre Sesshoumaru..! Por supuesto que no te estoy preguntando si el anillo le quedará bien en la mano o si te gusta.. solamente te pregunto si este fuera un anillo que le regalaras a Kagome, crees que le gustaría...? Se ve lo suficiente 'caro'? No sé porque eso les interese tanto a las mujeres.. –reclamó un poco mientras Sesshoumaru tomó el anillo y lo vio más claramente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues si... está muy bien –respondió más tranquilo- aunque el día que me comprometa y te aseguro que no veo el día todavía... pondré a Kaoru o a Rin para que busquen el anillo... por siglos y siglos nosotros los hombres nunca hemos podido escoger algo que les guste tanto a las mujeres.

:::Kouga::: Tienes un buen punto... bueno... eso haré entonces, mañana raptaré a Kagome y la llevaré a la joyería para que me ayude a escoger algo mejor...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kouga... ¿y ya lo pensaste mejor? –le preguntó algo dudoso sobre la decisión de matrimonio que había tomado el chico- La verdad es que proponerle matrimonio a Ayame solo para que se convierta en tu esposa y que así la pueda respetar Asuka me parece algo absurdo...

:::Kouga::: Tu no entenderías Sesshoumaru, tú no tienes una hermana como Asuka, además no solo lo hago por eso... amo a Ayame y aunque todavía llevamos muy poco de novios pues.. realmente quiero convertirla en mi esposa, realmente no me aguanto por tener familia –aclaró el chico sonriendo emocionado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tú sabrás mejor que yo entonces... solo te recomiendo que no tomes esa decisiones por razones equivocadas... –la charla de los chicos fue interrumpida por una llamada al teléfono de su casa, la cual él contestó con una extensión que tenía en su cuarto, era Kagome quien se encontraba mas 'alegre' que nunca- hmp.. veo que la fiesta va 'viento en popa' no es así Kagome¡? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo-

:::Kagome::: Pues claro mi amor... todo va 'viento en popa' –la chica empezó a reír mientras se alejaba con su teléfono inalámbrico de todas sus amigas- Oye Seshy... dime... no quisieras pasar por aquí un rato... te atendería como a un rey amor... –le dijo seductoramente debido a que el alcohol ya empezaba a hacer sus efectos en ella provocando que se comportara distinto a como siempre lo hacía, el chico lo empezó a notar y a pesar que no le gustaba que ella se encontrara así pensó jugar un poco con la situación, también empezó a actuar un poco seductoramente, sin dejarse llevar demasiado, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos estaban preparados para lo que ocurriría después-

...

En la primera planta de la casa, todavía seguían cerca de la piscina los demás chicos. Ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora simplemente estaban conversando de todo un poco. Inuyasha se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a tomar un teléfono inalámbrico que estaba cerca de allí.

...

:::Miroku::: Ya vas a controlar a Kikyo, Inuyasha? Vamos..! Déjala un rato sola, en estos momentos si no me equivoco se encuentra 3 horas delante de nosotros, por lo que allá deben de ser casi las 2 de la mañana, de seguro ya está descansando –le dijo mientras se burlaba un poco de la posesión del chico-

:::Inuyasha::: Ya lo sé que vamos tres atrasados Miroku, además con ella hablé antes que nos metiéramos a la piscina ya que dijo que quería descansar –replicó el chico mientras encendía el teléfono- Yo a quien quiero hablar... –Inuyasha interrumpió lo que iba a decir ya que por el tono de voz notó que era su hermano el que estaba hablando por teléfono, lo que le pareció extraño fue la conversación la cual pudo escuchar un pedazo y luego presionó la tecla de 'mute' para que no lo pudieran escuchar "Si estuviera allí contigo mi princesa, te tomaría en mis brazos y te llevaría hasta la habitación.. allí te haría el amor hasta que el cuerpo no resistiera mas" decía su hermano al otro lado del teléfono, Inuyasha sonrió pícara y burlonamente, lo cual le llamó mucho la atención a Miroku-

:::Miroku::: Que pasa Inuyasha? Alguien está hablando..? –preguntó con muchísima curiosidad mientras se paraba para acercarse a él y poder escuchar también, Sango aún se encontraba sentada en su silla, Shinji y Asuka ya se habían retirado a dormirse, claro en habitaciones separadas, no estaba de más para el chiquillo ponerle llave a su puerta por si su querida 'enamorada' intentaba hacer algo-

:::Inuyasha::: Y ni te imaginas a quien..! El mojigato e insensible de Sesshoumaru está hablando con alguien de quien estoy claramente convencido que es novia.. mujer... o como quiera llamarla.. escucha –cuando dijo eso Sango supuso que no era una 'cualquiera' con la que estaba hablando Sesshoumaru, sino que era su amiga.. debía de ser Kagome, Inuyasha no se tenía que enterarse de ese modo que el novio de Kagome era realmente Sesshoumaru-

:::Sango::: Vamos niñitos..! No sean maleducados –los regañó mientras interceptaba el teléfono cuando Inuyasha se lo pasaba a Miroku y escucho la voz de una chica "Y entonces porque no vienes amor..? Deseo tenerte.. ya..." estaba segura, era la voz de Kagome, lo mejor era colgar ese teléfono y hacerlo desaparecer de la vista de su curioso amigo-

:::Inuyasha::: Pero que aburrida eres Sango.. –reclamó tristemente- mira que yo ya empezaba a pensar que mi hermano era 'gay' ahora tengo las pruebas refutables que no lo es..! –empezó a reírse a carcajadas, el comentario era un poco ofensivo pero causó un poco de gracia en la chica, por lo que soltó una pequeña sonrisa y moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación diciendo 'no tienes remedio Inuyasha', lamentablemente al hacerlo se descuidó del artículo que tanto protegía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha se lo arrebató de sus manos llevándose el teléfono hasta su oído, tenía curiosidad de saber si podía reconocer la voz de la 'mujer misteriosa', lo cual al hacerlo no fue nada grato para él... 'vamos Sesshoumaru... nunca has sido tímido conmigo ven a la casa.. después de todo, todas estas niñas están demasiado alegres... estoy segura que en cualquier momento se quedan dormidas' esa voz... esa voz... le parecía demasiado conocida, pero no podía distinguirla bien 'Kagome.. no insistas, ya nos veremos el día de mañana, así que solo aguarda un día mas mi amor' KAGOME... si.. esa era la voz de Kagome... pero... pero que demonios era lo que estaba pasando? La cara de Inuyasha empezó a transformarse, Sango lo notó... lo sabía... la había escuchado y ahora lo estaba confirmando... Tiró el teléfono el cual se partió en muchos pedazos de la fuerza que llevaba- Tu... tú lo sabías verdad Sango? –le reclamó mientras la tomó fuertemente de sus brazos y la empezaba a sacudir-

:::Miroku::: Inuyasha.! Detente... Que demonios te sucede? Suelta a Sango inmediatamente –Sango se sorprendió por la reacción de ambos, pero ante la desgracia era bueno saber que Miroku siempre salía a su defensa-

:::Inuyasha::: Ella... todos... todos me han estado viendo la cara de estúpido Miroku... Sango sabía perfectamente que Sesshoumaru... que el novio de Kagome... era mi propio hermano...! Porque nunca me lo dijiste Sango..? Porque permitiste que me estuvieran viendo la cara..!

:::Miroku::: Kagome... con tu hermano? Estás loco Inuyasha... Kagome no sería capaz de andar con tu hermano... después de haber andado contigo.. eso.. sería como...

:::Sango::: Calla Miroku..! –Sango no permitiría que Miroku terminara esa frase, no debía de permitir que esto se convirtiera en un problema mas grande de lo que debería de ser- Si.. es cierto.. –le dijo mientras Inuyasha la soltaba y se quedaba sorprendido ante la confesión de quien creía que era su mejor amiga- yo estaba enterada que Sesshoumaru y Kagome son novios, y también estoy enterada que Kagome quería decírtelo desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero tu reacción INFANTIL siempre hacia que se detuviera antes de decirte algo.

:::Inuyasha::: Infantil dices..? Infantil? –le gritaba indignado- Crees que sería infantil si te dieras cuenta que Miroku por ejemplo empezara a ser novio de Kagome y que nunca te lo dijeran..? –la chica suspiró con cierto enojo, realmente la idea no le agradaba.. estaban hablando del amor de su vida con su mejor amiga... parecía que Inuyasha tenía un punto muy bueno- Aja... dime...! Contéstame! Sería infantil si te enojaras? –la chica ladeó su labio inferior para poderlo morder, no quería responder a esa pregunta, por lo que simplemente se quedó callada- Como me lo imaginaba.. no tienes nada que argumentar... –el chico salió disparado a la habitación de su hermano mayor, seguido por Miroku y Sango quienes querían evitar alguna pelea-

...

Inuyasha entró de golpe en la habitación de su hermano quien todavía seguía hablando por teléfono con Kagome, tiró de golpe la puerta la cual chocó contra la pared, tanto Sesshoumaru como Kouga se extrañaron por la forma tan brusca y animal por la que entraba el chico, era obvio que quería llamar la atención pero no entendían cual era el motivo.

:::Inuyasha::: Eres un idiota Sesshoumaru..! Tu sabías que yo quiero mucho a Kagome, como es posible que tu seas su novio! –le gritaba indignado tratando de buscar pelea para poderse desquitar de la furia que llevaba por dentro-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te hablo mas tarde –le dijo a la chica quien se quedaba preocupada por los gritos que escuchaba al fondo- Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? –le preguntó con cierta calma-

:::Inuyasha::: Semejante hipócrita... imbécil... Sabes perfectamente lo que me sucede... recién me acabo de enterar que el famoso "noviecito" de Kagome no es nada menos que mi propio hermano... como eres capaz de hacer eso Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hacer que? –le volvía a preguntar, mientras se sentaba en un silloncito de la pequeña salita que tenía en su cuarto- Robarte a Kagome? Engañándote mientras ella también era tu novia? Hacerla feliz? No entiendo a que te refieres Inuyasha, porque Kagome es una chica muy inteligente, bonita y sobretodo soltera... Además cual es tu gran alboroto? Es porque Kagome siguió con su vida y no decidió quedarse llorando porque la habías abandonado? –estas palabras enfurecían mas al chico quien no quería entender muchas razones-

:::Inuyasha::: Abandonado? Yo en ningún momento 'abandoné' a Kagome como tu lo dices... además ese no es el punto... el punto es que tu eres mi hermano, como es posible que hayas olvidado eso antes de andar con mi novia...|

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu novia dices? –le preguntó sarcásticamente- Si no mal recuerdo, tu fuiste la que terminó con Kagome hace casi 7 meses porque no podías olvidar a Kikyo, cosa que no creo que haya cambiado en este tiempo especialmente si siempre pasan juntos... ¿Cómo te atreves a venir ahora a reclamar porque ella haya seguido con su vida? Mejor deberías de sincerarte un poco mas y decirnos cual es tu dolor realmente Inuyasha! El hecho de que ella sea feliz lejos de ti o es que las cosas no van bien entre tu y Kikyo y ahora que sabes que Kagome es feliz no quieres que lo sea...? Dímelo sinceramente, déjate de tus estupideces y dilo como un hombre, no un como un niño malcriado y caprichoso..! –le dijo lo último mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a él, Kouga se levantó de la cama y Miroku también se acercó, los dos estaban listos para agarrarlos y así evitar una pelea entre los dos hermanos, estas palabras de su hermano resultaban un poco confusas en la mente del chico, pero él tenía razón, no era correcto que su hermano anduviera con su ex novia ni mucho menos que éste fuera... el que la hubiera tenido por primera vez-

:::Inuyasha::: Eso quiere decir que desde hace 7 meses eres su novio? –se quedó mas sorprendido al enterarse que la situación no era reciente sino que al contrario y al parecer él era el único que no lo sabía- Que? Solo fingías escucharme en aquel entonces y me alentabas para que terminara con ella para caer como buitre sobre comida? Eso era la único que querías? Que yo terminara con ella para ser su novio? O desde antes le empezabas a insinuar algo? Ahora creo entender porque Kagura te engañó, simplemente estaba siguiendo tu jueguito.. –había ido muy lejos, Sesshoumaru quería muchísimo a Kagome, pero el engaño que Kagura le había hecho aún no lo podía superar, eso lo había herido profundamente y mucho mas en su orgullo ¡Pero quien demonios se creía Inuyasha para hablarle de esa manera! Era su hermano menor, siempre el niño idiota y consentido y al parecer eso no había cambiado en nada, se acercó hasta él y lo empujó hasta la pared mas cercana, no podía tomarlo por el cuello porque sabía que con la furia que tenía podía romperle el cuello, Sesshoumaru sabía que tenia que controlarse, pero no podía hacerlo mucho sus sentimientos lo dominaban mas así que simplemente lo tomó del cuello pero no tan fuerte como quería hacerlo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Niño estúpido y malcriado..! Deja ya esa idea absurda de hacerle la vida imposible a Kagome ahora tienes que entender ella es mi novia y la debes de respetar como tal... olvídate que ella fue tu novia, o por lo menos recuerda ese verbo que empleas.. FUE... –le gritó acercándose a su cara, Inuyasha trataba de soltarse pero la fuerza de su hermano era increíble, siempre lo había dominado desde que eran unos niños- ya no vivas del pasado y haz tu propia vida... entendiste?

:::Kouga::: Vamos Sesshoumaru, suelta a Inuyasha... si sucede algo malo te vas a arrepentir durante toda tu vida –le suplicaba el pelinegro temiendo porque su amigo perdiera el control y le rompiera el cuello a su hermano menor-

:::Inuyasha::: Su...elta...me im...be...cil... –le exigía, la mano de su hermano que le abarcaba su cuello estaba empezando a hacer que se le dificultara un poco la respiración, pero aún así no le iba a pedir disculpa alguna él tenía la razón...-

:::Sango::: Sesshoumaru, por favor... estás dejando sin respiración a Inuyasha, basta..! Detente..! –rogaba la chica con un par de lágrimas en su cara, esto no iba bien y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería entender razones, la respiración del mayor era mas rápida guiada por la furia que sentía desde lo mas adentro de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos en señal de reacción, no se podía comportar a la altura de su hermano, él tenía que ser mas inteligente que eso-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Déjate ya de burradas Inuyasha –le dijo mientras lo soltaba, su hermano prácticamente se desplomó, pero Miroku pudo tomarlo del pecho a tiempo para que no se golpeara bruscamente , Inuyasha no paraba de toser producto de la falta de aire que le había provocado su hermano segundos atrás- empiézate a comportarte como hombre, Kagome es mas feliz conmigo como nunca lo ha sido –esas palabras sonaban como un chillido en sus oídos, no quería escucharlo ni mucho menos pensar que él tenía razón, aprovechándose que Sesshoumaru estaba un poco distraído y de baja guardia y que Miroku lo sostenía, empezó a canalizar toda su fuerza en su puño derecho, cuando estaba seguro que podía dar ese golpe sin que su hermano mayor lo pudiera detener se levantó sorprendiendo a todos especialmente a Sesshoumaru quien se dio cuenta de la trampa hasta que estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose con la mano izquierda la parte del estómago en donde Inuyasha lo había golpeado mientras que su mano derecha lo sostenía en el suelo para no caerse-

:::Inuyasha::: Estas... seguro... que es feliz.. contigo maldito? –le preguntó jadeando, aún no recuperaba su respiración normal- Entonces... no me cabe.. duda que... eres un idiota... sabes quien... tiene mi dije de luna Sesshoumaru? –Sesshoumaru quien aún seguía en el suelo no entendía que le estaba diciendo su hermano, Kouga se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero fue rechazado por el brazo derecho de su orgulloso amigo, ahora él también jadeaba y tosía debido al golpe certero y engañoso de su hermano-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No dudaría ni por un segundo que... es la zorra de Kikyo... quien lo tiene... –le respondió despectivamente, eso no le agradó en nada a Inuyasha, pero esa pelea no se refería a Kikyo, ahora todo giraba alrededor de Kagome-

:::Sango::: Inuyasha..! Basta..! Lo que dice Sesshoumaru es verdad, Kagome es muy feliz con él, mucho mas de lo que pensó alguna vez ser con nadie, durante todo este tiempo la pobre a estado acongojada pensando en como decirte todo lo que ha pasado, y a pesar de eso en el fondo ella pensaba... de hecho podría apostar que estaba casi segura que te ibas a alegrar por ella... Sesshoumaru a sido un chico tierno, delicado y muy paciente con ella.. tu.. deberías de entender eso... además... Kikyo...

:::Inuyasha::: Kikyo que, Sango? –le gritó el chico interrumpiéndola, como lo había pensado minutos atrás, esa pelea no tenía nada que ver con Kikyo, ahora solo Kagome importaba- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kikyo...

:::Sango::: Claro que también tiene que ver con ella Inuyasha.. ella...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Calla de una buena vez..! –Le gritó, Sango quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Sesshoumaru nunca antes lo había visto tan enfurecido- Dilo maldito... dímelo Inuyasha... Quien demonios tiene tu dije..?

:::Inuyasha::: -el chico se separó de su hermano sonriendo malévolamente mientras a su vez tosía también- Quien crees tu..? –volvió a sonreír, Sesshoumaru empezaba a colmarle la paciencia, como pudo empezó a pararse poco a poco, era imposible pensar que quien tuviera su dije era...- Kagome... ella lo tiene... no se si lo tiene guardado o lo esconde debajo de su blusa o algún otro lugar... pero hasta el momento no me ha dicho que no, aún sabiendo su significado... –soltó una pequeña risa lo cual ayudó a que su hermano perdiera su cordura, tambaleó un poco, Inuyasha se iba separando mas, pero su hermano era mucho mas veloz y ágil que él, rápidamente corrió hasta alcanzarlo adentro de la habitación lo volvió a agarrar del cuello y lo tiró en contra de la pared, el semblante de Inuyasha ahora era de preocupación, nunca antes habían tenido una pelea así-

:::Sesshoumaru::: DESGRACIADO..! –le gritó mientras Sango gritaba rogando que lo soltara antes que fuera a matarlo, Inuyasha elevó su rodilla hasta llegar a la parte baja de su hermano propinándole un golpe certero, Sesshoumaru cayó desplomado de rodillas debido al dolor agudo que sentía en su parte baja cosa que aprovechó Inuyasha para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara-

:::Kouga::: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru..! Basta los dos..! Esto es una estupidez..! Todo debe de ser un mal entendido...! –les gritó cuando vio que la pelea iba en serio, los dos se habían propuesto lastimarse lo mas que pudieran-

:::Inuyasha::: -ese momento aprovechó para separarse un poco mas rodeando a su hermano, ya aun le dolía la cabeza además que empezaba a salirle un poco de sangre- Entiendo.. tu enojo... es difícil pensar... que ya no.. podrás tener... esos suaves.. dulces... y sabrosos labios... –Sesshoumaru levantó su mirado.. que quería decir con eso..?-

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que te refieres desgraciado... acaso.. tu y ella... –no quería terminar tampoco esa oración.. no le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que estaba escuchando.. su cabeza daba vueltas, la sangre también empezaba a salir de su boca-

:::Inuyasha::: Oh si..! claro que sí... el hospital.. no fue un buen lugar para eso.. pero... no me arrepiento... además... fue bueno pasar con ella el fin de año.. eso.. fue.. ESPECIAL... –enfatizó, Sesshoumaru nuevamente se levantaba del suelo y agarraba a su hermano, puñetazos y golpes eran todo lo que podían ver los espectadores, la sangre empezaba a rozar los puños de los dos-

:::Sango::: Basta..! Por favor..! Deténganse..!

...

Los gritos de Sango no eran escuchados por ninguno de los dos que estaban enfurecidos, la rabia no los dejaba pensar claramente, Sesshoumaru creía que ellos dos se habían acostado y eso había perturbado más su ecuanimidad.

Sesshoumaru tenía en el suelo a su hermano y estaba encima de él, iba a darle el golpe de gracia, sabia que si le daba directamente en la cara con su puño lo dejaría inconsciente además le quebraría la nariz, pero de pronto... los dos empezaron a sentir como la tierra empezó a moverse, Sango volvió a ver a Miroku, Kouga también se quedó paralizado.. el movimiento se empezó a hacer mas fuerte y mas rápido... Sesshoumaru se levantó viendo a donde podía irse para poderse proteger, los gritos de los criados empezaron a escucharse en toda mansión, Kouga intentó correr hasta la habitación de su hermana pero los muebles en la habitación de Sesshoumaru empezaron a derrumbarse, uno de ellos golpeó un espejo haciendo que los vidrios saltaran hasta donde estaba Sango, Miroku al ver esto corrió como pudo hasta donde ella para abrazarla y protegerla de cualquier peligro, un mueble en donde habían muchos libros y fotografías amenazaba con derrumbarse, Sesshoumaru lo vio, iba directamente hasta su hermano si le cayera encima era probable que lo aplastara... era un terremoto muy fuerte, mas de lo que cualquier había sentido... todos estaban en peligro, todos podían escuchar como los vidrios empezaban a romperse y caer en mil pedazos... algunas lámparas de la casa se caían, Inuyasha estaba casi inmóvil debido al movimiento que no permitía que se parara, 25 segundos habían pasado.. la tragedia... podía sentirse que iba a llegar a la casa y a sus habitantes.


	51. Resentimientos

Comentarios: Que lindo! Ahora si tengo 3 comentarios... n_n gracias a **camony, miyandy y a hekate **(mi linda geme) por haberne dejado sus reviews... casi casi cumpliendo con dejar el siguiente capitulo, dije que jueves pero me atrasé un día... como siempre culpen a los estudios.. jejejejeje, así que sin mas les dejo el capitulo, que conste que de ahora en adelante no bajan de 10 paginas de Word (recuerden, mis comentarios en el review)

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kagome había realizado una pequeña fiesta con todas sus amigas, en donde se enteraban que la relación de Suikotsu y Rin iba viento en popa, sin esta noticia no era del todo del agrado de Ayame, afortunadamente solamente Kagome se daba cuenta de la molestia de su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto Kouga le revelaba a Sesshoumaru que sus intenciones con Ayame eran proponerle matrimonio, a lo que él no estaba muy seguro de su decisión, en esos instantes Kagome los interrumpía con una llamada telefónica en donde Inuyasha (accidentalmente al tomar al teléfono y escuchar la conversación de su hermano con la chicha) finalmente se daba cuenta que el novio misterioso de su amada no era nada menos que su propio hermano, esto desataba la furia del menor empezando una terrible pelea la cual era interrumpida por un terremoto en toda la región asiática.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 51:**

**::::::RESENTIMIENTOS::::::**

Un terremoto grado 7.2 en la escala de Richter sacudía el país asiático esa noche todos sus habitantes habían sido sorprendidos bajo una cruel realidad en la que a pesar que algunos olvidaban la fuerza de la madre naturaleza ella nunca se olvida de nadie y se encarga de recordar su presencia muchas veces con resultados nefastos, la energía eléctrica así como el servicio de telefonía e Internet había sucumbido al mismo tiempo que la catástrofe provocando mas pánico en las personas.

En la mansión de los Taisho ese fuerte movimiento telúrico interrumpía una pelea que nunca debería de haber iniciado en primer lugar, Sesshoumaru quien estaba encima de su hermano menor Inuyasha listo para darle el golpe final con el cual se veía claramente que lo dejaría inconsciente y con su nariz quebrada se separó de inmediato al sentir el terremoto arrastrándose hasta llegar a la pared mas cercana y esperar a que pasara para no resultar lastimado, en esos momentos la energía eléctrica se encontraba ayudándolo para tomar una decisión importante, uno de los muebles de su habitación amenazaba con caerle encima a su hermano quien no se había percatado de ello y aun no conseguía ponerse en pie. El mueble finalmente cedió ante el fuerte movimiento el cual iba directo hacia Inuyasha, pero Sesshoumaru aunque en esos momentos sentía un gran odio y rabia en contra de su propia sangre lo tomó rápidamente del tobillo izquierdo y haciendo el doble de esfuerzo lo haló y arrastró fuera de la zona de peligro haciendo que Inuyasha se golpeara la espalda fuertemente al momento de impactar con la pared, en esos momentos la energía sucumbía finalmente activando las lámparas de emergencias que habían en todas las habitaciones de la mansión.

:::Inuyasha::: Eres un imbécil Sesshoumaru! –le gritó muy enojado sintiendo un dolor muy agudo en su espalda-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso mismo me estoy reclamando yo.. debería de haberte dejado allí –le respondió enojado ante la ingratitud de su hermano-

:::Kouga::: Maldición! Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos..! –les gritó frustrado viendo como tenía que quedarse inmóvil sin saber si algo le había pasado a su hermana. 25 segundos habían pasado y le siguieron 10 mas, en esos momentos pensaron que los segundos se habían convertido en largos e interminables minutos, pero finalmente todo paraba, Kouga por su parte salió corriendo de la habitación apartando cualquier escombro que se le pusiera en su camino y agudizando mas su vista por la falta de luz para no tropezarse y caerse-

Kouga había llegado hasta la habitación en donde estaba su hermana pero vio como su puerta se encontraba abierta y un ropero había caído encima de la cama, sintió como su corazón se detuvo un momento al ver aquella escena ¿cómo podría levantar aquel mueble tan pesado? Pero... ¿y si su hermanita se encontrase aún viva? Continuó dando pequeños pasos sin poder dar ni siquiera un suspiro.

:::Asuka::: Kouga..! –Le gritó la chica, pero la voz no provenía de adentro del cuarto, volteó su cara para afuera de la habitación y vio como ella llegaba corriendo para abrazarlo-

:::Kouga::: Asuka! –Le gritó él también lleno de emoción abrazándola y viéndola que no tenía ningún daño- Gracias a Kami Sama que te encuentras bien hermana! Pero.. de donde vienes? Porque vienes con Shinji eh?

:::Asuka::: Pues yo... –dijo dudando ya que la verdad era que ella se había ido a acostar temprano para poder seducir a Shinji, pero él como buen caballero que era no lo permitía bajo ninguna circunstancia, él le tenía un especial afecto a Asuka, pero realmente estaba enamorado de su novia Rei quien estaba en Inglaterra-

:::Shinji::: Pues ella y yo estábamos hablando ya que siempre, pues... me enseña sus canciones antes de enseñárselas al grupo, algo así como un 'catador' ya que a decir verdad pues yo también soy fan del grupo –le interrumpió protegiéndola con una pequeña mentira, después de todo nada malo había pasado entre los dos así que no era tanto la mentira como estar ocultando realmente los hechos-

:::Kouga::: Es cierto eso Asuka? –preguntó dudoso y un poco furioso su hermano mayor-

:::Asuka::: Claro que es cierto Kouga! –respondió siempre nerviosa- además si no hubiese estado con Shinji en estos momentos lo que estarías haciendo seria llorando porque ese ropero me hubiese aplastado y dejado sin vida –le recordó-

:::Kouga::: Tienes razón, lo importante es que estás bien.. gracias Shinji... estoy seguro que siempre has sido un caballero con mi hermana –reconoció la debilidad que podía tener su hermana con aquel chico quien nunca se había sobrepasado con ella a pesar que Asuka siempre decía que no le importaba, de pronto los gritos de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha llamaron la atención de los 3 quienes decidieron mejor llegar a ver que era lo que sucedía-

:::Inuyasha::: Crees que no me dolió idiota? –seguía reclamando el chico un poco enfurecido tratando de pararse pero el dolor en su espalda aún no lo dejaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues claro que te debe de haber dolido idiota! Pero aunque no me guste admitirlo es mejor tener ese dolor a morir aplastado por el mueble! –le recordó a su mal agradecido hermano que de no haber hecho esa maniobra en esos momento no estaría ni reclamando-

:::Kouga::: Ustedes dos parecen ser unos niños idiotas, consentidos y caprichosos! En estos momentos deberíamos de estar agradecidos que nada grave nos ha pasado, excepto por Miroku y sus heridas las cuales veo que no son nada graves –comentó enojado mientras se agachaba a ver las heridas del chico afirmando lo que estaba diciendo- lo que deberíamos de hacer mejor es irnos al hospital, Sesshoumaru y yo tenemos que estar lo mas pronto posible para poder atender a los pacientes que ya deben de estar llegando, y lo que realmente debería de preocuparnos es saber si nuestros seres queridos se encuentran bien... por lo pronto me encuentro preocupado por Ayame, no se si les pasó algo en el apartamento de Kagome o no, ustedes deberían de pensar mas en las otras personas y no en ustedes mismos –Kouga parecía ser el padre de los dos regañándolos y tratando de hacer que entraran en razón y aunque ninguno de los dos se disculpó por su conducta no siguieron diciendo nada, Shinji amablemente se acercó a Inuyasha para tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse-

:::Sango::: Que suerte que estabas aquí Kouga yo no se que habría hecho para poder controlarlos a los dos –dijo con alivio la chica- Cómo te sientes Miroku? No te duele mucho? –le preguntó preocupada mientras entre ella y Kouga lo ayudaban a levantarse-

:::Miroku::: No se preocupen.. estoy.. bien.. –respondió alegremente ya que la preocupación de Sango hacia que todo se le olvidase inclusive su propio dolor, ya que eso significaba que tal vez ella empezaba a sentir un poco de cariño hacia él nuevamente y quizás.. estaba dispuesta de aceptarlo y perdonarlo una vez mas-

:::Kouga::: Pues a pesar que digas eso, veo que algunas de las cortadas son algo profundas lo mejor es que te vayas al hospital con nosotros, cualquier interno de 2º año podría coserte ese par de heridas –afirmó mientras empezaba a caminar ayudado también por Sango-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu deberías de quedarte con Asuka y Shinji, Sango, además no has salido lastimada gracias a Miroku, con lo cual te puedes dar cuenta del gran amor y cariño que te tiene.

:::Inuyasha::: Sesshoumaru! –le reclamó por la imprudencia que estaba cometiendo- No seas tan imbécil en decir ese tipo de cosas, piensa antes de hablar mejor...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Imbécil? –volteó a verlo con cara de enojo- Imbécil sería si empezara a actuar como ustedes lo hacen dejando pasar el amor solo por sus caprichos y orgullos, ya son adultos y deberían de decirse las cosas como son, además este no es el momento para hablar de 'amores perdidos' tenemos que irnos al hospital de inmediato –Sesshoumaru tenía un buen punto, la emergencia nacional estaba a la puerta de cada casa y no podían perder mas tiempo, Sango se acercó a Miroku y le dio un beso muy tierno en su mejilla, Kouga se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo, ya que también le parecía "imbécil" la reacción que había tenido segundos anteriores, pero sabia que si decía algo se alargaría mas su estadía en la casa atrasando de esa manera su llegada al hospital-

:::Sango::: Sesshoumaru tiene razón Miroku, no es el momento adecuado pero después buscaremos 'ese momento' nuevamente... lo importante es que tu vayas al hospital para que te curen las heridas, yo estoy bien y me quedaré aquí en la mansión haciéndole compañía a Asuka y a Shinji, no se preocupen por nosotros –la dulce cara de Sango provocaba darle un beso y decirle cuanto la amaba en ese instante, pero no tenían tiempo que perder, sabían que Kouga y Sesshoumaru tenían una responsabilidad con el hospital, Kouga a pesar que no quería irse por no dejar a su hermana sola confió en que quedaría en buenas manos, después de todo Shinji había demostrado que tenia muy buenas intenciones con su consentida- Cuídate si? –le dijo antes que se retirara dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-

:::Kouga::: Demonios! Tengo que irme Asuka y aunque en estos momentos me gustaría quedarme contigo pero debemos ir al hospital... así que espero te portes bien.. de acuerdo? –le dijo con cierta picardía y confianza ya que sabia que su mayor debilidad era Shinji, pero en esos momentos no le quedaba mas remedio que seguir confiando en los dos- Papá me imagino que deberá de llegar en cualquier momento al hospital... en cuanto las líneas se normalicen espero poderme comunicar contigo.. de acuerdo? –le comentó ya que minutos antes había estado intentando hablar por su celular a Ayame, a su padre y a su madre pero las líneas estaban muertas-

:::Asuka::: No te preocupes hermano, yo estaré bien aquí con Shinji y con Sango.. yo estaré pendiente de comunicarme con mamá y con papá para saber si están bien y saber si él realmente está en el hospital, tu... solamente cuídate si? –le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, los 4 salieron de la mansión con mucho cuidado, por suerte nadie había salido lastimado de gravedad, excepto por las heridas que llevaba Miroku y los golpes de Inuyasha los cuales a pesar de no ser heridas abiertas pero debían de mantenerlo en observación precisamente porque tenía antecedentes de su grave accidente de 1 año atrás-

...

Como pudieron llegaron hasta la gran cochera de la casa, de allí sacaron las dos motos que eran de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, Kouga tomó la de Inuyasha y a pesar que no le gustó la idea tenía que aceptarla ya que él iba cojeando un poco y con dolor en su espalda, así que se subió con Kouga ya que no quería ir con su hermano. En el hospital todo era un caos, por suerte para los chicos la idea de irse en motocicleta fue la mejor, ya que pudieron atravesar el tráfico y los escombros sin mayor problema.

::::Inuyasha::: Oye Kouga... porque no se detienen a ayudar a esos heridos? -le preguntaba mientras veía a un par de personas que salían lastimadas de sus casas-

:::Kouga::: No podemos Inuyasha, como médicos tenemos que evaluar cuales son las emergencias mas prioritarias, en este caso no podemos comparar con salvar una o dos vidas en la calle a salvar muchas mas vidas en el hospital, en estos momentos la prioridad es llegar allá, ya que nuestros conocimientos y experiencia serán de mas ayuda para mas personas allí -le explicaba, a pesar que Sesshoumaru iba a la par de ellos en la otro moto pudo escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban y por supuesto que no dudó en opinar al respecto elevando un poco mas su voz para que pudiera escucharlo mejor-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Se que es demasiado pedir que tu pequeña y diminuta mente pueda entender una cosa tan poco egoísta como esa, pero nosotros no queremos buscar el reconocimiento como 'héroes' de esas 3 personas que vimos allá atrás, sino que queremos hacer mas que eso.. 3 vidas no se comparan con 50.. 100 que podamos salvar ayudándonos como equipo... -le explicó- además para eso están los camilleros voluntarios o los paramédicos con las ambulancias –siguió aclarando-

:::Inuyasha::: Pues dudo mucho que no quieran actuar como 'súper héroes' de manera egoísta.. -le reclamó con mucho sarcasmo- Si así lo fueran pues hubieran escogido otra carrera que no tuviera tanto reconocimiento como esto, a lo único que vas al hospital es a demostrar que 'todo' lo puedes hacer para que papá pueda promoverte a un mejor puesto... -se burló de él, a Sesshoumaru ese tono no le iba gustando en lo absoluto quería lanzarle un puñetazo aunque eso significara que tendría que volar de su moto para alcanzarlo, pero era estúpida la idea-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes Inuyasha, no me sorprende que no entiendas nuestra manera de pensar, después de todo tu no puedes entender nada que no se relacione a ti... crees que eres un sol y que todo gira alrededor de ti, que todos piensan y sienten como tu... pero déjame decirte algo.. algo que tal vez no te le creas... NO ES ASÍ.. cada uno tiene su propia manera pensar y de sentir y no todos somos egoístas y caprichosos como tu, NO espero que lo entiendas... de hecho creo que sería pedirle demasiado a esa tu diminuta e insignificante cabeza... -le gritó haciendo que Inuyasha se enfureciera nuevamente, Inuyasha como era sumamente impulsivo intentó alcanzarlo desde la posición en donde se encontraba haciendo que Kouga se tambaleara en la moto-

:::Kouga::: Vamos Inuyasha no seas estúpido, si sigues así lo único que vas a lograr es matarnos a los dos y yo aún no quiero privar al mundo de mi presencia, así que sosiégate un poco si? -Le gritó molesto viendo como perdía el control del aparato pero lo recuperaba casi de inmediato volviendo a enderezarlo, aunque a Inuyasha no le gustaba el tono en el que le hablaba pero sabía que Kouga tenía razón decidió seguirse sujetando de la cintura del amigo de su hermano-

...

Por su parte las chicas a pesar que estaban asustadas pero no les había sucedido nada, afortunadamente el apartamento de Kagome estaba construido en un complejo muy nuevo y seguro en donde no le había pasado nada al edificio, Luna y Yumi estaban sumamente asustadas, sin energía eléctrica y a oscuras, por suerte habían podido encender varias velas aromáticas que adornaban el apartamento de Kagome aun con mucho pesar que ella se fuera a molestar, Tendra, Rin, Ayame y Mary a pesar que se querían quedar con sus amigas sabían que no podían hacerlo tenían que irse inmediatamente al hospital. Bajaron hasta donde estaban sus vehículos pero al salir se dieron cuenta que todo era un caos, habían incendios, las personas corrían, el caos inundaba la ciudad. Lamentablemente se dieron cuenta que no podrían salir en sus vehículos del complejo.

:::Tendra::: Rin, que hacemos? –preguntó preocupada viendo de un lado a otro-

:::Rin::: No lo sé... pero será peor el quedarnos paradas aquí sin hacer nada, el hospital está solamente a 15 cuadras, se que es un tramo largo, pero llegaremos mas rápido si empezamos a caminar ya en lugar de quedarnos aquí pensando –dijo mientras se bajaba del vehículo y se acercaba a la portería entregando las llaves de su camioneta al encargado, claro primero se percataba si el señor se encontraba bien-

:::Ayame::: Creo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo Rin –dijo autoritariamente, Mary y Tendra solamente voltearon a verse sin decir nada, parecía ser una situación un tanto incómoda-

:::Rin::: A que te refieres Ayame? Prefieres quedarte aquí? –preguntó confundida-

:::Ayame::: A que no debemos de desesperarnos, si bien es cierto podemos caminar pero también podemos esperar, estamos en una zona residencial de clase alta y por lo que veo hay personas heridas, no se en que estado estarán pero podría apostar lo que fuera a que las ambulancias no tardarán en llegar, es ese caso podríamos pedirles que nos lleven al hospital, estoy segura que con gusto lo harán –terminó diciendo ecuánimemente-

:::Rin::: Que te sucede conmigo Ayame? Dímelo no? –le reclamó fuertemente mientras se ponía enfrente de ella retándola, Rin había escuchado pacientemente como la trataba en el apartamento de Kagome pero ahora ya estaba cansada, Mary y Tendra estaban algo asustadas no sabían que hacer solamente se volvían a ver sin decirse nada por la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraban-

:::Ayame::: Qué me sucede de qué Rin? –preguntó siempre con su tono de molestia y casi sin inmutarse, sin embargo su corazón latía a mil por horas, sabia que se había estado comportando mal desde minutos atrás pero era algo que ella no podía controlar del todo, era.. como impulso...- Porque crees que tengo algo contigo? Andas paranoica o que? Porque crees que tengo algo contigo? –preguntó despistándola-

:::Rin::: Porque solamente andas haciendo comentarios un poco despectivos cuando hablo o cuando menciono algo...

:::Ayame::: No se a que te refieres Rin, pero si quieres que te diga algo pues lo haré.. –suspiró, sus piernas le temblaban... le diría lo que había pasado con Suikotsu? Por lo menos eso pensaba, su cabeza proyectaba una nueva película en donde ella le decía toda la verdad a Rin, se separó un poco de ella y decidió empezar a hablar- solamente te diré algo Rin... y espero no te ofendas.. –decía un poco temerosa y tartamudeando por un momento sintió como su corazón se saldría por su boca- cuando hay una crisis.. no debes de manejarla con otra crisis debes de guardar tu ecuanimidad para así poder pensar mejor la situación y evaluar las alternativas que tengas, no puedes precipitarse a tomar una decisión que no será la correcta solamente porque estás en un shock, es por eso que me comporto de esa manera, porque primero estoy pensando y analizando antes de hacer algo o salir gritando diciendo 'fuego' o 'terremoto' o 'auxilio' –le dijo finalmente, su corazón se había tranquilizado, sus piernas habían dejado de temblar, al final no le había dicho nada sobre Suikotsu, la verdad era que no podía hacerlo por mas que quisiera, era un tema demasiado delicado-

:::Rin::: -ella sonrió y suspiró con una expresión de alivio, ella pensaba que lo mas seguro era que le diría que estaba celosa de su relación con Suikotsu o algo parecido, pero no había sido eso, volvió a sonreír un poco mas tranquila aceptando que Ayame tenía razón, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabia como reaccionar y de hecho lo estaba haciendo como Ayame lo decía 'con otra crisis' en donde no solucionaba nada- Tienes razón Ayame, no en vano eres psicóloga y psiquiatra sabes manejar las emociones mejor que cualquiera.. entonces que hacemos, nos quedamos esperando? –preguntó terminando así el tema anterior, de pronto unos chicos con aspecto de pandilleros pasaron en unas motos, eran 5 en total todos con sus chamarras negras y pantalones en el mismo color, los cascos y las botas no hacían falta en el conjunto, Mary sonrió y se le ocurrió una buena idea para poder llegar mas rápido-

:::Mary::: Minase..! –Gritó mientras salía corriendo hasta los chicos que aparentemente llamaba con mucha familiaridad, las tres chicas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas por el tipo de amistades que podía tener una chica tan dulce, callada y tierna como Mary-

:::Minase::: M.C.? –preguntó el chico que tenía un aspecto rebelde, de cabello castaño y ojos de color café oscuro, era guapo pero era un poco diferente, tenía unos brazos muy formados que sobresalían de su traje el cual era desmangado mostrando en su brazo derecho un tatuaje de un ángel con una cruz- Eres tu MC? –todos pararon sus motos y se bajaron de ellas, ellos dos se abrazaron-

:::Mary::: Minase! Que alegría verte.. chicos..! Hayate, Kimawo, Pit, Andrew! Que alegría verlos a todos juntos como siempre.

:::Minase::: Es extraño verte en esas fachas niña! Además no te ha pasado nada? Estas bien? –Mary andaba de pantalón corto negro, con una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas blancas-

:::Mary::: No! Gracias a Kami sama que no nos ha pasado nada malo, solamente que tenemos un gran problema, necesitamos llegar al hospital lo mas pronto posible, esas tres chicas que ven allí –dijo volteando a ver a Tendra, Ayame y Rin quienes aun estaban con la boca abierta- son médicos y necesitamos ir a atender a los heridos que nos imaginamos deben de estar abarrotando el hospital –expresó con obvia preocupación-

:::Minase::: Bueno, no te preocupes nosotros podemos llevarlas, además Kimawo se lastimó el hombro tal vez tu puedas verlo...

:::Mary::: Bien..! Solamente que lleguemos al hospital lo veremos... –la chica sonrió y salió corriendo nuevamente con sus amigas- Vamos chicas! Ellos nos llevarán al hospital, en motocicleta será mas fácil llegar que sentarnos a esperar una ambulancia o salir en la camioneta de Rin –ninguna de ellas se movía, todas querían preguntar lo mismo pero por vergüenza no lo hacían, sin embargo Rin como siempre salió del circulo y se acercó a Mary para preguntarle lo que todas querían saber y nadie se atrevía a preguntar-

:::Rin::: Mary... ellos.. son amigos.. tuyos?

:::Mary::: Claro que si! Crees que le hablaría a unos completos extraños así por así? Vamos Rin.. tampoco soy tan descocada! Vamos niñas..! Tenemos que darnos prisa.

:::Rin::: Como... los conoces? –siguió indagando antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de los chicos-

:::Mary::: Creo que ustedes no se moverán si no les cuento.. –suspiró mientras ladeaba su boca en señal de un poco de decepción, intentó pensar como resumir de cómo había conocido a esos chicos y lo haría en la forma mas fácil- Yo era parte del grupo de esos chicos cuando estaba en Inglaterra, junto con mi.. –dijo haciendo un pausa y sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza como corrigiéndose de lo que iba a decir- bueno.. con mi ex novio éramos los lideres de la pandilla, fue por eso que mis padres decidieron que la mejor opción de alejarme de "esa vida" era mandarme muy lejos, es decir aquí a Japón, sin embargo al final no fue imposición de mis padres sino que fue una decisión tanto de Terry como mía.

:::Ayame::: Terry? –preguntó interrumpiendo el relato de la chica-

:::Mary::: Si.. Terry y yo fuimos novios desde antes de ingresar a la prepa, siempre nos identificamos mucho ya que los dos éramos unos rebeldes hijos de nobles de la "gran Inglaterra", poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos mejor y decidimos formar un grupo con esos 5 chicos que ven allí..

:::Rin::: Pero entonces a donde está él? O quiere decir que tu.. y ese Terry, terminaron? –preguntó un poco recordando que ella no había mencionado ese nombre cuando saludo a sus 'amigos'-

:::Mary::: Bueno.. si.. tuvimos que terminar hace casi 9 meses, la verdad es que solo 6 meses antes que yo viniera a este país a hacer mis prácticas él y yo.. estábamos en una carrera clandestina de motos en Inglaterra, a los dos nos encantaba mucho participar en ellas éramos muy buenos y todos tenían un gran respeto por nosotros, pero había otro grupo el cual nos detestaba demasiado además que una de las chicas de esa pandillita estaba enamorada de Terry, así que en esa carrera nos pusieron una trampa, casi hicieron que me matara en esa competencia y antes de empezar habían amenazado a Terry diciéndole que si no me dejaba pues yo moriría, él por supuesto no hizo caso a semejante disparate, pero al ver lo que me había sucedido lo volvieron a amenazar diciéndole que la próxima vez "no fallarían", estuve casi 1 mes en el hospital del los cuales casi 20 días estuve inconsciente, al despertar me encontré con Terry diciéndome que se iba del país y que lo mejor era que termináramos, después de insistirle en que no me dejara me contó toda la verdadera historia, mis padres y sus padres estaban feliz que termináramos y que tomáramos un nuevo curso en nuestras vidas, fue entonces que decidí aceptar la oferta de mi padre de mandarme a Japón y sin poner ninguna resistencia...

:::Tendra::: Wow..! Pero quien se iba a imaginar que tu... bueno.. pues que tu.. eras.. ¡una rebelde sin causa! –dijo con sorpresa aun con la boca abierta no creyendo todo lo que ella había contado-

:::Mary::: Terry y yo siempre detestamos ser de la 'nobleza' ya que nuestros padres son Duques, hay normas, hay reglas de comportamiento, no te permiten pensar, ni mucho menos hablar o expresar lo que sientes, pareciera ser imposible que eso se de en estos tiempos, pero esa es una verdad que nadie comenta.. creo que en otra época a nuestros padres les hubiera encantado que Terry y yo fuéramos pareja, pero en este particular caso siempre hicieron lo posible por prohibirlo... –suspiró recordando a su amor y pensando en su vida pasada, era divertido pasar el día estudiando y en las tardes gastando su tiempo con sus amigos y especialmente con el hombre a quien amaba tanto, pero esa vida había pasado, ahora había decidido cambiar y dedicarse por completo a ser médico- Ahora bien, ya que les conté mi historia, podríamos darnos prisa? Les aseguro que nada nos va a pasar.. de acuerdo? –las tres chicas asintieron y aun con el temor que sentían se subieron en las motocicletas, los chicos manejaron con cuidado, Mary por su parte iba suspirando sintiendo como el aire pegaba en su cara y jugaba con su cabello, era una sensación increíble-

:::Minase::: Oye M.C., has hablado con Terry? –preguntó un poco curioso tratando de hacer plática mientras llegaban al hospital-

:::Mary::: No.. No he hablado con él.. lo último que supe fue a través de su padre el Duque de Grandchester, me comentó que él estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos y que aparentemente se había comprometido con... bueno.. con la odiosa de Susana –dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua ya que aquella chica de la que había hablado que le había puesto una trampa en la carrera de motocicletas había sido ella.. Susana-

:::Minase::: hmp... Créele la mitad... -le dijo creando un poco de suspenso- Si bien es cierto Terry está viviendo en Estados Unidos, en New York para ser mas exactos, pero él y Susana no se han comprometido en lo absoluto, de hecho...

:::Mary::: De hecho que Minase? Vamos! Dime.. No te quedes callado! -reclamó ella un poco nerviosa-

:::Minase::: Tranquila M.C. no te preocupes que tengo el deber de informarte... pues de hecho él vendrá a Japón la otra semana y nos había dado la tarea de encontrarte ya que necesita hablar contigo... –aseguró, ella cerró sus ojos sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente recordando el dulce aroma de su adorado Terry-

:::Mary::: Y.. no sabes.. de que quería hablar conmigo? –preguntó nerviosamente-

:::Minase::: No.. Andrew recibió un e-mail de parte de él pero solamente eso le dijo "busquen a Mary, voy a Japón la próxima semana" no sabemos cuales serán sus intenciones o de hecho cuanto tiempo se quedará –finalmente habían llegado al hospital, pero debido al caos y a las ambulancias las tuvieron que dejar a una cuadra de distancia ya que los policías y los guardias de seguridad no dejaban pasar a nadie, todas se bajaron y agradecieron el gesto de los chicos, Mary hizo lo mismo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Minase-

:::Mary::: Ahora solo queda que Kimawo se vaya con nosotros –les recordó debido al golpe que presentaba en su hombro según lo que le había comentado anteriormente Minase-

:::Kimawo::: Etto.. no te preocupes boss! Yo... etto... estoy bien.. –dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca e intentando escapar, a Minase le pareció extraño la actitud de su amigo, a Mary simplemente le dio una sonrisa pícara-

:::Mary::: Sigues teniéndole temor a los hospitales verdad Kimi? –preguntó sonriente mientras él respondía afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza, Minase se sintió un poco avergonzando, pero no insistió en ello- No te preocupes –le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le quitaba su guante derecho- este es el teléfono de mi casa y el de mi celular, lávate bien la herida y desinféctala y llámame en dos días para que yo pueda verte en mi casa dependiendo de lo que veamos pues veremos que es lo que tenemos que hacer si? –el chico respondió con un 'si boss' mas tranquilo, y ella simplemente se despidió de sus grandes amigos-

Había algo que a Mary la hacia temblar en mil maneras, Terry Grandchester había sido el amor de su vida desde siempre, no había conocido otro novio mas que él, pero su vida con él siempre había sido rebelde y caprichosa, ahora era una persona completamente diferente y lo mas seguro es que él también lo era, entonces... ¿para que quería hablar con ella? Sería que... ¿era para confirmarle de su compromiso con Susana? ¿Sería lo correcto hablar con él? Se habían prometido antes de despedirse que los dos no volverían a verse. Mientras tanto Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga y Sesshoumaru iban también para el hospital. Todos sin saber lo que realmente les esperaba.


	52. Tragedia

Comentarios: Gracias a **camony, hekate** (mi geme) y a **miyandy** por sus tan alentadores comentarios pero sobre todo un especial agradecimiento a **Goshi** quien después de tanto tiempo pues me deja un comentario... las quiero chicas, ustedes me animan como no tiene idea! Recuerden, mis comentarios personales en el review!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

A pesar de los resentimientos y el odio que cargaban Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, llegaron al hospital. Por su parte las chicas que estaban en la caso de Kagome, Tendra, Rin, Mary y Ayame también buscaban un medio de transporte encontrándose con unos amigos de Mary de Inglaterra, ella les cuenta su breve historia y les hacen el favor de dejarlas en el hospital. Sus otras amigas, Yumi y Luna se quedaban en el apartamento quienes saldrían luego para sus casas cuando todo se normalizara.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 52:**

**::::::TRAGEDIA::::::**

Rin, Ayame, Tendra y Mary iban llegando al hospital todo alrededor del mismo parecía ser un caos, los guardias y policías no dejaban pasar a nadie, las ambulancias estaban estacionadas queriendo ingresar a la sala de emergencia, los camilleros gritaban pidiendo permiso para poder entrar con los heridos, ellas pidieron permiso para entrar y al decir que era doctoras uno de los guardias las reconoció y las dejó pasar, pero varias personas empezaron a rogarles porque las atendieran, pero ellas casi no hacían caso ya que primero tenían que entrar a verificar cual era la situación adentro del nosocomio.

:::Rin::: ¡Pero que locura es esto..! –expresó mientras abría su locker en el cuarto de los médicos con Ayame para poder sacar sus batas y ponerse sus estetoscopios-

:::Ayame::: Si.. y espera a que empiecen a venir mas pacientes cuando ya estemos al 150% de nuestra capacidad –dijo en forma despreciativa como indicando que Rin no sabía nada de emergencias, Rin no hizo caso al tono del comentario, solamente siguió preparándose para salir-

Las dos salieron de la sala al hacerlo las dos se encontraron con Suikotsu quien al salirles al paso abrazó emotivamente a Rin, Ayame volteó la mirada a otro lado para no ver el acto cariñoso.

:::Suikotsu::: Rin.. que alegría que te encuentres bien... –le dijo mientras le tomó la cara con sus dos manos para darle un tierno beso-

:::Rin::: Gracias a Kami sama que tu también te encuentras bien Suikotsu, escuché afuera que dijeron que habían algunas bajas y algunos heridos graves aquí en el hospital, rogué porque no fueras tu... –le respondió mientras le dio un abrazo suspirando y casi con lágrimas en sus ojos de la emoción-

:::Suikotsu::: Si.. hemos tenido algunas bajas, todavía no hemos podido detectar quienes han sido, pero ya se encuentran investigando.. por lo pronto necesito que todas ustedes tomen sus debidos puestos, excepto por ti Ayame.. necesitamos que coordines a todos los médicos y que tu designes a tu reemplazo en tu departamento...

:::Ayame::: Yo? –preguntó un poco asustada, ya que lo que estaba diciendo Suikotsu implicaba una gran responsabilidad, era catalogar quienes eran los mas graves, menos graves que se podían dejar sin atender, a que médicos tenían que pasarlos, en fin, esa era la coordinación que estaba solicitándole, sabia que en casos de emergencias él era el jefe designado para otorgar la autoridad que fuese necesaria ya que por su experiencia él gozaba de toda la confianza de Inu-No Taisho-

:::Suikotsu:: Claro Ayame, tu eres una persona muy capacitada y la mas indicada en estos momentos, ya que debido a tu profesión y a tu carácter eres alguien confiable y ecuánime, se que podrás hacerlo... –le aseguró para darle ánimos mientras le brindó una pequeña sonrisa para darle mas seguridad, ella suspiró- Por lo pronto necesito que te vayas a trauma 3 Rin, allí están dos pacientes que necesitan ser atendidas por ti, Kilya –le dijo a una chica que estaba detrás de él, de cabello largo negro, de mediana estatura, ella era una de sus internas de 1er año y que debido a la experiencia que tenía todavía no podía estar encargada de atender a algún paciente ella sola- Dale los cuadros a la Dra. Rin y explícale los casos de cada una –la chica respondió con un simple 'Si Doctor' mientras se retiraba con Rin, pero antes que ella se retirara la tomó de la mano y la agarró fuertemente- Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada amor... –ella sonrió, la quería, nunca antes se había enamorado de esa manera, sabía que ella podía ser la indicada todos se lo decían y él empezaba a creerlo también, la mirada de odio y rencor de Ayame casi penetraba en Suikotsu, era una suerte que ella no poseía rayos láser sino lo hubiera fulminado en esos momentos-

:::Ayame::: Deberías de ir a atender a los pacientes, tienes una sala repleta igual que todos.. -dijo con mucho recelo mientras tomó unos cuadros y empezó a examinarlos, sabía perfectamente a quien se los pasaría, Suikotsu solo suspiró, sabía que había hecho algo malo pero no sabía en que grado-

:::Suikotsu::: Oye Ayame... acerca de lo que a estado pasando estos días anteriores.. yo.. quería decirte.. que...

:::Tendra::: Ya estoy lista Ayame..! Disculpa que no había venido pero andaba buscando a Kagome por todos lados y según lo que me dicen todavía no ha venido, por lo pronto Mary también ya se reportó con Rin y al parecer también ya le asignó algunos casos -le dijo interrumpiendo mas sin saber que lo hacía, Ayame contuvo sus lágrimas no era el momento para pensar en sus sentimientos, en esos momentos lo que mas importaba era atender a los cientos de heridos que estaban llegando-

:::Ayame::: Estoy segura que Kagome debe de haber llegado a la casa de Sesshoumaru y en cualquier momento aparece y tu Suikotsu no te preocupes te entiendo perfectamente lo mejor es que en estos momentos te retires a atender a los 3 niños que acaban de llegar por favor, tienen quemaduras de 2º y 3er grado, uno de ellos aparentemente dio un paro respiratorio en la ambulancia debido al humo que ha inhalado, sus padres están en la sala de espera en cuanto necesites una autorización llámame para enviar por ella de acuerdo? -el chico asintió, pasó a su lado rozando su manos con sus dedos, ella sintió como su piel se iba erizando por completo ¿porqué nunca antes había sentido eso con él?-

:::Suikotsu::: No se te olvide ir actualizando la pizarra de los residentes, internos y médicos que se han reportado, también debemos de ver si tenemos alguna baja en el staff –le recordó antes de irse-

:::Ayame::: No te preocupes no se me olvidará -aseguró secamente sin mirarlo- Tendra, tu vete al departamento ubícate con la mejor residente de 3er año y que quede a cargo luego te vienes para aquí, te necesito como mi mano derecha.. entendiste? –ordenó un poco exaltada, los enfermos no paraban de llegar y el movimiento no se podía detener por un segundo, Tendra atendió las órdenes de su jefa mientras que ella se encargaba de ubicar a los pacientes que iban llegando, los heridos iban llegando a pie, en camillas, con bomberos, con camilleros y ella iba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de ubicarlos y que los atendieran, de pronto llegó un camillero conocido con una persona muy importante-

:::Tousen::: Ayame que sorpresa que estés aquí... –dijo pero no podía indagar mucho sobre eso, tenían que sacar a mas pacientes así que continuó saludándola mientras iban avanzando y comentándole sobre la historia del paciente- aquí traemos a un señor… él pidió específicamente venir aquí –le comentaba mientras iban entrando con la camilla, Tousen era un chico casi de 25 años, moreno, muy guapo era el mas querido por todos ya que era muy amable y sabía mucho de medicina, lamentablemente no había podido estudiarlo directamente ya que no provenía de familia con muchos recursos por lo tanto se había quedado con otro tipo de carrera además que necesitaba el dinero para poder sostener a su familia-

:::Ayame::: -ella se acercó para poderlo examinar y escuchar atentamente la historia del paciente la cual se lo comentaban entre todos los camilleros- Cual es su nombre Tousen?

:::Tousen::: Se llama... –dudó mientras buscaba a donde era que habían anotado el nombre antes que el señor se desmayara- si.. aquí está.. se llama Gynkiomaru de las industrias..

:::Ayame::: Industrias y Modas Internacionales... –lo interrumpió- Es el dueño de GynMou Industrias y Modas Internacionales -el chico se quedó sorprendido, ya que si era el dueño y si era esa la empresa que ella mencionaba-

:::Tousen::: Lo conoces? –preguntó un poco confundido-

:::Ayame::: No directamente, solo lo conozco por el nombre.. se que él es el padre de Kagura.. la antigua prometida del Dr. Sesshoumaru Taisho –todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ahora tenía mas lógica que él les pidiera que lo llevaran a ese hospital en especial-

:::Tousen::: Quieres decir.. que... él es.. el ex suegro del Dr. Taisho!

:::Ayame::: Así es Tousen... ¡Aiko..! –Gritó ella cuando vio pasar a la joven residente que era la residente especial de Sesshoumaru en cirugía-

:::Aiko::: Lo siento Ayame, voy corriendo a Trauma 4 tengo un paciente allí... –se excusó sin ponerle mucha atención debido a la urgencia-

:::Ayame::: Detente Aiko..! –le gritó- Yo soy un médico tratante y estoy encima de tu posición a pesar que a ustedes los residentes S les han dado facultades especiales por la emergencia, así que aun me debes respeto niña –le reclamó a lo cual Aiko pensó que en cierta parte ella tenía razón, suspiró y no le quedó mas remedio que obedecer-

:::Aiko::: Perdona Ayame, pero entre tantos heridos que hay la situación se vuelve un poco difícil, ahora entiendo porque el Dr. Suikotsu te designó a ti para estar en este puesto, creo que tenía razón al decirnos que eras la persona mas calificada para esta situación –le aclaró mientras Ayame se sorprendía, no sabia que Suikotsu tuviera esa opinión de ella, sonrió, sin embargo casi nadie lo notó-

:::Ayame::: Esta bien... –respondió secamente- toma este cuadro, necesito que lo lleves a la sala... –dudó un poco mientras veía que sala se podía encontrar sola- numero.. 2, se que allí tienen a un paciente, pero no está tan grave, a él quiero que lo pase a medicina 5 –le aclaró mientras le daba el cuadro y ella empezaba a hojearlo brevemente-

:::Aiko::: Disculpa que te interrumpa Ayame, pero tengo un paciente en Trauma 4 y el Dr. Inu me dejó a cargo de él mientras aparece el Dr. Sesshoumaru...

:::Ayame::: Habla con el Dr. Inu por favor, dile que este señor es el padre de Kagura, tengo entendido que él sabe su historia cardíaca así que nos podrá ayudar mucho en este caso –le dijo con un poco mas de calma-

:::Aiko::: Oye Rin.. entonces este señor es... –dijo un poco dudosa y sorprendida al ver que el señor iba ensangrentado de todo el cuerpo y llevaba atravesado en su muslo derecho una especie de tubo, al parecer había estado en una explosión-

:::Ayame::: Así es Aiko.. es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda para que lo puedan atender en este instante... estoy segura que cuando venga Sesshoumaru también lo atenderá de inmediato... –Aiko asintió y le indicó a los camilleros a donde tenían que llevarlo, por su parte Ayame se sentó en la silla mas próxima que encontró ya que empezó a sentir un poco de mareo-

:::Eri::: Ayame.. te sientes bien? –preguntó con algo de preocupación la enfermera-

:::Ayame::: Si Eri.. no te preocupes... ya me pasará, es todo este calor y la confusión lo que me tiene así –se excusó levantándose rápidamente para volver a tomar su puesto.

...

Los minutos iban transcurriendo rápidamente, mas parecían haberse convertido en segundos, el calor poco a poco iba siendo un poco insoportable, pero en ese instante la energía eléctrica regresaba a la mayoría de lugares del país, especialmente en aquellos en donde estaban situados centros de atención, hospitales, bomberos, en fin aquellos lugares que necesitaban con urgencia del servicio. El aire acondicionado del hospital empezó a funcionar normalmente regresando el color a las mejillas de Ayame que cada vez se iba sintiendo peor. De pronto vio como unos chicos iban entrando, al mismo tiempo que Rin se iba acercando a la estación para discutir un caso con Ayame.

:::Rin::: ¿Oye Ayame, estás segura que te sientes bien..? O ¿Será que 'disfrutaste' mucho en la casa de Kagome? –le dijo un poco burlonamente haciendo referencia a que quizás se le hubieran pasado las copas-

:::Ayame::: No digas tonterías Rin, ¡como crees! –le respondió un poco avergonzada- Mira.. allí vienen Sesshoumaru y Kouga –le dijo distrayendo a Rin con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios cuando vio que Kouga se iba acercando-

:::Rin::: Hasta que al fin vienen..! Esto es un caos...! –los saludó mientras les abría paso para que no les costara llegar con Miroku e Inuyasha que iba en la espalda de Kouga, las sillas de ruedas en ese momentos eran un cuento de hadas para cualquiera en el hospital ya que todas las camillas, sillas, estaban ocupadas-

:::Kouga::: Ustedes tuvieron suerte, el apartamento de Kagome queda mucho mas cerca que la casa de Sesshoumaru –reclamó para defenderse de la poca tardanza que tenían- Amor..! Que alegría saber que te encuentras bien... –le dijo a Ayame mientras se acercaba para abrazarla y así saber que ese momento no era un sueño, temía mucho por su vida y fue un completo alivio ver que ella se encontraba bien-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero ya estamos aquí o no? En lugar de estarnos reclamando mejor dinos quien es el encargado de ubicarnos para empezar a atender las emergencias –le reclamó muy serio, Rin quedó un poco sorprendida por su actitud-

:::Kouga::: No le hagas caso a este maleducado Rin, él e Inuyasha andan un poco 'amargados' –les comentó con sarcasmo elevando la voz-

:::Ayame::: Pero.. que les ha sucedido Inuyasha, Miroku? -preguntó con suma curiosidad al verlos detenidamente y revisaba como tenía la ceja cortada y dado que los dos habían sido sus pacientes pues tenía que saber que les había sucedido-

:::Miroku::: Nada serio Ayame, no te aflijas, yo.. simplemente me corté con un espejo en la recámara de Sesshoumaru, pero lo bueno fue que Sango no resultó herida –le aseguró alegremente recordando como ella le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

:::Rin::: Bueno me alegras que no les haya pasado nada chicos... y respondiendo tu pregunta Sesshoumaru es Ayame la persona que está a cargo de la ubicación de los médicos y pacientes..

:::Kouga::: ¿Ayame? ¿Pero por qué tu amor? Además ¿No tendrías que estar en tu propio departamento? –preguntó algo extrañado, pero ella no dio mucho tiempo para poder responder con exactitud esa pregunta ya que de una sola vez tomó como 5 cuadros en sus brazos-

:::Ayame::: Vamos Rin.. no es hora de estar charlando yo me encargaré de Inuyasha y Miroku y ya que terminaste con los dos pacientes que tenías aquí te tengo otros dos mas en trauma 1 y 5... me urge que los saques de inmediato para poder ocupar las salas con otros heridos, por favor recuerda que si no es nada grave apóyate con tus residentes... –exigió mientras Rin no le quedaba mas remedio que obedecerla-

:::Rin::: Me alegra que se encuentren bien chicos... nos vemos al rato..! –se despidió mientras se dirigía a las salas que Ayame le había indicado previamente-

:::Ayame::: Kouga, por el momento Suikotsu me designó a mi para tomar el puesto.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Y porque este idiota te tiene que dar órdenes eh? –preguntó celoso-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Kouga no es momento para hacer una escenita de celos y por si no lo sabías en emergencias como éstas Suikotsu es el designado por mi padre para tomar las decisiones importantes –le aclaró con un poco de recelo-

:::Ayame::: Así es amor.. mira.. aquí tengo tres pacientes para ti, además les comento a los dos que por el momento sus residentes especiales están autorizados a trabajar por su cuenta como médicos designados, los internos de 3er año también están en la facultad de trabajar por su cuenta si no es un caso muy grave y los de 1º y 2º año están a su disposición de tomar las historias, de llevar exámenes para que todo se haga con mucha mas agilidad y así podamos desocupar camas en las salas de traumas –les explicó brevemente mientras Kouga tomaba los expedientes que le había dado, se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en la boca mientras corría a las salas en donde se encontraban sus pacientes-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien Ayame, dame mis pacientes ¿si? –exigió con autoridad-

:::Ayame::: Eri! Yuka! –llamó a dos enfermeras que se presentaron de inmediato- llévense a Inuyasha y Miroku y revísenlos y si necesitan alguna consulta o sutura llamen a un interno de 2º año de cirugía para que les ayude si no es demasiado grave inclusive se pueden abocar con uno de 1º –las dos chicas ayudaron a Miroku e Inuyasha a caminar para llevárselo así como indicaba Ayame- Sesshoumaru... tengo un caso muy especial en Trauma 2, por el momento tanto tu padre como Aiko ya están con ese paciente.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces si Aiko está con él no hay problema, esa chica ha salido muy buena para la cirugía y en el corto tiempo que ha estado conmigo ha aprendido mucho, ahora dame a mis pacientes ¿quieres? –le exigió nuevamente mientras sabia que podía confiar plenamente en Aiko-

:::Ayame::: Espera quieres por favor..! –le exigía la chica- El paciente que está con tu padre y Aiko es el padre de Kagura.. –Sesshoumaru quedó sorprendido al conocer la identidad de aquel paciente- él se encuentra bastante grave Sesshoumaru, perdió mucha sangre antes que lo trajeran aquí, además tiene un problema con una arritmia algo irregular que le han detectado es por eso que tu padre está con él, y... antes que viniera al hospital presentó un paro respiratorio, pero los enfermeros de la ambulancia lo lograron estabilizar... pero además..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que mas Ayame.. dime!

:::Ayame::: Y... además, en su muslo derecho traía incrustado un tubo de acero, al parecer él estuvo en una explosión en la fábrica, tiene mucha suerte de estar con vida.. hay muchos muertos ahí.. de todo.. hombres... mujeres... –le explicó mientras le daba a querer entender algo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué quieres decir Ayame? Que Kagura... ¿es posible que haya muerto en la explosión? –ella asintió-

:::Ayame::: No es nada oficial ya que aún no han sacado todos los cuerpos e inclusive no se han reconocido todos los que han sacado, pero si... es un posibilidad... –le aclaró tristemente para que él estuviera enterado que en cualquier momento esa noticia podría llegar a sus oídos-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es imposible.. –le dijo con mucha seguridad provocando que Ayame pusiera una expresión de duda ante la afirmación de él- Kagura no se encuentra en el país... ella.. después que terminamos, pues me enteré que se fue a Paris ya que le habían ofrecido un buen contrato para que pudiera modelar con un diseñador internacional...

:::Ayame::: Y.. cómo sabías eso? –preguntó dudosa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No tiene importancia en estos momentos... dime.. Kagome se encuentra en alguna sala? –le preguntó cambiando de conversación, ya que unas semanas antes empezar a salir con Kagome, Kagura le había suplicado que se tomara un café con ella y ella misma le había comentado de sus planes en donde también se había disculpado por todo el daño que le había hecho-

:::Ayame::: ¿No estaba contigo? –preguntó un poco preocupada olvidándose inclusive de lo que estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? –preguntó también un poco desorientado- Si ella estaba en su apartamento con todas ustedes...

:::Ayame::: Si.. pero minutos antes del terremoto ella salió del apartamento ya que según lo que me comentó tu e Inuyasha empezaban a discutir fuertemente y ella quería evitar eso –le comentó-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces.. quieres decir, ¿que nadie sabe a donde se encuentra..? –preguntó con cierto temor temiendo lo peor-

:::Ayame::: Por lo que veo no... yo tenía la esperanza que ella viniera contigo –Ayame empezaba a sentir aquel mismo mareo de minutos anteriores, iba sintiendo como un nerviosismo insistente se iba apoderando de todo su cuerpo, presentía algo.. algo malo- Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que debe de estar bien, en cuanto aparezca por esas puertas yo te avisaré.. ¿de acuerdo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien... –dijo no muy convencido pero trataba de volverse un poco optimista- Ahora dame a mis pacientes...

...

Ayame sabía que él no podía solo quedarse con un solo paciente aunque fuese el padre de Kagura, además como él había dicho estaba en las buenas manos de su mejor alumna, Ayame le dio dos cuadros para que los pudiese atender de inmediato, sin embargo el corazón de la chica no dejaba de latir rápida y fuertemente, la desesperación de no saber absolutamente nada empezaba a afectarle en sus emociones, el terremoto había sido terrible, habían encontrado cadáveres irreconocibles por todos lados, además habían habido explosiones en diferente edificios haciendo que los techos colapsaran y los edificios se derrumbaran cayendo a los costados de las calles aplastando algunos transeúntes y algunos motoristas, Ayame temía que una de esas personas fuera su querida amiga.

Los minutos pasaban y los heridos iban saliendo mas y mas cada vez y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ayame era un caos en el hospital, los pacientes preguntaban por sus familiares y no sabían que decirles, minutos anteriores la energía había vuelto a su estado normal por lo que Ayame decidió que lo mejor era encender la TV y poner un poco de música para relajarlos a todos. Al encender la TV vio como regresaba la imagen de un noticiero.

:::Reportera en estudio::: Finalmente tenemos imagen amigos televidentes, este ha sido el mayor terremoto registrado en los últimos 20 años de Japón, hay edificios destruidos, en llamas, los hospitales se encuentran saturados...

:::Reportero en estudio::: Así es Lauren, en esto momentos de caos lo mejor que pueden hacer las personas es tranquilizarse, recuerden que después de un gran terremoto como el que acabamos de experimentar es lógico y seguro que seguiremos sintiendo mas réplicas de lo que podemos empezar a llamar como el "gran desastre de toda la historia"

::: Lauren::: Así es Marco, recomendamos a la población que si se encuentran en estructuras o edificios viejos, lo mejor es que se cambien de domicilio lo mas pronto posible y temporalmente, ya que ese tipo de construcciones son las primeras en sucumbir ante los movimientos, esperen un segundo -la chica interrumpió un momento mientras se acomodaba un audífono que llevaba en su oído izquierdo para poder escuchar mejor lo que le decían- me están comunicando que tenemos contacto directo con Lidia, nuestra reportera que se encuentra casi en el centro de la ciudad, ¿Lidia puedes escucharnos? –preguntaba la reportera apretando nuevamente el audífono en su oído-

:::Lidia::: Fuerte y claro Lauren –respondía ella mientras en la pantalla colocaban la mitad de la imagen de la chica en estudio y la otra mitad de la chica en la calle, unas calles que encontraban aproximadamente a 5 cuadras del hospital-

:::Marco::: Dinos Lidia, como se encuentran por ahí? –la imagen de la reportera empezaba a abarcar toda la pantalla mientras el camarógrafo realizaba las tomas de la ciudad en llamas, personas corriendo, edificios colapsando, bomberos y enfermeros atendiendo a las personas, policías poniendo una sábana o una bolsa en los cadáveres, las escenas eran escalofriantes-

:::Lidia::: Como podrás ver Marco, el caos es ahora el emperador de nuestra ciudad, las personas no saben que tienen que hacer, corren buscando un refugio, intentan meterse en los edificios colapsados o en llamas tratando de buscar a sus seres queridos, lo cual al final solo provoca mas daños... los daños materiales son indescriptibles pero los daños humanos es peor, ya que ni siquiera se tiene una cifra de los muertos y heridos... –aseguraba ella mientras se veían personas correr y vehículos avanzar poco a poco-

:::Eri::: Oye Ayame, no crees que mejor sería apagar la televisión, mira todo lo que está sucediendo, creo que eso pone mas nerviosas a las personas... –recomendaba la chica un poco preocupada mirando de un lado a otro como las personas que estaban en sala de espera lloraban, rezaban y varias sangraban de muchas partes-

:::Ayame::: No Eri, la televisión los mantiene alerta y enfocados en un solo punto, la desgracia de ellos comparada con los demás que aun no han podido llegar al hospital –le explicaba- si les quitamos esa atención se enfocarán en que tienen que entrar a las salas a toda costa poniéndose en peligro ellos mismos y a nosotros, es por eso que prefiero que se mantengan enfocados en ese punto –Eri asintió dándole la razón a la psicóloga, una vez mas alguien mas pensaba que Suikotsu había hecho muy bien en dejarla a ella a cargo-

:::Lauren::: Cómo tu dices Lidia, efectivamente el caos es que lo mas impera en las calles... disculpa y se podrán movilizar del lugar y traer imágenes de otro lugar? –preguntaba un poco curiosa la reportera que estaba en el estudio-

:::Lidia::: No lo sé Lauren, la movilización es un poco difícil, por el momento nos hemos quedado en este punto y..! –de pronto se vio como un muchacho iba corriendo hacia la reportera que estaba en la calle y la tumbaba al suelo protegiéndola de una explosión, el camarógrafo a pesar que quería seguir filmando no lo pudo hacer del todo ya que intentó protegerse también, la señal se perdió un poco dejando a todos los televidentes impresionados y un poco extrañados de lo que había sucedido-

:::Lauren::: Lidia? Lidia? Te encuentras bien? –decía mientras la imagen regresaba al estudio enfocando a los dos reporteros preocupados por su compañera de trabajo que no respondía-

:::Marcos::: Disculpen amigos televidentes, al parecer hemos perdido comunicación por el momento con Lidia...

:::Lidia::: La... u... es..chan? –intentaban recobrar el sonido pero era bastante dificultoso entenderle-

:::Marco::: ¿Lidia te encuentras bien? Casi no logramos escucharte! –preguntaba preocupado su compañero-

:::Lidia::: Si... co.. esta... bi... –el sonido seguía defectuoso pero en ese mismo momento pudieron recuperarlo junto con la imagen- Marco.. nos están viendo? –preguntaba la adolorida reportera que intentaba salir nuevamente en la televisión aunque con su codo ensangrentado de la colisión que había tenido con el pavimento mientras un buen ciudadano intentaba ayudarla-

:::Marco::: Ahora si te escuchamos bien y te veo perfectamente Lidia, dinos.. cuéntanos... que es lo que ha pasado?

:::Lidia::: Por Kami sama Marco..! Esto.. esto ha sido... no se... no tengo palabras para describirlo... –repetía horrorizada y tratando de recobrar sus palabras- Todo a ocurrido tan de prisa.. Por Kami Marco..! Hay heridos.. por todos lados.. el techo de un edificio ha colapsado casi de 20 metros de altura.. y le ha caído a tres vehículos que estaban circulando.. Marco..! Lauren..! Esto es.. impresionante... ¡los vehículos iban en marcha..! –gritaba ella mientras la imagen volvía al estudio, las personas en el hospital incluyendo a Ayame y Eri se habían quedado sin habla ante aquel acontecimiento parecía que todos se quedaban inmóviles para poder ver mejor la imagen en la TV-

:::Lauren::: Amigos televidentes, recuerden que estas imágenes son llevadas en vivo y desde el centro de Japón, no hemos tenido tiempo de editarlas, el desastre causado por el terremoto que sentimos hace ya varios minutos aun sigue causando estragos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad –aclaraba la chica que también estaba muy alarmada por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando-

:::Marco::: Además recuerden.. son imágenes fuertes.. no cualquier persona puede verlas, así que recomendamos verlas con precaución –recomendó haciendo una pausa- en estos momentos nos informan que tienen una repetición de lo que sucedió –explicó mientras la imagen salía nuevamente en cámara lenta en la pantalla, se veía como el chico que había tirado a la reportera iba corriendo hacia ella gritando y haciendo señas con su mano que se apartaran segundos antes que la tumbara, habían tres vehículos que iban circulando de los cuales se había podido ver que del ultimo habían salido dos personas, en el momento en que el chico tumbaba a la reportera se veía como el techo de un edificio aparecía en las cámaras aplastando los vehículos junto con sus ocupantes adentro-

:::Lauren::: No.. no tengo palabras Marco.. –decía la mujer llevándose su mano izquierda a la boca y se veía como sus ojos empezaban a volverse llorosos, sin embargo el amarillismo de la televisión permitía que la imagen pasara una y otra vez, de pronto en el hospital se escuchó un grito ensordecedor, era Ayame, quien había caído al suelo sentada impactada por la escena, empezaba a hiperventilar de una manera como si fuese a quedar sin aire, los mareos se habían incrementado aunados a unas enormes ganas de vomitar, Eri que estaba a la par de ella corrió alcanzando un basurero para dárselo a la chica, todos habían quedado paralizados pero ahora había sido por la reacción que había tenido Ayame-

:::Eri::: ¿Que te sucede Ayame? ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntaba preocupada gritándole mientras Eriol que era otro de los jefes se acercaba a auxiliarla, pero la chica no podía ni respirar y empezaba a llorar como si algo malo realmente le hubiese pasado-

:::Eriol::: ¿Qué pasó Eri? ¿Qué tiene Ayame? –preguntó preocupado mientras también se arrodillaba para auxiliar a Ayame-

:::Eri::: No lo sé Doctor, estábamos bien refiriendo a los pacientes a sus salas y de pronto lanzó un grito ensordecedor y se desplomó directamente al suelo –explicaba lo que podía haber visto la enfermera, Ayame seguía llorando desconsoladamente-

:::Eriol::: Vamos Ayame.. tranquila..! Vamos..! –le gritaba desesperado- Que tienes? Te duele algo? Que sientes? Dinos por favor..! –suplicaba por alguna explicación-

:::Ayame::: Kagome..! Kagome...! –empezó a gritar casi ahogándose, Eri corría a darle un vaso con agua para tratar de tranquilizarla-

:::Eriol::: Kagome qué Ayame? Qué pasa con ella?

:::Ayame::: Ella.. era.. su vehículo..! –dijo llorando y tratando de recuperar su respiración mientras Eri se sentaba de un solo golpe sorprendida y casi pálida como un fantasma ante la explicación de lo sucedido de Ayame-

:::Eriol::: Que vehículo Ayame? De que estás hablando? –preguntó mas desconcertado el joven de cabello azul y lentes-

:::Eri::: Acaban de pasar.. –dijo llorando la chica- como un techo colapsaba aplastando a tres vehículos que iban circulando en la carretera y según lo que está diciendo Ayame, uno de esos tres vehículos era... el de Kagome.. –explicaba la enfermera, Ayame no podía contener sus lágrimas ni su desesperación era algo increíble, esos eran sus nervios, sus mareos, sus nauseas, todo su ser le indicaba que algo malo estaba por ocurrir pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser algo tan nefasto-

:::Eriol::: Vamos Ayame, tranquilízate –trataba de decirle mientras la obligaba a tomar un sorbo de agua para que pudiera hablar mejor- hay miles de vehículos que pueden ser igual al de Kagome, no necesariamente tenía que ser el de ella –trataba de consolarla-

:::Ayame::: Tu... no.. entiendes.. Eriol... –gritaba molesta sollozando- hace.. una semana... fuimos... al taller con Kagome... porque.. Sesshoumaru... quería 'retocar' el vehículo... –seguía diciendo con dificultad- solamente habían dos vehículos mas del mismo color de Kagome.. además... tenía un polarizado dorado... como el de la televisión... y si ustedes se fijan... bien... en el vidrio del pasajero detrás... del conductor... llevaba un sticker en forma luna... eso.. era... lo que distinguía... ese carro.. era ella... era ELLAAAA.! –dijo gritando y llorando desconsoladamente, su razón y ecuanimidad se habían perdido por completo era imposible el calmarla, Eriol sabia que tenía que hacer algo y lo mejor era quedarse sustituyéndola a ella, ya que como jefe de emergencias tenía buena experiencia aunque él era mas solicitado para atender los pacientes, pero en esta ocasión tenían que hacer una excepción-

...

Eriol exigió que Eri la llevara a un lugar mas apartado para tratarla de calmar y medicarla para disminuirle los nervios, sabía que su obligación era primero investigar, pero lo que decía Ayame era mas que claro, además cuando Eri se la llevaba a una sala privada, les terminó contando que Kagome había salido a la casa de Sesshoumaru pero quizás por el terremoto no había podido llegar a tiempo por lo que lo mas probable era que estuviera en ese punto, por lo las posibilidades de que se tratase de ella iban en aumento a cada minuto. Tousen, uno de los camilleros de emergencias iba saliendo a recoger mas heridos en la ambulancia, Eriol le indicó que su prioridad era llegar hasta donde estaba dicho suceso. El chico estaba sumamente nervioso, los pacientes iban abarrotando poco a poco al hospital, de pronto salió Sesshoumaru preguntando por Ayame pero una de las enfermeras le indicó que ahora el encargado era Eriol.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Eriol.. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A donde está Ayame...? –preguntó con curiosidad, pero aun sin obtener respuesta- ¿Y no has visto a Kagome? Ayame me dijo hace un rato que no había ingresado al hospital... –Eriol se había quedado paralizado ¿qué debería de decirle? ¿decirle la verdad?... Kagome.. estaba...-


	53. La muerte ronda el hospital

Comentarios: WOW.! 5 comentarios..! no saben lo feliz que me hacen, yo pensaba que me dejarían botada por el rumbo que ha tomado el fic, se que es extraño.. lo sé.. pero es que mi estado de ánimo como no ayudó mucho.. perdonen.. pero así se pone mas interesante... jejejejeje gracias **annkarem, hekate **(mi geme linda), **camony, goshi y Miyandy, **por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme algo... se les quiere mucho chicas y como siempre ya saben.. mis comentarios personales en el review...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Todos llegaban al hospital para ayudar con la emergencia excepto por alguien, Kagome, quien se especulaba que ella había sido aplastada al colapsar el techo de un edificio. Todavía no había nada confirmado, sin embargo Ayame estaba convencida del suceso, lo que había provocado que perdiese el control llorando y gritando, Eri, una de sus amigas enfermeras, por órdenes de Eriol, el jefe de emergencias, la había llevado hasta una habitación para que se pudiera tranquilizar, sin embargo Sesshoumaru no dejaba de preguntar a donde se encontraba Kagome, Eriol no sabia que responder.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 53: **

**::::::LA MUERTE RONDA EN EL HOSPITAL::::::**

La situación para Eriol se había vuelto complicada, sabía del carácter impulsivo de Sesshoumaru.. tenía que buscar bien las palabras que adornaran una buena oración para que él no se alterara mas de lo normal... pero ¿Cómo le haría? Quizás ya se había dado cuenta, quizás él con su mismo nerviosismo se lo estaba diciendo entonces solamente quedaría desmentir o aceptarlo, Sesshoumaru se empezaba a impacientar a cada segundo, Eriol tendría que tomar una decisión de decirle o no lo sucedido con Kagome.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dime Eriol... no te quedes simplemente callado -le exigía un poco desesperado el chico-

:::Eriol::: Ayame está un poco indispuesta en estos momentos, todavía no se que le pasó así que por lo pronto he tomado su lugar mientras ella se recupera, Kagome todavía no ha entrado, por lo menos que yo sepa, si me entero algo de ella te avisaré de inmediato... -le respondió muy confiado de lo que decía por lo que Sesshoumaru no dudó de sus palabras, Eriol le entregó mas pacientes para ver que podía hacer con ellos y distraerlo para mientras tenía noticias de Tousen-

...

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban con una enfermera y una residente de 2o año de cirugía tal y como lo había indicado Ayame, las heridas que tenían no eran muy profundas, sin embargo había algo en Inuyasha que a la residente que los estaba atendiendo no le gustaba en lo absoluto, aunque no era de gravedad pero tenía que hacerle una ultra e indicaba unos rayos X para descartar cierta posibilidad que tenía en su mente.

:::Inuyasha::: Demonios! Las líneas aún siguen muertas -reclamaba en voz alta mientras tiraba a un lado de la cama el celular-

:::Miroku::: ¿A quien de las dos le intentas hablar? -preguntó curioso-

:::Inuyasha::: No es de tu incumbencia -objetó un poco molesto lo cual le indicaba la respuesta a Miroku-

:::Miroku::: hmp.. -sonrió en desaprobación mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación a lo que él hacía- No se como es que tienes cara para estar reclamando lo de Kagome mientras aquí estás preocupado llamándole a Kikyo y asumo que al mismo tiempo también quieres controlar a Kagome... ¡¿Por qué no te decides de una vez Inuyasha? De hecho, pensé que ya lo habías hecho, que te quedarías con Kikyo y dejarías en paz a Kagome de una vez por todas -le reclamó un poco indignado-

:::Inuyasha::: Cállate Miroku! Tu no sabes nada –continuó con otro reclamó haciendo un puchero mientras la enfermera y la residente solamente se volvían a ver sin decir nada-

:::Miroku::: Es decir, ya sabes que Kagome está muy bien con... su novio... y él por lo que se ve la quiere mucho, entonces ¿Por qué tienes que interferir si ya estás saliendo con Kikyo? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres tenerlas a las dos?

:::Inuyasha::: No es eso Miroku.. simplemente me siento preocupado por las dos, Kagome aún no se ha reportado aquí al Hospital y tampoco se si a donde está Kikyo se sintió el terremoto con la misma intensidad que aquí o peor.. no lo sé.. siento algo extraño.. algo.. como si fuera a ocurrir algo malo..

:::Miroku::: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que las dos deben de estar bien, asustadas me imagino pero bien... así que tranquilízate y deja que te curen ¿si? -le ordenó mientras trataba de calmarlo sin saber la realidad de la situación, Inuyasha intentaba pensar en lo que Miroku decía *quizás las dos estén bien y solamente sea mi imaginación* trató de tranquilizarse él mismo-

...

Eriol por su parte seguía preocupado, ya muchos sabían lo sucedido con Kagome y comentaban lo mismo que Eri había visto en la TV y escuchado de Ayame, de pronto Sesshoumaru salió corriendo de una sala dejando a un paciente solo con otro de sus residentes de 3er año.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eriol..! Maldita sea..! Porque no me lo habías dicho? -salió gritando mientras intentaba agarrar a Eriol por la camisa-

:::Eriol::: Tranquilízate Sesshoumaru, no ganarás nada con pegarme, al contrario, el show que estamos dando a todos los pacientes es peor ya que no les brindamos nada de confianza, ¿Qué crees que estarán pensando viendo a dos médicos pelearse enfrente de ellos? -Sesshoumaru trató de hacer lo que decía Eriol, pero su cabeza aun daba vueltas con la noticia que había escuchado, dos enfermeras habían pasado comentándolo y él había escuchado 'te enteraste.. a Kagome la aplastó el techo de un edificio mientras venía para acá... pobre.. dicen que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad' en ese momento había salido casi corriendo de la sala dejando a uno de sus residentes solo con el paciente-

:::Sesshoumaru:::: Esta bien, tienes razón, tu no eres el culpable... pero ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Aquí todos saben perfectamente que Kagome es mi novia... creo que es motivo suficiente para que me digan si algo le ha pasado o no.. especialmente si se trata que.. ella.. a...

:::Eriol::: Todavía eso no está confirmado Sesshoumaru, ¡no lo digas! -le gritó también un poco afectado por la noticia, ya que Kagome también había sido una alumna muy querida para él-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Crees que se salvó? –preguntó irónicamente ya que sabía que debido a la magnitud de la tragedia era imposible si quiera que hubiera quedado viva un segundo- Daría gracias a Kami Sama porque ella estuviera en una sola pieza, pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera se podrá reconocer el cadáver o alguna pertenencia de ella -él no quería hacerlo, la noticia le había afectado como era de esperarse, no quería hacerlo.. no quería llorar.. mucho menos en frente de todos, pero una presión en su pecho y la falta de oxígeno casi lo obligaba a hacer la acción, se dio la vuelta y mejor se retiró-

:::Eriol::: Sesshoumaru..! Espera..! Sesshoumaru..!

...

Eriol gritaba tratando de llamar su atención, pero él no quería escuchar, no quería escuchar una palabra de consuelo diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que por el momento tenía que preocuparse por los vivos y tratar de salvarlos, realmente no quería escuchar algo que ya sabía, solo quería dejar todo para ir en búsqueda de su querida Kagome, su cabeza daba vueltas como nunca antes lo había sentido, si.. una vez lo sintió.. cuando su madre había muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Entró a la sala de médicos, se dirigió al locker de Kagome quería pegarle, quería destruirlo, pero también pensaba en sus manos.. si se lastimaba o se las hería o inclusive se quebraba alguna de sus muñecas en el intento de desahogar toda su furia, ya no podría seguir trabajando, ya no podría operar y ayudar a los pacientes que iban llegando rogando por una oportunidad de vivir, pero ella.. ella no había tenido una tan sola oportunidad... quería llorar... realmente lo quería hacer, pero su orgullo de macho no lo permitía ¿lloraría como si fuera una niña? *Sólo las mujeres, los niños y los débiles lloran* pensó, se llevó su mano izquierda a la cara tapando sus ojos y limpiando aquellas lágrimas que querían salir sin permiso alguno, era lo mas cruel que le había pasado hasta el momento, sus impulsos estaban sosteniendo una lucha constante contra la cordura ¿a quién le tenía que hacer caso? La respuesta era obvia, sus impulsos eran lo que lo gobernaban en esos momentos, pero... lamentablemente la cordura se sobreponía a ellos.

Dio un golpe con su mano izquierda al locker el cual se abrió en esos momentos. Al hacerlo vio como había una foto de ellos dos, una carta, varias pertenencias de ella y... una pequeña caja... la tomó con mucho miedo, miedo de saber lo que estaba en aquella cajita... dudó.. vio la foto y sonrió, luego tomó la carta... ¿debería de leerla? ¡Ya que mas daba! Ella.. ya no estaba.. no podría reclamarle... abrió la caja y vio como adentro estaba un dije de luna el cual reconoció de inmediato *ese imbécil no mentía* pensó sonriendo un poco decepcionado al recordar como Inuyasha le decía que él le había regalado su dije a Kagome, lo cual significaba una promesa de matrimonio, abrió la carta, lo mas seguro era que allí le estuviera diciendo como había aceptado el dije y que ellos dos tenían que terminar, para ella empezar una nueva vida con su hermano.

_Sesshoumaru: _

_Mi amado Sesshoumaru... no se como empezar a escribirte lo que siento y todo lo que pienso sobre nosotros dos... me hubiese gustado decírtelo frente a frente, pero en estos momentos el temor, la vergüenza y mi cobardía no me lo permiten... es por eso que he decidido escribirte con un gran esfuerzo estas pocas líneas... _

_Amor mío.. estos últimos meses hemos pasado cosas divinas, hermosas y fabulosas, algo que yo nunca esperé encontrar en un hombre, especialmente en alguien como tu... _

_Cómo tu sabes mejor que nadie, tu hermano y yo, antes de ser tu novia, éramos novios, y por diferentes razones del destino él y yo terminamos abriendo de esa manera una hermosa posibilidad contigo, en ningún momento me arrepiento de esa decisión, sin embargo hace un par de días cometí una de mis imprudencias mas grandes... le di esperanzas a Inuyasha... una esperanza de volver con él.. Si.. se que fue un error, un error que pronto espero enmendar, aunque no se a que punto será remediable, ya que acepté un dije especial de tu hermano.. uno en forma de luna, en donde me han comentado que esa prenda simboliza que él me ha escogido como su esposa y yo al haberlo tomado he aceptado su propuesta... pero sabes porque lo hice? El.. también me comentó que tu.. ya le habías dado tu dije a Rin... por lo que ahora comprendo porque ella al venir al hospital se comportó como lo hizo.. ella era tu prometida de hace mucho tiempo... _

_No se.. quizás es por la fecha que me siento tan vulnerable, pero si en un dado caso decidieras continuar con tu decisión de casarte con Rin, yo.. a pesar de lo que sienta... te apoyaría... _

_Mi amor.. yo.. estoy dispuesta a_

La carta terminaba de una manera muy inconclusa ella no la había finalizado, pero allí mismo ella lo estaba confirmando, ella había aceptado, aunque accidentalmente, la propuesta de Inuyasha.. ese idiota no mentía... ¡¿Por qué demonios no había terminado esa carta? ¿Desde cuando la había hecho? ¿Por qué no tenía fecha? Se reclamaba viendo de un lado a otro aquel pedazo de papel buscando algo mas que le pudiera dar una mayor indicación ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo podría averiguar lo que ella había pensado? Tomó la carta, el dije y la foto y los guardó en la bolsa derecha de su gabacha, salió de la habitación... iba en búsqueda de la única persona que tal vez le pudiera ayudar a resolver eso.. ¡Ayame!.. Si.. Ayame había sido su mejor amiga... lo mas seguro es que ella supiera la verdad, que supiera de la existencia de esa carta, que supiera como iba a terminarla... sintió un nudo en su garganta... al abrir la puerta de la habitación y al tocar la perilla sintió un escalofrío que le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, se detuvo en seco y de pronto empezó a sentir aquella fragancia dulce, tierna pero fuerte del perfume preferido de Kagome.. No.. el no creía en fantasmas ni nada parecido... pero sentía como si ella lo abrazara, como si... se despidiera... no pudo mas... cayó de rodillas siempre con su mano en la perilla, llorando.. su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos... las lágrimas.. eran ahora su compañera, su amiga fiel... las que nunca dirían como se había quebrantado ante la cruda realidad... lloró... simplemente lloró.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Maldición Kagome.. –reclamó en voz baja, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían la suave piel de su rostro- ¡¿Porque..?.. porque tu... yo... no podré... simplemente no podré.. estar sin ti... eras mi vida.. mi luz... mi mas tierno y dulce presente... aquella esperanza... no... no te despidas.. amor... por favor.. no lo hagas... –siguió llorando mientras seguía arrodillado, de pronto aquel suave aroma fue desapareciendo, igual que la presencia que había sentido, supo.. quizás... que ella solamente se había despedido, tenía que dejarla ir.. dejarla... solo.. simplemente dejarla descansar en paz- siempre... te tendré... en mi corazón.. Kagome.. siempre.. te amaré... hasta el día de mi muerte...

...

Terminó secándose sus lágrimas, se levantó.. ya no tenía caso ir con Ayame... no después de despedirse de ella y prometerle amor eterno. Rompería en mil pedazos esa carta y luego la quemaría, lo único que quería recordar sobre ella, era su ternura, su amor, el cariño que le había brindado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Caminó como si fuese un zombi, todas las caras parecían no tener rostro alguno, no identificaba a ninguna, todos parecían ser fantasmas caminado a la par de él.. sus ánimos estaban por el suelo... su mano derecha iba en la bolsa acariciando la foto de los dos. Eriol salió a su paso, pero a pesar que mencionaba su nombre él no podía escucharlo ya que parecía estar en un especie de trance.. si en un dulce trance imaginándose con ella, recorriendo la playa, como el sol les pegaba a sus cuerpos, los dos abrazándose y besándose tiernamente, podría haber jurado que escuchó su risa, como le gustaba estar en ese sitio con ella.

:::Aiko::: Dr... Sesshoumaruuuu! –le gritaba ella un poco desesperada pasando la mano enfrente de su cara y chasqueando sus dedos para que él saliera del trance en el que estaba-

:::Eriol::: Vamos Sesshoumaru! Tienes que despertar..! –le gritaba moviéndolo con fuerza-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, Eriol y Aiko solamente cruzaron miradas sin decir nada, prefiriendo ignorar la situación-

:::Aiko::: Doctor, necesito de su ayuda, no he podido recuperar el pulso en la pierna del Sr. Gynkiomaru ni tampoco los tendones y el tejido y, a pesar que he detenido la hemorragia, pero no se que sucede que seguimos perdiendo sangre y plaquetas... es algo extraño.. su padre me mandó a buscarlo ya que me dijo que usted tenía experiencia en recuperar tejidos y tendones... necesito de su ayuda Dr. Sesshoumaru, yo.. sola no podré salvarlo –le explicaba preocupada la joven, viendo que él no hacía ningún movimiento extraordinario-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien Aiko, no tienes de que preocuparte, se que debes de haber hecho un buen trabajo.. y si.., esto excede a tu experiencia mas no a tus habilidades.. ven.. vamos a salvarlo ¿si? –expresó calmadamente, lo cual parecía muy extraño, no parecía ser él mismo- Y sabes.. llámame Sesshoumaru nada mas, creo que te ahorraré un par de segundos especialmente en el quirófano.. –Aiko se quedaba mas extrañada de cómo había tomado la noticia Sesshoumaru, sin embargo no tenían tiempo que perder-

:::Eriol::: Sesshoumaru, espera por favor...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes Eriol, ya me encuentro mejor... ya sabes a donde estaré por cualquier cosa que necesites –terminó diciendo mientras iba caminando con Aiko-

...

Lo mas difícil de todo era aceptar lo que había pasado, el ánimo de Sesshoumaru lo indicaba, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, él quería encerrarse en la negación de no escuchar a nadie sobre el tema, lo mejor era mantener su mente alejada, por lo menos durante esa noche. En emergencias todo seguía igual, sin embargo la agilidad de los médicos había ayudado a que disminuyeran los heridos de gravedad, de pronto a Eriol se le iluminaron los ojos viendo como entraba Tousen con alguien en una camilla, que llevaban con suero, el chico parecía particularmente preocupado, tal vez eso indicaba que la paciente que llevaban en la camilla fuese Kagome, aunque gravemente lastimada, pero entonces quería decir que había una pequeña posibilidad.

:::Eriol::: Tousen.. dime..! ¿Es Kagome...? ¿La pudieron encontrar? –el chico bajó la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos respondiendo negativamente con un movimiento de su cara a la pregunta de Eriol-

:::Tousen::: Lo siento Eriol... fue imposible rescatar a los pasajeros de esos vehículos, primero tienen que mover los escombros y para eso necesitan una grúa, pero lamentablemente el paso se encuentra inhabilitado en estos momentos, por lo que decidimos traernos a otras personas que estaban gravemente heridas –Eriol sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en todo el cuerpo... si Kagome hubiese estado afuera del auto al ver llegar la ambulancia se hubiese acercado o inclusive ella misma hubiese estado atendiendo a algún herido en la calle, pero no había sido el caso... la esperanza.. se iba esfumando rápidamente-

:::Eriol::: Esta bien Tousen, gracias por haber ido hasta allí.. dime.. historia..

:::Tousen::: Traemos tres pacientes Eriol... la primera es una niña de 8 años, tiene quemaduras de 1er grado en la espalda y el tobillo derecho dislocado, hemos administrado morfina de acuerdo al peso y 250 mgs de ibuprofeno, solamente hemos inmovilizado el pie ya que no teníamos suficiente recurso en la ambulancia para poderlo entablillar.

:::Eriol::: Esta bien no te preocupes, ortopedia se encargará de eso.. ¿no ha presentado alguna complicación?

:::Tousen::: No... en el camino solamente se quedó dormida -dijo con una cara de ternura mientras Eriol la enviaba con una enfermera a un residente de ortopedia luego Tousen seguía con la siguiente historia- el segundo paciente es un chico de 17 años, presenta un caso grave asma, ya que él entró a un edificio para poder sacar a la niña, por lo pronto solamente le hemos puesto terapia respiratoria y hemos aplicado salbutamol en spray, 2 rociadas cada 10 minutos...

:::Eriol::: A parte del salbutamol, ¿han administrado algún otro medicamento?

:::Tousen::: No por el momento, pero si hay que tener cuidado con la saturación...

:::Eriol::: Si.. gracias por el consejo, Narami llévate al chico a la sala 7 de medicina él te dirá el nombre para que termines su historia –le decía a una enfermera, ella solo asentía mientras se llevaba la camilla con el chico- y la tercera..?

:::Tousen::: La tercera es la paciente mas grave... no puede hablar ya que tiene una fractura de mandíbula además de un trauma facial derecho -explicaba mientras Eriol tocaba la cara de la chica la cual iba completamente ensangrentada en la parte derecha y sumamente inflamada por lo que no podía hablar, su ojo derecho tampoco lo podía abrir pero su ojo izquierdo se encontraba bien- además calculamos que tiene unos 7 ½ meses de embarazo, por eso no hemos podido aplicar ningún medicamento... tiene una herida profunda en el pecho arriba del seno izquierdo solo hemos aplicado un torniquete, está perdiendo mucha sangre, nos hemos comunicado con ella a través de los ojos..

:::Eriol::: ¿A través de los ojos? -preguntó algo extrañado-

:::Tousen::: Es decir, si ella pestañea dos veces significa un no... si lo hace una sola vez significa si.. le hemos preguntado si tenía 7 meses pero dijo que no.. luego dijimos mas de 8 y dijo que no así que asumimos que tenía unas 31 semanas y ella pestañeó una sola vez.

:::Eriol::: Lo cual quiere decir que se encuentra consciente y por el momento no ha presentado ningún trauma cerebral –agregó-

:::Tousen::: Así es..

:::Eriol::: Bien hecho Tousen, en estos momento los paso de inmediato, regresarás...? –preguntó con cierto temor recordando que aún no habían podido sacar los escombros y sacar el cuerpo de Kagome-

:::Tousen::: Así es Eriol.. tengo esperanzas de poderla encontrar –terminó diciendo mientras se retiraba, Eriol empezaba a ver las salas mientras llevaba a la chica junto con dos enfermeras mas-

:::Eriol::: No te preocupes.. todo va a estar bien.. aquí hay muy buenos médicos que te atenderán... –le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla ya que se veía como lloraba por su único ojo bueno, de pronto vio como Houyo iba saliendo de una sala y tomando en cuenta que él era el residente especial de Kouga quien tenía como especialidad dichos traumas faciales y craneales decidió dejárselo a él ya que tenía algo experiencia en ese campo- Houyo... toma... a esta chica la acaban de traer y viene gravemente herida, por favor atiéndela.. Myka es residente de 2º año en emergencias y ella sabe la historia clínica así que ella te actualizará sobre el caso.

:::Houyo::: Esta bien Doctor... –aceptaba el caso el chico mientras la chica residente de mediana estatura, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, le explicaba todo lo que segundo atrás escuchaba de Tousen-

...

Por su parte Sesshoumaru se encontraba complicado con el caso del padre de Kagura, estaba perdiendo demasiado sangre pero no sabían porqué, no se veía ninguna herida visible y una tomografía que le habían hecho minutos anteriores no revelaba nada, Sesshoumaru hacía un intento por recuperarle el pulso a su pierna, hasta el momento había reconstruido casi el 50% del tejido junto con los tendones del mismo, Aiko estaba sorprendida de la destreza de su maestro, no en vano su padre lo había mandado a llamar específicamente a él, sin embargo el señor no solamente tenía ese problema, en ese momento le estaban poniendo una vía central pero al hacerlo descubrieron que una arteria estaba sumamente inflamada provocando que se produjera un chorro de sangre el cual saltó en la cara del residente y de Inu-No y comprendiendo de esa manera el porqué de la pérdida de sangre.

:::Inu-No::: Dame permiso Minako..! –le dijo mientras quitaba a la chica rubia que era la residente que lo estaba atendiendo mientras el monitor cardíaco empezaba a bajar sus pulsaciones alertando que pronto entraría en un paro cardíaco-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado al escuchar gritar a su padre-

:::Minako::: Al tratar de poner la vía central Doctor, una arteria se reventó ya que al parecer estaba siendo presionada pero al hacer el procedimiento estamos teniendo una complicación.

:::Inu No::: Sabes que este es el riesgo de hacer vías centrales Sesshoumaru, además tu mejor que nadie sabes perfectamente como es de descuidado Gynkio con su corazón... aquí estamos haciendo milagros por salvarlo –le terminaba explicando mientras el mismo tomaba el caso pero siempre explicándole a su residente lo que estaba haciendo para que ella también pudiera aprender algo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Milagro dices? –le gritó- Milagro es lo que estoy haciendo, desastre es lo que ustedes están haciendo... estoy casi salvando algo imposible.. como es posible que ustedes...

:::Inu No::: Espero que no termines esa oración Sesshoumaru, recuerda con quien demonios estás hablando.. así que ahora cálmate..! Se que estás presionado tratando de salvarlo, pero recuerda también que como humanos que somos tenemos nuestras limitantes... –le recordó un poco enojado su padre por la humillación que le estaba intentando hacer su propio hijo, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de ambos- Además... tu eres el único nervioso aquí, si quieres salirte estás en todo tu derecho...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿A qué te refieres con "nervioso''? –preguntó un poco extrañado y en un tono bastante ofendido-

:::Inu-No::: Vamos Sesshoumaru, no tienes que aparentar que no te duele lo de Kagome... se lo mucho que la querías y ahora tener que aceptar que ya no está con nosotros debe de ser un duro golpe para ti, pero aún así tu..

:::Sesshoumaru::: BASTA! –le gritó interrumpiéndole y provocando una mirada en su padre de sorpresa pero también de rabia porque no iba a permitir que su propio padre le hablara de esa manera enfrente de todos- Dejen todos en paz el tema de "Kagome"... si..! Ella ya no está.. si..! También me duele demasiado como para pensar en algo mas.. pero si todos siguen insistiendo en lo mismo como put.. –no terminó su frase, sabía que empezaría a ofender a alguien, pero porque todos tenían que insistir en tocar esa llaga? Era... desesperante tener que seguir escuchando que todos le dieran el pésame por la muerte de Kagome, no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en el dolor que sentía, aquella presión en el pecho que no lo dejaba trabajar a gusto, todos simplemente callaron mientras volvían a verse unos a otros, Sesshoumaru suspiró para tranquilarse, era impensable que él pudiera actuar de esa manera. Recobró su cordura mientras tomaba un nuevo bisturí y seguía operando, luego de eso nadie dijo nada que no fuera relacionado con la salud del padre de Kagura-

...

Por su parte Houyo también estaba teniendo dificultades con la mujer que estaba atendiendo, pero no tan exaltado como estaban los ánimos en la sala de Sesshoumaru e Inu-No.

:::Houyo::: Myka, ve y busca a Rin necesito urgentemente una consulta ginecológica en estos momentos.. y si puedes tráeme a algún residente de neonatología que sea capaz de tomar una decisión o brindarme un consejo... –al ver que la chica no se movía decidió recordarle gritándole que se diera prisa- ¡Pero corre mujer..! -le pedía un poco desesperado, mientras trataba de ver como reparaba el daño de la cara de la chica-

...

Myka corrió tratando de no tropezar con nadie en los pasillos, buscaba desesperadamente a Rin, finalmente pudo encontrarla... ella estaba terminando con los golpes de una chica.

:::Myka::: Dra... Rin... –la llamaba mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento-

:::Rin::: ¿Dime..? –preguntaba tratando de recordar quien era ella, sabía que era una residente pero no sabía de que año o de que departamento, pero tal vez en el transcurso de la conversación se daría cuenta de ello-

:::Myka::: Houyo... la necesita en la sala de cirugía No. 4... tiene una paciente con 29 ó 31 semanas de embarazo, pero a su vez tiene un trauma facial con el cual no puede lidiar muy bien debido al estado de la chica –intentaba explicar mientras Rin y ella iban caminando hasta la sala que le indicaba la chica, al ir caminando se encontró con Suikotsu y decidió también llevárselo para que la pudiera ayudar-

:::Rin::: Suikotsu.. mira.. tengo un caso muy interesante y necesito de tu ayuda...

:::Suikotsu::: Si quieres te envío a mi RS para que te ayude.. yo voy en estos momentos a atender otro paciente –le dijo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar a otro que no fuera él con su experiencia-

:::Rin::: Porque no mandas mejor a tu RS con ese paciente, YO te necesito en este caso Suikotsu... hazlo... como un favor personal... –le dijo coquetamente pero también en una forma muy puntual y estricta, a Suikotsu no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar. Los tres iban caminando hacia la sala, Myka les iba indicando cual era la condición de la chica-

:::Suikotsu::: Oye Rin... –dijo un poco sorprendido cuando vio a la chica en la cama de la sala de trauma- ¿a esta chica tu la conoces?

:::Rin::: No.. nadie sabe quien es.. o como se llama... por el momento la han llamado por un sobrenombre... "Blue"... –le dijo causando una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de Suikotsu-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Blue? Pero que nombre mas absurdo... –mofó-

:::Myka::: Perdone Doctor.. fue mi idea ya que no sabíamos como decirle y para ponerla en la historia fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.. –intervino la chica un poco apenada-

:::Rin::: Pues a mi me parece muy tierno –sonrió, Houyo estaba un poco desesperado escuchándolos y viéndolos como solamente los ayudaban a ponerse los guantes y una nueva bata-

:::Houyo::: Gracias a los dos por venir, necesito mucha ayuda en este caso...

:::Rin::: ¿Y Kouga? ¿Se fue y te dejó solo? –preguntó extrañada al no verlo allí especialmente siendo un caso tan delicado-

:::Houyo::: No.. él está con otro paciente.. pero necesitaba ayuda de parte de ustedes , es decir.. de sus áreas... ya que es la primera vez que me topo con un paciente que tiene tantos meses de embarazo, por lo tanto no puedo aplicar la medicina convencional ya que podría ocasionar problemas con el bebé o inclusive un aborto –expresó su preocupación, la chica empezaba a llorar mas y mas por su único ojo bueno, Rin detectó esto y se acercó a ella para darle un poco de ánimo-

:::Rin::: No te preocupes 'Blue' todo va a salir bien, el Dr. Suikotsu y yo cuidaremos mucho de tu bebé... Myka... ve de inmediato por el Dr. Kouga, no me importa que esté haciendo o quien esté, lo que me importa es que lo traigas aquí de inmediato... ¿entendido? –la chica respondió con una afirmación moviendo su cabeza-

:::Suikotsu::: ¡Ya vez! Kouga si confía en su RS, ¿Por qué no me dejas confiar también en el mío? –preguntó haciendo puchero mientras tomaba la maquina de ultrasonografía para acercarla, luego tomó un bote de gel el cual roció por todo el vientre de la chica, lo cual ayudaría para poder ver la condición del bebé-

:::Rin::: No es que no confíe en tu RS, pero en estos momentos y en este caso en particular te necesitaba a ti... –le explicó mientras se acercó a mirar también el resultado de la ultra, los dos miraban atentos la pantalla, pero algo les llamó la atención, no quisieron decir nada, simplemente sus miradas de complicidad coincidieron entre sí-

...

Myka corría de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrar a Kouga, finalmente pudo localizar cuando el salía de una habitación muy enojado ya que había perdido a un paciente, la verdad era que casi había llegado muerto, pero aun así el hecho lo alteraba muchísimo. Myka le suplicó que fuera con ella a ver la paciente pero él se rehusaba en hacerlo especialmente porque ya sabía que Houyo estaba con ella, le parecía un desperdicio que dos médicos estuvieran con una sola paciente sabiendo que habían mas enfermos que necesitaban de su ayuda, Myka estaba desesperada y no le quedó mas remedio que decirle lo que Rin le había dicho.

:::Myka::: Doctor..! Lo siento... –le gritó interrumpiéndolo y disculpándose a la vez, ya que sabía que era un superior y no podía hablarle de esa manera- Pero la Dra. Rin me dijo que no le importaba con quien estaba o que estaba haciendo, que lo único que le interesaba era que fuera a la sala con ellos... por favor... –Kouga se molestó un poco por la actitud de la chica, pero en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta que ella nada mas era la mensajera. No le quedó mas remedio que doblegarse ante la actitud de Myka, conocía a Rin y si no iba a la sala lo estaría molestando cada 5 minutos-

:::Kouga::: Vaya Rin.. aquí me tienes! ¿Cuál es el gran alboroto? Houyo ya sabe el procedimiento para una paciente así y, por lo que a mi concierne no es necesario que esté aquí, tengo otros pacientes mas graves esperando -les reclamaba mientras se ponía unos guantes para poder examinar a la chica-

:::Rin::: Pues tus otros pacientes no me interesan, me importa mas esta pobre chica... ¿ya te dijo Myka la historia?

:::Kouga::: Si.. no digo que no es complicado, pero no creo que no sea nada que no puedan resolver ustedes –le objetó mientras se ponía a la par de Houyo-

:::Houyo::: Lo siento Dr. Kouga, pero esta es la primera vez que me topo con una embarazada por eso tengo bastante limitante para poderla tratar –se excusó el chico quien pensaba que pronto le caería una sermoneada de su tutor por no haberse hecho cargo el solo-

:::Kouga::: Esta bien... esta bien.. –trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras tomó una lamparita que llevaba en su bolsillo para poderle ver sus pupilas, al momento de abrirle el único párpado bueno la chica pareció un poco angustiada como que si se le hubiera olvidado en donde se encontraba, Kouga intentó calmarla acariciándole su cabello y viendo nuevamente sus ojos- Vamos.. tranquila.. estás en el hospital, mi nombre es Kouga y soy tu médico, ¿puedes hablar ya? O ¿mover la cabeza? -preguntó sin quererle dar mucha importancia al caso, pero la chica no podía decir nada, intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían, abría y cerraba su ojo con mucha insistencia indicando el gran temor que sentía, el monitor cardíaco empezó a sonar haciendo que Houyo se acercara para poderlo leer mejor-

:::Houyo::: Dr. Kouga, la presión está subiendo, tanto la de ella como la del bebé.

:::Rin::: Suikotsu sabes que no tendremos otra opción... –dijo algo preocupada-

:::Kouga::: A que te refieres Rin? –preguntó mientras caminaba hacia otro extremo en donde se encontraba ella con Suikotsu, pero sintió como si algo lo hubiera detenido... era el brazo de la chica, lo había podido mover haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo, lo cual le provocaba un dolor inmenso- Pero.. que? –se quedó extrañado al ver que era la mano de la chica lo que lo había detenido tomando su gabacha era increíble que en ese estado tuviera fuerza para moverse-

:::Suikotsu::: Que sucede Kouga? Ven.. necesitamos hablar contigo en privado... –le exigió el chico-

:::Kouga::: Espera Suikotsu.. ella.. está bastante inquieta –le dijo dudando un poco viendo como cerraba su ojos dos veces en pausas intermitentes de un par de segundos-

:::Houyo::: Kouga... los paramédicos dijeron que intentaron establecer un código con ella, cuando parpadeara una vez significa un SI, si lo hacia dos veces significaba que NO.. –le aclaró, Kouga no sabía que le estaba queriendo decir aquella chica... simplemente quería meterse en su cabeza y poder descifrar que necesitaba decirle, él pensaba... que tenía que ser algo muy importante debido a la desesperación que se reflejaba en su ojo-

:::Kouga::: Si.. lo sé Houyo.. pero no le he preguntado nada.. solamente me está diciendo NO.. pero no encuentro una lógica.. vamos tranquila 'Blue'.. estas en las mejores manos del hospital, tranquilízate por favor, mira que si no lo haces le podrá afectar mucho a tu bebé...

Kouga empezó a sentir como una punzada se alojaba en su estómago... de pronto empezó a sentirse extraño, como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás... pero ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién? Amigos fuera del hospital no tenía, ¿sería que era alguien del hospital...? si.. habían habido bajas, desparecidos, varias personas que no se habían reportado... ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era? Su mente volaba a mil por horas tratando de repasar un álbum de fotografías mental las caras de las personas conocidas, pero en ese estado era difícil reconocerla, podía ser cualquier persona.. pero ¿Quién? Esa era la pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz, de pronto... vio como la chica cambió la facción de su rostro.. era otra expresión.. mas conocida.. siii... era... no podía ser otra persona mas que ella... ¡'Demonios'! gritó llamando la atención de todos mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la boca espetando su reacción de sorpresa... no podía creerlo.. si la conocía, si sabía quien era... tenía que salvarla, no había otro remedio.


	54. Sesshoumaru se descontrola

Comentarios: TIEMPO SABRITAS! ¡A que no puedes solo leer uno! Jejejejejeje esto es invento de Hekate ama.. jajajajaja... ahora si... vengo un 2x1 ya que la semana pasada no pude pasar a dejar el capitulo y esta semana estaré bastante ocupadita ya que tenemos dos fiestas de despedidas de colegio y estamos organizando un retiro espiritual... así que es mentira... no podré pasar... espero lo disfruten y sobre todo.. espero leer comentarios en los dos capítulos -.- ¡vamos niñas! No sean haraganas... me harán muy felizzzzz! Cuidense y feliz inicio de semana...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta de lo sucedido con Kagome, quebrantando por completo su voluntad, su reacción era simplemente entrar en una completa negación, solo de aquella manera podría sobrevivir y ayudar a los pacientes que iban rogando por una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Kouga, Suikotsu y Rin por su parte recibían a una paciente con 7 meses o 7 meses y medio de embarazo, aquella chica iba bastante mal herida y sobre todo era una desconocida por lo que le llamaban por un sobrenombre que una residente de 1er año inventaba 'Blue', sin embargo cuando Kouga llegaba a examinarla y luego de buscar en su cabeza daba con aquella respuesta, sabía quien era! Ahora era una prioridad el poderla salvar.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 54: **

**::::::SESSHOUMARU SE DESCONTROLA::::::**

Aquella punzada en el estómago de Kouga se iba incrementando más, pero ella... 'Blue' parecía que simplemente se había tranquilizado porque él aparentemente sabía quien era.

:::Houyo::: La presión se está normalizando Kouga... al igual que la del bebé -decía un poco mas tranquilo el chico, Kouga aún parecía estar en shock, nadie sabía lo que le había pasado y si no fueran supersticiosos jurarían que su expresión era como la de haber visto un fantasma-

:::Rin::: Kouga..! Despierta si? Se que estamos cansados, abrumados e inclusive un poco frustrados, pero no es el momento para quedarnos como estatuas... -le reclamó mientras lo sacudía, el chico recobró su conciencia, aquella necesidad de decirlo era increíble, pero tenía que tratar la información con cuidado, en el hospital eran... como decirlo... muy comunicativos, así que prefirió no decir nada, sin embargo su exasperante necesidad de negar el caso había desaparecido por completo, ahora era la otra cara de la moneda, en donde él personalmente vería como la salvaría-

:::Kouga::: Houyo, administra 10 mgs de lidocaína en la herida -le dijo recobrando la conciencia- 'Blue' no te preocupes, se que dolerá y dolerá como los mil demonios, pero tengo que ver bien tu herida y por el momento no puedo aplicarte mucho mas que esto para el dolor por el bebé, entiendes? -le dijo con angelical voz provocando un parpadeo en la mirada de la chica lo cual significaba que ella estaría dispuesta a soportar ese dolor- Trata de limpiar la herida Houyo y ve que tan profunda es, Rin, Suikotsu afuera por favor... -los dos se volvieron a ver con una mirada de extrañeza, acaso ¿no habían sido ellos dos los primeros en sugerir esa idea? Ahora Kouga simplemente parecía ser su jefe, es posible que entre tantos residentes e internos Kouga se pudiera olvidar con quienes trataba, no eran sus estudiantes sino que eran médicos especializados al igual que él-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Qué eres Kouga? ¿Bipolar acaso? Deberíamos de hacer que tu novia te revisara antes que puedas seguir con pacientes –le reclamó molesto con un poco de sarcasmo-

:::Kouga::: No seas absurdo Suikotsu, creo que tus estúpidos sarcasmos están completamente fuera de lugar sería mejor que...

:::Rin::: Vamos caballeros.. ¿Desde cuando podemos regresar en el tiempo y comportarnos como adolescentes otra vez? Que vergüenza me dan los dos -Rin tenía razón no era el tiempo para estarse lanzando indirectas, si querían hacerlo lo podían hacer perfectamente pero en su tiempo libre- Mejor dinos Kouga para que nos sacaste...

:::Kouga::: Necesitaba consultarles.. ¿Qué es lo que vieron? ¿Cómo está el bebe? ¿Qué es? -preguntaba con curiosidad y con demasiada preocupación no como su médico.. sino como.. si la conociera.. como si fuera.. algo mas, por lo menos esa fue la percepción que tuvo Rin, pero no quería indagar en ello el tiempo era demasiado valioso como para perderlo-

:::Rin::: Por el momento lo que yo he podido analizar con el ultrasonido es que el bebe tiene unas 31 semanas, como comprenderás tiene un poco mas de 7 meses, en estos momentos tanto madre como hijo tienen...

:::Kouga::: un... niño... –repitió interrumpiéndola corroborando así el sexo de aquel bebé sonriendo placenteramente lo cual desconcentró enormemente a Rin-

:::Suikotsu::: Así es.. –afirmó Suikotsu también un poco extrañado, él estaba convencido que algo le pasaba a Kouga pero no sabía que era- es un niño y como decía Rin antes que la interrumpieras tanto bebé como madre tienen sus glóbulos rojos y plaquetas muy bajos si seguimos en este proceso lo único que provocará es que el bebé se debilite creando una nueva posibilidad que nazca con una leucemia o peor aun.. con algún déficit cerebral muy profundo.

:::Rin::: Por lo pronto lo que discutíamos Suikotsu y yo, es que lo mejor sería hacer una cesárea de emergencia y ponerlo en una incubadora, de esa manera los dos tendrían una mayor probabilidad de supervivencia..

:::Kouga::: Pero.. con 31 semanas... eso no significaría que...

:::Suikotsu::: Exactamente Kouga.. eso es lo que estoy discutiendo con Rin, con 31 semanas es mas difícil que sobreviva sano a diferencia que tuviera unas 33 semanas; estoy seguro que tal vez pudiéramos estabilizarlos para que así tenga mas probabilidades, ustedes dos conocen perfectamente que entre la 29 y la 31 semanas son increíblemente peligrosas para el bebé si llegamos a hacerle una cesárea de emergencia puede tener insuficiencia cardiaca o algún tipo de problema pulmonar.. -exponía su punto un poco preocupado, aquella insistente presión en el pecho nuevamente se hizo presente pero ahora con mas fuerza *porque... si.. todo iba bien...* sus pensamientos se hacían confusos, escuchaba como Suikotsu defendía el no hacer ningún tratamiento extremo, mientras que Rin lo prefería, dos buenos médicos, los mejores en su área pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo, los dos tenían buenos puntos.. ¿a quien tendría que apoyar? ¿Realmente era su decisión?-

:::Rin::: Si es cierto.. podríamos tener complicaciones con el bebé, pero por lo menos les daríamos una oportunidad a ambos, si sigues sosteniendo tu idea de mantener al feto como tal, es decir, dentro de la madre es posible que ninguno de los dos se salve o que inclusive el bebé salga con mas complicaciones que tenerlo afuera así como dijiste antes Suikotsu, nos enfrentaríamos a una posibilidad que nazca débil o con leucemia o en el peor de los casos con un daño cerebral...

:::Suikotsu::: Lo siento Rin, pero no puedo apoyarte en esto, yo apoyo la idea de mantener al bebé con su madre, se que podremos hacerlo ya que por el momento nuestro mayor problema es la sangre así que solamente tendríamos que hacerle un estudio para saber quien podría ser compatible con ella y así hacerle una transfusión tanto de sangre como de plaquetas... además si hacemos una prueba de medicamentos Kouga podría tratarla mejor...

:::Rin::: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres esperar 6 horas por ese resultado? Ella se desangra Suikotsu y el bebé con ella.. ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? O ¿simplemente no lo quieres ver? Estamos a punto de perderlos a ambos..!

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces ¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres que nosotros elijamos a quien salvar? ¿Madre o bebe? ¿Crees realmente que nosotros podríamos tomar esa decisión? Rin, también piensa que si ella llegase a sobrevivir nos enfrentaríamos a una posible demanda y MILLONARIA! -El solo la idea lo frustraba *cómo pudimos llegar a este punto? Ella.. Ella estaba bien hace 2 meses que la vi.. Se veía feliz... Y no pediría nada a cambio.. solo quedarse con el bebe... inclusive yo le ofrecí mi ayuda y no la quiso... ¿Por qué? Porque le tuvo que pasar esto a...* Los pensamientos de Kouga fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Suikotsu y Rin que no lograban tomar una decisión-

:::Rin::: Pero por lo menos ella sobreviviría y tendría la posibilidad de tener otro bebé, por lo tanto SI, considero que la idea de salvar a uno bien e intentar salvar a otro es una buena opción, tendremos mas posibilidades si sacamos al bebé, tu podrías mantenerlo en una incubadora y le podríamos hacer las cirugías que hicieran falta pero de esa manera podríamos ser agresivos con la madre y salvarla para que ella pueda darle ánimos a su hijo, ¿de que nos servirá esperar a que se muera adentro de ella? Dime Suikotsu..!

:::Kouga::: Yo.. No creo que ella prefiera salvarse antes que su bebé... -los dos volvieron a ver a Kouga extrañados, estaba hablando como si la conociera-

:::Rin::: Oye Kouga, no puedes saber lo que ella prefiere solamente con verla a los ojos, además por favor considera las dos opciones, especialmente la opción de ¿cómo voy a trabajar en ella para poderla salvar? Ella vale muchas mas vidas que la del bebé, además no es que estemos matando al niño simplemente lo que haremos será despojarlo del vientre de su madre 5 semanas antes que nazca..

:::Suikotsu::: Si.. 5 semanas que significan para él la vida o la muerte o vivir paralítico de por vida.. O depender siempre de un hospital para estar vivo... ¿Estarías dispuesta a darle ese sufrimiento a un bebé Rin? A una criatura que ni siquiera a venido al mundo por una oportunidad, ¿estarías dispuesta a llevar la muerte o la desgracia de ese bebé en tu cabeza el resto de tus días Rin?

:::Rin::: Y tu Suikotsu dime.. no la conocemos a ella, nadie sabe quien demonios es, por lo tanto lo mas probable que suceda es que este bebé tenga que ir con servicios sociales y ser dado en adopción.. Muchos niños ni siquiera los llegan a ver para ser adoptados y eso les crea un sumo complejo de inferioridad por ser despreciados, además estamos hablando que aunque no lo saquemos y se quede en el vientre de su madre siempre tendrá complicaciones.. será un niño huérfano y enfermo a la vez que tal vez nadie quiera.. ¿tu serás capaz de vivir con la culpa que por salvarlo le hicimos la vida miserable..? ¿Dime Suikotsu podrías con esa culpa tu?

:::Kouga::: Basta los dos.! -les gritó un poco desesperado para que se tranquilizaran- entiendo los puntos de ambos y aún aunque yo la conozca es muy difícil tomar una decisión como la que ustedes están planteando –Kouga había hablado sin pensar, solamente había expresado algo para que los dos se callaran y él pudiera pensar una mejor solución, los dos volvieron a verlo con cara de sorpresa ¿Por qué habría ocultado que la conocía?-

:::Rin::: Entonces si la conoces porque diablos no dijiste nada antes Kouga..! ¿En que estás pensando? –el chico frunció los ojos demostrando así que había cometido una gran imprudencia al hablar, ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que decir la verdad-

:::Kouga::: Esta bien.. si.. la conozco..! Pero...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Pero que Kouga? Maldición! Solamente el hecho de saber su nombre podría salvarle la vida, tu tal vez nos puedas decir que tipo de sangre es, si hay enfermedades en la familia o podríamos contactar a sus familiares para ellos tomen esa decisión.

:::Kouga::: Esta bien.. esta bien.. –dijo con mas calma viendo a todos lados un poco preocupado de quien pudiera escucharlo- esta chica.. bueno.. a ella la conozco desde hace tiempo, la dejé de ver hace como 2 meses cuando aun no sabía que sexo iba a ser su bebé...

:::Rin::: Lo que hayas pasado con ella Kouga no nos interesa, pero puedes estar tranquilo no le diremos nada a Ayame.. entendido? Ahora de una buena vez.. dinos como se llama..! –le preguntó ya desesperada la chica, Kouga suspiró, estaba casi seguro que ahora su corazón estaba a donde tenía que encontrarse su garganta y su garganta se había mudado a su estómago, nunca antes había sentido tantos nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo-

:::Kouga::: Esta bien.. si no mal recuerdo ella es B (-) -los dos cerraron sus ojos y negaron con sus cabezas en señal de lo desastroso que significaba esa noticia, era la sangre mas rara y era difícil que tuvieran reservas en el hospital- pero ella ha estado en control constante por el problema, sin embargo esto es algo que se la ha salido fuera de control... pero tenemos una oportunidad, aquí en el hospital hay tres personas que llevan esa sangre...

:::Rin::: Si tienes razón.. uno de ellas no creo que pueda proporcionarte ningún transfusión ya que tuvo hepatitis hace muchísimos años, el otro está en estado delicado y le están haciendo unas tomografías y...

:::Suikotsu::: Estás hablando de...

:::Rin::: Si.. la familia Taisho tiene ese tipo de sangre, pero Otto sama tuvo hepatitis cuando recién había muerto su esposa por lo que queda descartado, Inuyasha no puede por lo que les acabo de mencionar solo quedaría Sesshoumaru y sabes perfectamente Kouga que él está en contra de ello...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿En contra de donar sangre? ¿Pero por qué? ¿No es absurda esa idea?

:::Rin::: No.. no si lo ves desde su punto de vista el cual no pienso divulgar... pero no es el punto, quiere decir que deberíamos de contar como que si no tenemos reservas para hacerle una transfusión...

:::Kouga::: No te apresures Rin... yo.. podría hablar con él y estoy seguro que lo hará sin importar el que...

:::Rin::: Entonces.. eso te lo dejamos a ti... –dijo sin darle mucha importancia intentando regresar nuevamente a la sala, pero antes de hacerlo se recordó que aún no había divulgado algo que ella necesitaba saber- pero lo ultimo Kouga.. dinos... cual es el nombre de la chica...? –Kouga tragó grueso una vez mas, sabía que no había marcha atrás, suspiró y decidió de una sola vez decirlo-

:::Kouga::: El nombre de ella es...

...

Sesshoumaru no podía distraerse era necesario que mantuviera todos sus pensamientos en el padre de Kagura para poderle dar una oportunidad, él ya había hecho su trabajo; había reconstruido nervios, había parado hemorragias, Aiko había aprendido nuevas técnicas también viendo a su maestro. Pero eso no ayudaría mucho ya que Inu-No estaba teniendo problemas con un bypass que estaba intentando ponerle, su corazón estaba demasiado débil y ya no resistía mas, todos sus intentos parecían ser en vanos ya que todo resultó en un estruendoso ruido de la máquina indicando que tenía un paro cardíaco y respiratorio.

:::Inu-No::: Minako, empieza con comprensiones –le gritó un poco desesperado-

:::Minako::: Doctor.. la presión va cayendo demasiado rápido.! –le gritaba ella mientras veía el monitor cardiaco que de 110 disminuía a 60 palpitaciones por minutos, eso indicaba que sus signos vitales iban decayendo provocando que el paro fuera un poco mas masivo y si seguía así tendrían como resultado un paro irrevocable-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Pero que demonios hacen ustedes? –preguntó ofuscado mientras dejaba la pierna del señor, sabía que aunque la salvara y detuviera la hemorragia si no controlaban el paro todo sería inútil-

:::Minako::: Lo siento Doctor pero el corazón estaba bastante dañado y... Dr. Inu.. Asistolia... –indicaba ella un poco triste por el resultado ya que la máquina en esos momentos indicaba que sus palpitaciones habían caído a cero-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No puede ser..! ¿Que es lo que han tenido que hacer ustedes? Solo mantenerlo vivo..

:::Inu-No::: Minako administra 10 mgs mas... traigan las paletas! –gritó ordenando lo que tenían que hacer, las paletas eran como unos tenedores largos para poderle dar choques eléctricos directo al corazón y que éste pudiera volver a latir, esto lo hacia porque el pecho del padre de Kagura se encontraba abierto ya que iban a empezar con el bypass pero no les había quedado tiempo- Carguen a 50 –un sonido agudo indicaba que las paletas estaban cargadas-

:::Minako::: Listo Doctor.. –confirmaba la chica-

:::Inu-No::: Despejen! –decía mientras administraba la descarga en el pecho abierto directamente al corazón, todos volvieron a ver al monitor para ver si indicaba algo, pero nada cambiaba, la chica seguía masajeando el corazón con la esperanza que volviera a su ritmo normal- carguen a 100 –ordenaba nuevamente aumentando un poco la electricidad-

:::Minako::: Listo Doctor... –confirmaba nuevamente la chica-

:::Inu-No::: Despejen..! –gritaba nuevamente, todos estaban impacientes para saber si cambiaba el ritmo pero todo seguía igual, Minako seguía masajeando el corazón pero no había ningún cambio, de hecho el corazón iba empezando a cambiar su color debido al poco paso de la circulación de sangre, así siguieron 5 minutos mas, Inu-No se estaba cansando y el ritmo no cambiaba nada, 10 minutos después sabía que ya nada podía hacer- Detén comprensiones Minako –ordenó tristemente quitándose sus guantes ante la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru quien quitaba de un solo golpe a Minako casi empujándola de su puesto para él tomar la posición de la chica y empezar a masajear el corazón de su ex suegro-

:::Sesshoumaru::: vamos padre.. Se que aun podemos revivirlo -le gritaba un poco desesperado, Minako solamente volvía a ver a su mentor tratando de buscar alguna aprobación a lo que estaba haciendo a Sesshoumaru, Inu-No solamente movió su cabeza en forma de negación indicando que los esfuerzos de su hijo eran inútiles-

:::Inu-No:: Sesshoumaru -dijo seriamente y poniéndole una mano en su hombro- lo siento hijo, pero Aiko tiene que dar la orden ya que es su paciente, todos estamos aquí nada mas para ayudarla, pero ella lo recibió -la chica solamente volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru al escuchar su nombre-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te atrevas Aiko..! Se que podemos revivirlo... -le gritó a lo que la chica no respondió nada-

:::Inu-No::: Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás Sesshoumaru, ya llevamos casi 25 minutos sin tener señales cardiaca, el oxígeno hacia su cerebro a sido nulo y sabes lo que eso significa...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo digas padre.! No lo digas..! Se que después de 10 minutos de estar sin oxígeno el cerebro puede tener un paro lo que significaría que podría quedar en estado vegetativo aunque hagamos todo lo posible por que su corazón volviera a latir, eso lo se.. cualquier estudiante de medicina de primer año lo podría saber –le gritó un poco decepcionado no dejando de masajear su corazón-

:::Inu-No::: Entonces... ¿Qué esperas para aceptar la realidad? –le preguntó de forma tranquila y segura, su corazón latía a mil por horas; aquella sensación de vacío y de impotencia no lo quería abandonar en ningún instante-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque... Yo NO PIERDO PACIENTES! –le gritó desesperado, ¿no perdía pacientes? ¿Que respuesta era esa? Se reprochó por lo que había dicho, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, el haberse enterado de la muerte de Kagome lo había afectado demasiado como para seguir trabajando, la pérdida de sangre del sr. Gynkiomaru y el recorrido de la misma le hubiera podido producir una embolia, es decir una obstrucción en las venas del corazón por culpa a la reacción tardía en su operación y todo por haberse distraído pensando en Kagome, no tenía que haber tomado a ese paciente y si moría era por causa de él, ¿cómo le diría a Kagura que su padre había muerto por su culpa? ¿Por su distracción...? Ella no lo comprendería, Kagura era egoísta, caprichosa y nunca entendía razones, además lo mas seguro era que siguiera molesta con él, armaría un escándalo en el hospital, una demanda, luego un examen psicológico en donde probaría que su estado mental era demasiado frágil como para realizar una operación tan seria como esa, proseguiría con un sanción muy fuerte en donde hasta podría perder su licencia como cirujano.. como médico... ¿Qué sería de su vida? Ser médico era todo lo que lo apasionaba.. su mente volaba a mil por horas al igual que su corazón, nunca antes había tenido tanta confusión en sus pensamientos, de pronto sintió nuevamente aquella sensación como si alguien lo abrazara fuertemente abarcándolo desde la espalda para darle ánimos, era ella.. quizás era Kagome nuevamente brindándole fortaleza para seguir adelante-

...

:::Rin::: No puede ser Kouga..! ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes? -Rin estaba tan sorprendida como Suikotsu al saber la identidad real de la chica a la que habían bautizado como 'blue'-

:::Kouga::: Porque recién la reconozco –se excusó el chico- ¿Crees que en ese estado se reconocería fácilmente? Si así lo fuera Ayame... la hubiese reconocido... y... me hubiera dicho algo –titubeó un poco nervioso-

:::Suikotsu::: Pero independientemente de cómo se llame, de quien sea o que tu 'la conozcas' tan bien –le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- su condición no cambia, lo único que cambia entonces es que tu tal vez podrás decidir por ella –Suikotsu tenía razón, lo único que estaban haciendo era perder el tiempo mientras hablaban- Será que mejor que tomemos una decisión de lo que tendremos que hacer... ella necesita muchas operaciones pero se que lo mejor para ella será que el bebé se quede adentro.

:::Rin::: ¿Empiezas otra vez con lo mismo Suikotsu? –le reclamó muy molesta- Tu mismo lo has dicho, ella necesita muchas operaciones y no se las podrán hacer si el bebé está adentro ya que le podría afectar también –le recordó nuevamente su punto-

:::Kouga::: ¡Ustedes dos ya me tienen harto! –les gritó desesperado viendo como no podían ponerse de acuerdo en una decisión- Aquí.. necesito que esté Sesshoumaru.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Crees que será conveniente? Además.. bueno.. tu sabes.. –le recordó-

:::Kouga::: No importa lo que haya sucedido Suikotsu, Sesshoumaru es una persona centrada y no va a dejar que 'eso' le afecte –le reclamó mientras abría la puerta de la sala- Myka! –llamaba a la residente de emergencia que aun estaba con el caso-

:::Suikotsu::: Tu lo conoces mejor que yo –le dijo un poco desganado- me avisan cuando tengan una decisión de que hacer con la chica, yo tengo otros casos que ir a atender e ir a supervisar.

:::Kouga::: ¡No te muevas Suikotsu! –le gritó retándolo, el chico se paró esperando que era lo que tenía que decir 'aquel' compañero- Myka, ve en busca de Sesshoumaru, no se en que sala estará, no me importa con quien esté...

:::Myka::: O que esté haciendo o si no quiere venir... lo que le importa es que se lo traiga ¿verdad? –le dijo con una cara de preocupación la chica, a Kouga le sorprendió que hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos pero esos momentos no era para consultar como lo había dicho solo asintió y la chica salió disparada en búsqueda de su nuevo objetivo, luego vio como a Rin se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro... era cierto! Ella lo había enviado a llamar justo con esas palabras, él también sonrió-

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces, ¿Qué me quieres decir? Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo valioso aquí Kouga –le volvió a recordar de su presencia, pero Houyo iba saliendo con cara de preocupación a interrumpir dicha conversación-

:::Houyo::: Kouga... la presión de los dos está decayendo rápidamente... –los tres volvieron a verse sabían que Kouga tenía razón, no era momento para desperdiciarlo, entraron sumamente preocupados viendo que podían hacer por aquella chica desconocida-

...

:::Inu-No::: Basta hijo... Aiko tiene que dar la orden, deja ya las paletas –le decía calmadamente mientras Sesshoumaru seguía intentando darles shocks eléctricos al corazón de aquel señor-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Despejen! –gritó una vez haciendo la descarga y viendo el monitor, nada cambiaba, ya habían pasado casi 30 minutos-

:::Inu-No::: Aiko.. decláralo –le ordenó ella no supo que hacer, sabía que la orden tenía que provenir de su sensei, pero aunque no lo quisiera el Dr. Inu-No era el jefe del hospital tenía autoridad aun con todos los jefes de departamentos-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te atrevas Aiko..! Todavía queda...

:::Inu-No::: ¿Queda que Sesshoumaru? ¿Queda qué por un demonio! ¿Tiempo para desperdiciarlo? ¿Personas que vienen con vida que aún podemos salvar pero por estar resucitando muertos no lo podremos hacer? ¿Queda qué? Dime! –le gritó desesperado ante la necedad de su hijo mayor, todos los presentes solo volvían a verse nadie se atrevía si quiera mover un solo músculo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Basta! No te permito que me trates como un niño estúpido padre...

:::Inu-No::: Entones no actúes como tal! Todos este maldito cuarto saben que no podremos revivir a Gynkiomaru, asimismo todos saben que hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos por salvarlo, solamente tu eres el único necio que no entiende eso..! Madura de una buena vez Sesshoumaru... Se que es el padre de Kagura, se perfectamente quien era él, pero tampoco podemos salvar a lo imposible.. Gynkiomaru siempre fue un descuidado con su corazón y ahora aquí están los resultados de ese descuido –le gritó, Sesshoumaru se enfureció al escuchar como su padre lo ridiculizaba ante los demás, pero se lo había buscado, soltó las paletas y se separó del cuerpo, volvió a ver muy enojado a Aiko, ella entendió que era hora de declararlo-

:::Aiko::: Tiempo de la muerte: 1:28 a.m. –dijo mientras todos se quitaba los guantes y los tiraban al suelo-

:::Inu-No::: Aiko.. ve y busca a alguien que lo cierre, no quiero que pase así toda la madrugada, sería de muy mal gusto –le ordenó a lo que la chica solo asintió, iba saliendo de la sala tranquilamente cuando Sesshoumaru lo detuvo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Padre.! Espera! –le dijo en un tono de molestia, todo lo que le había dicho adentro no se quedaría así-

:::Inu-No::: ¿Qué quieres? Necesito ir con otro paciente –le respondió fríamente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No quiero que nunca mas vuelvas a hablarme como lo hiciste adentro, me desautorizaste delante de todos y me pusiste simplemente en ridículo –le reclamó muy molesto, él nunca permitiría que eso se quedara así-

:::Inu-No::: Lo necesitabas, te estabas comportando simplemente como un tonto mediocre, además el ridículo lo hiciste tu solo –le reclamó causando que Sesshoumaru se enfureciera mas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No soy un mocoso interno de 1er año, soy un médico especialista reconocido a nivel mundial padre, además recuerda quien soy yo aquí, soy miembro de la junta directiva y uno de los socios mayoritarios de este hospital al igual que tú –era cierto, era una persona muy importante dentro del hospital además de muy respetada-

:::Inu-No::: Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, que lamento que no te comportes como tal –dijo con desgano mientras se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para dejarlo hablando solo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te vayas Maldición! Aun no he terminado de hablar! –gritó-

:::Inu-No::: Claro que has terminado! Y no me importa quien demonios seas Sesshoumaru, no me importa si eres mi hijo, miembro accionista y todo lo que quieras pero espero que algo te quede bien claro soy el Jefe de este maldito hospital y el 1er miembro mayoritario de este complejo así que puedo actuar como se me de la gana si veo que uno de mis doctores se está comportando como un idiota y poniendo en riesgo la vida de los demás pacientes, así que espero te reportes ahora a las 10 de la mañana en la oficina y ojalá que no tengas ninguna excusa sino te prometo que te arrepentirás de ello –le dijo finalmente mientras se retiraba con Minako su residente, Sesshoumaru simplemente se quedó callado, tenía razón, él era el jefe y quizás si él estuviera en sus zapatos hubiera actuado de la misma manera que su padre o quizás inclusive él hubiera optado por sacarlo de la sala-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bah! Que mas da... –dijo en voz alta mientras vio con una chica iba corriendo hacia él, la pudo reconocer, era una de las residentes de Eriol, por un momento supuso que él mismo la había enviado para comentarle algo sobre Kagome-

:::Myka::: Dr. Sesshoumaru..! –le gritó llamando mas su atención-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Myka verdad? –preguntó un poco inseguro pero supo que había acertado cuando ella asintió con su cabeza- Dime.. Eriol.. me manda a llamar?

:::Myka::: No Doctor.. quien lo manda a llamar es el Dr. Kouga.. dice que necesita de su ayuda con una paciente.. –de pronto salió corriendo Aiko para intentar hablar con él-

:::Aiko::: Sesshoumaru, necesito de su ayuda... acaban de venir dos chicas de 25 ó 28 años aproximadamente, una de ella está consciente pero tiene una pierna seriamente lastimada la otra se encuentra muy grave ya que según lo que vi en la historia tiene un pedazo de metal en el cráneo, por los exámenes que le hicieron no ha tocado nada vital, solamente ha sido la pura corteza... –le explicaba el caso, pero Myka no permitiría que se fuera con ella, sabía que tenía que llevarlo a la otra sala con Kouga y los demás médicos 'no importa con quien esté o qué este haciendo' se recordaba ella de las palabras del chico-

:::Myka::: Doctor.. el Dr. Kouga, la Dra. Rin y el Dr. Suikotsu lo necesitan realmente con este caso, dijeron que sin usted no podrían continuar... –trataba de suplicarle la chica, Sesshoumaru no quería mas pleitos, no quería seguir en esa misma posición, respiro profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse, elevó su mano derecha hasta llegar al hombro de Aiko para darle ánimos-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yo se que puedes con ese caso Aiko, si tienes algún problema me mandas a llamar...

:::Aiko::: Pero Doctor.. se trata de un trauma craneal muy serio, en estos momentos están haciendo la tomografía para verificar si tiene un daño cerebral, esta es una de sus especialidades, yo simplemente sigo siendo una estudiante...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Aiko es cierto lo que dices, pero dentro de un par de semanas todos ustedes se estarán graduando, además has hecho mas que eso tu sola, has tenido casos mas complicado que ese, estoy complemente seguro que podrás y recuerda.. llámame con mas confianza... –le recalcó-

:::Akio::: Tiene razón Sesshoumaru, este tipo de situación es para la que usted me ha estado entrenando -dijo con seguridad y aplomo- por favor, disculpe mi actitud y mi pánico de hace un momento, tenga por seguro que no lo voy a defraudar, voy a tratar este caso yo sola y luego le daré mi reporte, solamente pediré consulta a uno de los residentes de ortopedia para que me ayuden con la otra chica.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso es precisamente lo que quería escuchar de ti Aiko -trató de animarla mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro para darle seguridad- Se que podrás con esto, además recuerda que si se complica algo solamente tienes que mandar a llamarme, Ok? -ella solamente asintió suspirando tratando de reconocer que ella podría sola y que solamente en un caso de extrema urgencia lo llamaría, eso le demostraría... no... eso le demostraría a ella misma que podía ser una gran médico igual que su maestro- Por cierto, sabes como se llaman las pacientes?

:::Aiko::: Solamente una.. ella se llama... –dijo dudando mientras tomaba la historia clínica de la chica y rectificaba cual era su nombre- perdón.. no me recordaba, se llama Kirimi la otra chica como está inconsciente no conocemos cual es su nombre todavía –Sesshoumaru ladeó su labio, pero sabía que muchos de esos casos se presentaría esa madrugada, muchas personas inconscientes llegarían y no sabrían nada de ellos hasta que despertaran, asimismo también llegarían muchos muertos que nadie podría identificarlos, suspiró nuevamente-

:::Myka::: Dr. Sesshoumaru, disculpe pero tenemos que irnos... -interrumpió ante una mirada de enojo de Sesshoumaru, pero él sabía que la chica tenía razón, si Kouga, Suikotsu y Rin lo había enviado a llamar tenía que responder de inmediato, la vida de alguna paciente podía estar en peligro, además era sumamente extraño que tres jefes de departamentos estuvieran con una sola paciente, el caso le empezaba a intrigar-

...

Los dos salieron caminando hasta la sala de Trauma, para mientras él iba pidiendo la referencia de la chica a la que iba a atender, afuera de la sala era Kouga quien lo esperaba impacientemente caminando de un lado a otro, cuando vio que su amigo se iba acercando decidió adelantarse para poderle comentar lo que había descubierto.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien Kouga, dime ¿Cuál es la emergencia? Según lo que me ha comentado Myka hay tres jefes con esta paciente, además de 1 residente especial y 2 residentes de 3er año, pareciera que están atendiendo a algún rey o algún personaje muy importante -preguntó con suma curiosidad queriendo investigar cual era la gran emergencia con esa paciente-

:::Kouga::: Myka, creo que Rin te necesita adentro -le dijo sutilmente para poderse quedar a solas y hablar con Sesshoumaru, él por su parte notó la seriedad de Kouga en el rostro-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Suéltalo de una sola vez... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó sin rodeos-

:::Kouga::: ¿Te informaron del caso? -preguntó, Sesshoumaru asintió queriendo entrar, pero Kouga le impidió el paso atravesando su brazo en la puerta para que no pudiera pasar- Ok.. ahora quiero preguntarte algo.. me dijeron que el Sr. Gynkiomaru se encontraba contigo y con tu padre.. ¿Cómo salió? ¿Ya está en recuperación? –preguntó con duda-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No creo que tenga algo que ver -refunfuñó- pero.. lamentablemente no pudimos hacer mucho por él, su corazón estaba demasiado débil –recordó tristemente todavía no aceptando la realidad que había sucedido minutos atrás- aún recuerdo que cuando salía con Kagura los dos le insistíamos que lo que él necesitaba era un marcapaso pero nunca quiso aceptarlo, el resultado de eso fue que su corazón no resistió, no importó todo el esfuerzo que hicimos por salvarlo pero su corazón no soportó, intentamos resucitarlo mas de 30 minutos pero nos fue imposible -recordó un poco frustrado, pero sabiendo que tenía que seguir adelante para poder ayudar a mas personas- Ahora ¿ya puedo pasar? -preguntó con sarcasmo, Kouga aun seguía impactado por la noticia, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar-

:::Kouga::: Que.. lamento escuchar eso, pensé que ustedes si podrían, pero tienes razón, él.. era demasiado descuidado con su insuficiencia cardiaca –suspiró mientras bajaba su mirada, recuperó nuevamente el aire y continuó con lo que tenía enfrente- Aunque no quiera pero tenemos que seguir, pero antes que entres déjame aclararte que en esta sala el jefe soy yo.. si te permito estar aquí es solamente como observador, no como médico, Suikotsu y Rin ya están trabajando en todo lo que se puede para ayudarla –le explicó mientras Rin salía de la habitación quitándose un tapaboca-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Cómo observador? ¿De qué demonios hablas Kouga? ¿Ya te pusieron alguna droga o qué? Ahora solo falta que tu también me pongas en ridículo con los estudiantes –le dijo indignado recordando el incidente con su padre, realmente él se encontraba aturdido ya que no sabía a que se refería- Mis días de residente ya pasaron mucho tiempo atrás, ahora soy yo de los que les dicen a los demás que solamente observen –reclamó fuertemente-

:::Rin::: ¿Aún no se lo dices Kouga.? Por mil demonios! ¿Cómo es que no puedes decirle algo tan simple... –Sesshoumaru solamente la observaba sin tener una tan sola idea de lo que estaban hablando, su paciencia nuevamente empezaba a desbordarse- Mira Sesshoumaru, tenemos a una chica allí adentro de 28 años de edad, con 31 semanas de embarazo, sonidos fetales un poco acelerados, dilatación de 5 cm, aún no ha roto fuente, sin embargo está teniendo contracciones cada 10 minutos así que no dudamos que dentro de poco ese bebé tendrá que nacer, tiene un trauma grave en la mitad del rostro y un especie de tubo atravesado un poco arriba de su seno derecho, ha perdido mucha sangre y por consiguiente sus plaquetas también están muy bajas, lamentablemente no tenemos en este momento sangre para hacerle una transfusión ya que es B (-) –le volvía a explicar un poco mas resumido de lo que le había dicho momentos anteriores Myka, pero ahora el caso se veía mas complicado, él tenía ese tipo de sangre pero si empezaba a donar no podría trabajar por lo menos no en una media hora, pero si no lo hacia aquella chica podría morir y eso pesaría en su conciencia- por el momento Suikotsu sostiene que es muy peligroso hacerle una cesárea, pero yo digo lo contrario ya que Kouga necesita hacer varias cirugías y transfusiones para poder estabilizar a la madre pero con el bebé aún adentro le podríamos dar mas complicaciones que soluciones, entonces la pregunta del millón es ¿Qué debemos de hacer? Cualquier decisión es riesgosa para ambos... –terminó aclarando-

::: Entonces ¿Qué quieren que yo haga? ¿Qué le done sangre? ¿Qué de una autorización para que la operen? Estás loca! Ni siquiera la conozco, a penas conozco el cuadro, no me pueden obligar a tomar una decisión de esa manera –les objetó, claro que tenía un buen punto, pero alguien tenía que hacer algo-

:::Kouga::: Sesshoumaru... ella es...

Una sensación de preocupación lo empezó a embargar, Kouga refleja la misma preocupación en su rostro era una situación un tanto delicada, pero que tenían que afrontarlo, los dos amigos se apoyarían en este momento, pero la decisión no podía seguir esperando.


	55. La verdad sale a la luz

Comentarios: Creo que ahora le tienen que agradecer a Lucy Otoori porque yo esté aquí.. jajajajaja el comentario de ella me ha hecho reír al estar al borde de caerme de la silla, perdonen que no he podido venir, pero estoy en finales del cole y son finales en realidad porque aquí acabo del cole.. T_T por lo tanto como que ahorita mucho tiempo no tengo, de hecho solamente andaba medio revisando mi correo y me encontré con el comen de Lucy.. así que aquí dejo el siguiente capi.. espero las siga teniendo en ese misterio.. jajajajaj también saludos a annkarem, alhelí, Miyandy, camony, mi linda geme **hekate y a Lucy. **Mis comentarios para cada una están en el review...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Kouga develaba la verdadera identidad de la chica desconocida, pero suplicaba porque Sesshoumaru tenía que estar a la par de él para tomar la decisión, por su parte el peliplata con su padre intentaban salvarle la vida al padre de Kagura, sin embargo aquello era imposible ya que aquel hombre tenía una condición cardíaca muy grave y muy mal cuidada, su consecuencia era la muerte. Kouga hacía que llevaran a Sesshoumaru ante el caso de la chica embarazada, Rin le exigía que tenía que dar una autorización de qué hacer, sin embargo el chico alegaba que no podía hacerlo ya no le competía, en esos momentos Kouga le explicaba la verdadera identidad de aquella chica.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 55: **

**::::::LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ::::::**

Todos los médicos y enfermeras del hospital corrían de un lado a otro recibiendo pacientes y tratando de salvar a otros, mientras que los que se encontraban fuera de peligro los iban llevando a otro piso para que el primero sirviera solo para las emergencias. Eriol continuaba dirigiendo las operaciones mientras Ayame se recuperaba, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo para dejarla descansar y no sabía nada de ella, por suerte para él Tendra iba bajando precisamente preguntando por su tutora a quien no encontraba por ningún lado.

:::Eriol::: Ella aún está observación Tendra, por cierto, necesito que vayas a ver como está pero.. –la indicación de Eriol tendría que esperar, Tendra quedó un poco aturdida porque no sabía que le había pasado, lo único que ella miraba en la misma dirección que él tenía centrada su vista era que Tousen iba entrando, se veía muy preocupado, inclusive ella podría haber jurado que Tousen iba llorando, al ver que Eriol no reaccionaba ella dio un paso al frente para recibir los nuevos heridos que llevaba Tousen-

:::Tendra::: Dinos Tousen, cual es el estado de estos pacientes? –preguntó ella sin notar mucho sobre la reacción de ambos, Eriol empezó a sentir como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta-

:::Tousen::: Lo siento Eriol... –dijo tristemente mientras tenía agachada su cabeza y se llevaba su mano derecha al rostro para limpiarse un par de lágrimas que iban saliendo sin permiso alguno- Traemos 3 pacientes mas, todos los fallecidos en el accidente fueron llevados al hospital Kokoro No Sekai wa –que era un hospital que se encontraba a una hora de ellos- por ser éste el hospital mas cercano nos trajimos a los mas graves que son estas 3 personas, uno de ellas tuvo un impacto fuerte con uno de los vestigios del techo que se derrumbó y perdió su brazo izquierdo, hemos logrado controlar un poco la hemorragia y hemos administrado morfina, sin embargo lo importante es hacer una transfusión y cauterizar la herida, además...

:::Eriol::: Basta Tousen! Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero escuchar de ti, aunque sean malas noticias –le gritó interrumpiéndolo desesperado-

:::Tousen::: Por favor Eriol, recibe primero a estos pacientes y luego te doy el informe completo –Eriol bajó su mirada suspirando para tomar un poco de valor, aceptó que siguiera con la historia mientras Tendra solamente observaba confundida, Tousen prosiguió con la entrega de pacientes mientras Eriol iba guiando a las enfermeras para que se los llevaran a la diferentes salas-

:::Eriol::: Bien Tousen, los 3 pacientes ya están ubicados... dime... –Eriol no le había prohibido a Tendra quedarse así que ella seguía inmóvil tratando de descifrar que sucedía entre ellos dos que parecían ser cómplices de algo-

:::Tousen::: Llegamos por 2da vez al área del accidente, ya tenían una grúa moviendo los escombros, creo que cerca de allí están construyendo un edificio o algo así –trató de explicar-

:::Eriol::: No me importa eso Tousen.. continúa con lo esencial por favor... –suplicó preocupado-

:::Tousen::: Ya varios escombros habían sido removidos y tenían a varias víctimas tapándolas con algunas bolsas ya que... –hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de recordar el impacto que él mismo había sentido al ver aquella escena- era demasiado increíble el verlos así de destrozados e irreconocibles..

:::Eriol::: Vamos Tousen.. dime.. no lo hagas mas largo –le reclamaba el desesperado chico impaciente por conocer la verdad-

:::Tousen::: To... todavía no está 100% confirmado, pero... ésta chica... cumple con las características de Kagome... además al remover los escombros se pudo identificar... la placa del vehículo... el cual.. si era de ella... –no lo pudo evitar una lágrima rodó por su moreno rostro demostrando así la tristeza que sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, se paró a la par de una camilla en donde llevaban un cuerpo inerte- todos los cuerpos... como te dije antes, fueron llevados a otros hospital, sin embargo yo... nosotros... quisimos traer el cuerpo de Kagome aquí...

:::Tendra::: Pe.. pero.. de.. que están hablando? –preguntó muy confundida la chica viéndolos a los dos, ella temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacia como si fuera una hoja de papel *Kagome.. Kagome.. muerta? No.. eso no es posible.. ella.. ella salió con vida del apartamento a buscar a Sesshoumaru... no.. ella.. no puede ser la que esté en esa camilla* pensaba la chica quien había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta, un escalofrío de lo mas tétrico había inundado todo su cuerpo, con mucho miedo dio unos pasos para hacer llegar su mano hasta la sabana que cubría aquel cuerpo, pero al tocarla Tousen se la agarró impidiendo que terminar su acción-

:::Tousen::: No.. no... no lo hagas Tendra... mejor.. recuérdala como era... alegre, gentil, bella, si quitas esta sábana nunca en tu vida te podrás borrar la horrorosa imagen que estás a punto de descubrir –Tendra se llevó sus dos manos a su rostro tapando su nariz y su boca, tal vez de esa manera podría evitar la emisión de un grito de horror y tristeza, ella.. era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ello, ya que estaba en otro piso y hasta allí no había llegado la noticia de Kagome, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba-

:::Eriol::: Estás completamente seguro que era ella Tousen?

:::Tousen::: Mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello largo negro y estaba adentro del vehículo que era de Kagome, además allí mismo se encontraron sus documentos, esos no sufrieron ningún daño –le dijo mientras le daba los documentos de identificación, así como su licencia, en ella pudo ver una foto en donde salía muy sonriente, muy fotogénica, un olor a muerte y decepción se introdujo por todo su ser, no cabía duda... su esperanza había desaparecido por completo-

:::Eriol::: Tendra –dijo mientras a él también se le habían escapado unas lágrimas de tristeza- acompaña a Tousen hasta la morgue por favor... y dile a Anko... –que era la jefe de dicha unidad- que por favor.. tome muestras de ADN o de lo que pueda... ya que cuando vengan los familiares de Kagome me gustaría tenerles el reporte de defunción identificando que era ella.. –las esperanzas se habían perdido, Eriol estaba completamente confundido, le diría a Sesshoumaru la verdad? Que el cuerpo de su novia ya se encontraba en el hospital? Eso.. lo descontrolaría por completo, por primera vez en su vida ecuánime, no sabía que tenía que hacer.

...

Tendra iba llorando mientras iban transportando la camilla hasta la morgue, de pronto vio como Ayame iba saliendo de una habitación, no pudo contenerse y al verla salió corriendo a sus brazos para abrazarla y buscar un poco de consuelo en su dolido corazón, Ayame no quería suponer nada, pero al ver a Tousen triste se podía imaginar que había pasado.

:::Ayame::: Es... ella.. Tousen? –preguntó con mucho miedo temiendo que el chico le diera una respuesta afirmativa-

:::Tousen::: Lo siento Ayame... –le respondió moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa, eso indicaba que la persona que iba en dicha camilla era Kagome, Eri también salió de aquella habitación ya que estaba monitoreando para ver como seguía, lamentablemente la noticia era demasiado para Ayame quien de repente sucumbió nuevamente desmayándose, en esta ocasión fueron entre Tendra y Eri quienes la sostuvieron-

:::Tendra::: Demonios Ayame..! –replicó en voz alta mientras estaban intentando ser ayudadas por Tousen- No te preocupes Tousen, mejor ve con Anko, estoy segura que cuando el tío de Kagome se entere de la tragedia vendrá de inmediato y para ese momento ya tenemos que tener el resultado, dile por favor cual es el caso, estoy segura que cuando escuche su nombre y que Eriol pidió los resultados lo hará de forma inmediata –le pidió la chica mientras entre las dos la llevaban nuevamente a la cama-

:::Eri::: Toma Tendra, estos son los resultados de los exámenes –le dijo mientras le entregaba la historia de Ayame-

:::Tendra::: Pero.. que extraño, estás segura que estos son los exámenes de Ayame?

:::Eri::: Así es.. yo misma los llevé y los traje para que fuera mas rápido... porque? Sucede algo? –preguntó con preocupación-

:::Tendra::: Esta noche hemos estado.. pues bueno.. nos estábamos divirtiendo en el apartamento de... –hizo una pausa, ella no pudo pronunciar su nombre, todo su corazón y su alma se acongojaban con el solo hecho de recordarla- y... estuvimos bebiendo, y aunque Ayame casi no tomaba es extraño que los exámenes hayan salido libre de alcohol en la sangre –replicó extrañada- además me preocupa mucho que su hemoglobina se encuentre tan baja... y sus glóbulos blancos tan altos.. será que... podría tener un principio de leucemia? –se preguntó un poco preocupado causando la misma reacción en la enfermera-

...

Por su parte Aiko estaba un poco nerviosa por estar atendiendo sola a una paciente que se encontraba muy delicada, había pedido ayuda a otra de las residentes de cirugía también de 3er año, ella se llamaba Diana, sin embargo todos le decían Di, era una chica hiperactiva y rebelde pero muy estudiosa e inteligente, todas la querían, a pesar de su corta edad ella ya se encontraba casada con un chico muy apuesto y serio, Di tenía un cuerpo espectacular, cabello negro lacio pero corto y sus ojos hacían una perfecta combinación. Ella se encontraba de turno esa noche, por lo que llevaba unos pantalones azules flojos dignos de los estudiantes de cirugía además llevaba sus tenis blancos y su cabello estaba cubierto por una especie de pañuelo azul para que no le interrumpiera a la hora de operar. Además era sobrina (por parte de madre) de Inu-No, tanto él como sus dos hijos la querían mucho y le ayudaban en todo lo que podían ya que por su rebeldía y por haberse casado en contra de la voluntad de sus padres no se hablaba con ellos, además su carácter era algo especial resultando ser bastante orgullosa.

:::Diana::: Que sucede Aiko? Pensé que por ser la RS de Sesshoumaru todo lo podrías hacer! –le dijo con un tono de sarcasmo mientras una de las dos enfermeras que estaban con ella le ponían una bata y le ayudaba a ponerse unos guantes-

:::Aiko::: Vamos Di, no es hora para que entres con resentimientos porque tu primo me escogió a mi para ser su RS, necesito de tu ayuda! –Diana solamente suspiró *resentimientos? Aiko como siempre es una engreída* pensó mientras iba a la cama en donde se encontraba la otra chica-

:::Diana::: Vamos vamos Aiko.. ya no soportas una bromita? Dime... que es lo que tienes? –Aiko se acercó a ella para empezarle a comentar un poco sobre la historia de las dos chicas que tenía a su cargo-

:::Aiko::: Ella se llama Sakura, es una chica de 24 años.

:::Sakura::: Perdón Doctora.. de 20... años... –dijo rectificando casi llorando del inmenso dolor que sentía-

:::Aiko::: Perdón Sakura... –se disculpó amablemente Aiko- Edad 20 años, estuvieron en el incidente del centro en donde se derrumbó el techo de un edificio, no era ninguno de los pasajeros ella estaba a varios metros del derrumbe, pero por la fuerza y el tamaño del accidente una de las partes del techo que se desplomó cayó en unos tanques de gas de uno de los restaurantes que estaban cerca, provocando una fuerte explosión, ella y la otra chica salieron volando hasta pegar contra otro edificio, a Sakura se le incrustaron varios pedazos de vidrios de una buena magnitud en la pierna izquierda, se ha logrado controlar la hemorragia.. pero necesito que me ayudes a cauterizar las herida así como a cerrarlas.

:::Diana::: Esta bien, en estos momentos lo haré y la otra chica que tiene? Se ve que está bastante grave –le dijo mientras observaba que la otra chica estaba completamente vendada de la cara casi no podía reconocerse ya que su rostro estaba completamente inflamado y asegurado con unos plásticos para inmovilizarla-

:::Aiko::: Según comentarios de Sakura dice que entre las dos estaban ayudando a un señor que se sentía muy mal y que estaba acostado a media calle, cuando sintieron el impacto las dos salieron volando, lamentablemente ella pegó con la cabeza en un vidrio, por el momento ya le hicimos una tomografía y no tiene ninguna fractura de gravedad excepto por la del brazo, pero si tenía un vidrio incrustado en su cabeza, por suerte no fue profunda la entrada que tuvo fue mas superficial por lo que no ha dañado ninguna parte del cerebro –Diana seguía suturando con ayuda también de una de las enfermeras, la otra chica que seguía inconsciente estaba acostada con algunos alambres en varias partes de su cuerpo para ir controlando su presión, respiración y todos sus signos vitales-

:::Diana::: Y como se llama? –le preguntó curiosa-

:::Aiko::: No lo sabemos.. es otra de las pacientes desconocidas –le recalcó con un poco de tristeza-

:::Diana::: Y no que eran amigas? –preguntó viendo a Sakura-

:::Sakura::: No.. ella llegó casi al mismo tiempo que yo cuando estaba ayudando a un señor que parecía haber quedado inconsciente... –aclaró la chica-

:::Diana::: A ver a ver.. como es eso? Como vinieron? Que fue lo que paso? –le preguntó muy extrañada mientras seguía suturando, ella por naturaleza era bastante curiosa, pero además lo hacía para distraer un poco a Sakura mientras le cauterizaba la herida de su pierna y que el dolor no la descontrolara-

:::Sakura:::: Al momento del terremoto, yo iba caminando a tomar el metro obviamente cuando sentí el movimiento me quedé paralizada, cuando terminó todo un señor cayó a la par mía inconsciente, era un señor ya de avanzada edad, asumo que quizás el impacto fue demasiado para él y quizás le dio un infarto o algo así... cuando vi lo que había sucedido quise hacer algo por él así que empecé con un masaje.. –Aiko y Diana se quedaron extrañadas viéndose una a la otra-

:::Aiko::: Entonces eres estudiante de medicina...?

:::Sakura::: Si... a penas estoy en 3er año en la universidad, aún no he empezado mi rotación en hospitales sin embargo he tomado algunos cursos adicionales, es por eso que cuando vi que ese señor necesitaba ayuda pues hice todo lo posible por brindársela, después de un par de minutos apareció esta chica diciendo que era enfermera y entre las dos empezamos a quererlo revivir, pero a los minutos que ella llegó nada mas sentimos como una presión nos tiró en contra de un edificio, yo quedé consciente pero cuando volví a verla... ella también se encontraba inconsciente, de pronto pasaron unas ambulancias y rogué para que nos trajeran...

:::Diana::: Entonces.. tenemos a otra paciente en el anonimato.. –dijo un poco decepcionada mordiéndose su labio inferior, aunque no se le veía por su tapaboca que llevaba, pero era una costumbre de ella el hacerlo, de pronto la máquina que estaba con la otra chica empezó a emitir un sonido ensordecedor indicando que la presión iba bajando-

:::Enfermera::: Dra Aiko! La presión está bajando...! –le gritó asustada temiendo por la vida de aquella chica desconocida-

:::Aiko:::: Demonios! Que es lo que pasa? Si ya la tenía estabilizada..! –corrió de inmediato un poco frustrada porque no sabía que era lo que pasaba, miraba de un lado a otro las máquinas, revisaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo tratando de analizar porque la presión de la chica iba decayendo, de pronto la cara de miedo, sorpresa y nerviosismo la delataron, Diana solamente volvió a verla preocupada-

:::Diana::: Que sucede Aiko? Que encontraste? –le preguntó mientras se quitaba el tapaboca, ella ya había terminado de suturar la herida de Sakura-

:::Aiko::: Hay algunas ocasiones que cuando suceden este tipo de trauma craneanos, puede crearse una hemorragia interna la cual es difícil de detectar inclusive aun con TAC cerebral –dijo preocupada- Rose! Administra 10 mg de epi –le ordenó a una de las dos enfermeras que estaba con ellas-

:::Diana::: Entonces lo mejor será hacerle un escan Aiko...

:::Aiko::: Mira.. –le dijo nerviosa indicándole que una parte de su cabeza se le había hecho una especie de bulto- Esta es la hemorragia que te dije...

:::Diana::: Está presionando el cerebro haciendo que los signos vitales caigan –terminó diciendo afirmando lo que Aiko decía- Entonces con mayor razón debemos de llevarla a que le hagan el TAC Aiko... –recalcó-

:::Aiko::: No queda tiempo Di... en el camino podría sufrir un paro... lo mejor será... Monic! –le dijo a la enfermera la cual hizo lo que ella le pedía- Lleva a Sakura a sala de medicina, solamente que le controlen la herida con los antibióticos, tendré que hacer.. una cirugía de emergencia... Di, ve que haya una sala disponible por favor.

:::Diana::: Pero.. no puedes Aiko! No sabes ni siquiera de que tamaño está el coágulo lo mejor será llamar a Sesshoumaru...

:::Aiko::: El no puede venir en estos momentos Di, él mismo me dijo que me encargara de la situación...

:::Diana::: Pero Aiko reflexiona por favor! Este es un caso muy especial, no dudo que tu sola hayas logrado estabilizarla lo cual alabo bastante y no cabe duda que eres la mejor RS de Sesshoumaru, pero hacerle una neurocirugía es algo que le corresponde solo a él –Rose que era la otra enfermera que se había quedado con ellas solamente volvía a verlas-

:::Aiko::: Lo se Di, pero esto no es tan complicado, he visto varias veces como Sesshoumaru ha hecho esta operación...

:::Diana::: Estas loca Aiko..! –la presión iba cayendo no tan rápidamente, pero si no hacían algo la chica podría morir-

...

Tendra estaba en una gran incógnita, todos los médicos y residentes que podían atender pacientes y diagnosticar estaban ocupados y nadie había podido llegar con Ayame, ella por su parte estaba cursando para su especialidad en psiquiatría por lo tanto era un área completamente diferente, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, *si tan solo Kagome pudiera estar con nosotros* pensaba tristemente.

:::Eri::: Entonces Tendra...? Que haremos? En estos momentos el Dr. Eriol necesita ayuda y dijo que necesitaba que Ayame estuviera lo mas pronto posible con él, yo se que la noticia de Kagome le debe de haber impactado, sin embargo necesitamos centrar nuestras emociones para poder continuar atendiendo todas las personas que vienen...

:::Tendra::: Lo sé Eri.. lo sé.. lo mejor será que vaya con Rin, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarnos... –dijo no muy segura- Sabes en que sala estaba?

:::Eri::: Creo que estaba en la 3... –dijo dudando-

:::Tendra::: Iré a buscarla... cuida de Ayame por favor.. –la chica solamente asintió con su cabeza mientras se quedaba con ella-

...

Tendra tenía la esperanza de poderse encontrar con la ayuda de Rin, sin embargo en esos momentos Rin, Sesshoumaru y Kouga tenían otra prioridad en su cabeza.

:::Rin::: Vamos Sesshoumaru! Despierta! No puedes simplemente quedarte callado.. la vida de los dos está en un gran riesgo!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estas seguro que es ella... Kouga? Estas completamente seguro.. que... esa chica... es.. Kagura...? –le preguntó extrañado, como era posible que Kagura estuviera embarazada? De quien sería? Sería de él? Sería de Naraku? Cuantos meses eran? 8 meses? 8 meses atrás él y ella.. aún.. pero también cabía la posibilidad que ella no hubiera terminado con Naraku... pero Naraku ya se había ido a Hong Kong, pero necesitaba una fecha exacta... las dudas carcomían los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru, él tenía que decidir sobre la vida de Kagura y el bebé? Un bebé que podría ser de él.. "podría".. cabía una posibilidad que si lo fuera, pero había otra posibilidad que fuera de Naraku-

:::Kouga::: Al principio no la reconocí, está demasiado lastimada del rostro..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces.. si tan lastimada está como podrías asegurar que es ella? Además... Kagura no estaba embarazada... ella.. aceptó un contrato millonario con una agencia de modelos en Paris ó España, no recuerdo a donde demonios se iba a ir, pero ella desapareció.. no podría ser modelo si estuviera embarazada.. simplemente no..

:::Kouga::: Se que esto es un duro golpe para ti Sesshoumaru, pero tienes que tranquilizarte... –trataba de darle ánimos a su amigo... eso era lo especial, por eso tenía que estar Sesshoumaru allí, no era como Rin pensaba en un principio que tal vez se trataba de alguna aventura de Kouga... no era así-

:::Suikotsu::: Rin! Necesito de tu ayuda... 'Blue' se acaba de desmayar y los sonidos fetales se encuentran acelerados y Houyo aun no ha podido conseguir detener la hemorragia...

:::Rin::: Escuchaste eso Sesshoumaru? Los estamos perdiendo a ambos.. necesitamos una respuesta! –le reclamó la chica desesperada-

Tomar una decisión para Sesshoumaru era demasiado difícil, aún no se había recuperado de la pérdida de Kagome, acababa de perder al padre de Kagura y ahora resultaba que la misma Kagura estaba en el hospital y se estaba muriendo y encima de todo estaba embarazada! Solo quería un minuto para poder respirar... para poder tomar una decisión, poner su mente en claro y no equivocarse, realmente a él lo tocaba decidir quien tenía que vivir? Madre o hijo? En realidad, esa decisión solamente la podía tomar Kagura, pero en su estado no lo podía hacer.. pero y.. si en realidad ese hijo era de él?


	56. Conexiones y recuerdos

Comentarios: Gracias a **Lady-Cremisi93, camony y Miyandy** por haber dejado sus comentarios, la verdad me ha sorprendido que lo hayan hecho tan rápido, así que en compensación también dejo el siguiente capi rapidito... bueno.. me voy.. mis comentarios en el review... bye...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon, descripciones no aptas para... ¿menores de edad? Bah! De todos modos yo soy menor de edad... jajajajajaja así que quien quiera leer puede hacerlo, quien no... no se preocupen haré un resumen en el siguiente capitulo para que no se pierdan nada.

En el capitulo anterior...

Ya la verdad había salido a la luz, Kagome estaba muerta y Eriol se encontraba en la encrucijada de decirle la verdad a Sesshoumaru, mientras tanto él descubría por medio de Kouga que la chica embarazada y que estaba en un estado crítico no era nada menos que Kagura, pero sus dudas inundaba su cabeza haciéndolo dudar en cada instante. Sin embargo tenía que reponerse aunque aquello significase hacer sus sentimientos a un lado...

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 56: **

**::::::CONEXIONES Y RECUERDOS::::::**

La vida de Sesshoumaru en 5 horas de tragedia había dado un giro de 180ª. Decisiones difíciles, emociones que nunca esperó experimentar, ahora parecía que todo daba vueltas alrededor solo de él, su paciencia y ecuanimidad había sobrepasado cualquier límite. En sus manos tenía la vida de dos personas, una de ellos había una posibilidad que fuera completamente suya... un bebé... no era como él se lo había imaginado tener una familia si así se le podría llamar.

...

Era pasado mediodía, dos amantes se escondían en la habitación de un hotel para entregarse sus cuerpos una vez mas, aquella chica soltaba su larga caballera negra, haciendo que cayera por toda su espalda, ella se encontraba sentada encima de él sintiendo toda aquella masculinidad impaciente de ser reclamada y deseada. Él se encontraba sentado apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, sus manos acariciaban gentilmente la espalda desnuda mientras su labios rozaban con suavidad sus perfectos senos, ella se limitaba a gemir y a sentir aquellas sensaciones que recorrían cada parte de su ser. Él ya no podía soportar estar solamente con aquel 'roce', aunque sabía perfectamente que eran parte del juego de seducción que empleaba aquella chica, pero que importaba la seducción lo único que interesaba era poseerla, adentrarse en lo mas hondo de su ser para poder saborear su néctar de lujuria y pasión. Su tamaño, su peso y su fuerza la dominaba como si fuera una muñeca fina de trapo, la tomó por la cintura y la acostó boca arriba en la cama mientras terminaba de eliminar la ropa que había entre ellos dos y que hasta el momento había resultado ser su peor enemigo, ella simplemente se sorprendió pero cuando intentó hablar él se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola con sus besos mientras al mismo tiempo introducía sus dedos en aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente que reclamaba deseosa su masculinidad.

Ella gimió, mas no externo palabra alguna ¡Y como podría hacerlo! Él tenía como prisionero de guerra a sus labios torturando pasionalmente su lengua, pero es que realmente no deseaba escuchar lo que ella tendría que decir.. 'te amo...' 'te quiero siempre conmigo' no eran los mismos sentimientos que él tenía hacía ella, lo de él era simplemente sexo. Nada más que eso.

Siguió acariciando su intimidad, escarbando hasta lo más profundo de su ser haciéndola sentir el más infinito deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella, al no poder más arqueó su espalda empujándolo y rogando porque introdujera aquel inmenso miembro el cual se veía sediento por ella. No lo dudó ni por un segundo, tomó sus caderas para acercarla hacia él y luego con sus manos se dirigió completamente erecto hacia su feminidad, no fue cortés, no fue amoroso, simplemente salvaje, una y otra vez arremetía contra su pelvis mientras al mismo tiempo estimulaba su clítoris con sus dedos, ella gemía llamándolo una y otra vez por su nombre, el simplemente disfrutaba el hacerla suya por última vez. Su empuje era cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido, retiró sus dedos y se sentó sin sacar su pasión carnal de ella, la posición había cambiado ahora era ella quien estaba arriba y él sentado pero aún así con sus brazos manejaba sus caderas para darle mas fuerza al movimiento.

Aquel acto se había vuelto salvaje, incontrolable. Fueron casi 45 minutos de placer junto con 3 orgasmos incluidos, pero era imposible parar, al momento en que explotaban experimentando los dos la llegada triunfal de su orgasmo existía una incesante necesidad de continuar buscando nuevamente aquel mismo resultado que tanto disfrutaban, la última posición estando él hincado y ella dándole la espalda había terminado con los dos haciendo que cayeran irremediablemente en la cama uno a la par del otro.

Miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza del chico, pero lo primero que se le venía a la mente después de haberla despejado y saciado 3 veces, era la imagen de Kagome.. de su querida Kagome con quien recién empezaba una relación. ¡Pero que estaba haciendo en esos momentos! Estaba en la cama con su ex novia y antigua prometida, haciéndola suya hasta el cansancio, pero que querían? Su actividad sexual siempre había sido imparable y con Kagome con quien recién había empezado a salir, no podía llevarla a la cama desde la primera vez, especialmente considerando que ella era virgen y que aun no estaba segura de entregarle 'aquello' que con tanto recelo había guardado durante sus cortos 23 años.

:::Kagura::: En que piensas mi amor? –Le preguntó la ojirubí mientras intentaba abrazarlo, pero solo sentir el contacto con ella ahora le daba asco, cómo podían haberse estado viendo casi 1 mes después de haber terminado y finalizado por completo la relación? Eso iba en contra de sus principios y creencias, pero es que no podía negarlo, Kagura era una hechicera en la cama, su cuerpo de modelo era fenomenal, era escultural, una simple delicia y un pecado para cualquier hombre-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tengo que irme... Si quieres quedarte en la habitación no hay problema, ya está pagada hasta la tarde, si gustas pedir tu almuerzo puedes hacerlo, también ya lo dejé pagado –Le dijo cortante mientras se levantaba de la cama haciéndola sentir simplemente como una mujerzuela barata, aunque esa no era su finalidad, pero es que no podía dejar de expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Desnudo recorrió parte de la habitación buscando toda su ropa para llevársela al baño, ella se había quedado atónita, él era cortante, pero nunca como ese día-

Pero Kagura no se daría por vencida, sabía que Kagome era solo una niña y no era lo que andaba buscando su amado Sesshoumaru, 'Solo es una niña tonta e ingenua' pensaba constantemente e inclusive en ese mismo instante. Se quedó casi 5 minutos en la cama aún cansada por su actividad sexual de minutos anteriores, que tonta y estúpida había sido al perder a Sesshoumaru, pero eso no sucedería dos veces, hasta el momento habían durado casi 1 mes después de su separación y por lo menos se veían unas 3 veces a la semana, claro lo tenían que hacer en algún hotel o en la casa de Kagura cuando se encontraba sola ya que Kagome se había mudado con él y no se podían dar el lujo que alguien los viera. Suspiró mientras encogió sus piernas y llevó la cara a ellas. Pensaba... simplemente su mente volaba. En su ser tenía el arma perfecta para que él se quedara siempre a su lado amándola así como ella lo hacía. No lo pensó una vez mas, ese era el momento perfecto para decírselo. Se levantó desnuda y se dirigió hasta el baño, la puerta que los separaba y que conducía a la ducha era de vidrio, no tan transparente pero se podía ver como se dibuja la silueta perfecta de su amado Sesshoumaru, en esos momentos ella sintió unas náuseas incontrolables, unos deseos como nunca antes los había sentido.

Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la pared en la misma dirección de los grifos, el agua caliente caía directamente en su cabeza, se encontraba pensando y analizando una vez mas la situación y encontrándose nuevamente con la pregunta con la que se estaba torturando día con día ¿Por qué le estoy haciendo esto Kagome si Kagura ya no me interesa en lo absoluto? Fue en ese momento que sintió como ella entró en el cuarto de baño y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Los dos en esos momentos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Kagura tomó una toalla con la cual se envolvió y se sentó en el toilette.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagura... quiero.. pedirte disculpas... –elevó su voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo a la perfección, ya que no podía verla a los ojos, simplemente conservó su posición tal vez el agua caliente lo ayudaría a decirle que esa misma tarde todo terminaría-

:::Kagura::: No tienes porque disculparte Sesshoumaru.. yo te seduje y te empujé a que hicieras esto –le dijo dulcemente mientras ella agachaba su cabeza, las lágrimas salieron por cuenta propia, pero no quería sollozar para que él no se sintiera mas culpable... ella simplemente lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero en esos momentos había comprendido que él no era feliz, solamente podía hacer una cosa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Soy responsable de mis propios actos –Se reprochó cerrando sus dedos para formar su puño y golpear suavemente contra los azulejos del baño, ella frunció los ojos sintiendo el dolor que sus palabras le causaban- pero es algo que tengo que remediar... es por eso que...

:::Kagura::: No lo digas... por favor... simplemente... no... lo digas... –él abrió la puerta saliendo de la ducha semi desnudo, ya que por respeto a lo que estaba tratando de decirle se había puesto una toalla que tapaba su parte baja dejando al descubierto sus pectorales por los cuales aún recorrían las gotas de agua caliente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yo.. no puedo seguirle haciendo esto Kagome.. cuando tu me lo hiciste me dolió muchísimo y empecé a odiarte con todas mis fuerzas... no quiero.. que ella se entere y que me odie de la misma manera... –le confesó mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de de ella levantándole la cara y limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas, ella lo miró fija y dulcemente brindándole una pequeña sonrisa-

:::Kagura::: Lo sé... lo sé... –le respondió tristemente aunque sus labios seguían dibujando una pequeña sonrisa- No te preocupes.. yo.. estaré bien.. este ultimo mes vivido contigo ha sido maravilloso y me llevo un recuerdo muy bello de ti... y no te preocupes.. yo.. no me interpondré en tu camino y el de Kagome... lo único que deseo es.. que seas feliz –ella se acercó a él para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios, un beso con el cual sellaban una despedida-

Irguió su cuerpo sacando sus maravillosos y bien cuidados pechos, derramó una pequeña lágrima sin que ella se diese cuenta, había sido su primer amor, de la chica que se había enamorado hasta perder la cabeza, la conciencia y la cordura; aquella chica con quien había disfrutado tantas cosas buenas como malas, la primera persona en quien había pensado que pasaría el resto de su vida feliz y formando una familia. Caminó tranquilamente para dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación para vestirse mas tranquilamente, ella se quedó sentada llorando con el corazón deshecho pero sabiendo que estaba actuando de la mejor manera posible. Se acercó a la puerta pero no podía abrirla, tenía miedo, miedo de decirle lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, sabía que lo si hacía lo iba a retener con ella, pero lo haría aún en contra de su voluntad y quizás causándole la miseria mas grande durante toda su vida. Por primera vez dolía el no ser egoísta. Al sentir que él había terminado de vestirse salió con una cara triunfante, tenía que decirle una última cosa.

:::Kagura::: Esta será la última vez que nos veamos Sesshoumaru... –le dijo para tratar de salir airosa de aquel intento de relación en la cual se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas, él no volvió a verla simplemente inclinó su rostro para indicarle que tenía su atención- He.. aceptado un contrato con una agencia internacional de modelaje en Italia y... –dijo sollozando pero aun intentando sonreír para darse un poco de respeto al estar terminando con su primer amor- tengo que presentarme en tres días... estoy feliz con esa decisión... muy feliz... –se repitió agachando su cabeza- será una nueva vida... difícil.. pero será solo mía... –se dijo hablando en un doble sentido- así que no te preocupes por mi... yo... los dos.. estaremos bien con el camino que hemos elegido –era obvio entender esas cortas palabras: 'los dos', él pensó que se refería a ella y a él, ella había tomado su camino retomando su carrera que tanto la apasionó en un momento y la cual había renunciado ya que a él no le gustaba y él tomaba su camino eligiendo a Kagome esa era la interpretación de 'los dos', pero no.. no era eso lo que ella quería decirle en realidad... 'los dos' ella y... su hijo tomarían un camino diferente con el cual harían que Sesshoumaru fuera feliz-

Él no dijo nada solamente asintió sin siquiera verla, luego giró la perilla abriendo la puerta principal y aquel momento fue la última vez que se vieron. Ella se tiró a la cama llorando como una niña y no era para menos, por primera vez había pensado en otra persona mas que en ella misma, desde el día anterior en que se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada sintió que algo había cambiado en ella, porque pensaba en cuidarse con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a su bebé, su decisión había sido tomada, liberaría a Sesshoumaru de toda responsabilidad y no le diría a nadie quien era el padre de su hijo todo para que él pudiera ser feliz con Kagome. Esa tarde se quedó en aquella lujosa habitación llorando y decidiendo cual sería el nuevo rumbo de su vida.

...

Se encontraba inhalando y exhalando, tal pareciera que quien estaba en labor de parto era él y no ella. Pero los nervios y aquella sensación de culpabilidad lo había invadido, trataba de recordar algunas palabras de la última vez en que se había visto con Kagura, pero ninguno de sus recuerdos le alertaban de su embarazo, quizás lo mas probable era que ella se hubiese enterado hasta después y no le hubiera comentado nada a nadie, quizás se había dado cuenta hasta que estaba modelando 3 meses después hasta cuando los síntomas y la notoriedad en su vientre fuese un poco mas visible, si... esos pensamientos eran los que le daban un poco de mas de tranquilidad para sentirse menos culpable, pero... si este terremoto no hubiese sucedido, si ella no estuviese en esa condición... ¿Se hubiese enterado de su estado? ¿Realmente se hubiese enterado que él y ella estaban a punto de ser padres? Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta, pero una pregunta que también atormentaba su ser, eran aún muy jóvenes, no estaban casados y ciertamente no eran una familia, él era un poco conservador con esos pensamientos, para tener un bebé tenía que formar una familia, casarse, unirse el resto de su vida con ella; ¿Qué demonios era lo que había pasado? Todo eso no estaba ni en lo mas remoto de sus planes, en esos momentos estaba sacando su nueva especialidad en neurología, era un verdadero reto el cual estaba superando con crecientes expectativas, su futuro como médico iba cambiando poco a poco, pero en este caso que tendría que hacer? Y si Kagura no sobrevivía? Y peor aún... si el bebe... no sobreviviría?.

::::Suikotsu:::: Escuchaste lo que dije Sesshoumaru? Los estamos perdiendo a ambos... –le volvió a mencionar recordándole la urgencia de su decisión-

:::Kouga::: Suikotsu, cuanto tiene de dilatación? –preguntó solamente mirando a Sesshoumaru quien aún no salía de su trance-

:::Suikotsu::: Siempre tiene los 5 cm.

::::Rin:::: Pero en ese estado es imposible que tenga un parto natural, lo sabes bien verdad Kouga? -Preguntó la chica pero más en forma de afirmación, no le tenía que recordar los riesgos de un embarazo prematuro, pero en ese estado era imposible la forma de parto natural, Suikotsu se iba abriendo más a la posibilidad de una cesárea-

:::Kouga::: Pónganle una I.V. y adminístrenle algún toco lítico –ordenó, pero Suikotsu no estaba en todo de acuerdo con dicha orden-

:::Suikotsu::: Sabes que si lo administramos el bebé podría tener algún problema de gestación con sus pulmones verdad Kouga? –le recordó los riesgos sobre el medicamento-

:::Rin::: Estás seguro Kouga? Eso podría ser mas perjudicial que beneficioso, creo que es mejor seguir considerando la cesárea –Rin a su vez tampoco estaba de acuerdo con las indicaciones que estaba dando Kouga, todos entraron intentando discutir cual sería la mejor manera de salvarlos, Sesshoumaru simplemente se quedó afuera pensando y reflexionando todo lo que estaba pasando-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kouga... –le dijo mientras lo detuvo tomando su brazo- dime... cómo sabías que Kagura estaba embarazada? –le preguntó seriamente y con mucha curiosidad.. como era posible que Kouga lo supiera y él no? Porque no se lo había dicho si sabía que ese bebé era suyo?-

...

Por su parte Tendra seguía en búsqueda de Rin a quien necesitaba con desesperación para hacerle un diagnóstico a Ayame, sin embargo cada vez que entraba a alguna habitación alguien le pedía consulta psiquiátrica y eso la iba atrasando poco a poco. Diana y Aiko seguían con la chica la cual empezaba con una baja en la presión causándole lentamente un paro respiratorio.

:::Diana::: Vamos Aiko, no seas orgullosa! Deja que Rose vaya a buscar a Sesshoumaru, estoy segura que cuando le comente lo sucedido vendrá de inmediato –le suplicaba insistentemente, Aiko veía como la computadora indicaba que la presión y la respiración iban disminuyendo, no tan rápidamente pero si eso continuaba de esa manera su asistolia era inminente, tenia que hacer algo para pararla-

:::Aiko::: Rose... ve y explícale el caso a Sesshoumaru, si no me equivoco él está en la sala 6 –Aceptó que necesitaba su ayuda, la enfermera salió corriendo de inmediato, no había tiempo que perder- Di.. ven por favor... hay que administrar 1 mg de epi –la chica se acercó con un poco de miedo de lo que estaba por hacer su compañera-

:::Diana::: No me digas que aún continuarás con esa decisión Aiko...

...

No era el momento adecuado para decírselo a Sesshoumaru, pero si no lo hacía era posible que siguiera dudando y no tenían tiempo para ello.

:::Kouga::: Cuando tu y ella terminaron, quizás un mes después de mi llegada a Japón, ella me habló diciéndome que quería verme, allí me dijo que tenía problemas financieros muy graves, me extrañó sobremanera ya que su padre como sabrás tiene mucho dinero, pero luego me comentó que debido a su rompimiento contigo su padre la había desheredado completamente y no le había dado alguna ayuda financiera, por lo que ella necesitaba que le hiciera un préstamo mientras se levantaba de la situación en la que estaba, obviamente confié en ella y le presté lo que me solicitaba solamente que me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie, especialmente a ti, ya que debido al motivo por el cual habían terminado no se hablaban en lo absoluto y como tu empezabas tu relación con Kagome en ese tiempo me dijo que no quería que hubiese problemas entre ustedes dos a causa de ella, no le vi nada de extraño a la petición que me solicitaba por lo que no le comenté a nadie ni siquiera Ayame ya que era obvio que se lo comentaría a Kagome aunque me jurara que no lo haría, las mujeres son simplemente así... –le iba resumiendo lo que había pasado, Sesshoumaru recordó que cuando Kouga arribó a Japón, Kagura y él recién habían terminado eso había sido casi 8 meses atrás... las fechas poco a poco iban coincidiendo- Hace mas o menos 3 meses me volvió a llamar para decirme que se quería reunir conmigo nuevamente, ya que ya tenía el dinero que yo lo había prestado. Obviamente me alegró saber de ella y acudí a la reunión, en esos momentos yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, me enteré al verla y no te imaginas la sorpresa que me llevé –le dijo mientras empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado en aquella cita con Kagura-

...

Kouga entraba en un restaurante en donde lo citaba Kagura, no era lujoso sino mas bien como un 'dinner', ella llevaba un sombrero muy bello y un vestido negro que le llegaba a la rodilla, sin embargo había algo diferente en ella había engordado un poco lo cual era demasiado extraño ya que siempre cuidaba su figura mas que cualquier cosa, a medida se iba acercando pudo notar que no era lo que él pensaba, el chico estaba sorprendido, estaba seguro que iba a reunirse con aquella Kagura que tanto recordaba y que tenía en su mente, esbelta, bella y con su cuerpo escultural, aunque a pesar que estaba embarazada él podía distinguir una felicidad increíble en la chica, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy singular y su rostro tenía una peculiar sonrisa que solamente indicaban lo feliz que se encontraba con su estado, pero eso no hacía que la sorpresa del chico se disminuyera.

:::Mesera::: Aquí está su piña colada señora -Decía una señorita con su traje de mesera mientras le ponía una copa en la mesa, Kagura simplemente agradecía asintiendo con su cabeza, de pronto las dos escucharon un grito que las espantó instantáneamente-

:::Kouga::: UNA PIÑA COLADA? Pero está loca? -le gritó a la mesera tomándole la copa y regresándola a la charola que llevaba- No ve que ella está embarazada? -la pobre mesera solamente lo miró algo confundida sin externar palabra alguna, Kagura al ver que era su amigo simplemente sonrió levantándose de su asiento y tomando su copa nuevamente de la charola de la chica-

:::Kagura::: Muchas gracias señorita, disculpe a mi amigo por favor.. -le sonrió amablemente la chica entendió que tenía que retirarse y muy a pesar de la sorpresa que se había llevado su amigo lo saludó dándole un fuerte abrazo- Vamos Kouga.. toma asiento por favor..

:::Kouga::: Deberías de haberme advertido antes Kagura, tal vez así le hubiera podido decir a Ayame que me diera algún ansiolítico -le seguía reclamando mientras la ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente y ella le ofrecía que hiciera la misma acción para poder hablar mas tranquilamente-

:::Kagura::: Vamos Kouga, si no es para tanto.. simplemente estoy embarazada, no condenada a muerte -le dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su bebida- y no te preocupes ESTA piña colada NO tiene alcohol.. no me creas tan inconsciente -le espetó de una forma un poco burlista-

:::Kouga::: Oye... pero y como pasó...? Cuanto tienes? De quien es? Qué es? Dime... no te quedes callada por favor... -las preguntas en su cabeza aún eran muchísimas pero esas fueron las primeras que pudo formular, luego intentaría volver a preguntar las que se le vinieran a la mente-

:::Kagura::: Cómo pasó? -Preguntó ella casi sonrojada y un poco sorprendida pero con una sonrisa en su rostro- mmm... pues no creo que tú como médico que eres, no sepas como puedo quedar embarazada -le respondió tímidamente ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que él le estaba preguntando, pero a su vez la reunión la trataba de hacer un poco mas amena-

:::Kouga::: No seas ridícula Kagura! -le reclamó con cierto asco reflejado en su rostro- por supuesto que no quiero saber detalles de tus relaciones sexuales.. sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir...

:::Kagura::: Vamos Kouga.. tranquilízate.. pero ni yo tuve esa reacción hace 5 meses que me enteré de esto -sonrió mientras se tocaba su estómago-

:::Kouga::: Tienes... 5 meses? -ella asintió felizmente- entonces.. eso significa que no es.. de Sesshoumaru...? Tu y él terminaron hace 6 meses y lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue la época cuando regresé de Inglaterra –trataba de indagar que había sucedido-

:::Kagura::: Así es.. terminamos hace 6 meses... pero antes de continuar con esta plática Kouga.. necesito que me prometas.. por lo que mas quieras y respetes.. que no le dirás a nadie que me has visto.. si? -le hizo prometer, ella no quería por ningún motivo que alguien se enterara de su condición, mucho menos Sesshoumaru-

:::Kouga::: Está bien.. te lo prometo por mi madre que es lo mas sagrado para mi... no le diré a nadie, así que por eso puedes estar tranquila –la promesa estaba hecha y él sabía que la iba a cumplir a toda costa, sin embargo en esos momentos nunca se imaginó la tragedia que envolvería a la chica en un futuro cercano-

:::Kagura::: Confío en tu palabra –ella sabía que podía confiar a ciegas en él, después de todo eran amigos desde muchos años atrás- Si.. es de Sesshoumaru... –la sorpresa en Kouga fue evidente luego de un estruendoso QUE?- Si.. pero baja la voz quieres.. todos nos están viendo... –le suplicó un poco avergonzada, ni el mismo se había dado cuenta que se había parado tirando la silla en donde se encontraba sentado y se encontraba apoyado con sus dos manos en la mesa-

:::Kouga::: Perdón... –dijo un poco a penado cuando se percató de su acción levantando la silla que se encontraba en el suelo- Pero.. como es posible que Sesshoumaru... y tu...

:::Kagura::: Es por eso que necesito de tu silencio Kouga... él y yo terminamos por mi estupidez... pero después nos vimos una vez en la cual le pedí disculpas hasta el cansancio, sin embargo terminamos en la cama, después de esa vez nos seguíamos viendo, siempre para discutir pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, a la 4ta ó 5ta vez.. no me recuerdo bien.. –decía dudando- decidimos que.. pues bueno.. que el sexo... era demasiado bueno como para abandonarlo –le confesaba bastante apenada- entonces acordamos que nos veríamos cada vez que él así lo quisiera...

:::Kouga::: hmp... no lo puedo creer en Sesshoumaru.. nunca pensé que regresaría contigo, especialmente después del dolor que le causaste –le confesó sinceramente-

:::Kagura::: Ni yo tampoco lo pensé, siempre me decía que todo había terminado y que él ya me había olvidado ya que empezaba a salir con Kagome, pero siempre supe como seducirlo.. no en vano anduvimos tanto tiempo de novios... –suspiró.. aún lo seguía queriendo, pero sabía que ya no era su momento- en fin.. así pasamos viéndonos casi un mes.. hasta que me enteré que estaba embarazada.. –hizo una pausa haciendo que Kouga casi se tragara hasta la lengua-

:::Kouga::: Y entonces que? Le dijiste? No te dijo nada.. Cómo reaccionó? Se hizo el mareado..? que? Por Kami sama Kagura.. dime –le suplicaba desesperado-

:::Kagura::: Al día siguiente que me enteré.. decidí decírselo pero ese mismo día también él decidió decirme que ya no podía seguir conmigo porque se había enamorado de Kagome y no quería seguirla engañando... él.. no era feliz conmigo Kouga.. y sabía perfectamente que si le decía que estaba embarazada él terminaría con Kagome y se quedaría conmigo, pero no quería tenerlo así.. no de esa manera... no haciéndolo infeliz y la vida miserable... por eso decidí que no le diría nada y le dije que me iría del país... –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar ese ultimo día en que lo había visto, en que se habían despedido-

:::Kouga::: Pero.. tiene derecho a saberlo.. además de una responsabilidad que compartir contigo.. además... si sigues con problemas financieros es responsabilidad de él ayudarte con el bebé.. –le recordó seriamente-

:::Kagura::: No.. gracias a Kami sama ya no tengo los mismos problemas que te comenté cuando te hablé hace 4 meses pidiéndote este préstamo... –le agradeció una vez mas mientras le entregaba un cheque a su nombre con el monto que le había prestado originalmente mas los intereses, al ver eso Kouga se indignó rechazándole el pago-

:::Kouga::: Pero que te pasa Kagura.. esta bien que me regreses el monto original.. pero en ningún momento dije que te iba a cobrar algún tipo de interés...

:::Kagura::: Lo sé, eres demasiado caballero para eso Kouga... pero claramente te dije que sería un préstamo.. y un préstamo se entiende que al final tendrás que pagar el capital + los intereses devengados del mismo.. por favor.. no lo rechaces... es un logro para mi devolverte esa deuda... es lo primero que estoy haciendo con mis propios ahorros, con mi trabajo que por primera vez en la vida he hecho –se sintió orgullosa, ella siempre había sido hija de 'papi' en donde todo lo que pagaba, compraba, adquiría o necesitaba lo pagaba su padre no importando el monto, esto era la primera cosa con la que se responsabilizaba por completo, Kouga no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el cheque que le estaba entregando mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba su propia chequera-

:::Kouga::: Esta bien.. lo acepto.. pero solamente con una condición... quiero hacerle un regalo a este bebé... –le dijo mientras escribía en el cheque la misma cantidad que ella le estaba regresando en concepto de intereses, al verlo, Kagura reaccionó de forma natural rechazando aquella generosa cantidad de dinero-

:::Kagura::: No.. no puedo aceptarlo.. además lo único que estás haciendo es rechazando los intereses que te estoy entregando –objetó-

:::Kouga::: Oh no.. te equivocas.. este dinero no es para ti... claramente te lo dije... que era un regalo para ese bebé que aun llevas en tu vientre... empieza por abrirle un pequeño fondo, fideicomiso, ahorro... o como quieras llamarlo, por el momento según lo que me cuentas, puedes sostenerlo bien, pero no sabes como estarás en el futuro, así que toma ese dinero y guárdalo para él o para ella.. que sea el primer regalo que recibe de su padrino –le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ni siquiera había nacido y él ya se había autoproclamado 'padrino' de aquella criatura, ella no soportó mas y soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras guardaba el cheque en su cartera-

:::Kagura::: No lo voy a negar Kouga, eres... ocurrente..

Los dos no paraban de reírse y sintiéndose muy amenos con su plática, el nerviosismo en ambos había bajado, pero existía un sentido de culpabilidad dentro de Kouga y todo se debía a que tenía que ocultarlo de dos personas que quería mucho, una era Ayame a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas que mientras al ver tan feliz a Kagura él empezó a pensar que sería una buena idea el proponerle matrimonio y hacer una familia aunque aun llevaban muy poco tiempo de conocerse, la otra persona era su mejor amigo Sesshoumaru, pero también Kagura era su amiga y haría lo que le había pedido.

...

Notó un poco de molestia en el rostro de su amigo, sabía que en cualquier momento se enteraría de toda la verdad, pero nunca tuvo un pensamiento tan _jodidamente_ morboso que se acercara a una realidad como en la que se encontraban.

Su flash back no había durado mas de dos minutos mientras se lo había resumido de la forma mas corta que había podido, un pequeño silencio los inundó, sin embargo Kouga sabía que tenía que entrar a tomar algunas decisiones, un pequeño 'siento no habértelo dicho antes' le dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba para ver que podía hacer por aquella chica. Sesshoumaru permaneció inmóvil hasta que vio como una de las enfermeras iba corriendo, lo mas seguro era que se dirigía a asistir otra emergencia, pero al instante recordó que ella estaba con Aiko, su idea cambió por completo quizás Aiko estaba teniendo problemas con la paciente que tenía, pero enfrente de él estaba una emergencia mayor y que lo involucraba de forma personal, decidió hacer sola una cosa, salir de sus recuerdos y sus propios reclamos los cuales no interesaban en lo absoluto ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba, ¿En qué momento había salido embarazada Kagura? O ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? No eran los puntos esenciales en los que se tenía que concentrar. Sus sentimientos tenían que quedarse guardados durante un momento mientras resolvían la emergencia, 'tenemos que darle oportunidad a las personas que vienen rogando una oportunidad' recordó las palabras de Eriol, de su padre, inclusive pensó que si Kagome hubiera podido comunicarse con él le habría dicho lo mismo tratando de alentarlo. Se limitó a suspirar.


	57. Una dificil decision

Comentarios: OMG! Ando super emocionada, primero porque salí de cole y segundo porque en dos días me han dejado 6 REVIEWS! Gracias por los comentarios a **camony, Lady-Cremisi93,** mi geme **hekate, Goshi, Miyandy y annkarem**, gracias por darme esos ánimos para continuar, así que para que sigan desperdiciando sus kleenex les dejo el siguiente capitulo! Recuerden, mis comentarios personales para cada una de ustedes están en el review. byeeeeee

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru recordaba como había sido la última vez con Kagura, tratando de escarbar en sus recuerdo algún indicio que le llevara a descifrar que ella estuviese embarazada, pero nada se le venia a la mente. Por su parte Kouga contaba la verdad acerca de cómo se enteraba, Kagura le había hecho prometer por lo mas sagrado que tuviese que no le diría a nadie, ya que su intención era desaparecer de la vida de Sesshoumaru para que él pudiese ser feliz con Kagome, en esos instantes ya no pensaba en ella misma, sino que velaría por la felicidad de los demás también, aunque eso significara hacer algo que no quería, pero sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a su bebé... aquel bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

Su situación se complicaba a cada instante y Sesshoumaru aun no reaccionaba, Kouga, Suikotsu y Rin se encontraban en la encrucijada de ¿Qué podrían hacer para ayudarlos a ambos? ¿Cuál sería la prioridad: madre o hijo?

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 57: **

**::::::UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN::::::**

Suspiró nuevamente mientras apuñó los ojos para recobrar un poco de aliento, tenía que actuar como el médico y el profesional que era aunque su situación fuese mas difícil de lo que cualquiera de sus compañeros estuviese soportando, pero nuevamente recordó las palabras de su padre, él ya no era un niño era un adulto y sobre todo un profesional reconocido.

:::Rose::: Dr. Sesshoumaru... la Dra. Aiko lo necesita, tiene una complicación con la paciente que está atendiendo –le dijo un poco cansada y a la vez preocupada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Está bien Rose, entiendo... pero lamentablemente no puedo ir contigo, pero podemos hacer algo.. entremos.. -la seriedad del chico era clásica, de hecho para Rose no había cambio en él, al entrar a la sala todos se veían que estaban como locos intentando hacer algo por salvar a la chica, al verla Sesshoumaru se impactó enormemente, era casi imposible reconocerla, pero había algo como podía identificarla. Se dirigió hasta sus senos corriendo un poco la sábana que la tapaba, Rin lo volvió a ver indignada por la acción-

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru! Que estás haciendo? No seas imprudente recuerda que no estás solo en esta sala! –le gritó muy molesta-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es lo que tu piensas Rin –le dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a tapar a la chica- Kagura tiene un tatuaje de ángel cerca de su seno derecho y quería ver si ésta chica lo tenía... –Kouga lo volvió a ver también un poco molesto de que dudara de sus palabras-

:::Kouga::: Piensas que me equivoqué? Eso es lo que TÚ quieres creer Sesshoumaru, jamás me hubiese atrevido a confirmar algo así sino estuviese seguro –le reclamó sumamente molesto-

:::Suikotsu::: Sin embargo yo tenía la misma duda de Sesshoumaru, ¿Cómo se podría reconocer a una chica tan lastimada e irreconocible como ésta solamente por un 'presentimiento' tuyo Kouga...? O solamente viendo sus ojos? –defendió la acción del otro pero solamente por molestar a Kouga, el chico no dejó de fruncir el seño en señal de su molestia por la intervención de Suikotsu- Pero eso no importa.. dinos Sesshoumaru, es... o no es...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kouga tenía razón.. es.. Kagura –confirmó la sospecha de todos. Houyo que no sabía la identidad de la chica se quedó sorprendido al igual que todas las enfermeras que estaban en el lugar, inclusive Rose que conocía perfectamente a Sesshoumaru ya que había trabajado durante mucho tiempo con él no salía de su sorpresa; todos sabían quien era Kagura, que era lo que había significado para Sesshoumaru, ahora ella también comprendía porque él no podía moverse de allí. Todos empezaban a pensar cuando habían escuchado el rumor que ellos dos habían terminado, las dudas en sus ojos era lo que predominaba en esa habitación *Sesshoumaru sería el papá del bebé que llevaba aquella chica? Pero.. y Kagome? Entonces le fue infiel? Será que terminó con ella porque estaba embarazada y no quería que Kagome lo supiera?* esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se formulaban todos en sus cabezas tratando de darse respuesta a la sorpresa de saber quien era aquella paciente desconocida-

:::Rin::: Entonces ni hablar, todos quiten esa cara de estúpidos y empiecen a trabajar en lo mejor que se pueda.. ¡¿Que pasó entre Kagura y Sesshoumaru? Eso es algo que a ninguno de ustedes les importa! –les reclamó en voz alta cuando vio la mirada que cada uno tenía- Myka! Consigue a alguien para le haga una transfusión a Kagura en este instante, estoy segura que Sesshoumaru no se opondrá a ello, verdad? –le preguntó autoritariamente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es Rin.. yo... estoy dispuesto a salvarla a como de lugar... –reiteró haciendo que nuevamente Myka corriera de un lugar a otro mientras otra de las enfermeras colocaba una silla para empezar a sacarle la sangre a Sesshoumaru- Rin, Suikotsu, Kouga.. escúchenme bien todos.. les daré un dato de la historia clínica de la familia de Kagura e inclusive de ella misma –les dijo seriamente todos prestaban la atención debida mientras él tomaba asiento y se quitaba su gabacha y se subía la manga de su camisa la cual le llegaba hasta su muñeca- Suikotsu y Rin, el bebé tiene mas de 32 semanas de gestación, por lo tanto no hay problema que puedan hacer una cesárea de emergencia, no importa, yo firmaré la autorización... –Rin se enfureció tanto que sintió como le recorría un frío intenso en su cuerpo, simplemente no podía quedarse callada-

:::Rin::: Entonces.. TU LO SABÍAS SESSHOUMARU? –le gritó indignada- Cómo le pudiste hacer esto a Kagome? Y cómo has podido abandonar a Kagura..? –le reclamó olvidando así lo que ella misma acababa de decirles a los demás- Además si ya lo sabías porque había tanto misterio.. tu y Kouga quizás...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espero que no termines esa oración Rin y haré de cuenta como que si no has abierto tu boca para decir algo tan estúpido como eso –le reclamó tranquilamente pero a su vez con un poco de furia en su voz, una enfermera con una residente de 2do año entraban a la sala para sacarle la sangre a Sesshoumaru y empezar con la transfusión cuando Kouga lo ordenara-

:::Suikotsu::: Tranquila Rin, Sesshoumaru tiene razón en lo que está diciendo, si él lo sabía o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia aún si Kagome era una de tus mejores amigas, lo único que nos interesa es que él nos está diciendo que aún podemos salvar al bebé sin tener mayor complicación –trató de tranquilizarla mientras le colocaba sus dos manos en sus hombros, sabía por Ayame que cuando alguien de carácter fuerte y firme, pero no nervioso, coloca las manos haciendo un pequeño masaje circular con los dedos a una persona que se encuentra levemente alterada, esto podía ayudar a disminuir la tensión en ella-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aunque no importe en estos momentos ni tampoco te incumba el saberlo Rin –le reiteró un poco molesto- pero no.. no lo sabía.. la última vez que vi a Kagura fue hace mas de 32 semanas, por lo que el bebé pudiera tener mas de esa fecha según lo que me ha comentado Kouga hace un rato, es posible que unas 33 ó 34 semanas, por lo cual estuviera ya casi apto para salir por medio de una cesárea, sin embargo aunque eso nos quite un peso de encima con lo que respecta al bebé tenemos una complicación aun mayor con ella... en la familia de Kagura, las mujeres... siempre han padecido de várices intrauterinas y aunque no se ha probado científicamente que este tipo várices sean genéticas, pero ha habido casos muy cercanos a ella que indican que ella también las tiene.

:::Suikotsu::: Que tan cercanos? –preguntó cortante y preocupado Suikotsu-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Su madre tuvo una complicación y aunque habían dicho que tendría un parto normal tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea encontrándose con ese caso en particular, no pudieron hacer nada y a pesar que le quitaron el útero no pudo sobrevivir a la operación... sucedió lo mismo con una de sus dos tías quien también murió de la misma manera, la otra como ya sabían este dato tuvieron extremo cuidado y afortunadamente tuvo a sus hijos por parto natural, lo mejor será asumir que Kagura presentará el mismo caso... –recalcó un poco preocupado-

:::Suikotsu::: Ok... entonces lo mejor será prepararnos... necesito que controlen a Bankotsu, él preparará la UCIN (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivo de Neonatos) por si el bebé presenta alguna complicación –una de las enfermeras asintió saliendo a buscar de inmediato a su hermano menor-

:::Rin::: Por mi parte, necesito que controlen a Jeka y a Mary... ellas dos me asistirán para hacer la cesárea –Mary se encontraba diagnosticando casos, mas no podía hacer nada así como lo hacia Aiko ya que era a penas una residente de 1er año, por su parte Jeka era el diminutivo que ocupaban para llamar a Jessica, una chica muy activa y muy querida en el departamento, era de cabello corto negro hasta los hombros sus ojos eran de un color miel muy particular, los cuales resaltaban aun mas por el color de su cabellera. Iba vestida con un traje de pantalón verde y era residente de Rin de 3er año igual que Kagome, sin embargo Kagome había sido la elegida por ella para ser su RS. Otra de las enfermeras salió corriendo en búsqueda de las discípulas de Rin, finalmente habían decidido que hacer-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ahora bien... Rose.. las líneas internas ya están restablecidas verdad? –preguntó casi aseverándolo, ya que como eran líneas internas no costaba lograr la comunicación, la enfermera asintió instantáneamente- Comunícame a la sala en donde se encuentra Aiko y ponla en altavoz, necesito que ella me diga como ha controlado la situación –Rose no dudó ni un segundo en tomar el teléfono y hablar con Aiko, una de las enfermeras por su parte ya había terminado de sacar la sangre de Sesshoumaru, sin embargo él tenía que quedarse sentado un par de minutos con su brazo recogido-

:::Kouga::: Houyo comenzaremos con el retiro del cuerpo extraño en el hombro de Kagura y a pesar que sabemos que no ha tocado ninguno de los órganos vitales, estoy seguro que presentará una hemorragia, así que tienes que estar preparado, de acuerdo si? –Le recomendó Kouga a su RS, Sesshoumaru se encontraba un poco nervioso-

:::Rose::: Dr. Sesshoumaru, tengo a Aiko y a Diana en la línea –le corroboró mientras lo ponía en altavoz, a Sesshoumaru le extrañó que Diana estuviera con ella, pero a la vez le reconfortó un poco saber que Aiko tenía un buen apoyo ya que su prima ya había pasado bajo la tutela de su padre en cardiología por lo tanto tenia un amplio conocimiento en ambos rubros-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aiko... como vas con esa chica? –preguntó un poco preocupado mientras no dejaba de observar todo lo que hacían sus compañeros con Kagura, pero para ese momento Aiko ya había hecho una pequeña cirugía en la cabeza liberando un poco de sangre coagulada con lo cual su paciente recobraba sus signos vitales-

:::Aiko::: Sesshoumaru... ya he logrado controlar el paro respiratorio que tenía.

:::Diana::: Claro.. pero haciendo una incisión intra craneana –replicó la chica en voz alta haciendo que Sesshoumaru se preocupara mas de lo que ya estaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que hiciste que Aiko? Eso necesitaba una consulta de neurocirugía! –le replicó en voz alta- Sabes a lo que nos podemos enfrentar? Una demanda por mala praxis seguido de una suspensión de tu licencia a un par de semanas de graduarte.. eso quieres? –Aiko simplemente tragó grueso, sabía que ella no había hecho nada incorrecto y si no hubiese estado segura de ello nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo pero también sabía que eso no era ninguna excusa-

:::Aiko::: Lo siento Sesshoumaru, estoy consciente de las implicaciones que tiene mi acción y estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias que sean necesarias, pero si esperaba mas la podía perder, tu no sabes las heridas graves que tiene esta chica –reclamó sin ni siquiera notar que ahora el 'usted' lo había olvidado por completo, a Sesshoumaru eso le causó un poco de gracia, por supuesto que en ese preciso momento no era para sonreír-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya veremos eso en otro momento entonces.. le hiciste el TAC? –preguntó curioso para saber si alguna parte del cerebro estaba comprometido en algún daño permanente-

:::Aiko::: En estos momentos lo están haciendo, Di utilizó su influencia y ahorita estamos en la sala –le recalcó, Diana había sido compañera de universidad del chico que estaba a cargo de la sala en donde se hacían los escan y los TAC cerebrales-

:::Diana::: Aiko.. código azul... –gritó indicando que la chica tenía un paro cardiaco-

:::Aiko::: No podemos detener la máquina Di, sabes que eso resultaría contraproducente... –le gritó desesperada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aiko.. tranquilízate... recuerda que tienes 1 minuto para empezar a actuar con ella! Ya le colocaron una vía, verdad? –trataba de tranquilizarla para que pudiera controlar su emergencia-

:::Aiko::: Si.. ya la tiene...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Controla el paro cardíaco y llévala a la sala de cirugía que esté disponible luego me avisas en donde estarás... apóyate mucho con Diana, ella ya pasó cardio y era la mas apta para ser la RS de mi padre pero ella no quiso así que ella te puede ayudar mucho en esa área –la chica asintió con un preocupado 'OK', harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder ayudar a aquella chica-

::Rin::: Tu harás la incisión Jeka, ya lo has hecho anteriormente, dinos Mary a que altura debe de hacerla? –le intención de Rin era que Jeka aprovechara la experiencia y que Mary fuera aprendiendo mas en la parte teórica ya que no podía incluirla en la práctica, sin embargo Sesshoumaru no era muy fanático de la idea-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero que haces Rin? No quiero que una residente haga una cesárea tan delicada como ésta, especialmente sabiendo que tendremos una hemorragia casi imparable, me rehúso a...

:::Rin::: Recuerdas lo que te dijo Kouga antes de entrar Sesshoumaru? –lo interrumpió, Sesshoumaru frunció sus labios recordando algo que no quería- Así es... estás aquí solamente porque te lo hemos permitido y por lo tanto estas como un familiar de la paciente, en estos momentos cada uno es responsable en el área en el que trabaja, Suikotsu con el bebé, Kouga con la cirugía y yo con la cesárea, si creo conveniente que Jeka me ayude es porque la considero apta para hacerlo, no tienes porque cuestionar mis decisiones con mis residentes especialmente después que le has dejado un caso tan delicado a Aiko –Rin tenía un buen punto, Sesshoumaru confiaba en las habilidades de Aiko y de Diana, de la misma manera en que ella confiaba en las habilidades de Jeka, simplemente se limitó a suspirar, el teléfono sonaba nuevamente una de las enfermeras tomaba la llamada, era Diana que estaba desesperada-

:::Diana::: Demonios Sesshoumaru! Tienes que venir.. no se que tendrás allí, pero esta chica nos empeora a cada minuto! –gritó desesperada con toda confianza, después de todo eran primos muy cercanos, sin embargo en esos momentos entraba Tendra desesperada buscando a Rin-

:::Tendra::: Rin.. necesitamos de tu ayuda por favor.. tenemos un problema con Ayame... ella... –interrumpía desesperadamente la chica que no sabía que hacer, a pesar que Suikotsu no decía nada solamente volteó a ver a Tendra ya que se sentía algo preocupado por lo que le pudiera esta sucediendo a Ayame, pero sabía que sería imprudente de su parte si decía algo, especialmente con Kouga y Rin a la par-

:::Rin::: Acaso estás viendo que estoy deteniéndome la quijada o jugando cartas Tendra? –le reclamó muy molesta sin dejar de indicarle a Jeka como tenia que hacer la cesárea para evitar la hemorragia por las varices intrauterinas que tenía Kagura- Estoy segura que tu puedes ayudarla con cualquier problema que ella tenga –enfatizó-

:::Tendra::: Pero Rin.. necesito una consulta... yo no puedo hacerlo ya que como sabrás me estoy especializando en otra área.. –le seguía insistiendo la chica preocupada por la salud de su tutora-

:::Rin::: Mary! –elevó la voz, Mary que estaba detrás de ella observando lo que hacía simplemente se colocó a la par de Rin para recibir sus instrucciones- Ve con Tendra y evalúa a Ayame no podemos esperar a que algún otro médico o algunos de los residentes la vea y necesitamos que ella esté en emergencias ayudándonos, además no estás haciendo nada aquí y confío mucho en tu criterio, a pesar que eres de 1er año has demostrado muchas habilidades en esta rama, así que te lo encargo

...

Era obvio que la chica no podía interferir quirúrgicamente ya que era una residente de 1er año, recién ingresada de la universidad al hospital, si bien era cierto que el hospital era un 'teaching hospital' pero tampoco podían dejar a cargo a una chica de tan poca experiencia, pero con el diagnóstico era diferente, Mary simplemente suspiró y aceptó ir con Tendra, no le quedaba mas remedio que acatar las órdenes de la ahora voluble Rin.

:::Mary::: Dime Tendra, que le sucedió a Ayame? -le consultó mientras ella la dirigía al cuarto a donde se encontraba Ayame-

:::Tendra::: No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido –le empezó a explicar mientras iban caminando a una habitación en donde tenían a Ayame quien ya había recobrado un poco su estado de ánimo- estaba dando indicaciones y llenando la pizarra, de pronto empezó a sentirse muy mareada, claro todo fue debido a la impresión que tuvo por la noticia de Kagome, sin embargo al tener los resultados de sus exámenes nos hemos dado cuenta que tiene los glóbulos blancos muy altos y tiene una anemia un poco severa –le explicaba-

:::Mary::: Sospechas una leucemia? –preguntó sin rodeos-

:::Tendra::: Así es... –Tendra estaba un tanto preocupada por Ayame, nunca antes la había visto así, pero también influía mucho su estado de ánimo el cual era casi deplorable, especialmente después de haber visto pasar el cadáver de Kagome-

:::Mary::: No será simplemente que habrá tomado demasiado? -preguntó muy extrañada y un poco confundida, Ayame era una persona que podía controlar las emociones fuertes y emergencias con una naturalidad nata, era extraño que algo así le pudiera suceder, sin embargo toda la noche había estado molesta por los comentarios que hacia Rin y su relación con Suikotsu, era posible que esa situación la hubiese alterado mas. Finalmente llegaron las dos a donde se encontraba ella, Mary la empezó a oscultar y a verle las pupilas, las cuales estaban dilatadas un poco nada mas. En ese instante Andy, que era una residente de 1er año de psiquiatría llegaba con los resultados de los exámenes, Ayame se despertaba viendo como aquella chica la examinaba, solamente sonrió y la saludó-

:::Andy::: Aquí tienes Tendra, por cierto, te necesito arriba con un paciente el cual nos está dando muchísimo problema, ya se la ha administrado 1 mg de Orfidal para tranquilizarlo, pero ahora pareciera que está mas ansioso... –explicaba aquella chica de pequeña estatura de 1er año, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de color negro, era bastante hermosa pero había algo que le molestaba en gran manera, su estatura no pasaba de los 1.55 cm, se encontraba estudiando psicología y estaba en sus pasantías-

:::Ayame::: Le hicieron la toxicología? –preguntó mientras se sentaba para que Mary la siguiera examinando-

:::Andy::: No lo sé Doctora.. –respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, la chiquilla nunca pensó que Ayame estaba en óptimas condiciones mentales por lo que no iba preparada para ella, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que Ayame detestaba cuando le daban ese tipo de repuesta-

:::Ayame::: Por Kami sama Tendra! Y quien está a cargo allá? O es que estos niñitos están haciendo lo que quieren con los pacientes de psiquiatría? No hay un adulto competente? Lo primero que tienen que hacerle a un paciente de psiquiatría es el examen de toxicología para averiguar si no está drogado o no está tomando algún medicamento el cual le pueda conllevar a un cruce con las medicinas o inclusive a un shock anafiláctico, dependiendo de las medicinas que estén cruzando... le consultaron al paciente? Como lo diagnosticaron? –les preguntó bastante molesta alzando la voz, Andy no sabía que responder, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no sabía si era lo correcto o de hecho, no quería recibir mas llamadas de atención por parte de Ayame-

:::Tendra::: Tienes razón Ayame, fue error de nuestra parte el no haber hecho el examen primero antes de medicarlo, pero la ansiedad que tenía este chico era increíble y no parecía que estuviese drogado simplemente parecía ser algo normal debido al shock del terremoto –aceptó el error que no había querido externar Andy, ella simplemente se limitó a agachar su cabeza-

:::Ayame::: No puedo creerlo Tendra! Eso es de lo mas básico que les he enseñado, inclusive a ustedes de primer año –le reclamó a la chiquilla- No puedo creer que no las puedo dejar a cargo de algo tan simple –siguió reclamando mientras se levantaba de la cama-

:::Mary::: Que haces Ayame? –preguntó un poco molesta, en esos momentos ella era su doctora-

:::Ayame::: Ya no puedo seguir esperando a que este malestar pase Mary, tengo que ir a ver mi departamento a mis pacientes, de lo contrario estoy segura que les provocaran un paro a los que han llegado drogados y a los que llegan con un ansiedad los drogaran por completo –estaba molesta! Y como no estarlo? Se sentía defraudada por sus residentes y en especial con ella misma, ya que eso significaba que sus enseñanzas habían sido en vano-

:::Mary::: Lo siento Ayame, pero tendrás que quedarte un ratito mas... –Ayame sabía que la chica tenía razón, no le quedó mas remedio que acatar sus condiciones mientras despachaba muy molesta a Tendra y a Andy no sin antes indicarles lo que debían de hacer-

:::Ayame::: Y bien Mary.. dímelo de una vez.. que has encontrado?

...

Por otro lado Sesshoumaru se encontraba en una completa encrucijada, enfrente de él estaba la mujer que había sido su prometida quien estaba por tener a su primogénito del cual no sabía nada, por otro lado estaba su deber como médico, tenía que actuar de alguna manera.

:::Diana::: Que pasa Sesshoumaru? Tu no eres así... –le reclamaba ya que sentía que no obtenía una respuesta clara de parte de él-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No abuses Di... no abuses.. el hecho que tengamos una relación consanguínea no significa que me puedas hablar de esa manera –por supuesto que no iba a permitir que una simple residente lo regañara enfrente de todo ni aunque se tratara de su prima, lo había demostrado minutos anteriores cuando también su padre con justa razón lo había regañado, pero eran diferentes posiciones, él era el jefe del hospital... ella no-

:::Diana::: Perdona Sesshoumaru, pero es que con mucha dificultad hemos podido sacar a esta chica del paro, pero hay un problema mayor, en el TAC se puede observar que una arteria del cerebro colapsó y está haciendo un coagulo de 3 cms aproximadamente lo cual está provocando una comprensión bastante delicada, si esto continua aumentando en unos momentos lo mas probable es que tenga convulsiones provocándole un paro cerebral llevándola a un estado vegetativo, hemos pedido ayuda a neurocirugía como lo indicaste pero aun no han venido –explicaba la chica un poco preocupada al otro lado de la línea, pero en esos momentos Kouga y Houyo tenían una complicación mayor, al momento de hacer su cirugía una arteria se reventaba provocando un chorro de sangre que roció a los que estaban cerca-

:::Kouga::: Demonios Houyo! Presiona.. presiona... Ana! –gritó a una de las enfermeras que tenía a la par- Pásame el hilo, tenemos que coser esa arteria inmediatamente.. Vamos Houyo.. se que puedes... –decía para darle ánimos mientras él trataba de parar la hemorragia a la par del chico, Sesshoumaru por un momento perdió su concentración-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Houyo por un demonio controla esa hemorragia, no es tan difícil..! Eres un inepto o que? Maldición Kouga haz algo..! -reclamaba viendo como del pecho de Kagura salía sangre y las enfermeras confirmaban la pérdida de la misma haciéndole una transfusión de todos modos el bebé estaba a punto de salir y no habría mayor complicación-

:::Kouga::: Claro que voy a hacer algo y no es precisamente con Houyo quien resulta ser uno de los mejores residentes que he tenido, si sigues así Sesshoumaru lo que haré será sacarte de esta sala de trauma.. así que si quieres seguir aquí tienes que tranquilizarte.. de acuerdo? –le gritó un poco desesperado tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara ya que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era desesperar a todos los que querían y trataban de salvarle la vida a Kagura-

:::Rin::: Demonios..! –gritó ella llamando la atención de todos-

:::Diana::: Por el amor de Dios! -reclamó la chica- Sesshoumaru que hacemos? Dinos algo te lo suplico... por favor... discúlpame por hablarte así pero no quiero que perdamos a esta chica o que quede como un tomate el resto de su vida, estoy segura que podemos hacer algo por salvarla -le dijo cambiando su tono de voz por un poco mas amable-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kouga... tu padre está aquí verdad? -preguntó aun conmocionado y sintiendo diferentes sensaciones en todo su ser-

:::Kouga::: Si.. pero no te sabría decir con exactitud a donde está -explicaba sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, no podía dejar de cocer y tratar de parar la hemorragia que tenía Kagura-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por eso no te preocupes con que esté aquí ya es suficiente; Rose... se que tu podrás encontrar al Dr. Syousuke en donde quiera que esté, cuando lo hagas dile que es un favor muy personal de parte mío -la chica asintió y antes de salir nuevamente la detuvo con su voz- y Rose.. por favor.. explícales la situación a Diana y a Aiko, estoy seguro que ellas entenderán mi ausencia... -la chica volvió a asentir mientras se retiraba sin embargo al otro lado de la línea Aiko y Diana no entendían lo que estaba pasando, él se estaba comportando de una manera muy diferente- Diana.. Aiko.. el Dr. Syousuke las ayudará, díganle que lo que yo puedo sugerir es inducirla a un coma para que las ondas cerebrales no intervengan en la cirugía, si es cierto lo que ustedes están diciendo él podrá remover ese pequeño coagulo, no creo que sea algún problema para alguien como él, para mientras llévala a la sala 1 de cirugía, si está ocupada no me importa... consíganla a como de lugar! En esa sala está todo lo que puedan necesitar.

:::Diana::: si el Dr. Syosuke vendrá a auxiliarnos entonces no te preocupes entonces Sesshoumaru, nosotros veremos lo que se puede hacer y te confirmaremos cuando hayamos salido de la cirugía... -recalcó ella al apagar el intercomunicador, conocía a su primo perfectamente, sabía que algo le estaba pasando y era algo que no podía decirlo abiertamente. Las chicas colgaron siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones que les había dado Sesshoumaru-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin.. que sucede? –Se volteó preocupado pero no obtuvo respuesta, en esos momentos vio como la sangre caía a manantiales del vientre de Kagura, él lo sabía, no era culpa de nadie, simplemente era la condición que Kagura tenía atravesar por su 'enfermedad'-

...

Mary tomó los exámenes que le habían hecho a Ayame y empezó a revisarlos cuidadosamente uno por uno, en alguno de ellos tenía que decir que era lo que le había pasado... corroboró tres cosas.. una era que estaba un poco anémica lo cual causaba la debilidad, dos no se encontraba ningún rastro de alcohol en su sangre lo cual era extraño ya que horas anteriores supuestamente habían estado bebiendo en el apartamento de su amiga y tres... ella puso una cara de sorpresa, a Ayame le dio un vuelvo al corazón, no sabía con exactitud lo que le diría Mary, pero se lo estaba imaginado.

:::Ayame::: Y bien Mary.. que me puedes decir? Ya puedo regresar a emergencias y a mi departamento? -preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse-

:::Mary::: Pues no por el momento... presentas un poco de anemia y tienes la presión un poco alta.. mandaré a uno de las internas a que te coloquen un suero para que luego puedas seguir, solamente será media hora en lo que pasa luego podrás regresar -le dijo un poco seria, no sabía como darle la noticia, era posible que ella ya lo supiera pero era extraño que no le hubiese comentado nada al respecto, la cara de preocupación en ella se hizo notar claramente en su amiga-

:::Ayame::: Esta bien, me quedaré un rato acá, pero no me vayas a mandar a un inepto por favor.. no quiero que mi brazo quede como colador -dijo sonriendo tratando de hacer que lo estresante del momento desapareciera con una pequeña broma, Mary correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa también- pero ahora.. ya puedes decirme lo que realmente me pasa... dime Mary.. que tengo? -hizo una pausa mientras siguió hojeando los resultados de los exámenes y luego suspiró-

:::Mary::: Pues.. debo de felicitarte Ayame.. estás embarazada... -Ayame abrió los ojos de par en par, sus sospechas de hace un par de días eran ciertas, se llevó a su boca la uña de su dedo anular y la empezó a mordisquearla en señal de su preocupación, ahora tenía náuseas, pero no por el embarazo en si, sino que por lo que estaba por suceder- Oye niña.. pero si es una buena noticia...! Vamos alégrate.. estoy segura que al Dr. Kouga le agradará mucho la idea de ser padre, es un chico responsable y... –Mary vio como Ayame se iba poniendo un poco pálida, tomó una inyección y le dio un poco mas de ánimo- Que te sucede Ayame..?

:::Ayame::: No te preocupes.. son... los nervios... -dijo tartamudeando-

:::Mary::: Será mejor que busque a Kouga o Rin, a lo mejor ya terminaron con la paciente...

:::Ayame::: NO..! Mary.. no lo hagas por favor.. déjame decirle a Kouga.. no quiero.. que se entere por otras personas.. -suplicó preocupada, a Mary le pareció muy normal, la verdad no era fácil de decir *oye Kouga.. vas a ser papá.. felicidades! Ve a revisar a tu mujer que se encuentra delicada* no..! no era fácil ni siquiera el imaginarlo, mucho menos sería el decirlo-

:::Mary::: Bueno.. descansa Ayame, enseguida enviaré a un interno con el suero -le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla un poco-

Lamentablemente en Trauma con Kagura las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien, la situación se iba complicando cada vez mas... Rin tenía que tomar una decisión.


	58. Inuyasha se entera de la verdad

Comentarios: Este capitulo es especialmente largo... así que espero no se vayan a aburrir... quise hacerlo mas corto, pero no supe en donde cortarlo. Así que 'gomen'.. gracias a **Lady-Cremisi93, camony y hekate** por dejarme sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen... recuerden, mis comentarios personales para cada una de ustedes están en el review!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

La situación con Kagura se había complicado, la sangre salía a manantiales por todo su cuerpo, pero nadie decía nada, Sesshoumaru temía lo peor y sabia que consecuencias podría traer aquello. Mientras tanto Ayame se enteraba por medio de Mary, que se encontraba embarazada cosa que le traía más preocupación que alegría, ahora tendría que lidiar con decirle la verdad a Kouga y no sabía si se encontraba preparada para ello.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 58: **

**::::::INUYASHA SE ENTERA DE LA VERDAD::::::**

Lamentablemente en Trauma con Kagura las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien, la situación se iba complicando cada vez más... Rin tenía que tomar una decisión.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por un demonio Rin.. que sucede? –preguntó preocupado esperando obtener una respuesta lo mas rápido posible-

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru, tengo problemas con el útero además de las varices intrauterinas las cuales eran verdaderas y el conjunto está provocando una seria hemorragia, si sigue así ella no podrá durar mas de dos horas –le dijo con preocupación-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kouga, no sabes si alguien pudo controlar a Moryomaru? Aunque se que ese inútil hermano mayor de Kagura lo único que sabe decidir es ingerir drogas o alcohol.. pero tal vez él pudiera saber si Kagura ya había previsto esto si estaba en alguna clase de control... lamentablemente su padre... ya no nos podrá ayudar... -decía tristemente mientras recordaba como había intentado salvarlo obteniendo resultados negativos-

:::Kouga::: No lo sé.. no lo creo, en esta situación en donde ni siquiera tenemos líneas restablecidas y en donde no sabemos como buscarlo es imposible tener un contacto con él es como buscar una aguja en un pajar... Además aunque Kagura lo haya previsto de nada nos sirve ahora, lo que necesitamos es controlarnos y confiar en las habilidad de Rin...

:::Jeka::: Rin, el bebé está de lado, puedo sentir su espalda y su hombro... –dijo preocupada la chica, Rin se acercó mas ya que sabía que para eso no estaba capacitada su interna, o aunque lo hubiese estado Kagura era una paciente demasiado especial, metió la mano por la herida para poder tocar al bebé y asegurarse lo que decía la chica, Sesshoumaru solamente prestaba atención a lo que ambas hablaban-

:::Rin::: Suikotsu prepárate... –ella no había terminado de decir su frase cuando los sonidos fetales que estaban siendo monitoreados empezaron a disminuir de un solo golpe-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin.. que sucede? –volvió a preguntarle, la preocupación que tenia por Kagura en esos momentos había desaparecido instantáneamente al escuchar que algo le estaba sucediendo a su bebé y no sabía que era-

:::Rin::: Suikotsu, prepara respirador, tengo problemas con el cordón.. lo trae en el cuello... –le explicó una vez había examinado al bebé que aun se encontraba en el vientre de su madre-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Rin.. apúrate... no puedes demorarte demasiado, solo tienes...

:::Suikotsu::: 1 minuto Rin –interrumpió el jefe de neonatología muy seguro de ello- después de eso empezaremos con compresiones –terminó diciendo preocupado, no era lo que quería, ya era suficiente con que el bebé no tuviera la fecha completa y que no le pudieran dar la fecha exacta de gestación y además tener una complicación con el cordón umbilical no era lo que necesitaban- Bankotsu, prepara el respirador y la incubadora –le ordenaba a su hermano menor-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te estarás adelantando Suikotsu? –el chico no respondió nada, también pensaba que la situación para Sesshoumaru debía de ser difícil, enterarse de esa manera algo que ella trataba de ocultar a todo costa era casi impensable y además el perder a su novia en el trágico evento de la madre naturaleza, claro... tenía que estar nervioso, no saber como reaccionar adecuadamente, prefirió mejor no decirle nada para no ofenderlo, Sesshoumaru pudo interpretar a la perfección su silencio, sabía que se había adelantado demasiado al externar aquellas palabras, Suikotsu sabía lo que hacia, tenía muchísima experiencia en su área con casos de esa magnitud e inclusive con casos peores, no podía venirlo a juzgar en esos momentos-

:::Kouga::: Rin.. todavía no logras sacarlo? Necesito hacerle la transfusión de sangre y plaquetas de inmediato –reclamaba mientras con Houyo intentaban detener la hemorragia que había provocado el sacarle el metal de su hombro-

:::Rin::: Espera.. un.. poco mas... no es... que esté... cortando manzanas.. sabes? –murmuró con dificultad, ella estaba sacando al bebé con sumo cuidado no quería tener complicaciones adicionales, empero el bebé era un poco grande y con la mala posición que traía se le estaba complicando todo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kouga... yo podría detener la hemorragia, si tu me lo permites... sabes que la reconstrucción de vasos, tendones es mi especialidad –Kouga sabía que él tenía razón, él podía ser la solución perfecta al problema que estaba teniendo, pero ¿podría él con esa responsabilidad? Y ¿Si salía algo mal? Era Kagura después de todo, no era cualquier paciente, además tenía que recordar que era prohibido atender a familiares o personas cercanas ya que las emociones los podían dominar y ¿Qué mas cercano que la madre de su hijo? Pero y... ¿si él fuese la única persona con la habilidad especial para salvarla? ¿No debería de darle una oportunidad? Fueron segundos los que habían pasado los cuales se habían sentido como si hubiesen sido horas, pero eran dudas que se planteaba en la cabeza el joven pelinegro-

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru... deseas cortar el cordón? Si deseas hacerlo necesito que lo hagas rápido.

Rin finalmente lo había podido sacar y lo tenía en sus brazos, ante aquella interrogante el peliplata lo dudó especialmente al ver al pequeño bebé cubierto de sangre pero no por la sangre en sí, como médico eso no era ningún problema; era el color del bebé lo que le perturbaba empezaba a ponerse morado por la falta de oxigeno, pero sería su única oportunidad, se acercó y tomó unas pequeñas tijeras especiales para ello cortando el cordón que unía a Kagura con el bebé. Era increíble como toda su vida cambiaba en aquel instante en el que veía aquel pequeñín sintió un escalofrío al tenerlo tan cerca, había escuchado historias en donde le decían que al tener a sus hijos en sus brazos por primera vez era indescriptible, simplemente era como si el mundo se parara en ese instante, a él ese tipo de comentarios siempre le habían parecido exagerados, casi imposible de creer, pero en esos momentos lo estaba experimentado aunque no había tocado aquel pequeño pero iba sintiendo como aquellas palabras que recordaba no eran exageradas en lo absoluto. La sensación era increíble y a la vez desesperante, tenía ganas de llorar, por rencor, por tristeza, por decepción, por preocupación, por alegría, no sabía que sentimiento era el que lo impulsaba a tener aquella sensación de derramar una tan sola lágrima, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía demostrarse débil ante los demás, tenía que conservar aquel porte que tanto lo caracterizaba, insensible, fuerte, capaz de soportar cual situación sin derrumbarse.

:::Rin::: Vamos Sesshoumaru, puedes tocarlo... –acercó lentamente sus dedos a la diminuta mano de aquel infante, sentía como todo su ser temblaba con la misma fragilidad como si fuese la débil hoja de un gran árbol, sin embargo su mano se mostraba firme cual tabla- No te preocupes, no morderá... –dijo sonriendo para darle confianza-

:::Suikotsu::: Vamos Rin, no puedo perder mas tiempo, no si queremos que tenga una oportunidad... –reclamó molesto y desesperado a la vez, pero también podía entender un poco la situación, Sesshoumaru se armó de valor y rodeó la pequeña mano de su bebé con dos de sus dedos, estaba helado, Suikotsu tenía razón, lo tomó entre sus brazos cerró sus ojos y suspiró, caminó con sumo cuidado y luego se lo pasó-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Toma Suikotsu se que tu podrás hacer algo por él..

:::Rin::: Jeka... empecemos a cerrar –decía mientras se sentía un poco orgullosa que Sesshoumaru lo hubiese tomado entre sus brazos aceptando de esa manera su nueva paternidad-

:::Jeka::: Rin.. –la llamó preocupada- continuamos con el problema.

...

Todos seguían viendo como Kagura se desangraba habían tantas heridas que no se sabía si podían controlar todas las hemorragias, por mas cuidado que hubiese tenido Rin al sacar al bebé era indiscutible que podía existir un desgarre especialmente tomando en cuenta las várices intrauterinas que tenía la chica, eso era algo que todos habían visualizado desde un principio pero querían mantener su optimismo pensando que pasaría lo contrario y aunque Kouga hacia su mejor intento por cerrar la hemorragia del pecho parecía ser casi imposible. Rin tomó el lugar de Jeka para empezar a cerrar la herida tratando de parar la hemorragia, Suikotsu tenía en una mesa al bebé, introdujo un pequeño tubo en la laringe para poderle dar respiración, tardó un par de segundos pero sirvió lo suficiente como para que el bebé empezara a moverse, pero aún así sus latidos eran muy débiles parecía como que si él solo no podría sobrevivir, Suikotsu pensaba que había sido mala idea en hacerle la cesárea, pero ya no tenía caso el seguirse lamentando por algo que ya había pasado, ahora tenían que lidiar con el presente para poder obtener un futuro, el pasado se quedaba a donde todos ya sabían.

:::Suikotsu::: Bankotsu rápido! La incubadora, tendremos que conectarlo para que la máquina lo ayude a seguir respirando y bombee la suficiente sangre para el cerebro.

:::Bankotsu::: Le haremos la ultra Suikotsu? –preguntó mientras preparaba la incubadora-

:::Suikotsu::: Por supuesto que si! Necesito ver que todos los órganos estén completamente formados y en posición y función correcta –Sesshoumaru por su parte solamente se dedicaba a mirarlo extremadamente preocupado- No te preocupes Sesshoumaru por él, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien –le trataba de dar ánimos- Por el momento ya lo hicimos respirar, se que debes de estar esperando aun su llanto pero comprende que el pobre no tiene la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, pero te aseguro que la tendrá...

:::Kouga::: Sesshoumaru tienes razón, tu eres el único que nos podría ayudar –el chico no dudó ni un segundo de lo que tenía que hacer especialmente de las palabras que le había dicho Suikotsu sabía que podía confiar en sus habilidades, se lavó las manos para empezar a desinfectarse por completo y empezar con su operación, pero antes de eso se acercó a su bebé el cual ya estaba con un pequeño suero e intubado, le acarició su pequeña cabeza en la cual no se visualizaba ningún cabello, era pequeño... era blanco, casi no se movía, pero ya respiraba aunque fuera un poco, tenía que tener fe que el bebé podría salir adelante, luego de ello se dispuso a desinfectarse para empezar con su operación-

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru, tenemos problemas serios con el útero.. la única opción será quitárselo de lo contrario morirá desangrada en esta mesa –el chico volvía a verla quitándole el ojo encima a su bebé ya casi terminaba de lavarse y una de las enfermeras le ayudaba a colocarse los guantes y el tapaboca junto con la bata-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Quieres que te confirme que le quites el útero a Kagura? Quieres que la prive de tener a otro bebé para siempre? Cómo crees que yo pueda tener semejante poder de decisión... No lo sé..! OK? -le gritó desesperado- No sé si eso es lo que ella quisiera! No se... si pudiera dar mi autorización para ello... –se repitió dudoso de la acción-

:::Suikotsu::: Tu eres la persona que mejor la conoce en esta habitación Sesshoumaru, que preferiría ella? Morir pero sabiendo que podría tener hijos? Eso es imposible, si muere de todos modos ya no tendría oportunidad de tenerlos sin embargo si vive sin tenerlos podría vivir para ver crecer a este pequeño, es tan difícil esa decisión? –el chico también estaba desesperado, ya había terminado con el bebé y se lo daba a Bankotsu tenían que correr todo lo que pudieran, había que conectarlo a la incubadora de inmediato-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres un estúpido entrometido Suikotsu.. pero tienes razón... esta bien.. denme la autorización, yo.. la firmaré para que puedan salvarla -aseguró mientras Rin ponía una sonrisa triunfal, sabía que era lo mejor de esa manera podían ser agresivos-

...

Era imposible dejar de correr y dejar de sentirse preocupados, Sesshoumaru terminó de lavarse por completo mientras las enfermeras le ayudaban a ponerse los guantes, una nueva bata, gorro en fin, todos los accesorios necesarios para no contaminar el cuerpo y empezó a trabajar en ella mientras Kouga y Houyo lo ayudaban, tenían que tener su mente concentrada y enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo si quería salvarle a Kagura. Por su parte Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban en otra habitación, esperando los resultados de sus exámenes, unas residentes las habían atendido, solamente necesitaban unas pequeñas suturas nada grave, un poco dolorosa nada mas, pero nada que no pudiesen soportar.

:::Miroku::: Quisieras dejar ya esa teléfono Inuyasha? Realmente me estás poniendo nervioso... –le suplicaba su amigo, pero Inuyasha no dejaba de insistir en seguir llamando por celular, lamentablemente para muchos las líneas aún no estaban en óptimas condiciones-

:::Inuyasha::: No es para tanto Miroku, además no te lo voy a negar estoy preocupado por Kikyo pero sobre todo por Kagome, no se... tengo un mal presentimiento...

:::Miroku::: Pero aún así no ganas nada con estar tan angustiado... además en cuanto las líneas se restablezcan por completo estoy seguro que por lo menos Kikyo te hablará.

:::Inuyasha::: Es demasiado difícil tranquilizarme Miroku, es mas.. si me quedo un segundo mas aquí creo que me volveré loco -aseguró mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad de la cama en donde estaba-

:::Miroku::: Inuyasha! A donde demonios vas? No ves que aquellas doctoras te recomendaron que lo mejor era que descansaras por lo menos 24 horas? -le reclamaba fuertemente temiendo que el chico pudiera tener alguna recaída-

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes, no saldré del hospital, además recuerda que me conozco este hospital de la A hasta la Z, después de todo estudié un buen rato aquí... -le dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación en donde se encontraban, a Miroku no le quedó mas remedio que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa, Inuyasha no cambiaba era el mismo impulsivo de siempre, aunque nunca antes lo había visto tan preocupado por Kagome como en ese momento-

...

Inuyasha salió de aquella pequeña habitación tratando de apoyarse en las paredes y evitando que toda la gente que iba corriendo alrededor suyo lo tumbara. Se dirigió a la estación en búsqueda de Ayame pero al no verla le preguntó a una de las enfermeras que conocía que a donde se encontraba indicándole que ella estaba algo indispuesta, sin embargo le comentó en que cuarto se encontraba. Miroku no dejaba de pensar en que no debía de dejar solo a Inuyasha, pero inclusive él mismo se sentía bastante indispuesto por las curaciones que le habían hecho aquellas residentes en la espalda, pero en ese instante sintió que alguien abría la puerta, como estaba acostado boca abajo no vio quien era, siguió pensando que quizás Inuyasha había desistido de la idea y había regresado a descansar.

:::Miroku::: Inuyasha.. que alegría que regresas...

:::Sango::: No soy Inuyasha Miroku, soy Sango.. necesitaba ver que estuvieras bien...

:::Miroku::: Sango.. -mencionó su nombre sorprendido mientras intentaba sentarse, pero ella se acercó colocándose enfrente de él un poco agachada indicándole que no se moviera-

:::Sango::: No te muevas... yo solamente venía a ver como seguías... –le susurró suavemente mostrándole una sonrisa con sus mejillas rosadas mientras acariciaba su cabello con una increíble ternura-

:::Miroku::: Pero... te dije que no era nada grave.. que lo mejor era que te quedaras en la casa...

:::Sango::: Lo sé... pero quería venir... a verte... –en ese momento el rostro de la chica se ruborizó un poco, se lo había prometido, no pasaría un día mas sin decirle lo mucho que lo quería y de lo mucho que en todo este tiempo lo había extrañado-

:::Miroku::: Sango... yo...

:::Sango::: No.. no digas nada, durante todo este tiempo he estado esperando a que me digas algo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo nunca te dejaba hacerlo –reconoció un poco apenada- por eso he decidido que ahora no es a ti quien te toca decirlo sino que a mi... yo... mi vida sin ti Miroku... no ha sido la misma... desde aquella vez que te perdí nunca he dejado de lamentarme el estar lejos de ti... y la verdad... es que no quiero pasar un día mas sin ti Miroku... aunque busque a alguien para intentar ser feliz lo único que ando buscando en realidad es a ti... así que para que darle mas vuelta a mis sentimientos si yo solamente deseo estar contigo...

:::Miroku::: Pero y tus padres Sango? Que te dirán? Yo.. no quisiera causarte mas... –ella llevó dedo índice derecho hasta su boca para callar aquellas interrogantes que tenía-

:::Sango::: No te preocupes por ellos, yo.. simplemente deseo ser feliz a tu lado...

...

El chico como pudo llevó sus manos hasta acariciar el rostro tan angelical de aquella chica, su deseo por ella seguía siendo el mismo o inclusive mas fuerte que desde el primer día en que la había conocido, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos recordando aquellos buenos y excelentes momentos que pasaron juntos, todo parecía ser correcto, ellos dos simplemente parecían ser correctos. Ella se acercó y suavemente llegó a aquellos labios que tanto deseaba besar y finalmente sellaron el inicio de una nueva relación. Era increíble el nuevamente sentirla, el corazón de ambos latía fuertemente, lastimosamente la posición en la que se encontraba Miroku era demasiado incómoda en varios sentidos, en el cuello empezaba a sentir una pequeña tortícolis, sus brazos junto con su espalda empezaban a acalambrarse y las cortadas que tenía ardían como el mismo infierno, pero aún así ¡como valía la pena el dolor! Todo por tener a "su" Sango de regreso, tal vez aquella felicidad que rodeaba esa pequeña habitación se intentaba colar a otro lado del hospital, en el otro lado en donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru la tensión iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

:::Eriol::: Sesshoumaru... pero que haces? –el chico había llegado a informarle como iba el proceso con el reconocimiento de Kagome sin embargo se encontró con que estaba atendiendo a Kagura, minutos atrás a él ya le habían informado sobre la identidad de la paciente desconocida por eso se sorprendía tanto por la acción-

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes Eriol, yo le di autorización para que nos pudiera ayudar.. Kagura tenía unas heridas demasiados graves, había demasiados tendones, tejidos y arterias por reconstruir y solamente Sesshoumaru tiene esa habilidad por lo que evaluamos que era mejor que nos ayudara rompiendo el protocolo ya que era la mejor opción y no dejar morir a Kagura porque no podíamos hacer nada por ella... –le explicaba-

:::Eriol::: Esta bien.. ni modo... tu sabrás si fue lo mejor o no... ¿cómo vas Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya casi terminando... -respondió secamente-

:::Eriol::: Te comento que el tío de Kagome aterrizará dentro de unos 15 minutos en el helipuerto del hospital -A Sesshoumaru aquella noticia le había causado cierto impacto, a pesar que lo había visto en año nuevo no había cruzado palabra con él, pero ahora tendría que decirle lo que había sucedido con Kagome además de lo que estaba sucediendo con Kagura, pero ¿sería prudente el decirlo? Un pequeño silencio se produjo pero Suikotsu lo supo romper muy bien-

:::Suikotsu::: Sesshoumaru, el bebé ya está en la UCIN (unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatología), cuando tengas tiempo necesito que pases por allí para indicarte algunos procesos y que me firmes unos formularios... lo tenemos intubado, además que le estamos administrando ciertos medicamentos, en estos momentos voy a proceder a hacerle una ultra para saber como se encuentran los órganos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No.. pudo respirar por si solo?

:::Suikotsu::: No quiero arriesgarme, lo tendré en observación las 48 horas de rigor, luego veremos si puede respirar solo, yo tengo mis esperanzas puesto en eso.. se ve que es un niño muy valiente y fuerte, está luchando por sobrevivir él solo, pero por eso mismo no quiero arriesgarme demasiado... -volvió a ver a Rin y le dio una medio sonrisa despidiéndose, tenía que ir a ver que todo quedara perfecto y quería supervisarlo personalmente, luego seguiría con los demás pacientes que lo estaban esperando-

:::Eriol::: Cómo vas tu Rin?

:::Rin::: Ya casi terminamos, el hecho de haber sacado al bebé nos ha ayudado muchísimo pero a la vez nos complicó debido a las várices que tiene Kagura, pero hemos controlado las hemorragias hemos hecho un sobreesfuerzo para no tener que sacar el útero, así que las siguientes 36 horas serán de mayor peligro para ella, si logra sobrevivirlas tendrá una mayor posibilidad que todo salga bien -decía mientras cocía varias partes internas del cuerpo de aquella chica y ponía varios tipos de escalpelos en la bandeja de cirugía-

:::Eriol::: Esta bien, cuando termines manda a Jeka a avisarme por favor Rin.. Sesshoumaru vas a recibir conmigo al Sr. Naraku?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No.. me gustaría recibirlo solo.

:::Eriol::: Como gustes.. recuerda entonces.. en 15 minutos estará en el techo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes allí estaré.

...

El helipuerto como todos sabían estaba en el techo del hospital y a pesar que en emergencias como esa solo se ocupaba para los heridos y los casos mas extremos, pero el Dr. Inu había autorizado que podía ser utilizado un rato por Naraku era lo único que podía hacer después de lo ocurrido con Kagome lo cual todo el hospital empezaba a lamentarse profundamente. Bankotsu junto con Suikotsu habían llevado al pequeño bebé a la UCIN y lo dejaban en observación, luego de ello los dos se dispusieron a tomar caminos diferentes ya que tenían mas emergencias que atender, pero antes de seguir en ello Bankotsu tomó un camino diferente buscando a cierta persona especial.

:::Bankotsu::: Me imaginé que podías estar aquí Mary... –susurró al oído de la chica provocando un pequeño sobresalto en la residente que estaba llenando unos expedientes-

:::Mary::: Como eres Bankotsu! No se porque siempre te gusta asustarme de esa manera –lo volvió a ver casi regañándolo-

:::Bankotsu::: Porque me encanta lo sonrojado de tu rostro –le explicó con una verdadera picardía lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas por las comentarios que le hacia el chico de cabello negro largo-

:::Mary::: Déjate de tonterías... mejor ve a atender a tus pacientes...

:::Bankotsu::: Oye.. cómo estás? –preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente-

:::Mary::: Que.. cómo estoy? A que te refieres?

:::Bankotsu::: Es decir, me enteré de lo Kagome por Suikotsu y Rin me pareció una gran tristeza lo que pasó además de impactante, tú habías hecho una bonita amistad con ella y pues.. me preguntaba...

:::Mary::: Mejor no te preguntes nada –le reclamó cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas serio y autoritario- La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello.. entendido? –Mary era una persona reservada, callada pero con un gran defecto, ese tipo de cosas nunca las aceptaba de un solo golpe, no se permitía tener un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza como el que era lógico que debía de tener, no quería sentirse débil ¡ya no más! Ya había sido suficientemente débil en su vida anterior, ya había hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa ahora ella había cambiado y a la vez se había vuelto mas fuerte, más ruda con sus sentimientos, el pobre chico se quedó extrañado por su actitud nunca antes la había visto tan 'cerrada' como en ese instante como si tratara de alejarse de la realidad, claro nunca antes había perdido a una amiga tan cercana en esas precisas circunstancias-

:::Bankotsu::: Esta bien.. no te preguntaré mas, pero recuerda que en mi tienes un hombro para llorar y compartir no es obligación que tu sola cargues con ese peso, a veces todos necesitamos de ayuda y tu sabes que yo estoy mas que dispuesto a dártela –aquellas palabras resonaron en el corazón de la chica sentía como que si habían sido las palabras adecuadas y precisas que ella andaba buscando para encontrar un poco de consuelo en su dolido y estrujado corazón, Bankotsu se había dado la media vuelta a pesar de todo ella tenía un buen punto, tenía que seguir atendiendo cientos de pacientes los cuales no podían esperar otro minuto mas, ella lo volvió a ver mientras observaba como se alejaba de su camino; ¿tendría que renunciar nuevamente al amor? Bankotsu hasta el momento se había comportado como un caballero pero ella sabía que todos las personas tienen un cierto límite y si ella seguía poniendo esa barrera de hielo con la cual se protegía siempre estaría alejando a las personas que sentían afecto por ella, de hecho lo mismo había pasado con Kagome, aunque poco a poco había cambiado para hacerla su mejor amiga. Suspiró negando con su cabeza de un lado a otro ante su reacción, debía de permitirse tener nuevamente aquellos sentimientos y apoyarse en alguien que estaba dispuesto a dárselo, no todos se tenían que comparar con Terry, no todos le harían lo mismo que él. Tomó un poco de valor, pero en esos momentos se veía interrumpida por un grupo de chicos que iban ayudando a uno en especial con la pierna muy lastimada ella simplemente se quedó anonadada-

:::Chico 1::: Señorita.. necesitamos de su ayuda.. nuestro amigo está muy lastimado y está perdiendo mucha sangre... –le gritaba de manera desesperada buscando un poco de atención-

:::Enfermera::: Esta bien, le vamos a poner un torniquete en la pierna para parar la hemorragia pero tendrán que esperar su turno, siéntense por favor...

:::Chico 2::: Pero no podemos esperar demasiado.. él se siente muy mal...

:::Chico lastimado::: Pero primero... antes que me curen, necesito saber.. aquí trajeron a una chica muy lastimada... necesitamos saber como está..?

:::Enfermera::: Lo siento señor aquí han venido muchísimo pacientes y no le sabría decir de quien me está hablando, además aunque lo supiera no podemos dar información de los pacientes a personas desconocidas solamente se le da información a los parientes de los enfermos.

:::Chico 1::: Señorita no sea tan cerrada por favor!

:::Chico 2::: Sabe que.. aquí hay un estudiante de medicina que nos conoce porque mejor no la llama?

:::Chico lastimado::: No.. sería mejor no involucrarla... –dijo un poco apenado el chico, Mary simplemente observaba a este grupo desde lo lejos no sabía que hacer, si ir con ellos o detener a Bankotsu, las dos cosas eran sumamente importantes, ¡tenía que hacer algo en ese instante!-

:::Mary::: Bankotsu.. espera por favor.. –el chico se dio la media vuelta para ponerle la atención debida sin embargo ya no se emocionaba demasiado, empezaba a cansarse de la actitud poco cordial de aquella chica que tanto le gustaba, clavó fijamente su mirada en la de ella esperando a que continuase con su oración- No.. se.. como estarás mas tarde.. ya casi amanece.. y pues.. me gustaría invitarte a desayunar al restaurante de enfrente –el chico se había sorprendido, muchas veces se habían reunido allí pero todo había sido exclusivamente para estudiar o de hecho para ayudarla con las dudas que tuviese, eso era lo que mas le encantaba de aquella chica era completamente impredecible, sonrió alegremente y de manera triunfal tal vez su suerte con ella empezaba a cambiar-

:::Bankotsu::: Tu... me estás invitando? –preguntó incrédulamente-

:::Mary::: Si.. –respondió ella tímidamente- pero creo que también todo dependerá de cómo esté tu tiempo...

:::Bankotsu::: Ten por seguro, que pase lo que pase... allí estaré contigo.. Te agradezco tu invitación Mary... –él la miró tiernamente provocando una pequeña sonrisa en ella en conjunto con un pequeño rubor que se le divisa en sus mejillas, pero no tardarían en regresar a la realidad que acrecentaba en el hospital y que no parecía tener fin volvió a ver a aquellos chicos ruidosos, entendía a la perfección que todos querían ser atendidos pero había un orden de prioridad- Mira a aquellos chicos, por eso dicen después que nosotros los hombres somos débiles ante el dolor, mejor voy a ver...

:::Mary::: No...! No te preocupes Bankotsu, estoy segura que no debe de ser nada grave, yo.. le ayudaré al Dr. Hiraguizawa a atenderlos, tu mejor vete a atender tus pacientes, tu ayuda en estos momentos es mas valiosa que la mía –le dijo un poco nerviosa no dejando de ver a aquellos chicos que tanto llamaban la atención, a Bankotsu no le pareció nada extraño ya que en algo tenía razón él podía atender pacientes y ella no, aunque nunca iba a estar de acuerdo que su ayuda no era 'valiosa', se acercó peligrosamente a su oído rozando su mano con la de ella esta acción no dejó de causarle escalofrío a la chica de lentes-

:::Bankotsu::: Nunca digas que no eres 'valiosa' para algunos como yo, quizás sea lo mas importante en la vida.

Ella se sonrojó con aquellas palabras, hizo que el corazón le latiera a diez mil pulsaciones por segundo, era seguro que una taquicardia era la que estaba experimentando, simplemente sonrió no sabía que decir ante aquel comentario, el chico de cabello negro y trenza larga se dio la vuelta para continuar con la inspección y curación de sus pacientes, no se podía negar que Bankotsu había logrado conquistar por completo a Mary, era caballeroso, detallista y siempre le decía abiertamente lo que sentía por ella en pocas palabras no andaba con rodeos y sabía perfectamente lo que quería, además no era un niño, ni mucho menos un hijo de papi y mami que hacia lo que ellos quisieran, al contrario él y Suikotsu eran muy independientes. Vio como el pelinegro se retiraba mientras ella tomaba un expediente y un lapicero, se acercó a aquel grupo que la miró con cierto asombro y alegría, solamente el chico que estaba lastimado le sonrió gentilmente un poco ruborizado 'Hola Mary...' saludaba con confianza.

...

Por su parte Inuyasha iba recorriendo parte del hospital en búsqueda de la habitación en donde había acomodado a Ayame temporalmente, pero también era difícil moverse libremente debido al caos que provocaban pacientes, médicos y enfermeras. Al llegar finalmente a la habitación se encontró con alguien conocido, la encargada de medicina Forense y de la morgue del hospital, Anko Mitarashi, una chica de cabello corto y puntiagudo que siempre lo llevaba recogido en una cola, sus ojos eran color miel y su mirada atemorizaba a cualquiera, llevaba unos pantalones que llegaban hasta la rodilla de color negro, su camisa era de color verde kaki y llevaba una bata blanca no dejaba de mostrarse un par de manchas de sangre en ella.

:::Inuyasha::: Dra. Mitarashi! –la saludó con sorpresa pero mas bien con asombro ya que iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de su presencia-

:::Anko::: Inuyasha.. pero que milagro verte por aquí... pero bueno, es de suponer que te encuentres muy pendiente de lo que ha pasado –al otro lado de la habitación Ayame terminaba con el suero que le había impuesto Mary y escuchó dos voces conocidas al entender que era Inuyasha el que estaba hablando con Anko se levantó de su cama para correr y detener las palabras que conllevarían al encuentro, no quería que supiera lo que había pasado con Kagome, por lo menos no en ese momento ni en esas circunstancias-

:::Inuyasha::: A que se refiere con "es de suponer"? Si yo ya no estoy estudiando medicina... no se si lo recuerda –preguntó con mucha duda sin embargo Anko no captó bien el mensaje-

:::Anko::: Oh claro que lo recuerdo! Además como no reconocer al cantante de la banda del momento, créeme Inuyasha que si no fuera por estas circunstancias tan penosas para ti y tu hermano pues ya te hubiera pedido un autógrafo, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahorita es expresarte mis condolencias -Ayame se iba moviendo lo mas rápido que podía para poder llegar a la puerta y poder detener lo que iba decir Anko, pero inclusive a esas alturas aun se sentía muy mareada además que el atril que sostenía el suero también era un poco dificultoso poderlo manejar-

:::Inuyasha::: A que te refieres? –preguntó un poco confundido-

:::Anko::: A lo de Kagome, tengo entendido que su Tío Naraku no debe de tardar en venir a confirmar los resultado de la autopsia es por eso que estoy corriendo con todo el proceso para que no se le dificulte retirar el cadáver –ella no sabía que Inuyasha no estaba enterado de aquella noticia el chico se había quedado completamente sin habla, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par pareciendo que se querían salir de sus órbitas, en ese instante Ayame abría la puerta de la habitación pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, Anko le había comentado lo sucedido *demonios, Inuyasha ya se enteró* pensó preocupada temiendo por alguna reacción del peliplata-

:::Anko::: Ah Ayame! –se dirigió a ella agradeciendo finalmente que la había encontrado- Mira, necesito que me firmes la autorización para poder hacerle la autopsia a Kagome ya que como tu sabes necesito de tu respaldo, ya casi la tengo lista estoy segura que cuando venga su tío podrá retirar el cuerpo sin ningún problema –le dijo como si hablara de algún examen de sangre o de algo no tan relevante, pero aquella chica así era, así era su personalidad, a ella nada la alteraba además que ya casi tenía 7 años de estar trabajando en esa área, así que nada la sorprendía lamentablemente lo expresaba con sus palabras poniendo en duda a los demás, Inuyasha se limitó a bajar su cabeza tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que iban saliendo de su rostro-

:::Inuyasha::: Porqué... no me lo dijiste Ayame...? –pregunto muy serio sin voltearla a ver-

:::Ayame::: Cuando ingresaste al hospital no lo sabía Inuyasha, lo supe mucho después y luego de eso me sentí muy mal por eso me tuve que venir aquí como verás inclusive estoy con suero por eso ya no pude avisarte... –se excusaba mientras le tomaba el formulario de autorización a Anko y se lo firmaba-

:::Anko::: Siento mucho que te hayas enterado por mi Inuyasha, pero debes de ser fuerte... –le dijo mientras le daba ánimos dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda-

:::Inuyasha::: Espere Dra. Mitarashi... yo... la acompañaré...

:::Ayame::: Pero Inuyasha, no creas que será fácil, la imagen que verás...

:::Inuyasha::: No importa.. quiero estar con ella... –susurró suavemente y muy serio, en su voz se podía escuchar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en lo mas profundo de su alma-

:::Ayame::: Esta bien, como gustes... –le dijo resignada- Anko... por favor, cuida de Inuyasha, se que la imagen que verá será demasiado impactante aún no estoy segura si él podrá con eso –le dijo en voz baja la chica se quedó extrañada por la advertencia así que solamente asintió y luego se dirigieron a la morgue, Ayame se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta se sentía muy débil y en esos momentos todo le daba vuelta-

:::xxxx::: Que haces afuera de la cama Ayame.. tu deberías de estar descansando! –reclamó una voz varonil la cual la puso sumamente nerviosa-

...

Por su parte Aiko y Diana lograban estabilizar a la chica con la ayuda del padre de Kouga, no había sido nada fácil la tarea, pero había sido una gran prueba para ellas dos. El Dr. Syousuke salió de la sala dejando a que las chicas acomodaran a la paciente, sin embargo el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Aiko no desaparecía en lo absoluto.

:::Diana::: Vamos Aiko, que te sucede? Pudimos sacar a esta chica de las puertas del mas allá, deberías de mostrar un poco mas de alegría –trataba de animarla-

:::Aiko::: Si... es cierto... –suspiró-

:::Diana::: Entonces, porque la cara de funeral?

:::Aiko::: Estoy preocupada por lo que dijo Sesshoumaru...

:::Diana::: Tu suspensión de la licencia antes que te gradúes? Bah! No le hagas caso! Además no te empieces a preocupar por adelantado, esta chica estaría muerta si no hubieses hecho eso, a pesar que tampoco estaba de acuerdo... –recalcó en un tono de presión, pero no le daba mas importancia al caso-

:::Aiko::: Gracias Di... no se que hubiera hecho si tu apoyo

:::Diana::: Pues solamente hacer las cosas.. –dijo en un tono de broma- bueno, nos vemos Aiko, me voy.. he estado en un turno mas de 38 horas, estoy sumamente cansada, voy a ir a descansar un rato a mi casa y regreso

:::Aiko::: Que descanses... cualquier cosa te mandaremos un mensaje –las dos chicas se despidieron, Diana por su parte se dirigió a su locker de donde sacaba su celular para hablarle a su esposo-

:::Diana::: Hola mi vida... –el chico era sumamente comprensivo y consentidor con ella, siempre la iba a recoger a su trabajo fuere la hora que fuere, afortunadamente a donde ellos vivían no había sucedido nada grave además del susto. Los dos habían quedado en verse en el hospital en la entrada de emergencia-

...

Inuyasha no era el único que sentía como el estómago se le iba estrujando de a poco, la misma sensación era la que tenía su hermano mayor sin embargo el expresar aquellos sentimientos era un lujo que no se podía dar. Todos terminaron de cerrar exitosamente las cirugías de Kagura, la chica aún no recobraba el conocimiento ya que tenían que esperar unas 6 horas a que pasara la anestesia, así que la trasladaron a la sala recuperación rogando porque pudiera salir de aquella crisis.

:::Rin::: Oye Sesshoumaru, yo te acompañaré solo espérame un rato mientras me lavo –le pedía mientras se empezaba a quitar los guantes y todos los implementos de la cirugía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya dije que iría yo solo a recibir a Naraku –Reclamó fuertemente recordando lo que le acababa de confirmar a Eriol, su seriedad fue simplemente notoria-

:::Rin::: Ya lo sé no estoy sorda, pero a pesar que sientas que debes de ir tu solo me gustaría ir contigo, después de todo Kagome era mi amiga además de mi estudiante –Ella tenía un buen punto, por así decirlo ella era su "jefe" además que de las últimas personas que habían visto a Kagome había sido ella– Además no te voy a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta... se donde queda el helipuerto y fácilmente podría llegar –le aclaró-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Haz lo que quieras entonces, pero no molestes –Recalcó Sesshoumaru mientras iban saliendo y se dirigían al elevador-

La estadía en el ascensor era de lo más incómoda, Rin le quería preguntar cómo se sentía, qué le diría a Naraku, le diría lo de Kagura también? Pero él no daba modo de empezar con alguna conversación así que a ella no le quedó mas remedio que quedarse callada observando como el medidor del elevador iba avanzando de piso en piso.


	59. Desesperacion

Comentarios: Y bien... aquí vengo con otro capi mas... a ver si no las desespero mas.. jejejejejejeje gracias a **Lady-Cremisi93, annkarem y a camony** por dejarme sus reviews, de ahí a los que leen y no comentan.. vamos... que les cuesta.. le alegrarán mucho la vida a Kame... jejejejejejee. Recuerden, mis comentarios para cada una de ustedes en el review.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Aun con mucha dificultad lograban salvar a Kagura y al bebé, aunque ambos estaban demasiado delicados para cantar victoria, por su parte Inuyasha se enteraba, por una indiscreción de parte de la Forense, que Kagome estaba muerta y se encontraba en la morgue del hospital, por lo que no dudaba en pedir que la llevaran con él.

Naraku estaba próximo a llegar al hospital, por lo menos eso era lo que Eriol le informaba a Sesshoumaru, quien se autodenominaba encargado de recibirlo en el helipuerto del hospital, sin embargo Rin no consideraba que el recibirlo solo fuese lo mas conveniente por lo que se disponía a acompañarla muy a pesar de la negativa del peliplata.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 59:**

**::::::DESESPERACIÓN::::::**

La estadía en el ascensor era de lo más incómoda tanto para Rin como para Sesshoumaru, los dos llegaron al helipuerto del hospital pero al parecer se habían adelantado demasiado ya que aún no se encontraba Naraku, la espera se haría larga no por cuanto se tardaría en si, sino que por lo incómodo que se había tornado la situación. Y no eran ellos dos los únicos que se encontraban en aquella situación de total incomodidad alguien mas tendría que verse envuelta en algo parecido.

:::Mary::: Que haces aquí... Terry? -Preguntó al chico que estaba lastimado de entre aquellos seis que parecían ser unos rebeldes, uno de ellos el que tenía brazos bien formados y con un tatuaje en forma de ángel en una cruz en su brazo derecho se dirigió a ella muy contento de encontrarse una cara familiar-

:::Minase::: M.C! Que alegría de poderte encontrar, entre tantas personas pensamos que sería algo así como una "Misión Imposible" -Le dijo bromeando, pero que pensaba? Esos momentos no era para estar haciendo bromas! Ella estaba demasiado indignada y un poco impactada por la presencia del pelinegro Grandchester, él no dejaba de mirarla alegremente pero en lo profundo de aquella mirada se podía notar una pequeña tristeza, no la podía engañar para su propia desgracia lo conocía demasiado bien-

:::Mary::: Bueno, ya me encontraron.. que sucedió con tu pierna Terry? Cuando llegaste? -Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, se sentía nerviosa, había pasado mas de medio año desde la última vez que lo había visto, no quería saber nada de él, ya había superado aquel amor que tanto daño le había causado, él no sabía que decir, simplemente se había quedado callado-

:::Andrew::: Terry ha sido una de las víctimas de los colapsos de los edificios del centro, estaba en la acera cuando cayó un pedazo de techo y... bueno, en resumen una esquirla se le incrustó en su pierna, los camilleros y personas de auxilio intentaron detener la hemorragia con el torniquete que ves, pero ya no pudieron traerlo en la ambulancia porque dijeron que habían casos peores, por eso lo trajimos con mucho cuidado en las motos –Interrumpió otro de los chicos, Mary aun no salía de su asombro ahora entendía a la perfección a Ayame del porqué de su estado tan crítico, a veces las impresiones tan fuertes pueden dejarte 'fuera de la jugada'-

:::Mary::: Esta bien, perdonen... miren.. inténtelo llevar hasta una de las camas yo los guiaré por donde tienen que ir –Tenía que recobrar todos sus sentidos especialmente el de la cordura! No podía dejar que la presencia de Terry la perturbara demasiado, pero aun así su alma no estaba del todo tranquila, sentía como su sangre se calentaba en un par de minutos del nerviosismo que aun no había podido superar y si se aparecía Bankotsu? Que le diría? Cómo reaccionaría? Pero que cosas pensaba! No tenía nada formal con él además tampoco es que aún fuera novia de Terry! Pero ella se insinuaba cosas con Bankotsu, nunca lo había parado, le seguía dando 'alas' pero nunca se habían declarado su amor *Ya Mary deja de pensar burradas!* se reclamó ella misma mientras guiaba a los chicos y ellos hacían su mejor intento por levantar a Terry sin lastimarlo demasiado, pero había algo que él le tenía que decir antes de continuar-

:::Terry::: M.C. –Solamente pronunció su nombre, su voz era bella, varonil, profunda y hasta melodiosa, la chica sintió un cosquilleo en todo su estómago e inclusive combinado con unas nauseas psicológicas aunados a un temblor en sus rodillas el cual la hacía sentir que iba a desfallecer, inhaló y exhaló para poder tranquilizar aquellos nervios que tanto la traicionaban al tener tan cerca a su primer amor– Discúlpame por los problemas que pueda ocasionarte pero...

:::Mary::: No te preocupes, eres un paciente y una víctima de los destrozos de la Madre Naturaleza no es algo que tu hayas hecho a propósito así que... no te preocupes.. aquí te atenderemos.. ya lo verás...-Dijo con confianza, pero no era eso a lo que él se quería referir-

:::Terry::: En serio te lo agradezco, pero eso.. no es todo.. necesito que me hagas un favor especial... –Los chicos se volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo, no podían creer que de una sola vez le pediría 'aquello', nunca pensaron que lo haría tan rápido se imaginaron que primero charlarían, que él le explicaría todo lo que había pasado en su vida y así poder ganar su confianza, pero él no podía ocultar que algo mas lo tenía muy preocupado, ella lo volvió a ver con una mirada de asombro e interrogante, que estaría por pedirle?– Yo.. estaba cenando con... Susana... –Titubeó al decirlo *ya lo sabía, ellos dos no han terminado* pensó tristemente pero sin dejarle de prestar atención- ...Al sentir el terremoto ambos salimos del local en donde estábamos, para resumírtelo ella estaba tratando de ayudar a un señor que estaba tirado en la calle, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo fue que sucedió lo del desprendimiento del techo de uno de los edificios eso provocó que estallaran unas tanques de gas de los restaurantes que estaban en los alrededores, el impacto fue tan grande que hizo que todos voláramos, pero ella... –el chico se quedó callado aún no se había recuperado de aquella impresión-

:::Minase::: Ella fue la que se llevó un mayor impacto, uno de los metales que salieron volando... fue directo a su cabeza... –Continuó diciendo ante el silencio de su amigo- ...los paramédicos trataron de atenderla y afortunadamente la trajeron aún con vida pero como comprenderás por la gravedad no daban esperanzas alguna...

:::Mary::: Pero que estaba haciendo ella atendiendo a ese señor? –Preguntó con curiosidad saliéndose del tema principal pero quería corroborar algo-

:::Terry::: Ella... hace un par de meses empezó a estudiar enfermería, decía que... quería ser de utilidad... –Ella se acomodó sus lentes con su dedo inferior izquierdo *ya veo.. Susana.. nunca dejarás de copiarme* pensó sin decir o externar emoción alguna-

:::Mary::: Como te lo dije antes Terry, no te preocupes eres un paciente mas de este hospital y lo primero es lo primero, así que te ubicaré en una cama para que algún residente de cirugía baje a cerrarte la herida y en lo que estás aquí buscaré entre los expedientes a alguien con nombre Susana y luego te traigo noticias –le dio mas ánimos con una sonrisa falsa, mas de tristeza que de hipocresía-

:::Terry::: Ese es otro problema... ella creo que vino como 'paciente desconocida' ya que todo sucedió tan rápido que solamente se la llevaron y no me dieron tiempo de decirles cual era su nombre... y dudo mucho que ella haya despertado para decírselos –Terminó diciendo con dificultad ya que en lo que hablaban iban caminando y finalmente habían encontrado una cama libre, pero el solo mover la pierna era extremadamente doloroso-

:::Mary::: Ok... entonces buscaré en un rango de las 'personas sin nombre' de sexo femenino, entre 18 y 30 años, de esa manera tendré un menor paquete que buscar, en cuanto sepa algo te aviso... –Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pero él la detenía tomando su mano derecha-

:::Terry::: Siempre has sido un amor Mary y esta no es la excepción... ten por seguro que cuando pase esta crisis hablaremos mas detenidamente y por favor.. no te hagas malas ideas en tu cabeza... yo.. ya no tengo nada que ver con Susana y si estoy aquí en Japón es solo por ti... –Pero.. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas? Ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír mientras se soltaba de la cálida y tibia mano de Terry pero solamente ella sabía lo que sentía en su interior, una gran confusión por un reencuentro inesperado-

...

Aquel sentimiento de desesperación sentía que poco a poco lo iba invadiendo, tenía miedo de descubrir aquella verdad que con recelo se estaba guardando en lo mas profundo de su corazón, tenía miedo de aceptar que nunca mas vería sonreír a aquella angelical criatura, simplemente tenía miedo... miedo de perderla una vez mas...

Inuyasha se acercó un poco mas a la mesa de observación en donde estaba tendido el cuerpo sin vida de la chica, sus manos temblaban y se encontraban tan heladas como aquellos cuerpos que lo rodeaban en la lúgubre habitación que llevaba por nombre "Morgue", su respiración era mas rápida, sentía un nudo en el estómago el cual se iban combinando con unas náuseas terribles, pero también el aroma de dicho lugar era el que le revolvía los deseos ¿Cómo era posible que Anko trabajara en un lugar así? *bah!* pensó, cada uno tiene habilidad en diferentes ramas y trabajar con cadáveres simplemente era algo que se le daba con naturalidad a Anko lo mas probable era que su carácter y personalidad la ayudaran mucho en esa área, de hecho algunas veces había asistido a la policía de Japón a esclarecer muchos homicidios, pero no! No podía alejarse la realidad... no podía pensar en la vida de Anko en esos momentos, era absurdo el hacerlo.

:::Anko::: Antes que levante la sábana necesito advertirte algo –explicó con su clásica seriedad en su rostro, él simplemente se limitó a asentir con su cabeza era posible que si externaba aunque fuera una pequeña palabra todo la comida que aún recorría su estómago del día anterior lo abandonase en ese mismo instante- No creas que la podrás identificar fácilmente Inuyasha, la Kagome que verás no se parece en nada a lo que recuerdas. Ella murió instantáneamente cuando le cayó un pedazo de techo mientras esperaba en su carro es decir murió soterrada, aplastada, no se puede reconocer ninguna parte de su cuerpo y su rostro ha quedado completamente destrozado, no podrás distinguir un ojo, una nariz o una boca, simplemente ha quedado como una masa corporal irreconocible, entiendes?

Entenderlo? Entenderlo? Lo único que podía entender en esos momentos es que aquellos aproximados 30 minutos entre lo que habían caminado de un lugar a otro, en lo que Anko la sacaba de un contenedor y la colocaba en la mesa en donde realizaba las autopsias habían parecido horas, todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Tragó grueso y se dio ánimos mentalmente, su respiración era aún más rápida y constante que segundos atrás. Asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, la chica aún no estaba convencida de hacerlo pero Inuyasha ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para aceptar las desgracias que suceden en la vida, además ella no era de la clase de chica que se complicaba con los sentimientos de los demás, la advertencia ya estaba hecha y ahora corría por cuenta y riesgo del chico.

Levantó con cuidado la sábana que tapaba el cadáver llevándolo hasta donde se podía identificar como la cintura, Inuyasha al verla se llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, cayó de rodillas a la par de la mesa de examen, ella tenía razón, su cuerpo.. la imagen que estaba enfrente de él era indescriptible, lo que Anko le había explicado no era la mínima parte de como se encontraba en realidad, el cabello estaba quemado pero aun se podía reconocer el color azabache que tanto le gustaba, habían huesos que salían del cuerpo a pesar que Anko ya lo había retocado minutos anteriores ya que la imagen era aún mucho peor cuando se la habían entregado, no pudo soportar semejante impresión era demasiado grande para cualquier persona, cayó de rodillas y sus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su blanco rostro que ahora lucía pálido, sabía que él no tenía que llorar, entendía a la perfección que el orgullo Taisho no se lo permitía, pero en esos momentos su corazón no podía comprender aquellos sentimientos, tenía que llorar, tenía ganas de gritar y volverse loco, perder la razón por completo y suicidarse para encontrarse con ella en el otro mundo, no pudo contenerse mas y siguió llorando arrodillado enfrente de la mesa *Maldición, Ayame tenía razón* pensó un poco preocupada la joven doctora al ver la reacción del peliplata.

:::Anko::: Inuyasha se que es difícil aceptar una cosa de esta magnitud, pero debes de hacerlo, afortunadamente Kagome no sufrió, de hecho podría apostar que ni siquiera sintió en el instante en que todo sucedió –Trató de consolarlo, pero en esos momentos él no quería escuchar ninguna palabra de aliento, simplemente quería quedarse con su dolor-

:::Inuyasha::: Gracias Anko... pero... me gustaría estar solo un rato... –Suplicó, a ella no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar aquella petición que con tanto dolor le estaba haciendo, tomó nuevamente la sábana para tapar el cuerpo pero en el movimiento hizo que el brazo derecho de la occisa cayera colgando por la mesa, Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, continuó llorando tomando aquel brazo que era lo único que se podía reconocer, Anko se acercó para tomarlo y colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar pero él no se lo permitió- Espera Anko... –Le dijo seriamente deteniendo la acción de la chica, ahora había algo extraño en su mirada, a pesar que seguían saliendo lágrimas de aquellos ojos dorados pero ahora el gesto de su rostro era serio, pero que estaría pensando?-

...

En otra parte del hospital Ayame rogaba porque Inuyasha tuviese la suficiente fuerza mental y física para soportar la imagen que estaba por ver, pero ella ya no podía seguir pensando en eso, tenía que ser un poco mas egoísta y pensar en ella misma, su prioridad era descansar un rato mas para poder regresar al puesto que Suikotsu le había asignado además de ir a revisar su propio departamento... Suikotsu.

:::xxxx::: Que haces afuera de la cama Ayame.. tu deberías de estar descansando! Aquella residente de 1er año de Rin nos dijo que te encontrabas un poco delicada –reclamó una voz varonil la cual la puso sumamente nerviosa-

:::Ayame::: Que haces aquí Suikotsu? No deberías estar atendiendo pacientes? –replicó ella con desprecio sin darse la media vuelta para verlo, al contrario siguió su rumbo hacia su cama casi tirando la puerta pero él la detenía fácilmente con sus manos-

:::Suikotsu::: Si.. ya salimos de la emergencia con Kagura y el bebé, también ya atendí a varios niños que tenían quemaduras de 1er grado, nada grave... pero tenía que venir a verte... quería saber como estabas... –dijo con cierta ternura mientras la ayudaba a acostarse en la cama y revisaba el suero el cual ya había pasado por completo-

:::Ayame::: Ya estoy mejor.. gracias... ahora vete... no tienes nada que hacer aquí –él no hizo caso a aquellas palabras, tomó su brazo y lo extendió para poder retirar el suero- déjalo... un residente lo puede venir a hacer.

:::Suikotsu::: No te preocupes... yo puedo hacerlo y lo haré con mucho gusto.

:::Ayame::: Vete por favor Suikotsu... no quiero... que...

:::Suikotsu::: No quieres qué? Qué Kouga te vea conmigo? –la chica frunció el ceño, en esos momentos había retirado la aguja de su brazo, colocó un algodón e hizo que recogiera su brazo para que no saliera sangre, ella estaba nerviosa.. no lo podía evitar-

...

Mary iba caminando por el hospital como un zombie andando, pero aún no se había podido recuperar de la impresión de haberse encontrado con Terry y mucho menos de estarlo atendiendo, pero encima de todo ahora tenía que estar buscando a la boba de Susana. Ni siquiera se fijaba por donde caminaba cuando chocó con otra chica que llevaba pantalón y blusa verde.

:::Diana::: Vamos niña... tienes que estar mas concentrada no crees? –le dijo un poco entre broma y en serio, ya que tampoco quería ofenderla-

:::Mary::: Perdón Diana.. –se disculpó bastante apenada-

:::Diana::: Veo que tienes muchas cosas en la mente, pero acostúmbrate mira que a penas eres de 1er año y ni siquiera te ha tocado como a nosotras.

:::Mary::: Ya casi vas de salida?

:::Diana::: Si... ya tengo mas de 38 horas en el hospital, así que me voy a descansar un rato.

:::Mary::: Que afortunada eres.. yo aún tengo que buscar a una paciente 'desconocida'.

:::Diana::: Pues te deseo mucha suerte, hay mas de 100 personas sin nombre solo en emergencias, yo creo que ya estamos saturados en emergencias... pero bueno... a lo mejor Aiko o Eri te puedan ayudar en eso... Eri es la enfermera de emergencias y tiene una excelente memoria.

:::Mary::: Gracias Diana, se que será un gran trabajo encontrar a esta mujer pero tal vez con los pacientes de neurocirugía pueda ser mas fácil ya que esta chica vino con un metal incrustado en el cráneo, así que espero que no sea difícil de identificar –Diana se quedó un poco sorprendida, Mary tenía razón un caso así cualquiera que lo hubiese atendido no sería difícil de reconocer, especialmente si ella misma se le hubiese presentado aquel caso tan especial-

:::Diana::: Oye Mary.. cuantos años tiene esta chica que buscas? –preguntó un poco extrañada debido a la familiaridad del caso-

:::Mary::: Tiene 21 años... ¿Por qué? ¿Te suena?

:::Diana::: La verdad es que si... aunque la edad no me coincide mucho, pero es muy posible que nosotras hayamos calculado mal... vamos.. acompáñame... con Aiko tenemos a una chica que vino exactamente como dices, sin nombre y con un metal incrustado en el cráneo quien quita sea la misma persona que tu andas buscando –Mary siguió a Diana a donde tenían a aquella chica, la sorpresa de Mary fue increíble, era Susana... era 'aquella boba' como se había referido minutos anteriores, no se imaginaba que podía estar tan grave, la habían inducido a un coma y hecho dos operaciones cerebrales para poderla salvar, además la habían sacado de un paro cardio-respiratorio y estaba con una traqueotomía que la hacía respirar ya que el introducirle el tubo se les complicaba por su condición, por lo que el Dr. Sousuke decidía realizar algo mas drástico, no sabían si podría sobrevivir; pero no le quedaba mas remedio que decírselo a Terry por muy doloroso que esto fuese-

...

Después de un buen rato de estar en la incómoda y silenciosa espera Rin y Sesshoumaru, podían divisar el helicóptero que transportaba a Naraku, ella se veía mucho mas ansiosa que él, él conservaba su típica postura de inquebrantable ecuanimidad, ya todo había pasado y no podía seguir pensando en ello, tenía que pensar claramente por los pacientes que le tocaba atender, un descuido podía ser fatal para cualquiera.

:::Rin::: Estás seguro que deseas hablar con él Sesshoumaru? Se que el caso es bastante... personal... es mas ni siquiera te tocaría a ti informarlo, de hecho nos corresponde a Eriol y a mi como sus jefes... y bueno, como amigos también -el chico simplemente bajo la mirada por su lado derecho que era donde se encontraba Rin, ella se quedó callada ya que sabía el significado de aquella gélida mirada, no tenía que decir mucho. El helicóptero aterrizaba sin ningún problema sin embargo las aspas no dejaban su movimiento, los chicos avanzaron semi curveados hasta llegar a la puerta para recibir a Naraku- Buenos días -saludó ella, pero la cara que llevaba era poco amigable-

:::Naraku::: Gracias por tu ayuda Tsubaki... ahora ya podré hacerme cargo, cualquier cosa te informaré a tu celular -le agradecía a la chica quien le había ayudado muchísimo ya que gracias a ella había podido conseguir que lo llevaran en un helicóptero privado, su padre era el dueño de un periódico muy famoso y un canal de TV de Japón y siempre tenían a disposición dos equipos para transmitir noticias-

:::Tsubaki::: ¿Estás seguro que no deseas que me quede? Se que no seré mucho de ayuda pero podría servirte de apoyo... -le pedía ella casi gritando ya que era un poco difícil escucharse debido al motor y la hélice del helicóptero que aún seguía en movimiento y listo para irse-

:::Naraku::: No.. necesito que te vayas de inmediato a la compañía tenemos que ver los daños que tenemos además de lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.. eso si te lo voy a encargar Tsubaki mientras yo veo lo de mi sobrina... -él se despedía dándole un tierno beso en los labios y los tres se alejaban del helicóptero para que pudiera alzar el vuelo. Al desaparecer el ruido estruendoso Naraku se dirigió directamente con Rin disculpándose por su actitud- Disculpe Doctora, pero era casi imposible escucharla.

:::Rin::: No se preocupe Sr. Naraku, mi nombre es Rin y soy la jefe directa de Kagome... Sesshoumaru y yo hemos sido designados para...

:::Naraku::: Gracias Rin, me puedes llamar Naraku por favor... -la detuvo de su introducción aunque de una manera demasiado amable, él se veía tranquilo, como que si no le hubiese afectado la noticia en lo absoluto, era un poco perturbador para Rin el verlo de esa manera, sin embargo al ver a Sesshoumaru quien se encontraba bajo el mismo estado le pareció que los dos se lanzaban miradas de odio con un láser invisible, aquel ambiente se tornaba mas gélido y tétrico, aún los rayos del sol no despuntaban pero ya poco hacia falta para que el astro Rey alumbrara un nuevo día para encontrarse con desgracias, muertes, llantos y tristezas por cualquier lado en que sus rayos centellaran-

:::Rin::: Ok.. Naraku, primero que nada déjeme expresarle mis condolencias tanto del hospital como personal... Kagome era..

:::Naraku::: Veo que no cambias Sesshoumaru, todo lo que tocas se arruina no? -Rin quedó extrañada y sorprendida a la vez, simplemente se limitó a callarse, se veía que aquellos dos se tenían un gran rencor el cual empezaba a salir-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres un imbécil Naraku...

:::Naraku::: Porqué? Por decirte la verdad? Crees que aunque me des tu mas sentido pésame podré regresar a mi sobrina a la vida? Crees que porque me digas un 'lo siento mucho' podrás quitarme una mínima parte del dolor que siento en mi corazón por perderla?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No eres el único al que le duele.. Kagome.. lo era todo para mí...

:::Naraku::: Si.. era tanto que al final murió por tu causa, maldito...

:::Rin::: Etto...disculpen.. pero no creo... -trató disimuladamente de interrumpir aquellos insultos que se estaban diciendo los dos y que con los cuales no encontrarían alguna solución mas que desahogarse de los rencores nuevos y pasados sin embargo ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención de hecho parecía como que si para ellos Rin no existía en ese momento-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estás muy equivocado si piensas que porque era tu sobrina te voy a permitir que me insultes de esa manera, yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte a pesar de lo que tu diminuta mente quiera pensar.

:::Naraku::: Siempre le dije que nunca estuve de acuerdo con la relación que tenía contigo la cual me parecía absurda en varios niveles y si no se hubiese empecinado por continuar con esta maldita relación ella aún estaría viva.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Crees que solamente porque era mi novia le sucedió esto? hmp.. eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba -se mofó de él-

:::Naraku::: El idiota eres tu que ni siquiera recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado, no te recuerdas que cuando me fui de Japón le dije que todos nos tendríamos que mudar? Y que fue lo que ella me dijo? ah? Te recuerdas desgraciado? Ella.. se quedó por ti nada mas...! Porque ella quería quedarse a vivir contigo, si tu no hubieras insistido en aquello ella aún estaría conmigo en Hong Kong.. ella.. estaría viva... ahora te das cuenta? Todo lo que tocas lo mata... todo lo que amas... lo destruyes... sino también veamos a Kagura.. -el chico se quedó callado, que sabía de Kagura? Sabía que estaba en el hospital? Que estaba muy grave? Que inclusive era posible que no sobreviviría a todo lo que había pasado? Sabía.. del bebé?-

:::Rin::: Naraku... por favor.. no creo que sea conveniente estar diciendo todas esas cosas, además no podemos combatir el destino...

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que te refieres con Kagura? -interrumpió nuevamente a Rin que solamente deseaba que los dos se tranquilizaran confirmando una vez mas que para ellos dos su presencia era inexistente en esos momentos-

:::Naraku::: Veo que Kagura no tuvo el valor de contactarte... pero claro, era de esperarse, ella te conoce mejor que nadie y sabía que lo que harías sería ocultarle todo a Kagome y actuar a sus espaldas.. maldición..! No se porque tuve que cumplirle la promesa a ella, sino lo hubiese hecho estoy seguro que mi querida sobrina te hubiese abandonado y seguiría viva... -se lamentaba una vez mas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Maldición..! De qué estás hablando Naraku? Podrías dejar de ser una dramática mujer una sola vez en tu vida y actuar como un hombre? -le gritó muy molesto ante aquella insistencia de Naraku de decir las cosas a medias-

:::Naraku::: Ella.. está embarazada de ti desgraciado... engañaste a Kagome... abandonaste a Kagura e inclusive estoy seguro que no te harás cargo de este bebé que está a punto de nacer.

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp.. no se porqué Kagura te lo tuvo que decir a ti y no directamente a mi... no se que habrá pasado por su mente... pero déjame decirte que vienes tarde con tu noticia... ella está aquí y acaba de tener a mi bebé -aquella noticia era algo que no se esperaba Naraku abrió sus ojos de par en par, porqué ella no le habría avisado? En eso habían quedado hace una semana que la había visto, quizás... ella se encontraba grave-

:::Naraku::: Ella está.. aquí? Pero que ha pasado...? Espero que tú no la hayas tocado porque si fue así es seguro que morirá...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres un imbécil Naraku... –le volvió a repetir mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y lo empujaba en contra de una pared, pero en eso alguien aparecía en el elevador, era Inu-No quien llegaba justo a tiempo a impedir que aquellos dos cobraran venganzas absurdas del pasado-

:::Inu-No::: BASTA LOS DOS! ¡Es una orden Sesshoumaru! –al chico no le quedó mas remedio que soltarlo mientras Naraku se volvía a acomodar su camisa- Me extraña que ustedes dos aún tenga rencillas absurdas, ya lo hecho... hecho está, aunque se insulten y se golpeen hasta matarse no cambiarán las acciones cometidas por Kagura en el pasado, aquel engaño nunca desaparecerá –Sesshoumaru volteó a verlo sorprendido nunca se imaginó que su padre se hubiese enterado de la realidad sobre lo que había pasado entre él y su ex novia de hecho casi nadie la sabía, él notó la sorpresa en su hijo mayor- Creías que no lo sabía? Hmp.. no aprendes Sesshoumaru, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso que ya no tiene importancia.. Naraku.. Créeme lamento mucho lo que ha pasado... y...

:::Naraku::: No importa.. por favor lléveme.. –lo interrumpió, su actitud no cambiaba, no quería escuchar condolencias de nadie, lo único que quería era salir del hospital y empezar con el funeral de su adorada sobrina-

:::Inu-No::: Cómo decía.. lamento mucho lo que ha pasado y en nombre del hospital y de mi persona deseo presentarte mis mas sinceras condolencias, ten por seguro que los elementos de este hospital están a tu entera disposición para que puedas sacar a Kagome lo mas rápido posible –terminó diciendo, a él nadie le cortaba sus palabras-

Los 4 se dirigieron al ascensor nuevamente el ambiente era bastante tenso y difícil que todos prefirieron guardar silencio.

...

Diana había terminado el papeleo y se dirigía a la puerta en donde su esposo la esperaba, aquel chico era casi de su misma edad, un poco mayor nada mas, tenía 25 años era arquitecto, sus ojos eran de un color gris y una mirada penetrante, su cabello era negro largo que llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, era algo que le fascinaba a Diana, su carácter era fuerte, orgulloso pero con ella era todo lo contrario ya que era su joya mas preciada.

:::Diana::: Neji..! No sabes la alegría que me da el verte –le decía emocionada como si no lo hubiese visto en años mientras se le colgaba del cuello para darle un gran beso junto con un abrazo-

:::Neji::: Si.. pareciera haber sido una eternidad... –le correspondió, los dos estaban muy enamorados, pero había una tormenta que se acercaba rápidamente la cual iba a causar una pequeña tempestad en aquella pareja, especialmente en los sentimientos de Diana-

:::chica::: Demoniosssss.! KAGOME! A DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS MALDITA! –apareció una chica que los sacó de concentración en medio de la sala de espera-

:::policía::: Señorita.. por favor, no puede dejar su vehículo en la entrada de emergencias...

:::chica::: NO ME IMPORTA! NECESITO ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN..! KAGOME..! KAGOME... A DONDE ESTÁS? –gritaba con mas desesperación, ante aquella actitud Diana decidió actuar por última vez antes de irse.. *maldita sea la responsabilidad* pensó un poco decepcionada cuestionándose lo difícil que era salir del hospital-

:::Diana::: Señorita... tranquilícese por favor.. si lo hace.. la podré ayudar... –le trataba de decir tranquilamente, aquella chica volteó a verla, al hacerlo pudo reconocerla de inmediato y su gesto cambió a uno de orgullo-

:::chica::: Vaya vaya... que maldita suerte la mía encontrarme contigo Diana...

:::Diana::: Na... yeli... Tonks... –Diana se había quedado sin habla por completo y con solo verla la otra chica se había tranquilizado-

:::Tonks::: Tome... –le dijo al policía tirándole las llaves- si quiere que ese carro se mueva allí están las llaves y si algo le llega a pasar tenga por seguro que lo demandaré con todo lo que tiene hasta que se muera –el policía suspiró no tenía ganas de estar peleando con nadie, decidió que lo mejor era que una grúa le moviera su carro, por lo que dejaba las llaves tiradas de aquella chica quien llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un moño alto, llevaba lentes cuadrados muy modernos de una marca muy reconocida a nivel mundial, llevaba unos aritos largos y vestía una minifalda negra con una camisa rosada pálido floja- Hola Neji... que guste de verte una vez mas... –le dijo acercándose al chico mientras le daba un beso muy provocativo en la mejilla, al chico aquella acción le daba ninguna importancia-

:::Neji::: Tonks... tanto tiempo de no verte! Que gusto ver que estas bien.. –le dijo sin ninguna malicia y sinceramente-

:::Tonks::: Vaya.. por lo menos veo que alguien si se alegra de verme... y porque tu no Diana? –dijo con natural sarcasmo, Nayeli Tonks había sido la primera novia de Neji en la secundaria, pero ella se había ido del país para estudiar en Harvard, en Estados Unidos, fue cuando Neji había conocido a Diana y se había enamorado profundamente de ella, pero la chica siempre había sentido que entre ellos dos aún rondaba el recuerdo de Tonks-

:::Diana::: Porque no? Y todavía lo preguntas hipócrita..! Veo que tu cambias en nada Tonks.. sigues siendo la misma niña engreída y coqueta...

:::Tonks::: Puedes decirme todos los insultos que quieras, no me voy a molestar por eso... sabes que? Mejor se útil.. me podrías decir a donde está esa maldita de Kagome Higurashi...? Tengo entendido que la trajeron aquí...

:::Diana::: Y tu de donde conoces a Kagome? -preguntó un poco indignada mientras se acercaba a Neji y lo tomaba de la mano para marcar 'su territorio' a Neji aquello le parecía extraño, ya que lo único que sentía por Tonks era amistad, no había ni siquiera un rastro de nostalgia o cariño, simplemente una persona conocida que no veía desde mucho tiempo atrás-

:::Tonks::: Dos cosas... primero, ten cuidado y no le vayas a cortar la circulación a la mano de Neji de lo apretado que lo tienes -la chica frunció sus labios en señal de su enojo y liberó un poco la mano de su amado de lo cual no estaba tan alejada de la realidad Tonks ya que si lo tenía muy apretado- y segundo, a ti no te importa de donde la conozco, pero aún así te lo diré... casi no la conozco pero si mi prima... ella es Kikyo.. es la novia de Inuyasha... así que después del interrogatorio me puedes llevar con ella...?

:::Diana::: Veo que tus modales autoritarios nunca cambian... lamento decirte que Kagome... se encuentra.. en la morgue.. ahorita están haciendo el reconocimiento de su cadáver

:::Tonks::: Entonces llévame a la morgue... –le exigió, Diana no entendía lo que pasaba, le dio un beso en la boca a Neji y le dijo que la esperara un poco mas- Un gusto Neji... –dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras Diana la tomaba de los brazos casi arrastrándola para separarla del mismo cuarto de su amado esposo-

...

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al último piso del hospital. Inuyasha aún seguía allí pero se había quedado petrificado, nunca se imaginó que llegaría una persona conocida.


	60. Confusiones

Comentarios: Gracias chicas por sus lindos comentarios. **Camony, **que lástima que aún sigas internada, pero debe de ser lo lógico, espero te estés recuperando y descansado mientras puedas... n_n arigato por tu comentario. **Lady-Cremisi93** que bárbara! Como eres TT_TT voy a llorar de tristeza.. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Yaaaaa pero que bueno que te siga gustando y espero que este capítulo te guste mas... **annkarem** oyeeeee eres la primera que me pide que si sea Kikyo.. jajajajaja pobre de ella.. nadie la quiereeeee... ni modo, tuvo que sufrir mi desprecio también.

Chicas, les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado.. sigue largo, pero es que es difícil cortarlo... espero lo disfruten y espero venir muy pronto con otro capitulito... que rápido vamos avanzando!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Sesshoumaru recibía a Naraku quien obviamente se encontraba molesto y frustrado por la muerte de su querida sobrina Kagome, una pelea entre ambos era interrumpida por Inu-No quien se le enfrentaba a Naraku argumentándole que ya no tenían sentido las rencillas pasadas por lo que como el adulto que era los regresaba a la cordura, sin embargo había algo que le molestaba a Sesshoumaru, ¿Cómo Naraku sabía del embarazo de Kagura y él no?

Para mientras aparecía una nueva chica, llamada Tonks, ella era prima de Kikyo y andaba en búsqueda de Kagome por todo el hospital cuando se la encuentra Diana, por lo que la primera le exige que la lleve a la morgue en donde se encontraba Inuyasha anonadado por la imagen que tenía enfrente de su querida Kagome.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 60:**

**::::::CONFUSIONES::::::**

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al último piso del hospital. Inuyasha aún seguía allí pero se había quedado petrificado, nunca se imaginó que llegaría una persona conocida.

:::Tonks::: Veo que no cambias esa personalidad tan aburrida que tienes, eh Diana?

:::Diana::: Bah.. y tu no cambias esa actitud... tan.. ¿Cómo decírtelo sin dejar de ser una dama? Ah si.. tan... 'especial' que tienes... –la chica quiso decir 'zorra' sin embargo no lo consideró apropiado, en realidad no la odiaba, simplemente no podía soportar que la ex novia de su esposo estuviera tan cerca de él, decidieron caminar en silencio hasta llegar a su objetivo- Esta es la morgue... allí podrás encontrar el cadáver de Kagome... –le dijo secamente mientras le abría la puerta para que pudiera entrar-

:::Tonks::: hmp... ¿El cadáver dices? –preguntaba sin inmutarse haciendo una mueca en su cara- Es lo que mas quisiera...

Diana no entendía de lo que hablaba, Tonks abrió lentamente la puerta, el olor de aquel lugar era penetrante hasta lo mas profundo de toda su esencia podría jurar que era lo mas horrible que había sentido en sus 24 años de vida. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la nariz para que la fragancia a melocotones que emanaba de la seda hiciera que se perdiera el mal olor a los cadáveres que la rodeaban. Al ir avanzando poco a poco pudo ver como dos personas estaban cerca de un mesa en donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de alguien que estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca... aquel chico le era muy conocido y familiar había algo extraño en su mirada, quizás él ya sabía todo lo que había pasado.

:::Anko::: Qué sucede Inuyasha?

:::Tonks::: Inu...yasha... –dijo su nombre casi susurrando pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la pudiera escuchar, aquel chico se levantó casi de un solo golpe para encontrarse con aquellos ojos los cuales eran muy conocidos también para él-

:::Inuyasha::: Tonks? En realidad... ¿eres.. tu?

:::Tonks::: Si... –respondió sollozando, el chico se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y empezarla a consolar-

:::Inuyasha::: Tonks... lo siento mucho... –tomó su cabeza apretándolo contra su pecho la chica no soportó mas y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir llorando, Diana quien aún se encontraba afuera de la morgue no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se iría hasta averiguar que era lo que en realidad sucedía-

:::Tonks::: Toda la culpa... toda la culpa de esto... la tuvo Kagome... ella.. esa maldita mujer... ha sido la responsable de esto... –le gritó llorando mientras se separaba de su cálido pecho-

:::Anko::: Bueno.. y tu quien eres niña? Este no es un lugar autorizado para el público, lo mejor es que esperes allá afuera o arriba en la estación –reclamó un poco molesta-

:::Tonks::: Lo siento Doctora, pero no esperaré en ningún lugar... la que está en esa mesa es mi prima... y no pienso.. dejarla sola aquí, no un minuto mas...

:::Anko::: ¿Eras prima de Kagome...? No sabía que ella tuviese mas familia que su tío y su prima..

:::Inuyasha::: Así es... Ellos dos son su única familia y eso era lo que quería decirte hace un minuto atrás

Inuyasha hizo una pequeña pausa, Anko no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a pesar de todo el chico se estaba comportando demasiado tranquilo ante la situación.

...

Por su parte Ayame y Suikotsu seguían en una incómoda posición.

:::Suikotsu::: Y bien Ayame... ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿No quieres que Kouga te vea conmigo?

:::Ayame::: ¡Así es...! No quiero que Kouga, que Rin o cualquier otra persona que me conozca me vea contigo... –la chica empezó a llorar, un par de lágrimas nada mas sin embargo su corazón era el que mas se encontraba dolido-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Tanto daño te hago Ayame? –le preguntó con ternura dándole gentilmente un pañuelo que guardaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón el cual ella rechazaba- Esta bien, no quiero seguirte alterando mas... me retiro... veré que venga otro jefe de departamento a revisarte... –la chica se encontraba viendo a otro lado, dolía demasiado el verlo a la cara, por lo que no notó que él tomaba su expediente sin embargo no dijo nada-

:::Ayame::: ¿Por qué no te has ido aún? –preguntó con el mismo desprecio volteándolo a ver, él tenía una mirada tierna la misma de la que ella se había enamorado mucho tiempo atrás-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Estás.. embarazada? –preguntó con suma sorpresa ¿Porqué ella no había dicho nada? O era posible que ¿no lo supiera?-

:::Ayame::: Eso... no es de tu.. incumbencia... mejor vete.. no tienes nada que hacer aquí, pronto vendrá Kouga... y estoy segura que no le agradará tu presencia...

Su reacción le había confirmado aquella pequeña sospecha después de haber visto su expediente, si estaba embarazada pero... en realidad ¿no era de su incumbencia? No quería seguirla molestando, optó por dejarla en ese momento ya que por lo que había visto en su expediente necesitaba mucho reposo y no quería seguirla alterando más de lo que estaba luego hablaría con ella cuando se encontrara mas tranquila.

...

Sesshoumaru, Inu-No, Rin y Naraku iban bajando en el ascensor, la madre de Rin, Kaoru, la estaba esperando sentada en una silla de la sala de espera, al ver salir a su hija del aparato corrió llorando hasta llegar a su hija, a pesar de sentirse un poco avergonzada Rin trataba de controlar a su madre, de pronto Inu-No avanzó lentamente dejando al grupo, ¡simplemente no lo podía creer! Dos médicos entraban con una bella chica al hospital pero aquellos dos apuestos médicos eran tratantes, jefes del hospital contra quien siempre disputaban ser el mejor en Japón, lo sabía porque en algunas ocasiones ya los había encontrado en conferencias o reuniones.

...

Por su parte Inuyasha seguía con Tonks, algo bastante grande estaba a punto de revelarse.

:::Tonks::: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta Inuyasha?

:::Inuyasha::: Soy una de las personas que mejor conoce a tu prima, era imposible no notarlo aún en ese estado.

:::Tonks::: Yo... no sé... que haré sin ella... –dijo llorando mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Inuyasha nuevamente y a pesar que él mismo se sentía demasiado triste no le quedaba mas remedio que consolarla para darle un poco de fuerza-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Tonks... no te pongas así... estoy seguro que a Kikyo no le hubiese gustado haber visto a su pequeña prima así.

:::Anko::: ¿A que te refieres Inuyasha?

:::Inuyasha::: A que esta chica que tienes aquí identificada como Kagome Higurashi... no lo es...

Anko quedó sorprendida, ¡No sabía que decir! ¿Era posible que todos en el hospital se hubiesen confundido de esa manera? Aquella chica no era Kagome y según lo que estaban hablando ella era...

...

Sesshoumaru aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban demostrando, la tenía enfrente, ¡era ella! Kagome.. no estaba muerta, todo había resultado en una terrible confusión.

Todos se le acercaban gritando, intentándola abrazar o hablar simplemente con ella y a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía en su brazo izquierdo ella sonreía en una sola dirección. Naraku al igual que Inu-No estaban arrodillados enfrente de ella no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, la seguían tocando y abrazando para demostrarle al cerebro con el tacto que no era un sueño o algún engaño. Sin embargo Kagome seguía manteniendo su mirada en un solo punto, en Sesshoumaru. A pesar que él no se había acercado ella sabía que estaba muy feliz, lo sabía porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, la expresión en sus bellos ojos dorados reflejaban la felicidad que tenía a pesar de la inexpresividad de su rostro.

:::Inu-No::: No puede ser... hija... Kagome... –todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaban aquellos dos apuestos médicos, uno llevaba el cabello corto negro y el otro era cabello café claro, los dos medían casi 1.80 metros, con ojos claros y penetrantes ambos eran una belleza paradisíaca para la vista de cualquiera se podría decir que ellos simplemente curaban las heridas y los malestares de los desvalidos simplemente con observarlos o por lo menos eso era lo que podía pensar mas de alguna chica que los estaba observando- No.. no lo puedo creer –se seguía repitiendo mientras se arrodillaba y le tomaba la mano a la chica que la llevaban en una silla de ruedas-

:::Médico 1::: Disculpe Dr. Taisho, fue imposible traerla antes, creo que ustedes saben perfectamente como hemos estado en esta emergencia.

:::Inu-No::: No importa –dijo secamente sin ni siquiera verlo- Hija... por Kami sama... ¿cómo es posible...? Es decir... estás... bien... no creas que no me alegra eso.. pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué la confusión? Si tu no estás con Anko.. ¿entonces quien es? –ella sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba, se imaginaba que todos pensaban que ella estaba muerta y que el cadáver que habían llevado era posible que hubiese confirmado lo que todos temían, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, casi no podía hablar-

...

:::Inuyasha::: Esta chica es.. Kikyo... –confirmaba la identidad de aquella mujer en otro lado del hospital, Anko quedó mas que sorprendida, Diana que se encontraba afuera escuchando lo que pasaba tampoco salía de su asombro, al enterarse salió corriendo para poder corroborar aquello que decían-

:::Anko::: ¿Kikyo? ¿Te refieres a tu novia? ¿A la representante de tu banda de rock? ¿Te refieres a esa misma chica? –la chica aún no salía de aquel asombro, pero sobre todo temía la reacción que pudiese tener el jefe y dueño del hospital, todos sabían lo que Kagome significaba para Inu-No y haberle confirmado que la chica estaba muerta y que allí estaba su cadáver cuando en realidad no lo era, sintió como su corazón dio vuelta junto con su cabeza, no podía perder un minuto mas, tenía que realizar la autopsia-

:::Inuyasha::: Así es... esta chica es Tonks Nayeli, es la prima menor de Kikyo, siempre han estado juntas y...

:::Diana::: Pero cómo puedes asegurar que es Kikyo o Kagome? La chica está irreconocible.. no pueden seguir armando conjeturas solo por los presentimientos, es por eso que se ha dado este mal entendido desde un principio –entró como un rayo, gritando, exaltada, pero no podía creer lo que ellos estaban diciendo-

:::Inuyasha::: Veo que estabas aquí cerca prima.. y no, para tu información no estoy armando conjeturas solo por un presentimiento... lo digo, por esto precisamente –a pesar que estaba sorprendido de la presencia de su prima no quería perder el tiempo expresando su sobresalto, tomó el brazo de aquella chica y lo levantó a una altura en donde las 3 personas que se encontraban con él lo pudieran ver- Kikyo hace mas o menos un mes se hizo un tatuaje en su muñeca, eran unas enredaderas y en medio tenía una luna, ella... ella me decía que teniendo esto en su cuerpo nunca se olvidaría de mi, pasara lo que pasara –apuñó los ojos en señal de su gran dolor, las lágrimas salieron por su propia voluntad y en esos momentos él no pensaba en detenerlas-

:::Anko::: Entonces.. todos hemos cometido una gran equivocación.. –recalcó una vez mas completamente preocupada por su futuro laboral, el enojo de su jefe mayor iba a ser escuchado por todo el hospital de eso estaba completamente segura- Salgan todos de aquí.. necesito hacer la autopsia y entregar mi reporte al Dr. Taisho.

:::Inuyasha::: Hace mas o menos un año cuando tuve mi accidente ella también estuvo hospitalizada durante un tiempo, tengo entendido que por política a todos los que llegan a este hospital les toman una prueba de ADN o de dentadura o algo así creo que le escuché a mi padre una vez por si llegase a suceder una problema de reconocimiento... estoy seguro que tu tendrás acceso a estos datos y te ayudarán a emitir tu reporte mas rápido –Anko asentía mientras los sacaba a todos casi empujándolos, aquello era una nueva modalidad que el hospital había adoptado bajo su recomendación desde hacía casi 24 meses atrás, ya en muchas ocasiones se había apoyado en estos datos y ese momento no era la excepción-

Los tres salieron de aquel cuarto de exámenes post-mortem, Tonks iba abrazada de Inuyasha buscando un poco de consuelo.

...

Inu-No por su parte aún no salía de su sorpresa, tomó la mano de la chica que quería como su propia hija ignorando a los médicos que se encontraban con ella.

:::médico2::: Bueno Kagome... o.. mejor dicho, Dra. Higurashi... hemos cumplido nuestra parte, creo que en mejores manos es imposible dejarte... cuídate mucho si? –ella sonreía simplemente mientras les daba a los dos un sincero "gracias"-

:::Inu-No::: Eriol! –elevó su voz haciendo que el joven médico de lentes se acercara a ellos como un recluta a su oficial mayor- Necesito que me consigan una habitación y que busquen a Kouga de inmediato para que revise esa herida de Kagome.

:::Eriol::: Pero Doctor, en estos momentos estamos repletos además Kouga está con otros pacientes bastantes graves y... –no fue necesaria alguna palabra del mayor dirigente del hospital, su mirada lo indicaba todo ¡No le importaban esos 'detalles'!, lo único que le interesaba es que se cumplieran sus órdenes, Eriol lo entendía a la perfección- Perdone Doctor... estoy seguro que en cardio no tendremos problemas para encontrar habitación, con su permiso –era obvio que no habría problemas, era su propio departamento, el chico se retiró a una velocidad que parecía ser simplemente un rayo-

:::Inu-No::: No te preocupes hija.. ahora todo estará bien...

:::Naraku::: Kagome...! Hija..! –aquel pelinegro aún no salía de su asombro, todo había sido una confusión ¡solo una maldita confusión! Su sobrina se encontraba viva, no tan bien ya que su herida en el brazo parecía ser un poco grave, pero por lo menos la tenían con vida. Su emoción era evidente en las lágrimas que salían como cascada de sus ojos, nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviado y feliz como lo estaba en ese momento, las palabras... simplemente no podían salir-

:::Kagome::: Dr. Inu... tío... discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado de esa manera... pero... –la chica hacía una expresión de dolor mientras se tomaba con su otra mano su codo, el dolor empezaba otra vez a ser insoportable-

:::Inu-No::: No te preocupes hija.. lo importante es que te encuentras bien, luego hablaremos de lo que pasó –la trataba de tranquilizar un poco mientras se levantaba y empezaba a empujar la silla de ruedas, era obvio que aquel trabajo era de enfermeras pero él lo ejecutaba con mucho gusto a pesar que mas de una de ellas le había ofrecido su ayuda gentilmente. Naraku también se levantaba y empezaba a caminar junto con ellos, esta vez no perdería de vista a su sobrina, había sido un error haberla dejado sola y estaba seguro que esa decisión tan mala no la volvería a cometer-

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru... -intentó hablarle mientras el Dr. Inu-No empujaba su silla, Naraku pasó a la par de Sesshoumaru tenía que hacerle una última advertencia-

:::Naraku::: Si te acercas a ella te demandaré por todo lo que tienes o lo que pudieras tener... te quitaré tu carrera, tu prestigio, tu dinero, desearás nunca haber nacido ni haberla conocido a ella... así que ya lo sabes... –el odio que sentía por el peliplata lo reflejaba en cada palabra que emanaba de su boca, el chico aún no salía de su asombro de ver su novia viva... hmp... ¿sería que aún la podría llamar 'su novia'?-

...

Mientras los tres desaparecían por el elevador, Diana por su parte corría casi exhausta por los pasillos del hospital tenía que llegar a encontrarse con alguien, para su suerte la persona con quien deseaba hablar estaba en la estación viendo unos cuadros.

:::Diana::: Sesshou...maruuuu... -gritaba cansada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Respira niña, te puede dar un paro!

:::Diana::: Vamos.. Sesshoumaru... no hagas bromas pesadas... -reclamaba jadeante-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que sucede? Cuál es la emergencia?

:::Diana::: No sé como decírtelo así que simplemente te lo diré... estaba... con una chica que llevé a la morgue para ver el cadáver de Kagome, allí estaba Inuyasha también, pero lo importante es que ellos dos hablaban que la que estaba en la mesa no era Kagome.. sino que era otra chica a la que aparentemente ellos dos conocían...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya lo sé..

:::Diana::: Ya.. lo sabes? *hmp.. mi primo nunca dejará de sorprenderme! Siempre que le traigo alguna noticia me sale con que ya la sabe...* -pensó un poco confundida y un poco furiosa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella se encuentra aquí en el hospital, en estos momentos mi padre junto con su tío la llevan a su habitación...

:::Diana::: Aquí está? -preguntó alegremente- que alegría saber que nada malo le pasó.. pero.. un momento.. -reflexionó un poco- Que le pasó? Porque la llevan a una habitación?

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp.. -mofó un poco- Siempre de atolondrada no? Deberías de aprender primero a escuchar y luego reaccionar, no solamente a "oír" lo que te dicen..

:::Diana::: ay... -reclamó en forma de puchero- vamos Sesshoumaru no seas así, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para tus reproches..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tienes razón, Kagome estará en una habitación en el departamento de mi padre... al parecer se lastimó su brazo izquierdo con alguna clase de esquirla quizás, Kouga no debe de tardar en llegar a revisarla.

:::Diana::: Se quedará.. en cardio? mmm no lo dudo, después de todo mi tío siempre le ha tenido un cariño muy especial.. oye.. y ahora que recuerdo.. porque no estás con ella? -su seriedad era nuevamente muy notoria pero Diana estaba acostumbrada a ello por eso no le prestaba mucha atención-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Será mejor que vayas con Neji.. estoy seguro que con esto del terremoto tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer, después de todo es arquitecto no? Eso me recuerda.. toma las llaves de mi casa necesito que la vaya inspeccionar yo aún no he podido llegar así que si necesita alguna reparación que la empiece a hacer... de acuerdo? Que no escatime en ningún gasto...

Eso era típico en Sesshoumaru si había algo que no quería responder pues se desviaba por otro tema, la chica se limitó a suspirar por lo menos sabía que Kagome estaba bien, lo que pasaba entre ellos dos como diría su primo 'no era de su incumbencia'. Se retiró diciéndole a Sesshoumaru que no se le olvidara darles sus saludos a Kagome.

...

Rin por su parte había recibido insistentemente la indicación de Tendra que fuera a examinar a Ayame por lo que la joven médico se dirigía a la habitación en donde la habían acomodado temporalmente. Entraba sin tocar y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Ayame sospechaba que a esa hora 'su estado' sería la comidilla de muchos en el hospital lo cual le molestaba sobremanera ya que por rumores Kouga se podía enterar de su estado.

:::Rin::: Hola Ayame! Cómo sigues?

:::Ayame::: Pues ya mejor Rin, creo que el descanso me ha hecho mucho bien.

:::Rin::: Me alegro, por cierto.. te traigo una súper buena noticia! -la pelirroja frunció los ojos con un tanto de preocupación, la verdad era que las buenas noticias no abundaban mucho esa madrugada- Al parecer hubo una terrible confusión... Kagome... nuestra querida amiga, no está muerta! -los ojos verdes de Ayame brillaron con una particular alegría, una como no la había sentido muchos días atrás-

:::Ayame::: Y... a dónde está? -preguntó sollozando mientras Rin veía su expediente-

:::Rin::: Lo último que supe es que Inu Otto-sama la llevaba a una habitación en cardio -Ayame abrió los ojos asustada y pensando porqué podría estar en cardiología- No te asustes, no es bueno para tí Ayame, Kagome está en cardio porque Inu Otto-sama lo quiso de esa manera ya que así podía tenerla mas cerca y poder controlar que todo estuviera bien con ella, solamente vino con una herida en el brazo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se la hizo o que tan grave sea, pero entiendo que Kouga iba a ir a revisarla cuanto antes, por lo pronto yo no me quitaba de encima a Tendra y a Suikotsu que me insistían a cada minuto que tenía que venir a verte.. y ahora entiendo porqué lo hacían con tanta insistencia -le decía mientras se acercaba a darle un afectuoso abrazo- Felicidades amiga..!

:::Ayame::: Gra... gracias.. Rin...

:::Rin::: Oye pero.. y porqué estás tan alterada? Tienes tan poco tiempo me imagino.. cuánto calculas? Por el examen de sangre, el resultado de la ultra y el control de hormonas que te mandó a hacer Mary veo que debes de tener entre 4 ó 6 semanas.

:::Ayame::: Si.. tengo 5 semanas y media.

:::Rin::: Oye amiga.. y por qué no habías dicho nada! Mira que descuidada eres, aunque admito que quizás tu ya tenías tus sospechas porqué no aparece ningún grado de alcohol en tu sangre lo que me hace suponer que no bebiste nada ayer en la noche en la casa de Kagome, no es así?

:::Ayame::: Si... desde hace un par de días tenía un pequeño atraso en mi período pero con tantas cosas en el hospital que no tuve tiempo de hacerme los exámenes... además... -la chica se quedó callada y volteó a ver a otro lado-

:::Rin::: Me imagino que no debe de ser nada fácil decírselo a Kouga, no? -ella se limitó a asentir con su cabeza dándole la razón a la pelinegra- Bueno, te sabré decir que tu situación es un poco delicada, no te quiero mentir para que tomes conciencia de lo que debes de hacer y así sigas al pie de la letra mis indicaciones... -la chica desviaba su mirada debido a un sonido que le llegaba desde su cintura, era un mensaje en donde la solicitaban de urgencia- Sabes? Es algo extraño tu caso, pero tuve uno similar hace un par de semanas, dime, has estado muy estresada?

:::Ayame::: Solo... un poco... –dijo con cierto temor- es increíble como puedo controlar las emergencias pero no lo puedo hacer con mis emociones ya que cuando vi por TV lo que había pasado con Kagome me alteré muchísimo quizás... eso... debe de haber sido lo que me ha causado que se me eleve la presión tanto, oye.. pero hablando de otra cosa sino era Kagome a la que trajeron hace ratos y se llevaron a la morgue... entonces, quien era?

:::Rin::: No te sabría decir, entiendo que Sesshoumaru fue a la morgue con Anko para investigar ese punto, por lo pronto sabía que lo noticia te alegraría y te levantaría el ánimo.

:::Ayame::: Si.. tienes razón, entonces en ese caso... –dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba de su cama-

:::Rin::: Que haces? –preguntó seriamente elevando su mano izquierda haciendo un gesto de interrogación-

:::Ayame::: Ah... pues.. yo... quiero ir a ver Kagome, ir a buscar a Inuyasha que también estaba en la morgue y darle la buena noticia, ir a mi departamento para ver que han hecho con mis pacientes, ayudar un poco a Eriol –en fin, la lista podía seguir si Rin no la hubiese interrumpido en ese momento-

:::Rin::: Pues podrás ser inclusive el director de este hospital y tener todas las responsabilidades del mundo, pero no puedo permitir que sigas en ese ritmo, aunque solamente tienes un par de semanas pero presentas un caso atípico de pre eclampsia y esto es demasiado delicado como para ignorarlo, inclusive puedes tener un aborto espontáneo y no me gustaría que eso sucediera, por lo menos no mientras yo sea tu doctora –se autoproclamaba instantáneamente-

:::Ayame::: Pre... eclampsia? –preguntaba con mucha duda- pero, siempre había entendido que esto se presentaba hasta muy avanzado el embarazo jamás al principio.

:::Rin::: Si... así es, como tu dices la pre eclampsia se presenta hasta después de la semana número 28 aunque inclusive se puede presentar en la semana número 20, este caso es bien aislado pero por los demás síntomas que presentas y tomando en cuenta el estrés al que estuviste sometida este día puede haber una excepción, de hecho tuve un caso muy similar hace como 5 ó 4 meses con otra paciente y gracias a que siguió con mis indicaciones ahora se encuentra muy bien, en las últimas conferencias a las que he asistido también se empieza a evaluar estos casos quizás debe de ser la vida muy agitada que llevamos hoy en día pero no es el primer caso que se da, así que por seguridad necesito ingresarte -el beeper de la chica nuevamente sonaba insistentemente-

:::Ayame::: Ingresarme... pero Rin...

:::Rin::: Si.. te entiendo... así que te dejaré ir con una sola condición, puedes llamar a alguien de tu departamento pero vete en sillas de ruedas, te doy permiso nada mas que vayas a ver a tus pacientes no te vayas a esforzar demasiado, entiende que lo que tienes puede provocarte serias complicaciones, luego podrás irte donde Kagome para poderla saludar, pero recuerda Ayame... por favor cuídate si?

:::Ayame::: Esta bien Rin... no me esforzaré demasiado... y gracias... –le dijo un poco apenada mientras ella sonreía felizmente, esas noticias eran las que mas le alegraban a la chica decir 'felicidades' a una mujer embarazada y contribuir aunque fuese un poco por traer a una nueva vida al mundo siempre le daba un vuelco a su corazón-

...

Rin salía casi corriendo de aquella habitación, había un problema grave con cierta paciente y tenía que atenderla de inmediato. Kagome estaba instalada en una preciosa habitación de lujo que había conseguido el Dr. Inu; era amplia, con TV y DVD incluidos y una sola cama con una pequeña sala, Naraku y el Dr. Inu estaban con ella esperando a que llegara Kouga para poderla revisar, sin embargo ya se había tardado un poco y los dos empezaban a impacientarse, afortunadamente para el chico antes que el médico mayor lo volviera a llamar éste aparecía, un poco lleno de sangre en su bata, la cual tiraba a un lado al entrar a la habitación con Kagome.

:::Kouga::: Buenos días, perdone Dr. Inu-No tenía una emergencia en otro lado, mucho gusto... usted debe de Naraku Higurashi, el famoso tío de Kagome no? -Naraku por su parte se limitaba a asentir-

:::Dr. Inu::: Lo importante es que ya estás aquí... por favor Kouga en cuanto termines me informas personalmente si? Necesito retirarme, con tu permiso Naraku.. que sigas mejor hija... -se retiraba no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente de Kagome-

:::Kouga::: No hay problema yo le informaré personalmente, y bien... -decía mientras se ponía unos guantes nuevos- no sé si me pudiera dejar un rato a solas con Kagome, Naraku? Mi residente Houyo te guiará a una estación de café estoy seguro que la necesitarás al igual que todos nosotros -dijo sonriente-

:::Naraku::: No te preocupes, estoy bien así...

:::Kouga::: No.. por favor.. insisto... además tengo que revisar a Kagome y me gustaría que nos diera un poco de privacidad.

:::Naraku::: Esta bien... Kagome, voy a ver si puedo intentar comunicarme con Tsubaki para darle la buena noticia, entre tantas cosas no he podido informarle -le comentaba mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente- regreso en un rato si? -ella se limitaba a asentir nada más mientras Kouga lo escoltaba a la puerta para asegurarse que se retirara del piso y no se quedara esperando en el corredor-

:::Kouga::: Y bien Kagome, vamos a ver que te pasó si?

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Kouga, se los traté de decir varias veces a mi tío y al Dr. Inu, pero ninguno de los dos me hacía caso; en el hospital me curaron y me detuvieron la hemorragia, aún tengo 15.5 de hemoglobina, plaquetas están en 290,000 MM3, hematocrito 44 por campo.. así que como verás todo está normal, además me hicieron una sutura continua administrando 1.5% de mepivacaina para adormecer el punto nada mas, no hubo anestesia general por lo tanto no he perdido conciencia ni ha existido ninguna complicación.

:::Kouga::: Bueno, así como dices no veo ningún inconveniente, primero que nada veo que estabas muy lúcida y consciente de todo lo que te hicieron y segundo con todo lo que me dices quiere decir que lo hicieron correctamente, no me gusta mucho la sutura que hicieron pero eso lo veremos después que sane, sin embargo también te dejaré los mismos exámenes aquí para que tu suegro y tu tío se queden mas tranquilos.. una consulta mas... te hicieron alguna radiografía?

:::Kagome::: Si, y prácticamente fue solo un rasguño en una arteria, no hay ninguna astilla o algún daño en el hueso.

:::Kouga::: Podríamos llamarlo algo superficial pero profundo no? –ella asintió- veo que te atendieron bien entonces... además de repetir los exámenes y la radiografía lo único que dejaré es reposo, en 15 días te quitaré los puntos y allí veremos si necesitas alguna cirugía adicional para que no te quede ninguna cicatriz, pero para mientras tendrás que descansar, como se cómo eres diré que nada mas te podré retener 24 horas aquí, luego te podrás ir a tu casa para descansar y dentro de 3 días mas puedes regresar al hospital a trabajar pero solamente a papeleo, no podrás atender emergencias solamente consultas, entendido? –decía sonriendo mientras le daba una palmadita en la rodilla y ella asentía no con mucho agrado pero sabía que era lo mejor- solo que antes que venga tu tío... –Sesshoumaru entraba como increíblemente sincronizado con Kouga-

:::Kagome::: Se...shou... ma... ru... –decía sollozando- lo... siento...

Ninguno de los dos podía creer el tenerse enfrente, por su parte a Sesshoumaru le parecía increíble que todos se hubiesen equivocado dando una declaración tan prematura pero le alegraba saber que ella se encontraba viva, para Kagome era casi imposible el volverlo a ver, ya que cuando tuvo el accidente iba a su casa para detener la pelea que escuchaba iba a suceder entre él y su hermano, parecía que habían pasado años en lugar de horas.


	61. La confesion de Sesshoumaru

Comentarios: Que mas podría decir chicas? Me siento muy feliz al recibir tantos comentarios, tan feliz que simplemente no puedo dejar de postear, así que aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas. **Lady-Cremisi93** pues te diste cuenta que fue Kikyo no? jejejejejeje me alegra tanto leer que te guste asi... espero poderte leer muy pronto..n_n voy a bajar algunas historias a ver que tal... gracias x invitarme. **Geme**! que bien que apareces... siiii aqui es donde 'resucita' la tortilla jajajajaja... oh si... ese poema que le dije que era de sesshoumaru para kagome dedicándoselo a su muerte, pero en realidad era de inuyasha para kikyo, lo siento.. es que sino.. no lo hubiera hecho tan hermoso y con tanto sentimiento.. jajajajaja espero verte pronto geme... **Lucy otoori**, gracias por tu comentario aunque solo por eso sabes? aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo e hice un nuevo short fic (un poco extraño) de sesshoumaru para que no me caiga la maldicion.. O_O moriria si algo asi me llegase a pasar.. jajajajajaja gracias y happy halloween... n_n

Espero que camony se encuentre mejor y mas recuperada... algún día la "veré" nuevamente...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Diana y Tonks iban hacia la morgue en donde encontraban a Inuyasha, Tonks al verlo se tira en sus brazos para llorar desconsoladamente, en esos momentos se daban cuenta que existía una confusión demasiado grande, aquel cadáver no era de Kagome, sino que de Kikyo.

Suikotsu por su parte se enteraba del embarazo de Ayame, quien insistía en que nadie comentara sobre ello ya que no quería que Kouga se enterara por terceras personas.

Para fortuna todo se aclaraba para el resto de los interesados quienes veían como una Kagome, golpeada pero viva, iba entrando al hospital siendo empujada en una silla de rueda por médicos de otro hospital, Sesshoumaru, Inu-No, Naraku aun no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su amada Kagome se encontraba viva y enfrente de ellos.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 61:**

**::::::LA CONFESIÓN DE SESSHOUMARU::::::**

Ninguno de los dos podía creer el tenerse enfrente, por su parte a Sesshoumaru le parecía increíble que todos se hubiesen equivocado dando una declaración tan prematura pero le alegraba saber que ella se encontraba viva, para Kagome era casi imposible el volverlo a ver, ya que cuando tuvo el accidente iba a su casa para detener la pelea que escuchaba iba a suceder entre él y su hermano, parecía que habían pasado años en lugar de horas.

:::Kouga::: Aunque quisiera dejarlos solos para no ver tanta cursilería, no puedo, tu tío Kagome se moriría si ve que Sesshoumaru está aquí -ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que decía, los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, los de ella estaban repletos de lágrimas de felicidad, ese era su mayor temor que algo le hubiese sucedido y nunca volverlo a ver, él se acercó hasta llegar a la cama y darle un abrazo con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla pero tenía que tocarla, saber que aquello no era una mentira o un espejismo inventado por su mente, ella lloraba de felicidad, él lo hacía en su corazón-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... pensé que te había perdido...

:::Kagome::: Y yo.. pensé que te había perdido a ti; todo era un caos y decían que había demasiado muertos no identificados temía... que tú fueras uno de ellos -él no podía resistir mas y le tomaba su dulce carita con ambas manos, era algo que ellos dos habían deseado desde muchas horas atrás, los labios del peliplata se unieron con los de ella era imposible no saborearlos, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al desearse como nunca antes, besó su labio inferior mientras que a su vez jugueteaba con su lengua, sus manos siguieron acariciando su rostro, la escena empezaba a tornarse un poco mas candente olvidándose por completo de la presencia de un tercero que intentaba obviar los sonidos que los dos emitían 'cof, cof' fingía una tos el pelinegro para hacerse notar, Kagome y Sesshoumaru se separaban lentamente sin quitarse la mirada de encima-

:::Kouga::: Por un momento pensé que aquí procrearían otro heredero Taisho... -dijo de manera un poco burlona pero sin pensarlo, Sesshoumaru volteó su mirada llena de rabia ¿cómo podía haber sido tan indiscreto? Ella por su parte que no sabía nada no le tomó importancia a ese comentario tan puntual del pelinegro-

:::Kagome::: Lo sentimos Kouga -se disculpaba muy apenada- Oigan por cierto, Cómo están todos Kouga? Rin, Ayame, Tendra, Mary... No les ha pasado nada?

:::Kouga::: Todas y todos están bien, por suerte no hemos tenido alguna falta directa, estoy seguro que Ayame no debe de tardar en venir, ella se puso muy mal cuando se dio la confusión de tu muerte.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kagome... necesito hablar contigo... -aquel tono de seriedad significaba algo importante, ella lo sabía, pero que podía ser? Terminar con ella no era una posibilidad, no después de aquel beso, pero ese era el tono que uno siempre utilizaba para decirle a su pareja que ya no podrían seguir juntos, su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal-

:::Kagome::: Que sucede Sesshoumaru? -Kouga se quedó atónito ¿se lo diría ahí mismo? Pero tenía la razón de hacerlo, Naraku ya sabía de la existencia del bebé, de hecho casi todo el hospital ardía con el chisme y no se podía arriesgar a que "algún o alguna chismosa" se lo contara-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esto no será nada fácil decírtelo, de hecho.. no se ni por donde empezar... -hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de tomar todo el coraje posible- Kagura está aquí en el hospital... ella está gravemente herida debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, todavía no estamos seguros que sobreviva... -la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par, giró su cabeza buscando la mirada de Kouga para poder confirmar la historia que le estaba comentando su amado, pero el chico aún estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Sesshoumaru, pero aún así no había vacilación alguna en lo que él estaba diciendo, además era imposible que él jugara con algo tan serio-

:::Kagome::: Resultó... muy herida.. en el terremoto? -preguntó con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras, Sesshoumaru asintió- Y... mi tío lo sabe? Sabe que ella está aquí.. en el hospital? -¿Habían regresado sus sentimientos por Kagura al verla? ¿Eso era lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Que... quería regresar a su lado? Su corazón latía a mil por horas del nerviosismo que inundaba todo su ser, aquel dolor tan punzante que había sentido en su brazo sentía como iba desapareciendo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, pero... a pesar de su condición... ella... no es lo mas importante que tengo que decirte... -Kagome no entendía nada de lo que estaba intentando decirle, qué podía ser mas importante que la misma presencia de Kagura?- Ella... estaba embarazada Kagome... hace un par de horas Suikotsu y Rin tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia con 32 semanas de embarazo aproximadamente... el bebé también se encuentra en un estado delicado aunque Suikotsu da muchas esperanzas...

:::Kagome::: Y... ese bebé... es...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es... mío...

:::Kagome::: Pero.. 32 semanas... eso significa... que... tu y ella se siguieron viendo aún después de terminar...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si...

:::Kagome::: Tú... lo sabías? -preguntó con sus lágrimas mas que evidentes en su rostro, le había mentido, la había engañado, fuese una vez o varias pero por lo menos había sido una vez, eso era mas que obvio!-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo supe hasta hace un par de horas que Kouga fue a buscarme para tomar la decisión de hacer o no la cesárea.

:::Kagome::: Entonces Kouga.. tú lo sabías? -el chico que aún estaba en shock por la pronta confesión de su amigo y que hasta el momento había sido un espectador, pegó un pequeño salto asustado por una acusación a la cual era culpable pero a su vez era inocente, ¿en que momento se había visto envuelto en una pelea que no le correspondía?-

:::Kouga::: Si... pero yo...

:::Kagome::: Lo sabía Ayame? Ella también me lo ocultó?

:::Kouga::: No.. nadie lo sabía...

:::Kagome::: Nadie.. excepto tu?

:::Kouga::: No.. bueno.. si.. es decir... yo lo supe casi de casualidad.. aquí nadie lo sabía, de hecho ahora cuando todos se dieron cuenta...

:::Kagome::: "Todos"?

:::Kouga::: Ah... etto.. bueno.. no todos... es decir... todos los que estábamos atendiendo a Kagura en la emergencia...

:::Kagome::: Es decir... que ahora soy el chisme del hospital, de cómo mi novio me engañó...

:::Kouga::: No Kagome... no es así...

:::Kagome::: El que no es así Kouga? Que Sesshoumaru me engañó? O qué crees, que Kagura violó a Sesshoumaru y él por pudor no puso alguna denuncia? Ó.. que en este hospital no son unos chismosos? -Sesshoumaru se limitó a enviarle una mirada de reclamo a Kouga, en lugar de ayudarlo lo estaba hundiendo mas y mas-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No Kagome... es obvio que ella.. no me forzó a nada, pero créeme que si yo hubiese sabido de la existencia de ese bebé no te lo hubiera ocultado...

:::Kagome::: Clarooo! -afirmó en voz alta y en tono muy sarcástico- Si de esas cogidas y revolcadas que tuvieron no hubiese resultado el bebé la confesión saldría sobrando verdad?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome! -reclamó al escuchar como estaba expresándose, de su bella boca era imposible escuchar palabras tan soeces-

:::Kagome::: Que? Ahora solo falta que vengas a corregir mi manera de expresarme, lo siento si no puedo estar feliz porque ya eres padre y puedas formar una familia con esa puta!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Kagome, yo no he dicho que...

:::Kagome::: Entonces que? Planeas abandonar al bebé?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No.. pero..

:::Kagome::: Qué? Quieres que yo siga manteniendo la relación que hasta el momento hemos tenido y a la vez estar con Kagura?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que te estás adelantando...

:::Kagome::: No! El que se adelantó y se cagó en toda la relación eres tú! Tantas ganas tenías de cogértela que no pudiste buscar un condón o por lo menos no eyacular dentro de ella? Tú eres médico y sabes perfectamente cómo podía quedar embarazada! ¿Porqué tú y yo nos protegíamos tanto y con ella no tuviste ese cuidado? Maldición Sesshoumaru, porque con ella? No recuerdas el daño que te dejó? Porque tenías que ser tan... -ella se quedó callada soportando todo el dolor que tenía, se sentía defraudada, herida, molesta, llena de rabia y de rencor, poco a poco y como pudo se fue deslizando en la cama para poderse acostar y darle la espalda, ella ya no tenía nada mas que decir no por el momento, él sabía que se merecía cada uno de los reproches y muchos mas, pero no quedaba mas remedio que terminar aquello que poco se le podía llamar conversación, intentó acercarse a ella para poderle dar un abrazo o un beso final pero al escuchar su sollozo de dolor detuvo su acción. Dio la media vuelta saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a Kouga a quien casualmente le sonaba su celular indicando un nuevo mensaje que era de Houyo confirmando que Naraku se dirigía nuevamente allí-

:::Kouga::: No sabes cuanto lamento esta situación Kagome.. pero..

:::Kagome::: Y yo lo lamento mas Kouga! –gritó a todo pulmón- Podrías retirarte por favor..? Deseo estar sola...

:::Kouga::: Esta bien... –pero Kouga no se iba a ir tan tranquilo ya que en esos momentos entraba Naraku quien al ver a su sobrina llorando no se pudo controlar por lo que agarró de la bata al chico antes que se pudiera retirar-

:::Naraku::: Oye y ya te vas? Mi sobrina no estaba en ese estado cuando me fui, que demonios le hiciste? Hija... te sientes bien? Te duele algo? –le preguntaba pero ella aún seguía llorando y no respondía sus interrogantes-

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes Naraku, ya mandé a hacerle varios exámenes y dentro de poco la vendrán a traer para hacerle una radiografía, por lo pronto la medicina que le administraron en el hospital tendría que durarle por lo menos un poco antes de mediodía, ahora solo nos queda esperar..

:::Naraku::: ESPERAR? Esperar a que? A que empeore? A que le suceda algo malo para que cualquiera de ustedes pueda empezar a actuar? Esto es... impensable! Pensé que eran uno de los mejores hospitales del país... pero veo que no son mas que una bola de incompetentes... –él estaba desesperado a punto de perder mas su control era imposible que nadie hiciera nada, estaba a punto de seguir insultando a Kouga cuando el Dr. Inu entró en la habitación-

:::Inu-No::: Tranquilízate Naraku...

:::Naraku::: Para ti es fácil decirlo, no es alguno de tus hijos el que está en esa cama.

:::Inu-No::: Pero sabes que a Kagome la quiero como a uno de ellos.

:::Naraku::: Entonces si me comprendes ¿Cómo es que quieres que me tranquilice? Mira como está Kagome! –por su parte el director del hospital conservaba su clásica tranquilidad que tanto caracterizaba a los Taisho pero al mismo tiempo revisaba el expediente el cual había arrebatado de las manos de Kouga el momento de entrar-

:::Inu-No::: Si te exaltas de esa manera no podremos hacer nada, no solucionaremos ningún problema si nos ponemos a gritar como locos, Kouga vete a mi oficina y mándale a Sesshoumaru un mensaje diciéndole que TU necesitas hablar con él, no quiero que le digas que soy yo.

:::Kouga::: Pero Dr. Inu-No tengo que ir a ver como está Ayame porque aún no le han dado el alta y no se lo que tiene, además están los pacientes de emergencia...

:::Inu-No::: A Ayame la está revisando Rin así que si es por eso no te preocupes y por tus otros pacientes allí tienes a tu RS que en lugar de mandarlo a pasear con los familiares de los pacientes lo deberías de poner a trabajar, a parte de eso ¿tienes alguna otra excusa? –a Kouga no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar la orden de su superior, luego iría ver a Ayame-

:::Kouga::: Esta bien Dr. Inu-No, en estos momentos le envío el mensaje a Sesshoumaru y lo esperaremos en su despacho... Houyo vamos, te daré algunas indicaciones. Con su permiso, espero que sigas mejor Kagome...

:::Inu-No::: Naraku, podrías esperar a fuera por favor?

:::Naraku::: Tú también me sacas? –preguntó indignado- Pues no! La última vez que vi a mi sobrina estaba bien, inclusive con todo, aún podía ver su sonrisa... la dejó un momento a solas y luego la encuentro en este estado...!

:::Inu-No::: Recuerda con quién estás hablando... no soy un muchachito ni tampoco un enamorado de Kagome, soy el director de este hospital y una de las personas que mas la ha guiado en su camino de adulta, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces.

:::Naraku::: Esta bien, de todo modos aun tengo que hacer varias llamadas –dijo nada mas para excusarse y no darle del todo la razón, la cabeza mayor de los Taisho por su parte puso en una mesa el expediente de Kagome y luego rodeó la cama para poder quedar enfrente de la chica y así poder conversar-

:::Inu-No::: Vamos a ver hija linda, me imagino porque debes de estar así, ¿Ya hablaste con Sesshoumaru verdad? –ella seguía llorando por lo que no podía responder pero por no ser grosera con él, se limitó a asentir con su cabeza- ya veo, pudieron hablar o solamente habló alguno de los dos?

:::Kagome::: Hablamos.. bueno... si lo pienso mejor... parece que solamente hablé yo... y usted.. cómo se enteró? Sesshoumaru ya le había dicho... lo que.. estaba sucediendo?

:::Inu-No::: Tu sabes que yo siempre me entero de todo, es mi deber y obligación como jefe y dirigente de este hospital... además Sesshoumaru es mi hijo y siempre estoy enterado de una u otra manera de su proceder, toma... –le decía mientras le entregaba un pañuelo y la ayudaba a sentarse- Ahora bien, a parte de eso hay algo que te duela? –ella lo negaba- Sabes? Aún a esta hora no he podido hablar con Sesshoumaru ya que tengo entendido que desde que se enteró de la confusión de tu muerte ha estado esperando hablar contigo primero antes que nadie, no quiero justificarlo ni nada parecido, pero... –quedó pensativo un rato- antes que nada... ¿Qué piensas de la situación?

:::Kagome::: Que... qué pienso?

:::Inu-No::: Si, que crees o mejor déjame replantearte la pregunta, ¿Cómo crees que debería de actuar él? A tu parecer, cuál deberían de ser las acciones que él debería de tomar y por favor, no nos enfoquemos en hechos pasados, nada de lo que digamos o hagamos podrá cambiar la verdad que ahora nos acoge.

:::Kagome::: No sé.. es demasiado difícil... el solo pensarlo.

:::Inu-No::: mmm.. ya veo... es decir que si estuvieras en su lugar no sabrías que hacer, es decir por ejemplo si tu alguna vez lo hubiese engañado...

:::Kagome::: PERO YO NUNCA LO ENGAÑÉ! Mis sentimientos y mis acciones siempre han sido sinceras con él!

:::Inu-No::: Bueno, tranquila hija, por eso dije 'por ejemplo'.

:::Kagome::: Perdón...

:::Inu-No::: No te preocupes, como seguía diciendo por ejemplo si tú lo hubieses engañado como accidente o no teniendo la alevosía del engaño y le hubieses dado esperanzas a alguien como un coqueteo normal aún sin darte cuenta y de repente te encuentras con alguien proponiéndote matrimonio, ¿crees que eso no ofendería a Sesshoumaru? ¿Cómo reaccionarías ante esa situación? ¿La ocultarías ó le dirías la verdad?

:::Kagome::: No se... como algo así... se podría comparar con esta situación...

:::Inu-No::: Oh no hija... ninguna situación es comparable a ésta solamente te estoy planteando un caso 'muy hipotético' y que a ti te conllevaría una decisión tan importante como la que él debe de tomar, no te puedo exponer la misma situación pensando como si fueras hombre, es obvio que no pensarías de la misma manera, por eso te planteo otro caso en donde como mujer tienes que plantear una solución que involucra mas sentimientos que físico.

:::Kagome::: Sería imposible que algo así sucediera.. cómo podría coquetear con alguien al punto de enamorarlo sin saberlo? Sería... imposible... –decía ella olvidando por completo cierto 'detalles' de ella misma-

:::Inu-No::: Claro, cómo estamos hablando 'hipotéticamente' podríamos suponer que tienes dos soluciones, la primera es terminar con Sesshoumaru quedándote con una persona a quien no amas realmente o la segunda sería rechazar a esta persona, pero con la segunda opción podrías quedarte sin ambos ya que es posible que Sesshoumaru se sienta traicionado y no desee perdonarte, pero obviamente este caso es diferente ya que con solo ocultarle los hechos fácilmente se toma la segunda opción en cambio en la realidad una vida es imposible de ocultar, pero la decisión es igualmente difícil, el engaño se da en las dos opciones ¿no crees?

Kagome permanecía callada, su llanto había cesado por completo lo que había hecho que regresara su cordura y 'su memoria', aquel caso no era TAN HIPOTÉTICO como él lo decía, además era demasiado certero, sería que... ¿él ya sabía que ella tenía el dije de Inuyasha? O ¿Él mismo le hubiese dicho a su padre que al no rechazarlo era que aceptaba la propuesta de matrimonio? En ese caso él tenía razón había un engaño inclusive mas cruel de parte de ella, ya que hasta se podría dar la posibilidad que para ese periodo ella no hubiese andado con Sesshoumaru era posible que ese mismo día en que Kagura quedaba embarazada ella estuviese aceptando a Sesshoumaru, o al día siguiente, o en esa semana, ella y él se habían precipitado demasiado, pero ella... lo de Inuyasha llevaba inclusive un poco mas de un mes, ella ya se le había entregado muchas veces al hombre que supuestamente amaba, pero en esos momentos ella había estado confundida, pero aún así esa no era una excusa valedera lo correcto hubiese sido terminar con él o rechazar por completo a Inuyasha, nunca haberse quedado callada y mucho menos ocultárselo a Sesshoumaru.

:::Kagome::: Pero no! No es lo mismo... él está jugando con una vida... yo no.. además, nunca acepté la propuesto.. simplemente.. no la rechacé... –la mirada en Inu-No lo delataba aunque sus gestos faciales trataban de simular un poco de extrañeza, sin querer aquellas palabras que debían de ser para su YO interno las había dicho en voz alta, al ver la reacción de él ella supo lo que había hecho- Usted... lo sabía verdad?

:::Dr. Inu::: Digamos que yo conozco las personas que tienen el dije de los Taisho, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta los detalles...

:::Kagome::: Debe de estar decepcionado de mi, ¿no es así?

:::Dr. Inu::: Estoy seguro que todo lo que pasó con Inuyasha fue mas por amabilidad y temor a rechazarlo que por herir con dolo a Sesshoumaru.

:::Kagome::: La verdad, tiene razón, nunca he querido lastimar a Sesshoumaru y mi intención era hablar con Inuyasha el día de hoy en la noche y decirle toda la verdad y regresarle su dije...

:::Dr. Inu::: Entonces ¿Puedes comprender un poco Sesshoumaru? Como te decía no estoy tratando de defenderlo ni justificarlo pero esta situación es diferente, ustedes dos empezaron a salir casi de inmediato cuando él y Kagura terminaron, un embarazo podía ser una posibilidad muy latente aunque no hubiera salido con ella después de terminar la relación, así que por lo menos deberías de escucharlo, ¿no crees?

:::Kagome::: Creo que tiene razón y pues.. yo también le diré lo de Inuyasha...

:::Dr. Inu::: No me imagino que tan difícil debe de ser esta situación para ti hija; pero se que de una u otra manera tu estas preparada para tomar cualquier decisión y yo.. siempre estaré para apoyarte en lo que sea, así como he estado para ti durante todo este tiempo... ok?

:::Kagome::: Gracias Dr. Inu, en serio.. se lo agradezco...

:::Dr. Inu::: Vamos intenta descansar, estoy seguro que el haberte desahogado te ayudará muchísimo

Kagome asentía, siempre el hablar con él la hacía pensar de manera diferente, él tenía razón, debía de darle una oportunidad de defenderse, después de todo esa misma noche/madrugada se había enterado que Kagura estaba embarazada y de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, se había convertido en papá ¿Cómo tomar alguna decisión en tan poco tiempo?

...

Por su parte Inuyasha y Tonks ya se habían retirado de la morgue, ahora los dos estaban en la recepción de pacientes, ella aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado.

:::Tonks::: YA! –decía levantándose efusivamente de su asiento tratando de darse ánimos- Tengo que superar esto... y empezar con los detalles del servicio y del funeral... todos los preparativos... la prensa... Inuyasha, ¿Crees que tu puedes hacer todo el papeleo aquí y cuando esté listo el cuerpo me avisas para enviar a los del servicio fúnebre?

:::Inuyasha::: Claro, no haría nada menos por ella y por ti, pero y tu...

:::Tonks::: Tengo que ir a hablar con los de la funeraria para poder llevar el cuerpo, encontrar los títulos de propiedad del cementerio, arreglar la casa para el servicio después del entierro, buscar un cura.. en fin, si me quedo aquí sentada sin hacer nada solo esperando, me volveré loca! Tengo.. que... –ella quería llorar pero se hacía la fuerte, cada vez que sentía que no podía mas respiraba profundamente para poder tratar de calmar su llanto, Inuyasha se acercó a ella para abrazarla tiernamente mientras le sobaba la cabeza-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Tonks, llora! Llora... se que esto debe de ser muy doloroso para ti... –la chica se sorprendió por aquel abrazo, no pudo mas, Kikyo era la única persona que había creído en ella, que en realidad la había apoyado, no entendía porque eso tenía que estar pasando. Varios minutos después ella se había tranquilizado, suspiró y luego se retiró no sin antes agradecerle por todo su apoyo-

Inuyasha aun se encontraba destrozado, su Kikyo ahora ya no estaba. Fue hasta la habitación en donde los habían acomodado con Miroku y se encontró con Sango también. Al ver la tristeza que llevaba, los dos pudieron suponer que él ya se había enterado de la verdad-

:::Miroku::: Veo que te enteraste, no?

:::Inuyasha::: De qué?

:::Miroku::: De lo de Kagome... de la tragedia..

:::Inuyasha::: Si.. y por lo que veo ustedes aún no saben la verdad –los dos volvieron a verse extrañados- Si... hay otra cosa, al parecer confundieron la situación y al final no era Kagome la que sufrió ese impacto, pero.. la que se llevó la peor parte fue Kikyo...

:::Ambos::: Kikyo? –gritaron ambos sorprendidos ante aquella confesión-

:::Inuyasha::: Si.. en el lugar que debía de estar Kagome se encontraba Kikyo, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, pero no cabe la menor duda que el cuerpo que está en la morgue es el de Kikyo.

:::Sango::: Oye Inuyasha, y tú ¿Cómo te sientes?

:::Inuyasha::: No sé Sango... esto.. es algo que no me lo esperaba bajo ningún concepto, esta situación supera cualquier pensamiento morboso que una persona pudiese tener.

:::Sango::: Entiendo... la verdad es que... yo estoy también muy consternada por la noticia... y... entonces... que pasó con Kagome? A donde está? Naraku iba a venir aquí a reconocer el cuerpo y llevárselo.. será que él ya lo sabe?

:::Inuyasha::: No sé Sango, lo único que puedo decir es que esa chica que estaba allí era Kikyo y, de hecho también apareció Tonks.

:::Miroku::: Tonks? La prima de Kikyo?

:::Inuyasha::: Si, ella andaba buscando directamente el cuerpo de Kagome aunque sabía a la perfección que no era ella sino que Kikyo.

:::Sango::: Oye Inuyasha, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

:::Inuyasha::: No te creas Sango, yo me siento en la misma situación, lamentablemente no pude hablar mucho con ella, ahora solo me queda buscar a Kagome, saber que está bien.. que se encuentra a salvo...

:::Sango::: Esta bien... vamos afuera, yo te ayudaré a buscarla y a preguntar por ella, para mientras Miroku te quedas descansando un poco mas... esta bien amor? –le decía ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, esto no dejaba de sorprender a Inuyasha- Si.. tu hermano tenía razón, ya era tiempo que me decidiera de algo que a leguas sabíamos cual era la respuesta.

:::Inuyasha::: No sabes cuanto me alegro por ambos... espero que esta vez te comportes eh Miroku?

:::Miroku::: Yo? Si siempre lo hago... –a pesar de todo, los tres rieron. Sango e Inuyasha salieron de la habitación ella sabía perfectamente a donde dirigirse-


	62. Reglas y normas

Comentarios: hola chicas! que alegría encontrarme con 4 comentarios! Sigo dando brincos de felicidad, y así como prometí ahorita que tengo tiempo de sobra voy poniendo lo mas rapido que puedo. **Camony**, que mala eres pobre kikiperra jajajajaja yo creo que eres de las primeras que quería que la matara, que bueno que estés bien amiga! **lucy otoori**: gracias! aunque creo que si me cayó una media maldición porque se me había perdido la USB y allí tengo todos mis fics, por suerte ya la encontré.. n_n y no.. no eres loca para nada, loca yo de todas las cosas que escribo... y si.. Inu-No lo sabe todo -.- ¿como le hace? cuidate! **Lady-Cremisi93**, otra oportunidad a sesshy? mmm... esta por verse todavía, el orgullo es muy fuerte y pobre kagura, ustedes me hacen ser una asesina... jajajajajaja que bueno que ya tengas trabajo! Te felicito... así que estudiarás medicina eh? Ya tengo dos amiguitas que estudiarán medicina! Bebé de Ayame.. ayy tan lindo... cuidate y gracias por tu tan animado comen. **Geme**: esos resultados oh no.. ya no los hizo... la marca... la marca lo dice todo, el flash back de Kouga, el de Seshy, no.. todo es cierto... este papasito las cosas que nos hace jejejejeje pobre almohada, pobre manicure.. mientras no sigas con los pies geme suficiente.. ay kagome! Si tienes cola que te pisen como dice mi geme... yo ya ni se en q numero vas geme.. jajajaja pero aun asi gracias! Gracias a todas chicas y espero que (casi) tengan un lindo fin de semana.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior...

Aún no podían creer que Kagome no estaba muerta, Sesshoumaru se sentía igual que ella, feliz, alegre de volverse a encontrar, sin embargo a pesar de esa felicidad no podía seguir ocultando lo de Kagura y su bebé, por lo que la confesión no se hacía esperar, ella al enterarse de la verdad lo sacaba a insultos de la habitación en donde Inu-No la había acomodado. Ella simplemente se destrozaba al conocer aquella verdad, al entrar y verla llorando Naraku se desespera empezando a insultar a Kouga, quien era la persona encargada de revisar la salud de la chica, pero afortunadamente Inu-No entra a la habitación para consolarla. Al quedarse solos ella le confiesa toda su verdad, la confusión que tuvo con Inuyasha y lo decepcionada que sentía por el engaño de Sesshoumaru pero aceptándole que le daría una oportunidad de poder hablar.

Para mientras por su parte Tonks empezaba con los servicios funerarios de su prima Kikyo, Inuyasha le ayudaba en todo lo que se podía.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 62:**

**::::::REGLAS Y NORMAS::::::**

Mary iba caminando como zombi, la impresión era aún demasiado fuerte como para asimilarlo, Terry estaba en el hospital y Susana también, su pasado no la dejaba en paz por mucho que ella quisiera por lo que pasó a la par de Bankotsu casi sin notarlo, pero él no iba a dejarla pasar tan tranquila.

:::Bankotsu::: Oye Mary.. que te sucede? –le decía mientras la detenía tomándola suavemente de la mano-

:::Mary::: Ban... perdón, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

:::Bankotsu::: De eso me puedo dar cuenta a leguas, por tu cara veo que aún no te han dado la buena noticia..

:::Mary::: Hay alguna buena noticia en estos momentos?

:::Bankotsu::: Claro! La persona que creían que era Kagome pues no lo era! Aparentemente hubo una confusión y es otra persona, aún no se quien es con exactitud, pero Kagome ya se encuentra aquí en el hospital, está en una habitación en cardio, según lo que me comentó Rin hace unos momentos.

El rostro de la chica se inundó de felicidad era difícil disimularlo o contenerlo, corrió a abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento por darle tan buena noticia entre tanta desgracia que había. Kagome había sido la primera persona que le había brindado una sonrisa, una amistad especialmente en aquellos momentos que tanto lo necesitaba, el pensar en perderla le dolía mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero ahora que sabía que todo era un confusión un pequeño rastro de luz le alegraba su corazón, bien dicen que 'después de la tormenta viene la calma' pensó. El chico no desaprovecharía tan fantástica oportunidad al tomarla en sus brazos, le plantó un beso a lo cual ella se quedó sorprendida por el acto, después de un par de segundo reaccionó empujándolo.

:::Mary::: Que.. porque... es decir... –sus palabras eran difíciles poderlas coordinar, no salían ni siquiera una tan sola frase coherente-

:::Bankotsu::: Te pediría perdón pero eso significaría que me arrepiento de lo que he hecho y eso te puedo asegurar con toda sinceridad que es una mentira –ella se quedó sin habla, no era el lugar ni el momento para aquello pero Bankotsu era simplemente así, volteó a todos lados para encontrarse con alguna cara familiar aunque para decir verdad no le interesaban sus nuevos amigos mas que los viejos- Te espero en media hora en el restaurante de enfrente... –le confirmaba la cita mientras él se despedía dándole otro beso, pero esta vez lo hacía en la mejilla. ¿Porqué tenía que haber hecho aquello precisamente ese día? Aunque el estar pensando en aquello solo podía traerle una duda ¿todavía seguía sintiendo algo por Terry?-

...

Kagome empezaba a descansar un poco, la plática con Inu-No le había traído un poco de calma ¿Qué sucedería ahora? No lo sabía, eso sería algo que tendría que descubrir con el paso del tiempo. Naraku se tranquilizaba al ver que después de la visita de Inu-No, Kagome se encontraba mejor y a pesar que no quería hacerlo, dejaba a su sobrina para que descansar y aprovechaba de volver a hablar con Tsubaki quien ya había llegado a la empresa, por suerte para ellos no habían daños materiales graves pero aún no se enteraba de algo que le perjudicaría directamente. Colgó el teléfono antes que aquella mujer respondiera, una bella alucinación se acercaba a él.

:::Naraku::: Hola Sango! Cómo estás? –preguntó casi ignorando al compañero que llevaba a la par la chica-

:::Sango::: Naraku, ho...la! –dijo un poco sorprendida aunque era a él a quien andaba buscando, pero aún no dejaba de sentir cierta incomodidad al estar a su lado- Si estás aquí, asumo que ya sabes la buena noticia sobre Kagome, no?

:::Naraku::: Si, fue una fortuna la confusión, ahorita ella está descansando en esa habitación –afirmaba mientras señalaba la habitación que tenía enfrente-

:::Inuyasha::: Habrá algún inconveniente que yo entrara? –preguntó con prudencia-

:::Naraku::: Si eres tu, no.. no hay problema, el que no quiero que entre es el inmundo de tu hermano... no después de lo que le hizo..

:::Inuyasha::: De lo que le hizo? A que te refieres?

:::Naraku::: Veo que al igual que mi sobrina eres otro de los que no saben... bueno, pues te cuento que ya eres tío... Kagura acaba de dar a luz al hijo de tu hermano...

:::Inuyasha::: A.. su hijo? Es decir... que Sesshoumaru y Kagura se seguían viendo? –preguntó extrañado-

:::Naraku::: Al parecer si, desconozco a fondo los detalles... solamente se que él y Kagura procrearon a un bebé...

:::Inuyasha::: Y.. Kagome ya lo sabe? –preguntó con cierta molestia en su hablar, aunque ya sabía la verdad de la relación entre ambos aun era difícil de asimilar-

:::Naraku::: Asumo que si... tu padre estuvo con ella platicando un buen rato, luego de eso se quedó dormida, así que si entras no la molestes demasiado ya que necesita descanso –el chico asintió mientras salió disparado a la habitación, necesitaba hablar con ella, preguntarle como estaba, porqué le había ocultado que su famoso novio era su propio hermano, preguntarle... desde cuando era su novia. El ambiente entre Naraku y Sango se había vuelto un poco tenso ahora que se habían quedado a solas, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o más bien ella no sabía como empezar una conversación-

:::Sango & Naraku::: Oye... –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un poco avergonzados-

:::Sango::: No.. tu primero Naraku.

:::Naraku::: No Sango, como siempre... primero las damas –le sonrió de la manera tierna como siempre lo había hecho provocándole un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Porqué siempre seguía siendo tan caballero con ella? Sería más fácil si la tratara con alguna clase de desprecio-

:::Sango::: Tengo que darte una mala noticia la cual concierne a la empresa o por lo menos a una de las últimas partes adquiridas.

:::Naraku::: Qué sucedió? No me digas que algo malo le pasó a Miroku o a Asuka?

:::Sango::: No.. pero recuerdas porqué fue toda la confusión con Kagome?

:::Naraku::: No realmente, en estos momentos lo único que se es que se encuentra bien, en aquellos instantes creo recordar que me hablaron para comentarme que había alguien en su automóvil con sus características y que ella había muerto.

:::Sango::: Si.. y así era... pero la persona que estaba en el vehículo de Kagome.. realmente era Kikyo...

:::Naraku::: No puede ser! -dijo sorprendido mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo- pero ahora veo el porqué de la confusión, ellas dos siempre se han parecido mucho físicamente.

:::Sango::: Si.. a un grado que siempre me pareció increíble que no fueran familiares.

:::Naraku::: Oye Sango.. e Inuyasha ya lo sabe? Es que lo veo demasiado tranquilo para como se llevaba como ella.

:::Sango::: Si y de hecho prácticamente fue él quien reconoció e identificó el cadáver y demostró que no era Kagome sino que Kikyo, a Miroku y a mi nos pareció extraño el que no haya tenido reacción alguna, ahora que lo mencionas está demasiado tranquilo.. como si no le importara mucho...

:::Naraku::: Lo mejor será no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, además ahora lo que importa es que tenemos que proceder con el funeral, informarle esto al departamento legal, ver que tenemos que hacer con los contratos...

:::Sango::: Por lo de funeral no creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado, tengo entendido que su prima anda aquí.

:::Naraku::: Tonks? -preguntó con sorpresa pero con una peculiar alegría en sus ojos-

::Sango::: Veo que te alegra que esté aquí no? –preguntó con un tono de celos-

:::Naraku::: La verdad es que si... le había ofrecido el trabajo de representante legal de la banda y no me había respondido, le había dado la encomienda a Kikyo de convencerla y si está aquí en el país entonces tal vez quiera decir que aceptará la oferta lo cual caerá muy bien ahora que no contaremos con Kikyo.

:::Sango::: Oye Naraku.. que cruel eres...

:::Naraku::: Porqué? –preguntó con asombro y de forma natural-

:::Sango::: A penas acabas de enterarte de la muerte de Kikyo y ya quieres reemplazarla.

:::Naraku::: Sango... así es la vida... no podemos quedarnos sentados solo a llorar sin actuar, no creas que no me duele lo que le pasó, pero si no hacemos algo todos ustedes se verán afectados por su ausencia y no solo ustedes sino que todo el staff, ¿tú crees que porque Kikyo ya no está se producirán ingresos de la nada para pagarles a todos sus salarios? O ¿crees que porque ella no está todos los chicos del staff no van a necesitar comer, vestirse, llevar dinero a sus respectivos hogares? Si los descuidamos serán ellos los que desertaran de la banda y hemos llegado demasiado alto como para caer nuevamente.

:::Sango::: No en vano eres el dueño de una gran empresa, verdad?

:::Naraku::: En este trabajo por cruel que se escuche Sango si deseas conseguir algo, hay que pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

El simplemente la observó, seguía tan bella como de costumbre, solo esperaba que ella hubiese podido encontrar la felicidad por otro lado, aunque él no la hubiese encontrado aún después de haber permanecido a su lado. Tenía a Tsubaki, pero era.. ¿cómo la podía describir? Una compañía nada mas, no era lo que andaba buscando. Se limitó a suspirar, ella se sintió algo incómoda, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que esperar a que saliera Inuyasha de la habitación.

...

Inuyasha entraba al cuarto en donde estaba Kagome, pero ella se encontraba dormida, después de tanta conmoción tenía que hacerlo para poder recuperar su cordura y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva así como le había recomendado Inu-No. No quería despertarla se veía tan pacífica, tan linda, mas bella que de costumbre, su rostro era angelical y le daba una extraña paz al solo admirarla. Se sentó en un sillón a observarla mientras tomaba una hoja de papel que estaba en la mesa junto con un lapicero, necesitaba escribir algo.

...

Kouga y Sesshoumaru se encontraban afuera de la oficina del padre del último, en ese mismo instante iba llegando Suikotsu quien había recibido también una citación de parte del jefe del hospital. Rin por su parte también había recibido el mismo citatorio a su celular de parte de Ely, la secretaria personal del Dr. Inu-No, en donde le pedía que se presentara de inmediato en su oficina, se sorprendió al llegar al lugar cuando se encontró con Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Suikotsu quienes también esperaban al jefe del hospital. Podían haber varias posibilidades, que los regañara por algún procedimiento que había salido mal aunque era extraño que solo a ellos, aún hacían falta muchos mas jefes, en especial Eriol que era el de emergencias, así que aquella se volvía una posibilidad remota, aunque volviendo a ver a su alrededor todos tenían un factor común, habían atendido a Kagura y al bebé, si... aquella posibilidad era mas latente que cualquiera otra que pudiera pensar.

:::Kouga::: Rin! –se sorprendió al verla haciendo que todos voltearan hasta donde estaba ella- Fuiste a ver Ayame? Que le pasa? Qué tiene? –preguntaba desesperado-

:::Rin::: A pesar que me gustaría decirte que todo está bien no lo puedo hacer, no me gusta mentir o 'encubrir' la verdad, ella está un poco delicada de salud a tal grado que tendré que ingresarla al hospital por lo menos 1 semana como precaución luego de ese periodo volveré a examinarla por completo para saber como ha reaccionado y determinar si se queda otro periodo mas o le doy el alta.

:::Kouga::: Pero que tiene? Y además porqué la tienes que remitir tu? No debería de hacerlo algún internista antes que un especialista? No me digas que solamente es porque dada la emergencia no hay nadie que la pueda ver... o es que... –el chico abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido, los hechos eran un poco obvios si se ponía a analizarlos-

:::Rin::: No saques conclusiones apresuradas Kouga, será mejor que vayas a verla antes que empieces a armar revuelo en tu cabeza; en estos momentos Mary anda buscando una habitación para ella por lo pronto le autoricé a que pudiera ir a dar indicaciones a su departamento y ver como se encontraban sus pacientes.

:::Suikotsu::: Oye Rin, no será delicado para su estado de salud el dejarla ir? Eso podría traerle mas complicaciones que beneficios -preguntó sin querer en voz alta, simplemente no podía dejar de estar preocupado por aquel embarazo de alto riesgo que tenía la chica-

:::Kouga::: Tú no te metas imbécil!

:::Suikotsu::: Me meto porque quiero! Además Ayame es mi amiga y colega a pesar de todo.

:::Kouga::: Eso no me interesa! Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

:::Suikotsu::: Eres un idiota Kouga y si sigues con esa actitud lo único que conseguirás es que ella se aleje de ti, lo cual creo que sería mejor para todos...

:::Kouga::: DESGRACIADO! –le gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para golpearlo, pero Sesshoumaru fue mas rápido que los dos y pudo detenerlo a tiempo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No seas idiota Kouga, no vale la pena pelear por nada!

:::Kouga::: Estas diciendo que mi novia no vale nada? –preguntó sumamente molesto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estoy diciendo que no hay nada por lo que pelees, Ayame no te ha dado ningún motivo porque dudes de ella, además recuerda Suikotsu y Rin son novios... no seas tan imprudente –le recordó mientras volvía a ver a Rin quien tenía su cabeza agachada, estaba triste, parecía que el pasado de Suikotsu no los dejaría en paz nunca-

:::Kouga::: Perdona Rin... –se disculpó muy apenado con la chica pero ella no respondió nada, lastimosamente aquella disculpa tendría que esperar un tiempo ya que en esos momentos pasaba Inu-No enfrente de ellos. Su porte siempre era de elegancia, su cabello impecable como el del clan Taisho el cual llevaba en una coleta alta, simplemente volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru indicándole con un gesto que podía pasar-

No podía disimular lo enojado que se encontraba, a pesar que no quería mostrarse demasiado parcial y subjetivo ante la situación, pero el haber visto aquella reacción en Kagome también le había afectado, solo que por su posición no podía mostrarse desesperado al igual como lo hacía Naraku. Solo ellos dos pasaron, Ely quien ya conocía a su jefe no dejó que pasaran los demás y les ofreció un café para que se pudieran tranquilizar, ellos lo aceptaron muy gustosos, sabían que el café que se servía en la oficina personal del alto dirigente del hospital era el mejor que se podía disfrutar y en aquella mañana en donde ninguno de ellos había pegado un ojo en toda la noche resultaba como manjar de dioses.

:::Sesshoumaru::: A qué se debe tanto misterio? No me digas que nos va a interrogar a todos por lo que sucede con Kagura? -preguntó de manera despectiva mientras los dos se sentaban uno detrás del escritorio y el otro enfrente-

:::Inu-No::: En esta ocasión no quiero que abras tu boca mas que para responder a mis preguntas.. entendido? -entrelazó sus dedos apoyando sus codos en el escritorio para luego dejar caer su barbilla en sus manos y mirarlo directamente a sus ojos-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero qué te has creído? Crees que aún soy un estúpido mocoso el cual puedes controlar a tu gusto y antojo? -reclamó-

:::Inu-No::: Eres un estúpido hombre entonces, tus acciones lo indican todo.. además aún soy tu padre y por supuesto que puedo controlarte.. ¿Crees que me ha caído en gracia saber que mi primer nieto es un bastardo? Además que con esa acción has lastimado en todo su ser a una de las personas que mas quiero y protejo en este mundo -el chico se tranquilizó al escuchar esto último, mordió sus labios mientras los fruncía para no decir nada, su padre tenía razón ¡Maldición! Cómo odiaba cuando él tenía razón, ya que ante cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado los sucesos lastimaban gravemente a Kagome- así que por el momento cierra tu estúpida boca porque voy a empezar con mis preguntas.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Cómo quieras... -dijo sin tratar de darle importancia mientras recostaba su espalda en la silla-

:::Inu-No::: Sabías que Kagura estaba embarazada?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No...

:::Inu-No::: Engañaste a Kagome?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No..

:::Inu-No::: Las fechas coinciden mucho como para asegurar con tanta firmeza esa respuesta, no crees?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No...

:::Inu-No::: Piensas ampliarme la respuesta o vamos a seguir haciéndonos los tontos?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya puedo hablar entonces?

:::Inu-No::: Limítate a responder... ¿Cómo es que puedes asegurar que no la engañaste?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque no lo hice.. Cuando yo le dije a Kagome si quería ser mi novia ya había terminado con Kagura, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue cuando Rin vino al país e insistía que quería ser mi novia por un momento lo pensé por eso fue que terminé toda relación con Kagura, además sentía un lazo demasiado fuerte entre Kagome y yo y sabía que algo podría pasar y no quería estar en esa encrucijada de tener que andar con dos personas y lastimar a una que si me importaba, creo que pasó como 1 mes o menos después que terminé con Kagura por eso no te sabría decir a ciencia cierta que fue lo que pasó o en que momento quedó embarazada. No te lo voy a negar, Kagura me siguió buscando y me insistía que regresara con ella pero nunca le hice caso, mi decisión ya estaba tomada, quería a Kagome y en ningún momento me cruzaba por la mente hacerle algún tipo de daño.

:::Inu-No::: Cuánto tiempo pasaste con Kagura en la cama después que rompieron su compromiso?

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp... no crees que es algo morbosa la pregunta?

:::Inu-No::: Limítate a responder Sesshoumaru!

:::Sesshoumaru::: La primera vez fue para el cumpleaños de Kagome cuando me enteré que ella era novia del imbécil de Inuyasha, luego de eso pasaron casi 2 meses o menos, no lo recuerdo exactamente.

:::Inu-No::: Casi.. 2 meses o menos? No te acuerdas o no me quieres decir con exactitud?

:::Sesshoumaru::: En realidad, no me recuerdo bien en que fecha exactamente fue que terminé con Kagura, solo te podría que cuando empecé a andar con Kagome yo ya había terminado toda relación con ella.

:::Inu-No::: Y que piensas a hacer ahora?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo sé...

:::Inu-No::: Y todavía dices que no eres un estúpido mocoso?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo siento, pero no es un tema que pueda decidir yo solo, primero tengo que hablar con Kagura, pero mi intención es reconocer a mi hijo.

:::Inu-No::: Entonces, creo que es hora que te lo diga, ¿Tú crees que nuestra familia es tan pura, reconocida por la realeza y que tenemos un escudo familiar solo porqué si, además de poseer nuestro linaje tan impecable? -el chico quedó extrañado con aquella pregunta- Yo sé que ninguno de ustedes dos sabe nada de esto y la verdad nunca esperé tener que decírselos antes que se casaran, pero tú me has salido con una sorpresa... que.. bueno.. no lo diré en voz alta lo que pienso, pero en las reglas de la familia Taisho está totalmente prohibido reconocer a un hijo fuera del matrimonio, si lo deseas hacer entonces a ti se te quitará el apellido Taisho y si deseas continuar con la idea puedes reconocerlo pero con el apellido de tu madre, pero a partir de ese momento renuncias a todo derecho del clan, inclusive de tu herencia, para poderlo reconocer como un miembro mas del clan Taisho deberás de casarte con Kagura.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero qué dices? –preguntó indignado levantándose de un solo golpe de su silla- ¿Cómo crees que voy a obedecer una regla tan estúpida como esa?

:::Inu-No::: Si eres perteneciente al clan Taisho debes de apegarte a sus reglas, no son reglas estúpidas son reglas para que la pureza de nuestro clan prevalezca, así se ha hecho por miles de generaciones desde que apareció el primer TAISHO y no vas a hacer tú el primero que desobedezca las órdenes de nuestros ancestros.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Una orden ridícula no crees?

:::Inu-No::: Eso crees? Entonces debes de pensar mejor antes de hacer las cosas -le dijo mas tranquilamente- además debo recordarte que para el clan no existe las palabras "divorcio" o "separación" si te casas.. es para toda tu vida, inclusive no importa que muera tu pareja...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero tu bien te casas con Kaoru no?

:::Inu-No::: Si.. me voy a casar con ella, pero por ningún motivo podrá llevar el apellido Taisho ni tampoco podrá ser heredera de mi fortuna, nos casamos nada mas por amor e inclusive, si ella aún pudiese tener hijos esos hijos no podrían llevar mi apellido, solamente el de ella, así que hijo... que te quede claro, si decides que ese hijo llevará tu nombre solamente podrá ser que te cases con Kagura y que esa decisión sea para toda tu vida.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porqué demonios me empujas a una decisión que no quiero? No que quieres a Kagome? Sabes lo que eso la lastimaría?

:::Inu-No::: No soy yo el que te está empujando a esa decisión, tu solo lo has hecho con tus acciones, solamente te estoy actualizando con las normas de nuestro clan y para responder a tu pregunta... si.. quiero muchísimo a Kagome como si fuese una hija mía, pero no solo por eso te voy a ocultar la verdad sobre lo que debes y no debes hacer... todas nuestras acciones siempre han estado monitoreadas por un albacea de la familia, un abogado que ha esta de generaciones en generaciones, si él encuentra alguna anomalía en nuestro proceder también tiene la facultad de revocar el apellido de cualquier indigno.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Un... albacea?

:::Inu-No::: Si... no te creas, yo tampoco lo sabía, ni inclusive cuando me casé, mis padres me lo ocultaron y me lo dijeron en su testamento, luego cuando tu cumpliste 4 años y tu hermano nació me reuní por primera vez con este grupo de abogados que se ha encargado de velar la legitimidad del clan durante años, inclusive podría presentártelo para que te muestre el libro con las normas del clan...

:::Sesshoumaru::: A pesar de cualquier cosa y de que tan enojado puedas encontrarte estoy seguro que no me mentirías al respecto... hablaré primero con Kagura y luego veré que puedo hablar con este abogado -dijo un poco mas tranquilo, pero eso no significaba que lo estuviera en su interior. Ahora todo parecía complicarse más de lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo era posible que su familia tuviera tantas normas, leyes, debido a su linaje? ¿Casarse con Kagura? No.. esa era una opción que no quería ni pensar, no quería ni siquiera tenerla como opción, pero... ¿dejar a su hijo de un lado? Cerró sus ojos. Simplemente quería transportarse a otro lado-

...

Por su parte Ayame no dejaba de encontrarse preocupada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que tenía que ir en búsqueda de Kagome, a esas horas de la mañana lo mas seguro era que ella ya supiera sobre la existencia del bebé de Sesshoumaru, aunque había una duda en su cabeza ¿realmente podría juzgarlo? ¿Podría ponerse por completo del lado de Kagome aún sabiendo que pudiera tener razón con cualquier reacción? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como Tendra entraba con una silla de ruedas.

:::Tendra::: Perdona Rin, pero fue casi un milagro el poder conseguir esta silla, pero de una sola vez ya te conseguí un cuarto en ginecología, Mary me ayudó muchísimo con ello, así que por la hora será mejor acatar las indicaciones de Rin y llevarte al cuarto para que descanses.

:::Ayame::: Ya sabes que es lo que tengo?

:::Tendra::: No.. en realidad Rin solamente dijo que te encontrabas bastante mal a pesar de lo que pudiera decir tu apariencia y Mary solo indicó que tenías la presión tan alta que parecía que en cualquier momento explotarías, o.. no es eso?

:::Ayame::: Así es... es la.. presión lo que mas preocupa... -dijo un poco dudosa mientras Tendra la ayudaba a pasarse de la cama a la silla- pero... Rin me autorizó para que pudiera ir al departamento, así que serías tan amable de cumplir con esa orden Tendra?

:::Tendra::: Pero Ayame, tú necesitas reposar...

:::Ayame::: Se que no te opondrás a una decisión de un superior no? -volteó a verla coaccionando su decisión-

:::Tendra::: No Ayame, tienes razón -replicó resignada, mientras empujaba la silla dirigiéndola a su nuevo destino. Al llegar al departamento ubicado en la 2a planta del hospital, se encontraron con un escena impactante, era un paciente en particular y por el mismo que había regañado Ayame a Andy una de sus internas del departamento, estaba tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y actuaba como loco, la chica temía que en cualquier momento pudiera lastimar a alguien-

:::Ayame::: Pásame el expediente Tendra -le dijo en voz baja y con sumo cuidado, a las dos las tapaba un estante eso les daba un poco mas de libertad de moverse. Tendra finalmente alcanzaba el cuadro y se lo daba a Ayame quien en un par de segundos lo revisa de pies a cabeza- Tal y como imaginé... Vete y ve a pedir 2 mg de Escopolamina, luego la pones en dos inyecciones y me la das.

:::Tendra::: No Ayame -susurró- no te voy a dejar sola.

:::Ayame:::No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada... ya he tenido pacientes con crisis similares y mírame! Hasta el momento no me ha pasado nada, ¡vamos! Apúrate Tendrá, mientras mas tiempo perdamos existen mas probabilidades de que este chico haga algo malo –ella frunció los labios aún no estaba segura del tratamiento que le darían al chico-

:::Tendra::: Oye Ayame, y la escopolamina no será demasiado para él? –preguntó con suma preocupación-

:::Ayame::: No te preocupes, por eso te pido dos inyecciones en pequeña proporciones, esto solamente será para sedarlo automáticamente, si lograra administrarle otro tipo de alcaloide lo único que podré conseguir es acelerarlo mas de lo que ya está.. –explicaba- luego lo desintoxicaremos, pero lo primero es controlarlo

A Tendra no le quedaba mas remedio que obedecer a su jefe directo, salió corriendo para buscar la medicina que había solicitado, en menos de 5 minutos había regresado con Ayame nuevamente, la chica se levantaba con sumo cuidado de la silla de ruedas guardando en cada una de las bolsas de los lados de su bata una inyección, de esa manera podría tener dos oportunidades de administrárselo, pero el chico estaba desquiciado, su razón era algo que no lo acompañaba en esos momentos, cuando vio que Ayame se iba acercando a él de inmediato la tomó como rehén, eso hizo que alertara a todos sus compañeros del departamento. Su corazón latió fuertemente, en esos momentos había comprendido que era un error el arriesgarse de esa manera, ahora no solamente tenía que velar por su propia seguridad, también tenía que cuidar de una vida la cual llevaba en su vientre.


	63. Mi querida Kikyo

Comentarios: **camony**: si... es cierto, hay demasiados personajes y van saliendo mas pero solo de nombre solo para no poner "enfermera 1" "doctor 2" en fin... perdona... es que es mi debilidad, ojala te siga gustando, voy avanzando lo mas rápido que puedo. Esperaré con ansias esas fotos de ese bebé hermoso, muchos saludos para ti también. **Lady-Cremisi93**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y espero lo siga haciendo, voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas que pueda. Oye y en qué trabajas? Se escucha (o mas bien se lee) que es un trabajo en donde no te sientas mas que un rato, eso si que es cansado, aunque que digo yo, que cuando estoy trabajando solo parados nos toca, en cocina es imposible sentarse... en fin, quieres felicidad? mmm, entonces no te recomiendo que sigas leyendo, aquí solo es tristeza, dramas, etc.. me gusta ser trágica jajajajaja cuídate mucho y un besote para ti también Cremisi. **Geme**: jajajajajaja eres de las que mas se rehúsa a creerlo geme, ah si.. terry ya no existe, solo bankotsu ahhhhh es un encanto de hombre, y aquí dejo mas sabritas geme gracias por continuar leyendo! **lucy otoori**: jajajajaja si por favor esa maldición no va conmigo y mas con mi memoria jajajajajajajaja. Gracias por continuar leyendo chicas, no saben lo alegre que me sentí al ver 4 comentarios así que solo por eso dejo ya el siguiente capitulo.. Cuídense y feliz fin de semana!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior: Poco a poco todos en el hospital se daban cuenta que Kagome no se encontraba muerta y que de hecho ya estaba allí mismo. Inuyasha finalmente la localizaba quedándose en su habitación simplemente contemplándola. Para su mala suerte, Sesshoumaru tenía una mala noticia, si deseaba reconocer a su hijo como él planeaba hacerlo tendría que casarse con Kagura, de lo contrario le quitarían el apellido Taisho, todo por las reglas y normas del mismo clan. Sin embargo un problema mayor acrecentaba en el hospital, un chico había tomado de rehén a Ayame quien ahora temía por su vida.

Nota: En este capítulo aparecerá la estrofa de un poema creado por mi gran amiga Diana Coral, ella lo hizo especialmente para mi y para este fic, no es todo, simplemente será una parte... luego entenderán porqué. Además la primera parte en donde "entramos en la mente de Inuyasha" les recomiendo leerla escuchando la canción _Jasmin de Tsubasa Chronicles_, me he basado en la música para poder escribir esta parte en especial. Finalmente deseo aclarar que esta parte específicamente todo se leerá en primera persona y como lo dice la nota, todo pasa en la mente de Inuyasha.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 63: **

**::::::MI QUERIDA KIKYO::::::**

Inuyasha seguía en la habitación de Kagome, quería despertarla, hablar con ella, pero se veía tan pacífica que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Además habían demasiadas cosas rondando en su cabeza, Kikyo... ella.. ya no estaba en este mundo y a pesar de ello se sentía feliz que no fuese Kagome ¿eso lo convertía en una mala persona? El chico estaba en un sillón con sus piernas recogidas haciéndose de un sostén para poder escribir.

Entrando a la mente de Inuyasha

¿Por qué no me siento tan triste? Cuando me dijeron que era Kagome la que estaba en aquella mesa de exámenes, sentí que mi mundo se venía encima, sin embargo al descubrir la confusión sentí un alivio en mi corazón, debería de estar triste, acongojado, era Kikyo la que estaba en lugar de Kagome, es Kikyo la que está muerta... pero ¿por qué mi corazón está mas pendiente de lo que le pueda pasar a Kagome de lo que pasó a Kikyo? No lo entiendo... No puedo dejarla de ver, ella... se mira tan tranquila.. pareciera que en su mente solamente existe tranquilidad, mi corazón siente una gran confusión...

_Inuyasha... _

Escuché una voz femenina, me paré de inmediato... no era Kagome, ella aún seguía dormida, volteé a ver a todos lados, quizás mi mente ya empezaba a jugarme malas pasadas... mi corazón latió fuerte y rápidamente lo lógico en pensar es que estuviera muerto de miedo, pero era al contrario, aquella voz me traía cierta paz que era inexplicable.

_Inuyasha... _

¡Demonios! Ahora si creo que me estoy volviendo loco, quiero gritar preguntando quien está ahí, pero se que si lo hago despertaré a Kagome y en lugar de preocupado pareceré un desquiciado nada mas... ¿será que el dolor empieza a trastornarme la cordura?

_Escucha tu corazón Inuyasha... _

Escuchar... a mi corazón? Esa voz... me parece tan familiar... simplemente siento que me llega a mí corazón... será posible que esa voz sea de...?

_Porqué dudas? Si sabes que soy yo..._

Porqué dudo? Porque si no lo hago yo mismo me tacharé de loco y me remitiré con Ayame en un centro psiquiátrico...

_No crees en la promesa que nos hicimos?_

La promesa... que nos hicimos? Me senté nuevamente en el sillón acurrucándome en él, cerré mis ojos y como por arte de magia me transporté a otro lugar, estaba como en un lago o en el fondo del mar y por alguna extraña razón podía respirar libremente. Sacudí mi rostro para tratarme de despertar pero no conseguí ningún resultado, bajé mi mirada tratando de ver si era que me había convertido en algún clase de pez pero no era así allí estaban mis dos piernas, subí mi mirada y moví mis brazos para ponerlos en una dirección en donde mi vista los pudiera alcanzar, pero de pronto una luz brillante me cegó por completo, traté de protegerme con mi mano derecha interponiéndose entre aquel destello, aunque por un momento sentí que ya no lastimaba mis ojos y aquella luz se volvía una figura.

_Inuyasha... en realidad no reconoces mi voz?_

¿Reconocerla? Pensé con duda aún tratando de asimilar que era lo que estaba pasando. No quería hablar, sabía que si lo hacía abriría mi boca haciendo que tragara toda el agua que veía y eso a lo mejor me provocaría una asfixia a tal grado que mi mente podría pensar en morir.

_No pienses tanto, simplemente siente... no tengas miedo..._

¿Tener miedo? No lo tengo, hablé con seguridad demostrándome a mi mismo que podía hacerlo sin tragar agua, que era lo que estaba pasando? Podía coexistir con aquello como un ser simbiótico? Era imposible.

_Porqué no lo crees? No trates de analizarlo, hay muchas mas cosas de las que ves, inexplicables para la mente humana, pero entendibles para el corazón si logras separarlo de la razón_

Aquella figura se fue aclarando mas, era una mujer, llevaba un vestido de un color tan blanco que parecía ser un ángel, pero no tenía alas, así que era imposible que lo fuera, pero aquella luz tan brillante seguía detrás de su cabeza lo cual no me permitía poderla enfocar bien, me daba la impresión que no me la mostraría hasta que yo mismo lograra adivinar quien era.

_Adivinar? No tienes que adivinar como lo piensas, lo único que tienes que hacer es verme con tu corazón y sabrás cuál es la respuesta sin tener que hacer la pregunta._

Es que no puede ser... es imposible... que seas...

_Porqué es imposible? El hecho que tú nunca hayas escuchado algo así no significa que no exista..._

Su voz era igual, su cabello negro y lacio, su cuerpo era exactamente igual al de ella.. no tenía miedo, me sentía de la misma manera cuando estaba con ella... en realidad podría ser posible?

_Di mi nombre... sabes que soy yo... no dejes que tu mente ciegue lo que tu corazón sabe desde un principio..._

Ki.. kyo... lo sentía en mi interior como ella lo había dicho, no tuve que preguntar quien era, simplemente había encontrado la respuesta en mi corazón solo con cegar la lógica de mi cerebro. Sentí una felicidad en mi interior como nunca antes la había sentido, era una opresión en mi pecho que solamente se podría calmar si corría junto a ella y la tomaba en mis brazos, pero también aquello era ilógico, estaba en el agua, no podía correr, no podía ni siquiera caminar libremente, pero... tenía que intentarlo, nuevamente tendría que apagar la lógica en mi cerebro para poder hacer algo sobrehumano. Al hacerlo me acerqué a ella, la luz que tapaba su rostro había desaparecido, ella llevaba una sonrisa pacífica que le daba la misma sensación a mi ser. La tomé fuertemente y sin pensarlo lloré... lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho ¿era felicidad? ¿era tristeza? ¿era alguna clase de remordimiento? No... no era ninguno de aquellos sentimientos o quizás eran todos ellos.

_No llores... yo estaré siempre a tu lado Inuyasha.. .recuerda que te lo prometí, no importara lo que pasara, yo siempre estaría contigo... mi cuerpo, mi alma.. mi corazón siempre te han pertenecido._

Al igual que los míos Kikyo... y sabes que siempre he creído en esa promesa, no tenías porque probármelo. No dejaba de llorar, era aquella sensación de tristeza que ahora me había embargado, lo sabía, ella había venido a despedirse para siempre y yo no quería que lo hiciera, no quería perderla, quería tenerla junto a mí para siempre.

_Sabes que no fue por probártelo, simplemente el destino así lo quiso... pero no podía irme sin antes despedirme de ti..._

No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que me abandones... eres la única persona que siempre me ha comprendido, que siempre me ha entendido a pesar de todas mis acciones, no quiero... no quiero que desaparezcas...

_No lo haré, siempre estaré en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón._

Pero lo que deseo es que permanezcas físicamente a mi lado, no quiero dejar de verte nunca...

_No te preocupes Inuyasha, se que estarás bien... dolerá al principio pero luego te acostumbrarás._

No lo haré nunca! No lo haré...! Desde siempre has sido mi gran amor, te entregué mi corazón, mi cuerpo... No se como vivir alejado sin ti... nunca lo he podido hacer. Mi corazón lloraba, se sentía destrozado, aquello era el final.. lo sabía muy dentro de mi.

_Se que ella te ayudará a superarlo, ella... ha sufrido lo mismo que tu... ella te comprenderá... te sabrá amar y apoyar como tu lo mereces.._

¿Ella? ¿A quien te refieras con 'ella'?

_Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo... ella te acompañará en todo, te ayudará a sobrevivir con el dolor y a soportarlo, será tu compañía, tu amiga y tu mejor amante._

No quiero a otra persona mas que a ti.. ¿Por qué siempre te has empeñado en decirme que no eres buena para mí? ¿Por qué no permitiste que eso lo decidiera yo? Era siempre lo mismo con Kikyo, siempre me empujaba a brazos de alguna otra mujer, porque ella consideraba que me hacía más daño que bien, todos la consideraban egoísta conmigo, pero era todo al contrario.. eso.. solamente yo lo sabía, ella siempre buscaba mi felicidad mas de lo que yo mismo lo hacía.

_Porque nunca has podido decidir por ti solo Inuyasha._

Sonrió, aquella sonrisa tan angelical que tenía de la cual me había enamorado perdidamente.. en ese momento lo comprendí.. no había nada que hacer, el destino nos había jugado una mala pasada, pero tenía que seguir viviendo, sería un insulto para Kikyo si yo me diera por vencido en estos momentos.

Me separé de aquel abrazo y le di un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha, estaba cálida, su aura era radiante; en realidad aquello sería los más difícil que tendría que hacer... su espíritu se estaba despidiendo dejando un bello recuerdo en mi ser, lo único que podía hacer era despedirme yo también, tenía que dejarla descansar en paz, no podía ser egoísta con ella, no después de todo lo que hizo por mi... TE AMO... y siempre te llevaré en mi mente y en mi corazón... le expresé desde el fondo de mi corazón.

_Yo también siempre te amaré..._

Ella desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido ante mis incrédulos ojos. En el fondo sabía que aquello había pasado en realidad, pero nuevamente mi mente cerraba aquella posibilidad obligándome a pensar que todo había sido un dulce sueño. Me encontraba en el mismo sillón, pero había tirado el papel y el lápiz que tenía en mis manos.. una voz me llamaba.. no quería despertar... simplemente escuchaba una melodía no podía oírla del todo bien solo pude entender ciertas frases, era triste... me llegaba directo al corazón... quizás era mi propio subconsciente el que me estaba hablando a través de alguna melodía.. hmp... sabía que era la única manera en que yo mismo me podría prestar atención.

_La vida es corta, yo lo sé de más;  
pero no por ello me siento capaz  
de decirte adiós amor  
y de no volverte a ver jamás…_

para mí nunca has muerto  
eso dice mi corazón  
y para ello no tengo razón.

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha... Despierta Inuyasha... -le gritaba, parecía que él no podía abrir sus ojos lo cual empezaba a preocuparla-

:::Inuyasha::: Ka... gome... -dijo su nombre tratando de enfocar bien, ella se había levantado con sumo cuidado de la cama en donde se encontraba para poderlo despertar-

:::Kagome::: Que alegría... -suspiró alegre- estás bien...

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome...! Creo que eso debería de decir yo... -sonrió mientras se paraba y la abrazaba con cuidado-

:::Kagome::: Lo sé... creo que les he dado un buen susto... pero que te pasaba? Estabas llorando y hablando dormido, me preocupaste muchísimo, parecía que no querías despertar.

:::Inuyasha::: Lloré? -preguntó incrédulo mientras se tocaba el rostro y encontraba rastros de lo que Kagome le comentaba-

:::Kagome::: Si, parecía que estabas en alguna agonía o algo así -explicaba mientras nuevamente se sentaba en la cama con ayuda del chico-

:::Inuyasha::: Si... pueda que eso fuese cierto... -dijo muy triste mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba todo lo que había sentido, ella comprendió, ya se había enterado de la muerte de Kikyo-

:::Kagome::: Oye Inuyasha... perdona... -se expresó mientras agachaba y volteaba su cabeza en sentido contrario a él- si no hubiese sido por mi... ella... estaría aún viva..

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes Kagome, el destino siempre nos tiene algo preparado para todos, sea algo que nos guste o no, lo que pasó con Kikyo no fue tu culpa.

:::Kagome::: Claro que es mi culpa! -gritó mientras soltaba unas lágrimas- si yo.. no la hubiese dejado sola en mi carro... si yo... no me hubiese bajado para atender a esas personas... ella.. Kikyo aún seguiría con vida! -Inuyasha se quedó extrañado, quería preguntarle que hacía con Kikyo, porqué estaban las dos juntas, pero la chica empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, él se sentaba junto a ella en la cama para brindarle literalmente su hombro y que se pudiera apoyar para desahogarse-

...

Inu-No acababa de terminar su conversación con Sesshoumaru, éste se encontraba muy preocupado por la decisión que tendría que tomar, ¿Casarse con Kagura? No..! Eso era imposible para él, no si amaba a otra persona.

:::Inu-No::: Ely, dile a los demás que pueden entrar

:::Ely::: Si doctor, chicos.. pueden pasar por favor -les decía amablemente mientras colgaba su teléfono-

:::Rin::: Gracias Elisa, oye.. crees que tú me pudieras hacer el favor de mandarme a consultar a laboratorios si ya tienen los resultados de esta paciente? -le dijo mientras le daba un papel con un nombre en el-

:::Ely::: Pero.. este nombre...

:::Rin::: Si.. es la misma persona que tú crees.. ella es Kagura, la ex prometida de Sesshoumaru... arigato Elisa -agradeció con una sonrisa, los 3 chicos entraron a la oficina del médico, él ya se había levantado de su escritorio y miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte-

:::Inu-No::: Tomen asiento -les pidió sin darse la vuelta, los chicos no pusieron objeción alguna e hicieron lo que gentilmente les ofrecían, en la habitación se sentía el estrés y la tensión entre los dos integrantes del clan, el celular de Kouga empezaba a sonar-

:::Kouga::: Perdón... -se excusaba poniendo en vibrador el aparato sin darse cuenta de quien era-

:::Inu-No::: Suikotsu.. ¿Cuál es el estado del bebé? -preguntó de una sola vez mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a ellos, su adrenalina estaba a mil por horas como para sentarse-

:::Suikotsu::: Delicado Dr., en estos momentos está en la incubadora, le realicé la prueba de Apgar pero me ha dado una evaluación de 5 las dos veces, dentro de dos horas volveré a hacerla..

:::Inu-No::: Salió en 5? –preguntó un poco preocupado, lo cual significaba que era un poco deficiente aún-

:::Suikotsu::: Si Dr. Inu-No salió en 5.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No crees que deberías de darle un poco mas de tiempo para volver a hacer la prueba? –interrumpió-

:::Suikotsu::: No, si retraso demasiado las pruebas en algún momento podría tener alguna complicación, recordemos que no sabemos nada de la historia del bebé y su edad la estamos calculando casi a ciegas, además hay que recordar cual fue la historia del pre-parto, su madre estuvo a punto de morir, tuvo muchas hemorragias lo cual le pudo haber influido en gran manera y eso pudo haber causado la disminución en el ritmo cardíaco.

:::Inu-No::: Me podrías ampliar cuál fue el resultado de la prueba de Apgar? Siento que 5 puntos es muy poco aún... tomando en cuenta que por lo menos tendría que estar en 8.

:::Suikotsu::: La prueba como ya sabemos se les hace a los bebés con poco rendimiento al nacer, es decir bebés prematuros, el resultado es que tenemos la respiración un tanto irregular por lo que hemos tenido que ayudarlo con un respirador, además tenemos menos de 75 latidos por minutos, su color es normal pero no tiene mucha flexibilidad, como todos sabemos esta prueba nos ayuda a determinar la condición física del bebé... pero a pesar de ello solamente con verlo fue un candidato para llevarlo a la incubadora, pesó 1.8 kgs y medía aproximadamente 40 cm, aunque para su edad que hemos calculado que el tamaño es bastante grande pero aún así sigue siendo un prematuro.

:::Inu-No::: Ok.. veo que estás muy al pendiente del caso Suikotsu, te lo agradezco.. ¿Has hecho alguna prueba de paternidad?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Padre! –reclamó molesto ya que aquello no era algo que le tendría que haber preguntado con todos sus compañeros en aquella reunión, Suikotsu hizo caso omiso al reclamo del menor-

:::Suikotsu::: No doctor... hasta el momento no se le ha tomado otro examen que no sean los regulares en los casos de los prematuros.

:::Inu-No::: Cuál es la probabilidad de sobrevivencia sin tener complicaciones severas en sus órganos?

:::Suikotsu::: Por el momento diría que está en un 60%, después de unos 5 días o 1 semana podría estabilizarlo y según como vaya evolucionando podría ir aumentando, pero la estadía en el hospital no será menos 4 semanas.

:::Inu-No::: Ya veo... todos los órganos se desarrollaron?

:::Suikotsu::: No le sabría decir con seguridad Dr., todavía estamos haciendo todas las pruebas del organismo, yo creería que para ahora en la tarde podría tenerle una respuesta mas certera –él asintió con su cabeza en señal de aprobación-

:::Inu-No::: Rin, Cuál es el estado actual de Kagura?

:::Rin::: En la cesárea tuvimos complicaciones como era de esperarse, las várices intrauterinas provocaron una hemorragia grave, sin embargo pudimos cerrar sin mayor problema después de controlarla, se le administraron casi 5 unidades de sangre y 2 de plaquetas, ahora solamente nos queda esperar para ver como evoluciona.

:::Inu-No::: Sesshoumaru intervino en alguna operación? –los cuatro volvieron a verse con un aire de complicidad, aquello era verdadero pero el tono que utilizaba resultaba ser un poco culposo-

:::Rin::: eh... etto... bueno... Sesshoumaru era el único que podía recuperar vasos y venas y en este caso a pesar que es mi especialidad... yo.. bueno, es decir todos... nosotros...

:::Inu-No::: Responde puntualmente Rin a mi pregunta ¿intervino o no en alguna parte de la cirugía?

:::Rin::: Si..

:::Inu-No::: Y él fue quien dio también la sangre para Kagura?

:::Rin::: No había mucha reserva en el banco de sangre... solamente teníamos una poca de ese tipo... y...

:::Inu-No::: Repito la pregunta Rin ¿dio o no dio sangre en esos momentos?

:::Rin::: Si... él dio la sangre para Kagura...

:::Inu-No::: Alguno de ustedes vio que comiera algo en ese momento o recuperara las fuerzas para poder hacer algún procedimiento? –todos se volvieron a ver nuevamente tratando de recordarlo-

:::Rin::: Yo pude ver que andaba comiendo algo, no le podría asegurar si era un dulce o un chicle...

:::Kouga::: Además antes de pararse y operar estuvo con la 'pera' para ejercitar los músculos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y antes de irme a atender a los demás pacientes fui a la estación y Yumi me regaló una manzana.

:::Inu-No::: Ustedes son increíbles, pareciera que en lugar de ser el director del mas reconocido hospital de Japón me da la impresión que soy el director de alguna escuela pública de secundaria –les gritó un poco indignado-

:::Suikotsu::: No Doctor –interrumpió violentamente- por lo menos en ese momento y enfrente de nosotros no ingirió algún tipo de alimento, además era una zona esterilizada... –él simplemente lo volvió a ver nuevamente muy molesto- perdone doctor... lo sé, no fue lo que preguntó...

:::Inu-No::: Última pregunta referente a Sesshoumaru, ¿Estuvieron todos de acuerdo en que él interviniera en la cirugía? –todos respondieron afirmativamente- Ok... Rin.. probabilidades de supervivencia de Kagura?

:::Rin::: Mas del 55% por el momento, sin embargo estas 48 horas serán las mas peligrosas; estamos monitoreando cualquier hemorragia pero mientras ella no salga de la anestesia será difícil dar un diagnóstico final.

:::Inu-No::: Kouga, ¿Cuál fue el estado de las quemadas o el daño recibido?

:::Kouga::: Tenía una fractura intracraneal a la altura del ojo izquierdo de 2° grado, quemaduras eran casi nulas ni siquiera se acercaban a las de 1er grado, luego de estudios cuando ella se encuentre en mejor estado recomendaré una cirugía fácil reconstructiva.

:::Inu-No::: Perdió el ojo? O tuvo algún daño permanente?

:::Kouga::: No.. afortunadamente no, por el momento no podrá utilizar su visión en dicho ojo ya que la inflamación es grave, el oftalmólogo la vio pero dijo que no tenía ningún daño permanente en el lóbulo ocular y de igual manera recomendó esperar para poder dar su diagnóstico final.

:::Inu-No::: OK, gracias por informarme, espero que comprendan que cuando un superior les hace una pregunta puntual ustedes deben de responder de la misma manera. Este caso es delicado y nos involucra de manera personal es por eso que deseaba estar al tanto de la situación, además que les deseo informar que será llevado a la Junta debido a la intervención quirúrgica que realizó Sesshoumaru.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y que con eso? Debía dejar que se desangrara solo porque estamos relacionados y es prohibido por la política del hospital? Yo creo que era peor el no hacer nada.

:::Inu-No::: Claro que no era lo mejor que no la atendieras hijo, por eso era que necesitaba conocer los hechos y prepararlos antes que sean llamados a la Junta y entiendan como deben de responder ante las preguntas, ahora con esto podremos tener mas armas para podernos defender ya que no fue propiamente tu idea el intervenir sino que fue una necesidad el hacerlo de lo contrario también podríamos tener una demanda por negligencia en donde ella podría haber muerto por no atenderla.

De Pronto el celular de Rin empezaba a sonar con un mensaje a lo cual ella se apenaba muchísimo, pero solo 3 segundos después también lo hacía el de Kouga y luego el de Sesshoumaru y su padre, todos volvieron a verse un poco sorprendidos, para que a todos les sonara el celular indicando un mensaje significaba que algo grave sucedía, todos empezaban a leer cuando Ely tocó la puerta y entró de golpe sin esperar que la pudieran autorizar para abrirla.

:::Ely::: Perdone Doctor Inu-No, pero hay una emergencia...! –todos leían aquel mensaje el cual decía lo siguiente-

"EMRGA EN PSQTR.911"

:::Inu-No::: Eso veo Ely ¿Cuál es la situación? –aquel mensaje indicaba que había una emergencia grave con un paciente en el departamento de psiquiatría, todos los mensajes eran de esa manera, siempre resumidos y en una especie de código el cual solamente podían interpretar los médicos-

:::Ely::: No estoy muy segura Dr., solamente me llamaron para decirme que el hermano de Kagura está en psiquiatría y que está como loco por la muerte de su padre y tiene de rehén a Ayame.

:::Kouga::: A Ayame? –se levantó de inmediato sumamente preocupado-

:::Inu-No::: Espera Kouga, no podemos complicar la situación.

:::Ely::: Si.. parece que el sospechoso tiene un arma corto punzante y amenaza con matar a Ayame, es lo único que han podido decirme además que tengamos extremo cuidado de no provocar mas al individuo.

:::Kouga::: Demonios! –gritó mientras quiso salir corriendo cuando en ese momento le llegaba otro mensaje a Rin lo que provocó que todos volvieran a verla, tal vez a ella le estaba llegando alguna versión mas actualizada de la situación-

:::Rin::: Maldición! –gritó ella también segundos después que lo hubiese hecho Kouga- Inu Otto-sama, seguiremos después con la reunión Kagura ha entrado en paro –Sesshoumaru volvió a verla preocupado, ahora ¿a dónde tendría que dirigirse?-

:::Inu-No::: Qué? No puede ser que esto esté sucediendo! Rin, ve de inmediato con ella yo iré contigo también, Sesshoumaru tu vete con Kouga y Suikotsu y por favor tomen la situación con calma, tal vez al verte él pueda tranquilizarse si? Si ves que sucede lo contrario vete y tu Kouga conserva la paciencia si? Tu eres el que podría tener mas sangre fría Suikotsu, así que si ves que estos dos descontrolan mas la situación te haces cargo, entendido los tres? –todos asentían- luego continuaremos con la reunión, Ely por favor dile a la Junta que se suspende la reunión tenemos una emergencia y no puedo dejarla solo porque ellos desean hablar; posponla para la tarde! –la chica también asentía mientras salía de la oficina-

Todos salieron disparados cada uno a los lugares que les correspondía.

...

En el departamento de psiquiatría era un caos, habían 2 guardias de seguridad apuntando al chico quien tenía amenazada a Ayame con un bisturí en su cuello, la otra la mano la utilizaba para aprisionarla y que ésta no se pudiera mover, pero lo mas preocupante era aquel bisturí que amenazaba directamente a la carótida de la chica.

:::Moryomaru::: MALDITOS NEGLIGENTES! LOS VOY A DEMANDAR! LOS VOY A HUNDIR Y LOS VOY A DESPRESTIGIAR!

:::Ayame::: Vamos Mory... tranquilízate si? Que ganarás con quitarme la vida? Tu padre no va a regresar si lo haces y se te complicaría la situación, además lo mejor es que nos sentemos tranquilamente a hablar sobre lo que ha pasado... –trataba de conservar la calma, aunque en esos momentos le preocupaba mas la vida de su pequeño bebé que el de ella misma-

:::Moryomaru::: CÁLLATE MALDITA PERRA! TU... TU.. TUVISTE LA CULPA PORQUE LO PASASTE A ESE MALDITO NEGLIGENTE! –gritaba mientras su pulso empezaba a temblar mas y su frente se mostraba increíblemente llena del sudor que le provocaba toda la adrenalina que tenía en su cuerpo-

:::Ayame::: Tu padre venía muy grave Mory, tienes que comprenderlo, además los médicos hicieron hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, tu mismo lo pudiste ver en la historia clínica que tomaste, pasaron varios minutos intentando revivirlo inclusive después que no mostraba ningún pulso cerebral, aunque hubieran podido sacarlo del paro él hubiese quedado en un estado vegetativo permanente.

:::Moryomaru::: PERO AÚN ASÍ... MURIÓ.. MALDICIÓN...! EL NO VENÍA TAN GRAVE!

:::Ayame::: Entiendo tu dolor Mory... pero..

:::Moryomaru::: NOOO! NO... NO DIGAS ESO... NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO! TU NO LO SABES! NO DIGAS QUE ME ENTIENDES POR UN DEMONIO!

:::Guardia 1::: SUELTA ESE ARMA! –le gritaba mientras se agachaba y afinaba su puntería-

:::Moryomaru::: APÁRTATE DESGRACIADO..! SI NO.. ELLA PAGARÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TU IMPRUDENCIA... –amenazaba mientras incrustaba mas el bisturí en el cuello de la chica, ella simplemente cerró los ojos tragando lo mas que podía, aquel bisturí había llegado demasiado cerca de su piel rasgándola un poco, como consecuencia lógica unas gotas de sangre empezaron a aparecer-

En ese momento llegaban los otros chicos, Kouga al ver la situación se sentía desesperado, aquello parecía haberse salido fuera de control, su respiración era agitada, habían corrido lo mas que sus piernas les daban para poder llegar a evitar alguna tragedia pero aquello parecía ser inevitable. Suikotsu analizó la situación, no era conveniente ni siquiera mirarlo, ni siquiera hablar con él, era imposible hacerlo, su raciocinio se había escapado por completo... ¡¿que podrían hacer?¡.


	64. Replica Ventajas y desventajas

Comentarios: Es increíble como se pasa el tiempo de rápido así que vengo a actualizar rapidín, **camony**, pobre de ti kiky ya hasta al infierno la mandasta jajajajajaja como me divierten tus comentarios, por cierto aun sigo en espera de esas bellas fotos amiga... **geme**, siiii eso si geme, nunca eres chica facil, pobre Di yo creo que cada vez que le recuerdo eso se revuelca de la colera oh siiii y las cosas tan dramas que pongo, preparanse todas! **Lady-Cremisi93** me alegra que te siga fascinando la historia y dale a ahorrar todo lo que puedas para que puedan casarse tranquilamente.. hmp eso me acaba de dar la idea de un fic... jejejejeje **goshi** siii que mala eres amiga TT_TT me has roto el corazon pero lo has pegado en pedazos.. jajajaja naaaa yo se, el estudio complica ohhh y ya veremos la decisión de sesshoumaru y sus circunstancias... En fin chicas, escribo poquito porque me duele mi mano.. _ ayer me mordió un perro, nada grave pero si la tengo moradita... asi que les dejo la conti.. gracias x esperar...

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior: Inuyasha se despedía del alma de Kikyo dándose por enterado que en realidad pasaba a una mejor vida, mientras que Kagome se sentía culpable de su muerte, ¡yo tuve culpa! repetía sin cesar no dándose a entender que era lo que quería decir. Sin embargo para Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Suikotsu la situación era mas desesperante cuando se enteraban que Moryomaru, el hermano mayor de Kagura, perdía la cordura al enterarse de la muerte de su padre y tomaba a Ayame de rehén, un bisturí rozaba su cuello lacerándolo suavemente mientras unas gotas de sangre empezaban a escurrirse en su blanquecina piel. Rin iba corriendo con Kagura que presenta un paro cardíaco, aún tenía esperanzas de salvarla pero no podía predecir nada de lo que el futuro le depararía.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 64: **

**::::::RÉPLICA. VENTAJAS Y DESVENTAJAS::::::**

En ese momento llegaban los otros chicos, Kouga al ver la situación se sentía desesperado, aquello parecía haberse salido fuera de control, su respiración era agitada, habían corrido lo mas que sus piernas les daban para poder llegar a evitar alguna tragedia pero aquello parecía ser inevitable. Suikotsu analizó la situación, no era conveniente ni siquiera mirarlo, ni siquiera hablar con él, era imposible hacerlo, su raciocinio se había escapado por completo... ¡¿que podrían hacer?

:::Guardia::: SUÉLTALA! Es una orden! –gritaba nuevamente otro de los guardias tratando de hacer que bajara su arma para poder rescatar a Ayame-

:::Moryomaru::: Y piensas que con esa actitud tan altanera voy a hacerte caso eh maldito? –gritaba el chico retando a los guardias a que le dispararan mientras no dejaba de amenazar a Ayame con el bisturí *no es manera, no es manera...* pensaba preocupada y enojada a su vez, ella sabía perfectamente que un paciente con ese expediente clínico y con dicha reacción jamás se le tenía que hablar de aquella manera, lo primero era conciliar aunque resultara demasiado difícil el hacerlo-

Los 3 chicos que aun no develaban su presencia se encontraban escondidos preparando un 'rescate arriesgado' lo bueno para ellos es que Moryomaru estaba demasiado concentrado en los guardias y no prestaba mucha atención a sus 360ª, lo cual les proporcionaba una pequeña ventaja con lo que estaban planeando.

...

Al llegar Rin a la habitación se encontró con Jessica que tenía una máquina de ultrasonografía para poder ver los órganos, la otra máquina indicaba una baja de presión de casi 30 latidos por minutos, si seguía así el poderla sacar de un paro sería difícil. Rin y el Dr. Inu-No entraron casi tirando la puerta, habían 2 enfermeras con ella que ayudaban a los dos nuevos médicos a ponerse los guantes.

:::Rin::: Vamos Jeka! Actualízame!

:::Jeka::: Si Rin! La paciente ha presentado complicaciones respiratorias, aparentemente ha sido por la anestesia pero no hay nada confirmado aún, además al revisar con la ultra vemos que los intestinos están trabajando lentamente, la orina está con sangre y amarillenta por lo que podríamos suponer un inicio de falla renal ya mandamos a hacer los exámenes pero aún no dan los resultados, además hace como 1 minuto empezó a tener una hemorragia vaginal, trato de encontrar la ubicación con la ultra pero no puedo...

:::Dr. Inu::: Falla multifuncional... -dijo preocupado-

:::Jeka::: Así es Dr. Taisho; usted sabe que en casos como ella esas son las consecuencias...

:::Rin::: Vamos! Tenemos que moverla, llevémosla a cirugía.

:::Dr. Inu::: Rin, ella no podrá resistir tenemos que estabilizarla aquí.

:::Rin::: Pero Inu otto-sama; aunque logremos estabilizarla de la falla multifuncional tenemos el problema de la hemorragia, estoy mas que segura que se trata del útero y si es así necesitaríamos una cirugía.

:::Dr. Inu::: Lo sé Rin, pero si no la estabilizas primero ¿como podríamos pensar en someterla a otra cirugía? -de pronto el monitor los interrumpió emitiendo un sonido que indicaba la baja de su presión arterial-

:::Jeka::: Rin! La presión arterial va decayendo rápidamente!

...

Sin embargo para suerte de algunos como Kouga y los demás pero para desgracia de otros en ese momento una réplica de casi 5.8° les quitaba la concentración a todos, pero los chicos a pesar del movimiento telúrico que experimentaban trataban de conservar su ecuanimidad todo por el bien de Ayame. Por supuesto que aquella réplica se había sentido en todo el lugar, algunos de los pacientes, médicos y enfermeras se habían quedado tranquilos y estáticos mientras pasaba el movimiento rezando porque aquel movimiento no fuese mas fuerte, sin embargo siempre habían personas que salían corriendo o gritando provocando un pequeño caos en ciertos departamentos, de hecho en algunos el correteo de las personas causaba que tiraran las bandejas con instrumentos médicos o los sueros que se encontraban en los atriles, golpeándose e inclusive haciendo que las heridas fueran graves.

En el lugar del hospital en donde se encontraban Sango con Naraku también se sentía fuertemente lo que provocaba que algunos cuadros que se encontraban en el pasillo se desplomaran haciéndose añicos al chocar contra el suelo, su primer instinto fue abrazar a la chica lo cual hacía de inmediato para poder proteger con su propio el cuerpo y que ningún vidrio pudiese lastimarla, ella no sabía que hacer, los temblores le causaban pánico a pesar que conservaba su típica tranquilidad, simplemente se dejaba guiar por aquella persona que con tanto amor y cariño la quería proteger.

Inuyasha y Kagome también se asustaban, especialmente ella al recordar que por un incidente similar Kikyo había perdido su vida, Inuyasha realizaba la misma acción que Naraku y trataba de protegerla, ella se aferraba a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas mientras él fruncía sus labios en señal del dolor que aquella acción le provocaba ya que sus heridas aún no sanaban por completo, pero en ningún momento se separaría de Kagome, él tenía que protegerla.

Como podía Sesshoumaru avanzaba hasta Moryomaru quien se distraía separando el bisturí apenas unos centímetros del cuello de Ayame, segundos que bastaban para que Kouga atajara por la cintura al chico tirando a su rehén al suelo, Suikotsu sabía perfectamente que si ella recibía un impacto tan fuerte su situación se complicaría, corrió lo mas que pudo para poderla agarrar lo cual conseguía cayendo al suelo pero resguardaba a Ayame encima de su propio cuerpo protegiéndola del golpe seguro. 30 segundos después el temblor cesaba dejando mas asustadas a todas las personas que lo habían sentido pero no provocando mas daño del primero. Kouga yacía en el suelo deteniendo a Moryomaru con sus rodillas para inmovilizarlo, el chico gritaba ordenando que lo soltaran y maldiciendo a Sesshoumaru una y otra vez por la muerte de su padre.

:::Guardia::: Gracias doctores, de ahora en adelante nosotros nos encargaremos... –agradecía uno de los guardias tratando de esposar al chico y levantándolo a la fuerza para llevárselo fuera del hospital, Ayame se trataba de levantar un poco apenada por la posición un poco sexual en la que Suikotsu la había atrapado, pero sabía que no lo había hecho con otra intención mas que protegerla-

...

En la habitación de Kagura a pesar de aquella réplica intentaban ayudarla como fuese posible, Rin dio un pequeño grito orillándose poco a poco en uno de los pilares que estaban en la esquina de la habitación.

:::Dr. Inu::: Tenemos un paro! Jeka pásame el resucitador de inmediato! Rin, necesitamos ayuda! -le gritaba desesperado, pero lo único que podía hacer era negar con su cabeza, estaba asustada!- Vamos Rin reacciona! La vida de Kagura está en riesgo! -Jessica que se movilizaba como podía con la máquina finalmente llegaba con el carrito de resucitación-

:::Jeka::: Listo Doctor!

:::Dr. Inu::: Desconéctala del respirador Jeka, le tendremos que hacer respiración manual; carguen a 150 -ordenó mientras una de las enfermeras se encargaba de preparar la máquina al mismo tiempo que Jessica se preparaba para darle la respiración manual, la otra enfermera se acercaba a Rin tratando de animarla-

:::Axter::: Vamos Rin! No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, ánimos! -aquella chica era la jefe de enfermeras del departamento de ginecología y al servicio de Rin, llevaba su traje de pantalón con camisa de manga corta en color morado lila que era el color que las caracterizaba, sabía mucho del departamento y como se manejaba, su piel era morena con ojos claros que le resaltaban dándole un aspecto hindú muy provocativo, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en un moño el cual era cubierto por completo por una mascada del mismo color de su traje, Rin seguía sin poder expresar palabra alguna solamente movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha negándose lo que estaba pasando-

:::Dr. Inu::: Listo despejen! - seguía tratando de ayudar a la chica, Jessica y la otra enfermera se alejaban un poco para no ser afectadas por la descarga eléctrica, por suerte para todas el pulso, aunque era débil en 55 pulsaciones por minutos, se había recobrado-

:::Jeka::: Ya tenemos pulso doctor!

:::Axter::: Escuchaste Rin? Ha regresado el pulso y el temblor ha cesado, anímate si? Ella nos necesita -Rin abría sus ojos que los había tenido cerrados durante los últimos 8 segundos atrás, Axter sacaba un dulce de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo desenvolvía para dáselo a la chica- Vamos Rin, esto te ayudará a subir un poco tu azúcar y la adrenalina -ella simplemente abría la boca mientras era ayudada por la magistral enfermera, suspiró y lo mordió para comérselo rápidamente-

:::Dr. Inu::: Ya te encuentras mejor Rin?

:::Rin::: Lo siento... -se disculpó sumamente apenada, aquel no había sido el mejor momento para tener un ataque de pánico, pero simplemente no lo había podido controlar-

:::Dr. Inu::: Lo que importa es lo que haremos, entonces? Siempre decides llevarla a cirugía?

:::Rin::: Si, es lo mejor

:::Dr. Inu::: OK... Axter!

:::Axter::: Si Dr. Taisho!

:::Dr. Inu::: No me importa quien o que estén haciendo en la sala 7 de cirugía, pero trasládalos y prepárala para nosotros, llegaremos en 15 minutos mas o menos.

:::Axter::: De acuerdo Dr. Taisho! En 15 minutos la sala estará preparada... -la chica salió casi volando, tenía muy poco tiempo y mucho por hacer-

:::Rin::: Tu... me apoyarás, no es así Inu otto-sama?

:::Dr. Inu::: Claro.. yo estaré ahí contigo... -él le dio ánimos, pero sabía que sería difícil, por lo que mandó a Jeka a buscar al anestesista y a 2 cirujanos mas, en esta ocasión no incluiría a su propio hijo, no quería complicar mas la situación de lo que ya estaba-

...

Mientras tanto por otro lado y sin saber nada de lo que pasaba, una chica no podía quedarse tan tranquila, Ayame tenía que ayudar a Moryomaru, era su paciente después de todo.

:::Ayame::: Alto! –les gritaba mientras era ayudada por Suikotsu y Kouga a levantarse, todos voltearon a verla con cara de sorpresa- Les prohíbo que se lleven a este chico, él necesita atención médica.

:::Suikotsu::: Pero estás loca Ayame? Este tipo casi te mata! Además en lugar de seguir instrucciones médicas te vienes aquí y pones en peligro la vida de...

:::Ayame::: SI SUIKOTSU! Ya lo sé...! Pongo en peligro MI vida –interrumpió fugazmente para evitar que Suikotsu terminara su oración, el chico se daba cuenta de su error, últimamente cuando estaba alrededor de ella no podía pensar del todo bien- pero ese es el trabajo de todos nosotros no? Siempre arriesgamos nuestras vidas con pacientes difíciles y especialmente en mi profesión en donde podemos tratar con casos tan.. peculiares –aunque no era la frase que estaba pensando pero no podía decir enfrente de Moryomaru 'sicópatas' ya que eso podría alterar aún mas su reacción- Además como les digo, no puedo abandonar a Mory... –les explicó mientras cambiaba su tono de voz-

:::Kouga::: Aunque no me guste admitirlo Ayame, pero... este imbécil tiene razón -dijo de la manera mas despectiva que pudo refiriéndose a Suikotsu- Según entiendo Rin te ha dejado reposo absoluto y si ella lo ha indicado así por algo debe de ser, así que te suplico que pases el caso a tu reemplazo... y te vayas a la habitación de inmediato...

:::Ayame::: Y crees que porque eres mi novio me puedes mandar a hacer lo que digas como si fuera tu criada? -le alzó la voz disgustada. Sesshoumaru ya estaba harto y molesto con la situación, no podía lidiar además con el orgullo de Ayame tenía cosas en que pensar, Kagome, el bebé, Kagura y ahora Moryomaru, aquellas actitudes infantiles de la joven psicóloga lo sacaban de quicio, avanzó hasta llegar a su ex cuñado y lo tomó por el cabello halándolo lo suficiente para lastimarlo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Maldición Moryomaru! Tú y tus conductas estúpidas, ¿Por qué crees que tu padre y tu hermana jamás delegaban alguna responsabilidad sobre ti? Eh? ¿Crees que solamente era preferencia por Kagura? -el chico simplemente frunció el seño- No! Era precisamente por tus reacciones, nadie puede decirte nada porque te drogas y tu única reacción es armar una pataleta como la de un niño de 5 años; no puedes sentirte triste porque lo único que buscas es meterte una jeringa para 'supuestamente' sentirte bien. Aprende a comportarte como un adulto, por un demonio! Ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito para entenderlo!

:::Ayame::: Sesshoumaru! -lo volvió a ver muy disgustada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y en cuanto a ti Ayame, Kouga solamente te está ordenando algo por tu bien, una indicación que otro colega impuso y que tu desobedeciste y te pusiste en una situación de peligro, se que andas un poco emocional con todo esto de Kagome también, pero como psicóloga y psiquiatra que eres deberías de aprender a manejar mejor tus emociones personales -ella simplemente suspiró callada, por un segundo cuando le dijo que andaba 'un poco emocional' pensó que él quizás ya sabía de su embarazo pero para su suerte no era así- Y a ti Tendra! Lleva de inmediato a Ayame a su habitación y si te pone cualquier excusa no le hagas caso a partir de estos momentos ella no es tu jefa es una paciente mas de este hospital y llama de una buena vez a la Dra. Yamanaka, ella es psicóloga y tiene un técnico en toxicología, además que es el reemplazo de Ayame cuando está indispuesta o de vacaciones, estoy seguro que ella podrá atender el departamento tan bien como lo hace tu jefa.

:::Tendra::: Si Dr. Sesshoumaru -dijo con un poco de miedo, la verdad era que no habían desobedecido por completo las órdenes de Rin, ya que ella misma había autorizado la visita aunque si tenía que reconocer que el arriesgar su vida de esa manera había sido imprudente -Vamos Ayame, por favor siéntate en la silla de ruedas y te llevaré a la habitación.

:::Ayame::: De acuerdo.. Tendra... -respondió con algo de rabia no dándole la razón a Sesshoumaru aunque ella sabía que si la tenía-

:::Sesshoumaru::: A ver y tu Moryomaru te vas a una habitación especial, Kouga y Suikotsu ayuden a los guardias a llevarlo y amárrenlo a la cama, estoy seguro que Ino Yamanaka no tardará en llegar, hace unas horas atrás la vi que estaba en emergencia y me comentó que luego se dirigiría a laboratorios para ayudar.

:::Suikotsu::: Y tu qué te crees eh Sesshoumaru? Porqué no te quedas tú con Kouga mejor, yo tengo que ir a ver como sigue tu...

:::Sesshoumaru::: A MI PACIENTE PEDIÁTRICO NO? -preguntó interrumpiendo mientras se acercaba mas al chico para hablarle susurrando al oído- no seas idiota Suikotsu, por lo que sé Moryomaru aún no sabe que Kagura ha tenido un parto prematuro y hasta un imbécil podría saber que si llega a conocer la verdad se alteraría mas, además recuerda que Rin se fue con mi padre porque Kagura estaba en un pre-código! -Suikotsu se mordió los labios mientras los fruncía al mismo tiempo para no seguir discutiendo, en esta ocasión Sesshoumaru tenía razón-

:::Suikotsu::: Vamos Kouga, ayudemos a llevar a Moryomaru...

:::Ayame::: Eh Chicos... -detuvo a Tendra antes de llegar al ascensor- Gracias a los 3... -sonrió con disculpas incorporadas sin decirlas en voz alta, tal vez Sesshoumaru tenía razón, tenía que pensar primero en el bebé que llevaba en su vientre antes de hacer aquellas acciones tan impulsivas y peligrosas, Suikotsu sintió que aquella sonrisa iba dedicada solo a él, eso era seguro que le alegraría el día completo. Por su parte Sesshoumaru salía casi disparado, sin embargo Moryomaru aún seguía molesto con él-

:::Moryomaru::: Eres un desgraciado Sesshoumaru! Por tu maldita culpa mi padre está muerto! Pero ya verás... me las vas a pagar! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TODAS MALDITO! -gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse de la prisión en la que lo llevaban los guardias y los otros dos chicos-

Aquellas amenazas del chico lo tenían sin cuidado, por lo menos por el momento, sus energías iban enfocadas en poder llegar a donde estaban atendiendo a Kagura. Se dirigió a las escalera lo más rápido que pudo para subir los tres pisos de diferencia que habían entre un departamento y otro, pero siempre había alguien que lo detenía para consultarle sobre indicaciones de medicamentos, dosis o inclusive sobre algún paciente, en fin, él se encontraba desesperado. Ya había pasado casi 1 hora y no sabía en que condición se encontraba la chica.

...

Después de aquel movimiento telúrico los nervios de Kagome se habían disparado casi a mil por horas, sus lágrimas salían por si solas demostrándole a Inuyasha el pánico que sentía y aun a pesar del dolor que el mismo tenía, tanto física como mentalmente intentaba darle ánimos, pero después de estar hablando con él, tener nuevamente la sensación de regresar al pasado con el terremoto su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, todo su ser gritaba culpabilidad debido a la muerte de Kikyo, sabía que eso le afectaría a su amigo... hmp.. 'su amigo', si... tenía que hablar con él respecto a como era su relación, la cual solamente se trataba de amistad, no quería decirle lo del dije en esos momentos, no quería decirle que se lo había rechazado, pero tendría que hacerlo... no era justo con él ni con Sesshoumaru tampoco, todas los pensamientos se juntaban en uno solo haciendo mas caos en su cabeza.

:::Inuyasha::: Tranquila Kagome, tranquila. Esto no te hará bien...

:::Kagome::: Que patética soy! -se reprochó mientras se separaba del hombro de Inuyasha y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que éste le brindaba- Quien debería de estar consolando debería de ser yo contigo y no al revés, pero.. te lo agradezco... la verdad... es que pensé que era otro terremoto el que nos agobiaría nuevamente.

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes ya pasó, por suerte no fue igual como el que tuvimos ayer por la noche y por mi no te preocupes, yo... estoy bien... no te diré que me siento como nunca, he tenido días mejores claro... pero aunque no lo creas Kikyo no era una persona egoísta... era completamente lo contrario... ella siempre se alejaba de todos solo porque no se preocuparan por ella, nunca le gustaba dar problemas y estoy seguro que si ella estuviese aquí.. si ella nos pudiera hablar -dijo sonriendo recordando aquel dulce sueño con ella- nos diría que no nos preocupáramos, que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas.

:::Kagome::: En serio? -preguntó incrédula mientras Inuyasha asentía de manera afirmativa con su cabeza- Ella no era... bueno.. no sé... nunca la traté tan a fondo para desmentir o asegurar lo que tu dices...

:::Inuyasha::: A Kikyo en realidad nadie la conocía, ella siempre daba a mostrar una personalidad muy diferente a lo que era en realidad, eso solamente era una caparazón para hacerse la fuerte... solamente Tonks y yo la conocíamos del todo bien..

:::Kagome::: Tonks...?

:::Inuyasha::: Si.. su prima hermana, ella es hija del hermano del papá de Kikyo, supongo que debiste de haberla visto cuando... bueno.. no sé en realidad como estabas con Kikyo pero por lo que medio he podido suponer te la encontraste con una chica no?

:::Kagome::: No.. bueno.. si... es decir, si.. si había una chica con ella, pero.. es decir... no le presté mucha atención.

:::Inuyasha::: Había alguien mas con ella? -ella se paralizó, si había alguien mas con ellas dos, era un chico... y estaba muy acaramelado con Kikyo, pero se lo podría decir a Inuyasha?- No te preocupes, no creas que me puedes sorprender con cualquier cosa que hacía Kikyo... como te lo digo.. yo era una de las personas que mejor la conocía, así que por favor.. dime... cómo te la encontraste? -de pronto Sango y Naraku los interrumpían haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran un poco debido a la cercanía física que tenían-

:::Naraku::: Hija... hija... te encuentras bien? -preguntó acercándose para abrazarla-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes tío, Inuyasha me protegió de todos los vidrios y de lo que caía... estoy bien, solamente un poco asustada, lo cual creo que nos resulta normal a todos... hola Sango...

:::Sango::: Kagome! No sabes que alegría me da que estés bien... -le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo-

:::Kagome::: Gracias Sango... pero... aún así... me siento triste por lo que ha pasado... -aceptó nuevamente con sus evidentes lágrimas-

:::Naraku::: Vamos hija...! Ánimo! Es una tragedia lo que ha sucedido, pero es mejor mirar para adelante y no para atrás... una de las cosas buenas es que tu estás con nosotros.. -ella asintió con una sonrisa falsa, Inuyasha lo notó lo que hizo que cambiara la conversación-

:::Inuyasha::: Sango... aún no te han dado los resultado? O no ha dicho nada Anko?

:::Sango::: Ah si! Perdona..! Recién cuando pasó el temblor Anko apareció para entregarle los resultados a tu padre, pero dicen que no está en la oficina y que tenía una emergencia por lo tanto los dejó con su secretaria y me dijo que podías llegar a verlos cuando quisieras... aunque Anko me lo confirmó.. si era ella...

:::Inuyasha::: Ya veo... -agachó la cabeza *entonces si te despediste, no Kikyo?* pensó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- Entonces.. Kagome, me retiro.. luego seguiremos hablando, pero tenemos muchas cosas que preparar... tengo que ayudarle a Tonks con el funeral y el entierro, además coordinar con la funeraria...

:::Naraku::: No te preocupes por ningún gasto Inuyasha, la compañía lo cubrirá todo... e intentado comunicarme con Tonks pero al parecer las líneas aun no están restablecidas por completo.

:::Inuyasha::: No te aflijas, yo le diré a ella personalmente.

:::Naraku::: Disculpa, pero.. podría acompañarte? Me gustaría estar presente en todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo que a Kikyo se refiera, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella y por Tonks...

:::Inuyasha::: Claro... vamos entonces, acompáñame a donde está la secretaria de mi padre, luego veremos si ya podremos sacar el cuerpo...

:::Naraku::: Hija, discúlpame si? Pero..

:::Kagome::: No te apures tío, además no me voy a ir a ningún lado... en realidad necesito el reposo... -él le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza para luego retirarse con Inuyasha. Sango también se despedía ya que necesitaba ir a ver como estaba Miroku, especialmente después del susto que habían tenido. Kagome se acomodaba en su cama tratando de ordenar todos sus pensamientos, pero era difícil lograrlo-

Tendra por su parte llevaba a Ayame a su habitación y la acomodaba colocándole otro suero que Rin había indicado para esa hora exactamente *lo mejor será dormir un poco* pensaba mientras se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

La situación con Kagura no mejoraba en nada, Sesshoumaru sabía que algo pasaba ya que no había visto a su padre por ningún lado y eso le indicaba que seguía con ella, afortunadamente se encontró con Axter que iba con unas bolsas de sangre.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Axter! A donde llevas eso?

:::Axter::: Buenos días Dr! Disculpe... no lo había visto -se disculpaba mientras no dejaba de casi correr con los paquetes- Son para la Dra. Rin y su padre... ellos... se cambiaron de habitación y están en la sala de cirugía 7...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagura... que le ha pasado? Porque están en cirugía? Y porque nadie me ha hablado? -preguntó un poco molesto, ella no podía responder todas su inquietudes por lo que solamente lo dirigió hasta donde se encontraban todos, su sorpresa fue mas que evidente en las facciones de su rostro, abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que su boca, otra de las enfermeras que estaba allí le ayudaba a ponerse unos guantes y un tapaboca debido a la esterilización que había en la zona-

:::Inu-No::: Monyca! -le decía a una de las cirujanas que había llamado, aquella chica tenía 28 años y era una de las nuevas adquisiciones del hospital, ya era médico graduada y certificada; su cabello era de color negro azabache completamente lacio pero lo llevaba corto de esa manera era mas fácil cuidarlo especialmente en las cirugías que tanto le encantaban, sus ojos eran color chocolate y muy expresivos, el Dr. Inu-No ya había trabajado en varias ocasiones con ella y conocía su manera de trabajar- prepárate, hay que entubarla nuevamente tenemos colapso de un pulmón.

:::Rin::: No.. no puedo detener la hemorragia Inu otto-sama, no me va a quedar mas remedio que hacer la histerectomía... (es decir la extracción del útero y la matriz).

:::Inu-No::: Rin, pero aún tenemos el problemas de las várices, no podrás controlar esa hemorragia.

:::Rin::: Pero no hay otra opción Inu Otto-sama quitando el útero podría tener otra oportunidad.

:::Monyca::: Dr. Taisho! Tenemos obstrucción en las cuerdas, lo mejor es hacer una traqueotomía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero... que demonios... –pudo intentar decir, estaba en shock! Simplemente en shock! Al parecer la estaban perdiendo y él no estaba allí para ayudarlos- Padre! Cómo se te ocurre llevarte a personal de mi departamento sin mi consentimiento!

:::Inu-No::: Hasta donde puedo recordar aún sigo siendo el jefe de este maldito hospital! –gritó molesto- Así que no vengas a darme órdenes, además no tengo ningún residente o interno tuyo, todos son médicos certificados y autorizados con un buen curriculum que pueden hacer su trabajo a la perfección sin tener que consultarte!

:::Monyca::: Dr. Taisho!

:::Inu-No & Sesshoumaru::: Que? –dijeron al mismo tiempo-

:::Rin::: Podrían dejar de discutir? Tenemos un paro! –gritó ella también al escuchar que la máquina indicaba que habían perdido el pulso-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Monyca! Trae la máquina, cárguenla en 250!

:::Inu-No::: Esta vez no Sesshoumaru, si quieres quedarte aquí está bien, pero tendrás que hacerlo como observador, sino te suplicaría que te retiraras y te quedaras en la sala de espera como un familiar nada más.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero... Padre... es Kagura...

:::Inu-No::: Precisamente por ello, si estás aquí nadie sabe que hacer sin pedirte una autorización, todos los médicos están trabajando lo mejor que pueden y se que sus habilidades son excepcionales, por eso no puedo seguirlos frenando, no si quiero que salven a Kagura, así que mejor espera afuera.. Axter! Llévalo a la sala de espera!

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes... yo se cual es el camino... podrías mandar a alguien a avisarme..

:::Rin::: No te preocupes Sesshoumaru yo te avisaré personalmente..

Al chico no le quedó mas remedio que salir de la sala, quería quedarse... sabía que tenía que quedarse... 'no conseguimos pulso', necesitaba regresar... 'preparen para hacer una cirugía' no... su padre le había dado una orden directa y tenía razón él no podía controlar sus emociones, era difícil atender a un paciente con quien estuviera tan cercanamente relacionado... 'dos unidades mas de sangre.. demonios..! la hemorragia no se controla' cerró la puerta, tendría que esperar cual sería su resultado... él inclusive había tenido casos mas complicados que eso y el resultado final era positivo, su padre tenía razón el equipo con el que estaba era fenomenal, si ellos no la salvaban nadie lo haría. Caminó un rato y sin quererlo se encontraba en neonatología, justamente enfrente de la UCIN, la unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatología, en donde se encontraba el bebé... ¿Por qué no decirlo? Su hijo...

Entró lentamente a aquella habitación en donde estaban alrededor de 25 incubadoras. Caminó buscando cual sería la de su hijo, pero había tenido tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera lo había conocido, de pronto se paró en seco... allí estaba, sabía que aquel bebé tan pequeño, lleno de tubos y de sueros, un poco pálido era de él... era.. su hijo... lo podía sentir en cada latido que daba su corazón y cada gota de sangre que iba recorriendo sus venas.

:::Bankotsu::: Tienes buen instinto Sesshoumaru... -se acercaba por detrás el chico mientras veía los monitores cardíacos del bebé para chequearlo, Sesshoumaru se quedaba callado, su mente estaba en otro lado a tal punto que no había sentido como Bankotsu se acercaba a él hasta que emitió sus palabras anteriores- Sabes? Creo que hay un buen pronóstico.. en la última hora ha mejorado un poco, Suikotsu siempre espera 48 horas para dar alguna esperanza a sus padres ya que son vitales para el desarrollo luego del parto, especialmente en uno tan riesgoso como en el que estuvo -Sería verdad? Se podría salvar? Por lo menos ese era su deseo- Cuando Suikotsu pueda dar su autorización podrás introducir tus manos adentro de la incubadora, generalmente siempre les pedimos a los padres que exista un contacto físico para ir creando los lazos... -¿tocarlo? ¿sentirlo? ¿qué era aquella emoción que tanto le recorría su ser? Era como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, era la primera vez que tenía una sensación igual, se sentía mareado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz ¿que demonios era lo que le pasaba?. Continuó callado admirando a su pequeño bebé- Oye, por cierto.. en que habitación se encuentra Kagome? Me gustaría ir a visitarla antes de retirarme del hospital...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Para qué necesitas ir a verla? -¿eran celos? No... sabía de antemano que ella y Bankotsu eran amigos desde que ella entraba al hospital, luego cuando ella pasaba por pediatría con Suikotsu reforzaban su amistad, no.. no eran celos, era.. ¿miedo? si... Tal vez era eso, miedo que Kagome empezara a platicar con él sobre el bebé y empeorara su situación ¿en realidad podría empeorar?-

:::Bankotsu::: Bueno.. pues me gustaría saber como está, además que me imagino que Mary querrá ir a saludarla también.. vamos hombre! No te pongas celoso! Todos saben que mis ojos están clavados en otra persona -bromeó un poco con la verdad, Sesshoumaru se veía tenso y lo comprendía a la perfección, pero aún así no quería ser mas estresante la pregunta, por lo menos no mas de lo que parecía-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Se encuentra en cardiología... en la habitación 582 -respondió secamente como solo él sabía hacerlo, se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con la sorpresa que Suikotsu estaba recostado en la entrada de la UCIN, simplemente observándolo-

:::Suikotsu::: Tu cuñado ya está en la habitación amarrado y sedado, Ino ya está en el departamento administrándolo y orientándolo -le comentó seriamente pero con mas tono de enojo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Está bien...

:::Suikotsu::: Te mantendré informado de como sigue el bebé...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hakudoshi... -Suikotsu se quedó extrañado demostrándolo con la expresión de su rostro- Así se llamará.. Hakudoshi...

:::Suikotsu::: Y como lo sabes? Tomarás esa decisión sin consultárselo a su madre?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aunque no es de tu incumbencia... pero por si no lo recuerdas Kagura y yo estuvimos comprometidos y a punto de casarnos, es normal que en una relación que haya avanzado tanto se den ese tipo de conversaciones, ella deseaba ponerle Hakudoshi a un bebé que tuviéramos pero si resultaba niña se llamaría Sakura.

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien, entonces Hakudoshi será... toma nota del cambio Bankotsu por favor –le decía a su hermano mientras el chico cambiaba la cartilla del bebé- resulta desagradable llamar a un niño por un número nada mas.

Sesshoumaru salió caminando lentamente sin agradecer todos sabían que ese no era su estilo. Su dirección era dirigirse a la habitación de Kagome, quería hablar con ella, explicarle la situación, pero... ¿podría haber alguna explicación? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El sol del mediodía empezaba a colarse por las ventanas, entre deambular por los pasillos y estar en neonatología el tiempo se le había escapado por arte de magia, haciendo sus cálculos mentales lo mas probable era que habían pasado entre 30 y 45 minutos. Llegó hasta un pasillo en la 2a planta el cual era una especie de puente techado de vidrio y se podía ver la sala de visitas del hospital la cual estaba saturada, sin embargo entre tantas personas pudo reconocer a dos que le resultaban extremadamente familiares y al parecer su padre también sabía que ellos se encontraban allí ya que divisó que iba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con aquella pareja. Nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos no sintiendo que alguien se le acercaba hasta que finalmente escuchaba una dulce voz.

::xxxx::: Sesshoumaru...


	65. Un dia mas

Comentarios: hola camony! Siiii yo soy una melodramática completa.. ¡! Jajajajaj pero que bueno que te siga gustando, aun no se como le haces niña para leerme y estar con tu bebé... te creo que sea absorbente.. pero que lindo es tenerte, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta... solo por eso dejo un nuevo capitulo aunque solo tenga un review.. es que no se cuando pueda aparecer, espero que el lunes... cuídate y un super abrazoooo!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior: Para fortuna de todos, Ayame salía ilesa del encuentro con Moryomaru, quien quedaba sedado y amarrado en un cuarto especial en psiquiatría, Ayame descansaba. Sin embargo lo preocupante era con Kagura quien aparentemente se encontraba en un estado crítico, pero al cual Sesshoumaru no podía entrar por órdenes de su padre, lo cual lo llevaba a ver su hijo a quien llamaría Hakudoshi.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 65: **

**::::::UN DÍA MAS::::::**

Sesshoumaru nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos no sintiendo que alguien se le acercaba hasta que finalmente escuchaba una dulce voz, pero aquel día seguiría teniendo muchas sorpresas para todos.

:::xxxx::: Sesshoumaru... –el chico se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con aquella chica que era muy familiar para él-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Finalmente apareces Rin –dijo tranquilamente solamente volteándola a ver un rato para no despegar la vista de su padre que llegaba con aquella pareja conocida para el peliplata-

:::Rin::: Sesshoumaru... yo... –la cara de la chica lo indicaba todo, su tristeza era completamente evidente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No la lograron sacar del paro?

:::Rin::: No... hicimos lo que pudimos, pero... tuvo una falla multifuncional, los riñones habían dejado de funcionar, tenía una hemorragia provocada por el útero, los intestinos estaban trabajando al 50%, empezaba a tener una arritmia y luego colapsó un pulmón, quisieron intubarla nuevamente pero fue difícil pasar por las cuerdas por lo que decidieron hacerle un traqueotomía pero aún así ella... ya no respondía...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Crees que... si no le hubiéramos hecho la cesárea... si hubiéramos... tratado de salvarla aún con el bebé en su vientre... su resultado hubiese sido diferente?

:::Rin::: ¿Te refieres... a que si ella estuviese viva? –el chico asintió sin dejar de ver a aquella pareja con la que su padre estaba hablando y empezaban a retirarse de toda la muchedumbre- No... lo sé... Es difícil poder predecir situaciones alternas, pero... lo más probable es que le hubiésemos complicado más la vida al bebé...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hicieron todo lo que pudieron... gracias... –agradeció como nunca antes lo había hecho, su corazón se estrujó y aún no conseguía su habitual ritmo, su vida había cambiado por completo en las últimas 18 horas, pero por cruel que pareciera ahora sabía lo tenía que hacer-

...

Mary aún no podía con la impresión que tenía de haberse encontrado a Susana en el hospital; pero a pesar de ello había guiado a Terry para que la pudiese ver. Ya era mediodía, la hora de almuerzo llegaba inevitablemente y como era de esperarse ella se encontraba hambrienta, no quería ir al restaurante que estaba enfrente del hospital, sabía que tenía una 'cita' con Bankotsu, ella... por ningún motivo deseaba hacerle daño y en esos momentos su cabeza era un nudo por completo, el cual no sabía ni como empezar a arreglarlo. No lo podía negar, el ver nuevamente al Grandchester le había traído tanto buenos como malos recuerdos. Suspiró. No le quedó otro remedio más que asistir a aquel lugar.

:::Bankotsu::: Hola Mary! Que alegría verte aquí –la saludó muy alegre como solo él sabía hacerlo, mientras se levantaba del asiento en donde se encontraba invitando a la chica a tomar otro enfrente de él. Las mesas de aquel lugar estaban pegadas al suelo y era una tabla de un metro y medio aproximado, los dueños sabían que los médicos siempre andaban con libros o con carpetas para estudiar casos por lo que las mesas debían de ser lo suficientemente largas para brindarles el espacio que necesitaban-

:::Mary::: Lo siento por el retraso... pero tu mejor que nadie sabes el caos que hay adentro del hospital y como comprenderás aunque no es una situación ideal pero es una muy buena para aprovechar de aprender como se manejan las emergencias... –dijo seriamente tratando de evadir cualquier tema personal y tomando un menú que estaba siendo sostenido por el servilletero y los botes de condimentos-

:::Bankotsu::: Oye Mary... todos están impresionados por la manera en que te has sabido adaptar al hospital, especialmente siendo una interna de 1er año...

:::Mary::: Gracias... –decía con cierto rubor en sus mejillas mientras llamaba a una de las meseras para que le tomaran su orden, la cual fue inmediatamente recibida. Bankotsu no podía dejar de admirarla, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado solo con verla? Solo.. con tenerla cerca... él no era un chico que creyese en el 'amor a primera vista', pero quizás ella podría ser la indicada para él-

:::Bankotsu::: Mary... deseo que seas mi novia... -La chica abrió sus ojos de par de par, ¿cómo era posible que una pregunta como esa la hiciese como si estuviera ordenando alguna comida para llevar? Pero... él era así, nunca andaba con rodeos, cuando quería algo iba tras de ello para obtenerlo a como diera lugar, ¿en realidad podría juzgarlo? Ella.. ella misma había sido de esa manera tiempo atrás, de hecho y si se ponía a recordar el pasado con cuidado, ella había tomado la decisión de ser la novia de Terry logrando su objetivo, pero luego él mismo había quebrantado aquella voluntad que tanto la había caracterizado-

:::Mary::: Oye.. Bankotsu.. no creo.. que sea el momento preciso para hablar de eso...

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Creo que aún no lo entiendes verdad? -¿entender el qué? Ella no sabía a lo que se refería o simplemente no lo quería hacer, se limitó a negar con su cabeza- Somos médicos Mary, los momentos adecuados no son nuestros fuertes ni nuestros aliados, aquí estamos tranquilamente almorzando, pero ¿recuerdas si pudimos desayunar? O cuando quisiste ir a algún lado eras interrumpida por algún mensaje o alguna enfermera o algún colega diciéndote que tenías que presentarte en otro lugar? O inclusive, se suponía que la noche anterior descansarías sin ningún problema no? –ella lo pensó mejor, él tenía razón, 'momentos adecuados' era lo que menos tenían en su carrera- No! Para que vas a perder el tiempo y los momentos que puedes hablar con alguien esperando a que haya uno mejor, tal vez ese nunca llegue... no lo crees así? –cuantas personas habían muerto literalmente ese día, quizás algunas de ellas no habían podido expresar nunca lo sentían, para que seguir mintiéndose o engañándose! En realidad no valía la pena-

:::Mary::: Tienes razón Ban... y yo... no lo puedo negar... también.. me gustas mucho... y si... deseo ser... tu novia... –respondió con un leve sonrojo mientras volteaba levemente su cara hacia su izquierda, aquella acción Bankotsu la encontraba divinamente encantadora, se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella y darle un tierno beso en aquellos labios rosados que tanto le encantaban y que desde hacia un tiempo lo traían como loco. Sonrió-

:::Bankotsu::: Me voy Mary, necesito ir a descansar un rato, he tenido un turno de mas de 28 horas y estoy seguro que Suikotsu querrá ir ahora en la noche al funeral de Kikyo...

:::Mary::: Eran muy amigos?

:::Bankotsu::: Mas o menos, te gustaría acompañarme?

:::Mary::: Si no es mucho inconveniente, me gustaría hacerlo.

A la chica le latía el corazón a mil por horas, aunque no era la cita perfecta sería la primera vez que los vieran saliendo como novios, lo mas seguro es que estuvieran algunos compañeros del hospital, después de todo varios eran conocidos de Inuyasha y algunos amigos conocían su historia con Kikyo y sabían perfectamente lo que significaba para él, lo mas natural era que lo acompañaran para mostrarle algún tipo de simpatía y de apoyo.

...

La noche casi iba llegando, muchos aún no podían creer lo afortunados que eran de estar con vida. Kagome había estado dormida toda la tarde debido a los tranquilizantes, Kouga había llegado a revisarla descartando cualquier fractura o algún esguince, para su suerte simplemente era un golpe y lo único que necesitaba era descanso, aquella noche ella había accedido a quedarse en el hospital. Toda la tarde no salía como nadie la programaba, Kouga a pesar de su insistencia de ir a ver a Ayame no lograba su cometido; Sesshoumaru quien andaba buscando a su padre tampoco lo encontraba, Suikotsu y Rin seguían atendiendo a todos los pacientes que podían, poco a poco la emergencia en el hospital iba siendo controlada. Kagome finalmente despertaba de su sueño, no quería seguir acostada despierta pensando en Sesshoumaru, Kagura y su bebé, necesitaba encontrarse con alguna de sus amigas especialmente con Ayame. Con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de las enfermeras ella llegaba a la habitación en donde se encontraba Ayame, quien estaba acostada con un suero y estaba siendo monitoreada por una máquina controlando su presión arterial-

:::Kagome::: Ayame! –dijo muy sorprendida al ver lo rodeada que se encontraba por máquinas y suero-

:::Ayame::: Kagome! –dijo ella también muy sorprendida con lágrimas en sus ojos, la felicidad finalmente invadía su alma, era una sensación que no había experimentado desde mucho tiempo atrás, las dos se abrazaron con sumo cuidado para no lastimarse, era evidente que las dos necesitaban hablar-

:::Kagome::: Ayame.. que te sucedió? Que pasa? Porqué estás así?

:::Ayame::: No lo sabes aún?

:::Kagome::: No... he estado dormida por los tranquilizantes que me administró Kouga para el dolor de mi brazo...

:::Ayame::: Bueno.. entonces siéntate.. estoy segura que esto te dejará tan en shock como a todos que yo lo saben... pero antes de eso... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

:::Kagome::: A que te refieres? –preguntó un poco triste mientras halaba una silla y la colocaba a la par de la cama de Ayame- A mi dolor físico o a mi frustración emocional?

:::Ayame::: La verdad veo que el dolor físico no es mucho, por lo menos no como lo otro no?

:::Kagome::: No se ni que pensar Ayame... jamás... ni en mi mas remota pesadilla me pude imaginar que Kagura... pudiese estar embarazada y mucho menos de Sesshoumaru... eso significa... que se seguían viendo inclusive a mis espaldas...

:::Ayame::: No te sabría decir nada de eso, no conozco los hechos... pero aún así siento pena por él...

:::Kagome::: Pena? –preguntó con asombro y un poco molesta-

:::Ayame::: No lo sabes aún?

:::Kagome::: Y ahora qué? No me vayas a salir con una sorpresa como que Sesshoumaru ya le propuso matrimonio y ella no lo aceptó o algo como que ella le prohibió rotundamente ver a su hijo... –indagaba sin saber lo que decía, sus emociones no las podía controlar había algo que le recorría desde su pecho hasta sobrepasar su piel y su alma que simplemente la controlaban-

:::Ayame::: Kagura... tuvo una complicación... –ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía lo que aquello significaba- me dijeron que en la tarde... que ella.. no había sobrevivido..

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru... lo sabe?

:::Ayame::: Asumo que si, hasta donde entendí él estuvo muy pendiente aunque el Dr. Inu-No no dejó que interviniera en la cirugía...

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. no lo puedo negar... siento pena por ella... pero no sé... lo siento Ayame... en estos momentos puedo sonar demasiado egoísta, pero aún no puedo... olvidar este engaño de parte de él... –Kagome no resistía mas y empezaba a llorar tratando de agachar su cabeza en la cama de Ayame pero solamente lo conseguía durante un par de segundos ya que la incomodidad que tenía con su brazo era bastante grande-

:::Ayame::: Vamos Kagome... se que podrán superarlo... pero creo que lo primero será que puedan hablar tranquilamente...

:::Kagome::: Espero que lo pueda lograr Ayame... en serio... –suspiró una vez mas para tomar el valor que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Pasó suavemente sus manos por sus mejillas para quitar las lágrimas que durante ese día salían sin su permiso- Pero bien... dime.. y qué te ha pasado?

:::Ayame::: Pues... estoy... embarazada... –Kagome dio un pequeño grito seguido por un brinco para acercarse a la chica que empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente-

:::Kagome::: Oye Ayame... no llores..! Esto.. es.. no se... es algo para celebrar, para festejar... no es para que te pongas así... o es que acaso... Kouga... te ha dicho algo?

:::Ayame::: No.. aún no he podido hablar con él..

:::Kagome::: Entonces... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué esa reacción amiga?

Ayame no sabía ni como decirle a Kagome aquello que tanto la había atormentado desde días atrás y que ahora se había incrementado debido a su estado.

...

Inuyasha, Tonks y Naraku habían arreglado todo para el velorio de Kikyo. La funeraria estaba completamente llena de flores y de personas tanto del medio como amigos de todos. Inuyasha lucía particularmente tranquilo lo cual le brindaba un gran apoyo a la prima querida de Kikyo, Tonks, quien se encontraba completamente destrozada. Miroku, Sango y Asuka también los acompañaban, después de todo ella había sido una gran manager para ellos.

...

Ya eran muy pasadas las 8 de la noche, unos minutos más y las 9 llegaría con todo su esplendor. Inu-No aún no salía del hospital pero estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando llegó su hijo mayor quien finalmente había podido encontrarlo para poder hable con él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Finalmente se puede hablar contigo –reclamó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones a pesar que veía que su padre estaba guardando los documentos en su escritorio y empezaba a apagar su laptop-

:::Inu-No::: Pues tuviste suerte, unos minutos mas y no me hubieses encontrado; ya voy de camino a casa a darme una ducha e irme al funeral de Kikyo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Qué estaban haciendo aquí los abuelos de Kagura? –preguntó sin rodeos, aquella pareja tan familiar para él eran simplemente los abuelos de la chica-

:::Inu-No::: Se les habló muy temprano en la madrugada notificándoles la muerte de su hijo, lamentablemente para ellos también no solo se llevaron a su hijo sino que a su nieta también.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces ya conocen el estado de Hakudoshi?

:::Inu-No::: Ha sido una gran imprudencia de parte tuya Sesshoumaru el ponerle un nombre al bebé, aunque te sabré reconocer que eres de una de las personas que mejor conocía a Kagura, ya que ellos también confirmaron que ese era el nombre que su nieta había escogido por lo cual no pusieron protesta alguna –se veía que su hijo quería hablar sobre la situación, no le quedaba mas remedio que sentarse también en uno de los sillones individuales. Trataba de entenderlo, aquella situación debía de ser muy difícil para Sesshoumaru, pero sus sentimientos iban también dirigidos hacia el pensamiento 'que eso era lo que había sembrado' su propio hijo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo vieron?

:::Inu-No::: Si... después de hacer todo el papeleo para retirar los cuerpos de Kagura y su padre, Suikotsu los dirigió hasta la UCIN –le explicaba con una breve pausa- lo cual me lleva a una nueva noticia...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tienes mas noticias? Después de todo lo que ha pasado desde el día de ayer?

:::Inu-No::: Si... ellos... piensan adoptar al bebé...

:::Sesshoumaru::: QUÉ? Primero lo del albacea de la familia y ahora esto? –reclamó casi gritando mientras se levantaba del asiento caminando de un lado a otro-

:::Inu-No::: Y se pone peor.. –el chico se detuvo aun sorprendido y simplemente frustrado de tantas 'buenas' noticias que estaba escuchando- En caso que algo le sucediera a Kagura... ella hizo una especie poder... como un certificado de adopción... entregando a su bebé... a sus propios abuelos –el chico abrió los ojos de par en par ¡¿cómo podría obtener la custodia de su propio hijo con un documento de entrega por parte de la madre? Se sentó casi aturdido por la noticia, sus esperanzas de poder reconocer a su propio hijo iban siendo más escasas aún-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No... no puede ser... Kagura.. ella no era así... nunca veía tan a futuro... nunca planeaba tan bien las cosas.. ¿Cómo podría suponer que algo malo le sucedería?

:::Inu-No::: No fue ella... fueron ellos mismos los que le impusieron la decisión... como tu bien sabes en la familia han tenido muchos casos de muerte en partos por cesárea y ellos contemplaron la posibilidad que pudiese suceder, por lo que la obligaron a hacerlo... pero... tu tienes una oportunidad, eso sucedería nada mas en el caso que tu lo reconocieras.. además no pueden negar la sangre...

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que te refieres? Además... esto no iría en contra de las "normas y leyes" de la familia?

:::Inu-No::: En el caso que Kagura estuviese viva, si... pero ahora que el bebé ha quedado huérfano de madre las cosas cambian y como no hay nada escrito acerca de una situación similar entonces no está prohibido... he investigado un poco mas... y hay una buena posibilidad que tu puedas reconocer al bebé..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hakudoshi...

:::Inu-No::: Esta bien... a Hakudoshi como tu hijo nada mas y con ello nadie podría despojarte de tu paternidad como tal, solo... tenemos que conseguir un buen abogado primero para conciliar con los abuelos de Kagura, con Sara y John, sino se llega a nada pues allí es a donde en realidad tendríamos que utilizar al abogado para llevarlo a la corte y pelear por lo que por sangre te corresponde –a pesar que él se veía como sino quisiese ayudarlo pero aquello solamente era una fachada ya que tampoco quería ponérselo todo tan fácil a Sesshoumaru, después de todo había cometido una falta bastante grave-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces.. hablaré con Tonks..

:::Inu-No::: Con.. Tonks? La prima de Kikyo? No te parece muy inexperta para este caso tan delicado?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aunque no lo parezca o no lo creas, pero ella fue la mejor de su clase y se graduó con honores de Harvard y desde su último año había empezado a trabajar en un bufete muy conocido en New York, ganó muchísimos casos y ha sido la novata mas reconocida en Estados Unidos...

:::Inu-No::: Entonces si era tan reconocida y tan buena, porqué no la nombraron socia del bufete en mención? En general los americanos siempre nombran a sus mejores 'joyas' como asociados.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella no lo quiso así. Cuando se lo propusieron, decidió que era tiempo de regresar al lado de su prima a quien tanto extrañaba, hasta donde Inuyasha me ha comentado, ella estaba aquí para poner un bufete en donde ella fuese la dueña y creadora, adoptando todas las técnicas que ha aprendido hasta el momento.

:::Inu-No::: hmp... si tu confías en ella para seguir este caso tan importante entonces no dudaré de tu decisión, sabes que te apoyaré como sea, como siempre te he enseñado, lo importante es saber aceptar nuestros errores, reconocerlos y tratar de enmendarlos, es imposible que tu dejes tirado al beb.. digo.. a Hakudoshi así por así –lo apoyó mientras se levantaba y se disponía a retirarse- y si me lo permites, Kaoru debe de estarme esperando en la casa para irnos al funeral de Kikyo y acompañar a Inuyasha, tu irás?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aún no lo sé... siento que no debo de alejarme demasiado del lado de Hakudoshi por cualquier emergencia que deba presentarse, pero al mismo tiempo siento que debo acercarme a Tonks para empezar a comentarle sobre el caso; se que debe de ser un momento difícil para ella.. pero... no sé... la vida continúa no?

:::Inu-No::: Sería bueno que fueras, no solo para hablarle sobre el caso a ella, sino que para demostrarle tu apoyo, también de esa manera ella se sentirá apegada hacía ti y no creo que rechace el caso solo por el luto, además si algo llegase a pasarle a Hakudoshi aunque tu estés aquí no podrás hacer nada, no es tu especialidad además que no es tu caso...

:::Sesshoumaru::: En eso tienes razón...

:::Inu-No::: Entonces si gustas nos vamos a la casa, me encontré a Neji ahora por la tarde y me comentó que por el momento será que no entres a tu casa ya que hay unos pilares a punto de derrumbarse y que sería peligroso entrar...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si... por la tarde vino a informarme de los daños que tuve y el día de mañana empezará con las reparaciones para que pueda entrar lo mas pronto posible... pero... prefiero llegar mas tarde, en estos momentos me imagino que el lugar debe de estar lleno, además cuando uno mas necesita apoyo es en la madrugada –Inu-No se despedía de su hijo sabía que él haría las cosas a su manera y en teoría y en general, exceptuando las últimas horas, siempre hacía lo correcto-

...

Casi todos se habían retirado del hospital, pero aún quedaban lo suficiente para atender las emergencias que aún llegaban. Kouga estaba en la sala de los jefes en donde estaban los casilleros de todos los médicos jefes aún contemplaba la sortija de compromiso que había comprado para Ayame, seguía en la pequeña caja en la que lo había comprado, todo el día la había cargado con él en la bolsa de su pantalón, aquella noche sería la mas grandiosa de su vida, era su noche libre y la ocuparía para hacerle una cena exquisita a Ayame, adornaría su apartamento con los lirios que tanto le encantaban, pondría la música que tanto le fascinaba y allí mismo le propondría matrimonio. Sesshoumaru pensaba que era demasiado rápido, pero él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Ayame, sabía que ella era la chica ideal y perfecta para él, no perfecta en sí sino que simplemente perfecta para él. Pero todo había cambiado, el terremoto había hecho que su prioridad fuese otra y además ella ahora estaba en una situación delicada de la cual él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba en realidad. Por haber estado ocupado con todos los pacientes de emergencia había olvidado lo que realmente era importante para él... Ayame.

:::Rin::: Este día ha sido una completa locura! –entró gritando a la sala haciendo que Kouga cerrara de un solo golpe la puerta de su casillero-

:::Kouga::: Pensé que te irías a tu casa o con el imbécil de tu novio...

:::Rin::: Suikotsu imagino que estará en el funeral de esta chica que pensaban que era Kagome y como varios jefes de áreas asistirán también los que podemos quedarnos a ayudar pues debemos de hacerlo...

:::Kouga::: Oye Rin... dime... que es lo que le sucede a Ayame? Porqué está tan grave?

:::Rin::: Aún no has podido hablar con ella? –el chico lo negó- Entonces no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, aunque si después de hablar con ella sigues teniendo la misma interrogantes con mucho gusto te ayudaré a aclarar cualquier duda que tengas.

Los dos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, ir a ver a Ayame era lo mas indicado a seguir. Él se adelantó ya que a ella la llamaban para una nueva emergencia. Ayame no paraba de llorar pero Kagome intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por reconfortarla.

:::Ayame::: Discúlpame... amiga... creo que.. ando demasiado emocional...

:::Kagome::: Mas bien hormonal diría yo –la corrigió con una sonrisa en su rostro, de alguna manera tenía que hacer que se tranquilizara un poco-

:::Ayame::: Sabes? Porqué no mejor no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó entre tu y Kikyo.. ¿porqué estaban las dos juntas? ¿Porqué hubo tanta confusión?

:::Kagome::: Sabes Ayame? Me siento muy mal por todo esto que ha pasado, siento que.. si yo no me hubiese entrometido nuevamente en la vida de Kikyo e Inuyasha ella... ella.. seguiría con vida..

:::Ayame::: Pero porqué dices eso? Vamos Kagome! No me tengas en ascuas, dime que fue lo que sucedió..

:::Kagome::: Recuerdas cuando salí volando de mi apartamento? –ella asintió- iba tratando de hablarle a Sesshoumaru al celular pero no me respondía, estaba segura que en esos momentos Inuyasha ya se había enterado de la verdad y estaba discutiendo fuertemente con Sesshoumaru, intentaba llegar a su casa lo mas rápido que pude pero había un tráfico inusual y justo estaba en una parada haciendo el alto que el semáforo me indicaba cuando me encontré a una chica... junto con otras dos personas...

No podía desconcentrarme demasiado de la carretera, pero el celular estaba captando toda mi atención, llevé mis manos hasta mi cabeza demostrando la desesperación que sentía en mi corazón, solo el hecho de pensar que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se podían enfrentar con toda su furia... ¡NO! Estaba segura que Sesshoumaru tendría un poco mas de sangre fría para no hacerle daño a su hermano menor. Giré mi cabeza 45° a mi izquierda encontrándome con una pareja muy acaramelada y una chica que les hacían un buen tercio

:::Kagome::: Pero... esa chica... me parece conocida... ¡¿Kikyo? –me dije con sorpresa, volteé para todos lados y como por arte de magia no había ningún vehículo en ese momento, era la perfecta ocasión para bajarme del auto y preguntarle que estaba sucediendo- Kikyo! –grité mientras me bajaba del auto-

:::Kikyo::: ash... ahí viene la srita. entrometida –murmuró a sus acompañantes-

:::chica::: Y esa quien es? –preguntaba con desprecio-

:::Kikyo::: Es Kagome... te recuerdas.. ya te he hablado de ella... –ella parecía conocerme a pesar que nunca en mi vida la había visto-

:::Kagome::: Kikyo... se puede saber que haces aquí? Además no se supone que estás saliendo con Inuyasha? Cómo puedes hacerle esto?

:::Kikyo::: Habrá algún día cuando dejes de entrometerte en lo que no te importa Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Claro que me importa...!

:::Kikyo::: Ah si.. es cierto..! Nunca dejarás de amarlo verdad Kagome? Pero.. no que habías seguido con tu vida olvidándolo? O ya te decidiste y te casarás con Inuyasha? Asumo que esa debe de ser tu decisión no? Después de todo aún no le regresas el dije que te regaló.. –lo dijo con desprecio pero había cierta tristeza en su mirada, aquella tristeza que siente una persona cuando sabe que lo ha perdido todo-

:::Kagome::: A que.. te refieres...? –pregunté con un poco de sorpresa ¿ella sabía lo del dije? ¿sabía que no me había negado a la petición?-

:::chica::: Así que el 'primo' decidió quedarse al final con la mojigata... Kikyo... no entiendo.. entonces porque Inuyasha te sigue buscando y rogando? –aquella chica se veía que admiraba y quería mucho a Kikyo y que yo le causaba odio y repulsión, quería preguntarle quien era, como me conocía, pero la mayor tenía captada toda mi atención-

:::Kikyo::: Vamos Tonks... tranquila... además me interesa conocer la respuesta de Kagome... dime Kagome? En que te molesta que yo siga mi vida con otro hombre? No sería lo mejor? De esa manera no cabría la menor duda que Inuyasha y yo hemos terminado para siempre... no lo crees?

:::chico::: Vamos mi amor –decía ignorándome por completo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello- la disco va a cerrar y ya no nos dejarán entrar...

:::Kagome::: Espera.. no te vayas... En estos momentos me dirijo a la casa de Inuyasha... vamos... y allí aclararemos todo de una buena vez!

:::Kikyo::: Eres desesperante Kagome! Pero está bien.. si con esto me vas a dejar en paz de una buena vez por todas esta bien! Acepto ir contigo...

:::Tonks::: Kikyo... porqué?

:::Kikyo::: No te preocupes prima.. todo va a estar bien... Tu y Byakuya vayan a la casa y nos vemos allí mas noche... si? Estoy segura que saldré de esto muy pronto... –ella sonreía, aparentemente se sentía feliz por alguna razón, quizás le alegraba el que todo terminaría entre Inuyasha, ella y yo-

Las dos caminamos hasta mi auto, íbamos en silencio, habíamos avanzado un par de metros nada mas, quizás una cuadra, cuando empezamos a sentir aquel terremoto que tanto nos estaba asustando, no se cuanto pasó pero sentí que era una eternidad, veíamos como algunos postes de balanceaban y otros caían cediendo ante el movimiento, unas personas eran electrocutadas instantáneamente, otras salían corriendo chocando unas con otras lastimándose gravemente, Kikyo quería salir corriendo también pero yo la detuve gritándole que pronto pasaría que si nos quedábamos quietas no nos pasaría nada. Afortunadamente así fue. Nos metimos nuevamente al vehículo y decidí avanzar lentamente... pero algo captaría mi atención, una señora gritaba a todo pulmón y unas personas intentaban ayudarla torpemente, era una embarazada.. no podía dejarla allí tirada, simplemente... no podía.

:::Kagome::: Kikyo... espérame aquí en el auto...

:::Kikyo::: ESTÁS LOCA? Cómo piensas bajarte... mejor... avancemos! Vámonos de aquí!

:::Kagome::: No puedo! Esa señora necesita ayuda, sino es asistida rápidamente podría morir y su bebé junto con ella..

:::Kikyo::: Estoy segura que los paramédicos y ambulancias pronto vendrán y la atenderán... vamos Kagome te lo suplico.. tengo miedo de quedarme aquí.. siento.. como si esto fuese un campo minado...

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes.. ya verás como vas a estar bien... quédate aquí si? Yo.. no tardaré demasiado...

Esa fue la última vez que hablé con ella, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo y el terror que tenía.. no le hice caso, mi intuición de médico era la que me guiaba en esos momentos. Aquella señora sufría y como pude la ayudé a recibir a su bebé, al parecer se le había adelantado 1 semana, pudiera ser que la impresión y el miedo del terremoto le adelantaba su parto, por suerte... y tal como alguna vez me lo decían Suikotsu y Rin... al tener al bebé en mis manos, era una sensación increíble, el salvarle la vida a ambos era impresionante... pero justo cuando me paraba una nueva réplica empezaba a atemorizarnos, solo que en esta ocasión sería peor... debido al movimiento el techo de un edificio caía irremediablemente quise correr con todas mis fuerzas para tratar de sacar a Kikyo del auto... pero... era imposible... además unos chicos me tomaban por la cintura para impedirme que avanzara... aquel impacto era colosal, había aplastado por completo a varios vehículos que se encontraban allí incluyendo el mío.. con Kikyo adentro... varias esquirlas salían volando y una de ellas se incrustaba en mi hombro, a pesar que lo obvio era que el dolor fuese insoportable pero quizás la adrenalina me dominaba por completo, mis lágrimas salían como dos manantiales imposibles de parar, pero eran lágrimas de tristeza, de dolor por haber perdido de esa manera a Kikyo... no lo podía creer...

:::Ayame::: Y luego que pasó?

:::Kagome::: Llegaron los paramédicos y me llevaron en una ambulancia pero había perdido mucha sangre y empezaba a perder la conciencia... no pude identificarme...

:::Ayame::: En esos momentos fue cuando vi nada mas que tu carro había sufrido el accidente, al verlo solo supuse que eras tu la que estabas adentro, jamás me imaginé que sería Kikyo la que se encontraba en tu lugar...

:::Kagome::: Al despertar me encontré en otro hospital, y finalmente me pude identificar... y así fue como me trajeron hasta aquí... pero sabía que si alguien encontraba las placas del vehículo o... algún conocido lo hubiese visto iban a confundirme... y... no dejaba de sentirme muy mal por lo que le había sucedido a Kikyo.. no dejaba de sentirme.. culpable...

:::Ayame::: Pero no fue tu culpa...

:::Kagome::: SI LO FUE! SI LO FUE!

:::Ayame::: Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, pero no fue tu culpa... las cosas no pasan simplemente porque si... vamos.. tranquilízate Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Me gustaría... haberme podido disculpar con ella... o por lo menos estar acompañando a Inuyasha en el funeral..

:::Ayame::: Lo harás mañana... o pasado mañana... Inuyasha de ahora en adelante necesitará mucho apoyo...

:::Kagome::: En eso tienes razón... pero y tu.. a ver.. dime.. porqué esa reacción?

Ayame nuevamente se ponía muy triste recordando algo que no quería, pero ya no dudaría mas... necesitaba sacarse 'eso' de su pecho y de su cabeza.. Kagome sería la primera en escucharla por completo.


	66. Simplemente la verdad

Comentarios: **Lady-Cremisi93**, no te preocupes, de hecho en el anterior pues lo coloqué rápido pero no sabia si podía venir... me alegro que ames esta historia... ohhh cuentame mas de ti por MP y estoy segura que algun dia saldrá algo interesante en fic... sino preguntale a Hekate.. jajajaja ahora veremos que es lo que Ayame recordará... **Camony**! jajajajaja eso que se deje de culpar estará dificil, pero bueno, ya veremos que rumbo toma, gracias x seguirme leyendo... **geme**, siii bank es precioso! cita.. mmmm esa cita no será la ideal, pero bueno... siii ya andamos como blue... y bueno, ahorita que ando un poco tristona y un poco depre pues quise deshogarme un poco aqui... las quiero mucho...

***Capi dedicado mi querido Hector***

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior: Rin le informaba a Sesshoumaru que no habían podido salvar a Kagura, sin embargo había algo que ahora le preocupaba mas, los abuelos de Kagura aparecían y ante la muerte de su nieta ellos tenían la potestad para poder adoptar a Hakudoshi, su hijo, cosa que no le parecía y por lo cual empezaría una batalla legal junto con Tonks. Kagome le contaba a Ayame como era que Kikyo y ellas estaban juntas y porqué se sentía tan culpable de su muerte, después de desahogarse ahora le tocaría el turno a Ayame para hacerlo. El servicio funerario había dado comienzo aquella misma noche.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 66:**

**::::::SIMPLEMENTE LA VERDAD::::::**

Suikotsu y Ayame llevaban casi 6 meses atendiendo a un paciente muy delicado, era una niña de 12 años. Aparentemente y según lo que creían ella estaba siendo abusada sexualmente por su padrastro, pero él insistía que eso era una mentira que nunca permitiría que nada le pasara, pero todo indicaba que aquello era cierto y que el tipo simplemente mentía, luego de muchas terapias y muchas sesiones descubrieron que no era abusada por él sino que por su propia madre. Tanto Suikotsu como Ayame se habían metido profesional y personalmente en el caso tratando de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos y que aquel señor que en realidad parecía interesado en la chiquilla recuperara la custodia como su hija adoptiva. Ayame iba pasando por el departamento de Suikotsu cuando fui divisada por él.

:::Suikotsu::: Ayame... –gritó captando su atención- Ven a mi oficina por favor.. necesito decirte algo sobre el caso Patterson...

:::Ayame::: Que sucede? –preguntó secamente mientras se metía a su consultorio, estaba pintado de color azul con detalles amarillos y dibujos de pulpos, pescados, flores, cualquier tipo de animal marino que pudiera distraer la atención de los niños-

:::Suikotsu::: Ahora fue la declaración de Sora... –así se llamaba la niña que había sido abusada. Ayame aún no podía creer de donde se mantenía tan actualizado con la información- ella.. finalmente pudo testificar... –aquello había sido como una misión imposible ya que la niña se había encerrado en su propio mundo casi al punto de tenerla que medicar, pero después de muchas terapias, sesiones y paciencia ella se había abierto solo un poco, el que lograra testificar y salir de su propio mundo había sido toda una alegría para Ayame, eso significaba que su tratamiento había dado resultado-

:::Ayame::: Y? Pudo decir la verdad?

:::Suikotsu::: Si... dicen que inclusive se enfrentó verbalmente con su madre... todo se aclaró... el Sr. Patterson ahora tiene la custodia completa! –para Ayame nada era de mas gusto que ayudar a alguien y reunir a este padre con su hija, aunque no fuesen de sangre, era una sensación magnifica! El inclusive le tenía tanto amor a la chiquilla, más que cualquier padre sanguíneo que había conocido, no pude evitar la emoción y abrazaba a Suikotsu con tanta emoción y fuerza que sus sentimientos fueron mal interpretados... él la tomó por la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso-

:::Ayame::: Pe... pero... que haces Suikotsu! –lo alejaba empujándolo nerviosamente-

:::Suikotsu::: Discúlpame... Ayame... pero no pude evitarlo... -ella no sabía como reaccionar, aquello ciertamente había sido sorpresivo pero sabía a la perfección que ese era precisamente uno de los motivos por los que nunca podían quedarse solos... él había sido su primer amor, el hombre de quien se enamoraba por primera vez casi perdiendo su cordura. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sabía que lo correcto era salir de su consultorio, pero no tenía fuerza para hacerlo- Lo siento Ayame... en serio... sabes que nunca haría nada por lastimarte...

:::Ayame::: En serio nunca lo harías? -preguntó con tristeza, su corazón se había estrujado con aquellas palabras- Entonces... porqué me engañaste? Porqué.. me rompiste mi corazón y mis esperanzas de esa manera tan cruel Suikotsu? Porqué? -el chico se había quedado callado mordiéndose los labios, no podía decirle la verdad, aquella verdad que durante tiempo había callado, tenía la esperanza que en el futuro ella y él pudiesen regresar a lo que eran. Al fondo se escuchaba un pequeño sonido, era la radio que seguía sus tonadas, a Suikotsu le encantaba trabajar con música ya que aquello lo relajaba, una canción al fondo intentaba sobresalir entre los reclamos y sollozos de Ayame, parecía como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con algún sentimiento que estaban teniendo en esos momentos-

No hay ni corazón que valga la pena

No hay un puto corazón sin carga o problema

Olvídate

No hay un solo corazón...

No hay un corazón que no vaya de pena

No hay un puto corazón en toda esta tierra

Que dé descanso y no haga preguntas

Olvídate

:::Suikotsu::: Nunca.. quise lastimarte tanto Ayame.. créemelo por favor, además siempre mantuve la esperanza en lo profundo de mi corazón que tu y yo... algún día.. podríamos estar juntos nuevamente -susurraba nuevamente a su oído haciendo que ella sintiese un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo-

:::Ayame::: No! Tú no vales la pena Suikotu! -le reclamó con un pequeño grito mientras lo golpeaba en su pecho obligándolo a que se alejara de ella- Kouga... Rin... ellos no se merecen esto... -se reprochó con lágrimas en sus ojos, quizás maldiciéndose ella misma por ser tan débil o quizás empezándose a disculpar por algo que no quería que sucediera pero que era inevitable-

:::Suikotsu::: No quiero ser nuevamente el causante de esas lágrimas Ayame... -le dijo suavemente al oído mientras le daba un pañuelo- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir tanto, pero... no fue mi culpa... no.. puedo decirte la verdad, no ahora... pero algún día te la diré... por el momento... solamente puedo decirte.. que nunca has abandonado este corazón -tomó su mano derecha mientras se la llevaba a su pecho para que escuchara su suave pero acelerado latir, eso hacía ella con él, hacía que su corazón se parara y latiera rápidamente al mismo tiempo, era una sensación que solamente con ella había logrado obtener... era la misma sensación que aún causaba en ella- siempre sigue latiendo por ti y solo para ti...

:::Ayame::: Suikotsu... -susurró mientras admiraba aquellos ojos negros tan profundos en los que se perdía como si mirase el mismísimo océano- Qu... que... deseas de mi?

:::Suikotsu::: Solamente conseguir tu perdón...

Amor que mire bien de frente,

Suficientemente fuerte

Amor que no busque salida

Y no me cueste la vida...

Suikotsu iba quitando poco a poco la bata de Ayame mientras la iba besando en el cuello, sus quejidos de placer alentaban para que el chico no parara bajo ninguna circunstancia, en un movimiento suave se colocó enfrente de ella y con mucho cuidado colocó sus manos en su cara limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que querían salir y con sutileza la iba acercando a la suya, ella instintivamente cerró sus ojos aceptando aquel beso apasionado que el chico estaba por brindarle. No dejaba de sentirse culpable por estar aceptando esas caricias y esos besos que en realidad no le correspondían, pero... simplemente no los podía evitar.

Boca a boca

y olvidando respirar

nuestras lenguas juntas

se ahogaban

Yo en tu cama

tenía ganas de morir

y moría

Suikotsu la iba tomando poco a poco, no era algo que él había planeado con anticipación simplemente el estar conversando con ella, tenerla tan cerca, su aroma, aquella alegría que ella desbordaba y el simple e inocente abrazo que le había brindado le hacía recordar el éxtasis, la lujuria y la pasión que alguna vez sintió cuando eran novios. Dudó un poco en si eso era lo correcto, no quería lastimarla ni tampoco le quería hacer daño a Rin a quien empezaba a querer también, pero Ayame era... tenía que aceptar una vez mas que siempre había sido.. la mujer a quien amaba con todo su corazón *Nunca he dejado de amarte mi querida Ayame* pensaba mientras la besaba con pasión, sin embargo y a pesar de las emociones que le hacía sentir Suikotsu, Ayame no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo.

:::Ayame::: Suikotsu... por qué.. haces esto...? -preguntó jadeante mientras lo empujaba para separarlo, no quería hacerlo, no quería que sus bocas se separaran, inclusive quería mas, quería tenerlo adentro de su ser, sentir nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo rozar con el de ella haciendo simplemente la mezcla perfecta y es que la excitación que le hacía sentir, el solo sentir sus suaves manos acariciando su piel la volvía loca ¿Cómo podía tocarla de aquella manera tan sensual?-

:::Suikotsu::: Lo siento mi querida Ayame... –respondió igual de jadeante- lo único que podría decirte es que no ha sido planeado, tu sabes que siempre me has traído loco... -le confesó-

:::Ayame::: Entonces.. por qué me lastimaste así Suikotsu? Por qué... me engañaste? -no quería volver a tocar el tema ya que él no había dicho nada minutos antes, pero recordó una vez mas como lo había descubierto con una mujer en su apartamento, inclusive el mismo día en que estaban de aniversario, hasta el momento había sido lo mas doloroso que la chica había experimentado desde la muerte de sus padres y de su abuelo quien moría de anciano un par de años atrás, pero nunca había tenía ese sentimiento de traición como el que experimentaba con Suikotsu-

:::Suikotsu::: No puedo darte una respuesta para eso Ayame... simplemente fui un tonto dispuesto a perderte... –le explicó, mas Ayame no entendió que le quería decir, eso después lo sabría en una confesión inoportuna que le darían- no sabes la falta que me has hecho, siento que me vuelvo loco cuando estás con Kouga... pero.. yo.. es decir.. fuiste mi primer amor.. y siempre lo serás.. no importa el pasado o el presente, o inclusive si no tengo un futuro a tu lado, lo único que me ha importado este tiempo, es que tu recuerdo se ha quedado conmigo...

¡Cómo había soñado con ese momento! Suikotsu... para su pesar la seguía amando, se acercó nuevamente a ella besando intensamente su cuello y bajando de a poco hasta su blusa la cual empezaba a desabotonar con cuidado, le encantaba regresar a aquellos caminos que ya conocía y que tanto le agradaban, acariciar aquellos redondos y bien formados senos y pasar su tacto por sus delicadas curvas. La noche iba corriendo y no esperaba por ellos, pero para su fortuna estaban solos sin pacientes que los tuvieran que esperar. Esa noche sería solo para recordar viejos momentos y disfrutar de un encuentro prohibido.

Noche a noche

en todo aquello de callar

nos unía el tiempo

de un pacto;

Yo a tus ojos

tenía ganas de volver

y a ellos regresaba..

:::Suikotsu::: Quiero tenerte Ayame solo por última vez... quiero poseerte... toda... –susurró muy cerca de su oído mordisqueando su lóbulo mientras ella no podía mas y caía en sus redes, aquella acción había terminado de excitarla como nunca antes lo había sentido-

Los dos continuaron besándose apasionadamente, era increíble la sensación que iban sintiendo en su ser. Pasó sus manos suaves y delicadamente sobre la piel haciendo de esa manera vibrar la de Ayame, la colocó suavemente en el diván que tenía cuando Ayame atendía algunos pacientes que no querían salir de la habitación de esa manera ellos podían liberar su mente y conversar sin ningún prejuicio, 'prejuicio'... una palabra incitante... 'pecado'... otra que la llevaba a aceptar que también ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Mas allá de ti;

si, mucho mas allá;

queda aún mucho por vivir;

que es todo y más

El quería disfrutar esa noche de todo lo que se pudiera, su alma aún seguía llorando la pérdida de su querida Ayame, pero no se podía dar el lujo de decirlo o sentirlo, no podía hacerlo por el bien de los dos.

Lentamente iba quitando cada pieza del ajuar de Ayame, mientras ella lo ayudaba con la misma acción y así quedar en igual condiciones. La música los arrullaba en deseo y pasión mientras sus lenguas no se separaban ni un instante, ella lo acostó mientras introducía todo su miembro en su cavidad y comenzaba su vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, él no dejaba de llamarla por su nombre y repitiéndose en su cabeza cuanto la amaba y cuanto había añorado este momento en que los dos se pudieran fundir en una sola persona y un solo ser. Acariciaba sus senos enfocándose en sus pezones, acción que la hacía vibrar y provocando que su movimiento fuese más rápido.

Fué tanto amor

fué tanto amor

fué tanto tanto tanto amor

que no encuentro un momento pa olvidar

no tengo ganas de olvidar

Se sentó para poder controlar mas aquel movimiento, quería que fuese mas lento para seguirlo disfrutando, no quería que terminase, no aún. Tomó con su mano su seno izquierdo y empezó a lamerlo con suavidad mientras daba unos pequeños mordiscos en su pezón lo cual sabía por experiencia propia que era uno de los movimientos que más excitaban a la chica. Se miraron fijamente jadeantes, extasiados uno del otro, ella disfrutando del movimiento circular que hacia con su cadera, él disfrutando simplemente el estar adentro de ella.

Cuerpo a cuerpo

no había un minuto que perder

ni en la tregua intensa

de un beso

No podía seguirlo soportando, él quería tomar las riendas del encuentro. Le dio vuelta con sumo cuidado tomándola con sus fuertes brazos de tal manera que la acostó en el diván, el control pasaba a ser de su propiedad el cual cuidaría celosamente. Su vaivén introduciéndose una y otra vez era más fuerte, pasional y rápido, ella gemía de placer, él estaba extasiado solo con verla.

El momento crucial estaba por llegar, el clímax lo estaba sintiendo desde la punta de sus pies, no quería terminar adentro de ella, no quería soltar el resultado de su excitación en su cuerpo, pero no pudo mas, éste llegaba sin previo aviso pero en conjunto con el orgasmo de la chica. Se tiró exhausto encima del cuerpo de Ayame, jadeando y remojándose los labios tratando de encontrar algún aliciente que le regresara el alma a su cuerpo. Solamente pudo susurrar un pequeño "te amo" en su oído. Los dos cayeron dormidos abrazados.

...No doy con el tiempo pa olvidar

no tengo tiempo pa olvidar

me pierdo en el tiempo pa olvidar

y es que no hay ganas de olvidar.

Después de un par de minutos él despertó, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían estado juntos? No deseaba pensarlo solamente saborear el momento de despertar junto a ella teniéndola en sus brazos _Te amo Ayame_ susurró mientras le daba pequeños besos en su espalda con lo cual la chica despertaba, primero se limitaba a desperezarse un poco pero luego al captar en donde estaba y en que situación se encontraba se levantaba de un solo golpe. Su expresión era evidente lo que estaba sintiendo, remordimiento, culpabilidad, miedo...

:::Suikotsu::: Ayame... yo...

:::Ayame::: No digas nada! -decía llorando mientras recogía su ropa y empezaba a colocársela- Porqué... porqué Ayame! Eres una tonta! -se reclamaba al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus zapatos-

:::Suikotsu::: Se que aún me amas Ayame... nadie... ninguna mujer se puede entregar con tanta pasión y amor como tu lo hiciste... yo aún te amo y...

:::Ayame::: Cállate Suikotsu! Aún estoy tratando de poderme despertar de este sueño... ¡no! De esta maldita pesadilla! Y si sigues diciendo cosas como esas es mas difícil para mi!

:::Suikotsu::: Odio verte con el idiota de Kouga Ayame! NO LO ENTIENDES? -le reclamaba mientras se paraba y la tomaba fuertemente por sus brazos, sacudiéndola tratando de ver si así entendía lo que quería decirle-

:::Ayame::: Y de quien demonios crees que es la culpa? Si tu no me hubieras engañado de esa manera Suikotsu quizás aún seguiríamos libres los dos, pero ya ha pasado mas de un año y no has hecho nada!

:::Suikotsu::: Si... lo sé... mi falta de determinación nos ha llevado a este punto.. pero Ayame... es imposible seguirnos negando lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... fúgate conmigo... desapareceremos de aquí, empezaremos una nueva vida...

:::Ayame::: Fu... garnos? -preguntó con cierta duda en su rostro mientras se sentaba a la par en el diván, él hacía lo mismo para poder conversar tranquilamente- Pero.. y Rin.. Kouga?

:::Suikotsu::: No me importa el mundo Ayame, la única que me interesa eres tú... no puedo seguirte viendo al lado de él, no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti... y es mejor que los dejemos antes que les hagamos mayor daño...

:::Ayame::: *hacerles un mayor daño...* -pensó tristemente, que mayor daño podían hacerles que haberlos engañado de esa manera?- Por...qué... no dijiste nada.. antes que yo empezara a salir con Kouga? Porqué esperar todo este tiempo Suikotsu para venir a hablar de esto?

:::Suikotsu::: Porque no pensé que tu relación con él fuese tan en serio, fue un error de mi parte lo reconozco; pero aún es un error que podemos enmendar.

:::Ayame::: ¿Crees que podemos? -preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo el cual él no entendió, luego se mofó- Nunca dejarás de ser un egoísta Suikotsu y me reprocho a mi misma por haber caído una vez mas en tus brazos, pero créeme... esto... nunca volverá a pasar, he entendido a la perfección que lo único que tu deseas es que yo no sea feliz y al verme tan bien con Kouga lo único que has querido es estropear esa felicidad, pero NO! Y te lo advierto Suikotsu! Si Kouga se llega a enterar de esto que NO PASÓ te lo haré pagar! Además tampoco quiero que Rin se entere de la clase de persona... que soy... -le advirtió molesta mientras se retiraba del consultorio del chico que se quedaba completamente atónito el diván-

:::Suikotsu::: Fui un tonto Ayame y en muchas maneras y puntos de vistas, jamás debí haberles hecho caso a mis padres... jamás... -se reprochó mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el diván, aquella noche se quedaría durmiendo allí, no importaba la incomodidad pero quería quedarse aún sintiendo el olor de Ayame que se había impregnado en la habitación y recordando esa última noche de pasión que había habido entre ellos dos-

...

Kagome no salía de su asombro después que Ayame había revelado aquella verdad. ¡Había engañado a Kouga! Su rostro, que aún conservaba su boca semi abierta y sus ojos completamente clavados en la mirada de Ayame que demostraban la sorpresa y la indignación que aquella confesión la causaba.

:::Ayame::: No te quedes callada Kagome... dime algo por favor... -le suplicaba con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda-

:::Kagome::: Qué quieres que te diga? Las dos personas en las que yo mas confiaba en un mismo día me han defraudado de la misma manera! -se sinceró sin ningún temor de hacerle daño-

:::Ayame::: Vamos Kagome! Todos cometemos errores...

:::Kagome::: Si! Somos unos simples humanos eso te lo garantizo y el cometer errores va incluido en el paquete eso te lo aseguro también, pero errores como: me equivoqué en el color de zapatos, me traje tacos altos en lugar de tenis a un turno, dejé las llaves del carro adentro del carro... errores que no pueden cambiarte una vida! Pero cuando estás implicando un engaño! Un.. engaño como ese...! Te acostaste con otra persona que no es TU NOVIO AYAME! Cometiste la imprudencia de tener relaciones sexuales con Suikotsu sin ninguna protección! Eres idiota o qué? -le gritó mientras se paraba de su asiento casi tirando la silla en donde se encontraba y tocándose la cabeza una y otra vez tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo-

:::Ayame::: No seas tan cruel... -reprochó llorando- no fue algo que hubiese sido planeado...

:::Kagome::: Como es posible Ayame...! Tu.. y además Sesshoumaru también... los dos son médicos... son amigos de médicos! Son novios... de médicos... o deberían de decir... eran novios de médicos... -le dijo tristemente mientras se volteaba a verla apoyándose en el pie de la cama-

:::Ayame::: Ya decidiste terminar con Sesshoumaru a pesar de la muerte de Kagura?

:::Kagome::: Kagura... murió?

:::Ayame::: No lo sabías? -ella negó con su cabeza mientras Ayame se limpiaba sus lágrimas- Si... aparentemente tuvo una complicación y no pudo resistir, además que desde que entró al hospital ella y el bebé..

:::Kagome::: Sabes qué? No me interesa saber nada de ellos tres... -la interrumpía fugazmente con la ira reflejada en su rostro, aquel era un tema que aún no deseaba tocar- Sesshoumaru y su bebé tendrán una vida muy aparte de la mía, si su querida murió, sigue viva o viene del mas allá me tiene sin cuidado! Y tú que harás? Le dirás a Kouga y a Suikotsu? O le endosarás a ese bebé a Kouga como si fuera de él? -preguntó despectivamente-

:::Ayame::: Pensé... que tú... me darías algún consejo... o por lo menos hablarías conmigo al respecto...

:::Kagome::: Ayame... en estos momentos te desconozco por completo y discúlpame si estoy siendo muy cruel pero es mas cruel esto que les has hecho a Kouga, quien lo único que ha hecho contigo ha sido ser amable, romántico, dedicado y fiel contigo... ni él... ni yo.. merecíamos este trato que nos están dando...

:::Ayame::: Kagome... -dijo sollozando la chica, mientras sentía que su respiración se iba incrementando-

:::chica::: Hey Kouga! -se escuchó una voz afuera de la habitación lo cual provocó que tanto Ayame como Kagome se volvieran a ver nerviosamente, supieron reconocer de inmediato aquella dulce y alegre voz que llamaba al chico- Aja chismosito... Así que escuchando detrás de las puertas no?

:::Kouga::: No se de que hablas Rin -reclamó sonriendo mientras giraba la perilla lentamente- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando tu me viste... Hola Ayame... -saludó a la chica cariñosamente, mientras entraba junto con Rin. Las dos chicas se habían quedado petrificadas al momento de haber escuchado el nombre del chico... ¿sería posible que hubiese escuchado toda la conversación?- Ah! Kagome! Pero que haces aquí? Si tu tío se llega a dar cuenta que andas por el hospital como que eres alma en pena nuevamente elevará su voz hasta el mismísimo cielo queriendo obtener mi cabeza.. -dijo bromeando mientras se acercaba a Ayame y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- Mi amor.. como te sientes? -preguntó dulcemente-

:::Rin::: Ayyyy que malas son ustedes dos, de haber sabido que seguiríamos con la reunión que dejamos en continuación me hubiese venido mucho antes, a ver Ayame, como te sientes? -preguntaba mientras tomaba su expediente, pero la chica no dejaba de verse pálida, nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de darle un colapso nervioso-

:::Kouga::: Vamos amor, qué te sucede? Dime, qué tienes? Oye Rin y se puede saber porqué tanto misterio? Me podrías decir de una sola vez que es lo que está agobiando tanto a mi novia? -preguntaba ya algo molesto-

:::Rin::: Como te lo dije antes, no creo que me corresponda a mi hablar de ello, pero si no deseas hacerlo Ayame lo tendré que hacer yo, ya que necesito hacerte unos exámenes y no creo que después de ello Kouga tenga alguna duda de tu estado -le dijo cambiando un poco la tonalidad de su voz, ella sabía que su palidez, su respiración acelerada se debía al nerviosismo que debía de estar experimentando debido a la aparición de Kouga y que de una buena vez le tendría que decir la verdad, pero ella seguía sin decir nada-

:::Kouga::: Ustedes las mujeres son increíbles! -reclamó molesto mientras le arrebataba de las manos a Rin el expediente de Ayame y empezaba a ojearla, las pruebas de sangre y orina que le habían hecho estaban allí, lo cual indicaba que ella estaba embarazada-

:::Rin::: NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE KOUGA! -le gritó mientras recuperaba el expediente, pero él lo había tenido en sus manos el suficiente tiempo como para poder aquel grave padecimiento que tenía su novia y del cual nadie quería hablar-

:::Kouga::: Estas... embarazada? -el asombro en su rostro era mas que evidente, sin embargo no se podía distinguir si aquel gesto era de molestia, enojo, sorpresa o alegría, ninguna señal que indicara si había estado escuchando aquella confesión de Ayame o en realidad estaba por entrar cuando Rin lo descubría-

:::Rin::: mmm... bueno, eso lo verán ustedes dos después, lo importante aquí Ayame es que necesitas cuidarte, ya que te expliqué que debes de dejar las emociones fuertes o aprenderlas a controlar; te dejaré descansar esta noche y a partir de mañana empezarás a utilizar un cinturón de monitoreo cardíaco para controlar los latidos del bebé. Tu pre eclampsia puede estarlo afectando y lo estamos viendo reflejado en la ecosonografía que te hicimos por la tarde -los dos seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna y el ambiente empezaba a volverse incómodo para los cuatro por lo que Rin mejor optaba por dejar la habitación, además ya le había dicho a Ayame lo que tenía que decirle- Kagome, será mejor que los dejemos solos, lo mas seguro es que deseen hablar en privado mas tranquilamente.

:::Kagome::: Oye Ayame, discúlpame si? -le suplicó con una pequeña sonrisa forzada pero sincera en su rostro- creo que aún ando un poco emocional con lo que sucedió con Sesshoumaru y eso no me permitió ver la felicidad que tu tenías... así que déjame felicitarte si? Un bebé... es un regalo de Kami sama que siempre debes de celebrar... -ella se despedía dándole un beso en su frente, Ayame seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Rin al igual se despedía ofreciéndoles unas sinceras felicitaciones a ambos, sin embargo los dos parecían no escuchar a nadie, en sus mentes querían desaparecer por completo a alguna dimensión en donde solo estuvieran exclusivamente los dos y el resto del mundo desapareciera-

:::Kouga::: ¿Por.. qué querías ocultármelo Ayame? -rompió el hielo, la chica tragó grueso sabía que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle la verdad *lo siento Kouga... pero te engañé con Suikotsu* era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tenía que decirle la verdad no podía dejarle aquella duda-

...

Sesshoumaru, su padre y Kaoru iban entrando a la funeraria que aún se encontraba repleta de camarógrafos, reporteros, amigos y no tan amigos que querían nada mas comprobar cuanta gente llegaba al funeral de Kikyo. Inuyasha al verlos llegar se disculpó con las personas que lo tenían rodeado y caminó hasta encontrárselo y recibirlos con un fuerte abrazo. El lugar estaba en las mejores zonas de la ciudad y ese día en especial estaba siendo alquilado por completo por Naraku para rendirle el homenaje correcto a Kikyo. La funeraria tenía capacidad para 500 personas y era un edificio de dos plantas, tenía 7 salas de velación en la parte baja y otras 5 de lujo con una pequeña capilla en la parte de arriba. Cada una de las salas tenía fotografías de la chica en tamaño de 46" para que todos la pudieran apreciar y en cada una había una música diferente las cuales eran baladas que había sacado el grupo de Inuyasha en el último álbum y de las cuales muchas eran especialmente dedicadas a ella. En medio de las 5 salas de la 2a planta estaba la capilla, allí era justamente donde se encontraba el féretro completamente hermetizado para que nadie la pudiera contemplar, había sido la mejor decisión debido al estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo.

:::Inu-No::: Hijo... no sabes cuanto lamento esta situación... -le daba su pésame mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo-

:::Inuyasha::: Gracias Padre, me alegro que hayan podido venir... Gracias.. Kaoru a ti también por el apoyo... las flores... están preciosas...

:::Kaoru::: Ya sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto Inuyasha, yo se cuanto significaba Kikyo para ti -le brindaba también sus condolencias mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, aquellos agradecimientos de Inuyasha habían sido sinceros. Kaoru al enterarse de la situación le había ofrecido su ayuda para organizar los oficios, pero como Naraku se había encargado de casi todo ella se encargaba de los arreglos florales que adornaban aquel edificio-

:::Inuyasha::: Gracias... a ti también Sesshoumaru... se que en estos momentos debes tener otras preocupaciones en tu cabeza... -aunque no quería hacerlo, pero le agradecía su presencia estrechándole la mano-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que para eso está la familia, para apoyarse en situaciones difíciles -respondía secamente. Aunque sus rencillas que habían dado inicio 24 horas atrás no estaban aclaradas todavía, pero tal y como decía Sesshoumaru, ellos tenían que estar unidos brindándose el apoyo que tanto necesitaban-

:::Inuyasha::: Oye... eso me recuerda... necesito... hablar contigo... -su padre aún no entendía que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, lo mas probable es que Inuyasha se hubiese enterado que el novio misterioso de Kagome fuese su hermano mayor, pero se veía calmado; quizás la muerte tan desastrosa de Kikyo en realidad había cambiado el rumbo de la vida de su hijo menor-

...

Suikotsu, Bankotsu y Mary llegaban también en esos momentos a la funeraria por lo que la plática entre los hermanos Taisho tendría que esperar un poco más ya que Inuyasha no olvidaba sus deberes de anfitrión. Mary se encontraba con algunas amigas y compañeras del hospital por lo que se separaba de los hermanos. Suikotsu salía a la terraza del edificio para liberar un poco su estrés con un cigarrillo, pero no se escaparía tan fácilmente de su hermano menor.

:::Bankotsu::: Veo que el mal hábito a regresado no? -dijo con un tono burlista mientras le daba una palmada en su espalda ya que su hermano había dejado de fumar un par de años atrás cuando empezaba a salir con Ayame- Tienes otro?

:::Suikotsu::: Si estás aquí para sermonearme mejor puedes regresarte con Mary mejor, no estoy de humor... -respondió seriamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y le daba uno junto con el encendedor. Bankotsu tomaba los dos objetos encendiendo de una sola vez su cigarrillo con un poco de dificultad ya que aquella noche el viento era el invitado de honor que hacía un poco caluroso el ambiente-

:::Bankotsu::: No te preocupes, solamente vengo a ver como te encuentras... se que Kikyo significó algo para ti alguna vez.

:::Suikotsu::: Si... no lo niego.. así lo fue... desde que terminé mi relación con Ayame he andado buscando a la mujer perfecta que pueda hacer que este sentimiento por ella desaparezca por completo... -aceptó melancólicamente- y con Kikyo nos unió un lazo especial con el tratamiento de su hermanita, pero no pasó de ser una relación de médico-paciente.

:::Bankotsu::: Lo cual fue un error -dijo en voz alta instintivamente ya que nunca se debía de mezclar placer con trabajo; pero no siguió objetando nada recordando las palabras de su hermano sobre los 'reproches' además que la mirada que le brindaba Suikotsu era precisamente de 'ya te lo había advertido'- Si lo sé... no te voy a sermonear... pero... ¿porqué si estabas tan enamorado de Ayame hiciste toda esa pantomima de haberla engañado?

:::Suikotsu::: En realidad la engañé...

:::Bankotsu::: Te acostaste al final con esa mujer? -preguntó sorprendido-

:::Suikotsu::: Claro que no! -replicó con cierto asco en su rostro- Sabes perfectamente que no fue así...

:::Bankotsu::: Entonces porqué dices que si la engañaste?

:::Suikotsu::: No solamente se engaña con el cuerpo Bankotsu, sino que también con el pensamiento, con las acciones... y al haberle ocultado las amenazas de mis padres y haberle hecho creer que le había sido infiel con aquella mujer... quiere decir que en realidad la engañé...

:::Bankotsu::: Aun a este tiempo no entiendo que fue lo que pasó... siempre pensé que lucharías por ella inclusive que lucharías por la relación ante la reacción de nuestros padres.

:::Suikotsu::: Lo intenté hacer -recordó tristemente, aquel día sería de sinceridades tanto de parte de Ayame como de parte de Suikotsu- cuando los dos me dijeron que me prohibían la relación con ella por ser una 'nadie' como ellos tan despectivamente la llamaron; pensé que era una posición ridícula la que adoptaban, yo ya soy un adulto, inclusive desde muy pequeño me había salido de todas las normas de la familia para seguir mi propio destino y no uno impuesto por ello, les reclamé.. les hice ver mi enojo, me amenazaron con desheredarme de toda mi fortuna, les dije que no importaba que después de todo no había vivido de esa fortuna desde que estaba en el colegio y que por eso me había formado una carrera que adoraba y que me daba buenos dividendos, dijeron que me quitarían el apellido, les reclamé que no me interesaba.. ellos optaron primero por amenazarme con aquello que sabían que nunca me había importado solo para probarme... hasta que... -hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a un cenicero/basurero y apagaba la colilla del cigarro y sacaba otro de su pantalón-

**:::Bankotsu::: Hasta que qué? -preguntó con cierta desesperación por el suspenso que había provocado su hermano mayor.. existía una amenaza mas de la cual nunca le comentaba su hermano y que era la que tenía mayor peso ante la decisión de sus padres obteniendo como resultado sus actos posteriores-**


	67. Peleas

Comentarios: **Geme**: bueno.. aunque no me siento feliz solo con 300 review porque eso significa un promedio de review por capi lo cual me parece poco TT_TT pero bueno, por lo menos me dejan review.. n_n ah siiii, esta traicion, no se en que momento se salió de control.. y si.. nuestra SANTA Kagome se le olvidan cierto detalles.. jejejejej ay geme.. mi animo está mas que apachurrado.. TT_TT pero bueno.. sigamos adelante! **Lady-Cremisi93:** amiga! siii me imaginé que lo habias descubierto -.- demonios! tengo que hacer mas ocultos los secretos jejejejeje ay no.. pobre de ti amiga, te mataré lentamente porque cada vez se pone peor.. jajajaja me relajate leyendo el fic de mi primer amor. jajajajajaja **lucy otoori** amenaza? q amenaza? ya me perdi -.- ando con mucho sueño... y no te preocupes lo importante es que regresaste con bien de tus vacas... me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. **rijeayko**: Hola! mucho gusto n_n sip... suikotsu es el padre.. pero.. quien sabe como terminará esto... jejejejeje me gusta complicarles la vida.. Gracias a las 4 que me dejaron su review, asi que sin mas les dejo el siguiente capi.. cuidense..!

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

En el capitulo anterior: Ayame se sincera con Kagome contándole que había tenido un 'amorío' con Suikotsu, por lo que en estos momentos pensaba y temía que aquel bebé fuese del chico y no de Kouga, Kagome se indignaba por las acciones cometidas por su amiga no apoyándola como se debía, lamentablemente no podían seguir hablando ya que en eso aparecía Kouga en donde ninguna de las dos sabía a ciencia cierta si él escuchaba o no la confesión de Ayame. Por su parte, Sesshoumaru, su padre y Kaoru llegaban al servicio funerario de Kikyo.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 67**

**::::::PELEAS::::::**

Kouga y Ayame estaban sosteniendo una plática silenciosa e increíblemente incómoda, ella no quería decir nada pero la mirada de Kouga que se posaba en ella daba como resultado un notorio nerviosismo. Estaba segura, él... lo había escuchado todo.

:::Kouga::: Ayame... creía que me tenías la suficiente confianza, pensé que además de ser tu novio era tu amigo también...

:::Ayame::: Lo... siento... Kouga... yo...

:::Kouga::: Es un bebé Ayame... ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a esperar para decírmelo? –seguía interrogando pero ella no soportaba demasiado y empezaba a llorar- No... no... mi querida Ayame, no llores por favor.. no deseo agregarte mas presión de la que ya tienes... discúlpame si? No era mi intención hablarte en ese tono...

:::Ayame::: No tienes porque disculparte Kouga... al contrario.. la que necesita pedirte disculpas soy yo.. es que.. yo... Kouga... lo siento... lo siento...

:::Kouga::: Ayame... –le dijo suavemente mientras levantaba su rostro con su mano- mírame si? Esto es una noticia para ponernos contentos y no preocupados... –el chico cambiaba su semblante, ahora una tierna sonrisa era la que reflejaba en su rostro-

:::Ayame::: Kouga... pero yo... tengo que... decirte algo... importante...

:::Kouga::: Algo mas importante que la noticia de que seremos padres? No lo creo.. cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir es secundaria o inclusive sin importancia mi querida Ayame, lo único que me importa ahora es cuidarte y cuidar a ese pequeño bebé que crece dentro de ti –trataba de reconfortarla mientras tocaba con mucha suavidad y cariño su vientre-

:::Ayame::: Si..! Es algo importante Kouga –su corazón latía a mil por horas, casi parecía que no podía controlarlo- es.. sobre Suikotsu...

:::Kouga::: Ya lo sé...

:::Ayame::: Lo... sabes? –las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento invadían su cuerpo, con aquello le estaba garantizando que escuchaba toda la conversación que sostenía con Kagome-

:::Kouga::: Si y no te preocupes, no es nada... además Suikotsu estuvo mucho mas tiempo libre que yo por eso... –el chico titubeó y suspiró nuevamente- por eso... él se dio cuenta de tu estado antes que yo y te cuidó como si fuera aún tu novio pero no te preocupes... por ello, la emergencia ya pasó y ahora nadie mas te va a cuidar que yo Ayame...

:::Ayame::: Pero... –ella no entendía lo que pasaba, por un momento habría podido asegurar que Kouga conocía sobre su traición, pero aparentemente no era así ya que él se estaba refiriendo a otro punto-

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes amor... –le volvía a decir para tranquilizarla con un beso en su frente- Todo va a estar bien, ahora lo único que importa es que te deshagas de esos nervios y de esas tensiones para que nuestro bebé nazca sano y fuerte, ya escuchaste a Rin, necesitas mucho reposo y sobretodo olvidarte de las preocupaciones, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme Ayame... no es tan importante como la salud de nuestro bebé y sobre todo de tu propia salud, quiero que entiendas eso por favor -la tranquilizaba, ella no entendía a la perfección que deseaba decirle con aquello, pero sus palabras eran tan tiernas, dulces que en realidad le traían cierta paz a su alma tan inquieta. Suspiró, pero ahora era de alegría, el peso que había cargado durante los últimos días no había desaparecido por completo, pero si lo había hecho en gran medida-

Kouga se quedó con ella platicando de los casos que había tenido, de como estaba el hospital, inclusive le platicaba que había enviado a alguien a su apartamento y le confirmaban que nada le había pasado, excepto por algunas pequeñas cosas quebradas pero al día siguiente lo llegarían a arreglar.

...

Suikotsu seguía en la funeraria con Bankotsu, al igual que Sesshoumaru con Inuyasha, ambos hermanos tenían mucho de que hablar.

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Sesshoumaru, también lamento la muerte de Kagura... -el chico solamente emitió un simple 'hmp' sin decirle mas nada, los dos se encontraban en el estacionamiento que estaba a la par de la funeraria y se encontraba al aire libre, Inuyasha sostenía un vaso desechable con un café- Por cierto, no sabes a donde se efectuarán los servicios? No creo que pueda ir porque tengo que estar presente para el de Kikyo, pero.. aún así me gustaría mostrarle un poco de apoyo a sus abuelos...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo sé, no quisieron decirme -respondía secamente-

:::Inuyasha::: Me contó mi padre que tu bebé ya tiene nombre... -él seguía sin responder nada, pero su hermano planeaba hablar y no importaba si aquello pasara ser de diálogo a monólogo ¡él hablaría!- 'Hakudoshi' un nombre peculiar... me gustaría saber como se le ocurrió a Kagura, bueno, aunque en el medio en el que se desarrollaba, que era la industria de textiles, modas, estar en contacto con diseñadores, modelos supongo que alguna vez lo debe de haber escuchado... sabes... hablando de mi sobrino y Kagura.. necesito hablarte de Kagome... -cambiaba radicalmente el tema con lo cual llamaba la atención de su hermano-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que tienes que decirme de ella?

:::Inuyasha::: Ella... está muy impactada por la noticia del embarazo de Kagura, el bebé... cree que todo es una traición de parte tuya, pero a pesar de como seas tu, estoy seguro que lo que dice Kouga es cierto, que tu no sabías nada...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es algo que te incumba ni algo que te tenga que dar explicaciones, pero así es... yo no sabía nada, Kagura siempre lo mantuvo en secreto...

:::Inuyasha::: Como te digo, te creo pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas... todo lo que se refiera a Kagome me importa y me interesa de manera especial -había logrado su objetivo atraer toda la atención de su hermano mayor- Sabes? Lo que te dije el día de ayer era cierto.. yo le entregué mi dije a ella y no me lo regresó.. -¡Aquello era cierto! El mismo había visto ese dije y entre tantos problemas se le olvidaba por completo que él mismo lo tomabo y estaba en su casillero junto con la carta... aquella carta en donde ella empezaba a sincerarse... ¿que era lo que decía con exactitud?- Hey! Sesshoumaru! -replicaba el menor para atraer nuevamente la atención de su hermano que se había esfumado en el último segundo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y qué con eso? Ella tal vez no te lo regresó porque quizás no sabía su significado o porque no quería lastimarte con alguna negativa provocando alguna rabieta infantil de parte tuya.

:::Inuyasha::: Claro... cada quien cree lo que le conviene... pero no era eso lo que quería decirte.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces? No le des mas vueltas al asunto y dilo de una buena vez.

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes? Yo le hice una promesa a Kagome cuando me enteré que estaba saliendo con alguien y no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era "si ese infeliz con el que andas te llega hacer algún daño... te prometo.. es mas.. te lo juro... que le haré la vida tan imposible que deseará no haber nacido.. " -recordó en voz alta-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y aún sabiendo que ella tenía novio, independientemente de quien fuera, la seguiste buscando e insistiendo? Y encima le propusiste matrimonio?

:::Inuyasha::: Nunca me voy a dar por vencido con ella Sesshoumaru y ahora menos que nunca, le has hecho mucho daño y créeme, eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar -el chico estaba serio casi retando a su hermano, Sesshoumaru sabía que aquello había dañado a Kagome, lo notaba en su conducta y en sus reclamos no quería refutarle nada a Inuyasha, pero...- le voy a cumplir esa promesa a Kagome a como de lugar, no me importa que seas mi hermano, pero ella...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella qué Inuyasha? Ella es la mujer que mas ha querido DESPUÉS de Kikyo? Y aprovechando ahora que Kikyo ya no está y que tenemos este percance en nuestra relación piensas que puedes venir a entrometerte así por así?

:::Inuyasha::: Le llamas percance a haber embarazado a Kagura?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... no dudo que Kagome esté molesta y decepcionada conmigo pero será algo que podremos superar, así que aléjate de ella Inuyasha, te lo advierto!

:::Inuyasha::: Me lo adviertes? ME LO ADVIERTES? Eso creo que debería de decirte yo.. es mejor que te alejes de Kagome Sesshoumaru, con el solo hecho de acercarte a ella le recuerdas la traición que le hiciste y la dañas mas, no importa si lo hiciste con dolo o no pero yo no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar.. me entiendes?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estás completamente fuera de lugar Inuyasha -no quería seguirlo escuchando lo mejor era darse la media vuelta e irse, ya no quería estar en aquel lugar por mucho mas tiempo y si la conversación seguía con aquel tono lo mas probable era que terminara en pelea así como había empezado la noche anterior y no quería sumar una preocupación mas a toda su situación-

:::Inuyasha::: Eres un cobarde Sesshoumaru! -le gritaba mientras su hermano le daba la espalda- Prefieres darte la vuelta y hacer caso omiso a los problemas que enfrentarlos!

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Cobarde dices? -aquellos insultos habían llegado demasiado lejos- Cobarde? Cómo ya te lo dije antes Inuyasha.. esto no es algo que te incumba a pesar de lo que quieras creer! Si bien es cierto Kagome está enojada conmigo pero no solo por eso significa que tú debas entrometerte en nuestra relación... Cobarde me llamas? Creo que es mas cobarde de tu parte nunca enfrentar la realidad solamente aceptar una realidad que TU deseas crear... Kagome... es mía... y de nadie mas... y yo de la misma manera soy de ella..

:::Inuyasha::: A qué te refieres maldito? -su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, "es mía" aquellas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Inuyasha una y otra vez, un gran vacío sentía que lo había invadido por completo y que iba cayendo adentro de el, "es mía" eso significaba que... ya habían tenido relaciones? Su dulce y virginal Kagome, ¿ya era de su hermano mayor?-

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que ella... es MI novia Inuyasha! No TU novia, no es TU relación, en algún caso puedes ser su amigo eso no lo puedo negar ni lo puedo cambiar ni se lo puedo prohibir, pero es MI novia -por un momento pensó en decírselo y gritárselo al mundo, era "su mujer" y nadie tenía que meterse con ella, pero tampoco era de caballeros andar revelando información que nadie mas que ellos dos necesitaban saber, Inuyasha sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, para él.. todo había sido una mal interpretación de palabras-

:::Inuyasha::: Y crees que solo por eso la voy a abandonar? Ahora mas que nunca me necesita, necesita que esté con ella...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres... un... –el chico tuvo la intención de tirársele para romperle la cara y dejarlo inconsciente, lo habría logrado de no haber sido porque alguien los interrumpía-

:::Inu-No::: Sesshoumaru! –gritó su padre deteniendo la acción de su hijo mayor- Es hora de irnos, mañana tenemos que presentarnos temprano al hospital... –dictó la orden seriamente, Kaoru iba a su lado tomada de su brazo, ella no los conocía como lo hacía Inu-No, aquellas expresiones en sus hijos solo indicaban una cosa, estaban peleando-

Los dos chicos detuvieron sus acciones debido a la autoridad que aún ejercía su padre en ellos, pero algún día tendría que hablar sin interrupciones. Sesshoumaru se daba la media vuelta sin siquiera despedirse de su hermano, muy diferente a su padre y a Kaoru que si lo hacían de una manera muy cordial dándole un fuerte abrazo y reiterándole nuevamente sus condolencias.

...

Suikotsu por su parte se había desahogado con su hermano menor quien aún se quedaba un poco perplejo por las confesiones dichas, pero al igual que los Taisho reconocían que tenían que retirarse debido al trabajo. Era imposible para Suikotsu conciliar el sueño a aquella hora, lo único que quería era ir a verla, ir a hablar con Ayame, pero sabía a la perfección que Kouga estaría cerca de ella y a esa hora ya habrían hablado sobre la verdad de su embarazo. Bankotsu acompañaba a Mary hasta su casa, después de pasar dejando a su hermano al hospital.

Las 4 de la mañana ya casi llegaban al reloj del hospital a Kouga lo habían despertado aproximadamente 1 hora atrás para atender una emergencia y a pesar que había podido descansar casi 4 horas consecutivas el sueño empezaba a ser estragos. Nuevamente se encontraba enfrente de su casillero, admirando una vez mas el anillo de compromiso que tenía preparado para Ayame ¡Cómo podían cambiar las situaciones en un respiro! La planeación mas perfecta se le truncaba por la poderosa mano de la Madre Naturaleza... aquella noche sería la más perfecta, la mas romántica, la más ansiada por él mismo, pero justo en esos momentos la prioridad era estar al pendiente de los requerimientos del hospital, de los enfermos, de las emergencias que iban saliendo a cada instante pero que iban controlando. Suspiró. No dejaba de admirar aquella piedra preciosa finamente colocada en un aro de oro, pero algo que le preocupaba sin embargo no tenía que darlo a demostrar *Suikotsu*, pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

:::Rin::: Estoy segura que todos tus sueños se escaparán por ese suspiro Kouga –Rin lo había interrumpido de aquella preocupación que no lo dejaba vivir, su tono de voz indicaba una pequeña burla no ofensiva pero hacía que la identificara fácilmente en el momento en el que entraba sigilosamente a la habitación-

:::Kouga::: No te escuché entrar Rin –aceptó de manera nerviosa mientras cerraba tranquilamente su casillero volviendo a encerrar una vez mas sus pensamientos junto con el anillo de compromiso-

:::Rin::: De eso estoy completamente segura! –se mofó una vez debido al pequeño salto que provocaba en el chico- Oye, que tal siguió Ayame?

:::Kouga::: Mejor! Después que hablamos la noté un poco más tranquila y dispuesta a cualquier tratamiento y hasta donde yo la dejé ha dormido toda la noche, me he encargado de ello.

:::Rin::: Eso es bueno! Lo que ella necesita es descansar… -dijo bostezando- y creo que eso no nos caería nada mal a nosotros, tampoco.

:::Kouga::: Tienes razón eso es lo que mas quisiera, sin embargo en estos momentos estoy esperando unos resultados de un paciente así que iré por un café, además acaban de informar que viene un adolescente por una evaluación, por lo tanto tengo que estar muy despierto!

:::Rin::: Esta bien, yo iré a la habitación de Kagome nuevamente, conseguir una cama o una habitación para que podamos descansar aunque sea un ratito, es imposible el día de hoy y no me molesta estar acompañando a Kagome, además confieso que tengo razones egoístas con ella, me interesa que se incorpore al trabajo lo antes posible -Ella se retiraba mientras Kouga volvía a abrir la puerta de su casillero y contemplaba una vez más aquel anillo, después de un rato en aquella apreciación alguien entraba nuevamente-

:::xxx::: Vas… a proponerle matrimonio... a... Ayame? –una voz masculina era ahora la que interrumpía sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión la compañía no le caería nada bien-

:::Kouga::: No es algo que te importe... Suikotsu –replicó con desprecio- Además no tengo porque darte alguna explicación de mis actos –terminó diciendo mientras tomaba el anillo y lo metía en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón, asegurándose luego de cerrar con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del casillero demostrando de esa manera el enojo y el disgusto que le provocaba su mala compañía-

:::Suikotsu::: Por lo que veo te confesó que está embarazada, no es así? –el pelinegro de cabellera larga no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a verlo de forma tan desafiante y fría que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno. El silencio se volvía incómodo para ambos, Kouga caminó hasta la salida que era precisamente en donde se encontraba Suikotsu, pasó a la par de él sin ni siquiera inmutarse, pero el chico no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente por lo que al llegar a la puerta le resultaría demasiado difícil pasar- ¡No puedes casarte con ella! –gritó-

:::Kouga::: Ya te lo dije Suikotsu... no es algo que te incumba!

:::Suikotsu::: Claro que lo es! Especialmente si se trata que te casarás con la mujer que yo amo!

:::Kouga::: Tu desperdiciaste tu oportunidad con ella cuando le destrozaste el corazón, así que ahora no vengas haciéndote el mártir tratando de recuperarla imbécil!

:::Suikotsu::: El imbécil eres tu Kouga! No te has dado cuenta que ella aún sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mi?

:::Kouga::: Eso es lo que TU deseas pensar!

:::Suikotsu::: Te entiendo que quieras negarte a la realidad Kouga.. pero... tampoco puedo permitirte que tu te quedes con mi hijo... –Kouga sintió que la sangre le empezaba a hervir a un punto que era insoportable y de una sola vez casi de manera incontrolable le daba un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que la fuerza que llevaba le reventara el pómulo izquierdo y casi lo acostara en el suelo-

:::Kouga::: NUNCA! ME ESCUCHAS IMBÉCIL? NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR UNA COSA ASÍ! Mucho menos si está Ayame enfrente –el chico sonrió de lado limpiándose la sangre que empezaba a salir de su rostro e intentando levantarse-

:::Suikotsu::: Ayame... te contó la verdad de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

:::Kouga::: No te importa! Lo que interesa es que ese suceso quedará en el pasado... ese bebé es MI hijo! Lo entiendes imbécil?

:::Suikotsu::: Quien crees que es el imbécil aquí, eh? YO queriéndote decir la verdad o TU queriendo negarla con todas tus fuerzas?

:::Kouga::: Solo hay algo que importa en realidad... la salud de Ayame! Si ella se llega a dar cuenta que se la verdad, no se que le podría pasar a ella y al bebé... el impacto sería demasiado terrible para ella.

:::Suikotsu::: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo pero.. no voy a permitirte que te cases con ella solo porque no quieres que sepa que tu ya estas consciente de la verdad! Yo.. la amo.. y es posible que ese bebé sea mío sino ella no estuviese en esta situación de incertidumbre, lo sé... la conozco inclusive mejor que tu!

Kouga no soportó aquellas palabras, ante nada el engaño de Ayame le dolía, pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo por completo debido al inmenso amor que tenía por ella, pero sería tan difícil con Suikotsu encima recordándole el hecho a cada instante, le soltó nuevamente otro puñetazo pero esta vez su objetivo había sido la quijada del chico logrando impactarlo contra la pared mas cercana. Su pómulo izquierdo no dejaba de sangrar.

:::Kouga::: Nunca vuelvas a decir eso imbécil! –pero Suikotsu no se quedaría tan tranquilo esta vez, con todo el impulso que pudo tomar en su brazo derecho se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kouga golpeándolo en la boca de su estómago provocando que el chico cayera de rodillas y sin nada de aire-

:::Suikotsu::: Primero muerto.. a permitirte... que te cases.. con ella..

:::Kouga::: Eso lo veremos! –respondió mientras intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas tomándolo de sus piernas y tumbándolo al suelo y colocándose encima de él-

:::Suikotsu::: Suéltame imbécil! Nunca dejaré que te quedes con ella! –reclamaba mientras intentaba soltarse de la prisión de Kouga golpeándolo justo en la nariz provocando una leve hemorragia- ella... fue mía antes que tuya!

:::Kouga::: Conjugas a la perfección estúpido! –replicaba jadeante mientras se limpiaba la sangre que empezaba a llegarle a la boca- FUE tuya, ahora es mía y de nadie mas, así que ALÉJATE DE NOSOTROS! –nuevamente Kouga intentaba golpearlo mientras los dos se ponían de pie pero en un movimiento Suikotsu lo tomaba del brazo volteándoselo para la espalda y aprisionándolo contra la pared mas cercana-

:::Suikotsu::: Crees que si ella no me siguiera amando... se hubiese entregado a mi de esa manera? –le susurró al oído para provocarlo mas, como pudo Kouga estiró su pie izquierdo para separarse de la pared en la que lo tenía aprisionado lográndose soltar de la llave en que lo tenía Suikotsu. Los dos se volvieron a ver con la furia claramente reflejada en sus rostros-

Aquellos puñetazos que serían los siguientes definirían su encuentro de alguna manera, se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo lográndose agarrar sus manos, Suikotsu le tiraba una patada en la zona baja a Kouga haciendo que cayera al suelo del dolor, intentó darle una patada en su estómago pero Kouga le agarraba el pie y lo tiraba contra los casilleros, los dos se levantaban al mismo tiempo nuevamente y con toda sus fuerzas cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro por turnos y haciéndose todo el daño posible. Kouga estaba a punto de darle con toda su fuerza a Suikotsu en la cara, golpe que provocaría por lo menos la fractura de su nariz logrando una hemorragia de gran magnitud, para fortuna de ambos en ese preciso instante Sesshoumaru entraba hecho un rayo para tomar por sorpresa a Kouga quien reclamaba a gritos la acción de su amigo, Houyo quien también andaba por aquellos pasillos ayudaba a contener a Suikotsu.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Houyo! Llévate a Suikotsu y cúrale las heridas del rostro y de la mano, yo me llevaré a Kouga.

:::Houyo::: Si doctor!

:::Kouga::: Ni creas idiota que esto termina aquí maldito!

:::Suikotsu::: Cuando quieras imbécil! Sabes que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por detener tus planes!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Houyo! Llévatelo ya! –gritaba por la ayuda- Quédate aquí Kouga, voy a buscar a alguien que te haga una pequeña cirugía, y si te mueves de aquí... yo mismo voy a encargarme de dejarte inconsciente.

:::Kouga::: Mejor busca a Nadia... ella es la residente que le sigue a Houyo, es muy buena y sabe perfectamente que hacer en estos casos, ella ya conoce las tácticas de cirugía plástica que yo le he enseñado –Nadia era una chica de mediana estatura, delgada de tez blanca, ojos azules como el mar y cabellera rubia, lacia y larga, casi siempre llevaba su cabello agarrado en un moño bajo. Ella era residente bajo la supervisión de Kouga en otorrinaringología pero aún estaba indecisa entre dicha especialidad y ortopedia, por lo que su indecisión le había costado el puesto de residente S en las dos especialidades, pero se estaba destacando con el pelinegro, cosa que le ayudaría en un futuro-

...

Sesshoumaru salió en búsqueda de la chica y le dio indicaciones de lo que tenia que hacer advirtiéndole que si Kouga se ponía rebelde que lo mandara a llamar para ponerlo en su lugar, él no podía acompañarla ya que tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer. Se le vio deambular por varios pasillos y cuartos buscando a cierta persona, hasta que por fin la encontraba.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin.. qué te sucede? –la chica estaba en un rincón de una de las bodegas de farmacias que a esa hora estaba completamente desolada. Ella no paraba de llorar-

:::Rin::: Nada.. Sesshou-nee chan... no te preocupes... mejor vete a atender a tus pacientes...

:::Sesshoumaru::: De hecho mi horario de entrada es hasta dentro de 3 horas, además me gustaría saber que sucede contigo..

:::Rin::: Nada..

:::Sesshoumaru:::Vamos Rin, te conozco mejor que nadie, además cualquier imbécil sabe que cuando una mujer dice un 'nada' como ese y además llorando conoce perfectamente que en realidad si sucede algo, ese tipo de lágrimas no son por 'nada'.

:::Rin::: Es que.. Kouga... y Suikotsu... estaban peleando... y...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espera Rin –la detenía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- Es mejor que vayamos a mi oficina, allí hablaremos mejor –los dos se retiraron de aquella farmacia y llegaban a la oficina del chico en donde contaba con una pequeña salita de estar en la cual Rin se tiraba a llorar desconsoladamente-

:::Rin::: Suikotsu... y Ayame.. ellos... nunca... han dejado de amarse –aceptó llorando-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porqué lo dices?

:::Rin::: Ayame... está embarazada.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Qué? –preguntó un poco desconcertado ya que había abandonado el hospital antes de enterarse la verdad sobre la chica- Y tu... crees que ese bebé pueda ser de Suikotsu?

:::Rin::: No lo sé... pero él mismo le dijo a Kouga que existía esa posibilidad, al parecer Suikotsu y Ayame tuvieron relaciones y ahora que ella está embarazada es posible que no sepa quien sea el padre de ese bebé, por eso... es que ella se encuentra en una posición muy delicada de salud.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estás segura de esto Rin? Aún no puedo creer que Ayame...

:::Rin::: Ni yo lo podía creer tampoco, pero escuché una conversación que tenían ambos y en muchas ocasiones Suikotsu le reclamaba a Kouga que no iba a permitir que se casara con Ayame porque la amaba, ya no pude soportar seguir escuchando, no se que habrán dicho después pero aquello me bastó para sacar las conclusiones.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ellos dos terminaron peleando, fue una suerte que yo llegase antes que se hicieran un mayor daño.

:::Rin::: Entonces eso lo confirma... ellos se estaban peleando por Ayame... yo... solamente soy un estorbo para Suikotsu...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No digas eso Rin... –el chico se había conmovido, aquello si resultaba ser una traición premeditada y con consecuencias, ella se echó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru lo cual no importaba si con aquello Rin se podría desahogar-

...

Bankotsu como el caballero que era, al ir a dejar a Mary a su apartamento decidía bajarse con ella para acompañarla hasta la puerta. En donde vivía la chica era un complejo habitacional igual de lujoso que a donde vivía Kagome, su apartamento se encontraba al final de la 4ta planta. A ambos les pareció extraño que un chico estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la puerta del apartamento de la chica, Bankotsu quien la llevaba tomada de la mano se puso enfrente de ella encabezando la caminata, no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a su novia, pero al irse acercando ella pudo distinguir a aquel chico.

:::Mary::: TERRY? Pero que haces aquí? –el chico se despertó de golpe intentando pararse pero la venda y la curación que tenía en su pierna le dificultaba el hacerlo. Entre los dos lo ayudaban a pararse, aunque a Bankotsu no le gustaba la idea que estuviera a esa hora en la puerta de su 'ahora' novia-

:::Terry::: Mary! Que alegría que ya estés de regreso! Te he estado esperando desde hace casi 4 horas que salí del hospital.

:::Mary::: Te dejaron salir aun con la herida de tu pierna?

:::Terry::: Si, dijeron que podía irme a descansar a la casa, además el hospital estaba saturado.

:::Mary::: Y.. Susana?

:::Terry::: Aun se encuentra muy delicada, dicen que tenemos que esperar por lo menos 48 ó 72 horas para ver como reacciona, aun no he podido controlar a sus padres ya que no se han restablecido al 100% los teléfonos, pero... sigo intentándolo.

:::Mary::: Ya veo... –Bankotsu quien no entendía aquella plática de la que lo excluían por completo, empezó a toser fingidamente para recordarles a ambos que aún se encontraba allí- Ah si! Perdona Bankotsu... él es Terry Grandchester, es... un... viejo amigo y conocido de Inglaterra, Terry, él es Bankotsu, él es uno de los médicos pediatra del hospital.

:::Terry::: "Viejo conocido" no? Pero bien, mucho gusto Dr.! Es una alegría saber que ustedes los jefes no dejan a sus alumnos solos a su suerte a estas horas de la madrugada.

:::Bankotsu::: Imposible dejarlos, aunque a decir verdad ni Mary es mi alumna ni yo tampoco soy jefe en el hospital...

:::Terry::: Ah no? –preguntó con curiosidad y con un poco de sarcasmo, el mismo que empleaba al repetir las palabras de Mary segundo antes- Pues eso supuse especialmente por la clara diferencia de edades que hay entre ustedes dos...

:::Mary::: Ya basta Terry! Sabes cuanto odio tus sarcasmos!

**:::Terry::: Entonces...? Porqué no haces las introducciones como debería de ser Mary? –la chica palideció durante un instante, sería conveniente hacer las introducciones correctas así como lo proponía Terry?- **


	68. Un inesperado TE AMO

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

**Nota: La misma nota que puse para el capítulo 63, ahora publicaré el poema creado por mi gran amiga Diana Coral, así que les recomiendo que al momento que esto suceda ponga de fondo la canción ****_Jasmin de Tsubasa Chronicles_****, como ya saben la música ha sido mi inspiración cuando se trata de la muerte de Kikyo. **

En el capitulo anterior: Tal y como Ayame lo sospechaba Kouga se daba cuenta de la verdad de su engaño, cosa que provocaba un terrible pleito entre Suikotsu y él; sin embargo y a pesar de su pelea estaban de acuerdo en algo, no le dirían a Ayame que Kouga sabía la verdad ya que de hacerlo provocaría un estado de salud mas grave, lamentablemente entre aquella pelea también Rin se daba cuenta de todo, lo que provocaba un gran sufrimiento para ella. Por su parte Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha seguían en su discusión por disputar que era lo mejor para Kagome, sin embargo su padre se interponía lo cual dejaba nuevamente su pelea inconclusa. Bankotsu quien había decidido que sería novio de Mary se encontraba junto con ella en una posición un tanto incómoda, el ex novio de la chica aparecía en su apartamento reclamando lo que él pensaba 'que aun era suyo'.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 68**

**::::::UN INESPERADO ' TE AMO'::::::**

A pesar del pequeño aprieto en que se encontraba Mary no dejó de sonreír maliciosamente, precisamente aquellos resentimientos que tenía Terry eran los mismos que alguna vez sintió cuando prefirió a Susana, ahora estaba obteniendo una pequeña venganza, que a pesar que lo quería negar, se sentía muy bien.

:::Mary::: Tienes toda la razón Terry, no se porqué dudé el hacerlo... Terry te quiero presentar a mi novio... Bankotsu, Bankotsu, te presento al chico del que alguna vez te hablé.. mi ex novio de Inglaterra, Terrance Grandchester –Terry quedó sorprendido, nunca pensó que la chica pudiera decirlo así por así, estaba seguro que había movido ciertos sentimientos del pasado al aparecerse de aquella manera, pero su actitud indicaba lo contrario-

:::Bankotsu::: Ah si...! Me acuerdo que lo comentaste, pero sabes Terry? Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, de no haber sido así Mary jamás hubiese salido de Inglaterra y en estos momentos no sería mi novia... –el chico se mordió los labios, sabía que estaba en una clara desventaja si quería pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el médico, su pierna no lo dejaría y terminaría lamentándose lo estúpido que era tirado en el suelo-

:::Mary::: Así que si me disculpas Terry, me gustaría que te retiraras; necesito descansar para poder levantarme dentro de un par de horas.

:::Terry::: Esta bien Mary, luego hablaremos –al chico no le quedó mas remedio que irse por donde había entrado, aquella espera de 4 largas horas eran en vano, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente-

:::Bankotsu::: Debo de confesar que nunca me imaginé que me dirías quien era él en realidad, la verdad... me pareció que fuiste un poco ruda con él Mary.

:::Mary::: No Bankotsu, lo rudo fue como me trató cuando estaba saliendo con él y me dejó por Susana, puedo perdonar aquel acto inclusive para que seamos amigos nuevamente, pero no lo puedo perdonar como hombre... es uno de mis grandes defectos, quien me traiciona no tiene segundas oportunidades para mi, simplemente no vale la pena.

:::Bankotsu::: No te conocía esa faceta...

:::Mary::: Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi Ban, pero con el tiempo las irás descubriendo, así que ya lo sabes eh? –sonrió con picardía mientras le daba su beso de las buenas noches. Ella misma se había prometido no enamorarse a lo tonto como lo había hecho con Terry, el dolor que se sentía por una traición era demasiado grande y en su momento parecía como si nunca se pudiese olvidar o inclusive soportar-

...

Nadia terminaba de coser las heridas de Kouga mientras también Houyo finalizaba con Suikotsu, Sesshoumaru por su parte les advertía a ambos que si continuaban con aquellas hostilidades los sancionaría enviándolos a sus casas y regresando bajo supervisión. Ellos dos por lo pronto aceptaban olvidar aquellas rencillas.

Un nuevo día llegaba siendo anunciado por el astro Rey que alumbraba la ciudad entre escombros, destrucción, llanto y el terrible pesar de las personas de no encontrar a sus seres queridos o de encontrarlos y tener que despedirse por última vez de ellos, Sesshoumaru se encontraba una vez mas en la azotea del hospital, una brisa melancólica golpeaba su cara. Cerró sus ojos para contemplar aquella sensación de paz y relajación que le traía consigo. Pronto tendría que comenzar su consulta en el hospital.

Inuyasha no dormía nada aquella noche, entre estar conversando con varios de sus amigos y escribiendo en varios pedazos de servilletas a la par del ataúd de Kikyo como por arte de magia se había llegado la hora de pasar a darle su última despedida. A Kagome le daban el alta desde las 8 am cuando aprovechaba de irse a su casa para darse una buena ducha y cambiarse de inmediato para acompañar aunque fuese un rato a Inuyasha. Su brazo seguiría vendado por lo menos 2 días mas en los cuales le harían las curaciones pertinentes en el mismo hospital, sin embargo ahora lo podía mover con facilidad y sin problema.

:::Kagome::: Y que piensan hacer Sango? Se irán a descansar unos días a sus casas?

:::Sango::: No, de hecho dentro de 5 días tenemos un concierto aquí mismo para recaudar fondos para los damnificados, será un concierto muy especial y exclusivo en donde cantaremos por primera vez 5 canciones del nuevo disco.

:::Kagome::: Pero... no respetarán el luto... por Kikyo?

:::Sango::: Pensamos en hacerlo seriamente, especialmente por Inuyasha, pero él mismo coincidió con Naraku que lo mejor era que siguiéramos trabajando honrando la memoria de ella. Además ella misma ya nos tenía programado todo el mes con conciertos y entrevistas, sería un insulto a su trabajo si ahora lo cancelaremos todo.

:::Kagome::: Tienen una extraña manera de ver las cosas.. especialmente mi tío... –se sintió un poco decepcionada. Todos se encaminaron hacia el cementerio exclusivo que había escogido Naraku para la chica. Por lo menos iban unos 60 vehículos en el cortejo, entre los que figuraban los de Suikotsu y Bankotsu quien iba siendo acompañado por Mary nuevamente; Inu-No y Kaoru y varios amigos y enfermeras del hospital, además de algunos encargados de reportajes de estaciones de radio y televisión-

:::Naraku::: Inuyasha... creo que es hora... que el Ministro empiece con su sermón... –se dirigió al chico de manera respetuosa que estaba sentado en primera fila enfrente del féretro; muchos habían pasado para darle el último adiós a la chica. Inuyasha intentó mover su cabeza pero ya sus acciones no estaban siendo controladas del todo. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, Naraku lo supo en ese instante, él estaba entrando en la realidad de lo que había sucedido. Él era así-

:::Ministro::: Querido Hermanos y Hermanas! –empezó su sermón mientras se colocaba en el atrio que le colocaban para la ocasión, al frente se encontraba una imagen de la chica con una sonrisa envidiable, en la cual particularmente parecía estar muy feliz-

:::Kagome::: Pobre Inuyasha... imagino que esto será muy difícil para él... –le murmuró por lo bajo a Diana que se encontraba a la par de ella junto con su esposo-

:::Diana::: Mi primo nunca cambiará! Es un completo distraído, estoy segura que hasta en estos momentos se está dando cuenta de la realidad... pero.. lo que me extraña es no ver a Sesshoumaru aquí, a pesar de todos sus pleitos y discusiones sin sentido siempre han estado para apoyarse el uno con el otro.

:::Kagome::: Si.. es extraño –siguió murmurando, pensó que a lo mejor ella era la causa de su ausencia, tal vez no quería encontrársela y tener otra discusión. O sería que no quería ver a su hermano menor después de enterarse de lo de ella y él? ¿En realidad sería por ella? Los minutos se iban esfumando a pasos agigantados, sin darse cuenta el ministro había estado hablando durante 45 minutos-

:::Ministro::: Y ahora... algunos de sus compañeros y amigos les gustaría pasar a decir las últimas palabras... –Miroku y Sango pasaron juntos tomados de la mano ofreciéndole todo el respeto posible y agradeciéndole por ayudarlo desde siempre, Asuka aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocerla había congeniado con ella, de hecho era la primera persona que la ponía 'en cintura' sin llegar a odiarla. Luego pasó Tonks agradeciendo el apoyo de todas las personas y los medios, miró a Inuyasha para cederle las últimas palabras, pero él parecía estar en otro mundo-

:::Tonks::: ...Ella... fue una persona... especial, y.. yo.. solamente.. deseo... –intentó formular sus últimas entre sollozos- deseo... decirte un 'hasta pronto, mi hermana', si... yo lo sé Kikyo.. algún día... volveremos a encontrarnos... –la chica rompía en llanto y era sostenida por Naraku ya que simplemente amenazaba con desplomarse-

Los enterradores activaron el mecanismo para bajar el ataúd al hoyo que estaba hecho especialmente para ella. El chillido del aparato estaba siendo opacado por el llanto de Tonks y el sollozo de los presentes. Inuyasha se levantó despacio y casi movido por un impulso sobrenatural. Al fondo se encontraba un cuarteto que minutos antes entonaban unas canciones bíblicas de despedida, tomó sin permiso una de sus guitarras y se acercó a aquella parada que sería la última de la chica y sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a cantarle

La vida es corta, yo lo sé de más;

pero no por ello me siento capaz

de decirte adiós mi amor

y de no volverte a ver más…

muy frío he de ser

así es mi personalidad

pero también es verdad

que tú eras mi bella debilidad.

Los invitados quedaron atónitos, nunca antes habían escuchado una melodía como tal, la voz del chico se escuchaba suave y un poco quebradiza, intentaba no llorar, intentaba hacerle una despedida con dignidad, tal como ella se lo merecía.

Yo sé que no deseas

verme llorar,

porque sé que en este momento

me has de mirar

y me has de decir al oído

"amor tranquilo, yo estoy en paz"

aunque sea cierto la agonía que siento

no se desvanece con este tormento

pues mi felicidad se va

como también se deshizo mi tranquilidad.

Sango y Miroku se colocaron detrás de él, haciendo una perfecta segunda, suave y melodiosa. Asuka asumía la misma posición uniéndose al grupo para completarlo. Inuyasha soltó la guitarra y empezó a cantar a capela. A ella... le encantaba su voz y siempre se lo decía.

Ya llega el momento

de decir adiós

de enterrarte viva mi amor

pero para mí nunca has muerto

eso dice mi corazón

y para ello no tengo razón.

Por favor ayúdame mi amor

Todos los invitados empezaron a llorar, Tonks no podía mas y ante aquella melodía tan sentimental se desplomaba sin fuerzas en la tierra y simplemente gritando 'No... Kikyo no! Porqué tu? Maldición! Porque tu?'; Naraku intentaba darle fuerzas, consolándola todo lo que podía. Inuyasha terminó desplomándose de una vez, su voz melodiosa se había cortado debido al dolor que sentía en su corazón y en su cuerpo iba sintiendo como el aire lo abandonaba.. simplemente llegó a susurrar...

Yo sé que no deseas

verme llorar,

porque sé que en este momento

me has de mirar

y me has de decir al oído

"amor tranquilo, yo estoy en paz"

Lo pensó, sentía que lo que estaba por hacer era simplemente lo correcto. Sango, Miroku y Asuka seguían atrás de él intentando seguir aquella melodía que llevaba en su cabeza las últimas 12 horas, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir..

Murmuró el siguiente párrafo de la canción a tal punto que mas parecía que lo estaba recitando debido a la falta de voz que tenía en ese instante.

Yo sé que no puedo hacer nada más

mi cuerpo está encadenado

en la vida mortal

y tú, te me alejas

hacia el más allá

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante tratando de caer en la tumba abierta, *será mejor que me quede con ella* pensó de manera depresiva, pero justo en ese momento que él cerraba sus ojos y que nadie se percataba de sus acciones apareció Sesshoumaru abrazándolo fuertemente desde atrás. ¿Desde hacía cuanto no le demostraba un poquito de cariño a su hermano menor? ¿Un abrazo, un 'te quiero'? Solamente eran reclamos, pleitos, reproches, pero en realidad no tenía la respuesta a aquellas interrogantes, sin embargo algo era seguro, era su hermano y a pesar de cualquier rencilla que pudieran tener lo quería y lo amaba por lo que era, desde la muerte de su madre se había cerrado a expresar sus sentimientos y nunca se imaginó que su propio hermano necesitaría de su ayuda ¡pero que egoísta era al encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos y dejando a un lado a su hermano menor! Estaba seguro que eso no era algo que hubiese deseado su madre.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te tengo! Y ni pienses que voy a soltarte tonto! –susurró suavemente como un pequeño reproche en su oído, Inuyasha no supo lo que había sucedido hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor rodeándolo, sin querer él se estaba entregando a la tristeza de haber perdido a SU Kikyo, pero su hermano, su propia sangre le demostraba que estaría siempre para él, no importando cuantas dificultades, tropiezos y pleitos tuvieran, no podía dejarlo desamparado-

:::Inuyasha::: Gracias... Sesshoumaru... -en ese momento el lazo de hermandad se hizo mas fuerte e irrompible, al verlo en ese estado comprendió que a pesar de cualquier tropiezo él siempre tendría aquel amor y cariño por su hermano menor-

La ceremonia terminaba con lágrimas y algunos pequeños lamentos de amigos, incluyendo a Tonks que aún no superaba la pérdida del único ser humano que había creído plenamente en ella, pero por ese mismo amor que le tenía a su prima, casi hermana, ella seguiría adelante y triunfaría en cualquier reto que se pusiera. Esa decisión la juraba ante su tumba mientras arrojaba una por una de las 12 rosas rojas que ahora sostenía en un ramo con sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru y su padre a pesar que deseaban quedarse en la recepción que sería en la casa de Tonks no podían hacerlo, el hospital tenía demasiadas emergencias y no podían olvidarse de ellas.

...

Ayame ignoraba la tensa situación en la que se encontraban Suikotsu y Kouga, pero la serenidad que se reflejaba en el rostro su novio también le traía cierta paz, aunado a que todo el día Suikotsu no había aparecido en su habitación. Los exámenes que le realizaba Rin muy temprano en la mañana, expresaban que todo lo que tenía era resultado del excesivo estrés en el que estaba sometida. Se quedaría por lo menos 2 días mas en el hospital y luego pasaría a descansar 15 días en su casa bajo el cuidado estricto de una enfermera que conseguía Kouga a lo cual ella aceptaba con cierto puchero en su rostro pero sintiéndose feliz y aliviada que su amado la cuidara tanto.

La tarde iba avanzando dándole paso a la noche en donde la recepción del servicio de Kikyo mas parecía haberse transformado en una pequeña fiesta, casi todos los reporteros se habían retirado ante la pérdida de tiempo por hablar con Inuyasha acerca de como se sentía o que rumbo tomaría el grupo esta vez e inclusive que le preguntaban cuando había compuesto aquella melodía tan sentimental, pero bien sabía que si Kikyo hubiese podido hablar con él lo primero que le diría hubiese sido 'no des ninguna declaración sin antes hablar con Naraku y con todo los del grupo' Si... casi podía escucharla en su cabeza, por lo que cada vez que alguien le realizaba alguna pregunta simplemente sonreía diciendo 'sin comentarios'.

Se sentía solo, triste, decepcionado, cientos de emociones recorrían su cabeza y su cerebro parecía que no podía controlarlas, pero realizaba un sobre esfuerzo consiguiendo tener su mente despejada. Sin embargo y a pesar que no era tan afecto a la bebida parecía que aquella noche el vodka no faltaba en su mano.

:::Miroku::: Oye Sango, no crees que es hora que le digamos a Inuyasha que deje de tomar?

:::Sango::: No creo que esté muy tomado Miroku, se mira tranquilo, además Inuyasha no es de los que se exceden, sabes a la perfección que después del accidente con Hashi, Kikyo tomó precauciones con todos nosotros para no poner en peligro ni al grupo ni a nosotros mismos.

:::Miroku::: Lo se a la perfección Sango, de hecho es una de las tantas cosas que le agradezco de corazón a Kikyo... ella fue una de las primeras personas que creyó en mi a pesar de lo bajo en que había caído, claro además de ti corazón -le decía tiernamente mientras le besaba su mano derecha-

:::Sango::: Inuyasha se ha controlado mas de lo que todos creemos. Podría decir que solamente se ha tomado uno 6 tragos, tomando en cuenta que empezamos la recepción a las 4 después del entierro, él no es de los que toma demasiado y si hago un promedio que 1 trago le dura 1 hora en su mano, entre pláticas, risas, tristeza... de hecho no creo que haya sobrepasado esos 6 tragos en estas 6 horas lo cual no debe de ser excesivo como para dejarlo inconsciente o que empiece a hablar incoherencias.

:::Miroku::: Sabes? Esto te lo voy a decir como un alcohólico y drogadicto en recuperación... nunca es demasiado y siempre es poco, lo único que hacemos es tratar de perseverar en ese estado que hace que todas nuestras preocupaciones se desvanezcan.

Miroku tenía un buen punto, aunque Inuyasha no lo demostraba pero tenía que estar afectado así como lo afirmaba Sango, a pesar que no lo aparentara, sin embargo y a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos para que él les hiciera caso era demasiado difícil. El chico ante la insistencia de sus amigos prefirió salir a la banqueta a terminar su trago. Se encontraba en medio de los autos estacionados a la orilla de la residencial en donde estaba ubicada la casa de Tonks.

:::Kagome::: Te sientes bien Inuyasha? -la chica al ver que Inuyasha desaparecía decidía ir a buscarlo, acción que no le disgustaba al peliplata-

:::Inuyasha::: Puedo serte sincero Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Claro! Sabes que para eso estoy contigo en estos momentos, para que puedas hablar sobre lo que sientes.

:::Inuyasha::: Podré sonar egoísta, inapropiado o inclusive un poco loco; pero sabes.. que... yo te amo.. verdad?

:::Kagome::: Inu... yasha... creo que.. no es el lugar ni el momento para que me digas algo así -estaba sorprendida! ¡Y como no estarlo! Jamás, ni en su mas remoto sueño o loca idea se imaginó que saldría con algo así en esos momentos de luto; Inuyasha tenía rosadas sus mejillas ella quiso pensar que eran los efectos del alcohol ingerido y que finalmente empezaban a hacer efecto-

:::Inuyasha::: Se que no es el momento para ti el escucharlo, pero si es el momento para mi el decirlo; siento que no tendré otro momento de mayor sinceridad en mi vida así que deseo aprovecharlo al máximo -se sinceró haciendo una pequeña pausa y tomando el valor que necesitaba para poder continuar con aquella plática- Cuando me dijeron que eras tu la que estabas en la morgue quise morirme e irme contigo, en ese momento la vida no tenía sentido para mi... pero.. en eso vi algo que me llamó la atención, era un tatuaje que Kikyo se había hecho para mi.. y en ese momento lo supe, supe.. que había perdido a Kikyo para siempre.

:::Kagome::: No se.. que decirte Inuyasha..

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes, lo único que deseo es que me escuches por favor -ella no supo que decir, no sabia si tenía que seguir escuchando o si aquellas palabras mancharían para siempre el recuerdo de Kikyo, pero tenía que admitirlo, algo adentro de su corazón la empujaban a seguir escuchándolo, tal vez de esa manera ella también podría tomar la decisión mas correcta respecto a su problema-

:::Kagome::: Esta bien... te prometo... que escucharé todo lo que quieras decir Inuyasha –tampoco podía ser tan cruel con él, a pesar de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener, ya fuese Kikyo su novia o no, ella significado mucho para el peliplata-

:::Inuyasha::: Gracias Kagome... Kikyo fue mi primer amor y durante mucho tiempo conviví con ella de todas las formas que puedas imaginarte, pero desde que tu y yo terminamos nuestra corta relación el año pasado me he estado debatiendo entre lo que siento por ti y lo que sentía por ella; Kikyo era apasionada, impulsiva, no tenía miedo de decirle la verdad a nadie, aunque aquella verdad doliera escucharla... tu... eres mas reservada, callada, pero de igual forma apasionada. -ella se sonrojaba- Desde que empezamos los ensayos, entrevistas, el lanzamiento del grupo ella me insistió que tenía que 'sentar cabeza' por mi propio bien, fue cuando me sugirió que la mejor idea que podía tener era que yo regresara contigo.

:::Kagome::: Ella.. te lo propuso?

:::Inuyasha::: Si, me pareció absurdo al principio que fuese ella misma quien tratara de imponérmelo e inclusive hubo una vez que ella quiso hablarte para preguntarte si estabas dispuesta a regresar conmigo... por supuesto, yo se lo prohibí.

:::Kagome::: No entiendo porque ella... porque... hacía una cosa así.. si supuestamente tu y ella...

:::Inuyasha::: Seguíamos acostándonos?

:::Kagome::: No... era precisamente lo que estaba pensando, pero si.. se me cruzó... la idea...

:::Inuyasha::: Lo se Kagome, pero me he prometido que no quiero seguirte diciendo verdades a medias o callarme lo que siento por temor a que me juzguen o sentir el rechazo de alguien. Kikyo y yo teníamos una relación complicada y aunque tu la podías ver feliz, arrogante, seria, su auto estima era muy baja, nunca se consideró lo suficientemente buena para mi o para cualquier persona, me decía que yo podía hacer mi vida con alguien mucho mejor que ella en cualquier aspecto...

:::Kagome::: Nunca.. lo.. hubiese pensado

:::Inuyasha::: Nadie lo sabia Kagome, excepto yo... con el tiempo ella me fue convenciendo que tu eres la persona mas adecuada para mi, pero también fui entendiendo algo muy importante, yo te necesitaba, te quería para mi por razones egoístas... eres mi musa, la rosa perfumada que adorna el pantano de mi soledad, el sol que entraba hasta lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos dando el brillo que tanto necesitaba para salir adelante; tu.. eras todo para mi Kagome.

La chica quedó muda e inmóvil, él se acercó lentamente poniendo su vaso en el capó del auto en donde estaba apoyado, la tomó por su cintura suavemente, la atrajo hacia él, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y cortantes, se acercó a aquellos divinos labios saboreándolos lentamente con los suyos; las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de un tono carmesí inclusive mas fuerte que la sangre que corría cálidamente sus venas.

...

Las diez y media de la noche era la hora que indicaba el reloj de la habitación de Ayame, a diferencia del día anterior ella lucía una sonrisa especial casi se podría haber jurado que poseía una luz propia que la hacía brillar con su resplandor. Kouga se encontraba con ella, hablando sobre ideas que tenía para remodelar el apartamento, se sentía feliz, dichoso y se podía comprobar con cada sonrisa que le brindaba.

:::Ayame::: Kouga...

:::Kouga::: Dime Ayame...

:::Ayame::: No entiendo... porque me amas tanto...

:::Kouga::: mmm.. ni yo tampoco... –aseveró sonriendo con cara de picardía mientras se acercaba a darle un tierno beso y acariciaba su vientre- eres tan especial Ayame, eres mi linda flor... tu brillas solo para mi así como yo lo hago solo para ti.. el resto del mundo no me interesa... solo tu.. amor...

:::Ayame::: Me preocupa la reacción que tendrá tu hermana...

:::Kouga::: Por ella no te preocupes, yo sabré como manejarla, por lo pronto solamente le he comentado a mi madre de tu estado y se encuentra feliz, lastimosamente no ha podido venir a verte debido a la suspensión de vuelos por el terremoto, pero en cuanto todo se restaure me prometió que vendría a verte –a Ayame aquella noticia le alegraba sobre manera, la madre de Kouga siempre la había tratado con respeto y con cariño desde que la conocía, era una señora muy inteligente e independiente a quien le guardaba muchísimo respeto-

:::Rin::: Disculpen... interrumpo?

:::Ayame::: Claro que no Rin! Puedes pasar! –los dos se separaban lentamente brindándole una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida a la chica-

:::Rin::: Oye Ayame, no has visto a Kagome?

:::Ayame::: Hasta donde tengo entendido sigue en la recepción que dio la prima de Kikyo en su casa.

:::Rin::: ah... entiendo... gracias...

:::Ayame::: Oye Rin.. espera.. desde temprano te he notado triste, cabizbaja... te sucede algo?

:::Rin::: Si.. bueno.. no... en realidad.. me siento cansada, la ayuda de Kagome en emergencias me ha hecho mucha falta, no he podido delegar como me hubiese gustado.

:::Kouga::: Si quieres puedo invitarte a un café Rin... –Kouga sabía perfectamente que era lo que le sucedía, pero obviamente no podía decirlo enfrente de Ayame. Rin aceptó gustosa aquella bebida tan revitalizadora que el pelinegro de cola alta le ofrecía. Los dos salieron en dirección a la cafetería que quedaba a la vuelta del hospital, allí conversarían mas a gusto-

...

Inuyasha retrocedió un paso alejándose lentamente, Kagome aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, incrédula por lo que había sucedido.

:::Inuyasha & Kagome::: Discúlpame –ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo disculpándose por la misma razón 'culpabilidad', culpabilidad de él por estar haciendo eso en el funeral de Kikyo y por estar presionando a Kagome, culpabilidad de ella porque no dejaba de pensar en el hermano del chico con quien se estaba besando, quien resultaba que aún era su novio-

:::Kagome::: Habla tu...

:::Inuyasha::: Perdona Kagome por ponerte en esta posición tan difícil, pero.. me es imposible poderme contener cuando estoy contigo.

:::Kagome::: Siento... que esto... no... es correcto Inuyasha, ni contigo o con Sesshoumaru e inclusive ni conmigo misma... creo que lo mejor es...

:::Inuyasha::: No lo digas Kagome, por favor, por lo menos no ahora, ya suficiente he tenido que soportar y aceptar esta terrible verdad de Kikyo para que tu vengas y me quieras alejar de la única persona que espero recibir alegría y consuelo.

:::Kagome::: Porque me amas tanto Inuyasha? Solo porque Kikyo te lo sugirió?

:::Inuyasha::: Tan débil me crees con mis propios sentimientos?

:::Kagome::: No lo sé... es que tu mismo dijiste antes que tu decisión de regresar conmigo era una imposición de Kikyo...

:::Inuyasha::: No.. no fue lo que dije, ella lo sugirió y no me pareció mala idea; siempre me has gustado Kagome, aunque debo de ser sincero... el papel de niña sufrida nunca me gustó, pero de un tiempo para acá has cambiado, te has vuelto mas fuerte, mas decidida, ya no eres una niña sino que te has convertido en una mujer adulta que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones... esas son las actitudes que también hicieron que yo cambiara mi forma de verte.

:::Kagome::: Entonces no me amas por como soy sino por lo que proyecto?

:::Inuyasha::: Pero que de que hablas Kagome? Acaso eres dos personas a la vez?

:::Kagome::: Claro que no! Pero dices.. que te gusto mas así como soy ahora...

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome.. todos los seres humanos vamos evolucionando y a eso le llamamos madurar, no podemos pretender seguir actuando como cuando teníamos 10 años, inclusive ahora que tienes 23 años no puedes esperar a reaccionar y actuar como cuando tenias 18 años –ella no expresó ni una sola palabra, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Inuyasha tenía la razón, desde su ruptura con él, el estar con Sesshoumaru, el aprender a vivir sola, cada uno de aquellos actos la ayudaban a madurar en muchos sentidos de la palabra-

:::Kagome::: Creo que.. no podría refutarte todo lo que acabas de decir –aceptó con una media sonrisa en su rostro, el chico le correspondió aquella sonrisa tan sincera-

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes... por esas pequeñas cosas.. son las que te amo.. –ella quedó nuevamente sin habla, ¿Cómo podía decirle que la amaba sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que conllevaba aquella palabra?-

* * *

He decidido cambiar un poco, ahora mis comentarios los dejaré hasta el final de cada capitulo.

**Lady-Cremisi93**, gracias amiga por dejar tu review espero que lo sigas adorando. **Geme**, ya me conoces.. siempre soy el drama andando! siii kouga es todo un príncipe azul creo que me inspiré en "alguien" en hacer este personaje, las peleas me encantan, siempre he querido tener una mía enfrente, gracias geme por continuar como siempre conmigo. **Camony**: ya ma imaginaba que Santiago sería el responsable de todo jajajaja pero que linda excusa no? Espero que haya salido bien en el médico.. por cierto.. ¿que tal sigues tu?. **lucy otoori**: siiii ya te andaba extrañando, pero me imaginaba que andabas un poco atareada con el estudio, pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Sesshou y Kago mas énfasis? mmm.. .quien sabe... hay tantas historias que contar y creo que por el momento me van a matar porque esto se va volviendo un poco diferente... espero no me mates..

A ver.. por aquí hay alguien que dejó un súper comentario ¡como Dios manda! jajajaja asi que no puedo resistir dejarte un comentario _**kona-kuchiki**_. De hecho yo pensé que nadie empezaría a leer la historia en este punto, FELICIDADES! En realidad leerte mas de 300 paginas de word no es nada fácil.. si... son como 300 paginas las que he escrito... y aun sigue! Yo tengo 17 años, cumplo 18 en marzo, aunque te sabré decir que esta historia me ha costado sudor, lágrimas y tiempo, la empecé cuando tenía 15 años si.. ya llevo como 3 años escribiendo y no termino.. creo que me desvío siempre en mi mente. Byakuya... sii... tenía que meterlo aunque fuese en nombre, lo adoro por completo... siii.. siempre he pensado que Bya y Sessho se parecen en todo..! Que bueno que te imagines las cosas, xq creo que así se transmiten mejor las palabras. La situación de Ayame y Kagome se me salió fuera de control U_U lo juro... esto no lo tenía planeado, pero de repente cuando me inspiro y empiezo a escribir ZAZ no se quien se apodera de mi pero hay alguien que lo hace y la historia va por si sola.. espero que lo del dolor de cabeza haya sido porque de veras la historia está un enredada mas que porque te aburrías. ahhh mary.. mary está inspirada entre una combinación de Candy (uffff creo que fue mi primer anime cuando tenía como 5 años y la veía con mi mami) y una combinación entre mi mejor amiga, mi geme del alma... Gracias por este gran pero gran comentario.. no sabes como se me estrujó el corazón de alegría al saber que alguien todavía puede leer todo esto...

chicas.. disculpen mi tardanza pero nuevamente empiezo a trabajar y a estudiar, así que solo el jueves me queda día libre por eso aprovecho.. :) Espero les sigas gustando la historia. y por favor.. no me maten con lo que sigue.. TT_TT. Se les quiere muchísimo.


	69. Voluntad Destrozada

Comentarios: **camony** me alegra que siempre me sigas amiga y espero que esta historia tenga un final feliz también, aunque aún no lo sé. **Lady-Cremisi93** ayyy que emoción que te siga gustando amiga, espero no empalagar mucho con lo mismo. **Geme** si, me había desaparecido igual que hoy, pero ahora ya sali de parciales y si.. Terry CHA! EN TU CARA! ¿nos dejamos llevar verdad? Ahhh y el príncipe azul continua, esperen a ver que continua. **Rijeayko** al contrario, admiro a todas ustedes que aun lo sigan con la misma o mayor emoción que antes yo he querido terminar este pero me ha sido imposible, siempre sale algo mas! _ pero bueno, una cosa es seguro, de que lo termino ¡lo termino! Gracias por esas felicitaciones. **Isamfd** wow! Me halagas y me sonrojas.. oh no... ay muchas mejores yo las he leído.. pero gracias.. te mando un fuerte abrazo.

kona-kuchiki ohhh claro! te lo merecías... n_n si.. la verdad es que si lo empiezas a ver la calidad de los primeros 20 capítulos son hasta algo graciosos ya luego va cambiando ahora ya tengo terminado hasta el capitulo 76... vamos a ver que tan rapido podemos ir... y si.. la diosa de inspiracion me ha jugado pasadas muy feas y sobre todo aunado a los malditos virus que no me dejan en paz, pero ahi vaos. OHhhh Sesshy y Kago.. ya no se que va a pasar... me encanta mi personaje de mary, le he tomado mucho cariño y si.. fue mala.. o muy directa en todo caso. ajajajaja Espero te siga gustando el siguiente.

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

En el capitulo anterior: Inuyasha se sentía destrozado con la pérdida de Kikyo, sin embargo aquello le daba los ánimos suficientes para poderse sincerar con Kagome y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella 'Te amo' le expresaba a cada instante inclusive al darle un tierno beso el cual ella aceptaba. Por su parte Kouga se daba cuenta de la reacción que tenía Rin con Ayame, la cual era mas distante y seria lo que le hacía suponer que ya conocía la verdad, por lo que decidió invitarla a un café para que pudieran hablar mas tranquilamente.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 69**

**::::::VOLUNTAD DESTROZADA::::::**

Rin y Kouga habían llegado a la cafetería y ella sostenía un capuchino en sus manos, dándole suaves soplidos para poderlo enfriar.

:::Kouga::: Se lo que te sucede Rin.

:::Rin::: Veo que tu y Suikotsu tienen mas cosas en común de lo que yo pensaba –al chico no le pareció nada gracioso aquel comentario, es mas esa comparación le parecía demasiado insultante- los dos son sumamente directos.

:::Kouga::: No hagas bromas pesadas.. las odio..

:::Rin::: Sabes que odio yo Kouga? La mentira... y que las personas quieran verme la cara de imbécil.

:::Kouga::: Le dirás a Ayame que sabes la verdad?

:::Rin::: No lo sé.

:::Kouga::: Puedo pedirte que no lo hagas?

:::Rin::: Porqué no quieres que ella sepa que tu sabes que se acostó con Suikotsu y que ese bebé que ella está esperando podría no ser tuyo sino que de él?

:::Kouga::: Tengo mis razones...

:::Rin::: Si deseas que guarde silencio deberías de ampliarme mejor tu proposición, no imponerme tu decisión.

:::Kouga::: Tienes razón... sabes? He tenido tantas mujeres y aventuras de cama que no sabría ni siquiera por donde empezar, desde que dije que quería ser médico las mujeres caían desnudas como por arte de magia, tuve tantas en el internado, como en el residentado e inclusive cuando solamente estudiaba en la universidad, pero cuando vine a Japón mi decisión era cambiar... fue entonces cuando conocí a Ayame... se veía preciosa y divina con su bata blanca, su falda hasta la rodilla, su seriedad era algo que me volvía loco, desde ese momento me dije a mi mismo que ella seria mía.

:::Rin::: Eso fue el día en que la conociste? O fue después de estar con ella en la cama?

:::Kouga::: hmp.. no te culpo por tu dureza Rin... pero al contrario de lo que todos quieran pensar, podría garantizar que fue amor a primera vista.

:::Rin::: Como si fuera tan sencillo creer en un mito como ese.

:::Kouga::: Pensaba lo mismo que tu, que eso nada mas sucedía en películas o cuentos, pero en realidad cuando conoces a la persona indicada para ti, el amor a primera vista simplemente nace aunque no sea de parte de ambos, pero si es posible.

:::Rin::: Y aún después del engaño del que has sido objeto... aún con todo y eso sigues pensando que ella es el amor de tu vida?

:::Kouga::: No importa si ella se acostó con Suikotsu o no, antes de empezar con ella yo lo supe... supe que nunca se había olvidado de él y estaba consciente que eso no iba a suceder, en lugar de reclamarle por ello o hacernos la vida imposible pensando en ese tema, preferí mejor ignorarlo por completo.

:::Rin::: Y mira que bien resultó! –mofó con sarcasmo-

:::Kouga::: ¿Podrías dejar a un lado el engaño? –preguntó ya un poco molesto-

:::Rin::: ¿Podrías en realidad dejarlo tu? –respondía ella aún mas molesta solamente con el hecho de recordarlo- Una mentira es una maldita mentira! Simplemente te ven la cara de idiota! Y ni siquiera tienen las agallas para decírtelo en tu cara!

:::Kouga::: ¿No puedes pensar que a veces esas mentiras pueden ser producidas para no lastimar a los demás? Qué es lo que dices cuando tenemos un paciente terminal y le dices a los familiares que no pasará de aquella noche? Los familiares a veces mejor no dicen nada, simplemente se quedan esperando para saber que pasará...

:::Rin::: Y si! Se equivocan! No lo hacen por proteger a los demás, lo hacen para protegerse a ellos mismos, para no dañarse pensando en lo que sucederá... además sino se produjeran los engaños tampoco se tendrían que hacer mentiras!

:::Kouga::: Creo que será imposible que entiendas mi punto de vista...

:::Rin::: Eso creo yo también... lo siento Kouga, pero hasta donde yo me conozco, me considero una persona sensata pero sobre todo muy sincera y lo menos que espero de los demás es eso mismo.. sinceridad... es lo único que pido a cambio.

:::Kouga::: Entonces.. que harás? Le reclamarás a Ayame?

:::Rin::: No lo sé aún.

:::Kouga::: Podrías esperar a que por lo menos ella pase del peligro en el que se encuentra? Por favor... te lo pido como un favor especial, no por Suikotsu, no por Ayame, no por ti inclusive... sino que por mi y por el bebé que aún intenta aferrarse a su vientre para poder sobrevivir... –la chica quedó pensativa, mientras agachaba su cabeza, tal vez Kouga podía tener razón. Lamentablemente a él ya no le quedó tiempo de escuchar su decisión, ya que en esos momentos había entrado una nueva emergencia al hospital y tenía que salir corriendo. Ella simplemente se quedaba sentada sola en la cafetería-

...

Inuyasha notó el cambio en el semblante de Kagome, sabía que el haberle dicho que la amaba le traería mas confusiones que soluciones a la chica, pero él había tomado una decisión y era no seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

:::Inuyasha::: Se que es muy egoísta de mi parte el estarte diciendo esto Kagome, precisamente en el momento en que acabamos de enterrar a Kikyo y cuando tu tienes problemas con... mi hermano... –ella reaccionaba, tenía que aprovechar que era él el que tocaba ese tema, tenía que decirle algo!-

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha... yo... acerca de eso... yo... pues... no sabía como decírtelo...

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes, creo que ahora... puedo entenderlo, no puedo mentirte y decirte que no me dolió conocer la verdad, en ese momento inclusive creo que estuve a punto de hacerle cualquier daño a Sesshoumaru, no importó que era mi hermano... pero él.. me había robado a alguien que es muy importante para mi -le aseguró con mirada melancólica-

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha... lamento decirte esto, pero tu... y yo... no teníamos nada en ese momento...

:::Inuyasha::: Y mi propuesta Kagome? No significó nada para ti el que yo te haya entregado mi dije de compromiso?

:::Kagome::: No es eso Inuyasha... -la chica se sentía avergonzada, lo correcto hubiese sido que al darse cuenta del significado de aquella joya se la hubiese regresado para que no se dieran los malos entendidos, pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, sus dudas en aquel momento la martirizaban día a día... ¿sería posible que... ella aún siguiese enamorada de Inuyasha?-

:::Inuyasha::: Entonces? Porqué me permitiste todos esos besos? Todas las muestras de cariño? No creo que tú fueses capaz de jugar con mis sentimientos...

:::Kagome::: Y créeme que no soy capaz de hacer algo así... pero, tuve miedo... miedo... a tu reacción...

:::Inuyasha::: Me seguiste la corriente solo... por no llevarme la contraria? No crees que eso es algo absurdo? Se que puedo ser infantil, pero no creo que llegue a ese extremo...

:::Kagome::: Lo sé.. y ahora me doy cuenta de mi error... perdóname...

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes..? Siento que no puedo reclamarte demasiado ya que estaba en una posición parecida, tú tenías tus dudas muy bien infundadas a cerca de mi relación con Kikyo...

:::Kagome::: Muy bien... ¿infundadas? Eso quiere decir que tú y Kikyo...

:::Inuyasha::: Nunca dejamos de amarnos... –la chica abrió los ojos de par, estaba sorprendida por aquella declaración- Si... ella y yo seguíamos juntos, pero como te dije antes, ella estaba convencida que no era lo suficientemente buena para mi fue por eso que su decisión era que me aceptaras nuevamente como tu novio, quiso que nos enamoráramos, yo simplemente le seguí la corriente... sabía sobre todo que podría llegarme a enamorar tanto como lo estoy ahora... -sintió una pequeña descarga recorrer su cuerpo, ¡Inuyasha y Kikyo se seguían viendo! Esa confesión le dolía hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, ¿sería posible que todos los chicos de los que ella se enamoraba la pudieran traicionar de la misma manera? Pero ¡Y qué le importaba eso a ella! Si Inuyasha no estaba enamorada de ella eso le complicaba menos la vida, pero... ¿porqué no dejaba de sentir aquel vacío al conocer la verdad? Ni siquiera pudo escuchar lo que él le había dicho después-

:::Kagome::: Porqué me dices todo esto Inuyasha? Porqué ahora?

:::Inuyasha::: Porque ahora ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultando lo que sentimos, Kikyo no está, así que da igual que lo sepas o no, ya se que tu novio misterioso es mi propio hermano, todo lo que hacemos Kagome, poco a poco, aunque no lo queramos siempre sale a relucir con la verdad, así que ¿para qué seguir diciéndonos las verdades a medias? Eso nunca funciona... y creo que nos hemos percatado de ello.

:::Kagome::: Bueno... ahora ya no podría decir que tu hermano es mi novio...

:::Inuyasha::: Terminaste con él por lo de Kagura?

:::Kagome::: Crees que es poco? Tuvo un bebé con otra! Me engañó! Me mintió Inuyasha! Lo menos que puedo hacer es terminar con esa relación... para no seguirme haciendo daño -aceptó tristemente mientras una lágrima empezaba a recorrer su mejilla, Inuyasha se conmovió de verla de esa manera, se acercó y con su dedo índice izquierdo retiró la lágrima de su sonrosada mejilla-

:::Inuyasha::: No te voy a decir lo mismo que todos te dirían Kagome... 'no llores', nadie sabe como te debes de sentir por dentro, pero lo que si te voy a decir es que estas son las consecuencias que tenemos de vivir la vida como adultos, todos tenemos que afrontar realidades que no nos gustan o que de hecho jamás hubiésemos imaginado, es parte de la vida y acciones como estas son las que nos hacen madurar, podemos llorar, reclamar, inclusive hasta maldecir nuestra suerte, pero las acciones jamás van a desaparecer... entiendes lo que quiero decir Kagome?

:::Kagome::: No.. no del todo...

:::Inuyasha::: Sesshoumaru no te engañó Kagome, él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con Kagura y créeme que aunque ellos tuvieron relaciones no es cosa del otro mundo, todos los tenemos y cuando terminamos las relaciones no andamos buscando a nuestras ex novias para preguntarles si están embarazadas o no, Kagura no dijo nada, era imposible para Sesshoumaru el adivinar lo que estaba pasando, a eso era a lo que me refería con que a pesar que no aceptemos este tipo de acciones aunque las neguemos no van a desaparecer, el bebé es un hecho Kagome y ahora sobre todo que se ha quedado sin su madre... que tu no lo quieras aceptar o hablar de ello no significa que el tiempo va a retroceder y hacer que desaparezca, lo único que te queda es afrontar la realidad.

:::Kagome::: La verdad... Inuyasha... no me gustaría hablar de ello todavía, creo que... aún no me siento preparada...

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes? Parece una locura que esté defendiendo la posición de Sesshoumaru y que al mismo tiempo te esté diciendo que te amo con todo mi corazón pero tienes que ver los dos puntos desde otra perspectiva, debes de tomar una posición, perdonarás o no perdonarás a Sesshoumaru?

:::Kagome::: Porque deseas tanto saber lo que haré?

:::Inuyasha::: Porque depende de tu respuesta yo tomaré dos posiciones, si dices que si, haré todo lo posible porque te reconcilies con él haciendo a un lado mis propios sentimientos... pero si dices que no, yo intentaré hacer que lo olvides y vivir feliz para siempre contigo –ella no supo que responder, Inuyasha le decía alrededor de 3 veces que la amaba en menos de 30 minutos que habían hablado, era lo mas sincero que podía, ¿hablaba en serio? Pero en esos momentos el celular de Inuyasha empezaba a sonar interrumpiendo aquella conservación-

Sesshoumaru no había asistido a la recepción después del funeral, tenía que atender pacientes, dar consultas y no podía parar debido a la muerte de la ex mujer de su hermano; lamentablemente esa tarde las sorpresas seguían saliendo aunque él no lo quisiera. Los abuelos de Kagura se habían presentado para poder ver a su nieto al que pronto reconocerían como suyo, por supuesto Sesshoumaru no permitiría que aquello ocurriera, aquella discusión terminaba con que ninguno cedía ante la posición del otro, sin conciliar nada la única opción que les quedaba era llegar al Juzgado para que la autoridad pertinente pudiera tomar la decisión sobre el caso.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Inuyasha, necesito que mañana me hagas un favor.

:::Inuyasha::: Sesshou...maru? –el chico estaba nervioso y sorprendido no podía creer que en ese momento en que le estaba declarando su amor a Kagome, su hermano le estaba llamando, todo resultaba ser una grandiosa casualidad- eh.. dime.. qué necesitas?

:::Sesshoumaru::: A partir de mañana empezaré a pelear la custodia de Hakudoshi con los abuelos de Kagura, Tonks llevará el caso, pero su sugerencia fue que tanto tú como mi padre deben de estar allí por alguna declaración que se necesite... podrás llegar? –aquello mas parecía ser una orden que una petición, pero no se podía esperar nada más de él e Inuyasha lo sabía a la perfección-

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes, allí estaré sin falta.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pasaremos con mi padre a las 8.30 am a tu apartamento, la sesión es a las 10.00 pero queremos llegar con tiempo ya que nos toma casi 1 hora llegar al Juzgado –a Inuyasha no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar, no se sentía en condiciones para hacerlo pero tenía que apoyarlo en aquello que era tan importante para él-

...

Sesshoumaru continuó dando su ronda, aquel día tenía turno y la noche recién empezaba, antes de empezar su ronda decidió pasar a ver como se encontraba Hakudoshi, Suikotsu quien también se encontraba de turno estaba precisamente enfrente de la incubadora del pequeño bebé revisando todos sus signos-

:::Suikotsu::: Que alegría verte por estos rumbos Sesshoumaru!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Cómo se encuentra Hakudoshi?

:::Suikotsu::: Siempre cortante no? –suspiró como aceptando que el chico no tenía mas remedio- Definitivamente se ve que la sangre Taisho corre por sus venas, es testarudo y muy fuerte, está decidido a quedarse en este mundo a pesar de cualquier problema tenga, a superado las expectativas de manera sorprendente, casi estoy seguro que podría estar fuera de peligro después de 24 horas de nacido, de continuar de esta manera estoy seguro que en unas 2 semanas a lo sumo, lo podremos sacar de la incubadora –el corazón del chico daba un estrujo, eran las primeras buenas noticias que tenía en casi dos días, su hijo.. iba a estar bien-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te.. agradezco Suikotsu todo lo que haces por él... vendré mas noche a verlo nuevamente –el chico se dio la media vuelta retirándose del lugar, en el pasillo casi chocaba con Kouga quien iba vendado de su mano y con una sutura en su pómulo- Espero que no vayas a buscar a Suikotsu, Kouga!

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes, no le haré nada a tu 'protegido'.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es eso y lo sabes a la perfección Kouga, no seas tan idiota! Pareciera increíble que te tuviera que dar explicaciones a ti pero por muy ilógico que parezca lo haré! Como uno de los jefes y director del hospital debo velar por la seguridad y tranquilidad del mismo, además en emergencia como en la que estamos cualquier pleito que puedan tener pasa a ser secundario.

:::Kouga::: Si.. blah blah blah.. hablas lo que quieras, me gustaría ver si tu estuvieras en mi situación que harías.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No dudo que haría exactamente lo mismo que tu estás haciendo o quizás algo peor, pero estoy seguro que habría alguien en mi posición tratando de tranquilizar mis pensamientos, y quizás ese alguien podrías ser tu.

:::Kouga::: hmp... como quieras... -refunfuñó-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye, tienes un tiempo...?

:::Kouga::: Si.. acabo de terminar mi turno y estaba preparándome para irme a la casa a darme una ducha y a comer algo, para luego regresar a quedarme con Ayame.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Los abuelos de Kagura vinieron ahora.

:::Kouga::: Y qué?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Trajeron el testamento de Kagura y un escrito adicional en donde ella los autoriza que en caso que le sucediera algo ellos tienen toda la potestad sobre Hakudoshi, si no me hubiese enterado mañana hubieran ido a asentarlo como hijo de ellos.

:::Kouga::: Y qué? Les prohibiste que no lo hicieran?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, mañana tengo una audiencia a las 10 am en el Juzgado con los trabajadores sociales y Tonks me recomendó que para cualquier defensa de mi parte necesito que esté tanto mi familia como tú, especialmente que tú sabías que ella estaba embarazada, crees que podrías asistir?

:::Kouga::: Crees tú que me podrías dejar a solas con Suikotsu solo un rato?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que la petición que me estás haciendo es algo absurda no?

:::Kouga::: hmp.. detesto que lo que dices sea verdad...

:::Sesshoumaru::: En el hospital debo de actuar como tu amigo y como director, como jefe y accionista de este hospital te voy a repetir lo que te dije un rato atrás, si insistes en armar algún pleito dentro de las instalaciones comprometiendo el activo del hospital podría hasta suspenderte y revocar tu licencia por incompetencia mental, como tu amigo te recomiendo que no lo hagas, lo que mas deseas es que Ayame no se entere de esta situación y con este revuelo que acaban de armar Rin ya se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando, así como ella se dio cuenta por sus gritos alguien mas podría enterarse... sabes a la perfección que hay muchas personas que odian a Ayame y podrían irle con el chisme aumentándole 10 veces a la realidad solamente para que ella se preocupe... en realidad ¿deseas eso? -suspiró-

:::Kouga::: Que mala suerte que Rin se haya enterado de esa manera, sin embargo hace un rato hablé con ella, solamente estoy esperando una respuesta de su parte –suspiró, Sesshoumaru aún no entendía del todo lo que Kouga balbuceaba- Todavía no entiendo como una persona tan centrada como tú pudo haber embarazado a Kagura...! tsk... está bien... lo dejaré por el momento... pero Suikotsu no dejará de insistir.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que tan seguro estás que ese bebé sea tuyo Kouga? -el chico no respondió simplemente se limitó a morderse los labios- Entonces... si no estás seguro, porqué armas tanto alboroto?

:::Kouga::: Porque amo a Ayame por sobre todas las cosas! No me importa que me haya engañado con ese imbécil y aunque no pueda entenderla porqué lo hizo trato de hacerlo! Pero un bebé no es impedimento para que yo siga enamorado de ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que hay una solución para todo este problema verdad?

:::Kouga::: Lo sé... pero tengo miedo que esa solución... tenga un impacto negativo para mi...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero si es uno positivo te quitarías a Suikotsu de por vida, sino es así aunque te cases con Ayame él siempre estará insistiendo con ella o contigo y lo único que haría es terminar haciéndoles la vida imposible a ambos.

:::Kouga::: Entonces.. lo que me recomiendas es... que le haga la prueba de paternidad sin que Ayame lo sepa?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si no quieres martirizar a Ayame, si... si le dices tus intenciones ella sabría que conoces la verdad o que de hecho sospechas de su supuesta fidelidad, pero... en caso que esta te salga negativa... ¿que harás?

:::Kouga::: A mi no me importaría si es hijo del mismo Kami sama!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo bueno sería que Kami sama no se te aparecería como lo hará Suikotsu.

:::Kouga::: No le diré nada, mientras menos personas sepan de la prueba será mejor.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces si sale negativa para ti... simplemente le ocultarás la verdad?

:::Kouga::: Así es...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si estás decidido a hacerlo podría recomendarte a un buen amigo mío, es muy discreto por una buena cantidad de dinero e inclusive te entrega un acuerdo de confidencialidad para tu seguridad.

:::Kouga::: Esta bien... ahora solamente será problema tomar la muestra de la placenta...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero... estarás dispuesto a esperar 4 semanas mas? No que querías casarte dentro de dos?

:::Kouga::: Lo sé.. no creas que no lo he pensado, esta prueba se tiene que hacer dentro de la 10a ó 13a semana de embarazo, Ayame tiene 6... y yo no quiero seguir esperando para proponerle matrimonio, pero Suikotsu no me dejará en paz...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y si le dices a Suikotsu?

:::Kouga::: Decirle? Pero... y si da negativo mi prueba de ADN?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es para algo que deberías estar mentalizado desde este momento que has decidido hacerte una prueba de paternidad para "demostrarle" a Suikotsu el porqué debe de alejarse de ti y de Ayame.

:::Kouga::: ash.. porqué al plantearme una nueva solución veo que sale un problema? Y lo peor que un problema mayor que del que ando huyendo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Será difícil engañar a Suikotsu Kouga, sabes a la perfección que es un excelente pediatra-neonatólogo, si la prueba da negativo y tu le mientes a Suikotsu cuando nazca el bebé solo ruega porque no haya alguna marca congénita en su familia, así como lo hay en la mía.

:::Kouga::: Quieres decir...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nunca estuve muy seguro que ese bebé fuese mío pero al verlo bien la primera vez, pude observar como una manchita se le divisaba en su muslo izquierdo -el chico seguía sin comprender nada- todos los Taisho tenemos una marca de nacimiento, es un lunar en forma de luna, a través de miles de generaciones es increíble que nuestro ADN no se haya desaparecido por completo, mi padre inclusive recuerda haber visto a su abuelo con ese lunar en su antebrazo derecho, mi abuelo lo tenía en su pantorrilla izquierda, mi padre lo tiene en su muñeca derecha, Inuyasha lo tiene un poco arriba de su ombligo y yo lo tengo en mi cuello, Hakudoshi mantiene esta misma marca...

:::Kouga::: No creo que... en la familia de Suikotsu haya una cosa semejante... ustedes deben de ser así como algún animal en especie de extinción...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que graciosito eres idiota...! Pero ahora que recuerdo, la única distinción que han tenido en su familia es que todos sus integrantes son del sexo masculino... y bueno.. uno que otro rarito que ha salido, pero hasta donde se todas las mujeres que han ingresado a esa familia son por ley no por sangre.

:::Kouga::: ufff... creo que... lo mejor será que empiece a pensar con claridad que es lo que haré... si pienso tantas posibilidades me volveré loco!

Los chicos se despedían, no sin antes que Sesshoumaru le recordara nuevamente de su cita nuevamente en los Juzgados.

...

Por su parte Rin no sabía que hacer, como amiga quería reclamarle a Ayame por lo sucedido con Suikotsu, pero como su médico sabía que aquel reclamo inclusive podría provocarle un aborto debido a la presión que colocaría en ella tal y como se lo había planteado Kouga y por lo cual le había hecho su petición de no reclamarle nada, pero no era de las personas que ocultaban sus sentimientos o que dijera mentiras; siempre le gustaba tratar cualquier situación con la mayor claridad posible. Iba caminando solo por hacerlo, no sabía a donde se dirigía o en donde quería estar, no era de las que ahogara sus penas en alcohol pero en aquella noche en particular deseaba el poder hacerlo, sin embargo tenía muchas responsabilidades con sus pacientes y con el hospital mismo. Lo único que deseaba era dejar de pensar tanto en ese problema, lo mejor era enfrentar de una buena vez la situación y lo empezaría a hacer con Suikotsu. De pronto los brazos de alguien recorriendo su cintura le quitaban su concentración, era él... parecía como si inclusive lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento.

:::Suikotsu::: Por todos los santos Rin! En qué piensas? Mira que atravesarte la calle sin mirar a los lados, ese coche casi te atropella! -le reclamaba molesto después de haberla halado por la cintura hacia la banqueta y la sostenía en lo que podría considera un lugar seguro... sus brazos, un auto pasaba enfrente de ellos a toda velocidad sonando su claxon fuertemente-

:::Rin::: Yo.. tengo.. que hablar contigo Suikotsu -la seriedad en el rostro de Rin estaba siendo combinado por una inmensa tristeza en el cual sus lágrimas se encontraban en una pelea interna por no salir, el chico entendió que aquello no era ninguna broma y se separó de ella, por lo menos conseguía su objetivo, que aquel coche no la arroyara y provocara un terrible accidente o inclusive algo peor-

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien.. se que vienes de la cafe pero, ¿Quisieras regresar o vamos a mi oficina? O inclusive a mi casa? Ya estoy saliendo de turno...

:::Rin::: No.. preferiría mejor.. ir.. a mi oficina... –él intentó tomarla de la mano, se veía que estaba completamente distraída y algo malo podía sucederle exactamente como sucedía minutos anteriores, sin embargo ella fugazmente se escapaba de rozar su cuerpo, era demasiado cruel tenerlo tan cerca. Ambos llegaron al consultorio de la chica, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía ni como podía empezar aquella conversación-

:::Suikotsu::: Por cierto Rin, se que es bastante noche, pero ¿ya cenaste? –frunció el entrecejo en señal de la ofensa que sintió por aquel intento de proposición, no quería escucharlo, no quería tenerlo cerca, NO QUERÍA NADA DE ÉL!- Podría invitarte a cenar, no puedes pasar...

:::Rin::: COMO PUEDES... –gritó ella cortando cualquier indicio de conversación que él intentase hacer, pero no pudo seguir formulando aquella oración, simplemente cerró su boca mordiéndose los labios- Es que tu... –nuevamente una pausa gobernaba cada articulación que salía de su boca llevándose su mano derecha a la frente restregándose los ojos para limpiar aquellas lágrimas que no quería derramar enfrente de él, no podía coordinar sus ideas, eran demasiadas en su cabeza ¿Cómo podía hacer una tan sola pregunta queriendo saber tanto?- no quiero... –aquello era lo que mas dolía la decisión que había tomado-

:::Suikotsu::: Si pretendes que empiece a adivinar todo lo que deseas decirme sin tener una pista de lo que piensas, esta conversación será imposible de tener... –balbuceó un poco casi sin intención que ella lo escuchase sin embargo ese no había sido el resultado-

:::Rin::: No hagas bromas Suikotsu! No.. es el momento.

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces dime que es lo que te sucede, nunca antes te habías comportado de esta manera tan errática.

:::Rin::: Eres un idiota! –le gritó mientras le daba una bofetada, no entendía que pasaba, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio, ella empezó a llorar. Se maldijo una y otra vez por ello-

:::Suikotsu::: Necesitarás mas que un par de lágrimas para explicarme que fue lo que sucedió.

:::Rin::: Cómo... –ella hizo nuevamente una pausa empezando a hacer que la paciencia del chico comenzara a esfumarse-

:::Suikotsu::: Quieres que te deje sola mientras te calmas?

:::Rin::: Eres un idiota Suikotsu! –gritó nuevamente mientras le daba la espalda, no podía verlo, su tranquilidad la trastornaba por completo, su rostro le recordaba la traición que le había hecho, pero ahora tomaría fuerzas para empezar a hablar, si no lo veía no existiría problema alguno- No quiero que me busques nunca mas Suikotsu... todo ha terminado entre nosotros dos.

:::Suikotsu::: Vamos Rin, se que te he abandonado durante estos días y que solamente he tenido tiempo para los pacientes del hospital, pero no creo que ese sea motivo suficiente para...

:::Rin::: Crees que es por eso? Hmp... –sonrió mas para ella misma que para él, era imposible como quería burlarse de ella!- Tan idiota crees que soy? Ya se lo que pasó entre tu y Ayame... –el chico conservó su postura, su primera opción fue pensar en negarlo, pero inmediatamente pensó que no tendría sentido; Rin se veía muy decidida y no parecía que estuviera influenciada por algún chisme, además nadie sabía lo de él y Ayame... quizás Kouga... había abierto su boca-

:::Suikotsu::: Kouga te lo dijo?

:::Rin::: Ni siquiera intentarás negarlo?

:::Suikotsu::: No crees que sería mas ofensivo para tu persona?

:::Rin::: En eso tienes razón... y no.. Kouga no me lo contó, simplemente me lo confirmó.

:::Suikotsu::: Rin.. lo siento, créeme no fue algo planeado, no fue algo que estuve pensando día tras día... simplemente...

:::Rin::: Pasó! YA LO SÉ! No se porque no pueden inventar una excusa menos ofensiva e idiota que esa...

:::Suikotsu::: Sabes que hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar.

:::Rin::: Entonces, ¿Por qué todos los 'te quiero' Suikotsu? Eh? Dime por favor porque no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que empezara a salir contigo? ¿Por qué llevarme a la casa de tus padres si todo era una mentira de tu parte? ¿Por qué? –el chico se levantó de su asiento para tomarla de los hombros pero ella estaba dispuesta a no permitir ningún acercamiento, ni siquiera una mirada entre los dos- SUÉLTAME!

:::Suikotsu::: Perdona Rin...

:::Rin::: Como me gustaría que todo se pudiese solucionar con ese 'perdona' pero no es tan sencillo.

:::Suikotsu::: Lo se Rin... yo nunca he querido lastimarte.. pero..

:::Rin::: Nunca se dejaron de amar y esperaste tanto tiempo para decírselo a ella, no es así?

:::Suikotsu::: Es cierto, dejamos pasar mucho tiempo, pero los dos creímos que podíamos mantenernos alejados y que cada uno seguiría su camino sin pensar lo que había sucedido entre ambos.

:::Rin::: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no estuviese embarazada? ¿Igual hubieras hecho el escándalo que la amabas arremetiendo en contra de Kouga exigiéndole que no se case con ella? –él guardó silencio, de hecho era muy buena pregunta, era posible que... ¿simplemente estaba siendo egoísta con Ayame?- Ya veo... creo que ni siquiera me lo hubieras dicho manteniéndome engañada Dios sabe cuanto tiempo!

:::Suikotsu::: Rin... yo...

:::Rin::: No quiero escucharte decir otra excusa tonta Suikotsu! El solo hecho de verte... de tenerte cerca... me daña de una manera que nunca pensé en sentirme tan mal... vete...

:::Suikotsu::: Antes de irme Rin, quiero dejarte un regalo... –el chico se sacó una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo intentando acercarse a ella- dentro de un par de días será tu cumpleaños y yo.. estaba guardando esto para dártelo ese momento... tómalo –ella no hizo gesto alguno, simplemente frunció sus ojos, ¿por qué el tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su respiración, su olor, su esencia, podía ser tan endemoniadamente doloroso? Al no ver acción por parte de ella prefirió dejárselo en su escritorio- Lo siento Rin... en serio... –ella no pudo resistir mas, en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba literalmente se derrumbó al suelo apoyando su rostro en una de las sillas llorando inconsolablemente *Porqué fui tan estúpida! Porqué carajos los hombres solamente buscan el sexo? Si... yo.. me hubiese acostado con él... siempre me hubiese engañado? Dolería mas?* Eran las muchas preguntas que se formulaban en su pobre cabeza y para las cuales nunca encontrarían una respuesta-


	70. Un amargo despertar

Comentarios: **Lady-Cremisi93**, ¿El qué? ¿Tienes bronquitis aguda? No puede ser! La verdad es que si es posible, pero igual.. no puede ser! En un rato te escribo amiga. Si, esa parte de Inu me pareció muy adecuada y me pasa justamente lo mismo que a ti, eso que me digan 'no llores' hace que me de mas rabia y lloro, por eso lo puse. jajajajaj que lo siento que te tenga desvelada amiga y si.. trataré de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, además ahora ya tendré horario de gente, jejejejeje. **Geme**, siiii... esa conversación, de hecho ahora que quiero actualizar me da una gran rabia ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Pero no te preocupes, Suikotsu... tendrá su merecido, :) jajajaja y esas tus 'sabias palabras' me han causado gracia geme linda, que ocurrencias tienes! Si... di sabritas y ahora las quité, pero es que tenía que prepararme para los finales así que por eso me desconecté todo lo que pude... y gracias por lo de las escritoras, en serio me levantan el ánimo. Gracias a esos comentarios tan efusivos de ambas... ¡aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo! Ah si! se me olvidaba... pienso quitar eso que dice "en el capitulo anterior..." pero ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿lo quito o lo dejo?

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene un poco de lemon, no es mucho pero si hay situación que lo involucra.

En el capitulo anterior: Rin confirmaba con Kouga el engaño por parte de Suikotsu y Ayame, por lo que Kouga le suplicaba mas por su propio bien y por el del bebé que callara y que no le reclamara nada a Ayame, ella no aceptaba del todo ya que las mentiras no iban con su personalidad. Inuyasha se sinceraba por completo con Kagome diciéndole todo lo que la amaba pero eran interrumpidos por una llamada de Sesshoumaru quien solicitaba la ayuda de su hermano para ir a los Juzgados y empezar una batalla legal por la custodia de Hakudoshi en contra de los abuelos de Kagura. Rin se decidía que lo mejor era terminar su falsa relación con Suikotsu, aunque esto le doliera más que nada.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 70**

**::::::UN AMARGO DESPERTAR::::::**

La recepción en la casa de Tonks se volvía mas fiesta que llanto, Asuka había propuesto un juego para despedirse de Kikyo, todos los que querían participar se tenían que sentar en el suelo haciendo una rueda y cada uno tenía que decir alguna cualidad o un recuerdo positivo de Kikyo de esa manera todos aportarían un poco de lo que la habían conocido, en medio de aquella rueda colocaban una botella de tequila la cual era la bebida preferida de la chica junto con una foto de ella de su último cumpleaños que lo pasaba en Cancún con Tonks, quien se quedara callado la penitencia sería de 1 trago, quien dijera algo que sonara ambiguo sería un doble y quien dijera algo negativo sería un triple. Casi eran las 3 a.m eran pocas personas las que quedaban, de hecho solamente estaban las 7 personas de la rueda. Los cuales algunos eran amigos de Kikyo de colegio y otros de trabajo, sumándole Inuyasha, Asuka, Tonks y Kagome.

:::Asuka::: OK.. veamos.. Me gustaba como era optimista con nuestros ensayos aunque anduviéramos tocando mal... –cumplía con su reto ya bastante alcoholizada-

:::Inuyasha::: Claro.. aunque eso no descarta que era muy estricta...

:::Tonks::: Bebe Inu! Te tocan dos...! Ese es un comentario muy ambiguo...

:::Inuyasha::: hmp.. solo comentaba.

:::Tonks::: Entonces por metido.. -reía la chica a carcajadas- te toca Lina -ella era una amiga del colegio-

:::Lina::: Me encantaba como siempre andaba impecable su cabello, fue algo que toda la vida le envidié... te toca Kabuto! -este era un chico de sonido, que le ayudaba con la escenografía con quien lograba una bonita amistad desde el regreso del grupo-

:::Kabuto::: Kikyo... era una chica... muy bella... -dijo sonriente con sus mejillas enrojecidas, el chico ya había tomado mas de la cuenta-

:::Asuka::: hmp.. eso no se vale Kabu... te toca doble! No dijiste nada...

:::Kabuto::: Saluuuuuuuud por ti.. Kikyo... -brindaba con su copa elevada- Ahora.. tu.. Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Sigo insistiendo que no la conocí tan bien como ustedes...

:::Tonks::: Eso no importa, Kikyo siempre hablaba muy bien de ti...

:::Kagome::: Siempre.. admiré... su fuerza, su voluntad de salir adelante... -la chica no podía contenerse mas y las lágrimas empezaban a salir-

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Kagome, tranquila... Kikyo... está en un mejor lugar y estoy seguro que ahora ella se encuentra con su madre y su pequeña hermana... imagino que debe de estar feliz -suspiró tratando de darse él mismo consuelo, ella simplemente se secaba sus lágrimas intentando esforzarse a sonreír. La velada continuó con el mismo ritmo, hasta que las 3.00 a.m sonaban en un reloj cucú que pertenecía a la madre de Kikyo. A pesar que todos no querían parar aquella noche, pero el alcohol casi no les permitía dar un paso mas, así que entre abrazos, sollozos, alegrías, tristezas se despidieron prometiendo verse otro día, mientras otros se quedaban a dormir en la casa de Tonks debido a que no podían manejar por su estado de embriaguez-

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha... tengo.. un.. problemisha... -intentaba hablar la chica-

:::Inuyasha::: Qué shuchede Kagome?

:::Kagome::: No tengo carro... -la chica se sonrojó tratándole de recordar a Inuyasha que su carro estaba hecho añicos con Kikyo adentro y con tan poco tiempo que pasaba, no había tenido tiempo para adquirir otro por lo que llegaba en Taxi al cementerio, pero al momento de retirarse el olvido de su vehículo relucía ante la interrogante de como llegaría hasta su apartamento-

:::Tonks::: Kagomeeeee...! -salía casi gritando alegremente la chica- como crees que los dejaría irshe manejando sholossss! Kiky regresaría del mas allá sholo para matarme! -Los dos voltearan a verla, la chica casi no podía ponerse en pie, era de las que mas había tomado y no podían regañarla o decirle que no lo hiciera, todos ya estaban lo suficientemente grandecitos para que supieran cual eran sus límites- Ashi.. está el chofer... él los llevará hasta shus cashitas, tanto a ustedes como a Asuka... -los tres voltearon a verse y se encontraron con que Asuka se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala, habría sido imposible despertarla para llevarla a su casa así que mejor decidieron dejarla a donde se encontraba-

:::Inuyasha::: Hmp.. creo que Ashuka estará mejor.. en tu shillón Tonks... -los tres sonrieron mientras entre abrazos y sonrisas y un poco de lágrimas se despedían. El alcohol era bastante alto en los dos, pero por fortuna Tonks había pensado en que alguien los llevara en el vehículo, hubiese sido un completo atentado que Inuyasha manejara en esa condición-

:::Chofer::: Señorita... A donde desea que la vaya a dejar?

:::Kagome::: Yo? A pues... mi casha... uhhhh... está... en... ¿una segunda planta?

:::Inuyasha::: No No No No Kagome.. no es casha.. es apartamento!

:::Kagome::: A pues si verdad?... pero.. a ver.. es de color... no sé... azul celeste cielo por fuera?

:::Inuyasha::: No recuerdo... -los dos empezaron a divagar dando detalles que nunca le indicarían al chofer de a donde se encontraba ubicada la residencia de la chica, el motorista tenía una paciencia envidiable, no era la primera vez que lidiaba con músicos borrachos o drogados, eso era casi el pan de cada día para él- Ya she! Porqué no te quedas en mi apartamento... y mañana te voy a dejar al tuyo...

:::Kagome::: Grachias Inuuuuu -le decía mientras se le tiraba a los brazos a su gran salvador que la había rescatado de dormir en la limosina en la que iban o peor aún, en la calle-

Entre abrazos, carcajadas y callándose uno al otro, subieron las gradas que conducían al apartamento del chico, no sabía ni que horas eran o si los sonidos emitidos los escucharían sus vecinos, en ese momento no les importaba nada. Inuyasha le ayudaba a entrar, ella se sentía mareada como nunca un su vida, con cierto éxtasis que le invadía y recorría por completo su cuerpo, desde su zona mas erótica hasta la cabeza. No se recordaba como había llegado hasta la cama, pero allí se encontraba con un Inuyasha que le ayudaba a acostarse y a quitarle los zapatos que llevaba, al terminar su objetivo él se levantaba y se retiraba del cuarto para que pudieran descansar. Ella tomó su mano y lo miró de una manera gentil y seductora a la vez.

:::Kagome::: No te vayas... por favor.. no quiero estar sola...

:::Inuyasha::: Estaré en la otra habitación...

:::Kagome::: Quiero que te quedes conmigo...

:::Inuyasha::: No.. creo que.. sea correcto Kagome...

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes... nadie mas lo sabrá... solo tu y yo... -le respondió jadeante mientras le tomaba su cara con ambas manos, lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, saboreando a lo profundo su lengua en combinación de sus jugosos labios-

:::Inuyasha::: No... Kagome.. esto.. no.. es.. correcto... -intentó rechazarla, pero ella hábilmente lo acostaba en la cama subiéndose y apretando su hombría la cual la sentía completamente erecta-

:::Kagome::: Creo que no es lo que sientes verdad? -preguntó con mas picardía mientras se le acercaba a su oído- Tu cuerpo me desea, lo siento sobre mi ropa Inuyasha... no me sientes también a mi? -Le preguntó sumamente jadeante mientras tomaba sus manos y las llevaba a sus senos los cuales estaban duros junto con sus pezones-

:::Inuyasha::: No quiero... que pienses que.. solo te quiero.. para esto... Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Entonces.. será... mejor que no pienses...

No pudo resistirse mas, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Inuyasha con toda sus fuerzas, quería sentirlo, quería tenerlo adentro de su cuerpo y ser una sola con él, se quitó su camisa mientras él no dejaba de admirar aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, ella le arrancó la suya tirándola a un lado, los besos pasionales en donde las lenguas se encontraban en choque mortal empezaba a dar comienzo junto con las caricias prohibidas de las cuales solo esa noche serían testigo.

...

Sesshoumaru era un adulto y un médico reconocido inclusive a sus cortos 28 años, su conducta había sido intachable de no haber sido por el lío con Kagura, dejar embarazada a su ex novia y/o prometida era un completo descuido aunque él no pudiera admitirlo en voz alta. Su mente no dejaba de divagar, por primera en su vida estaba nervioso y todo su cuerpo lo irradiaba, por supuesto que nadie más lo podría saber mas que las personas que realmente lo conocieran, una de ellas era la persona que le había contribuido para darle la vida y que iba a su lado en su limosina.

:::Inu-No::: Estas muy distraído esta mañana Sesshoumaru... -intentaba a hacer una pequeña conversación, el desayuno lo habían realizado mas temprano de lo habitual, eran casi las 8.15 am y los dos se veían frescos y elegantemente vestido con sus trajes negros y gabardinas del mismo color las cuales les llegaban hasta su pantorrilla, el cabello de ambos iba recogido en una coleta alta, dando a demostrar el parecido y la igualdad de genes que recorría su cuerpo- Espero no te encuentres demasiado nervioso.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Solo lo suficiente... -intentó terminar aquella conversación tomando su celular para llamarle a su hermano menor, pero tal y como había sucedido desde 1 hora atrás simplemente lo mandaba al buzón el cual estaba completamente lleno. Colgó molesto el aparato, pero sabía que no podía fallarle en algo tan importante como era el juicio de esa mañana. Divagó nuevamente, ¿podía renunciar a todo lo que él amaba si se lo pedían? ¿Renunciar a la medicina... a contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien realmente amaba... a renunciar por completo a Kagome? Suspiró. No sabía que sorpresas le traería esa nueva mañana, era imposible predecirlo, pero trataba de imaginarse el peor escenario, podría renunciar a la medicina si se lo solicitasen o por lo menos a su puesto en el hospital quedándose con un par de horas y cirugías programadas o cirugías y consultas privadas mas no públicas; total el dinero que le producía como accionista del hospital y su fortuna propia era suficiente para mantenerlo de por vida inclusive a los hijos de sus hijos, pero no le gustaba ser una larva de la sociedad, simplemente estar en la casa sin hacer nada, eso no era para él. Pero le preocupaba el que le pidieran que renunciara a Kagome para casarse con una mujer impuesta, ¿Quién le había dicho cosa semejante? ¿Casarse por obligación? Ni siquiera su padre se lo había mencionado, no tenía porqué estar suponiendo cosas tan absurdas!-

:::chofer::: Llegamos Dr. Taisho.

:::Inu-No::: Gracias Walter! ¿Te bajas tú o nos bajamos los dos?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si gustas puedes bajarte también... -no quería ir solo, si no estaba listo esperándolo en la puerta o sentado en su pequeña e innombrable sala lo iba a matar y solo su padre podría contenerlo, ya fuera por respeto o por miedo-

:::Inu-No::: Recuerda que tu hermano es un irresponsable, no esperes que esté sentado esperándote, si tenemos suerte escuchará que llegamos.. en el peor de los casos ni siquiera eso podrá escuchar -Cómo detestaba que su padre lo conociera tan bien al grado de poder leer sus pensamientos. Caminaron subiendo por las escaleras de los apartamentos, hasta llegar a la puerta. Su padre fue el que llamó primero, sin embargo no había respuesta alguna-

...

Un pesado sueño sentía que lo invadía, era una pesadez como si un saco lleno de hierro y metales pesados lo tuviese acostado en contra de su voluntad en la cama, estaba boca abajo casi babeando, la sábana solamente lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, la sensación de tener sus ojos cerrados con cinta adhesiva tan fuerte era demasiado real a tal grado que parecía que nunca se iban a despegar y en el momento en el que lo hiciera dolería mas que perder algún miembro, junto todas sus fuerzas y su coraje para poder realizar la acción la que conseguía con éxito. Miró de un lado a otro intentando buscar ya fuese su celular, su reloj o aunque sea de perdiz el toma de su lámpara de noche para poderla encender y que la luz se hiciera en aquel cuarto tan oscuro.

¡Cómo detestaba en esos momentos que sus cortinas fueran negras junto con el color de su cuarto!

No tuvo éxito con nada. No quería levantarse, no quería despertarse, pero había algo molesto en el ambiente, algo que no lo dejaba continuar en aquel bello sueño que tenía, ¿un sonido...? Intentó pensar, pero hasta eso le estorbaba! *maldita resaca* pensó arrepintiéndose hasta lo mas profundo de su ser de haberse sobrepasado con el tequila de la noche anterior. Nuevamente aquel sonido no dejaba que siguiera disfrutando de su suave cama, se sentó un par de segundos para agarrarse la cabeza, talvez de esa manera evitaría que saliera explotando y reventara en mil pedazos. Intentó pararse, pero la habitación entera parecía que era una montaña rusa o por lo menos con un suelo tan aguado que parecía estar parado en una cama de agua, se llevó su mano derecha hasta la boca, de no haber sido porque la noche anterior no había probado bocado alguno en estos momentos estaría haciendo el recuento de la comida. Cerró los ojos para tomar fuerza con ello tratando de no quedarse dormido, pero aquella mañana parecía que había 'alguien' que si se había despertado mucho mas que su dueño *maldición* pensó tratando de encontrar alguna bata o una toalla que lo pudiera cubrir y no darle alguna sorpresa desagradable a la persona que estaba tocando afuera de su puerta. Siguió caminando apoyándose en cada una de las paredes, no... eso no era ninguna resaca... ¡Que diablos! Esa era aún una borrachera a todo su esplendor... tal vez si se regresaba a su cama y dormía unas 5 horas mas ignorando aquel molesto sonido podía pasar de borrachera a resaca. Una vez mas el sonido llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de su cabeza el cual parecía mas bien que había sonado en su propio tímpano haciéndolo reventar 'Ya voyyyy!' gritó censurando en su cabeza la realidad de lo que estaba pensando.

Vio su celular tirado en el suelo, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? Nunca era tan descuidado, aun con sus ojos entrecerrados haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para él, en esos momentos pudo distinguir que habían como 15 llamadas perdidas. *Cómo si el mundo se fuese a acabar porque me desaparecí una noche!* Reclamó molesto intentando que su cerebro se acoplara al haberse despertado en esas condiciones. De pronto el nombre en una llamada perdida alertó sus sentidos de un solo golpe, *Por la gran... Sesshoumaru me va a matar* Pensó preocupado girando casi de un golpe la cabeza para corroborar con un reloj de pared la hora que le indicaba su celular, eran las 8.30! Justo la hora en que su hermano le dijo que pasaría por él... No sabía que hacer! ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Se le habían pasado los tragos? ¿Que excusa le podía dar? Kikyo había muerto, eso le afectaba sobre manera, que tan bajo podía caer nada mas para tomar su muerte como un pretexto! Abrió la puerta con mucho temor, sabía que en el instante en que su hermano lo viera en esas fachas le caería a golpes. Por lo menos aquel miedo hacía que 'su amigo' perdiera la energía con que se había levantado, ya era malo recibir con esa borrachera a su hermano para que lo empeorara recibiéndolo tan cordial como si fuera alguna mujer a la que esperaba para llevarla a la cama.

:::Inu-No::: Buenos días hijo -saludó con sarcasmo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, haciendo que soltara una pequeña carcajada- Ya ves Sesshoumaru, te lo dije... Inuyasha no cambia...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Qué crees que haces idiota? Te dije específicamente que te necesitaba este día en la corte!

:::Inu-No::: Vamos Sesshoumaru, tranquilízate si? Tampoco es el fin del mundo, tu hermano comprende a la perfección que sus actos no son precisamente los correctos, lo puedes ver en su rostro... -el tono que utilizaba era de lo mas relajado, mas parecía que aquello lo encontraba muy cómico-

:::Inuyasha::: Perdona.. Sesshoumaru... yo... se que no tengo excusa... y no pretendo dártela... pero... -¿Tenía alguna excusa? De pronto un corto flash back apareció en su cabeza, era él besándose con Kagome, acariciándose por todas partes de su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de regresar en sí, en realidad... ¿podría darle alguna excusa a su hermano?-

:::Inu-No::: Ya! -trató de calmarlos inclusive con una sonrisa en su rostro- Basta los dos.. es demasiado temprano para empezar a lidiar con el carácter de ambos, Inuyasha, por favor, tienes 15 minutos para ducharte, tomarte un café y regresar a la vida... si no lo haces en 15 minutos el chofer vendrá a sacarte como estés y si es necesario te vestirá aunque sea que no te hayas puesto algún boxer encima. Nosotros te esperaremos en la Corte, de todos modos vamos con 1 hora y media de anticipación. Vámonos Sesshoumaru... -los dos se volvieron a ver extrañados, su padre no dejaba de sorprenderlos! No por nada era aún la cabeza de la familia- Ah si.. por cierto, también pídele a tu 'amiguita' que vaya a seguir durmiendo a su casa -dijo señalando seriamente a una pequeña cartera de vestir negra que se encontraba tirada detrás de una mesita pero que su padre había divisado a la perfección- sería incómodo para ella si mi chofer la viera... -Inuyasha sintió como una cubeta de agua helada le caía encima, otro flash back llegaba a su cabeza sin que él lo pidiera, El la tiraba en contra de la pared de la sala besándole el cuello y acariciando sus senos, las manos de ella lo agarraban con fuerza de la cabeza mientras su pierna derecha intentaba enrollarla en su cintura para sentir su hombría, sacudió nuevamente su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Sesshoumaru la cual habría podido jurar que leía su mente como un libro abierto; Sesshoumaru bajó su mirada tratando de explorar minuciosamente el apartamento; hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Entró sin el permiso de su hermano hasta llegar detrás de un pilar que dividía el comedor y la sala y que servía de refuerzo del complejo, se agachó a pesar de las miradas incógnitas de su padre y hermano, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, la puerta del cuarto se encontraba medio abierta sin embargo la oscuridad que le invadía protegía a la invitada que aún seguía completamente dormida en la cama-

:::Inuyasha::: Disculpa Sesshoumaru... pero no te preocupes, en 15 minutos estaré listo para irme con el chofer de papá... no me gustaría que ustedes llegaran también tarde por mi culpa... -trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse para sacarlo del apartamento, su nerviosismo era evidente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espero que no me falles esta vez Inuyasha.

:::Inuyasha::: Ten por seguro que no lo haré.. de ahora en adelante.. nunca mas... te fallaré...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso espero... -Sesshoumaru estaba tranquilo, pareciera como si las sospechas de Inuyasha fueran nada mas la culpabilidad que lo iba invadiendo, cerró la puerta asegurándose de no moverse mientras no escuchara que su padre y su hermano fueran bajando las escaleras-

:::Inu-No::: No deberías de ser tan rudo con él.. piensa en su situación también...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y tu no deberías de ser tan condescendiente con él, mira que emborracharse de esa manera..

:::Inu-No::: No lo culpo... -dijo tristemente- esa misma reacción fue la que tuve cuando murió tu madre...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Cómo pudiste ver que esa cartera estaba detrás de esa mesa?

:::Inu-No::: Ay Sesshoumaru.. tú y tu hermano a veces piensan que me pueden seguir viendo la cara, no te lo voy a negar, en algunas ocasiones se los permito, pero en otras como esta, les recuerdo lo difícil que es engañarme.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero si le dejarás el chofer a Inuyasha, ¿cómo nos iremos nosotros?

:::Inu-No::: Acaba de venir el chofer que le he designado a Kaoru, él es el que está afuera esperando a Inuyasha. Ella ahora pasará la mañana con Rin.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por algo en particular?

:::Inu-No::: No lo sé la verdad, solamente me dijo que Rin le había hablado como a las 6 am para decirle si podían verse, no le pregunté detalles. -el chico lo supuso, aquella 'plática' tenía que ser sobre Suikotsu. Pero no podía estar pensando en los demás, por lo menos no en ese momento; la pelea por la custodia de su hijo daría comienzo en un par de horas-

...

Inuyasha no se podía mover de la puerta, ¡¿Qué estupidez habían cometido Kagome y él en la madrugada? ¿Por qué se habían quedado juntos? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su casa? El fuerte dolor de cabeza parecía que incrementaba con cada pregunta que formulaba en su cabeza, trataba de recordar, pero no podía, las únicas imágenes que su mente le mostraba en esos momentos eran las que había visto minutos anteriores. ¡Se maldijo una y otra vez! Si bien era cierto, Sesshoumaru y él no eran los mejores hermanos del mundo, pero siempre habían estado juntos, ¡¿Cómo podía haberse acostado con su novia? Aquello era... sabía que era algo, que su hermano nunca se lo perdonaría y con justa razón! Parecía un animal de selva que se encontraba en una prisión con fuego y viento que lo aviva mas, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de recordar, pensando en alguna excusa que aminorara aquella resaca moral que tanto lo estaba agobiando, pero era imposible, ningún pretexto era suficientemente bueno para quitarse la culpa de haberse acostado con la novia de su hermano.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía si era el alcohol mismo o por el nerviosismo que cargaba desde que veía a Sesshoumaru en su puerta, o inclusive de la vergüenza que podía sentir al tener que ir a despertar a una borracha Kagome mientras le rogaba porque se fuera, tal y como lo hacían con cualquier mujerzuela barata. Hizo un trago profundo, se sentía amargo, podía ser por su mismo estado o quizás ese era el sabor encarnado de la traición. Lentamente llegó a la habitación en donde encendió la bombilla para que alumbrara el cuarto y allí estaba ella, acostada de medio lado desnuda, pero tapándose con el cobertor de la cama, parecía un ángel, parecía una divina flor envuelta en un jardín ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba! Aquello solo empeoraría la situación. Se acercó a ella para interceptar con su mano sus suaves cabellos negros y poderlos acariciar.

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome... Kagome... -repetía suavemente mientras se acercaba a su oído- despierta por favor... -ella repitió la misma acción que el chico realizaba minutos atrás, el abrir los ojos parecía ser una misión imposible o por lo menos bastante dolorosa- Vamos Kagome... por favor... tienes que despertar... -rogaba con el corazón casi en la mano, ¿porqué no se acordaba de nada? Finalmente la había tenido en sus brazos, en su cuerpo, en su ser y él no se recordaba de una maldita cosa! Ya era malo lo sucedido, pero el pedir perdón por algo que no recordaba ¡era peor!-

:::Kagome::: No quiero amor... -balbuceó como si aún estuviese en un dulce sueño-

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome, por favor.. despierta.. haz el intento... -suplicaba una vez mas con suave y dulce voz, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría éxito-

:::Kagome::: Vete tu Sesshy... yo iré después... -*¿Sesshy? Mierda! Piensa que está con mi hermano!* sus pensamientos quisieron volar pero su conciencia no dejaba que actuaran libremente, ahora se sentía mas culpable, quizás ella se había entregado a él la noche anterior creyendo que era su hermano, su novio. ¿Se había aprovechado de la situación? ¡Por un demonio, tenía que recordarlo!-

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome.. soy yo.. Inuyasha... vamos.. despierta por favor... -al escuchar su nombre abrió sus pequeños párpados que ardían como si le hubiesen untado alguna crema encima, se los restregó con sus dedos enfocando poco a poco el rostro del peliplata, pero para su sorpresa no era él en el que pensaba-

:::Kagome::: Inuyasha? -preguntó asustada mientras se sentaba y veía como le caía el cobertor a sus piernas dejando al aire libre sus senos, tomando de inmediato aquella tela para poderse cubrir- Qué haces aquí?

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome... estás... es mi apartamento... -ella hubiese podido jurar que se encontraba en su cama, en su apartamento, nunca por su cabeza se le hubiese cruzado que se podía despertar desnuda en la cama de otro hombre que no fuese Sesshoumaru-

:::Kagome::: Pe... ro... que demonios... -fue lo único que pudo formular mientras recogía sus piernas y las contraminaba contra su propio cuerpo casi queriendo crear una capa que no pudiese traspasar Inuyasha-

:::Inuyasha::: Mi padre y Sesshoumaru estuvieron aquí hace un rato -la chica palideció, tal parecía que la sorpresa de haberse levantado en la cama del hermano de su novio, desnuda y sin noción alguna de cómo había llegado allí, no era suficiente ya que el destino quería incluir un poquito mas de 'sazón' a su vida-

:::Kagome::: Sesshou? Tu Padre? -cuántas preguntas formulaba en su cabeza, pero no podía ni siquiera coordinarlas-

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome, yo... tengo que irme.. no quisiera dejarte sola en este estado preguntándote que fue lo que sucedió, pero ayer en la noche le prometí a Sesshoumaru que estaría con él en el juicio por reconocer a su hijo, ¿Te recuerdas? Te dije que él me había hablado -¿Recordar eso? Claro que lo recordaba! Pero no era precisamente eso de lo que quería hablar- Necesito irme y mi padre ha dejado un chofer abajo con instrucciones especiales que si no bajo en 15 minutos él subiría y me vestiría aunque fuese a la fuerza...

:::Kagome::: Qué... vamos a hacer Inuyasha? -las lágrimas en su rostro eran evidentes, pero la tristeza que reflejaba era peor, se sentía sucia, como una vil villana, estaba enojada con Sesshoumaru pero.. hacerle eso? Y con su propio hermano! Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos halándose el cabello arrepintiéndose de... en realidad solo Dios sabía de lo que se arrepentía, porque ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado-

:::Inuyasha::: Quédate aquí en el apartamento, yo creo que después de almuerzo podré venir y llevarte al tuyo, en la puerta del refrigerador hay varios volantes de comida a domicilio, pide lo que quieras y solo di que lo pongan en mi cuenta... Kagome... por favor... no te vayas si? Necesitamos hablar...

Se retiró de la habitación dejando en una completa agonía a la chica, tomó ropa de su armario que se encontraba en el mismo cuarto, cuando de pronto su pie descalzo tocó un objeto ligoso e inclusive mojado, cruzó su pierna en el aire para encontrarse con un látex, su preocupación había sido evidente! Aquello no era mas que un maldito condón! Eso lo confirmaba todo! Aquellas caricias y esos besos apasionados habían pasado a mas *¡soy un imbécil!* se reclamó mientras lo tomaba con sus manos para que ella no lo pudiera ver. Kagome aún lloraba inconsolablemente. Quería hacer algo mas, quería darle algunas palabras de consuelo pero ni siquiera las podía pensar para él mismo. Era un canalla! Un vil! Una larva! Un maldito traidor! Si su hermano quería molerlo y matarlo a golpes ni siquiera hubiera tenido la intención de defenderse. Aquello era como si.. Sesshoumaru se hubiese acostado con su Kikyo, el solo pensarlo hacía que su estómago se revolviera haciendo que abrazara al objeto de porcelana que se encontraba en la habitación del baño, vomitó hasta mas no poder, pero era el asco que sentía de él mismo. Era simplemente un ladrón, un asesino!

Se bañó y se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo, llevaba una coleta alta al igual que la de su padre y hermano, su traje era color gris que hacían juego con la corbata roja y la camisa manga larga blanca, tomó su gabardina negra y la colocó en su antebrazo, abrió la puerta de su casa cuando divisó al chofer que iba subiendo las escaleras, ¡lo había logrado justo a tiempo! Cerró la puerta con llave muy a su pesar, ya que aún podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica que se encontraba en su habitación. El camino de su casa hasta los juzgados pareció que era demasiado corto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con un nudo en la garganta se encontró con las escalinatas del gran edificio de los Tribunales y el chofer abriéndole la puerta para bajarse. Ya eran las 10 menos un cuarto, su hermano lo mataría! ¿Cómo había pasado una hora tan rápido? No tenía el valor para subir, pero lo tendría que tomar de cualquier lado, había cometido un gravísimo error, ahora tendría que probarse así mismo que era un hombre, un hombre que podía cometerlos, pero que a su vez aceptaba las consecuencias por sus hechos.

Sesshoumaru caminaba de un lado a otro, aun no entraban en la sala en donde se llevaría la audiencia, pero su impaciencia empezaba a ser notoria, lo cual el abuelo de Kagura empezaba a disfrutar ya que sabía que eso era un punto para ellos, si Sesshoumaru perdía la cordura era obvio que no podría con un estrés tan grande de criar a un hijo.

:::Tonks::: Basta Sesshoumaru! Lo mejor es que tomes asiento, ya nos llamará el alguacil para la audiencia -la chica estaba elegantemente vestida con un conjunto Dolce & Gabanna de saco manga larga y falda hasta las rodillas, era de color negro con finas rayas verticales en color amarillo, sus zapatos negros eran cerrados con un taco alto de 7 cms. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño lo cual hacia resaltar su cuello, portaba unas argollas de oro blanco de unos 10 cms de diámetro y un collar del mismo material que caía sobre su pecho semidesnudo, el saco era abierto dejando entrever un poco sus senos sin parecer vulgar ni obsceno, en ella quedaba de manera natural y profesional. Portaba unos lentes oscuros Guess y una cartera de la misma marca en color negro. Parecía recién salida de un salón de belleza y un SPA. Sin embargo solo ella sabía lo mal que se sentía por dentro, tanto físicamente como mentalmente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Cómo me pides que me calme Tonks! Mira la hora que es y el idiota de Inuyasha no aparece, Kouga me llamó y me dijo que tenía una emergencia y que vendría mas tarde y para colmo de males nadie abre esta maldita puerta.

:::Inu-No::: Todas las situaciones salen como deberían de salir Sesshoumaru, no las puedes cambiar. Tu hermano no debe de tardar en venir, Kouga lo hará a su debido tiempo y la puerta se abrirá cuando todos estemos listos -se paró y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído- Tranquilízate! Eres un Taisho después de todo, este espectáculo en donde es escasa tu cordura es demasiado lamentable! -tenía razón, nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Suspiró-

:::Sesshoumaru::: John... por favor, detén esta locura, si Kagura viviese estoy seguro que me hubiera dado potestad sobre Hakudoshi.

:::John::: Ya te lo dije el día de ayer Sesshoumaru -respondió secamente el abuelo de Kagura, quien era un señor de avanzada edad, con el cabello negro y unas cuantas canas, llevaba un traje beige con una camisa roja y una corbata del mismo color del traje- Kagura ni siquiera tuvo intención de decirte sobre la existencia de Hakudoshi, simplemente queremos continuar con esos deseos.

:::Tonks::: Sesshoumaru! -elevó la voz levemente molesta lo que hizo que el chico se acercara a donde ella se encontraba sentada- Ya te dije... T.E.N. P.A.C.I.E.N.C.I.A. OK? Tu quieres a ese baby no? -el chico asintió- Entonces... cálmate! Ellos ya dijeron su última palabra y si no quieren aceptar lo que por ley natural te corresponde entonces tendrán que aceptar lo que la ley del hombre dispone... siéntate, en cualquier momento nos llamarán...

...

Kagome no paraba de llorar. Alguien llamaba anunciándose por medio del timbre del apartamento, ella ya estaba vestida y arreglada, además la casa ahora lucía impecable, la culpabilidad la impulsaba a una limpieza exhaustiva para borrar cualquier indicio de su traición. Se dirigió hasta la puerta deseando que aquella persona que estuviese del otro lado fuese la que ella deseaba, llevaba sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la tristeza se veía reflejada en ellos.

:::Kagome::: Sango! Finalmente... –ella se tiraba a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, al irse Inuyasha ella se había bañado y cambiado, luego le hablaba a la única persona con quien creía que podía hablar. De no haber sido porque Ayame estaba hospitalizada hubiese podido recurrir a ella, sin embargo no despreciaba la ayuda de la otra pelinegra-

:::Sango::: Kagome! Tranquilízate! Mira, estás hecha un desastre –las dos entraban a la casa sin embargo, cada pared, cada puerta, cada rincón de aquella le recordaba a Inuyasha con pequeños flash back de lo sucedido horas anteriores en la madrugada-

:::Kagome::: Sango.. puedes llevarme... a mi apartamento...? Por favor... –preguntó sollozando-

:::Sango::: Desde luego, es precisamente para eso que estoy aquí...

Las dos salieron del impecable apartamento, Inuyasha era demasiado despreocupado, era imposible para ella el quedarse allí solamente esperándolo hasta la tarde. El camino fue silencioso, ella aun sentía nauseas y mareos ¿podía ser que estuviese embarazada tan rápido? ¡No! Era una locura, pero y si ¿lo estuviese y fuese en realidad de relaciones pasadas con Sesshoumaru? Ahora entendía a la perfección a Ayame, que cruel había sido al juzgarla de aquella manera tan dura! Pero tenía que pensar con claridad. Aquellas náuseas, mareos y el gran asco que sentía todo debía ser por el exceso de alcohol de toda la noche y la madrugada, ahora nada mas era el resultado de la desintoxicación que estaba atravesando su cuerpo, un trago mas sabía que la podía estabilizar pero tenía un sentimiento masoquista, aquello sería el castigo que tendría por su pecado o por lo menos seria uno auto impuesto para expiar un poco su alma, luego estaba segura que después vendría el castigo real por la verdadera víctima de su traición.

Miles de pensamientos viajaban a la velocidad del sonido por su cabeza, sentía que le estallaría por el exceso de uso en aquellas condiciones. Bajaron del auto en silencio, en realidad en aquellos momentos la telepatía le hubiese servido muchísimo para que Sango entrase en su mente y pudiese comprender todo lo que le sucedía sin tener que expresar palabra alguna. Prácticamente corrió hasta su apartamento mientras una paciente Sango iba tras de ella.

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación, luego Sango pudo escuchar como caía el agua de ducha *un baño es lo mejor en estos casos* pensó instintivamente sin detenerse a meditar mucho tiempo en aquello. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un par de limones y hacerle un refresco muy azucarado, eso la ayudaría con la resaca que cargaba.

Tomó su esponja llenándola completamente del líquido espumoso que utilizaba para bañarse, la restregaba en su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía, sentía el olor de Inuyasha recorrerla por completo; por un momento creyó que perdería la razón pero se contuvo, Cuánto dolía una traición, ¡Se daba asco ella misma! Salió igual de triste como entró, ni aunque le cayera una catarata encima podría limpiar su alma y su cuerpo del recuerdo de haber estado en la cama con Inuyasha... ¿recuerdo? En realidad., ¿podía recordar el acto en sí? Recordaba los besos, las caricias, el sudor de sus cuerpos y el calor de los mismos, inclusive podía recordar el deseo que sentía quemándole las entrañas y su órgano sexual... ¿pero recordaba, el acto? Salió en su bata que guardaba adentro de su baño, Sango estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón de la habitación de su amiga, estaba viendo televisión, que el clima, que robos, que asesinatos, fraudes, la caída de la bolsa, no había una sola noticia buena hoy en día. El silencio invadió el cuarto cuando Kagome pasó y se tiró en su cama llorando una vez más.

:::Sango::: Te hice una limonada Kagome, estoy segura que eso te animará –ella no respondió ¡era una malcriada, una mentirosa, una mala amiga con Sango quien trataba de brindarle apoyo! ¿Tanto costaba dar un simple 'gracias'? Pero Sango estaba conciente de algo, Kagome no hablaría hasta que no estuviese lista; se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón cambiando canales tratando de encontrar algún programa que le subiera el ánimo y que no provocara quererse suicidar; una comedia estaría perfecta, por suerte la había encontrado subtitulada para poder bajar el volumen del aparato y que aquello no provocara molestia en su amiga-

:::Kagome::: Yo... cometí... un grave error... –empezó a murmurar cuando sus lágrimas habían cesado después de tanto tiempo. Sango apagó el aparato y dio media vuelta al sillón para ver la espalda de la chica quien aun conservaba su posición fetal de lado, el momento había llegado.. ella necesitaba hablar-

...

La conciliación en el Juzgado no llegaba a nada, las razones de ambos estaban expuestas, Tonks estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, su calma y su serenidad se mantenían intactas, a Inuyasha aquel carácter le traía especiales recuerdos, Kikyo era exactamente igual, ella podían conservar su tranquilidad a pesar de lo desesperante de la situación. Casi eran las 12 del mediodía, la jueza daba por terminada la audiencia hasta el siguiente día a la misma hora.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque demonios no dictamina su sentencia de una sola vez! Pareciera que solamente desea estar sentada en su 'trono' impacientando a los demás –expresaba molesto mientras todos salían de la habitación, se presentaban pruebas, imágenes del lunar en forma de luna descendencia de los Taisho, prueba de ADN, comentarios de todos los familiares, a los amigos y cercanos les tocaría hasta el día siguiente, lo que era una fortuna ya que la emergencia le impedía a Kouga salir del hospital-

:::Tonks::: Ten paciencia Sesshoumaru, también es difícil para la Jueza tomar una decisión especialmente cuando la madre ya había tomado una legal, claro aquello queda anulado especialmente porque no hay consentimiento de tu parte y no te puede negar lo que por sangre corresponde, sin embargo con la muerte de Kagura todo se ha complicado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo único de lo que me siento feliz es que Hakudoshi ya salió del estado grave en el que se encontraba... solo le quedan unas 2 semanas para salir de la incubadora y unos 5 días mas para que nosotros podamos tocarlo y tenerlo en nuestros brazos.

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes, verás como todo va a salir bien, Tonks es una muy buena abogada y se dará sus artimañas para lograr una respuesta positiva –el que alguien pensara así de ella le causaba gracia y satisfacción, le encantaba lo que ejercía y dedicaba su alma en ello; ella tenía sus cartas bajo la manga o como Inuyasha decía aun tenía sus 'artimañas'-

:::Tonks::: Que me alegro que alguien si tenga confianza en lo que hago –reprochó burlonamente, pero aquellas palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, la mente de Sesshoumaru había empezado a divagar, como si el haber estado adentro del Juzgado lo hubiese envuelto en una burbuja en donde solo podía pensar en Hakudoshi pero al salir la presión nuevamente recaía sobre sus hombros, encendió su celular e intentó comunicarse con Kagome, pero no le respondía, lamentablemente ella no tenía ánimos para hablar; no en ese momento-

:::Inu-No::: Que les parece si los invito a almorzar? Kaoru pasará todo el día con Rin, así que no tengo problemas con mi disponibilidad de tiempo.

:::Tonks::: Gracias Dr. Taisho, estaré muy gustosa de aceptar su invitación.

:::Inuyasha::: Te agradezco la invitación padre, creo que la aceptaré luego de ir a mi apartamento.

:::Inu-No::: Creo que eso tendrá que esperar Inuyasha, porque yo tengo hambre y no pienso desviarme del camino, además el chofer que te trajo hasta aquí ya se retiró para estar a la disposición nuevamente de Kaoru, así que solamente queda Walter quien nos trajo a Sesshoumaru y a mi.

Sus planes no estaban saliendo como los imaginaba, no podía dejar a Kagome toda la tarde sola, pero no tenía como irse y rechazar la invitación de su padre le traería serios problemas en un futuro no muy lejano, sin saberlo hacia la misma acción que su hermano mayor, pero Kagome tampoco le respondía, no podía hablar con él tampoco, en realidad... no quería hacerlo.

...

Kagome aún no se encontraba lista para hablar, pero por su propio bien tendría que hacerlo de lo contrario aquello le carcomería el alma poco a poco.

:::Kagome::: Yo... tuve relaciones... con Inuyasha... -confesó con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sango podía decirse que no estaba del todo sorprendida, parecía ser algo lógico lo que su amiga le revelaba, el alcohol y ciertas tensiones no definidas podían provocar ese resultado, no le mostraría sorpresa ni indignación, simplemente la escucharía- Me siento... terrible... me doy asco de mis acciones... yo... no puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a Sesshoumaru...

:::Sango::: Entonces, tú y él no han terminado?

:::Kagome::: Si terminamos... aunque en realidad, nunca hablamos bien de ello... él.. no ha tenido tiempo con todo ese problema de su... -solamente la palabra le costaba horrores pronunciarla, ¿en realidad podría ser madre adoptiva a sus cortos 23 años? No había terminado su carrera, de hecho ni siquiera la empezaba; pero como todos le decían era una verdad que no se podía negar aunque quisiera- hijo... –aceptó con obvio dolor- y yo... pues.. tampoco he querido hacerlo... pensaba erróneamente que si tal vez dejaba de pensar en ello y sentirme agobiada todo se podría solucionar de la mejor manera... hmp... -se mofó de ella misma llevando ambas manos a su frente- ¡Qué infantil puedo ser!

:::Sango::: No es ser infantil amiga, simplemente... es que no estás preparada para esta situación y no sabes cual debería de ser tu reacción, no te preocupes tanto por ello, pero... qué fue lo que pasó? ¿cómo fue que sucumbiste ante los brazos de Inuyasha? Pensé que nunca lo harías.

:::Kagome::: En realidad no fue algo planeado y... -ella al igual que Inuyasha tenía pequeños flash back de su encuentro... se encontraba en la cama, ella besándolo arriba de él, ayudándolo a quitarse su camisa y besando sus pectorales, sacudió su cabeza ¡no necesitaba que su conciencia le recordara su infidelidad a cada instante!-

:::Sango::: Te sigues sintiendo muy mareada? –ella asintió con cierta vergüenza en su cara, se había sentado en su cama y ahora Sango la veía directamente a su rostro, su amiga estaba impaciente por su relato-

:::Kagome::: Yo.. en realidad... no me acuerdo ni haber salido de la casa de Tonks, lo último de lo que tengo memoria es de haber estado sentada en el suelo jugando a emborracharnos recordando todos los aspectos positivos y cualidades de Kikyo... luego al despertar me encontré desnuda en la cama de Inuyasha, con él casi de la misma manera intentándome despertar porque se tenía que ir al Juzgado con Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? No podría decirlo Sango..

:::Sango::: No has hablado con Inuyasha sobre esto?

:::Kagome::: No... no tengo... el valor suficiente para hacerlo...

:::Sango::: Y no crees que si hablas con él podría aclararte lo que pasó? Tal vez sería mas fácil...

:::Kagome::: Pero es.. que.. no quiero volverlo a ver... me da vergüenza el hacerlo!

:::Sango::: Siento tener que decirte esto amiga, pero debes de hacerlo, no solamente puedes ignorar la situación, además no sabes cual será la reacción de Inuyasha, ¿Qué tal si él decide contarle a Sesshoumaru sobre lo sucedido? O tal vez esto para él signifique que ahora eres su novia o inclusive puede estarse debatiendo entre la misma culpabilidad que tu tienes, es imposible saber que podría estar cruzando por su mente, pero lo mejor sería que hablaran -*tarde o temprano todas la verdades salen a la luz del sol* aquellas palabras de Inuyasha que le había dicho la noche anterior resonaban en su cabeza. Sango tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo.

Se tiró una vez mas a su cama llorando, a su amiga no le quedó mas remedio que sentarse en la cama para acariciarla y abrazarla, tal vez de esa manera podría darle aunque fuese un poco de apoyo.


	71. Arrepentimiento

A partir de este capítulo termino con los recordatorios del anterior, ya que eso es lo que más me cuesta y por lo que a veces me tardo en continuar. Espero no moleste demasiado.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 71**

**::::::ARREPENTIMIENTO::::::**

A pesar que no deseaba hacerlo, Kagome le relataba a su amiga lo que había sucedido en la madrugada o por lo menos lo que entre flash backs recordaba, la evidencia la condenaba por completo aunque no pudiese aceptar a ciencia cierta el hecho, ¿se había protegido en esa relación sexual inesperada? ¿Le traería consecuencia? No sabía en realidad nada de aquello. Sango intentaba consolarla diciéndole que tal vez todo había sido un sueño provocado por la misma embriaguez, además según como lo contaba era posible que los dos se hubiesen quedado dormidos antes de hacer algo. Ella no estaba convencida de esa teoría, la evidencia era demasiado notoria, si se hubiese quedado dormida habría despertado con su ropa o aunque fuese con su ropa interior, pero por el contrario lo había hecho completamente desnuda, solo con aquel cobertor que la tapaba.

Era imposible para ella el controlar su dolor y su llanto, se sentía demasiado mal y por el momento no había nadie que la sacara de aquella depresión. Sango a pesar que no quería hacerlo, pero debido a la insistencia de Kagome de querer estar sola, no le quedaba más remedio que retirarse, tal vez si se desahogaba llorando hasta más no poder podía encontrar consuelo ella misma. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru dejaban de insistirle por celular, ella no quería hablar con ninguno de los dos sin embargo hubo algo que la alertó, si ella se seguía absteniendo de hablar con ambos estaba segura que la llegarían a buscar a su departamento provocando un inevitable encuentro, algo que por ningún motivo deseaba.

Inuyasha llegaba a su apartamento, eran las 4 pm, encontraba aquel lugar de lo mas impecable inclusive mucho mejor que antes de mudarse, al no encontrarse con Kagome busco por todos lados intentando localizar alguna nota que le indicaran sus intenciones pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La responsabilidad era de ambos por lo ocurrido pero lo que mas lo mataba, era saber eso exactamente ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían vivir con esa interrogante? Intentó una vez mas hablar con ella aun sabiendo que no tomaría su llamada para su sorpresa ocurrió lo contrario.

:::Kagome::: Hola... Inuyasha... –su voz se escuchaba ronca, débil y triste, lo cual no era de extrañarse aunque eso no significara que a él no le doliera su estado-

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome... porqué te fuiste?

:::Kagome::: No.. no podía quedarme allí Inuyasha, simplemente... no podía...

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome, necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que pasó; puedo llegar a tu apartamento?

:::Kagome::: No! Yo no.. quiero verte por el momento Inuyasha... perdona..

:::Inuyasha::: No tienes porque pedir disculpas, por el contrario yo debería de dártelas, pero... –el chico guardó silencio, no sabia si lo que estaba pensando podría ofenderla *no se de que debería pedirte disculpas si no me acuerdo que fue lo que sucedió*, no parecían las frases adecuadas para ese momento, prefirió guardar silencio-

:::Kagome::: Por favor... Inuyasha... no.. sigas buscándome.. si? No... deseo volver a verte... yo... yo... –ella empezaba a llorar derrumbándose al suelo apoyando su cabeza en uno de los sillones de su sala, se sentía mal, quería desaparecer, necesitaba borrar de su mente lo sucedido en las últimas 72 horas y regresar a ese momento en que era tan feliz con Sesshoumaru y en donde parecía que nada podría opacar aquel sentimiento, pero era imposible y eso era lo que mas le quebrantaba su voluntad y atormentaba cada centímetro de su ser-

:::Inuyasha::: Kagome tranquilízate si? –intentaba relajarla pero sus consuelos la alteraban mas, de pronto el timbre de su apartamento sonaba, no podía colgarle él simplemente no la dejaba; se dirigió a la puerta con su celular en un oído, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la puerta la dejó sin aire y helada al mismo tiempo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Necesitamos hablar Kagome –ella no supo que decir, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Inuyasha pero no distinguía nada-

:::Kagome::: Te hablaré al rato...

:::Inuyasha::: Sesshoumaru... está ahí Kagome? –ella no respondía pero él sabía que la llamada aún no la cortaba ya que podía escuchar su respiración agitada al otro lado- Kagome... él no sabe nada... no le comentes nada... además ni tu ni yo nos acordamos de lo que sucedió en realidad.. puede ser que todo haya sido una confusión.. Kagome... por favor... no le digas nada si? –suplicaba desesperado-

:::Kagome::: No lo sé... lo intentaré... te hablo al rato... –su corazón latía a mil por horas, tal parecía que en cualquier momento se le pararía provocándole un infarto. Colgó. No le quedaba mas remedio que ello-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Qué? Ya ni me invitas a pasar? O esa llamada era demasiado importante como para ponerme atención?

:::Kagome::: Perdona... es que... yo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si.. ya lo sé... aún sigues analizando la realidad en la que nos encontramos... te entiendo... pero no puedo dejar que pase otro día mas, tengo que hablar contigo y que definamos nuestra situación de una vez –cerró sus ojos provocando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla derecha, afortunadamente para ella él no lo notó. Se dio la media vuelta y lo invitó a pasar-

:::Kagome::: Deseas... tomar algo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes, estoy bien... –el conocía el lugar muy bien, recorrió el pasillo para llegar a la sala en donde se acomodaba inmediatamente, los dos guardaron silencio, no tenían ni idea de como empezar aquella conversación-

:::Kagome::: Y bien... ahora.. de qué hablaremos?

:::Sesshoumaru::: De lo que pasó...

:::Kagome::: Que? Deseas contarme como te acostaste con Kagura?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso nunca la haría.

:::Kagome::: Entonces? De qué tenemos que hablar? Ya se que tu y ella se acostaron y que luego ella salió embarazada, se que tienes un... bebé en cuidados intensivo con el Dr. Suikotsu, se que Kagura tampoco está con nosotros y que ahora por lo tanto vas a reconocer a tu hijo, ahora que eres padre tendrás que tomar nuevas responsabilidades y es posible que yo no encaje o tal vez que no desee encajar en todo eso, ya se todo lo que está sucediendo entornes ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Se que estás enojada, decepcionada, pero...

:::Kagome::: Enojada? Decepcionada? Hmp... no tienes idea Sesshoumaru de todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos... jamás pensé que la persona en quien mas confiaba... a quien mas amaba en este mundo podía causarme un dolor tan grande como el que me has hecho...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo sé.. y créeme que no ha sido mi intención...

:::Kagome::: Pero lo hiciste...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes una cosa? Me estoy hartando de tu actitud Kagome, tu inclusive eres mas culpable de lo que yo lo soy... dime... cómo podrías explicarme esto? –no había perdido su calma, se mantenía tranquilo sin elevar la voz o desesperarse. Tiró en la mesa de centro un objeto... era un dije en forma de luna, ella no supo que decir y aunque sabía a la perfección lo que era estaba segura que no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente-

:::Kagome::: Qué.. quieres que te explique...? Ese.. no es tu dije? El que es para tu prometida... Rin?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes a la perfección que Rin no es mi prometida y te puedo asegurar que mi dije lo tengo en mi poder, este es de Inuyasha y estaba en tu locker, me podrías explicar porqué lo aceptaste? No creo que desconocieras su significado...

:::Kagome::: Fue... un... malentendido... –respondía nerviosamente- pero... tu que hacías en mi locker revisando mis objetos personales? No crees que ese es un abuso de poder de parte de un jefe?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Cuando... todos tuvimos la confusión de tu muerte... saqué las pertenencias de tu locker ya que Naraku llegaría a recoger todo lo que era de tu propiedad y quería tenerle todo listo, pero al momento de hacerlo encontré eso junto con esta carta... –la cual se sacaba de su bolsa trasera y la ponía junto al dije en la mesa- porqué no te sinceras mejor y me dices frente a frente lo que querías decirme por escrito?

:::Kagome::: Todo eso.. fue una confusión...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Según Inuyasha no fue así...

:::Kagome::: Lo sé... para Inuyasha... creo que yo era.. su novia... él no sabía que tu eras mi novio, él pensaba que era un cualquiera.. yo... nunca tuve oportunidad de decirle lo contrario, aunque quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo a que su reacción fuese exagerada... lo siento... tuve miedo... de decirle la verdad... –ella empezó a llorar, lo que mas temía se estaba haciendo realidad, era justo lo que Ayame le decía, lo que Inu-No le había reclamado... no podía simplemente pretender que ella no había hecho nada y echarle solo las culpas a Sesshoumaru, ella era inclusive mas culpable de lo que era Sesshoumaru así como él se lo había reclamado minutos atrás, especialmente ahora-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero y la carta... que querías decirme Kagome? Parecía como que querías confesarme algo... o no es así? Termínala... –aquello era una orden directa, ella se quería negar pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, tomó aquel pedazo de papel en sus manos y empezó a recordar el día en que la había escrito-

:::Kagome::: Esta carta... la escribí... después de la fiesta de año nuevo que dio mi tío para su empresa... ya no quería continuar en esa situación, me sentía muy mal por no poderle decir la verdad a Inuyasha y por estarte mintiendo a ti también...

********relatado por Kagome********

No podía concentrarme en nada a pesar que mis esfuerzos iban orientados a ello para mi fortuna el hospital me robaba toda mi vida lo cual era beneficioso para mi, pero al salir de esa presión nuevamente la conciencia me atormentaba, sabía que lo correcto era decir la verdad, pero costaba tanto el solo hecho de pensar en hacerlo. Era una madrugada de un turno... el sueño se me había escapado por completo debido a una emergencia que acababa de entrar y de la cual no habíamos servido de mucha ayuda. Decidí utilizar mi mente en algo mas valioso, estudiar, pero de igual manera no podía concentrarme solo tenía imágenes de Inuyasha y tuyas también.

Lo mejor era hablar contigo primero, pero el valor se me escapaba como el humo de las manos. Tomé un papel que encontré y empecé a escribir, tal vez por medio de ello podría disculparme y expresar mejor mis sentimientos.

_Amor mío.. estos últimos meses hemos pasado cosas divinas, hermosas y fabulosas, algo que yo nunca esperé encontrar en un hombre, especialmente en alguien como tu..._

_Cómo tu sabes mejor que nadie, tu hermano y yo, antes de ser tu novia, éramos novios, y por diferentes razones del destino él y yo terminamos abriendo de esa manera una hermosa posibilidad contigo, en ningún momento me arrepiento de esa decisión, sin embargo hace un par de días cometí una de mis imprudencias mas grandes... le di esperanzas a Inuyasha... una esperanza de volver con él.. Si.. se que fue un error, un error que pronto espero enmendar, aunque no se a que punto será remediable, ya que acepté un dije especial de tu hermano.. uno en forma de luna, en donde me han comentado que esa prenda simboliza que él me ha escogido como su esposa y yo al haberlo tomado he aceptado su propuesta... pero sabes porque lo hice? El.. también me comentó que tu.. ya le habías dado tu dije a Rin... por lo que ahora comprendo porque ella al venir al hospital se comportó como lo hizo.. ella era tu prometida de hace mucho tiempo..._

_Mi amor.. yo.. estoy dispuesta a_

Justo en ese momento en que me sentía tan inspirada y sincera una nueva emergencia llegaba obligándome a abandonar mi escritura, sin embargo la continuación siempre la guardé en mente.

_Mi amor... yo... estoy dispuesta a dejarte el camino libre si eso es lo que tu deseas, se que Rin ha estado enamorada de ti desde mucho tiempo atrás y no me gustaría interponerme entre algo que ya estaba decidido._

_Créeme que tampoco lo hago porque acepté el dije de tu hermano, es una de las decisiones mas estúpidas que he hecho en mi vida y planeo rectificarlo, sin embargo déjame decirte que lamento si mis acciones te han causado algún inconveniente o algún daño... me gustaría borrar todo el pasado pero es imposible para mi el hacerlo... yo quisiera poderte decir 'lo siento' frente a frente, pero aún no tengo el valor para confesarme ante ti, en mis pensamientos está primero aclarar la situación con Inuyasha de una buena vez sin embargo si tu decisión es terminar conmigo por esta indiscreción hecha de mi parte estás en todo tu derecho y sabré aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides por favor. Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque no tuve el valor o no encontré la oportunidad de hablar con tu hermano y decidí aclarar ese error contigo primero.. sin embargo me gustaría hacerte una pregunta: ¿podrías perdonar a una estúpida humana que te ama? Humana, porque como tal cometo mis errores; pero que al mismo tiempo estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlos viéndote a la cara y entregarte una vez mas mi corazón para que podamos ser felices, sin mentiras ni engaños._

********fin del relato********

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio, aquello podía ser inventado en ese mismo momento, empero ella no parecía estar en óptimas condiciones para maquinarlo y mucho menos sabía que él tenía aquel documento en sus manos, tenía que decir la verdad.. ¿en realidad podría confiar en ella? Tocó la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón, al fondo se encontraba un objeto mas, uno del que no quería pensar, del que no quería ni siquiera tocar el tema, tenía miedo el hacerlo o quizás lo que en realidad tenía era miedo de descubrir una verdad de la cual le destrozaría el alma y su corazón. En ese momento comprendió a Kouga por completo, "la amo por sobre todas las cosas, no me importa que ese bebé sea de Suikotsu, ella es todo para mi".

...

Suikotsu andaba desesperado por todo el hospital buscando a Rin, era tan extraño que ella hubiese abandonado su trabajo sin decir nada en donde simplemente le había dicho a Jeka, quien era la tercera al mando después de Kagome, que se apoyara en cualquier duda que tuviera con el Dr. Misato quien era un viejo ginecólogo del hospital, muy experimentado y muy confiable. Preguntó a quien la conocía y nadie supo darle referencia alguna. No le quedó más remedio que ir a su última opción. Ayame. Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón de la habitación, ya estaba aburrida de estar solo acostada; un minuto mas y sentía que la espalda se le empezaría a llagar. Tenía un libro de Danielle Steel en sus manos, le encantaba leer pero debido a su trabajo nunca tenía tiempo de hacerlo aquellos días de descanso aprovecharía para continuar con uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Tocaron a su puerta y accedió a darle entrada a la persona que llamaba.

:::Suikotsu::: Hola Ayame.. ¿cómo.. te sientes? –aunque su corazón latió con toda la fuerza que pudo, trató de respirar profundamente y olvidarse de su estrés, Suikotsu no la alteraría ni un segundo mas-

:::Ayame::: Gracias a Kami y a los cuidados de Rin y de Kouga estoy mucho mejor, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó directamente y sin rodeos colocando el libro en una mesita, optando por una posición altanera, seria y sombría-

:::Suikotsu::: Eso es bueno, espero que el bebé se encuentre bien también... sabes que si necesitas ayuda neonatológica...

:::Ayame::: No tengo porque preocuparme de ello, Kouga ha conseguido a una de las eminencias mas grandes de Japón para ayudarme.

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien.. –se resignó, en esos momentos no quería discutir sobre lo mismo- Me preguntaba si.. habías visto a Rin este día?

:::Ayame::: mmm... ahora que lo mencionas, no... no ha venido por aquí.. ¿Por qué? No me digas.. que... –ahora su corazón si saldría por su boca, su mayor temor que su amiga hubiese descubierto la verdad era mas latente, ella se había comportado extraño, Rin lo sabía todo!-

:::Suikotsu::: Deja de ser tan paranoica por favor, es que no la encuentro en el hospital y simplemente pensé que tu como su amiga sabrías a donde estaba, pero quizás ella solamente le comunicó de su ausencia al Dr. Taisho, después de todo ha trabajado sin cesar durante mas de 48 horas, lo mas probable es que esté dormida –no quería ser el causante de un nuevo disgusto para la chica provocando otro estado crítico, tenía que disimular- Bueno, mejor me voy.. iré mejor a buscarla a su casa para dejarle comida, es un tanto despistada cuando se refiere a su vida... cuídate Ayame.

El chico había cambiado su actitud, el día anterior su insistencia podía catalogarse de sofocante y asfixiante sin embargo el giro que daba era completamente de un ser indiferente *Ayame! Deja de seguir pensando burradas!* Se reclamó ella sola. Ya no quería seguir pensando en ello tenía que relajarse tal y como Rin se lo aconsejaba

...

Para Kagome la situación se complicaba y se ponía difícil, no sabía ni que decir, ¿era políticamente correcto decirle la verdad a pesar que le hiciera tanto daño o era mejor ocultarlo pero no seguir con él castigándose a ella misma por su falta? En ese momento comprendió todo lo que no quería hacer tiempo atrás, supo que su equivocación y su injusticia en contra de Sesshoumaru había sido exagerada, él había descubierto por sus propios medios y sin chismes que aceptaba la propuesta de Inuyasha, lo mas probable era que... también tarde o temprano, él descubriera lo que pasaba entre su hermano y ella, si eso llegase a pasar la confianza se destrozaría aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

:::Kagome::: Perdona Sesshoumaru, no se.. que decirte... mas que... perdona por mi reacción... he sido muy injusta contigo... –sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas desde mucho tiempo atrás pero le costaba demasiado, el chico frunció sus labios, ¿Qué tenía que hacer en esa situación? No quería estar en la misma encrucijada de Kouga, quería que tanto ella como él estuvieran al tanto de la realidad, había dos opciones: perderla para siempre o perdonarse para siempre-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tenías tus propios motivos y esa es tu forma de reaccionar no puedo culparte, pero... hay algo que quiero decirte yo también... toma... –el chico se había sacado de su bolsillo aquel objeto que había estado contemplando, era un reloj, un rolex para ser mas exacto, en la parte de atrás tenía una inscripción "Tuyo x Siempre" con una pequeña luna y una S a la par-

:::Kagome::: A donde... –sintió una punzada en su pecho, por un momento pensó que su corazón había dejado de bombear la sangre que le llevaba a su cuerpo para poder vivir, no podía ser que tuviese tan mala suerte que él hubiese encontrado al único objeto que había perdido entre la noche anterior y el día siguiente que se despertaba desnuda en la casa de Inuyasha- es decir, qué... haces con mi... reloj?

:::Sesshoumaru::: En realidad quieres que yo te lo pregunte y te diga a donde lo encontré? No prefieres contarme en donde fue que lo dejaste?

:::Kagome::: Yo.. no sé... es decir, yo... el día de ayer... bebimos un poco... bueno, bebí, aunque no solamente fui yo.. también lo hizo Tonks, Asuka... y no tenía carro... bueno, tu sabes perfectamente que fue lo que le pasó... por eso fue que no tuve conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba triste.. digo.. aun no me recuperaba de la impresión de tu hijo... de Kagura, bueno, aunque aún no lo hago...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome.. qué hacías en el apartamento de Inuyasha ahora temprano? –ya se había aburrido de tantas vueltas que le daba, lo mejor era hablar directamente, ella rompía en llanto- Basta Kagome, deja de llorar y haz exactamente lo que tu misma dijiste minutos atrás... hazte responsable de los actos y dime la verdad de una buena vez –suspiró, ella sabía que él tenía la razón-

:::Kagome::: No se... no podría decirte que fue lo que pasó... solamente puede decirte... confesarte que yo... amanecí en el apartamento de Inuyasha, pero yo... no... es que en realidad... no recuerdo nada.. –ella seguía llorando, el simplemente se tragó su orgullo, que más podía hacer? De pronto el celular de Sesshoumaru lo interrumpió haciendo que él lo apagara de inmediato, no quería saber de nadie en esos momentos!- No.. piensas responder?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No me interesa nada mas que hablar contigo y aclarar nuestra situación.

:::Kagome::: Creo.. que... mis acciones dan... por terminado todo... no?

:::Sesshoumaru::: En realidad lo crees así?

:::Kagome::: NO LO SÉ! Ya no se.. no se que pensar... por un lado aun no soy capaz de afrontar tu paternidad, pero por otra parte me siento hipócrita el estarte reclamando en esta situación en donde como tu lo dijiste minutos atrás... yo soy mas culpable que tu... pero... –el celular de ella los interrumpía provocando el enojo del chico-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Apaga de una buena vez ese maldito aparato!

:::Kagome::: Pero.. podría ser alguien del hospital.. yo no...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Apágalo si quieres que solucionemos nuestra problema... –ella intentó obedecer aquella orden, el concepto de sugerencia se desvanecía en el primer momento en que su tono se elevó, sin embargo su responsabilidad no le permitía al 100% realizar la acción por lo que lo dejaba en vibrador así luego vería de quienes eran las llamadas- Entonces.. cual es tu posición? Quieres o no que continuemos nuestra relación?

:::Kagome::: Pero... Inuyasha... y yo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No sabes que es lo que pasó en realidad, no es así? –ella asintió con lágrimas evidentes en sus ojos- Entonces podría ser que te estás mortificando por nada...

:::Kagome::: Pero... tu y él...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo que suceda entre nosotros será problema de nosotros dos... lo único que te pediré es que te mantengas alejada lo mas que puedas de él... –a Sesshoumaru algo le empezaba a molestar y le tomó varios minutos poder saber que era, al final pudo distinguir que era un ruido, era el vibrador de un celular, el cual debía de ser el de Kagome ya que el suyo se encontraba apagado- No podías simplemente apagar ese maldito celular? Es mas importante cualquier otra persona que nosotros dos?

:::Kagome::: Sabes que no es así! Pero... tu eres jefe, simplemente puedes negarte... pero yo... no puedo... –reclamó con cierto enojo, tenía que entender que no estaban en la misma posición del hospital y no responder alguna llamada, especialmente si era de Rin, le podría acarrear serios problemas incluyendo alguna suspensión, respondió. No le quedaba mas remedio- Higurashi! –para su sorpresa no era Rin la que le hablaba, sino que era su novio Suikotsu preguntándole si sabía algo de ella a lo cual su respuesta era mas que evidente- Dr. Suikotsu.. no.. no le podría decir.. no la veo desde el día de ayer ni tampoco he hablado con ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Qué desea Suikotsu contigo? –reclamó entre un tono de molestia y celos, ¿así sería de ahora en adelante? ¿los celos regirían su relación?-

:::Kagome::: Desea saber si he visto a Rin... dice que no puede encontrarla por ningún lado... –murmuró tapando el auricular del celular, él tomó el aparato y lo colocó en altavoz-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como que no puedes encontrarla Suikotsu?

:::Suikotsu::: Sesshoumaru? Estás ahí?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No imbécil! Es un holograma hablando por mi... es obvio que estoy aquí!

:::Suikotsu::: Idiota... –murmuró lo suficiente alto para que pudiese escuchar su molestia- Entonces si estabas allí porque demonios no respondiste tu celular? Te he estado hablando!

:::Sesshoumaru::: No sabía que eras tu...

:::Suikotsu::: Y aunque lo hubieras sabido creo que el resultado siempre hubiese sido el mismo, no es cierto?

:::Kagome::: Perdonen ambos! Pero no sería mejor hablar de su preocupación por Rin, Dr. Suikotsu?

:::Suikotsu::: Por eso Rin siempre te alaba Higurashi... dice que siempre te mantienes controlada a pesar de la situación...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Habla de una buena vez! Cómo es eso que no logras controlar a Rin?

:::Suikotsu::: La he estado buscando por todo el hospital, le estuve hablando a su celular pero es obvio que no me regresará las llamadas, inclusive hablé con su madre pero me dijo que estaba en su apartamento, estoy afuera de el pero no escucho nada del otro lado, he estado intentando hablarle al celular y al teléfono fijo de su casa pero tampoco responde a pesar que puedo escucharlos aquí en el pasillo, pensé que talvez a cualquiera de ustedes les respondería mas que a mi.. por eso, quería pedirles el favor que le hablen... estoy bastante preocupado...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Deberías haber pensando en ello tiempo atrás... –replicó para que él lo pudiese escuchar a la perfección, pero tenía razón, así que no respondió aquello. Kagome no entendía cuales eran las indirectas entre ambos. Sesshoumaru sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió, acto seguido procedió a llamar al celular de la chica-

:::Suikotsu::: Puedo escucharlo... –aseguró mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta- pero no... no escucho que alguien camine...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome.. llámala al teléfono de la casa... -ella asintió mientras tomaba el inalámbrico y la llamaba-

:::Suikotsu::: Puedo escucharlos a ambos... pero es lo único que alcanzo a oír...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Demonios Rin, responde! –elevó su voz frustrado y a su vez preocupado, sabía que Rin no era de aquellas chicas que sufría por decepciones amorosas a un punto de quererse quitar la vida, pero la última vez la había visto muy mal, estaba empezando a dudar-

:::Kagome::: Dr. Suikotsu, voy a colgar... le mandaré un mensaje a su celular diciéndole que hay una emergencia en el hospital, ella nunca ignoraría un mensaje de emergencia.. la conozco..

:::Suikotsu::: Tienes razón, excelente idea Higurashi.. mándale el mensaje y luego me hablas por favor... –ella no respondía las llamadas de ninguno de los dos teléfonos y el buzón estaba repleto por todos lo mensajes de disculpas de Suikotsu, los tres empezaban a sentirse frustrados-

'911: EMGA GNCLOGIA. CÓDIGO 2. HRSHI'

El mensaje como siempre se encontraba en clave indicándole que había una emergencia en ginecología, en el cual la gravedad de un paciente se complicaba rápidamente, no podría ignorar aquello. Guardaron un silencio incómodo, ¿cómo podrían continuar con su plática?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esperemos 5 minutos para ver si ella te responde, si no lo hace iremos hasta su apartamento, estoy seguro que si me escucha no se podrá negar, aunque sea me gritará desde adentro, pero por lo menos sabremos que se encuentra bien.

:::Kagome::: Yo... te amo Sesshoumaru... –dijo inesperadamente provocando una reacción de sorpresa en el chico-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces... porque hiciste... lo que hiciste con Inuyasha...?

:::Kagome::: Porque soy una estúpida! Estaba dolida... me sentía relegada con toda tu situación, pensé en darte celos.. que sintieras un poco de lo que yo sentía también, pero.. la situación se me salió de las manos...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todavía no logro entenderlos a ustedes dos... los dos dicen quererme sin embargo me traicionan clavándome un puñal por la espalda... eso no se le hace a un ser amado...

:::Kagome::: Tienes toda la razón... no... no sé en realidad como podrías perdonarme...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo podría hacer... dejando atrás toda la situación pero aclarándola también con Inuyasha, no quiero que algo así se vuelva a repetir, ni tampoco quiero que los celos controlen nuestra situación... pero... y tu que harás respecto a Hakudoshi? Ah? Veo que la situación te incómoda mas de lo que podamos imaginar.

:::Kagome::: Yo.. no soy quien para juzgarte... y él.. solamente es un bebé.. indefenso... sin madre... y en una situación complicada, no te preocupes... eso.. no será problema... –ella intentó sonreír, en realidad que él tuviera un hijo y se convirtiera en padre no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar, pero si el amor de Sesshoumaru era tan fuerte como para perdonarle su estupidez con Inuyasha, ella... también podría perdonarlo por aquel 'error'. Los 5 minutos habían pasado volando, Sesshoumaru tomaba su celular y le marcaba nuevamente a Suikotsu-

:::Suikotsu::: Qué? Ya les respondió?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Seguimos sin noticias de ella...

:::Suikotsu::: Ya está! Voy a derribar esta maldita puerta y entrar! –sentenció desesperado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No seas un cavernícola! Kagome y yo iremos de inmediato allí, estoy seguro que si me escucha ella saldrá aunque sea para reclamarme que por qué estoy contigo. Así que simplemente espera, nosotros llegaremos en unos 15 minutos.

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien.. esperaré.. pero no dejaré de seguir insistiendo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Disculpa que tenga que sacarte Kagome y que nuestra plática quede pendiente para después, pero Rin me preocupa sobre manera –ella sabía que las prioridades podían cambiar de un minuto a otro y esta situación era un claro ejemplo de ello. Tomó su cartera y una chaqueta la cual se colocó con dificultad, lo que hizo que Sesshoumaru recordara su lesión- Aun te duele mucho?

:::Kagome::: Ya no tanto...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Perdona.. ni siquiera te había preguntado que tal seguías de tu brazo –los dos se encontraban ya en el automóvil del chico, no tenían tiempo que perder debían de llegar cuanto antes- Fuiste al hospital ahora para tu curación?

:::Kagome::: No.. no.. tenía ganas ni ánimos para salir... –confesó-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien, después de saber que Rin se encuentra bien podríamos ir al hospital y yo mismo podría curarte, no quisiera que algo tan sencillo como esto se te complicara.

Ella sonrió. Talvez, con mucho cuidado entre ambos, la relación podría cambiar para bien, solamente tenían que hacer un doble esfuerzo para olvidar lo que había pasado... simplemente eso... 'perdonar es olvidar'. Sesshoumaru tomó nuevamente su teléfono, talvez después de los casi 10 minutos que habían pasado Rin ya había hablado con Suikotsu. Sin embargo la preocupación del chico iba en incremento en proporción a los segundos que pasaban sin que Rin respondiera la puerta por lo que él tampoco resistía y le hablaba primero al peliplata.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y bien? Ya salió?

:::Suikotsu::: Crees que si hubiese salido estuviese aún preocupado hablando contigo por teléfono?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es mi culpa que tu conciencia te esté atacando justo ahora.

:::Suikotsu::: Creo que no es el momento apropiado para ese tipo de reclamos... has seguido intentando hablarle?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Insistentemente, pero no nos responde las llamadas, ni a mi ni a Kagome, no deseo hablarle a Kaoru y preocuparla innecesariamente o.. necesariamente...

:::Suikotsu::: Maldición! Por donde vienen?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estamos a casi 5 minutos del apartamento...

:::Kagome::: Dr. Suikotsu... acabo de recordar... –interrumpió con un pequeño destello de felicidad lo cual perturbó un poco a Sesshoumaru- Puede ver un cactus? Creo que esta casi al final del pasillo...

:::Suikotsu::: Un cactus? Que tiene que ver eso ahora Higurashi?

:::Kagome::: Me recuerdo que una vez ella dejó sus llaves adentro de la casa y obviamente era imposible entrar..

:::Suikotsu::: Termina el relato Higurashi!

:::Kagome::: Esta bien.. perdone... ese cactus me recuerdo que estaba en un macetero alto, justo debajo de el hay un ladrillo suelto, al removerlo podrá encontrar una llave llena de tierra... esa llave es la que tiene ella designada como la 'de repuesto' –Suikotsu enfureció, ¿Por qué demonios no se había acordado de aquello 25 minutos atrás desde que había hablado con ella la primera vez? Se hubiese ahorrado por lo menos unos 20 minutos de preocupaciones, pero se tragó aquel reclamo cambiándolo por un silencio justificado mientras movía el macetero y sacaba la llave-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya abriste?

:::Suikotsu::: Espera que tampoco soy Haudini!

:::Sesshoumaru::: De eso no tengo duda, si lo fueras no me hubieses hablado...

:::Suikotsu::: Ya entré... –el corazón de los tres se estrujó al mismo tiempo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces...? Que ves? Está ahí o no?

:::Suikotsu::: Yo... este... no se.. no se que habrá pasado.. –aclaró acongojado, su voz era de preocupación, de histeria, los dos chicos del automóvil lo podían presentir... algo no andaba bien, Sesshoumaru prefirió guardar su sarcasmo, sabía cuales era los momentos para decirlos y aquel simplemente no era el momento- la mesa de centro.. de la sala.. está... rota... hay.. sangre.. por la alfombra... los... floreros... están quebrados, el agua recorre el piso y las... flores.. pareciera.. como si alguien las hubiese pisado...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por Kami sama.. y Rin! Dime... que ha pasado con Rin?

:::Suikotsu::: No lo sé.. no la veo... –aseguró preocupado. Siguió caminando por dificultad por todos los artículos que estaban regados y tirados en el suelo... abrió la puerta de la habitación pero tampoco la encontró- No hay nadie aquí en al habitación, pero... espera.. puedo escuchar un sonido que viene del baño...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que es? Es ella?

:::Suikotsu::: No... creo que es... el sonido de la regadera... –expresó con un poco mas de calma, quizás se estaba dando una ducha y no podía haber escuchado ni sus gritos o los teléfonos, era algo difícil de creer, pero era una posibilidad- Rin... estás ahí? –preguntó alzando la voz antes de entrar al baño, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Suikotsu, ponme en el speaker... tal vez si ella me escucha pueda respondernos..

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien.. habla... ya estás –elevó el teléfono a todo lo que le dio su brazo derecho sin entrar al cuarto de baño-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin! Maldición! Responde de una buena vez... no ves lo preocupado que nos encontramos todos? Esta bien que desees desquitarte con Suikotsu, pero lo que estás haciendo no es lo correcto! –no se escuchó nada, ni siquiera un sollozo, una respiración- Rin! Rin! Entra Suikotsu! Entra! –el chico no tardó en obedecer aquel mandato de manera inmediata, tal y como él lo había previsto el sonido que se escuchaba era el de la ducha, el agua estaba tan caliente que lo único que se podía respirar y ver en aquel pequeño cuarto era el vapor que salía de la regadera, la cortina era delgada y pudo ver como un bulto estaba en una esquina-

:::Suikotsu::: Rin.. estás bien? Vamos.. se que no merezco que me dirijas la palabra, pero por lo menos grítame que me salga de aquí no? –aun así no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sintió que su corazón se detuvo en el instante en el que corrió la delgada cortina encontrándose con ella en una esquina- OH POR DIOS! RIN! –gritó mientras tiró su celular omitiendo los gritos desesperado de Sesshoumaru y Kagome preguntando que era lo que había encontrado-

Comentarios: Camony, si aunque ahora me tardé mas de lo esperado, anduve muy cansada, pero finalmente aqui viene el siguiente capim, gracias por continuar leyendo. Lady-Cremisi93 si, ella era una santita, pero el licor hace hacer locuras.. jajajaja gracias por tu comentario espero que la conti sea de tu agrado y mil mil gracias x continuar. Goshy eso veo.. hasta que al fin te veo de vuelta niña! Pero igual, que alegria... me alegro que te parece emocionante y espero no aburrirte..

Geme: que lo siento que yo haga regresar tu úlcera, yo sé.. este capitulo se me fue de las manos no se en que momento, no.. ya no hay vuelta atrás... ya no T_T lo bueno es que a sesshy no le hacen falta quienes lo puedan consolar. Pues de seguir en la comu no se... ya me da hueva, por eso si te fijas he publicado muchisimos aqui, quien sabe, de lo que si estoy segura que ya solamente faltan 2 capitulos para leas el nuevo y aquí será el primer lugar en donde lo subiré. Pero gracias por tus animos. Y si! Estoy con horario de gente, gracias por tus elogios te quiero muchisimo geme linda.

lov3Sesshumaru jajajajaja no eres la primera que me lo dice, que gracioso... yo siempre me imaginé la carrera pasando como los doctores de Grey's Anatomy o ER ahh George Clooney... en fin... y si.. puras infidelidades creo que mucha TV miro. La trama si se complica cada vez mas, pero creo que ya voy llegando al final, gracias por tu comentario. Andy! amiga linda! Bueno, lo importante es que ya te actualizaste no? Qué pasará ahora? amiga, creo que con mi fic te hice del lado de SesshouxKago no? jajajaja hasta haces odiar a inu.. o no? que mala soy como dices.. jajajajajaja gracias por tu comentario y que lindo es tenerte de vuelta, espero responderte hoy mismo tu correo.

kona-kuchiki sabes? solo por tus comentario me dan ganas de hacer un short fic de matsumoto. jajajaja especialmente despues de leer el manga de bleach (antes de lo absurdo de ichigo, cuando pasa lo de gin) pero bueno... veams.. asi que te castigaron? jkajajajaja que barbara.. pasar hasta las 5? pero igual, el anterior lo subi super rapido casi no di tiempo a comentarios, asi que estas perdonada.. jajajajaja Suikotsu creo que se hace... "una puerquita" jajajajaja no sabes como me ha dado risa ese comentario.. jajajajajajaja Kouga.. ay no se.. todavia no estoy segura para serte sincera, estoy en eso, simplemente diré que las cosas resultarán lo mejor posible para mi triangulo, no se en que momento se me ocurrió meter a Suikotsu como pareja de Ayame. Y si.. está friamente calculado hasta el 76.. veamos que sucede no? Si Inu le dirá a Sesshou? hmp... quien sabe... jejejejejeje Ah si! lo del regalo de Suikotsu a Rin, te confieso algo? Se me habia olvidado jajajajajajajajaja que gracioso, pero ahora le daré mas importancia, en realidad la culpabilidad hace que nos arrepintamos especialmente cuando dañamos a alguien no por el acto en si, ya me ha pasado -.- jajajaja ya me imagino una lagartija con una sombrilla jajajaja que cosas se te ocurren! aunque ahorita el pobre sesshy no lo ha podido cargar pues está bastante delicadito.. pero.. naaaaaa quien quita que se complique TT_TT noooo no haria algo tan cruel... gracias por tu comentario, me ha encantado!

bueno, ufffff gracias a ustedes 7 chicas que dejan su comentario, me hacen muy feliz, me extendí con los mios por eso los dejé al final... cuidense y disfruten.. si se portan bien, subiré dos capitulos esta semana... asi que si veo muchos comentario las complaceré... cuidense y feliz navidad para ustedes tambien. (por cierto, acabo de subir un nuevo short fic de mi pareja fav SesshoxKago, llamado Pato a la naranja) byeeee


	72. El caso de Rin

Nota: Lo que está en medio de las rayitas son comentarios adornando el entorno lo que está en medio de los asteriscos ** pues son pensamientos de los personajes.

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 72**

**::::::EL CASO DE RIN::::::**

Suikotsu finalmente había entrado al apartamento de Rin, pero al hacerlo se encontraba con una escena que le paralizaba el corazón.

:::Suikotsu::: OH POR DIOS! RIN! –gritó mientras tiró su celular omitiendo los gritos desesperados de Sesshoumaru y Kagome preguntando que era lo que encontraba. Sesshoumaru recién estacionaba el vehículo para salir corriendo casi olvidándose de Kagome, su desesperación ante aquel grito de Suikotsu era demasiado evidente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Perdona Kagome, no puedo esperarte... necesito.. necesito saber que le ha ocurrido a Rin...

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, te entiendo.. por favor... ve... corre todo lo que puedas, yo llegará minutos después de ti –ella lo entendía a la perfección, de hecho si no hubiese sido por su lesión, hubiera intentado correr poniéndose al mismo paso que Sesshoumaru-

Finalmente llegaba al apartamento que se encontraba abierto, lo conocía a la perfección por lo que no le costó dar con el cuarto de baño. Al entrar se encontró con Suikotsu arrodillado en el suelo y la cortina corrida, en una esquina se encontraba Rin desnuda, sus piernas las contraminaba contra su cuerpo y su mirada lucía completamente perdida, la sangre estaba por doquier y el agua que caía de la ducha se encargaba de llevarla hasta el drenaje, pero él no entendía de donde era exactamente, sabía que era su rostro el que estaba ensangrentado, pero no estaba seguro si era de sus cejas, de su pómulo, de su boca, de su nariz... estaba confundido, aquello no parecía que se lo hubiese hecho ella misma mas bien parecía el resultado de alguna pelea... pero.. ¿pelea con quien?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin... qué te sucedió? –preguntó preocupado mientras entraba con cuidado en la habitación-

:::Suikotsu::: Ella... no quiere hablar Sesshoumaru, pareciera que esta en una especie de Shock post traumático.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sal Suikotsu...

:::Suikotsu::: NO! Yo también deseo ayudarla, intenté acercarme para examinarle el rostro y ver de donde estaba sangrando para parar la hemorragia pero ella solamente me golpeó con su mano y...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te lo estoy pidiendo de la mejor manera posible Suikotsu... la próxima vez será con golpes –el chico frunció sus labios en señal de la rabia que sentía, pero tal vez Sesshoumaru podía lograr lo que él no conseguía-

:::Suikotsu::: No creas que me iré, te estaré esperando en la sala –ni siquiera quiso hacer caso de aquel comentario, prefería omitir en su cerebro cualquier estupidez que él pudiera decir, en esos momentos lo único que le interesaba era poder sacar a Rin de aquel estado y poderla atender-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin... soy Sesshoumaru... voy a entrar contigo al baño... –ella seguía en su propio mundo con sus piernas recogidas, intentó acercarse para examinarle el rostro pero tal y como le comentaba Suikotsu momento atrás ella le tiraba su mano golpeándolo con la de ella- Vamos Rin.. solamente soy yo... solo quiero examinarte, estás sangrando demasiado y debo hacer algo para controlar la hemorragia... –ella seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, pero ahora se podía ver como de sus ojos salían lágrimas combinadas con sangre, eso le indicaba al chico que tal vez ella estaba regresando a la realidad o por lo menos eso quería creer-

Volvió a hacer el segundo intento. Se acercó tratando de apartar sus cabellos ensangrentados, ya que la sangre aun no dejaba de brotar de su rostro. Ella lo volvió a rechazar golpeándolo con su mano derecha pero en esta ocasión él la tomó por su muñeca impidiendo que se pudiese resistir. A estas alturas nadie sabía la explicación del porqué de sus heridas, el misterio aun persistía, Rin a pesar que luchaba contra sus mismos pensamientos encerrando en lo mas profundo de su mente lo ocurrido, ésta se portaba de lo mas cruel ensayándose en repetirle una y otra vez la misma historia.

Al sentir la presión en su muñeca empezó a gritar y a llorar, dándole de patadas al peliplata para librarse de la prisión en la que se sentía, Suikotsu al escuchar aquellos despavoridos gritos no pudo resistir por lo que entraba a aquel pequeño cuarto de un solo golpe. Al sentir su presencia Sesshoumaru no dudó una vez más en sacarlo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No entiendes? No quiero que estés aquí! LÁRGATE! -gritó con toda las fuerzas que le dieron sus pulmones-

:::Suikotsu::: Quieres que me quede afuera solo escuchando los maltratos que le estás haciendo? Solo mírala como la tienes agarrada de sus manos está claro que no quiere que la tengas así!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes perfectamente que nunca me atrevería a lastimarla, pero para saber que es lo que tiene necesito que te mantengas alejado -ella no dejaba de gritar siempre tirando de patadas y manotadas para tratar de liberarse, Kagome quien también estaba afuera tratando de arreglar el apartamento al escuchar la discusión de ambos decidió entrar para tratar de calmarlos-

:::Kagome::: Si ustedes dos siguen gritando enfrente de ella su shock emocional no pasará, me extraña que ustedes como médicos jefes que son no se recuerden cual es el procedimiento a seguir en una crisis como esta -les reclamó molesta, a pesar que ella tenía menos experiencia que ambos al parecer no lo estaban aplicando ya que la relación tan fuerte que existía no los dejaba pensar con claridad- Dr. Suikotsu por favor salga, recuerde que es lo que siempre le pedimos a todos los familiares de los pacientes que estamos atendiendo, no podemos trabajar con ellos encima gritándonos desesperados porque sienten que no estamos haciendo lo correcto con la persona amada, como médicos sabemos a la perfección cual es el procedimiento a seguir -Suikotsu frunció el ceño junto con sus labios, de hecho era él el primero que aplicaba aquella norma, no trabaja si estaba algún familiar cerca o si lo estaba tenía que permanecer callado, aquella situación no difería de alguna en el hospital, por lo menos no el procedimiento. Ella entró con la intención de tratar de tranquilizar a Rin, sacando gentilmente a Suikotsu de aquel pequeño cuarto, le empezó a tocar la cabeza sobándola con ternura y paciencia, tal vez de esa manera se podría relajar- Independientemente de lo que te haya pasado Rin, tenemos que controlarte esa hemorragia y eso solamente lo podremos hacer con una cirugía menor en el hospital.

Sesshoumaru la soltó de sus muñecas liberándola de aquella prisión, Rin empezó a levantar la mirada, aquella nubosidad que tenía en sus ojos la cual le impedía poder ver al exterior se fue disipando al escuchar la dulce voz de su amiga.

:::Kagome::: Pásame la toalla -le ordenó a Sesshoumaru para poderla cubrir. Al encontrarse con aquella mirada tierna de Kagome, Rin quería salir de su desesperación, al sentir su compañía se le tiró a su pecho llenándola de agua y sangre, el gesto de Kagome solamente fue de dolor al sentir como le lastimaba su hombro al abrazarla pero sabia que no tenía que hacer ningún intento porque Rin se zafara de ella de lo contrario podría volver a perder la confianza entrando nuevamente al shock emocional del que finalmente y que con tanta dificultad salía-

:::Rin::: No... al hospital... no... no quiero ir..! NO QUIERO IR! -esas fueron sus primeras palabras, estaba descontrolada, seguía llorando, no podía dejarlo de hacer, sin embargo ya eran palabras coherentes-

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru, por favor.. ¿nos podrías dejar solas?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Por favor... se que no tengo tu experiencia en cirugía, pero últimamente hemos logrado un fuerte lazo de amistad con Rin, por favor.. déjanos solas si? Ayuda a Suikotsu a terminar de arreglar la puerta del departamento... además todos tus demás colegas siempre me alaban por mi buen profesionalismo, confía tu también en mi y déjame actuar -no lo quería aceptar, pero había algo de cierto en todas sus palabras, él estaba demasiado ligado con Rin era como una hermana para él, el verla en ese estado era también un shock para él, dejando relucir mas su sentimentalismo y nublando su sentido médico, no le objetó mas nada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: hmp... está bien... -no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto, pero no se podía negar a la petición, él ya había hecho su intento y fracasaba, tal vez a ella le iría mejor-

:::Kagome::: Rin... por favor.. déjame revisar las heridas de tu rostro.. si? -ella asintió mientras se separó acostándose en la pared del baño, Kagome tomó una pequeña toalla de mano y la mojó para poderle limpiar el rostro y poder ver mejor de donde brotaba aquella sangre. Allí estaba, la cortada en la nariz, además que el tabique estaba desviado, sus ojos empezaban a lucir morados debido a los impactos de ¿puños tal vez?, además tenía otra cortada grande en su pómulo izquierdo lo cual aparentemente había tocado alguna vena provocando la hemorragia. Se levantó para buscar algún botiquín pero Rin la tomó fuertemente de las manos impidiendo que se moviera- No te preocupes Rin, no me voy a ir, lo único que quiero es algún botiquín de primeros auxilios para ponerte aunque sea un par de mariposas en tus heridas...

:::Rin::: En... mi.. mesita de noche... pero... no te vayas... no me dejes sola con ellos... por favor... no quiero.. no quiero que ellos entren aquí... -Kagome se extrañó 'ellos', no le prestó mucha atención luego indagaría mas sobre sus palabras, no le quedó mas remedio que gritarle a Sesshoumaru para que le alcanzaran lo que tanto necesitaba-

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru! Por favor... alcánzame el botiquín que está en la mesita de noche... voy a hacer unas pequeñas mariposas para detener aunque sea un poco la hemorragia! -tanto Sesshoumaru como Suikotsu salieron disparados en una carrera por ver quien ayudaba primero, fue Suikotsu quien conocía mejor la casa el que alcanzó la meta, al ver que entraría al cuarto de baño nuevamente no le quedó mas remedio que gritarle nuevamente- NO! No entren! Por favor! Déjelos... en la entrada Dr. Suikotsu..

:::Suikotsu::: Pero...

:::Kagome::: Por favor.. hágame caso si? Solo por esta vez, se lo suplico por Rin... -a Suikotsu no le quedó mas remedio que acatar también la súplica de la chica dejando en el suelo el botiquín, logró que Rin la soltara para que caminara tres pasos hacia el pequeño objeto-

Limpió sus heridas lo mas que pudo y le ayudó a pararse, pero era difícil el solo hecho de levantarse y caminar, por lo que Kagome juntando todas las fuerzas que pudo y obviando su propio dolor, le ayudó a salir envuelta en una toalla, indicándole a Sesshoumaru y Suikotsu que se alejaran del rango visual de la chica, a pesar que ellos se lo querían negar no les quedaba mas remedio que seguir obedeciendo a lo que ella les indicaba.

La ayudó a que se acostara en su cama, mientras se colocaba en posición fetal de su lado izquierdo dando la espalda a la puerta. Kagome no la quería dejar sola, pero tenía que hablar con los dos chicos y decidir que hacer. Los dos ya habían recogido los vidrios tirados en el suelo y echo un pequeño arreglo a la puerta, se sentaron en uno de los sillones para esperar pacientemente a lo que Kagome tendría que decirles.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Cómo está?

:::Kagome:::: Tiene una herida bastante profunda en su pómulo izquierdo la cual le está provocando su seria hemorragia, sin embargo me preocupa demasiado la ruptura de su nariz.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Ya lo verificaste?

:::Kagome::: Si, pero... hay algo que me preocupa aun mas...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿A que te refieres? ¿Tiene algo peor que la hemorragia y el problema de la nariz?

:::Kagome::: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe o se imagina que fue lo que le sucedió? –los dos se volvieron a ver buscando una respuesta en el otro, sin embargo prefirieron guardar silencio esperando la especulación de la chica- Podría pensar que lo que ocurrió aquí fue un robo, alguien se introdujo pensando que no había nadie y al encontrarla aquí esa persona la lastimó tanto a que se quedara inconsciente y que ya no pudiera interferir con sus acciones.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero hay algo que no encaja con esa teoría ¿no?

:::Suikotsu::: Lo mismo he estado pensando desde que entré, lo primero que pude pensar era que había sido un robo, pero a pesar de indicios de luchas en la sala no veo que haga falta nada y su habitación está intacta por lo tanto un robo quedó fuera de mis especulaciones y al verla a ella...

:::Kagome::: Le parece extraño su actitud ¿no es así?

:::Suikotsu::: Así es, de haber sido un simple robo aunque ella se hubiese interpuesto entre un supuesto ladrón.. mas me parece que...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te atrevas a decirlo Suikotsu! Estoy seguro que algo tan espantoso como eso nunca le sucedería a Rin! –gritó molesto solamente con aquella suposición-

:::Kagome::: Pero... el hecho que ella no quiera acercarse al hospital, no quiera tener ningún contacto con ustedes sino que solamente conmigo, su silencio, su autismo, se me hace muy sospechoso, en casos como esto lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hacer la denuncia a la policía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero, ¿Qué vamos a denunciar? Todo lo que estamos diciendo son suposiciones nada más, no podríamos asegurar nada, además...

::::Rin::: NOOO! –salió gritando ella de su habitación sosteniéndose en las paredes- Por favor... Kagome... no... no hagas la denuncia.. te lo suplico... –ella lloraba mientras casi se estrellaba contra el suelo a lo que Kagome salió corriendo para tratar de sostenerla y que no se hiciera mas daño-

:::Suikotsu::: Por favor Rin, permítenos ayudarte, a pesar de los primeros auxilios que te brindó Kagome aún no se detiene por completo la hemorragia... por favor Rin... vamos al hospital... necesitamos hacerte una pequeña cirugía –suplicaba mientras veía que nuevamente la sangre empezaba a asomarse por su rostro-

:::Rin::: No... no quiero.. allí... me tendrán que examinar... y no.. no quiero! –gritó ella tirándose al pecho de la chica- Váyanse..! Solo... Kagome.. quédate.. si?

:::Kagome::: Rin, te prometo... que nadie mas te verá mas que yo... –trató de darle confianza mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella- Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado estoy segura que debe de ser traumático para ti, pero no me puedes negar, que necesitamos ir al hospital.

:::Rin::: No.. Kagome... no.. me pidas.. eso... te lo suplico... -sus ojos estaban rojos ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado sola llorando debajo de la regadera? No tenían la menor idea, los tres volvieron a verse, sus sospechas se confirmaban cada vez mas al escuchar los gritos que daba de rechazo hacia Suikotsu cuando éste intentaba acercarse a ella para revisar las heridas de su rostro-

:::Kagome::: Tranquila Rin, nada te pasará.. yo.. no te dejaré sola.. de acuerdo? Mírame... encuentra en mis ojos esa tranquilidad y paz que tanto deseas... ¡por favor Rin! -trataba de tranquilizarla mientras Sesshoumaru le pasaba un vaso con agua para tranquilizarla un poco pero sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo a cada instante y se desmayaba cayendo en los brazos de Kagome, oportunidad que el peliplata aprovecharía para tomarla en sus brazos y levantarla del suelo- ¿Pero qué haces Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No quiero seguir perdiendo mas el tiempo, Rin necesita ayuda médica y no me importan sus gritos, sus quejas o su temor, la llevaremos de inmediato al hospital! Así que: o la vistes tú o entramos Suikotsu y yo ayudarte, tienes 5 minutos Kagome -el chico estaba desesperado, no era de los que esperara pacientemente, además los minutos iban pasando y alguien tenía que hacerle frente a la situación, ¿habían entrado a su apartamento violentamente? Eso era más que obvio, pero ¿la habían violado? Era lo que no resultaba ser tan obvio y lo que quería corroborar de inmediato.

A Kagome no le quedó mas remedio que acatar el ultimátum de Sesshoumaru, con cuidado la colocaron en la cama mientras las dejaban a solas para que la menor procediera a vestirla. Casi 10 minutos fueron los que pasaron, Kagome les indicaba que todo estaba listo por lo que fue Suikotsu quien la tomó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y muy despacio la llevó hasta el parqueo en donde la introducía en el asiento trasero del vehículo de Sesshoumaru.

Suikotsu y Kagome llegaban primero al hospital para arreglar que Rin entrara desapercibida, ya que de pasar por la recepción de pacientes tendrían que dar datos engorrosos y sobre todo, especulaciones que no querían ni pensar, luego inventarían que la pequeña cirugía que le harían era por algún descuido en su baño. Haciendo pirueta y media, distrayendo a enfermeras y algunos que otros médicos y residentes pudieron pasar logrando su meta pasando desapercibidos con una inconsciente Rin. Sesshoumaru la dejó en una pequeña sala de cirugía en donde atendían aquellos casos no tan graves ni serios. Kagome luego de la sutura que le harían procedería a hacerle un examen ginecológico.

El peliplata salió en búsqueda de alguien en especial, alguien a quien sabía que podía confiarle cualquier secreto: Su prima Diana. Finalmente la encontraba, estaba estudiando sola en la sala de los residentes, un libro de 700 páginas era su compañía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Diana necesito que vengas conmigo a pequeña cirugía 3 -el cual era un cuarto de lo más básico, solamente tenía lo necesario para coser alguna parte del cuerpo herida-

:::Diana::: Como siempre eres todo un misterio Sesshoumaru, espero que no vengas a traerme alguna tu noviecita y especialmente que todo esto no sea secreto para Kagome, no me gustaría mentirle -sonaba dura y cruel, pero aquello eran características propias de su carácter, Sesshoumaru la conocía a la perfección, además era su prima favorita precisamente por ello, por lo dura que podía ser. Colocó su libro en su locker, luego continuaría con su lectura-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No digas estupideces Diana! Sabes perfectamente que no soy así.

:::Diana::: Pues hace una semana ni siquiera me hubiese cruzado por la mente una teoría semejante, pero después de verte casi viudo y con un hijo, pienso que todo puede suceder... ¿o no? -preguntó con verdadero sarcasmo con lo cual lograba que se callara por completo. Camino a la sala le comentó que a pesar que Kagome y Suikotsu sabían de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero por el momento todo debía de conservarse como un secreto. Ella no hizo más preguntas al respecto-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yo se que todo esto te debe de parecer muy extraño, pero...

:::Diana::: Dime quien es?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es Rin... -ella se paró en seco mirándolo sorprendida-

:::Diana::: Pero si es ella... ¿porqué me pides que sea yo quien la suture? Estoy segura que tú lo podrías hacer mejor que yo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: De eso no estoy seguro, de lo contrario no te estaría pidiendo este favor...

:::Diana::: Dime la verdad Sesshoumaru... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aparentemente ella fue.. atacada en su apartamento, no sabemos en realidad que pasó, lo único que sabemos es que la encontramos sumamente golpeada y herida en su baño, pero no ha querido decir nada...

:::Diana::: ¿Qué? ¿Sospechan que en ese atraco a su casa pudo haber sido violada y por eso es tanto misterio? -si.. era cruel, o mas bien realista, no tenía miedo ni pánico de decir lo que pensaba, de expresar lo obvio, al ver la reacción de su primo pudo entenderlo todo- Esta bien, no abriré mi boca con los demás, ya se que si pasa por la recepción y si decimos que fue atacada el procedimiento correcto es primero denunciarla a las autoridades, luego a servicio social, para que en presencia de ambos un médico autorizado pueda realizar el examen ginecológico pertinente, si resultase positivo tomar la muestra de semen y abrir el proceso de investigación, para luego continuar con la demanda en tribunales y por lo que veo, le quieren evitar todo ese trauma ¿no? -el asintió- ¿No crees que es mas dañino ocultar todo? ¿Qué tal si ella fue violada? ¿Dejarán libre a ese tipo así no mas para que pueda ir a violar a otra y esta vez quizás matarla?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todavía no hemos decidido que callar a las autoridades sea la decisión definitiva, simplemente le estamos dando tiempo para que pueda salir de su shock, en cuanto ella lo haga podremos preguntarle con exactitud que fue lo que le sucedió y así indicarle lo que tiene que hacer.

:::Diana::: Bueno, es su decisión entonces, pero aún así no me parece que sea la mas correcta. De todos modos, te advierto, estoy fuera de esto, no me gustaría que me sacaran del programa por una estupidez que ni siquiera es mía! Pero.. aún no me respondes... ¿porqué me involucras?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kouga... bueno, en estos momentos no se tolera con Suikotsu y si él esta presente en este proceso, no quisiera que iniciaran una pelea teniendo el caso de Rin en mis manos, Kagome realizará el examen ginecológico para descartar... bueno, cualquier ataque personal y yo... pues... no me encuentro en condiciones para hacerlo, Rin es alguien demasiado cercano para mi.. sabes que en estos casos...

:::Diana::: Si.. lo entiendo, lo mejor es que tu no le hagas ningún procedimiento.

Si, por eso era precisamente su prima favorita y sobre todo alguien muy confiable, lo entendía a la perfección, él mismo sabía que todo el misterio y los secretos no eran buenos, tarde o temprano los descubrirían y aquello sería contraproducente para todos los involucrados, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad.

Kagome se encontraba a solas con Diana y con Rin, la segunda recuperaba la conciencia mientras Diana le explicaba que le aplicaría anestesia local para coserle las heridas de su rostro. Aún con un poco de temor regresó su tabique nasal a su posición correcta, esto provocó el grito de dolor de Rin, pero era mejor que inmovilizarle el rostro, luego le harían una radiografía para verificar que no hubiese quedado algún daño. Luego procedió con la sutura de su pómulo lastimado.

Se sentía cómoda con las dos, Kagome empezaba con el examen, esto provocaba una lágrima en la chica distrayendo un poco a su residente, Kagome por su parte simplemente pudo verla y al hacerlo se levantó de un solo golpe, aún no podía creer lo que había encontrado.

:::Kagome::: Vamos Rin... por favor.. ¿dime que fue lo que pasó en tu apartamento?

...

Ayame se encontraba dormida en su habitación, pero había algo que la incomodaba sobremanera, ¿era alguna pesadilla? No lograba saberlo con seguridad, simplemente era algo que le oprimía el pecho y que no la dejaba en paz. Se despertó sentándose de un solo golpe, estaba agitada y temblando, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verde esmeralda los cuales se los limpiaba de inmediato. Fue una gran satisfacción para ella el encontrarse que Kouga estaba a la par de ella tratando de consolarla.

:::Kouga::: ¿Qué pasó Princesa? ¿Tuviste algún mal sueño?

:::Ayame::: No lo sé... simplemente... –ella guardó silencio tratando de recordar aquel sentimiento de opresión pero simplemente no lograba recordar nada– no lo sé...

:::Kouga::: No te sobre esfuerces, mira que todos sentimientos llegan directamente al bebé...

:::Ayame::: Tienes razón... –suspiró mientras Kouga le pasaba un vaso con agua tibia, aquello la relajaría un poco. Miró su reloj y le indicaban que eran las 3 am- Oye Kouga... deberías de irte a descansar a tu casa...

:::Kouga::: ¿Y dejarte sola? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! De ahora en adelante ten por seguro que siempre mantendré un ojo encima de ti, no quiero que nada te vaya a pasar... no se lo que haría... si algo te pasara Ayame... –sus ojos se enternecieron, el solo hecho de pensar en perderla ya fuese un segundo o toda la vida lo volvía simplemente loco lleno de tristeza y desesperación, no era desconfianza, sino que era temor, temor que en su ausencia algo malo le sucediera y él no estuviera allí para ayudarla-

:::Ayame::: Vamos Kouga! Como médico jefe que eres tienes responsabilidades que atender...

:::Kouga::: Y no las estoy descuidando, además lo que haga en mi tiempo libre solo me concierne a mi... –replicó haciendo un puchero mientras le daba un beso en la frente– Ya.. vuélvete a dormir, el descansar te hará bien...

:::Ayame::: Gracias amor... –respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras se volvía a acostar– Se me olvidaba preguntarte... ¿Has visto a Suikotsu? –frunció sus ojos retirándose de la cama de Ayame para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación y tomar nuevamente una pequeña sábana que lo cubría de aquella fría noche, quiso obviar la pregunta, pero algo dentro de él le indicaba que era incorrecto el hacerlo-

:::Kouga::: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

:::Ayame::: Ahora en la noche vino buscando a Rin, se veía bastante preocupado por ella y yo.. pues no la he visto todo el día y me preguntaba si de casualidad tu sabrías algo de ella...

:::Kouga::: ¿Rin... no está? –preguntó igualmente preocupado, su expresión, para ella que lo conocía tan bien, significa algo, pero.. ¿Qué sería?–

:::Ayame::: Kouga.. sea lo que sea.. dímelo por favor.. ¿algo sucede con Rin? –su monitor cardíaco empezó a sonar indicando que su presión empezaba a aumentar, el pelinegro volvió a la realidad y se limitó a sonreír-

:::Kouga::: Es Rin! ¿Qué le podría suceder Ayame? Sin embargo para que no te preocupes voy a ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru, cuando vine vi que su auto estaba estacionado así que debe de estar en algún lugar del hospital, si alguien puede saber de ella es él.. tu descansa... ese es tu único trabajo ahora.. ¿esta bien? Si no lo haces, pues no te contaré nada de lo que investigue de Rin –ella se limitó a hacerle un lindo puchero-

Kouga podía sentir que algo andaba mal, sabía que Rin aun no se recuperaba del impacto emocional de la verdad sobre Suikotsu y Ayame, pero ¿podría haber sido capaz de cometer alguna locura atentando contra su propia vida? Era lo único que se le cruzaba por su mente, pero aún así era una posibilidad que no quería contemplar. Buscó en los lugares probables en donde Sesshoumaru se podría encontrar, pero aún no lograba dar con él, luego supuso que a lo mejor no estaría en un lugar 'común' sino que en alguno aislado, ¿a esa hora de la madrugada el cual se acercaba casi a las 4 a.m. habría algún lugar poblado? Al contrario, casi todos los pisos estaban solos. Buscó unos 15 minutos más, cuando dio con alguien con quien no quería encontrarse.

:::Kouga::: Justo la persona con quien 'mas' deseaba encontrarme! –replicó en forma tan burlona que de haber tenido ganas Suikotsu lo hubiese tumbado al suelo de un solo golpe, pero estaba mas preocupado por Rin que por los reclamos del pelinegro–

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces si no es conmigo con quien deseas hablar puedes seguir tu camino...

:::Kouga::: A pesar que quisiera hacerlo no puedo, tu llegaste a inquietar a Ayame preguntándole si había visto a Rin y ahora no puede estar tranquila pensando que algo le ha sucedido.

:::Suikotsu::: Bien dicen que las mujeres siempre tienen un sexto sentido muy acertado...

:::Kouga::: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Le pasó algo a Rin?

:::Suikotsu::: No se porqué... porqué tuviste que confirmarle todo a Rin! Estoy seguro que todo esto es tu culpa!

:::Kouga::: ¿En realidad quieres decir que 'esto' es mi culpa? ¿Quién ha sido el que nos engañó? AH? Dímelo! ¿Crees en realidad que porque yo le confirmé a Rin lo que sucedió algo malo le ha sucedido? Eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me parece casi imposible de creer que ustedes sigan con su estúpida pelea, especialmente en ti Suikotsu! –¡estaba enojado! Ellos no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido y nunca pensarían realmente en Rin, solamente en su estúpida disputada y su orgullo lastimado, aquel pensamiento le helaba la sangre de la rabia, con mucho gusto les hubiera quebrado la nariz a cada uno para que cayeran desmayados y ya no tener que prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos– Algo le sucedió a Rin pero no sabemos que fue... por el momento Kagome la está examinando y hay otra persona que le está suturando las heridas de su rostro..

:::Kouga::: ¿Heridas? Espero que sea alguien con experiencia por lo menos, no creo que a Rin le guste quedar con marcas de por vida en la cara especialmente de algo que quisiera olvidar para siempre.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bueno... estoy seguro que ella será una buena cirujana, pasó contigo durante sus dos primeros meses, sin embargo la especialidad no le llamó la atención.

:::Kouga::: Entonces déjame entrar, estoy seguro que podría hacer algo por ella...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por el momento es mejor dejarlas a ellas tres a solas...

:::Kouga::: ¿Cuál es el misterio, Ah? En realidad me tienen como un ciego dándome direcciones...

:::Suikotsu:::: ¿Qué tanto te interesa a ti? Mejor vete con Ayame y dile que Rin tuvo un accidente en su casa, pero confírmale que no ha sido provocado sino simplemente eso.. un accidente...

:::Kouga::: ¿Crees que con eso no se preocuparía mas pensando cualquier teoría en donde ella resultase involucrada y terminase echándose la culpa complicando su situación? Eres tan simple Suikotsu! No se como es que eres uno de los mejores pediatras-neonatólogos del país!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estoy seguro que en cualquier punto perderé la paciencia con los comentarios de ambos y los dejaré tirados en el suelo inconscientes y preguntándose que es lo que ha pasado... –les reclamó molesto, una vez mas confirmaba sus sospechas, lo único que esos dos querían era reclamarse por completo la situación una y otra vez- para resumirte Kouga, encontramos a Rin en su apartamento en un estado emocional crítico, estaba desnuda en el baño y con cortadas en su rostro, tenía una grave hemorragia provocada por una herida en su pómulo derecho, se le hicieron los primeros auxilios en su casa pero la tuvimos que traer aquí, sin embargo su ingreso por el momento es un secreto ya que en estos casos lo primero es hacer una denuncia a la policía y en estos instantes.. quisiéramos abstenernos de ello...

:::Kouga::: Por experiencia propia podría decir que los secretos, especialmente cuando se involucran a las autoridades, nunca es bueno, pero ustedes sabrán lo que harán –la información que le daba Sesshoumaru era aun muy ambigua y escueta, no entendía a la perfección que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería indagar mas sobre ello, decidió quedarse para apoyarlos a ambos, no era amigo de Suikotsu y eso era obvio para cualquiera, pero le preocupaba Rin–

Sesshoumaru se limitó a suspirar, no quería estar lidiando con sus peleas y por alguna extraña razón siempre se veía involucrado como árbitro en ellas. Esperaron unos minutos mas cuando vieron salir a Diana, Kouga no se sorprendió al verla salir de allí, sabía la relación familiar que existía con Sesshoumaru y no era extraño que confiara en ella.

:::Diana::: Lo mejor es que entres a hablar con Kagome, Sesshoumaru, hay algo... mmm... ¿Cómo decírtelo? mmm, hay algo que tu tienes que saber... Buenos días Dr. Kouga... aunque no me lo pregunte, solamente vine a buscar un kit que estaba en esta sala, nos vemos... –ella lucía fría, aunque en realidad la sangre de los Taisho no corría por sus venas pero mas parecía que su parentesco con Sesshoumaru era por parte paterna y no materna. Sesshoumaru decidió hacerle caso, necesitaba entrar a la sala e investigar que era lo que Kagome encontraba, por lo menos tenía la esperanza que no fuese lo que él tanto temía–

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Solo tú entrarás?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por el momento si, luego te diré si puedes entrar o no...

:::Suikotsu::: Creo que no me queda mas remedio que aceptar tu decisión, con lo que le altera mi presencia no quiero arriesgarme a que su condición empeore, pero por favor.. no te tardes si? –no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlos, en realidad Rin le preocupaba mas que aquellos dos. Entró a la habitación, Rin lucía mas tranquila, pero aquello también se debía a un calmante que habían aplicado para poderla curar por completo, poco a poco el sueño intentaba vencerla mientras ella lo negaba–

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Y bien Kagome, qué ha pasado? –Preguntó casi susurrando un poco alejados de Rin-

:::Kagome:::: Diana pudo controlar hemorragia, le hizo una pequeña cirugía, según ella también el tabique nasal no ha sufrido ningún daño, pero no descarta que se tiene que hacer la radiografía... yo.. he terminado de hacer el examen ginecológico, pero...

::Sesshoumaru:::: ¿Pero qué? Vamos Kagome! Dime, no me tengas con este suspenso!

:::Kagome::: No he encontrado ningún rastro de violación, ella.. pues... su virginidad sigue intacta... justo como tu me lo habías dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás... –suspiró, era como si un peso se le hubiese quitado de encima ¡no le había sucedido nada! Eso era bueno saberlo, pero... el rostro de Kagome aun lucía preocupado, tenía que haber algo más-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces, si todo está bien, si no ha sufrido ninguna violación, ¿Por qué tienes aun ese rastro de preocupación?

:::Kagome::: Porque.. no entiendo lo que le pudo pasar, ahora está en una etapa de negación y depresión... no es algo lógico...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella?

:::Kagome::: Muchas veces, pero nada... ella no responde, no hace mas nada que llorar y estar deprimida... oye Sesshoumaru... ya que hemos descartado lo que tanto temíamos, ¿llamaremos a la policía para establecer la denuncia?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si... creo que ahora sería lo mejor, le diré a Suikotsu que lo haga...

La incertidumbre en todos aún era demasiado grande, pero no podían hacer nada; lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar a que ella decidiera hablar. Kagome se acercó a acariciarle su cabello, Rin empezaba a llorar, aun no estaba segura si sus lágrimas era por lo que le había sucedido o por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Suikotsu tal y como se lo ordenó Sesshoumaru le avisaba a las autoridades pertinentes del atraco, Sesshoumaru se encargaba de llamarle a su madre para darle la noticia, las 6 a.m ya casi llegaban a aquel nuevo y triste día.

...

* * *

Comentarios: Geme: Yo se... y si es cierto, no me gusta este capitulo pero es que así quedó TT_TT y ya no puedo cambiar nada, y eso es cierto.. cae mas rapido un hablador que un cojo, jajajajaja tienes razon geme, bendito karma -.-, si.. todas las muertes y desgracias han sido provocadas por ustedes mismas jajajaja naaaaaa simplemente salió, mira que al principio si habia matado a Kagome pero luego decidí que fuera mejor Kikyo, Y sorry no habia podido publicar, aunque en realidad solo han pasado tres días, peor igual aquí vengo, me cambiaron turno ayer en la noche y ahora entro hasta las 3 así que necesito aprovechar. Gracias geme, por continuar leyendo esta 'novela'.

Cremisi, lo siento amiga que te haya dado un colapso nervioso y no se que va a pasar en este capítulo, gracias por pedir la conti que traigo con mucho gusto.

Jess! Que alegría verte de nuevo, ya tenia muchisiiiiiisimo tiempo de no leerte y gracias por esos ánimos que me das.

Goshy, no te preocupes, se que la escuela es la culpable de todo y que bueno que ya estés de vacaciones! ¿mas complicaciones? mmm quien sabe, hasta el momento no ha habido una reconciliacion... upssssss ya dije algo que no tenia que decir, jejejejeje.

kona-kuchiki: ahhhh que linda eres, no sabes la alegría que me da el que me dejes esos comentarios, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo. jajajajajaja 'violable seshy' jajajajajaja ya solo con eso mi mente se abrió a un mundo lleno de perversiones para hacer un short fic jajajajaja de hecho tenía uno así, que eran historias cortas de sesshy... jajajajajaja ¿arreglar las cosas haciendo lemon? hmp.. tienes razón, es hombre, kagome podría arreglarlo todo con un simple lemon.. jajajaja que cosas se te ocurren, me perviertes la mente inventando tantas cosas..! Pero no te preocupes no solo tu eres la perver, sino que yo tambien además quizás hasta peor! Hacer uno con matsumoto, sería con gin... no se.. es que ahorita me tiene encantanda el manga aunque también adoro esa relación que tiene con shiro... hmp... quien quita... uno de celos en donde shiro se muera porque gin le declare su amor a matsu? hmp... puede ser.. puede ser.. ya ves lo que haces..! Eres mi musa para un nuevo fic... jajajajaja a ver que tal sale y de hecho.. 'si sale'. Sabes? Eso del reloj se me ocurrió en un segundo, porque de hecho si iba a ser su cartera pero ya que perdiera algo así ya no.. ya era suficiente con PERDER LA CORDURA... jajajajaja y que barbara a que nivel de detalles llegas, la verdad es que igual pensé en un rolex, pero decidí mejor no ponerlo, ya que de hecho la descripción se asemeja a uno de ellos, ay no.. pobre de Rin, tu eres peor que yo amiga... siiii se me habia olvidado ese regalo, para serte sincera pero solamente para que veas, no era para propornerle matrimonio sino que era un regalo nada mas, pero ya he tomado nota sobre ello, el capitulo 76 me ha salido del corazón y lo peor es que llevo 16 paginas y no se a donde cortarlo T_T, jajajajajajaja el chofer Walter=Hellsing? mmm... no.. simplemente me salió el nombre para serte sincera.. jajajajjaa oh no.. yo nunca he estado con eso de dejar llaves de una maceta, debajo de la alfombra o algo así, es peligrosisimo! y gracias muchas gracias por este gran comentario se te quiere kona...

Camony: que alegría leerte amiga, gracias por siempre reportarte, no sabes cuanto me alegra.

Bueno chicas, he tratado de venir lo mas rapido que he podido e igual dependiend de esos comentarios quien quita.. que venga con otro capitulo para el 24, lo cual me recuerda, gracias a cada una y a todas por sus felicitaciones de navidad, yo de igual manera les envío un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para que sus sueños se cumplan en esta época llena de sentimientos. Que el Señor siempre las bendiga y que haga que la unidad crezca en su familia. Se les quiere muchisimo... y espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Asi que FELIZ NAVIDAD para todas!


	73. Una horrible pesadilla

Advertencia: Este capítulo es uno de los más oscuros que he hecho, contiene palabras fuertes y soeces además de situaciones de peligro, desesperación y decepción, así que ya están advertidas. Perdonen que lo haya hecho así, pero se me salió un poco de mi control la trama...

**/SOLO SE QUE TE AMO/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre **

**CAPITULO 73**

**::::::UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA::::::**

Estaba sola en su casa, su madre acababa de retirarse. No podía contenerse ni un tan solo segundo de sus lágrimas, su dolor era demasiado grande para poderlo retener. ¿Cómo Suikotsu la podía haber engañado de esa manera? Ella le había dado todo... bueno.. casi todo, ya que consideraba que aun era muy temprano en la relación para poder tener relaciones.

Estaba tirada en el sofá de su sala, de pronto escuchó el timbre que anunciaba a alguien, estaba segura que la persona detrás de la puerta era Suikotsu. No quería levantarse, no quería verlo, pero sobre todo, no quería escuchar ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca, cualquier excusa que le diera estaba segura que todo era una vil mentira. Insistieron tres veces mas, pero nadie hablaba, talvez aquello indicaba que no era Suikotsu, lo cual la entristecía también, tenía que rogarle, arrastrarse por su perdón, por lo menos así ella no se sentiría como una basura o una persona con la que fácilmente podrían jugar.

Seguían insistiendo y aquel sonido molestaba enormemente. Se levantó del sillón secándose las lágrimas que con tanta facilidad salían de sus ojos. Se acercó por la mirilla para intentar descifrar quien estaba del otro lado, pero alguien lo había tapado.

:::Rin::: ¿Quién es? –preguntó aún dudosa-

:::xxx:::: Le traemos el pedido que ordenaron señorita... –era la voz de un hombre, ronca, varonil-

:::Rin::: Disculpe, pero no he ordenado nada... quizás se han equivocado de apartamento...

:::xxx::: Nos dijeron que se la trajéramos señorita, que era una sorpresa para usted.

Ella no estaba del todo convencida de abrir, pero podía ser alguna intención de Suikotsu, además ella no tenía ningún enemigo, el que algo malo le pudiera pasar era lo último que se le cruzaba por la mente. Abrió con cuidado, aún conservando la cadena puesta, pero no la dejaron pensar demasiado, al correr un poco la puerta alguien la empujó de la patada que le brindó a la puerta para que aquella cadena que la protegía saliera volando, aquello provocaba que la puerta le golpeara la nariz tumbándola en el suelo. Tres sujetos entraban en el apartamento cerrando con cuidado la puerta y observando de un lado a otro por cualquier curioso que los estuviera vigilando.

:::chico 2::: Así que esta es la Doctorcita, ¿no? –preguntó uno de los chicos quien mascaba un chicle con la boca abierta, su aspecto era asqueroso, una barba a medio rasurar, su piel era de color morena y tenía una mirada que parecía tener rayos X para poder desnudar a la chica-

:::chico 1::: No se distraigan! –reclamó el que parecía ser el cabecilla- Ya saben exactamente lo que tienen que hacer!

:::chico 3::: Esta bien Mory... está bien... tranquilízate, ya verás como todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado –al escuchar su nombre Moryomaru se enfureció al grado de lanzar al suelo de un solo puñetazo en la cara a su compañero-

:::Mory::: ERES UN IMBÉCIL! –gritó- ¿cuántas veces les tuve que repetir que no pronunciaran mi nombre? –antes de caer al suelo el chico se impactaba contra uno de los floreros de la sala provocando lo evidente, éste se quebraba en varios pedazos haciéndose añicos. Rin yacía aun tirada en el suelo tratando de recobrar el conocimiento y de enfocar a sus agresores-

:::Rin::: No tengo nada de valor... se los puedo asegurar... en mi bolso hay unos pocos billetes por favor… tómenlos, solo necesito que me dejen mis credenciales... –les suplicó preocupada inclusive por su vida, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquellos 3 hombres allí? ¿Querían hacerle daño, querían robarle o qué? Sin embargo temía mas por su vida que por cualquier otra cosa ¿morir allí? ¿a eso se resumiría su vida? No había hecho nada importante, no había podido publicar ningún documento que pudiera ayudar a colegas, no existía ningún descubrimiento el cual se le pudiese atribuir, había salvado varias mujeres y a sus bebés pero tenía muchos resentimientos en su corazón, resentimientos que necesitaba dejarlos atrás, pero no podía, se le dificultaba tal vez aquella era la conciencia de la que muchos comentaban antes de morir, quería disculparse con Ayame por haber pensado lo peor de ella, quería inclusive perdonar a Suikotsu por ese desliz que había tenido, rogaba porque llegara en ese momento sería la manera perfecta de perdonarlo, sintió un impacto en su cara, había sido una bofetada-

:::Chico 3::: Cállate doctorcita! –su voz daba miedo, sentía que su cuerpo se erizaba por completo, el chico que estaba tumbado en el suelo se levantó, sacando de su bota derecha un cuchillo, Rin empezó a llorar, supuso que ese era su final-

:::Chico 2::: ¿Lo vas a hacer o no, jefe? –preguntaba intimidante mientras empezaba a hacer añicos la camisa de la chica, comenzando por sus mangas y su cuello, continuó destrozándola por en medio con cuidado de no herirla, simplemente quería quitarle su vestimenta-

:::Rin::: NO POR FAVOR! NO! –la desesperación empezaba a agobiarla por cada centímetro de su ser, otra bofetada mas fue lo único que pudo sentir-

:::Mory::: Cállate! –ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe, mientras le agarraba el cuchillo a su compañero y colocaba la punta de éste en su cuello- ¿Crees que dinero podrá calmar mi ansiedad? ¿Crees que cualquier objeto material que puedas tener aquí pueda saciar mi sed de venganza? –ella lloraba, no entendía nada de lo que él le decía, lo único que podía sentir era el filo de aquel cuchillo en su garganta que amenazaba con llegar hasta una arteria cortándola para luego empezar a desangrarse muriendo así lentamente sin que nadie la pudiera atender ni ayudar, su otro compañero sacó otro cuchillo empezando a arrancar sus pantalones y a quitárselo por pedazos, sintió como uno de ellos empezó a lamer su ombligo hasta llegar a sus senos, un asco recorrió todo su ser, empezó a llorar y a llorar, sus lágrimas nada mas eran el resultado de la desesperación que sentía recorrer su ser-

:::Rin::: Por favor... tengan... tengan piedad... no lo hagan... se los suplico... –fueron las palabras que utilizó para suplicar por la piedad de aquellos asaltantes que la tenían a su completa merced, pero hubo una luz que la iluminó por completo cuando sintió que el jefe pasaba su mano por debajo de su ropa interior para tratar de llegar hasta su intimidad- Mory... Moryomaru... –susurró- tu.. tu eres el hermano de Kagura... tú... eres aquel chico que llegó al hospital... buscando a su padre... –la mirada de complicidad de los tres le podía dar la seguridad de que aquello era cierto, se recordó como estaba en reunión con Inu-No, junto con Suikotsu y Sesshoumaru cuando de improviso les avisaban que alguien estaba amenazando de muerte a Ayame, justo en el mismo momento en que Kagura tenía su última crisis, ese 'alguien' era un paciente recién ingresado que tenia problema con drogas y alcohol y la muerte de su padre aparentemente lo descontrolaba sin embargo parecía estar más preocupado por su hermana menor, aunque no sabía exactamente en donde estaba pero su desesperación era por encontrarla y saber cuál era su estado, pero aquello había surtido efecto, su mano se había detenido- Moryomaru... por favor... estoy segura... que tu hermana te debe de haber querido y cuidado mucho, no creo que a ella... le hubiese gustado lo que estás haciendo... –cerro su puño, juntó toda la fuerza que pudo y la golpeó en el estómago dejándola sin nada de aire, sentía que a sus pulmones no les llegaba para nada el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba, por un momento pensó que a su cerebro le podría provocar un derrame por la muerte de algunas neuronas ante la falta del tan preciado oxígeno-

:::Mory::: NUNCA! Me escuchas puta? NUNCA VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MI HERMANA! Tú! Tu... solo tu... tu fuiste la culpable de que mi pobre hermana muriera desangrada! -¿A qué se refería? Ella había intentado salvarla ¿porqué? ¿porqué? ¿porqué? ¿porqué tenía que estarle pasando a ella eso? ¿Por qué precisamente a ella? ¿Todas las cosas malas solamente les sucedían a las personas buenas? ¿Era algún tipo de castigo que iba a recibir por no haber perdonado a Suikotsu? No! Kami Sama nunca era un ser vengativo, Kami Sama era un ser lleno de bondad y compasión- Tú... tu atendiste a mi hermana... tú... tu dejaste que ella se desangrara hasta morir, no.. eso no era algo que ella merecía... NO LO ERA! –gritó llorando mientras se derrumbaba a su lado, la rabia lo invadía, una impotencia sentía que lo iba carcomiendo desde su mismísimo corazón, el odio... el odio que sentía era demasiado grande, no podía perdonar a la persona que había firmado la defunción de su hermana querida-

:::Rin::: Pero... –intentó hablar mientras conseguía un poco de oxígeno para poder coordinar sus ideas, pero por fortuna no la había golpeado en un punto en donde podía haberle quebrado alguna de sus costillas- pero.. hice todo lo posible por salvar a Kagura.. créeme... hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos... tu hermana había salido demasiado lastimada por el terremoto... sus heridas eran demasiado graves... –Rin aun yacía tirada en el suelo, si hubiese intentado levantarse los amigos de Moryomaru se lo hubiesen impedido a toda costa-

:::Mory::: No.. No... –no escuchaba ni razonaba nada de lo que Rin intentaba explicarle, se levantó y se colocó encima de ella nuevamente- Tu maldita fuiste la que abriste a mi hermana, haciéndole esa maldita cesárea... todos sabían... todos lo sabían, inclusive tu lo sabías... así estaba en el expediente... y a pesar de eso lo hiciste..! Tu lo sabías! Tu sabías que ella tenía esas venas estúpidas... no me acuerdo como se llaman esas venas cabronas que al tocarlas existía la posibilidad que ella pudiera morir desangrada... maldición.. no me acuerdo como se llaman esas putas venas... pero todas las mujeres de la familia las tienen... YA ESTABA EN EL EXPEDIENTE! Y tu la conocías, no te importó nada simplemente la abriste para salvarle la vida a ese maldito mocoso, a todos les importó mas ese maldito mocoso mas que mi hermana, nunca pensaron en Kagura... NUNCA LO HICIERON! –lloró con toda la rabia que pudo casi perdiendo la razón, pero en ese mismo instante se le secaban como por arte de magia endureciendo su rostro y frunciendo sus labios, la miró con todo el desprecio que pudo- Se que tienes una relación estrecha con ese maldito de Sesshoumaru, vamos a ver que tanto bien le hace cuando le entregue tu cuerpo violado y cercenado, vamos a ver si él se recupera de eso, del dolor tan grande que va a sufrir, así como quiere que yo me recupere...

:::Rin::: Moryomaru ... por favor... créeme, intenté salvar a tu hermana... hice todo lo posible, pasé horas en el quirófano intentando salvarla, inclusive aún cuando no sabíamos que era ella y cuando conocimos la verdad, cuando nos enteramos de quien era realmente, hicimos el doble del esfuerzo para intentar salvarla pero aparentemente tu hermana había dado su vida por tu padre, lamentablemente el corazón de él estaba demasiado débil para poder resistir tanta impresión y tanto golpe.. por favor Moryomaru... te lo suplico... reacciona... reacciona... –suplicaba llorando y con el corazón a punto de salir por su boca, ya no quería escucharla, dirigió el mango del cuchillo a su boca, intentaba darle con todas sus fuerzas pero conseguía darle a su pómulo izquierdo, la sangre corría a chorros por su cara-

:::Chico 2::: Si no lo vas a hacer tú Moryomaru entonces lo haré yo... –demandó uno de sus compañeros, mientras lo hacía a un lado y le quitaba furiosamente su ropa interior y empezaba a lamer sus senos, ella gritó, gritaba suplicando piedad y consideración, Moryomaru sintió como algo tibio recorrió su espalda, al ver como su 3er compañero le quitaba sus pantaletas y con su mano llegaba hasta su intimidad, los agarró por la camisa y los tumbó al suelo quebrando mas floreros, ambos tenían un gesto de extrañeza y confusión-

:::Chico 3::: ¿Qué putas te pasa Moryomaru? Era lo que habíamos planeado ¿no? Íbamos a disfrutar de la perra doctorcita y después la matarías para entregársela a tu cuñado en sus manos, entonces... ¿ahora que te pasa? ¿Te hiciste culero de repente? –Se acercó hasta él y le pegó en el rostro hasta casi deshacérselo-

:::Mory::: Nunca... mas... vuelvas... a INSULTARME... IMBÉCIL... ¡Soy tu jefe! Y si digo que ya no lo haremos, entonces no haremos nada, a pesar que eso contradiga todo el plan que teníamos... ¿entendiste pedazo de mierda? –gritó molesto, su segundo compañero se estremeció al ver como Moryomaru podía perder el control en un segundo, no sería él quien lo provocara también para desatarle su rabia nuevamente. Agarró los pedazos de la ropa de la chica, envolvió la cara de su compañero y lo vendó-

:::Chico 2::: Será mejor que nos vayamos Moryomaru, si el plan a cambiado ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

:::Mory::: Si dices algo de esto –se dirigió a la pobre de Rin que yacía tirada en el suelo desnuda y ensangrentada- te juro que no habrá una segunda oportunidad, la próxima vez cumpliré mi misión te violaré hasta el cansancio y te cortaré en trocitos, tan pequeños que ni siquiera podrán juntarlos para rehacer tu cuerpo... –la amenazó para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara con lo cual la dejaba inconciente, aquellos viles e infames bestias se retiraron con su compañero inclusive desmayado y su rostro deshecho-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado inconciente? A ella le había parecido una eternidad, una vida completa, sus ojos pesaban, sus párpados parecían estar deshechos, sentía que cada hueso estaba quebrado, lo mismo pasaba con el dolor de su cuerpo y el ardor en sus muñecas, todo dolía, el intentar moverse, el intentar respirar, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

Abrió los ojos y se miró, estaba desnuda, empezó a recordar como aquellas sucias manos y sus lenguas recorrían su cuerpo, se dio asco, asco a ella misma que había permitido que profanaran su cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a vomitar, no podía creer que aquello le había pasado aunque daba gracias a Kami Sama porque su infamia no había llegado hasta los horrores que planeaban, ya eso era una bendición, ahora solo pediría por tratar de olvidar la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo, de la saliva que le recorría, ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco se daba ella misma! Recogió con un pedazo de tela que había quedado, la bilis que había vomitado, ya que en todo el día no había provocado bocado por su misma depresión, ahora aquella depresión más bien parecía un precioso sueño ante la realidad que ahora tanto la agobiaba ¿Qué había pasado tras quedarse inconciente? No se recordaba, pero si recordaba la amenaza, no le podía decir a nadie lo que había pasado, Moryomaru sabía perfectamente a donde vivía y al parecer había robado o visto nada mas la historia clínica de su hermana Kagura, aquello significaba que talvez tenía algún contacto en el hospital, lo cual también la podía poner en evidencia ante su horario de trabajo permitiéndole al chico mantenerla controlada, a que horas salía del hospital, a que horas entraba, que era lo que hacía.

No sabía hasta donde podía llegar su venganza, no sabía si aquello era una amenaza que vendría algo peor, o aquello había sido todo.

Iba gateando, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Lloraba, no paraba de hacerlo. Finalmente llegaba hasta el baño y con un doble esfuerzo lograba llegar hasta la regadera para encenderla. El agua caliente salió de aquel aparato sin embargo su mente empezaba a divagar, recordó momentos felices cuando estaba China, cuando estaba estudiando, quería regresar a ellos, necesitaba regresar al tiempo en donde ella era feliz, posiblemente si no hubiese escogido esa carrera nunca le habría sucedido aquello, pero ¿Cuántas personas hubieran muerto por no haberlas podido ayudar? No le importaba nadie en ese instante, solo le importaba su propio dolor, el dolor de sentirse ultrajada, nunca mas podría estar cerca de un hombre, mucho menos en la intimidad, cada vez que alguien la tocara sentiría la mano de Moryomaru y de sus amigos recorrerla, que alguien llegase a tocarla quizás gritaría y sentiría repulsión sobre el mismo acto.

Lloraba y lloraba, no tenía ningún consuelo ante el dolor que tenía en su corazón.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente como despertando de un sueño, pero en esta ocasión sus párpados no pesaban tanto como lo recordaba, elevó su mirada tratando de investigar por medio del techo el lugar en donde se encontraba, no era el cielo falso de su apartamento, no era tampoco la casa Suikotsu, nunca había entrado a la habitación de Sesshoumaru pero estaba segura que no estaba allí tampoco, intentó darse la vuelta pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, su pecho, su estómago era un dolor como si hubiese estado en un accidente automovilístico y hubiese sido arrollada por uno, logró distinguir que Kagome estaba con ella ¿Por qué era tan cruel su mente? ¿Por qué había recreado nuevamente todo lo que había sucedido horas atrás con Moryomaru? Nuevamente lloró, Kagome se acercó a ella tratando de acariciarla.

:::Kagome::: Rin...? ¿Moryomaru... fue el que te hizo esto? –Rin la miró sorprendida, quizás entre sueños mencionaba el nombre del chico, tenía que negarlo, no podía aseverar aquello-

:::Rin::: Moryo... Moryomaru... dices? No.. no... no sé quien es él... –aseguró en el instante-

:::Kagome::: Por Sesshoumaru se que Moryomaru es un tipo impulsivo, que tiene problemas con drogas y alcohol, que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sin embargo si algo te hizo... si él fue el responsable de cómo te encuentras, tienes que decírnoslo, si lo hizo una vez puede hacerlo por segunda vez, tenemos que protegerte Rin... pero no sabemos de qué tenemos que protegerte si no lo dices.

:::Rin::: No puedo... no puedo decirlo.. –lloraba, el solo recordar la amenaza de él hacia que su cuerpo nuevamente temblara como si fuese la hoja de un árbol que estaba a punto de caerse ante una gran ventisca-

:::Kagome::: Se que no te violaron Rin, porque ya te examiné, sin embargo también se por mi pasantía en psiquiatría que no solamente es el acto de violación en sí el que trauma a las víctimas sino todo lo que conlleva, tienes que decidir Rin, si vas a vivir con ese miedo eternamente o si vas a combatirlo, se que eres alguien fuerte amiga, se que poco a poco vas a vencer ese miedo y créeme que yo estaré contigo para ayudarte, estoy segura que Sesshoumaru también lo hará y no dudo que el Dr. Suikotsu también quiera hacerlo, ambos están muy preocupados por ti allá afuera, sin embargo tu estado emocional me ha obligado a mantenerlos fuera del alcance de tu vista, pero el Dr. Suikotsu ya puso la denuncia a las autoridades, que hubo un atraco en tu apartamento y que resultaste herida, también los policías están afuera para tomar tu declaración ¿puedo dejarlos pasar? –suspiró, en realidad no tenía ganas de dar ninguna declaración en ese instante, ¿volver a recordar todo aquello? No era algo que le satisfacía.

:::Rin::: ¿Estarás conmigo? –expresó mas en tono de súplica que de pregunta, quería contar con un apoyo, con alguien que sabía que podía confiar, alguien que la pudiese sostener de la mano para animarla a que pudiera hablar, Kagome sonrió-

:::Kagome::: Claro Rin! Siempre podrás contar conmigo, les diré que pasen, mientras más rápido tomen tu declaración mas rápido se irán y podrás descansar.

Kagome hizo pasar a dos apuestos detectives, cada uno medía alrededor de 1.80 mts. Uno tenía el cabello parado como si fuera de cuerpo espín era de color negro y utilizaba unas gafas ahumadas por debajo de sus ojos, a pesar que eran las cinco de la mañana, era extraño encontrarse con alguien que llevara un artículo como ese, el otro era un chico rubio y de tez blanca, parecía mas alegre y juguetón que su compañero, sin embargo los dos tenían posturas serias y de cierta frustración, odiaban cuando algo así le pasaba a una mujer, que un hombre ejerciera algún tipo de violencia era inconcebible para ellos.

Tomaron su declaración, pero todo resultaba en que era un simple atraco, no pudo dar mucha descripción de los ladrones ya que expresó que al momento de abrir la puerta, la cual que inclusive tenía una cadena, había sido golpeada con ella misma la cual la tumbaba al suelo en ese mismo instante, situación que verificarían luego cuando inspeccionaran el lugar de los hechos. Explicó que en ningún momento se quitaban las máscaras y que tampoco recordaba que dijeran alguna pista que pudiera servir para poderlos denunciar claramente, por lo menos no que ella recordara en ese instante. Concluyeron dándole sus tarjetas de presentación por si recordaba algo. Antes de irse el rubio la animó, 'si llegase a recordar algo doctora, no dude en llamarnos, lo mejor es que este tipo de alimañas permanezcan en la cárcel, también tenemos que pensar en alguna futura víctima, estos sujetos nunca se detienen y siempre continúan hasta que alguna valiente les pone un alto'

Sonrió de manera fingida y forzada, ambos detectives se retiraban en el instante, sin embargo había algo de lo que decía el detective que la preocupaba 'estos sujetos nunca se detienen', ¿qué tal que Moryomaru no cumplía su promesa a pesar que ella lo hiciera? ¿Qué pasaría si a pesar que ella guardara en su interior lo ocurrido él regresara de todos modos? Era un pensamiento que la aterraba y que le pedía a gritos que le contara la verdad a alguien, no dudó en hacerlo con la persona que tenía enfrente. Empezó a contarle toda la verdad a Kagome, ella aún no salía de su sorpresa, sin embargo sabía que Rin había sido muy afortunada, de alguna u otra manera un ángel de la guarda parecía que la estaba protegiendo.

El tiempo vuela tan rápido especialmente cuando uno no lo necesita. Kaoru e Inu-No habían llegado a ver como se encontraba Rin, eran casi las 8 de la mañana y a esa hora casi todo el hospital sabía que Rin había sido asaltada en su propia casa, pero que por suerte no le había pasado nada grave.

Kaoru se había quedado con su hija acompañándola y a pesar que sentía un gran resentimiento con Suikotsu no le dijo nada al ver como se quedaba esperando pacientemente afuera del pequeño cuarto a donde había sido trasladada.

...

Kagome y Sesshoumaru, encontraban una pequeña sala libre, para que él le pudiera ayudar a quitarle los vendajes de su herida y procedía a curársela.

:::Kagome::: Este es trabajo de una enfermera Sesshoumaru, no de un médico ni mucho menos de un jefe como lo eres tú, le podría decir a Yuka que venga a curarme, estoy segura que no tendrá ningún inconveniente el hacerlo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que no es ninguna molestia... –respondió de manera seca y seriamente como ya era su costumbre mientras continuaba con su curación- ¿Cómo te sientes?

:::Kagome::: Cansada nada mas, pero estoy bien, creo que regresaré un rato a la casa a darme un baño y regresaré al hospital.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Todavía tienes un día mas de permiso?

:::Kagome::: Si, pero... ahora que Rin no está en sus completas facultades no nos podemos dar el lujo que el departamento quede sin orientación alguna, especialmente con tantos casos encima.

:::Sesshoumaru::: En eso tienes razón, aunque hay bastantes médicos que podrían reemplazarla un tiempo, sin embargo tu como su residente S conoces mas el movimiento del departamento y como lo maneja ella, solo que no te esfuerces demasiado, si? –ella sonrió, le gustaba como él se preocupaba por ella, por aquellos pequeños instantes ambos olvidaron todos sus problemas, a pesar de su herida sintieron como regresaban a una época de felicidad en donde todo era color de rosa para ambos, pero todo aquello era interrumpido cuando una Tonks muy molesta entraba a la sala interrumpiéndolos-

:::Tonks::: Espero que en algún lugar de este hospital tengas guardado tu traje para ir a los Juzgados –reclamó con obvio malestar en su rostro, ya había pasado buscándolo en todo el hospital en diferentes salas y cuartos- Son las 8 de la mañana Sesshoumaru! A las 10 tenemos la Audiencia, te estuve hablando a tu apartamento y a la casa de tu padre y allí me dijeron que talvez te podrías encontrar aquí –era cierto, se le había olvidado por completo, seguía teniendo las audiencias por la custodia de Hakudoshi, no podía faltar! ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado una cosa así?- Buenos días Kagome! Perdona mi mala educación, pero ya empezarás a conocerme como soy, ¿Qué tal sigues?

:::Kagome::: Mejorando Tonks, gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal estas? –preguntó un poco apenada-

:::Tonks::: Pues pasándola nada mas, así es la vida Kagome, tenemos que aprender a vivirla con sus altos y bajos y tratar de sobreponernos a los bajos sobre todo –era una chica fuerte, decidida y lo demostraba con cada acción y con cada palabra que salía de su boca, se lo había enseñado su prima tan querida y hubiese sido una ofensa para su recuerdo si se comportaba de una manera diferente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes Tonks, estaré listo y presente en el Juzgado, siento que me hayas tenido que venir a buscar para recordármelo, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema con Rin.

:::Tonks::: ¿Es la hija de la novia de tu padre, no?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es...

:::Tonks::: ¿Qué le sucedió? –los dos se volvieron a ver con cierta complicidad, ella simplemente los observó esperando la respuesta que tanto deseaba escuchar-

:::Kagome::: Bueno... pues.. mmm... fue atacada en su depa...

:::Tonks::: ¿Atacada?

:::Kagome::: Si... aparentemente quisieron robarle pero lo único que consiguieron fue lastimarla.

:::Tonks::: Que interesante.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Interesante? ¿Cómo puede ser interesante el hecho que alguien haya sido atacada en su propia casa?

:::Tonks::: Interesante en el sentido legal por supuesto.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me resisto a creer a que solamente busques trabajo en la tristeza y en la agonía de las personas.

::Tonks::: Me gusta que te resistas a creerlo ya que esa no es la intención, lo que busco es impedir que esa agonía se convierta frustración y venganza con el tiempo y luego se transforme en amargura con lo que las personas tendrían que vivir día con día volviéndolas lentas y tortuosas, eso es lo que busco, evitar darle entrada a esos sentimientos, si ella fue atacada una vez y no consiguieron su cometido es seguro que volverán para poderlo cumplir y es posible que ahora si lo hagan, las estadísticas así lo indican.

:::Kagome::: ¿Crees que serían... capaz de matarla?

:::Rin::: Matarla, violarla, amedrentarla el resto de su vida, chantajearla, no lo sé, pueden sucederle muchísimas cosas Kagome, no solamente una, ¿tu sabes algo verdad? –definitivamente ella era demasiado perspicaz, Kagome agachó la cabeza mientras también era observada por Sesshoumaru-

:::Kagome::: No... yo no se nada.. mas lo que ella ha dicho, que fue atacada en su casa.

:::Tonks::: Como quieras! Tampoco es mi obligación el salvar de la oscuridad el corazón de todas las personas que me encuentro. Sesshoumaru, recuerda, te espero a las 10 de la mañana en los Juzgados, no después de esa hora, de lo contrario le estarás dando armas a los abuelos de Kagura para decir que tu no tienes tiempo para tu hijo lo cual el abogado podría transformarlo que no tienes tiempo nada, que tu trabajo te lo consume todo y que mientras seas médico no podrás tener a un hijo tuyo, con lo cual automáticamente le estarías dando la custodia a John y a Sara, piénsalo.. nos vemos Kagome... –ella lucía tan fresca como siempre, su cabello lacio parecía estar recién pistoleado mientras que su perfume había inundado toda la habitación-

:::Kagome::: Ya escuchaste a Tonks, tienes que irte Sesshoumaru, no me gustaría que perdieras esa audiencia, le pediré a Kouga o al Dr. Suikotsu que me lleven a mi apartamento, pero antes voy a pasar a ver a Rin.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome, dime la verdad... ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Rin?

:::Kagome::: No lo sé Sesshoumaru, lo único que se es que fue atacada en su casa, lo mismo que tu sabes es lo mismo que yo se.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Podrás mentirle a cualquiera, menos a mi que te conozco tanto, ¿continuaremos con secretos?

:::Kagome::: No es un secreto en realidad, bueno.. es decir... Rin me lo suplicó... no es un secreto mío, es un secreto que le estoy guardando a ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos! –la tomó de su mano y prácticamente la haló hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin, Kaoru aun seguía con su hija e Inu-No también iba entrando-

:::Inu-No::: Me imaginé que no estarías listo para la audiencia de ahora, así que te traje un cambio y lo tengo en mi oficina, puedes irte a dar un baño allí y cambiarte que de aquí nos queda mas cerca el Juzgado, ya que está a 30 minutos –como insistía en que detestaba que su padre lo conociera tan bien y que aun lo tratara como a un niño, sin embargo no iba a pensar en ello ni a molestarse por esa insignificancia, en aquella ocasión le ayudaba demasiado, le facilitaba el no ir hasta su casa a buscar un traje, bañarse y cambiarse y salir de allí hasta el Juzgado, le ahorraba tanto tiempo que por esta ocasión no diría nada-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta bien, en un rato iré.

:::Inu-No::: Tu hermano ya está listo, dijo que llegaría temprano inclusive antes que nosotros.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hasta que al fin el idiota ese hizo algo bueno, lo cual se lo agradeceré muchísimo –espetó en voz baja casi no queriendo admitirlo. Kaoru iba saliendo- Oye Kaoru, ¿Rin ha dicho lo que sucedió?

:::Kaoru::: Si... –dijo con tranquilidad sin embargo la preocupación en su rostro era evidente- intentaron robarle y aparentemente no salió como ellos lo habían planeado y mi bebé salió herida por ello, lo bueno es que no le hicieron nada malo, eso me reconforta un poco... perdonen, iré a buscar una botella con agua pura ya que ella dice que tiene sed, luego iré a comprar un café para mi...

:::Inu-No::: Te acompañaré –se ofreció cortésmente mientras ambos se retiraban del lugar-

:::Kagome::: Lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar, además tienes que prepararte –suplicó un poco nerviosa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entremos –ordenó autoritariamente. Al ver que un hombre ingresaba en su habitación tomaba su sábana la cual tenía alrededor de su cintura y se la llevaba hasta los hombros para cubrirse por completo y que él no la pudiese ver, su rostro estaba morado e inflamado, tal y como era de esperarse luego de la golpiza recibida- Dejémonos de tonterías Rin, dime que fue lo que pasó en realidad! –ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a ver a Kagome quien lucia un tanto nerviosa-

:::Kagome::: Ya te lo dije Sesshoumaru, fue atacada en su casa..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si.. y la descubrieron los ladrones y la golpearon... ¿Qué sucedió además de eso? Sabemos que no te violaron porque Kagome lo confirmó, sin embargo podría apostar mi vida que algo intentaron hacerte y que por alguna razón se detuvieron, quiero ayudarte Rin... sin embargo si no dices nada no podré hacerlo, si mis suposiciones son ciertas esta persona no consiguió su cometido por algo sin embargo podría regresar y esta vez conseguirlo, ¿quieres en realidad que algo malo te pase? ¿Qué alguien te viole o que te chantajeen por el resto de tu vida o peor aun, que simplemente te maten? –ella empezaba a llorar pero Sesshoumaru tenía razón, nada le podía dar seguridad que Moryomaru no regresara a matarla o a completar lo que no había podido lograr-

:::Rin::: Yo.. no quiero... no quiero.. decírtelo Sesshou.. él... él me amenazó...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Fue alguien conocido entonces... dime quien fue ese bastardo Rin y le haremos pagar caro lo que te ha hecho!

:::Kagome::: Rin.. Sesshoumaru tiene razón, tienes que decir la verdad... tienes que contarle lo que sucedió... Tonks y aquel detective dijeron lo mismo que ellos siempre regresan a cumplir su cometido y hasta donde yo se este chico es un desequilibrado nadie te garantiza que cumpla su palabra..

:::Rin::: Pero tampoco nadie me garantiza que no regrese por mi si yo digo algo... –gritó desesperada, el solo hecho de pensarla la volvía loca- tengo miedo... miedo que me mate... si digo que él fue el responsable...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin, hasta el momento nadie a entrado a tu casa, excepto de nosotros tres, Suikotsu llevará a los detectives a las 11 de la mañana, es decir en tres horas, puedes decir que cuando te vinieron a interrogar que recién acababas de despertar de la anestesia y que aun tu mente no estaba clara de todo lo que había sucedido ahora que ya pasó la anestesia empezaste recordar exactamente lo que sucedió, podrían buscar las huellas exactas de alguien.

Ella no lo quería aceptar, pero ambos tenían razón, nunca había sido una cobarde en su vida y aunque le hubiera sucedido aquello no podía excusarse en el hecho para convertirse en una persona que no era. Decidió contárselo todo a Sesshoumaru, quien por supuesto se indignaba al escucharlo, Moryomaru nunca había sido santo de su devoción y ahora mucho menos que antes. Se retiró de la habitación dejando a Kagome para que la acompañara, camino a los Juzgados en la limosina de su padre le llamaba a Tonks para contarle todo lo sucedido, ella sabría que hacer de forma legal.

* * *

Comentarios: Gracias a _**Cremisi, camony, hekate, goshy y a kona kuchiki**_ por sus comentarios. Quise venir antes pero no pude, pero aquí vengo tan rápido como puedo. Las quiero muchísimo y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad!

Cremisi: me alegro que siempre pueda mantener prendida del fic y sobretodo no rallar en lo tradicional y en lo aburrido y creo que ahora podremos despejar todas las dudas con Rin... cuidate mucho tu tambien y un super abrazo con muchos besos amiga!

camony: gracias! Espero que tu también hayas disfrutado mucho con tu familia, asumo que será la primera navidad tan dichosa con tu bebé en tus brazos... que bueno... espero te encuentres bien.

Geme: Claro que si geme, al principio cuando apareció la pobre de rin le desearon la muerte, que se fuera, que no existiera así que ahora va el karma para ella.. pobre.. T_T jajajaja que loca! y no.. no creo que alguien se quede con seximaru él tiene que sufrir por su hijo.. UPSSSSS! borra eso que dije, :s yo y mi boca! ¿Deseo de navidad? uyyy pero es que si pongo todos los capitulos que tengo de una sola vez van a tener que esperar mas, así que pòr lo menos actualizaré lo mas rapido que pueda. Y.. taránnnn en este capitulo te quedaste amiga ya luego solo nuevecitos y de estreno... Igual, espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad, y si no es ahora espero responderte mañana el correo.. cuidate...

Goshy: ¿dramática? ¿YO? noooo eso es imposible. jajajajajaja si yo todo lo pongo color de rosa.. jajajaja, espero que esta conti te haya gustado, la verdad la iba a poner peor, pero luego tuve compasión de rin... sabes? un día de estos vi un capitulo de Private Practice que le sucede algo igual a la chava, sentí como que me habian robado mi idea.. jajajajaja en fin... besos y abrazos para ti tambien.

Kona! Gracias x tus buenos deseos, espero que la hayas pasado fenomenal también. Mi intención era aparecerme el 25 para publicar pero por fortunios del destino pues... me fui a la playa.. jejejeje estaba haciendo un frío horrible, pero aún así lo disfruté. Regresé exhausta pero ahora ya ni modo, regresamos a la realidad. Ahora veremos con quien se agarró la pobre de Rin, espero que haya quedado claro todo... pobre no? nooo Inuyasha jamás... creo que nadie se hubiese esperado que fuese este loco no? jajajajajaja que gracioso eso de "en la cara noooo soy actor" jajajajajaja que cosas! ayyyy Kouga lo he puesto como mi príncipe ideal, aquel capaz de perdonar lo que sea solo porqué está enamorado y ser feliz olvidando por completo su pasado. Mary? mmm.. ya volverá a aparecer, ayyy es que hay tanto que contar que a veces los dejo de un lado, igual, hasta yo me desespero que no veo ninguna reconciliación entre sesshy y kagome.. pero que mensos! porque no hablan! _ Rin... si.. la verdad es que mi mente siempre voló pensando en Rin de grande poniéndola como la pareja de Sesshy, pero luego me enamoré de Kagome así que ella se volvió mi pareja perfecta para él. Y no... no se si recuerdas cuando Suikotsu y ella terminaron ella se preguntó "si se hubiese entregado, dolería mas?" No... Rin es mi perfecta virgen y aún no hayo el momento en que ella la pierda, pero veamos que sucede, aunque por un instante... POR UN INSTANTE casi hice que la violaran, pero no.. no pude... simplemente, mi corazón no me lo dejó. Y si, por un momento maté a Kagome, pero reescribí la historia, no se que me dio, es que en eso iba a terminar el fic (como por tercera vez) pero de allí salió algo nuevo así que la tuve que revivir. A ver.. dime tus ideas aunque sea por MP o mi correo kagome_x_siempre hotmail. com (sin separacion) a ver si aunque sea de allí me sale un nuevo fic.. jajajajajaja

y no amiga, no he probado con Kuroshitsuji, el personaje de sebastian me cuesta horrores y ni digamos a Ciel que es un sin sentimientos, no he podido, pero quien quita que algun dia lo haga. Vamos a ver también si algun me sale ese de Shiro lleno de celos, pero es que mi corazón está compartido entre él y Gin.. .pero siento que Matsu si ama a Gin... En Bleach en realidad ultimamente después de la pelea de ulqui con ichigo me volví ichixhime, lo siento.. aunque igual adoro el ichixruki... Y no.. no lo ví el de eclipse, no se.. en esa época estuve obsesionada con la lectura (y aún lo sigo estando, mi novio me regaló otro libro de Stephen King el cual está muy bueno) vamos a ver cuando me animo. Amiga! que lindo es leerte... bueno.,... y cuidate muchisimo, en cuanto publique algo nuevo pues creo que lo sabrás... espero que hayas pasado feliz navidad tambien.


	74. Jakotsu y Ayame

Disclaimer: Los pensamientos de los personajes están expresados en medio de los asteriscos *xx*. Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solamente los he tomado para mi diversión y de ustedes también, adoro a Rumiko Takahashi tanto como a Tite Kubo.

**CAPITULO 74**

**::::::JAKOTSU Y AYAME::::::**

La mañana iba pasando lentamente para otros aunque para Rin y Kagome pasaba de lo más rápido. Ayame se sentía sola en aquellos instantes, Kouga estaba atendiendo varias emergencias junto con Houyo, quien era su residente S, pero una especial visita haría que su humor cambiara por completo.

:::xxx::: Hola Ayame! –la saludaba alguien que entraba a la habitación con un pequeño ramo de lirios, esa voz chillona y particularmente extraña era bastante conocida y amigable para ella, se acomodó en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro-

:::Ayame::: Hola Jakotsu! –le correspondió el saludo dándole un fuerte abrazo, ella y Jakotsu se habían llevado bien desde que se conocieron y aún después de su ruptura con Suikotsu seguían en contacto. Jakotsu era un chico especial, sobre todo 'gay' lo que a sus padres no les importaba demasiado mientras pudiera producir el suficiente dinero en el negocio de la familia ya que para ellos todo radicaba en aquello, Ayame lo aceptaba por lo que era especialmente porque era tan sincero como auténtico-

:::Jakotsu::: Vamos niña! Ten cuidado con ese bebé... –le dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo y bromeaba un poco con ello, Ayame se quedó sorprendida ya que nunca se imaginó que él ya pudiera saber sobre su condición- Mira que tiene que crecer ¡fuerte y muy sano! –le continuaba diciendo casi asegurando que iba a ser un niño-

:::Ayame::: Oye... pero... como.. es decir.. ya... lo sabes? –su nerviosismo era muy evidente, la tomaba completamente por sorpresa, el chico simplemente sonrió en forma de picardía-

:::Jakotsu::: ¡Por supuesta niña! Cómo crees que algo así no me lo contaría Suikotsu... se que mi hermano se verá algo.. como decirlo... mmm.. –dijo pensando juguetonamente- ¿despistado? Mmm... no.. creo que esa no sería la palabra adecuada.. ¿desinteresado? Si.. creo que esa descripción le podría quedar mejor, en fin, él se podrá ver algo desinteresado con el asunto, pero conmigo es diferente, sabes que Bankotsu y él me tienen una gran confianza y el día de ayer me lo contó y es por eso que estoy aquí... quería ver con mis propios ojitos como estaba esta mujercita tan bella –a la chica se le nublaron los ojos, a pesar de la reacción de Kouga ella se sentía demasiado culpable por el engaño- ¿Qué te sucede Ayame? –preguntó preocupado- Ah ya se.. las hormonas están como locas! –le aseguró mientras la abrazaba haciendo todo tipo de ademanes con sus manos-

:::Ayame::: No.. es que yo.. y Suikotsu... me siento... culpable... –Jakotsu sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir-

:::Jakotsu::: Espera mi niña.. –el chico cambiaba por completo el semblante, estaba seguro que Ayame no le había contado 'la verdad' a cualquiera y tenían que tener cuidado con ello, se acercó a la puerta para ver de un lado a otro si no se encontraba nadie y luego se dirigió al control remoto del televisor para buscar cualquier cosa que interfiriera con el sonido, de aquella manera ella se podría desahogar libremente- Vaya! Listo! Ahora si... llora con toda confianza... -la alentó con una sonrisa en el rostro, así era Jakotsu, era despreocupado pero sincero, no temía decir la verdad a pesar de lo que fuera, pero podía ser un gran amigo cuando brindaba sinceramente su amistad-

:::Ayame::: Gracias Jakotsu... en verdad... -le agradecía mientras se secaba sus lágrimas-

:::Jakotsu::: A ver... aún no puedo creer que estés embarazada Ayame! -le dijo con alegría mientras acomodaba sus flores improvisando un jarrón con un bote que encontraba- No sabes la alegría que me da, aunque me diera mas alegría si ese fuese sobrino mío en verdad... -ella bajó su rostro- ¿Todavía no sabes si es de Suikotsu o de tu novio, ¿verdad? -preguntó directamente-

:::Ayame::: Suikot..su... te lo contó todo.. ¿no es así?

:::Jakotsu::: Si... desde ese mismo día que sucedió, me llamó casi a las 3 de la madrugada contándome lo que había pasado.

:::Ayame::: ¿Tu si lo sabes verdad Jakotsu? -él hizo una expresión de duda- ¿Porqué... Suikotsu desea lastimarme tanto? ¿Lo sabes verdad?

:::Jakotsu::: Si... y no... -titubeó, no sabía si decirle la verdad fuese correcto, pero no soportaba verla tan destrozada- es decir si se porqué Suikotsu a hecho todo lo que a hecho, pero no... él no desea lastimarte... por lo menos no a propósito, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

:::Ayame::: Claro que lo ha hecho a propósito! Sino.. no me hubiese engañado con aquella zorra precisamente el día de nuestro aniversario y aunque hubiese estado arrepentido de ello después de un tiempo podía haber buscado la manera de intentar buscar mi perdón, pero no fue así -recordaba tristemente, Jakotsu lucía algo nervioso mordisqueándose su labio inferior, caminó un poco hasta llegar al lado derecho de la chica de esa manera podía estar pendiente de la puerta que se encontraba ahora enfrente de él y ponerle toda la atención debido a ella-

:::Jakotsu::: No... no fue así... no buscó tu perdón... por lo menos no directamente contigo...

:::Ayame::: ¿A que te refieres?

:::Jakotsu::: Es que... no se... creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de todo esto Ayame, estoy segura que te encuentras tan delicada de salud precisamente por estarte martirizando mentalmente, deberías de dejar de pensar en ello, solo piensa en lo feliz que serás con tu hijo y con tu novio.

:::Ayame::: Dices que Suikotsu te tiene mucha confianza ¿no? ¿Qué te ha dicho...? Dímelo por favor Jakotsu, estoy segura que si se un poco más podría calmar estos nervios que me carcomen desde adentro y los cuales aun no he podido encontrar un consuelo.

:::Jakotsu::: No lo sé Ayame, es posible que la verdad pueda perturbarte mas que toda la mentira que ha creado Suikotsu.

:::Ayame::: Hablas de verdades y mentiras de Suikotsu, eso hace que me ponga mas ansiosa... por favor Jakotsu, en nombre de la amistad que tenemos y del cariño tan especial que dices que me tienes, dímelo... por favor... -el chico titubeó, pero no resistía ver a Ayame suplicándole de esa manera-

:::Jakotsu::: Bueno... ¡esta bien! –dijo suspirando- Te lo contaré todo... pero te aseguro que después que escuches la verdad tu vida, es decir, tus decisiones, tus sentimientos pueden cambiar por completo al grado de sentirte mas confundida de lo que ya te encuentras, ¿estás dispuesta a escucharlo todo a pesar de ello?

:::Ayame::: Estoy segura que valdrá la pena con tal de saber la verdad.

:::Jakotsu::: Esta bien... ¿Te recuerdas que tu le insistías demasiado por conocer a nuestros padres ya que cada vez que venían ellos a visitarlo él siempre se excusaba contigo, diciendo que habían llegado de sorpresa o argumentaba algún turno o cualquier otra tonta excusa?

:::Ayame::: ¡Como olvidarlo! Ese motivo fue una de nuestras primeras peleas...

:::Jakotsu::: Bueno, él no lo hacía porque tenia una razón muy especial... –ella quedó extrañada por aquel comentario, 'una razón muy especial' parecía mas alguna excusa muy bien inventada-

:::Ayame::: No te entiendo en lo absoluto lo que estás tratando de decirme Jakotsu.

:::Jakotsu::: Él.. no quería que conocieras a nuestros padres porque sabía que ellos nunca te aceptarían –la chica se quedó sorprendida, ¿Por qué sin conocerla podrían juzgarla de esa manera?- Te resumiré un poco todo lo que ha sucedido desde ese día.

*******Flash Back*******

Ayame había estado peleando con Suikotsu ya que casi llevaban un año y hasta el momento él parecía querer ocultarle la relación a sus padres que lo visitaban cada mes. Ese fin de semana en especial como siempre Suikotsu se encargaba que Ayame se mantuviera lejos de la casa, pero ella se había dado sus artimañas para aparecer en su casa con un pie de manzana recién horneado el cual era una de sus especialidades.

:::Ayame::: ¡Buenas tardes a todos! –saludaba cortésmente a los padres del chico mientras entraba con su llave a la casa- ¡Hola amor! Traía un regalo para tus padres –le susurraba mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

:::Suikotsu::: ¡Ayame! –el chico no salía de su asombro al verla, conocía a sus padres y estaba seguro que aquello no les gustaría en lo absoluto, pero a pesar de ello se comportaban amables con ella lo cual parecía extraño-

La noche llegaba apresurando su paso, Ayame reconocía que era imprudente de su parte quedarse a dormir con Suikotsu así como hacía casi todas las noches, por lo que decidía despedirse de todos e irse a su propio apartamento. Antes de irse a acostar los tres se reunían en la sala a tomar su acostumbrado té de hierbas.

:::Vinkotsu::: Nunca pensé que los reportes que me habían entregado de una supuesta novia tuya eran ciertos y mucho menos que era una relación tan en serio.

:::Suikotsu::: hmp... espero que entiendas algo padre, a esta chica la amo con todo mi corazón así que si vienes a amenazarme con que la deje o que me desprenda de mis sentimientos, puedes ahorrarte el sermón porque estoy dispuesto inclusive a casarme con ella, no en estos momentos pero si.. es algo que tengo pensado en futuro cercano.

:::Vinkotsu::: Por supuesto que venimos a decirte que la dejes, ¿no entiendes que es una nadie? ¡Una niña insignificante! Es imposible que una nadie como ella pueda entrar a un clan tan poderoso y rico como el de nosotros.

:::Suikotsu::: ¡Estas loco! –le gritaba mientras se paraba y decidía retirarse para ya no seguir escuchando aquellas estupideces de su padre- Además desde hace mucho tiempo decidí dejar al clan, desde el momento en que tomé mi camino para estudiar medicina, ¿no lo recuerdas? Nunca he aceptado ningún dinero para mi de la fortuna de ustedes todo lo que tengo lo he forjado con mi propio esfuerzo!

:::Vinkotsu::: ¡Quien está loco eres tu hijo! Y si continuas con esa posición tan absurda entonces te arrepentirás al grado de maldecir el día en que conociste a esa niña.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Qué? ¿Piensas matarla? –preguntó con ironía haciendo que su madre casi se atragantara con su té-

:::Linkotsu::: ¡Pero cosas mas absurdas y sin sentido dices hijo! ¡Cómo crees que nosotros seríamos capaces de una atrocidad semejante! Me horroriza el pensar que tú puedas tener esa clase de pensamientos acerca de nuestro proceder.

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien madre... perdona, tienes toda la razón, en esta ocasión me pasé de la raya y pido disculpas por ello, pero...

:::Vinkotsu::: ¿Pero qué? ¿Estás tan 'enamorado' que hace que tus acciones logren que le pierdas el respeto a tus padres?

:::Suikotsu::: Es que sus ideales absurdos me estresan y me ponen como loco, siempre he sido dueño de mi vida y nunca he tenido que someterme a las obligaciones absurdas del clan, desde que estuve en el colegio me rehusé a ser un títere de la familia como todos mis hermanos y mis antecesores, siempre he buscado mi propio lugar en la sociedad con mis propios actos y con algo que me guste y me atraiga no con algo que ustedes me impongan como lo han hecho con todos mis hermanos.

:::Vinkotsu::: Decisión estúpida y tonta si buscas mi opinión.

:::Suikotsu::: Por eso es que nunca la busqué...

:::Linkotsu::: ¡Esta bien! Seguiste tu propio camino, encontraste aquello que tanto te encantaba... –arrugó su cara tratando de expresar las siguientes palabras pero ¡como costaba el hacerlo!- ayudar... desinteresadamente... a las personas... pero bueno.. es cosa del pasado, ahora por suerte ya pasaste todo ese tiempo en que solamente pasabas estudiando y sin ganar los miles de yenes que te mereces, en cambio al parecer ya eres un médico famoso y reconocido, es por eso que venimos a proponerte algo...

:::Suikotsu::: No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme madre, por un lado mi padre dice que ha estado investigando mi vida e inclusive la de mi novia y por otro lado tu me dices que vienen a proponerme un trato...

:::Linkotsu::: Así es... –respondió tranquilamente mientras colocaba su taza de té en la mesa- Sabemos cuanto te gusta ayudar a las personas, a los niños, especialmente a aquellos pobretones que no tienen en que caerse muertos...

:::Suikotsu::: Escasos recursos madre! Escasos recursos! –trataba de corregirla por aquellas palabras tan despectivas que salían de su hermosa boca-

:::Linkotsu::: Como quieras bebé... y suponemos que en el hospital tan famoso y privado en el que te encuentras pues eso no es posible, entonces hemos pensado que la familia podría expandir mas sus negocios y hacer un hospital... ¿Cómo decirlo para no ofenderte? Mmm... un hospital de niños... público... general.. en donde las personas que no tienen ni en que caerse muertos pueden pasar consultas o que necesiten operaciones puedan tenerlas allí...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Harán algo tan desinteresado como eso? –preguntó con asombro, era imposible que sus padres hicieran algo así, ellos tenían muchos negocios, Jakotsu y Mokotsu tienen negocios de floristería, recepción y además fumigaciones aunque ahora ambos se habían dividido para abarcar mas su propio negocio Jakotsu se dedicaba mas a la floristería de alta sociedad en donde era el encargado de vestir siempre las convenciones del gobierno e inclusive en algunas ocasiones era llamado a eventos en Europa para los matrimonios de algunos duques y reyes mientras que Mokotsu se dedicaba al negocio de la fumigación inventando sus propios venenos y todos los restaurantes de 5 estrellas de Asia lo tenían contratado, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu aun se encontraban en el negocio de armas, blindajes y seguridad, mientras que Kyokotsu continuaba con la representación de los autos de lujo de toda Asia y ya había logrado perfeccionar su auto para la Formula 1 con el cual ya estaba quedando en los primeros cinco lugares de cada carrera volviéndose mas famoso día a día-

:::Linkotsu::: Claro! También tenemos sentimientos...

:::Suikotsu::: Perdonen que aún lo ponga en duda...

:::Vinkotsu::: En fin, estamos pensando en este nuevo negocio, claro, una parte sería dedicado a caridad mientras que otro sería para darle los mas lujosos y últimos tratamientos de la tecnología a personas con cáncer y con sida en donde se sentirían de lo mas cómodos pagando cantidades exuberantes lo cual ayudaría a mantener la parte benéfica... y por supuesto tu serías el director de todo el hospital y uno de los administradores, pero si estas con esa chiquilla no podrías hacerlo, ella retrasaría todo tu potencial.

:::Suikotsu::: Ni siquiera la conocen! ¿Cómo pueden catalogarla de esa manera?

:::Linkotsu::: Hijo, es que no solamente es eso... son varios puntos, pero sobre todo, ella no podría ni siquiera integrar el staff tan reconocido que tendríamos en este nuevo hospital, siendo tu esposa o tu novia, no podrías apartarla de formar parte de dicho staff, entonces antes que hagamos el proyecto es mejor alejarla de ti.

:::Vinkotsu::: Entonces ¿Qué dices hijo? ¿La dejarás? –Suikotsu estaba sorprendido, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era chantajearlo por el lado que mas sabían que le podía afectar, por su caridad, no podía decir nada, ni siquiera podía pensarlo del todo bien-

:::Linkotsu::: Vamos hijo, razona de la mejor manera por favor, esa niña no está preparada para entrar en nuestra gran familia, ella es una médico que no dudo que puede ser muy buena, pero no va a poder con todas las responsabilidades que nosotros tenemos ni siquiera podría respaldarte en esta idea del hospital.

:::Suikotsu::: Perdona madre, pero eso.. es una estupidez, Ayame es muy capaz ella se graduó de psicología y ya egresó de la carrera de psiquiatría e inclusive en un corto tiempo, ella sola se ha pagado todos sus estudios y también tuvo que hacerse cargo de su abuelo durante mucho tiempo, quedó huérfana desde muy pequeña porque sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y ambos murieron.

:::Linkotsu::: Es precisamente de lo que hablo hijo mío –reiteró una vez mas- ella no ha crecido en un ambiente adecuado para llegar a formarse como una buena esposa para ti, no dudo que pueda ser una buena esposa para cualquier otro, pero no para ti, nosotros tenemos estándares que cumplir Suikotsu! No simplemente vienes y escoges a la primera que se te cruza en el camino.

:::Suikotsu::: No.. no lo hecho, te puedo asegurar que no es la primera que 'se me cruza en el camino' –repitió con sarcasmo- de hecho he perdido la cuenta de las mujeres con quienes he estado, sin embargo es la primera a la que yo he amado realmente y eso es lo que mas me interesa, no me interesa su pasado o de que familia provenga, al contrario su pasado me parece muy noble y eso hace que la ame mas.

:::Linkotsu::: ¡Ay hijo mío! –suspiró frustrada mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su mejilla- pareciera que no has sido criado en una buena cuna como la nuestra, Suikotsu... me siento tan decepcionada de ti... primero esa locura de ser médico y de ayudar desinteresadamente a las personas regalando tu tiempo y tu dinero, ¿y qué es lo que haces? Primero abandonas todos los negocios de la familia y ahora esto!

:::Vinkotsu::: En realidad eres toda una vergüenza para nosotros Suikotsu –el chico estaba sorprendido pero indignado a la vez, no se había convertido en drogadicto o un alcohólico de hecho era una persona de bien que ayudaba mucho con la sociedad, lastimosamente su familia todo lo veía en función de dinero, sentimiento que pasaba de generación por generación-

:::Suikotsu::: ¡Que absurdo! –suspiró mientras llevó sus dedos a la cien para tratar de liberar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir por aquella plática- Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como yo, ser alguien de provecho, que ayuda con la sociedad y no solamente ser una larva de la misma; en cambio ustedes ¡se sienten decepcionados! No me voy a complicar la vida ni a frustrarme mas por como son ustedes, esa es su forma de pensar lastimosamente para ustedes no pudieron educarme de la misma manera creyendo que el dinero lo es todo, ¡no! Al contrario crecí creyendo que ayudando a las personas podría ser de esto un mundo mejor y es precisamente por eso que me convertí en pediatra y también es por eso que me fascina la neonatología empiezo con los más pequeños a salvarlos, les doy una nueva oportunidad.

:::Linkotsu::: ¡Estás loco hijo! De veras.

:::Suikotsu::: Como te dije madre, no voy a seguir discutiendo lo mismo y por mi parte pueden abandonar la idea que yo administre un hospital si Ayame no está conmigo, así que mejor hagan lo que siempre hemos hecho, ignoren mis acciones, mi vida me pertenece no les pertenece a ustedes bajo ningún sentido estricto de la palabra; solamente el hecho de porque me dieron la vida no significa que tengan que controlarla y de hecho ¡no lo harán!

:::Vinkotsu::: ¿Estás seguro hijo? –preguntó amenazante-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Con qué me vas a amenazar padre? ¿Con echarme de esta casa? No puedes, esta casa la hemos comprando entre Bankotsu y yo con nuestros propios ingresos y ni siquiera tocando ni un centavo de nuestra herencia, de todo lo que nos tendría que corresponder, ¿Me vas a quitar esa herencia? ¡No me importa en lo absoluto! Total, nunca he contado con ella para pensar en un futuro. ¿Vas a lograr que me despidan del hospital? ¿Crees que estoy en el hospital porque soy tu hijo? O ¿Solamente por llevar tu apellido y pertenecer a la familia de los 7 grandes de Asia? Si así piensas estás totalmente equivocado, estoy allí por mi capacidad, porque me lo he ganado a través de todos estos años con mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación, así que tampoco puedes hacer que me corran del hospital o que me arrebaten mi puesto.

:::Vinkotsu::: Claro que se todo eso, se a la perfección que tienes tus propios ingresos y que estás en ese hospital por tus propios méritos.

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces, no tienes nada con que venir a chantajearme.

:::Vinkotsu::: Claro que si... –aseguró con una sonrisa que inspiraba un miedo a cualquiera que lo hubiese visto- ¿Tienes ese tu albergue de niños abandonados no? –el chico frunció el ceño, él tenía dos días completamente libres a la semana, esos días iba a un albergue de niños huérfanos, el cual estaba equipado con una modesta clínica en donde él ayudaba a dar consultas gratis junto con otros médicos de diferentes especialidades que también prestaban sus servicios comunitarios, pero no solamente era para niños de dicho albergue, sino que también era para todas las familias de escasos recursos de los alrededores, aparentemente esto casi nadie lo sabía, sin embargo su padre lo sorprendía una vez mas demostrándole que si se podía enterar de todo tipo de actividades extracurriculares que Suikotsu realizaba- Por la expresión de tu rostro, veo que si te recuerdas de ese albergue ¿no? ¿Sabes? Hemos estado hablando con el Gobernador y justo allí quedaría un centro comercial precioso, tu madre ya tiene muchas ideas geniales para ello es mas una vez presentamos en 3D los planos de la idea y estamos seguros que podríamos conseguir varios inversionistas de inmediato.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Planean... demoler... un albergue de niños huérfanos solo por hacer un centro comercial? ¡Estás loco! Eres un demonio sin sentimientos o qué?

:::Vinkotsu::: Oh no hijo, no soy un demonio, sin embargo también tenemos que velar por la sociedad, si pones un centro comercial eso generaría mas impuestos para el gobierno, le entraría mucho dinero de todas las empresas que pondría sus locales allí logrando un activo bastante generoso con lo cual podrían hacer mas obras; esos niños podrían buscar otro albergue, aquí en Japón, en China, en Tokio, en donde ellos quieran –expresó con desprecio y un poco asqueado de solo pensar en la idea de cómo eran aquellos niños- la verdad es que produciría mas circulante y mejoraría la economía que hubiera un centro comercial en ese lugar.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar a todos esos niños sin hogar, solamente porque yo me niego a romper mi relación con Ayame?

:::Vinkotsu::: Míralo como quieras hijo, sabes que nuestra familia es meramente de negocios, toda la vida estamos negociando, así que míralo como quieras –respondió tranquilamente, Suikotsu estaba asqueado y sorprendido- Y no pienses escaparte con ella, aunque lo hagas créeme que puedo seguirte la pista hasta el sin fin del mundo, sabes toda la clase de amigos que tengo alrededor del mundo puedo hacer que te quiten la licencia a ti y a ella también, que ninguno de los dos puedan ejercer, que a ninguno de los dos les puedan dar un trabajo ni siquiera de mesera en ninguna parte del mundo o a ti repartiendo periódicos en alguna esquina ¿crees que no lo puedo hacer? –preguntó sarcástica y retóricamente- ¡Claro que si lo puedo hacer hijo mío! Puedo hacer que caigan en una pobreza tan extrema que te vas a arrepentir todos los días de tu vida a cada instante, en cada segundo por haberla elegido a ella y ella se va a sentir de lo mas miserable como nunca se ha sentido -sabía que su padre podía ser un completo mounstro pero nunca se pudo imaginar que él podía llegar a ese extremo, frunció sus labios en señal de frustración y rabia al saber que él podía tener la razón, no podía luchar contra el poder de su familia, no le importaba no vivir en lujos con Ayame sin embargo su padre podía hacer que no tuvieran ni para comprar un pedazo de pan ¿cómo podrían sobrevivir ante aquella posición?- Y espero que seas lo suficientemente discreto con esa chica y sobretodo espero que seas tan inteligente de terminar esa relación para que ella nunca mas te vuelva a buscar, que se decepcione tanto de ti que no te siga insistiendo ya que NO la quiero ver alrededor tuyo ¿Lo entendiste bien Suikotsu? –el chico simplemente suspiró-

:::Linkotsu::: Ay hijo! Ya basta, ya verás como encontraras una mujer con la clase que la familia merece así que no te apures, mujeres van, mujeres vienen pero aun no ha llegado la que tiene que quedarse contigo, cuando tenga que llegar esa mujer nosotros lo sabremos, no te preocupes –'nosotros lo sabremos' repitió en su mente, ¿cómo sus padres podrían saber cual era la mujer indicada para él? Era absurdo e ilógico, sin mencionar que la idea era estúpida. Se levantó-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Eso era todo lo que tenían que decirme?

:::Vinkotsu::: Prácticamente, si –aseguró- Y ya que las cartas están puestas sobre la mesas esperamos que en el menor tiempo posible esta absurda relación sea dada por terminada, no te preocupes, no tendrás que informarnos sobre ello, nosotros nos daremos cuenta cuándo y cómo lo harás.

:::Suikotsu::: Se creen demasiado... –susurró por lo bajo tratando que ellos no lo escucharan aunque su intención era que si lo pudieran hacer, aunque sabía que aquello le complicaría mas su existencia- Esta bien, como quieras.. con su permiso.

Aquella noche simplemente se tomó una pastilla para dormir, no quería saber nada del resto del mundo ni siquiera quería saber si podía despertar al día siguiente. Para su fortuna, en la mañana sus padres ya no estaban por lo que no tenía que lidiar una vez mas con ellos, sin embargo su frustración empezaba a surtir efecto en su sentir, lloró y tiró a la pared todo lo de vidrio que encontró, floreros, retratos, cuadros; lo que fuera que se le atravesara en el camino, Bankotsu tenía un turno ese fin de semana por lo que ni siquiera se enteraba de la situación, decidió hablarle a Jakotsu y contarle toda la historia, terminaría con Ayame, rompería con la relación que tanta alegría le producía en ese último año, no volvería a verla como pareja, sino simplemente como colega ni siquiera creía que ella lo pudiese ver como un amigo.

Pensó en la única manera de terminar su noviazgo, contratar a una prostituta que estuviera desnuda en su cama y que estuviera justo en el preciso instante en que Ayame entrara en el día de su aniversario que iban a celebrar muy pronto, eso le dolería mas que nada, mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo, sabía a la perfección que nunca lo perdonaría por traicionarla de esa manera, eso... eso lo arreglaría todo, todo... tal y como su padre se lo había ordenado.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Sabía que la lengua se le iba de más al contarle aquello, pero no podía evitarlo no con ella con quien tanta confianza tenía.

:::Ayame::: ¿Por qué me dijiste todo este Jakotsu?

:::Jakotsu::: Pues en realidad y sinceramente porque tu me lo suplicaste... ¿recuerdas que te dije que la verdad te pondría con mas dudas y confusiones pero aún así aceptaste que lo contara?

:::Ayame::: Pero... esto... no puede ser que Suikotsu haya terminado conmigo porque me quería... esta es... una realidad... que nunca me esperé... entonces... ¿sus caricias... fueron sinceras?

:::Jakotsu::: Mas sinceras de lo que tu y él piensan.

:::Ayame::: Pero.. ¿y Rin?

:::Jakotsu::: ¿Inclusive ahora que sabes la verdad no tienes alguna confusión en tu corazón de quien estas realmente enamorada? –ella lo pensó mejor, en realidad amaba a Kouga pero conocer que Suikotsu no la dejaba de amar y que sobre todo que aquello era actuado... Jakotsu tenía razón, era posible amar a dos personas de diferentes maneras al mismo tiempo, era posible que lo mismo sucediera con Rin-

:::Ayame::: ¿Puedo serte sincera sin que me juzgues?

:::Jakotsu::: Claro que si... pensé que así seria siempre nuestra amistad –ella sonrió-

:::Ayame::: Si... desde que me acosté con Suikotsu no he podido dejar de pensar en él, pero aún me sigue encontrando la culpabilidad de haberlos engañado a Kouga y a Rin...

:::Jakotsu::: Entonces, podrás entender a Suikotsu también, se encuentra en la misma posición que tu, a medida que ha ido conociendo a Rin se ha ido enamorando de ella aunque fuese en un poco tiempo, pero el reencuentro entre ustedes dos es lo que le ha puesto en una posición de indecisión con lo cual le es difícil vivir día con día y, ahora con esto de Rin...

:::Ayame::: ¿Qué hay con ella?

:::Jakotsu::: ¿Aún no lo sabes? Mmm... es comprensible ya que Suikotsu al primero que le habló para contarle lo que le había pasado fue a mi como a las 2 a.m., tomé prestado uno de los jets de la familia y salía a las 4 a.m por eso es que me siento todo eléctrico.

:::Ayame::: ¿Pero que fue lo que le pasó Jakotsu? No me digas que...

:::Jakotsu::: Ni te des vuelta la cabeza porque jamás lo adivinara pequeña, fue asaltada en su propia casa, la dejaron muy mal herida y Suikotsu con otros dos amigos mas la encontraron desnuda en el baño y con la mirada perdida.

:::Ayame::: ¿Asal... ta... da? ¿Fue un caso al azar?

:::Jakotsu::: Ni podría asegurártelo, yo tenía programado mi viaje hasta dentro de dos días para venir a ver como estabas pero debido a esta tragedia tuve que adelantarlo tan prematuramente –ella había quedado sin habla, algo terrible le pasaba a Rin y no podía estar con ella para apoyarla- ¿Ayame, niña? –trataba de sacarla del trance en que el que se encontraba moviendo sus manos y chasqueando sus dedos enfrente de su rango visual-

:::Ayame::: Perdona... es que... no puedo creer que algo tan horroroso le haya podido pasar.

:::Jakotsu::: Ni yo... Suikotsu está deshecho y se culpa de ello, porque él a estado rondando el hospital para asegurase que tu estabas bien y por eso descuidó a Rin, piensa que de no haber pasada nada entre tu y él a ella tampoco le habría pasado nada...

:::Ayame::: Me gustaría hablar con él...

:::Jakotsu::: ¿Crees que es conveniente?

:::Ayame::: Creo que es lo que tendría que haber hecho desde un principio, pero mi temor de perder a Kouga me cegó por completo... ahora tendré el valor de conversar tranquilamente con él, por el bien de todos.

:::Jakotsu:::Como quieras Ayame, de todas maneras ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que tienes y no tienes que hacer, yo le diré que venga contigo.

:::Ayame::: Pero... necesito otro favor tuyo... Jakotsu..

:::Jakotsu::: ¿Ya vamos abusando no? –reclamó dejando salir una carcajada bastante sonora para que aquello sonora como lo que quería, simplemente como una pequeña broma para liberar la tensión-

:::Ayame::: ¡Qué malo eres! –reclamó haciendo un lindo puchero- necesito que mantengas alejado a Kouga.

:::Jakotsu::: ¿A tu novio?

:::Ayame::: Si... es que él viene a verme a cada momento y si decido hablar con Suikotsu será con la verdad y no me puedo exponer a que Kouga lo sepa... por lo menos no ahora, luego... me armaré de valor para contarle todo a él.

:::Jakotsu::: Esta tarea que me pones si está complicada tomando en cuenta que solamente hablé con él una vez cuando Suikotsu me lo presentó.

:::Ayame::: Se que te darás tus artimañas Jakotsu...

:::Jakotsu::: Esta bien! Nunca he podido resistirme a esos ojitos esmeralda... entonces cuando Suikotsu aparezca por aquí podrás tener la seguridad que podrás hablar tranquilamente, OK?

:::Ayame::: Gracias! –sonrió aunque en realidad tenía el corazón muy cerca de su boca de la ansiedad que aquello le provocaba, pero se tenía que controlar por el bien de su pequeño bebé-

Jakotsu salió de la habitación para ir en búsqueda de su hermano y Rin, a quienes finalmente encontraba pero trataba de hablar con Suikotsu primero acerca de lo que había pasado, además así daba tiempo a que sus empleados llegaran con el arreglo floral que tenía preparado para Rin.

* * *

Primero que nada chicas, FELIZ AÑO 2011! Les deseo mucha felicidad, amor, unidad y salud para este nuevo año, en el cual espero pronto terminar este fic, el cual me han seguido durante tanto tiempo y les agradezco aun con el corazón en mis manos. Nunca he podido dejar de comentar a cada una que me deja su review y no creo que eso cambie por nada, creo que es una particularidad muy pero muy mía, así que aquí les dejo mi comentario a cada una! Y feliz año otra vez! Se les quiere muchísimo.

_¿finalmente verdad Geme?_

Camony: que bueno que haya sido una gran navidad, ¿ser felices? naaaa! no me caracterizo por eso.. jajajajaja me gusta hacer sufrir.. jejejeje, es como dices soy muy mala! Que tengas muchas bendiciones en este nuevo año amiga!

Geme: ay geme, tantas cosas que contarte y yo sin escribirte, pero ya mero lo hago... jejejeje. a ver... ahora ya estás con golpes de pecho geme con la pobre de rin.. jajajaja noooo no es culpa de nadie, culpemos a mi tonta imaginación que se me fue por un sendero que no quería, además será mas atractivo un papá soltero y abnegado no crees? Yo se.. geme, por fin leerás la conti! Ni yo lo puedo creer, espero que no haya estado tan mala. Siiii tengo tantas cosas que contarte.. buenas y muy buenasssss noticias.. (me sale la cara de diabla) Mary allí está, tranquila.. pero creo que empezaré a revolver un poco su vida.. jejejeje. Igual para ti geme linda, espero que este 2011 esté lleno de bendiciones y buenas noticias y que todo te salga super bien! Cuidate.. e igual, te quiero muchisimo!

Cremisi: Gracias, si.. nunca había escrito algo así, pero ni modo, salió... gracias por tu correo, en serio que mal... pero luego te respondo.. y espero que hayas pasado un feliz año y que este traiga muchas cosas buenas para tí.. tantan tan... (campanas.. jajajajaja)

Kona! Mi linda Kona kuchiki..! uffff.. este fin de semana voy para la playa, y cuando voy me salen unas cosas, pero por lo pronto espero tener la imaginación de continuar mi fic de SECRETOS de NejixHina.. siii tendrá 2a parte aunque dije que era un short fic.. es que mi mente pervertida no puede mas.. jajajaja (y ni siquiera lo leiste.. jajajaja es que se me metió en el comen.. gomene...) A ver... Si me dieron lo que quería... y mucho mas.. creeme.. :) yo leo que pasaste una muy entretenida no? La verdad eso de Moryomaru casi que me lo saqué de la manga.. jajaja pero no quedó tan mal. Ban y Ginji, creo que quedaron perfectos así como detectives no crees? Y si... esos dos me traen recuerdos pervertidos, mas BAN! (se le cae la baba tambien) Oh si! Rin es la virgencita perfecta..! Y así la llevaré hasta el altar, solo eso puedo decir, ayyy es que no se me da 'el manchar a tan inmaculada flor' (bahhhh quien me cree? Si ya casi hago que la violen!) siii mi geme hekate es tan ingeniosa, primero fue Maru y luego seximaru el cual le quedó al pelo! jajajajaa. Moryumaru me cayó mal desde un principio, creo que el papel el quedó justo.. jajaja, la verdad aún no llego a la parte, no se como escribo y escribo y nunca hago nada en concreto por dios! Creo que siempre me desvio del tema _ Y ya vi que eres vengativa niña... mejor no dejarte esperando mucho... A ver.. Ciel.. si.. he intentado leer pero no he podido, hay algunos animes que no he tocado en fics, como por ejemplo Kimi ni todoke, Samurai X, Ranma, Sailor Moon, Skip Beats, Kuroshitsuji.. no se, no se me da leer los fics, pero quien quita que este año cambie. Kouga es mi principe azul! Y si.. precisamente esa es la sensación que quería, que alguien dijera "awwwwww que lindo..." Fui ichirukista, pero no sé, adoré el ichihime y con eso que ahora tite hice desaparecer a rukia, no se.. creo que estoy esperando con ansias la nueva peli para regresar el ichiruki. ¿Cuando Gin se pone a llorar? no me acuerdo de eso! pero con tanto manga que leo es posible que se me haya pasado.. dimeeee! Muero por saber..! uffff solo de pensarlo me salió un short fic a partir de eso! Gracias por apoyarme tanto Kona, de veras y gracias por tu correo... y no.. no tengo FB... no me gusta, pero si me mensajeo con el MSN... en la pagina.. cuidate carito! Y Feliz año!


	75. Aceptando consecuencias

Disclaimer: Los pensamientos de los personajes están expresados en medio de los asteriscos *xx*. Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solamente los he tomado para mi diversión y de ustedes también, adoro a Rumiko Takahashi tanto como a Tite Kubo.

**CAPITULO 75**

**::::::ACEPTANDO CONSECUENCIAS::::::**

Jakotsu había salido de la habitación de Ayame para ir en búsqueda de su hermano y Rin a quienes finalmente encontraba pero trataba de hablar con Suikotsu primero acerca de lo que había pasado, además así daba tiempo a que sus empleados llegaran con el arreglo floral que tenía preparado para Rin.

:::Suikotsu::: ¡PERO QUE IDIOTEZ HAS HECHO JAKO! ¿Por qué se lo tuviste que decir? Durante tanto tiempo habíamos guardado ese secreto y tu vienes y se lo dices así por así...

:::Jakotsu::: Pues en realidad los idiotas son tu y ella por hacerse los mensos y no decirse en realidad lo que sienten, simplemente soy un mensajero no soy responsable de los actos de ambos, además pobre de Rin y el otro guapo ¿no? Ustedes dos quieren tapar el solo con un dedo lo cual es imposible!

:::Suikotsu::: Lo sé, lo sé... –aceptó mientras llevaba su mano a su frente para frotarla, estaba en un predicamento y no sabia como salir- y aunque ese bebé sea mío nunca podría reconocerlo como tal, nuestros padres son capaces de alguna manera de hacerlo desaparecer y convencer a Ayame que está muerto para que nunca mas lo busque.

:::Jakotsu::: Por mas tenebroso que suene eso, me da lástima estar de acuerdo contigo ya que ellos si son capaces de actos semejantes; pero bien... ¿entonces? ¿Hablarás con ella?

:::Suikotsu::: No tengo mas remedio.

:::Jakotsu::: ¡Ese es mi hermano! Siempre optimista... –gritó con sarcasmo cuando fueron interrumpidos por el celular del chico tan peculiar para confirmarle que su arreglo estaba en el hospital, ya todo estaba arreglado, Ayame y Suikotsu hablarían para arreglar todo el problema- Eh.. por cierto, por el guapote del novio de Ayame no te preocupes... yo.. sabré como entretenerlo... –aceptó mientras una sonrisa llena de picardía lo invadía, Suikotsu decidió no decirle nada, sabía como era su hermano y el decirle alguna negativa era imposible-

...

Kagome estaba con Rin, ésta última aún se encontraba en shock por haberle revelado a Sesshoumaru que el autor intelectual y físico de su ataque no había sido nada menos que Moryomaru, estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que algo malo podía pasarle, pero Kagome trataba de darle todo el ánimo posible.

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Rin, te puedo prometer que nunca estarás sola, le diré a Luna, Diana, Mary, Yumi, Natty, Yuka, en fin, a todas que tenemos que hacer turnos para cuidarte además tu madre ha estado muy pendiente de todo lo que te ha pasado y estoy segura que Sesshoumaru también lo hará, además si se lo pedimos al Dr. Suikotsu también estaría mas que dispuesto en ayudar, ha estado muy pendiente de ti desde que te encontré en tu apartamento.

:::Rin::: Sui.. kot.. su ha estado pendiente de mi?

:::Kagome::: ¡Cómo no tienes idea! Hasta donde se por Mary que me la acabo de encontrar, ha pedido el día libre para estar a tu disposición por si necesitas algo, por lo que sé será Bankotsu el que tendrá bajo su cargo el departamento este día.. pero oye Rin, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –ella asentía- ¿Te has peleado con el Dr. Suikotsu?

:::Rin::: Terminamos hace dos días...

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué? Los dos se veían muy felices, inclusive el mismo día del terremoto cuando nos reunimos en mi apartamento, tú hablabas maravillas de la relación.

:::Rin::: Ilusiones ópticas Kagome, solamente eso... –lastimosamente Kagome no pudo seguir indagando sobre aquello ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Rin sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, el cuarto se volvía oscuro y pequeño a la vez, una sensación de opresión en el pecho la inundaba, justo así había pasado la ultima vez que estaba sola en el apartamento, una simple llamada, una tranquila voz para luego encontrarse ensangrentada en el suelo, afortunadamente la vista ahora era totalmente diferente en esta ocasión: un ramo enorme entraba seguido de dos hombres que lo iban cargando dándole paso a otro que llevaba uno pequeño, todas eran azucenas, las preferidas de ella, Kagome se alegró y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo, pero logró ubicar los pomposos arreglos-

:::Jakotsu::: Mi niña linda preciosa! –entraba gritando y corriendo para abrazarla- Dime quien? Quien ha sido el infame de dañar a una rosa tan pura y delicada! Dímelo para ir en su búsqueda de ese infame... aunque pensándolo bien soy mas miedoso que una cucaracha, estoy segura que saldría corriendo como niña de 5 años! –aquel comentario que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, no dejaba de causarle gracia y por primera vez se vislumbraba una pequeña sonrisa en su adolorido rostro-

:::Kagome::: ¡Esa es una muy buena señal Rin! Por lo que veo podría dejarte en manos de tu cuñado sin preocupación alguna.

:::Rin::: Si Kagome, no te preocupes, aprovecha que Mary puede llevarte a tu casa, cuando regreses nos programaremos como lo estábamos hablando –se acercó a ella para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído-

:::Kagome::: Ya verás como todo va a estar bien.

Jakotsu se quedaba con Rin tratando de animarla lo mas que podía como solo él sabia hacerlo, ella se sentía un tanto incómoda por la indiscreción de Suikotsu al contarle a su hermano, sin embargo también sabia que él era su mejor amigo y a quien le contaba todo lo que le pasaba.

...

Kagome salió de la habitación encargándole a Yuka, su amiga enfermera, que estuviera muy al pendiente de ella. Luego fue en búsqueda de Mary para que le diera un aventón hasta su casa.

:::Mary::: En realidad estoy asustada con eso que le pasó a Rin...

:::Kagome::: Creo que todos andamos igual, por suerte nada pasó mas que de golpes... oye por cierto, ¿Qué tal te va con Bankotsu? –trató de cambiar radicalmente el tema por otro que podía ser mas alegre-

:::Mary::: Mas o menos, por lo pronto puedo comentarte que ya somos novios –expresó con cierto desanimo-

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué pasa? Lo dices como si fuese algo malo, ¿no deberías estar emocionada?

:::Mary::: ¿Te acuerdas que te comenté de mi ex de Inglaterra?

:::Kagome::: Si... mm... pero su nombre era... –trató de recordarlo pero le fue imposible, en su mente había demasiado como para recordar algo que una tan sola vez le comentaba y que según sus mismas palabras no quería ni recordarlo- perdona amiga –expresó mientras llevaba sus manos en forma de oración para suplicar su perdón- no me recuerdo de su nombre...

:::Mary::: No te preocupes amiga, Terry se llama...

:::Kagome::: Es cierto! Pero es que... ese nombre no me suena tanto...

:::Mary::: Bueno, es posible que el que te haya dicho era Terrance..

:::Kagome::: Si..! Terrance! Ese si me suena, pero bueno, ¿Qué paso con él?

:::Mary::: Que está aquí..

:::Kagome::: Aquí? ¿No me digas que viene a recuperar tu amor?

:::Mary::: Algo así... –respondió secamente-

:::Kagome::: Vamos niña, por Kami, no me tengas en ascuas! Ya suéltalo, si?

:::Mary::: Esta bien... si... supuestamente había venido a decirme que terminó con Susana y que quiere regresar conmigo, pero en el terremoto ella salió muy herida y a pesar que aun sigue en coma está estable, pero estoy con mi firme propósito de no aceptarlo, estoy con Ban ahora y a pesar que solo han pasado 3 días desde que lo acepté me siento muy feliz con él y no quiero que nada destroce esa felicidad.

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué harás con Terry entonces?

:::Mary::: El día de ayer hablé con él, me dijo que regresará a Inglaterra...

:::Kagome::: Entonces, ¿todo solucionado no?

:::Mary::: Si -pero ella sabía que no era así, al parecer aun seguía queriéndolo, pero como ella misma se decía, no habían segundas oportunidades y él lo había arruinado todo, intentaría ser feliz con Bankotsu y no defraudarlo de ninguna manera- bueno amiga, gracias por escucharme, ya estamos aquí...

:::Kagome::: Gracias a ti amiga, nos vemos mañana, trata de descansar y reponer fuerzas –le aconsejaba ya que ella iba saliendo de turno a esa hora de la mañana-

...

Al entrar a su casa, se encontró con su tío quien la esperaba en su sala obviamente muy molesto, sin embargo la sorpresa para ella le resultaba muy agradable por lo que intentaba contrarrestar aquella furia que se le reflejaba en sus ojos con su alegría.

:::Kagome::: Tío! Que alegría verte!

:::Naraku::: ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Ya no te duele el bazo? –trataba de indagar seriamente-

:::Kagome::: Solo lo normal, no te preocupes ya estoy mejor, de hecho ahora regreso al hospital a trabajar, precisamente solo he venido a darme un duchazo y a cambiarme de ropa.

:::Naraku::: ¿A dónde estabas?

:::Kagome::: Fui al hospital porque a una de mis jefas le sucedió un terrible accidente y..

:::Naraku::: ¿Con quién andabas? –ella frunció el ceño ante la interrupción, no entendía porque se veía tan molesto- el conserje me dijo que habías salido en la madrugada con un chico alto, de tez blanca y cabello plateado 'el que siempre pasa aquí' expresó el viejo –ella lo estaba entendiendo, entre tantos problemas su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, de pronto recordó que su tío le prohibía terminantemente que Sesshoumaru estuviese cerca de ella-

:::Kagome::: Ya te lo dije, estábamos en una emergencia y..

:::Naraku::: ¿Era él? ¿No es así? Estabas con ese imbécil!

:::Kagome::: Si! Era Sesshoumaru con el que salí en la madrugada! –gritó desesperadamente en respuesta a las acusaciones de su tío-

:::Naraku::: ¿No lo entiendes Kagome? No tienes un buen futuro con él, ¡ahora tiene un hijo! ¿Qué? ¿Ya serás madre adoptiva y ni siquiera te has graduado?

:::Kagome::: Pues aun no he decidido nada, y por si no lo recuerdas dentro de un par de semanas mas ya me podré graduar, llevo las mejores notas de toda mi clase y todos los médicos jefes me quieren en su departamento estoy segura que eso no es nada más 'porque les caigo bien' sino que todo ha sido por el buen desempeño que he tenido con cada uno de ellos; además, si no hablo con Sesshoumaru de todo lo que ha pasado nunca podré saber que es lo que quiero y necesito hacer.

:::Naraku::: Te prohíbo Kagome...

:::Kagome::: ¿Me prohíbes qué? ¿Vivir, sentir? Dime tío por favor, ¿que me prohíbes?

:::Naraku::: No quiero que salgas tan lastimada para que en algún momento llegues a pensar que tu vida no vale si no estás con ese miserable!

:::Kagome::: Lo siento tío, pero ya salí tan lastimada como pude y lo peor que por mi propia mano –aseguró tristemente mientras recordaba su 'accidente' con Inuyasha-

:::Naraku::: Ese imbécil... te juro que...

:::Kagome::: No.. no ha sido por culpa de él sino por mi misma...

:::Naraku::: ¿Y ahora te echas las culpas por los actos de él?

:::Kagome::: No.. no es así tío...

:::Naraku::: ¿Entonces?

:::Kagome::: No lo comprenderías –se dio la media vuelta, no deseaba verlo o por lo menos no tenía la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo-

:::Naraku::: ¿El qué? ¿Qué te estás echando la culpa que se acostó con Kagura porque tú no querías hacerlo? ¿Es eso? ¿Simplemente lo justificas?

:::Kagome::: ¡Claro que no! Lo de Kagura fue antes que él y yo fuéramos novios.

:::Naraku::: Dime entonces!

:::Kagome::: No puedo.. no... me atrevería a confesártelo... –su teléfono empezó a sonar, miró la pantalla y luego volteó a verlo, su intención era guardarlo o apagarlo pero Naraku no la dejaría-

:::Naraku::: ¿Es ese desgraciado no?

:::Kagome::: No... –al no creer en sus palabras arrebató el aparato y confirmó lo que ella respondía; 'Inuyasha' era el nombre que identificaba el teléfono-

:::Naraku::: ¿Qué? ¿Su hermanito está tratando de hacer que regreses con él?

:::Kagome::: No lo sé... no... lo creo... –el aparato no dejaba de sonar alterando los nervios de ambos-

:::Naraku::: ¡Respóndele! Es de mala educación el no hacerlo... –ella dudó el hacerlo pero tenía que obedecer, aunque fuera en eso-

:::Kagome::: Hola Inuyasha...

:::Inuyasha::: ¡Mujer! Finalmente respondes, creo que tu buzón colapsó con tanto mensaje que te he dejado... –un silencio incómodo los invadió, ella simplemente quería decirle 'no puedo hablar' pero sus palabras no salían- Kagome, estoy en el Juzgado, Sesshoumaru no debe de tardar en venir... dime, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se lo dijiste?

:::Kagome::: Si..

:::Inuyasha::: ¿Entonces?

:::Kagome::: Aun no hemos terminado de hablar...

:::Inuyasha::: Vamos Kagome... tienes que decirme lo que hablaron...

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué?

:::Inuyasha::: No sé... para saber que tengo que hablar con él, no sé si yo diré de mas algo que tu no le has dicho y podría meterte en más problemas...

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Inuyasha, esto será... entre él y yo nada mas...

:::Inuyasha::: Pero Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Lo siento, tengo que dejarte, estoy con mi tío... nos vemos... –no le dio tiempo de reclamar o reaccionar, para suerte él también era sorprendido por su padre y su hermano quienes recién iban llegando a los Juzgados-

:::Naraku::: ¿Entonces? ¿Está tratando de hacer que se reconcilien, no es así? –preguntó de una sola vez sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ante la conversación con el chico con quien no hablaba por lo menos en más de 12 horas-

:::Kagome::: No es eso..

:::Naraku::: ¡Por un demonio Kagome! Me parece increíble que estemos teniendo esta discusión cuando ni siquiera en tu adolescencia la tuvimos! –reclamó frustrado-

:::Kagome::: Pues la estamos teniendo porque tú te quieres 'ahogar en un vaso de agua' –respondió tranquilamente mientras guardaba nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo-

:::Naraku::: No me faltes al respecto! Recuerda quien soy!

:::Kagome::: Si lo sé perfectamente, eres mi tío, la persona que me terminó de criar y me ha protegido durante todo el tiempo que mis padres no han estado conmigo, pero no por ser mi tutor, la figura paterna que siempre he tenido voy a decir otra cosa que no es la que estoy pensando... –él lucía furioso, alterado e increíblemente frustrado, ella siempre había tenido un buen juicio para elegir a las personas, siempre tuvo muchos amigos y amigas en el colegio de los cuales poco a poco se fue alejando al entrar a la universidad ya que era a lo que le dedicaba todo su tiempo y su esfuerzo, ¡Cómo hubiese querido que se quedara en aquel tiempo!- Sabes perfectamente como soy tío, sabes que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones ya sean buenas o malas, ¡pero son mías! Es cierto.. no te lo niego, cometo errores como cualquier vil mortal, pero de ellos suelo aprender justo como todos lo hacemos... ¿Qué ha pasado con Sesshoumaru? Aun no lo puedo decir, el día de ayer si... es cierto, estuvo aquí conmigo precisamente para resolver las dificultades que tenemos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por esta emergencia de la que te hablé...

:::Naraku::: ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Lo perdonarás así no más?

:::Kagome::: No sé porque todos se empeñan en preguntarme lo mismo... –ella también estaba frustrada, todas las personas la presionaban, irónicamente Sesshoumaru era el único que no lo hacía en esa medida-

:::Naraku::: Esta bien... dejaré que tomes tus propias decisiones, pero en el momento en que lo hagas ambos tendrán que venir conmigo a explicar la situación, si terminan porque lo han hecho si continúan él tendrá que actuar bien esta vez pidiéndome el permiso respectivo para que no se sigan viendo a escondidas ¿entendiste bien Kagome?

Aquello le parecía absurdo de varias maneras, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, se le estaba haciendo tarde y todavía tenía que pedir un taxi para que la llevara al hospital por lo que simplemente asintió ya luego hablaría con Sesshoumaru de aquello.

...

Aquella mañana a pesar de todo los Juzgados se encontraban repletos, sin embargo aquello no era excusa para que Sesshoumaru e Ino-No no llegaran a la hora correspondiente.

:::Ino-No::: Ya ves Sesshou, te lo dije, tu hermano cumplió con su palabra enmendándose por su error del día de ayer.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aunque quisiera hacerlo dudo mucho que pueda lograrlo –susurró por lo bajo mas para él mismo, su padre no quiso complicarse por lo que asumió el no haber escuchado nada-

:::Inuyasha::: Ho... hola Sesshoumaru, buenos días padre... –saludaba cortésmente pero nervioso a su vez, ya que lo menos que necesitaba era hablar con Sesshoumaru o explicarle que sucedía entre Kagome y él, era una bajeza de su parte lo sabía a la perfección-

:::Inu-No::: Hola hijo, Tonks ya se encuentra aquí? –preguntó luego de darle un abrazo de saludo-

:::Inuyasha::: Si, dijo que regresaría, que la esperáramos aquí –señaló los asientos que daban con la entrada de la sala a donde se llevaría el juicio de su hermano, Sesshoumaru se sentó sin saludarlo para luego empezar a revisar sus mensajes en el celular, por el momento las ganas de hablar con su hermano menor eran escazas por no decir nulas, trataría de ignorarlo cuanto pudiera-

:::Inu-No::: ¿Ya te enteraste de lo que le sucedió a Rin? –preguntó mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la doblaba para llevarla colgada en su brazo izquierdo-

:::Inuyasha::: No... –respondió sorprendió buscando además alguna expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor la cual no encontró en lo absoluto- Dime padre, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? -el mayor procedió a matar un poco el tiempo mientras todos aparecían en el Juzgado, Inuyasha estaba atónito con la situación de Rin, le parecía algo increíble de creer-

:::Inu-No::: Pero al parecer Rin a decidido acusarlo legalmente, no se si podrá lograr que lo encierren pero por lo menos espera lograr una orden de restricción en contra de él –aseguró-

:::Inuyasha::: Eso es bueno... luego de salir de aquí iré a visitarla.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Inuyasha... –interrumpía- aparta la noche, deseo que vayamos a cenar... –su padre lo miró extrañado ¿Sesshoumaru invitando a comer a Inuyasha? Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado tan bien, por lo menos no a ese punto por lo que era difícil el pensar que lo harían como los buenos hermanitos que eran, Sesshoumaru debía de traer algo entre mangas-

:::Inu-No::: Oye hijo, ¿Qué sucede?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es algo que te incumba padre, es un asunto entre Inuyasha y yo nada mas.

:::Inu-No::: Pues si es algo entre mis dos únicos hijos, entonces te equivocas, si es algo que me incumbe.

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes padre, tu sabes a la perfección que es 'ese asunto' que debemos de tratar Sesshoumaru y yo, algo que hemos dejado en espera pero que es necesario hablar para aclararlo todo –respondió aun con el corazón al filo de su boca ¿Cómo respondería ante su traición? Sabia por Kagome que Sesshoumaru ya conocía toda la verdad, si su hermano quería molerlo a golpes estaría en todo su derecho-

:::Tonks::: Buenos días Dr. Inu! Hola Sesshoumaru! –saludaba cortésmente la chica quien llevaba una gran sonrisa-

:::Inu-No::: Buenos días Tonks, veo que andas de un espléndido humor esta mañana.

:::Tonks::: Así es Dr. Inu-No, por muy cruel que pueda parecer, la desgracia de unos casualmente puede ser muy beneficioso para otros...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No me digas que te refieres lo que le sucedió a Rin? –preguntó con clara indignación en su rostro-

:::Tonks::: Así es Sesshoumaru, lo que le sucedió a ella dará un giro muy especial para este caso en particular, al estar tan enojado Moryomaru y comportarse de manera tan celosa, posesiva e irracional por la muerte de su hermana y reclamando que la vida del niño no era mas importante que la de Kagura y aunado a eso que tiene antecedente penales y psiquiátricos, puedo demostrar que es un peligro inminente para Hakudoshi.

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Tonks.. eso parece...

:::Tonks::: ¿Cruel de mi parte Inu? La crueldad no tiene nada que ver, simplemente estoy siendo realista ante las acciones de un sociópata como ese y, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, inclusive estoy protegiendo a Hakudoshi de alguna desquiciada venganza que desee hacerle su propia sangre.

Los 3 permanecieron en silencio, quizás en sus mentes jamás contemplaban una acción tan vil de parte de Moryomaru aunque eso no significaba que no pudiese hacerle algún daño a Hakudoshi, ella tenía razón, si para el chico el responsable de la muerte de su querida hermana había sido aquel bebé por darle la vida, en algún momento de intoxicación en su misma casa, no dudaría en lastimarlo.

...

Para su mala fortuna, Jakotsu al preguntar por Kouga, le confirmaban que aquel día se lo tomaría libre para estar en el juicio de Sesshoumaru y su bebé, por lo que todos sus planes de 'detenerlo' se iban por un tubo. Lo bueno era que podía pasar mas tiempo con su querida Rin tratando de levantarle el ánimo con todas sus ideas, unas mas disparadas que otras, pero con buenos resultados.

Suikotsu nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida como lo estaba en esos momentos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿Cómo era posible que llegara a ese punto? ¿En qué momento daba tanto giro su vida para estar en aquella situación? Lo pensó una y otra vez antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Ayame, miró a un lado y hacia otro tratando de encontrar a alguien conocido pero para su suerte se encontraba solo, la habitación de ella quedaba al fondo de un pasillo a donde casi nadie iba a no ser que fuera una visita especifica ya fuese de familiar o de médicos, Jakotsu le confirmaba que durante aquellas próximas horas Kouga no estaría en el hospital y si de casualidad se aparecía él le avisaría a su celular por lo que nadie los podría interrumpir. Se armó de todo el valor que pudo y llamó a la puerta, ella lo pudo saber en ese preciso instante, sabía que era él.

:::Ayame::: Pasa –aceptó la visita con obvio nerviosismo-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Qué tal te sientes Ayame?

:::Ayame::: Mucho mejor... gracias a los cuidados de Rin y de Kouga también, además Eri y Yumi se han portado bien conmigo trayéndome las medicinas y la mejor comida del hospital –expresaba lo último sonriendo- y la Dra. Yamanaka me ha ayudado muchísimo al liberarme de la tensión del departamento, creo que eso ha contribuido para mi recuperación.

:::Suikotsu::: Me alegro –respondió secamente, aquello se volvía un tanto incómodo con el silencio de ambos, él simplemente quería preguntarle ¿De que quieres hablar? Pero era obvio que no podía comportarse tan brusco con ella, no después de toda la historia que tenía con ella. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente cerrando sus ojos recordándose de sus mismas terapias de relajación para tratar de conseguir algo de paz en su ser y que aquello no se volviera mas estresante de lo que se podría imaginar-

:::Ayame::: ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Crees en realidad lo que te contó Jakotsu? ¿Qué nunca me acosté con aquella mujer? ¿Qué nunca te engañé a propósito simplemente porque esa es mi naturaleza?

:::Ayame::: En realidad nunca lo hubiese pensado, siempre creía que todo lo que sucedió era mi propia realidad causado por mi destino... pero si hay algo que tiene Jakotsu es que no es un mentiroso, así que por muy descabellada que podía sonar su historia estoy segura que él no me ha mentido, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué tuviste que inventar todo aquello? ¿Por qué tuviste que destrozar así mi voluntad? Fue muy cruel de parte el hacerlo.

:::Suikotsu::: No deberías de creerle tanto.

:::Ayame::: ¿Por qué lo dices?

:::Suikotsu::: Porque nada de lo que te dijo es verdad... –la mente de Ayame parecía un laberinto sin fin, Jakotsu no era mentiroso, podía ocultar la verdad mientras ella no se lo exigiera, pero.. ¿mentir tan deliberadamente? No.. aquello era imposible, algunos de los dos estaba mintiendo pero no tenía la menor idea de quien lo hacía en realidad- Además no creo que eso sea lo más importante en estos momentos, ya lo pasado ha pasado, ya no podemos cambiarlo –ella asintió instintivamente, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar él tenía la razón, no dudó en cambiar el tema a lo que ella quería en realidad decirle-

:::Ayame::: Esta bien, como quieras, no seguiré insistiendo sobre el tema, sin embargo hay un favor que deseo pedirte Suikotsu... quiero... salir de dudas de una buena vez y para siempre.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Tan insegura estás de quién es ese bebé? –cómo la entendía simplemente con verla, la conocía tan a la perfección que sabría qué rumbo tomaría cualquier conversación con ella-

:::Ayame::: Si... me da vergüenza aceptarlo, pero esa es la verdad, estoy demasiado insegura, fue una diferencia de dos días entre tú y Kouga, pero si este bebé no es de él, no quiero imponerle un engaño, no sería justo para él.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te ama Kouga, Ayame? –ella no entendía la pregunta, si sabía que la amaba, pero ¿a qué venía aquello?- Deberías de hablar con él antes de cualquier opción que pienses, estoy seguro que ese bebé no es mío, si.. fui descuidado no lo niego, la pasión y mi cariño por ti me cegó en aquel instante, pero ahora tú y yo debemos dejar de pensar en nosotros mismos, Kouga te ama, te ama con una locura que yo nunca podré tener, lo sé... y me da rabia admitirlo, no creas que no, por mi parte se que también amo a Rin y me duele haberla engañado por lo que entiendo a cabalidad tus sentimientos esa confusión que debes de sentir en tu ser es la misma que yo siento en el mío también, sin embargo también ahora Rin necesita de mi apoyo, nunca podría aceptarle que la engañé de esta forma... pero si aun deseas salir de dudas, con gusto me puedo prestar para la prueba de paternidad, sería un secreto entre tú y yo, uno de mis amigos puede realizarla sin ningún inconveniente, es muy bueno no lo dudo ni un segundo, de hecho es a quien siempre les recomiendo a las parejas cuando tienen alguna duda, por los gastos no te preocupes, yo los cubriré.

:::Ayame::: Esta bien.. gracias Suikotsu por entenderme.. sin embargo en el caso que la prueba salga positiva necesito saber que haremos...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Por qué no pensamos en eso en su debido tiempo? No creo que nos tengamos que sofocar antes de recibir los resultados, además tú necesitas descanso y reposo y el estarte martirizando con esto puede afectarte tanto a ti como a tu bebé.

Ella lo aceptó, en realidad tenía que descansar, se someterían a la prueba y cuando tuvieran los resultados en sus manos hablarían de que podrían hacer.

* * *

YAAAAA! Finalmente continuo... ayyy es que es difícil ahora que ya son nuevos capítulos, los anteriores era fácil de publicarlos porque ya estaban, pero ahora tengo que volverlos a leer para que no queden tan mal. Chicas, espero les haya gustado... siii lo se.. dejé mas interrogantes que respuestas, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Poco a poco todo irá saliendo a la luz.. o... ¿no? Jajajajaja bueno.. Gracias a hekate (mi geme linda) kona-kuchiki (mami!) Cremisi, camony, Goshy, Naty y Minako-Akemi y aquí les dejo mis comentarios para cada una!

hekate: siii! finalmente pudiste continuar eh geme? y ahora continua! Espero que no sea tan decepcionante, trato de mantenerme al nivel del fic por eso es que a veces me tardo y no quedo a gusto, pero bueno. Siii! Es que Suikotsu dentro de todo es muy lindo, pero.. hmp.. son las circunstancias las que lo hicieron malo, pobre, ¿qué pasará? Añun tengo una gran confusión en mi corazón, lo siento. Y no.. si sepsimaru no es mio no será de nadie muajajajajaja prefiero verlo muerto! :/ no, no llego a ese extremo.. jajajaja. Y bueno, espero que la conti te satisfaga aunque sea un poquito, se te quiere mucho geme linda.

Kona! hija ta bien... jaajajajajaja hola mami linda... jejejeje y gracias, aunque no quiero mucho de fábula, dejan muchas enseñanzas y no.. no quiero.. jajajaja toy loca, ya entendí tus buenos deseos, creeme que te los retribuyo al 500%. Yaaaaa eres toda una sucesora de Walter Mercado, me acuerdo que cuando tenía como 4 años algo así, buscaba todos los collares de mi mami y me ponía enfrente del espejo imitándolo jajajaja que loca! que verguenza, no se como puedo decir eso en publico. Ah Si... tengo dos fics de ellos, uno es Secretos (es un one shot pero estoy trabajando en la 2a parte) y el otro se llama Buscando la inspiración (es de vampiros) a ve que tal me va... si gustas puedes buscarlos en mi perfil. En fin. ahh! Jakotsu fue particularmente dificil y relajante a la vez el escribirlo, y esa relación de Sui con sus padres uffff no se de donde se me ocurren tantas cosas, espero no deformar demasiado. Ahhh! Ya ven como todos los personajes que odian al final no era tan malos? Pobre Kikyo... creo que la voy a revivir... Y si, los padres de Rin aceptaron a Rin, de hecho eso lo dicen antes del episodio del terremoto en donde la mamá le pregunta hasta cosas indiscretas y eso es lo que más le molesta a Ayame. Y sabes que es lo peor? Todavía hay gente así que piensa que no son de 'pura sangre' y cosas así, te lo digo por experiencia! (a una amiga mia turca le ha pasado! Es horrible!) ¡Violable Kouga! jajajaja no sabes como me he reido con eso amiga...! Bueno, ya me divertí un poquitín con tus comen que nunca me aburren, al contrario... Cuidate y muchas gracias amiguita linda..

Cremisi: amiga linda, gracias x comentar. Jakotsu dio mucha risa verdad? Es que hasta me lo imaginaba haciendo los 'mates' o los gestos.. jajajajajaja. NO te creo que se parecen los padres de mi Suikotsu a los tuyos? wow! creo que me salió otra geme...! jajajajajaja Bueno, que mas decir, creo que nos agotamos hasta el cansancio con nuestros MP, verdad? Espero seguirte leyendo amiga...

camony: ayyy que lindo leerte, y gracias x comentar e igual te deseo lo mejor y sobre todo que ese bebé siga creciendo muchisiiiiimo!

Goshy: por un momento pensé que me echabas tierra amiga... pero no te preocupes, me imagino como debe de ser eso de estar sin compu, una vez estuvo así y casi me muero.. Los padres de Suikotsu son unos mounstros! Yo los aborrezco... y coincido contigo, siempre "por algo suceden las cosas" y no son en vano, aunque suframos siempre es por algo, aunque cuando en el destino interviene KAME quien sabe porque sea.. muajajajajajajaja Espero te haya gustado la conti amiga!

Naty! Amiga linda y querida mia! jajajajaja siiii yo se, siempre dejo con mas interrogantes que respuesta, pero finalmente continuamos, luego de tanto tiempo y aquí no creo que cierren (como me ha pasado con todos los foros & MSN Groups) así que espero temrinarlo de una buena vez! Y gracias x apoyarme tanto amiga.. se te quiere muchisimo.

Minako-Akemi: Wow... my first review in English! I can't believe it! Well, first of all I will tell you that my English is ¡bad! But I understand you perfectly! Yes, I know that my fic has too much drama, (I'm of Queen of Drama! Jajajajaja) but, a happily ever after? Mmm… I really don't know yet, actually I think… I THINK that one 'thing' maybe will don't like to Sesshoumaru, but… shhhhh… and yes, sorry, but my update will take a little more time than I thought, blame my chemistry teacher… jajajajaja well now I think, you read 74 chapters in Spanish… so.. why you review is in English? Well.. thanks anyway… and I hope you can understand me.

Las quiero muchísimo chicas y gracias x dejarme sus fantasticos review! La espero en el siguiente..


	76. El latir de un corazon

Disclaimer: Los pensamientos de los personajes están expresados en medio de los asteriscos *xx*. Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solamente los he tomado para mi diversión y de ustedes también, adoro a Rumiko Takahashi tanto como a Tite Kubo y últimamente siento una obsesión por Karuho Shīna... Necesito mas de Kimi ni Todoke!

**CAPITULO 76**

**::::::EL LATIR DE UN CORAZÓN::::::**

Las horas parecían minutos, los minutos parecían segundos, ¿a quien no le ha pasado que a veces los días no parecieran que van en su curso normal sino que muy al contrario parecieran que van literalmente volando? Eso era lo que era lo que le sucedía aquel día a Kagome, tantos pacientes que atender y además de cubrir las responsabilidades de Rin hacían que el día se le esfumara.

Casi eran las 6 de la tarde y ella ni siquiera había podido ir a visitar a su amiga como se lo prometía, por lo menos le tendría una buena noticia, el departamento y las consultas iban caminando de lo mejor, además estaba tranquila sabiendo que sus amigas Natty, Luna y su cuñado Jakotsu estaban con ella no dejándola sola ni un solo momento. Aún le dolía su hombro, después de todo no había podido descansar como se lo merecía pero no iba a reparar en aquello, tomó un analgésico y siguió su ruta. A las 8 de la noche llegaría su reemplazo a duras penas había tenido tiempo de almorzar a las 3 de la tarde, si es que el comer un sándwich de queso de la cafetería del hospital en menos de cinco minutos se le podía llamar fielmente 'almorzar'.

Vio una vez mas el reloj y dos cosas se le acercaban a su mente.

¿Cómo había sido posible que ella se hubiese acostado con Inuyasha? Y aun sabiendo la verdad, Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a perdonárselo si ella ni siquiera quería aceptar a su hijo. Aquel reloj que había dejado tirado en el departamento de Inuyasha y que Sesshoumaru lo encontraba le traía precisamente esos pensamientos a su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que su vida hubiese dado un giro de 180° en menos de una semana? Aparentemente caminaba siguiendo una ruta especifica lo que no contaba ella era que su subconsciente la dominaba, el cual la llevaba directamente al departamento de Pediatría y Neonatología, especialmente a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivo de Neonatos (UCIN).

:::Bankotsu::: Hola Kagome! –la saludaba efusivamente-

:::Kagome::: Hola Bankotsu... ¿ya te retiras?

:::Bankotsu::: No.. este día me tocará el turno del día completo, me tocaba presentarme en la noche sin embargo como le estoy cubriendo las horas a Suikotsu, ni modo, será un turno de mas de 24 horas, lo bueno es que esto me agrada.

:::Kagome::: Ah.. es cierto... ¿Suikotsu sigue con Rin?

:::Bankotsu::: Así es.. aunque al parecer no ha podido hablar con ella, pero por lo menos ha podido a ayudar en la investigación de su caso con aquellos detectives. Y sabes que es lo mejor? –ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a hacer una mueca de interrogación- Rin aceptó denunciar a Moryomaru y le harán un juicio directamente a él como el autor intelectual y físico del delito, al parecer el día de mañana se tienen que presentar a declarar, ya encontraron a uno de los cómplices, estaba herido y necesitaba atención médica por lo que no les quedó mas remedio que ir a un hospital y de allí los denunciaron.

:::Kagome::: Y Rin... aceptará el careo? –preguntaba sorprendida ya que ella ni siquiera podía hablar sobre el incidente y ¿enfrentarlo cara a cara para algún tipo de confrontación? Aún le parecía difícil de creer-

:::Bankotsu::: No se de que manera la habrá convencido la prima de Kikyo, pero lo hizo -definitivamente Tonks, era demasiado buena-

:::Kagome::: Que bueno.. me alegro por ella...

:::Bankotsu::: A propósito.. ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí Kagome? No me has mandado ningún paciente referido este día.

:::Kagome::: No.. bueno.. ah... este... –no sabía ni como preguntar aquello, en realidad estaba completamente muda, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil expresar una simple palabra? *¿Cómo se encuentra?* no era tan difícil si en realidad lo podía pensar significaba que aun tenía sus facultades mentales funcionando al 100% y que aquel golpe no le afectaba, pero ¿entonces? Su corazón latía al punto que en cualquier momento se iba a salir o que le provocaría una taquicardia provocando alguna ruptura de alguna arteria llevándola a un paro cardiaco, no podía seguir pensando así, tenía que despejar aquellos pensamientos y pensar de manera sencilla y natural, no tenía que estar pensando burradas de medicina, eso lo tenía que dejar para sus pacientes, para aquellas personas que en realidad necesitaran de su conocimiento. El chico sonrió, a pesar de lo que muchos creían Bankotsu era bastante perceptivo-

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Quieres saber quien es Hakudoshi? Te puedo llevar hasta él.

:::Kagome::: Gra...cias.. Bankotsu... –aquellas palabras la salvaban de tener que preguntar por ella misma, algo para lo que aún no se sentía preparada, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo tenía que prepararse a como diera lugar. Se colocó enfrente de la incubadora de Hakudoshi, su rostro cambió por completo, a pesar que él siempre estaba sonriente ahora lucia enternecedor, estaba segura que si su amiga Mary lo veía en ese instante hubiera jurado que se derretiría a su pies, una pequeña malicia se coló por su rostro le caía en gracia como las cosas pasaban para bien con aquella chica tan tímida e introvertida, ahora se acaparaba a uno de los médicos solteros mas guapos y codiciados fuera y dentro del hospital-

:::Bankotsu::: Él es Hakudoshi –aquellas palabras la sacaban de sus propios pensamientos volviendo a ver directamente al bebé, quien parecía que estaba inquieto por la forma en que se movía. Él introdujo sus manos en unos guantes que estaban en el aparato para poderlo tocar y no contaminarlo, tocó una de sus pequeñas manos la cual apenas alcanzaba para cerrar uno de sus dedos- Es fuerte y testarudo –continuó diciendo- y particularmente el día de hoy ha estado bastante inquieto, casi podría apostar que es por la ausencia de Sesshoumaru.

:::Kagome::: Por.. su ausencia... dices?

:::Bankotsu::: Si, todos los días lo viene a ver antes de irse a los tribunales y en la tarde siempre pasa un rato con aquel, sin embargo este día ha sido diferente, ya que al parecer se a extendido el juicio y no ha podido aparecer, no se.. dicen que los bebés pueden sentir la presencia de sus padres aunque de hecho no reconozcan a nadie ni tengan la conciencia todavía para hacerloh, es algo que no está probado científicamente todavía y estoy seguro que si Suikotsu escuchara lo que estoy diciendo me daría una bofetada, pero es lo que creo.

:::Kagome::: Ya veo... y.. ¿Cómo van sus signos vitales?

:::Bankotsu::: Aunque no lo podemos creer, pero ha mejorado en un 200%, su prueba de APGAR que fue de 5 ha incrementado a 9, su respiración ahora ya se ha normalizado por lo que le hemos podido retirar el respirador que le colocamos en sus primeros días, su color continua normal y sus latidos están de acuerdo a su condición, además está mejorando su flexibilidad. Ciertamente este bebé es un milagro que se encuentre tan bien, especialmente después de todo lo que le pasó a la madre.

:::Kagome::: ¿Podría... to...carlo? -preguntó aun dudosa de sus acciones y con los nervios a flor de piel-

:::Bankotsu::: Claro! –aceptó gustoso mientras sacaba sus manos de los guantes para que ella los pudiese introducir- Solo ten mucho cuidado que ahora está demasiado inquieto y si se enreda con los cables podría quitarse el suero que tiene y lastimarse, sabes que con los niños es completamente impredecible lo que puede pasar.

:::Kagome::: En ese punto tienes razón –aceptó sonriente- de hecho por eso preferí mejor quedarme con ginecología prefiero las histerias de las madres que la de los bebés –ambos rieron a carcajadas por el comentario mientras ella metía sus manos en el aparato. Fue recorriendo las pequeñas piernas y veía como se movía a causa del contacto, según lo que le habían contado de las condiciones en que lo recibían mejoraba justo como lo aseguraba Bankotsu. Aun tenía sus ojos cerrados e inclusive siendo tan pequeño era imposible definir el parecido físico con Sesshoumaru, ciertamente nunca había tenido esa habilidad con los bebés, pero Hakudoshi sabía como ganársela, tomó su dedo con su pequeña mano de manera inconciente, acción que le causaba a ella que se le cortara su respiración tratando de sostenerla para no mover ni un tan solo músculo y que el bebé no se asustara con ella sino que al contrario se acostumbrara, obviamente no era suyo, no lo había cargado en su vientre, pero el sentir el contacto de su piel en aquel látex esterilizado con su suave agarre su piel se erizó por completo, las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos y no entendía porqué, no estaba triste aunque si estaba particularmente feliz- ¿Cómo puede.. causar.. esta sensación... alguien desconocido para mi? –preguntó llorando con sus mejillas rosadas debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba su reacción que creía que era demasiado infantil aun para un adulto-

:::Bankotsu::: Es la sensación que todos causan Kagome, talvez no compartas lazos sanguíneos con él, sin embargo a veces los sentimientos son mas poderosos que dichos lazos, no te podría decir porque has tenido esta reacción, pero así son los bebés, te roban el aliento al instante en el que los conoces y cuando ellos te tocan... tu mundo se paraliza por completo.. espera a ver cuando te ofrezca su primera sonrisa sentirás que las rodillas se te doblan y tus pies no podrán resistir tu peso, caerás de rodillas a abrazarlo... estoy seguro de ello –trató de explicarle algunas de las sensaciones que él mismo experimentaba en alguna ocasión con todos los niños que había recibido, aquellos a quienes inclusive no les daban mayor expectativa de vida y ahora tenían 3 ó 5 años, ya caminaban, hablaban e iban al preescolar y se alegraba cuando veía que uno de ellos corría a abrazarlo para saludarlo, no eran suyos, ni siquiera compartía un sentimiento con ellos, pero quizás si había uno, el de médico-paciente, pero uno mas especial. Sacó sus manos y se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga derecha de su gabacha-

:::Kagome::: Gracias Bankotsu... ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido en toda mi vida.

:::Bankotsu::: Ya sabes Kagome, cada vez que quieras verlo tu solamente avísame y con gusto te traeré con él –ambos sonrieron despidiéndose cortésmente de aquella manera-

Trató de inhalar y exhalar en los siguientes 10 segundos al salir de la UCIN, llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas la cual inclusive la conservaba húmeda, había sido demasiado injusta con Sesshoumaru, con Hakudoshi inclusive hasta con Kagura. Nuevamente miró su reloj y se acordó del segundo pensamiento que había tenido minutos atrás, era hora que fuera a visitar a Rin.

Al momento de llegar ante la habitación de su amiga se encontró que también iba llegando Suikotsu.

:::Kagome::: Buenas noches Dr. Suikotsu –saludaba cortésmente-

:::Suikotsu::: Hola Kagome.. buenas noches... vas a entrar a ver a Rin? –preguntaba sin ningún rodeo-

:::Kagome::: Así es, justo ahora tengo un rato libre antes de volver al departamento así que quería aprovechar para venir a verla ya que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo debido a las consultas y a todas las emergencias que se han presentado.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Podrías decirle que la audiencia será el día mañana a las 11?

:::Kagome::: Claro, se lo diré con mucho gusto.

:::Suikotsu::: Y por favor.. dile una cosa mas... –Kagome asintió, pero un nuevo pensamiento se concentró en su cabeza ¿Qué demonios había pasado entre ella y él hasta el punto que ni siquiera podía entrar en su habitación a pesar de lo sucedido? No entendía y quería saberlo, aparentemente Suikotsu se moría por estar con ella, para apoyarla y ayudarla pero Rin rechazaba cualquier ayuda que viniese de él-

Entró a la habitación tocando la puerta primero y anunciándose al mismo tiempo, para evitar que se asustara inútilmente. Se encontró con Mary que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con un libro de ginecología, tenía unos apuntes a un lado y aparentemente no dejaba de hablarle sobre diferentes temas a su médico jefe.

:::Kagome::: Buenas noches a ambas! –saludó alegre- Veo que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo.

:::Mary::: Creo que es la mejor manera que la Dra. Rin se pueda reincorporar al trabajo nuevamente, además le he traído algunos de los casos que has estado atendiendo este día, ya que no se porqué has aplicado ciertas técnicas a lo cual la Dra. Rin me ha ayudado a esclarecerlos de esta manera, ahora ya tengo una mejor perspectiva de cómo atender futuros casos –aceptaba efusivamente-

:::Kagome::: Vamos Mary –la interrumpió moviendo graciosamente una de sus manos aún asustada por tanta efusividad que irradiaba la chica- no tienes porque ser tan formal.

:::Rin::: No te preocupes Kagome.. Mary me ha ayudado mucho a distraerme.. gracias... –sonrió tiernamente-

:::Mary::: Te podrías quedar un momento con la Dra. Rin, Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Claro Mary, no te preocupes.

:::Mary::: Quiero irme a cambiar, ya que ahora entro al turno de la noche.

:::Kagome::: OK, no te preocupes puedes irte, yo estaré con Rin para mientras tu regresas.

:::Mary::: Nos vemos en un rato Dra. Rin.

:::Rin::: ¿Cómo me dijiste Mary?

:::Mary::: Per...dona... Rin... –El quitarle el titulo a una de sus jefes, le costaba horrores, si lo pensaba demasiado creía que le estaba faltando al respeto, sin embargo si seguía pensándolo significaba que su amistad se iba incrementando. Ella se despidió para luego salir de la habitación y dejarlas solas-

:::Kagome::: Me comentó Bankotsu que decidiste denunciar a Moryomaru.

:::Rin::: Si... Jamás pensé que Tonks pudiese ser tan persuasiva con sus palabras.

:::Kagome::: Si.. al parecer ella y Kikyo tienen mas en común de lo que yo pensaba, especialmente su determinación, por cierto, me dijo el Dr. Suikotsu que te dijera que el día de mañana la audiencia será a las 11.

:::Rin::: Gracias...

:::Kagome::: Además me dijo lo siguiente: "Que si ella no se siente segura de ir, que no se preocupe, yo estaré allí para apoyarla; aunque no sea sosteniéndole la mano como quisiera, pero si estaré allí para protegerla, dile que no dejaré que nada malo le pase nuevamente" –le dijo literalmente lo que Suikotsu le pedía que le transmitiera-

:::Rin::: ¿A dónde... lo viste?

:::Kagome::: Está allá afuera.. como siempre...

:::Rin::: Ya veo... –bajó su mirada con unas pequeñas lágrimas que no habían dejado de asomar durante todo el día, su voluntad seguía quebrada y destrozada, tampoco sabia lo que quería, de lo único que estaba segura era que quería hacer desaparecer todo lo malo que le pasaba-

:::Kagome::: Rin.. dime por favor... ¿Qué sucedió entre el Dr. Suikotsu y tú? Es cierto, me dijiste que todo era una ilusión óptica que se veían bien pero que no lo estaban, sin embargo con las acciones de ambos puedo deducir que hay algo mas, no solamente una simple 'ilusión óptica' como tu lo dices.

:::Rin::: Lo sabes.. mejor que yo..

:::Kagome::: El qué?

:::Rin::: Suikotsu fue novio de Ayame...

:::Kagome::: Así es.. hace mas de un año, quizás 1 año y medio o 1 año tres meses.. no me recuerdo bien, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el pasado con el presente? –'demasiado' pensó ella, pero no se atrevió a externarlo-

:::Rin::: Ayame... fue su gran amor.. no es así?

:::Kagome::: No te podría hablar sobre los sentimientos del Dr. Suikotsu, ya que nunca lo he tratado mas allá de lo profesional pero si puedo hablar por los sentimientos de ella, él fue muy importante para ella podría decir que fue su primer amor, sin embargo desde que apareció Kouga todo cambió y el Dr. Suikotsu pasó a ser un recuerdo para ella.

:::Rin::: Ahora con el embarazo de Ayame, Suikotsu a estado muy pendiente de ella –Kagome mordió su labio inferior, temía que Rin hubiese descubierto lo que tanto Ayame deseaba ocultar pero justo como ella misma se lo decía en su conversación 'tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a luz aunque no lo queramos'- Me han dado celos... en lo que yo andaba de un lado a otro atendiendo a Kagura y sin conocer que estaba exponiendo mi vida tratando de salvar la de ella, él estaba pendiente de lo que le podía suceder a Ayame, odié esa situación... y aunque tal vez él ya no tenga presente el recuerdo de ella pero yo si pienso a cada instante que entre ambos hubo algo, no pude resistirlo mas y terminé con él, sin embargo si él me quisiera como tanto profesaba hacerlo me hubiera seguido insistiendo... y... tal vez es posible que yo no hubiese estado sola llorando en mi casa por él, el día de ayer... no hubiese estado sola... y tal vez... Moryomaru... no... –ella quedó callada, estática, no lloraba, no sonreía, su rostro reflejaba la gran tristeza que estaba dentro de su corazón, quería explotar en rabia pero ni siquiera eso la dejaba hacer ese enorme sentimiento que la embargaba. No pudo continuar, el solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que su estómago se le revolviera nuevamente. El silencio inundaba la habitación, un silencio largo... incómodo... tedioso-

:::Kagome::: No se que podría decirte Rin, yo menos que nadie puedo hablar sobre ese tema. ¿Perdonar o no perdonar? Eso está en el corazón de cada quien, si tienes la voluntad para olvidar y perdonar.. ¡hazlo! Pero es algo que nadie te lo puede decir o forzar, si no tienes la voluntad suficiente de olvidar jamás podrás perdonar sin embargo si no lo haces ese sentimiento te seguirá quemando el corazón y robándote poco a poco tu vida haciéndote sentir miserable, en realidad ¿vale la pena? Puedes tener la felicidad enfrente si lo deseas pero si nos seguimos poniendo tantas barreras jamás podremos alcanzarla y cuando menos nos demos cuenta, se habrá esfumado y lo único que nos quedará es lamentarnos por las duras acciones que tomamos –habló para ella misma más que para Rin sin embargo en el caso de ambas aquellas palabras les aplicaba. Su celular las interrumpió anunciándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje- Por cierto, todo en el departamento está tranquilo gracias a todas tus indicaciones y enseñanzas hemos podido superar este impase.

:::Rin::: Te lo agradezco Kagome. Solo un día mas ¿si? Espero reincorporarme lo mas pronto posible, es justo lo que voy a necesitar para distraerme y no seguir pensando siempre en lo mismo –su celular volvía a sonar- ¿Hay alguna emergencia?

:::Kagome::: Al parecer si... pero... –ella quedó callada, tenía que irse a atender la llamada. Agarró el teléfono que estaba a un lado en una de las mesas de la habitación ya que a lo mejor necesitaba dar algunas indicaciones, ya que los mensajes nunca revelaban las emergencias solamente se podía leer a que número de extensión podía hablar- ¿Qué sucede Jeka? –preguntaba con el auricular en su oído, la otra chica que estaba en una sala de cirugía colocaba el teléfono para escucharla por el parlante y así no distraerse sosteniendo el aparato-

:::Jeka::: Kagome, acaba de venir una señora con 10 cms de dilatación, ya está lista pero tiene atravesado al bebé, ya salió una mano.. pero... si sigue haciendo presión podríamos tener una fractura... no se que hacer Kagome, vente de inmediato..! Estamos en cirugía 4! –gritó desesperada la chica-

:::Kagome::: Aguanta... tuvieron tiempo para ponerle la raquídea?

:::Jeka::: No.. ya venia con 8 de dilatación ya no se le podía aplicar y en lo que preparamos la sala dilató los otros 2 cms. Necesito que vengas Kagome! Rápido!

:::Kagome::: Esta bien.. voy para allá... –le aseguró colgando el aparato, para luego dirigirse a su amiga- Rin.. no te preocupes a pesar que no estará contigo aquí en la habitación pero el Dr. Suikotsu estará afuera y estoy segura que no dejará que nadie entre a no ser que sea alguien conocido y de confianza, tengo irme... –le explicaba de manera rápida en menos de 30 segundos lo que estaba pasando para que si pudiera le diera alguna recomendación final, Rin sabia a la perfección que si ella se encontrase en la misma posición que Kagome haría exactamente lo mismo, el deber y las responsabilidades siempre llamaban primero. La tomó de la mano antes de irse, aun con sus ojos llorosos y las lágrimas rodando por cada una de sus mejillas-

:::Rin::: Gracias Kagome... y dile.. a Suikotsu... que entre por favor...

Kagome salió disparada como si fuese la bala de algún revolver. Estaba desesperada, quería inventar algún método de tele transportación para llegar instantáneamente a la sala de cirugía 4, obviamente aquello era imposible.

...

El chico aun no podía creer que Rin lo dejara entrar, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, su mente se limitaba a pensar que hablarían nada más del juicio del siguiente día. Le destrozó el corazón al ver como Rin estaba vendada, sus ojos morados y una pequeña cirugía en su pómulo golpeado e inclusive en aquella fachada de dolor podía distinguir que sus bellos ojos estaban de un color tan rojo que le aseguraba que pasaba llorando todo el día.

:::Rin::: Gracias.. Suikotsu... por ayudar a capturar a.. Moryomaru... y sus cómplices.

:::Suikotsu::: Uno de ellos, el que dijiste que el mismo Moryomaru casi le había desecho el rostro murió hace un par de horas en el hospital en el que lo estaban atendiendo, el trauma craneal que tenía aunado con la pérdida de sangre era demasiado grande, además lo llevaron demasiado tarde al hospital, por lo que no pudieron hacer mucho por él... ¿Te dijo Kagome lo de la audiencia de mañana?

:::Rin::: Sería.. posible... si me podrías.. acompañar el día de mañana?

:::Suikotsu::: Claro, como quieras, puedo pedirle a Mokotsu o a Renkotsu que mande dos guardaespaldas para que te escolten, yo podría ir en un carro cercano al tuyo para que te sientas mas segura.

:::Rin::: Gracias.. pero.. me gustaría... que fueras tu.. el que me acompañaras para.. enfrentar a Moryomaru, necesito.. la fuerza necesaria para presentarme enfrente de él y hacer el careo... y esa fuerza.. solo la conseguiré... si tú estás conmigo tomando mi mano... –esbozó una sonrisa, ella lo necesitaba y no dudaría en darle su ayuda todo lo que pudiera-

:::Suikotsu::: Rin.. –rompió el pequeño silencio que se lograba tras su petición- perdóname... por todo lo que te he hecho –suplicó mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de la cama y de ella para luego tomarla de su mano- nunca, nunca quise dañarte de esa manera y te prometo que si me das una nueva oportunidad, te prometo... que te cuidaré para siempre y no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daña una vez mas –lloró, simplemente sus palabras no dejaban de llegar hasta su dolido y frágil corazón, pero había algo que le perturbaba en su mente "¿Y Ayame?"-

:::Rin::: Dime Suikotsu... ¿Qué sucederá... con Ayame?

...

Todos terminaban de lo más exhaustos después del juicio. Tonks presentaba todas las pruebas para demostrar que Hakudoshi era hijo de Sesshoumaru, la situación se ponía bastante delicada debido al testamento de Kagura, lo cual a cada minuto lograba una sonrisa de felicidad en sus abuelos, Sara y John, al saberse victoriosos. Al terminar el receso del almuerzo Tonks presentaba una prueba mas, la vida de Hakudoshi podía peligrar si él se quedaba a vivir con sus bisabuelos, Moryomaru finalmente era atrapado por las autoridades y al hacerle las pruebas de dopaje descubrían que estaba drogado con tres diferentes sustancias y reclamando que Hakudoshi había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su hermana y a pesar que el abogado de Sara y John insistía en que se tenía que abrir un juicio completamente a parte ella insistía que estaba demasiado relacionado también con el caso actual.

Se dio de todas sus mañas y su jerga fue la que dominó aquel Tribunal. El fallo había sido absoluto, la custodia estaba siendo entregada por completo a Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo sus abuelos podían llegar a visitarlo a donde Sesshoumaru lo estipulara, teniendo en cuenta una restricción de 50 millas a la redonda en donde Moryomaru no podía estar cerca de su sobrino, por lo que una visita a la casa de ellos podría ser imposible mientras él se conservara en aquel lugar. Ambos se lamentaban el caso, aunque no tenían la culpa de la adicción de Moryomaru pero tenían la culpa por no haberle prestado atención, ellos se habían centrado nada mas en su hijo, su nieta y su bisnieto olvidándose por completo de su primer nieto, la situación final de Moryomaru podía ser culpa de ellos.

:::John::: Espero que mantengas firme la promesa que podremos ver a Hakudoshi, Sesshoumaru... –felicitó firmemente mientras estrechaba su mano-

:::Sesshoumaru::: El juez ya dictaminó sentencia y dijo que ustedes lo podrían visitar, por el momento que se encuentra en el hospital y que no lo podamos sacar pueden llegar a las veces que quieran, cuando lo lleve a mi casa ya nos arreglaremos con las visitas.

:::Sara::: Gracias Sesshoumaru.. –aceptó cortésmente la señora mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su cartera y empezaba a secar sus lágrimas-

Era increíble que aquella disputa hubiese llegado tan noche, ya eran casi las 7, obviamente todos estaban cansados de estar todo el día en el Tribunal, para Sesshoumaru, Inu-No, Kouga, quien estaba allí para rendir también sus declaraciones, se asemejaba como si fuese 36 horas de trabajo continuo o quizás peor, el estar simplemente sentados con el estrés a flor de piel era inclusive mas agotador que pasar en dos días en emergencia.

:::Kouga::: Felicidades Sesshoumaru –se despedía felicitándolo mientras estrechaba su mano y le daba palmadas en su espalda- Me alegra haberte podido ayudar en algo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Ya te vas a ver a Ayame?

:::Kouga::: Entro de turno a las 6 a.m, así que deseo quedarme un rato con ella en la noche para luego irme a dormir un rato en la madrugada y así entrar fresco en la mañana. Adiós Dr. Taisho, nos vemos Inuyasha cuídate. –se despidió cortésmente de los demás integrantes del clan-

:::Inu-No::: Yo he quedado de ir a una cena con Kaoru –interrumpió su padre luego que Kouga se retirara- así que igual los dejo y.. felicidades hijo, es una alegría saber que Hakudoshi el día de mañana ya será un miembro oficial de nuestra familia.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es, mañana a las 8 a.m iré a asentarlo.

:::Inu-No::: Perfecto, cuando tengas los documentos llévalos a mi oficina yo me encargaré que éstos lleguen al albacea de la familia para que lo puedan incluir como un miembro oficial y legal de los Taisho. Cuídate... nos vemos Inuyasha –su padre se despedía dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Al saber que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiese escucharlo Sesshoumaru decidió recordarle a su hermano de la promesa que le hacía por la mañana-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No se te olvida verdad, Inuyasha? –preguntó entre dientes y con obvia molestia en sus palabras-

:::Inuyasha::: No.. no te preocupes, no se me olvida.. ¿Nos vamos ya o nos encontramos en el lugar?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de cenar, así que te espero dentro de una hora en el restaurante.. ¡no llegues tarde Inuyasha!

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes Sesshoumaru, dentro de una hora allí te estaré esperando.

Ambos se despedían tomando cada uno su camino para ir en búsqueda de sus automóviles que estaban estacionados en el parqueo de los Juzgados. Sesshoumaru colocó su saco en el asiento del copiloto haciendo la misma acción con su corbata, recogió las mangas largas de su camisa haciéndolas un puño para que llegaran hasta sus codos, encendió el auto, puso un CD de Rock suave en inglés y se dirigió camino al hospital, necesitaba ir a ver aunque fuese un rato a Hakudoshi, además tenía que sacar la tarjeta de nacimiento para asentar a su hijo, una emoción muy particular inundaba cada parte de su ser al saber que pronto sería solo de él. Habían tantas decisiones que tomar, acciones que realizar, pero todo dependería de aquella cena.

* * *

Comentarios: chicas! Gracias por sus animosos comentarios, gracias a hekate (mi geme linda...) Cremisi, (tan linda mi amiga que hasta fics me dedica), camony (como siempre espero que tu bebé siga creciendo) y a mi mami linda Kona Kuchiki! Sorry mami, iba a subir el 25 el capitulo por ser tu cumple pero ya no pude T_T la U está pesadísima y encima tengo el cumple de mi mami el 01/feb y estamos tratando de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa... bueno, me gustaría extenderme con cada una como siempre lo hago, pero es mentira, si lo hago no subo el capitulo.. así que espero les haya gustado... y FELIZ CUMPLE MAMI LINDA! Que cumplas muchos mas...

Se les quiere chicas!


	77. Decisiones firmes

Disclaimer: Los pensamientos de los personajes están expresados en medio de los asteriscos *xx*. Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**CAPITULO 77**

**::::::DECISIONES FIRMES::::::**

:::Rin::: Dime Suikotsu... ¿Qué sucederá... con Ayame?

Allí estaban ambos, ella en su cama sentada y él parado en la puerta mirándose frente a frente, el aliento y las fuerzas se les escapaban con aquella pregunta, era difícil responder no por el hecho en sí, sino que las palabras eran difíciles articularlas ¿responder bien o mal? Ambos tenían que pensar con cuidado. El largo e incómodo silencio le demostraba a Rin que ese tema aún era demasiado delicado entre ambos, pero Suikotsu estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario, Rin.. sería la persona mas importante para él.

:::Suikotsu::: Respecto a tu pregunta.. no tienes porque preocuparte por Ayame –bajó una vez mas su triste mirada, no quería hablar del tema a pesar que ella lo sacaba a la luz, pero sabia que necesitaba aclararlo- Kouga... –sonrió por lo bajo demostrando una pequeña felicidad en su rostro- ...estoy seguro que no debería de decirte esto ya que asumo que debe de ser un secreto, así que espero que lo guardes como tal y si te lo llega a comentar ya sean Ayame o Kagome, por favor sorpréndete ¿si? –ella asintió sin saber en realidad que era lo que necesitaba decirle- Kouga le propondrá matrimonio...

:::Rin::: Pero.. y... ¿el bebé? ¿Engañarán de esa manera a Kouga para que se haga cargo de alguien que ni siquiera es de él?

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

:::Rin::: Lo escuché de ti.. y tú estabas bastante seguro de lo que le confirmabas a Kouga...

:::Suikotsu::: Estaba ciego.. simplemente eso.. no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Ayame.. ya es historia para mi –su rostro seguía mostrando una pequeña felicidad, un tanto liberadora por lo menos a simple vista, sin embargo el reflejo que tenían sus ojos lo contradecían un poco, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre el cual le entregaba sin ningún miramiento a Rin-

...

Tenía un ansia y una desesperación como nunca antes la experimentaba, por lo menos no una de dicha y alegría. Ya había pasado por la desesperación, por la angustia y la tristeza, sin embargo nunca había tenido sentimientos buenos tan fuertes, aquella era la primera vez.

Quería correr a toda la velocidad que le dieran sus piernas por todo el hospital, obviamente no era lo correcto y estaba seguro de ello, tenía una imagen que conservar además de reglas que tenía que seguir en el hospital, no se podía dejar llevar así por así. Todo el personal que lo veía lo saludaba respetuosamente ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia 'Buenas noches Dr. Sesshoumaru' él simplemente trataba de regresar aquel saludo asintiendo con su cabeza ni siquiera podía hablar bien y no se iba a dar el lujo de tartamudear enfrente de alguien. Se dirigió directamente a la UCIN en donde se encontraba Hakudoshi, en sus cortas y pequeñas palabras le explicaba a Bankotsu que finalmente conseguía la custodia total de su hijo, asimismo le solicitaba que le preparara la tarjeta de nacimiento que otorgaba el hospital para poderlo asentar en el Ministerio Público con su apellido, Bankotsu afirmaba que se lo entregaría al día siguiente a las 9 am, ya que los sellos del hospital permanecían en las oficinas las cuales a esa hora ya se encontraban cerradas, no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptarlo.

Ya eran casi las 8 pm estaba seguro que Kagome estaría saliendo. Se dirigió a buscar la estación para preguntar por ella, sin embargo le confirmaban que aun estaba con cierta emergencia y que no terminaba con ella. Algo llamó particularmente su atención, enfrente de él estaba el expediente de Ayame. Lo tomó para hojearlo un poco dándose cuenta que Kagome autorizaba el alta para el día siguiente a las 4 pm, si el monitoreo que le realizaba de las 8 am a las 12 pm salía en perfectas condiciones como resultaba ese mismo día.

:::Kagome::: Hola Sesshoumaru -lo sacaba de sus pensamientos saludándolo alegremente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya terminaste?

:::Kagome::: Si... acabamos de salir de una cesárea, estuvo bastante complicada pero por suerte todo salió bien, según lo que comentó Bankotsu el bebé solamente estará en observación hasta las 8 am, esperemos en el transcurso de la noche no nos de ninguna sorpresa. A la madre ya la pasamos a sala de recuperación, se portó increíblemente valiente a pesar que solo tiene 19 años.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te invito a cenar –le dijo mas como una orden que una petición de alguna cita. Ella se sonrojó-

:::Kagome::: Todavía tengo que preparar mis reportes para dejarle todos los pacientes listos al Dr. Nara –Shikamaru Nara era uno de los reemplazos de Rin, ginecólogo y de la misma promoción de Bankotsu, sin embargo él tomaba esa área en lugar de pediatría simplemente por no seguir a su amigo. Era muy bueno e inteligente, sin embargo decía que los turnos en la mañana eran demasiado problemáticos, prefería la quietud y la agitación de la noche en donde se presentaban inclusive emergencias más extrañas que en la mañana-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes, yo te espero, así que mejor date prisa para salir antes de lo que has planeado -Ella suspiró, además la invitación a la cena no le caía nada mal, se sentía tan cansada que no tenía ganas de llegar a cocinar, ni siquiera una comida ligera a su casa, además tal vez así ellos podrían seguir hablando respecto a lo sucedido-

:::Kagome::: Está bien, trataré de salir lo antes posible –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con la cual logró un pequeño sonrojo en el peliplata, obligándolo a darse la media vuelta para que nadie lo pudiese ver-

Vio como se retiraba del lugar y al hacerlo tomó su celular para hacer una llamada.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Llegaré en unos 45 minutos... no creas que me he olvidado, así que dame tiempo.

...

El agua tibia recorría cada centímetro de los bien formados músculos de Kouga. Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaban cada uno de sus pectorales de forma tan sensual que trataba de imaginarse que era Ayame la que hacía el contacto.

_Juré nunca enamorarme a lo tonto... siempre lo evité y me encuentro justo ahora sin darme cuenta, declarándole mi amor a una persona de quien no estoy seguro que sienta lo mismo por mi. _

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué me diste Ayame...? para.. enamorarme perdidamente de ti... para sentir que eres el aire que respiro, que sin ti me asfixiaría como si estuviera entrando al espacio exterior... es ilógico seguir pensando siempre en lo mismo.. no creo que exista una razón para el amor, un porqué para explicar esto que tanto oprime el pecho y que no me deja vivir en paz._

Cerró la regadera y se dispuso a salir del baño aún con todas las gotas que resbalaban desde sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros hasta su cuerpo. Su decisión estaba tomada, al día siguiente le pediría a Ayame que se casara con él y fuese cual fuese su respuesta, él la respetaría.

...

Habían sido los 20 minutos más olímpicos de Kagome pero finalmente estaba lista, inclusive con una nueva muda de ropa de la cual estaba segura en la mañana que la sacaba de su casa, que al final del día la necesitaría. Se despidió de todos sus compañeros para luego despedirse de Rin junto con Sesshoumaru. Con ella estaban Inu-No y Kaoru, ya que ella se quedaría con su hija durante toda la noche para poderla cuidar, ella se sentía mas segura con su madre, después de todo nunca hay nadie mejor que una madre para cuidar a una hija enferma.

El camino hacia el restaurante era silencioso y un tanto incómodo, pero ella había decidido algo, si había empezado con la verdad continuaría hablando con ella aunque aquello significara que la ruptura de la relación sería terminal.

:::Kagome::: Siento mucho todo lo que a pasado, Sesshoumaru, pero me alegra saber, que Tonks haya ganado el juicio para ti... estoy segura que.. Hakudoshi, no podría tener un mejor lugar.. que estando al lado de su padre –comenzó a hablar para romper aquel molesto silencio-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué piensas de él, Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Es... un bebé que te roba el aliento con el solo hecho de verlo, creo que no podría esperar a escuchar la primera sonrisa que de –el se sorprendió, ella tenía una cara angelical y lo suficientemente tierna a la vez para demostrar que aquellas pocas palabras eran demasiado sinceras y directas del corazón-

Sin darse cuenta, llegaban a uno de los pocos restaurantes que estaban en funcionamiento ya que no muchos estaban en la capacidad de abrir de inmediato luego del terremoto. Al entrar ella simplemente se paralizó, en una de las mesas de las esquinas estaba Inuyasha sentado con una copa de vino en la mano. ¿No era suficiente haberse emborrachado y perdido la conciencia? Y aun así, ¡seguía tomando! Kagome sintió un temblor que se inició desde su estómago canalizando toda aquella rabia justo en sus piernas, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano para darle fuerzas de continuar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si estás dispuesta a continuar la relación, así como yo lo estoy, debemos de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y eso implica que tú y él deben de hablar de una buena vez por todas y que entre los tres aclaremos lo que debíamos de hacer desde un principio. Así que estás en tu decisión, irte para terminar o quedarte y luchar por ambos –inesperadamente soltó su mano, dándole a entender que tenía dos opciones: una quedarse y enfrentarse a la realidad y dos irse y no volver a buscarlo nunca más-

:::Kagome::: Si puedo superar... –empezó a hablar con su voz cortada volviéndole a tomar su mano entrelazándola con la de ella- el hecho de que seas padre y tu puedas.. perdonarme... por mi... descuido, estando juntos estoy segura que todo lo podremos superar –sus palabras eran seguras a pesar del titubeo al inicio, lo podía saber por la fuerza con la que hablaba. Se alegró al saber que ella no seguiría huyendo, eso también le dio fuerzas para continuar-

Al presentarse ante Inuyasha, éste no dejó de sorprenderse casi tirando a la mesa la copa de vino que aún no terminaba, sin embargo su cortesía no desapareció en ningún instante. Saludó a su hermano estrechándole su mano y a Kagome brindándole una pequeña sonrisa. Los tres estaban sentados en aquella mesa redonda, nuevamente un pequeño silencio era lo que gobernaba en aquel sitio, lo único que se podía escuchar era la música de fondo y el hablar de los demás comensales. La tensión entre Inuyasha y Kagome se podía sentir en el ambiente. Sesshoumaru fue el que decidió romper aquella zozobra.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Quiero que sepas Inuyasha, que Kagome y yo hemos decidido dejar a un lado nuestros problemas y continuar con nuestra relación, sin embargo, dado lo que pasó entre ustedes dos no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tu amistad con ella –Kagome temblaba, al estar tan cerca de Inuyasha su memoria le jugaba una mala pasada una vez mas-

"Ambos iban subiendo con dificultad las gradas del apartamento de Inuyasha, el grado de alcohol en sus cuerpos hacia que ambos se sintieran lujuriosos y extremadamente calientes. Aquella sensación de pasión sería difícil de olvidar por mucho tiempo.

Empezaron a discutir cualquier tontería, pero luego un silencio los embargó, sin decir nada empezaron a besarse, las manos de Inuyasha recorrían su cuerpo de manera desesperada intentando colarse por debajo de la ropa y alcanzar su delicada y blanca piel. Un gemido de placer salió de la boca de Kagome pidiendo por mas caricias al sentir como masajeaba sus senos de forma desesperada"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza tratando de obligar a su mente olvidar aquellos malditos recuerdos por los cuales estaban precisamente en esa situación. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, pero sintió cierto alivio cuando se percató que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando mucha atención.

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes –expresó de manera calmada, él estaba consciente que sus acciones no habían sido de lo mas correctas con Kagome y sobre todo con su hermano, todo lo pasado en los últimos días lo hacían madurar a un punto que ni siquiera pensó en reaccionar de aquella manera con la sorpresa de la presencia de ella- el día de mañana continuaremos con el concierto que teníamos programado antes de la muerte de Kikyo, será estrictamente para recaudar fondos para todos los damnificados del terremoto y Naraku también ya nos tiene cubiertos los próximos 6 meses con una gira por los países en las ciudades en donde tenemos mayor presencia, como podrás ver... me mantendré lo suficientemente alejado de todos, además por el momento Tonks será la representante del grupo –ambos parecían ignorar a Kagome quien estaba en un trance con la voz de Inuyasha-

"Su lengua pasando por su cuello, las manos de ella quitándole su blusa, sus cuerpos sudados y pegados tratando de caminar sin dejar de abrazarse, él la tomaba suavemente por el rostro para guiarla hasta la habitación, sintió como pegaron contra el pilar que estaba en medio de la sala y el comedor haciendo que su mano izquierda golpeara dejando caer su reloj al suelo, pero nada de aquello importaba, lo único que les interesaba era el sentirse uno con el otro.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto y ambos empezaron a desnudarse, ella solamente quedaba en ropa interior mientras él lograba que ella se sentara en su perfecta y desnuda erección, la cual sería detenida por la fina tela de sus bragas. Continuaron besándose de manera lujuriosa y sin pudor, dándole rienda sueltas a sus instintos. La intimidad de Kagome empezaba a palpitar pidiendo a gritos que se despojara de todo para que Inuyasha la poseyera una y otra vez para gemir por más"

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estoy consciente que la solución no es separarlos y que no vuelvan a ser amigos, pero...

:::Inuyasha::: Lo sé.. no tienes porque explicármelo, cometí un error... bajo cualquier concepto mi reacción fue intolerable... es por eso que quiero decirte, es decir, quiero decirle a ambos, que me alegra que estén juntos, se que no podría haber mejor hombre para Kagome que tú y no hay una mejor mujer para ti que Kagome –Quería estar en la conversación, pero no podía hacerlo, sabia que si decía alguna palabra lo único que saldría de su boca sería alguna clase de gemido, su mente estaba recordando paso a paso lo que sucedía y por alguna razón ya no deseaba detenerla-

"Ella suplicó justo como lo pensaba, lo necesitaba, quería que le saciara la desbordante lujuria que estaba emanando por cada centímetro de su sudoroso cuerpo. Él no se hizo de rogar. La acostó gentilmente en su cama mientras se dirigió a la gaveta de su mesa de noche, estaba alcoholizado pero no era ningún estúpido, inclusive en una noche de placer podía dejar embarazada a Kagome. Tomó una bolsa con un preservativo para luego sacarlo. Lo tomo de la punta para cogerlo con una mano y así poder empezar a desvestirla y que su desnudez quedara enfrente de sus ojos. Justo como siempre se la imaginó, ella era perfecta en todo sentido.

Kagome estaba desnuda jugando con una de sus piernas en el pecho del peliplata. Inuyasha empezó a colocar el preservativo en su listo y erecto miembro deseando hacerlo lo más rápido posible para luego comenzar a gozar de su cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, no quería que por algún descuido aquel objeto se rompiera y de todos modos su precaución fuese inservible. Sintió como ella quitó su pierna alejando el pasional contacto con el que segundos anteriores lo seducía"

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espero que no te vuelvas a oponer a nuestro noviazgo Inuyasha, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Kagome para que tu vengas a incrementarlos con una niñería.

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes... aprendí mi lección... –aceptó aun mordiéndose los labios de la rabia que sentía, si.. en su momento quería destrozarle el rostro a Sesshoumaru por haberse apropiado de quien creía que era 'su novia' pero luego entendió que tenía nada mas razones egoístas para estar con ella, en realidad no era amor.. simplemente un capricho-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Toma... –le dijo mientras tiró una pequeña caja en la mesa- estoy seguro que la próxima vez que lo entregues a una mujer lo pensarás mejor –Inuyasha tomó la caja y la abrió, era su dije, precisamente el que le entregaba a Kagome en navidad-

:::Inuyasha::: Yo también estoy seguro de ello, ahora entiendo cual es el verdadero significado de esta joya... –su mirada cambió a una de tristeza cuando su mente le entregaba el recuerdo de Kikyo, si... hubiese querido entregárselo a ella, pero había sido un tonto con toda la expresión de la palabra-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entrégaselo a mi padre, él lo pondrá nuevamente con los demás... –el asintió-

:::Inuyasha::: Otra cosa mas.. Sesshoumaru.. Kagome... quiero.. –sus palabras se cortaron mientras cerraba sus ojos dorados para poder tomar el valor que tanto necesitaba en esos instantes- es decir.. deseo.. pedirles una disculpa a ambos.. lo que pasó en mi apartamento...

"Sintió su cuerpo pesado, pero en forma diferente como lo sentía luego de un turno de 36 horas, quería cerrar sus ojos y poco a poco lo fue haciendo. Ya no tenía control de ella misma, por lo que solo sintió como Inuyasha tocaba sus hombros intentándola despertar. Recordó haber hecho algún tipo de gemido, aunque en realidad lo que deseaba era decirle 'déjame en paz.. quiero dormir' pero aún no podía expresarse de aquella manera.

Sintió como a los instantes algo caliente la cubría, lo mas seguro era que Inuyasha la envolvía con la tibia sábana para que ella no se fuese a enfriar por el sereno de la noche.

Durmió como nunca antes lo había hecho, su descanso era increíble. Si... Kagome se quedaba dormida justo antes de comenzar aquel acto salvaje, Inuyasha intentó despertarla pero ella no respondía, no le quedó mas remedio que tirar en el suelo aquel preservativo y comenzar a satisfacerse el solo para bajar aquella erección, luego se quedaba dormido abrazándola. Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era que la borrachera sería de tal grado que borrarían lo ocurrido aquella noche"

:::Kagome::: ¡NOO! –gritó ella levantándose de su asiento, una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha con una sonrisa de felicidad, se sentía liberada como nunca antes, sus manos temblaban y ambos lo podían notar al instante en que ella se llevaba su mano izquierda a su boca- No.. tienes que disculparte de nada Inuyasha... porque... nada pasó.. entre tú y yo –Aceptó, aquellas palabras hicieron que nuevamente se sentara en su asiento recobrando su aliento, tomó una copa que estaba enfrente e ingirió el liquido amarillento que al sentir el contacto con sus papilas gustativas lo deleitó como si fuese la mismísima agua de la juventud-

:::Inuyasha::: A... qué.. te refieres.. Kagome? –preguntó aun dudoso el chico, estaba seguro que había pasado algo, al despertar sintió su cuerpo pegajoso y encontraba aquel preservativo usado en el suelo, ¿sería que Kagome pensaba mentirle deliberadamente a Sesshoumaru para que ese acto quedara por completo en el pasado? Exactamente eso era lo que cruzaba por su mente y necesitaba preguntarle, pero se había prometido a él mismo que no volvería a hacer nada de forma imprudente, especialmente si con eso lastimaría a alguien mas-

:::Kagome::: A eso Inuyasha.. a que no pasó nada aquella noche entre los dos.. –sonrió mientras aun continuaba llorando de felicidad- no te lo puedo negar Sesshoumaru, el grado de alcohol que recorría mi cuerpo era demasiado, estoy segura que unas 5 copas más y me hubiese conducido a un coma etílico... estoy segura que por eso tanto Inuyasha como yo borramos lo que sucedió esa noche... pero... he logrado recordar... y no.. no sucedió nada... –su voz temblaba, pero era la emoción que recorría su ser, esa... esa era la Kagome que Sesshoumaru conocía, la que decía la verdad con sus propias palabras no importando que fuesen a pensar los demás-

:::Inuyasha::: En serio... lograste recordar..?

:::Kagome::: Si... me da pena admitirlo, pero por el mismo grado de alcohol en mi sangre me hizo cometer una imprudencia como continuar besándome contigo y casi llegar mas, pero justo cuando estábamos listos, yo.. me quedé dormida... –aceptó con sus mejillas rosadas, en realidad le había aceptado a Sesshoumaru que a pesar que no tenían relaciones pero existían todo tipos de caricias, Inuyasha suspiró-

:::Inuyasha::: Tienes razón... –aseguró también llevándose su mano derecha a su boca- ella.. tiene razón Sesshoumaru.. ella se quedó dormida y luego yo procedí a envolverla con la sábana, me quedé dormido a su lado, pero no.. no pasó nada... –Sesshoumaru estaba serio, es cierto, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero...-

...

Ya eran casi las 9.30 de la noche, Suikotsu regresaba de unas diligencias luego que la madre de Rin lo sustituyera para cuidarla. Ella salía un instante para ir a la máquina de expresos y reanimarse al empezar la noche.

:::Kaoru::: ¿Ya cenaste Suikotsu? –preguntaba secamente, Inu-No se había retirado minutos atrás-

:::Suikotsu::: No.. aún no... y ustedes.. ya lo hicieron?

:::Kaoru::: Yo si, pero Rin no tiene muchos ánimos para ingerir alimento alguno, pero aún así la obligué a comerse algo ligero, ¿Vas a entrar?

No sabía que responder, estaba completamente en blanco, como si algo o alguien le borrara su memoria y en lugar de ello dejara una hoja de papel sin utilizar. No pudo dejar de recordar, justo lo que pasaba 1 hora antes de llegar allí y luego de haberle enseñado aquel sobre y su contenido a Rin.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Kouga aún no viene?

:::Ayame::: No... se quedará un rato en su casa y vendrá dentro de 3 horas aproximadamente.

:::Suikotsu::: Ya veo...

:::Ayame::: A... ¿Qué has venido Suikotsu? ¿Ya... lo tienes?

:::Suikotsu::: Así es.. –aseguró mientras sacaba el mismo sobre que minutos atrás le enseñaba a Rin, ella quedó sin habla-

:::Ayame::: Me.. parece que es muy pronto...

:::Suikotsu::: Le dije a mi amigo que necesitaba la respuesta este mismo día, tenía que aprovechar que Kouga a estado todo el día en los Juzgados con Sesshoumaru.

:::Ayame::: ¿Ya lo...?

:::Suikotsu::: Claro que si... de hecho sabía la respuesta desde antes que aceptaras a hacer la prueba de paternidad.

:::Ayame::: ¿Y...?

:::Suikotsu::: Míralo por ti misma para que salgas de una buena vez de todas tus dudas –ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía en sus manos la decisión para su futuro, ¿seria o no Suikotsu el padre de su bebé? En un instante sintió como todo el oxígeno se alejaba de su cuerpo. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó la pequeña hoja de media carta que estaba adentro. El papel se movía como su fuese la hoja de un árbol siendo azotada por una gran ventisca, pero era su propia culpa debido al temblor de sus manos provocado por su mismo nerviosismo. Suspiró mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- Tranquila Ayame...

:::Ayame::: No... no lo puedo creer... –aceptó llorando- ¿Cómo... es posible...?

:::Suikotsu::: Te lo dije inclusive antes que aceptaras a hacer la prueba, sabía a la perfección que ese bebé es de Kouga, pero ahora ya puedes estar segura de ello...

:::Ayame::: No.. puedo creer que haya salido negativa...

:::Suikotsu::: No es nada de lo que nos tengamos que sorprender –ella sonrió mientras se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para remover sus lágrimas-

:::Ayame::: Ahora... solamente me resta el decírselo...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendido e indignado- Ya sabes a la perfección que ese bebé es de él no es mío.

:::Ayame::: Si, pero esto no borra lo que hicimos... Yo... engañé a Kouga y... no puedo quedarme con ello, él.. simplemente no se le merece.

:::Suikotsu::: Kouga te ama Ayame!

:::Ayame::: Ya lo sé.. y yo también lo amo... pero no podría continuar con nuestra relación mientras le siga guardando este secreto.

:::Suikotsu::: Estoy seguro que es un error, pero no te detendré, por lo menos ya sabes que ese es hijo no es mío...

Suikotsu dio la media vuelta y salió de su habitación. Afuera se encontraba Jakotsu esperándolo con un vaso de café en su mano derecha.

:::Jakotsu::: ¿Estás seguro de esto Sui?

:::Suikotsu::: Es lo mejor...

:::Jakotsu::: ¿Cuándo te entregarán la verdadera respuesta?

:::Suikotsu::: Hasta dentro de 12 días... pero la conozco, ella no estaría tranquila hasta que conociera la verdad, además estoy seguro que Kouga no debe de tardar en proponerle matrimonio y ella no le daría una respuesta si tenía dudas sobre la paternidad.

:::Jakotsu::: Pero es otra mentira Sui... ¿por qué demonios sigues en la misma situación? No sería mas fácil decirle la verdad, primero le ocultas lo de nuestros padres y ahora le ocultas esto...

:::Suikotsu::: Quiero que ella sea feliz... y... he comprendido que no lo sería a mi lado... es mejor dejarla ir... y Kouga... se que ese bastardo... la hará feliz como ella se merece.

Jakotsu no compartía su mentalidad pero su hermano siempre tomaba sus propias decisiones y esta no sería la excepción. Rin veía también aquellos resultados lo cual le tranquilizaba el conocer que él no sería el padre del bebé de Ayame y si Kouga le proponía matrimonio todas sus dudas se despejarían.

:::Kaoru::: Suikotsu? –le llamó una vez mas al ver como se quedaba callado y con su mirada perdida-

:::Suikotsu::: Perdona Kaoru... ¿qué me decías?

:::Kaoru::: No se si entrarás a verla... asumo que también debes de estar cansado.

:::Suikotsu::: No te preocupes, ve a tomarte tu café, yo me quedaré con ella mientras regresas.

Rin aun no estaba segura de darle una segunda oportunidad a Suikotsu, pero por el momento no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para rechazar su amistad, quizás con el tiempo y con un poco de terapia podría superar sus propios miedos, aquellos que le oprimían el pecho recordando a cada instante el maltrato que había tenido con Moryomaru.

...

La velada con los hermanos Taisho y Kagome se alargaba más de lo que los tres necesitaban, ella lo recordaba todo, nada sucedía con Inuyasha, aunque aquel 'nada' era relativo. La seriedad en el rostro de Sesshoumaru no cambiaba inclusive desde que entraba al lugar, ciertamente era un alivio el saber de la propia boca de la chica que su hermano y ella no habían llegado hasta tener relaciones sexuales, pero...

:::Inuyasha:: El día de mañana me voy de la casa de mi padre, tendremos una entrevista en Tokio con toda la banda, estamos seguro que ayudará a la promoción del disco y así podrán asistir mas personas al concierto en donde recaudaremos fondos.

:::Kagome::: Estoy segura que podrán ayudar a muchas personas Inuyasha.. me alegro que mi tío también haya pensado en ello.

:::Inuyasha::: Asumo que él también se irá mañana no?

:::Kagome::: De hecho, se fue ahora en la noche, dijo que tenía muchos pendientes y que no estaba haciendo mayor cosa aquí, me llamó al final de la tarde para despedirse y...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No sería mejor que te fueras a descansar Inuyasha? –preguntó cortante conservando su mirada en un punto fijo en la mesa-

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Te lo tengo que repetir Inuyasha? –expresó al momento de elevar su mirada y encontrarse con la de su hermano menor-

:::Inuyasha::: No te preocupes Kagome, además Sesshoumaru tiene razón, el día de mañana tenemos que salir temprano y..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces que te vaya bien.. hermanito... –Inuyasha entendió a la perfección que su hermano mayor no lo necesitaba en ese instante, aunque nunca lo había necesitado para nada. Agradeció mentalmente a Sesshoumaru de no haberle propinado la paliza que pensaba que se merecía, después de todo aparecer con algún ojo morado y con los pómulos reventados en televisión y en los conciertos sería la perfecta comidilla de la prensa inventando alguna noticia escandalosa como siempre solían hacerlo. Sacó de su bolsillo algunos billetes para contribuir a pagar la cuenta- Vete, no necesitamos nada de ti... –Suspiró. Se despidió de Kagome y su hermano dejándolos solos en aquel restaurante-

Ambos terminaron de comer en un incómodo silencio, Sesshoumaru no dejaba de pensar en que tendrían que hacer y Kagome se martirizaba una y otra vez reclamándose lo estúpida que había sido al echar por la borda toda su relación.

...

Kouga llegaba una hora antes de lo esperado a la habitación de Ayame, pero en esta ocasión ella lo recibía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

:::Ayame::: Kagome me dijo que tal vez el día de mañana me daría de alta, todo dependiendo de cómo salga el monitoreo...

:::Kouga::: Eso vi en tu expediente... –aceptó sonriente- Sesshoumaru obtuvo la custodia de Hakudoshi, a partir de mañana él llevará el apellido de los Taisho.

:::Ayame::: Kagome.. ya lo sabe?

:::Kouga::: Lo ignoro...

:::Ayame::: Oye Kouga.. tengo.. algo que decirte... –cambió su tono y su expresión radicalmente, apretó sus puños para tomar todo el valor posible, lo que estaba por decir era algo para lo que el chico no estaba preparado- Suikotsu...

:::Kouga::: Ayame... –la paró al instante en que escuchó su nombre sentándose a su lado para tomarle su mano- ya no te des mas vueltas pensando en él por favor Ayame... ese hombre te ha hecho mucho daño y..

:::Ayame::: No puedo seguir con esta mentira Kouga! Deseo decirte la verdad y... si me perdonas o no, será tu decisión y por favor... no la tomes basándote en mi estado, mi embarazo no tendría que influir en lo que desees realmente... –sus ojos estaban llenos de la firme decisión de continuar hablando, esta vez él no la pararía, sabía a la perfección que era lo que le diría, pero no tenía el valor de decirle que él ya lo sabía-

:::Kouga::: Esta bien...

:::Ayame::: Hace mas de un mes, justo cuando terminábamos el caso del niño Patterson, Suikotsu... y yo... –hubo una pausa, larga, interminable- nos acostamos.. –ella empezó a llorar- perdóname.. yo.. jamás he querido hacerte daño Kouga.. pero.. no se que me pasó en ese instante... simplemente perdí el control de mi misma... yo... si pudiera revertir mi pasado... lo haría... cambiaría todo... lo que fuera para... borrar se error que me carcome el alma...

:::Kouga::: ¿Por qué me lo dices Ayame?

:::Ayame::: Porque no puedo seguir ocultándotelo, te amo Kouga... y si quiero continuar nuestra relación... no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros dos...

Kouga permaneció en silencio, por supuesto que sabía la verdad, ¡por supuesto que conocía de la traición inclusive aceptada por la misma boca de Suikotsu!, pero ¿saberlo de la boca de ella? Quizás era más de lo que podía resistir.

...

La cena entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome terminaba justo como el camino del restaurante a su apartamento, totalmente larga, incómoda y silenciosa. Su confesión si bien era cierto despejaba toda duda de su integridad pero el confirmar que si habían existido besos y caricias era posible que le perturbara aún mas, ¡pero como era posible aquello! El estaba dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar que se acostaba con su hermano menor y ahora que nada había pasado, ¿Por qué su cabeza daba tantas vueltas? Era exactamente lo mismo que le sucedía a Kouga, él sabia a la perfección la traición entre Ayame y Suikotsu, pero el conocer la verdad de su adorada Ayame... ¿Por qué ambos se encontraban en la misma encrucijada?

* * *

¿En serio tengo 9 comentarios? ¿No me engañan mis ojitos? Ah si.. mi querida amiga Inuyany dejó 4 comentarios... bueno... los 5 de siempre.. nada mal... además no trabajo por comentarios sino por la satisfacción (por eso dejo de escribir tanto tiempo T_T)

**Lady-Cremisi93:** amiga, gracias por tus bellas palabras de siempre, yo se.. me he perdido pero ojala vuelva, la U está pesadísima pero está re-padre; he leído tu fic de Creo en ti y allí voy espero pronto subirte comentario, pero tenía deuda con todas ustedes con las contis pendiente, espero te guste. **camony**: siii yo se, me he tardado demasiado, pero con eso que no tuve compu pues me decepcioné un poco y ni siquiera le hice caso a mi imaginación, me alegro que ese bebe siga creciendo tanto y espero que cuando grande se parezca muchisimo a su mami que es tan buena onda y mira que pedir otro, hombre, de plano si no los trae la cigüeña, pero bueno, quizás en un par de años no? **Geme**: perdona por la tardanza pero tu sabes mis problemas T_T; y bueno, la verdad es que no, los niños dan mucha lata geme, sigue disfrutando! Espero que te guste la conti, me ha costado continuar el 78 como no tienes idea, espero el fin de semana inspirarme, gracias por tu apoyo geme linda! **Naty**: amiga linda, me alegro que te guste el fic, lo siento haberme tardado tanto, lo bueno es que aunque tu no puedas entrar mucho aquí queda, espero te esté yendo muy bien en el estudio. **Goshy**: bueno, entonces me tardo mas para darte tiempo ok? jajajaja noooo... en serio me alegro que te hayas gustado los capi, ahora vamos a ver lo que tu dices "el enfrentamiento" ayyyy no se que pasará después de ello, pero gracias por apoyarme amiga!

Y bien, **Inuyany**, amiga linda... a ti que me has dejado 3 comentarios por capitulo te digo: NO ME MOLESTA! Me encanta! y como no me voy a acordar de ti? Si tan linda que eres...

Oh Si.. ya sabia que Minato es el nombre del padre de Naruto, me encanta seguir los mangas y pues es que de repente se me acaban los personajes jajajaja. Si, la rivalidad es lo mejor en buena onda porque te hace ser mejor, me alegra traerte buenos recuerdos. Me encanta que te guste tanto el fic y no te preocupes deja review por capitulo que me encanta! A Ver, para hermana celosa le preguntas a Hekate no? jajajaja

Si... pobrecita Rin, todos querían lo peor para ella y ahora! bueno, ni te cuento... ahhh y todavía hace falta muchisimo, Inu dará muchisimos problema.. gracias por tu comen amiga.

Qué barbara te leiste los 3 en un solo día? Que bueno... ahhhh a veces uno es ciega de por vida.. jajajajaja creo que te emocionaste con este capi no? que bueno!

a ver... el ultimo... lástima que me tardo tanto no? sii Kouga es muy ingenioso no? Ohhhh ya casi llegas al viaje... ohhh espero te guste... gracias amiga por tus comentarios.

Chicas! Espero les haya gustado y paciencia para el siguiente que de una u otra manera yo se los traigo, aunque si me mandan muchos mensajes me animan mas... :)


	78. Componenda

Resumen:

Suikotsu le asegura a Rin y a Ayame que el hijo que esperaba ésta última no era de él, aseveración que estaba siendo respaldada por un pedazo de papel con una prueba de ADN. Rin no estaba segura de perdonar a Suikotsu, después de todo su traición le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, pero sabía que si quería salir adelante luego de la agresión que Moryumaru cometía con ella no debía de guardar más rencor de lo que podía soportar.

Sesshoumaru estaba teniendo una cena con Inuyasha y Kagome para dejar la situación en claro, Inuyasha no debía de acercarse a su novia nunca más, sin embargo en aquello instantes la chica tenía recuerdos de lo que pasaba entre Inuyasha y ella, conclusión, nada pasaba excepto besos y abrazos apasionados lo cual se lo confirmaba a ambos, ella estaba feliz de poder recordar algo que su mente bloqueaba por completo luego de ingerir tanto alcohol en la despedida para Kikyo, pero al parecer aquella confesión era más de lo que Sesshoumaru podía soportar.

Ayame finalmente se armaba de valor y le confesaba de su traición a Kouga, la cual él ya la conocía pero quería dejarla pasar y no seguir hurgando en aquel pasado que no traía ningún beneficio consigo, pero al escuchar la verdad de los labios de su preciosa pelirroja, aparentemente era más de lo que podía soportar.

Disclaimer: Los pensamientos de los personajes están expresados en medio de los asteriscos *xx*. Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 78  
::::::COMPONENDA*:::::::  
**

En su vida no recordaba una situación tan incómoda en donde ni siquiera el "Gran Sesshoumaru" que siempre tenía algo que decir, se quedara completamente mudo. Pagó la cena, a pesar de la insistencia de Kagome en que debían de compartirla 'yo te invité, no?' Fue la pequeña frase que la desarmó para ya no resaltar el mismo tema. El camino en el carro fue inclusive más incómodo que la cena.

Al llegar al apartamento Sesshoumaru no sabía que hacer, tal vez lo correcto era bajarse con ella y llevarla hasta la puerta o mejor despedirse con un pequeño beso e irse directamente a su casa a descansar o inclusive, tomarla de la mano y decirle que todo se terminaba que no podía resistir el pensar que su propio hermano la tocaba, la besaba y la acariciaba como si fuera de él, pero entonces ¿Qué clase de hombre sería? ¿Un simple bastardo que solamente tenía boca para decir las cosas pero que no tiene los pantalones para cumplir su palabra? Él había dicho que la perdonaba, que olvidaría todo, que aquel maldito suceso se quedaría guardado en el pasado y de ser posible quemarlo y esparcir sus cenizas por el inmenso océano para que se perdiera junto con el recuerdo de alguna Atlántida perdida, pero... ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil aceptarlo?

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru? –elevó un poco su voz para tratar de sacarlo de su concentración, su seriedad era algo tan particular en él que el preguntarle si algo le pasaba era porque no lo conocía del todo, por lo que aquella pregunta quedaba fuera de discusión-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Qué sucede? –preguntó viéndola directamente a sus ojos, aquella mirada era tan intimidante, era como si... fuese para algún enemigo con el que no tendría piedad, no para alguien a quien amaba-

:::Kagome::: No.. nada.. solo.. quería despedirme... –aceptó de manera indecisa, sus chocolatosos ojos estaban brillantes, pero no de felicidad, sino que muy al contrario esperando a que ella dictase la orden para que las lágrimas empezaran a recorrer sus mejillas. Ambos quedaron petrificados en el auto, cada uno en su asiento y a pesar que la distancia no era grande, se sentía como si un abismo era el que los separaba ¿todo se podría solucionar? 'el que engaña una vez, lo hace para toda la vida', aquella era la frase que siempre practicaba ella misma, quien se hubiese podido imaginar que alguien se la pudiese aplicar a ella-

El no dijo nada.

Ni una tan sola maldita palabra, suspiro o quejido salieron de aquellos labios, los cuales llevaba fruncidos, ¿por enojo? ¿cansancio? ¿frustración? Ella no lo sabía y desconocía por completo que estaba cruzando por aquella cabeza, tenía miedo, quizás el haber dicho la verdad no era precisamente lo correcto especialmente cuando Sesshoumaru pensaba continuar adelante con la relación. Ambos bajaron del automóvil el cual Sesshoumaru dejaba estacionado en su puesto habitual, caminaron hasta el edificio dejando poco menos de medio metro de distancia entre los dos, las escaleras parecían infinitas, a lo mejor si se hubiesen ido por el ascensor, el cual aún estaba dañado por el terremoto, la espera hubiese sido peor. Al llegar al piso en donde estaba el apartamento de la chica ella suspiró de manera profunda tratando de recuperar su aliento.

:::Kagome::: Creo que... mi condición física está peor que nunca... –trató de bromear con aquello, pero nada, Sesshoumaru seguía inmune a cualquier comentario, Kagome no sabía que tenía que hacer, ¿despedirse? ¿preguntarle que continuaba ahora? No, era demasiado cobarde para afrontar la situación y sobretodo para decirlo en voz alta, tal vez lo mejor era preguntarle directamente "¿y ahora que sigue? ¿Terminamos o nos daremos otra oportunidad?" Era una frase tan corta, pero tan difícil de externar. Remojó sus labios mordiéndoselos discretamente, parecía que los minutos pasaban rápidamente pero de manera tortuosa, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos temblaban-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Podría pasar un minuto? –Preguntó de manera tan formal como si fuese un perfecto desconocido que llegaba por primera vez a su habitación, la manera en que lo preguntó le llegó a su corazón como una puñalada a tal grado que no pudo resistir derramar una lágrima. Apartó su vista para ver la puerta y poderla abrir, disimuladamente llevó su mano hasta su mejilla para limpiársela, tenía que tener un poco de orgullo y no llorar enfrente de él, aunque no contaba con que Sesshoumaru seguía cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos-

:::Kagome::: Claro... pasa... –lo invitó a su morada aún con el corazón destrozado-

Kagome se dirigió de manera automática a la cocina mientras que Sesshoumaru no dudó en tomar asiento en los cómodos sillones de la estancia, lucia apacible, inmutable como siempre, sus bellos ojos dorados no brillaban, no transmitían ningún tipo de sentimiento, ella simplemente recordó la primera vez que lo veía con su traje celeste de residente, su cabello plateado recogido en un coleta alta, frustrado por la pérdida de un paciente mientras trataba de consolarla luego que el Dr. Inu-No le confirmara de la muerte de su madre, además de él, Sesshoumaru fue la primera persona que le daba palabras de ánimo tras aquella pérdida. Puso dos tazas con agua en el microondas para calentarlas y hacer un té para ambos. Aquellos 2 minutos eran infinitos para ella, ¿Qué pensaba Sesshoumaru? Era algo que ni siquiera ella se atrevía a adivinar. La manzanilla era perfecta para el ambiente o por lo menos correcta debido a la hora. Llevó las dos tazas con sumo cuidado y las colocó en la mesa de centro de la estancia.

:::Kagome::: Espero.. te guste... –le indicó con una pequeñísima e ínfima sonrisa en sus labios. Él tomó la taza e ingirió poco a poco la bebida, una vez más... el silencio era su compañía-

Ni siquiera una pequeña oración salía de los labios de Sesshoumaru, aquello era un caso perdido, la ausencia de las palabras y la extinta conversación le daban a entender que todo se iba por el caño, ella tenía la culpa. Kagome se prometía así misma que no lloraría pensando que el mundo estaba en contra de sus decisiones ya que ella se labraba su propio camino. Sin embargo pretendía darse una última oportunidad, divagó un poco al mirarlo y tratar de encontrar alguna oración que pudiese empezar una conversación decente, pero él estaba enfocado en el té, inclusive parecía que ni respiraba.

:::Kagome::: Gracias.. Sesshoumaru, la cena... estaba deliciosa.. –sonrió en agradecimiento por la velada, aunque no había sido para nada hermosa, pero su compañía le agradaba- yo se.. que no fuiste tú el que la preparaste... pero.. es decir... el estar contigo... una vez más... es agradable... –ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía que tenía que decir, aunque lo más apropiado y claro hubiese sido preguntarle directamente que era lo que estaba pensando, que decisión sería la que tomaría respecto a su relación, pero por alguna razón, las palabras solo se quedaban en su mente. El continuó sin decir una tan sola palabra y eso la incomodaba aun más. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles se daba por vencida, lo único que quedaba era despedirse- bueno... espero.. verte... otro día... y...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Me sigues amando Kagome? –le preguntó sin más al colocar su taza vacía en la mesa de centro, ella estaba impactada, había permanecido en silencio durante casi 45 minutos y ahora ¿solo venía y soltaba aquello? ¿Que clase reacción esperaba de ella? No pudo responder nada, su mente era un pedazo de papel en blanco- Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Qué?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque no respondes nada?

:::Kagome::: Porque la... respuesta es muy obvia... –tartamudeo un poco al decirlo, pero aún así sus palabras parecían de lo mas seguras-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si fuese tan obvia la respuesta como dices, no estaría preguntándote...

:::Kagome::: Si.. si te amo Sesshoumaru... –elevó un poco su voz para casi gritárselo y que no quedara dudas sobre sus sentimientos-

El silencio volvió a interponerse entre ambos llenándolos por completo, ella sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios que la situación le provocaba, él tenía un nudo en su garganta recordando una vez mas la pregunta que tanto le recorría su mente ¿en qué momento llegaban a aquella situación? Antes era tan fácil y normal decirle un 'te amo', recordarle a cada instante un 'te necesito', confirmarle cada vez que podía 'no podría vivir sin ti' y ahora ni siquiera podían hablar tranquilamente.

No había mucho de que hablar, en realidad las palabras no salían en lo absoluto, sus ideas estaban desordenadas y no se enfocaba en nada. Ella murmuraba algo al cansarse que Sesshoumaru no decía ni una sola palabra... ¡ni una tan sola maldita y puta palabra! Suspiró una vez mas mientras se levantó del cómodo sillón y se dirigió a ella sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La tomó por la cintura dándole la media vuelta para darle un apasionado beso.

:::Kagome::: Se...shoumaru... -murmuró al retirarse un par de centímetros de él, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre solían hacerlo cuando estaba cerca de ella, su rostro parecía inmutable como si estuviera resolviendo algún caso en su departamento, ¿Qué era todo aquello? Aunque ella no lo quería pero una rebelde lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, sabía.. muy adentro de su corazón, que de una u otra manera, aquel beso... significaba una despedida-

No quedaba más por hacer, aunque las palabras no estaba dichas pero era solo porque ya no había nada mas por decir. Se separó de él para irse a la cocina y lavar las tazas del té, no la vería llorar nunca más, tampoco humillarse ante él, ya le había pedido disculpas y explicado que pasaba nada entre Inuyasha y ella, sino lo quería entender ¡bien! Hasta antes de conocerlo sobrevivía a la perfección sin su presencia, podía hacerlo nuevamente.

:::Kagome::: No te olvides de cerrar la puerta por favor... –escupió con un poco de veneno en sus palabras, no sería la única que sufriría, ¡no! Definitivamente ese papel no iba con su personalidad. La detuvo agarrando su mano derecha impidiéndole dar un paso más-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces, ¿Eso será todo?

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué más quieres que te diga Sesshoumaru? –sus ojos estaban rojos, él los podía ver a la perfección aunque no saliera ni una lágrima de ellos, pero aquella tristeza y profundo vacío que admiraba eran provocado por él, se maldijo una vez, odiaba hacer llorar a una mujer, odiaba... la situación en la que se encontraban- Ya te lo dije, nada pasó entre tu hermano y yo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero hubiera pasado de no haber sido porque estabas demasiado borracha! –ella frunció los labios, estaba enojada y de ahora en adelante sería su odio el que hablara por ella-

:::Kagome::: Dime Sesshoumaru... si yo estuviese embarazada de 8 meses y te dijera que es de Inuyasha, ¿Qué harías? ¿me perdonarías?

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que viene eso?

:::Kagome::: Solo respóndeme...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Significaría que definitivamente me has engañado... te acostaste con otro... mientras...

:::Kagome::: ¿Mientras qué? ¿Mientras estaba contigo, verdad? ¿No es el mismo caso que sucedió con Kagura? –Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos de par en par-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No, sería diferente... tu eras virgen cuando empezamos.

:::Kagome::: ¡Olvídate de eso! –elevó un poco su voz, aquello no era el punto, de hecho distaba mucho de serlo- ¿Qué pasaría si yo cometiera la misma falta que tú? ¿Estarías dispuesto a perdonarme como yo lo he hecho? -¿Qué podía responder? En realidad, la respuesta era un definitivo no, pero ella tenía razón- Aja! Respóndeme! –exigió- Yo te amo Sesshoumaru! Te lo he repetido miles de veces, pero somos humanos, cometemos errores y cuando estamos enojados, frustrados o nos sentimos traicionados aquel odio se apodera de nosotros y de nuestros actos, nos hace impulsivos a veces obteniendo buenos resultados y en ocasiones como estas no tan agradables, si... me besé con Inuyasha, estuvimos acostados en la misma cama, pero ¡no pasó nada! A diferencia de lo que hiciste con Kagura...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tienes razón... –aceptó para la sorpresa de la chica, quien no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello- tienes razón Kagome, simplemente me estoy ahogando en un vaso con agua mientras tenemos un mayor problema de mi parte, Hakudoshi es un hecho que tu has aceptado...

:::Kagome::: ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó sonriente y nerviosa la vez-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si... así que.. per... –intentó decir las palabras pero aquellas se ahogaban en su garganta, pedir disculpas no era su fuerte, pero amaba a Kagome y tenía que darse una oportunidad. Ella se acercó colocándose de puntillas para verlo frente a frente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas en un color rojo-

:::Kagome::: Vamos... te ayudaré... –aceptó sonriente- per... do.. na... me... ka.. go.. me.. vamos, repite..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te amo Kagome... –Kagome cambió su semblante por uno de picardía y enojo a la vez-

:::Kagome::: No... vamos... per... do.. na...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Me perdonas? –ella se sorprendió, las palabras le salían de forma natural que no pudo soportar y echó a reírse una vez más provocando un leve enojo en él-

:::Kagome::: Lo siento... –se disculpó mientras se limpiaba falsamente las lágrimas- Claro que te perdono...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres increíble 'pecas' –exclamó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y enterraba su cabeza en sus hombros, cómo había extrañado aquella cálida comisura-

:::Kagome::: No... tu lo eres Sesshou...

Nada de lo que pudieran decir arreglaría el pasado, ninguna excusa por muy valedera que fuese podría borrar sus acciones, pero entre ambos podrían superar cualquier impase que el día a día les pusiera. Sus cuerpos rogaban por encontrarse nuevamente, suplicaban porque los abrazos se convirtieran en caricias y éstas a su vez en remolinos y tormentas de amor. Comenzó a besar su cuello, ella no resistió su tacto en su delicada piel, empezaba a jadear mientras que un cosquilleo intenso se adueñaba de su vientre recorriendo como una corriente eléctrica hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales también experimentaban la excitación de su intimidad. La lengua de Sesshoumaru se debatía entre lamer su nuca y su lóbulo logrando que Kagome emitiera pequeños quejidos de placer pegándose más a su cuerpo para empezar como se elevaba la temperatura en la zona más intima de Sesshoumaru. Se dirigió hasta el pantalón empezando a desabotonarlo para luego continuar con su camisa y dejarla en ropa interior. El conjunto era de color lila rodeado de encajes, justo el color preferido del chico 'simplemente hermosa' susurró a su oído. Ella se dio la media vuelta, no quedaría en desventaja enfrente de él, entre besos y caricias ella también logró dejarlo en iguales condiciones solo con su ropa interior al descubierto la cual revelaba la increíble excitación que sentía por ella 'indiscutiblemente perfecto' susurró también combatiendo su jadeo.

Sesshoumaru la fue empujando hasta encontrarse con la pared más cercana. Quería devorarla lentamente, pero el deseo implacable por ella no lo dejaba actuar según las órdenes de su cerebro. Quitó el lindísimo sostén para comenzar a lamer con pasión sus redondos y perfectos senos enfocándose en sus rosados y respingados pezones, ¡cómo hubiese querido tener dos bocas para no dejar desatendido a uno! Pero no le quedaba mas remedio que auxiliarse de su mano izquierda para lograr que ella gimiera inclusive mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y que todos sus vecinos se dieran cuenta o por lo menos se imaginaran lo que estaba pasando en su apartamento.

Sus traviesos dedos se colaron atravesando su pantaleta llegando hasta su intimidad, se alegró al encontrarse con su tacto que ella se encontraba lista para él, pero no quería ser rudo, quería que gritara y gimiera de placer, por lo que se enfocó en su pequeño botón rosa que estaba a punto de estallar por la excitación que el contacto le provocaba. Ella gimió como solía hacerlo, pero con una diferencia de las veces anteriores, la expectativa la rodeaba inclusive dominando su habla "Te deseo... Sesshoumaru..." susurró mientras intentaba agarrarle sus perfectos pectorales pero él se le alejaba un poco para bajarle su ropa interior y colocarse de rodillas para empezar a jugar con su lengua y así tomar posesión de lo que unos segundos antes era de sus dedos.

Kagome gimió y suplicó una y otra vez porque la poseyera en ese mismo instante, Sesshoumaru no lo podía negar, ver aquella gran excitación en ella lograba que él también consiguiera una perfecta y palpitante erección, ya no podía seguirse resistiendo y en un instante se despojó de lo que restaba de su ropa.

Dirigió su miembro con su mano derecha tratando de ubicar aquella cálida y conocida cavidad; levantó las piernas de Kagome para que ella se sujetera en su cintura y conseguir la perfecta penetración la cual lograba que ella se aferrara más a su cintura gritando una y otra vez de placer. Siguió moviéndose con frenesí mientras veía como sus senos jugaban con el compás de su vaivén, ambos estaban extasiados. Sesshoumaru caminó con ella hasta llegar a uno de los sillones para poderse sentar y que ella pudiese tener la movilidad que tanto le encantaba. Sonrió al encontrarse con su rostro igual de radiante que el de ella, empezó a moverse lentamente mientras lograba sacar aquel miembro de su cavidad, aquello hizo que Sesshoumaru cerrara sus ojos y jadeara aún más. Simplemente lo estaba matando.

La tomó de su cintura y la acostó en el sillón bruscamente tomando ahora el completo control del juego. Se introdujo fuertemente en ella una y otra vez, mientras gritaba por más; de vez en cuando el salvajismo es muy bueno al hacer el amor, pensó mientras su cuerpo se empezó a contraer y su éxtasis se elevó tanto que consiguió ver un pedazo de cielo abrirse ante sus ojos. El chico gimió logrando su orgasmo dentro de ella.

No quería salirse, quería quedarse con ella para siempre; la tomó en sus brazos elevándola como una pequeña princesa; la llevó hasta su habitación para colocarla delicadamente en su cama. Se colocó encima de ella para besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos masajeaban sus senos, ella encontró un alivio al dar con su miembro el cual comenzaba a despertarse una vez más para continuar con su ajetreo de aquella madrugada.

¿Estimulante? Mmm, no, esa no era la palabra que encajaba en la mente de Kagome, aquello era mucho mas que eso, quién había dicho que el sexo de reconciliación era bueno, estaba completamente en lo correcto.

...

Sintió como en su vientre palpitaba algo diferente. Corrió hasta el baño para hacerse una prueba casera de embarazo la cual guardaba en el botiquín. Era una descuidada por haber tenido sexo con Sesshoumaru sin protección, pero es que no lo podía negar, era demasiado bueno para detenerlo y decirle, no.. quiero que te pongas un condón, un látex entre piel y piel para no tener la misma sensación. ¿Qué le diría a su tío? Ni siquiera aprobaba su relación con Sesshoumaru, odiaba que hubiese dejado a Kagura morir y dejar un hijo a la deriva, pero todo aquello ya no importaba, ella lo amaba y él también a ella.

1 minuto.. 2 minutos... repasó nuevamente las indicaciones de la caja "coloque la orina en el tubo y espere 5 minutos, si es verde con dos rayitas la prueba es positiva, si es rojo con una raya significará lo contrario". Abrió quedamente la puerta de la habitación para visualizar nuevamente el reloj digital de su cuarto, trataba de no despertar a Sesshoumaru primero quería darse la sorpresa ella misma, luego se lo diría a él... 2 minutos y 49 segundos, 50, 51, 52... ¡demonios! De aquella manera los segundos eran más lentos que nunca. Decidió lavarse la cara y su dentadura, leyó los ingredientes de la pasta dentífrica, ¡cuantos químicos contenía! Y todo eso justo a su boca. Miró nuevamente el reloj, 5 minutos con 25 segundos, aquello seria la hora decisiva. Rojo negativo, verde positivo, rojo, verde, rojo-verde, su corazón latía a mil por horas y su mente solo podía pensar en dos cosas, rojo negativo, verde positivo; *vamos Kagome! Animo!* se decía a si misma.

Para su sorpresa la prueba tenía dos rayas y estaba de color verde. Se llevó su mano derecha a su boca para tapar la sorpresa que reflejaba su boca. ¡Estaba embarazada!

De pronto pudo escuchar como Sesshoumaru mencionaba su nombre a cada instante.

...

Abrió sus ojos intentando ubicarse, quizás se había desmayado en el baño por la sorpresa, pero no, allí estaba en la cama sin ropa interior, arropada hasta sus senos mientras Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado a un lado intentando despertarla.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Parecía que tenias una pesadilla... –aseguró preocupado, mientras ella restregaba sus ojos intentando recobrar la cordura-

:::Kagome::: No.. solo.. fue un sueño... –aceptó tristemente mientras se sentaba y llevaba su mano a su vientre dejando caer la sábana hasta su pelvis avergonzándose al mismo tiempo y tapándose una vez más-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ahora andas con vergüenza? –Expresó refiriéndose a su desnudez cuando ella reaccionaba instintivamente para tomar la sábana y cubrirse con ella-

:::Kagome::: Etto.. bueno... no, pero.. es demasiado temprano.. no?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que es el momento exacto... –la lejanía entre ambos iba desapareciendo mientras él invadía su espacio acercándose y tratando de quitarle con delicadeza su sábana-

:::Kagome::: No... Sesshoumaru.. tengo que llegar temprano, además tengo que ir a bañarme –Aceptó mientras veía la hora que indicaban las 5.30 am al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de él saliendo de la cama. Suspiró una vez más tomando la fuerza necesaria para levantarse. Caminó dos pasos obligada, en realidad no quería ir a trabajar, quería quedarse en la cama disfrutando de la reconciliación por lo menos ese día, pero Rin aún seguía incapacitada, de hecho esa mañana tendría el 'careo' para enfrentar a sus malhechores, sus responsabilidades llamaban aunque ella no lo quisiera.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso lo podemos solucionar, no crees? –Le aseguró con una dulce y tierna y voz mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su barbilla para luego darle un pequeño y suave beso- Estoy seguro que necesitarás de ayuda en el baño, estás... demasiado sucia... –Expresó con picardía mientras la tomaba de su mano y la halaba hacía el baño- Pero no te preocupes, en un momento lo solucionaremos...

Kagome se sentía en las nubes, la reconciliación había sido un éxito pero, ¿Por qué tener aquel sueño tan perturbador? Era imposible que a menos de 24 horas se pudiese hacer una prueba de embarazo y salir positiva. Lo mejor era no seguir pensando en ello, iría con Shikamaru y encontraría su mejor método anticonceptivo, por el momento lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era por Sesshoumaru y su emoción de la mañana. Con aquella nueva mañana se haría una nueva promesa, de ahora en adelante no se permitiría nunca mas dudar de aquel amor, sabía que sería difícil especialmente ahora con un hijo de por medio pero muy al contrario de cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener, ella... haría todo el intento de... amarlo y quererlo así como lo hacía con Sesshoumaru.

Llegaron al cuarto de baño entre besos apasionados y abrazos juguetones. Kagome giró la llave dejando caer la helada agua mientras se la tiraba a Sesshoumaru entre risas y carcajadas, luego giró la perilla para la caliente y que la temperatura se ambientara a ellos pero aquello no se lo dejaría pasar. La tomó entre sus brazos rodeándole la cintura quedando cuerpo a cuerpo, sus jadeos se encontraron mientras la excitación de él rozaba la entrada de la chica.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Con que tirándome agua no...? –Sonrió con picardía mientras empezaba a bajar para lamer su camino-

:::Kagome::: Bueno... era solo para ambientarte a la temperatura... –intentó dar alguna clase de excusa, pero la verdad era que su mente se encontraba centrada en las caricias que el peliplata le proporcionaba-

Aquella ducha sería de lo más estimulante, y es que ¿a quién no le gusta empezar en los brazos de su ser amado?

Sesshoumaru tomó la esponja mientras derramaba el líquido limpiador con olor a almendras logrando una perfecta espuma, derramó más de la fría solución en la perfecta y blanca espalda de su novia logrando enjabonarla mientras sus dedos se escapaban encontrando la entrada de la chica. Gimió al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en su pequeño botón rosa, si aquella era la forma en que Sesshoumaru siempre la bañaría se dejaría hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Empezó a rozar su cuerpo con el de ella al mismo que tiempo que caminaban y se encontraban debajo de la ducha para quitarse toda la espuma, pero la impaciencia del chico por poseerla era demasiada. La abrazó con dificultad por la facilidad con que se le deslizaba por el agua, pero aquello no pudo impedir para que ella levantara una de sus piernas para rodearle si cintura, a decir verdad Kagome se moría porque la poseyera en aquel mismo momento.

Entre jadeos, dificultad y excitación ambos llegaban al climax para luego comenzar a darse su verdadera ducha. Sonrieron al salir y en los ojos de ambos solo podía vislumbrar una tan sola cosa, el amor entre ellos era verdadero, fuerte y natural; habían logrado salir a flote luego de una tormenta devastadora, ahora solo quedaba solidificar la relación para que perdurara por mucho más tiempo y estaban seguros que en algún momento llegarían a ello.

Llegaron a la habitación, Kagome tomaba asiento enfrente del tocador para comenzar a secarse su cabello mientras Sesshoumaru comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en su nuca.

:::Kagome::: No es que me queje amor.. pero... no puedo llegar tan tarde al hospital ahora que estoy sustituyendo a Rin.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo sé... pero.. no puedo dejar de saborearte –Kagome sonrió, desde hacía tiempo atrás parecía que lograban caer en una horrible rutina, pero ahora ambos estaban diferentes, simplemente deseosos de expresar el amor y el deseo por el otro. Se separó de ella, en realidad y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta tenía razón, ambos tenían que llegar temprano al hospital por diferentes razones- ¿Cuándo tendrás libre?

:::Kagome::: En teoría, debería de tocarme pasado mañana, pero dudo mucho que Rin regrese a trabajar y no creo que el Dr. Nara quiera sustituirme haciendo 36 horas de turno.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Ahora será el careo de Rin?

:::Kagome::: Así es, deberías tratar de hacer tiempo para acompañarla, estoy segura que ella lo apreciaría bastante.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya veremos...

Era un día gris, con posibilidades de alguna tormenta, pero en sus vidas un arco iris brillaba iluminando cada espacio en su ser. El tráfico aun era insoportable, tenían que tomar demasiadas vías alternas debido al daño que persistía, la Madre Naturaleza había demostrado cual era su poder.

Llegaron al hospital y a pesar que ambos iban en el auto y ella insistía en que cada uno fuese por separado, Sesshoumaru no dudaría ni dejaría que hablaran esta vez. Entraron tomados de las manos sacando sorpresas ante los rostros de sus compañeros. Saludaron a todo el que se encontraban con una enorme sonrisa, estaba casi segura que aquel día nada de lo que pasara arruinaría su día, especialmente con su novio a un lado

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nos vemos amor... –se despedía ante la mirada atónita de todos en la recepción al ver como él le daba un beso tan apasionado que más de alguno pensó 'busquen cuarto'-

:::Kagome::: Nos.. vemos amor... –se despidió tan atónita igual que todos los que observaban, pero esta vez no negaría nada- Buen día a todos! –saludaba al entrar al departamento en donde estaban reunidos para tomar los primeros casos- Hola Yuka! Buen día! –su amiga no resistió más y se acercó junto con otras dos para indagar más al respecto-

:::Yuka::: ¿Eres novia del Dr. Sesshoumaru?

:::Kagome::: Si... –sonrió de oreja a oreja dejándolas con la envidia de la cara, aunque ellas que eran sus amigas era de la buena además de la felicidad por la alegría de su amiga-

:::Yoko::: Así quien no puede lograr llegar tan lejos en este hospital.. –escupió veneno lleno de envidia y coraje una de las residentes que estaba revisando unos expedientes a un lado de ellas-

:::Yuka::: mmm.. veo que alguien está celosa... –exclamó intentando defender el honor de su amiga, Yoko era una chica de pequeña estatura, cabello negro liso y corto, ojos azules y esbelta figura, pequeña pero bella, pero con un carácter que nadie la soportaba, hizo un bufido de coraje para darse la media vuelta y retirarse- No le hagas caso Kagome, eso en mi pueblo se llama 'envidia' –Gritó para que lo pudiese escuchar-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Yuka, ahora no creo que nadie pueda quitarme mi buen humor! –Sonrió logrando que todos la vieran extrañada, pero ahora ni iba a ocultar nada de su relación, quien lo preguntara obtendría una respuesta directa. Yuka le presentó los casos para esa mañana, sería una muy ajetreada-

...

Suikotsu caminaba de un lado a otro en un espacio de 2 metros de largo, el pasillo era largo pero tampoco deseaba alejarse de la habitación de Rin. En aquellos precisos momentos Sesshoumaru estaba dándole el alta a la chica recomendándole casi con obligación incluida que para regresar al trabajo debía de pasar por terapia psicológica, de lo contrario en cada emergencia o cuando viera un paciente verla o hablarle de manera extraña sucumbiría.

:::Jakotsu::: Aunque intentes hacer un hoyo en el suelo, lo cual sería imposible que hicieras, no lograrás retroceder el tiempo Sui... –el chico llevó sus manos a su cabeza tratando de arrancar sus cabellos, aquello era demasiado frustrante-

:::Suikotsu::: Es que... no dejo de pensar Jakotsu, que hubiese pasado si yo no la hubiese dejado ir.. si yo hubiese estado aquella noche rogándole su perdón, si yo hubiese...

:::Jakotsu::: ¡Hubiese, hubiese, hubiese...! –Reclamó en voz alta levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su hermano para tomarlo de los hombros- No podemos cambiar el pasado Suikotsu, con atormentarte no borrarás lo que le sucedió a Rin y por mucho que quieras aminorar tu culpa no lo conseguirás, así que déjate de comportar de esa manera y haz las cosas correctamente!

:::Suikotsu::: Y.. ¿Qué es para ti... hacer las cosas correctamente? –Preguntó decepcionado, con una mirada tan triste que se podía entender como su alma se quebraba con aquella situación-

:::Jakotsu::: Apoyando a Rin, humillándote ante ella, pidiéndole perdón, demostrándole que estás arrepentido y que aunque ella te rechace como novio puede contar contigo para lo que sea, que no la forzarás a nada de lo que ella no quiera, eso.. eso es hacer las cosas correctamente.

Suikotsu giró la mirada mientras su hermano retiraba sus manos de su cuerpo, era raro ver a Jakotsu desesperado, pero Rin también era su amiga. Sesshoumaru salió con su clásica seriedad de siempre, fue difícil saludarlos, prefirió casi ignorarlos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella ya está lista. Espero que no cometas el error de dejarla sola en el careo...

:::Suikotsu::: Oye Sesshoumaru! –Llamó su atención al ver que se retiraba sin decir más, aunque aquellas palabras sonaban más a reclamo que a alguna clase de consejo- Gracias.. por ayudar a Rin.

El peliplata se retiró, ya iba tarde para que Bankotsu le diera el acta de nacimiento de Hakudoshi, sin embargo aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza... "Gracias.."

Suikotsu entró a la habitación, no sin antes tocar a su puerta para que ella lo dejara entrar. Su cara aun se encontraba bastante morada y le costaba lograr una completa movilidad, al ver esto el chico se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse y que pudiese caminar.

:::Suikotsu::: No deberías de esforzarte, ya traerán la silla de ruedas...

:::Rin::: No te preocupes Suikotsu.. yo.. también tengo que caminar un poco...

:::Suikotsu::: Y.. a donde deseas ir Rin? Todavía es muy temprano para presentarnos al careo... no se si se te apetecería ir a algún restaurante y desayunar? Estoy seguro que Jakotsu no se opondrá.

:::Rin::: Está bien.. como quieras Suikotsu... –Quedó completamente extrañado, la Rin que estaba enfrente de él y a la que escuchaba hablar no era la misma Rin del día anterior, su sorpresa fue reflejado en su rostro, aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- lo sé... ni yo misma me entiendo Suikotsu, perdona..

:::Suikotsu::: No tienes nada de que disculparte Rin, además como todos, mereces un cambio...

:::Rin::: Gracias... por comprenderme... –un silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras esperaban a que una enfermera llegase con la silla de ruedas para darle el alta- Yo... todavía... no logro perdonarte Suikotsu... por lo que pasó con Ayame...

:::Suikotsu::: Rin..

:::Rin::: No sé si lograré hacerlo o si de hecho la confianza entre los dos ha quedado tan quebrantada que no se podría arreglar, pero durante este tiempo, me gustaría... desearía... que me tuvieras paciencia... te estimo mucho como amigo.. y me dolería perderte también...

:::Suikotsu::: Nunca podrías perderme Rin, a la hora que tu quieras estaré contigo, para lo que desees puedes contar conmigo, una vida no me alcanzaría para disculparme por mi error, pero si me permites podría demostrarte que ahora estaré al 100% contigo apoyándote en cualquier decisión que tomes.

Ella sonrió, en realidad necesitaba palabras de aliento, quería escuchar que ella no era una basura con la que cualquiera podía jugar, además suficiente era el rencor que sentía en su ser por la experiencia vivida con Moryumaru como para seguir acumulando más odio. Errores son errores y mientras la muerte no llegue con ellos cualquier cosa se puede arreglar. Disfrutaron de un delicioso desayuno acompañados de las locuras de Jakotsu, ya poco faltaba para que fueran a su reunión.

...

Bankotsu le entregaba a Sesshoumaru el acta de nacimiento de su hijo, con lo que salía directo al Ministerio Público para asentarlo como legítimo. Regresaba una vez más al hospital para encontrarse en la oficina con su padre, para su fortuna se encontraba sacando el papeleo y tratando de arreglar el desorden de la Madre Naturaleza que aun los golpeaba. Tiró los documentos bruscamente en su escritorio demostrándole así que ahora Hakudoshi portaba el apellido Taisho como hijo legítimo de él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ahora podrás decirle al albacea de la familia que hay un nuevo Taisho reconocido.

:::Inu-No::: Nunca pensé que mi enseñanza había sido una completa basura, buen día Sesshoumaru... –reclamó por la falta de educación de su hijo mayor-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buen día padre... ¿llamarás ahora o tengo que salirme para que yo no me entere de nada?

:::Inu-No::: Si bien es cierto ante la Ley pública has reconocido a Hakudoshi, pero aún los albacea del apellido no han definido nada, por lo tanto aunque lleve el apellido todavía no es perteneciente al clan... –Sesshoumaru frunció sus labios como una clara señal de frustración, su padre en muchas ocasiones los sacaba de quicios- Pero, en esta ocasión tienes razón, ahora nada puede impedir que ellos den la autorización para que ingrese a nuestro clan. Llamaré a nuestro abogado Jaken, para que se encargue del papeleo este mismo día.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ese anciano decrépito todavía sigue fungiendo como abogado?

:::Inu-No::: Jaken no dejará de ser el abogado de la familia hasta que uno de los dos muera, si yo muero primero la siguiente cabeza del clan deberá de presentar la petición ante los albacea para presentar al nuevo abogado y así sustituir a Jaken.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te he dicho que todo eso de las reglas y normas del clan me parecen ridículas, verdad?

:::Inu-No::: Ya has hecho la observación en más de alguna ocasión y así como ahora una vez más te las ignoro, algo más que desees tratar?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Solamente decirte una cosa más... Kagome y yo somos novios otra vez, si quieres alguna presentación para hacerlo formal y oficial no hay problema, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

:::Inu-No::: Una cena en familia... eso sería suficiente y.. que ya no la trates como a una "amiga especial" empieza a tratarla como lo que es...

Sesshoumaru se dio la media vuelta, como odiaba cuando su padre tenía la razón, pero tenía que empezar a tratarla de manera diferente para que su relación cambiara, de lo contrario todo seguiría igual.

...

La mañana se iba tan rápido que nadie la sentía, especialmente Kagome quien ni siquiera podía pasarse por la habitación de Ayame para colocarle el monitor en su estómago, sin embargo enviaba a una de las mejores enfermeras que tenía el hospital en ginecología para hacer la tarea. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando ella finalmente pudo llegar.

:::Kagome::: No tienes idea Ayame de como está el hospital! –Expresó casi frustrada metiéndose directamente a la habitación para ver el monitor cardiaco, luego chequear como iban las pulsaciones del bebé para finalmente empezar a tomarle la presión- Será una gran alegría para mí cuando Rin esté disponible de volver al trabajo.

:::Ayame::: Esperemos que no se demore mucho –hizo un comentario solo por hacerlo, se veía decaída y su tono de voz se lo confirmaba a la pelinegra-

:::Kagome::: Ayame... pero... ¿has estado llorando? –preguntó confundida al ver como sus ojos verdes eran rodeados de un aura roja, se podía ver claramente por aquellos ojos hinchados que pasaba un buen tiempo llorando, ella no respondió prefirió voltear el rostro de tal manera que su amiga no la pudiese ver- ¿Crees que con ocultarte todo se solucionará? Dime.. ¿Por qué está así?

:::Ayame::: Es... Kouga...

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué sucedió con él? –estaba preocupada por su amiga, Ayame se veía particularmente decaída, triste. Dejó a un lado el expediente de su amiga para sentarse a un lado de la cama y así ponerle toda la atención que estaba segura que en esos momentos necesitaba-

:::Ayame::: Creo que... todo ha terminado entre nosotros dos...

Kagome no salía de su sorpresa, sabía que Kouga adoraba a Ayame y estaba seguro que estaba loco de felicidad por su embarazo, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que su ruptura era inminente?

* * *

***Componenda*** ¿Qué significa? Para aquellos haraganes que no les guste ni siquiera buscar se los dejo: Trato o pacto provisional, y especialmente el que es injusto o censurable (gracias geme por tip)

Yo sé, me morí, pero reviví! Lo siento chicas pero no había podido escribir nada decente, inclusive este capi tuve que reescribirlo y creo que me quedó mejor que el anterior, aunque creo que finalmente mi inspiración volvió. Ya listo el capitulo 79 y justo como le decía a Cremisi no puedo creer que ya llevo 4 años y 3 meses con este fic! Gracias por seguirme Hekate y Naty durante tanto tiempo y gracias a las chicas de FF por seguirme leyendo y soportando... Monica tengo años de no saber nada de ti, espero te encuentres bien con tu gran bb; Goshy, tu eres otra que me ha tenido paciencia, mil gracias por ello. También gracias a passcusa por su comentario.

Les escribiré a cada una a sus cuentas, sin embargo les agradezco su apoyo incondicional. Déjenme recordarles, que nunca dejaré de escribir, simplemente que algunas veces el cerebro y la imaginación se me seca y algo que no se debe hacer es forzarla, así que ni modo a esperar.

Se les quiere un montón y espero sus reviews, me gustaría saber si les ha gustado o fue una completa vasca! Y sobre todo... ya vamos queriendo final verdad? Ayyy siento que mi corazón se estruja de tan solo pensarlo.

Gracias por sus reviews anteriores a Cremisi, Hekate (mi geme preciosa y ahora mi nueva editora en jefe no se que haría sin tu apoyo amiga!), passcusa, camony (amiga, lo siento haberme desaparecido...) y a mi querida Goshy también.

Saludos!

Kame.


	79. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: ya lo saben...

* * *

**CAPITULO 79**

**::::::SORPRESAS::::::**

Kagome no salía de su sorpresa, sabía que Kouga adoraba a Ayame y estaba segura que estaba loco de felicidad por su embarazo, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que su ruptura era inminente?

:::Kagome::: ¿Te dijo algo?

:::Ayame::: No.. pero... hablé con él ayer en la noche.. y... no se ha aparecido desde entonces y... él siempre venía a verme para saber como seguía, se quedaba conmigo en las noches para que no estuviese sola, pero.. ahora... tu.. ¿lo has visto Kagome?

:::Kagome::: No, de hecho pregunté por él esta mañana y me dijeron que pidió el día libre ya que tenía que hacer unas diligencias personales.

:::Ayame::: Ya ves.. él.. ni siquiera puede verme...

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué sucedió ayer en la noche Ayame? –la chica limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus rosadas mejillas, suspiró y decidió contarle su charla de la noche anterior-

:::Ayame::: Ya no podía seguir ocultando aquella verdad que tanto me carcomía Kagome, estaba segura que si no lo decía algún día explotaría y si quiero tener un embarazo saludable ese secreto no me dejaría en paz. Tomé todo el valor que pude y le dije que me había acostado con Suikotsu.

:::Kagome::: ¿Te reclamó?

:::Ayame::: Prácticamente quedó en silencio, no dijo mayor cosa... pero luego de unos minutos... él.. se fue...

:::Kagome::: ¿No has intentado comunicarte con él?

:::Ayame::: Ya le he dejado 3 llamadas pérdidas pero él... tiene apagado su celular... –ambas permanecieron en silencio, Kagome no sabía que decir para poder animarla. "No te preocupes, él te perdonará", "tal vez se le acabó la batería al celular, pero ya luego te llamará", "él te ama y por nada del mundo te abandonará, especialmente ahora que sabes que estás embarazada", eran algunas de las frases que se le venían instantáneamente pero el decirlas era comprometer su relación, no podía asegurar nada, no podía darle falsas esperanzas, suspiró mientras le brindó un dulce abrazo-

:::Kagome::: Cualquier decisión que tomes Ayame, sabes que podrás contar conmigo, inclusive si durante un tiempo deseas quedarte en mi apartamento estoy a tu completa disposición.

:::Ayame::: Gracias amiga...

Se levantó de la cama para dar una última chequeada al control, afortunadamente todo salía bien y podía darle de alta aquella misma tarde a su amiga.

Le exigió a su amiga que se calmara, que inclusive tratase de dormir para recuperar un poco de fuerzas, sabía que aquello sería difícil de lograr pero Ayame lo intentaría, después de todo ahora ya no podía pensar solo por ella, la vida que en su vientre era su nueva razón de salir adelante ante cualquier adversidad.

...

Rin y Suikotsu llegaban a la policía para enfrentar el careo con los malhechores, ella temblaba como cual hoja de un árbol y trataba de aferrarse a su brazo como si fuese el único salvavidas de un barco a punto de hundirse. Su madre y Sesshoumaru también decidieron acompañarla, sabían que ella necesitaría toda la ayuda psicológica posible y aunque no pudieran entrar pero al momento de terminar ella encontraría aquellos rostros familiares que le brindarían el apoyo necesario.

Aquello era aún más difícil de lo que pensaba, tener que revivir su tragedia hacía que estallara en llanto cada vez que se quebraba, pero Suikotsu sostenía su mano dándole toda la fuerza posible. Finalmente su tortura terminaba luego de 1 hora de enfrentamiento, ahora Tonks tenía más que pruebas para enviarlos a la prisión de por vida. El juicio se celebraría en 10 días, mientras defensa y fiscalía reunían todas las pruebas necesarias.

Al salir, los 4 decidieron invitar a Rin a almorzar, pero ella lo único que deseaba era irse a descansar. Su madre la había acomodado una habitación en la mansión de los Taisho, ya que regresar a su apartamento aún era demasiado impactante para ella. Al llegar a la mansión, Sesshoumaru recibía una llamada de Kouga, antes que Rin entrara al careo Kagome le hablaba para contarle lo sucedido entre Ayame y su amigo, mientras él le hacía hincapié en que no tenía que involucrarse en las relaciones de los demás, no importaba que fuese su mejor amiga, porque aquello simplemente no tenía que hacerlo.

:::Kouga::: ¿Qué tal le fue a Rin?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todo salió mejor de lo que se esperaba, el juicio se realizará dentro de 10 días, aunque según Tonks es más que seguro que lo gane.

:::Kouga::: Dile a Rin que para cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus órdenes.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kouga, Kagome me contó lo que pasó entre tu y Ayame ayer en la noche.

:::Kouga::: ¿Ya andas de noviecito otra vez?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Déjate de preguntas ridículas!

:::Kouga::: Y tu déjate de entrometerte en lo que no te importa, y ahora que? Ya le contaste a Suikotsu?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pareces niña de 4° grado indagando entre sus padres si se quieren más entre ellos o si la quieren más a ella, ya debes de dejar ese estúpido rencor con Suikotsu, recuerda que al final de cuentas son compañeros de trabajo.

:::Kouga::: Si.. blah blah blah... cuando tu vuelvas a recibir a tu hermanito traidor en tus brazos yo empezaré a pensar si podría entablar una conversación decente con ese hijo 'e puta, así que mejor hazme un favor.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres un idiota Kouga.

:::Kouga::: Lo sé.. por eso necesito que le digas a Kagome que retenga a Ayame hasta las 5 de la tarde, ella no se puede ir sola a su apartamento, resultó algo dañado y ahora me entregarán la obra a las 3, espero tenerle listo para que ella pueda descansar tranquilamente esta noche en su casa, pero si le da el alta antes, será difícil que lo pueda hacer, ¿lo harás?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como quieras, pero recuerda como es Kagome...

:::Kouga::: Lo sé a la perfección, pero estaré en espera de tu mensaje.

Ambos cortaron. Sesshoumaru le reiteraba una vez más a Rin que podía contar tanto con él como con Kouga para cualquier cosa que necesitase, aunque por el momento se quedaría a vivir con su madre y futuro padrastro en aquella increíble mansión.

...

Kagome se encontraba en la habitación con Ayame, tratando de darle fuerzas para seguir adelante. Los errores que cometemos nos persiguen de por vida, pero mientras no sea la muerte cualquiera se puede solucionar.

:::Kagome::: Ayame, te estoy dando incapacidad por 30 días, sabes que lo que tienes no es de tomarlo a la ligera.

:::Ayame::: Lo sé Kagome... lo sé... –la pelirroja estaba triste y ¿Cómo no estarlo? El solo tener que imaginar llegar a su casa era lo peor para ella. En aquel instante Sesshoumaru tocaba la puerta, mientras ambas chicas le daban la autorización para entrar, afortunadamente Kagome había tenido el día bastante ocupado por lo que el alta se lo estaba entregando 10 minutos pasadas las 5-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Ya estás lita Ayame? –preguntó sin emoción alguna-

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues no puedo permitir que Ayame se vaya a su apartamento en un taxi, no estaría contento con dicha decisión.

:::Kagome::: Estoy segura que eso lo haces para minimizar la culpa de tu amiguito... –susurró y mascó entre dientes lo suficiente alto para que él la pudiese escuchar, aquellas palabras llevaban algo de veneno, pero no era para menos, Ayame era su mejor amiga y quien le hiciera daño (independiente de cualquier situación) se convertiría en su nuevo mejor peor enemigo-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... ya te lo dije... no te metas en esto

:::Kagome::: Pues aunque me lo digas ¡no! En esta ocasión no te haré caso Sesshoumaru –reclamó, estaba furiosa- no me importa lo que me exijas pero voy a acompañarte a dejar a Ayame, no puedo permitir que –de pronto su celular empezó a sonar con un mensaje *demonios* pensó-

:::Ayame::: Kagome, no te preocupes, está bien que Sesshoumaru me lleve, además como tu misma me has dicho lo que necesito es reposo y al llegar al apartamento lo primero que haré es hacerme un té para poder dormir y así descansar toda la noche –la pelinegra parecía despistada, pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación-

:::Kagome::: ¿Sola? ¿Y qué te harás de comer? Además de descansar debes de alimentarte bien y yo podría...

_Dra. Kagome Higurashi, se le necesita en emergencia, Dra. Higurashi, en emergencia._

Aquellos parlantes que sonaban en todo el hospital no podían ser menos oportunos, tenía un paciente que tenían que dar de alta y ese era el mensaje que le llegaba, ahora una emergencia, aunque quisiera no podía irse de allí.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dudo mucho que tu puedas hacerle una cena a Ayame, Kagome –le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído para comenzar a susurrarle- Te amo, pero sabes a la perfección que la cocina no es lo tuyo amor –ella frunció sus labios demostrándole lo enojada que estaba por aquel comentario, no pudo reprochar aquella frase, después de todo tenía toda la razón. Cada que ella le hacia una cena siempre lo mandaba a preparar solo para ponerla en la mesa, su especialidad: sándwich de jamón y queso. Ayame sonrió por primera vez-

:::Ayame::: En eso tiene mucha razón Sesshoumaru! –expresó mientras empezaba a carcajearse sonoramente al mismo tiempo que era ayudada por el chico para bajarse de la cama y llegar hasta el baño para cambiarse- Preferiría mejor esforzarme un poco a que me hagas una cena y regresar al hospital intoxicada –Kagome estaba complemente roja, pero no de vergüenza, sino de la rabia; inclusive Ayame se unía con Sesshoumaru para atacarle su comida, en aquel instante el teléfono de la habitación empezaba a sonar deteniendo las burlas de su amiga-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es para ti –le dijo a Kagome mientras le pasaba el auricular-

:::Kagome::: Esta bien Yuka, cálmate, ahorita voy... –Sesshoumaru sonrió disimuladamente, Ayame no lo pudo notar, pero Kagome que lo conocía tan bien sabía que aquella 'mueca' era nada más para decirle 'ya ves, no puedes ir, debes quedarte'- Si si si... tengo responsabilidades con el hospital y con todos los enfermos de aquí... pero si le pasa algo a Ayame, Sesshoumaru... te las verás conmigo! –dio la media vuelta frustrada, todavía le hacía falta media hora para salir- Trataré de llevarte algo decente para cenar más noche Ayame...

:::Ayame::: Gracias Kagome... nos hablamos entonces... –Ayame sostenía una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en ese día, Kagome era única y así la quería-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te espero afuera Ayame, cuando estés lista me avisas y te llevaré a tu apartamento.

Ella asintió. Sesshoumaru no tuvo que esperar más de 15 minutos por ella. La conversación en el trayecto podía resultar hasta increíble para ambos, ya que sus temas eran sobre sus hijos, un tema que no esperaban tocar por lo menos en unos 7 ó 9 años más. Al llegar al apartamento de la chica, el cual afortunadamente quedaba en planta baja, él la ayudó a que caminara y le tomó las llaves para abrirle la puerta, intentaba ser lo más caballeroso posible. Al terminar con los seguros se dirigió a ella dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha, lo cual dejaba completamente desconcertada a la pobre chica.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Perdona por lo que te he hecho pasar Ayame.

:::Ayame::: ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó totalmente desorientada mientras él abría la puerta, su sorpresa no se hacía esperar. Su apartamento estaba arreglado con rosas blancas y 1 botón de color rojo en medio de cada ramo, pétalos de color rojo alfombraban su paso, velas decorativas le daban la luz al hogar para al final de todo ello encontrarse con Kouga con una rosa blanca en sus manos. Caminó hasta la entrada con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura. Estiró su mano y le agradeció a Sesshoumaru por cubrirlo-

:::Kouga::: Espero que Kagome me pueda perdonar por esta mentira...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes por ello –Sesshoumaru salió cerrando la puerta suavemente, era sumamente obvio que su presencia no era respuesta un minuto más. Al subirse a su auto habló con Kagome para explicarle lo sucedido y disculparse con ella, por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a perdonarle su actitud, lo importante es que Kouga no había abandonado ni por un minuto a Ayame-

:::Kouga::: Perdóname Ayame –rogó mientras se arrodillaba entregándole la rosa blanca en sus manos con cuidado de no herirla con sus espinas-

:::Ayame::: Yo... nunca... me imaginé... –intentó decir algo, pero las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos esmeralda, estaba emocionada, compungida, simplemente en shock-

:::Kouga::: Se que me comporté como un bastardo no llegándote a ver, ni siquiera respondiéndote tus llamadas, pero...

:::Ayame::: Lo sé.. tenías que pensar...

:::Kouga::: No... –dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba para darle un tierno beso en su cuello- en realidad lo único que he tenido que pensar es en ti. Desde mucho antes del terremoto cuando mi hermana regresó de la gira, fuimos a escoger algo especial, desde entonces lo único que ando buscando es el momento ideal para pedírtelo, pero nunca se dio y luego comprendí... –sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita para luego abrirla de par en par y mostrarle el anillo de compromiso logrando que ella llevase su mano izquierda a su boca para evitar mostrar como su boca se abría de par en par- el momento ideal se hace, no es un día, son todos los días, porque cada que estoy contigo siento que mi ser se encuentra en paz, si estoy alejado de ti podría morir por no tenerte, eres la mujer perfecta para mi Ayame, así como espero ser el perfecto hombre para ti, por eso... Ayame... ¿deseas casarte conmigo? –los ojos de la chica brillaron, en ese momento de felicidad, toda angustia que estaba acumulada en su ser desaparecía con la pregunta-

:::Ayame::: Yo.. no quiero... bueno, espero que tu decisión no sea influenciada por mi embarazo... o mi estado Kouga...

:::Kouga::: Nunca me he dejado influenciar de los demás Ayame, así que déjame decirte lo siguiente:

Nunca podría darte soluciones a los problemas de la vida,

pero me encanta escucharte y buscarlas junto a ti;

No puedo cambiar el pasado ni saber que depara el futuro.

Pero cuando me necesites, estaré allí.

No puedo evitar que tropieces.  
Solamente puedo ofrecerte mi mano  
para que te sujetes y no caigas y

si llego tarde brindártela para que te levantes.

Nunca podría juzgar las decisiones que tomas en la vida.  
simplemente me limitaré a apoyarte,  
a estimularte y a ayudarte si me lo pides.

Nunca podré evitar tus sufrimientos  
cuando alguna pena te parte el corazón,  
pero puedo llorar contigo  
y recoger los pedazos para armarlo de nuevo.

No puedo decirte quién eres ni quién deberías ser  
Solamente puedo amarte como lo hago por quien eres.

El corazón de Ayame no dejaba de estrujarse al escuchar aquellas tiernas palabras de Kouga, estaba segura que su decisión no estaba siendo influenciada por su estado, ni siquiera estaba tomando en cuenta su desliz, Kouga era el hombre mas excepcional que podía encontrarse en su vida.

:::Ayame::: Claro Kouga... Acepto... casarme contigo...

Por un momento de tensión, por un maldito instante, pensó que ella se negaría; afortunadamente aquello no era así. La tomó entre sus brazos de la manera más delicada que pudo no dejándole de sonreír y tratando de no lastimarla ni a ella, ni a su bebé. La llevó hasta su habitación, la cual no era de tamaño colosal sino más bien aceptable, en donde se encontraba su cama tamaño matrimonial, una mesa de noche, un tocador y un closet a un costado, encima de la cama un corazón de pétalos rojos lo adornaba y con cuidado la colocó. Retiró los zapatos de ambos para poderse acomodar junto con ella, empezó a darle suaves besos en su cuello los cuales hacían suspirar y gemir a la chica.

:::Ayame::: No.. Kouga... –intentaba rechazarlo con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su ser- sabes que... no podemos...

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes mi querida Ayame –expresó con una sonrisa de picardía mientras comenzaba a bajar dando suaves besos por su abdomen- créeme, exceptuándote no hay nadie que quiera proteger más a nuestro bebé que yo mismo... –se levantó de la cama para comenzar a desvestirse y luego acercarse al closet y sacar otra pequeña cajita para entregársela en sus manos- este es nuestro primer regalo para nuestro bebé... –al abrirlo descubría que en su interior estaba un pequeño chupón de oro, del tamaño de un dije- este chupón me cuidó hasta que pude dar mis primeros pasos, fue un regalo de mi abuela y lo conservé desde ese entonces para que mi primer hijo también lo pudiese lo pudiese llevar –Ayame comenzó nuevamente a llorar, las emociones de ese día parecían no acabar, pero por fortuna aunque su día no empezaba del todo bien, pero terminaría de la manera más fantástica e increíble que pudiese imaginar-

...

Aquella noche Sesshoumaru tendría turno, merecido regreso de trabajo pero no le quedaba más remedio. Quizás hubiese sido castigo de su padre por su comportamiento de la mañana, pero no se imaginaba regresar con Kagome para comenzar mal por segunda vez. Le había explicado a la perfección (y pedido disculpas) a Kagome sobre el caso de Ayame y aunque ella lucia furiosa, a través del celular, le daba la razón a Kouga, de haber conocido la verdad habría cambiado su actitud e inclusive en algún momento de debilidad le habría contado la verdad a su amiga para liberarla de la miseria en la que se encontraba.

Para su sorpresa una pequeña visita llegaba al hospital, la cual le llevaría algunas noticias. Sango estaba en la cafetería esperando que terminara de su día laboral para tomarse, un mal llamado, café o por lo menos la excusa para poder conversar. 20 minutos pasadas las 7 de la noche y luego de entregarle la batuta a Shikamaru Nara se encontraban en el lugar citado.

:::Kagome::: Sango! Que alegría verte por aquí –saludaba efusivamente mientras le daba un abrazo que era correspondido con la misma calidez y alegría que brindaba-

:::Sango::: Si, lo siento Kagome, entre tanto caos solamente podía hablarte para ver que tal seguías de tu brazo, por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con eso?

:::Kagome::: ¿Con esta vieja herida? –bromeó mientras levantaba el brazo demostrando que no tenía nada- Todo está bien.. pero vamos...! Cuenta... cuenta... ¿Qué tal vas con Miroku?

:::Sango::: Creo que todo marcha a la perfección y, tu con Sesshoumaru? Ya se dejaron de tapujos?

:::Kagome::: Si, decidimos regresar y echar por la borda nuestro pasado, pero ahora lo haremos bien. Creo que ya estamos suficientemente grandecitos para escondernos.

:::Sango::: Me alegro... por cierto... no... has hablado con.. Naraku?

:::Kagome::: mmm... de hecho, no... hemos tenido tanto trabajo en el hospital que me ha sido imposible coincidir con su horario.

:::Sango::: Ya veo, bueno, te diré Tonks se irá con nosotros, pero no será nuestra representante, parece que han colocado a una sobrina de Tsubaki, una chica llamada Shiori, dicen que es muy buena, está estudiando comunicaciones, así que esperamos que nos pueda ayudar con la gira, Tonks se quedará con representación legal del grupo, es decir, todos los contratos y esas cosas legales ella los revisará personalmente.

:::Kagome::: Que bueno que mi tío sepa responder ante la crisis –ambas llevaban hablando un buen rato hasta que Sango se percató que pasaba más de una hora en lo mismo-

:::Sango::: Oye Kagome, me gustaría quedarme pero a las 11 tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto, pasado mañana tendremos un concierto en Hong Kong, Naraku mandó un jet privado para que pudiéramos ir más cómodos.

:::Kagome::: Que lamento no haber estado más tiempo contigo Sango, pero el deber siempre nos llama.

Ambas se levantaban para darse un abrazo de despedida prometiéndose que la próxima vez conversarían mucho más. Todos regresarían en 5 días, ya que Inu-No y Kaoru brindarían una fiesta para Rin por su próximo cumpleaños y el grupo sería quien tendría la animación de la misma, allí mismo Kouga y Ayame se comprometerían de manera oficial anunciando su boda en 1 mes. Para Kagome y los demás 1 mes parecía ser una fecha absurda y apresurada, pero para los padres del chico era la manera perfecta para decir 'quedó embarazada en la luna de miel y tuvo un hijo sietemesino' era increíble que en pleno siglo XXI aquellos temas se trataran de esa manera tan hipócrita.

Caminó tranquilamente hacía la recepción y darle un último vistazo al departamento, aquella noche parecía estar tranquila. Vio como una chiquilla de 1er año corría de un lado a otro preguntando a donde se encontraba laboratorios, cosa que le hizo recordarse de ella misma a esa edad en su primer año. Decidió ayudarle llevándola hasta el lugar indicado, ya que le pareció correcto enseñarle más no hacerle el trabajo. Al salir de allí se encontraba con Anko, la encargada de patología y forense.

:::Kagome::: Buena noche Dra. Anko –saludaba amablemente mientras ella respondía con un seco "hmp" a la chica, llevaba un palillo entre sus dientes y parecía fastidiada-

:::Anko::: Yumichikaaaaa! –Gritaba descontrolada al encargado de laboratorios, un chico de lo más tranquilo, cabello negro corto y de lentes- Demonios Yumichika, la próxima vez que quieras dormir hazlo en tu casa! –reclamó furiosa mientras dejaba caer el expediente de alguien en el recipiente de madera que estaba en la ventanilla-

:::Yumichika::: Perdone Dra. Anko! –se excusaba de alguna manera mientras ella se alejaba sin decir una sola palabra- Ella.. simplemente es insoportable! Hola Kagome! ¿Qué necesitas?

:::Kagome::: Bueno, ella es residente de primer año y necesita entregarte unos exámenes –la introducía aunque desconocía por completo su nombre, ya ella tendría oportunidad de presentarse-

Miró de reojo por curiosidad aquel expediente, parecía ser la autopsia de un quiste, pero el cuadro estaba al revés y no lograba leerlo por completo. Aprovechando que Yumichika seguía hablando con aquella residente volteó un poco el cuadro para verlo de lado y revisar el nombre del paciente 'Nombre: Akio Aratahiro' 'Edad: 25 años' 'profesión: comunicaciones' 'lesión previa en la columna...' 'Akio Aratahiro' aquel nombre sonaba y sonaba en su cabeza como haciendo eco una y otra vez, sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no lograba ubicar a donde. ¿Esposo de alguna paciente? No, el apellido no le sonaba de allí. Siguió indagando en cualquier rincón de su cerebro, algo le decía que tenía que investigar. La residente se despedía agradecida con la chica mientras ella sonreía automáticamente.

:::Kagome::: Oye Yumichika, este paciente... cuando vino? –el chico tomó el expediente y empezó a hojearlo-

:::Yumichika::: mmm... según la anotación dice que fue de los pacientes de emergencia del día del terremoto.

:::Kagome::: ¿Es casado?

:::Yumichika::: mmm.. no... dice que es soltero...

:::Kagome::: ¿Dejó el nombre de algún contacto?

:::Yumichika::: Oye Kagome, no crees que es demasiado indagación?

:::Kagome::: Aunque no lo creas, me parece conocido...

:::Yumichika::: No te creo... pero déjame ver... no, no tiene ninguna referencia, en caso de emergencia está solo .

:::Kagome::: Dejó algún número telefónico?

:::Yumichika::: Si.. dejó, pero no puedo decírtelo... lo siento Kagome –el chico se dio la media vuelta llevando el expediente consigo, después de todo la privacidad era algo importante para cualquier paciente-

:::Kagome::: Oye! Yumichika... –el chico se detuvo esperando su pregunta- Si te digo el número, solamente me podrías confirmar si es ese? –dudó, aquello no era ético de su parte, tenía que guardar cierta confidencialidad-

:::Yumichika::: Kagome, tu sabes a la perfección...

:::Kagome::: Si, que no se debe de violar la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente, y como no es mío no me puedes decir nada, lo sé.. pero.. hay algo Yumichika, llámalo... el sexto sentido de las mujeres, pero debo de saberlo... –el chico sonrió mientras movió de un lado su cabeza, sabía que era imposible detener la terquedad de Kagome, finalmente aceptó-

Trató de recordar, momentos en que entraban a trabajar tras el terremoto, muertes, amputados, quemados, claro todo eso sería mejor si ella hubiese estado allí y no inconsciente en un cuarto de otro hospital; ¡demonios! Pero... eso significaba que ese nombre no lo había visto allí. Trató de recordar otras situaciones, su rotación por cirugía, comentarios de Houyo con su pasantía con Kouga ¿algún caso extraño? Si, habían varios, pero nunca mencionaban nombres, aquello tampoco era una posibilidad.

El tratar de recordar luego de 7 minutos sin éxito alguno, se volvía demasiado frustrante, hasta que...

:::Flash back:::

Su madre acababa de morir y el Dr. Inu-No le daba su más sentido pésame, inclusive brindándole apoyo económico para su funeral. Luego Sesshoumaru salía de otra habitación frustrado quitándose el gorro de su cabeza, acababa de perder un paciente, pero aun así también trataba de consolarla. Antes de salir del hospital cuando iba acompañada por ambos médicos un chico de su misma edad, de cabello plata igual que sus acompañantes y con sus mismos rasgos se acercaba a ellos.

_Quién demonios es esta niña?_

_Más__respeto__mocoso__insolente!_–Reclamaba Sesshoumaru para evitar la ofensa para aquella niña que recién perdía a su madre-

_Mi nombre es Kagome... Kagome Higurashi _

_Mi__nombre__es__Aratahiro,__Akio__Aratahiro_–Al terminar de presentarse Sesshoumaru le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza demostrándole su indignación-

_No le hagas caso Kagome, este inútil es mi hermano menor Inuyasha... niño estúpido..._

:::Fin del Flash Back:::

Si, Inuyasha se hacía llamar Akio Aratahiro cuando no deseaba dar su verdadero nombre, miró su celular y le dictó el número a Yumichika quien se sorprendía que era igual al que estaba anotado en aquella hoja. De alguna manera ella se ingeniaba para verlo, necesitaba una operación de inmediato, se encontraban varios quistes alojados en la parte baja de la columna los cuales iban aumentando de tamaño presionando la misma, ¿tumores? Pensó aun temblando con solo el hecho de imaginárselo, pero no decía nada sobre ello, la recomendación es que en menos de 1 semana aquel chico de 25 años tenía que operarse, pero luego de ello era posible dos situaciones:

Que se recuperara y todo saliera bien, después de un reposo y rehabilitación de casi 6 meses ó

Que perdiera la sensibilidad en sus piernas y dejara de caminar para siempre.

Estaba sorprendida, ¿alguien le había notificado la urgencia de su caso a Inuyasha? Trataba de ver alguna nota en el expediente hasta que al fin la encontraba 'paciente no responde el celular, intentar mañana a las 10 am', ¿pero qué era eso? Para el día siguiente Inuyasha estaría en Hong Kong y sin cobertura, de hecho solo quedaban dos horas antes que su vuela saliera, tenía que salir a buscarlo y obligarlo a quedarse y someterse a la operación; tenía que ir por él... ¡demonios! Si él había dado un nombre falso era precisamente porque no quería que nadie se enterase, ni sus amigos, ni su padre, ni su hermano... su hermano... Sesshoumaru les había advertido que sus encuentros estaban prohibidos ya que si lo continuaban haciendo nuevamente a sus espaldas significaría que continuarían los secretos, no podía pensar claramente, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era saber que Inuyasha podía perder la vida si su situación se complicaba.

* * *

Este capitulo se me hizo de lo más fácil no se porqué, de repente le había dicho a hekate que medio lo tenía y ese mismo día por la tarde ya lo tenía listo. Gracias geme por darme todo tu apoyo y por ser mi editora, no sabes cuanto me ayudas!

Gracias por soportar mi escritura chicas, espero que no esté tan aburrido este capi...

Discúlpenme que no lo traiga tan seguido, me he prometido que por lo menos una vez al mes actualizaré, no se porqué la inspiración se me fue por completo y como decía Faby sama, el fic ya no es lo que fue, por lo que les agradezco infinitamente que lo estén siguiendo todavía.

Gracias a mi querida Hekata (mi geme linda), a coly, miyandy, Elizabeth, Lady-Cremisi 93 y Faby sama por sus comentarios tan alentadores...

Espero pronto terminar... échenme porras, muchas porras para que pueda seguir, ya que yo no cobro, pero alimentan mi inspiración con sus reviews... mientras mas reviews, mas rápido llega la imaginación..

Un agradecimiento especial a Faby sama, quien a pesar que empezó desde cero creo que como en 10 días se actualizó... GRACIAS! La historia ha tenido altas y bajas, pero allí sigue... gracias a todas chicas! De veras!

Saludos,

Kame.


	80. Tormenta en el corazon

Disclaimer: ya lo saben...

* * *

**CAPITULO 80  
****::::::**TORMENTA EN EL CORAZÓN**::::::**

Kagome no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer respecto a ella misma, pero si sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de comunicarse con Inuyasha de inmediato. Estaba segura que no sería directamente una traición en contra de Sesshoumaru, aunque él les hubiera prohibido que se vieran a solas, pero ¿Quién demonios se creía para andarle 'prohibiendo' el ver a alguien? Ni siquiera se lo permitía a su tío que tenía autoridad moral con ella, pero...

:::Yumichika::: Kagome..! –Le gritó para detenerle el paso sacándola de sus pensamientos- Sabes que eso podría costarte una suspensión, verdad? –Kagome sabía a la perfección que el estar violando aquella confidencialidad y sobretodo el irrespetar la decisión de un médico tratante podría traerle graves consecuencias, pero aquello no la detendría, la vida de Inuyasha estaba en juego-

:::Kagome::: Si... lo sé Yumichika... pero no te preocupes, si me llegan a preguntar como me di cuenta de ello nunca diría que tu me ayudaste...

Salió corriendo tomando su celular, ¡cómo odiaba la mala recepción que tenían los aparatos en los sótanos de los edificios! Aún estando en la primera planta la recepción continuaba malísima. Iba distraída pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, cuando de repente chocó con alguien, era su amiga Mary quien estaba de turno aquel día.

:::Kagome::: Perdona Mary... iba... un poco distraída –se disculpó sin levantar la mirada al mismo tiempo que intentaba enviar un mensaje-

:::Mary::: Se te nota... oye... ¿Cómo sigues de tu brazo?

:::Kagome::: Ya mejor! –aceptó sonriente mientras le demostraba la movilidad que tenía en el- ¿así que te las ingeniaste para estar de turno al igual que Bankotsu no? –la chica se sonrojó, jamás aceptaría en voz alta que había cambiado un turno con una de sus compañeras luego que Bankotsu le rogara que lo hiciera, aquello simplemente era un favor por amistad-

:::Mary::: ¡Cómo crees Kagome! –Gritó casi descontrolada la orgullosa chica- Solamente acepté cambiar un turno ya que una de mis compañeras tenía un compromiso ahora en la noche y hubiese sido un simple egoísmo de mi parte el no haber aceptado... –aquella excusa Kagome no se la tragaba, pero para que discutir, además se le veía súper lindo a su pequeña amiga el estarse escudando tras aquella mentirita-

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes.. en algún momento todas hacemos lo mismo... cuídate Mary! Me alegro que las cosas con Bankotsu vayan muy bien... –dijo mientras se despedía- oye... por cierto.. de casualidad has visto a Sesshoumaru?

:::Mary::: Hace un momento iba a una de las salas de trauma, ya que al parecer hubo un accidente de auto y tres personas resultaron muy lesionadas...

:::Kagome::: Gracias!

Había enviado dos mensajes, uno a Sango para saber si ya iban camino al aeropuerto y otro a Sesshoumaru indicándole que tenía que hablar urgentemente con él, pero ninguno de los dos le respondía aún, aquello empezaba a ser desesperante. En su paso se encontró con Suikotsu quien también entraba para su turno en la noche y reponer todo lo que había perdido al estar al lado de Rin apoyándola.

:::Kagome::: Buena noche Dr. Suikotsu...

:::Suikotsu::: Hola Kagome, buena noche..

:::Kagome::: Puedo preguntarle algo..?

:::Suikotsu::: Claro, dime... que se te ofrece?

:::Kagome::: Ha visto a Rin ahora en la noche? –él asintió- Y como se encuentra?

:::Suikotsu::: De hecho vengo de la casa de su madre y el Dr. Inu-No, todavía tiene un serio trauma psicológico y luego del careo con esos malditos ha quedado un poco impactada, así que creo que durante un tiempo te tendrás que hacer cargo del departamento Kagome.

:::Kagome::: ¿Todavía no regresará?

:::Suikotsu::: Lo hará hasta después de someterse a un tratamiento post-traumático el cual es requisito para volver a trabajar, de lo contrario un colapso nervioso en una crisis en el hospital podría ser perjudicial para ella misma y para los pacientes también.

:::Kagome::: Dentro de dos días tendré libre, así que espero poderla visitar –Suikotsu empezaba a caminar alejándose de ella, para Kagome entablar una conversación con él era de lo más difícil de hacer- Oiga... Dr. Suikotsu...

:::Suikotsu::: Dime Kagome.

:::Kagome::: Inu... bueno.. es decir... no sabe si Inuyasha ya... salió para el aeropuerto?

:::Suikotsu::: Justo cuando yo iba saliendo él y sus amigos lo iban haciendo también.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Dr. Suikotsu.

Ambos se despidieron de lo más respetuoso. Kagome corrió hasta encontrarse en la pizarra en donde anotaban todos los casos que se estaban atendiendo en esos instantes, vio como el nombre de Sesshoumaru estaba escrito en la Sala 2 de Trauma con una cirugía y tenía programado al salir otras dos, era obvio que el responder su celular seria imposible aquella noche. Tomó un taxi y se comunicó con el Dr. Inu, vería a Inuyasha aquella noche y nadie la detendría, ni siquiera la advertencia de Sesshoumaru, pero esta vez no sería tan tonta de hacer algo bueno que pareciera malo, primero hablaría aunque fuese por teléfono con el padre de ambos para explicarle la delicada situación de Inuyasha y que le ayudase a convencer al chico que su vida era más importante que cualquier concierto o contrato que tuviese, sin embargo él estaba junto con su hijo en el aeropuerto, les suplicó que la esperaran media hora más, que llegaría a como diera lugar.

...

La habitación de Rin estaba adornada por bellos lirios que aromatizaban de forma natural la recámara. Kaoru había puesto un especial cuidado en el arreglo del mismo para que su hija se sintiese cómoda y olvidase aunque fuese un poco aquella maldita acción cometida por el hermano de Kagura.

:::Kaoru::: No quieres alguna otra cosa hija? –preguntaba de lo más maternal la señora-

:::Rin::: No... el que te quedes conmigo a dormir... es suficiente madre –unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al abrazarla y acurrucarse junto a ella como si fuese una niña de 5 años, cada vez que los cerraba la imagen de los tres chicos encima de ella era lo que figuraba en su mente, el Dr. Terai, un hombre de unos 45 años que era el encargado del área de psiquiatría del hospital le recetaba unos tranquilizantes para que pudiese dormir, de lo contrario el sistema nervioso de la chica colapsaría irremediablemente-

:::Kaoru::: Oye hija.. porque no piensas en quedarte a vivir durante un tiempo aquí con nosotros? Lo he discutido con Inu y la idea no le parece nada mal, además esta es una casa demasiado grande solo para nosotros dos, el tenerte aquí también nos serviría de compañía.

:::Rin::: Gracias madre por la invitación, pero... no quisiera ser inoportuna con ustedes dos...

:::Kaoru::: Claro que no lo serás nunca, eres mi única hija e Inu también te quiere por igual, además la idea de hecho salió de él... –Rin quedó sorprendida, en realidad aquel hombre podía ser su nuevo padre, no solo porque sería el nuevo esposo de su madre sino por como la cuidaba y la quería, 'Inu-Otto sama...' pensó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Eso es hija! Una sonrisa es lo que debe de adornar tu rostro... –la señora sonrió, sabía a la perfección que inclusive el ejercer la fuerza física para sonreír debía de costarle mucho a su hija debido a los golpes y moretones que aun cubrían su cara, pero tenía que animarla de alguna manera para levantarle aquel ánimo que en esos días parecía estar extinto-

:::Rin::: Inuyasha...?

:::Kaoru::: Ya se retiró con sus amigos y con Inu, esta noche parten para Hong Kong para continuar con su gira.

:::Rin::: Y.. Sesshoumaru?

:::Kaoru::: Esta noche dijo que tendría turno al igual que Suikotsu...

:::Rin::: Entiendo... después de todo han invertido tiempo en cuidarme y acompañarme... tampoco es que pueden descuidar su trabajo.

:::Kaoru::: Oye hija... quiero decirte algo.. –ella levantó su triste mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su madre- Inu y yo... bueno.. pues nos casamos en el registro civil la tarde que tuviste el percance... –Rin quedó asombrada por aquella confesión, no sabía que reacción tener, felicidad? Tristeza? Sorpresa? Si, definitivamente la última era la que más se adecuaba-

:::Rin::: Pero.. no tenían planeado algo más... no sé.. ostentoso?

:::Kaoru::: Si... hemos planeado la boda perfecta desde hace mucho tiempo y por causas del destino siempre nos tocaba posponerla, así que esa tarde sin pensarlo demasiado fuimos al registro civil y oficializamos legalmente nuestra unión –Rin sonrió y se dirigió a su madre para darle un fuerte abrazo-

:::Rin::: Felicidades Mamá... créeme, luego de lo que han pasado tú y él merecen ser felices lo que les resta de vida...

Ambas sonrieron, después de mucho tiempo y aunque fuese algo ínfimo en su corazón, Rin sentía una cálida luz en su pequeño corazón, tal vez aquello significaba que de ahora en adelante solamente cosas buenas o por lo menos no tan malas le pasarían. Por el momento aceptaría la invitación de su madre, se quedaría a vivir durante el tiempo que fuese necesario, su salud mental también era primordial así como lo era la física.

...

En el aeropuerto el avión no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Todo el equipo se despedía del Dr. Inu-No, Kagome lamentablemente llegaba 10 minutos después de su despegue. Aun con el corazón y los pulmones en su mano, llegaba corriendo hasta la sala en donde los separaba un gran vitral de la pista.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Lo siento hija, no podían seguir esperando más tiempo, partieron hace 10 minutos... –literalmente cayó derrotada a suelo, como odiaba no tener vehículo propio, aunque aquello podía ser también contraproducente ya que el manejar a excesiva velocidad podría acarrear un accidente- Pero dime... cualquier cosa que tengas que decirle a Inuyasha puedes decírmela a mi también.

:::Kagome::: Bueno... yo... –su nerviosismo empezaba a ganarle a su cansancio, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello?-

:::Dr. Inu-No::. Vamos hija, soy yo, puedes decirme lo que sea –le brindaba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y quedar frente a frente a ella-

:::Kagome::: Bueno... es que... ahora tuve que bajar a laboratorio por unos exámenes de un paciente, pero al estar esperando vi los resultados de una persona llamada "Akio Aratahiro" y me recordé que ese es el nombre que Inuyasha siempre suele cuando no quieren que conozcan el verdadero... el problema es que... aparentemente tiene varios quistes que se encuentran...

:::Dr. Inu-No::: ¿Alojados en la parte baja de la columna, no es así? –ella asintió con una clara sorpresa en su rostro- Siéntate conmigo un rato -Inu-No le explicaba que ahora que Inuyasha era famoso, perseguido por fans y noticias ahora el cubrir su identidad era lo primordial- Pedí la mayor discreción posible a los médicos del hospital y que me informaran directamente de los resultados, al comprender la gravedad se decidió que las entrevistas se adelantaran así tomaría un receso prudencial para los exámenes pertinentes, sin embargo esto se hará en un hospital en Hong Kong, aquí hay demasiadas personas que lo conocen y lo relacionan, fue por eso que se ha tomado esta decisión.

:::Kagome::: Entonces.. usted... ya estaba enterado de todo? –preguntó con obvia vergüenza, su escándalo había sido en vano, él le brindó una calurosa sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo-

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Claro que si, pero me alegra saber que haya alguien además de mi persona que se preocupe tanto por él.

:::xxxx::: Sin embargo la próxima vez no te dejes llevar por tus "hormonas" y mejor platica con la persona más adecuada –una voz masculina bastante familiar aparecía detrás de ellos con una taza descartable de café en sus manos-

:::Kagome::: Tío! –Gritaba con sorpresa-

:::Naraku::: Se que me consideras déspota con mis empleados, pero jamás podría descuidarlos, especialmente en esta industria que recién tomo, los exámenes físicos son un requisito indispensable para cada uno de ellos y lo manejáramos así durante un buen tiempo... eso me hace pensar... que tal sigues de tu golpe?

:::Kagome::: Ya mucho mejor.. ves? –le aseguro al mismo tiempo que lo movía libremente- Nada de que preocuparse.

:::Naraku::: Y Sesshoumaru? –ambos volvieron a verlo Inu-No, no tenía mayor cosa que decir, sin embargo lo haría-

:::Dr. Inu-No::: No creo que sea un tema que lo tenga que discutir ella sola, yo que tu mejor me esperara Naraku... –clamó sutilmente el mayor logrando un puchero en los labios del pelinegro pero un suspiro de alivio en la chica-

:::Naraku::: Esta bien, esperaré un tiempo prudencial –aseguró con cierto enojo en sus palabras. Los tres caminaron hasta el estacionamiento en donde una limosina los estaba esperando, de hecho la misma que los llevaba al lugar- Por cierto hija, toma... son las llaves de tu nuevo auto –Kagome quedaba sorprenda al momento de recibir en sus manos aquella sorpresa- Te conozco, se que no harás uso de tu dinero, así que decidí mejor comprártelo estoy seguro que has estado algo limitada en cuanto al traslado...

Como odiaba que su tío la conociera tan bien, ella no era de las que gastaba sin razón o inclusive teniéndola, aquel regalo le caía de maravilla. El auto era de lo más sencillo pero práctico, un Camry color ocre de 4 puertas automático y se encontraba estacionado en la cochera de su apartamento. El día de mañana podría dormir un poco más y esperaba poderse encontrar pronto con Sesshoumaru para hablar sobre lo de su hermano.

...

Los días pasaban y por la cara de felicidad de Kouga (y gracias a que los chismes circulaban rápidamente en el hospital) todos sabían que ambos estaban comprometidos. Ayame por su parte había regresado a trabajar a horas parciales, Kagome hablaba con Sesshoumaru sobre la condición de Inuyasha lo cual en esta ocasión no lo tomaba a mal. Además el chisme caliente del hospital eran las recientes nupcias del jefe del hospital con la madre de Rin, los días pasaban y todo seguía de lo más normal.

:::Kagome::: Oye Kouga, Ayame y tú irán a la fiesta de Rin ahora en la noche? –ambos junto con Sesshoumaru aprovechaban su hora de almuerzo para estar juntos, cosa que no hacían desde hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás-

:::Kouga::: Claro! No me la perdería por nada.. por cierto, Ayame ya te dio la invitación para la boda?

:::Kagome::: Si, el día de ayer salimos a almorzar, después de casi dos semanas finalmente pudimos hacerlo... pero me salta una duda, ¿Por qué la carrera?

:::Kouga::: ¿A qué te refieres?

:::Kagome::: Es decir, la boda será el otro fin de semana en la casa de playa de tu madre, hemos tenido que correr con el vestido y el ajuar completo de Ayame, fue una fortuna que tu madre se encargara de la decoración del lugar sino, creo que la pobre nunca hubiera terminado a tiempo, ¿Por qué no esperar un mes o dos meses más?

:::Kouga::: Pues... –el chico se sonrojó- mi madre... es algo "chapada a la antigua" por así decirlo, el creer que nos podamos casar mientras Ayame enseñaba un estómago de 5 ó 6 meses de embarazo era algo inconcebible para ella, ni mi padre ni mi hermana se metieron en la decisión, primero porque mi padre no se habla con ella desde que se divorciaron y arreglaron la separación de los bienes y mi hermana está demasiado ocupada con la gira de la banda, así que solamente quedaba yo para hacerle frente, creo que fue más práctico aceptarle su 'sugerencia'.

:::Kagome::: No me digas que después de "7 meses de casados" aparecerán con que Ayame salió embarazada en la luna de miel y tendrá una cesárea de un sietemesinos? –él asintió- Es increíble como eso aún se de en estos tiempo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿De que te sorprendes Kagome? Lo importante es que tu amiga Ayame tendrá la boda de sus sueños y espero que el matrimonio de sus sueños también –ella sonreía, la verdad era que no había visto a Ayame tan feliz como en aquellos días, la madre de Kouga la adoraba a pesar de aquel "desliz" de salir embarazada. Lejos de esa mesa dos hermanos comían también tranquilamente-

:::Bankotsu::: Oye Suikotsu...

:::Suikotsu::: Si es sobre Ayame que abres la boca será mejor que la cierres, ya les he dicho en repetidas ocasiones a ti a y Jakotsu que tomé mi decisión y no me haré para atrás con ella.

:::Bankotsu::: Pues de hecho no es "de Ayame" que quería hablarte, es sobre el examen, ¿ayer te lo dieron verdad? –la mirada de su hermano mayor lo decía, era obvio que no era de Ayame, pero el tema iba siempre relacionado con ella- Vamos hombre! No me tengas en ascuas, yo también quiero saber la verdad!

:::Suikotsu::: Ya la sabes...

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Siempre salió negativa? –Suikotsu asintió-

:::Suikotsu::: Además dejemos de estar hablando de eso aquí en el hospital, alguien podría escucharnos y mal interpretarnos, finalmente Rin me está dando una oportunidad para acercarme nuevamente a ella y Ayame está sumamente feliz por su boda, no quiere arruinar ninguna de las ilusiones de ambas.

Suikotsu tenía un buen punto, por lo que su hermano dejaba de insistir sobre aquello, pero había algo en su hermano que lo hacia dudar, la respuesta siempre la llevaba en su billetera de la cual no se despegaba todo el día, ¿Por qué no romperla y hacerla trizas para siempre? ¿Por qué insistía en guardarla?

...

La noche que todos esperaban finalmente daba inicio, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rin estaba siendo celebrada en la mansión de los Taisho, todas sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo se acercaban a ella para saludarla y felicitarla, aquella noche depositaba su confianza en que todo estaría bien, estaría llena de magia, aventura y felicidad.

:::Kagome::: Un año más vieja amigaaaa!

:::Rin::: No te burles Kagome... –reclamaba con un precioso puchero-

:::Ayame::: No es burla amiga, creo que Kagome lo hace para decir que gracias a Kami sama estás aquí con nosotros celebrando y disfrutando –Rin dibujó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro 'dar gracias por estar ahí', en realidad sino fuese por alguna intervención Divina es posible que aquellos malditos la hubiesen matado y no estaría contando el cuento- Oh.. yo.. no quise ponerte triste Rin.. perdona...

:::Rin::: No te preocupes Ayame... es algo natural, creo que como psicóloga que eres con tu pasantía en psiquiatría debes entender que todo esto es muy normal –de pronto el ambiente se tornó serio y hostil, eran casi las 10 de la noche y aunque ese grupo estaba particularmente desanimado el resto de la fiesta era un éxito, Inuyasha y la banda se encontraba tocando y los que podía bailaban y los demás solamente conversaban, en realidad era una buena oportunidad para establecer nuevamente las amistades. Kouga llegaba y apartaba a Ayame del grupo, necesitaba presentársela a varios conocidos como su futura esposa, en realidad el chico era de los más emocionados con la boda y no pretendía ocultarlo. Poco a poco Rin y Kagome fueron quedando solas-

:::Kagome::: Y... como te has sentido Rin?

:::Rin::: Ya mejor... –dijo sonriente- las marcas van desapareciendo al igual que el dolor...

:::Kagome::: Y.. como.. vas con las... terapias? –preguntó un poco nerviosa al tocar aquel tema tan delicado-

:::Rin::: Allí... vamos Kagome... solamente allí... –de pronto la madre de la chica las interrumpía llevándose a la invitada de honor a otro salón, Kagome dio un suspiro de alivio, no sabia en que momento mantener una conversación con Rin se volvía más estresante que cualquier otra cosa-

La luna llena revestía con su luz la ciudad y una pequeña brisa comenzaba a anunciar que la temporada de lluvia daría inicio muy pronto. En los jardines se podía apreciar el dulce aroma de las rosas recién cultivadas por su madre y el olor de los árboles que se despedían del verano, pronto daría inicio una nueva temporada y esperaba que con ella también una nueva vida. Rin paseaba sola por los jardines cerca de la piscina de la mansión. Un lugar desolado, justo como sentía su corazón. Sin embargo así como el corazón no está solo sino que rodeado de venas y arterias así lo estaría ella, con un par de amigos singulares que le llenaban de vida sus tristes pensamientos.

:::Inuyasha::: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RATONA! –Gritaba mientras la tomaba por su cintura dándole uno de sus mayores sustos provocándole un pequeño grito de desesperación-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Perdona a este insulso bueno para nada Rin... –trataba de disculparse, era obvio que a una persona con un trauma como el de ella aquellas bromas resultaban ser demasiado pesadas-

:::Rin::: No te preocupes... –aseguró mientras recobraba la cordura- lo que si no te perdonaré Inuyasha, es ese odioso apodo! ¿Cómo es posible que aún lo recuerdes?

:::Inuyasha::: En algunas ocasiones tengo buena memoria.. ratona... –volvió a repetir mientras se tiraba una sonora carcajada-

:::Kouga::: ¿Qué es eso de 'ratona'?

:::Rin::: Cuando estábamos pequeños aun en colegio, yo era una chica muy escuálida y sin ninguna gracia o algo que llamara la atención... Inuyasha para animarme inventaba varios apodos hasta que sintió que uno quedó conmigo...

:::Inuyasha::: 'Ratona' era único y especial para ella! Se me había olvidado por completo que así la llamaba... –todos rieron, inclusive Sesshoumaru, comenzaron a hablar de los tiempos en que estaban en el colegio y de cómo se divertían, aquellas ocasiones en donde no había nada mas que preocuparse que por sobrevivir a sus compañeros-

:::Rin::: Todavía no entiendo como ese 'apodo' me levantaba el ánimo –exclamó aún molesta por aquel recordatorio haciendo un pequeño puchero-

:::Kouga::: Oye Rin... Ayame te entregó la invitación?

:::Rin::: Si.. el día de ayer vino con Kagome y me la entregó, gracias por tomarme en cuenta..

:::Kouga::: Irás con tu madre y el Dr. Inu-no?

:::Rin::: No... Inu otto-sama no podrá salir ese fin de semana, debido a que casi todos los médicos tratantes saldrán para tu boda, así que él se quedará con cada uno de los reemplazos, yo iré con Suikotsu... –el semblante de Kouga cambió automáticamente, Sesshoumaru lo notó-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso es bueno, nadie mejor que Suikotsu para cuidarte.

:::Kouga::: ¿No podrías escoger a alguien mejor para acompañante?

:::Rin::: Lo siento Kouga, pero... con él.. es con el único que me siento a gusto y que se podría cuidarme al 100%, siento mucho que tú y él no se lleven por la infidelidad que cometieron con Ayame...

:::Sesshoumaru::: RIN!

:::Rin::: ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida pero sin ningún remordimiento en sus palabras- ¿Me reclamas por decir la verdad?

:::Kouga::: Entonces si lo sabes, ¿no crees que sería incómodo inclusive para Ayame el tener a ese tipo el día de su boda?

:::Rin::: ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta Kouga? ¿Qué Suikotsu en un intento desesperado detenga la boda? –el chico guardó silencio, aquellas palabras daban directamente en donde más le dolía- Si todavía estás tan inseguro de Ayame entonces no deberías de casarte –soltó con una rabia incontrolable-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin... cuida tus palabras...

:::Rin::: Es la verdad... habrá ocasiones en que Suikotsu y Ayame deberán de encontrarse a solas profesionalmente para resolver diferentes casos, ¿podrás estar seguro de Ayame, Kouga? ¿No la atormentarás con tus celos?

:::Kouga::: ¿Cuándo la he atormentado? ¿eh? Dímelo Rin...

:::Rin::: Tal vez no lo haya hecho en el pasado pero...

:::Inuyasha::: Además Rin, según lo que hemos visto Suikotsu está muy enamorado de ti, así que no creo que él intente nada extraño...

:::Rin::: Nunca podría hablar por una tercera persona Inuyasha, pero no me parece justo que tenga que restringir mi amistad solo porque a ti no te gusta Suikotsu, Kouga; lo mejor es que dejes tus celos así como yo los hice a un lado también, imagínate que Suikotsu y Ayame...

:::Kouga::: BASTA RIN! –interrumpió sus palabras logrando que una lágrima saliera de sus pequeños ojos- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por ese calvario pero ni Ayame ni yo tenemos la culpa, confío en Ayame y se que ella está arrepentida de lo que sucedió, creo que en su palabra que algo así jamás volverá a suceder, pero el tener enfrente a ese infeliz el día de más glorioso de mi vida es algo que no puedo tolerar –Dio la media vuelta, ya no deseaba estar allí, ni siquiera en la fiesta, buscó a Ayame y se retiró excusándose que ella tenía que descansar, lo cual del todo no era mentira ella necesitaba mucho reposo. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de ambos, aunque éste último entendía a la perfección la situación de Kouga-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que no deberías de ser tan cruel en tus palabras Rin –Inuyasha se adelantó un poco para tomarla en sus brazos y reconfortarla, sin embargo la chica rechazaba cualquier demostración de cariño física, aún... no estaba preparada para ello-

:::Rin::: Perdona.. Inu... pero yo... –se excusaba mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros, aún le dolía, no sus golpes físicos, sino que los emocionales los cuales no estaba segura si llegarían a sanar algún día-

:::Inuyasha::: No tienes porque encerrarte en tu mundo Rin, todos estamos para ayudarte, te queremos y...

:::Rin::: ¿Me podrían dejar sola por favor? No me siento.. bien..

:::Inuyasha::: Si quieres podríamos llevarte a tu habitación para...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Inuyasha... vámonos... –dijo seriamente mientras se daba la media vuelta, en algunas ocasiones necesitamos estar solos para ordenar nuestras ideas, tal vez ese pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Rin y si así era él la apoyaría- Solo recuerda Rin, no estás sola y creo que te lo hemos demostrado en varias ocasiones.

Rin asintió al momento de secarse sus lágrimas cuidando que su maquillaje no se corriera.

El viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte, gélido, triste, desolado justo como se sentía muy adentro de su ser era como si el clima estuviese de acuerdo con ella, miles de pensamientos recorrían su cabeza unos feos, otros peores, el no estar en ese mundo era lo que rondaba en ella. Sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez tratando que aquellos enfermizos pensamientos desaparecieran, ella no era así, ante cualquier adversidad siempre salía adelante y el suicidio no era una opción. Las palabras de Sesshoumaru resonaban una y otra vez, sabía que no estaba sola y si ella desapareciera estaba segura que su madre simplemente se devastaría.

De pronto una voz masculina muy familiar y bastante reconfortante le hablaba desde una distancia prudencial, debido a que era una fiesta formal todos los hombres iban de saco y corbata, las mujeres de gala, mientras que Rin iba con un vestido verde manzano, con escote en V y suelto desde sus senos hasta sus rodillas, aunque su figura no se marcaba como siempre lo hacía le lucía a la perfección.

:::Suikotsu::: Te podrías resfriar si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí.

:::Rin::: No te preocupes Suikotsu, creo que mis defensas andan bien... –un silencio se produjo entre ambos, ella estaba viendo a la enorme piscina del jardín dándole la espalda al chico, él lucia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras en sus mano derecha cargaba un pequeño chal color negro-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Podría acercarme?

:::Rin::: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Nunca lo haces...

:::Suikotsu::: Porque que a diferencia de otras ocasiones ahora te veo más perturbada que nunca, no quisiera ser inoportuno una vez más –ella se dio la media vuelta brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, él caminó despacio hacia a ella sacando un pequeño pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo trasero. Limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado para luego darle un beso a cada una de sus mejillas- Deja que me lleve estas lágrimas Rin... –ella se sonrojó mientras rechazó el contacto dando un par de pasos para atrás-

:::Rin::: No creo... no creo que puedas con todas ellas... así que no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor...

:::Suikotsu::: No tienes porque sufrir sola Rin, de hecho no deberías de hacerlo...

:::Rin::: Tú no sabes como me siento! –gritó a todo pulmón agradeciendo internamente que la música estuviese tan fuerte de esa forma nadie más que Suikotsu la escucharía-

:::Suikotsu::: Y no creo que nadie lo sepa, por lo que solo tú eres la única persona capaz de salir de donde te encuentras, pero si no quieres...

:::Rin::: Y QUÉ SI NO QUIERO? Y qué si quiero aferrarme a mi dolor? –un incómodo silencio se produjo mientras ella se tiraba al suelo derrotada por aquella presión que sentía en su pecho, él se agachó sin tocarla, simplemente acercándosele poco a poco pero con la mayor cautela que pudiera tener- Y.. qué... si ya no quiero.. seguir... –finalmente lo había dicho, Suikotsu se acurrucó frente a ella sin llegarla a tocarla pero si para estar lo suficientemente cerca para que viera directamente la verdad en sus ojos negros-

:::Suikotsu::: Eres la misma Rin de quien me enamoré... –susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ella levantó su mirada extrañada de aquellas palabras-

:::Rin::: Cla... claro que no soy la misma... ahora... soy un completo desastre...

:::Suikotsu::: Lo sé.. pero aún con tu desastre sigues teniendo la misma esencia, eres frágil aunque le digas a los demás que eres fuerte, te aferras a las personas aunque les demuestres que eres independiente, esa es tu esencia Rin y nunca desaparecerá... –no podía estar segura, pero Suikotsu leía a través de sus pensamientos y los externaba, en realidad, ella siempre había dicho que estaba mejor sola aunque silenciosamente buscaba el amor y la compañía de alguien-

:::Rin::: Me frustra.. que me conozcan tan bien Sui... –aceptó mientras sonrió torpemente-

:::Suikotsu::: Toma... –le dijo mientras extendió su mano entregándole una pequeña caja, esta era tremendamente familiar, aquel regalo era el mismo que ella le rechazaba al momento de terminar su relación-

:::Rin::: Pensé que luego que te rechacé este regalo lo regresarías, especialmente con todo lo que ha pasado.

:::Suikotsu::: Te amo Rin... y nada de lo que pase cambiará mi forma de pensar, quiero estar contigo si me permites hacerlo... –sus manos temblaban, la caja era mas grande que la de un anillo, por eso ella alejaba de su pensamiento que aquello fuese una proposición de matrimonio, tenía miedo de abrirlo, si lo hacía podía significar dos cosas, una que ella lo aceptara para que estuviese a su lado y dos aceptar el hecho que podían ser amigos pero en cualquier momento lo perdería, en realidad ¿Qué deseaba hacer?-

:::Rin::: Yo... no sé... si pueda.. aceptar este regalo Suikotsu...

:::Suikotsu::: Ábrelo hasta que estés segura y cualquier decisión que tomes yo la aceptaré... –la tomó de su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella sonrió, sin embargo vio como él se quedó en el suelo arrodillado frente a ella, sintió como sus labios rozaron suavemente su mano derecha mientras su tacto quemaba el suyo, trató de no pensar, de no sentir mayor despliegue de emociones confundidas en su corazón- Recuerda esto Rin, te amo... y siempre te amaré...

Sus palabras eran tan dulces y estaban envueltas en un manto de perfección, el arrullo de los árboles y el latir de sus corazones se unían en uno solo al mismo tiempo que el olor de las flores los cubría mágicamente como burbuja para no dañar el ambiente, Rin lo comprendió en ese momento, no quería que Suikotsu se marchara y se alejara de su lado.

:::Kaoru::: Rin! Suikotsu! Entren a la mansión, estamos por partir el pastel... –aquella interrupción no podía ser menor oportuna, Suikotsu se levanto mientras tomó la mano de Rin y la entrelazó con la de él, en realidad ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba, dejaría para otro momento las palabras –alguien que los miraba a escondidas fue sorprendido por una fémina que aparecía con una pícara sonrisa-

:::xxx::: Que mala suerte que la madre de Rin haya sido tan inoportuna, estoy segura que ella le hubiese dicho que si... no crees Sesshoumaru? –el chico se sorprendió ante aquella dulce voz, no lo podía negar, por primera vez alguien lo asustaba aunque él no parecía inmutarse ante la situación-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No sabía que tu también espiabas Kagome...

:::Kagome::: La verdad no tengo la costumbre, pero me dio curiosidad, esos dos también merecen ser felices, no lo crees? –asintió mientras tomó su mano para guiarla hasta la mansión- Oye Sessh, pero y tu ¿Por qué te escondías?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Rin a estado bastante mal psicológicamente hablando, temía que podía cometer una locura...

:::Kagome::: Pero Suikotsu estaba allí para protegerla de cualquier situación..

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lamentablemente a veces pienso en ella todavía como la dulce e inocente adolescente que conocí...

:::Kagome::: Es decir.. como tu novia... -el chico sonrió-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya te lo he dicho Kagome, Rin... –los labios de Kagome sellaban los de Sesshoumaru no dejándole decir una palabra más-

:::Kagome::: Ya lo sé... ella solamente es tu amiga... –sonrió pícaramente, mientras era ahora ella quien lo guiaba hasta la mansión, pero Sesshoumaru no pensaba moverse, por lo menos no en esa dirección- Oye, vamos... tenemos que ir a cantarle a Rin y a partir el pastel...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo... que podrían prescindir de nosotros...

La luna llena era su cómplice y la única que se daba cuenta que ambos se escapaban hasta la pequeña casa de la piscina. Aquella noche la disfrutarían como desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacían.

* * *

Bueno, como lo prometí, una vez por mes aunque sea... claro, ahora me adelanté al mes porque diciembre espero hacerles dos entrega... es navidad no? Así que rueguen porque la sra inspiración no se me vaya.. jajajajaja... Gracias a Faby sama, Lady Cremisi, Hekate ama, Camony, Naty, La Lolisshhinniaa y Sully por dejarme sus comentario, creo que el tener 7 comentarios ha hecho que mi ánimo se vaya para arriba! Espero que la historia les siga gustando y me sigan apoyando, eso me da muchos mas ánimos de seguir.. cuídense mucho y de antemano les deseo que para estas fiestas todo les salga bien.

Faby sama: clarooo! yo se que es en buena onda, no te apures, yo igual lo digo.. además hasta yo mismo lo digo, a veces cambio mi escritura de acuerdo a mi ánimo... además que me gusta complicar la trama... la cual por cierto, ya casi llega al final. Siii! Mi inspiración fue ER para hacer este fic, creo que con su finalización también decayó mi inspiración, Grey's me gusta pero es que es bien diferente de ER, hay mas romance y eso me desanimó un poco... ahhhhh mi Kouga es todo un príncipe enamorado de Ayame, sorry por lo del atraso, pero es mentira, me propuse una vez por mes y aquí está mi promesa.. espero te siga gustando amiga..

Cremisi: me alegra te haya gustado.

Hekate ama: geme linda... mi editora! Gracias por ayudarme a pulir el capitulo y espero lo sigas haciendo, casi casi ya vamos llegando al final.. ya está en mi cabeza (aun no definido, pero ahí va...) siii a mi Kouga solo le faltó el caballo blanco! Jajajajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado tanto... de veras gracias por las porras que me tiras desde el principio.

Camony: "dramaturga" jajajajajaja si verdad? Yo soy puro drama! Encantada de leerte amiga!

Naty: me alegro que te siga gustando amiga..! la verdad me siento honrada que no hayas desistido conmigo, tu y Hekate son las únicas que tengo desde el principio de los foros y que me seguían a donde fuera, gracias a Dios ya nos pudimos quedar estáticas aquí :); me imaginé que tu perdida debió haber sido por la U, así que no te preocupes, echale ganas y continua tan bien como has estado hasta ahorita... y si, gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor, ya solamente suplicando que estas dos semanas pasen rápido, porque el sábado de la otra semana termino clases! Yuuuupiiiii... cuídate Naty y nos estamos viendo en el FB también..

La Lolisshhinniaa: no sabes como me he reído con tu comentario..! jajajajajaja... pero me encantó! De veras que adoré tu comentario..! Espero que lo puedas continuar leyendo, si te llegas a cambiar el Nick me lo haces saber si? gracias por leerme...

Sully: gracias por tus porras, espero este también lo puedas leer y te guste..

Y bueno me despido hasta el próximo... (ahora me voy a invocar la inspiración..) jajajajaja

Saludos,

Kame.


	81. Compromisos Vs Sentimientos

Disclaimer: ya lo saben...

* * *

**CAPITULO 81  
****::::::COMPROMISOS vs SENTIMIENTOS****::::::**

Las manos de Sesshoumaru eran grandes, tibias y frías a la vez, las cuales provocaban en Kagome un pequeño escalofrío al momento que las pasaba por su desnuda espalda.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te amo.. Kagome... –susurraba en su oído al mismo tiempo que mordía su oreja e intentaba despojarla de su ropa interior-

:::Kagome::: Yo también te amo.. Sessh... –sus manos recorrían sus firmes pectorales y continuaban hasta llegar más abajo, un gemido escapaba de su boca al momento en que Kagome lo tomaba con su mano derecha-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo... haces... muy bien... –aceptó al momento en que sintió como sus manos se movían de arriba hacia abajo logrando que el cielo se abriera poco a poco al ver su luz, nadie lo podía hacer mejor que su Kagome y de hecho no quería que nadie mas lo hiciera-

:::Kagome::: Y espera... recién empiezo... –aceptó con pícara sonrisa para luego comenzar a bajar poco a poco y encontrarse con su erecto y apetecible miembro-

Se lo fue introduciendo lentamente en su boca mientras Sesshoumaru no dejaba de arquear su espalda, por aquellos momentos le dejaría el control ya que sus pensamientos y su cordura se esfumaban al mismo tiempo que ella jugaba con la punta para luego introducírselo de un solo golpe. 3, 4, 10, 50, 140, 80... 75, los números ya no tenían coherencia ni importancia mientras ayudaran a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese su propia excitación, sin embargo lo único que podía sentir era la lengua y la perfecta succión de su pelinegra, con un suspiro ahogado la tomó de la cintura cambiando posición, si seguía unos minutos más en aquella interacción todo acabaría demasiado pronto.

:::Kagome::: Pero qué haces? –preguntó indignada pero sonriente-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hacerte gozar un poco también... –expresó con tranquilidad mientras ahora era él el que bajaba dando suaves besos por todo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con su intimidad-

Su lengua era incomparable y sus dedos se movían con tanta facilidad que hacían gemir una y otra vez a Kagome pidiendo por más. Cada que su lengua pasaba por su pequeño botón ella arqueaba la espalda y entrelazaba sus dedos en la perfecta cabellera del peliplata gimiendo y gritando "así... así...".

La desesperación de ambos por el éxtasis y la lujuria llegaba a su límite cuando ella se separó utilizando sus piernas para empujarlo logrando sentar a Sesshoumaru mientras introducía lentamente su miembro en su intimidad. Ambos gimieron de placer al sentirse como se unían en un solo ser.

...

En la mansión al son de la banda todos cantaban "Feliz cumpleaños" con una muy avergonzada Rin que soplaba sus velas de su pastel de 2 pisos, Suikotsu desde lejos junto con sus hermanos también cantaban y aplaudían.

:::Jakotsu::: ¿Rin ya sabe que fuiste tú el que organizaste la fiesta?

:::Suikotsu::: No, y no tiene porqué darse cuenta.

:::Bankotsu::: Ya! Mejor déjalo Jako, Sui, aún anda en etapa de negación de sentimientos, así que mejor ni desperdicies saliva.

:::Suikotsu::: Ya te lo he dicho Bankotsu –reclamó molesto ante aquella declaración- no es que ande en "etapa de negar sentimientos" simplemente las cosas no resultaron como debían con Ayame, ella se va a casar con Kouga y a mi me gusta Rin, así que cada quien debe de seguir su rumbo.

:::Jakotsu::: Bueno, digas lo que quieras Sui, sabes que puedes desahogarte con nosotros –exclamó mientras se le tiraba para darle un abrazo- Por cierto, y Ayame ya se retiró? No tuve tiempo de hablar con ella para felicitarla, ese lobo hermoso de garras y colmillos siempre la andaba acechando.

:::Suikotsu::: Se fue hace varios minutos atrás, creo que Kouga se molestó al enterarse por Rin que yo sería su acompañante en la boda –ambos quedaron atónitos ante aquella confesión, no sabían a ciencia cierta si podían decir algo sobre aquello por lo que se limitaron a verse de manera cómplice- ¿Qué?

:::Bankotsu::: No, nada... es que no sabía que tu también te ausentarías ese fin de semana... eso quiere decir que me tocará un doble turno otra vez –espetó tristemente-

:::Jakotsu::: Bueno, míralo desde el lado positivo... tendrás la casa solo para ti –le susurró suavemente con una mirada de picardía- podrías invitar a la noviecita a quedarse la noche...

:::Bankotsu::: Estás loco Jako! Como crees! –reclamó aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas, mientras su hermano se carcajeaba sonoramente-

:::Jakotsu::: Por tu reacción veo que ya lo habías pensado –ambos empezaron a pelear como dos pequeños niños peleando por un juguete, Suikotsu estaba algo cansado de aquellos juegos de niños de sus hermanos, por lo que empezó a retirarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Rin estaba siendo abarrotada por abrazos de felicitaciones que no deseaba, se sentía un poco asfixiada, desesperada, sus ojos secretamente buscaban a Suikotsu por su auxilio, de pronto sintió como una mano la tomaba de la suya sacándola de aquella trifulca que parecía que en cualquier momento la aplastaría-

:::Rin::: Gracias... pensé que moriría aplastada... –el chico sonrió- ¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba de tu ayuda?

:::Suikotsu::: No lo sabía... –ella se sonrojó- simplemente sentí la necesidad de sacarte de allí y darte mis felicitaciones –le dijo mientras se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños Rin...

Aquel abrazo se había sentido como si una nube la envolviera, suave, llena de paz y tranquilidad; lamentablemente para ambos, ella comenzó a recordar como las manos de aquellos chicos la rodeaban, no tuvo más remedio que empujar a Suikotsu, aún no estaba preparada para eso.

...

El hacer el amor les traía satisfacción y la reafirmación de su amor, ambos terminaban después de 30 minutos gritando el nombre del otro mientras seguían de un cansado "te amo". Sesshoumaru se encontraba delineando con sus dedos la desnuda espalda de Kagome, ella estaba acostada boca abajo con su cabeza de lado viendo la satisfacción en el rostro de su peliplata.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres... hermosa Kagome...

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Sesshou, no tienes que adularme tanto... de todos modos, ya me estoy acostando contigo... –bromeó sacándole una pequeña sonrisa de decepción al chico- Oye, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos de regresar a la fiesta? No me gustaría que alguien entrara y nos encontrara así.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Solamente mi padre, dos jardineros y el mayordomo principal tienen llave de esta casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

:::Kagome::: Pero.. y Rin? No crees que deberíamos de estar con ella? –la mirada asesina de Sesshoumaru hacia que ella entendiera que no se movería por nada ni por nadie- Esta bien.. quedemos un rato aquí... –aceptó derrotada mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, él pasó su brazo por su cintura para darle un pequeño abrazo al mismo tiempo que le brindaba un pequeño beso en su cabeza-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dentro de dos semanas y medias Hakudoshi será dado de alta del hospital –rompió el hielo sobre aquel tema del cual no habían podido hablar, ella no supo que decir, simplemente un "mmm" salió de su boca- Kaoru está entrevistando a futuras niñeras para él y la otra semana Neji me entregará la casa remodelada y con las reparaciones listas para mudarme nuevamente –Debido a que el terremoto dañaba su casa pasaba en su antiguo apartamento aunque los últimos días en realidad los pasaba en la de Kagome, por un momento a la chica se le olvidaba su hijo, pero ya era momento de regresar a la realidad, lo amaba y no lo perdería por eso-

:::Kagome::: ¿Kaoru también arreglará la habitación para él? –preguntó mientras se sentaba tapándose sus senos con la sábana Sesshoumaru no supo que responder una gesto de sorpresa e interrogante se dibujó en su rostro sin saber como continuar la conversación- Por Kami sama Sesshoumaru! No me digas que planeas tenerlo en una habitación de huéspedes en una cama cualquiera!

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Te refieres a la cuna?

:::Kagome::: A la cuna, un monitor de bebé, una bañera adecuada, ropa, pañales, en fin, todo lo que se necesita para tenerlo en una casa, además no pensarás dejarlo todo el día solo con la niñera en esa enorme casa que tienes, también debes de contratar a alguien que cocine y haga la limpieza para que esté pendiente de la comida de él también, recuerda que tú casi no pasas todo el día allí –Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, no porque se daba cuenta que no estaba preparado para ser padre sino porque Kagome tomaba una actitud positiva ante la situación, se sentó acercándose a ella para darle un tierno y apasionado beso- ¿Qué haces?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Gracias... pero no te preocupes... no tienes que forzarte tanto a quererlo... –ella sonrió-

:::Kagome::: ¿Sabes? Lo he venido pensando desde hace tiempo, te amo Sesshoumaru, amo cada parte de tu ser, amo lo que haces y como lo haces; Hakudoshi es una parte de ti también por lo que estoy segura que poco a poco lo iré amando también, de hecho si puedo serte sincera cada día que voy a visitarlo siento.. que puedo amarlo con mucha facilidad...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Cada día? –ella se sonrojó, mientras intentaba ser lo más sincera que podía sin darse cuenta revelaba uno de sus pequeños secretos-

:::Kagome::: Bueno.. no.. este.. no.. cada día... es decir... cada día que he ido a verlo.. no significa que sea literalmente "cada día" –tartamudeó intentando dar una explicación-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te amo Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Yaaaaa! Mejor vámonos..! –gritó increíblemente avergonzada mientras saltaba de la cama intentando zafarse desesperadamente del agarre de su amado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Crees que esto ya terminó? –preguntó con picardía-

:::Kagome::: Pero.. si... lo acabamos de hacer...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es.. la primera vez... estoy seguro que la segunda será aún más delicioso que la anterior...

Primero entre risas logró llegar hasta sus senos para acariciarlos, para luego cambiar aquellas risas por gemidos de placer al mordisquear cada uno de sus dormidos pezones que empezaban a ponerse erectos de la excitación que la hacia sentir. Sus dedos se colaron nuevamente en su interior encontrando aquel punto en que ella gemía y gritaba de placer. Ante la repetida petición de tener su miembro en su ser se introdujo salvajemente mientras acariciaba sus senos y ella gemía una y otra vez.

La tomó de su cintura y aunque con dificultad pero ayudado de su fuerza logró levantarla para poderla sostener y hacerle amor mientras buscaba una pared en que apoyarse, aquella sensación se sentía increíble; nunca antes había sentido como llegaba tan adentro de su ser, una y otra susurraba en su oído " te amo..." "no te detengas..." "así...", después de un par de minutos la acostaba boca abajo en la suave cama para entrar por aquella cavidad que con tanto agrado lo recibía.

Una vez más ambos terminaban al gritar sus nombres cayendo exhaustos uno a la par del otro.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nunca... vayas a dejarme Kagome..

:::Kagome::: Yo... no lo haré nunca Sesshoumaru... espero que tu tampoco... lo hagas amor...

...

Las 2 de la mañana era lo que anunciaba uno de los relojes de los salones, las últimas personas se despedían dejando solo a la banda, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y su padre, Kagome, Kaoru, Rin y Suikotsu.

Por su parte la banda junto con Inuyasha se quedarían un tiempo en la mansión, Sesshoumaru se retiraba con Kagome para ir al apartamento de éste y Rin salía a la entrada a despedir Suikotsu.

:::Rin::: Gracias... por esta noche Suikotsu... Inu-otto sama me comentó que fue tu idea de hacerme una fiesta así para levantarme el ánimo.

:::Suikotsu::: No tienes nada de que agradecer, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto y con mucho cariño –aseguró mientras le daba un suave beso en su mano derecha en forma de despedida. Al subir a su coche le brindó una sonrisa a Rin quien lo veía desde un par de metros alejada él, al ver como se retiraba no pudo resistir y salió corriendo metiendo su cabeza por la ventanilla, brindándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

:::Rin::: Te... quiero Suikotsu...

:::Suikotsu::: Yo también a ti Rin...

:::Rin::: Tenme.. un poco.. de paciencia.. si? Estoy segura.. que saldré de esto..

:::Suikotsu::: No tienes porqué pedírmelo Rin, yo.. te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario y estaré allí siempre para apoyarte en lo que desees.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rin sonreía de felicidad, aquella noche Suikotsu le había demostrado que estaría con ella no importase lo que fuera, eso le daba la fuerza que no tenía para seguir adelante, se propondría una meta, asistir a sus terapias y salir del hoyo emocional en el que se encontraba, podría hacerlo... estaba segura que si.

...

La semana se pasaba increíblemente rápida para todos.

Kagome se entretenía junto con sus amigas comprando diferentes cosas para Hakudoshi, su amiga Luna le ayudaba a decorar la habitación que utilizaría en la casa de Sesshoumaru, de vez en cuando Diana las acompañaba y así aprovechaba de ver a su esposo en horas de trabajo, le encantaba ver como Neji se esforzaba y ponía todo su empeño en lo que hacía, asimismo cuando Mary podía también la ayudaba a ir de compras, aunque siempre decía que ella era un caso perdido para escoger ropa o decoración para bebés, pero aún así hacia su esfuerzo logrando (sin que ella lo supiera) que sus actos enamoraran más y más a Bankotsu.

A Rin le estaba yendo bien en sus terapias, según su médico, un famoso psiquiatra de la ciudad y uno de los mejores en su área, esperaba darle autorización para que pudiese regresar en 3 días más, quedando sujeta a 2 consultas diarias, una antes de empezar cada turno y una al finalizarlo para prevenir cualquier colapso nervioso.

Por su parte Ayame y la madre de Kouga corrían como podían con todos los preparativos para la boda que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, a día jueves todo se encontraba listo para el sábado. Kouga andaba como zombi en el hospital, aparentemente una tristeza lo corroía desde sus entrañas. Sesshoumaru y él estaban esperando que Kagome saliera de su turno.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Cuándo te vas a la casa de playa?

:::Kouga::: Hasta mañana –suspiró con tristeza- mi madre dijo que no me quería cerca de Ayame esta semana, así que se la llevó con ella y me prohibió que fuera a visitarlas, me dijo que me aceptaría hasta mañana por la tarde, de hecho que si por ella fuera que llegara 15 minutos antes de la ceremonia.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye, si que es estricta...

:::Kouga::: Aún no me perdona porque Ayame se encuentre embarazada... es lo malo que la tradición aún recorra por sus venas.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y la idea de esperar a Kagome es por?

:::Kouga::: Para hacerle una pregunta.

:::Sesshoumaru::: aja...?

:::Kouga::: Metido...

:::Sesshoumaru::: No me importa lo que digas solo responde...

:::Kouga::: No tengo porqué...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque ella es mi novia...

:::Kouga::: Pero no tu propiedad...

:::Kagome::: Me alegra que algunos se encuentren tan alegres como para discutir en los pasillos como niños de preescolar –reclamó enojada al salir de la habitación de una de sus pacientes-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Solamente te ando escoltando 'querida' –ella se sonrojó mientras él le daba un abrazo tomándola por la cintura viendo de manera asesina a su pelinegro amigo-

:::Kagome::: Vamos Sesshoumaru.. compórtate quieres?

:::Kouga::: Ja! Ya ves.. deberías de irte ya a tu casa o a ver Hakudoshi.

:::Kagome::: Tu también Kouga, ambos parecen niños de preescolar peleando por un juguete y espero que no me vean como un 'objeto'.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como crees! YO jamás te vería por interés o solo porque puedo obtener alguna clase de información contigo...

:::Kagome::: Ya Sesshoumaru... –reclamó increíblemente avergonzada al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse de agarre. Los tres llegaban a la estación, ella colocaba los expedientes que llevaba en sus brazos mientras ellos no hacían nada- Oigan ustedes dos... ¿y no tienen nada que hacer?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yo terminé mi turno hace 30 minutos.

:::Kouga::: Y yo... bueno... justo lo acababa de terminar y luego te fui a buscar... –aceptó sonrojado-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pareces caperucita roja con esas "chapitas" –le hizo burla mientras le tocaba sus mejillas sonrosadas, todos los que estaban alrededor incluyendo a Kagome rieron disimuladamente mientras recibían la mirada asesina del pelinegro-

:::Kouga::: Deja de molestar Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué no te vas a ver si ya puso la marrana?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo haré luego que escuche lo que tienes que hablar con Kagome.

:::Kouga::: Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia...

:::Kagome::: ¡YA! –gritó desesperadamente, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado fastidioso- Puedes hablar de una sola vez Kouga, si seguimos con esto podríamos pasar toda la vida antes que te decidas a preguntar algo –sus mejillas se tornaron en un color carmesí mas intenso que segundos anteriores, Kagome lo notó- Sesshoumaru, esta noche cenaremos en tu apartamento o en el mío? –preguntó mientras escribía un pequeño mensaje por su celular-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que la dejaremos pendiente, esta noche "caperucita roja" –exclamó con tono de ironía refiriéndose a Kouga mientras éste se ponía aun más rojo de la rabia- quiere tomarse unos tragos antes de caminar por el pasillo.

:::Kagome::: Esta bien, no te preocupes... Kouga, después hablamos, tengo que dar unas altas y pasar consulta a los últimos pacientes, así que cuando salga te hablo, ok? –el chico aceptó; Sesshoumaru al ver como se retiraba también él lo hacia, había sido un día cansado y lo que más necesitaba era quitarse su saco y cambiarse ropa para luego retirarse con Kagome. Se despidió de ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Kagome dio de alta a unos pacientes, medicó a otros y le entregó a Shikamaru todo lo pendiente. Se dispuso, antes de irse a su casa, ir a la farmacia y como supuso allí estaba Kouga esperándola.

:::Kagome::: Lo siento haberte enviado ese mensaje Kouga, pero si no lo hacia de esa manera Sesshoumaru nunca nos dejaría en paz, a ver.. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? Por cierto, no importa lo que me digas, luego se lo contaré a él.

:::Kouga::: ¿Podría suplicarte que no lo hicieras?

:::Kagome::: Sería inútil... luego de todo lo que hemos pasado lo menos que quiero es mentirle y el reunirme aquí contigo a espaldas de él puede interpretarse de una traición.

:::Kouga::: Pero no es así...

:::Kagome::: Recuerda Kouga 'no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas'... así que dime de una buena vez, ¿Qué necesitabas preguntarme?

:::Kouga::: Quiero tener relaciones con Ayame, pero desde que se enteró del bebé y debido a su estado delicado las hemos tenido que suspender, además de eso antes que ella se enterara habíamos suspendido toda acción también, así que necesito que me digas que si podemos tener relaciones durante nuestra luna de miel! –ella tiró una carcajada que pensó que en algún momento llamaría la atención del hospital entero en aquella habitación rodeada de medicinas, él se sonrojó de pies a cabeza-

:::Kagome::: Perdóname Kouga, pero... –ella no podía parar de reír- me parece increíble que siendo ambos médicos me vengan con ese tipo de consulta.

:::Kouga::: ¿ambos?

:::Kagome::: Si, de hecho Ayame me preguntó lo mismo antes de irse a la playa con tu madre, ustedes dos piensan lo mismo y ni siquiera lo saben... –dijo aun riéndose de la situación mientras empezaba a retirarse del lugar-

:::Kouga::: Oye Kagome... espera... todavía no me dices nada...!

:::Kagome::: Solo te diré algo Kouga... –le dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a su oído- Catalogo de Victoria Secret ítem #275-185 y una cosa más... el mío fue el #276-811... espero te guste...

Kouga no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente y aunque era difícil admitirlo aquella confesión era la primera cosa que escuchaba en toda la semana que le alegraba y que lo animaba a terminar el día y esperar con ansias a que todo pasara para estar toda una vida con su amada Ayame, aunque cualquier pensamiento se esfumaba fácilmente con el solo hecho de imaginarse a Ayame en algún negligé, logrando que sus neuronas chocaran unas con otras encontrando un poco felicidad recorriendo su bajo vientre.

...

Aquella noche Sesshoumaru y Kouga se reunieron en el apartamento de éste último para tomarse sus últimos tragos como solteros, en un par de semana más Sesshoumaru tendría que mudarse definitivamente con Hakudoshi a su nuevo hogar y Kouga a esperar que naciera su bebé para empezar una nueva vida con Ayame siendo padre y esposo.

:::Kouga::: Y al fin, ya te decidiste a darle el anillo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No comas ansias, cuando llegue el momento lo sabré y luego todos se enterarán. Tus nervios, como están?

:::Kouga::: Deseando que llegue la luna de miel...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ah si... Kagome me contó que la despedida de soltera fue un éxito rotundo de lencería, así que creo que recibirás tu premio por la espera.

:::Kouga::: ¿Despedida de soltera? Ayame no me dijo nada sobre eso...

:::Sesshoumaru::: En realidad fue una cena con todas sus amigas, con regalos exóticos para su nueva vida de casados... asumo que si Ayame no te dijo nada era para que no creyeras nada extraño, quizás sabía que lo primero que pensarías que varios hombres desnudos bailarían en su regazo.

:::Kouga::: Y?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y que? –preguntó con naturalidad-

:::Kouga::: Hubieron hombres?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Al parecer fue un completo desfile de modelos y strippers.

:::Kouga::: Imbécil!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Solamente cenaron y abrieron regalos, no te preocupes, no pasó nada...

:::Kouga::: Oye y que es lo que tiene Kagome?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿A que te refieres?

:::Kouga::: No te hagas... no será que también está embarazada? –Sesshoumaru casi escupe su vida al escuchar aquella pregunta- mmm.. no que te lo decía pues?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Habla de una buena vez Kouga...

:::Kouga::: Durante esta semana la he estado viendo mucho con Shikamaru, saliendo del cuarto de consultas, por lo que me hizo suponerlo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Sabes que Shikamaru es su superior no? Es posible que si se reúnen es lógico que sea por algún caso o cualquier paciente en general.

:::Kouga::: Tienes razón... quizás, yo solo estoy un poco paranoico –aceptó tratando de sacar los pies del lodo, tampoco quería causar algún problema en la pareja, maldijo al alcohol, definitivamente no era un buen consejero-

Al terminar Kouga salía para su casa contando las horas y minutos para ver a su querida Ayame, su madre se las pagaría algún día, el no ver a Ayame durante toda la semana lo traía como loco.

...

Kagome y Sesshoumaru salían en el jet privado de éste último para la playa que quedaba a casi 5 horas en vehículo, solo 1 hora y treinta minutos por aire. La madre de Kouga y Ayame los recibían completamente emocionados indicándoles cuales eran sus habitaciones, Kagome se quedaría con Rin y con Luna ya que para la madre de Kouga era impensable que todos se quedaran en pareja si no estaban casados aun.

Las azucenas eran la principal atracción en aquel lugar. $5,000 gastaba para poder adornar los patios y hacer una pequeña entrada al altar, 5 cisnes entrenados se paseaban dando un toque de tranquilidad. El vestido estaba completamente listo. Era blanco, su bustier lleno de pequeñas rosas pálidas en la parte superior del busto y una caída en forma de A para prevenir cualquier comentario, una pequeña tiara con un velo decente y su respectiva cola de metro y medio, Ayame se vería preciosa cuando se lo pusiera, para mientras a las 3 ella andaba con bata preparándose para ser maquillada y peinada por el maquillista profesional que la esperaba en la habitación principal, sus nervios se dejaban ver en lo gélida y temblorosas manos que no podía tenerlas quietas ni un solo segundo. Kagome, Luna, Naty y otras amigas de ellas ya lucían sus vestidos lila cortos que dejaban ver sus piernas largas y su esbelta figura, algunos invitados empezaban a llegar a las 4, mientras que Kouga rondaba por toda la casa junto con padrino de boda; Sesshoumaru iba de saco negro con corbata roja, mientras que Kouga lucía su traje blanco (locuras de su madre repetía una y otra vez).

Estaban a media hora que empezara la ceremonia pero Ayame se sentía mas nerviosa que nunca, tenía miedo... ¿Por qué Suikotsu había decidido acompañar a Rin? ¿Por qué él tenía que estar en el día mas glorioso de su vida? ¿Por qué demonios lo había tenido que ver pasar justo por su puerta? Tantas preguntas daban vuelta a su cabeza pero ninguna respuesta se le venía a la mente. La madre de Kouga llamó a Kagome quien estaba con Rin platicando de la hermosa decoración del lugar, al escuchar que los nervios de la chica eran más grandes que cualquier otro sentimiento, Rin decidió entrar mientras Kagome esperaba afuera de la habitación.

Se alejó un poco para encontrarse con que Suikotsu estaba apoyado en la pared esperando que Rin saliera de la habitación, él había decidido que acompañaría a la chica en cualquier momento, no la dejaría sola ni un tan solo instante.

:::Kagome::: Estoy segura que los nervios de Ayame deben de ser completamente normales, además si a eso le sumamos el embarazo, las hormonas deben de estar como locas, ¿No cree Dr. Suikotsu?

:::Suikotsu::: Es probable... –respondió secamente tratando de ignorarla-

:::Kagome::: Claro, será difícil para nosotros el saber si serán por los nervios de la misma boda o se tratará de algo más, solo esperemos que esto no dañe la condición del bebé.

:::Suikotsu::: Tu dijiste que Ayame ya se encontraba bien y que se había normalizado, porque ahora...?

:::Kagome::: ¡Oh...! Pero que bien enterado está de la condición de Ayame, Dr. Suikotsu...

:::Suikotsu::: Bankotsu... me lo comentó, creo que a él se lo dijo Mary... –Kagome sonrió-

:::Kagome::: La verdad es que si, la semana pasada antes de venirse a este paraíso tropical llegó al hospital, le hicimos todos los exámenes necesario y ella ya se encuentra mejor, ¿sabe a que se debió? –el negó casi sin darle importancia- Kouga la ha cuidado bien, le ha dado la fortaleza necesaria para seguir adelante y sobre todo su apoyo.

:::Suikotsu::: Si... Kouga es grandioso –intentó decir de manera sincera pero sin saberlo aquellas palabras llevaban un poco de sarcasmo aunque no lo quisiera-

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué pretende al venir aquí como acompañante de Rin, Dr. Suikotsu? –su rostro cambiaba, estaba sorprendido, aquella mujer... era demasiado especial...-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Qué quieres decir?

:::Kagome::: Yo nunca me atrevería a cuestionar la inteligencia de cualquier superior repitiendo la misma pregunta dos veces, estoy segura que sabe a lo que me refiero.

:::Suikotsu::: He venido como acompañante de Rin nada mas. Yo también estoy intentando enmendar mi error y hacerla feliz, así que créeme, no tengo ninguna intención oculta.

:::Kagome::: Somos humanos y como tales podemos cometer errores, pero algunas veces cuando no pensamos lo suficiente es cuando más dañamos a los demás... casi por una estupidez pierdo a Sesshoumaru y todo lo que tengo con él, por suerte, él supo comprender y no pasó a más –el chico volteó a otro lado tratando de ignorarla, sus problemas con Sesshoumaru simplemente lo tenían sin cuidado- ¿Qué hizo con la prueba de paternidad, Dr. Suikotsu? –abrió sus ojos de par en par, su corazón dio un vuelco, pero al instante logró tranquilizarse, solo Bankotsu y Jakotsu sabían la verdad-

:::Suikotsu::: Después de enseñársela a Ayame y luego a Rin la rompí, nadie más se tenía que enterar de eso, asumo que alguna de ellas te contó de su existencia.

:::Kagome::: Si, Ayame me comentó que se habían sometido a la prueba de paternidad y que su respuesta era negativa, por eso me extrañó una semana después ver una respuesta diferente en el laboratorio de Ginjou –Ginjou era el amigo de Suikotsu que aceptaba hacerle la prueba de paternidad, pero sobre todo que aceptaba hacer una al día siguiente sin tener los verdaderos resultados-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Có... Cómo... conoces a Ginjou? –intentó formular de manera tranquila, pero algo lo ponía muy inquieto-

:::Kagome::: Fue mi maestro de laboratorio clínico en 3er año de la universidad, desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien, siempre me dijo que tenía aptitudes para laboratorio, se enojó mucho conmigo cuando entré al hospital –sonrió recordando aquellos días con su maestro- pero luego se le pasó, hemos sigo muy amigos desde ese entonces, inclusive a pesar de la diferencia de edad –Ginjou era 9 años mayor que ella-

:::Suikotsu::: No te preocupes, esa prueba no necesito que nadie la vea para comprometer a Ayame.

:::Kagome::: Que bueno saber que aquella prueba que dio "negativa" haya sido destruida, pero sabe? En realidad me preocupa algo más, no "esa" precisamente, sino que la real –su mirada era seria, profunda, se dio la media vuelta para quedar enfrente de él, Suikotsu agradeció que ella no tuviera algún laser incorporado de lo contrario en aquellos momentos estaría sufriendo físicamente las consecuencias-

:::Suikotsu::: No se a que te refieres Kagome, así que si me disculpas quiero ir a tomar los asientos para Rin y para mi, no me gustaría que ella se quedara parada –ella lo tomó fuertemente del brazo para evitar su retirada-

:::Kagome::: No se preocupe, la madre y la hermana de Kouga junto con algunas amigas se encargarán que eso no suceda, yo como dama de honor y mejor amiga de Ayame necesito que algo más no suceda.

:::Suikotsu::: Nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza.

:::Kagome::: Si es por alguien a quien quiero, es posible que salgan aun más.

:::Suikotsu::: Esta bien, puedes soltarme, no me iré a ningún lado.

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué hizo con la verdadera respuesta de la prueba de paternidad, Dr. Suikotsu?

:::Suikotsu::: No se que te habrá dicho Ginjou, pero solamente hizo una tan sola prueba y esa...

:::Kagome::: Así es, solo hizo una prueba y esa fue la que le entregó 9 ó 10 días después de hacerla y no la falsa que le entregó al día a siguiente a Ayame y a Rin –no supo que responder- no siga intentando negarlo Dr. Suikotsu, yo misma vi esa prueba, Ginjou no me tuvo que decir nada.

:::Suikotsu::: No te preocupes... –desistió, sabia como era Kagome, era terca, obstinada, no dejaría que le siguiera mintiendo, aquella presión la sentía correr en cada célula de ser- Nadie la ha visto y está en un lugar seguro, en donde nadie la pueda encontrar.

:::Kagome::: ¡Destrúyala! –él se sorprendió- ¡Destrúyala!

:::Suikotsu::: Esa es mi decisión y..

:::Kagome::: ¡Destrúyala Dr. Suikotsu! Si alguna vez sintió algo verdadero por Ayame y si en realidad quiere a Rin tal y como dice, entonces... Destrúyala...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Abriste el sobre y viste el resultado, verdad?

:::Kagome::: Si... y así como yo pude verla y atar cabos sueltos también alguien más podría hacerlo y destruirlo todo.

:::Suikotsu::: Nadie sabe el contenido de la misma, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que me quede solo con eso?

:::Kagome::: Porque ese bebé será de Ayame y Kouga, será su bebé, será de ellos por siempre, no importa lo que pueda decir un estúpido papel.. padre no es el que engendra sabe? Padre.. es el que cría.. .

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces, si tan segura estas de eso, porque demonios me pides que destruya la única cosa que me hace feliz?

:::Kagome::: Porque no es justo! –gritó, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo, sus gritos, sus reclamos, su enojo, todo podía salirse de control y mandar a la mierda lo que lograba hasta ese instante. Comprendía la frustración de Kagome y esperaba que algún momento ella.. también comprendiera la de él-

* * *

Espero les guste, al final me emocioné un poco no sabia ni como terminarlo, pero gracias a ello pude tener inspiración para poder comenzar el nuevo capitulo. Así que el nuevo también ya está en camino y si se portan tan bien como lo han hecho hasta ahorita pues subiré otro capitulo la otra semana.. ¿Estamos en navidad no? Tengo que hacerles mi regalo... jejejejeje y que mejor regalo que avanzar con este fic...

A ver... les respondo a cada una.. kyaaaaa no puedo creer tengo 7 comentarios! Gracias Cremisi, Hekate (mi geme adorada y mi editora de mis fics de Inuyasha), Faby Sama, Naty, Tasu Uraranich, Miyandy y sesshoumaruloveskagome.

Mani: gracias por tus porras, gracias por leer, gracias a todas y a cada una de ustedes siento que la inspiración me ha regresado! Ha costado pero ahí va.. espero que este capitulo haya sido del agrado.. si.. queda un poco "a la deriva" cierta confesión, pero en el próximo se aclara.. lo prometo!

Geme: ¿Cómo cuantos faltan? Ni idea... solamente se que ya va llegando al final luego de ¿Cuántos años había dicho? Como 4 ó 5 años... creo que ya va siendo justo geme darles final sino con mi mente capaz los mato a todos o se quedan con parejas que no son. .jajajaja y no.. no he dejado que la srita inspiración se me aleje, ahora lo que no me alcanza son los dedos para escribir y para plantear lo que quiero, así que te agradezco que me ayudes a aterrizar.. Pero que mala eres con la pobre Rin, después de todo le crearon un trauma psicológico no? Ahhh Suikotsu tendrá un papel muy importante en esa boda.. kyaaaaa ¡SPOILER! Jajajaja perdón, se me escapó... y si.. como fue final de noviembre aquí va otro capitulito y si todo resulta bien, para la otra semana o en unos 10 días tendremos el capitulo 82 listo..! gracias gracias gracias!

Faby Sama: ohhhh ya me extrañaba y me sentía sola sin ti... pero me alegra que te hayas dado una escapada para leer mi fic (me siento honrada) jajajajaja pobre Rin, no se porqué me salió así... pero estoy segura que... ah no! No voy a dar otro spoiler otra vez :/ jajajaja y ¿lo de la piscina? No querras decir de la casa de la piscina? Bueno... ahora di un pequeño lemon.. yo ando CORTISIMA de la imaginación de lemon.. así que espero no haber decepcionado tanto.. gracias por tu comentario no sabes cuanto me alegró leerte..

Naty: gracias amiga, no sabes como me agrada que te siga gustando después de tantos años... y no te preocupes, se como andas.. nos vemos en el FB!

Tasu Uraranic: Hola! Un gusto.. jajajaja me encantó tu crítica fue algo aparecida a la de Faby Sama, y tienen toda la razón... yo soy un caos y un drama... y eso que aún no han visto nada..! Tengo preparado un final con drama... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué ando dando tanto spoiler? Jajajaja creo que ando eléctrica... me alegro que al final si te haya gustado el fic y espero que lo puedas seguir leyendo..

Andy: mi queridísima amiga! A ver.. te daré un castigo por tenerme abandonada.. jajajaja naaaa como crees, se te agradece que me dejes comentario. Pues si.. ya casi termina, aunque ese "casi" no se.. .proque por ejemplo ahorita estoy escribiendo el capitulo 83 y todavía no le veo fin.. así que yo creo que me salen unos 7 capítulos mas... quien sabe! Ahhh y que le pasó a Inuyasha? Pues te recuerdas que al principio del fic él tiene un accidente y queda casi inválido, pero Kouga o el papá (ya no recuerdo) lo logra operar con éxito, luego tiene la pelea con Sesshoumaru durante el terremoto y sale lastimado, entonces le descubren "algo" pero él da un nombre falso Kagome piensa que no está en tratamiento pero si lo está solamente que es algo que solo su padre, su hermano y los integrantes del grupo saben, por lo que él va a estar incapacitado otra vez por una operación.. pero todo está controlado.. por el momento. Muajajajajaja... ¿me expliqué? Sino pues tu pregunta y yo contesto..

Sesshoumaruloveskagome: no comas ansias, ahora se vino el lemon, aunque creo que fue mas lime.. jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y espero que puedas seguir leyendo!

Gracias chicas.. se les quiere un montón..

Kame.


	82. Denegación

Disclaimer: ya lo saben...

* * *

**CAPITULO 82  
****::::::DENEGACIÓN****::::::**

Kagome le gritaba a Suikotsu lo injusta que era la vida sin tomar en cuenta que cualquiera pudiese escucharla y darse cuenta de algo que nadie debía de saber.

:::Suikotsu::: Hablas sobre que no quieres que nadie sepa que la verdadera respuesta fue positiva, pero al mismo tiempo lo gritas al aire en la boda de Ayame, ¿no crees que deberías de controlar un poco más tus emociones?

:::Kagome::: Eso quisiera... –aceptó bajando su cabeza. Suikotsu la había jalado hasta meterla en una habitación para que se tranquilizara un poco, afortunadamente para ambos nadie había escuchado o visto lo que sucedía-

:::Suikotsu::: Está bien, lo acepto... ese bebé que lleva en el vientre Ayame es mío, pero nadie lo sabe y así se debe de quedar, no debes de decírselo a nadie, ni a Mary ni a Sesshoumaru, a nadie... No me importa si ella es tu mejor amiga y él es tu novio, pero esto debe de quedar solo entre nosotros dos ¿me entiendes Kagome? –suplicó entre amenazante y desesperado, después de todo aquel secreto del que nadie se tenía que enterar una persona ya lo hacía, volcando todos sus pensamientos a uno solo "¿y si alguien más se da cuenta de esto?"-

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto que lo entiendo! Jamás me atrevería a decírselo a alguien y dañar de esa manera a Ayame, pero... se ha puesto a pensar en algo... todo, todo en esta vida siempre sale a relucir con la verdad, depende de nosotros si resulta una traición o una confesión.

:::Suikotsu::: Olvídate de esto Kagome, no es de tu incumbencia... –no quería seguir hablando, quería olvidarlo todo, además alguien podía pasar por aquella recóndita habitación y escuchar su conversación. Salió de aquel lugar dejando a la chica sentada encima de unas cajas de madera sin darse cuenta que sus lágrimas empezaban a salir corriendo un poco su maquillaje-

...

:::Rin::: ¿Sabes que esos nervios pueden llevarte a otro colapso, verdad Ayame?

:::Ayame::: Lo sé a la perfección Rin, pero... no se porqué... no puedo evitarlos... –ambas estaban en la habitación de la madre de Kouga, un amplio lugar decorado de paredes blancas, cortinas, cubrecama y sillones del mismo color, habían cuadros de diferentes pintores famosos que daban el colorido necesario mientras que las flores de color rojo, amarillo y naranja daban el aroma como de una mañana fresca después de una tormenta-

:::Rin::: ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

:::Ayame::: Yo... solamente... quería... pedirte perdón Rin... –suplicó con sus ojos llorosos, Rin cerró sus ojos mientras daba un profundo suspiro, sabía que aquella conversación llegaría en cualquier momento aunque ella no lo quisiera-

:::Rin::: Intenta no llorar Ayame... –trató de expresar calmadamente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos-

:::Ayame::: Yo.. nunca quise... créeme, conscientemente nunca quise hacerte daño... jamás quise hacerles algo así a Kouga y a ti..

:::Rin::: Lo sé Ayame... y no tienes que preocuparte... –aceptó mientras se separaba de ella y le brindaba una tierna sonrisa- Yo.. te perdono... de corazón... –dijo aunque esas palabras costaban que saliera de su garganta, ni siquiera a Suikotsu se las había podido pronunciar nunca pensó que eran más difíciles que lo que pudiese imaginar. Ambas se fundieron en un sincero abrazo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban aunque ellas no quisieran- Vamos Ayame.. no llores... si arruinas tu precioso maquillaje estoy segura que tu suegra me matará...

:::Ayame::: Gracias Rin... –sonrió de lo más tranquila inhalando y exhalando para poderse tranquilizar. Llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas apretándoselas para recobrar su cordura- ¡YA! Me he prometido no llorar por nada, este día será el más feliz de toda mi vida –aceptó sonriente-

:::Rin::: Bien dicho! Ahora.. me voy para que termines de arreglarte.. ya solo quedan 30 minutos más amiga...

El solo hecho de escuchar la cuenta regresiva hacía que sus piernas flaquearan, ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil el sentir que se casaría? Prácticamente ya vivía con Kouga, repartían ciertos gastos, ella estaba embarazada, sabía que lo amaba, entonces ¿Por qué aquel miedo que recorría su cuerpo? De pronto un mensaje llegó a su celular que estaba en el inmenso tocador blanco de la madre de Kouga.

_-Eres mi amiga, mi amor, mi todo... pero ¿Puedo decirte algo? En realidad, en estos momentos necesito a mi mejor amiga...- _Sintió como sus manos temblaban, ¿Qué tendría que decirle Kouga a minutos antes de la boda? Solo esperaba que fuera 'Te amo'

_-Claro- _Quiso poner más, pero sus manos temblaban a un punto que aquella palabra de 5 letras le costaba 30 segundos.

_-Tengo miedo... mis piernas tiemblan como nunca antes lo habían hecho...- _Su corazón dio un vuelco, ella también tenía el mismo miedo, pero.. ¿Qué tenía que responder a aquello? Quiso poner "yo también" pero luego lo borró, "ten paciencia, ya todo terminará" era lo siguiente que se le venía a la mente, pero de igual manera no alcanzó a poner ni siquiera la mitad "¿ya todo terminará? ¡¿Qué pensamiento era aquel? Era su boda, no el funeral de alguien. Suspiró y encontró un momento de claridad... siempre podía contar con su salud mental, solamente tenía que imaginar que no era ella, sino que médico y paciente _–Se que es cobarde de mi parte... lo sé... pero tal vez es demasiado, ser esposo, padre, familia en un solo paquete? A cualquiera le daría miedo, o no?-_

_-Claro, el miedo es natural, es un sentimiento más y si no lo expresas o lo externas éste te podría comer...-_

_-No me odiarás?- _Ella tembló.. sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero pasara lo que pasara ella saldría bien con todo.

...

Suikotsu salió a encontrarse con Rin, ella lucía feliz.

:::Suikotsu::: Ese es el rostro que mejor te queda Rin... –susurró a su oído suavemente y con cuidado de no rozarla-

:::Rin::: Dime Suikotsu... ¿todavía te culpas por lo que sucedió con Ayame? –preguntó sin rodeos ni temor-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿A qué viene eso? –por un momento pensó en lo peor, Kagome quizás había sido demasiado escandalosa, pero tenía que olvidarse de eso, negaría cualquier cosa... simplemente él no era el padre del bebé de Ayame-

:::Rin::: Tuve una plática corta pero interesante con Ayame y gracias a ello me hizo darme cuenta de un par de cosas, es por eso mi pregunta.. ¿aun te culpas?

:::Suikotsu::: Si en mi estuviera cambiaría muchas cosas de mi pasado y esa sería una de ellas, lamento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño Rin...

:::Rin::: Te perdono... –el chico abrió sus ojos de par en par, aquello era algo que no se lo esperaba y lo dejaba en silencio por completo- si.. lo sé... se que no viene al caso, pero si puedo perdonar a Ayame también te puedo perdonar a ti...

:::Suikotsu::: Gracias Rin... –aceptó, aquella declaración le aliviaba un poco el peso que tanto cargaba desde tiempo atrás. Sorpresivamente ella lo tomó por el rostro y colocándose en puntillas para llegar hasta su boca le dio un pequeño beso dejando aun más aturdido el pobre chico-

:::Rin::: Y si.. aún... deseas... ser mi novio... no hay problema... –afirmó al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ponía del color de un tomate maduro, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de lo rojo que se encontraba-

Aquel beso se había sentido como la gloria misma, quizás... si, quizás... amaba a Rin más de lo que él mismo se podía imaginar, para su desgracia después de aquel acto ella había desaparecido como un fantasma sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo.

...

Quince minutos faltaban y los invitados no dejaban de llegar, la madre, la hermana e inclusive el padre de Kouga, aunque guardando un poco la distancia de su ex-esposa, recibían a los invitados, Luna y Naty quienes también eran damas de honor ya listas con sus vestido lilas, maquilladas y peinadas ayudando a la familia a ubicar a los invitados, Kouga había desaparecido por lo que su madre casi en histeria le ordenaba a Kagome y Sesshoumaru buscarlo por toda la propiedad. La chica corría de un lado a otro buscando habitación por habitación sin obtener resultado alguno cuando de pronto chocaba con una pequeña chica.

:::Kagome::: Perdone... señorita... –al voltearse se dio cuenta que no era nada menos que su amiga Mary quien ya lucia su traje lila igual que el de ella- ¡MARY! Que alegría que te pudiste librar del turno amiga! –saltó de alegría dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que casi le tiraba los lentes-

:::Mary::: Bankotsu insistió que de una u otra forma me traería, así que pasé desde el día de ayer en el hospital y terminé a las 2, luego nos vinimos en su jet privado, de otra manera creo que hubiese sido imposible estar a tiempo.. tuve que cambiarme, maquillarme y peinarme en el avión –aceptó tristemente-

:::Kagome::: Pero estás lindísima! Oye.. y qué? Le diste espectáculo a Ban?

:::Mary::: Kagome! –gritó ella mientras su rostro parecía un arcoíris por todos los colores en los que cambiaba-

:::Kagome::: Qué? -preguntó sorprendida y de manera divertida cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo encontraste?

:::Kagome::: Demonios! Lo olvidé! –aceptó esperando algún regaño de su novio- perdona Mary, mira.. entra a la habitación 5 del segundo pasillo en el 2ª piso allí encontrarás las maletas de Luna, Naty y las mías, allí podrás quedarte con nosotros también...

:::Mary::: No te preocupes.. yo.. después de la fiesta... me iré... a otro lado.. –Kagome se detuvo abriendo sus ojos a un punto que parecía saldrían de sus órbitas, deseó tirarse una sonora carcajada pero algo la detuvo a hacerlo-

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué? ¡Dormirás con Bankotsu?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos Kagome.. deja el chisme para después, en estos momentos tenemos algo más importante... ¿lo recuerdas?

:::Kagome::: ahhhhh! Esta bien... Mary.. por favor ve a ayudarles a las demás a recibir los invitados.. si? luego hablamos...

Mary no podía ir más roja luego de aquel grito de Kagome, se sentía plenamente avergonzada, ¡cómo odiaba a su amiga en esos momentos! Solamente le hubiese bastante unos 30 segundos para poderle explicar en realidad a Kagome lo que pasaría.

...

Ayame miró una vez más el reloj de pared de la habitación, 10 minutos faltaban para la hora y hasta donde sabía, el reverendo que los casaría era demasiado puntual, por fortuna era uno a donde se congregaba la madre de Kouga así que esperaba que (de hacerlo falta) les diera unos minutos adicionales.

_-A pesar de cualquier cosa... nunca podría odiarte, eres el amor de mi vida y el futuro padre de nuestro bebé, así que sería imposible odiarte...-_

_-No creo merecer tanto de ti Ayame...-_

_-Yo recibo más de ti..-_

_-Lo siento Ayame...- _Ella se veía preciosa en su traje blanco con pequeñas rosas pálidas en la parte superior del bustier, aún le hacía falta que le colocaran el velo y estaría lista, pero ¿en realidad estaría lista? Su corazón no había latido así desde que descubría de su embarazo, pero como ella lo había dicho... todo estaría bien

...

La madre de Kouga se encontraba al borde la histeria, sin embargo conservaba su ecuanimidad especialmente para no dar algún espectáculo no deseado a los invitados. Sesshoumaru y Kagome seguían en su búsqueda sin resultado alguno.

:::Madre de Kouga::: ¿Lo encontraste Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aun no, tampoco Kagome a logrado encontrarlo –ella optó por callar sus pensamientos, sabía que si externaba su frustración ésta le ganaría cometiendo alguna imprudencia-

...

La hora finalmente llegaba, la mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados y acomodados, entre ellos Rin y Bankotsu esperando que Suikotsu llegara, mientras Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Asuka se colocaban para empezar a amenizar la ceremonia, la madre de Kouga estaba en la primera fila al lado izquierdo, las damas de honor todas debidamente ubicadas excepto por Kagome quien sería la que entraría delante de Ayame hasta que ella lo hiciera, 3 amigos de Kouga que eran parte del cortejo estaban ubicados de su lado haciendo una perfecta armonía con las 3 damas de honor, Sesshoumaru entregaría a Ayame por lo que al entrar Kagome y él se ubicarían en sus respectivos lados para hacer 4 perfectas parejas. La novia estaba en el salón principal de la casa más grande caminando hacia donde estaba el altar, después de aquel último mensaje Kouga no había aparecido.

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru... ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Caminamos y esperamos a que Kouga llegue? –preguntaba algo desesperada pero a varios metros alejada de Ayame.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No... la tradición indica que es el hombre el que debe de esperarla y no a la inversa.

:::Kagome::: ¿Entonces? –de pronto ambos tuvieron que callarse y ocultar aquella preocupación ya que Ayame se acercaba y no querían preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba-

:::Ayame::: ¿Desapareció, no es así?

:::Kagome::: NOO! Como crees Ayame... estoy segura que aparecerá en el momento menos esperado, ya sabes como es Kouga... le gusta atraer la atención –le aseguró mostrando su mejor sonrisa aunque sus pensamientos solamente gritaban lo mucho que lo odiaría si dejaba a Ayame plantada en el altar. En esos momentos aparecía la madre de Kouga para hablar con Sesshoumaru-

:::Madre de Kouga::: ¿Aún no encuentran a ese maldito hijo mío? –preguntó con todo el odio que sentía adentro de su ser, no era solo a Ayame a quien avergonzaría si huía, sino que sería a toda la familia-

:::Sesshoumaru::: No... buscamos por todos los lados de la casa y no encontramos rastro alguno, he estado intentando hablarle al celular pero no responde, supongo que debe de tenerlo en vibrador porque no se escucha ningún sonido en toda la propiedad, además los encargados no han visto a nadie salir y los ballets parking aseguran que nadie podría sacar un vehículo en estos momentos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

:::Madre de Kouga::: ¿Y Ayame, cómo está?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aparenta estar tranquila... pero supongo que debe de ser solo eso, ¿le daremos un tiempo a Kouga?

:::Madre de Kouga::: Si no aparece en media hora más... yo misma saldré a hablar con los invitados –al decir aquello se acercó a Ayame dándole un cálido abrazo para luego decirlo 'no te preocupes hija, todo estará bien', ella sonreía y asentía, estaba segura que si abría su boca se quebraría en mil pedazos arruinando su perfecto maquillaje y peinado-

...

Suikotsu deambulaba por todos los lugares adentro de la casa para llegar hasta el lado contrario de la entrada de la propiedad en donde había un pequeño cobertizo olvidado. Aquel lugar parecía sacado de un cuento terror, si la noche ya hubiese caído estaba seguro que estuviese rodeados de cuervos granizando su peor canción mientras las ramas secas golpeando la madera culminarían con el perfecto antro de terror. Entró mientras la puerta chillaba como si en años no la hubiesen aceitado, adentro pudo encontrar algo que era demasiado preciado para Ayame.

:::Suikotsu::: Así que aquí era donde te escondías...

:::Kouga::: ¿Qué? ¿Ya dijeron que la boda se cancelaba?

:::Suikotsu::: Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte idiota, solamente han pasado 10 minutos de la hora acordada, eso para una boda es algo completamente normal.

:::Kouga::: Entonces... lo único que tendré que hacer será retenerte una hora más conmigo...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Crees que te dejaré que te ocultes aquí? Siempre he sabido que eres un cobarde y un poco hombre, pero no voy a permitir que le rompas el corazón a Ayame de esa manera!

:::Kouga::: Si quieres puedes pegarme... sería la excusa perfecta para no aparecerme en el altar...

:::Suikotsu::: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE KOUGA?

:::Kouga::: No lo sé... –aceptó con su mirada cabizbaja mientras Suikotsu lo sostenía de la camisa amenazándolo con destrozarle la cara-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿No lo sabes? ¿Crees que esa es una respuesta?

:::Kouga::: Siento.. que es demasiado.. si.. es cierto.. quería casarme con Ayame desde tiempo atrás, quería formar una familia... pero.. todo está pasando demasiado rápido.. y mi madre.. no ayuda en nada exagerando con esta boda tan pomposa... lo sé.. soy un maldito desgraciado cobarde... –aceptó mientras veía los ojos de Suikotsu firmemente, solo esperando por su puño-

:::Suikotsu::: Eres un imbécil Kouga... nunca entenderé como Ayame se enamoró de ti... –aceptó tristemente mientras lo soltaba tirándolo a un lado- Y créeme, si yo pudiese ser feliz a Ayame nunca hubiese terminado con ella, para mi era imposible seguir con aquella relación en cambio tu... que inclusive tienes la aprobación del mundo entero y estás a punto de hacer una familia simplemente lo echas todo por la borda por un simple ¡¿'miedo'!.. ¿crees que ella no lo tiene también? Estoy seguro que cada minuto que pasa sus piernas flaquean y su mente se desvanece, pero puede seguir adelante porque sabe que te tiene a ti... ¿miedo? Claro que todos los tenemos en algún momento y en esos momentos es que debemos de controlarnos para poderlo superar, nunca dejaremos de sentirlo, estoy seguro que también tus piernas temblarán y sentirás que tu cuerpo fallará cuando veas que Ayame esté a punto de tener a su bebé, pero luego al tenerlo en tus brazos todo eso se disipará... ¿MIEDO? Ningún sentimiento es justificable para abandonarla, solamente si eres un maldito perro cobarde.

:::Kouga::: ¿Miedo a abandonar Ayame? –preguntó no dejando de estar sorprendido por aquella suposición- Si.. la verdad es que parece ser sospechoso que me haya escapado en plena boda y que no esté presente en la ceremonia, no puedo culpar tus sospechas.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿SOSPECHAS? –gritó indignado- Esto está muy lejos de ser una sospecha o una suposición, esto es un hecho!

:::Kouga::: No se porqué diablos tengo que decirte esto a ti precisamente, pero... ¿sabes? Yo le llevo 10 años a mi hermana, quiere decir que durante ese periodo fui tratado como hijo único...

:::Suikotsu::: Oh.. buju... –imitó un llanto bastante irónico tratando de contenerse mientras escuchaba sus lamentos- agradece que solamente tienes una hermana, yo tuve 6... y de hecho soy el de en medio... así que no me vengas con tus estúpidos lloriqueos los cuales tampoco sé porque me los tienes que estar diciendo a mi.

:::Kouga::: Tengo muchos recuerdos de aquella época –continuó relatando ignorando por completo a Suikotsu- unos buenos, otros malos.. y otros peores... –hizo una pausa remontándose en su pasado- Jocelyn Whrite, una joven inglesa actriz de 18 años, con una carrera prometedora en donde luego de 8 años ya había ganado muchos premios, inclusive decían que si seguía con ese ritmo era probable que algún día ganara un Oscar, había hecho películas, series de televisión y muchas vallas publicitarias para marcas conocidas, pero a esa edad conoció a un joven estudiante de medicina quedando embarazada a los pocos días de empezar a salir con él. No tenía ni cuatro semanas cuando se enteró de su precario estado, sus padres la obligaron a casarse con este mismo chico. Él no tenía fortuna, era un chico cualquiera, no era que fuera pobre pero no era rico o mucho menos millonario, mientras que los padres de ella tenían una cuantiosa fortuna y ella a su corta ya amasaba su propio dinero producto de su carrera, una importante cantidad la cual casi alcanzaba la de sus padres.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Sabes que mientras hablas sin sentido el tiempo corre y Ayame podría estar perdiendo sus esperanzas que aparezcas?

:::Kouga::: Sus padres... los obligaron a vivir con ellos y a vivir una vida que no querían... –continuó con su relato importándole poco lo que Suikotsu tuviera que decir- Su boda fue una show para los medios, la radio relataba paso a paso lo que sucedía y los periódicos y revistas publicaban todo lo que podían, aquella parecía la boda de alguien de la familia real...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿NO ESCUCHAS IMBÉCIL? ¿Qué putas tiene que ver todo esto? ¡¿Una actriz casada con médico? –preguntó completamente desorientado por aquella plática sin sentido- Me importa una mierda si un arquitecto se casó con una princesa o si una duquesa se casó con un actor porno, lo que le pasó a otras personas me tiene sin completo cuidado!

:::Kouga::: Jocelyn Whrite... –continuó su monólogo viéndolo de manera asesina impidiéndole que siguiera con su reclamo- aquella joven actriz inglesa, con un futuro tan prometedor... es mi madre... –Suikotsu se reprochó internamente por sus palabras anteriores, por suerte no la había insultado directamente... pero aún no entendía porqué tenía que estar recordando el pasado de su madre- Si.. ambos se amaban, pero el matrimonio impuesto les arruinó la vida por completo... veníamos seguido a esta casa, especialmente solo con mi madre ya que mi padre al empezar su carrera en la medicina tenía que lidiar con los turnos, las pasantías, las clases y era imposible para él desligarse un fin de semana de todo aquello para disfrutarlo con su familia.

:::Suikotsu::: La vida de tus padres no tiene porqué afectar la de ustedes, son personas y circunstancias diferentes...

:::Kouga::: Cuando yo tenía 9 años las discusiones, peleas y los insultos eran el diario vivir de nuestra pequeña familia, mi padre solamente se dedicaba a su carrera para poder hacer el dinero que tanto quería y poderse desligar por completo de mis abuelos... en ese momento juré no casarme... juré que no le haría la vida imposible a ninguna mujer para que nadie sufriera como lo hizo mi madre... –realizó una nueva pausa acercándose a una ventana por la cual podía ver como el sol empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte- al año nació mi hermana, no se divorciaron instantáneamente, pero si vivieron separados luego que ella cumplió los dos años, hasta que finalmente cuando Asuka tenía aproximadamente 10 años decidieron disolver su matrimonio y terminaron divorciándose, para no hablarse nunca más... han pasado casi 8 años desde aquello, sin dirigirse la palabra, ahora este día hizo que rompieran ese silencio... aunque sea hablando estrictamente relacionado con la boda.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Y crees que solo por eso Ayame y tu terminarán en un divorcio también, solo porque tu madre te ha impuesto esta boda tan lujosa al igual como se lo impusieron a ella? Sabía que eras un idiota pero no a este punto –reclamó mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la cien riéndose por completo de la situación-

:::Kouga::: Que te quede claro Suikotsu, no pienso abandonar a Ayame, ni tampoco tengo intenciones de dejarla ir..

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Entonces qué putas estás haciendo? Ya pasaron 25 minutos de la hora acordada, ella está a unos cuantos pasos del altar y tu madre a un par de minutos de anunciar que la boda está cancelada porque te has escapado..

:::Kouga::: ¡¿Crees que si me hubiese escapado estuviese aquí? Si hubiera huido lo hubiera podido hacer tiempo atrás inclusive no venir unas cuantas horas atrás.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Entonces si no estás huyendo porqué estás aquí? Tus acciones y tus palabras se contradicen unas con las otras.

:::Kouga::: Hace un par de minutos atrás quise ir a ver a Ayame, para hablar con ella sobre esto... pero sabía que ni madre ni ella me podrían perdonar si la veía antes de la ceremonia... así que empezamos a mandarnos mensajes... lo último que le escribí fue esto... –le dijo mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba su conversación para mostrarle lo que le había enviado-

_-Lo siento Ayame, ya no quiero hacer esto... no quiero esta boda que mi madre nos impuso, solo quiero estar contigo... huyamos solo nosotros dos... luego le pediré las disculpas del caso a mi madre...-_

:::Kouga::: Ella no me respondió... así que le dije que la estaría esperando en este lugar, cuando entraste pensé que era ella...

:::Suikotsu::: No eres más que un estúpido mocoso malcriado! Es infantil y egoísta ese pensamiento de tu parte, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado Ayame soñando con su boda perfecta? Aquella boda en donde ella sería el centro de atención mientras caminaba hacía al altar al momento en el que todos voltearan a verla y admiraban su belleza, créeme que si estuviese en mi poder le hubiese podido hacer esto y más, por una sonrisa de Ayame haría cualquier cosa... y para evitar otra lágrima más lo haría también... así que créeme... si es necesario que te lleve arrastras lo haré... así que decide Kouga... ¿O vas por tus propios medios o te llevo a la fuerza?

...

Una vez más la madre de Kouga llegaba hasta donde estaban esperando Ayame, Sesshoumaru y Kagome, estaba indignada y frustrada, si su hijo no aparecía sería capaz de quitarle su herencia y su palabra.

:::Madre de Kouga::: Ya pasó media hora Sesshoumaru...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Lo cancelará?

:::Madre de Kouga::: Me temó que si... –Kagome interrumpía la conversación dejando sola a Ayame a unos cuantos pasos alejada de ellos, era obvio que estaba nerviosa pero Kagome la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que algo estaba ocultando-

:::Kagome::: Señora.. por favor.. se lo suplico... estoy segura que Kouga no haría nada malo para dañar a Ayame, algo lo debe de haber retrasado... –trataba de defenderlo- Ayame... ¿no has hablado con Kouga? –ella bajó la cabeza, simplemente no podía responder- Ayame..! Por Kami sama! Si sabes donde está Kouga, si se está ocultando o si le ha pasado algo dínoslo por favor!

:::Ayame::: No lo sé... dejé mi celular en la habitación... –Kagome salió corriendo sin decir nada, era difícil recorrer los pasillos de la inmensa casa con sus sandalias de tacón alto, pero tenía la esperanza que el chico le respondiera en algún momento si le llamaba directamente del celular de Ayame, sin embargo no dejaba de intentar con el suyo, de pronto sintió que alguien respondía del otro pero no decía nada-

:::Kagome::: Kouga? A dónde diablos te has metido?

:::Kouga::: Lo siento.. Kagome...

:::Kagome::: No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Ayame...

:::Kouga::: Tuve un pequeño retraso pero estaré allí en unos 5 minutos.

:::Kagome::: ¿5 minutos? ¿Estás seguro? Tu madre está a punto de cancelar la boda.

:::Kouga::: Dile que no lo haga, en estos momentos voy para allá -La chica salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los otros tres, pero esta vez con una sonrisa que llenaba su rostro de felicidad-

:::Kagome::: Él... Kouga... ya viene! –aseguró tratando de recuperar un poco su aliento- Señora.. por favor... dice.. que lo espere.. que lo espere solo 5 minutos.. él.. ya viene...

...

40 minutos habían pasado desde la hora acordada, para los invitados aquello no era cosa de preocupación, "en una boda siempre hay atrasos" murmuraban algunos, mientras los demás conversaban sobre la decoración del lugar para luego hablar de todo tipo cosas de lo más trivial a algo más sin importancia.

:::Rin::: ¿Crees que algo habrá pasado Bankotsu?

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó despreocupado mientras envía unos mensajes por su celular-

:::Rin::: Como.. si alguno de los dos se hubiese arrepentido.. o... que alguien los haya detenido... –preguntó cabizbaja observando el asiento vacío de Suikotsu, Bankotsu entendió aquella indirecta a la perfección. Bankotsu guardó su celular para tratar de tranquilizarla-

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Crees que Suikotsu intentó hacer algo? –ella asintió- Estás loca Rin, no seas paranoica, a Suikotsu nunca le ha gustado esperar, estoy seguro que debe de andar dando vueltas por ahí... –justo en ese momento el chico aparecía- Ves.. allí viene..

:::Suikotsu::: Que suerte que no ha empezado.. temí habérmelo perdido... –Expresó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en medio de Rin y su hermano-

:::Bankotsu::: No te preocupes.. todavía no empieza el "show", de seguro Ayame no encuentra el velo.. –comentó sonriendo mientras regresaba a su celular-

:::Suikotsu::: Es lo más seguro..

:::Rin::: ¿Todo bien, Suikotsu?

:::Suikotsu::: Si estás tu a mi lado Rin.. si.. todo estará bien... –aceptó sonriente para luego tomar su mano y darle un pequeño beso con lo cual se tranquilizaba la chica-

La banda empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial al momento en que Kouga se colaba y llegaba al altar para esperar a la novia. Su madre no cambió sus gestos de molestias mientras le tiraba todo tipo de miradas para hacerlo sentir de la manera más incómoda posible, trató de ignorarla como pudo. Luego todos los invitados se pararon al momento en que entraba empezando el cortejo. Seguido a ella iba Ayame tomada del brazo de Sesshoumaru, ella se veía hermosa y su rostro parecía iluminado, todos alababan su belleza.

:::Ayame::: Gracias... por todo Sesshoumaru...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estoy seguro que Kouga tendrá una buena explicación para este atraso...

:::Ayame::: No te preocupes... lo importante es que está aquí...

No le pediría explicación, la sabía de antemano, solamente que ella había preferido ignorarla. Al momento de llegar al altar Kouga avanzaba para tomarla del brazo y que fuera ahora él su acompañante de por vida.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto idiota, yo mismo te mataré... –le amenazó susurrándole al oído sin cambiar su semblante, Kouga no dijo nada, sabía a la perfección que sus acciones habían sido incorrectas, por lo que al momento de tomar se hincó en su rodilla izquierda mientras besaba la mano derecha de Ayame para luego entregarle una rosa roja-

:::Kouga::: Gracias Sesshoumaru... pero ya no será necesario... de ahora en adelante.. Ayame solo se tomará de mi brazo para caminar –aceptó para luego pararse y quitarle el velo que cubría el rostro de la chica. Ella pasaba el buqué y la rosa roja a sus damas de honor-

El reverendo comenzaba la ceremonia mientras la madre de Kouga cambiaba su semblante a uno más maternal, su pequeño hijo aquel día se convertiría en hombre de familia. La ceremonia continuaba sin ningún problema, el sol se había ocultado por completo cediéndole el paso a la oscura noche la cual estaba adornada de un cielo perfectamente estrellado mientras las luces claras daban la claridad elegante y necesaria para poder continuar.

:::Reverendo::: Ahora, haremos el intercambio de los anillos y sus promesas matrimoniales -Kagome y Sesshoumaru quienes eran los padrinos de anillos se acercaban con ellos para entregárselos a sus respectivos amigos-

:::Kouga::: Ayame, te entrego este anillo en señal de mi amor y mi fidelidad, no te prometo ser el hombre perfecto porque no existe en el mundo, pero trataré de ser el perfecto para ti, te ofrezco mi hombro para llorar, mis abrazos para que puedas refugiarte y conseguir la paz que tanto anhelas, y hasta que la muerte nos separe ten por seguro que serás la única para mi, aquella persona con la que quiero despertar todos los días y la última a la que tenga antes de cerrar mis ojos, te amo... y espero tú puedas aceptarme aun con todos mis defectos y mis errores... –ella sonrió mientras una pequeña y traviesa lágrima se colaba para luego retirársela disimuladamente. Aceptó el anillo el cual ante su sorpresa era diferente al que su suegra le había dicho-

:::Ayame::: Kouga, acepto este anillo y yo... te entrego este otro en señal de mi amor y de mi fidelidad... que tendré por el resto de nuestras vidas... te amo.. y espero que tu.. también puedas... aceptarme con mis defectos y virtudes así como yo también lo haré contigo... –quiso decir mucho más, tenía preparado un perfecto discurso que haría a todos llorar, pero no contaba con que las palabras de Kouga fuesen tan acertadas que sería era la que derramaría sus lágrimas antes de poder decir una palabra. Colocó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Kouga, ambos estaban llenos de dicha y felicidad, mientras la madre de Kouga no dejó de sonreír al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos azules-

:::Reverendo::: Ahora los declarado Marido y Mujer, y lo que Dios ha unido, que ni el hombre pueda separarlos... puede besar a la novia –le brindó el permiso que tanto deseaba desde días atrás. Le tomó el rostro gentilmente para acercarlo al de él, fue un pequeño beso que sellaría su amor y que esperaba que fuese por toda la eternidad-

Los invitados aplaudieron mientras algunas mujeres lloraban, incluyendo a Asuka quien disimuladamente limpiaba su rostro. Kouga abrazó tiernamente a Ayame luego de depositarle un tierno beso en su frente, no sabía porqué había dudado tanto, la historia de sus padres era de ellos y él no tenía porqué seguir sus pasos o repetirla, adoraba a Ayame y a pesar que había sido una boda impuesta no era una obligada.

:::Kouga::: Ayame... a pesar de todo lo que pase ten por seguro.. que yo.. solo se que te amo... –susurró a su oído mientras ella sonreía pasando por en medio de los invitados, aquella felicidad no se podía comparar con nada y esperaba que de ese momento en adelante cualquier adversidad que se les atravesara en su camino pudieran superarla tomados de las manos-

* * *

Bueno, quise hacer un fic navideño, pero me FUE IMPOSIBLE! Me siento decepcionada por ello, así que en lugar de un fic navideño les traigo este regalo... esta es la última actualización de este año... que triste, que rápido se fue... para este nuevo año nuevamente me propongo que este fic quedará terminado, ya que tengo el próximo proyecto que será un "remake" de la novela Corazón Salvaje (pero la que fue con Edith González y Eduardo Palomo, el cual por cierto es un fic donado desde casi principio de año pero el cual lo haré mío con mis particularidades... espero tenerlas también en ese) en fin, me salí del tema! Espero les haya gustado, aunque estoy segura que en algún momento me quisieron matar, pero ¿les gustó el final? Espero que haya sido así.

_Por cierto, el título original era "Arrepentimiento" pero como ya tengo un capítulo don dicho nombre tuve que cambiarlo, espero no moleste ni incomode._

Chicas! Las quiero muchísimo! Y les deseo que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y les deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo, mucha dicha y prosperidad sino pues también fortaleza para afrontar todas las adversidades que les vengan, recuerden, Diosito no nos pone más de lo que podemos soportar. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO 2012! Y espero que para este nuevo año mi editora (mi geme adorada Hekate) siga siéndolo! Se te quiere amiguita linda!

Lady-Cremisi93: me alegro te haya gustado amiga, para el siguiente si viene lemon.. n_n

La Lolisshhinniaa: ohhhh eso del bebé? Bueno, pues no es nada.. jejejeje (me sale cara de mala) o aún no lo sé, quien sabe por donde se inclinará mi imaginación, espero que pronto se resuelva esa duda... y no te preocupes que se te haya pasado, la verdad es que he dicho que actualizaré una vez por mes, pero diciembre ha sido especial así que las he recompensado muchísimo.. jejejeje gracias por tu comentario tan efusivo, ME ENCANTÓ!

FallyBloody: gracias por tu comentario, me gusta leer a personas nuevas... si.. he causado ese efecto con varios personajes, así como antes odiaban a Rin... jejejeje tengo esa facultad verdad? Que egocéntrica soy.. no! En serio, gracias por tu comentario.

hekate ama: Geme... jajajajaja yo y mis spoilers, mi promesa de año nuevo (la cual no creo cumplir) será no dejar mas spoilers.. jejeje lo siento, pero desde un principio y con tanto misterio era obvio que Sui era el papá, lo único que tenía que desarrollar era como se "zafaría" de ello, pero creo que la ama y sabe que será más feliz con Kouga, además sus padres nunca permitirían que se casara con ella ni a escondidas, así que mejor saber que está feliz lejos de él que amargada junto a él.. ahhhhh :/ eso debería de haberlo puesto en el fic... espero te siga gustando geme! Cuídate y gracias por tu comen tan efusivo y lindo.

Faby Sama: ¿Qué me ha dejado el año viejo? A ti mi nueva y efusiva amiga! Me encantan tus comentarios, y la verdad quise hacer algo en la piscina pero no me salió T_T tal vez la próxima, no? ¿mi sed de drama? Mmm... NO HAS VISTO NADA AUN! JAJAJAJAJAJA naaaaa creo que lo drama se me va bajando un poco... mmm... no, tengo un final bastante dramático, así que mejor no digo nada.. Si, he decidido cambiarle la actitud a todos, a Rin que ya no se haga tan victima, a Kagome y Sesshoumaru que empiecen a valorarse el uno al otro, creo que está mejor verdad? Y gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes cuanto me han animado a continuar, si has visto he aumentado mis capítulos... el próximo si será para enero y volveré (creo) a uno por mes.. y feliz navidad amiguita, espero te haya gustado el capi.

Miyandy: mmm... pues estoy segura que Kouga y Ayame serán felices, él en realidad descubrió que la ama a pesar de cualquier cosa y estoy segura que serán felices, de eso SI ESTOY SEGURA Y CONVENCIDA... jejejeje y no te preocupes, tu pregunta lo que quieras que yo con gusto respondo... Espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo y que tengas un feliz año! se te quiere mucho.


	83. Ayame y Rin

Lo siento por haberme tardado ¡AÑOS! Pero entré en depresión y luego el fic se me fue por la borda... espero no les parece tan cursi como me lo imagino...

Como podrán ver, ya todo se va solucionando buscando el final feliz... ¿o no? Todavía mi cabeza me está jugando trucos sucios, así que no se en que va parar esto... jejejeje

Gracias mi querida amiga **Hekate ama** quien me asesora para este fic sea mas entendible... **Faby sama**, con tus comentarios me haces seguir adelante, no sabes cuánto me animan, **Lady Cremisi**, amiga... te quiero muchísimo también, yo también ando algo perdida... n_n; **Goshy**, ¿quien eres? Si hasta novenario te hice! jajajaja naaaa como crees, cuando me dejaste de escribir lo lamenté muchísimo, pero gracias por seguir siempre conmigo; **kagome higurashi** ¿novela de televisa? jajajaja no sabes cuanta risa me dio tu comentario, lo siento haberme tardado tanto, voy a poner mi esmero por continuar más rápido, nechannnn! que lindo es recibir tu comentario aquí también... se te quiere muchísimo...

Y **Sasunaka doki**, gracias por comenzar a leer la historia, espero te parezca entretenida...

Gracias a cada una que me anima a continuar... y sin más les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Disclaimer: ya lo saben...

* * *

**CAPITULO 83  
****::::::AYAME & RIN****::::::**

Los novios eran felicitados por los más de 300 invitados, era una fortuna que la propiedad de la madre de Kouga fuese tan inmensa como una villa.

:::Madre de Kouga::: Felicidades hija! –le decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- ahora ya eres legal y oficialmente mi nueva hija...

:::Ayame::: Gracias... es todo un honor, ser parte de esta familia...

:::Madre de Kouga::: Kouga..! Hijo..! –se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver su reacción Kouga aceptó el abrazo que quería brindarle para luego sentir como retorcía su espalda por el tremendo pellizco que su madre le proporcionaba disimuladamente conservando su sonriente rostro- Y como vuelvas a hacer una escenita así o te acordarás de quien es tu madre... –su amenaza era tan atemorizante que lograba que se erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo-

:::Kouga::: Gr... gracias.. madre... –aceptó tapando su dolor por medio de una sonrisa fingida, pero estaba de acuerdo con su ella, se merecía eso y más-

La velada iba a la perfección, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche al momento en que servían la cena para luego esperar unos minutos y que la banda empezara a tocar una pequeña balada en honor a los nuevos esposos. Ambos pasaron a la pista de madera, después de un par de minutos varios invitados los acompañaban. Suikotsu llevaba tomado de la mano a Rin, al momento de ver aquello Kouga tomaba de la mano a su amada e iba directamente donde ellos. Se separó de su esposa para brindarle un fuerte apretón de manos a Suikotsu, ambas chicas no entendían que pasaba-

:::Kouga::: Gracias Suikotsu... –él asentía- ¿Puedo bailar con Rin un momento?

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Lo deseas? –preguntó tiernamente a su acompañante, no le quedó más remedio que asentir en señal de aceptación por el cambio de parejas-

:::Kouga::: Cuida un rato a mi esposa... –decía para regalarles aquel baile-

:::Rin::: ¿Qué fue eso Kouga?

:::Kouga::: Solo quería decirte Rin, que espero que tu también seas muy feliz con Suikotsu... ambos debemos de dejar nuestros pasados para tener un futuro de lo contrario nos convertiremos en viejos amargados... ¿no crees?

:::Rin::: Si... tienes razón, de hecho... antes de la boda le aceptaba su perdón a Suikotsu... espero... poder continuar... –aceptó sonriente, ambos se hacían una promesa, no permitirían que lo sucedido entre Suikotsu y Ayame les comiera la vida-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Feliz?

:::Ayame::: Sumamente... ¿y tú?

:::Suikotsu::: Espero serlo pronto...

:::Ayame::: Antes de empezar la boda, Rin fue a mi habitación...

:::Suikotsu::: Lo sé..

:::Ayame::: Le pedí perdón y le juré que nunca más volvería hacer algo así...

:::Suikotsu::: Yo igual, le prometí... tratar de hacerla feliz si ella me daba la oportunidad... –ambos se miraron tiernamente, por la mente de Suikotsu cruzaban tantas ideas, pero la primordial tenía que ser su futura novia, miraron como Rin y Kouga se divertían bailando alocadamente la balada, él sonrió- Estoy seguro que tú lo serás si estás junto a ese loco imbécil..

:::Ayame::: Gracias... Suikotsu... –las rencillas entre los cuatro terminaban por completo, tal vez, muy en el fondo, Suikotsu aceptaba que el berrinche de Kouga los ayudaba a seguir adelante-

...

La luna estaba llena por completo, su luz se reflejaba por el inmenso mar que se hacía presente con su sonido clásico al momento de romper las olas en los peñascos y piedras cercanas.

:::Kagome::: Me alegro que todo haya salido bien... –decía con tranquilidad. Ella y Sesshoumaru se habían escapado de la celebración 5 minutos atrás para dar una pequeña caminata por la playa-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por un momento pensé que ese idiota se había arrepentido.

:::Kagome::: Por fortuna no fue así... –sintió como él se paraba en seco deteniéndole el paso- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó confundida por el cambio repentino, apretó más fuerte su mano y supo que en eso momento algo le pasaba a Sesshoumaru-

:::Sesshoumaru::: Fue una boda interesante, ¿no crees?

:::Kagome::: ¡Ni que lo digas! Aunque todavía tengo la curiosidad de saber en donde diablos se había metido Kouga y que pasó por su mente para desistir de la idea.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Estoy seguro que nunca lo sabremos, además ya no importa –Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella tomándola de la quijada para elevar un poco su rostro y encontrar más fácilmente sus labios. El beso era suave y delicado saboreando sus labios y mordiéndolos delicadamente. Sus lenguas empezaron a encontrarse dando un tono más caliente y excitante. Las manos de Sesshoumaru delineaban lentamente la cintura de Kagome hasta llegar a sus piernas y subir por ellas levantando un poco su vestido, ella se separó jadeante, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su respiración agitada-

:::Kagome::: No Sesshoumaru... alguien... podría vernos...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todos están en la fiesta, además aquí todo está oscuro y no creo que alguien pueda vernos. Si alguien viene lo sentiré... –susurró lo último al oído mientras su lengua empezaba a jugar con lóbulo. Él necesitaba de ella y aunque Kagome no lo aceptara en voz alta también necesitaba de él, especialmente después de todo lo pasado con Hakudoshi-

Después de varios minutos de satisfacer a la pelinegra, ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la fiesta. En aquella velada él descubría y aceptaba por primera vez una verdad: amaba con locura a Kagome y quería estar con ella el resto de su vida, por primera vez quizás entendía a Kouga y sus deseos de casarse con Ayame.

...

Bankotsu y Mary bailaban tanto que en algún momento sus amigos les hacían una rueda, era una fortuna que a ambos les gustara por igual. Naty por su parte bailaba con su prometido de manera romántica no importando el tipo de músico que sonara, su novio era el famoso actor Tom Welling, después de haber estado un tiempo separados por sus actividades finalmente ambos podían estar juntos nuevamente, su compromiso ya estaba anunciado y pronto se casarían. Mientras Luna bailaba con su cita, quien era un chico de su misma edad, abogado y dueño de su propio buffet, era alto, moreno, de ojos verdes y cabello corto café claro, se había divertido con él durante toda la noche y esperaba seguir disfrutando lo que durara la velada.

Eran alrededor de las 11.30 pm cuando la madre de Kouga se acercaba a los nuevos esposos que estaban sentados en la mesa principal, estaba segura que Ayame estaría cayéndose del cansancio lo cual era cierto; la sugerencia de retirarse le caía tan bien que aceptaba de inmediato que era hora de tirar el ramo y la liga, ambos aceptaban mientras la banda empezaba a llamar a todas las solteras; algunas como Mary eran arrastradas por sus amigas obligándolas a estar allí, Ayame se acercaba a su nueva cuñada y a Sango insistiéndoles que ellas también tenían que estar debatiéndose en la guerra por el ramo; aún con su mirada casi desbordada y totalmente angustiado, Miroku la alentaba a que prosiguiera con el rito cruzando secretamente todos sus dedos que no fuese Sango la que lo agarrara.

:::Ayame::: ¿Están listas? –preguntaba Ayame que estaba arriba de la tarima en donde la banda tocaba, desde aquel punto podía tener una mejor vista de cada una de las invitadas solteras, algunas lucían nerviosas, otras listas como si lo que ella fuese a tirar sería lo más importante de su vida, otras cruzaban los brazos para que ni de chiste lo pudiesen agarrar, cada reacción causaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero todo se podía resumir a que se encontraba completamente feliz- A la una..! A las dos...! y a las tres! –gritaba la chica dándose la vuelta para tirar falsamente el ramo, Ayame se reía a carcajadas al escuchar como todas las mujeres ansiosas por aquel accesorio la abucheaban mientras los hombres se morían de la risa por la broma. Hizo el segundo falso movimiento, algunas querían tumbarla y quitarle el ramo de una sola vez mientras otras gozaban divertidas gritándole que mejor se quedara con el. Finalmente el 3o fue el decisivo, ella lo lanzó siendo Rin la afortunada que no quería tomarlo. Todas rieron y volvieron a ver amenazadoramente a Suikotsu que dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, por supuesto que quería a Rin, pero... ¿casarse sin ser novios? Habría que esperar a verlo-

:::Kouga::: ¡Ahora cobardes...! –gritó tomando el micrófono llamando la atención de todos- ¡Párense en la línea de fuego a ver quien será el afortunado que se fusilará después! –si algunas mujeres habían sido reacias al colocarse detrás de Ayame para atrapar el ramo a los hombres se les podía clasificar como renuentes a la 'n' potencia. Entre esfuerzos de Ayame, la madre de Kouga y las damas de honor, lograron colocar a cada uno de los solteros en la "línea de fuego" como lo llamaba divertidamente Kouga.

El único que se salvaba de ser colocado a la fuerza era Inuyasha, ya que cualquier movimiento forzoso podía causarle alguna lesión, así que entre Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Asuka, y Sango lograban que lo dejaran en paz.

A diferencia de Ayame, Kouga solamente realizaba un tiro, siendo Bankotsu el que lo atrapaba, en esos momentos Mary era abrazada por Luna, Naty, Kagome y Ayame siendo apoyada desde lo lejos por Rin, mientras Bankotsu jugaba con el liguero con una pequeña pícara sonrisa.

Después de aquello la banda seguía amenizando con nuevas canciones y sin darse cuenta los esposos se colaban entre los invitados para llegar a la habitación que la dueña de la casa les preparaba como la nupcial. Había un jacuzzi con agua caliente lleno de sales y pétalos de rosas que esperaba por ellos, sabía que aquello los relajaría.

...

La fiesta seguía inclusive sin que nadie hubiese detectado la ausencia de los esposos, hasta que Suikotsu se percataba que no los encontraba visualmente por ningún lado. Eran alrededor de las 12.30 de la noche, se sentía cansado emocional y físicamente, después de todo la semana le había tocado increíblemente cansada y lo único que quería era irse a descansar.

:::Suikotsu::: Creo que ya es tiempo de retirarnos Rin, la Villa de mis padres queda a 1 hora de aquí.

:::Rin::: ¿Bankotsu y Mary se irán con nosotros?

:::Suikotsu::: No lo creo –respondió tristemente mientras los observaba como bailaban moviéndose de un lado para otro, parecían un par de adolescentes de 15 años, en realidad se sintió bastante viejo a sus 29 años al tener aquel pensamiento. Rin sonrió-

:::Rin::: Está bien, solamente déjame despedirme de Ayame y Kouga.

:::Suikotsu::: Creo que lo dejas para otro día, porque ya desaparecieron –Rin hizo un rápido escan en el lugar y se percató que lo que decía Suikotsu era verdad, vio como la madre de Kouga charlaba amenamente con varias amistades mientras su padre hacía lo mismo perfectamente alejados uno del otro, la mesa de honor estaba vacía y en los alrededores solo estaban los invitados corroborando lo que Suikotsu le decía-

:::Rin::: Tienes razón... entonces.. retirémonos, estoy segura que tus padres llegarán mañana a la Villa al saber que Mary y yo estaremos allí... -La tomó de la mano y se acercó a su hermano menor quien gozaba plenamente de la fiesta-

:::Suikotsu::: Rin y yo nos retiramos, ¿Cómo le harás para irte a la casa?

:::Bankotsu::: Traje el deportivo de Renkotsu –aceptó con una pícara sonrisa ya que su hermano mayor detestaba cuando tomaba alguno de sus carros, cosa que Bankotsu aprovechaba para molestarlo aun más-

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Está Renkotsu en la villa?

:::Bankotsu::: Y Ginkotsu, Mokotsu, Jakotsu, Kiokotsu además de tus padres... ¿Por qué crees que nos demoramos tanto en venir? Tus hermanos parecían moscas pegados a miel con Mary, fue una suerte que nuestra madre los haya apartado de lo contrario creo que aun estaríamos lidiando por salir –un pequeño gesto de tristeza recorrió el rostro de Suikotsu al enterarse que toda la familia estaría en la mañana preguntando sobre su situación- Por cierto... –le susurró al oído- una mujer jamás te pedirá que salgas con ella, aunque sea cansado y repetitivo deberías de preguntarle a Rin si quiere ser tu novia otra vez... -Suikotsu le sonrió a su hermano mientras Rin y Mary se despedían para verse al día siguiente-

Un BMW negro polarizado los esperaba con su chofer listo para salir, ambos subieron y dispusieron a irse a la pequeña mansión en la Villa de los padres de Suikotsu.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿No te sientes muy cansada?

:::Rin::: No... –respondió secamente-

:::Suikotsu::: Me alegro, no es fácil reincorporarte al hospital y luego venir a la fiesta, ¿esta semana tendrás turnos?

:::Rin::: Si... dos días, creo que es hora que empiece a ayudarle Shikamaru de lo contrario los problemas empezarán a comérselo vivo... –aceptó sonriente mientras recordaba como todo era 'problemático' para el chico- Lo único malo es que Kagome tomará unas vacaciones de 15 días, así que me quedaré sola... espero que pase pronto ese tiempo –continuó hablando, sin embargo el chico no le prestaba mucha atención, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón estaba casi fuera de control-

:::Suikotsu::: Rin... –susurró suavemente mientras se acercaba a su oído- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó sin más sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por la sorpresiva declaración, por supuesto que esperaba que algún se lo volviera a pedir, pero nunca pensó que aquel momento llegaría tan pronto-

:::Rin::: Yo... si lo deseo Suikotsu... –aceptó bajando su rostro cambiándolo con una expresión de tristeza-

:::Suikotsu::: Y entonces, ¿Por qué la cara tan larga?

:::Rin::: Siento... que en algún momento podrías aburrirte de mi... yo se que mi actitud...

:::Suikotsu::: Tu actitud es justo la que se espera luego de todo lo que has pasado –la interrumpió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mentón para acercarla junto a él- pero estoy seguro que podrías seguir siendo la Rin que todos conocimos, alegre, optimista, justo esa chica de quien me enamoré... –ella se sonrojó-

:::Rin::: Pe... pero... y ¿Qué pasaría si no cambio? –Preguntó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar que podría perderlo, mientras que al mismo tiempo retiraba su rostro ya que el tenerlo tan cerca hacía que su corazón latiera como loco-

:::Suikotsu::: Te amaré no importa lo que pase Rin... –Aceptó mientras hacía un nuevo intento por besarla obteniendo un mejor resultado. Ella cerraba los ojos con tanta presión que se podía ver fácilmente el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, Suikotsu entendió que aquello no sería fácil, pero tenía que ser fuerte y seguir en la lucha por conquistarla. Rozó suavemente su labio superior pero no podía concretar aquel beso- No te fuerces Rin, que yo no lo estoy haciendo...

:::Rin::: Lo... siento...

:::Suikotsu::: No tienes porque disculparte –repitió una vez más mientras la atraía a su cuerpo dándole un cálido abrazo, él la esperaría hasta que ella estuviera bien psicológicamente para aceptarlo- Por cierto Rin, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia una vez más? –preguntó sin más, si seguía dándole vuelta en su cabeza a aquella proposición nunca se la haría y cuando menos lo sintiera el tiempo hubiese avanzado quitándole cualquier oportunidad- Se que tuve mis errores en el pasado, pero te prometo que en esta ocasión aprenderé a respetarte y nunca más ponerte un sufrimiento como el que te hice pasar-

:::Rin::: Suikotsu... yo...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Quieres tiempo para pensarlo?

:::Rin::: No... es que... yo... es decir... tú... –sus palabras se hacían un nudo en la garganta impidiendo poder hacer una frase completa, ¡aquello comenzaba a desesperarle! Su psiquiatra tenía razón, si quería deshacerse de todos sus miedos tendría que empezar a ponerle palabras de lo contrario nadie sabría que pasaba por su mente-

:::Suikotsu::: Discúlpame Rin si te estoy forzando, pero...

:::Rin::: ¡No! –Dio un pequeño grito acomodándose en el auto, sentándose frente a él mientras le tomaba sus manos, las de ella parecían un cubo de hielo, cosa que logró llamar la atención del pelinegro imaginándose lo nerviosa que podía sentirse ella en dicha situación– No me estás forzando a nada Suikotsu... mis decisiones nunca se ven influenciadas por factores externos, ni hoy... ni nunca... solo que... –Una nueva pausa invadía, sin notarlo habían pasado en el auto 30 minutos-

:::Suikotsu::: Tranquila Rin... –dijo mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza y se acercaba gentilmente hasta que ella pudiese recostar su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo- Tal vez lo que desees decirme no es para tener espectadores sino solo para mis oídos, así que solo espera un poco más, ya pronto llegaremos a la Villa –Rin suspiró, ciertamente aquello que tanto quería hablar no era para hacerlo frente al chofer, decidió tranquilizarse aunque fuese solo un poco, Suikotsu tenía razón, pronto llegarían a la Villa y podrían hablar con la mayor franqueza sin temor a que alguien los pudiese escuchar o juzgar-

...

Kouga comenzó a quitarle lentamente el vestido a Ayame brindándole pequeños besos en su espalda al mismo tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos recorrían delicadamente delineando su figura.

Con 8 semanas de embarazo era imposible verle un abultado estómago sin embargo sus caderas, aunque fuesen un poco, empezaban a ensancharse, Kouga que reconocía cada parte del cuerpo de Ayame pudo sentirlo al momento de abrazarla. Tocó suavemente sus manos entrelazándolas con las de él, ella se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a él, en su rostro se reflejaba como la vergüenza la iba invadiendo al momento en que él tocara delicadamente sus senos que aún los llevaba cubierto por un costoso neglillé en color marfil, aquello le causaba una pequeña sonrisa a Kouga.

:::Kouga::: No te preocupes Ayame, también es la primera vez que me caso y no se cual es el protocolo a seguir –ella sonrió, en realidad nadie hablaba de lo que tenía que pasar en la noche de bodas, especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos eran vírgenes- siempre te indican como debes de comportarte durante y antes de la ceremonia, pero nunca como lo tienes que hacer en la luna de miel, pero te prometo que seré tan gentil como pueda robándote todos los suspiros que no he podido desde tiempo atrás.

:::Ayame::: Kouga... –dijo ella suspirando al mismo tiempo que él pasaba su mano derecha sobando su rostro, aquello le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero su corazón empezó a acelerarse al momento de sentir como su esposo iba bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, eso le trajo un pensamiento que le provocaba angustia singular- Siempre... te ha gustado mi cuerpo, pero estoy segura que de ahora en adelante éste cambiará y tengo miedo que eso te separe de mí –aceptó mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una pequeña tristeza-

:::Kouga::: Claro que cambiará, llevas a nuestro bebé en tu vientre, empezará a crecer y de una u otra forma te sentirás incómoda pero déjame decirte, si es cierto, adoro tu cuerpo, pero te adoro más a ti, además he escuchado que el sexo con las embarazadas es completamente "alocado"! –Ayame no pudo resistir y le tiraba en la cara el primer cojín que encontraba mientras él no podía aguantar sacar una carcajada-

:::Ayame::: ¡Kouga! Estoy hablando en serio... –reclamó enojada por aquel comentario ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso en un momento así?-

:::Kouga::: Yo también... –confirmó una vez más con su sonrisa tan peculiar mientras se acercaba a abrazarla a pesar que ella se resistía- Ayame, es cierto que tu cuerpo cambiará, tus hormonas en algunas ocasiones tomarán el control completo de tu cuerpo y estoy seguro que al momento de dar a luz me maldecirás hasta que ya no quede una gota de aliento en tu cuerpo, si, muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de este día, pero ¿sabes que es lo mejor? –ella negó- Que esos cambios los haremos juntos, para ambos será nuestra primera vez y el no saber que nos traerá el futuro me llena de emoción, porque lo único que siento es que podremos irlo descubriendo mientras nos tomamos de las manos, no importa que caigas porque allí estaré para tenderte la mía y se que si yo lo hago tu me darás la tuya –Ayame no pudo evitar sonreír y corresponderle el abrazo al cual se negaba minutos antes con todas sus fuerzas, sus palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba para disipar una vez más las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza. Esta vez se prometía que no volvería a desconfiar de su relación, Kouga la amaba y se lo había demostrado demasiadas veces como para seguir con aquellas indecisiones en su vida-

:::Ayame::: Te amo Kouga...

:::Kouga::: Y yo a ti mi niña linda...

Aquellas palabras reconfirmaban una vez más las promesas hechas unas horas atrás, estarían el resto de su vida juntos luchando contra las adversidades y sonriéndole a la vida sea como sea que llegase, su alma se sentía en paz en cierto sentido, además el sentir como la boca de su amado pelinegro se posaba sobre sus senos la desconcentraban terriblemente, después de todo habían pasado 7 semanas desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, y aparentemente sus hormonas estaban más descontroladas que nunca. Ella gimió.

:::Kouga::: Esta noche haré que gimas y suspires como nunca antes lo has hecho... mi amada Ayame...

Con cierta dificultad continuó quitando su conjunto para dejarla completamente desnuda. Comenzó a lamer sus senos enfocándose en sus pezones, mientras ella gemía suavemente. Poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la cama en donde Kouga acostaba tiernamente y con cuidado a Ayame. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, sus pechos reflejaban la excitación que los carcomía desde las entrañas. Kouga no pudo resistir más al ver el bello cuerpo de Ayame extendido en la cama, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su vientre mientras susurraba "No te preocupes pequeño, tendré mucho cuidado con mamá" lo cual le provocaba una pequeña sonrisa tímida a ella, Kouga se veía demasiado tierno al hacer aquello. Continuó con sus besos y lamiendo su cuerpo logrando que ella perdiera la concentración, llegando finalmente hasta la entrada de su intimidad. Sin mucho tiempo que perder lamió su clítoris logrando que ella gimiera y elevara un poco su torso al sentir su húmedo contacto.

Continuo lamiendo lentamente mientras era ayudado por uno de sus dedos, quería introducirle uno de ellos pero tenía un poco de temor de ser demasiado brusco y dañarla.

:::Ayame::: Vamos Kouga... no tengas miedo... esto es algo normal... –trató de alentarlo un poco su esposa, pero logró callarla al aumentar la velocidad de su lengua haciendo que ella gimiera aún más-

Despegó su lengua de su exquisito botón para continuar con su entrada y empezar a jugar con ella mientras poco a poco se quitaba el miedo de hacerlo con uno de sus dedos también, ella gemía y suplicaba por más. En realidad Kouga tenía razón, esa noche Ayame disfrutaría como ninguna otra.

...

Eran alrededor de las 3 y los últimos invitados se retiraban del lugar, Kagome, Sesshoumaru y Asuka junto con la banda ayudaban a los padres de Kouga a despedir a los invitados al mismo tiempo que el servicio retiraba las mesas y sillas que podían.

:::Madre de Kouga::: Gracias por toda la ayuda Kagome, creo que todo resulto perfecto.

:::Kagome::: Yo también lo creo señora, Ayame se veía bastante complacida y a pesar del "incidente" Kouga se veía bastante tranquilo y feliz –la señora simplemente sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo dejando solos a Sesshoumaru y Kagome-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué no tomas asiento 'pecas'? –a pesar de hacerle caso al mismo tiempo le sacaba la lengua haciéndole una pequeña mueca, él sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba ese apodo- Haz estado parada desde casi dos horas...

:::Kagome::: Lo sé.. pero valió la pena.

:::Sesshoumaru::: En eso tienes razón... – aceptó mientras se producía un pequeño silencio-

:::Kagome::: Oye Sesshoumaru... –el asintió emitiendo un pequeño sonido- Quería preguntarte algo... ¿Cu...cuando... saldrá del hospital Hakudoshi...?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dentro de 10 días. Intenté que Suikotsu le diera el alta en menos tiempo, pero me indicó que si ya he esperado tanto tiempo que porque no esperaba otros días más, especialmente cuando él está respondiendo tan bien.

:::Kagome::: Oh... ya veo... lo bueno es que ya casi está todo listo en la casa...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si... gracias a ti... –aceptó mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza en agradecimiento-

:::Kagome::: Oye... Sesshoumaru... –lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano- A partir de mañana un par de días libres del hospital... claro, mi recompensa por haber sustituido a Rin durante tanto tiempo... así que... me preguntaba... bueno, mi tío en su última visita a París me comentó que está precioso en esta época del año... así que... me preguntaba... si pudieras tomarte esta semana libre... aunque si no puedes los 7 días... tal vez puedas conseguir unos 5... o bueno, los que tu quieras... –era obvio que ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, por lo que Sesshoumaru se agachaba a quedar a la altura de ella y darle un pequeño beso-

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Quieres ir a celebrar mi cumpleaños de manera romántica a París, Kagome? –Preguntó lo que ella no había podido decir los últimos 5 minutos, logrando sacarle una sonrisa que adornaban sus rosadas mejillas-

:::Kagome::: Eres increíble Sesshoumaru... estoy segura que ya sabías que lo diría...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así es... pero es divertido ver como tartamudeas...

Ambos no pudieron dejar de reír, su relación estaba mejor que nunca y Sesshoumaru pensaba que no había mejor momento para estar solos, ya que después que Hakudoshi llegara a la casa todo cambiaría, especialmente porque en ese viaje él tomaría la decisión de proponerle matrimonio y ser una familia feliz. Era obvio que ella no era la madre biológica de su hijo, pero también estaba seguro que lo amaría como si lo fuese.


	84. Cambio de vida

Y bien, si... lo sé, me tardé una eternidad, pero me han pasado cosas buenas y malas y otras mejores n_n; pero aquí finalmente traigo dos noticias:  
1) El fic ya casi está terminado, por lo menos ya tengo hasta el capítulo 88 y la idea es que termine por lo menos en el 90, así que como verán estamos en la 'recta final'  
2) Por favor lean la otra noticia que publiqué, van a borrar todos los fics con contenido lemon, por ende éste también se iría en ese borrado... apoyen la causa ¿si? (además de varios que estoy segura que ustedes han leído de otras escritoras)

Gracias nechan (**DanLRadcliffeW**) por tu hermoso rw, en realidad si se trató de muchas reconciliaciones y vienen tiempos "color de rosa" jajaja espero te sigan gustando. **Tasu Uraranich** gracias también por tu comentario, que bueno encontrarse a alguien nuevo espero que el fic te siga gustando. Many! (**Lady-Cremisi93**) siii... desaparecida por completo y otra vez lo volví a hacer, pero ahora ya me propuse que este fic lo termino porque lo hago, de hecho en el 88 ya voy vislumbrando un poco del final aunque aún no lo tengo definido, pero va ir saliendo, ¡gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Naty** mi grandiosa amiga desaparecida también jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado ese toque, espero continúes como lo has hecho desde el principio de este fic especialmente ahora que ya casi vamos llegando al final. ¡Andy! (**Miyandy**) siiii ya tenía tiempo de no leerte y me alegro haberte contactado nuevamente, espero no nos volvamos a perder (y eso que nos seguimos en el FB! Jajaja) espero que te siga agradando como lo ha hecho desde el principio. **Sasunaka doki **Wow! ¿Te los leíste los 33 capítulos? Te felicito y ¡gracias! Comentarios como los tuyos me han motivado este mes para hacerme 4 capítulos de un solo hilo y poderle dar fin a la historia... gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco y me alegro que te haya gustado. **Faby Sama** ¡Si, súper final feliz! Me encantan ese tipo de finales, aunque no hay que olvidar que de una u otra manera mi fic está clasificado como drama jejeje (sentí que me salieron un par de cachitos jajaja) y si tú eres una perver no se que seré yo, creo que tendré otra clasificación para mi sola... jajajaja gracias por tus ánimos y sobre todo por tus PM, no sabes como me motivaron! (eso lo verás en el capitulo 86 jajaja)

Y bueno, un agradecimiento especial a mi querida geme **Hekate ama**! Quien a pesar que no me dejó rw -.- se que lo ha leído de corazón pues ella es mi editora y hace que este fic continúe y que quede mejor gracias a sus detallitos.

En fin, gracias chicas por seguirme y espero subir pronto el 85, solo falta afinarlo, pero a mas tardar la otra semana estará, claro... si dan los rw... jajajaja cuídense y se les quiere!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capitulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 84  
::::::CAMBIO DE VIDA::::::**

La luna de miel para Kouga y Ayame fue todo lo que ella esperaba e inclusive mucho más. Ella quería conocer tantos países y él estaba en la disposición de ofrecérselos, pero al final una decisión en conjunto con sus padres habían determinado el lugar de visita a lo cual ella no se oponía.

La entrada a un nuevo ciclo de la vida se veía venir a pasos de gigantes y aunque algunos eran renuentes a los cambios no les quedaba más remedio de aceptarlos. Luego de tres semanas después de la boda Ayame y Kouga regresaban a su trabajo habitual, en donde ella anunciaba por primera vez que estaba embarazada luego de pasar consulta con Rin, quien le exigía que tomara menos horas debido a que todo su estado se tomaría como riesgoso, muy a su pesar pero con la exigencia de Kouga no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

Ayame lucía un poco más delgada de lo normal, las nauseas matutinos y los mareos (que de hecho algunos días le duraban todo el día a lo cual ella no entendía porque se le llamaban solo "matutinos"), la hacían adelgazar al punto que Rin le recetaba unas vitaminas. Ese día en particular en su horario normal, porque ya le era imposible tomar turnos nocturnos, llevaba una camisa manga larga azul cielo, con un pantalón blanco el cual no le quedaba muy ajustado, le hacía conjunto un chaqueta larga en el mismo color del pantalón, sus cabello recogido en un moño alto denotando su cuello. Chequeaba unos expedientes en la estación cuando aparecía Mary muy contenta.

:::Mary::: ¡Ayame...! Felicidades, ya me contaron la buena noticia... –Expresó con suma felicidad dándole un pequeño abrazo, ocasionando que se provocaran ciertas miradas en algunos compañeros preguntando cual era el motivo de la felicitación–

:::Ayame::: Gracias Mary, la verdad estoy muy feliz... –aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja la cual se podía divisar a distancia- Oye, por cierto, también me contó Jakotsu que tu noviazgo con Bankotsu ya es oficial –la menor se sonrojó pensando lo indiscreto que era su cuñado–

:::Rin::: ¿Me puedo unir a la celebración? –Preguntó una voz que es escuchaba desde sus espaldas, Rin lucía feliz y sobretodo muy recuperada, unas redondas mejillas rosadas adornaban su rostro ya que en los últimos días Suikotsu se encargaba que la chica se alimentara como debía ganando un par de libras que la hacían lucir como una diosa–

:::Ayame::: Entonces si es así, déjame felicitarte a ti también y regañarte al mismo tiempo.

:::Rin::: ¿Tan temprano? –Preguntó decepcionada– ¿No podrías esperar a que por lo menos llegue el almuerzo Ayame?

:::Ayame::: ¡Imposible! –Exclamó cerrando los ojos haciendo un gesto de orgullo levantando su mano derecha en son de reclamo– Justo después de salir de tu consultorio Jakotsu me habló y como ya sabrás él no se puede callar absolutamente nada, así que me actualizó sobre todos los romances de sus hermanos y entre ellos, además de Bankotsu y Mary... –Volteó para ver a la chica de tal manera que quería meterse debajo de alguna mesa– ...me dijo que Suikotsu andaba de "tortolito" contigo... –Rin sonrió intentando disimularlo–

:::Rin::: Bueno, si tanto quieres regañar a alguien pues hazlo con Kagome –sugirió no dejando de hojear los expedientes que tomaba de la estación– Mira que cambiar su vida tan radicalmente sin comentarnos nada... ¡eso si es digno de regaño! –La sorpresa en el rostro de Ayame no se hizo esperar, Mary al ver su reacción pudo saber claramente que la pelirroja no sabía de qué hablaba Rin–

:::Mary::: Kagome se casará con Sesshoumaru, pero por lo pronto empezarán a vivir juntos como una familia junto con Hakudoshi –Resumió la residente pelinegra, Ayame no salía de su asombro, tal parecía que ver un fantasma le hubiese traído una mejor reacción. En ese instante aparecía Kouga lleno de tal alegría que parecía que irradiaba arcoíris por donde pasara–

:::Kouga::: ¡Muy buen día Doctoras! Hola princesa... –saludó con un beso a su esposa aún bajo el escepticismo de todos los que lo veían, era difícil acostumbrarse al cambio romántico, suave y dulce que tenía con Ayame– ¿Cómo te va Rin? ¿Ya terminando de adaptarte?

:::Rin::: Te recuerdo que después de casi un mes, el cual estuviste de luna de miel, ya no se considera "adaptación" –Reclamó sarcásticamente–

:::Kouga::: Como siempre no cambias Rin y debo aclararte que solo fueron tres semanas, aunque parecieron como tres días nada más –aceptó de lo más sonriente– ¡Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba Ayame, el próximo sábado estamos invitados a la casa de Sesshoumaru, el Dr. Inu-No y la madre de Rin ofrecerán un almuerzo para darle la bienvenida a Hakudoshi como nuevo integrante a la familia y aprovechando también celebraremos el compromiso de esos dos, siento que ya era hora, pero... –Kouga dejó de hablar en ese instante al ver como su esposa palidecía, debido a su "abundante y desbordante" felicidad no se percataba que ella había permanecido en silencio– ¡Oye Ayame! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es el bebé?

:::Mary::: Dr. Kouga, si gusta la llevamos a uno de los consultorios de exámenes, tal vez el regresar al trabajo ha sido impactante para ella –el pelinegro aceptó y entre los 3 y una enfermera adicional la llevaban al lugar apartado para tomarle la presión y monitorear la bebé, después de todo Rin había catalogado su embarazo de alto riesgo y nunca estaba de más cualquier precaución que se quisiera tomar con ella–

...

Kagome iba saliendo del quirófano junto con la nueva médico que 2 semanas atrás había integrado el Dr. Inu-No, Ino Yamanaka era un par de años mayor que Kagome y prometida de Shikamaru Nara, ella se integraba al staff de ginecología como médico tratante para apoyar a Rin durante las mañanas mientras que Nara se quedaba por las noches.

:::Ino::: Buena cirugía Kagome, estoy segura que si sigues así podrás especializarte en ginecología –la felicitaba por la asistencia que le brindaba durante la operación en donde la dejaba cerrar, ambas se iban quitando el gorro y el tapa boca para luego lavarse las manos–

:::Kagome::: Gracias Ino, eso espero, ya que desde que fui la residente S de Rin esa es mi idea –aceptó sonriente, especialmente al recordar que una semana atrás su residentado terminaba, empezando a ser residente final de 5º año, luego podría pasar a médico tratante lo cual le emocionaba sobremanera. Volvió a explicarle a su jefa que ese año el Dr. Inu-No había inventado hacer residentes especiales llamados "Residentes S", para cada área en la que fueran buenos y ella lo era en ginecología, aquello era algo especial solo de ese hospital– Iré a pasar visita junto con Rin, nos vemos a las 3 para la cesárea de la Sra. Gremory –Se despedía al ver como le llegaba un mensaje a su celular, era de su tío quien le comentaba lo alegre que estaba por su compromiso pero a su vez decepcionado por la decisión de empezar a vivir sin estar casada con Sesshoumaru–

Iba leyendo el mensaje sin levantar la mirada del aparato tratando de esquivar a las personas y a los objetos para no tropezar con alguno, cuando escuchó una dulce voz que gritaba su nombre.

:::Kanna::: ¡KAGOME! –salió corriendo al verla abrazándola por la cintura casi tumbando a la pelinegra–

:::Kagome::: ¡¿Kanna? –Expresó con suma sorpresa al sentir como sus cuerpos chocaban– ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?

:::Naraku::: ¿Qué? ¿Ya no podemos visitarte de sorpresa? –Preguntó su tío mientras también la abrazaba luego que Kanna se separara de ella–

:::Kagome::: ¡Claro que pueden! Solo que de haberme avisado que estarían aquí, podría haberle pedido a algunos de mis compañeros que me sustituyera.

:::Kanna::: Entonces no sería sorpresa prima...

:::Kagome::: En eso tienes razón...

:::Naraku::: Y no te preocupes por no estar con nosotros el día de hoy, solo espero que podamos cenar todos juntos, incluyendo a Sesshoumaru –Extendió la invitación aunque no fuese del todo de su agrado, ya que en muchas ocasiones le reiteraba a su sobrina su desacuerdo de convertirse en la madrasta de Hakudoshi cuando ella ni siquiera había terminado su residentado, pero al final terminaba cediendo ante la insistencia de la relación de los dos–

:::Kagome::: Gracias tío y no te preocupes, allí estaremos con Sesshoumaru, ¿Se quedarán en el hotel de siempre?

:::Naraku::: Así es, tengo un par de reuniones allí y ahora la banda también dará una conferencia de prensa por el nuevo disco que se estará lanzando esta semana, por lo que Kanna como presidenta del club de fans también estará ahí –la niña sonrió, estaba feliz de encontrarse una vez más con su grupo favorito-

:::Kagome::: Me alegro por ti Kanna –Su conversación era interrumpida nuevamente por su celular al cual le llegaba otro mensaje– Lo siento, pero...

:::Naraku::: Lo sabemos hija... tienes que irte... –Aceptó entre decepcionado por no poder estar más de 10 minutos con la que consideraba su primer hija– Pero te entiendo, el deber llama –Los tres se despidieron esperando poderse encontrar con más tiempo por la noche–

...

A media mañana Sesshoumaru entraba a la oficina de su padre casi ignorando los reclamos de Lisa, la asistente personal del mayor, quien rogaba porque no entrara ya que se encontraba en una reunión, pero el menor hacía caso omiso de cualquier grito entrando sin tocar o anunciar su presencia.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden? –Preguntó molesto tirando la puerta–

:::Inu-No::: Perdona la mala educación de mi hijo Jaken... –Se disculpaba con su visita, un hombre bastante mayor, de baja estatura y cara de pocos amigos– Pero en algunas ocasiones se olvidan de todo los que les he inculcado a través de los años.

:::Jaken::: No se preocupe Dr. Taisho, de todos modos ya hemos aclarado los puntos, en cuanto los tenga resueltos le informaré de inmediato –Aceptó al momento de levantarse ofreciéndole su mano en señal de despedida, para luego tomar unos papeles que estaban en el escritorio y meterlos en su maletín colocándole la clave respectiva para que no fuese abierto por nadie más que por él– Con su permiso –Dijo para luego retirarse–

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Quién era ese viejo? –Preguntó de manera despectiva aún molesto–

:::Inu-No::: ¿A qué vienes con esa actitud Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué? ¿Estás engañando a Kaoru de alguna manera con ese abogado y no quieres que nadie lo sepa? –Su padre frunció su ceño en señal de la rabia que sentía por aquel comentario, sin embargo optó por quedarse en silencio aunque su mirada significaba otra cosa– Se le ve a leguas que es abogado, así que no trates de negarlo.

:::Inu-No::: No lo hago, pero lo que trate con Jaken por el momento solo me corresponde a mi, entonces, ¿A que vienes?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hace 3 semanas que me fui a Roma con Kagome quise ir a sacar mi dije para entregárselo al momento de proponérmele, pero me encontré con que la clave de mi caja de seguridad había sido cambiada, por un momento dudé de mi memoria y al estar tan próximo el viaje decidí ignorarlo y hacerlo de la manera tradicional con un anillo, pero al regresar, con más calma intenté nuevamente y luego de 10 días de estar luchando con ello me dicen que mi clave había sido cambiada y ¡que tú lo hiciste! ¡¿Por qué demonios te andas metiendo en mis cosas?

:::Inu-No::: ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos un par de meses atrás justo cuando nos enteramos de la existencia de Hakudoshi?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si, ¡las benditas normas y reglas de la familia!

:::Inu-No::: A partir de ese momento se decidió que ninguno de ustedes tendrían acceso nuevamente al dije...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Estás loco o ya la edad te empieza a afectar? Ese dije es **mío** y puedo entregarlo a quien me plazca...

:::Inu-No::: Ni tu hermano ni tú, tendrán acceso a sus dijes, solamente la cabeza de la familia podrá aceptar si la persona a quien se lo quieren entregar es digna o no, luego de eso el albacea me otorgará la potestad para poderlo retirar de la nueva caja fuerte en la que se encuentra, hasta ese momento podrás hacer uso de él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA? –Reclamó a todo pulmón, pero su padre no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, sabía que en el momento en que sus hijos se enteraran de la nueva regla de la familia, ambos se molestarían por dicha decisión a la que ni siquiera se les había consultado–

:::Inu-No::: Puedes gritar y hacer el drama que desees, la decisión está tomada basada en las acciones de ustedes dos –Respondió tranquilamente regresando al papeleo que tenía, Sesshoumaru estaba apoyado con ambas manos en su escritorio esperando una mejor respuesta–

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tú y toda esa maldita "junta" o como se llamen, están locos.

:::Inu-No::: Con mucho gusto puedes darme una solicitud para ya no seguir siendo parte de la familia Taisho, con eso te podrías ahorrar muchos reclamos...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Esa es tu gran solución?

:::Inu-No::: Estoy harto que tú y tu hermano se comporten como adolescentes, y que sus hormonas se encuentran tan alborotadas que sean las únicas que dirigen sus acciones, ir en contra de las reglas y de la cortesía, hasta donde me recuerdo no creo haberlos educado de esa manera.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nunca quise ser una oveja guiada por un pastor.

:::Inu-No::: Entonces deja el rebaño y haz uno propio, pero si lo haces te olvidas del nombre Taisho y la herencia que te corresponde –Sesshoumaru guardó silencio, si bien era cierto que su vida no se regía por la fortuna de la familia ya que inclusive él había logrado la suya bajo sus propios medios, pero tampoco podía dejarlo atrás–

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces, ¿Eso significa que Kagome te sigue pareciendo poca cosa para ser una integrante de la familia?

:::Inu-No::: No es lo que he dicho.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Por favor! ¿No es eso lo que indican tus acciones?

:::Inu-No::: En realidad no, solamente te estoy informando lo que la Junta a planteado a través del albacea de la familia debido a las acciones vergonzosas de ambos para la familia –Sesshoumaru se dio la media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado con el mismo ímpetu de minutos anteriores– Te espero a las 8.30 pm en el restaurante de la familia, necesito discutir ciertos puntos contigo y tu hermano aprovechando que anda en la ciudad.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Diles que te acomoden lo mejor posible, porque si me esperas de pie podrías cansarte –Reclamó fuertemente, no estaba de humor para escuchar más normas de la gran familia impuestas por personas que solo Kami sama conocía. Inuyasha iba entrando al lugar viendo como su hermano se alejaba, vio su rostro y decidió mejor no interrumpir sus pensamientos, el mayor parecía un huracán que podía arrasar lo que estuviera en su paso, cosa que no quería experimentar en esos momentos. Tocó la puerta de la oficina de su padre esperando la aprobación para poder entrar, luego que su asistente le llamara para anunciar su nueva visita–

:::Inu-No::: ¡Finalmente apareces Inuyasha! –Se levantaba para darle un caluroso abrazo, después de casi 1 mes de no verle era una fortuna que lo visitara–

:::Inuyasha::: Perdona, pero la gira y el nuevo disco nos ha consumido más tiempo del que habíamos programado, acabo de ir a tu casa, Kaoru cada día se ve más grandiosa.

:::Inu-No::: Gracias hijo, toma asiento –le invitaba a sentarse en la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina– Ella está emocionada con la llegada de Hakudoshi, se ha encargado de decorar la habitación desde hace 2 semanas, creo que eso le ha dado un brillante fulgor en su rostro, inclusive siento que ha rejuvenecido con ello –bromeó–, creo que el hecho que Kagome esté tan ocupada en el hospital le ha favorecido.

:::Inuyasha::: Eso significa que su instinto maternal surge una vez más, ¿no?

:::Inu-No::: ¡Ni que lo digas! De no ser porque ya no puede tener más hijos, estoy seguro que estaría planeando uno.

:::Inuyasha::: Oye padre... y... ¿no has pensando en adoptar? –Preguntó con cierta duda y temor en sus palabras–

:::Inu-No::: ¿Adoptar? –Repitió la pregunta cuestionándose él mismo– En realidad no lo había pensado, aunque sería demasiado difícil en mi posición... además con ustedes dos me basta y sobra –aceptó sonriendo mientras tomaba una jarra llena de café ofreciéndole a su hijo quien lo aceptaba gustoso–

:::Inuyasha::: ¿En tu posición? ¿Por qué?

:::Inu-No::: Las normas de la familia hablan que las adopciones en la nuestra están prohibidas, excepto cuando la pareja de la cabeza de la familia no puede tener ninguno, ya que es difícil prescindir de un sucesor, pero aún en esa excepción la Junta con el albacea son los que deciden si la persona adoptada en cuestión es digna de considerarse un sucesor legítimo –Inuyasha frunció el ceño en señal de no entender una palabra de lo que explicaba su padre–, pero creo que eso es algo que no debería de preocuparte, lo que me lleva a recordarme que precisamente ahora por la noche quiero llevarlos a cenar a ti y a tu hermano al restaurante de la familia, necesito discutir varios puntos que han sido modificados en las normas y reglas de la familia.

:::Inuyasha::: ¿El restaurante de la familia? –Preguntó con asombro, su padre asintió– Creo que no recuerdo cual fue la última vez que fuimos allí, ¿Todavía sigue Pietro? –Refiriéndose al jefe chef que él recordaba–

:::Inu-No::: ¿Pietro? –Preguntó con asombro tratando de recordar al hombre, después de todo, la última vez que habían ido al restaurante francés del que era dueño la familia, todavía vivía su difunta esposa y madre de sus hijos: Izayoi– Si no mal recuerdo él murió de un infarto hace un par de años, tuvimos varios problemas para encontrar un nuevo chef hasta que al fin uno estuvo a la altura de él, creo que su nombre es Auguste, él ha sido él único que a podido recrear los maravillosos platos de Pietro, con eso pudimos tener un auge nuevamente en ese sector.

:::Inuyasha::: mmm... –Respondió pensativo tratando de recordar el sabor de los manjares que el viejo francés siempre les preparaba cada vez que llegaban como una familia unida– Espero que así sea... Entonces nos vemos en el restaurante, yo también quiero conversar algo con ustedes dos.

Inuyasha se despedía de su padre dándose nuevamente otro abrazo, sus hijos eran complicados y no tenía la menor duda que clasificarlos "como adolescentes" era lo correcto, estaba seguro que la muerte de su esposa en esa edad difícil de ambos les había acortado esa parte de sus vidas, pero era algo de lo que ya no podía seguirse lamentando.

...

Una baja de azúcar por el poco desayuno ingerido, era lo que le había provocado un seudo desmayo a Ayame. Rin a pesar de la negación de la pelirroja dejaba a Mary para que le hiciera compañía mientras llenaba varios cuadros de pacientes, ella monitoreaba que todo estuviera bien. Después de dos horas Ayame ingresaba finalmente a su oficina a escuchar a sus pacientes.

:::Mary::: ¿Estás segura que estás bien Ayame? –Preguntaba con preocupación minutos antes de entrar a su consultorio, en donde ya habían 3 pacientes esperándola–

:::Ayame::: Si, no te preocupes Mary, todo está bien...

:::Mary::: Siento que te hayas enterado de lo de Kagome por nosotras, se que siendo su mejor amiga que te hayas enterado por otras personas y no por ella misma, debe de haber sido impactante.

:::Ayame::: ¿Qué dices? ¡Cómo crees! –Respondió casi ofendida– Asumo que Kagome no me ha contado nada por que no la he visto, así que no es por eso... yo... solamente no me acostumbro a mi estado –Aceptó sonriente mientras sobaba su vientre–

:::Mary::: Está bien... Que sigas mejor Ayame.

Ayame entró al consultorio revisando el primer expediente que figuraba en su escritorio para revisar la historia de la primera adolescente que entraría con ella, _¡Mierda..! _Pensó algo frustrada colocando de manera furiosa nuevamente el expediente del lugar de donde lo tomaba para luego frotar su frente con dos de sus dedos de su mano derecha, ¿Cómo era posible que ella siendo una reconocida psicóloga y psiquiatra, jefe de su área, no pudiese controlar sus emociones? ¿Tanto le había afectado sentir que había sido desplazada de la categoría de "mejor amiga"? Pero es que no era en vano su frustración, Kagome y ella habían sido amigas solitarias desde que ella entraba al hospital y ahora el estar siendo desplazada fácilmente por Rin y Mary no era algo que le agradara _¡Las mujeres somos demasiado complicadas! _Se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía derrotada al aceptar ese pensamiento.

...

Las horas en el hospital pasaban como si fuesen minutos, inclusive en ocasiones sentían como si fuesen segundos, ese era el caso de Kagome que al ser las 5 pm y habiendo sobrepasado por casi dos horas su día, finalizaba su jornada laboral. Estaba cansada y un poco decepcionada al haber perdido a una adolescente embarazada, a lo cual Rin le decía que eso pasaba especialmente cuando las jóvenes no se cuidaban. Antes de salir se iba con ella a su consultorio, algo desde hacía tiempo la venía molestando y antes de comprometerse en serio quería salir de dudas con su médico jefe y ahora ginecóloga personal.

Una pequeña y rebelde lágrima luchaba por asomarse por sus ojos chocolates, cuando una voz la detenía.

:::Ayame::: ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin te encuentro mujer!

:::Kagome::: ¡Ayame! –Gritó llena de felicidad mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente– Qué alegría verte, ¿Cómo te sientes? Supe por una de las enfermeras que te pusiste un poco mal por la mañana.

:::Ayame::: Nada que no se pueda solucionar –Estaba impaciente y por primera vez en su vida no sabía como enfrentar a su amiga, ¿Cómo traer a colación aquel tema?–

–"Oye"– Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo provocando una carcajada que las liberaba del estrés. Kagome sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón su anillo para colocárselo de inmediato y mostrárselo a su amigo, no era extravagante, sino más bien un pequeño y delgado aro de oro con un diamante de tamaño pequeño en medio y tres más pequeños a su alrededor, Sesshoumaru conocía a la perfección que Kagome no era exhibicionista y sabía que si le regalaba uno extremadamente grande y excesivamente caro jamás lo utilizaría, ese era más su estilo.

:::Kagome::: Creo que tuvo un buen gusto al escogerlo –Sonrió al enseñárselo– Perdona que no pude contártelo en el instante, quise llamarte inclusive desde Roma para decírtelo, pero Sesshoumaru me recordó que estabas en tu luna de miel y que a pesar que a ti te hubiese gustado saberlo en ese instante, tal vez a Kouga no le agradara la interrupción.

:::Ayame::: Te perdono amiga, además, creo que Sesshoumaru tenía razón, Kouga detestaba cada llamada de su madre y cualquier otra que nos llegaba, decía que no quería perder tiempo con nadie y que solo quería pasar conmigo –Ambas sonrieron caminando al estacionamiento en donde Ayame esperaría a Kouga. Al llegar a su destino se sentaron en unas bancas para continuar con la espera, momento ideal para continuar su conversación– Vamos, ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Porque lo último que me habías dicho era que irían a París y ahora me dices que fuiste a Roma –la pelinegra sonrió–

:::Kagome::: Me puso una condición, que si aceptaba irse conmigo a hacer un viaje él correría con los gastos y las reservas, así que lo hizo, pero sin darme cuenta cambió todo y finalmente nos fuimos a Italia, expresó que Paris derrochaba cursilería y cliché a su máxima expresión, así que al estar allá no me quedó más remedio que aceptar –Sonrió una vez más mirando su anillo mientras le daba vueltas una y otra vez– Pasamos 5 días maravillosos, la última noche al cenar en nuestra habitación me propuso no un matrimonio, sino una familia, que nos convirtiéramos en una... –Recordó de manera sentimental–

:::Ayame::: ¿Eso quiere decir que te convertirás en la madrastra de Hakudoshi, no?

:::Kagome::: La idea en general es no... es decir, lo que él desea no es que yo sea una madre sustituta, sino que su madre en realidad... hay que recordar que un padre no es el que engendra...

:::Ayame::: Sino el que cría... –Terminó la frase– En eso tienen razón, consideré a mi abuelo más como mi padre que como mi abuelo y tu tendrás la ventaja, aunque esté mal decirlo, que Hakudoshi nunca conocerá a su madre.

:::Kagome::: No la conocerá, pero en algún momento Sesshoumaru y yo tendremos que tomar la decisión de contarle sobre su origen, uno siempre tiene el derecho a saberlo –Aceptó melancólica recordando como muchos niños y niñas siempre buscaban la verdad sobre su origen–, pero... lo que más me preocupa, es que me tengo que enfrentar a los reclamos constantes de mi tío, y entiendo su enojo, ni siquiera he podido salir del residentado cuando estoy planeando mi boda y convertirme en madre, todo de una sola vez... se... que no es lo que él deseaba para mí...

:::Ayame::: Pero tampoco es que te estés casando con algún hombre amargado o que de hecho te trate mal.

:::Kagome::: No... claro que no, Sesshoumaru... es mi príncipe azul, ese hombre que todas esperamos que llegue en algún momento de nuestras vidas... –Recalcó suspirando, pero había algo que le molestaba, que no la dejaba ser completamente feliz, tenía que decírselo a alguien y Ayame era esa persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente– Oye Ayame...

:::Kouga::: ¡Hola Kagome! No te vi en todo el día –Saludó efusivamente el pelinegro interrumpiendo de esa manera lo que estaba por decirle a su amiga– Por cierto, felicidades...

:::Kagome::: Gracias Kouga... –Aceptó con una gran sonrisa pero a la vez decepcionada su aparición, hubiese querido hablar con su amiga, pero probaría por segunda vez otro día– Bueno, los esperamos este sábado en la casa, queremos darle la bienvenida a Hakudoshi como corresponde.

:::Ayame::: Por cierto Kagome, ¿Suikotsu no tendría que haberle dado de alta hace dos semanas?

:::Kagome::: Ese era el plan, pero dos días antes de regresar de nuestras vacaciones, Hakudoshi contrajo un virus y por eso Suikotsu decidió tenerlo dos semanas más, además la niñera que nos ayudará a su cuidado empezará a trabajar dentro de 5 días con nosotros, es decir el sábado de la fiesta.

Los nuevos esposos se despedían de la pelinegra, Ayame tenía que descansar después de su primer día tras su luna de miel. Kagome regresaba a los vestidores para cambiarse, al día siguiente tendría día libre ya que tenía más de 36 horas de turno, estaba cansada y lo seguiría estando debido a que su mudanza a la casa de Sesshoumaru lo había pospuesto justo para su día libre. Sus amigas de colegio la ayudarían con la decoración, especialmente Luna quien nunca se olvidaba de ella, el traslado de sus muebles lo haría la compañía de su tío. Su apartamento lo dejaría libre, no deseaba alquilarlo, por lo menos no en ese instante, ya que les serviría a su tío y a su prima cuando desearan visitarla.

Estaba sentada en una banca enfrente de los vestidores tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando una voz la desconcentraba.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Ya tienes listas tus maletas? –Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la entrada–

:::Kagome::: Todo esta listo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche o me quedo contigo como última noche en tu apartamento?

:::Kagome::: Todavía no estoy segura... –Dudó– Por cierto mi tío está en la ciudad junto con Kanna, parece que ambos vinieron por el nuevo lanzamiento del disco de la banda.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si, lo se... Aprovechando que mi hermano está en la ciudad mi padre nos ha citado en el restaurante de la familia para discutir ciertos asuntos, así que solo estaremos los tres.

:::Kagome::: Ah... Ya veo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Perdona que no pueda estar contigo esta noche.

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, cuando las reuniones familiares llaman, no somos nadie para oponernos... Yo cenaré con mi tío y Kanna en el hotel en donde se hospedan y luego me regresaré a mi apartamento, espero que sea temprano, el camión de mudanzas estará a las 8 para hacer el traslado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Salúdamelo de mi parte.

Aunque no era fan de Naraku, pero a Sesshoumaru no le quedaba más remedio que no protestar, especialmente cuando él mismo no podía posponer la cena con su padre aunque le había dicho que no asistiría después de su pequeña discusión, pero al encontrarse con su hermano en los pasillos del hospital lo convencía –aunque no de muy buena gana– que se reuniera con ellos dos.

...

Kagome tenía todo arreglado en diferentes maletas y maletines dejando solo lo necesario para mudarse de ropa esa misma noche y el día siguiente.

Su corazón latía a mil por horas, regresaría una vez más con Sesshoumaru y empezaría a vivir con él como lo había hecho en tiempos pasados y, aunque también en aquel entonces ya "vivían" juntos ahora sentía que era diferente, nuevas responsabilidades conllevaban el anillo que llevaba puesto en su mano izquierda, _lo mejor hubiese sido empezar a vivir juntos sin decirle a nadie, _pensó un poco acongojada.

Terminó de arreglarse para luego coger las llaves de su auto e irse a encontrar con su familia en el hotel. Su cabello agarrado en un moño bajo y su rostro levemente maquillado, ya que su tío la regañaría de verla como si se hubiese echado todo el maquillaje del mundo en su rostro.

...

:::Inu-No::: Veo que a pesar que dijiste que no vendrías lo hiciste –Saludó a su hijo mayor mientras el maitre lo conducía al salón V.I.P. en donde se encontraban previamente instalados con el menor–

:::Sesshoumaru::: No es que fuese de mi total agrado, especialmente después de nuestra agradable conversación.

:::Inuyasha::: Veo que como siempre nuestra pequeña y disfuncional familia tan cariñosos como de costumbre –Suspiró un poco decepcionado, ya que cada vez que los 3 se reunían sin un mediador de por medio, aunque fuese una discusión por la clase de comida que ingerían era parte de un problema-

:::Inu-No::: Ordena algo Sesshoumaru por favor, de esa manera nos quedaremos los 3 para empezar con nuestra conversación.

Su hijo mayor no se hacía de rogar y en ese instante ordenaba su cena. Inu-No tomó su copa llena y bebió un sorbo, los vinos franceses siempre habían sido su debilidad.

Casi 1 hora había pasado desde la llegada de Sesshoumaru, habían degustado una deliciosa entrada con su plato fuerte, solo les restaba un exquisito soufflé de naranja que el chef les preparaba en su honor. La 3a botella de vino se iba terminando luego de la conversación de cada uno en donde exponían sus temas.

Por su parte Inu-No les comentaba lo feliz que se encontraba con Kaoru, Inuyasha lo ocupado y victorioso que se sentía con la banda especialmente con el lanzamiento de su segundo disco, además que su salud había mejorado drásticamente luego de su último tratamiento, en el cual le exigía su médico que tenía que dedicar 2 horas diarias para su recuperación, lo que cumplía al pie de la letra, inclusive Naraku lo exigía como requisito en su contrato de vocalista, después de todo el perder a Inuyasha significaría una pérdida terrible para la banda por ende también para la empresa y el negocio. Por su parte Sesshoumaru, aún con dificultad, agradecía a su padre toda la ayuda que Kaoru aportaba para la llegada a Hakudoshi, desde decorar su habitación y adecuar su casa para la seguridad y comodidades de su hijo, hasta contratar el personal de servicio que les ayudaría en los diferentes quehaceres del hogar.

:::Inu-No::: Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa... –Se impulsaba tras tomar la primera copa de la 4a botella para luego sacar un sobre de su saco– Toma Sesshoumaru.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué es esto?

:::Inu-No::: Lo mejor es que lo abras y lo leas para que salgas de dudas –Lo abrió justo como su padre le ordenaba dejándole una estela de sorpresa en su rostro–

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Es cierto o es otra burla de las reglas de la familia? –Preguntó sorprendido dejando a la expectativa a su hermano menor que no sabía que se traían esos dos–

:::Inu-No::: Las normas y reglas de la familia impuestas por la junta no son ninguna burla.

:::Inuyasha::: ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? –Preguntó desesperado, su padre le explicó lo que en horas de la mañana le explicaba al mayor a lo que a Inuyasha al final no le interesaba del todo, ya que sus planes para casarse se veían distantes en su futuro–

:::Inu-No::: Así que cuando tu también desees casarte yo introduciré una petición en la junta para solicitar el dije de la familia y que puedas entregárselo a tu prometida, justo como lo hará tu hermano.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces, para tu criterio, ¿Kagome si es digna de formar parte de la familia?

:::Inu-No::: Siempre lo ha sido, Kagome es como una hija para mi, así que no sabes la alegría que me causa que ustedes dos dejen de jugar de una buena vez por todas.

:::Inuyasha::: Definitivamente no faltaré este fin de semana para darle la bienvenida a tu nueva familia –Se levantó para darle un abrazo, cosa que a su padre le llegó hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, finalmente sus hijos se empezaban a llevar mejor– Ahora me toca a mi –La botella ya iba a la mitad–Hace un par de semanas atrás fuimos a una gira en Inglaterra, fue la última que Kikyo preparó en nuestro itinerario y de hecho también fue la última en la que nos ayudó Tonks antes que Shiori entrará para ser nuestra nueva representante.

:::Inu-No::: Una chica muy agradable y con bastante experiencia para solo tener 25 años.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿La conoces?

:::Inu-No::: Si, de hecho fue Kaoru quien se la recomendó a Naraku, según le entendí Shiori es la hija de una de las mejores amiga de ella en Hong Kong.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces debe de ser buena, uno para que Naraku la haya aceptada y dos para tu esposa la hubiese recomendado.

:::Inuyasha::: ¿Podría continuar? –Preguntó molesto al ver como su padre y su hermano divagaban en la conversación, su padre le dio autorización de seguir usando un gesto de su mano luego de servirse lo que restaba de la 4a botella para pedir la 5a– Como decía, estando en nuestra gira en Inglaterra me enteré de algo –Ambos estaban impacientes– Kikyo tenía una hija... Ella tiene 7 años de edad –Soltó sin más un secreto que al parecer había guardado bien su ex amor-

Inu-No soltó su copa dejándola caer en la mesa derramando lo que restaba del vital líquido, dos de los meseros del lugar se acercaron para cambiar rápidamente el mantel y colocar una nueva copa y que pudieran continuar con la 5a botella.

Una vez más los temores de Inu-No se incrementaban, definitivamente sus hijos ¡Eran una caja de sorpresa!


	85. Una Fácil propuesta

Finalmente vengo con el capitulo, después de buscarlo y buscarlo finalmente ¡lo encontré! Mi editora, mi querida Hekate ama, ya me lo había corregido hace un buen, pero de repente entre tanto correo, lo perdí... Y_Y pero ya lo recuperé.

Gracias a mi querida amiga **Miyandy** por continuar en esta gran tarea que tenemos, a **Tasu Uraranich** quien me anima tanto e inclusive hasta por MP, **Sasunaka doki** porque me animas también tanto a continuar y espero que si me quitan de aquí pues vemos a donde nos vamos, **Faby sama**! Si tu eres perver yo ya no se que seré, pero gracias por animarme. **Kagome higurashi** gracias por tu comen, hasta a mi me pudo ese comentario de Ayame! Y finalmente a mi querida geme, amiga del alma y editora **Hekate ama** te tardaste pero finalmente llegaste! Jajajaja gracias por apoyarme amiga. Y Naty... Naty ahora si me dejó abandonada...

En fin, el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto, ya lo tengo listo y les doy un spoiler, será puro lemon en vista a las múltiples peticiones de Faby sama... jajajaja así que si a alguien le ofende, les recomiendo no leerlo, no se perderán de mucho, así que no se preocupen.

Así que espero sus comentarios... si? Eso me ayuda a continuar...

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon.

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 85  
::::::UNA FÁCIL PROPUESTA::::::**

Después de la confesión de Inuyasha, una vez más los temores de Inu-No se incrementaban, definitivamente sus hijos ¡eran una caja de sorpresa!

:::Inu-No::: ¿Tú también Inuyasha? –preguntó con decepción y odio en sus palabras, de alguna forma había podido lidiar con lo de Hakudoshi, pero ¡¿Enfrentar nuevamente otro nieto no reconocido? No creía estar preparado para eso otra vez.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vaya, vaya, una niña de 7 años.

:::Inuyasha::: Dejen de hacerse ilusiones, porque aunque ustedes lo deseen para bien o para mal la niña no es mía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Entonces?

:::Inuyasha::: Al parecer Kikyo la mantuvo en secreto inclusive de su querida y amada prima Tonks y no se a quien más le habrá dicho algo al respecto.

:::Inu-No::: ¿No crees que es demasiado difícil de mantener en secreto a alguien durante tiempo?

:::Inuyasha::: Tal vez no en este caso, al parecer desde casi recién nacida la dejó en un colegio privado de interna, para sus vacaciones siempre iba a visitarla, pero en realidad la niña nunca ha visitado el mundo exterior, no conocer más que las paredes de ese colegio en donde ha crecido, exceptuando las veces en que las sacaban de excursiones, las cuales según me contaron fueron muy pocas.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Una madre ejemplar! –dijo con sarcasmo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa.

:::Inu-No::: Sesshoumaru, no está bien hablar mal de los muertos.

:::Inuyasha::: Bueno, no es que pueda debatir ese comentario, pero creo es algo que nos corresponde juzgar –trató de defenderla todo lo que pudo–. La cosa es que después de casi 3 meses de la muerte de Kikyo y que los superiores no pudieron contactarla para cobrar la respectiva colegiatura, decidieron llamar a Tonks, quien estaba como contacto de emergencia en caso de no poder establecer ninguna conexión con Kikyo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Supongo que como era su prima favorita la dejó como contacto de emergencia.

:::Inuyasha::: Así es y luego después de meditarlo durante varios días Tonks decidió contármelo –hizo una pausa tratando de recordar lo ocurrido–. Al principio justo como ustedes, yo también pensé que la niña era mía, era difícil poder saber si lo era o no especialmente porque se parece demasiado a Kikyo, así que decidí que nos hicieran una prueba de paternidad, luego de un par de días me dieron el resultado, el cual fue negativo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces si no eres el padre, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?

:::Inuyasha::: Después de pensarlo quise comentárselos a ustedes, especialmente porque desde ese día decidí tomarme la atribución de costear sus gastos de colegiatura, pero como comprenderán ella no podrá vivir el resto de vida como una huérfana allí, por lo que los directores están considerando trasladarla a un Orfanato... no creo que esa decisión sea la mejor, pero no puedo hacer nada ya que no soy ningún tutor o algo parecido.

:::Inu-No::: Si estás intentando hacer lo que pienso, solo te diré que eso no te corresponde Inuyasha, además tener un hijo no es así de fácil como crees, aunque ustedes dos puedan pensar que lo es, con una responsabilidad de ese tamaño no podrás irte meses de gira y dejarla tirada sin un padre responsable que se pueda hacer cargo de ella, por lo menos no si quieres intentar hacer algo mejor de lo que estaba haciendo Kikyo con esa niña.

:::Inuyasha::: Ya lo sé... Es por eso precisamente que te hice esa pregunta en la mañana.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿A qué te refieres?

:::Inu-No::: Si a Kaoru y a mí nos gustaría adoptar... –repitió desconcertado más que todo para él mismo recordando la petición de su hijo, la cual de hecho había descartado en su cabeza en el momento de escucharla.

:::Inuyasha::: Así es, ¿Podrías considerarlo padre?

:::Inu-No::: No creo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que lo mejor sería que lo consultaras con Kaoru antes de responder esa pregunta –trató de abogar por su hermano–. Hasta donde me recuerdo creo que me dijiste que una adopción en la familia está terminantemente prohibido por las reglas y normas, sin embargo hay excepciones, ¿Qué tal si esta niña no llevara tu apellido y solo se conformara con el de Kaoru? Ó ¿Qué tal se vería que Inuyasha se convirtiera en el padrino de la criatura haciéndose responsable en el caso que ustedes llegasen a faltar? De esa manera ella podría estar en contacto con este idiota sin tener que dar mayor explicación –tanto Inuyasha como Inu-No estaban atónitos por la propuesta de Sesshoumaru, ¿Sería que había bebido de más? En realidad a su hermano menor no le importaba los motivos que tuviera para ayudarlo y exceptuando por el "honorífico" con el que lo trataba se encontraba increíblemente feliz con la propuesta.

Los 3 decidieron terminarse la 7a botella de vino y meditarlo con más calma y libres de alcohol al día siguiente, ya eran las 2 am y el lugar estaba completamente solo. Al darse cuenta de la hora decidieron retirarse cada uno por su lado dejando una cuantiosa propina para cada uno de los que los atendía.

...

Kagome estaba dormida, la noche con su tío y su prima había sido de maravilla, aunque a él no le había parecido en lo absoluto que su prometido la dejara sola especialmente cuando él le solicitaba explícitamente que necesitaba hablar con él.

La noche era un poco calurosa por lo que ella decidía ponerse un camisón rosado casi transparente que le llegaba a arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, tenía flores rojas con ramas verdes para disimular el busto y que éste fuera más sutil. Su sueño era tranquilo y relajado, justo lo que necesitaba después de casi 36 horas en el hospital.

De pronto empezó a sentir como si alguien la acariciara, pero aquello se sentía tan bien que abrió sus ojos poco a poco deseando que no fuese un sueño además aunque estaba un poco asustada por la sensación.

:::Kagome::: ¡Se...ssho...umaoru! –dijo sorprendida abriendo sus ojos y viendo que era su novio el que estaba acariciando su cabello dando pequeños besos en su cuello.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues si no es a mí a quien esperas en horas de la madrugada... entonces debería empezar a preocuparme... –expresó divertido continuando con las caricias en sus muslos mientras se encargaba de darle pequeños besos y lamidas en su cuello para bajar hasta su pecho sin tocar sus senos.

:::Kagome::: Claro... que no hay nadie más... pero tu visita me sorprende... –reprochó empezando a sentir como su voz se quebraba por las caricias.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues no debería... –respondió para subir sus manos por sus muslos y llegar hasta su entrepierna–, pero... si te molesta... podría pensar... en irme a nuestra casa... yo solo...

:::Kagome::: Como tú desees... –aceptó con una pícara sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano hasta la entrepierna del peliplata y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro que se sentía por encima de su pantalón.

La pelinegra sintió el olor a licor en su aliento, pero era algo que inclusive la embriagaba y la incitaba a más.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru se colaron por debajo de su camisón llegando por encima de su ropa interior acariciándola gentilmente logrando que ella gimiera solo un poco, sin embargo Kagome tampoco se dejaría que solo ella disfrutara así que deslizó más su mano la cual caía segundos anteriores para bajar el zipper de su pantalón y colar su mano llegando hasta su miembro el cual comenzaba a despertarse y ¡De qué manera!

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo en el instante en que ella comenzaba a masturbarlo, los dos empezaban a mojarse.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Te... amo Kagome... –gimió susurrándole a su oído estremeciéndose con la sensación de la mano de su prometida, lo hacía tan bien que sentía que podía terminar en ese instante, pero ¡no! eso iba en contra de su orgullo.

Se separó de ella bruscamente para quitarse la ropa mientras Kagome hacía lo mismo y quedar en iguales proporciones. Ambos jadeaban deseando el cuerpo que tenían enfrente, pero fue Sesshoumaru quien tomó la iniciativa al acercarse quedamente para tocar sus senos. Un nuevo gemido invadió la habitación, sus manos conocían el camino aunque estuviese demasiado oscuro, sabía a la perfección que lugar tocar para que ella disfrutara, fue entonces como Kagome sintió que él era el único que la conocía por completo, sus temores, sus gustos, sus preferencias... Cada zona erógena de su cuerpo e inclusive de su mente, Sesshoumaru la conocía.

Abrió sus piernas para darle el permiso que tanto buscaba, la espera era interminable para él pero el hecho que aún buscara aprobación de parte de su novia lo excitaba aún más, si eso era posible.

Introdujo primero un dedo en su interior, previamente mojado con su propia saliva mientras no dejaba de lamer sus senos enfocándose en su pezón derecho el cual estaba perfectamente erecto por él. Su interior era tan cálido y placentero que lograba que él gimiera tanto como ella.

Alternaba sus manos en su espalda y su cabellera para poderse aferrar a algo y que su alma no saliera de su cuerpo luego de tanto placer.

:::Kagome::: Sesshou...maru... hazlo... –suplicó en su oído con dificultad tras una pequeña mordida en su pezón mientras él introducía un dedo adicional.

La petición no se hizo esperar, él estaba más que listo para irrumpir en ella y eso fue lo que hizo. Un gemido de placer los envolvió, las paredes de ella lo acogían dándole la bienvenida una vez más, no es que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo pero cada vez empezaban a disfrutarlo más.

Comenzó a embestirla suavemente mientras besaba su cuello y ella enrollaba sus piernas en sus caderas para profundizar su movimiento. Kagome sentía como él llegaba a profundidades que nunca antes sentía, sus entrañas ardían de deseo por él, su olor, la forma en que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel la volvían loca de placer. Se colocó encima de él controlando ahora las embestidas las cuales trataba de hacer de forma más rápida y desesperada, él por su parte tomaba sus caderas para ayudarla en su movimiento.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, jadeantes y desesperados llegaron al orgasmo con un grito pronunciando su nombre. Por un momento Kagome pensó que una vez más sus vecinos se quejarían de los alborotos que ella causaba en su apartamento, pero luego aquel pensamiento se disipó al recordar que esa noche sería su última.

Eran alrededor de las 3.30 am, ambos estaban desnudos debajo de las sábanas grises de satín de la alcoba, Sesshoumaru se corrió un poco junto a ella abrazándola por completo al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de sus senos. Aquello se sentía increíblemente reconfortante, su piel era suave y su olor exquisito, podía vivir embriagado para siempre sin necesitar rehabilitación de aquella droga, que al contrario, le hacía tanto bien. Vio como a un lado de la cama, en su mesa de noche estaba la caja y la sortija de compromiso en ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Antes de ir a la cena con mi padre, fui a ver a Naraku... –soltó sin más, ella empezaba a quedarse dormida en aquella cómoda posición, ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer a colación un tema que involucraba a su tío cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos luego de una magnifica sesión de sexo.

:::Kagome::: ¿Si? –continuó la conversación tratando de ignorarlo y sentir como entraba en el paraíso con Morfeo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y a pesar que no está feliz con nuestra nueva unión pero se muestra positivo... –hizo una pausa dándole pequeños besos en su cuello–. Lo que me hizo pensar que tiene razón, si hubiese tenido una hermana no me gustaría que pasara exactamente por todo lo que hemos tenido que atravesar –ella asintió e hizo una mueca tratando de hacerle entender que el sueño la dominaba–. Sé que aún no tenemos una fecha programada y que no está dentro de nuestros planes, pero... ¿Por qué no nos casamos el día de mañana? –si tenía algún vestigio de sueño, Sesshoumaru se encargaba de disiparlo por completo, se sentó tomando la sábana para cubrir sus senos, no es que tuviera vergüenza con él, pero algo de pudor le quedaba aún en su cabeza.

:::Kagome::: Pe...pero... ¿qué... estás diciendo? –preguntó confundida mientras su corazón parecía que iba a darle un paro.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que a pesar que no podamos casarnos mañana por la Iglesia, lo podemos hacer por lo civil, el ayuntamiento está abierto o yo puedo conseguir que uno de mis amigos abogados lo oficie, tú tienes libre y yo puedo pedirlo también, de esa manera no solamente viviríamos juntos, sino que estaríamos legalmente casados, y con ello podría empezar más fácilmente los trámites para nombrarte la madre de Hakudoshi –hablaba con tanta facilidad como si estuviera comentando un programa de televisión, sin embargo la cabeza de Kagome daba tantas vueltas que sentía que en cualquier momento sus nervios la traicionarían obligándola a regresar todo lo comido en la cena con su tío.

:::Kagome::: ¿Estás... hablando en serio? –volvió a preguntar desconcertada al mismo tiempo que encendía las luces de su habitación para darse cuenta que aquello era real y no un producto de su imaginación o un bello sueño.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... –expresó él con ternura sentándose a un lado suyo dejando caer la sábana para descubrir sus bien cuidados pectorales–, no sé qué pasa por la mente de tu tío y por la de mi padre, yo _solo sé que te amo_ y que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y, si estamos dispuestos a hacer esto, quiero hacerlo bien desde el principio –aceptó mientras tomaba el anillo de la pequeña caja y se lo volvía a colocar en su anular izquierdo–. ¿Entonces, que dices? –una pequeña sonrisa disfrazada relució en su pequeña boca, mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar la felicidad que le embargaba no solo su corazón sino su cuerpo entero.

:::Kagome::: Si... ya te lo había dicho antes pero te lo recalco ahora también, deseo casarme contigo y formar una familia, así que... si... vamos a casarnos el día de mañana –aceptó mientras volvían a abrazarse para darse un apasionado beso induciendo a algo más

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo siento amor... pero tendrá que esperar a que estemos casados... –dijo sonriente para darle un beso en la sien e irse del apartamento de su novia.

Aquella madrugada el corazón de Kagome latía tan rápido que competía con su cabeza logrando una combinación explosiva no muy adecuada para las 4 de la madrugada. Decidió levantarse y volver a revisar todo su equipaje, ¿Qué dejaría? ¿Qué estaba olvidando? Tenía esa sensación que todas las mujeres sienten al emprender un viaje, si tan solo hubiese sido honesta con ella misma la respuesta era fácil de encontrar: ¡simplemente se encontraba nerviosa!

...

La mudanza llegaba exactamente a las 8 am y aprovechando que aún le quedaba algo de comida en su nevera y el tiempo de sobra que tenía, Kagome preparaba unos pequeños emparedados de queso derretido y jugo de naranja, suficiente para agradecerles que hicieran el trabajo por el que se les pagaba, pero ¡Qué importaba lo que esos extraños pensaran! Ella se sentía feliz, radiante, como si un sol alumbrara todo su porvenir y apartara todas las nubes y las tormentas, estaba a punto de emprender un camino del que no tenía idea pero que le entusiasmaba más que cualquier otro.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Cómo estás? –llamaba temprano a su celular para asegurarse que todo se encontraba bien con la mudanza.

:::Kagome::: Todo viento en popa... –aceptó sonriente y aunque él no la pudiese ver, lo sabía a la perfección.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Cuando llegues a la casa Abigail estará en ella para que pueda ayudarte con el traslado –Abi era una mujer de 35 años que se encargaría de los quehaceres de la casa; con el traslado de Kagome, la llegada de Hakudoshi y teniendo en cuenta que la casa era inmensa sería imposible para los tres estar solos, por lo que Kaoru, la madre de Rin, les había ayudado a contratar a todo el personal necesario.

:::Kagome::: No era necesario, hubiese podido empezar en tres días más como lo teníamos planificado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes Kagome –aunque ella no lo pudiese notar, pero él estaba nervioso también, su cabeza no había parado de dar vueltas desde que regresaba del apartamento de ella, en un par de horas estarían casados legalmente, eso significaba que ahora si era lo definitivo–. Por cierto, no pude posponer una cirugía que tengo el día de hoy, en treinta minutos entraré a la sala así que no podré responder mi celular.

:::Kagome::: No hay problema, la responsabilidad es primero.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Puedes acomodar las cosas como gustes, solamente hay una habitación que me gustaría que dejaras, es la última del pasillo a la izquierda, ya veremos qué podemos hacer con ella después –ella asintió y aunque la 2ª planta tenía más de 8 habitaciones si nunca le hubiese dicho nada su curiosidad no le habría embargado.

...

Ayame se sentía mejor ese día, el descanso y una noche de sueño era completamente reparador en ella. Kouga ganaba lo suficientemente bien, por lo que le proponía que redujera sus horas de trabajo mientras estuviese embarazada, de lo contrario lo único que ganaría era más permisos en el trabajo y por consiguiente reduciendo horas. Esa misma mañana habló con el Dr. Inu-No quien aceptaba darle un permiso especial de 1 año, continuaría siendo la jefa del departamento pero reduciendo sus horas clínicas y aumentando las administrativas.

Ese día iba inusualmente lento en el hospital, lo que les permitía tomar su tan anhelado almuerzo en la cafetería.

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Esta noche te quedarás en mi casa? –preguntó curioso mientras ella comía una ensalada leyendo un libro de neonatología.

:::Mary::: No... de hecho... aún siento un poco de vergüenza con tu hermano...

:::Bankotsu::: No te preocupes, él se quedará en donde Rin esta noche.

:::Mary::: Quieres decir que... ¿él y Rin...? –preguntó increíblemente curiosa, no era que le interesara saber la vida sexual de su cuñado, pero sabía a la perfección que Rin era la inmaculada que se había conservado tanto tiempo.

:::Bankotsu::: En realidad, no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia, además no es algo que le haya preguntado –aceptó con honestidad tomando un jugo de cartón recostándose en su silla.

:::Rin::: Si quieren preguntar algo, pueden hacerlo con toda sinceridad –apareció de la nada llevando una bandeja con su comida y sentándose a un lado de Mary.

:::Mary::: Yo.. eh... bueno... yo solo... –susurró nerviosa.

:::Bankotsu::: Entonces, ¿Ya lo hicieron o no? –preguntó directamente para luego sentir como recibía un fuerte coscorrón.

:::Suikotsu::: Si nuestra madre te escuchara hablar estoy seguro que le provocarías un derrame –suscitó molesto ante la indiscreción de su hermano menor.

:::Bankotsu::: Rin dijo que podíamos preguntar y eso hice... –afirmó de manera inocente.

:::Kouga::: ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó curioso el pelinegro integrándose al grupo.

:::Bankotsu::: Solo queremos saber si Rin y Bankotsu ya se acostaron –Mary se sonrojó dándole un pequeño golpe en el peroné a su novio, provocando una divertida mueca en su rostro.

:::Kouga::: ¿Y entonces? –interrogó curioso buscando la respuesta que todo el grupo deseaba.

:::Suikotsu::: Pues no creo que sea algo que les interese –aseguró molesto tratando de disfrutar sus alimentos.

:::Mary::: Perdonen... –se disculpó sonrojada levantándose bruscamente colocando su libro debajo de su brazo–... pero creo que me están buscando otros residentes.

:::Kouga::: Ya ves Rin, eso pasa cuando no eres sincera.

:::Rin::: Ustedes chicos, son insoportables y estoy segura que la linda Mary algún día se dará cuenta de ello y te dejará como un trapo viejo Bankotsu –sentenció molesta sin dejar de comer la ensalada no tan apetitosa que llevaba.

:::Bankotsu::: Lo dudo, además nuestra relación en la cama está mejor que nunca, ella simplemente es fantástica, justo la otra noche...

:::Suikotsu::: ¡PARA! –exigió sumamente molesto su hermano mayor logrando una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Kouga–. ¡Rin! Retirémonos de aquí, tal vez podemos encontrar otra mesa en donde almorcemos con verdaderos adultos –ella sonrió, en algunas ocasiones era divertido molestarlo de aquella manera, pero no quería importunarlo más, no ese almuerzo.

:::Rin::: Y para que lo sepan... –se dirigió a los demás generando un poco de expectación–... Suikotsu y yo... no nos encontramos en el mismo lugar que empezamos, ahora estamos mejor –aceptó de manera pícara que no pudo disimular, Kouga y Bankotsu se echaron a reír.

...

Eran casi las 3 pm, Kagome estaba hecha un desastre, su cabello mal recogido en un moño, sucia de manos y cara, completamente sudada y con sus pies que eran un desastre, ¿Cómo es que podía sobrevivir 36 a 72 horas en el hospital y menos de 8 en la casa casi la mataban? Sin duda, eso era un misterio sin resolver.

:::Kagome::: Abi, ¿Podrías hacernos algo de comer por favor? Siento que podría caer desmayada –Pidió de manera amable mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones, no sin antes colocar una manta sobre el para no estropearlo.

:::Abi::: Claro Sra. Kagome, no hay problema –aceptó cortésmente.

En casi 7 horas ni un solo minuto había pensado en Sesshoumaru, Hakudoshi y sobre todo la boda... si, ¡La boda! Su corazón dio un salto una vez más, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, justo en ese instante aparecía Abi con un pequeño snack, un emparedado de carne con salsa BBQ y una pequeña ensalada de papas a un lado, lo probó y trató de olvidarse de todo, cosa que le fue perfectamente fácil, la comida era tan exquisita que simplemente la relajaba, de seguir viviendo así aumentaría 25 kilos y la sacarían rebotando por la puerta.

Se divirtió con aquel pensamiento y sobre todo con la imagen que su cerebro le proyectaba, pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba, relajarse. Decidió ir a darse una larga ducha quedándose dormida en la tina de baño durante 15 minutos y luego de otros 15 alguien llamaba a la puerta.

:::Abi::: Sra. Kagome, la busca el peluquero y la Sra. Kaoru –anunció, Kagome no dejaba de estar sorprendida, ¿Por qué estaría allí Kaoru y su peluquero? Trato de salir lo más rápido que pudo buscando una de sus batas rosadas colocándose ropa interior.

:::Kagome::: Kaoru, ¡Buenas tardes! –saludó sorprendida a la visita que estaba acomodada en el salón principal esperando su llegada–. No sabía que vendría, de haberlo hecho hubiese estado preparada y no en estas fachas –aceptó avergonzada.

:::Kaoru::: No te preocupes, es justo lo que necesitaba, recién bañada y relajada ahora Julian podrá hacerse cargo de tu cabellera, en unos momentos dos asistentes vendrán para hacerte el manicure y el pedicure.

:::Kagome::: Pe...pero... y ¿Por qué todo esto?

:::Kaoru::: Hoy será un gran día para ti y para Sesshoumaru, Kagome, y estoy segura que no querrás recordar esto solo como un día más... así que por favor, déjame consentirte ¿si? Así lucirás más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

Kagome aceptó sonriente, era obvio que Sesshoumaru le diría a su padre y éste a su vez a su esposa, lo que le hacía pensar, en ningún momento se tomaba el tiempo para hablarle y comunicarle su decisión a su tío, su rostro palideció, una vez más lo dejaba fuera de su mundo y sería comprensible si esta vez se enojara con ella.

Intentó hablarle pero le fue imposible controlarlo. Julian y sus dos asistentes la embellecían sin que se viese exagerada. Dos horas después casi llegando a las 6 ella estaba completamente lista. Kaoru entraba a la habitación deleitándose con su belleza natural.

:::Kaoru::: Kagome... estás... bellísima...

:::Kagome::: ¿Lo cree? –preguntó avergonzada.

:::Kaoru::: Por supuesto que si, pero... solo hay algo que no cuadra en esta imagen... Tu ropa... no creo que sea correcto que salgas en bata –aceptó sonriente.

:::Kagome::: Pues claro que no –negó sonriente y divertida–. De hecho no tengo muchos trajes de gala, solo el que utilicé para la fiesta de la empresa de mi tío en navidad, creo que ese podría estar bien...

:::Kaoru::: ¿Un vestido usado para el día de tu boda?

:::Kagome::: Bueno, no es que hubiese tenido tiempo el día de hoy, pero para la boda en la Iglesia si me prepararé mejor.

:::Kaoru::: Ven, vamos –le dijo tomándola de la mano guiándola por el pasillo. Kagome se percató que iba directamente a la habitación que Sesshoumaru le indicara en la mañana que no tocara, pero ahora lo comprendía todo, quizás allí le tenía una sorpresa. Kaoru sacó una pequeña llave de la bolsa de su falda y la introdujo en el cerrojo quitando de esa manera el candado que les impedía la entrada–. No se si te gustará... pero... hicimos nuestro mejor intento a pesar que aún eran las 7 de la mañana –Aceptó mientras pasaba y encontraba un traje de falda y chaqueta en color perla Christian Dior.

Kagome no supo que decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas obteniendo un regaño de parte de Kaoru al decirle que su maquillaje se correría y que tenía que estar perfecta. El traje no era su estilo ya que parecía ser para una persona mayor, pero el hecho que Sesshoumaru y la esposa de su padre irrumpieran en una tienda con diseños exclusivos del increíble diseñador la llenaba de felicidad que no podía rechazarlo.

Justo estaba terminándose de vestir cuando Kaoru recibía una llamada para luego Kagome recibir otra también en su propio celular.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Lista? –preguntó con su voz endemoniadamente varonil la cual lograba que las piernas de Kagome temblaran más de lo normal.

:::Kagome::: Desde siempre... ¿y tú, listo?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Desde la primera vez que empezamos a salir.

:::Kagome::: Oye Sesshoumaru, gracias por el vestido...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Kaoru te lo enseñó o lo viste antes?

:::Kagome::: Ella me llevó hasta la habitación 'prohibida' y luego me lo dio –aceptó sonriente.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Estás segura que podrás manejar con ese traje? ¿No quieres que pase por ti?

:::Kagome::: No, no te preocupes, puedo manejar a la perfección, además recuerda lo que dicen: 'es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda' –sonrió–, aunque por hoy voy a tener que omitir que también hayas visto mi vestido, supondremos que eso es válido solo para la boda religiosa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pues si deseaba que fuese una sorpresa no había otra manera, además la suerte uno se la forja, pero bien, será un punto a discutir en otra ocasión ¿Tienes la dirección del abogado? –ella confirmó con un simple 'si'–. OK, él nos esperará hasta las 8 pm, así que todavía tenemos tiempo, yo sigo en el hospital pero salgo en 15 minutos, solamente ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

:::Kagome::: El que desees.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lleva a Kaoru a la casa de mi padre por favor, él todavía se encuentra aquí y Rin acaba de entrar a una cirugía de emergencia, por lo que será imposible que alguien la llegue a recoger y después de como ella se a comportado con nosotros creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer.

::::Kagome::: No te preocupes, de hecho le iba a ofrecer llevarla, después de todo me queda en el camino.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Gracias Kagome, entonces, nos vemos en 1 hora –se despidió rápidamente para prepararse, el tráfico a esa hora sería imposible y justo ese era el tiempo que le tomaría a Kagome en llegar a la casa de su padre.

Tomó su cartera y metió los documentos personales necesarios para que el matrimonio se pudiese oficiar. Abi le había preparado un pequeño bouquet con rosas rojas y blancas que encontraba en el jardín, Kagome no podía sentirse más emocionada, en realidad... se estaba dirigiendo a su boda...

Intentó una vez más llamarle a su tío, pero fue inútil. A lo mejor continuaba en alguna reunión y le era imposible responder. Hizo lo que no deseaba y lo que se había negado a hacer durante todo el día, dejarle un mensaje.

:::Kagome::: Hola tío, perdona no habértelo dicho antes, pero... bueno, tú tienes la culpa ¿no? He intentado hablarte todo el día pero siempre estás ocupado... pero bueno... esa es tu vida ¿no? –suspiró, nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa por hablar con él–. Sé que esto tendría que estar pasando de otra manera... pero... bueno, no es que haya mucho que pensar, es decir, claro que lo he pensado pero...

:::Kaoru::: ¿Kagome? Ya estoy lista y si no nos apuramos no podrás llegar a tiempo a la casa del abogado –expresó Kaoru quien la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, obligándola a dejar de manera más rápida su mensaje en el contestador de voz del celular de su tío.

:::Kagome::: Ya voy, solo un minuto más Kaoru por favor –suplicó tapando el auricular–... bueno, como te decía, sé que es difícil, pero a la vez es fácil, mi vida ha cambiado y esta noche lo hará para siempre... me hubiese gustado tenerte conmigo pero eso será para la grande, ¿si? Es cierto... –sonrió dejando salir una pequeña carcajada–, no te lo he dicho aun, esta noche me casaré con Sesshoumaru por lo civil, así que ya no viviremos como 'animalitos' como me dijiste, dentro d horas estaremos casados... ¿ya lo dije verdad? –suspiró una vez más–. Te quiero tío... –terminó para luego colgar.

Ambas se subieron al coche de la pelinegra, Kaoru intentó lograr algún tipo de conversación durante todo el trayecto pero Kagome no hacía nada más que responder con monosílabos, estaba segura que de responder una frase completa vomitaría en ese instante arruinando el traje y todo lo demás.

:::Kaoru::: No tienes porque sentirte tan nerviosa Kagome, aunque a la vez no te preocupes, es de lo más natural.

:::Kagome:::: Aja...

:::Kaoru::: Además, te lo aseguro, cuando veas a Sesshoumaru todos tus nervios y esas 'mariposas' que revolotean tu estómago desaparecerán en un segundo.

:::Kagome::: Eso espero...

Respiró hondo por enésima vez, pero sabía que Kaoru tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta estaba en la entrada de la gran mansión de los Taisho. Rodeó la entrada pasando por los jardines hasta llegar a la principal de la mansión, Kaoru se bajó mientras Kagome se despedía.

:::Kaoru::: ¿Todavía tienes tiempecito Kagome? –miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún si el tráfico estaba pesado todavía le quedaban por lo menos 20 minutos de ventaja.

:::Kagome::: Claro... de todos modos la novia siempre llega tarde, ¿verdad?

:::Kaoru::: Una tradición y casi una obligación –sonrió–. Solo será un segundo, con ese atuendo te quedará perfecto un collar de perlas que Inu me acaba de regalar.

:::Kagome::: Pero... yo... no podría aceptar algo así... –rechazó aún estando adentro del coche.

:::Kaoru::: Bueno, no es que te lo estoy regalando –aceptó un poco avergonzada–, solo te lo estoy prestando para la ocasión.

:::Kagome::: Siendo así, entonces... estaría bien.

Dejó su coche a un lado de las escalinatas que conducían a la gran entrada principal. Muchos recuerdos se le venían a la memoria al entrar a la mansión, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y muchos conflictos pero con un buen desenlace.

:::Kaoru::: Oye Kagome, perdóname ¿si? –se detuvo antes de abrir la entrada principal.

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué? Si esta tarde lo único que ha hecho ha sido ayudarme.

:::Kaoru::: No, no es por eso... –aceptó sonriente al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta–, sino que por esto... –Kagome quedó maravillada.

El salón principal de la mansión estaba adornado con rosas y azucenas blancas por doquier, todos su amigos estaban allí incluyendo a su tío y a Kanna quien lucía un divino vestido rosa pálido digno de un concurso de belleza para niños, al final del salón estaba adecuada una mesa larga con manteles blancos y un abogado detrás de ella, a pesar que nada era ostentoso todo era elegante y con el gusto de Kaoru. Naraku salió a recibir a su sobrina dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

:::Naraku::: Perdona que no te haya respondido en todo el día hija, pero ayer en la noche antes de vernos Sesshoumaru fue al hotel específicamente a hablar conmigo y pedirme tu mano para casarse contigo el día de hoy, quería que todo fuese sencillo pero a la vez inmemorable y hermoso, por eso me confabulé con él para que su plan diera resultado.

:::Kaoru::: Lo siento si la decoración no es de tu total agrado Kagome, como era una sorpresa Sesshoumaru insistió en que no te consultara nada así que lo hice a mi gusto... –todos se veían felices, y sobre todo el peliplata que estaba a un lado de la mesa esperando que su novia llegara hasta él.

:::Kagome::: Tío... –sus lágrimas asomaron sin permiso alguno entendiendo que tenía que controlarse para no arruinarlo todo. Dio un profundo y largo suspiro retrayéndolas una vez más–... todo... es perfecto... gracias –aceptó sonriente dándole un abrazo a su tío y luego a Kaoru en agradecimiento.

:::Naraku::: Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo y sujétate de mi brazo porque esta noche será... la noche en que te entregaré oficialmente para que seas muy feliz al lado del hombre que tanto amas.

Sonó al fondo la marcha nupcial, dándose cuenta que Inuyasha tocaba el teclado acompañado de Asuka, Miroku y Sango. Mary, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Rin, Inu-No, Kouga y Ayame la veían caminar por el pequeño pasillo improvisado con pétalos de rosas hasta llegar con Sesshoumaru. Todo el ambiente rebosa de alegría y felicidad.

No pudo evitar recordar la propuesta escondida de Sesshoumaru de 3 semanas atrás. ¡Todo era fantástico!


	86. Propuesta a la luz de luna

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Bueno, hemos llegado a un punto muy importante dentro de la historia, finalmente la boda de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, ¿Cuánto hemos pasado, verdad? Pero antes de continuar con aquella felicidad, necesito desahogarme un poco y dejo mi capítulo (como lo encontré por ahí) TQT (en español y castellano, ¿Trama? ¿Qué Trama?) así que aquí les dejo mi advertencia: este capítulo es un extra nada más, el cual tuvo que haber sucedido entre el 84 y el 85; y de hecho no lo iba a hacer y luego me dije ¿Por qué no? _Es puro lemon, no van a encontrar otra cosa que no sea lemon, así que si alguien se siente ofendido pueden dejarlo de leer, no es algo que les vaya a afectar en la trama si no lo hacen. _

Así que para saciar mi mente pervertida, aquí se les dejo.

¡Mis querida amigas y lectoras! Estoy súper contenta... ya voy en el capitulo 90 y ya empiezo a vislumbrar el final, así que pronto llegaremos... trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo, pero el trabajo me está consumido. **Sasunaka doki** ¿abstenerse? ¿esos dos? Nooo! La que se estaba absteniendo era yo! Jajajaja pero ahora para saciar nuestra mentes dejo este capitulito, si se portan bien todas (dejando sus reviews) esta misma semana dejo el capi 87. **Hekate ama**! Mi querida geme y editora... bueno, este capitulo si es sorpresa para ti porque no lo has visto aún jejejeje espero no te sangren los ojos! Jajaja pobrecita la niña, no se en que mundo estaba cuando escribí eso! Y si... bueno, solo este capitulo y en la otra ya podrás leer la boda... Terry y Susana? En el siguiente capitulo se aclara ese punto. Y gomene... estoy súper atareada porque ya mero tengo vacaciones en la oficina (justo la otra semana tendré 10 días para vagar!).

**Naty**! Uhhh es que no te vi en el capi anterior, por eso me pareció raro. Gracias por siempre estar pendiente amiguita y me alegro que todavía te siga gustando este fic que ya casi está en la recta final, espero que igual este capitulo sea de tu agrado. **Faby sama**, ahhh creo que Sesshou es el ideal! (aunque sea en este fic) siii... la verdad es que como dicen "todo lo bueno tiene que acabar" ahhh que engreída soy! Jajaja y no te creas, si las mereces... y gracias por ese apoyo incondicional me das, este capi va dedicado a ti...

Y bueno, un saludo muy especial a **Orkidea16**, quien luego de 4 exhaustivos días de estar quemándose las pestañas en la compu, en el tablet, en el cel (siiii creo que ya lo sabes, y como lo dices soy una "drama queen") finalmente terminó y sobretodo me dejó su comentario! Gracias por ello, me hubiese gustado leer esos comentarios en el momento en que estabas leyendo pero me alegra que me hayas dejado un súper resumen! Pues si, la verdad es que éste fic tiene 3 años ¡aquí! Aunque en realidad lo empecé en julio del 2007 (WOW! ESTE FIC YA TIENE 5 AÑOS CUMPLIDITOS! O_o) y si, lo que pasó es que después de lo del terremoto, ZAZ que se me va la inspiración y tardé como 8 meses en volver, pero ahora si estoy decidida a TODO! Y gracias otra vez por tu súper comentario... me voy antes que todas me baneen! jajajaja

Recuerden, si me dejan sus comentarios esta semana actualizo y dejo el 87! n_n

Mis notitas: bueno, hay una parte en donde toca hablar otro idioma y a parte de medio masticar el inglés, y decir alguna que otra palabra en japonés estoy segura eso está muy lejos de convertirme en políglota, por lo que para esa parte que menciono utilicé el traductor de google, así que espero no ofender a nadie y no haberme equivocado demasiado.

* * *

**CAPITULO 86  
::::::PROPUESTA A LA LUZ DE LUNA::::::**

A pesar de todo el revuelo de la boda y tanto trabajo en el hospital, Sesshoumaru conseguía que su padre le otorgara una semana de descanso gracias a que su cumpleaños sería esa semana que estaría por comenzar. Aceptó ir con Kagome solo si él pagaba los boletos del viaje, aún a regañadientes Kagome aceptaba con la condición que ella pagaría la estadía, lo que ella no sabía era que él cambiaba el destino además de arreglar el hospedaje que utilizarían durante sus 5 días y 4 noches pagando el 70% en cada uno. Conocía a la perfección a su pelinegra y sabía que eso la molestaría, pero valdría la pena, ya luego la compensaría.

Abordaban el vuelo sin escalas y en primera clase a las 11 pm, era mejor descansar en el avión, así al despertar comenzarían un nuevo día. Las aeromozas los acomodaban en sus amplios asientos para luego ofrecerles una copa de champagne para que se relajaran, cosa que Kagome no tuvo ningún problema en rechazar.

El avión alzó su vuelo sin problema alguno, Sesshourmaru sacaba una mini laptop para revisar ciertos detalles, Kagome sacaba una pequeña revista en donde salía una nueva publicación de su novio sobre cirugías cerebro-vascular.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Bien, todo arreglado –expresó en voz alta cerrando la tapa de su laptop llamando la atención de su novia.

:::Kagome::: ¿Dejaste algo pendiente?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que no, nunca habría tomado estas vacaciones contigo sino estuviera seguro que todo queda claro y en buenas manos en el hospital.

:::Kagome::: Entonces, ¿A que te referías?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Con qué? –preguntó juguetonamente mientras revisaba la hora y veía que todos los pasajeros ya descansaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

:::Kagome::: Con lo que dijiste... –repitió molesta.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No será que te habras quedado dormida por un instante y estabas soñando?

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... –la imitó de manera que sabía que ella se molestaría para luego darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla–. Apaga tu luz y en un par de minutos me alcanzas en el cuarto de baño.

Kagome quedó atónita, no es que fuese tan difícil el predecir que una fantasía sexual de un chico fuese en un avión, pero aún así, si alguien los llegase a encontrar se moriría de vergüenza, aunque lo bueno era que estando a 'no sé cuantas' millas no les podían simplemente pedir: 'bájense por inmorales'. Una pícara sonrisa dibujó su rostro, la sensación de estar en el aire y pensar que el estómago (aunque fuese completamente imposible) estuviese atado a su garganta hizo que se preguntar ¿Qué se sentiría hacer el amor a esa altura?

Miró a todos lados revisando que todos estuviesen dormidos, lo cual así era. Una de las aeromozas pasó revisando a todos los pasajeros y viendo si estaban cómodos, Kagome solamente le brindó una sonrisa cruzando los dedos para que desapareciera del rango de su visión lo más pronto posible.

Al ver que la hermosa chica desaparecía tras una cortina para pasar a la clase comercial del avión se dispuso a colocar el cobertor que le otorgaban y poner su almohada debajo de ella, creando infantilmente el bulto de una persona durmiendo debajo de ella. Caminó con cuidado por los pasillos hasta llegar a los baños de la primera clase, se sintió frustrada al ver como habían 4 de ellos: dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, dudó de continuar con su idea cuando un brazo la haló fuertemente al estrecho compartimiento.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó impaciente, no esperando un segundo más por darle pequeños besos en su cuello rodeando las caderas de la chica con ambas manos.

:::Kagome::: Una aeromoza llegó a ver a todos... los... pasajeros... tuve... que esperar a que se... retirara... –se excusó con dificultad ya que las manos de Sesshoumaru le quitaban cualquier concentración.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esperé demasiado... –objetó mientras tomó la mano de Kagome y se la llevó hasta su pantalón, ella tocó por encima aquel bulto que clamaba por ella y por el cual Sesshoumaru comenzaba a desesperar.

:::Kagome::: Ojalá la espera valga la pena... –susurró lamiendo su oreja mientras buscaba una mejor posición tratando de quedar hincada frente él.

Ambos sonrieron ante la estrechez del cuarto de baño, en realidad inclusive para 1 persona era difícil estar parado y caminar, por lo que la idea de hincarse frente a él y poderlo saborear se desvanecía con el olor encerrado de la esencia de limón del pequeño cuarto.

Sesshoumaru intentó una nueva idea. La tomó de las caderas con fuerza levantándola hacia el lavamanos acariciando sus glúteos con fuerza y desesperación, la idea de tenerla alzada presionando su erección contra su pantalón lo volvía loco.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Adoro tu cuerpo Kagome... –susurró lleno de desesperación tratando de arrancar su ropa, lo cual era imposible de hacer–. Te adoro... a ti...

Ella jadeó sintiendo como sus entrañas la carcomían de desesperación, decidió pararse y quitarse su ropa de una buena vez. Un golpe en la pantorrilla de Sesshoumaru hizo que gimiera, pero ahora de dolor y no de placer.

:::Kagome::: Perdona... –se disculpó completamente avergonzada por el acto, aquella estrechez estaba robándoles toda la lujuria de sus cuerpos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes –aseguró a pesar que el dolor punzaba fuertemente.

Finalmente Kagome lograba quitarse su pantalón y de una sola vez su ropa interior, mientras él bajaba también el propio. La subió nuevamente en el lavamanos introduciéndose en ella suavemente, ella gimió al sentir aquella presión arañando su espalda que estaba siendo protegida por su camisa. Enrolló sus piernas en su cintura alentándolo a entrar más en ella y que sus embistes se convirtieran en lagunas de placer.

:::Kagome::: Te amo... –susurró en su oído logrando que él la embistiera más fuerte.

En realidad cada vez que él entraba en ella a esa altura, ella sentía que algo apretaba su estómago dándole más placer del que jamás había pensado. Por su parte él también tenía la sensación de algo diferente, quizás era el avión o tal vez se debía a estar cumpliendo una de sus fantasías con la mujer de su vida.

Minutos después sorprendentemente ambos llegaban al orgasmo sin previo aviso. Una pequeña preocupación invadió su corazón pero no dejaría que aquello arruinara el momento con Kagome.

:::Kagome::: No... no... te preocupes... no estoy... en mis días de ovulación... –aceptó jadeante al tener también aquella sensación, nunca antes habían sido descuidados y lo conocía tan bien que podía leer que por su mente pasaba esa gran interrogante ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo adentro?.

Ambos sonrieron, como médicos sabían que nada podía pasar después de ciertos días, 'aquella área gris en donde se está seguro o no'. Con dificultad volvieron a colocarse sus pantalones. Primero salió ella viendo de un lado a otro quien pudiese detectarla luego de su encuentro secreto, Sesshoumaru la precedió 15 segundos después sin ni siquiera ver a un lado. Era imposible que alguien le dijera algo si era uno de los accionistas de aquella aerolínea, por lo que nadie se atrevería a reclamarle por nada, cosa que le explicó a Kagome al regresar a su asiento recibiendo un fuerte reclamo.

Horas después, al amanecer, el avión aterrizaba sin problema alguno. Las azafatas les deseaban unas felices vacaciones mientras esperaban que el capitán saliera de la cabina para estrechar la mano del peliplata, de alguna manera a Kagome todo le parecía irreal y por un momento se sintió una mujer corriente al lado de una estrella de cine.

Al llegar al aeropuerto todo le parecía increíblemente raro, finalmente se daba cuenta que no era Francia en donde se encontraba, sino que Italia, para Sesshoumaru era una fortuna que su pelinegra fuese completamente despistada.

:::Kagome::: Pero... ¿Cómo pudiste Sesshoumaru? ¡Dijiste que iríamos a Paris! –él sonrió.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Recién te vas dando cuenta? –preguntó con sarcasmo riéndose quedamente.

:::Kagome::: Bueno... yo... pues no me dejaste escuchar a la azafata... –se excusó, él la abrazó dándole un romántico beso en su mejilla.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Mejor deja tu preocupación a un lado y vamos a nuestra primera reservación, lo importante es que podamos estar juntos, el lugar al final de cuenta no importa demasiado.

:::Kagome::: Y si no importa, ¿Por qué lo cambiaste? –no estaba molesta, al contrario se sentía feliz porque él pudiera seguirla sorprendiendo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque París resulta lo más trillado que una pareja de enamorados pueda hacer –aceptó con remordimiento volteando su vista al contrario del de ella–, podemos ir allá en otra ocasión...

Ella no podía negar que el cambio le agradaba más de lo que pensaba. Subieron a un coche el cual Sesshoumaru rentaba con anticipación.

Eran alrededor de las 2 pm, por lo que lo primero en su agenda era irse a registrar a un pequeño y lujoso hostal en los suburbios de la ciudad, uno que parecía estar rodeado de montañas y romanticismo natural en el aire, uno administrado por su dueña del cual Kagome estaba segura que la casa tenía muchos más años que la vieja.

:::Dueña::: ¡Buon pomeriggio signore e signora! –en ese instante Kagome se percató de un grave error, el salir de su ciudad natal le recordaba que los idiomas no eran su fuerte, aquella señora de avanzada edad, baja estatura y pasada de peso, quien parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas representando a una típica abuela que horneaba galletas y servía té al mismo tiempo que contaba cuentos e historias, parecía que no hablaba su mismo idioma y ¿ahora qué? ¿Empezarían a hablar por señas o rogaría porque se encontrara un traductor cerca?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Buon pomeriggio signora Cachaciu, abbiamo ottenuto per il numero camera #6 –habló sin ningún problema el peliplata empezando a entablar una gran conversación con la señora, Kagome en ese instante no lo sabía pero Sesshoumaru al ser educado en una familia de gran prestigio como los Taisho el italiano era uno de los idiomas que dominaba a la perfección, por lo que por ese lado no tendrían problema alguno.

Según lo que el peliplata le comentaba al subir las escaleras llevando su propio equipaje, aquella posada era altamente recomendada por su padre por encima de un hotel de 5 estrellas. Kagome no dudó ni un momento de la habilidad de Sesshoumaru de reconocer a simple vista que aquel lugar sería increíble.

La Sra. Cachaciu, la dueña de la posada, les entregaba las llaves de la habitación esperando que su 'luna de miel' fuese lo más placentera posible.

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué dijiste que estamos de luna de miel? –preguntó apenada al ver como toda la habitación estaba rodeada de arreglos florales caseros con rosas rojas y un corazón hecho de los mismos pétalos encima de la cama.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque pensé que sería vergonzoso para ti el decir que estamos aquí para pasar nuestro mejor sexo de toda nuestra historia –ella se sonrojó.

:::Kagome::: ¡NO DIGAS ESO SESSHOUMARU! –reclamó cubierta de un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, claro que era cierto, pero no era para que lo dijera en voz alta, él sonrió.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo mejor es darnos un baño para relajarnos y soportar hasta la noche, recuerda que debemos de luchar contra el sueño, sino estaremos despiertos a las 2 am y dormidos a las 5 pm.

Kagome sabía a la perfección que el 'jet lag' era demasiado traicionero, especialmente con 7 horas de diferencia, a las 3 pm en realidad eran las 10 de la noche en Japón, hora en que se estaría preparando normalmente para dormir de no tener algún turno. Aceptó gustosa la invitación de irse a dar un baño. Al entrar al cuarto la misma imagen que la habitación principal se extendía, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de floreros con rosas rojas por doquier brindándole una increíble fragancia natural.

Sesshoumaru yacía desnudo adentro de la tina que empezaba a llenarse invitando a Kagome a entrar también.

:::Kagome::: ¿No te cansas? –preguntó algo preocupada recordando su sesión de la madrugada en el avión.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿De ti? Nunca... –aseguró logrando que ella se sonrojara.

Comenzó a desvestirse dejando su ropa tirada en el suelo entre la habitación y el cuarto de baño. Ambos entraron en la redonda y amplia tina de baño la cual había sido aromatizada con sales especiales y burbujas. Él la llenó de un jabón líquido con olor a vainilla que se encontraba entre los artículos de baño del cuarto. Comenzó a restregar su espalda y sus senos de manera sensual para luego continuar con su intimidad, su erección rozaba las nalgas de la pelinegra ansiosa porque fuese penetrada, pero solo faltaba un poco más.

A Kagome no le importaba cuanto Sesshoumaru deseaba seguirla excitando, ella simplemente se encontraba al límite.

Se volteó con desesperación logrando que el agua saliera de la tina llenando el piso del cuarto, pero era algo que no interesaba en ese momento. Tomó el miembro erecto de Sesshoumaru para guiarlo hasta su entrada, la fricción era perfecta al ser lubricada naturalmente por el agua que les rodeaba. Él intento tomar sus senos que se movían al compás de su vaivén pero el mismo líquido lograba que se deslizaran entre sus manos tocando más fuertes sus pezones. Ella se erizó de pies a cabeza.

Detuvo un poco su vaivén ante la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru, sus bocas entre abiertas respirando su aliento como uno solo, sus interiores deseando más de cada uno, sus manos incontrolables por continuar tocándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho, era difícil esperar que ella se siguiera moviendo pero colocarla en otra posición sería imposible debido a la estrechez de la tina.

:::Sesshoumaru:::: No... no... te detengas... –suplicó desesperadamente jadeante.

Ella sonrió, lo tenía justo en donde quería y ahora lograría que disfrutara de todo el placer posible. Afianzó sus manos en su pecho tratando de no deslizarse demasiado para ayudarse a empujar lenta pero fuertemente contra él. Sesshoumaru podía sentir como su miembro entraba y salía de manera tortuosa hasta llegar casi a la punta en donde ella se enfocaba a hacer círculos con sus caderas. Él estaba sorprendido por sus movimientos, no solo eran nuevos sino que eran endiabladamente crueles.

Al ver como él se mordía su labio inferior, introdujo aquel majestuoso miembro fuertemente para que lograra penetrarla como nunca lo hacía. Él se arqueó dejando correr el agua nuevamente que caía a chorros hacia el suelo. En ese momento ella ya no podía parar por lo que continuó aumentando su velocidad en un interminable vaivén en donde aquel perfecto miembro podía entrar y salir a su completo gusto. Un anuncio de parte de él susurrándole al oído que su orgasmo estaba los alertó para que ambos pudieran llegar juntos.

En ese instante al dejar toda su esperma en su interior parecía que el cielo se abría ante ellos dejando una estela de rayos de luz que los iluminaba y acogía cálidamente.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres... grandiosa... Kagome... –aceptó mientras ella caía recostada en su pecho.

Luego de darse un baño como correspondían ambos salían completamente nuevos para buscar una ropa adecuada y salir a dar un paseo.

Aquel día se limitarían a los suburbios, ver como las familias convivían en armonía unas con otras sembrando y cuidando sus jardines. Un pequeño café les llamaba la atención para tomar una pequeña merienda con el atardecer de paisaje.

Al llegar la noche, la Sra. Cachaciu los invitaba a la mesa del jardín que estaba alumbrada con luces navideñas a pesar que la época estaba demasiado lejos, pero que le daba un pequeño toque romántico.

Preparó su cena especial para que los 'jóvenes esposos' pudiesen disfrutar de la comida tradicional y casera del lugar. Ambos quedaban maravillados por tan exquisitos manjares los cuales estaban acompañados del mejor vino de la casa.

Al llegar nuevamente a la habitación para descansar a las 11 pm, cayeron como por arte de magia, después de todo en Japón ya eran las 6 y el haber resistido el descansar en todo el día el cansancio era los que les ganaba.

Despertaron en su segundo día, aceptando tristemente que ése se retiraban de la pequeña y acogedora posada, ya que tenían reservación en un hotel de lujo en la ciudad.

Ese día y el siguiente sería de turismo exclusivamente. Visitaron los lugares tradicionales como el Coliseo, el Vaticano, la Capilla Sixtina entre algunos. En cada uno se tomaban fotos para recordar aquellas vacaciones, Kagome trataba de tomarse en posiciones ridículas y vergonzosas que lograban que Sesshoumaru se preguntara a cada instante: ¿Cómo podría hacer yo eso? Pero al final las hacía.

Ese mismo día visitaban el "Restaurante l'Archeologia, un tesoro escondido en plena Via Appia (el edificio era una especie de cuadras de caballos auxiliar de la Via romana) y sin duda una de las mejores experiencias culinarias de la ciudad (cada plato rondaba los 50-60 euros por persona, cosa que no era ningún problema para ellos dos)"*, sin embargo no era la comida exquisita o el excelente lugar lo que recordarían por siempre, sino la situación más embarazosa que se pudiesen plantear.

Kagome al retirarse al tocador antes del postre, era sorprendida por Sesshoumaru quien lograba trancar la puerta del cuarto de baño de damas para que nadie más pudiese entrar. Ella llevaba un lujoso vestido verde manzano de diseñador, largo hasta los tobillos con su espalda al descubierto, cosa que lo seducía al punto de lograrle una perfecta erección solo con verla de espaldas.

Quitó las pequeñas bragas para luego guardárselas en el bolsillo de su pantalón las cuales se las entregaría hasta llegar al hotel.

Levantó su vestido embistiéndola rápidamente, ambos se veían en el gran espejo del tocador excitándolos aún más. Después de 10 minutos alguien tocaba a la puerta lo que hacía que aceleraran el paso para conseguir su tan deseado orgasmo.

El gerente del restaurante ofendido por el acto tan vergonzoso en un hotel de tan fina categoría amenazaba con llamar a la policía y presentar cargos por actos inmorales. Luego de una pequeña charla entre él y Sesshoumaru, el peliplata regresaba a la mesa tranquilamente para disfrutar del postre preparado exclusivamente para ellos dos por el chef del lugar.

:::Kagome::: ¿Pero... pero... Sesshoumaru... dime... qué paso?

Kagome no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, especialmente cuando una fría corriente se colaba entre sus piernas y éstas flaqueaban al recordar que sus preciadas bragas yacían en el bolsillo del pantalón de su amado. Sesshoumaru explicaba que ellos estaban de luna de miel y que los disculpara por su lujuria, pero que era su última noche en dicha capital, claro eso aunado a una compensación de 1,500 euros más la comida era lo que disuadía al gerente de hacer el escándalo, mientras él comprendía que Sesshoumaru Taisho no era una persona común y corriente.

El tercer día recorrieron los lugares restantes terminando en una de las mejores discos en el centro de la cuidad para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru, allí les tomaban unas fotos a él con un sombrero de pizza con el cual él su termómetro de ridiculez explotaba a su máxima expresión. Luego de probar una variedad de tragos Kagome caía completamente borracha, lo que la dejaba en cama desde ese día hasta al siguiente el cual tomaban como descanso de sus ajetreados días.

Pero esa cuarta noche sería la última que pasarían en Italia, por lo que su proposición tendría que ser ese día o nunca.

Siendo un nuevo hotel en el que se hospedaban, decidió que comer en la terraza de su habitación teniendo una perfecta luna llena sería lo ideal. Le sirvió en su copa la mejor botella de champagne que el hotel le podía brindar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Feliz Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Claro –aceptó sonriente mirando el cielo, nunca antes había visto la luna tan cerca que parecía que si extendía su mano podría tocarla–, si estoy contigo, siempre seré feliz...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kagome, ahora en la mañana recibí una llamada de Suikotsu, al parecer Hakudoshi contrajo algún tipo de virus –ella se sorprendió y no dejó de preocuparse–, pero no te preocupes, no es nada peligroso, pero dijo que quería tenerle en observación por lo menos 21 días más en lo que se recupera.

:::Kagome::: Si gustas podríamos tomar un avión esta noche y...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Claro que no! –reclamó calmado–; todo está controlado, además todavía nos queda un día más para poder recorrer la ciudad y alguno que otro restaurante en donde dejar 'nuestra marca' –aceptó pícaramente.

:::Kagome::: ¡Eres terrible Sesshoumaru!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... se que no te lo he pedido formalmente, pero... –su corazón latió fuertemente, ese era el momento y tenía que darse ánimo para poder continuar– ...¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo y con Hakudoshi? –ella no supo que responder, así que él se levantó para colocarse enfrente de ella–, o mejor dicho... Kagome Higurashi, ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? –preguntó sin más abriendo una pequeña caja que sacaba de su pantalón, una preciosa sortija de compromiso estaba frente a ella, su corazón no paraba de latir–. Te amo Kagome y no quiero separarme de ti nunca, así que deseo que te cases conmigo, te abro la puerta de mi corazón para que nos convirtamos en una verdadera familia, tú, Hakudoshi y yo...

:::Kagome::: Claro que sí Sesshoumaru... yo también te amo y también deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ambos sonrieron para luego levantarse y que él le colocara la sortija en su dedo y continuar con un abrazo.

Sus besos no se hicieron esperar, ella llevaba un vestido corto de falda amplia y cuello alto, para Sesshoumaru se vistiese como lo hiciese Kagome lucía como una diosa.

Besó y lamió su cuello corriendo el zipper trasero de su vestido para luego dejarlo tirado en el balcón. La luna sería el perfecto testigo de aquella última noche de unión entre sus perfectos cuerpos llenos de pasión y lujuria.

El quinto y último día, el amanecer los sorprendía abrazados mirando el horizonte. La felicidad les embargaba el corazón y agradecían el haberse encontrado y sobre todo haber superado aquellos obstáculos que se atravesaban en su camino.

Ese día fue el más relajado de todos, visitaron dos lugares más para luego salir al aeropuerto y regresar a su vida cotidiana. A partir de ese día empezarían a programar su vida juntos como una familia.

A pesar de las ridículas fotos y los constantes bochornos por tener relaciones en lugares públicos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él recordaría ese viaje como "familiar y divertido".

* * *

*Dato tomado de internet: www . hotelesderoma . es / restaurantes_lujo. htm no es mi intención ser una plagiadora por eso pongo la dirección.

¿Si fue puro lemon, verdad? jejejeje


	87. La familia Taisho

Si... se que prometí subirlo el viernes o el fin de semana (ya ni me recuerdo), pero es que recibí tan pocos comentarios que me decepcioné... naaa mentiras, ya les he dicho que aunque sea con una que lea lo terminaré a como de lugar... lo que pasa es que estoy de "vagaciones" (como me dice mi geme) así que no he tocado compu desde el viernes hasta hoy... jejejeje

**Orkidea16**, bueno... fue una pre-luna de miel si así le queremos decir, ya que no se le había propuesto todavía, es que estos dos son un par de calenturientos... jajajaja **Sasunaka doki** me alegra haberte sacado un super sonrisota, naaaa que va! Esos dos absteniéndose nunca! Lo que pasaba es que no habían tenido tiempo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. **Hekate ama**, geme linda! Me alegro que no haya sido tanto lemon como tu cabeza pensaba, pues para mi fue mucho, después de lo poco que venía haciendo, y si... traté de no rallar tanto en lo romántico, sino que en lo inusual y más fantasías... me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! **Faby sama**, cuando decías "se quemaron" pensé que te referías a ellos dos! Jajaja no sabes que alegría me da que lo hayas disfrutado tanto este capítulo, ya vez... tus deseos llegaron hasta mi jajajaja

Bueno chicas, que más les puedo decir más que agradecerles de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman en dejar un review y a quienes no lo hacen les saco la lengua :P, sería super genialoso que más me dejaran sus comentarios, porque eso es como mi recompensa... pero bueno, me conformaré y diré, el fic no es tan bueno y es demasiado largo y sobre todo mucho me tardo! Así que sin más les dejo el nuevo capi! Espero que les siga gustando mucho.

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 87  
::::::LA FAMILIA TAISHO::::::**

Una pequeña lágrima rozó su mejilla provocándole cosquillas al recorrerla. Kagome no podía dejar de sentirse como si fuese la princesa de algún cuento de hadas, lo más probable era que de ahora en adelante ella tendría que redefinir el concepto de felicidad, porque lo que sentía en su corazón superaba lo que ella entendía en dicha palabra.

:::Naraku::: ¿Sucede algo hija? –preguntó preocupado mientras la llevaba del brazo caminando hasta donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru esperándola para finalmente tomarla como su esposa.

:::Kagome::: Solamente... que me siento muy feliz... –aceptó sonriente segundos antes que Naraku la entregara a Sesshoumaru, besó su frente sintiéndose alegre que por lo menos su hija se casara aunque fuese legalmente antes de empezar vivir como la mujer oficial del peliplata.

:::Naraku::: Si la llegas a hacer sufrir créeme que te lo haré pagar Sesshoumaru –sentenció con un poco de odio en sus palabras.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes por ello, si llega a sufrir solo será durante el parto cuando pueda tener a nuestros hijos... –bromeó un poco, cosa que no le hacía nada de gracia al pelinegro.

La ceremonia fue corta y directa, indicando las obligaciones y responsabilidades que cada uno tenía con el otro indicando además su separación de bienes debido a las sumas de dinero que cada familia manejaba. 15 minutos después ambos firmaban el libro de actas y el abogado confirmaba que estaban legalmente casados.

Abrazos y felicitaciones siguieron después de ello, para luego pasar a otro salón en donde habían adecuado mesas cocteleras con pequeños bocadillos.

:::Kaoru::: De haberlo programado por lo menos con una semana de anticipación hubiese podido hacer algo mejor que esto –aceptó con un poco de vergüenza al ver que no era una fiesta formal como a ella tanto le gustaba.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No te preocupes Kaoru, todo está perfecto...

:::Kagome::: Así es... –aceptó sonriente separándose del brazo izquierdo de Sesshoumaru para darle un pequeño abrazo a la señora–, además es mejor a la idea que Sesshoumaru y yo teníamos.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Jamás hubiese concebido que mi hijo se casara en ayuntamiento –confesó molesto y un poco ofendido–. Por cierto Kagome, disculpa que no te hayamos presentado antes –dijo mientras llamaba al abogado que los casaba–, pero deseo que tú también conozcas al abogado de la familia, él es el Sr. Jaken Benhamaru –los presentó formalmente.

:::Jacken::: Mucho gusto Sra. Taisho –saludó cortésmente a lo que Kagome se sintió completamente fuera de lugar como si no fuese a ella a quien saludara, "Sra. Taisho" era un nombre que soñó durante tanto tiempo pero con un hombre diferente, ese pensamiento la sonrojó.

:::Kagome::. Mu...cho gusto Sr. Jaken.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que deberás acostumbrarte a tu nuevo apellido –le susurró en su oído dándole un pequeño beso en su lóbulo..

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Por cierto, perdonen que los saque de su propia celebración, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaran a Jaken y a mí al despacho, solo tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver.

Los nuevos esposos se disculparon con sus amigos argumentando que pronto regresarían. Entraron al despacho del dueño de la casa mientras Jaken iba siguiéndolo quedamente como un fiel sirviente. Pudieron notar como en el escritorio figuraba un libro que parecía sacado de tiempos ancestrales, el corazón de Sesshoumaru se aceleró poco a poco tratando de resolver ese misterio en su cabeza, ¿podría ser...?

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Disculpen que los traiga hasta aquí y sin ninguna compañía especial, pero lo que sigue es lo más solemne y discreto que todos los Taisho tenemos que hacer.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No me digas... que...

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Así es hijo, éste... –indicó mientras tomaba el libro con sus manos hojeándolo delicadamente–... es el libro de la familia, todo nuestro árbol genealógico se encuentra en él, todas las disposiciones y reglas de la familia han sido actualizadas por el albacea desde el primer Taisho –explicó con cierto orgullo en sus palabras que se vislumbraran en sus ojos–, y Jaken es el albacea a cargo de mi generación, en el momento en que yo muera o que la Junta decida que lo hagas antes de ello, serás tú Sesshoumaru el que tomarás las riendas de la familia y podrás nombrar un nuevo albacea, pero por lo pronto en presencia de ambos Jaken escribirá sus nombres en el libro y luego ustedes procederán a firmarlo en señal de aceptación –Kagome estaba desconcertada, ella ignoraba todo aquello de lo que los Taisho hablaban mientras que Sesshoumaru observaba atónito la escena.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Luego te explicaré todo Kagome... –aceptó con dificultad y con cierto orgullo de ser el sucesor legítimo de su padre–. ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? ¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha?

:::Jaken::: Inuyasha desde el momento en que decidió convertirse en "cantante" –explicó de manera despectiva el pequeño hombre–, la Junta lo consideró que no es digno de suceder al Dr. Inu-No y convertirse en la cabeza de esta familia de gran renombre.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Luego hablaré con él, se que comprenderá ya que su vida está girando en torno a la artística y ser la cabeza de la familia no requiere de los escándalos que tu hermano brinda y respecto a tu otra pregunta, esto es algo que vengo pensando y analizando desde tiempo atrás, además que la Junta me venía exigiendo que decidiera de una vez por todas, al tomar la decisión que te casarías con Kagome y que formarían una familia me ahorraste mucho más trabajo del que piensas.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces, el día de ayer que llegué a tu oficina...

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Estaba firmándole los documentos a Jaken para terminar de formalizar que tú seas mi próximo sucesor y que sus nombres figuraran en este libro, espero no les importe que haya tomado estas decisiones sin consultarles, pero es algo que se hace a través de cada generación, y que de hecho te iré informando como hacerlo con el paso del tiempo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Como desees –aceptó sin darle mayor importante, aunque por dentro su corazón finalmente tenía un respiro de felicidad y sobre todo de victoria.

Jaken anunciaba que todo estaba listo por lo que Sesshoumaru y Kagome procedían a firmar el libro y aquello, que a pesar que no fuese piedra, era prácticamente como si estuviese tallado en ello, una separación, un divorcio, un adulterio, quedaba fuera de toda discusión. Inu-No los felicitó una vez más, además de ser oficialmente el nuevo sucesor de la familia eso significaba que él recibiría el 60% de la fortuna de los Taisho con el control de todas las empresas que tenían en el mundo una vez que su padre muriese o lo decidiese.

Jaken se despedía encargándole al mayor que regresara el libro a donde solo él sabía. Por su parte Sesshoumaru tomaba la mano de Kagome llevándola a un balcón bastante conocido.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hace casi un año justo para tu cumpleaños este balcón fue testigo de una verdad que era difícil de aceptar –ella no entendía porque el comentario ya que en aquel balcón Inuyasha finalmente se le declaraba, era su sueño hecho realidad, ¿Quién iba a imaginar a casi 10 meses después ella terminaría como la esposa del otro hermano?.

:::Kagome::: ¿A... qué verdad te refieres?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aunque tú no me hayas visto, pero esa noche que se te declaró Inuyasha yo lo vi todo, tu felicidad, tu destello en tus ojos de saber que un deseo se te cumplía al escuchar de parte mi hermano aquella declaración forzada, eso desató en mí una envidia singular y supe en ese instante que te amaba... es por eso que este balcón al mismo tiempo que trae recuerdos dolorosos me llena de felicidad que fue el detonante de que pudiese descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

:::Kagome::: Yo... lo siento...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

:::Kagome::: Por haber salido con tu hermano... por haber...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu vida pasada no me interesa porque el presente y el futuro es lo que importa, no puedo reclamarte con quien hayas salido como tú tampoco puedes hacerlo conmigo, deja ya ese pasado y construyamos un futuro –ella se le acercó dándole un abrazo el cual fue correspondido de inmediato–. Y ahora solamente me hace falta un detalle más...

Se separó de ella para luego sacar una cajita del bolsillo, en ella se encontraba el dije en forma luna ya conocido previamente por la pelinegra cuando se lo obsequiase Inuyasha en la navidad pasada, cuando ella aún desconocía su significado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: De ahora en adelante este dije simboliza que eres una Taisho legalmente, deberás usarlo en cada evento que tengamos como familia, solo existen 6 en este mundo los cuales se entregan a la cabeza de la familia y éste a su vez a sus hijos cuando se casan, eres digna de ser parte de nuestra familia y espero yo ser digno de convertirme en un buen esposo para ti.

:::Kagome::: Se que lo serás Sesshoumaru, se que lo serás... –aceptó con una pequeña lágrima mientras él retiraba el collar que llevaba y colocaba el nuevo con el dije.

Se tomaron de la mano y regresaron con sus amigos que empezaban a despedirse, aunque fuesen 20 minutos pasados de las 9 en realidad aquello no era una fiesta en sí, especialmente cuando era en medio de la semana.

:::Rin::: Todo te quedó maravilloso mamá, especialmente con el poco tiempo que tuviste de prepararlo –la felicitó su hija quien iba tomada de la mano de Suikotsu.

:::Kaoru::: Gracias hija, imagínate cuando sea el día de la boda de mi hija, yo creo que estaré ¡imparable! –le confesó mientras tiraba una pequeña carcajada que sonrojaba a Rin, especialmente porque aquellas declaraciones de parte de los padres siempre parecían como cierta 'sugerencia' para los novios.

:::Suikotsu::: Estoy seguro que entre usted, Jakotsu y mi madre no habrá quien los detenga, así que cuando ese día llegue lo mejor que podremos hacer Rin y yo será apartarnos y asentir con cada sugerencia que brinden –Kaoru sonrió, se sentía feliz al saber como Suikotsu amaba a su hija y que fuese enserio con ella, no habría palabras para describir la felicidad que una madre sentía al ver aquello.

:::Kaoru::: Ya ves hija, Suikotsu es alguien sensato, ¿Te quedarás en la mansión esta noche?

:::Rin::: No, tanto Suikotsu como yo estamos de turno de llamada así que queremos estar cerca del hospital por si alguna emergencia se presenta –la casa de Suikotsu y Bankotsu quedaba solo a 10 minutos del hospital, y aunque fuese verdad que estaban de turno, aquella noche ambos querían pasar a solas especialmente porque Bankotsu se quedaría en casa de Mary.

Rin y Suikotsu fueron los primeros en despedirse de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, sin embargo Suikotsu se quedaba platicando un rato más en la entrada de la mansión con el peliplata explicándole que la salud de Hakudoshi estaba mejor que nunca, Bankotsu se les unía a la conversación. Por su parte Kagome se acercaba a Mary que estaba sola contemplando la gran mansión que le recordaba a las fiestas de los salones a los que tenía que asistir en Inglaterra y que tanto detestaba.

:::Mary::: Me alegra que todo haya salido bien Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Yo también Mary, yo también... hubo un momento que pensé que nunca me mudaría por completo, de hecho la intención era hacerlo justo después de la boda de Ayame y Kouga, pero Sesshoumaru siempre se excusaba que la casa no estaba lista y mi tío siempre me presionaba porque no le gustaba la idea, pero nunca me imaginé que en secreto él le pediría mi mano y que primero nos casaríamos para no solo empezar a vivir juntos... –recordó en voz alta y en resumen todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

:::Ayame::: ¿De qué estamos hablando? –preguntó incorporándose en la conversación.

:::Mary::: De lo feliz que se encuentra nuestra amiga –respondió felizmente.

:::Ayame::: Me alegro que de una u otra manera todas empecemos a superar nuestras dificultades y seamos felices –aceptó mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre–, por cierto Mary, me comentó Bankotsu que sus padres están increíblemente contentos contigo –la menor se sonrojó.

:::Kagome::: Ya ves, eso te pasa por irte tanto tiempo de luna de miel –reclamó juguetonamente la pelinegra–, de haber estado el fin de semana pasado aquí te hubieras enterado que nuestra querida Mary ya ha sido aceptada formalmente en la "gran familia de los siete" –respondió burlonamente refiriéndose a la familia de Bankotsu.

:::Ayame::: ¿Ya dieron la aprobación los grandes señores para que sigan?

:::Kagome::: ¡Claro que si! Además, ¿Cómo se podría negar ante una duquesa de sangre real?

:::Mary::: Vamos Kagome... no tienes que decirlo en voz alta...

:::Ayame::: No sé porque te avergüenzas de tener un árbol genealógico tan impecable como el tuyo...

:::Mary::: Nunca me gustó esa vida en realidad y créeme, mi padre todavía sigue muy molesto conmigo por mi decisión de convertirme en médico, pero debo de aceptar que el estar saliendo con Bankotsu también me ha traído buenos resultados...

:::Ayame::: ¿A qué te refieres?

:::Mary::: Los padres y la familia de Bankotsu son muy reconocidos a nivel mundial, obviamente mis padres también los conocen, así que han aceptado que yo salga con él sin poner ninguna objeción y dejarme continuar mis estudios y convertirme en médico para ser una 'digna esposa' de Bankotsu –aceptó con un poco de dolor, y aunque esa fuese la idea de sus padres la de ellos era muy diferente pero habían decidido que para llevar la fiesta en paz no dirían nada más.

:::Kagome::: Como quien dice que al final tu vida a mejorado, ¿no? –ella asintió–. Oye, por cierto, y dime Mary, ¿Qué pasó con ese grandioso pelinegro que andaba detrás de tus huesitos?

:::Mary::: ¿Terry? –ambas asintieron recordando su historia, el chico quien era su novio siendo separados por una niña odiosa llamada Susana y quien había sufrido un gran accidente en el terremoto de meses atrás, aparecía justo en el instante cuando ella empezaba a salir con Bankotsu removiendo viejos sentimientos los cuales ya estaban debidamente enterrados en su ciudad natal–. Terry regresó a Inglaterra hace un par de semanas atrás, Susana ya se encontraba estable por lo que sus padres decidieron pedir el traslado... justo hace un par de días, él me llamó para despedirse y desearme que fuera feliz con Bankotsu.

:::Kagome::: Ten cuidado con los fantasmas Mary, es mejor enterrarlos para siempre, sino te rondarán para toda la vida... –trató de aconsejarla diciéndole que se olvidara de Terry y que en realidad se esforzara por ser feliz con Bankotsu, pero en ese instante el chico llegaba dándole un abrazo rodeando la cintura de la chica–

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Nos vamos amor? Quiero aprovechar esta noche... –Kagome y Ayame sonrieron ante aquella confesión.

:::Mary::: ¡Bankotsu! ¿Podrías no ser tan indiscreto? –suplicó sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Y tú crees que tus amigas piensan que nos quedamos toda la noche jugando cartas? –preguntó sonriente observándolas, en ese instante también los interrumpía Kouga para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su esposa alegrando el corazón de Mary ya que eso impedía que Bankotsu continuara hablando.

:::Kouga::: Nosotros también nos vamos Kagome, Ayame debe de descansar.

Luego Naraku y Kanna se despedían para retirarse a su hotel y descansar. Finalmente solo quedaban Kaoru, Inu-No, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Inuyasha que se quedaría con los integrantes de la banda en la mansión.

:::Kagome::: Una vez más gracias Kaoru por toda la ayuda y gracias a todos también, esta noche... ha sido tan especial como siempre lo soñé.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: No hay nada que agradecer hija y... bienvenida a la familia otra vez.

Los nuevos esposos se despedían para retirarse a su nueva casa en donde empezarían a vivir juntos como una verdadera familia. Aquella noche hicieron el amor por primera vez como marido y mujer, quizás era su imaginación pero se sentía completamente diferente, especialmente porque al final podían quedarse abrazados sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia.

...

Al día siguiente el Dr. Inu-No se encargaba de comentarle a 'personas especiales' (o por lo menos a quienes él consideraba como las más comunicativas del hospital) que su hijo y Kagome se habían casado en una ceremonia muy privada y pequeña la noche anterior y que ese era el motivo de su desvelo, por lo que a las 8 am que ambos llegaban al mismo tiempo, la mayoría sabían que eran marido y mujer.

Aquella tarde Sesshoumaru y Kouga recibían una visita muy especial, un amigo de colegio a quien no veían de 10 años atrás estaba en la ciudad, un chef famoso que vivía en África actualmente pero que había tenido 17 hogares diferentes alrededor del mundo, Enya Kimura, un hombre alto y fornido, con su cabello rojo como el fuego y su voz tan fuerte como si estuviese hablando siempre con un megáfono incorporado. Era increíblemente divertido y clasificado como uno de los 'mayores problemas' del colegio, inquieto y sin porvenir, justo como siempre le decían sus maestros, pero les demostraba a todos lo contrario.

Sesshoumaru lo invitaba a pasar esa semana con ellos y en compensación él haría el almuerzo de bienvenida para Hakudoshi. Durante las noches Enya, Sesshoumaru y Kagome se reunían en la sala principal de la casa de la pareja para tomar un par de tragos mientras ellos dos recordaban sus andanzas en el colegio, en algunas ocasiones Kouga y Rin se les unían mientras Kagome se divertía tratando de imaginar a Kouga y a Sesshoumaru haciendo algunas travesuras.

...

La semana pasaba tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, Sesshoumaru cada día se sentía más impaciente por tener a Hakudoshi en la casa, pero para su fortuna el sábado finalmente llegaba. Kagome se quedaba en la casa arreglando los últimos detalles junto a Kaoru que parecía estar más emocionada que los dos.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Kaoru por toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado, se que dije al principio que yo haría todo... pero...

:::Kaoru::: No te preocupes Kagome, has estado bastante ocupada en el hospital y las noches no alcanzan, además yo sola en la mansión me aburro bastante, este proyecto me ha traído más vitalidad que cualquier medicina –aceptó sonriente y rebosante de alegría mientras le daba los últimos detalles a la cuna de Hakudoshi–, inclusive hasta he estado pensando en poner un negocio propio como decoradora de interiores con especialidad en bebés o planificadora de bodas, aún no estoy segura.

:::Kagome::: Estoy segura que cualquiera que escoja le irá muy bien, usted tiene un gusto exquisito –la alentó, ambas sonrieron–. Oye Kaoru, me comentó Inuyasha que es posible que ustedes puedan adoptar a alguien...

:::Kaoru::: Si, Inu lo comentó una de estas noches, pero...

:::Kagome::: ¿Pero qué...?

:::Kaoru::: Siento que ya no es mi tiempo, ahora lo que me corresponde es cuidar de mis nietos, y aunque Sesshoumaru no es mi hijo pero siento como si Hakudoshi lo fuera en realidad, es por eso que también estoy poniendo toda mi dedicación en toda esta decoración.

:::Kagome::: Estoy segura que usted todavía tiene más amor que dar del que cree.

:::Kaoru::: Puede ser, pero por el momento me gustaría que tú y Sesshoumaru me permitieran poderlos visitar para venir a ayudar a Hitomi a cuidar de Hakudoshi también.

Kagome asintió era algo que no podía negarle, además sería un alivio que alguien de tanta confianza como Kaoru estuviese también al cuidado de Hakudoshi, era más de lo que ambos podían pedir.

Eran alrededor de las 11 cuando todos los amigos de ambos empezaban a llegar a la enorme casa de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, Inuyasha era de los primeros en llegar, Sesshoumaru, Suikotsu, Bankotsu e Inu-No se encontraba en el hospital todavía firmando todos los documentos para poderse llevar finalmente a Hakudoshi.

:::Inuyasha::: ¿Qué haces aquí en la cocina Kagome? Hasta donde recuerdo tú eres mala para ello y sería muy malo que este fin de semana nos intoxicáramos todos –se reía a carcajadas apoyándose en la pared que conducía a la cocina.

:::Kagome::: ¡Qué malo eres Inuyasha! Aunque sea colocar en la bandeja los emparedados que hizo Enya puedo hacer sin intoxicar a nadie... –reclamó ofendida, aunque en realidad era el amigo de Sesshoumaru quien había preparado todo, pero estaba en el jardín junto a una gran barbacoa preparando el pollo, la carne y el cerdo que comerían esa tarde.

:::Inuyasha::: Oye Kagome... necesito pedirte un favor...

:::Kagome::: Mientras no sea algo imprudente sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes... tengo una hija... –Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par, aquella confesión de parte de su cuñado nunca se la hubiese esperado.

De pronto los murmullos de todos los invitados comenzaron a ser más notorios, eso les daba la pauta indicándoles que Sesshoumaru e Inu-No estaban en la entrada con Hakudoshi, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban prácticamente mudos viéndose el uno al otro.

:::Hitomi::: Sra. Kagome, el Sr. Sesshoumaru está entrando con el bebé –anunció la chica quien sería la niñera del bebé.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Hitomi, enseguida iremos –la chica se retiró dejándolos nuevamente solos–. ¿Nunca dejarás de sorprendernos, verdad Inuyasha?

:::Inuyasha::: Créeme, no es algo hubiese planeado... pero...

:::Kagome::: ¿Sesshoumaru lo sabe?

:::Inuyasha::: Mi padre y él saben que Kikyo tuvo una hija, pero yo les dije que me había hecho una prueba de paternidad y que había salido negativa... pero... eso no es cierto, la prueba... dio positivo...

:::Kagome::: ¿Ki...kyo... tuvo una hija tuya? –preguntó decepcionada y sorprendida a la vez sentándose en uno de los bancos del desayunador–. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

:::Inuyasha::: Al parecer justo antes de entrar a la escuela de medicina cuando ella desapareció de mi vida tuvo a la bebé, lo hizo porque recién se enteraba de su embarazo, al parecer intentó decírmelo pero yo... no quise escuchar, así que decidió desaparecer...

:::Kagome::: ¿Cuántos años tiene Inuyasha? –preguntó una vez más al ver como él ignoraba la anterior.

:::Inuyasha::: 7 años...

:::Kagome::: Así que aunque me decías... que... tú no te habías acostado con ella, que yo te gustaba... en realidad... si lo hiciste...

:::Inuyasha::: Lo siento Kagome, en ese tiempo sabes como era... egoísta... simplemente un egoísta... –Kagome no sabía que decir, en realidad durante tanto tiempo ella había estado enamorada solo de un espejismo, era doloroso enterarse de ello–, pero... ahora que Kikyo no está, mi hija está sola y me gustaría hacerme cargo de ella...

:::Kagome::: Y... ¿Qué tengo que ver en ello? –preguntó aún dolida.

:::Inuyasha::: Ayúdame a convencer a mi padre y Sesshoumaru por favor...

:::Kagome::: ¡¿A convencerlos?

:::Inuyasha::: Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, siempre estaremos de gira con la banda, nunca podría estar en casa y formar una familia como lo estás haciendo tú con Sesshoumaru, por lo que le propuse a mi padre que fuese él quien la adoptara junto a Kaoru, pero al parecer ellos no desean hacerlo y yo no puedo simplemente dejarla...

:::Kagome::: ¡¿Sigues siendo un niño o qué Inuyasha? –reclamó molesta levantándose de su asiento golpeando fuertemente el desayunador.

:::Inuyasha::: Claro que no, es por eso que ando buscando una solución.

:::Kagome::: ¿Una solución? ¡¿UNA SOLUCIÓN? –repitió una y otra vez ofendida por su respuesta–, lo único que andas buscando es calmar una parte de tu conciencia o mejor dicho, que alguien más lo haga, ¿no podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño?

:::Inuyasha::: ¿Crees que tú maduraste de la noche a la mañana solo porque te casaste con mi hermano y heredaste una familia y ahora juegas a ser mamá?

:::Kagome::: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estoy jugando?

:::Inuyasha::: Porque ahora crees que eres esta persona totalmente diferente a los demás...

:::Kagome::: ¡Claro que soy diferente, claro que estoy cambiando! ¿No es esa la idea de crecer? No podemos seguirnos dando el lujo de comportarnos eternamente como adolescentes como tú lo haces.

:::Inuyasha::: Sabes que mi vida no ha sido fácil Kagome, ahora... tengo una responsabilidad con la banda y no solo con ellos, tengo un contrato, personas que dependen que nosotros continuemos juntos.

:::Kagome::: Todos tenemos responsabilidades y las vidas de cada uno no son fáciles, nunca dejarás de ser un simple egoísta, y si sigues pensando de esa manera jamás dejarás de ser solo un niño grande Inuyasha, mires como lo mires, nunca madurarás.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... mira a quien traje... –anunció felizmente su esposo interrumpiéndolos, su mirada de odio y decepción cambió al ver al pequeño bebé en las manos del peliplata, salió corriendo junto a él y al pequeño bebé para tomarlo en sus manos.

:::Kagome::: Bienvenido a tu casa hijo... –lo saludó amorosamente mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y el bebé sonría, parecía como si tuvieran una conexión especial, Inuyasha no pudo dejar de ver aquella escena, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido en esos momentos quizás Kagome estuviese sosteniendo a su hijo, pero todos los resultados eran nada más la consecuencia de sus acciones, tal vez ella tenía razón, quizás... nunca había dejado de ser un idiota egoísta.

Aquella tarde todos disfrutaron de diferentes maneras, mientras que Hitomi, Kagome y Sesshoumaru se encargaban de calmar las necesidades del recién llegado.

Enya decidía quedarse en un hotel ya que al día siguiente partía a New York a las 5.00 am para una exposición de pastelería. Alrededor de las 10 de la noche y luego de muchos tragos y cocteles todos se retiraban. Sesshoumaru y Kagome se encontraban exhaustos y se iban directamente a la cama, pero algo le decía que ella estaba en otra parte.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Te sucede algo Kagome?

:::Kagome::: No... es solo que... –ella suspiró.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea...

:::Kagome::: Lo sé... es solo que... ayer estuve con Rin... y obtuve mis resultados...

Justo esa semana antes que él le ofreciera matrimonio y se mudara, pero después de su visita a Roma, había tenido un pequeño retraso en su período, cosa que de alguna manera le había preocupado por lo que había pasado consulta con Rin haciéndose exámenes para saber si estaba embarazada o no, pero al saber que estaban negativos y con 15 días de retraso estos se hicieron más extensivos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Endometriosis? –preguntó calmado y sin darle mayor importancia.

:::Kagome::: Así es... –la endometriosis le dificultaba poder quedar embarazada, pero para su fortuna y aunque algunos casos lo especificaban, ella no padecía de dolor alguno, por lo que su condición había sido difícil de diagnosticar de no haber sido por su sospecha de embarazo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Rin te encontró algún quiste o algún fibroma? –los cuales son pelotitas que se podían encontrar en su sistema reproductor y por lo cual si se podía preocupar.

:::Kagome::: No, nada aún –aceptó tristemente a lo cual él se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo mientras ambos estaban aún sentados en la cama.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso es bueno, ¿no crees?

:::Kagome::: ¿Cómo podría ser bueno? –preguntó tristemente–. No...nosotros... no podremos tener hijos...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Me quisieras menos si yo fuese estéril Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Pero que pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que no eres estéril, Hakudoshi es la prueba viviente de ello.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Y si Hakudoshi no estuviera y te dijera que soy estéril, me quisieras menos?

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto que no... –aceptó un poco ofendida.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces quita ese rostro de fatalidad, no ha muerto nadie aún así que no hay porque estar de luto, sino podemos tener más hijos no hay problema, además ya tenemos a uno aquí que nos llorará y nos desvelará muchas noches de ahora en adelante –ella sonrió, en realidad había sido un tonta en menospreciarse por eso, sabía a la perfección que Sesshoumaru no se casaba con ella por verla convertida en una máquina de bebés, sino porque la amaba– ...además, si no hay problema que quedes embarazada podríamos irnos olvidando de los condones, del diafragma y cualquier otro método anticonceptivo, ¿no crees? Solo... mantente siempre en control con Rin, ¿quieres?

Ella aceptó con un pícara sonrisa mientras él comenzaba a besar sus senos enfocándose en aquella perlas rosadas que esperaban por el placer que el peliplata estaba dispuesto a darles, lamentablemente el llanto de Hakudoshi a través del walkie talkie les desviaba la concentración logrando que Kagome se levantara para ver que pasaba.

Aunque lo desvelos empezarían y sus noches se reducirían y no por los turnos en el hospital, estaban felices con su pequeña familia.


	88. Cambios Deseados

OK! Ahora si ¡MÁTENME! Quisiera darles otra excusa además de "Se me olvidó" pero no puedo... no se porqué pensé que lo había subido y en realidad no fue así... gomene... pero si se portan bien conmigo... el fin de semana subo el siguiente... ¿si?

**Hekate ama, **mi querida geme y editora, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de ayudarme y volverlo a releer! Y no te preocupes solamente viene una muerte final... upsssss! ¿Cuántos más faltarán? Ahorita voy por el 93 aunque no me gustó mucho como quedó el 92 así que en eso estoy... **Orkidea16** ¿En serio te gustó la historia de ban y mary? Jejejeje no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharlo, OK, les daré una oportunidad más grande. **Faby sama: **gracias a ti por comentar a pesar de lo corto de tu tiempo, espero puedas continuar siguiéndome ya que casi llegamos al final. **Sasunaka doki: **jajajaja ¿lemon? Uhhh creo que tendremos que esperar, la trama no me dio para ello... Y_Y pero de que habrá, lo habrá. **Dan**! One chan! Gracias por seguir comentando y espero te siga gustando..

Bueno y a lo que vamos! Les dejo el capitulo y espero les guste..! un gran abrazo y kisses para todas...!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 88  
::::::CAMBIOS DESEADOS::::::**

En los últimos dos meses el disco de la banda "Shikon No-Tama" era un completo éxito, cada semana tenían un concierto en diferentes ciudades del país extendiéndose inclusive a países europeos. Shiori, la nueva manager del grupo inclusive estaba buscando una gira en el continente americano que duraría 4 meses.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru, su padre, Kouga y otros especialistas estaban de viaje por una conferencia médica en Holanda que sería en el mismo hotel en donde Inuyasha y la banda se hospedaban. Aprovechando el tiempo libre Sesshoumaru le pedía a su hermano que se reuniera con él en el restaurante del hotel. A pesar de las pataletas de Inuyasha porque estaba demasiado desvelado argumentando que se acostaba a las 6.30 de ese mismo día estaba puntual a las 12.30 pm esperando por su hermano.

:::Inuyasha::: Espero que esto valga la pena y no solo vengas con algún reclamo –objetó mientras bostezaba por quinta vez solicitando al mesero que le llevara una botella de agua pura lo más helada que tuviese.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y si así fuese, no tienes nada porqué reclamar, ya que tú solo cavas tu propia tumba.

:::Inuyasha::: Ya... mejor habla de una buena vez.

:::Sesshoumaru::: A pesar que no quería hacerlo, Kagome me contó lo de la hija de Kikyo... –soltó sin más haciendo que su hermano se atragantara con el agua empezando a toser–. No te preocupes, soy médico si te asfixias podré hacer que te recuperes para luego seguirte cuestionando, así que tose y ahógate lo que quieres, tenemos tiempo –aseguró al ver que la próxima conferencia estaba programada para las 4 pm y ni siquiera era la 1.

:::Inuyasha::: Veo que a tu mujer es imposible contarle un secreto.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No crees que es demasiado egoísta de tu parte ponerla en esa situación a ella? Estamos recién casados y le impones guardar un secreto tan comprometedor como ese –su hermano se mordió los labios, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista Sesshoumaru tenía la razón, a pesar que Kagome podía ser su amiga pero ante todo era su esposa–. ¿Por qué nos mentiste?

:::Inuyasha::: Porque no quiero... –se detuvo, en realidad al decirlo en voz alto la razón era muy tonta.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Inuyasha, ya es tiempo que empieces a madurar, a todos nos cuesta pero es algo que debemos de hacer.

:::Inuyasha::: Tú estás casi en mi misma posición... a diferencia que tienes a Kagome para que te apoye con Hakudoshi... en cambio... yo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yo se que ser padre es algo difícil de asimilar especialmente cuando no lo hemos pedido, pero la niña es una realidad por lo que tu responsabilidad también.

:::Inuyasha::: Ella... no sabe... que su padre soy yo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entiendo que no se lo hayas dicho, tampoco es fácil decirle a una niña de 7 años "soy tu padre discúlpame pero tu madre no me dijo nada de tu existencia".

:::Inuyasha::: No... es eso...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Habla de una buena vez entonces!

:::Inuyasha::: Es cierto que la niña es igualita a Kikyo, sus facciones son idénticas, sus ojos, inclusive hasta su manera de conducirse, se podría decir que es ella reencarnada, excepto por su cabello... y su... lunar...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Tiene el cabello plateado igual que nosotros? –él asintió.

:::Inuyasha::: Y... un lunar al empezar su nuca en forma de luna.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Nunca te hiciste esa prueba de paternidad, verdad? –él negó.

:::Inuyasha::: Con semejantes pruebas no tenía el porqué dudar que ella es mi hija... además... en alguna ocasión al parecer Kikyo le comentó acerca de su padre... –Sesshoumaru lo escuchaba atentamente–, le dijo que su padre sería un gran médico, que por eso por el momento ambas tenían que alejarse para darle oportunidad de estudiar...

:::Sesshoumaru::: En ese tiempo aún seguías bajo los regímenes de la familia sin haberte revelado...

:::Inuyasha::: Así es... y ahora... que se de cuenta que su padre soy yo... –dudó y su cara se tornó oscura–, no creo poder quitarle esa ilusión –Sesshoumaru se levantó disgustado dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho con cuidado de no lastimarlo, deseó que el golpe fuese directamente a su rostro, pero sabía que el idiota era una figura pública y aparecer en un concierto o una entrevista con un ojo morado o una nariz quebrada generaría chismes que no necesitaba–. ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?! –gritó molesto ante la sorpresa de todos los comensales y los meseros que se encargaban de ayudarlo a levantar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tengo la esperanza que al sacudirte el cerebro de esa manera tal vez puedas reaccionar ¡idiota cabeza hueca!

:::Inuyasha::: Se que para ti todo debe de ser golpes... pero...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No entiendes? La pequeña Kikyo está sola en el mundo, su madre murió sin ni siquiera dejarle algo, vive sola en un internado en Inglaterra del cual desean trasladarla a un orfanato ya que no hay nadie responsable por ella y tú pedazo de idiota ¡¿piensas que no podrías ser el padre que ella espera solo porque dejaste de estudiar medicina como Kikyo se lo había dicho a ella?! –Inuyasha reaccionó atónito.

:::Inuyasha::: Es por eso que le propuse a mi padre y a Kaoru que ellos la adoptaran y luego pasado el tiempo quizás, cuando ya esté grande, 15 ó 18 años decirle que yo soy su verdadero padre, pero primero me acercaría como un padrino o un tío, alguien verdaderamente cercano y que se interese por ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si es la primera vez que dices tus planes en voz alta, te debes de dar cuenta de lo absurdo que se escucha, ¿no? –Inuyasha prefirió quedarse callado, era todavía demasiado doloroso tener que darle la razón a su hermano mayor–. He hablado con nuestro padre y de hecho hasta con la Junta.

:::Inuyasha::: ¿Les dijiste que la pequeña Kikyo es... hija mía? –su hermano asintió.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Al final de cuentas no se sorprendió del todo, ambos lo imaginábamos, no es como que si ustedes dos hubiesen sido novios de cartas –el menor se sonrojó–. Después de lo sucedido con Hakudoshi y con Kagura la Junta accedió que en casos así de especiales en donde la madre muere y el bebé queda sin padre alguno no hay ningún problema que lo puedas reconocer justo como yo lo hice con el mío.

:::Inuyasha::: Pero... ¿Cómo podría ser un padre si nunca estaría alrededor de ella?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Se llama sacrificios Inuyasha –respondió tranquilamente tomando una copa de agua que estaba a un lado–. ¿Crees que Naraku es feliz dejando a Kanna con la niñera cada vez que él tiene que salir? ¿Por qué crees que cada vez que puede la lleva a sus reuniones a conocer diferentes partes del mundo? ¿Crees que serás el primer y único padre que tendrá que trabajar y tener que educar un hijo? Ó ¿Crees que todo fue fácil cuando la madre de Kagome murió y la dejó a su cargo? Estoy seguro que todo se le complicó pero nunca se lo dijo a ella, ni tampoco intentó enviarla a ningún otro lado solo para que él pudiera salir adelante abandonándola a su suerte, hasta donde pudo se quedó aquí en Japón haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, luego de mucho tiempo si se mudó pero Kagome ya tenía suficiente edad como para vivir sola.

:::Inuyasha::: Pero... no podría llevarla siempre conmigo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que no, tampoco sería justo para ella, allí es donde entra nuestro padre y su esposa, si se lo pides estoy seguro que ellos te podrían ayudar.

::::Inuyasha::: Pero... yo ya se los propuse una vez y me lo rechazaron.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Piensa inútil, lo que les pediste es que ellos fueran sus padres no que te ayudaran a cuidar a su nieta –Inuyasha reaccionó.

:::Inuyasha::: Ahora que recuerdo, Kagome me comentó que Kaoru le había confesado que ella estaría feliz de cuidar a sus nietos pero no de criar a otro hijo, que ya lo había hecho con Rin y se sentía satisfecha con ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Allí lo tienes! Que fácil se pueden resolver los problemas si tan solo hablas con alguien y los exteriorizas, ¿no es así?

:::Inuyasha::: Entonces... ¿Podré... decirle a la pequeña Kikyo... que soy su padre y que... me la llevaré conmigo a Japón?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Puedes hacer lo que desees, solamente tienes que ir al mismo lugar en donde Kikyo la asentó como su hija para que tu también puedas hacer lo mismo, te recomiendo que lleves una prueba de paternidad para que sea una prueba más contundente –Inuyasha suspiró dejando caer su cuerpo en la silla, parecía como si un traje de 1000 kilos le hubiese quitado de encima–, de hecho, si necesitas ayudas en lo legal Jaken podría asesorarte o hacerte el trámite, como albacea de la familia nadie mejor que él conoce las leyes y las normas que tanto nos gobiernan.

Aunque Sesshoumaru no lo sabía, pero su padre los observaba muy de cerca vigilando como sería su comportamiento, él finalmente estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, pero sobre todo del mayor, en ese momento aceptaba que había sido una buena decisión nombrar a Sesshoumaru como su sucesor.

Jaken ayudaba a Inuyasha con los trámites del reconocimiento de su hija y aunque al principio la pequeña estaba reacia a aceptar todos aquellos cambios, finalmente lo hacía. Kaoru estaba feliz con la niña corriendo de un lado para otro en la mansión, junto a Inuyasha contrataron a una niñera para que la tuviera vigilada y escogieron un buen colegio para ella, por lo que cuando ella no estaba casa Kaoru trataba de pasar con Hakudoshi, había días en que quedaba exhausta, pero no podía estar más feliz.

...

Ayame a sus siete meses empezaba con los diferentes baby shower que sus amigos/as le preparaban, el último, sería el de Kagome, el cual estaba programado tres semanas antes que ella diera luz, según los pronósticos de su querida ginecóloga.

Hakudoshi estaba creciendo rápida y fuertemente, tenía el mismo carácter de su padre y Kagome cada día se sentía más orgullosa del bebé ya que era muy inteligente para su edad, a sus casi 6 meses empezaba a querer gatear y sentarse por lo que en la casa de ellos todo tenía su debida precaución, como rejas para que no se cayera por las escaleras y tapones para las salidas de electricidad y evitar una desgracia, Hitomi y Abi cada día se enamoraban más de él.

Sesshoumaru cada día se iba empapando más de como eran las normas de la familia Taisho, al saberlas y comprenderlas culpaba menos a su padre por sus acciones. En realidad ahora entendía el peso que había llevado consigo durante tantos años.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? –preguntó mientras se levantaba de uno de los sillones de la sala de la oficina de su padre.

:::Dr. Inu-No::. Aunque no lo creas, es la primera vez que estoy tan seguro de algo –aceptó sonriente mientras él también se levantaba y ambos salían de la oficina.

Todo el personal iba al auditórium del hospital, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta porqué era la reunión, pero todos tenían que cumplir con una orden impuesta por el director, quien hacía llegar el requerimiento por medio de una notificación a todo el hospital.

:::Ayame::: Oye Kagome, ¿Sesshoumaru no te ha dicho nada? –preguntó impaciente la pelirroja quien estaba sentada a un lado de su amiga.

:::Kagome::: ¡Ni una palabra! Dijo que esperara pacientemente.

:::Tendra::: Los rumores dicen que tu esposo será el nuevo jefe de cirugía y que abandonará neurocirugía, además que harán desaparecer a los residentes "S", al parecer a la Junta de Medicina de Japón no le agradó del todo la idea.

:::Kagome::: ¿A dónde escuchaste eso?

:::Houyo::: Todo el hospital murmura eso, aunque entre las enfermeras andan diciendo que el hospital anda en una pequeña crisis financiera y que se empezará a recortar personal.

:::Diana::: Eso es algo que le pregunté a Sesshoumaru directamente y me lo negó rotundamente –trataba de defender al hospital y a su familia política, recordándoles a todos que ella era su prima.

:::Eriol::: Lo mejor es que todos ustedes guarden silencio y esperemos que es lo que dirá nuestro Director –los regañó a todos sus residentes.

:::Tendra::: Claro, también se rumorea que van a cambiar al jefe de residentes... –afirmó divertida la rubia quien volvía a ver de reojo a Eriol quien era el actual jefe de residentes, pero todo aquello se veía interrumpido al ver como Sesshoumaru se colocaba en el pódium encendiendo el micrófono.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabemos que durante las últimas semanas se han escuchado diferentes rumores no confirmados en cada uno de las áreas del hospital, las cuales como Junta Directiva de la misma hemos escuchado atentamente sin desmentir o afirmar de alguna manera –se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos por todos lados–, sin embargo esperamos que con el anuncio de este día todos esos rumores y miedos desaparezcan –en esos instantes su padre, el padre de Kouga y los demás miembros de la junta directiva del hospital subieron al estrado para colocarse detrás de él–, por lo que no hay nadie mejor para poderles dar el anuncio que nuestro propio director y jefe –todos estaban atónitos, eran como pacientes terminales esperando que su médicos dictaminara su sentencia de vida.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: Este hospital fue fundado como una simple clínica por mi abuelo hace casi 78 años, para que mi padre y su descendencia pudieran tener un lugar en donde poder ejercer su carrera. Con el paso del tiempo aquella ínfima clínica se convirtió en un hospital bajo la dirección de mi padre y su hermano menor quienes tuvieron la visión de ir contratando médicos en diferentes áreas especializadas y poder brindar una mejor atención a todos los pacientes que se acercaban a ella. Hace 30 años cuando aún nadie creía que yo podía ser el director y mi padre aún no tenía fe en mí, demostré que no solo es la cabeza la que puede hacer funcionar al cuerpo entero, sino que se necesitaban fuertes manos y piernas, un corazón bombeador y que no se cansara nunca, un sistema neumológico incansable y todas aquellas partes que no vemos pero que son las que hacen posible que no entre en shock...

:::Tendra::: Me parece difícil de creer que el Dr. Taisho pare las operaciones del hospital para una charla de motivación... –expresó quedamente al oído de Houyo la rubia quien se empezaba a impacientar por el pequeño discurso con el cual empezaba el Director del Hospital.

:::Kagome::: Supongo que si él lo ha hecho es porque lo consideró prudente.

:::Tendra::: No te preocupes Kagome –la interrumpió su compañera–, dudo mucho que pueda escucharte, además ya estás casada con su hijo, no creo que tengas que seguirlo alabando.

:::Eriol::: Una palabras más de alguno de ustedes y les prometo que cada enema que alguna enfermera tenga que hacer llevará su nombre –los regañó sumamente disgustado el pelinegro quien se acomodaba furiosamente sus lentes, ambas decidieron callarse, aquella era una amenaza que no estaban dispuestas a investigar si el jefe de residentes era capaz de realizar, aunque no estuviera en sus responsabilidades como médicos.

:::Dr. Inu-No::: ...Actualmente nos colocamos como el hospital privado No. 1 del país, inclusive como el 5º de todo el continente, personas inclusive de China vienen aquí buscando una mejor respuesta... –continuó el director aún sabiendo que muchos conversaban entre sí.

:::Kouga::: Todavía me parece absurdo que estemos aquí, cualquier cosa que tengan que decidir lo hubieran enviado por medio de un memo o un e-mail como siempre lo hace –reclamó fastidiado mientras emitía un largo suspiro.

:::Rin::: Si fuese tan sencillo estoy segura que lo hubiese hecho.

:::Suikotsu::: Vamos Rin, en esta ocasión creo que Kouga tiene la razón, aunque... todavía me siento algo confundido por ver a tu padre allá arriba cuando no es de la Junta del hospital –expresó el pelinegro de cabello corto que estaba sentado detrás de Rin.

:::Kouga::: ¿En qué momento llegó? –preguntó asombrado tratando de recordar en qué momento su padre llegaba al estrado a un lado de Sesshoumaru.

:::Suikotsu::: ¡Eres increíble, idiota! Espero que los rumores sean verdad y estén por cambiar los jefes de los departamentos, así tendrán a alguien mejor en cirugía plástica, no vaya a ser que algún día en lugar de hacer una rinoplastia hagas un implante de senos –reclamó un poco molesto por el despiste de Kouga, aunque empezaban a llevarse mejor tampoco era que se consideraban 'mejores amigos'–

:::Kouga::: No, lo mejor sería cambiar de pediatra, en esa área me han contado que últimamente la mortalidad está aumentando...

:::Rin::: ¡Ya cállense los dos! Lo único que se necesita en este hospital son adultos y profesionales bien formados para atender a los verdaderos niños que solicitan una atención médica, no al contrario –A veces era divertido escucharlos pelear como dos viejas amigas con Alzheimer en una casa de retiro, pero en ocasiones como esa era demasiado tedioso tenerlos cerca, de haberse podido levantar e irse a otro asiento lo hubiese hecho–

:::Dr. Inu-No::: ...Es por eso y con aquella visión que se empezó desde un principio fundada por mi abuelo, que ha llegado el momento en que debemos de empezar a conocer nuestras limitantes y mejorar en aquello que estamos fallando o doblegar nuestras acciones para continuar en la cima, por lo que como junta directiva del hospital hemos hecho cambios en los cuales esperamos que todos contribuyan para el mejoramiento de nuestra atención y del Nosocomio en sí –Todos quedaron en silencio sabiendo que ese era el momento en que él empezaría a decir que era lo que pasaba–. A partir de este momento dejo de funcionar como director del hospital y jefe del departamento de cirugía –Todos quedaron atónitos, durante los últimos 30 años él ejercía ambos puestos y sabían que era por ello que el hospital el No. 1 del país–, y será el Dr. Sousuke quien me sustituirá como jefe de cirugía.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Eres tan inepto que ni siquiera sabías que tu propio padre tendría el segundo puesto más importante del hospital?

:::Kouga::: Yo... no lo sabía... –Aceptó atónito con la boca completamente abierta contemplando como su padre se acercaba al Dr. Inu-No para darle su mano, Suikotsu prefirió quedarse callado solo por ese momento–

Inu-No quedaba como Director del Hospital encargado de lo administrativo retirándose por completo de la cirugía, ya que esa semana absorberían otro hospital que estaba llegando a la quiebra por lo que dicho trabajo incrementaría. Por su parte Sesshoumaru quien era también integrante de la junta y jefe del departamento de neurocirugía cedía su puesto a un nuevo integrante del staff, el Dr. Kaname Kuran quien a pesar de tener 35 años era el jefe de cirugía del otro hospital, pero uno muy bueno. Sesshoumaru se dedicaría más a la cirugía y empezaría un post grado el cual le absorbería su tiempo. Después de aquella media hora en donde explicaban todos los cambios cada uno regresaba a sus labores cotidianas.

:::Ayame::: Es imposible que Sesshoumaru no te haya comentado nada –Reclamaba atónita su amiga–

:::Kagome::: Lo siento Ayame –se disculpó su amiga haciendo una pequeña reverencia–, pero... Sesshoumaru me hizo jurarle que no le diría nada a nadie y que de hecho aparentara como si yo no sabía nada... pero... ya lo sabía todo... –Ayame frunció sus labios en señal de molestia, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba por ello–

:::Ayame::: ¿Sabes? Me molesta que me ocultes cosas como tu mejor amiga, pero por otro lado me alegra saber que entre tú y Sesshoumaru no existan secretos.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Ayame...

:::Ayame::: Oye, y cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes cuándo regresa Inuyasha? Necesito hablarle sobre la pequeña Kikyo.

:::Kagome::: Se supone que en tres semanas regresará de su gira de Europa, se quedarán como mes y medio mientras Shiori prepara la gira de 5 meses que tendrán por América.

:::Ayame::: Si faltan tres meses para navidad significa que para esa fecha estará de gira, ¿verdad?

:::Kagome::: Si, al parecer estaban intentando no programar ningún concierto en esas dos semanas de navidad y año nuevo, pero Shiori y mi tío recibieron una propuesta increíblemente generosa en New York para que tocaran en el Madison Square Garden, pero estaban tratando de negociarla, oye ¿Y de cuando acá tienes tanto interés por la vida de Inuyasha, eh Ayame? –Preguntó curiosa–

:::Ayame::: Porque hace dos semanas la pequeña Kikyo tuvo un problema en el colegio en donde se encuentra, por lo que el Dr. Inu-No me solicitó que le hiciera una evaluación psicológica y luego de los resultados, pues... necesito hablar con Inuyasha y el hecho que él no estará en navidad con su hija podría ser contraproducente en ella.

:::Kagome::: ¿Tan mal se encuentra? –Ayame dudó un poco, hizo un gesto reprobatorio en contra de ella misma, sabía que había hablado de más–

:::Ayame::: No, no es eso... es solo que... ella estaba acostumbrada a otra vida muy diferente a la que tiene ahora, el cambio ha sido demasiado grande para ella.

:::Kagome::: Estoy segura que en cuanto Inuyasha regrese de su gira estará más que dispuesto a escucharte, él adora a la pequeña Kikyo y hará cualquier cosa por ella –aseguró recordando algunos días que habían pasado juntos todos como una familia en la mansión de su suegro junto a Kaoru y Rin–

...

Las siguientes semanas a ambos Taisho les aumentaba el trabajo debido a la absorción del nuevo hospital, pero eso les indicaba que sus negocios se estaban extendiendo a pasos agigantados. Kagome apoyaba mucho a Sesshoumaru con su nuevo post grado, en algunas ocasiones él tenía que ausentarse hasta 1 semana para ir a algunas conferencias y exposiciones en Inglaterra, pero ella sabía que todo era por el bien de los tres, además cuando a ella le tocara su especialización estaba segura que sería él quien le ayudaría con Hakudoshi.

El baby shower que Kagome le preparaba a Ayame junto a todas sus amigas, tenía que cambiarlo y hacerlo en su casa, ya que ese fin de semana Sesshoumaru tenía una exposición en Manchester de tres días y Abi tenía su día libre por lo que dejar solo a Hakudoshi con Hitomi sería demasiado para ella, afortunadamente el niño iba bien con la temática de la fiesta.

Todas acababan divertidas viendo como Ayame intentaba colocarle un pañal al bebé que no se quedaba quieto, mientras ella reclamaba que lo mejor hubiese sido practicar con un muñeco como en cualquier otra fiesta. Rin entre risas (y a pesar que no tenía experiencia propia en el área más que por su departamento) le indicaba que Hakudoshi era la realidad, un bebé siempre iba a moverse y el miedo de una madre siempre sería lastimarlo, miedo que tendría que ir superando día con día.

A sus 36 semanas, Ayame empezaba a sentirse desesperada ya que el bebé todavía no daba señales que quisiera salir de su cuerpo. Rin le daba dos semanas adicionales para un parto natural de lo contrario tendría que intervenir. Para su fortuna (o desgracia ya que los dolores de parto sentía que la iban a destruir por pedacitos) el bebé llegaba a sus 37 semanas y media.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando el parto comenzaba. Kagome se encontraba de turno esa noche por lo que asistía a Rin quien llegaba específicamente por su caso, Bankotsu estaba como apoyo en la parte de neonatología justo para recibir el bebé. Sesshoumaru se quedaba en la casa con Hakudoshi, encargándole a Kagome que no dejara de informarle cuando saliera de sala.

:::Suikotsu::: Si sigues caminando de un lado a otro harás un hoyo en el suelo –sentenció el pelinegro de cabello corto que llegaba a la sala de espera–

:::Kouga::: Que diferente es que siempre veamos los "toros desde la barrera" –expresó con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar que su corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte y rápidamente–. A propósito, ¿Qué demonios andas haciendo aquí?

:::Suikotsu::: Estoy de turno junto con Bankotsu y cuando lo llamaron para asistir en el parto no pude dejar de preguntarme si ella estaría bien –Kouga lo miró casi queriéndole expresar su molestia por su presencia, pero miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que nadie lo podía acompañar, su hermana estaba con su madre en Hong Kong y ambas no llegarían antes de mediodía, mientras que su padre justo el día anterior asistía a una conferencia en Shanghai, Sesshoumaru solo le enviaba un mensaje deseándole que todo saliera de maravilla y cualquier otra persona le era indiferente–, no te preocupes sabes que entre...

:::Kagome::: Kouga –interrumpió la chica oportunamente–, ya puedes pasar a sala, Ayame está preparada y ya se encuentra totalmente dilatada, por lo que el momento ya llegó.

Kouga sonrió, era una fortuna que pudiera estar en la sala de partos con ella en aquel momento tan importante dentro de sus vidas. Le agradeció a Suikotsu que estuviera pendiente de ellos y luego se retiraron.

:::xxx::: ¿Habitación 431, verdad? –preguntó una voz la cual distinguió al instante–, por lo menos esa me dijo el precioso enfermero que está en la primera planta, de lo contrario me debe una decoración completa...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Qué haces aquí Jakotsu? –cuestionó fastidiado dándose la vuelta para ver a su hermano sin saludarlo.

:::Jakotsu::: ¡¿Cómo crees que podría dejar de estar en este acontecimiento tan grande?! Además... –dijo susurrándole al oído–, es muy posible que sea el primogénito de nuestra familia...

:::Suikotsu::: Cállate Jakotsu, es el bebé de Kouga y Ayame –protestó su hermano dándose la media vuelta.

:::Jakotsu::: Si... ya lo sé... ya lo sé... me lo has repetido tantas veces que aun no se me queda –aceptó divertido mientras tomaba asiento–, por cierto, ¿No dijeron que es?

:::Suikotsu::: No, tanto Ayame como Kouga quieren que sean una sorpresa, lo único que han estado monitoreando ha sido su salud, pero hasta el momento no saben si será niño o niña...

:::Jakotsu::: Si es niño...

:::Suikotsu::: ¡Basta de eso! ¿Quieres Jakotsu? –reclamó molesto yéndose a chequear unos bebés que estaban en la UCIN. (la unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatología)

:::Jakotsu::: Hasta el momento durante las últimas tres generaciones, nadie ha engendrado a una niña, me gustaría ver que es lo que tendrá a Ayame –dijo en voz alta casi como para sí mismo, pero obviamente con la intención que su hermano lo escuchara. Suikotsu trató de ignorarlo para continuar su camino.

...

Casi dos horas pasaban desde que el parto comenzaba y el bebé aún no quería salir, a ese momento Ayame se encontraba increíblemente cansada, pero todos intentaban animarla.

:::Rin::: Vamos Ayame, ya falta poco...

:::Ayame::: Si... claro... como no eres tú... la que está aquí... –reclamó cansada y jadeante.

:::Kagome::: Pero ahora si es verdad ya casi Ayame, vamos puja una vez más, ¡solo una vez más! –intentó animarla a como diera lugar.

:::Ayame::: Ya no... ya no... deseo... Rin... haz... la cesárea por favor... por favor...

:::Kouga::: Ayame, ya casi corona el bebé, tú puedes seguir haciendo el último esfuerzo –trató de animarla mientras no soltaba su mano y le daba un beso en la frente.

:::Ayame::: Claro... como tú no estás pujando... además... tú eres el responsable de esto... ¡culpable! –reclamó logrando que Kagome sonriera, era una fortuna que el tapaboca le ocultara sus facciones–, ya... quisiera ver si un bebé te saliera... por...

:::Rin::: ¡Vamos Ayame! No te desconcentres por favor... ya casi puedo ver la cabeza –interrumpió para evitar que su amiga terminara aquella oración –Ayame comenzó a gritar, el dolor empezaba a ser insoportable, pero 15 minutos después el bebé salía–. Toma Bankotsu –expresó mientras pasaba el bebé a sus manos.

:::Ayame::: ¿Qué... qué sucede Rin...? –preguntó preocupada.

:::Kagome::: ¡Es una niña Ayame! –respondió aunque no le hubiesen preguntado nada.

:::Kouga::: ¡Una niña amor! Justo como lo deseábamos –trató de alegrarla dándole otro beso en la frente, pero su rostro también reflejaba la misma preocupación de su pelirroja, pero él no dejaba de seguir con sus ojos todo lo que Bankotsu hacía.

:::Ayame::: Kouga... ¿por qué... no... la escucho llorar?

:::Bankotsu::: Kagome, ven por favor –solicitó su ayuda, la pelinegra buscó la aprobación de su jefa en la mirada.

:::Rin::: Ve Kagome, si quieres especializarte en obstetricia y ginecología debes de estar atenta a todo.

:::Ayame::: ¡Rin! ¡RESPÓNDEME DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –gritó molesta.

:::Rin::: La niña venía con el cordón en su cuello eso no le permitió el paso de oxígeno durante el último minuto, su color no era normal y sus signos estaban bastantes bajos, por eso se la pasé inmediatamente a Bankotsu –explicó rápidamente, intentando detener la sangre que salía de Ayame, la cual era lo normal–, por el momento tú te encuentras bien y...

:::Ayame::: ¡Bankotsu! –gritó interrumpiendo a la médico pelinegra–, dime por favor... ¡¿Cómo está mi hija?!

:::Kagome::: No puedo Bankotsu... su garganta... es muy pequeña... no puedo pasar el tubo...

:::Bankotsu::: Vamos, ten paciencia y hazlo con cuidado y lentamente.

:::Kouga::: ¡Bankotsu! Ayame te hizo una pregunta.

:::Bankotsu::: Si me dejan trabajar en unos segundos más espero poderles responder y si te sigues comportando de esa manera lo único que lograrás es que te saquemos de la sala Kouga, tú estás aquí solo porque te lo permitimos –le recordó molesto mientras continuaba con sus indicaciones con Kagome, Kouga comprendió que lo que él reclamaba era verdad; una cosa es estar de médico y otra muy diferente como pariente de la que estaba acostada en la mesa de partos, de pronto la niña comenzó a llorar.

:::Kagome::: Ves Ayame, Bankotsu es muy buen médico, ¡la niña está bien! –aseguró logrando que Ayame suspirara profundamente derramando lágrimas de felicidad, al mismo tiempo Kouga le daba un pequeño beso en su boca.

:::Kouga::: Ahora, ya puedes relajarte amor...

Bankotsu limpió a la bebé y se la entregó a Kagome para que ella a su vez la colocara en los brazos de su madre. Ayame no podía sentirse más feliz, el dolor que sentía en su interior se opacaba por completo al tener a su hija en sus manos. Después de un par de minutos ella se la pasaba a los brazos de su padre para que se la entregara a Bankotsu y que se la llevaran para terminar de recibirla. Segundos después Ayame quedaba completamente dormida y exhausta.

...

Suikotsu miraba de un lado a otro todos los recién nacidos que estaban en su cuna, unos llorando, otros completamente dormidos. Jakotsu por su parte deambulaba por el hospital buscando un desayuno decente aunque era difícil de encontrar.

:::Bankotsu::: Si quieres saber quién es, yo te lo puedo decir si me lo preguntas –interrumpió su pensamiento su hermano menor.

:::Suikotsu::: No se a que te refieres.

:::Bankotsu::: Se llama Misaki... así decidieron ponerle.

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces... ¿fue niña?

:::Bankotsu::: Definitivamente, porque si ese nombre lo llevara un niño estoy seguro que tendrá problemas de por vida –intentó bromear para lograr que el estrés de su hermano disminuyera.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Salió bien?

:::Bankotsu::: ¡Claro! Después de todo quien la recibió fui yo –aceptó orgulloso de su grandioso trabajo a pesar que no había sido complicado. Un incómodo silencio los invadió–, ¿Sabes? Es la niña del fondo, tiene un precioso cabello negro y...

:::Suikotsu::: Me alegra que todo haya salido bien –interrumpió a su hermano para no continuar con aquella plática que sabía a la perfección a donde se dirigía.

Minutos después aparecía Jakotsu exigiéndole a su hermano menor que le indicara quien era el bebé de Ayame, se llevó una sorpresa al saber que había sido niña, pero ésa no se comparaba a la que se reflejaba en su rostro al verla de cerca.

:::Jakotsu::: Tu no lo sabes Bankotsu, porque eres menor que Suikotsu, pero esa niña... es igualita a como lo era él.

:::Bankotsu::: Pero eso es imposible Jako, en las últimas no sé cuantas cochinadas de generaciones nunca ha nacido una niña en nuestra familia.

:::Jakotsu::: Así es... pero... los hechos son esos...

Ambos sabían que discutir aquel punto en el hospital en donde alguien los pudiese escuchar era demasiado peligroso y no para ellos sino que para los involucrados, por lo que no dudarían en hacerlo en su casa aunque a Suikotsu no le gustara en lo absoluto.

Por su parte Ayame al despertar recibía todas las visitas de sus amigas y compañeros del hospital, así como de la madre y la hermana de Kouga quienes estaban ansiosas por conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia. Kagome no dejaba de felicitar a su amiga, especialmente por el gran trabajo de parto realizado y aunque la pelirroja totalmente avergonzada le pedía disculpas por el maltrato verbal que les brindaba a todos, también le ayudaba dándole tips para tomar a la bebé, para sacarle el aire y otras cositas que ella no sabía y solo se aprenden cuando alguien tiene un bebé en casa.

Para fortuna de todos, Ayame y la bebé estaban de maravilla, por lo que al día siguiente eran dadas de alta para que fueran a descansar.


	89. Sentimientos de los amigos

¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? Hubiese jurado que el mes pasado publiqué... ¡perdonen chicas!

Gracias a **Sasunaka doki**, a mi geme linda **hekate ama**, **miyandy** (gracias por no olvidarme), **Kagome Higurashi** (gracias por actualizarte y por dejarme un rw en cada uno), **Orkidea16, Natty117** (como te extraño en el de nejihina) y sobre todo gracias a **miadharu28** que empezó con la historia...

Perdonen... pero mi editora se me enfermó así que disculpen si hay alguna incoherencia por allí... n_n

Y sin más (porque ando sin nada de ganas de nada) les dejo el capitulo.

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 89  
::::::SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS AMIGOS::::::**

Ayame y Kouga estaban felices con la pequeña Misaki, de hecho toda su familia lo estaba. La madre de Kouga se había mudado parcialmente a Japón para ayudar a Ayame con su nieta y aunque vivía en un penthouse que rentaba mensualmente prácticamente se pasaba en la casa de ellos, lo cual sorprendentemente no les molestaba a ninguno de los dos.

Jakotsu y Bankotsu intentaban abandonar la idea que Misaki se parecía a su hermano, especialmente cuando el segundo veía como Kouga presumía por todo el hospital de como la niña era su "fotocopia" al mostrar fotos de él cuando era un bebé, cosa que todas las mujeres, especialmente las enfermeras confirmaban gustosas.

Pero aquella duda seguía con Jakotsu, que continuaba de visita en la casa de sus hermanos, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera la verdad.

:::Jakotsu::: ¡Tú me dijiste que la prueba era positiva Suikotsu!

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Quieres bajar la voz Jakotsu? Mary y Bankotsu no deben de tardar en venir a la casa y no me gustaría pensar que podría suceder si ella también tuviese sospechas de la paternidad de Kouga.

:::Jakotsu::: ¿"También"? –preguntó tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia, dejó que Suikotsu pudiese ver una risa maquiavélica en su rostro, la sensación que le provocaba las dobles intenciones de su hermano no le gustaba en lo absoluto al pelinegro.

:::Suikotsu::: Kagome, la mejor amiga de Ayame se enteró por medio del técnico que hizo la prueba, no pude negárselo aunque lo intenté, ¿Tranquilo? –Preguntó retóricamente–. Ahora por favor, deja de hablar de ello.

:::Jakotsu::: Si quieres podemos irnos al segundo piso, a la terraza, a la piscina, a tu habitación o a España si deseas, pero esta noche ¡Cantarás como si fueras un mariachi loco! –Aquella afirmación de parte de su hermano le daba tanta gracia que no podía negar que necesitaba desahogarse.

Aceptó irse a su habitación, si Bankotsu llegaba con Mary lo primero que harían sería irse a la de él la cual quedaba a dos de la que se encontraban. Un fuerte portazo los distrajo de su conversación, prestaron atención al ambiente, era difícil imaginarse a Bankotsu peleando con su novia, pero no era imposible, ambos tenían su carácter y en cualquier momento sucedería, pero no escuchaban a nadie más, lo que significaba que su hermano estaba solo.

Bajaron a la estancia, pero no encontraron a nadie, por lo que decidieron entrar en uno de los salones que habían adecuado como el bar de la casa en donde finalmente lo encontraban sentado tomando un Martini, o más bien un trago de vodka.

:::Jakotsu::: Uhhh veo que ahora los hermanitos médicos están hechos un desastre –rió con toda su fuerza mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su hermano– ¿Qué te sucede con la linda Mary, eh Ban?

:::Bankotsu::: No me hables de ella –expresó en un tono tan sombrío el cual Jakotsu nunca esperó escuchar en toda su vida, pero aunque ese tono asustara inclusive hasta el mismo diablo no lo soltaría, por lo menos no por el momento.

:::Suikotsu::: Por lo menos veo que no soy el único que tiene problema con las mujeres.

:::Bankotsu::: No compares a Mary con Ayame por favor...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

:::Bankotsu::: Lo sabes a la perfección y si no quieres escucharlo entonces mejor no lo preguntes –respondió en un tono más desafiante que el de su hermano mayor.

:::Jakotsu::: Vaya, vaya, niños... –interrumpió las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos–, es una locura que estén peleando solo porque sus 'hormonas' anden alteradas.

:::Bankotsu::: No estoy de humor Jakotsu para tus juegos...

:::Jakotsu::: Entonces, ¿Prefieres que llame a Mary y le pregunte que fue lo que pasó?

:::Bankotsu::: Mary... ella... ella... –su rabia estaba reflejada en su rostro y sus puños lo confirmaban, se sentó nuevamente en el taburete del bar sirviéndose otro shot de vodka y tomándoselo de un solo golpe, necesitaba un trago para poder hablar–, es una testaruda, una orgullosa, una... una...

:::Jakotsu::: Creo que esto me huele a su primera pelea.

:::Bankotsu::: ¡La primera y la última! Hemos terminado –ambos hermanos quedaron callados viéndose uno con el otro, ¿Deberían de indagar más en el tema?

:::Suikotsu::: Entonces, creo que ya somos dos los que tenemos algo porque tomar.

:::Jakotsu::: ¡Pero por el amor todo lo hermoso del mundo! Espero no me dejen a un lado, estoy seguro que puedo tomar más que ustedes y aún seguir en pie al final de la noche.

Suikotsu y Bankotsu vieron de reojo el reloj que se encontraba en la habitación, las 6.48 pm, pensaron al mismo tiempo aunque ninguno de los dos podía leer el pensamiento del otro. Jakotsu tomó el teléfono y ordenó una pizza, uno de los errores más comunes era beber sin comer, claro si se abusaba de los dos podían acabar directamente en el baño.

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Saben que son las mujeres? –ambos hermanos negaron, ya había pasado más de 2 horas desde que empezaban a beber–. Son unas engreídas, sabelotodo, orgullosas, pero ¿Saben quién es la más orgullosa de todas? Mary... esa mujer... –dio un grito de rabia golpeando su vaso contra la mesa.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Hablas de orgullosas y engreídas? ¿Qué tal de indecisas e insatisfechas? Siempre andan buscando algo más, aunque se encuentren felices siempre exigen y exigen más de lo que deben y su frase tan anhelada: "tenemos que hablar", sabes que algo malo va a pasar después de eso.

:::Bankotsu::: No... y lo peor es que aunque estén felices y tú desees algo más, simplemente no lo pueden aceptar, es como dar vueltas en un círculo interminable.

:::Suikotsu::: Pero justo cuando decides que algo puede cambiar, ya no les parece que pueda ser un cambio pequeño, no... ¡Claro que no! Todo tiene que ser como a ellas se les da la gana...

:::Bankotsu::: Así es... solo ellas tienen la razón, no importa lo romántico que puedas ser...

:::Suikotsu::: O cuantas veces les digas que las amas, ellas nunca lo creen, siempre andan viendo con quien podrías engañarlas y eso se vuelve en su canto interminable día y noche.

:::Bankotsu::: Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo con proponerse? Es lo lógico y lo natural en la vida –Jakotsu se dedicaba a ver a sus hermanos como si fuese un partido de tenis en donde la pelota pasa de campo a campo, pero justo en ese instante en que su hermano menor se desahogaba diciendo aquellas palabras su cabeza quedaba estática en él.

:::Suikotsu::: Tú... ¿Tú te declaraste? –preguntó sorprendido.

:::Bankotsu::: Flores, champagne de la más fina, velas, arreglos en uno de los malditos restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad, un puto anillo de 25 mil dólares importado de Inglaterra, ¿Todo para qué? Para que ella diga no... "soy muy joven", "no me quiero casar", "vamos a seguir de novios" ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE?! ¿Qué seamos novios de por vida?

:::Jakotsu::: Oye Ban... –interrumpió su hermano de manera cuidadosa llamando la atención del menor– ¿Sabes que Mary recién acaba de cumplir los 21 años, verdad?

:::Bankotsu::: 21 y 8 meses, eso no es recién cumplidos Jako.

:::Suikotsu::: Tú tienes solo 26...

:::Bankotsu::: Nuestros padres tenían 19 años cuando se casaron... –ambos hermanos volvieron a verse.

:::Suikotsu::: Bankotsu, ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que pasó con Mary como para que tú y ella decidieran terminar?

:::Bankotsu::: Decidí... –exclamó orgulloso–. Le dije que la amo, que la quiero, que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero dijo que no estaba lista aún, que aún es muy joven para casarse, le dije que si era por sus padres que no se preocupara, que ya había hablado con ellos y con los míos y los 4 estan felices, pero eso solo la enojó más, dijo que no había salido del yugo de sus padres para entrar al mando de un esposo, pero le expliqué que nunca le exigiría que dejara su profesión, tal vez al siguiente año que quedara embarazada y que fuese bueno que los dos primeros años de nuestro hijo se quedara con ellos pero...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Hablaste de hijos? –Bankotsu asintió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo– ¿Le hablaste de hijos a una mujer de 21 años...

:::Bankotsu::: 21 y 8 meses...

:::Suikotsu::: Como sea, ¿Le hablaste de hijos a alguien que está haciendo su primer año en el hospital y que todavía le hacen falta como 7 más para poder tener una buena carrera?

:::Bankotsu::: ¿Y no cuando te casas la idea es formar una familia?

:::Jakotsu::: Oye Ban... en esto si concuerdo con Sui, creo que... te precipitaste...

:::Bankotsu::: A nuestros padres les pareció muy bien la idea, inclusive nuestra madre estaba ideando que la boda por lo religioso pudiese ser en la Catedral de San Pedro en Inglaterra, a la madre de Mary le pareció una buena opción y siendo ellos de la realeza podían conseguir un permiso especial para...

:::Suikotsu::: ¡¿Estás escuchando todo lo que estás diciendo?! –preguntó con asombro e inclusive con molestia en sus palabras, pero Bankotsu continuaba absorto en su mundo de ensueño–. Aunque niegas con todas tus fuerzas que te pareces a nuestros padres eres idéntico a ellos.

:::Bankotsu::: No entiendo que he hecho mal, o quizás el amarla con todas mis fuerzas es lo que estoy haciendo mal.

:::Suikotsu::: Empiezo a tener un tremendo respeto y compasión por la pobre de Mary.

Aunque para Bankotsu no era tan fácil de ver, pero sus hermanos hicieron lo posible porque entrara en razón. Al día siguiente con su vergüenza escondida, decidió ir en búsqueda de su novia, Mary aún estaba furiosa porque alguien más quisiese controlar su vida y sobretodo que se viera el interés de los padres de él en su "linaje"; pero no podía negar algo, estaba enamorada de Bankotsu y al aparecerse en su puerta al día siguiente con un arreglo de margaritas, no tuvo otra opción que perdonarlo por su decisión precipitada.

Por su parte Jakotsu se quedaba furioso con su hermano menor, ya que por culpa de él no había podido conversar con Suikotsu, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento lo haría.

...

Inuyasha se veía un poco complicado al saber por Ayame, antes que se fuese a su casa con su licencia de maternidad, que su hija tenía problemas de actitud en el colegio. Al considerarse como una huérfana, Inuyasha intentaba consentirla como podía, obviamente el resultado no era lo que esperaba, por lo que tenía que aplazar su gira dos meses más para pasar un tiempo con ella y corregirla aunque a ella no le gustara, pero luego de ese tiempo y pasar su primera navidad en familia, la pequeña Kikyo empezaría a cambiar. Se podían ver los rasgos orgullosos de su madre, pero era algo que querían combatir a como diera lugar.

...

La ausencia de Sesshoumaru al salir de la ciudad por varios días debido al posgrado que aún estaba realizando, se iba compensando para Kagome con la alegría que Hakudoshi le provocaba, además que cuando podía siempre se reunía en la casa con sus compañeros del hospital para estudiar o discutir ciertos casos. Para su fortuna, debido a las vacaciones de navidad, Sesshoumaru tendría 15 días sin viajar al extranjero por lo que navidad y año nuevo la pasarían juntos, o por lo menos en la misma ciudad, ya que todo dependía de los turnos que tuviera la chica.

:::Houyo::: ¡Vamos Kagome! Di que si por favor... –suplicaba su compañero y amigo.

:::Kagome::: No lo sé Houyo... tendría que consultarlo con Sesshoumaru, estas semanas serán las únicas que tendremos juntos...

:::Tendra::: No sé para que te casaste, ¿para ser la niñera de su hijo? –preguntó despectivamente la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de Houyo. Todos estaban en la cafetería del hospital, eran alrededor de las 3 pm, el hospital estaba completamente tranquilo.

:::Kagome::: Pues te diré Tendra, que no es 'su hijo' sino que 'nuestro' –enfatizó molesta tratando de ignorarla continuando con su comida, pero aquellas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como si fuese una batería completamente desafinada.

:::Tendra::: ¡Como gustes llamarlo Kagome! Todavía no entiendo como ahora ya no solo eres 'tú' sino que te convertiste en 'nosotros' especialmente cuando él ya ni pasa contigo.

:::Diana::: Y dime Tendra, ¿Cuándo te casaste que no me di cuenta? –preguntó de manera policiaca la prima de Sesshoumaru.

:::Tendra::: ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que no me he casado, primero muerta y mucho menos con un hijo de por medio, como médico conozco muy bien los métodos anticonceptivos.

:::Diana::: Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes criticar algo que desconoces?

:::Tendra::: Yo no critico, solamente digo lo que pienso...

:::Houyo::: ¿Quisieran dejar sus hormonas una tan sola vez por favor? –suplicó derrotado el chico–, a mi no me interesa ni me importa si le tienes que pedir permiso a tu tío o a tu esposo o al mismísimo Kami sama, lo que me gustaría saber es si nos podrás acompañar a nuestro viaje a la playa, sé que no será a alguna mansión de lujo como la de Kouga o la de Sesshoumaru, o inclusive como la Bankotsu ó Suikotsu, pero lo importante será que podamos estar todos nosotros, los residentes último año.

:::Kouga::: Parece increíble que siendo residentes de último año lo único que les interese es ir a celebrar –interrumpió el médico jefe logrando que casi todos se atragantasen con su comida. Miró despectivamente a Houyo para comenzarle a regañar–. ¿Qué sucedió con el joven Mikami?

:::Houyo::: No te preocupes Kouga, todo está bien, su post operatorio ha resultado de lo mejor, ya lo verás ahora por la tarde que le pases ronda.

:::Kouga::: ¿Y la srita. Varielle, la sra. Bloise y el sr. Kanzaki? –preguntó insistentemente tratando de intimidarlo, cosa que no dejaría el joven.

:::Houyo::: La srita. Varielle la están preparando para la operación de implante para las 4 pm, la Sra. Bloise recibió su trasplante y aparte del código que tuvimos por la mañana ha respondido muy bien, aunque las próximas 48 horas serán bastante críticas, una de sus hijas está con ella y el Sr. Kanzaki el día de mañana termina su terapia, así que espero que en esta ronda le puedas dar el alta –respondió seguro de si mismo para luego continuar con un sándwich que tenía enfrente.

:::Kouga::: Te veo en 30 minutos en la sala entonces, me gustaría que me asistieras en la operación de la Srita. Varielle –Houyo asintió emocionado, sin demostrarlo demasiado. Kouga se separó del grupo para luego sentarse con sus amigos médicos tratantes–, pero te recomiendo que te asegures que todo vaya bien.

:::Houyo::: Claro, no te preocupes –aseguró mientras tomaba su bandeja de comida levantándose de la mesa de sus compañeras para luego acercarse a Kagome y susurrarle al oído–. Quiero escuchar la respuesta pronto.

Kouga pudo escuchar o por lo menos imaginarse de que hablaba su residente, y había algo que en realidad le molestaba, quería ignorarlo pero aparentemente su personalidad no lo dejaba. Se sentó en la mesa con sus demás compañeros de trabajo casi tirando la bandeja, cosa que le llamó la atención a Rin quien revisaba su celular.

:::Rin::: Veo que ahora andas con el pie izquierdo, ¿no, Kouga?

:::Kouga::: ¡¿Y cómo no hacerlo?! Estos residentes son una mierda –Rin volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru quien dejó de escribir inmediatamente en su laptop para prestar más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por su parte Suikotsu que comía una ensalada también realizó la misma acción que el peliplata– ¿Qué? –preguntó ofendido y sorprendido a la vez.

:::Suikotsu::: Que si no estuviera seguro que amas a Ayame, en algún momento hubiese jurado que la dejabas para empezar a salir con Houyo –su mirada de asco no se hizo esperar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Aunque jamás lo hubiese planteado de una manera tan asquerosa, pero Suikotsu tiene un punto, de todos nosotros tú eras el que más complacido te expresabas de los residentes.

:::Kouga::: No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo, yo que tú ¡ya le hubiese puesto un detective a Kagome!

:::Rin::: ¿Te volviste loco Kouga o solamente es el desvelo lo que te hace desvariar?

:::Kouga::: ¿No saben que los residentes están planeando hacer una fiesta en la playa para navidad? –comentó como si se tratase de algún tipo de conspiración intentando buscar la aprobación que tanto buscaba.

:::Rin::: ¡Uhhhh! Recuerdo cuando estaba en quinto año, de hecho nos cancelaron un turno y con 5 compañeros más nos fuimos en la noche a un lago que quedaba a solo tres horas del hospital, creo que en mi vida he probado tanto licor como en esa ocasión.

:::Suikotsu::: Eso no fue nada, cuando estaba en quinto año con los de cirugía fuimos a un onsen, eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, los dueños del lugar estaban extrañados que un grupo de casi 15 personas los visitara a esa hora cuando no éramos familia, salimos a las 3 de la madrugada directo al hospital para colocarnos un par de sueros y comenzar nuestro día a las 8 am, ¡eso si fue toda una experiencia! –recordó nostálgicamente como si fuese un anciano.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso Kouga? Estoy seguro que tu también tuviste alguna escapada loca en donde lo único que interesaba era irte a embriagar para des estresarte de todo este lugar.

:::Kouga::: ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Kagome está casada!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y hasta donde yo recuerdo, creo que conmigo...

:::Kouga::: Pensé por un momento que ese punto se te había olvidado. Ahora ya ni pasas en el hospital ni en tu casa y le dejas el camino libre a cualquier idiota para que se pueda meter en tu matrimonio mientras tú estás "estudiando".

:::Suikotsu::: Ten cuidado Sesshoumaru, por lo que veo, ya te salió tu "esposa desesperada" –exclamó divertido mientras revisaba que a su celular le entraba un mensaje.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eso veo, pero no te preocupes Kouga, lo que estamos haciendo con Kagome no es ser 'descuidados', es apoyarnos el uno al otro, ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando ella tenga que hacer su especialidad? Creo que todos pasamos por eso y sabemos que a estas alturas lo único que queda es tener paciencia con el tiempo –explicó mientras también el leía el mensaje que llegaba a su celular.

:::Rin::: Lo mejor es que te olvides de eso Kouga, además Kagome está completamente enamorada de Sesshoumaru, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, lo que tenemos que hacer es atender a la emergencia que viene en camino –les exigía cuando leía el mensaje que llegaba a su celular y al de todos que empezaban a sonar en ese instante.

:::Kouga::: Creo que me será difícil, tengo una operación programada y me es imposible posponerla –expresó enojado al ver como sus dizques amigos ignoraban su psicosis.

Aquella tarde parecía que sería movida, un accidente provocado por unos adolescentes imprudentes al hacer competencia en la vía de un tren, ocasionando un aparatoso incidente era lo que llenaba de trauma a los hospitales mas cercanos. La mitad de los accidentados eran trasladados al hospital en donde los chicos trabajaban por lo que todos estaban abarrotados por cualquier lado.

Kagome atendía a uno de los causantes, quien tenía el fémur totalmente expuesto, sus gritos se podían escuchar por todo el lugar, sabía obviamente que lo tenían que llevar a cirugía, pero aún así la consulta de Kouga era necesaria. En vista que él continuaba en su cirugía programada enviaba a Houyo como su reemplazo.

:::Houyo::: A ver Kagome, ¿Qué tenemos?

:::Kagome::: ¡¿Por qué no vino Kouga, Houyo?! –reclamó mientras intentaba que el chico que estaba en la cama se quedara quieto, pero el dolor era demasiado insoportable para conseguir aquella misión, dos enfermeros se acercaron para tratar de ayudarla.

:::Houyo::: Kouga no puede salir por el momento de sala, así que yo soy lo que tienes por el momento.

Los gritos del chico casi no dejaban que ella pudiera presentar el caso, pero aún con dificultad lo lograba hacer. Houyo exigía que prepararan una sala para el chico y él lo haría mientras llegara Kouga a quien previamente le informaba de la situación y lo autorizaba para empezar con la operación. Sin embargo nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder, un pequeño descuido de parte de Kagome ocasionaba que el chico le diera un puñetazo en su cara lanzándola directamente a la pared en donde chocaba con un carro de resucitación, de su mejilla izquierda empezaba a brotar sangre a chorros.

:::Houyo::: ¡DIANA! –gritó desesperado al ver como la pelinegra caía en el suelo inevitablemente, pero no dejando al chico a quien le administraba más morfina para que su dolor disminuyera.

:::Diana::: No te preocupes Houyo, tú sigue con el caso.

:::Houyo::: ¿Pero Kagome... está bien? –preguntó una vez más con voz de desesperación intentando acercarse al escuchar como su amiga lloraba.

:::Diana::: Ya te lo dije Houyo, no te preocupes, sólo le rompió el pómulo izquierdo, pero en este instante la llevaré a otra sala.

:::Houyo::: Infórmale a Kouga por favor Diana, no habrá nadie mejor para tratarla que él.

:::Diana::: Pero... él está en cirugía y...

:::Houyo::: ¡Por un demonio Diana! Solo haz lo que te pido, ¿por favor? –si con algo no podía el chico era con ver que su mejor amiga estuviese tirada en el suelo sangrando de cualquier lado de su cuerpo, aquello le dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Diana llevaba a Kagome a otra sala aplicándole los primeros auxilios esperando que Kouga apareciera. 45 minutos después Kouga aparecía encontrándose con una Kagome totalmente relajada por los tranquilizantes administrados.

:::Kouga::: Veo que éste no es tu día, ¿verdad Kagome?

:::Kagome::: Hay días así... en que uno va y viene... –dijo de la manera más incoherente que se pudo.

:::Kouga::: Kagome, ¿Cuántos tranquilizantes te han dado? –preguntó algo preocupado mientras acercaba una bandeja de sutura para luego colocarse los guantes.

:::Kagome::: ¿4, 5, 25 mgs de morfina? Uhhh quien sabe, lo que sé es que Diana será una buena médico... –dijo mientras sonreía para luego quejarse–, creo que lo mejor es que no me cuentes chistes Kouga porque sino el que se arrepentirá serás tú.

:::Kouga::: ¿Sabes en donde estás y en qué día te encuentras? –preguntó mientras examinaba su nariz.

:::Kagome::: Estoy en el hospital... en el día de hoy... –él entendió a la perfección que no estaba completamente consciente, era posible que estuviese como si fuera un alcohólico luego de 10 cervezas, todavía lo suficientemente bien para hablar pero diciendo la verdad.

:::Kouga::: Oye Kagome, dime... ¿Qué es lo que te tienes con Houyo? –preguntó directamente.

:::Kagome::: Yo... lo quiero mucho... –aceptó dejando boquiabierta al pelinegro–, es... no sé... es como un bebé grande al que alguien tiene que cuidar... como si fuese un gatito... él da mucha gracia...

:::Kouga::: Pero... ¿a ti te gusta?

:::Kagome::: Yo lo amo... –Kouga frunció el seño, sabía que algo tenían que ver y a pesar de cualquier diferencia con Sesshoumaru y sus interminables competencia de ver quien podía ser el mejor, era su amigo y no dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño–, es por eso que me casé con él... –aquello lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

:::Kouga::: ¿Casarte... con Houyo?

:::Kagome::: ¡Pero qué menso eres Kouga! Houyo es como mi hermano... a quien amo es a Sesshoumaru ¡tooooonto! –gritó divertida sacándole un suspiro de satisfacción.

:::Kouga::: ¿Sabes que creo Kagome? –ella negó como pudo cerrando sus ojos al punto casi de caer completamente dormida–, iba a aplicarte anestesia local, pero lo mejor será hacerte una general para luego hacerte una pequeña cirugía, así tendrás que irte a descansar a tu casa, especialmente en ésta época que está de vacaciones Sesshoumaru.

Kouga rezó muy en su interior para que ella no se recordara de la conversación tan vergonzosa que acababan de tener. Hasta el momento nunca se hubiese calificado como un obsesivo, celoso y posesivo, pero se había demostrado lo contrario, Sesshoumaru confiaba bastante en ella y era por una buena razón. Nunca mencionaría lo que acababa de suceder...

La emergencia había sido atendida magistralmente, excepto por una anciana quien no lograba sobrevivir al accidente. Sesshoumaru al enterarse que Kagome había sido golpeada la buscaba desesperadamente para ver como se encontraba, era una fortuna para él que todo se encontraba bien.

...

Gracias a aquel desafortunado accidente Kagome se quedaba guardando cama, o más bien casa, durante dos días, lo cual era suficiente para recuperar fuerza y estudiar para sus futuros exámenes. Kaoru la visitaba todos los días para cuidar a Hakudoshi y aprovechando los días libres de la pelinegra conversaban sobre la fiesta de navidad y de año nuevo que Inu-No daría en su mansión como lo hacía todos los años.

:::Kagome::: Kaoru... –llamaba la atención de la señora quien no dejaba de sostener en sus brazos a Hakudoshi logrando sacarle varias carcajadas de placer–, ¿Cómo va Inuyasha con la pequeña Kikyo?

:::Kaoru::: Está mejorando... aunque se le está dificultando un poco, es una fortuna que pudo tomar vacaciones especialmente en estas fechas.

La pequeña plática era interrumpida por una llamada que Kagome recibía en su celular, Houyo, Tendra y Diana estaban al otro lado del teléfono indagando si ella estaría dispuesta a asistir a la fiesta de playa que venían programando desde semanas atrás, aunque ello coincidía con el día después de navidad.

:::Houyo::: ¡Vamos Kagome! ¡Anímate!

:::Kagome::: No creo que quiera recuerdos de mi cara hinchada... –dijo refiriéndose al golpe en su rostro lo cual le provocaba un moretón increíble como si hubiese peleado en algún ring.

:::Tendra::: Si, ya lo sabemos que es más importante tu esposo que tus amigos, pero... haz el esfuerzo ¿si?

:::Kagome::: De hecho él me ha estado insistiendo que acepte, pero... será el día de después de navidad, todo estaremos exhaustos, además será la primera de Hakudoshi y...

:::Diana::: ¡Tienes razón Kago! –interrumpió–, no hay nada como ver cuando tu pequeño hijo de menos de 1 año camina buscando sus regalos que se encuentran debajo de tu árbol de navidad... –aceptó entre suspiros de la manera más sarcástica que pudo, ya que a los meses de edad que Hakudoshi tenía era imposible que aquello pasara.

:::Kagome::: ¡Ustedes son imposibles! Está bien... iré... –los gritos de felicidades de los tres chicos al otro lado del teléfono no se hicieron esperar, todo estaba programado, en dos semanas más todos los residentes irían a pasar un día a la playa para liberarse del estrés y empezarse a preparar para sus exámenes del primer mes del año en el cual definirían si podrían optar por el título de "médico" con toda la extensión de su palabra y las responsabilidades del caso.

...

Suikotsu se veía siempre acosado por Jakotsu y sus preguntas: "¿Por qué me mentiste?", "Debería de haber tenido un niño si es hijo tuyo", "Deberías de intentar hacerte una segunda prueba", pero él ya estaba cansado de ello, estaba en una relación con Rin, pero por alguna razón sentía que su amor por ella no era el mismo que alguna vez le había tenido a Ayame.

La habitación de Suikotsu estaba completamente oscura, solo un destello de una pequeña lámpara de mesa iluminaba el lugar, a pesar de estar con Rin él no dejaba de tener aquellos pensamientos, lo mejor en algún momento sería ser sincero con ambos, lo malo sería encontrar el valor para hacerlo.


	90. Moryumaru (1a parte)

Geme linda! Gracias por esos ánimos que me das, la verdad este capitulo lo adoré porque fue como un relax el escribirlo, y si! se me olvidó ponerle cisnes y un lago a Bankotsu! Jajaja ahora entiendes lo que te decía? Eso del bulling me causó súper gracia! Que ocurrencias tienes. Con Suikotsu vamos a ver que sale, mi mente todavía sigue divagando que hará con Ayame, Kouga, Suikotsu y Rin; soy un caso! Jajaja Espero que cuando ya tengas compu me avises, estoy teniendo el doble de cuidado antes de redactar y subirlo, pero no hay como tus ojos geme! Gracias por tu ayuda, tu inspiración y adelante siempre.

Sasunaka doki! Jajaja siiii ese Kouga es un caso de pervertido, es quien las hace se las imagina, por lo menos así dicen eh?! No... el lemon tendrá que esperar, porque les aviso, empieza la recta final del fic, ahorita viene lo más intenso y hasta el momento con 94 capítulos ya le voy viendo el final.. así que sobre aviso no hay engaño, prepárense para sufrir.

Uhhh y Faby sama actualizandose también! Gracias por tu comentario, ahora les traigo la sorpresa de manera rapida... o al final ya no se si es tortura... jajajaja gracias por comentar amiga!

Gracias a las tres por su rápido RW, no saben como me alegraron mi mañana... así que en recompensa les dejo el 1er capitulo en la recta final del fic! Gracias por acompañarme chicas!

PD: Me quedó corto... así tal vez se animan a leerlo más personas... jejeje y obviamente dejarme mi alimento (el review)

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 90  
::::::MORYUMARU::::::  
**–**1a parte**

Los dos días de descanso de Kagome, para su pesar, terminaban y ese tercero entraría en turno de noche, en teoría en la mañana debería de descansar, pero por primera vez intentaría hacer una comida decente para Sesshoumaru, Abi le ayudaría en todo lo que podría, pero para ello había salido al supermercado para conseguir todos los ingredientes necesarios para aquella sorpresa.

:::Kagome::: Vamos Sesshoumaru... –suplicaba al otro lado de su celular–, solo tómate una hora y media de descanso, te toma casi 1 hora en ir y venir del hospital, pero estoy segura que no te arrepentirás...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todo dependerá de las emergencias Kagome, lo sabes bien... –aceptaba un poco triste, conocía a su pelinegra y sabía que algo tramaba–, Mónica prepara la sala 4 por favor –solicitó a una de las enfermeras–, pero ya verás... yo también te daré una sorpresa amor... –aunque era difícil que ella lo viera desde el otro lado del celular pero una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, afortunadamente nadie lo veía de lo contrario cualquiera hubiese pensado que no era Sesshoumaru en realidad.

:::Kouga::: Así que planeando una escapada, ¿no? –preguntó curioso colocándose a un lado de él revisando unos expedientes en la estación.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si, esperaba que tú me cubrieras en todo lo que pudieras.

:::Kouga::: Por lo menos podrías pedirlo 'por favor', ¿no crees?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Para qué si eres tú? –Kouga hizo un gesto de decepción, era obvio que aquel comentario no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

:::Kouga::: Oye Sesshoumaru, dime... ¿No piensas irte de luna de miel con Kagome? Ya casi llevarán un mes de casados por lo legal, y no veo que estés programando nada.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Se lo he propuesto muchas veces, pero hasta el momento está más ocupada con sus estudios, debes de recordar que en menos de 1 mes presentan sus exámenes y luego podrán elegir su especialidad... –pero algo le llamó la atención, dos personas conocidas atravesaron la puerta de la entrada pero algo más lo desconcentró, las noticias en la televisión eran cada día peores.

:::Kouga:::¿Qué te sucede Sesshoumaru? Pareciera que viste un fantasma.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Kouga, ¿Has visto a Rin por algún lado?

:::Kouga::: No, la vi temprano en la mañana pero...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yuka, ¿Sabes a donde está Rin? –preguntó desesperado a la enfermera prácticamente ignorando a su amigo.

:::Yuka::: Si, está en el cuarto de consulta No. 2, yo misma guié a dos detectives que deseaban hablar con ella –ambos chicos volvieron a verse con complicidad.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Detectives?

:::Yuka::: Si... me preguntaron por ella y luego los llevé al consultorio.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No sabes que querían? –ella negó retirándose del lugar tomando unos exámenes.

:::Kouga::: ¿Piensas que son los mismos que vinieron a verla cuando fue atacada por Moryomaru? –Sesshoumaru sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco, no quería pensar nada malo, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que una pequeña tormenta estaba por venir.

...

Rin estaba sumamente nerviosa por aquella visita, le hubiese gustado conocer a Ginji Amano y a Ban Midou en otra ocasión, pero cada vez que los veía los recuerdos del ataque de Moryomaru venían a su cabeza como una pesadilla de la cual no podía salir.

:::Ginji::: No quisiéramos asustarte Rin, pero necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas –de pronto el rubio sintió uno de los puños de su compañero en su cabeza causándole una pequeña sorpresa a Rin por la acción–. ¡Oiii! Ban... pero ¿Qué demonios haces?

:::Ban::: ¡Idiota! Cuando no necesitas asustar a alguien no tienes que empezar la oración con "no quisiéramos asustarte"

:::Ginji::: Tienes razón Ban... –aceptó al mismo tiempo que se rascaba su rubia cabellera–, perdona Rin...

:::Rin::: No se preocupen chicos, de hecho aunque no me lo digan el solo hecho de verlos aunque no lo quiera me trae malos recuerdos.

:::Ginji::: Relacionados con Moryomaru, ¿no es así?

:::Rin::: Así es… –aceptó un poco nerviosa, no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que parte de su terapia era no quedarse con aquellas cosas que estaba segura le podrían hacer daño psicológicamente, especialmente cuando ella había abandonado aquel pasado tan frustrante.

:::Ban::: Quisiera poder decirte esto de otra manera, pero creo que no hay palabras para poder suavizar este tema: Moryomaru escapó esta madrugada de prisión y aún nadie sabe su paradero –la chica se volvió pálida, sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban su cuerpo. Lo último que pudo ver era el techo del consultorio mientras escuchaba los gritos de Ban y Ginji clamando su nombre.

...

Sesshoumaru fue en búsqueda de Rin, sabía que algo pasaba.

Empezó a sentir una mayor desesperación cuando al llamar al celular de Kagome lo enviara al buzón de voz. Intentó llamar a su propia casa, aunque fueran la ama de llaves o la niñera tendrían que responder, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Su desesperación empezó a incrementar. Luego de 8 llamadas perdidas al celula la casa finalmente Kagome contestaba.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡POR DIOS MUJER! ¡¿Qué tanto haces que no podías responder?! –le gritó desesperado mientras al fondo escuchaba las risas de Hakudoshi.

:::Kagome::: Perdóname ¿si? Entramos a bañarnos en la tina con Hakudoshi y se me fue el tiempo, escuché que llamabas pero como comprenderás me era imposible dejar solo al niño en la bañera, eso hubiese sido demasiado inconsciente e irresponsable de mi parte... –afirmó sonriendo mientras se escuchaba como le hablaba 'chiquito' al bebé.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Y Hitomi?! Se supone que ella debería de estarlo cuidando, ¡para eso le pago!

:::Kagome::: La mandé a hacer unos encargos ya que se me acabaron los pañales y no me percaté...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Y Abi?! ¿No tendría que estar limpiando, cocinando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa?

:::Kagome::: Se fue con Hitomi ya que hacían falta unas cosas para la comida, ¡ya Sesshoumaru! Yo simplemente quería quedarme con Hakudoshi, él y yo nos llevamos bien, por el amor de Dios no te pongas histérico, pareces mujer parturienta... –reclamó. Sesshoumaru finalmente llegaba al consultorio en donde se encontraba Rin con los detectives, pero los gritos de ambos hombres despertaron nuevamente la desesperación en él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Quédate con Hakudoshi si? Por ningún motivo salgas de la habitación mientras yo no te lo diga, ¿entendido?

:::Kagome::: ¿Qué sucede Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué andas tan alterado?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Luego te hablo... –dijo sin más colgando su celular, Kagome no entendía en lo absoluto que pasaba, por lo que decidió seguir ignorando las histerias de Sesshoumaru.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, parecido a lo que llaman en la TV un encuentro con espíritus, alguien estaba rondando cerca de él, alguien que ya no se encontraba en este mundo, definitivamente podía sentir 'esa' presencia advirtiéndole que algo malo sucedería, para su fortuna no creía en esas estupideces –como las llamaba– por eso nada más lo llamaría "sexto sentido".

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –entró gritando mientras veía que ambos hombres estaban casi encima de Rin dándole aire con unas hojas de los expedientes.

:::Ginji::: Se desmayó hace un par de minutos... estábamos intentando darle aire para ver si así recuperaba un poco de su color normal.. –Sesshoumaru los apartó tomando a la chica en sus brazos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué demonios le dijeron para ponerla así?

:::Ban::: Teníamos que venir a advertirle que el chico que estaba en prisión por el agravo que cometió en contra de ella se fugó esta mañana, además necesitamos saber si de casualidad lo había visto o puesto en contacto con ella bajo alguna amenaza, pero luego de decirle del escape ella se desmayó.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Moryomaru... escapó? –ahora lo entendía, sabía a la perfección lo que podía pasar–. ¿Podrían hacerme un gran favor? –ambos volvieron a verse un poco extrañados.

:::Ginji::: Si está en nuestras manos es posible que si...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Podrían ir a mi casa?

:::Ban::: ¿Para qué?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yo soy uno de los culpables de las acciones de Moryomaru, él atacó a Rin pensando que de esa manera yo me sentiría igual que él cuando perdió a su hermana... Kagura, era su hermana y la madre de mi hijo... –ambos volvieron a verse, era posible que la otra víctima del chico podía ser su sobrino, una menos probable sus propios padres por no haberlo podido sacar de prisión.

:::Ban::: Esta bien... iremos a investigar... –Sesshoumaru colocó en una camilla a Rin indicándole a Mary –quien pasaba por el lugar– lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo sus indicaciones eran interrumpidas por una llamada que recibía, era Hitomi, su sangre se congeló en aquel preciso instante, nunca, en todos los meses de tener a Hakudoshi en la casa ella le hablaba por nada en particular, especialmente de su propio celular.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué sucede Hitomi? –la chica parecía que sollozaba y que le resultaba demasiado difícil articular palabra–. ¡DEMONIOS HITOMI! ¡Habla de una puta vez!

:::Hitomi::: A... A... Abi... Abi... –intentaba decir hablar pero su llanto se lo impedía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué sucede con Abi? ¡¿Hitomi..?! ¿Hitomi...? –gritaba desesperado ante los sollozos de la mujer, parecía que iba luchando con algo o que corría, era difícil adivinar que pasaba al otro lado del teléfono–. Habla por favor Hitomi... ¡habla..!

:::Hitomi::: Abi... Abi.. está... Abi está... Abi está... mu... mu... ¡muerta...! Sr.. Sesshoumaru.. Abi... Abi... –La chica se encontraba claramente en shock y ahora entendía porqué, cerró sus ojos cayendo en un abismo de desesperación, sus peores temores se hacían realidad, si Abi estaba muerta, significaba que Moryomaru no buscaba a Rin para su venganza, su nuevo objetivo era Hakudoshi, Kagome o peor aún, ambos.

Ban y Ginji prestaban atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Sesshoumaru, pero eran demasiado difíciles de interpretar. El peliplata tapó el auricular para poder conversar con ellos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Mi ama de llaves está muerta, en estos momentos tengo en línea a la niñera, no se que ha pasado en realidad, pero algo realmente malo sucede y estoy casi seguro que él está en mi casa.

:::Ban::: Enlaza la llamada con la policía, realiza una conferencia para que así puedan tomar nota de lo que está pasando, Ginji y yo iremos de inmediato a tu casa –exigió a lo que Sesshoumaru acataba de inmediato sin poner alguna objeción.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hitomi, tranquilízate ¿si? No ganarás nada con alterarte, dime... ¿estás en la casa?

:::Hitomi::: Pe...pero... Sr... Sesshoumaru... ese... hom... hom... hombre está loco... loco... Sr... Sesshoumaru... te... tengo... miedo... –decía mientras lloraba, hablar se le dificultaba, si el peliplata la hubiese visto, comprendería muchas cosas, Hitomi estaba salpicada de la sangre de Abi, su cuerpo entero temblaba y su cerebro solo procesaba los últimos segundos de su compañera de trabajo, temía que a ella le sucediera lo mismo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo sé, pero dime... intenta hablar Hitomi, ¿estás en la casa? ¿estás afuera?

:::Hitomi::: Yo... yo... yo... –intentaba coordinar sus palabras, pero el temblor en su cuerpo y sus lágrimas no dejaban que pudiese hablar. A pesar que Sesshoumaru siempre trataba de permanecer frío y estable ante cualquier situación de su vida, ésta superaba cualquiera que hubiese vivido antes.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Solo di 'si' o 'no' Hitomi, tu ubicación nos ayudará para poder salvarte.

:::Hitomi::: El... es... es... está loco... afuera... ronda... afu...afuera... me... va a matar... estoy segura... que... me matará... Sr... Sesshou...Sesshoumaru... por favor... no... no quiero... morir... no... no... no quiero...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Intenta ocultarte Hitomi en donde sea, si te ve no lo contradigas en nada, síguele la corriente y... –de pronto el grito de la chica lo dejaba sin aliento-, ¡¿Hitomi, aún sigues allí?! ¿Hitomi? –preguntó desesperado temiendo lo peor.


	91. Moryumaru (2a parte)

Hola... bueno, y casi a una semana vengo a dejar la siguiente entrega! Espero les agrade y me dejen sus RW eso me anima a seguir mucho mas.

Gracias **Cassie** por tomarte tanto tiempo para leer, la verdad hay tantas cosas en este fic que algunas me quedo "ah si... eso pasó", pero gracias por dejarme tu comen y espero que sigas leyendo. **Sasunaka doki** me alegra que te haya gustado y tal como ordenó señorita, aquí viene el pronto... jejejeje. Geme, **hekate ama **que alegría tenerte de nuevo, me siento mas tranquila subiendo el capitulo tras tu revisión, y si... ahora si ya me puse extrema! Y espera ver lo que hace falta... mmm aunque eso de la niña no se me había ocurrido... jajaja gracias geme por las ideas n_n

Jejeje bueno "**Ghest**" creo que se te ha olvidado dejar el nombre... jejeje gracias por leerme! Espero que sigas leyendo, me encanta leerte...

**Kagome higurashi**, gracias por actualizarte espero que a la ¡YA! Te esté complaciendo... jejejeje gracias por tu rw, me haces muy feliz con cada uno. **Naty** por el amor de Dios niña! Ya me preocupabas que no tenía mensaje tuyo, pero para ser sincera si actualicé rápido, me acuerdo de mis "sabritas al 2x1" jajajaja, y si, no me gusta dejar el drama ni un segundo! Pero creo que con el capitulo 96 me pasé! Uffff... ya casi llegamos al final, solamente me hace falta escribir 4 capítulos mas y ZAZ terminamos. Gracias por seguirme desde siempre amiga!

Bueno, si, como lo decía, tengo escrito hasta el 96 ya solo escribo 4 más y ZAZ termino... ¿100 capítulos? Quien lo diría, ¿verdad? No hay palabras niñas para agradecerles sus comentarios, pero naaaaa mis agradecimientos los dejaré para el final... jajajaja ¡Lean y espero sus comentarios!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 91  
::::::MORYUMARU::::::**  
–**2a parte**

Sesshoumaru se encontraba desesperado al escuchar a la niñera que siempre cuidaba a su hijo, alguien andaba al acecho, como un animal esperando que su presa se descuidara, ¿sería capaz Moryomaru de cometer otra infamia?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Intenta ocultarte Hitomi en donde sea, si te ve no lo contradigas en nada, síguele la corriente y... –de pronto el grito de la chica lo dejaba sin aliento-, ¡¿Hitomi, aún sigues allí?! ¿Hitomi? –preguntó desesperado temiendo lo peor.

:::xxxx::: Oh... creo que es lo mejor... seguirle la corriente a un loco es demasiado peligroso, ¿no crees cuñadito? –Sesshoumaru sintió como si la sangre se le congelara, tenía esperanza que aquello fuese alguna casualidad y no algo provocado por él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Así que eras tú... Moryumaru...

:::Moryumaru::: Como tendrás la conciencia que no tienes idea de quien es el que te sigue desde hace meses atrás –el alma del peliplata dio un pequeño respingo, ¿Cómo podría haberlo estado siguiendo si se encontraba en la cárcel? Pero no era momento para analizarlo, la prioridad era otra.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Deja en paz a Hitomi, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

:::Moryumaru::: Claro que no tiene nada que ver, pero escucharte así de desesperado hace que cualquier cosa que haga valga la pena –en ese instante un grito de Hitomi interrumpió la conversación la cual estaba siendo grabada por la Policía quienes iban en camino y por Ban y Ginji quienes ahora detenían su salida del hospital para tratar que Sesshoumaru no perdiera el control.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Déjala en paz Desgraciado! ¡Ni Abi y ni ella tienen que ver nuestro pasado, no tenías porque haber asesinado a Abi! –gritó desesperado ante la seña de Ban quien le insistía que tratara de disminuir el tono de su voz ya que empezaba a caer en el juego del hermano desquiciado de Kagura.

:::Moryumaru::: Si... nuestro pasado... ¿Sabes porque te encuentras en esta situación muñeca? –preguntó a la chica que no sabían que la tenía en el suelo forzándola con una de sus piernas apretando el estómago de la chica apuntando a su cabeza el arma semiautomática que llevaba en su mano derecha.

:::Hitomi::: De...déjeme... ir... por favor... se... se... lo suplico... yo... solo... yo solo... tra...tra...ba... trabajo... aquí...

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Cállate estúpida perra! ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a escuchar a tus mayores? –gritó de manera desquiciada dándole un fuerte golpe en su estómago mientras sentía como una de sus costillas se quebraba, el dolor que empezaba a sentir la chica era insoportable y no contribuía en nada para callar sus sollozos y sus gritos–. El pasado es lo que nos tiene aquí muñequita... justo como tu lloras suplicando que te deje era como yo le lloraba a mi hermana... ¿Te recuerdas de ella cuñadito? ¿Te recuerdas de Kagura? –preguntó regresando a su conversación telefónica, Sesshoumaru solo estaba escuchando al otro lado del teléfono sin pronunciar palabra alguna por órdenes de Ban y Ginji, justo en ese instante cuando Moryumaru lo integraba de nuevo a la conversación ellos le indicaban que continuara con ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Claro que me recuerdo de Kagura, Moryumaru.

:::Moryumaru::: Kagura... mi hermana... era... todo lo que yo tenía y tú imbécil del demonio me la arrebataste, robaste su corazón, le quitaste su alma y la consumiste alejándola de mi, yo la necesitaba más...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Yo no te robé a tu hermana, nosotros nos enamoramos y...

:::Moryumaru::: ¡CLARO! ¡"NOS ENAMORAMOS"! O querrás decir que ella se enamoró de ti al punto de quedar embarazada y perderlo todo... su fortuna, su posición... a causa de todo ello mi hermana me abandonó a mi propia suerte, prefirió a ese puto niño que aún no nacía, ¡LO PREFIRIÓ ANTES QUE A MI!

:::Hitomi::: Por favor... no... no me... mate... por favor... se... se... se lo su...suplico... –gritó llorando al ver como el arma estaba siendo presionada contra su sien amenazándola con volarle en cualquier instante.

:::Moryumaru::: Yo... yo no tenía a nadie... Kagura era la única persona en este mundo que me quería de verdad... pero en ese instante ella se dio cuenta que esperaba un hijo tuyo Sesshoumaru... y desde ese instante, todo se fue a la mierda.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lo sé Moryumaru, y créeme que lo lamento, se que tuve la culpa de todo lo que padeció Kagura –en su interior recordó el engaño que Kagura le daba, todas sus malas acciones y actitudes, si, durante un tiempo había tenido rabia en contra de ella pero era algo que no podía decírselo al desquiciado de su hermano, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con una conversación con la cual no estuviese en tanto desacuerdo–, pero de haberme enterado, si ella me hubiese contactado para contarme...

:::Moryumaru::: ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡El caballero Sesshoumaru Taisho se hubiese sacrificado por su hijo bastardo! –gritó con ironía–. Ella sabía que te harías cargo de su hijo, idiota, pero ella no quería atarte si ya no la amabas, después de todo ya te andabas revolcando con alguien más... y ahora que recuerdo... ¡Es cierto! –expresó con emoción al recordar ese detalle que por alguna razón su mente bloqueaba–, me enteré por un pequeño titular en los sociales del periódico que te casaste con esa estúpida, eso quiere decir que está adentro de la casa... a ver muñequita... dime... ¿Quién es la mujercita de Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡VETE DE MI CASA DROGADICTO IMBÉCIL!

:::Hitomi::: Ka... Ka...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡No digas nada Hitomi! Por favor... ¡no le digas nada! –gritó más que desesperado intentando proteger su mujer.

:::Hitomi::: Kago...Kagome... se... llama... Ka...Kagome... pero... déjeme... ir... por favor...

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Y está allá adentro?

:::Hitomi::: Si... si... ella... está... e...en... la casa...

:::Moryumaru::: Haberlo dicho antes preciosura... creo que fue buena idea dejarte con vida, además la otra altanera me caía muy mal... pero creo que ya es suficiente, me harté de seguir este juego contigo muñeca –expresó para luego disparar su arma ante un grito desesperado de la chica suplicando por su vida, el peliplata presionó la tecla de 'mute' en su celular.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Basta! No puedo seguir aquí escuchando como ese imbécil mata a todo el que desee, a quien quiere es a mí y si matarme es lo que desea, entonces se lo cumpliré –expresó con autoridad ante los dos detectives que lo miraban atónito.

:::Ban:: Si vas a tu casa Sesshoumaru lo único que conseguirás es que la masacre aumente, porque no dudes que aunque tú te entregues y él te mate eso signifique que tendrás una garantía que no mate a tu esposa y a tu hijo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si no van conmigo, iré solo, ¿Qué deciden?

:::Moryumaru::: De ahora en adelante Sesshoumaru suplicarás, te arrodillarás ante mi... me pedirás perdón con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas y tu corazón en tu mano intentando hacer que cambie de opinión y que no te arrebate a tu familia justo como tú lo hiciste... justo... como tú me arrebataste a mi hermana y me dejaste sin nada... escucharé como caerás en la desesperación... como... te volverás loco de ira... de rencor... contra el mundo, contra mi... y sobre todo contra ti mismo –dijo para luego también colocar el celular en altavoz para que él pudiese escuchar todo lo que pasaba pero que ni él ni Kagome lo pudiesen escuchar.

:::Kagome::: ¿Si? –preguntó la chica al otro lado del intercomunicador para saber quien tocaba el timbre de su puerta.

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Hola! –respondió de lo más amigable–. Perdone la molestia, pero tengo un problema con mi auto, aparentemente tiene algún problema en el motor y no quiere arrancar, no sé si me pudiese prestar su teléfono para llamar a una grúa o de hecho si tiene mucha desconfianza de abrir puede hablar usted misma por favor, yo solo esperaré aquí afuera...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Mierda...! –dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento más cercano que tuvo.

:::Ban::: Sesshoumaru, toma mi celular y llama a tu casa ¡rápido!

:::Kagome::: Oh... perdone... pero el teléfono no sirve... algo le pasa –le dijo al extraño siempre comunicándose a través del intercomunicador–, pero si gusta puedo prestarle mi celular para que hable con su compañía de seguro...

:::Moryumaru::: Que amable de su parte, pero no quiero causarle mayor inconveniente... mejor esperaré a que la señorita tan amable que me estaba ayudando regrese de la estación de gas a la que fue, yo simplemente la molestaba porque ella que me dijo que pasara con usted para ver si podía prestarme su teléfono...

:::Kagome::: ¿Una señorita le dijo que pasara conmigo a pedirme prestado el teléfono?

:::Moryumaru::: Si... ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? Ari, Axli, Ami ¡Ah si! ¡Abi! –gritó emocionado chasqueando sus dedos al recordar el nombre–, ella me dijo que trabajaba aquí y que para ayudarme iría a la gasolinera para ver si encontraba ayuda, luego me dijo que tocara el timbre y que pidiera su teléfono prestado, porque ella ya no tenía saldo en su celular y que tal vez los de alguna grúa podrían venir más rápido que ella –Kagome no pudo dejar de emitir una pequeña carcajada ante aquella declaración.

:::Kagome::: A Abi siempre le sucede mismo, toda la vida se queda sin saldo en su celular.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella no contesta, el teléfono de la casa pareciera estar apagado –confirmó con Ban ignorando por completo la conversación que Moryumaru y Kagome estaban teniendo.

:::Ban::: Intenta en su celular entonces.

:::Moryumaru::: Gracias señorita... es usted muy amable al hacer esto por un extraño como yo... –le agradeció con una gran sonrisa al ver como abría la puerta de la casa, Moryumaru había ocultado en su espalda su arma y había escondido a Hitomi para que ella no pudiese verla, tomó el celular que Kagome le ofrecía marcando a un número que sabía a la perfección que nadie respondería, pero que de esa manera evitaría que cualquier llamada de Sesshoumaru entrara.

:::Kagome::: No se preocupe, si Abi le ofreció su ayuda no hay porque temer –Moryumaru sonrió.

:::Moryumaru::: Gracias –respondió falsamente a la supuesta persona que le respondía al otro lado del teléfono luego de marcar el número–, Si, mi número de seguro es 45LD93-0 –en ese instante Kagome se distrajo por completo ya que llevaba a Hakudoshi en sus brazos y él empezaba a querer llorar– ¿Tanto tiempo? –expresó frustrado casi gritando–, está bien, no me quedará otro remedio que esperar. Gracias.

:::Kagome::: ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó cortésmente mientras se movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que el llanto de Hakudoshi fuese desesperante.

:::Moryumaru::: Para variar, los del seguro creen que podrían tardar una hora o dos horas en venir debido a la ubicación, así que ni modo... creo que tendré que esperar... –expresó de lo más decepcionado ante la situación intentando regresar el celular de Kagome.

:::Kagome::: ¿No gusta un té para mientras espera?

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Cree que sería conveniente?

:::Kagome::: Claro, no hay problema, además estoy segura que Abi y la otra persona que trabaja aquí no deben de tardar en venir, y ahorita se me hace imposible tomarle mi teléfono y cerrar la puerta, mi hijo está en la hora en que necesita comer y si no le doy su leche armará un escándalo del cual estoy segura que le ayudará a la grúa que viene en camino a encontrar el camino sin mucha dificultad –en ese instante Sesshoumaru, Ban y Ginji escuchaban como ella le daba entrada a Moryumaru a la casa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No puedo quedarme aquí...

:::Ban::: Estoy de acuerdo, ahora las cosas cambian... Ginji, dile a la policía que vamos en camino –el rubio asintió. Camino al parqueo Kouga se encontraba con ellos, la desesperación en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se podía notar a leguas, no se necesitaba ser ni siquiera su amigo para poderlo detectar.

:::Kouga::: Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué sucede?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Prepárate Kouga, es posible que recibas algunos casos graves esta tarde.

:::Ban::: Perdonen, no podemos detenernos, tenemos que irnos de inmediato.

:::Kouga::: Sesshoumaru es mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, así que no los dejaré ir mientras no sepa que está pasando –Sesshoumaru asintió con su mirada hacia Ban, el chico pudo entender la terquedad el pelinegro que los detenía.

:::Ban::: Ginji, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí y le explique la situación, de todos modos, justo como dice Sesshoumaru estoy seguro que necesitaremos de su ayuda más tarde y es mejor que estén enterados –el rubio asintió apartando a Kouga de ellos dos para que se pudieran retirar.

Moryumaru tenía razón, Sesshoumaru suplicaba, lloraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón intentando apelar por la poca generosidad que se podía encontrar en el alma de aquel asesino porque dejara en paz a su familia, ¿Qué pasaría si él mataba a Kagome y a Hakudoshi? Llevó su mano izquierda hasta sus ojos restregándolos con fuerza antes de arrancar su auto, Ban entendió a la perfección que él no podía manejar en aquel estado, lo mejor era hacerlo él mismo mientras el peliplata le indicaba la dirección.

:::Moryumaru::: Que bello su hijo, ¿Cuánto tiene?

:::Kagome::: El otro mes cumple su primer año ¿Verdad Haku? –preguntó al bebé que colocaba en su silla para poderlo asegurar–, pero ahora está más inquieto que nunca, con eso que ya puede caminar y gatear siente que ya ha logrado su independencia –bromeó mientras iba a la nevera para tomar la leche y calentarla, luego se encargaría del té que le ofrecía al desconocido que se sentaba en las bancas del desayunador observando todos los pasos que ella hacía. Moryumaru colocaba bocabajo el celular de Kagome para que ella no se diera cuenta que se encontraba apagado.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Un año? No me diga que nació en el mismo mes del terremoto.

:::Kagome::: De hecho –y no pudo evitar sonreír con desgano–, Haku fue producto del terremoto, creo que es de las pocas cosas hermosas y divinas que sucedieron ese fatídico día.

:::Moryumaru::: Que bueno que pueda recordar con alegría ese día... yo en cambio... creo que fue uno de los días en que mi vida se empezó a acabar.

:::Kagome::: Imagino que perdió a alguien, ¿no es así?

:::Moryumaru::: Si... la persona a quien más amaba... mi hermana... la única persona que siempre creyó en mí ciegamente –bajó su mirada observando el té que Kagome le servía, Hakudoshi se había callado su comida lo empezaba a satisfacer.

:::Kagome::: Lo siento mucho, se lo que es perder a tu familia... yo también perdí a la mía, aunque no de esa manera, pero... si los perdí...

Sesshoumaru continuaba con el altavoz encendido de su teléfono escuchando toda la conversación que ambos tenían, parecía como si Moryumaru le estaba dando tiempo, lo cual era seguro que presentía que llegaría en cualquier momento. Le daba la dirección de su casa casi de manera automática a Ban, en menos de lo que pensaba estaban en las afuera de la propiedad en donde varias unidades policiales la estaban rodeando, una ambulancia también se encontraba oculta para cualquier emergencia que se presentara.

:::Ban::: Soy el detective Ban Midou –se presentó con un policía enseñándole su placa–, soy el encargado del caso del prófugo que está en esa casa, él es el dueño de la misma ¿Quién es el encargado? –preguntó.

:::Policía 1::: El jefe de la unidad, el capitán Walter Dornez –señaló al hombre de tez morena, con anteojos, mirada fría y certera que se encontraba hablando por medio de radio policial.

:::Ban::: ¿Capitán Dornez?

:::Walter::: ¿Quién es y que desea? Estamos en una situación bastante delicada –explicó lo más estresante que pudo tratando de ignorarlo.

:::Ban::: Lo sabemos a la perfección porque nosotros somos los que los pusimos sobre aviso –se dirigió a él de la misma manera fría que él lo hacía indicándole entre señas a Sesshoumaru que le enseñara el celular que llevaban consigo.

:::Kagome::: Se ve que usted y su hermana eran bastantes unidos, ¿Verdad?

:::Moryumaru::: Así es señorita... mi hermana era mi mundo... sin ella no se como vivir, es por eso que estoy dejando la ciudad, ya no puedo seguir en ella, voy a tratar que su recuerdo se quede aquí mientras yo me alejo de todo, tal vez así este dolor que siento en mi pecho pueda desaparecer.

El capitán quedó atónito, era justo la conversación que ellos escuchaban a través de la radio solo que más directa, en ese instante supo quienes eran ellos dos.

:::Ban::: ¿Cuál es el plan Capitán?

:::Walter::: Estamos esperando que el comando especial venga en cualquier instante para que puedan irrumpir en la casa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡¿Está loco?! Hay un asesino en mi casa que mata a sangre fría y que se está haciendo falsamente amigo de mi esposa... en algún lado tiene un arma escondida y no dudará en utilizarla en cualquier instante –la pelea era interrumpida por uno de los hombres del capitán.

:::Walter::: Estamos haciendo todo lo posible porque eso no ocurra Sr. Taisho, para mientras, ¿podría venir conmigo? –al peliplata no le quedó más remedio que asentir y seguirlo–. Acaban de encontrar dos cuerpos que encontraron cerca de la cochera de su casa, ¿podría reconocerlos para nosotros?

¿Cuántas veces no había visto cadáveres en su vida? Los había manipulado para aprender técnicas cuando estaban en la morgue, los había suturado luego de una operación para que sus familiares fueran por ellos, los había tenido enfrente cuando los perdía irremediablemente en su mesa, pero era la primera vez que uno le provocaba escalofríos. La chica tenía un orificio en su frente provocado por una bala, su estómago abierto como si otra hubiese pasado por ella y alguien la hubiese abierto a la fuerza, sus ojos y su boca estaban abiertos, estaba seguro que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

:::Walter::: Se que es difícil Sr. Taisho, pero ¿Podría decirnos si la conoce?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si... ella trabaja... bueno, trabajaba para mí, es mi ama de llaves –aceptó con un nudo en su garganta, ¿era posible que él fuese el responsable de esa muerte?– Se llamaba Abigail Montgomery, todos le decían Aby, tenía 35 años, era soltera, solo tenía un hermano creo que mayor que reside en el extranjero...

:::Walter::: ¿Tiene los datos de ella? ¿Seguro social u otro documento que podamos utilizar? –Sesshoumaru asintió–. Está bien, luego le pediremos los documentos necesarios, ahora bien... –dijo sin mayor expresión en su rostro acomodando sus anteojos–, tenemos a otra chica en la ambulancia –Sesshoumaru pudo ver una pequeña luz en aquel día tan gris, al acercarse al transporte vio como la chica estaba acostada en la camilla ayudada por un respirador.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Hitomi! -gritó lleno de felicidad.

:::Walter::: ¿La conoce? –él asintió.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella es la niñera de mi hijo, según lo que me dijo mi esposa ambas habían salido al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –se dirigió al paramédico que intentaba atenderla.

:::Paramédico::: Según lo que hemos podido observar tiene tres costillas quebradas, además que ha perdido mucha sangre debido a la herida de bala que tiene en el hombro, tiene una contusión severa en el lado frontal izquierdo por el cual presumimos que pudo haber quedado inconsciente, la trasladaremos de inmediato al hospital más cercano para que la pueda atender.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Llévenla al Hospital Ekisaika –exclamó autoritariamente enviándolos directamente a donde él y todos sus amigos trabajaban– y pregunten por el Dr. Kouga Sousuke, él sabrá que hacer –el paramédico asintió cerrando las puertas de la ambulancia para retirarse, procuraron no encender la sirena para no llamar la atención de Moryumaru.

:::Walter::: Como podrá ver Detective Midou, estamos claramente conscientes de la situación y con la persona que estamos lidiando, así que les suplicaría que nos indicaran todo lo que saben sobre él para poder hacer un mejor trabajo.

El hombre se veía frío, inclusive podrían haber asegurado que era un tanto sadista y si fuese así, esperaban que pudiese aplicar toda su ira sobre el imbécil y maníaco de Moryumaru.


	92. Moryumaru (3a parte)

Espero que les parezca lo suficientemente rápido chicas! Jejejeje estoy bastante complacida de como van saliendo los capítulos, justo como los tenía en mente (aunque en realidad no eran así como iba, porque para ser sincera en algún punto Inuyasha descubría que tenía cáncer y luego Kagome se iba con él al extranjero dejando a Sesshoumaru para salvar a su amigo... pero al final quedó diferente n_n)

**Sasunaka doki**, uhhhh que lo siento estar acabando esa manicure... jajaja, gracias x tu comentario. **Hekate ama** (mi geme linda) definitivamente las ideas para el drama no se me acaban geme, jajajaja pobre Hitomi, al final de cuenta la pobre tenía un arma en la cabeza no? Gracias por toda tu ayuda geme, se te quiere un montón. **Faby sama** naaaaa ¿eras tu? Pero ni idea! Mira como traiciona esta web, pero aún así la quiero. ¿todo una solución? Mmm son 4 partes de esta... falta por recorrer, yo se, soy todo drama con la pobre Kagome, pero no se porque se me hace tan fácil hacerla sufrir... tan bella como siempre, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, se te quiere un montón!

**Naty**, bueno, entonces aprovecharé que estás de vacaciones, espero al fin de semana o pronto subir el No. 93. Y si, hace cuanto tiempo, ¿Verdad? Te acuerdas como andábamos rodando de ? Pero de veras, gracias amiga por aún seguirme después de tantos años. **Kagome higurashi** justo ahora vengo a actualizar y espero te siga intrigando, creo que estoy a punto de provocarte algo, verdad?

Bueno chicas, sin más (porque me caigo del sueño) les dejo el capítulo... espero pronto traer la próxima entrega, porque de que termino este año ¡Lo hago! Fue uno de mis propósitos del 2012... cuídense y gracias!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 92  
:::::: MORYOMARU::::::**  
–**3a parte**

Kouga estaba desesperado esperando noticias que todo en la casa de Sesshoumaru fuese de la mejor manera, Ginji por su parte solamente estaba recibiendo pocas actualizaciones de parte de su compañero que se había retirado a la escena con el peliplata.

:::Kouga::: ¿Todavía no te han avisado nada?

:::Ginji::: Al parecer una de las dos personas que trabajaban con Sesshoumaru la encontraron muerta cerca de la casa, la otra está bastante mal herida y la mandan para aquí.

:::Suikotsu::: Esa debe de ser la llamada que acabamos de recibir –interrumpió Suikotsu quien llegaba al cubículo en donde se encontraban los otros dos esperando noticias, justo después que uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia actualizara sobre el estado y la situación.

:::Kouga::: ¿Ya te enteraste de lo que está sucediendo?

:::Suikotsu::: Solo por lo que dijeron por la radio, por el momento ya todo está preparado para recibir a la chica y en caso que se necesite también estaremos preparados para recibir a cualquier persona adicional.

:::Kouga::: ¿Insinúas que algo les puede pasar?

:::Suikotsu::: Creo que en situaciones como éstas es mejor no suponer nada y estarse preparado para lo peor, ¿no es así detective Amano?

:::Ginji::: Creo que tu novia y tú saben bien lo que puede pasar, Moryomaru no es un tipo a quien podamos predecir tan fácilmente, como puede ser controlado en el último segundo puede desquiciarse desde el primero o simplemente causar daño sin llegar a lo extremo, lo mejor es estar preparados para cualquier acción.

:::Kouga::: Entonces lo mejor es que vaya a la casa de ellos, yo podría ayudar en caso de...

:::Suikotsu::: Deberías de confiar más en tu padre como nuevo director de este hospital –sentenció un poco molesto regañándolo con la mirada–. Tu padre ha colocado a un nuevo jefe de trauma en emergencias, el Dr. Sagara Mihato a pesar de verse frío y distante es sumamente bueno en lo que hace, ya envió otra ambulancia a la casa de Sesshoumaru con 1 médico tratante, 1 residente y 1 enfermera, créeme aunque es nuevo en el staff entiende la importancia que tiene tu amigo en este hospital.

:::Kouga::: De todos modos... –dijo insistentemente levantándose dirigiéndose a la puerta.

:::Suikotsu::: Si vas, lo único que conseguirás es estorbar.

:::Ginji::: A mi parecer Suikotsu tiene razón Kouga, lo mejor es esperar...

:::Kouga::: Ambos pueden quedarse aquí sentados, mi mejor opción es irlos a ayudar –sentenció de último ignorando sus advertencias, nada ni nadie lo detendría de ir a apoyar a sus amigos, ¿para eso se estaba, no? En las buenas y en las peores...

...

Moryomaru continuaba en la casa junto a Kagome y Hakudoshi, ella no tenía idea de quién era aquel desconocido, él sabía a la perfección que la chica no lo conocía y aunque lo hubiese visto alguna vez, era difícil que lo volviera a reconocer, ya que al escapar de la prisión su cabello que era de una tonalidad morada lo pintaba de un negro tan azabache que se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos de color negro los cubría con unos lentes de contacto en color verde y su traje de saco sport, obviamente robado, le daban un look completamente diferente.

:::Kagome::: ¿Cómo está su té... Sr...? –trató de indagar el nombre de su invitado.

:::Moryumaru::: Mortly... dígame Mortly por favor señora... y ¿usted se llama?

:::Kagome::: Kagome y quite el señora por favor, es mejor solo mi nombre –aceptó sonriente mientras se acercaba a Hakudoshi para darle una medicina que Suikotsu le había recetado un par de días atrás para luego continuar con su biberón.

:::Moryumaru::: Bueno Kagome, te agradezco infinitamente tu hospitalidad pero creo que el tiempo corre demasiado rápido, ya es hora de salir... –aceptó sonriente mientras veía como ella se acercaba a él dejando a Hakudoshi sentado en su silla para bebés–. Perdona Kagome, no se si pueda pedirte una cosa más.

:::Kagome::: Si puedo, con mucho gusto Mortly.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Podría cargar a tu bebé? Mi hermana estaba embarazada antes de morir pero debido a sus lesiones ni ella ni su bebé pudieron sobrevivir, me gustaría saber que se siente tener a un niño en mis manos –ella sonrió ante la petición y se lo entregó inocentemente.

:::Kagome::: Claro, no hay problema, Hakudoshi suele causar ese efecto; tome... –le dijo amablemente mientras le entregaba al bebé en sus brazos.

...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿En qué momento pensarán en actuar? ¿Hasta que empiece a dispararle a Kagome y a Hakudoshi? –preguntó de manera tan tranquila que a cualquier le hubiese parecido que no le importaba lo que estaba pasando en su casa. La conversación entre Moryumaru y Kagome, estaba logrando que él perdiera su ecuanimidad cuestionando la habilidad del capitán de policía; no sabía si maldecir por estar escuchando o agradecerlo, porque de esa manera conocía lo que pasaba en el interior de su casa.

:::Walter::: Si entramos en este instante lo único que haremos es causarle pánico a tu mujer y fastidiar la operación. Por el momento tengo a 15 hombres rodeando la propiedad y 2 francotiradores están ubicados estratégicamente para que cuando salga podamos tenerlo en la mira, los que están rodeando la casa están creando un perímetro tratando de encontrar algún punto que les sirva para poder atacarlo en el caso que se le vea alguna intención de dañar a tu familia...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Bien pensado! –expresó de manera sarcástica–. Me parece fantástico que quieran esperar a que abra fuego para poder actuar.

:::Walter::: Se que es difícil poderse quedar tranquilo mientras ves como amenazan a tus seres queridos, pero no podemos actuar impulsivamente solo disparando si él en realidad todavía no ha demostrado carácter hostil, hasta el momento hemos escuchado que tu mujer lo ha podido controlar y se ha mantenido al margen de la situación, es posible que por sus acciones él no haga nada y si nosotros entramos agresivamente lo único que haremos será alentarlo a actuar de manera impulsiva, y en esa situación tu familia... si estará riesgo.

Sesshoumaru no pudo negarlo, con Rin se había detenido y de hecho también con Ayame cuando había estado internado en el hospital luego del terromoto, tenía que conservar la esperanza que con Kagome pudiera hacer lo mismo. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión del capitán de la policía esperando que no sucediera nada de lo que tuvieran que lamentarse.

...

La mirada de Moryumaru empezó a perderse como si el horizonte estuviese enfrente de él.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Sabes...? –continuó su plática, casi tratando de convertirla en un soliloquio–. Los niños no deberían de nacer, estas criaturas distorsionan la vida de los adultos...

Kagome sintió su corazón estrujarse al escuchar como el tono de voz de aquel tipo cambiaba por completo, sus nervios la empezaron a carcomer desde lo más profundo de su ser, ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO?! ¿Invitar a su casa a un desconocido? Solo un loco o un estúpido haría eso y sabía a la perfección que ella no estaba loca así que su respuesta a dicha pregunta era la segunda opción, era la única manera que podía justificar sus acciones, por lo que al darse cuenta de su error, tenía que enmendarlo a como diera lugar.

:::Kagome::: Si, tiene razón –trató de seguirle la corriente–, la verdad es que cambian demasiado la vida de un adulto, de hecho es probable que yo estuviera en este momento en mi trabajo y no con él, pero ni modo, hay que afrontar los problemas que nos da la vida. ¡Oh! ¡Mire la hora que es! –trató de disimular un poco–. Ya es tiempo que vuelva a comer.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿No le acabas de dar?

:::Kagome::: Si... pero por eso le di poco, porque sino... luego molesta por más comida... –expresó sonriente– ¿Podría dármelo por favor? No me gustaría que empezara a llorar y hacer algún berrinche.

:::Moryumaru::: No se preocupe, está bien en mis manos... –sonrió de tal manera que Kagome nunca pensó ver en algún rostro aquella expresión tan maquiavélica, una vez más la sangre se le heló.

:::Kagome::: Por favor Sr. Mortly, ¿Podría darme... a mi hijo? –suplicó con su voz cortada–. Creo que ya es hora que su ayuda esté afuera para remolcar su carro.

:::Moryumaru::: Si... es posible que ya estén afuera... ya puedo escuchar las sirenas... los gritos... los disparos... y la muerte... –expresó para luego echarse a reír.

:::Kagome::: Perdone, pero no se de que está hablando, lo único que deseo es que...

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Qué te regrese al hijo de mi hermana? –Kagome abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, ¿podría ser que...?–. Porque hasta donde se, éste mocoso es el hijo de mi hermana Kagura, por lo que quiere decir que no solamente Sesshoumaru deseaba su muerte, sino que también estabas tú e imagino que secretamente pedías porque ella no sobreviviera luego de aquellas lesiones tan graves que tenía...

:::Kagome::: Moryumaru... –susurró por lo bajo entendiendo en ese segundo cual era su situación. El chico sacó su revólver que escondía secretamente detrás de su pantalón para lugar apuntar y rascar la cabeza de Hakudoshi con el–. Por favor, no lo hagas... cualquier sufrimiento por el que Sesshoumaru y yo te hayamos hecho pasar no tienen nada que ver con él.

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Tú eres la que no entiende ni una puta cosa! ¿Crees que mi sufrimiento tiene que ver con el pendejo de Sesshoumaru o contigo? En parte sí, pero de no haber sido porque ése pendejo separó a mi hermana de mí embarazándola y gestando a esta mierda que tengo en mis brazos yo seguiría con mi hermana... y ella continuaría queriéndome y cuidándome solo a mi... no a nadie más... ella... ella estaría conmigo... Kagura seguiría con vida...

:::Kagome::: Lo sé... lo sé, yo... yo conozco el sufrimiento de perder a una persona amada... yo también perdí a mi madre quedándome completamente huérfana... sufrí por ello y nunca lo entendí pero...

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Sabes? –la interrumpió como si en realidad ella no estuviese hablando– Kagura te odiaba, pero en parte yo era feliz, porque al terminar su compromiso con Sesshoumaru ella volvió conmigo y todo era justo como antes, yo era su centro de atención... y luego... él... ese pendejo la embarazó... y prefirieron que esta cosa viviera dejando a mi hermana a un lado...

:::Kagome::: Te equivocas Moryumaru... hicieron todo lo posible porque ella sobreviviera pero sus heridas...

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Me crees tan imbécil para no saber algo como eso? –preguntó sumamente molesto colocando el arma en la boca del niño–. ¿Eso piensas de mí? ¡¿Qué soy un simple imbécil?!

:::Kagome::: ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! –gritó desesperada al ver sus acciones, de pronto él volteó su rostro, al parecer estaba escuchando algo que no quería.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Quieres a este mocoso?

:::Kagome::: Por favor... –suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Lo quieres tanto como para dar su vida en su lugar?

:::Kagome::: Lo que quieras... solo no lo lastimes... por favor... –rogó una vez más sin importarle su propia vida.

:::Moryumaru::: No se cómo un mocoso como éste puede causar tanto efecto en las personas, pero está bien... concederé tu deseo... tómalo... –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para entregárselo. Kagome tomó a Hakudoshi rodeándolo con sus brazos, nunca antes había sentido que daba un abrazo tan lleno de esperanzas como el que le ofrecía en esos momentos, pero Moryumaru sabía que no la podía dejar, no mientras ella fuese su pase de salida. Al distraerse Kagome con el bebé, la tomó de su cabello halándola con todas su fuerzas provocando un grito.

:::Kagome::: Dijiste que lo dejarías... –reclamó mientras veía como nuevamente los apuntaba con el arma, pero en esta ocasión apuntaba hacia el pequeño cuerpo del niño para que en caso de accionar su mecanismo la bala pudiese atravesarlos a los dos.

:::Moryumaru::: Te pregunté si cambiarías su lugar por él, pero en ningún momento te ofrecí inmunidad al destino de ambos. Abre la puerta –le ordenó fuertemente mientras ella trataba de acomodarse a Hakudoshi para liberar su mano izquierda y poder abrir como él lo solicitaba.

Sesshoumaru, Ban y Walter; quienes estaban escondidos de tal manera que Moryomaru no los pudiese ver, observaban como los tres salían, el peliplata sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver como Moryomaru amenazaba a su familia con una pistola. Miró desesperadamente a Walter quien estaba con su radio ordenando a sus agentes. Suplicó porque aquello no pasara a más.

:::Moryomaru::: En tus manos está la vida de estos dos Sesshoumaru –expresó en voz alta.

:::Kagome::: Por favor Moryomaru... Sesshoumaru... está en el hospital... él regresará hasta en la noche...

:::Moryomaru::: Cállate y escucha maldita estúpida, ya te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es entre Sesshoumaru y yo nada más...

:::Kagome::: Pero... –intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el chico no quería escucharla, golpeó la frente de la chica haciéndole una herida considerable arriba de su ceja derecha de la cual comenzó a derramar su líquido vital cayendo por su ojo dificultándole la visión.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡BASTA! –gritó corriendo de su escondite mientras el detective Midou intentaba detenerlo, pero no había nada ni nadie en este mundo que lo pudiese hacer.

Si Moryomaru lo quería a él estaría dispuesto a entregarle su vida en bandeja de plata.


	93. Moryumaru (4a parte)

OK chicas... se que con este capítulo me van a matar, pero por eso lo estoy subiendo rápido tan bien, porque tengo que subir 7 más antes del 28/dic, ese es mi propósito... recién acabo de terminar el 96 y ya llevo como 4 paginas del 97 y me gusta como me va quedando, No se olviden "I'm a drama queen, ALWAYS!" jejejeje así que por favor, las estacas déjenlas cuando lean algo de vampiros, yo solo quiero lechugas... Lo único que adelantaré es que esta es la parte final!

**Sasunaka doki**, si lo sé, creo que soy mejor en eso del suspenso y del drama que en cualquier otra cosa :P, gracias por tu comen amiga! **Naty**, ¿Ya entraste de nuevo o sigues de vacaciones? Mira que después de tantos años podrás leer el final, vamos a ver que les sucederá a esta familia. **Hekate ama**, geme! Ya ves, si tengo para muuuucho, lo que pasa es que si sigo las aburriré con tanto drama y tanto "felicidad y nubes rosas por todos lados" pues a mi me abate esto último. Y no te preocupes que no queda como fantasma de la ópera... claro, si todo sale bien. Gracias por ayudarme con mis errores mi geme editora!

**Faby sama**! Jajaja entonces creo que tomé buena decisión, la verdad es que con cosas de la vida la pasas con problemas de salud es peor... si verdad? Gracias por tus ávidos comentarios, siempre me han fascinado. Ya se siente que tocan a la puerta esos capítulos finales, Créeme cuando pensé jamás me imaginé que iba a tener 100 capítulos, me siento tan contenta... **Kagome Higurashi** jajaja "que se lo lleve la tostada" jajajaja no hay mejor expresión que esa y me alegro que no te arrepientas de leer. Gracias!

**Virginia **mucho gusto y no te preocupes, que esto casi llega a su fin, ojalá puedas seguirnos en los últimos capítulos que hacen falta. **Orkidea16, **mujer, me tenías abandonada! Aunque más bien que te atrasaste creo que yo me adelanté demasiado, creo que he publicado más en estos días que en todo el año!

Gracias chicas, encontrarme con 7 cálidos y alegres comentarios, créanme NO TIENEN PRECIO, aunque los siguientes a ver si me dejan 1 aunque sea... (o por lo menos 1 que no sea amenazante muajajajajaja)

Sin más (porque ya me extendí) les dejo el capitulo... espero regresar pronto con el 94!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 93  
:::::: MORYUMARU::::::**  
–**4a parte**

Kagome no dejaba de estar sorprendida, Sesshoumaru estaba enfrente de ellos, afuera de la casa. Sintió un pequeño resplandor de esperanza, tal vez su peliplata los podía salvar de aquella situación pero ¿A qué costo?

:::Kagome::: Sesshoumaru... –susurró sorprendida, de pronto escuchó como Moryumaru empezó a reírse de manera desquiciada.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Lo ves? No entiendes nada –le dijo susurrándole al oído mientras pasaba su lengua lamiendo su rostro lleno de sangre, Hakudoshi no dejaba de llorar pero al parecer aquello no molestaba al psicópata que tenía atrapada a la pelinegra–. ¡Sabía que tenías que estar en algún lado! –gritó satisfecho por la acción.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Suéltalos –exigió demandante.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Darás tu vida por...?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No pienso repetirlo una vez más maldito desgraciado, ¡Suéltalos!

:::Moryumaru::: Es tu decisión... –aceptó mientras separó su arma de Kagome y Hakudoshi apuntándola directamente hacia él disparando sin ninguna compasión, pero no dejando de agarrar el cabello de la chica.

Kagome gritó desgarradoramente al escuchar el chasquido de la cámara del revólver, en ese instante Walter daba la orden para que todos sus efectivos se pusieran detrás de Moryumaru tratando de encontrar alguna abertura entre las víctimas y aquel asesino, los francotiradores le confirmaban que no tenían brecha para disparar, no sin herir a la chica o al niño. Moryumaru volvió a emitir una sonora carcajada al ver como su acción descontrolaba a todos.

:::Moryumaru::: Vamos princesa, llora y suplica más para que no mate a tu amado Sesshoumaru. ¿Sabes? Es un revolver con 6 tiros, esperaba no tener que ocupar el primero en tu casa y así fue... el primero iba dedicado a ese bastardo –Sesshoumaru aun continuaba de pie e intacto, aquello había sido una falsa alarma–, pero ten por seguro que el segundo... no será falso –le gritó al peliplata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

:::Walter::: Vamos hijo, te tenemos rodeado, ¡Suelta tu arma! –gritó el capitán ayudado por un megáfono para amplificar su voz–. Si llegas a matar a alguno de ellos estoy seguro que no te perdonarán la inyección letal, si te rindes ahora podríamos buscar alguna reducción en tu condena –trató de conciliar.

:::Moryumaru::: A ver dime, Sesshoumaru tú que crees conocerme tan bien, ¿Crees que alguien como yo, le tiene miedo a la muerte? –la respiración del peliplata era rápida y demasiado constante, la rabia le abarcaba todo su ser, como quería tenerlo enfrente sin que nadie estuviese involucrado y matarlo con sus propias manos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Capitán, éste hombre no tendrá ningún pudor de disparar ya sea en contra de mí o de mi familia, y si lo que quiere es a mí es a mí a quien tendrá –avanzó un par de pasos al frente ante la mirada de satisfacción de Moryumaru, ya pronto todo terminaría.

:::Walter::: ¡Sesshoumaru, nadie te asegura que después de matarte él no haga lo mismo con Kagome y Hakudoshi! –intentó hacerlo entrar en razón que con su muerte no se llegaría a nada.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Promételo por el amor que le tenías a Kagura, Moryumaru! No le harás nada a Kagome ni a Hakudoshi y los dejarás en libertad ¡PROMÉTELO! –exigió deteniendo su paso.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Quieres poner tus condiciones aunque llevas la desventaja? –preguntó sarcásticamente, todos lo miraban expectantes, de pronto afinó su puntería y disparó al lado izquierdo de donde estaba Sesshoumaru, un policía cayó al suelo comenzándose a desangrar pidiendo por auxilio–. Si quieres que discutamos términos creo que estás perdiendo la imagen de quien tiene el poder en estos momentos y si todos esos putos policías no se alejan te lo aseguro, no les dispararé a ellos, primero comenzaré con el mocoso y luego continuaré torturando a esta puta hasta matarla...

:::Walter::: Retírense –ordenó a los policías que lo rodeaban, solo rogaba porque no se diera cuenta de los francotiradores que esperaban escondidos con quienes se comunicaba en una extensión diferente *Encuentren una maldita brecha* pensó desesperado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nos tienes a donde querías Moryumaru, imagino que eso debe de haber deseado Kagura para ti... –el semblante de satisfacción cambió por uno de rabia y rencor.

:::Moryumaru::: ¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR DE KAGURA IMBÉCIL!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagura te quería a pesar de todo Moryumaru, ¿Y es así como le pagas? ¿Intentando matar al bebé que ella engendró y por quien dio su vida?

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Ella nunca deseó un hijo! ¡Ella era feliz como estaba!

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Era feliz ó tú lo eras?

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Ambos lo éramos, hasta que apareciste tú!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces ¿La solución es que tú me mates para regresar el pasado? Estoy seguro que con eso todo estará saldado ¿verdad?

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Claro que no regresaré el pasado con matarte! ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces, ¿Qué esperas lograr Moryumaru?

:::Moryumaru::: ¡QUE PAGUES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE! –gritó desesperado con lágrimas en sus ojos–. Ella pasaba llorando al enterarse de su embarazo, hubo un momento en que intentó suicidarse y todo por tu culpa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y de igual manera con lágrimas en sus ojos suplicaba porque su bebé sobreviviera aunque ella no lo hiciera y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Solo quieres matar su sueño?

:::Moryumaru::: ¡CÁLLATE!

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No la escuchas? –preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos como tratando de escuchar algún susurro viendo hacia el cielo. Moryumaru no despagaba de su cuerpo a Kagome quien tenía en sus brazos a Hakudoshi llorando desconsoladamente.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿Qué tan loco crees que estoy? –respondió más calmado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nunca he dicho que lo estuvieses, pero si de locura hablamos, entonces es probable que a mi me tengan que poner camisa de fuerza, porque yo siempre la escucho...

:::Moryumaru::: Lo... único... que escucho... es su llanto... –aceptó con rabia en su hablar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces escuchas lo mismo que yo... ¿Sabes por qué es ese llanto?

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Porque no tiene paz! Ella... ¡Ella deseaba ser feliz y tú destruiste todos sus sueños!

:::Sesshoumaru::: No la has escuchado bien... su corazón se está partiendo porque su pequeño bebé está siendo amenazado por la persona a quien más amaba... su propio hermano la está traicionando... –trataba de estar calmado, no gritaba, ni se exasperaba, ni perdía sus estribos, era claro que en esta ocasión tendría que hablar todo lo que no le gustaba, era la única solución, mantener contacto con sus ojos directamente, hablándole, explicándole la situación y recurriendo al único recuerdo que le podría regresar un poco la cordura de la que carecía.

:::Moryumaru::: Yo... yo... no... yo... –el chico empezó a temblar lo que alertó a los demás. Sesshoumaru no dejaba de dar pequeños pasos, tenía esperanzas de llegar tan cerca y poder quitarle su arma que tanto los amenazaba.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella sufrió en silencio y tu fuiste su paño en el que todas sus frustraciones se fueron acumulando, estoy seguro que ella debe haberse arrepentido por ponerte una carga tan pesada, lo único que deseaba es que fueras feliz...

:::Moryumaru::: Kagura... –comenzó a bajar su arma de tal manera que ya no era el pecho de Sesshoumaru lo que apuntaba sino sus muslos– Ella... te amaba... al punto... que... te dejó libre... ¡NUNCA PUDE ENTENDER ESO! –gritó nuevamente agarrando fuertemente su arma y apuntando directamente a la cabeza del peliplata– ¡¿POR QUÉ TE PERDONÓ?!

:::Sesshoumaru::: Porque tu hermana tenía un corazón como nunca conocí a nadie con esa bondad...

:::Moryumaru::: Es la diferencia entre ella y yo... yo no soy tan benevolente...

:::Kagome::: ¿Po... podrías enfrentarte a tu hermana... luego de... hacer esto...? –su voz se quebraba por el miedo y el llanto.

:::Moryumaru::: ¿A qué te refieres?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome tiene razón, luego que me mates y continúes con tus planes, ¿Crees que todos estos policías te dejarán con vida?

:::Moryumaru::: Ya te dije que no tengo miedo a la muerte.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Pero... ¿Y a lo que viene después? ¿No quisieras ver una vez más a Kagura? –el chico se impactó, Sesshoumaru pudo notar como esas palabras causaban estragos en él–. ¿La perderás para siempre?

:::Moryumaru::: ¡ESTÁS LOCO SESSHOUMARU Y QUIERES ARRASTRARME A TU LOCURA! ¡Kagura está muerta! Lo sabes bien...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿En serio, no la escuchas?

:::Moryumaru::: Yo... no quiero... no quiero hacerlo... –agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar las voces.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ella quiere que desistas... que no sigas en el mal camino... ella deseaba lo mejor para ti y hubiese estado para ti por siempre pero...

:::Moryumaru::: ¡Ya... ya no llores... hermana... ya... no lo hagas...! –aceptó entre sollozos aflojando el agarre que tenía con Kagome– Vete... –le dijo a la pelinegra soltándola mientras él caía de rodillas al suelo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Kagome...! ¡Retírate! –gritó al mismo tiempo que los policías se acercaban a Moryumaru rodeándolo sin dejarlo de apuntar, Walter salió de su escondite ordenando a sus francotiradores que no dejaran su trabajo, no por el momento. Kagome obedeció fielmente al peliplata y salió corriendo con Hakudoshi en sus brazos para llegar a sus brazos y refugiarse en ellos.

:::Walter::: Es lo mejor que has podido hacer hijo, ahora suelta tu arma para que nosotros hagamos lo mismo...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Vamos a la ambulancia para que puedan cocerte esta herida –dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente y trataba de examinar su ceja derecha que no dejaba de sangrar.

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes, ya no duele tanto... –aceptó entre sollozos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿No les hizo nada más? –ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras aún cargaba al bebé en sus brazos.

:::Kagome::: Lo... lo siento... Se...Sesshoumaru... lo siento... –se disculpó apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él–, si yo... si.. yo no... hubiese...

:::Walter::: Vamos hijo, no queremos usar la fuerza, tú ya te rendiste, ahora solo queda que nos entregues tu arma para que podamos regresarte... –dijo fuertemente una vez más el capitán de la policía.

:::Moryumaru::: Tu... tu tienes la culpa hermana... –habló en voz alta dirigiendo su mirada al centro del círculo en donde estaba rodeado, se levantó con cierto letargo ignorándolos a todos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es un error que estoy seguro nunca más volverás a cometer Kagome... así que ya no te mortifiques por ello... –intentó consolarla.

:::Moryumaru::: Pero lo mejor... si... –aceptó con una sonrisa–... lo mejor es que ya todo terminará... yo... estaré contigo hermana... de ahora en adelante siempre... siempre... sentiré tu calor... –gritó lo último abriendo sus ojos de par en par, Kagome pudo escuchar como Ban les gritaba ¡CUIDADO!, pero ella solamente pudo reaccionar y abrazar a Sesshoumaru.

Se escucharon varios disparos para luego ver caer a Moryumaru lleno de sangre y agujeros en todo su cuerpo, Walter se sintió frustrado al ver como aquel prófugo yacía muerto en un baño de sangre con una sonrisa de par en par casi burlándose de ellos, pero hasta ese instante no había captado cual sería la peor de las soluciones para su llamada que recibía horas atrás.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡KAGOME! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras le quitaba a Hakudoshi de sus brazos y la intentaba tomar a ella con su izquierdo. Walter y todo su equipo entendieron a la perfección que sucedía, la frustración y la rabia de segundos anteriores eran aún más fuertes invadiéndole la pregunta... ¿Por qué no le quité el arma antes? "**¿Qué hubiese pasado si...?**"

Kagome sintió como su cuerpo tembló por completo, una sensación caliente le quemaba las entrañas mientras en sus oídos perdía la sensación solo escuchando un pequeño zumbido en ellos. Si hubiera tenido que describir en ese instante que sentía, le hubiese sido imposible hacerlo, no sentía dolor pero si lo hacía, era caliente pero helado a su vez, no estaba segura de ello, ahora podía entender un poco a los pacientes de trauma que llegaban al hospital por heridas de bala.

A pesar que sabía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, con su último esfuerzo hizo que Sesshoumaru tomara a Hakudoshi en sus brazos para no dañarlo mientras ella se iba desplomando.

¿Por qué había pasado esto? Moryumaru ya se había dado por vencido de su venganza, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que disparar?! Solamente rogaba porque aquella bala que atravesaba su cuerpo no tocara alguna arteria vital y que pudiese salvarse, aunque... podían ser sus últimos segundos de vida, podía ser que ésta se le escapara en sus dedos entre hilos rojos que cubrían el suelo que pisaba y que manchaban su ropa.

Sintió que una cálida lágrima recorrió su mejilla tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que Hakudoshi estaba bien y mientras así fuese ella podía morir en paz aunque no lo quisiera.

...

:::xxx::: Kagome... Kagome... despierta... –escuchó como una voz masculina que la llamaba una y otra vez tratando de despertarla–, vamos hija que te están esperando...

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero parecía como si estuvieran pegados con algún tipo de esparadrapo que les detuviese su acción, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y el dolor que la embargaba era de tal grado que parecía haber estado en algún tipo de trifulca.

:::xxx::: Vamos hija, Houyo no te esperará toda la vida... –sentenció una vez más aquella voz masculina que llevaba un atisbo de regaño.

La pelinegra se levantó prácticamente inconsciente. Se dirigió directamente a la ventana para ver el horizonte. Todo era tremendamente familiar, la casa en donde había vivido durante toda su vida, el coche de su tío, su habitación... Se restregó sus ojos intentando regresar a la realidad, pero ¿cual era?

Tomó su baño rápidamente y agarró sus cosas para encontrarse a su tío y a su amigo Houyo sentados en la estancia tomando un té.

:::Kagome::: Perdona la tardanza Houyo... yo... creo... que tuve un sueño demasiado pesado...


	94. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

Les comento chicas, en este capitulo si tendrán que leer porque me salió ¡LARGUÍSIMO! Lo siento, quise hacerlo más pequeño pero luego preferí que quedara en un solo capítulo y no darle más largas. No puedo expresarles lo emocionada que me sentí al encontrar todos los comentarios, ¡7 otra vez! Claro, sin contar el de mi geme que creo que se le olvidó :/

**Sasunaka doki**, es probable, habrá que ver que pasa en este para ver si descubrimos si fue un sueño o no. **Naty**, estoy subiéndolo lo más rápido que puedo, porque si, hasta a mi me daba rabia dejarlo así, pero así creo más suspenso. Bueno ya casi sales a vacaciones! Que bueno, creo que ya te va haciendo falta un buen descanso, verdad? **miadharu28**, bienvenida y me alegro que haya sido inesperado, era justo lo que deseaba n_n. **Orkidea16**, pues ahora vamos a descubrir si es verdad o no, y no te equivocas, conmigo siempre hay sangre, no se porque tengo tendencia de matar a alguien cuando ya no se que hacer con ese personaje jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Kagome Higurashi**, a la orden master! (como me dicen por ahí) tu di brinca y yo diré ¿Qué tan alto? jajaja mentira, vengo lo más rápido que puedo, espero te siga gustando y que tu manicure sufra! Jajajaja. **Faby Sama**, me encanta que te haya parecido intenso el capitulo, para ser sincera fueron bien fáciles de hacer, después de todo soy la reina del drama no? Cuando se trata de capítulos tranquilos paso hasta una semana pensando como ponerlos... creo que el drama me precede... jajajaja ¿solucion incluida? Mmm no te prometo mucho amiga... jejeje falta todavía camino por recorrer... **yasmin**, me alegro que el fic te guste, yo también espero que sigas con nosotras.

Bueno chicas, gracias a todas y a cada una, a mi geme **Hekate ama** que se le olvidó dejar el mensaje pero que igual me ayuda a editar cada capitulo para que sean mas entendibles... y sin mas les dejo para que se entretengan un buen! Porque está largo... ¿ya lo había dicho verdad? En fin... feliz sandwichito de semana! jejejeje

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO 94  
::::::¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?::::::**

Kagome bajaba las gradas de su casa para encontrarse con Houyo sentado con su tío tomándose una taza de té.

:::Kagome::: Perdona la tardanza Houyo... yo... creo... que tuve un sueño demasiado pesado... –intentó dar algún tipo de excusa aunque su cabeza daba vuelta, ¿Qué había pasado? Todavía no podía darse una respuesta satisfactoria a dicha pregunta.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de un sueño tan elaborado y tan absurdo que de repente se había confundido a su realidad.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la pelinegra para empezar su turno a las 2 pm, el cual terminaría con suerte a las 2 am. Durante el camino Houyo hablaba de lo bien que había salido la cita de la noche anterior, en el cual aparentemente bebían y ella le aceptaba finalmente ser su novia, no es que Houyo le desagradara por completo, pero al ver que Inuyasha –el gran amor de su vida– continuaba con relaciones con Kikyo decidía mejor darle una oportunidad a quien hasta hace unos días atrás era su amigo.

Al llegar al hospital saludaba a todos sus compañeros encontrándose con su mejor amiga, Ayame.

:::Kagome::: Oye Ayame, dime... ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño que te parecía tan real que te pudieses haber confundido al momento de abrir tus ojos al despertar?

:::Ayame::: No que yo recuerde... bueno... una vez antes de empezar a tener relaciones con Suikotsu soñé que me había acostado con él, cuando desperté te juro que pude sentir inclusive el dolor del cuerpo tan real que dudé si no lo había hecho en realidad –aceptó sonriente mientras repasaba unos cuadros que tenía en sus manos.

:::Kagome::: Yo... tuve... un sueño... bastante parecido aunque no igual... éste... fue... mucho más... intenso...

:::Ayame::: ¿Con quién soñaste?

:::Kagome::: Yo... bueno... no me lo vas a creer... pero soñé... con... Sesshoumaru... –aceptó en voz baja mientras en ese mismo instante el peliplata pasaba enfrente de ellas acompañado de Kouga, su mejor amigo quien le brindaba una sonrisa escondida a la pelirroja.

:::Ayame::: ¿Con el frío, egocéntrico y distante hermano de Inuyasha? –preguntó sorprendida sin darle mayor importancia viendo de reojo al pelinegro ojiazul que le brindaba aquella pequeña sonrisa sin que nadie se diese cuenta–. ¿No será algún deseo reprimido?

:::Kagome::: No lo sé... no fue un sueño común y corriente... fue uno... en donde hacíamos una vida juntos, tú estabas casada con Kouga y estabas embarazada... yo me casaba con Sesshoumaru... Kagura... estaba muerta y por ello él y yo criábamos al hijo que había nacido de la unión de ellos dos, pero al final... su hermano, me asesinaba por algún tipo de venganza por la muerte de Kagura... bueno... es cierto, un terremoto sacudía fuertemente Japón en donde mucha gente perecía en él y ella era una... también Kikyo había sido víctima de ese desastre...

:::Ayame::: Creo que en algún momento de manera urgente, te enviaré con algún colega para que pueda analizarte todos esos deseos reprimidos...

:::Kagome::: ¡Ah si! Por cierto, esa nueva ginecóloga... la amiga de Sesshoumaru y Kouga, ¿Rin? –dudó con el nombre ya que solamente habían cruzado palabra una que otra vez–, bueno, ella era novia de Suikotsu.

:::Ayame::: ¡Estás loca Kagome! –se burló de ella sonriendo–. Suikotsu y yo el próximo fin de semana nos casaremos, Kagura y Sesshoumaru ya tienen todo preparado para su boda y hasta donde se será dentro de dos meses, Kikyo anda vivita y coleando jodiendo más que nunca, aunque ahora se ha tranquilizado bastante con la muerte de su hermana, que aunque ya pasaron varios meses creo que todavía es algo con lo que lucha día con día, ¡ah! Y ni te cuento como anda el Dr. Inu-No preocupado por Inuyasha que no quiere sentar cabeza, solo se la pasa tocando de bar en bar tratando de ver a quien puede sacarle algún tipo de contrato, después de regresar de mi luna de miel tendré una reunión con ambos.

:::Kagome::: Claro que se todo eso... pero Ayame... era... como si fuese otra vida, una muy distinta a la que tengo... al parecer mi tío tenía que irse de Japón para no se donde y eso era un factor detonante para todas mis acciones futuras.

:::Ayame::: Es probable que tu sueño se encuentre asociado con algún tipo de insatisfacción que puedas tener, quizás no a nivel consciente sino subconsciente, ustedes los residentes en esta etapa de su vida suelen pasarse solo en el hospital y su vida gira en torno a ello, y esto en algunas ocasiones si no están del todo preparados los puede deprimir... debes cuidarte Kagome, este sueño quizás fue una alerta para algo.

Kagome entendía a la perfección el pequeño psicoanálisis que, sin querer, su amiga le hacía; pero... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía que su realidad era un sueño que no deseaba y aquel sueño una realidad que tanto añoraba, temía perderse en cualquier momento en algún tipo de fantasía perdiendo su cordura.

Intentó por todos los medios olvidarse de aquel bendito sueño, que desde el momento en que se despertaba no hacía otra cosa más que pensar y repasar cada parte de él en su cabeza, sabía que sería difícil, pero estaba segura que lo tenía que lograr.

Los días pasaron y todo era igual, sus turnos, el contacto con todos los médicos, la histeria de Ayame a unos días de su boda y sobretodo lograr que tanto Kouga como su amiga se mantuvieran alejados el uno del otro, secreto que solo conocían Sesshoumaru y Kagome por ser los mejores amigos de ambos.

Faltaba un día para la boda y para buena fortuna –o para mala– de Kagome tendría turno el día anterior, dejando libre el más importante para Ayame y aunque ese le tendría que haber servido para descansar y reponer fuerzas de la noche anterior, pero la pelirroja nunca le perdonaría si dejara de asistir, especialmente cuando era su dama de honor principal.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuando ella salía del hospital, Houyo terminaba a las 2 mientras que una emergencia para Kagome le tomaba más tiempo del esperado. Estaba en la entrada principal rogando porque apareciera un taxi que la llevara a su casa, cuando llegaba Sesshoumaru en su BMW M15 de lujo en color negro llamando la atención.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –preguntó sorprendido examinándola de arriba a abajo.

:::Kagome::: No todos tenemos la oportunidad de tener un vehículo, por lo que ni modo muchos tenemos que esperar por el transporte público o por un taxi –explicó casi sin darle importancia con quien estaba, volviendo a ver a todos lados para ver si alcanzaba algún transporte.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces tienes suerte que haya pasado por aquí. Súbete, te llevaré a tu casa.

:::Kagome::: No gracias, preferiría esperar algo más...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Algo mejor que un BMW de lujo en edición especial?

:::Kagome::: En realidad no me refería al vehículo, sino a la compañía... no me gustaría meterme otra vez en problemas, si tu novia se llegase a enterar que me llevas a mi casa en horas de la madrugada, no quisiera saber el escándalo que me armaría, tú mejor que nadie conoces los celos de ella –recordó con un sabor amargo en su boca luego que Kagura le propinara una cachetada una vez que estaba en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, él se enojaba por los celos obsesivos de su novia obligándola a pedirle disculpas a Kagome, pero eso sería algo que nunca olvidaría.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Deja de ser caprichosa 'pecas' y súbete al auto...

Kagome en realidad lo entendió, estaba siendo caprichosa y lo era sobre todo porque no quería estar a solas con él, era algo que en realidad la aterraba, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la amabilidad del peliplata.

Empezaron a hablar del turno en sí y de lo pesado que había estado y sobretodo que ese mismo día por la noche sería la boda de Ayame.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Que no se te haga extraño verme ahora por la noche...

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué tendría que verte en la boda de Ayame y Suikotsu si ellos no te han invitado? Además estoy segura que no eres ningún gorrón que se cuela en fiestas ajenas.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Es lo que hacemos por los amigos...

:::Kagome::: ¿No me digas que Kouga quiere intervenir en la boda suplicándole a Ayame que no se case? –un pequeño silencio los invadió–. ¡Esos dos ya me tienen harta! Ayame está embarazada de Suikotsu, ¿Podrías decirle eso a tu amigo? Tal vez al saber que están involucrando a una criatura alguno de los dos pueda pensar claramente y dejarse de esas estupideces.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, pecas?

:::Kagome::: Dime...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Sientes que todo esto está correcto? –Kagome sintió como una corriente helada recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Sesshoumaru tenía la misma sensación que algo no estaba bien con su vida?

:::Kagome::: ¿A... qué te... refieres?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Lamentablemente he tenido que ser testigo del amor de esos dos, ¿No sientes que ellos se merecen uno al otro, como si en verdad deberían de estar juntos y no con alguien más?

:::Kagome::: No... no podría responderte algo así... yo... ya no sé ni lo que pienso hoy en día... –aceptó cabizbaja y totalmente confundida.

Sesshoumaru se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído, a lo cual no le quedó claro si había sido producto de su imaginación: _"Para despertar... tienes que buscarlo_ _y desearlo__, pero__ esforzarte__ en realidad__ por hacerlo no solo desearlo y todo está en ti, nadie más podrá hacerlo"_

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ya estamos en tu casa, pecas... ¿la tercera casa, no es así? –ella lo miró confundida, pero entendiendo a la perfección que algo le pasaba, ¿ahora empezaba a alucinar cosas?

:::Kagome::: Gracias... –dijo mientras se bajaba del auto para luego dirigirse nuevamente a él–. Espero que puedas disuadir a tu amigo de no hacer lo que creo que está pensando de hacer... será demasiado problemático que continúe con sus planes, además es exhausto andar de niñera de esos dos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió ante aquella aseveración, no fue grande simplemente una mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro, Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Cuántas veces le había visto esa sonrisa? Si se ponía a contarlas, posiblemente le sobrarían los dedos de una mano.

El día de la boda de Ayame y Suikotsu llegaba, la pelirroja lucía espléndida con un traje blanco con escote en V que dejaba ver su exuberante busto –inclusive más de lo que ya era–, la falda en campana hacía que resplandecería como si fuese una princesa, su cabello agarrado con unos mechones que le salían y su velo debajo de él por lo que al momento de la ceremonia no se lo pasaría para cubrirse el rostro, aquello le parecía una simple hipocresía si luego de muchas noches ya había experimentado de todo en la cama de Suikotsu.

:::Ayame::: Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Oigan chicas... –les llamaba la atención a las demás damas de compañía que estaban en la habitación trasera de la Iglesia junto con Ayame, todas la volvían a ver– ¿Podrían ir a la Iglesia y ver si ya todo está listo para que entre Ayame? Si todo está listo que venga una a avisarnos para ayudarme con la cola del vestido –todas respondían con un ávido "si"–. ¿Nerviosa?

:::Ayame::: Por completo... –le aseguraba mientras se acercaba a una ventana–. Kouga prometió no venir a interferir, simplemente me deseó que fuera feliz... pero...

:::Kagome::: ¿Tienes miedo que aparezca? –ella asintió–. No te preocupes, estoy segura que Sesshoumaru podrá contenerlo.

Al terminar de decir aquello una de las damas aparecía en el cuarto indicando que todos estaban impacientes porque ella hiciera su aparición. Tanto Kagome como ella le ayudaron con el vestido para encaminarse a la entrada de la Iglesia. Los nervios se apoderaron de todos al ver como ella aparecía en la entrada y la marcha nupcial empezaba a sonar. La ceremonia duraba alrededor de 1 hora con 25 minutos, para su fortuna había sido sin ningún problema.

Al llegar a la recepción, en uno de los hoteles de 5 estrellas más renombrados de la ciudad, los 500 invitados los recibían entre felicitaciones, abrazos y regalos. Eran alrededor de las 10.30 pm, tras la cena, cuando Ayame le pedía a Kagome que la acompañara al baño para ayudarse a quitar la cola del vestido y el velo.

:::Kagome::: ¿Ya ves? Yo te lo decía, todo salió muy bien... –sin darse cuenta alguien irrumpía en el cuarto de baño asustando a ambas chicas.

:::Ayame::: ¡KOUGA! –gritó sorprendida al ver como el chico entraba sin permiso alguno, no pudo negar que en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco, no sabía si de emoción, de nervios o ambas emociones combinadas.

:::Kagome::: ¡¿Estás loco?! –le gritó completamente ofendida–

:::Kouga::: Solo... solo quiero... "hablar" contigo Ayame... por última vez...

:::Kagome::: ¿No entiendes que si alguien te ve aquí, Suikotsu podría terminar con Ayame. Y ahora ya no solo sería romper un noviazgo, estás metiéndote con una mujer casada, romper un vínculo que ha sido bendecido por Dios y por la ley.

:::Kouga::: Ayame... te lo suplico... solo... unas palabras...

:::Kagome::: Kouga vete...

:::Ayame::: Kagome... por favor... –suplicó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo a su amiga.

:::Kagome::: Ayame... pero...

:::Ayame::: Solo será unos minutos... –A Kagome no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la súplica de su amiga.

Kouga salió primero del baño viendo de un lado a otro para ver si alguien lo veía salir, para su fortuna no había nadie cerca. Segundos después salía Kagome con Ayame, la primera llevaba las prendas de su amiga en la mano.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Toma –las sorprendió a ambas mientras le daba una tarjeta a Ayame, ella lo observaba atónita ante su acción–. Kouga te está esperando en la habitación 305, esta misma tarjeta te podrá servir para entrar al elevador VIP, y no te preocupes, en ese piso solamente entran 10 personas y por el momento solamente Kouga y yo tenemos ese piso para ambos.

:::Kagome::: Ayame... –dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

:::Ayame::: No te preocupes Kagome, solo escucharé lo que él me tenga que decir y luego regresaremos al salón.

:::Kagome::: Toma tu celular entonces –le suplicó mientras se lo entregaba–. Si algo sucede nos hablamos o nos texteamos, ¿si? –la pelirroja asintió. Ambos vieron como ella se dirigía al elevador VIP–. Era de esperarse...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿El qué? –preguntó tranquilamente mientras enviaba un mensaje de su celular.

:::Kagome::: Que a donde está uno, está el otro –expresó con evidente enojo para darse media vuelta y retirarse del lugar, sin embargo sintió como Sesshoumaru la tomaba del brazo deteniéndole su paso.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué crees que haces?

:::Kagome::: Lo obvio... irme... ni modo que espere a Ayame afuera del baño o peor aún adentro...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ven... –ordenó mientras la tomaba de la mano llevándola al mismo elevador que su amiga tomaba segundos antes, ella trató de soltarse con un resultado positivo obteniendo un gesto de reclamo del peliplata–. Si quieres que descubran que tu amiga no está contigo y que empiecen a indagar a donde se encuentra, tu idea es la perfecta, andar deambulando sola por el hotel cuando se suponen están juntas, es lo mejor que puedas hacer –expresó sarcásticamente, y ahora era él quien se daba la media vuelta para dejarla sola.

:::Kagome::: Espera... Sesshoumaru... –suplicó en voz baja–. Tienes razón, aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que Ayame está haciendo no me queda más remedio que continuar con la complicidad... así que vamos...

Ambos tomaron el elevador y fueron al mismo piso en donde Ayame se encontraba con Kouga solamente que a una habitación diferente. Aquella era una suite de lujo, en donde primero se encontraba la estancia junto a un bar en donde él empezaba a servirse un trago de Whisky, le ofreció a ella pero lo rechazaba mientras no dejaba de admirar la habitación, estaba segura que nunca había visto tanto lujo junto en su vida, suponía que Sesshoumaru había crecido en ello desde que tenía memoria, no en vano era hijo de una familia tan distinguida como los Taisho.

Empezaron a hablar especialmente de la mala decisión de Kouga y Ayame de esconderse en una habitación, sin darse cuenta Kagome aceptaba una copa de vino tinto.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Crees que lo correcto es que hubiesen hablado enfrente de todos? ¿No le hubiese causado más problema a ella el que Suikotsu la hubiese visto con Kouga?

:::Kagome::: Si fuese solo para 'hablar' no creo que hubiese tenido problema, pero encerrándose en un cuarto para... para... 'eso' –expresó de manera infantil con sus mejillas sonrosadas–, si es incorrecto...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿'Eso'? –preguntó divertido mientras observaba como ella misma se había estado sirviendo de la botella de vino que minutos atrás le ofrecía y que Kagome rechazaba.

:::Kagome::: Si... bueno... tú sabes... esos dos son puras hormonas y que no me vengan con excusas que querían solo 'hablar' –señaló haciendo una mueca con sus manos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Qué tienes 15 años Kagome? –ella lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta– ¿No puedes decir simplemente que se encerraron para tener sexo? –ella se sonrojó aún más tomándose lo último que quedaba de la botella, al peliplata le dio más risa.

:::Kagome::: Claro que no tengo 15... pero... es que no acepto que Ayame se comporte de esa manera –explicó haciendo un pequeño puchero –Sesshoumaru la observó de pies a cabeza, en realidad se veía linda, a pesar que el vestido amarillo que llevaba era horrible, nunca entendería porque las novias escogían unos vestidos tan espantosos para sus damas de compañía– ¡¿Qué?! Si, ya lo sé... no soy tan abierta como las demás mujeres... simplemente no puedo andar por ahí expresándome como una cualquiera...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Te das cuenta que en el hospital debes de utilizar términos como ese, verdad?

:::Kagome::: ¡Claro que sí! ¡dah! Pero es diferente... en el hospital... estás dando consulta o pasando visita o atendiendo una emergencia... pero...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... ¿Eres virgen? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba desde atrás hasta su oído para susurrarle aquella pregunta.

:::Kagome::: No... no te interesa... lo que te tendría que interesar es si tu novia lo es... –reclamó molesta apartándose de donde él estaba–. Asumo que no... porque si eres igual que tu amigo, no creo que dejes a una mujer virgen durante tanto tiempo... –él se echó a reír– ¿Qué?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Jamás hubiese pensando que lo eras, de hecho pensé que tú y el idiota residente ése ya lo habían hecho...

:::Kagome::: Lo que haga o no haga con Houyo, no es de incumbencia de nadie –Sesshoumaru no le tomó mucha importancia especialmente porque su celular, que tanto vibraba, no lo dejaba poner atención a la pelinegra.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que ya es hora que dejes el vino Kagome –le ordenó mientras le agarraba la botella vacía para tirarla a la basura.

:::Kagome::: No eres mi tío para decirme que hacer o que no hacer, mucho menos mi novio para decirme si estoy actuando bien o mal, así que mejor saca otra, porque aún tengo sed y nunca en mi vida había probado algo tan exquisito como esto.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Sabes que Ayame está preocupada por ti?

:::Kagome::: No más de lo que yo estoy por ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Mira tu celular –Kagome obedeció aquella orden sin discutir nada, observó como tenía 5 llamadas perdidas y 3 mensajes de texto, Sesshoumaru tenía la razón pero no se la iba a dar. Se dirigió hasta la puerta, tambaleándose un poco mientras el peliplata solo la observaba riéndose un poco de la situación, no recordaba nunca antes haberse divertido tanto en su vida.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Ayame caminando desesperadamente de un lado a otro y esbozar un suspiro de felicidad y tranquilidad al observar como su amiga finalmente salía.

:::Kagome::: Perdona Ayame, pero... teníamos música adentro y no... no escuché –intentó excusarse con un poco de dificultad lo cual notó de inmediato su mejor amiga.

:::Ayame::: ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla tomar tanto Sesshoumaru? –reclamó sumamente molesta–. Ella anda el auto de su tío y ahora no podrá regresar a casa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Desde cuando crees que soy niñera? –preguntó indignado–. Creo que Kagome tiene la suficiente edad como para saber que es lo que está haciendo.

:::Ayame::: ¡Pero eres tú el que estás con ella! No puedo dejar que se vaya manejando sola hasta su casa, su tío... me mataría, sino se mata ella antes en el camino.

:::Kagome::: Shhhh... ya dejen de pelear... hic... yo 'toy bien... –expresó de lo más contenta emitiendo una pequeña risilla mientras intentaba hacerles el "4", pero ni siquiera podía permanecer en pie–. ¡Kouga! No me empujes... –le reclamó al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella para ayudarla, pero a él le terminaba echando la culpa.

:::Ayame::: ¡Ya ves! Ya tengo suficiente el estarme cubriendo la espalda yo sola, el tener contenta a toda la familia de Suikotsu para que...

:::Kouga::: No hagas más lío del que deberías Ayame, no creo que sea lo correcto... lo mejor es que Kagome se quede aquí, yo podría irla a dejar a su casa mañana.

:::Ayame::: ¿Aquí...? ¿Contigo? –preguntó desconfiada con un tono de celo en su hablar.

:::Kouga::: Nunca me sobrepasaría con Kagome, Ayame... sabes perfectamente que tú eres...

:::Kagome::: ¡NI QUE TUVIERAS TANTA SUERTE! –le gritó burlándose de él mientras lo señalaba con el dedo para luego emitir una sonora carcajada, los tres solo se limitaron a verla.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que inclusive esto te podría ayudar a dar una excusa creíble –interrumpió.

:::Ayame::: ¿A qué te refieres?

:::Sesshoumaru::: A que no se qué excusa le darás a tu marido para que no te cuestione en donde has estado durante estos últimos 45 minutos; el decirle que Kagome se encuentra deprimida y que empezó a beber embriagándose en el bar del hotel mientras tú estabas en el tocador, sería una muy buena.

:::Kouga::: Si no te cree, inclusive podrías hablarle a Kagome y eso disiparía cualquier duda.

:::Kagome::: ¿Quién está ebria? ¡Hic! –les reclamó a los 3 logrando que la ignoraran una vez más.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Y si tu marido pusiese en cuestionamiento tu palabra podrías indicarle que Kagome está en una habitación del hotel, ya que consideraste que ella no podía ni continuar en la fiesta ni mucho menos irse manejando, si eso llegase a suceder solo tendrías que hablarle a Kagome y nosotros con Kouga la llevaríamos hasta otra habitación diferente de este piso.

Ayame accedió, la excusa era demasiado perfecta como para rechazarla. Kagome, Kouga y Sesshoumaru observaron como la pelirroja se dirigía al elevador V.I.P. para luego entrar a la habitación del peliplata en donde todos continuaban con la bebida.

Suikotsu estaba en el lobby del hotel buscando a su esposa, al encontrarse con ella le explicaba lo que sucedía con su amiga, lo cual creía a la perfección y ambos regresaban a la recepción sin percance alguno.

Después de dos horas, Kouga regresaba a su propia habitación. Kagome había dejado de tomar minutos atrás y empezaba a hablar con Sesshoumaru, quien aparentaba continuar intacto como si ni una gota de alcohol estuviese en su organismo.

:::Kagome::: ¿Eres Feliz, Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me tienes divertido con tu poca resistencia para el alcohol.

:::Kagome::: No, no... no me refiero a eso –reclamó con un puchero acercándose a él–. Me refiero... a tu relación con tu novia...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

:::Kagome::: Porque yo no lo soy... solamente estoy con Houyo porque... bueno... no podría decir por qué en realidad...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Crisis de existencialidad?

:::Kagome::: Más bien... crisis de pasión y amor... –sonrió mientras se levantaba al punto de caerse pero los buenos reflejos de Sesshoumaru lograban que él llegara a tiempo para tomarla y abrazarla.

Al darse cuenta que sus rostros quedaban tan cerca uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaban haciendo que él la ayudara a acomodarse en el sillón nuevamente, estaba claro que el levantarse todavía no era una buena opción.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Quieres dormir? Estoy seguro que si lo haces descansarías un poco.

:::Kagome::: ¿Quién es el que tiene 15 ahora? –preguntó sonriendo intentando dirigir su dedo hasta su rostro para jugar un poco con él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si tuviera 15, créeme, una situación muy diferente estaría pasando en estos momentos –le explicó recordando que a esa edad, una mujer alcoholizada y ofreciéndosele jamás la perdonaba.

:::Kagome::: Alguna vez... ¿Me has visto... como una mujer... Sesshoumaru?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Podría responderte eso cuando no estés ebria Kagome.

:::Kagome::: Yo nunca lo he hecho... –respondió sin necesidad de una pregunta, ignorándolo por completo–, es decir, nunca te he visto como hombre... hasta hace un par de días.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tú siempre has estado enamorada de mi hermano, así que dudo que puedas verme así.

:::Kagome::: Pero tuve... –continuó como si él no existiese– hace un par de días, tuve un sueño... un sueño... extraño... en donde yo... te amaba y tú a mí.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir, tal vez el sueño continúe y cuando despiertes sea mejor...

:::Kagome::: Nunca había sentido eso por nadie...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Fue un sueño, ¿no?

:::Kagome::: Si... pero era... demasiado real... –ella se abalanzó sobre él para robarle un beso, lo inexperta se le podía notar a leguas, pero aún así, la sensación era demasiado placentera y peligrosa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que en un par de meses me casaré, ¿verdad? –preguntó con remordimiento.

:::Kagome::: ¿Quién no lo sabe? -preguntó jadeante.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No creo que quieras pasar lo mismo que Ayame...

:::Kagome::: Solo... solo quería saber si sentía igual que en mi sueño...

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Y lo fue? –preguntó curioso.

:::Kagome::: No... –ella pudo ver reflejada una pequeña e ínfima decepción en su rostro–, pero en mi sueño, nunca fue nada forzado... eso lo hace diferente...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que el alcohol no es buen consejero, ¿verdad?

:::Kagome::: Pero es buen amante.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome... –dudó, últimamente ella se estaba comportando de manera muy diferente a lo habitual, era difícil poder negar que no le había llamado atención.

Se miraron fijamente, pero no a sus ojos, sino a sus labios que era lo que les atraía. Ambos podían notar lo excitado que estaba el otro. La habitación se encontraba a una temperatura adecuada gracias al aire acondicionado, pero el calor de ambos lograba que empezaran a perder la razón.

Sesshoumaru vestía un traje sport color negro, el cual empezó por remover el saco dejando solo su camisa azul celeste que estaba debajo de él.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si gustas, puedes darte un baño y dormir en la habitación principal, yo dormiré en la segunda.

Kagome no dijo nada, se levantó de su cómodo asiento tambaleándose de un lado a otro intentando detenerse en cualquier superficie sólida que la pudiese sostener. Se quitó su ropa dejando la interior para luego colocarse una bata de seda con el logo del hotel que estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Se soltó su cabello y se miró en el amplio espejo, en realidad no estaba tan mal, su cuerpo era esbelto, delgado pero bien formado sin exagerar, de hecho era algo que volvía loco a Houyo, pero... ¿Qué pasaría con Sesshoumaru? Ella no era tan hermosa como Kagura, ni tan elegante o desenvuelta, pero tenía aquella curiosidad.

Salió del baño con su bata a medio poner, abierta de par en par. Estaba descalza y podía sentir lo gélido de la alfombra, Sesshoumaru se levantó del asiento observándola de pies a cabeza, justo en ese momento pudo sentir como una pequeña cosquilla invadió su interior y su intimidad. Se acercó a ella sin dejarla de observar, era imposible el no hacerlo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué haces esto Kagome? Tú no eres así.

:::Kagome::: Porque... por primera vez, quiero saber que se siente hacer... el amor... –se sonrojó al decirlo, pero él no pudo resistir más, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura para luego comenzarla a besar suavemente, esa noche y por única vez, le concedería ese deseo.

El miembro endurecido del peliplata rozaba por encima de la ropa de Kagome, aunque no lo quería pero ella dejó escapar unos gemidos al sentir como los labios de él besaban su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos.

Sus manos eran expertas, suaves y duras a la vez, parecía que conocían a la perfección el camino que tenían que tomar para que ella aumentara su excitación.

Se separó de ella para comenzar a desvestirse, ella se sorprendió al ver por completo su desnudez, un rápido fulgor llegaba hasta sus mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer. Su erección era perfecta y deseable ¿Qué se sentiría tenerlo adentro de ella? Su corazón latió rápida y fuertemente, su respiración era casi incontrolable, quería tirársele encima pero confiaría en que él diera el siguiente paso.

Sesshoumaru se acercó besándola de manera pasional para luego tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama para acostarla delicadamente en ella.

Continuó besando su cuerpo, el cual le pareció exquisito, un completo pecado, no dejó de pensar. Coló su cabeza en medio de sus piernas para empezar a saborear su intimidad; Kagome empezó a revolcarse de placer, sus gemidos podían escucharse en toda la habitación, pedía por más... rogaba por más. Era imposible no poderla complacer.

Colocó un preservativo en su excitación y comenzó a embestirla dándole al mismo tiempo pequeños y fugaces besos en sus labios y en sus senos. Momentos después ambos estallaban en un increíble orgasmo, Kagome nunca antes había sentido nada igual, mientras Sesshoumaru sin quererlo pensaba exactamente igual.

...

Después de aquel día en el hotel, la vergüenza invadía el cuerpo y la cabeza de Kagome. Cambió sus turnos y su rotación para hacerlos de noche evitando al peliplata. Extrañaba tanto a su amiga pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que estaría disfrutando de su luna de miel y lo que pasaba entre ella y él no se lo contaría a nadie.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, en menos de lo que pensaba, después de 2 semanas Ayame regresaba de su luna de miel. Un par de semanas más y descubría que estaba en realidad embarazada, disipando la duda que tenía Kouga en su momento, claro, cuando Kagome se lo decía a Sesshoumaru era solo para que el pelinegro se alejara de su amiga y que no le provocara ningún disgusto en su matrimonio. Lamentablemente después de 10 días Ayame perdía a su bebé.

Kagome sentía que estaba viviendo en una mentira y que era solo un robot condicionado para ciertas emociones.

Justo cuando ella empezaba a olvidarse de su maravilloso sueño, su tío le indicaba que tenían que mudarse a Hong Kong, lo cual aceptaba con gusto pidiendo su traslado. A pesar de la súplica del Dr. Inu-No, ella decidía que lo mejor era irse del hospital.

Justo el día en que era su último, a dos días de la boda de Sesshoumaru, llegaba un caso bastante peculiar, un reo de la cárcel de la ciudad había sido apuñalado en una trifulca dentro del recinto. Pasaron en cirugía alrededor de 4 horas y a pesar que él continuaba con vida parecía que se encontraba en coma.

:::Dr. Inu::: Kagome, una enfermera puede cuidar a este paciente, no es necesario que te quedes, no me gustaría que perdieras tu vuelo...

:::Kagome::: No se preocupe Dr. Inu, el vuelo sale hasta dentro de 10 horas, todavía tengo tiempo y... me gustaría estar con él... aunque sea un rato más...

El director del hospital no le objetó nada. Ella se quedó justo como lo había solicitado. Después de un par de horas el reo despertaba, pero había perdido el habla por completo. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de arrepentimiento y ella lo sabía a la perfección, pero no podía hacer nada.

Salió del hospital justo a la hora indicada para encontrarse con su tío y Kanna en el aeropuerto. Tenía la leve esperanza que Sesshoumaru apareciese para detenerla y decirle que la amaba, pero nada de eso sucedía. La sobrecargo que estaba en la entrada del túnel antes de entrar al avión le solicitaba los documentos a lo cual ella se los entregaba sin problema alguno. Caminaba por lo largo de aquel oscuro camino encontrándose a Kikyo que iba de salida.

:::Kikyo::: Eres la misma cobarde de siempre Kagome...

:::Kagome::: No se a que te refieres Kikyo, además, tú no sabes nada de mi vida como para que me puedas criticar.

:::Kikyo::: Yo no... y ¿Ella...? –preguntó con recelo mientras veía como Kagura iba apareciendo.

:::Kagura::: Ambas sabemos que lo amas... y por un capricho tuyo ¿Simplemente decides darte la vuelta y ya no verlo más?

:::Kagome::: No... no se de que me hablan...

:::Kagura::: Lo derrumbarás si te vas...

:::Kikyo::: La vida de todos podría cambiar si lo haces... ¿Eso es lo que quieres niña egoísta? ¿No puedes luchar un poco más?

:::Kagome::: Yo... no puedo luchar contra ambas... Sesshoumaru... ¡es tuyo Kagura!

:::Kagura::: Eso es lo que muchos dicen, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad, mi hijo... estará mejor con ambos que solo con él.

:::Kagome::: ¿Tu... hijo? –preguntó confusa tirando su maleta intentando apoyarse en la pared.

:::Kikyo::: ¿Por qué te ciegas a la realidad? ¿Por qué huyes?

:::Kagura::: Pensé que lo amabas en verdad...

:::Kikyo::: Aunque él si lo hace a pesar que no lo diga a cada instante, pero debes de sentirlo por el calor de sus manos...

:::Kagura::: ¿Quieres devastarlo?

:::Kagome::: ¡BASTA! Por favor... basta... yo... –de pronto ella escuchó como si un resucitador estuviese conectado.

:::Kikyo::: El tiempo nunca espera por nadie Kagome... ¿Te irás? –Kagome sintió que su cuerpo se empezaba a congelar a pesar que en aquel pasillo no había ninguna corriente de aire.

:::Kagome::: Mi decisión está tomada... –una vez más sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció como si un choque eléctrico pegara contra ella.

:::Kagura::: ¿Tienes una oportunidad y la desaprovechas? –reclamó molesta avanzando hasta ella para luego darle una sonora bofetada–. Eres una estúpida.

Kikyo y Kagura negaron con su cabeza mientras Kagome yacía en el suelo llorando, ella vio como ambas se retiraban dejándola sola, de pronto sintió como una oscuridad la empezó a invadir... sabía... aunque no estaba del todo segura, pero... sabía... que ese sería su final.


	95. Inconsciencia

Primero que nada déjenme darles una gran advertencia, como ya saben me gusta el drama... me encanta el drama y si no están conscientes de ello las invito a leer mi fic de "Una dulce agonía llamada amor" para que lloren un rato n_n. Como sabrán ya estamos en la recta final del fic, ya tengo listo por completo 100 capítulos + el epílogo + los agradecimientos, mi querida editora ya está en proceso de revisarlos y afinar detalles y así solo me restaría subirlos, por lo que estos últimos capítulos serán INTENSOS, querrán MATARME, dirán ¡NO, YA BASTA! ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO? ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR LEYENDO! Pero después de 95 capítulos leídos... ¿En serio van a parar? Dicho esto ya hice mi advertencia, así que solo acepto lechugas que duelen menos y no apestan como los tomates podridos y los huevos.

Gracias **hekate ama**, mi geme, mi editora que tanto me ayudas y me das ánimo para continuar, ¡CACAHUETE GARRAPIÑADO! Jajajaja estoy que caigo al suelo y empiezo a rodar de la risa! Jajaja que ocurrencias las tuyas, y bueno... hay que tenerle fe a nuestro querido Kouga que restaurará la cara de Kagome y que no la dejará como el fantasma de la ópera jajaja. Y si, lo siento, es que me entra la desesperación cuando no veo los comen, gomene, y si, me quedó bien eso de las 3 K, será un presagio? Vamos a ver que sucede en este.

**Naty **¿Te puse triste? Mmm... vamos a ver como te dejo con este capitulo, aunque creo que aquí no se aclara mucho, yo se me querrás matar. Que bien que ya estás de vacaciones, disfruta porque no será por mucho... y gracias por tu comen, no sabes como me emociono al leerte. **Sasunaka doki**, bien muchachita, muy bien! Estás muy bien... aunque quien sabe que la resuciten... jejeje upssss y bueno, como ya estamos en rectas final solo te daré un spoiler, el epilogo si traer lemon! Cuídate y gracias por tu comen! **Faby sama**, no puedes dejar de estar en lo ¡correcto! Es una de dos... o ¿ambas...? Ese lemon por cierto, me encantó, creo que ha sido uno de mis favoritos... ¿menos drama y mas pasión con romance? Mmm está difícil, pero vamos a ver que sale, gracias amiga por ese efusivo comentario!

Orkidea16, te aseguro que no solo tu cabeza está a punto de estallar... jajajaja inclusive la mía casi hizo BOOM cuando hice los capítulos del 90 al 98, veremos si tu histeria no estalla con este capitulo, espero que no, porque no me gustaría tener un lector menos, me fascino tu frase de: "NO KAGOME NO VALLAS A LA LUZ!" creo que te pasé lo drama verdad? Gracias muchas gracias amiga por darme ese tipo de comen. **Kagome Higurashi**, no para nada, no las quiero matar, ¿Cómo dices eso? No me gustaría quedarme sin lectoras... jajajaja, me alegro que por lo menos el lemon te haya gustado y no comas ansias, ya solo 5 capítulos mas y verás como termina todo...

Y sin mas (porque me extendí para variar) les dejo el capitulo. Por favor, sean piadosas!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO ****95  
::::::INCONSCIENCIA::::::**

–¡No quiero discutir esto aquí Suikotu! Si Kagome llegase a despertar...

–Nos alegraríamos mucho por ella Ayame, pero aún así... quiero que hablemos.

–Cuando Kagome se recupere...

Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero estaban demasiado pesados, una densa y espesa oscuridad opacaba todo su alrededor.

Abrir los ojos se le hacía imposible, por lo que decidió que continuarían cerrados, en realidad no tenía fuerza para nada, lo mejor era obedecer a su cuerpo y no forzarlo a algo que aparentemente no deseaba.

...

–¡¿Lo sabes no?! Solamente podemos esperar 30 días más, luego tendremos que hacerle una traqueotomía, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que tomes una decisión?

–No lo presiones Kouga, la decisión que Sesshoumaru tiene que tomar es demasiado complicada.

–Rin tiene razón Kouga, ¿Qué hubiese querido Kagome, Sesshoumaru?

–Se que no te has casado aún Suikotsu, pero te aseguro que cuando uno se propone no hace esa pregunta, inclusive con Ayame nunca hemos hablado sobre eso.

¿Qué era aquello? Podía escuchar claramente como todos gritaban a su alrededor, ¿Discutían sobre su vida? ¿Sobre... desconectarla? ¡Pero qué les pasaba! Ella estaba con vida y los podía escuchar a la perfección, ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta de ello?

Intentó abrir sus ojos una vez más, todo estaba tan nublado como si cataratas hubiesen invadido su vista y la cegaran por completo, pestañeó 5 veces y se dio por vencida, ¿Por qué no podía abrirlos?

...

–¿Sabes? Nadie quiere explicarme que es lo que está sucediendo, todo es problema de adultos, pero la que está acostada en esa cama sin despertar es mi prima... mi hermana mayor...

–Se que es difícil entendernos Kanna, pero no es fácil hablar sobre esto.

–¿Kagome morirá Sesshoumaru?

–Si no despierta en 17 días tendremos que tomar una decisión, abrirle la garganta para colocarle un tubo, pero eso es más complicado ya que pueden surgir varias infecciones y morir por ello también.

–¿También? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Sesshoumaru?

–La herida de bala que traía Kagome dañó seriamente algunos de sus órganos internos Kanna y eso ha conllevado a varias complicaciones...

–Como me hubiese gustado... que ese maldito que dañó a mi prima estuviese con vida... me gustaría que sufriera...

–No digas eso Kanna... estoy seguro que Kagome no querrá que tengas esos sentimientos contigo.

¿Herida de bala? Entonces... eso significaba que estaba inconsciente, pero si tenía pensamientos era que aún habían ondas cerebrales, no podían desconectarla si éste indicaba que aún estaba con vida, pero para ella aparentemente los días no pasaban porque segundos atrás escuchaba a Kouga acerca de desconectarla o de cuando hacerlo, aun no estaba claro, pero si luego Kanna estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru parecía que habían transcurrido muchos días, no entendía que estaba pasando.

...

–¿Aún nada?

–No mucho, las ondas cerebrales indican que no hay mucho cambio Sr. Naraku.

–¡Pero hace 2 días parecía que quería abrir sus ojos!

–En algunas ocasiones son reflejos.

–¿Estás segura Mary? Porque también uno de sus dedos se movió, estoy seguro que quiere despertar.

¿Hace dos días? ¡No era posible! Ella... ella acababa de escuchar a Kanna hablar con Sesshoumaru. Quería llorar, deseaba gritar, pero todo estaba oscuro y aparentemente su cuerpo no podía con más, ¿Sería su voluntad?

...

–Estoy segura que puedes escucharme Kagome, si no me reconoces soy Ayame... yo... yo todavía te estoy esperando a que despiertes, porque ¿Sabes? Quiero que tú y Sesshoumaru sean los padrinos de Misaki... se... se que puedes sentirme... aprieta mi mano Kagome, haz algo, danos una señal ¡Por favor!

–Ayame, vete a descansar, has pasado tres días desvelándote con ella, Misaki debe de necesitarte.

–¡¿Cómo podría irme Mary?! ¡Vamos Kagome! ¡MALDITA SEA, DESPIERTA!

Ayame estaba llorando, lo podía saber por el tono de su voz, estaba segura que tomaba su mano, pero no podía sentirla, es más, las voces poco a poco desaparecían y cada vez podía escucharlas durante menos tiempo, se sentía cansada, parecía... como si perdiera a cada instante la voluntad de seguir luchando.

...

–¿La infección cedió?

–Aparentemente los antibióticos no están funcionado como suponíamos... Suikotsu si ella no da señales...

–Lo sé Rin... esta noche entrarán de nuevo al quirófano... Diana y el Dr. Inu-No pudieron reparar las arterias, tú conseguiste arreglar su matriz aunque tuviste que extirpar el óvulo derecho... pero todavía los riñones están dando problemas... ¿Sabes si Sesshoumaru ya tomó la decisión?

¿Extirparle? ¿Reparar arterias? ¿Sería que tendrían que quitarle los riñones para hacerla sobrevivir? ¿Dedicarse lo que restaba de su vida a una máquina de diálisis para poder 'sobrevivir'? Eso no sería vida, no podría dedicarse a su carrera, ni siquiera a su vida con Sesshoumaru, Hakudoshi... él... tendría que experimentar otra vez quedarse sin una madre.

...

–Yo... no puedo hacer nada Inu-No, no está en mis facultades.

–Sesshoumaru y ella se casaron hace un par de meses, tú has sido su tutor de toda la vida Naraku, podrías darle algún consejo a mi hijo también.

–Kagome... por favor... lucha ¿si? Aquí te estamos esperando, tus amigos... Sesshoumaru, Kanna... tu amiga Ayame no se ha separado de ti... vamos hija, lucha por favor...

...

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver, ni sentir, ni decir nada, ¿Así era la muerte? ¿De eso se trataba el más allá?

_Hija..._

Escuchó la voz de su madre, dulce como la recordaba, delicada como una suave seda, con el cariño con el que siempre la trató, todo su panorama se fue aclarando poco a poco, como si ella llevara consigo una luz interna que iluminara y diera paz a todo el lugar.

_Mamá..._

Expresó con lágrimas corriendo hasta los brazos de su progenitora, cómo la añoraba.

...

:::Rin::: Ayame vete a descansar, Misaki acaba de tener una fuerte infección en los bronquios y a pesar que tu suegra está pendiente, pero no hay nada como el cariño de su mamá.

:::Ayame::: No puedo Rin... no puedo... –la pelirroja tenía rojos e hinchados los ojos de tanto llorar, aunque ya no salía ni una lágrima pero era difícil el cambiar su estado de ánimo–, además Kouga me dijo que estando en la casa lo único que hacía era entristecer a Misaki y me gustaría estar aquí cuando Kagome despierte o... –nuevamente las lágrimas le ganaban justo cuando creía que ya no podía derramar más, tomó la mano de Kagome que estaba en la cama de una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital–

:::Rin::: Solo quedan dos días Ayame, luego de esos...

:::Kanna::: ¿Luego de eso qué? –entró preguntando la pequeña con un chocolate caliente en sus manos, eran las 2.18 a.m.

:::Rin::: ¡Kanna!

:::Kanna::: Estamos solo mujeres, dicen que nosotras somos fuertes mucho más que los hombres, por favor... Sesshoumaru no me ha querido decir mayor cosa, mi papá solo me abraza y nadie más me hace caso... se los suplico, díganme... ¿Cuál es la situación? –ambas se miraron, no era cierto que eran 'mujeres' ella si lo eran, pero Kanna solo era una niña, si Naraku había decidido no decirle nada para que no sufriera ¿Estaría bien que ellas hablaran?

:::Ayame::: Kanna... si tu tío nos autoriza...

:::Kanna::: Mi papá no anda con cabeza para nada, por favor... díganme... se que la han operado 12 veces desde hace 33 días que ingresó al hospital, he escuchado que dicen que han controlado la hemorragia y luego vuelven a meterla a la sala para no se qué cosas, que le están poniendo sangre y a saber que más... se que está mal... muy mal... pero todos hablan de pasado mañana como el día "x" como que si... si no llegase a despertar...

:::Rin::: ¿Sabes Kanna? –se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo y luego sentarse en un sofá-cama que estaba enfrente de la de Kagome–. Tu prima es fuerte y se que nos escucha, pero hay un momento en que como adultos debemos de tomar decisiones difíciles y como médicos todos sabemos las consecuencias de tenerla atada a esa cama, llena de todos esos cables y esas máquinas.

Kanna miró una vez más a su prima, tanto al lado derecho habían máquinas que según lo que decían la hacían sobrevivir, tenía un tubo y una sonda por la nariz, sus compañeros llegaban a cada instante cuando podían para verla y lo primero que hacían era revisar sus signos, abrir sus ojos y examinarlos con una pequeña lamparita, pero nadie daba ninguna esperanza y sus semblantes siempre eran los mismos.

Un médico ortopedista llegaba a diario para moverle tanto brazos como piernas para que no se fuesen a atrofiar, las enfermeras la movían como podían para cambiarla de lugar y que su cuerpo no se llagara por estar en una misma posición.

Kanna había estado viviendo el último mes en la casa de los papás de Sesshoumaru, un chofer la llegaba a dejar y a traer cuando ella quería. Intentaba pasar todo el día con ella pero a exigencias de su papá e inclusive de Sesshoumaru siempre se retiraba por lo menos 12 horas.

:::Ayame::: Kagome... tiene varias fallas en su interior Kanna...

:::Rin::: Ayame, eso no te corresponde –intentó callarla cuando vio que la pelirroja se paraba y se sentaba en el sofá a un lado de la pequeña.

:::Ayame::: Todos nosotros nos encontramos preocupados no solo por ver a Kagome así Rin, sino porque sabemos las consecuencias de todo lo que pasa, conocemos todo el procedimiento e inclusive si fuera un paciente X les diríamos a los familiares aquello que no queremos oír, ¿Por qué no tratar a Kanna como una familiar más? Ella necesita saber la verdad.

:::Rin::: Pero si Naraku ha decidido que...

:::Kanna::: Mi padre... siempre me verá como a una niña, espero que en algún momento se de cuenta que ya no lo soy.

:::Ayame::: Cuando Kagome vino al hospital aquella tarde Kanna –continuó con la plática, sus sollozos hacían que el corazón de la pequeña se partiera, pero no quería llorar porque si lo hacía ellas verían que no podría con la verdad y Ayame detendría la historia–, llegó con una herida de gravedad, la bala aún estaba en su interior, había rozado parte de la matriz en donde las mujeres llevamos a los bebés al quedar embarazadas...

:::Kanna::: Se lo que es el sistema reproductor femenino y masculino y sus funciones Ayame, por favor no te detengas en eso –aseguró lo cual no dejó de causarle una pequeña sonrisa a ambas, pero una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, un nudo en la garganta no le permitía seguir hablando.

:::Rin::: La bala rozó la matriz causando una terrible hemorragia, pero también se alojó en uno de los riñones y destrozó un ovario lo que ocasionó que se lo tuviera que quitar...

:::Kanna::: ¿Quiere decir que Kagome jamás podrá tener un bebé?

:::Rin::: No necesariamente, ella... podría tenerlo porque aún conserva su ovario izquierdo que está en buen estado...

:::Kanna::: Escuché que le decían a Sesshoumaru que tendrías que quitar ese ovario, aquella noche cuando estabas operándola... –recordó tristemente.

:::Rin::: Así es... a pesar que era necesaria su autorización pero era inevitable, solo tenía que informarle más que pedir permiso –un pequeño e ínfimo silencio inundó la habitación el cual era opacado por los ruidos de las máquinas que mantenían con vida a Kagome–. Al estar en cirugía y cuando intentábamos quitar la bala ésta se movió y rompió varias arterias por lo que el papá de Sesshoumaru tuvo que intervenir pudiéndolas reparar, sin embargo en esos momentos ella presentó un código.

:::Ayame::: Es decir, que su corazón se quedó un rato sin sangre y los pulmones sin aire, al fallar ambos órganos el cerebro... bueno... se podría decir que se estanca y mueren algunas neuronas...

:::Rin::: Pero el código... es decir, el paro que tuvo fue controlado lo más rápido posible, pero dañó un poco su cerebro –se levantó indicándole a ella que tenía que hacer lo mismo para guiarla hasta una de las máquinas que se encontraba a un lado de Kagome–. ¿Ves? Esta máquina indica las ondas de su cerebro, estas deberían de estar siempre con picos de arriba a abajo nunca con ninguna raya recta...

:::Kanna::: Como si fuesen una plana de caligrafía –intentó preguntar de manera metafórica, Rin sonrió.

:::Rin::: Si, deberían de estar siempre como una plana de caligrafía, siempre de arriba hacia abajo –Kanna observó detenidamente y pudo ver que era al contrario de lo que Rin le decía, los picos no eran tan continuos más simbolizaban como si fuesen curvas.

:::Kanna::: Eso... quiere decir que Kagome es ¿Cómo un vegetal?

:::Rin::: No, todavía no ha tenido muerte cerebral, pero si ese patrón, es decir si esas ondas del cerebro no cambian puede llegar a tenerla, por el momento solo está en estado de coma.

:::Ayame::: Pero mientras tengamos un indicio que su cerebro aún trabaja podemos seguir intentando ayudarla a despertar.

:::Rin::: Pero el problema es que ella no puede permanecer más tiempo con el tubo que le da la respiración artificial, porque podría tener más infecciones y no podríamos sacarla de ellas.

:::Ayame::: Por lo que a todo paciente con intubación se le da un periodo y después de ese hay que quitárselo y abrirle un hoyo en la garganta para colocarle otro tubo, pero ése es aún más peligroso que el primero.

:::Kanna::: ¿Entonces quieren quitarle el tubo y dejarla morir? –ambas chicas volvieron a verse.

:::Rin::: No es tan sencillo como eso Kanna, el tubo es el último de los problemas, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que le dañó los riñones y unas arterias? –ella asintió–. Estas arterias son las que han estado dando problemas y no pueden pasar tanto tiempo sanas y... se revientan, en cualquier momento ella podría morir desangrada por dentro.

:::Ayame::: Además tenemos problemas con los riñones, si a ella le llegasen a fallar tendría que vivir de por vida a una máquina y esa es la decisión que tiene que tomar Sesshoumaru, ¿Se los quita o no?

:::Rin::: Pero si de todos modos su cerebro sigue sin responder, ¿Valdría la pena hacerla pasar por todo eso?

:::Kanna::: ¡Claro que si! ¡Kagome es fuerte y ella sabrá como salir adelante!

En ese instante una de las máquinas empezó a sonar desesperadamente, Ayame y Rin se acercaron a Kagome y apretaron un botón, luego en los pasillos podían escuchar como una enfermera hablaba por un parlante:

"Código Azul, habitación 415, Dr. Taisho se le solicita en la habitación 415, Código azul"

Sesshoumaru entró de golpe ya que permanecía afuera de la habitación, quitó de golpe a Rin y Ayame mientras él pedía el desfibrilador, Kanna entendió que con aquel aparato daban choques eléctricos para revivir a las personas, ¿Kagome estaba muriendo?


	96. Recta final

OK OK OK... si, merezco de todo pero solo para que no sufran tanto les dejo el siguiente. Aggg ya solo 10 días para acabar el año y me hacen falta 5 capítulos mas (incluyendo el epílogo) que horrorrrrr!

498 – **Faby sama, **gracias por tu comentario amiga, pero no, que no te dure mucho la huelga ¿si? porque aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, aunque no se si será oasis o no... tal vez aunque sea un manantial encuentres jejeje.

499 – **Sasunaka doki**, no, lo menos que quiero es matarte amiga, vamos a ver si puedes respirar un poquitín más, por lo menos este lo sentí tierno. Gracias por tu comen!

500 – **Hekate ama**! Geme! ¿Lo planeaste o fue casualidad? Fuiste el comentario 500! Wiiii solo por eso mmm... solo por eso traigo el capitulo a la ¡ya! Jajaja. Bueno y porqué promocionas los tomates y los huevos? Que mala, creo que luego me empezarás a cazar con antorchas y palos y tú serás la primera que irá encabezando la multitud jajaja. Pero veremos si la pobre puede ver la luz al final de túnel, gracias geme por tu comen y por tu perseverancia!

501 – **Orkidea16**, entonces mi cometido fue cumplido, lo quise hacer muy pero muy triste, aunque la idea no es matar a nadie más excepto a... bueno, ya lo descubrirás en el camino jejeje. Pues la verdad es que en el anterior me pasé de largo, estos últimos he tratado de no pasarme de 8 páginas pero el 94 si tenía 13 páginas, pero a medida vamos terminando creo que la ansiedad nos gana diciendo ¿Y ahora qué? Solo nos falta sufrir un poco más.. y no te preocupes que de una u otra manera terminaré este fic, así que aunque sea dos por día iré subiendo, mi idea es subir el 97el 24 o el 25 como regalo de navidad... gracias por tu tan animado comentario, me fascinó leerte!

502 – **Kagome Higurashi**, ¿Matar a Kagome? Mmm, ya sería mi segundo intento, aunque sabré decir que desde un principio esa es mi intención, así que veremos que sale... y no importa que seas la 502, gracias por haberme dejado tantos comentarios a través de esa historia, se te agradece de corazón y espero continúes leyendo hasta el final.

Naty no ha podido venir y Miyandi es otra que se me ha desaparecido, pero también deseo incluirlas en mi mensaje. Espero que tengan una feliz navidad, no es que sea todo felicidad, alegría y buenas noticias, el mundo no está hecho de eso, pero si lo debería de ser por lo menos en nuestros corazones, por lo que les deseo a cada una y a todas que disfruten, que amen mucho a sus familias porque ellos siempre nos apoyen pase lo que pase. Espero que Diosito las llene mucho de felicidad y bendiciones y podemos decir... SOBREVIVIMOS si? ¿A poco creían que el 21dic12 sería el último? Eso nadie lo sabe... así que a portarnos bien y FELIZ NAVIDAD! Se les quiere a todas!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO ****96  
::::::RECTA FINAL::::::**

Su cuerpo pesaba y dolía, pero sobre todo lo último, era como si un auto la hubiese arrollado. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, esa quizás era la sensación que algunos boxeadores tenían tras una pelea en un ring, sonrió ante este pensamiento pero al mismo tiempo se arrepintió, su cuerpo aún no toleraba su buen humor.

Intentó mover su mano derecha, pero le era imposible, prácticamente la tenía inmóvil. Sus ojos poco a poco iban abriéndose para despejar la oscuridad que tanto la rodeaba, había demasiado silencio, demasiado.

_mmm..._

Le era imposible hablar, algo estaba en su boca y si no se equivocaba era el tubo del respirador artificial lo que se lo impedía.

_mmm..._

Volvió a intentar hablar, pero esta vez con más fuerza que la primera. Su vista se aclaraba logrando observar que Sesshoumaru tenía agarrada su mano mientras él estaba acostado a un lado.

Se veía cansado y parecía que se aferraba a su mano de tal manera como si fuese una tabla la cual le podía salvar la vida tras un naufragio.

_mmm..._

Logró hacerle más fuerte haciendo un movimiento tembloroso en su extremidad. Sesshoumaru abría los ojos un poco desorientado, pero al verla con los ojos abiertos sus facciones cambiaban instantáneamente.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Kagome! –gritó lleno de felicidad, vio como una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, ¿Él llorando? Era una faceta que estaba segura nadie podía ver más que solo ella. Tomó su celular mientras ella no dejaba de seguir sus movimientos intentando saber que era lo que sucedía–. Kagome despertó, ven pronto por favor... ajá... yo revisaré sus signos y luego te informo.

Necesitaba hablar, quería decirle que quitara esa cara llena de tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, pero el tubo se lo impedía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Kagome, no te esfuerces por favor... –suplicó con ternura, 'Kagome' pensó, generalmente siempre la llamaba 'pecas', pero quizás en esa situación su nombre era la mejor forma de tratarla.

Tomó el estetoscopios que llevaba colgado para examinar su pecho, luego sus pulsaciones y verificar los monitores que estaban a un lado. Tomó una lamparita de la bolsa de su saco y examinó sus ojos, no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión por una pequeña sonrisa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todo está bien, tus signos vitales aún no están normales, pero están mucho mejor que antes, Kagome... ¿Puedes entender lo que te digo?

Ella cerró sus ojos una vez quizás durante cinco segundos, su intención era parpadear rápidamente, pero ahora entendía lo que Sesshoumaru le explicaba, su cerebro aún no se encontraba del todo bien y no podía dictar las órdenes al cuerpo de manera ágil como siempre lo hacía, sus reflejos estaban un poco lentos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Moryumaru disparó contra ti y recibiste tres impactos de bala, tú nos protegiste a Hakudoshi y a mí... Kagome... temí lo peor... –aceptó en una voz tan baja que fue difícil de escuchar e interpretar, allí estaba aquel peliplata que siempre había visto desde lejos y que nunca antes enseñaba alguna faceta ante nadie y se veía derrumbado ante ella... Podía ver como en cualquier momento aquel hombre tan fuerte se quebraría en cualquier segundo, su angustia... ¿Cuánto angustia había pasado? Pero ¿Por qué?

Quiso mover su mano para llegar hasta la de él que estaba muy cerca, pero sus fuerzas y sus reflejos aún no se encontraban bien al punto que ni siquiera pudo moverla en realidad, él la tomó interpretando sus acciones.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Has tenido 3 paros cardio-respiratorios, de éste último mi padre creyó que no lo lograrías... –vio como cerró sus ojos tomando fuerzas para continuar–, no te abrumaré con todo Kagome, tienes que ser fuerte y seguir luchando, ¿Entendido? ¿Lo harás? ¿Por mí? ¿Por nosotros? –suplicó demandante.

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos una vez más, no entendía que era lo que decía pero sabía que tenía que seguir luchando por su vida y que aún no se encontraba bien.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Tu respiración casi se ha normalizado. Mi padre viene en camino para revisarte y autorizar que te quiten el respirador. Que te encuentres despierta es una buena señal que ya no lo necesitas.

En ese instante tres personas iban entrando, Sesshoumaru llevó su mano izquierda para restregar nariz y no soltar la derecha con la que estaba unido con Kagome, por alguna razón que aún no entendía y que no le quedaba claro tenía que seguir luchando, por él, por ella misma...

:::Kanna::: ¡Kagome! –entró gritando su pequeña prima quien iba seguida por Naraku y Ayame.

:::Ayame::: ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Estás despierta! –gritó ella también, ¡Cómo hubiese deseado darles una gran carcajada diciéndoles "¿Por qué se preocupan tanto?"!, pero a esa altura y después de despertar de solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, todo se le escapaba en un intento de suspiro.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hasta que al fin apareces, te llame hace un buen rato –reclamó a la persona que iba detrás de ellos.

:::Inu-No::: Lo siento, lo siento –intentó disculparse de manera juguetona, solamente al ver el semblante de la chica y escuchar el tono de voz de su hijo sabía que no era algo de vida o muerte, de lo contrario inclusive lo hubiesen llamado por los parlantes–. Hola hija, me alegra que te encuentres despierta –ella intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue cerrar una vez más sus ojos en señal de aceptación.

:::Naraku::: Hija, me alegra que ya estés despierta –dijo con clara dulzura y alivio en sus palabras. Inu-No empezaba a examinarla viéndola directamente a los ojos.

::: Inu-No::: Lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar un rato más.

:::Naraku::: ¡¿Descansar?! Ha pasado 28 días durmiendo, claramente ya ha descansado lo suficiente.

:::Inu-No::: Naraku, necesito evaluarla, creo que dentro de un par de minutos podríamos retirarle el respirador artificial, pero no podría asegurar nada aún.

:::Ayame::: Dr. Inu-No, ¿Kagome está bien? –preguntó preocupada al ver las facciones en sus rostros, él no sonreía solo se mostraba serio ante todos.

:::Inu-No::: Sabes que aún no puedo dar un diagnóstico tan apresurado Ayame, recuerda que siempre se necesita cierta evaluación.

:::Kanna::: Pero las ondas cerebrales que estaban en el monitor ahora demuestras claros picos –interrumpió logrando que todos los adultos en dicha habitación la observaran como si fuese un bicho extraño.

:::Naraku::: Creo que lo que dice el papá de Sesshoumaru, es que necesita estar un rato a solas con Kagome antes de decirnos su condición.

:::Inu-No::: Gracias por entender Naraku y si, tienes razón Kanna –aceptó con ternura agachándose solo un poco para estar a la altura de ella–, Kagome demuestra una pequeña mejoría, pero aún no puedo decir nada definitivo. En cuanto tenga algún resultado yo mismo les informaré a todos.

Tomó el teléfono llamando a una enfermera y a un residente. Se colocó el estetoscopio sacando una lámpara del bolsillo de su gabacha, de reojo podía observar que todos iban saliendo de la habitación excepto por alguien.

:::Inu-No::: Sesshoumaru...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ni siquiera lo intentes –sentenció logrando que su padre pusiera los ojos en blanco en señal de desesperación, pero a decir verdad podía entenderlo.

Kagome seguía con sus ojos abiertos viendo de un lado a otro, aparentemente la anestesia colocada por la última operación todavía surtía efecto ya que no podía sentir el tubo que estaba en su garganta. Sesshoumaru intentaba sostener su mano todo lo que fuese posible, lucía pasivo como si fuese un paciente más al que su padre atendía, pero solo ella podía sentir que los nervios le calaban, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en la rigidez de su mano, aunque ante todo era una fortuna... ella todavía seguía con vida.

:::Inu-No::: ¿Kagome? ¿Me escuchas verdad? –preguntó luego de examinarla y que Diana entrara para ayudarle, la pelinegra asintió con un pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza–. Me alegro, imagino que Sesshoumaru ya te puso al tanto de la situación, ¿Verdad?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Dentro de lo que pude decirle, si.

:::Inu-No::: Tu ritmo cardíaco está mejor al igual que tu respiración, no es lo óptimo todavía pero tienes un buen pronóstico. Te colocaremos un suave relajante el cual hará efecto en varios minutos, si todo sigue saliendo tan bien, en menos de 2 horas te quitaré el respirador artificial.

Inu-No se acercó a Diana, su residente, y le hizo unas últimas indicaciones, ella asentía saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

:::Inu-No::: El Dr. Sarutobi se encuentra en la ciudad por un congreso médico, hablaré con él para que me haga el favor de venir a ver a Kagome –explicó su padre y vio como Sesshoumaru intentó esbozar algún tipo de queja mientras ambos de alejaban de ella para que no los pudiera escuchar–. Lo sé Sesshoumaru, lo sé, ¿Por qué traer a tu maestro de neurocirugía si tengo a uno de los mejores del país enfrente de mí?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No iba a decirte nada, pero te entiendo... por el momento y en la condición que Kagome se encuentra es mejor que alguien más la evalúe y no yo mismo. Me siento tranquilo que mi maestro esté en el país y que sea él tu primera opción.

Inu-No asintió dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo mientras él se quedaba con Kagome. Sesshoumaru no podía describir aquella opresión que tenía en su pecho era demasiado difícil y doloroso poder ver al amor de su vida en aquel estado.

...

Naraku se tomaba el día para pasar en el hospital y ver como salía su sobrina, Kanna y Ayame se paseaban de un lado a otro tratando de adivinar que era lo que pasaba en la habitación de Kagome, Sesshoumaru por su parte no había salido desde que ella despertaba.

:::Diana::: En estos momentos procederán a quitarle la respiración asistida, su presión se ha normalizado y solo quedamos en espera que el Dr. Sarutobi venga a hacerle su análisis –explicó la residente a sus familiares y a Ayame.

:::Naraku::: Gracias Diana, solo tengo una pregunta.

:::Diana::: Dígame Sr. Higurashi.

:::Naraku::: ¿Quién es el Dr. Sarutobi?

:::Diana::: Él es uno de los neurocirujanos más influyente y galardonado del gremio médico, le aseguro Sr. Higurashi que Kagome no podría estar en mejores manos que él, además fue uno de los maestros de Sesshoumaru, él le enseñó todo lo que sabe ahora.

:::Sesshoumaru::: "Todo" creo que un término que abarca demasiado Diana, especialmente porque me deja sin crédito de nada –interrumpió su primo saliendo de la habitación de la pelinegra–. Si gustas pueden entrar Naraku, Kagome estará dormida un par de minutos más, quizás unos treinta o cuarenta minutos.

:::Naraku::: Gracias... Kanna, entremos –la niña obedeció separándose de los brazos de Ayame para aferrarse a la cintura del peliplata.

:::Kanna::: ¿Ya lo ves Sesshoumaru? Yo te decía que mi prima es fuerte y que no se dejaría vencer por lo que le pasaba –él le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba cansado y por el momento no quería pensar en cualquier consecuencia de la salud de su esposa.

:::Ayame::: ¿Cómo la ves Sesshoumaru? –preguntó la pelirroja quedándose atrás, luego que Naraku y su hija entraran a la habitación.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todavía es muy pronto para dar algún pronóstico –le aseguró retirándose del lugar dejando a la chica completamente confundida.

...

Sesshoumaru deambulaba por su departamento en el hospital, los últimos cinco días lo había descuidado todo por estar al lado de Kagome, no es que se arrepintiera por su decisión pero extrañaba la emoción del quirófano y de los pacientes.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oye Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó contrariado ya que la pelinegra no solía acudir allí.

:::Rin::: El Dr. Tooru –quien era el reemplazo de Sesshoumaru–, está operando a una de mis pacientes, quería asegurarme que todo saldría bien –ambos entraron a la sala en donde había una vitrina gigante para que pudieran observar.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Deberías de ir a descansar un rato, tu también has estado las últimas 36 horas pendiente de la salud de Kagome.

:::Rin::: ¿Será que te preocupas por mí también? La cortesía es algo raro en ti Sesshoumaru.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Solo quiero retribuirte todo lo que has hecho por Kagome en los últimos días.

:::Rin::: No te preocupes... Todo está muy bien... –aceptó con una falsa sonrisa. Sesshoumaru no quería entrar en una discusión sin sentido con ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Sabes que si necesitas de mi apoyo siempre estaré a tu lado Rin –le comentó sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos para ver la cirugía que efectuaría su reemplazo.

...

Kagome finalmente despertaba, aún era difícil para ella el hablar ya que el tubo del respirador artificial dañaba su garganta, lo cual era común para los pacientes.

Kanna no dejaba de hablar y comentarle lo feliz que se encontraba porque hubiese despertado. Le contaba que iba tan bien en su escuela que le habían dado todo el permiso que ella deseara y sus tareas las enviaba vía internet. Le enseñaba una nueva laptop que su padre le regalaba en donde tenía como portada en la tapa una poster oficial de la banda de Inuyasha, "Shikon no Tama", también le indicaba que en 5 meses la banda entraría en un nuevo proceso ya que Sango se encontraba embarazada.

:::Ayame::: Oye Kanna, ¿No crees que Kagome debería de descansar un rato? –preguntó un poco contrariada al ver como la niña hablaba durante casi 45 minutos sin parar.

:::Kanna::: No, ya ha dormido lo suficiente y no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer –externó fuertemente convencida de sus palabras–, pero a pesar que Sango se tomará por lo menos 1 año sabático, claro si Miroku la deja regresar, han contratado a un nuevo chico para su reemplazo, ya se empieza a formar un pequeño club solo de él y es que está ¡fantástico! Aunque claro, nunca habrá nadie mejor que Inuyasha.

:::Inuyasha::: Me alegra saber que siempre sigo siendo tu favorito Kanna –apareció el peliplata con un ramo de rosas.

:::Kanna::: ¡Inuyasha! –gritó con un tono de sorpresa y alegría mezclados, se acercó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

:::Inuyasha::: Hola Ayame, Naraku... –saludó cordialmente entrando a la habitación para colocar a un lado de Kagome las rosas rojas que le llevaba–. Sesshoumaru me avisó que habías despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes? –ella intentó hablar tomando fuerzas, pero el dolor en su garganta era aún muy fuerte.

:::Ayame::: Todavía está un poco adolorida por el tubo del respirador, por lo que no ha podido hablar.

:::Inuyasha::: Bueno, no creo que lo mejor sea esforzarte Kagome, tienes que tomarlo con calma, ¿Sabes? –intentó darle ánimos mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en la cama.

:::Naraku::: ¿Qué tal salió la entrevista? –preguntó el pelinegro, era difícil no pensar en los negocios. El peliplata volvió a verlo, ¿Estaba bien hablar de eso allí?

:::Inuyasha::: Todo salió bien –le aseguró al director de su disquera–. No sé si ya te habrán contado Kagome, pero Sango está embarazada, tiene 4 meses por lo que dentro de poco tendrá que tomarse unas vacaciones.

:::Kanna::: ¡Claro que si! Kagome ya lo sabe todo, yo la he estado informando –interrumpió la pequeña con una sonrisa triunfal.

:::Inuyasha::: Oh, ya veo. Definitivamente eres nuestra fan #1 Kanna –todos echaron a reír.

:::Kagome::: ¿Qu...qué... fue... lo... que me pasó...? –preguntó con una voz ronca, tal parecía como si una fuerte gripe hubiese tomado su garganta, todos volvieron a verse desconcertados, justo en ese instante entraba Rin escuchando la pregunta.

:::Rin::: ¡Kagome! Que alegría que ya puedas hablar –hizo una pausa para examinar sus signos y todo se encontraba bien– ¿Te recuerdas de Moryumaru? ¿Qué entró a tu casa? –ella negó, el cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos.

:::Kagome::: Yo... renuncié... al hospital... ¿A dónde está Kikyo... y Kagura...?

La preocupación en el rostro de Rin no se hizo esperar, los demás volvieron a verse extrañados por la pregunta. Ayame se levantó para tomar la mano de su amiga mientras el corazón de Inuyasha no dejaba de latir fuerte y rápidamente ¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome? ¿Había perdido la memoria? Rin sacó su celular llamando a alguien.

:::Rin::: ¿Puedes venir a la habitación de Kagome? Necesito hablar contigo...


	97. Memoria

Chicas... aún no puedo creerlo! Solo nos faltan 5 días para terminar el año y nos hacen falta aún 3 capítulos más... Creo que no podré cumplir con ese plazo T_T pero que lo termino en los primeros días del año 2013 lo haré! Es una promesa, de todos modos el fic ya está terminado y casi totalmente editado...

Así que primero que nada ¡**F.E.L.I.Z. N.A.V.I.D.A.D**! ¿Qué tal la pasaron? ¿Les trajo muchos regalos Santa? ¿Qué tal la resaca? jajaja bueno, eso es precisamente porque no había podido venir antes, el 24 me puse una! Que hasta casi volé, pero no vayan a ser mal pensadas, fue sin querer, ando con una gran gripa y me tomé unas pastillas con un vino así que casi vi volar a los renos con Santa incluido! jajaja cositas que pasan!

Gracias por tan animosos comentarios, créanme que me siento feliz leyendo el de cada uno y les dejo mis comentarios.

**Orkidea16**, uyyyyy ahora si! Esa amenaza si estuvo fuerte, (me escondo debajo del escritorio) mmm, si dices que no me harás nada... mmm... creo que dejaré la historia inconclusa así estaré salva durante toda mi vida... jajajaja. Me fascina que te guste a pesar del todo drama que le pongo, cuando hago un fic divertido y relajante no sabes cuanto me cuesta y justo como comentaba otro día, el hacer estos últimos capítulos estuvieron re fáciles para mí... Sorry por haberme tardado, quise subirlo anteayer pero eso que en la ofic no puedo y mi compu con virus ya no se ni q hacer! Feliz navidad chica! **denissekpop**, bienvenida al fic... espero lo continúes, solo serán 100 capítulos n_n y gracias x tu comentario.

**Sasunaka doki**, ¿Embarazada? mmm... ¡Quien sabe! jojojojo si... Pobre de Kagome, no se porqué ella es mi víctima preferida, intenté hacerlo con Sesshoumaru y con Inuyasha y no me gustó mucho, tuve que reescribir esos pedazos en donde Sesshoumaru desaparecía e Inuyasha casi moría... Y, si... Soy cruel... muajajaja pero me encanta haber plasmado lo abatido que Sesshou se encontraba, nadie podía verlo en realidad pero el hecho que Kagome haya visto derramar un par de lágrimas fue... No sé ni como describirlo, ¡DIVINO! jejejeje Gracias por tu comen.

**Faby Sama**, ¿Huelga? Nooooo, no por favor T_T, pero no comas ansias, no comas ansias... Ya verás que es lo que sigues y ya con solo a tres capítulos para terminar espero que no continúes con tu huelga n_n. Feliz navidad y gracias por tu comen. **miadharu28**, hola! Que emoción que continúes... Aunque sea poquito lo que dejas no sabes lo alegre que me haces! Gracias n_n de veras, de corazón gracias.

**Naty117**, jajaja, siiii lo sé, es que tengo mi propósito del 2012 y lo peor es que me agarró tarde... pero de que termino éste fic lo hago! Por lo menos ya está escrito, eso si que es una gran meta para mí (y así continuo con el de buscando). No te preocupes, yo sé que andabas ocupada, y se que después de 96 capítulos y muchos años no vas a dejar este fic sin saber como termina... jajaja Gracias a ti por todo, y gracias a Dios si pasé una feliz navidad y con muchos regalos, como lo dije al principio creo que si vi a Santa n_n.

Bueno Chicas, gracias por todo, si se portan muy bien, mañana les traigo el siguiente capítulo, sino, nos vemos el domingo o el lunes... Cuídense y las quiero mucho a todas. Ah si! Por cierto, saludos a mi geme **Hetake ama** que me ayuda con las correcciones y **kagome higurashi**, que estoy segura que luego lo leerá el capítulo anterior.

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO ****97  
::::::MEMORIA::::::**

La preocupación en el rostro de Rin no se hizo esperar, los demás volvieron a verse extrañados por la pregunta. Ayame se levantó para tomar la mano de su amiga mientras el corazón de Inuyasha no dejaba de latir fuerte y rápidamente ¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome? ¿Había perdido la memoria? Rin sacó su celular.

:::Rin::: ¿Puedes venir a la habitación de Kagome? Necesito hablar contigo...

:::Ayame::: Oye Kagome, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

:::Kagome::: Tu... boda... –su boda había sido hace más de 9 meses, demasiadas cosas sucedían luego de eso, inclusive más importante para su amiga–... con Suikotsu... –terminó de decir, la sorpresa en el rostro de Rin y Ayame dibujó una perfecta "O" en sus bocas.

:::Ayame::: ¡¿Qué le sucede Rin?!

:::Rin::: No... no lo sé... –externó preocupada para retirarse de la habitación.

:::Ayame::: ¡¿Y te vas así nomás?!

:::Rin::: Naraku, ¿Podría acompañarme afuera por favor? Si quieres también puedes venir Ayame, no es necesario que me grites –la pelirroja asintió un poco avergonzada, debía de aprender a manejar mejor sus emociones en lo que a su amiga concernía, no en vano era psicóloga y psiquiatra, pero a lo que Kagome se refería siempre perdía su paciencia.

:::Naraku::: ¿Qué sucede con ella? –interrogó tranquilamente.

:::Rin::: No estoy segura, yo... todavía no sé si el Dr. Sarutobi ya la evaluó, por lo que no se cómo se encuentra su evaluación cerebro-vascular, lo que podría especular es que su nivel de creatinina se encuentra elevado lo que puede causar...

:::Naraku::: ¡En español por favor Rin! –suplicó demandante ante quien era ese instante la médico de cabecera de su sobrina, ya que a pesar que en realidad lo era Inu-No pero ante su ausencia lo sustituía Rin debido a sus lesiones.

:::Rin::: Como usted bien sabe, le tuvimos que quitar uno de los riñones a Kagome –el asintió desesperadamente para que ella llegara al punto crucial–, eso hace que su otro riñón que está en buen estado trabaje el doble. El riñón lo que hace es eliminar las toxinas de su cuerpo, es decir expulsar toda la anestesia y las drogas que le hemos colocado, sino está trabajando bien puede haber una intoxicación, ella puede tener alucinaciones o parecer desorientada lo que podría conllevar a una insuficiencia renal, esa es una de las posibilidades, pero además por el paro cardíaco que tuvo y la poca concentración de sangre en el cerebro pudo haber dañado ciertas neuronas del cerebro, específicamente en su memoria.

:::Ayame::: ¿Y el Dr. Sarutobi a qué horas vendrá a evaluarla? ¿Podrías investigar?

:::Rin::: Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por investigarles Ayame pero Sesshoumaru aún no me ha querido decir nada, pero acabo de indicar unos exámenes para descartar mi punto.

La explicación dejaba más intranquilos a Naraku y a Ayame, pero no les quedaba más remedio que seguir esperando. Ambos entraron a la habitación para que Kagome se sintiera más tranquila mientras que Rin se iba a pasar visita a otros pacientes en espera de los resultados de su amiga.

A los pocos minutos que Rin se retiraba, Inu-No llegaba con el Dr. Sarutobi solicitándoles a todos que salieran de la habitación de Kagome para que ellos pudieran hacer sus evaluaciones. Luego de 30 minutos ambos salían sin dar mayor explicación solo diciéndoles que "luego les informarían de la situación".

...

Después de chequear a sus pacientes, Rin decidió ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru o a Inu-No, ya que ninguno de los dos aparecían en la habitación de Kagome para conocer sus resultados, cosa que la dejaba completamente intranquila.

:::Lisa::: ¿Tienes cita con el Dr. Inu-No, Rin?

:::Rin::: Claro que no Lisa, además creo que no necesito de una... –reclamó exasperada por la eficiencia de la secretaria del esposo de su madre.

:::Lisa::: Pero está en una reunión con el Dr. Sarutobi, no creo que a él le agrade que los interrumpas.

:::Rin::: Pues se las tendrá que arreglar –exclamó una vez más dejando a la pobre empleada con el teléfono descolgado intentándola detener. Al entrar observó que Sesshoumaru también estaba en la oficina y los tres sentados en la sala que tenía su otto-sama, como solía llamarlo en algunas ocasiones–. ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? Sesshoumaru he estado llamándote como loca.

:::Inu-No::: Hola hija, ya que estás aquí quiero presentarte con el Dr. Hiruzen Sarutobi, sensei ella es la chica de la que te hemos hablado, es Rin, mi hija –ella nunca había escuchado que él la presentara de esa manera, cualquier enojo desaparecía entre sus mejillas de color carmesí. Agachó su cabeza en señal de disculpa y saludo.

:::Rin::: Es... un gusto Dr. Sarutobi.

:::Sarutobi::: El gusto es mío hija, en realidad es un honor conocer a la persona que ha estado atendiendo a la nuera de Inu, has hecho un buen trabajo –la saludó cordialmente al momento de levantarse de su asiento y aceptarle el saludo para luego invitarla a sentarse–, claro, era de esperarse que hicieras un muy buen trabajo tú también Inu –lo felicitaba en voz alta lo que lograba una pequeña sonrisa en el mayor de los Taisho.

:::Rin::: No creo que haya sido tan buena si Kagome no se encuentra bien todavía –expresó enviándole una mirada asesina a Sesshoumaru.

:::Sarutobi::: Pues hasta donde sé me ha parecido una muy buena intervención de tu parte, ya que justo como iba el pronóstico al momento de llegar Kagome a la sala, ella hubiera perdido inclusive su matriz la cual lograste salvar –le recordó su buen trabajo en su área.

:::Rin::: Creo que eso lo hubiese podido hacer cualquier cirujano.

:::Sarutobi::: ¡Oh no mi niña! No cualquiera, de hecho tuve un caso similar hace un par de semanas atrás en mi hospital y la paciente murió en la sala de emergencias, fue una completa desgracia –recordó tristemente.

:::Rin::: Pero aún así tuve que extirparle un ovario...

:::Sarutobi::: Pero todavía le queda uno más y hasta donde sé en un muy buen estado.

:::Rin::: Pero ella sigue muy mal, no se que le pasa, todos estamos muy preocupados por ella... ¿Por qué no has llegado Sesshoumaru? –reclamó indignada interrumpiendo la conversación.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Hiruzen sensei recién acaba de terminar con sus evaluaciones y nos estaba informando sobre ellas, sin contar con la opinión de él no podía hacer nada.

:::Sarutobi::: Y justo como se los estaba informando, tu amiga se encuentra bien, aunque las próximas 48 horas son decisivas como todos lo saben –expresó tranquilamente tomando una taza que estaba en la mesa de centro, su té estaba delicioso–, pero en general el panorama se mira bastante favorable.

:::Rin::: ¿Favorable dice? –preguntó indignada–. ¿Le parece "favorable" que Kagome haya perdido su memoria?

:::Inu-No::: Rin... –intentó detenerla sin resultado alguno, ya que inclusive estaba parada enfrente de la eminencia que lucía apacible.

:::Rin::: ¡¿Es "favorable" que se encuentre en ese estado?! Podrían estarle sucediendo miles de cosas obteniendo un resultado negativo por el resto de su vida, ¡¿Cómo puede decir que su resultado es favorable?!

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¡Siéntate Rin! –ordenó mirándola con rabia en sus ojos por la falta de respeto, él seguía sentado igual que sus homónimos exceptuando por ella.

:::Rin::: Nada de "Rin", ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos ustedes dos?

:::Sarutobi::: ¿Qué te dicen los exámenes? –preguntó regresando su taza a la mesa para luego cruzar su pierna y entrelazar sus manos como si fuese a orar para sostenérselas en su pierna que tenía alzada, ella lo miró desconcertada recordando que en su mano derecha llevaba los resultados de los exámenes que le había practicado unos minutos atrás a Kagome.

:::Rin::: Que... sus niveles de creatinina están bien... igual que su hemoglobina y potasio.

:::Sarutobi::: ¿Tomaste su presión, verificaste si están sanando las incisiones de todas las operaciones, la sensibilidad en sus extremidades, presión de los pulmones y el electroencefalograma? –ella asintió–. ¿Y qué te parecieron?

:::Rin::: Que... todo... está normal... –aceptó entre dientes como si fuese una niña regañada para sentarse lentamente.

:::Sarutobi::: Entonces, coincidirás conmigo que tenemos un panorama bastante favorable, ¿Verdad? –el viejo aún no cambiaba su semblante, se veía feliz, no por ganar aquella batalla con ese niña desconocida, sino porque él era así.

:::Rin::: Pero... Perdone Dr. Sarutobi, yo no quise cuestionarlo...

:::Sarutobi::: Lo sé, solo que estás preocupada por tu amiga.

:::Rin::: Así es... No es normal que haya pérdida de memoria si no hay historia de trauma en el cerebro, entonces tenía que descartar varios resultados, pero...

:::Sarutobi::: ¿No hay nada que indique el porqué de su estado, correcto? –ella asintió–. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño tan profundo que te has despertado creyendo que aún estás en dicho sueño?

:::Rin::: No... entiendo doctor...

:::Sarutobi::: Hubo una vez, estaba muy joven pero aún lo recuerdo, luego de un turno interminable de casi 75 horas y estar operando 15 seguidas me costó conciliar el sueño, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo aún me dominaba, pero después de 5 horas de estar intentándolo pude caer dormido era ¡Cómo si no lo hubiese hecho en semanas! –recordó nostálgicamente.

:::Rin::: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –le susurró a Sesshoumaru.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Cállate y escucha –reclamó.

:::Sarutobi::: Desperté luego de 12 horas. Recuerdo haber soñado que estaba operando ese mismo paciente, supongo que mi cerebro repasaba cada movimiento de la cirugía solo que en mi sueño el paciente moría y tenía que enfrentarme con toda su familia –cambió su semblante por uno más lúgubre–. Al despertar me exigía volver a revisar cada movimiento efectuado para encontrar cual había sido mi error, mi esposa que era enfermera de cirugía en ese entonces, me insistía que ese paciente estaba vivo y en recuperación; luego de varios minutos pude convencerme de ello.

:::Rin::: Pero usted no se ve que tenga Alzheimer –dijo de manera imprudente recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria de los Taisho, Sarutobi la observó desconcertado para luego echarse a reír.

:::Sarutobi::: No me he reído así en años –exclamó casi en forma de agradecimiento recobrando su postura–. Afortunadamente Rin, no lo tengo.

:::Rin::: ¿Entonces?

:::Sarutobi::: Después de estar en dicha inconsciencia durante 12 horas mi cerebro confundió la realidad con el sueño, ¿No has soñado alguna vez que te duermes y saltas de la cama pensando que llegarás tarde al Hospital cuando en realidad es tu día libre? –ella asintió torciendo su labio, en realidad le había pasado más de una vez y era un sentimiento detestable especialmente porque después del susto ya no podía conciliar su sueño–. Es lo mismo que sucede con Kagome, ella ha estado "dormida" durante más de 25 días, es probable que durante ese estado de coma su cerebro le haya producido diferentes sueños, al despertar ella cree que todavía está dentro de alguno de ellos, estoy seguro que después de un tiempo su cerebro regresará a la realidad.

:::Rin::: ¿Eso es posible? –preguntó incrédula.

:::Inu-No::: Sarutobi sensei está en proceso de uno de sus trabajos más brillantes Rin, "Conciencia tras la Inconsciencia", en donde demuestra como pacientes en estado de coma todavía tienen fuertes ondas cerebrales soñando o inclusive escuchando lo que pasa a su alrededor, a pesar que los monitores indiquen lo contrario.

:::Rin::: Perdone Dr. Sarutobi –se excusó–, sabía por Sesshoumaru y por Inu-otto sama que usted es una eminencia de la neurocirugía, pero no estaba enterada a que niveles.

:::Sarutobi::: No te preocupes, créeme que todos son bastante escépticos con mis trabajos y los resultados.

Después de aquella reunión, Inu-No llamaba a su oficina a Naraku para explicarle la condición de Kagome, y justo como el Dr. Sarutobi lo preveía, en las 48 horas siguientes ella recuperaba por completo su memoria recordando cada detalle antes del disparo de Moryumaru.

...

:::Inuyasha::: Se ve que te gusta preocuparnos Kagome –le reclamaba el chico, ya habían pasado 5 días desde que ella despertara y 3 desde que lo recordaba todo.

:::Kagome::: Lo siento... Créeme, que no fue mi intención ponerme en riesgo y mucho menos a Hakudoshi... –aceptó de lo más triste, estaba semi acostada apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

:::Inuyasha::: ¡Imagínate! Estábamos a 30 minutos de entrar a un concierto cuando Kaoru me avisó, al terminar Sango, Miroku y yo literalmente corrimos para venir al hospital, fueron momentos bastante angustiantes, ni siquiera puedo decirte como estaba Sesshoumaru.

:::Ayame::: Aunque no se quien estaba más nervioso, si Kouga o Sesshoumaru –recordó con una sonrisa, ella e Inuyasha estaban sentados en el sofá cama que estaba enfrente de Kagome–. Se que mi esposito fue de mucha utilidad, pero al final el Dr. Inu-No y Rin tuvieron que sacarlo casi a patadas cuando se mostró exasperado en la sala.

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó curiosa queriendo indagar lo que sucedía cuando ella estaba inconsciente.

:::Ayame::: Bueno, cuando te trajeron, él venía contigo en la ambulancia, fue cuando presentaste una severa hemorragia la cual afortunadamente pudo controlar, lo que le valió para poder entrar a la sala contigo, pero cuando presentaste el primer código durante en la operación empezó a cuestionar al Dr. Inu-No gritándole que no hacía bien su trabajo.

:::Inuyasha::: Me hubiese gustado ver como alguien le gritaba a mi papá –intentó visualizar la situación en su cabeza de manera divertida evocando una pequeña sonrisa.

:::Ayame::: Aunque en ese instante no fue nada divertido, pero como siempre tu padre conservó la calma, pero todo se arruinó cuando Rin dijo que había tocado la matriz y que intentaría salvarla, al momento de ver la desesperación en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, Kouga nuevamente empezó a gritarle a Rin lo que ocasionó que el Dr. Inu-No lo sacase de la sala para que ella pudiese trabajar tranquilamente.

:::Kagome::: En algunas ocasiones es bastante difícil poderse controlar cuando se trata de alguien conocido –en ese instante una llamada le entraba en el celular a Inuyasha, por lo que se disculpaba con ambas chicas y la tomaba afuera de la habitación. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.

:::Ayame::: Por cierto, Natty te envía saludos, estuvo aquí hace un par de horas cuando dormías, me dijo que esperaba que te recuperaras pronto, ya que dentro de 6 meses se casará con Tom.

:::Kagome::: ¿Todavía sigue con él? -preguntó recordando a su amiga muy feliz en la boda de Ayame, en realidad hacía una bonita pareja con el actor, especialmente siendo ella ahora una modelo famosa, parecía que 'hacían juego', sonrió con ese pensamiento.

:::Ayame::: Al parecer en año nuevo junto al lago de la casa de campo de él, con unos cismes y fuegos artificiales a las 12 en punto se le propuso, es difícil negarse así, ¿Verdad? –ambas sonrieron.

:::Kagome::: Oye Ayame, quiero preguntarte algo... Cuando estaba en coma, en mi inconsciencia recuerdo algo, pero no estoy segura si es verdad o mi cerebro me jugó alguna otra mala pasada –Ayame la observó curiosa–. ¿Has hablado con Suikotsu?

:::Ayame::: ¿A... A qué te refieres...?

:::Kagome::: ¿Algo sucede entre tú y él Ayame? –preguntó de manera inquisidora recordando algún fragmento de conversación cuando ella estaba en coma.

:::Ayame::: Por supuesto que no, amo a Kouga y a la pequeña Misaki y nada de lo que diga o haga me hará hacer cambiar mi parecer.

:::Kagome::: Entonces te ha dicho algo, ¿Verdad? –Ayame palideció ante la pregunta, era una fortuna que en ese instante Kanna entrara muy contenta al lado de su padre.

:::Kanna::: ¡Hola Kagome! ¡Hola Ayame! –saludaba dejando una mochila en el sofá dándole un beso a Ayame y otro a Kagome–. Después de tanto tratar de convencer a mi padre y a Sesshoumaru y aprovechando que mañana es sábado finalmente han dejado quedarme esta noche contigo Kagome, por cierto, ¿A dónde está Sesshu-nii chan? –ante aquel sufijo, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír 'nii chan' era algo que no escuchaba todos los días.

Lo que Kagome aún desconocía, era que Sesshoumaru se había empezado a llevar muy bien con Kanna, al punto de llamarlo de aquella manera, aunque a él no le agradara por completo.

:::Kagome::: Está operando Kanna, acuérdate que aunque quisiera estar aquí no puede descuidar sus labores.

:::Ayame::: Yo... me retiro... –se excusó con su cara roja al retirarse–, ahora Kouga saldrá temprano y me iré con él.

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes Ayame, ya llegó tu relevo –le aseguro refiriéndose a Kanna. Ayame se acercó dándole un cuidadoso abrazo.

:::Ayame::: Nos vemos mañana Kagome.

:::Kagome::: Claro, aquí estaré esperándote para continuar nuestra plática –su amiga pensaba que con retirarse tal vez podría olvidarse de ello, pero recordaba que al ser un paciente y estar sin hacer nada todo el día en el hospital el ocio trabajaba más rápido de lo normal.

:::Naraku::: Hola hija –saludaba con un beso en su cabeza–, perdona una emergencia en la empresa pero ya todo está controlado –le daba una explicación del porqué se detenía al entrar con Kanna y se quedaba en el pasillo hablando.

Según las indicaciones de todos los médicos que la atendían, en 8 días más podría retirarse del hospital. Kouga por su parte antes que despertara, en una de las cirugías de emergencia le practicaba una plástica en el rostro para que no le quedara rastro del golpe que le propinaba Moryumaru antes de soltarla y dispararle y que eso fuese nada más un mal recuerdo en su cabeza más no en su físico.

Cuando se recordaba lo que había pasado y veía su herida en el bajo vientre, Kagome se entristecía pensando en la extirpación de su riñón y su ovario, pero al mismo tiempo una voz le decía que era mejor perderlos que su vida. Hasta el momento ella no había visto a Hakudoshi, ya que el niño terminaba de un fuerte resfriado lo cual podría haberla contaminado y empeorar su situación.

Sesshoumaru vendía su inmensa casa y compraba una más pequeña de un solo piso cerca de la de su padre, con 4 habitaciones, sala, comedor, cochera para tres autos y un patio inmenso pensando en una futura alberca cuando ya no fuese peligroso para Hakudoshi. Cuando Kagome saliera la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, estaba seguro que el volver a su antigua casa le traería malos recuerdos; inclusive para él era doloroso. A ese día ya había contratado de dos personas más para que ayudaran en la casa, con la muerte de Moryumaru sabía que no volvería a pasar nada igual y no pondría en peligro a nadie.

Hitomi se había recuperado, pero su trauma era algo que le costaba superar. Sesshoumaru la había enviado a una residencia de retiro en las afueras de Estambul, de donde era originaria la chica. Todos los gastos estaban cubiertos por él, aún la culpabilidad lo rondaba. Una tía abuela de la chica era la que se encargaba de verla todos los fines de semana y de informarle el progreso a Sesshoumaru, ella había sido una cocinera de una de las familias más ricas del lugar involucrados con la mafia de 50 años atrás, entendía a la perfección que cuando sus patrones no eran "comunes y corrientes" podían pasar por algo como aquello, lo único que agradecía era que su sobrina siguiese con vida.

Hakudoshi pasaba todo el día con Kaoru y la pequeña Kikyo en la mansión de Inu-No, inclusive por el momento el mismo Sesshoumaru vivía con ellos, llegar a su nueva casa sin tener a Kagome a su lado era algo que no toleraba, aunque nunca lo exteriorizara. El niño recién cumplía 1 año justo en el aniversario de principios de año del terremoto, no había sido exactamente una de las celebraciones más alegres que todos hubiesen tenido, pero Ayame, Kanna y Rin trataban que todos sonrieran por él.

Ayame insistía en grabar ese día para que cuando Kagome despertara se lo enseñaran y se alegrara de ver el cumpleaños número 1 de su pequeño, en aquellos momentos los signos vitales de la chica daban a indicar lo contrario, pero la pelirroja siempre mantenía una gran esperanza albergada en su corazón.

Kagome cada día intentaba recordar todo lo que "soñaba" en su estado de coma tratando de ayudarle al Dr. Sarutobi con su tesis, pero sobre todo para ayudarse ella misma, pero cada minuto que pasaba esos recuerdos desaparecían, solo recordaba haber soñado con todos y haberlos escuchado, quedándole claro al médico que su teoría era cierta.

...

Los 8 días pasaron y Kagome estaba mejor que nunca, todos sus signos vitales habían regresado a la normalidad, finalmente le darían el alta. El Dr. Sarutobi también regresaría a su hospital en Holanda en donde era director del mismo. Rin deambulaba aquella mañana por el hospital. Eran justo las 7 de la mañana.

:::Inu-No::: Saliste muy temprano de la casa o no llegaste nunca, ¿Rin? –preguntó gentilmente dándole un buen susto, no era común que él estuviera tan temprano en el hospital.

:::Rin::: Inu-otto sama, no... te escuché...

:::Inu-No::: Lo sé... Tal parece que estás en otro mundo.

:::Rin::: Perdona que no haya podido desayunar con ustedes dos, pero salí temprano, quiero pasar mis rondas lo antes posible.

:::Inu-No::: Está bien, no te preocupes... Toma –le dijo entregándole un sobre de tamaño carta.

:::Rin::: ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó curiosa al examinar su contenido.

:::Inu-No::: El contrato de arrendamiento del apartamento en donde te quedarás, el contacto del Dr. Namikaze y el Dr. Sarutobi, además de tu boleto de avión, perdona que te lo haya cambiado pero me era imposible dejarte ir en clase turista hasta Holanda.

:::Rin::: Gracias... Inu-otto sama, todavía me siento mal por mi madre... ella vino hasta aquí siguiéndome... –explicó tristemente al borde de las lágrimas, pero él no la dejaría, se acercó tiernamente para susurrarle al oído.

:::Inu-No::: Creo que en esa decisión no solo tú interviniste, recuerda: ahora es mi esposa –la obligó a hacer memoria a lo cual Rin sonrió, era cierto, su madre también había sido influenciada por el amor que sentía por él–, además aunque no lo creas está muy feliz por ti, no todos los días el Dr. Sarutobi pide por algún médico, créemelo.

:::Rin::: ¿No le has dicho a nadie, verdad?

:::Inu-No::: Solo lo sabe el Dr. Sousuke, recuerda que al final de cuentas es el director del hospital, es imposible ocultarle que uno de sus médicos jefes se retira, además tuvo que reubicar al Dr. Shikamaru Nara como tu reemplazo y buscar uno para él también –Shikamaru era otro de los buenos ginecólogos que el hospital tenía a su disposición, solamente que él actuaba como 'jefe' las horas restantes que Rin no estaba en el hospital generalmente por las noches, por lo que la promoción significaba un gran cambio para él.

:::Rin::: ¿Ni siquiera a... Sesshoumaru...?

:::Inu-No::: Ni siquiera a él... Aunque a mi parecer deberías de decirles, ¿Son tus amigos no?

:::Rin::: Podrían pensar que lo hago por otras razones...

:::Inu-No::: De la manera que lo estás haciendo indica precisamente que solo deseas huir de algo.

:::Rin::: No es eso... es solo que...

:::Inu-No::: Sabes que no soy nadie para juzgarte, solo quiero lo mejor para ti Rin, ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que deseas hacer –después de aquellas palabras Inu-No le daba un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas para luego desaparecer por los pasillos y empezar su día.

Rin suspiró. Estaba a menos de 17 horas de irse del hospital, de Japón, de... todo. Tal vez Inu-No tenía razón, solo estaba huyendo.


	98. Champagne, Hotel Y la primera vez

Bueno chicas, ya casi llegamos al final, solo nos quedan dos capítulos más y obviamente no terminé con el 2012, pero lo haré pronto; de eso no tengamos dudas. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO para todas, espero que disfruten sanamente y les envío mis más cordiales saludos y mis mejores deseos para todas y cada una... ahora si más, les dejo mis comentarios y luego el fic, el cual espero disfruten también.

¿Con lemon? Lean y descúbranlo.

**Orkidea16**, como siempre la primera eh?! Gracias por estar pendiente de mi fic, no sabes lo alegre que me haces cuando veo que has comentado algo. Y si, ya estuvo menos dramático y vamos a ver en que terminan Sui y Rin, la verdad es que a ella no la veo totalmente convencida y gracias por lo que es impredecible, así trato de hacerlo siempre, aunque muchas veces no sale. Y ya ves, hasta tú coincides que es bien fácil tomar a Kagome como víctima... jajaja ahora ya tengo tu aprobación para hacer el final dramático como en lo que me especializo... jajajaja pero que conste, no me lleves contigo Y_Y aún no quiero... jajaja Cuídate y que tengas un feliz año.

**Sasunaka doki**, eso es! Uno en el que no provoque que quiera sacarse el pelo arrancándoselo, verdad? Me dio super gracia tu comentario, bien a lo... "si está bien ahorita, pero algo malo viene, lo sé..." ¿Verdad? Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención... muajajaja en realidad si... Espero que tengas una bonita celebración de año 2013! Gracias x seguirme! **Guest**, gracias por tu comentario y no, ella no estaba embarazada n_n ella no puede quedarlo...

**Naty, **Claro, si has tenido un buen noviazgo con Tom! Jajaja esa parte de la historia me gustó mucho... n_n y como dicen "estoy de oídos sordos" o de ¿ojos ciegos? Jajaja siii lo siento, la verdad es que siempre le pregunto a mi mami si puedo tomar pastillas con licor, por ejemplo me he tomado unas para el estomago con cerveza, acetaminofén y nunca me había sucedido algo así, pero ahora fue... no sé, ni siquiera feo porque en realidad me sentía super contenta jajaja pero te lo prometo, no lo haré más. Yo también te envío un fuerte abrazo y que disfrutes muchísimo!

**Faby sama**, jajaja créeme que cuando lo escribiste te visualicé exactamente así jajajaja y si, todavía queda visualizar ese tema, aunque no sé si quedará algo por solventar, veremos... y gracias! La verdad me has animado mucho con cada uno de tus comentarios y me siento feliz por conocerte aquí, espero que tu también tengas unas felices fiestas, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Hekate ama**, mi geme, mi editora, mi amiga! Gomene, aunque mis agradecimientos van en cada correo ;) y si... mira, que ponernos tan 'contentas' no en vano, verdad? Jajajaja noooo no le hagas caso a Faby sama por favor, no hagas huelga, no por lo menos a un par de capítulos de terminar, eh? Si no, las dejo sin el epilogo... jajaja gracias y feliz año para ti también geme linda!

**Kagome Higurashi**, yo sabía que algo había pasado, ya me parecía extraño que no dejaras nada. Me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad si, le bajé un poco al drama, espero que haya resultado y no caer en lo empalagoso... Yo también espero que disfrutes muchísimo tu celebración y no te preocupes, no haré lo mismo que en navidad y gracias, ya estoy mejor de la gripa...

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO ****98  
::::::CHAMPAGNE, HOTEL... Y LA PRIMERA VEZ::::::**

Rin entraba a la habitación de Kagome a quien veía de un lado a otro intentando arreglar las pocas pertenencias que tenía en ella.

:::Rin::: Creo que hay alguien un poco desesperada por zarpar de este barco.

:::Kagome::: Imagino que no debo de ser la única –aquellas palabras la sorprendieron, ¿Sería posible que hubiese escuchado algo?–.¡Buenos días Rin! Un gusto verte, especialmente porque tú eres la encargada de darme de alta.

:::Rin::: ¿Po...por qué lo dices? –estaba nerviosa, ¿Sería que Kagome sabría que ella también se retiraba del hospital?

:::Kagome::: Porque según lo me recuerdo tú dijiste que serías la encargada de darme de alta ó ¿Ya cambiaron los planes? –preguntó decepcionada. Ya estaba harta de estar en esas 4 paredes deprimentes.

:::Rin::: No, no me refiero a eso...

:::Kagome::: ¿Entonces?

:::Rin::: A lo... de... que no eres la única desesperada de irte de aquí...

:::Kagome::: ¡Ah! ¡Eso! –aceptó sonriente–. Kanna no me deja en paz preguntándome como me siento, mi tío ya contrató una enfermera particular para que éste a mi servicio las 24 horas, Sesshoumaru a cada instante me pregunta si quiero algo para la nueva la casa, Kaoru se la pasa hablándome para preguntar a que horas podrá llevar a Hakudoshi a la casa para que lo pueda ver y Ayame quiere saber a que horas estaré para llevarme también a Misaki, como verás todos están más desesperados que yo –aceptó de lo más sonriente, su semblante cambiaba radicalmente, el solo hecho que le dijeran que ese día saldría del hospital era como un elixir, Rin suspiró.

:::Rin::: Todos te queremos Kagome y deseamos lo mejor para ti –le comentó mientras la hacía sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca para checarle por última vez sus signos vitales y dejarlos en su expediente antes de darle el alta–. Recuerda por favor Kagome, te quedarás con la Dra. Kurán, ella es la mejor especialista en fertilización de todo el país e Inglaterra.

:::Kagome::: Si, lo recuerdo, no has dejado de insistírmelo desde hace 10 días –aceptó un poco fastidiada para dejar lo que estaba haciendo y acercarse a su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo–. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida Rin y en ningún momento te reclamaré lo que hiciste, sabes que desde tiempo atrás tú misma me diagnosticaste endometriosis.

:::Rin::: Pe...pero... –Kagome se separó de ella aún tomándola de las manos.

:::Kagome::: Dime Rin, ¿Has conocido a una mujer que haya podido quedar embarazada con un solo ovario? –ella asintió–. Inclusive yo misma he conocido mujeres que han tenido hijos muy sanos con endometriosis, son los misterios que aún desconocemos a ciencia cierta en nuestra profesión, además mientras esté con vida tengo varias opciones pero sin ella... es imposible hacer nada.

:::Rin::: Gracias Kagome... –agradeció de corazón ya que aquello no la dejaba vivir día tras día, sus lágrimas salieron sin permiso alguno. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación, para Kagome, Rin parecía muy solitaria.

:::Kagome::: Ya Rin... Ya... –intentó consolarla sobándole la cabeza que la tenía acostada en su hombro, el dolor de sus heridas siempre estaban presentes, pero ver llorar a una amiga le provocaba otro muy diferente, cerca de su corazón–. Dime, ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó luego de un par de minutos en aquella posición.

:::Rin::: Na...nada... –Kagome sonrió logrando que Rin levantara su sonrojado rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

:::Kagome::: Perdona Rin, pero generalmente cuando nosotras las mujeres decimos "nada" siempre es algo... A ver, la salida del hospital siempre es a las 8 am por política y regla general, nunca antes aunque el médico encargado lo autorice, así que disponemos de 45 minutos todavía, dime... ¿Qué te sucede?

:::Rin::: Yo...

:::Kagome::: ¿Suikotsu tiene algo que ver?

:::Rin::: ¿Te ha dicho algo?

:::Kagome::: No, sabes que no somos tan cercanos, pero cuando una mujer llora como lo estás haciendo siempre hay otra persona involucrada.

:::Rin::: Él... no podrá olvidar a Ayame... nunca... –soltó aquello que tanto oprimía su pecho echándose a llorar en las piernas de Kagome, la pelinegra frunció sus labios, quizás aquello que había escuchado en sus sueño era verdad.

_Flashback_

:::Rin::: La habitación de este hotel es preciosa, nunca antes había estado en un lugar así –expresó admirando la suite de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad–. Definitivamente caerá muy bien un descanso –aceptó al ver un jacuzzi en la terraza.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Estás segura de esto Rin? En ningún momento te estoy presionando –ella se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo para luego besarlo gentilmente.

:::Rin::: Lo sé Suikotsu, tú tampoco estabas obligado a traerme a este lujoso hotel solo porque fuese mi primera vez, pero aún así lo hiciste también para que me relajara.

Después de muchos besos, abrazos y tocarse mutuamente, Rin le decía a Suikotsu que estaba lista para perder su virginidad. Él quería hacerlo de la manera más romántica posible para que esa noche fuese especial y no un compromiso.

Ambos tendrían dos días libres, los cuales lograban hacer coincidir a la fuerza. Suikotsu reservaba una de las mejores suites del hotel en donde sus padres eran accionistas mayoritarios.

La habitación era de dos pisos, en el primero estaban dos salones, uno a nivel mas bajo con una pantalla LDC de 75" con un juego de sillones de cuero negro en forma de U, en donde fácilmente podían caber 12 personas. La otra era más pequeña y convencional, estaba en un nivel un poco más alto de la anterior y a la par de un esplendoroso bar rodeado de espejos y copas de cristal, de madera y detalles de oro, cualquier licor que alguno quisiese tomar se encontraba allí, inclusive el hotel ponía a disposición un barman por si no se querían complicarse con las bebidas.

Luego había una pequeña habitación con su baño incluido, un estudio y el comedor en el cual cabían 16 personas. Un candelabro de araña de cristal con detalles en plata lo adornaba.

Un amplio ventanal guiaba hasta la amplia terraza de hotel, aún en el piso 64 de los 80 que tenía, la vegetación artificial en la misma era increíble, un par de palmeras y infinidad de flores impedían que el jacuzzi pudiese ser visto por alguien y a un lado dos juegos de mesas para 8 personas. Rin no podía estar más sorprendida.

Al subir las escaleras de caracol las cuales estaban tapizadas por una fina alfombra persa, al igual que toda la habitación, lograban proporcionarle un agradable confort a sus pies descalzos. Al subir estaban dos habitaciones y una sala común más intima que las del primer piso.

La habitación principal era inmensa, contenía su baño propio rodeado de espejos y puertas de cristal. La cama de 2.5 mts, hecha especialmente para la habitación estaba rodeada de barrotes de caoba importado con un amplio techo del cual colgaba una tela de seda transparente en color celeste cielo, haciendo conjunto con el azul del cobertor. Un corazón con pétalos en color amarillo hacían una perfecta combinación.

A los costados estaban dos mesas de noche en una de ella dos copas largas de cristal con fresas cubiertas de chocolate y a un lado de la cama una botella de champán "Cristal", el lujo se desbordaba en cualquier parte que veía, inclusive las paredes que estaban adornados de cuadros famosos.

Lo que Rin no sabía es que aquella suite había sido creada especialmente para uno de los hijos de un Jeque muy importante que visitaba la ciudad dos meses atrás, de haberlo sabido habría entendido a la perfección el porqué del lujo de la habitación.

:::Rin::: Aunque creo que en esta ocasión te pasaste con el lujo Suikotsu... –le aceptó con una sonrisa después de cerrar su boca, el asombro no se hacía esperar en su rostro.

:::Suikotsu::: Solo espero no te acostumbres –sonrió en reciprocidad–, aunque no lo creas, a mi no me gusta tanto excentricidad, solo es capricho de mis padres y mis hermanos, pero en esta ocasión quise aprovecharlo, no solo porque será tu primera vez sino porque son nuestros primeros días de descansos que tenemos en mucho tiempo.

Rin entró al baño para darse una ducha ligera y ponerse un negligé en color rosa que había visto en un catálogo de Victoria Secret's. Suikotsu se quedaba en la habitación tratando de encontrar una música adecuada para que fuese relajante y a la vez otorgara un tono "casual, sexy y no forzado" al ambiente.

Al salir, Suikotsu no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro. Rin estaba completamente avergonzada por llevar una pieza tan corta, se sentía expuesta a pesar que la tela del negligé era transparente y cubría todo su estómago, sin embargo la pequeña tanga con el ajustado brassier era lo que la ponía literalmente en aprietos. Suikotsu por su parte estaba con unos bóxer ajustados Calvin Klein en color café, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta baja, como siempre la llevaba.

:::Suikotsu::: Te ves, preciosa Rin... No deberías de avergonzarte –trató de tranquilizar el alocado corazón de la chica acercándose a ella para ofrecerle un tierno abrazo.

:::Rin::: Lo... lo escogí solo para ti... Suikotsu... –aceptó con temblor en sus palabras mientras empezaba a sentir cierta dureza en su vientre al contacto del abrazo de su novio.

:::Suikotsu::: Es... perfecto...

La tomó en sus brazos cargándola como a una princesa para acostarla gentilmente en la cama, le entregó una copa de champagne la cual aceptó gustosa, tal vez si el alcohol inundaba su sistema podría relajarse un poco más. Suikotsu tomó su copa derramando un poco en el vientre de la chica lo cual hizo que su piel se erizara incluyendo sus pezones al contacto de la fría bebida.

:::Suikotsu::: Creo que hay que removerte la ropa Rin, podrías pescar un resfriado... –le aseguró con picardía en su rostro dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Comenzó a lamer el vientre mientras ella arqueaba la espalda por el contacto de su lengua. Rin colocó en la mesa su copa vacía para luego tomar el cabello de Suikotsu y entrelazarlo en sus dedos. El chico subió hasta llegar a sus senos para tomarlos con ambas manos y comenzarlos a lamer, ella gimió.

Aquel gemido le indicaba que le gustaba a pesar que el cuerpo de Rin temblaba por completo, decidió obviar lo último para luego sacar los senos de la chica por encima del brassier y comenzar a lamer uno por uno los pezones, primero de manera suave solo con la punta de la lengua y continuar chupándolos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Rin, eran suprimidos por ella misma que no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa, pero él los notaba. Al sentir que ella podía decir algo Suikotsu aprisionaba sus labios con los de él, rozando su erección encima de su intimidad, un cosquilleo interno invadía a Rin llevándola a sueños impensables.

_¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Se siente bien! _Pensó con dificultad.

:::Suikotsu::: En cualquier momento que desees... aún podemos parar... tú tienes el control Rin... –ella no dijo nada, tenía su boca abierta y estaba deseosa por tenerlo en su ser, ¿Parar? ¿En ese momento? Sería una locura si lo aceptaba.

Tomó la mano del chico para pasarla en su vientre y que llegara a su intimidad, él la rozó lentamente por encima de su ropa, retiró poco a poco la pequeña prenda para dirigir su lengua en su clítoris, al pasarla Rin gritó su nombre, aquel cosquilleo que había sentido minutos anteriores se intensificaba provocándole más jadeos y palabras de forma incoherente.

Suikotsu sonrió a pesar que ella no lo veía.

Acercó nuevamente su lengua comenzando con círculos en sentido de las agujas del reloj y viceversa, Rin estaba completamente húmeda invitándolo a pasar y que se alojara en su intimidad, pero él no quería, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Introdujo la punta de su dedo medio para rozar su intimidad mientras no dejaba de atender su excitado clítoris –¡Ah! – gimió ella llena de ansiedad.

:::Suikotsu::: Tranquila Rin, todo llegará con calma –trató de aliviar la tensión que ejercía la misma chica.

Continuó introduciendo su dedo en el interior, que también lubricaba con su propia saliva. En un instante podía sentir como aquella extensión entraba por completo sintiendo su estrechez, pero al mismo tiempo la presión era exquisita.

Encontró aquel punto en donde la chica se podía relajar disfrutando de la excitación y la lujuria que sus movimientos le producían y a pesar que el dolor que le provocaba aquel intruso era un poco intenso, pero lo opacaba el placer que le provocaba. En el siguiente instante Rin encontraba el clímax entre jadeos y llamadas a la deidad en la que ella creía.

:::Rin::: El... or...orgasmo... es... algo inten...tenso... –le aseguró jadeante intentando recuperaba su aliento, pero Suikotsu no la dejaría descansar, por lo menos no con la erección que tanto le molestaba.

Tomó de nuevo los senos guiando la mano de la chica hasta debajo de su ropa interior. Rin tembló al sentir la dureza extrema que estaba acariciando. Tomó la mano y se la llevó hasta su boca para poderla lubricar y que el contacto fuese más placentero aún.

:::Suikotsu::: Solo... hazlo despacio... de arriba... hacía abajo... –intentó darle direcciones, pero a pesar de ser primeriza el movimiento de su muñeca era espectacular.

Ella rozó la punta de su miembro encontrándose con una sustancia pegajosa pero al mismo tiempo manejable, al tocarlo de esa manera hizo que aquel miembro casi saltara al igual que su dueño, ese era su punto y Rin lo sabía. Ella comenzó a aumentar su velocidad mientras al mismo tiempo él introducía nuevamente sus dedos en el interior de ella.

Suikotsu podía sentir como su clímax estaba a punto de invadirlo, pero logró detenerse a tiempo agarrando la mano de su pelinegra. Bajó hasta la intimidad de la chica comenzando nuevamente con fuertes embestidas de su lengua en su interior al mismo tiempo que su pulgar hacía círculos en su clítoris.

Supo que ese sería el momento crucial, tomó su miembro y dirigió la punta hasta su intimidad, la punzada de dolor que ella sintió era como si su cuerpo entero pudiese romperse, sin embargo el tomó de debajo de la almohada un pequeño paquete plateado junto a un tubo de lubricante. Colocó el preservativo para luego llenar su mano de la sustancia que le permitiría entrar de una manera más delicada.

Tomó la botella de champagne que estaba reposando el hielo a un lado de la cama y roció el cuerpo de Rin, el frio que ella sintió logró que se distrajera un poco para que él pudiera introducirse y deslizarse por su interior. Un pequeño grito de Rin con una lágrima que recorría su mejilla le indicaba que aquel era su último segundo con su virginidad.

:::Rin::: Mu...muévete... –intentó sonar más suplicante, pero su voz era demandante.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Estás segu...ra? –preguntó tratando de contenerse, se sentía demasiado bien al punto que en cualquier momento podría eyacular, pero no podía dejarlo así. Ella asintió.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras trataba de atender los pechos que estaban en un pequeño vaivén provocado por sus embestidas, mordió sus pezones tratando de aliviar la tensión de su primera vez, ella tomó su cabeza suplicando por más.

Las embestidas eran dolorosas, pero al mismo tiempo placenteras. Rin empezó a suplicar por más gimiendo en su oído, Suikotsu aceleró su movimiento para luego ambos caer en un grito sonoro pronunciando sus nombres.

Jadeantes, mientras Suikotsu se acostaba en el vientre de Rin, ella no dejaba de sonreír.

:::Rin::: Dije que mi anterior orgasmo era intenso... pero... no tenía idea que podía... existir... algo mejor.

Suikotsu se acomodó acostándose a un lado de su novia para llevarla hasta su pecho, sabía que ella estaba cansada y lo confirmaba en los siguientes segundos en que ella se dormía.

Las siguientes horas exploraban cada rincón de la habitación, no dejaban uno solo sin dejar su marca. Rin cambiaba su descripción de "intenso" a "adictivo".

El tener sexo, luego de su primera vez, se les hacía más común y relajante, pero luego de varias semanas, justo unos días antes que la hija de Ayame y Kouga naciera, una noche en que Rin se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Suikotsu escuchaba como en sus sueños él decía algo. Luego de varias noches pudo descifrar aquellas palabras: _"No... no me dejes Ayame... No..." _

_Fin del Flashback_

Kagome suspiró, en realidad no le había agradado escuchar a tanto detalle la primera vez de Rin, aunque si le alegraba que ella hubiese podido ser feliz durante unos momentos.

:::Kagome::: ¿Un sueño con Ayame?

:::Rin::: No creo que haya sido un simple sueño, sino más bien...

:::Kagome::: No te mortifiques por eso Rin, Ayame ama a Kouga y a su hija, Suikotsu no significa nada para ella...

:::Rin::: En realidad, no es ella la que me preocupa, ni siquiera Suikotsu... –tomó aire para decir en voz alta lo que estaba planeando y estaba a punto de ejecutar–, sino lo que yo siento, aunque Suikotsu me jure amor eterno bajo luna llena y enfrente al mar, dudo mucho que algún día podré creerle con todo mi corazón.

:::Kagome::: Entonces...

:::Rin::: El Dr. Hiruzen Sarutobi me ofreció trabajo en su hospital en Holanda, con una beca para especializarme en endocrinología reproductiva e infertilidad, son los mejores en el mundo en dicha área.

:::Kagome::: ¿El Dr. Sarutobi pidió por ti? –preguntó sorprendida recibiendo una afirmación de su amiga al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba un par de lágrimas– Eso... es... según lo que se él nunca pide a nadie, excepto por Sesshoumaru y el Dr. Inu-No que se que fueron sus alumnos preferidos, el resto lo buscan a él.

:::Rin::: Si, Inu-otto sama dice que es un gran honor el que me esté ofreciendo un trabajo y una beca al mismo tiempo.

:::Kagome::: Oye Rin, un pregunta... ¿Por qué esa especialidad? –su amiga dudó un poco retirando la mirada y haciendo una incómoda sonrisa–... ¿No será... debido a mi estado, verdad? –dudó en preguntar aquello sobretodo porque la hacía parecer demasiado arrogante.

:::Rin::: No... No del todo... –aceptó sonrojada.

:::Kagome::: Rin... –dijo su nombre con reproche.

:::Rin::: Está bien... está bien... si, tú situación me ha motivado para poder especializarme en aquellas mujeres que puedan parecer infértiles o que tengan algún daño, tal vez pueda ayudarlas a procrear.

:::Kagome::: Pero... Rin...

:::Rin::: Pero no te preocupes, no solo tu situación me ha motivado a querer especializarme en la infertilidad femenina, en parte también ha sido los casos que he recibido durante toda mi estadía en este hospital, aquella frustración que sienten las mujeres por no poder quedar embarazadas y otra parte también se la debo al Dr. Sarutobi que dice que yo tengo muchas aptitudes para dicha área.

:::Kagome::: Si es por mí sabes que no debes de preocuparte, pero si lo haces por superarte a ti sin que nadie más tenga que influir en esa decisión estoy segura que todos te apoyaremos –Rin sonrió.

:::Rin::: Lo único malo es que tendría que pasar 4 años en Holanda.

:::Kagome::: ¡¿4 años?! Pero si la especialidad solo dura 2 porque habría de...

:::Rin::: Porque me tomaré por lo menos 6 meses de vacaciones –Kagome se sorprendió–, claro, después de tener a mi bebé será obvio que no podré trabajar inmediatamente, por lo que tendré que tomar un reposo –los ojos de la chica estaban a punto de desbordarse ¿Qué era lo que Rin acaba de decir?–. Ya lo hablé con el Dr. Sarutobi y a pesar de ello dice que se puede tomar un descanso, lo que me indicó que en realidad me quiere en su hospital –Kagome seguía sin decir nada, la sorpresa era aún muy intensa para ella–. Ya lo discutí con mi madre y con Inu-otto sama, junto con el Dr. Sarutobi me ayudarán a escoger a una persona apta que me pueda ayudar a quedarse con el bebé y durante esos 6 meses mi madre llegará a visitarme para ayudarme y...

:::Kagome::: ¡¿Estás escuchándote?!

:::Rin::: Claro que sí, además es algo que vengo planeando desde hace 15 días que me enteré de mi embarazo.

:::Kagome::: ¿Por qué te vas sin decir nada? ¿Tanto amas a Suikotsu y piensas que él se quedará contigo solo por hacerte el favor?

:::Rin::: Sabes Kagome, esta es la oportunidad de mi vida para superarme, a pesar que soy mujer y estoy embarazada, un hombre de nuestra cultura japonesa a quienes conocemos por ser unos completos 'machos' que nunca reconocen el potencial de una mujer solo por el sexo en sí, está diciéndome que me quiere con su staff de reconocidos médicos, obviamente...

:::Kagome::: ¡Obviamente que estás huyendo de Suikotsu!

:::Rin::: Claro que no estoy huyendo...

:::Kagome::: ¿Se lo dijiste? –interrogó indignada.

:::Rin::: No... claro que no, él ha estado...

:::Kagome::: ¡Él ha estado en este mismo hospital que tú! Si has tenido tiempo para andar cogiendo en cada rincón que se les ponía enfrente, ¡Claro que tienes el puto tiempo de hablar sobre esto que es tan importante!

:::Rin::: Pensé que te alegrarías por mí por esta oportunidad que tengo –Kagome recobró su cordura.

:::Kagome::: Claro que estoy contenta por ti Rin, pero también estoy indignada, si lo hablaras con Suikotsu indicándole que tendrás un hijo de él y lleguen a un conceso sobre tu situación me sentiría más contenta y sobre todo orgullosa de ti porque no solo decidiste enfrentar el problemas sino que tomas una decisión adulta y razonable, y no como una adolescente rica y consentida que al enterarse de su estado corre a tenerlo a otro país para que nadie se entere.

:::Rin::: No... no... estoy huyendo...

:::Kagome::: ¿A quienes se los has dicho a parte de tu madre y el Dr. Inu? ¿A mi? ¿Al espejo? ¿A tu carro? ¿A tu colección de peluches y fotografías? –Rin volteó su mirada a un lado–. Estoy segura que debe de ser doloroso decirle la verdad a Suikotsu, podría pensar que lo hiciste a propósito, que solo quieres atarlo a él, que quieres tontamente 'solidificar' la relación al embarazarte, pero si en realidad no estás huyendo debes actuar con la frente en alto, enseñando tus acciones no ocultándote como si fueras un ladrón ¡Qué importa que seas madre soltera! Ya no estamos en los años 30 que era considerado un pecado en donde tendrías que haberle adjudicado tu hijo a tu madre, pero vamos Rin... se razonable.

En esos instantes una persona iba entrando con una silla de ruedas dejando caer su bolso al suelo, Kagome y Rin voltearon sus miradas a la entrada, Ayame estaba sorprendida.

:::Ayame::: ¿Serás... mamá? –preguntó con ternura en sus ojos, Rin no dijo nada.

:::Kagome::: Justo me acabo de enterar, con la noticia que Rin ha renunciado al hospital para irse a un buen trabajo a Holanda –los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas dejando a un lado la silla de ruedas para luego acercarse a Rin y sentarse junto a ella para tomarla de las manos.

:::Ayame::: ¡Felicidades Rin! –dijo finalmente para tirarse en sus brazos–. ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? Hubiéramos podido hacerte una fiesta de despedida.

:::Rin::: Bueno... todo salió tan rápido y recién... me voy enterando... además era difícil decirle no al Dr. Sarutobi después que me ofrecía tanto... y quiere que me presente cuanto antes en el hospital. Partiré esta noche en el vuelo de las 11.30 pm.

:::Ayame::: ¡¿Esta misma noche?! Pero... eso... casi ni nos da tiempo de decirle a todos que vengan a alguna despedida... eres mala Rin... no piensas en nosotros... –aceptó haciendo un puchero pero recobrando su buena postura al siguiente instante–. Kagome, como ahora estarás de alta entonces no nos quedará más remedio que hacer algo a las 6 cuando todos salgamos del hospital, Sesshoumaru vendrá por ti dentro de 15 minutos, dijo que estaría a las 8 en punto.

:::Kagome::: ¿Fiesta en mi casa entonces?

:::Ayame::: Claro, de esa manera matamos no 2 sino que 3 pájaros de un solo tiro, una fiesta de recuperación para ti, una de despedida para Rin y otra de felicitaciones por el bebé de Rin.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Bebé? Rin, ¿Estás embarazada?

La sorpresa hizo que Rin se parara de un solo de su asiento, sabía que el decir en voz alta su embarazo no sería buena idea y que Suikotsu lo escuchara de la boca de Ayame era lo que menos deseaba.


	99. Despedida

Uhhhh ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? Discúlpenme una vez más, todo por estar enferma... pero gracias a Dios ya estoy mejorando...

Gracias **Sasunaka doki**, por tu comentario ahora veremos que pasará con Rin y Suikotsu y también te deseo todo lo mejor para el 2013! **Hekate ama**, mi editora y mi gemela... gracias por toda tu ayuda en el 2012 y espero este nuevo año contar con tu apoyo y sabiduría. Chisme, chisme everywhere... es que estas mujeres que les gusta darle trabaja a la boca! Jajaja y lo que hace falta. Gracias por tu comen geme.

**Faby sama**, Happy new year to you Too! ¿Descriptivo? Naaaa para nada, jajajaja. Y claro, siendo una gineco-obstetra muy reconocida con todo y todo pues como dices se caen losa viones, además "en casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo" mira también, el otro siendo un pediatra-neonatólogo muy bueno y ZAZ que se le fue... jajaja además, sino no tendría gracia... y bueno, espero que te siga gustando ya casi llegando al final... te deseo siempre lo mejor! **Pame, **gracias por tu cumplido, espero yo también puedas terminarlo de leer especialmente ya casi llegando al final.

**Ariadnek, **todavía me parece increíble que te hayas echado todo el fic en 3 días, bueno, para quien dice imposible y muy largo, jajajaja y ya ves porque me autodenomino la reina del drama? Jajaja no se ni de donde me salen tantas cosas, aunque no te preocupes, ya el último atentando de homicidio contra Kagome ya sucedió ¿o es creo? O.o gracias por todo tu apoyo, como te he dicho en mis MP, es bonito leerte, no hay mejor aliciente para un escritor y su imaginación que recibir los comentarios. Gracias! **Guest**, bueno, no se quien eres, pero se te agradece y espero sigas leyendo.

**Naty**, noooo si no en vano Rin se andaba comportando como loquita otra vez n_n. Ojalá te haya ido muy bien en tu viajecito, que hayas descansado muchísimo porque creo que falta hace! Cuídate y gracias... de veras que muchas gracias por aún continuar en esta tarea titánica. **Kagome Higurashi**, si, ya casi el final... ya estamos a un capítulo y su prólogo, el cual debo de decir que ha sido mi preferido de todo... gracias por seguirme también.

Y bien chicas, sin más les dejo el penúltimo capítulo! Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO ****99  
::::::DESPEDIDA::::::**

¿Un bebé? La cabeza de Suikotsu daba vueltas, ¿Fiesta de despedida para Rin? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Por qué no le habría dicho que estaba embarazada?

:::Kagome::: Oye Ayame, ¿Sabes? He pasado más de un mes en esta habitación y ya estoy algo harta de ella, ¿Será que podríamos esperar a Sesshoumaru en la sala? Así tal vez pueda platicar con algunas enfermeras.

:::Ayame::: Tienes razón Kagome, aunque esté muy bonita la habitación –dijo refiriéndose a varios arreglos florales–, pero mucho de algo nunca es bueno –ambas se levantaron mientras Ayame ayudaba a Kagome a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

:::Kagome::: No te preocupes por los arreglos Ayame, ya vendrá Kanna a recogerlos –le aseguraba a su amiga para no demorarse más y darles a Suikotsu y a Rin la privacidad que necesitaban.

Las dos pasaron a un lado de Suikotsu que seguía inmóvil y atónito en la entrada de la habitación. Segundos pasaron desde que se quedaban solos luego que Ayame cerrara la puerta para darles la privacidad que necesitaban, aunque las dos curiosas quedaban detrás de la misma para escuchar lo que sucedía.

:::Rin::: Lo... siento... Suikotsu, el Dr. Sarutobi quedó bastante impresionado con mi trabajo en Kagome y otros más que tenía en ese instante y me ofreció la posición de jefe de ginecología en su hospital –intentó explicarse pero el rostro de sorpresa del chico aún no cambiaba–, tiene muy buenas prestaciones además me está otorgando una beca que no es despreciable para nada...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Me enviarías un e-mail? Ó ¿Me lo mandarías a decir con tu madre?

:::Rin::: Yo... bueno... estaba pensando como decírtelo a la hora del almuerzo...

:::Suikotsu::: No me refiero a eso a Rin, ¿Cuánto tienes? –ella dudó.

:::Rin::: 9 semanas...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

:::Rin::: Una... –dudó, no parecía que en ese momento Suikotsu podía aceptar otra mentira–, dos semanas...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Pensabas decírmelo o simplemente te irías? –Rin no respondió, lo único que podía hacer era agachar su cabeza, ambos seguían parados casi estáticos, Suikotsu no sabía como actuar, ¿Abrazarla? ¿Enojarse? ¿Se sentía frustrado?–. ¿Qué tanto daño te he hecho Rin que quieras salir huyendo de aquí sin decirme nada?

:::Rin::: ¡No es eso! No es que quiera salir "huyendo" es solo que la oportunidad que me están ofreciendo...

:::Suikotsu::: Si lo sé, es muy buena, conozco al Dr. Sarutobi de nombre y es alguien que tiene un gran peso en la sociedad médica a nivel mundial ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para no saber eso?

:::Rin::: Perdona...

:::Suikotsu::: Si a mi me hubiese ofrecido una plaza tampoco la hubiese rechazado, pero siendo tu mi novia aunque no estemos casados por lo menos hubiera tenido la gentiliza de informarte dándote la opción que podrías trasladarte conmigo, terminar o continuar a la distancia, pero tú ni siquiera me ibas a decir nada.

:::Rin::: Solo te estoy liberando de un compromiso.

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Cuándo empezaste a decidir por mí Rin? ¿No crees que soy un adulto responsable que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones? De hecho es algo que vengo haciendo desde mi adolescencia.

:::Rin::: Yo... no puedo seguir contigo Suikotsu... tú... nunca olvidaste a Ayame y eso me duele... –aceptó entre gritos y lágrimas cogiendo su blusa como si su pecho doliera–, me... duele como no tienes idea...

:::Suikotsu::: No se porque tienes que involucrar a Ayame, ella es feliz con Kouga y su hija.

:::Rin::: No la involucro yo, tú lo has hecho durante varias noches...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Varias noches?

:::Rin::: En sueños... tú la llamas... le dices que la amas... –Suikotsu se sorprendió, quizás el pensar tanto en la hija de Ayame le conlleva a tener pensamientos en el inconsciente afectándolo aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello–. Intenté ignorarlo... pero tus llamadas a ella nunca cesaban...

:::Suikotsu::: ¿Basas una decisión que nos influye a ambos por un sueño?

:::Rin::: Se que no es lo más inteligente que alguien podría hacer, pero... los sueños siempre indican algo... temores, deseos, inquietudes y eso significa que Ayame siempre estará en tu mente.

:::Suikotsu::: Es cierto, ella siempre estará en mi mente como la primera mujer a quien amé, pero eso no significa que tú no estés como la mujer a quien amo en estos momentos.

Kagome volvió a ver Ayame, mientras ella le indicaba con su dedo que no dijera nada, si empezaban a susurrar cualquier cosa Suikotsu o Rin descubrirían que se quedaban detrás de la puerta escuchando algo que no debían.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Veo que el ocio te ha hecho caer en acciones innombrables Kagome, nunca pensé que te vería escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de la puerta –la voz de Sesshoumaru las asustaba haciendo que Ayame se retirara de la puerta para tomar la silla de Kagome.

:::Ayame::: No es lo que piensas Sesshoumaru –reclamó sonrojada–, solo nos asegurábamos que todo saliera bien, de hecho justo íbamos para la sala de espera para que pasaras por Kagome...

:::Kagome::: Buenos días amor... –intentó decir entre risas y sonrojos–, creo que lo mejor es que me lleves a casa por favor... ya quiero llegar y ver a Hakudoshi.

Sesshoumaru les hizo una mirada reprobatoria que ellas ignoraron, aún estaban furiosas en sus adentros porque él las hubiese interrumpido, ahora ya no sabrían a ciencia cierta que pasaría con aquellos dos.

...

El salir del hospital, para Kagome resultaba parecido a misión imposible. Por cualquier pasillo la detenían para saludarla, lo cual Sesshoumaru aprovechaba para ir a dar una última revisada a sus pacientes, ya que ese día y el siguiente se quedaría con ella cuidándola en la casa de ambos.

:::Houyo::: Dicen las malas lenguas que soñaste conmigo –aquella afirmación hizo que Kagome se sonrojara.

:::Tendra::: ¡Eres un imprudente Houyo! –lo regañaba su novia dándole un suave codazo en su estómago–. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

:::Kagome::: Mucho mejor, especialmente porque ahora regreso a mi casa... Por cierto, perdonen que no pudiese asistir a la fiesta... –recordó tristemente que un día de después de navidad ella iría a la playa con todos sus compañeros.

:::Houyo::: No te preocupes Kagome, después de lo que te pasó decidimos mejor no ir y ocupar tu "cuarto de estudio" para los exámenes, creo que fue lo mejor, así que mejor tú discúlpanos por haberte utilizado de esa manera –aceptó recordando como a la hora de almuerzo, cuando ella estaba en coma, todos iban a su habitación para chequear sus signos y ver si tenía cambio, por lo cual aprovechaban de quedarse refugiados durante un rato haciéndose preguntas para sus exámenes.

:::Kagome::: Me contaron que todos pasaron –recordó a su amiga Mary que la mantenía informada de cómo sus amigos estaban saliendo en sus exámenes, lamentablemente para ella que los perdía le tocaría intentar el siguiente año, ya que inclusive después de sus heridas todos le recomendaban tener reposo y terapia para regresar e meses dependiendo de su evolución.

:::Houyo::: Fue algo totalmente estresante, por un momento pensamos que Tendra reprobaría.

:::Tendra::: ¿Y yo que culpa que me tocase un viejo dinosaurio que me cuestionaría por técnicas modernas? –reclamó frustrada su puntación, el cual de todos sus compañeros ella era la que menos lograba.

:::Kagome::: Lo importante es que pasaste Tendra –ella asintió con una mueca en su rostro.

:::Houyo::: Ambos nos quedaremos en el hospital, el Dr. Sousuke nos ofreció los puestos de médicos tratantes a mi junto a Kouga y a Tendra junto a Ayame, a partir de la otra semana recibiremos a los nuevos residentes, vamos a ver que tal nos va con ellos.

Kagome sintió nostalgia al recordar como ellos llegaban por primera vez al hospital, como sus jefes en algunas ocasiones no tenían paciencia y se desesperaban, la primera vez al entrar a un quirófano, al estar en emergencia, no pudo evitar sonreír al borde de las lágrimas, era difícil pensar que estaría d meses en casa y esperar 9 adicionales para poder presentar sus exámenes. Sesshoumaru aparecía tomando la silla de ruedas para guiarla a la salida, pero Diana llegaba a saludarla junto a dos enfermeras más Eri y Yuka quienes regresaban de atender a un paciente en emergencia.

:::Diana::: ¡Qué diferencia de rostro Sesshoumaru! –se acercó a su primo abrazándolo por la cintura, las dos enfermeras se sonrojaron–. Hubiese querido tomarle una foto cuando estabas en coma Kagome, nunca en mi vida le había visto facciones así.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron la prudencia?

:::Diana::: Claro que si además de muchas normas de etiqueta, pero contigo me encanta perderlas.

:::Kagome::: Dicen que fuiste de las mejores notas de los exámenes Diana, te felicito –Kagome no podía evitar sonreír, pero sabía que su esposo podría perder la paciencia, por lo que cambiaba el tema lo más pronto que podía.

:::Diana::: ¡Claro! Tenía que dejar un buen precedente, eso me ha valido muchísimo, dentro de un mes tengo que presentarme en uno de los mejores hospitales de China.

:::Kagome::: ¿Te llamaron del Hospital Global Chengdu? –preguntó con asombro a lo que Diana respondía con la misma sorpresa.

:::Diana::: ¿Te lo contó este soplón? –dijo despectivamente señalando con su pulgar a Sesshoumaru. Ella negó.

:::Kagome::: No, es el hospital en donde hizo su residentado Rin, me ha hablado mucho de como era allí, es un buen hospital, espero que puedas aprender muchas cosas.

:::Diana::: Ya lo verás, en un par de años superaré a quien será el vejete de mi primo y seré la mejor neurocirujana del continente –Eri y Yuka rieron, en realidad se habían acostumbrado al modo de trabajo de Diana, la extrañarían.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Creo que la marrana ya puso huevo Diana.

:::Diana::: Si... ya lo sé... tienen que irse no te preocupes Sesshoumaru, yo también tengo que trabajar, nos vemos Kagome –se despedían las tres ante el comentario, solo ella le podía hablar de esa manera a Sesshoumaru, claro, cuando al conocerlo de toda su vida aquello ya era algo común.

Sesshoumaru suspiró sin que nadie lo viera, últimamente todos los residentes compañeros de Kagome estaban recibiendo buenas ofertas de parte de otros hospitales, unos los aceptaban otros no, de alguna manera él intentaba que no escuchara tantas noticias al respecto, ya que el pensar que ella no estaría con sus amigos o recordar que no había podido presentar su examen podría deprimirla de algún modo. Al pasar por la estación del primer piso, se encontraban con un nuevo obstáculo, como lo pensaba secretamente Sesshoumaru.

:::Eriol::: Me alegra verte un rostro diferente Kagome.

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto Dr. Hiraguizawa, mientras ya no esté como paciente en este hospital estoy más feliz que nunca.

:::Eriol::: Eso me hace pensar que nuestra atención no es tan buena –reclamó divertido el jefe de residentes.

:::Kagome::: No es eso Dr. –ella sonrió, nunca antes había estado del 'otro lado'–, pero el estar sin hacer nada me deprime un poco.

:::Eriol::: Te entiendo Kagome, no te preocupes solo bromeaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que prescindir de ti?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Por lo menos los 3 meses siguientes.

:::Eriol::: Creo que es lo justo, sin embargo lo importante es que te recuperes Kagome, aquí te estaremos esperando para que nos ayudes con los nuevos residentes.

Eriol se despedía cortésmente de ambos, pero justo cuando estaba en la salida sentada en su silla de ruedas esperando por Sesshoumaru y su auto, el Dr. Iruka Umino salía para hablar con Kagome.

:::Iruka::: Que bueno que aun no te has ido Kagome –dijo tranquilamente mientras encendía un cigarro, estando en el parqueo podía fumar lo que deseara, aunque no fuese una buena idea para su salud.

:::Kagome::: Pero por poco y no me encuentra –aceptó sonriente–. ¿Qué sucede?

:::Iruka::: No mencionaste que días y que horas son los que vendrás por tu fisioterapia –le entregó un expediente en donde ella tenía que colocar esos datos y firmarlos.

:::Kagome::: ¿Tenemos que seguir con ellos? Todos los días obedientemente acepté estar con fisioterapias con usted por la inamovilidad que tuve durante mi estado de coma, pero ahora ya no le veo sentido.

:::Iruka::: Solo han pasado casi dos semanas desde que despertaste Kagome, cuando fueron más de tres semanas que estuviste en coma, pero tienes un buen punto, al final ni siquiera tuviste ningún trauma en tus huesos, pero recuerda que por el tipo de trabajo que desempeñas estar 3 meses en casa podría ser contraproducente –intentó explicarle a pesar de su puchero–, además solo tendrás que venir 2 horas dos veces a la semana, inclusive te podría servir para ponerte al día con el hospital.

:::Kagome::: Aunque no me guste su punto Dr. Umino, se lo aceptaré –confirmó de lo más resignada firmando el documento e indicando los días que llegaría. Al siguiente instante Sesshoumaru estacionaba su auto enfrente de ella topándose también con la llegada del padre de Kouga.

:::Dr. Sousuke::: Buen día Kagome, me alegro poder ver que te vayas del hospital, ¿Cómo te sientes?

:::Kagome::: Buenos días Dr. Sousuke, en realidad me siento mucho mejor –saludaba al momento de levantarse de su silla y darle un fuerte apretón de manos.

:::Dr. Sousuke::: Se puede saber mucho por un apretón y puedo decir que te recuperarás inclusive antes de lo esperado por todos –comentó sonriente para recibir una mirada reprobatoria de Sesshoumaru–, pero eso no significa que deba ser apresurada, todo a su tiempo Kagome.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Dr. Sousuke, espero regresar en cuanto esté completamente recuperada.

Sesshoumaru y ella se despedían de él para luego ayudarla a entrar al auto. Eran alrededor de las 10, era increíble como se les había escapado el tiempo por estar saludando a todos sus amigos al salir.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Cómo te sientes?

:::Kagome::: Cansada, pero mejor de estar sentada en tu auto y ver los edificios –dijo alegremente–, después de estar encerrada solo viendo las paredes inclusive hasta el tráfico es hermoso.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Espero te guste como quedó la casa, entre Ayame, Kanna, Kaoru y tu amiga la decoradora la han arreglado.

:::Kagome::: ¿Luna estuvo aquí? Que lástima que no pude verla, se que estaba trabajando en Hong Kong, espero todo le esté yendo muy bien.

Kagome veía por la ventana el recorrido del hospital hacia su nuevo hogar, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría manejar nuevamente? Para eso la ayudaría mucho la terapia con Iruka, para alejar todos los temores de cualquier movimiento.

:::Kagome::: Por cierto Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué sucedió con... –hizo una larga pausa intentando calmar sus pensamientos– con... Moryumaru...?

:::Sesshoumaru::: No tienes que preocuparte por él nunca más –le aseguró sin quitar su vista del camino–. Cuando te disparó el capitán de policías ordenó que lo derribaran, recibió 5 impactos de bala en el cuerpo, pero una de ellas dañó una arteria, fue imposible salvarlo, murió en el hospital general de la ciudad 3 horas después de eso.

:::Kagome::: Estaba muy mal... –recordó con tristeza–, amaba a Kagura, lo pude saber por la ternura que reflejaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella, claro, cuando estábamos solos en la casa –Sesshoumaru distrajo un poco su mirada del camino para observarla, ella llevaba sus manos entrelazadas en medio de sus piernas, sus ojos veían directamente el suelo del auto y parecía que las lágrimas caerían en cualquier instante.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si te hubiera pasado algo Kagome, nunca te lo hubiera perdonado... –ella levantó su mirada confundida *¿A mí?* pensó–. Fue un gran descuido de tu parte, pero no hablaremos más de ello, la alegría que me inundó al momento que abriste tus ojos disipó cualquier enojo que tuviese, de ahora en adelante lo único que nos tiene que preocupar es ser felices, ¿Entendido?

Kagome asintió nostálgicamente, él tenía razón, seguir llorando sobre los platos rotos no tenía sentido alguno. Cerró sus ojos para inhalar una buena bocanada de aire y luego soltarlo para abrir sus chocolatosos ojos, sonrió y se alegró al ver la entrada de su nueva casa, un par de autos estaban estacionados, Inuyasha y Kaoru debían de estar adentro para darle la bienvenida.

Ambos entraron, Kagome caminaba lento, aún dolía las heridas de su cuerpo por las diferentes cirugías, tenía una en su pecho y otra en su vientre, aunque la primera se volvería casi invisible, la segunda era la que más problemas físicos y emocionales le conllevaban.

Un enorme árbol de navidad rodeaba la estancia junto con varios regalos, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Luna, Kanna, Naraku, Inu-no, Kaoru y Hakudoshi voltearon a verlos para gritarle "Bienvenida", Kagome estaba sorprendida y no dejaba de sonreír, todo el ambiente navideño y la alegría de la época le invadían su corazón.

:::Kagome::: Gracias... –expresó desde el fondo de su ser para luego ser abrazada cuidadosamente por todos.

La sentaron en uno de los sillones mientras Hakudoshi se acercaba a ella alegremente diciendo 'ma', nada en su vida se comparaba al escuchar ese pequeño intento de 'palabra', Sesshoumaru se acercaba ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Sesshoumaru por esto, aunque no lo digas se que tu organizaste todo –pero alguien los interrumpía, Hakudoshi era guiado por Kaoru con un regalo para Kagome–. Gracias bebé –le decía para inclinarse un poco y darle un abrazo, al siguiente segundo el niño se distraía cuando pasaba un tren de juguete a su lado.

:::Kaoru::: Ese es de parte de Inu y mío, espero te guste –ella empezó a abrirlo, era una pequeña caja que contenía unos aretes de perla.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Kaoru, están preciosos –ambas sonrieron mientras Kaoru salía corriendo detrás de Hakudoshi para que no destrozara el árbol de navidad.

:::Kanna::: ¡¿Ya empezaron con los regalos?! –gritó emocionada–. ¡Ay! Quería ser la primera –reclamó frustrada haciendo un pequeño puchero–, pero solo porque Haku empezó ¡No hay problema! –la adolescente salió corriendo a buscar su regalo mientras Kagome no entendía nada lo que pasaba.

:::Kagome::: Oye Sesshou, entiendo la fiesta de bienvenida, pero... ¿Por qué todo está de navidad?

:::Sesshoumaru::: A Kanna no le pareció justo que no pasaras con nosotros la navidad y año nuevo, así que dijo que no quería celebrar, que lo haríamos hasta que regresaras a la casa, por lo que todos los presentes que ves son de dicha época.

:::Kagome::: Pero... estamos en febrero...

:::Kanna::: ¿Y eso qué? Para mi la navidad fue como haber estado en julio o septiembre, pero justo ahora contigo y con todos los demás me siento más navideña que hace dos meses atrás, toma... –le dijo entregando un regalo bastante grande pero plano–, es de mi padre y mío.

Ellos le regalaban una tablet, según Kanna para poder hacer llamadas y verse a la hora que quisiera, así también chequearía el progreso de su pequeño sobrino, luego de ella todos sus amigos comenzaron a llegar entregándole sus presentes.

Sango estaba feliz de estar ahí, especialmente cuando enseñaba su muy abultado vientre. Le comentaba a Kagome que ella y Miroku se casaban por lo civil en la casa de sus padres en Hong Kong, una pequeña ceremonia privada a donde solo asistían su familia, el tío de Miroku, Mushin y los integrantes de la banda, Kagome no podía sentirse más feliz por su amiga.

A la hora del almuerzo servían un pavo con sus aderezos, ensalada, vino y tartaleta de fresa. Alrededor de las 2 todo terminaba para que ella pudiese descansar.

...

Con la autorización de Sesshoumaru, Ayame entraba a la casa sin despertar a Kagome. Con la ayuda, nuevamente de Kaoru, Mary y Diana e inclusive de Jakotsu, arreglaban la casa para despedir a Rin y felicitarla por el bebé, ya que la noticia de su embarazo había estado a cargo de sus amigas la cual distribuían a los demás.

A las 6 todos empezaban a llegar, inclusive Kagome se presentaba después de su merecido descanso. Las felicitaciones no se hacían esperar, Jakotsu estaba como loco con su futuro sobrino y faltando solo 2 horas para que Rin tomara su vuelo, aún ninguna de sus amigas sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado con Suikotsu.

:::Kagome::: Oye Mary, ¿Y Bankotsu? –preguntó intentando indagar algo sin decirlo directamente, ya que Sesshoumaru le decía que eso era problema de ellos dos y que aunque ella y Ayame fuesen sus amigas no tenían derecho a intervenir.

:::Mary::: En realidad, no lo sé... me trajo hasta aquí y le pidió a Jakotsu que me llevará hasta mi casa, pero hasta el momento no se que ha hecho.

:::Rin::: Oye Ayame, gracias por la fiesta... si tenía alguna duda de decir que estaba embarazada creo que entre ustedes dos la disiparon –comentó entre molesta y divertida.

:::Kagome::: Todavía me parece una lástima que te vayas Rin, pero me alegra que sea por algo bueno y no solo porque huyes de Suikotsu.

:::Ayame::: Pero, ¿Por qué tendría que huir? Suikotsu te quiere Rin, de eso no me cabe la menor duda –pero Rin no estaba segura de ello, había llegado a un acuerdo con él, pero no quería comentarlo aún.

La fiesta transcurría sin percance alguno. Inu-No y Kaoru la llevaban al aeropuerto, mientras Sesshoumaru se quedaba con Kagome, era la primera vez que dormirían en la misma cama después de tanto tiempo, era una lástima que no la pudiesen aprovechar de otra manera.

...

Los tres meses pasaban demasiado rápidos para Kagome. Su recuperación era completa y perfecta. Después de tanto tiempo regresar al hospital se convertía como un deja-vu de la primera vez que ingresaba.

Rin aceptaba que Suikotsu se involucrara en su embarazo, aunque él todavía no había renunciado al hospital la visitaba con frecuencia.

Poco a poco se le empezaba a notar más su embarazo. Cada vez que podían Ayame, Kagome y Mary se reunían en la sala de residentes para hablar con ella por medio de la tablet de Kagome, en algunas ocasiones lo hacían de la de Bankotsu, cuando Suikotsu iba a verla a Ámsterdam, él no permitiría que nadie más atendiera el bebé al momento de nacer, aunque Rin lo regañaba a cada instante porque aún hacían falta 4 meses para que naciera.

:::Ayame::: ¡Rin! Esto nunca te lo perdonaremos, todavía estoy furiosa porque no podamos hacerte un baby shower.

:::Rin::: Suikotsu está tratando de convencerme para tomarme una semana libre dentro de dos meses para un chequeo familiar, lo que quiere decir que me llevará a la villa de sus padres para que vean como estoy de gorda –confirmó torciendo los labios, la idea que muchas personas la vieran así mientras le tocaban el estómago no era su preferida, ahora entendía a la perfección a todas sus pacientes.

:::Mary::: Entonces tendremos que coordinarnos muy bien, porque ese día aunque ellos no quieran te haremos un baby shower también.

:::Kagome::: Oye Rin, ¿Ya sabes que será...? –preguntó curiosa.

:::Rin::: Si, hace dos días cuando Suikotsu estuvo aquí nos lo dijeron, será un niño –todas gritaron 'Felicidades' al mismo tiempo, en ese instante a Kagome le llegaba un mensaje a su celular.

:::Kagome::: Oye Rin, te tengo que dejar, pero les dejaré la tablet a este par de chismosas para que luego me informen todos los detalles, ¡Cuídate!

A Mary y a Ayame no les caía en gracia el calificativo con el que las denominaba su amiga, pero ya tendrían tiempo para reclamarle luego de hablar con Rin, por el momento aquel mensaje para Kagome era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
¡Me harán muy feliz con sus review!


	100. Una feliz boda

Uffff! Yo creo que no había subido el capitulo porque manera inconsciente no quiero que termine... Y_Y Es que... es que... son más de 6 años! Y_Y es toda una vida llena de dramas! Pero ni modo, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar (ahhh si claro y la modestia le dejé en algún pañal cuando estaba bebé jajaja). Por cierto, ya estoy mejor de salud... estuve bastante malita pero ya me recuperé wiiii.

**Ariadnek**, gracias por haberme seguido durante tantos capítulos a pesar que te agregaste "recientemente", me alegro que el fic te haya gustado para dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo... el mensaje... mmm... ahora lo veremos!

**Faby sama**! Uhhh gracias gracias gracias por todos esos comentarios tan emotivos que me has dejado, gracias por aguantarme todos los "hiatus" que tuve y aquellos capítulos en que decías "ya párale! No quiero verlos seguir sufriendo!" y aquellos en que te sonrojabas hasta decir ya no... gracias Faby, y ahora encontrarás que decía el mensaje.

**Orkidea16**, Ya decía yo, pero no te preocupes así me pasó a mi con otro fic, juré que se lo había enviado a mi otra editora y naaaaada que lo encontré en mi correo, solo se me olvidó... cositas que pasan n_n. Gracias por haberme seguido tanto tiempo, ¿Sabes? A Mary y a Bankotsu los puse en realidad como relleno, pero luego les di más importancia debido a tus solicitadas, ya vez, escucho a las lectoras ;) hasta donde puedo! Gracias por seguirme... y finalmente podremos ver el "desenlace..." siento que llorooooo!

**Sasunaka doki**, si, después de todos los dramas que me he echado uno se queda... "aja... aja..? Y que más va a pasar...? NADA?! Nooo!". Hubiese querido venir antes, pero creo que inconscientemente no lo quería subir, pero se me llegó la hora! Gracias de veras por todos tus comentarios, especialmente aquellos con el que los escribías con tanta emoción... eso me hacía tomar fuerzas y darle un empujoncito a la imaginación... gracias!

**Goshy**, ¿Quién eres? No me acuerdo de ti para nada... JAJAJAJA nooo! Como crees! Todavía me acuerdo que por el capitulo 80 y algo te hice la misma broma... es que te desaparecer mujer! Aunque bueno, para ser justa luego que me has seguido durante tantos años y que pasaban hasta tres meses y yo nada de actualizar es comprensible! Y final feliz... ¿mmm? ¿Me crees capaz? Jajaja gracias por seguirme a pesar de las múltiples ocupaciones! Gracias!

**Miyandy, **Andy, mi querida amiguita del alma... durante tantos años me has seguido este fic, han pasado altos y bajos en nuestras vidas y aquí estamos viendo como se cierra un ciclo con este fic... Y_Y siento que lloro! Gracias por seguirlo amiga... de corazón lo agradezco. La verdad que como le decía a Goshi, luego que yo pasaba meses sin actualizar creo que las sorprendí subiendo un capitulo casi cada 10 días, es comprensible que te hayas atrasado... y ahora veremos como terminarán esas emociones que este fic nos ha brindado... Gracias amiga!

**Naty**, Natalie, Natalie... se que has estado fuera y luego con el comienzo de las prácticas es comprensible que me abandones un ratito, pero se que no lo harás del todo, has pasado más de 6 años leyendo este fic (tu primer comentario fue en el 5o capitulo el 10/sep/07, puedes creerlo?!), pero gracias por siempre seguirme a donde fuese que me fuera... allí siempre ibas a leer mi fic... gracias amiga!

**Hekate ama**, ¿Sabes geme? Tu empezaste a seguir este fic en el capitulo 4 cuando te llamabas DJ666314 en la comunidad de Inuyasha Latino1, tu primer comen fue el 31/agos/07... ¿Lo puedes creer? A mi me parece increíble que lo empecé el 15/jun/07, ¡¿Quién hubiese dicho hace tiempo atrás que haría 100 capítulos en los cuales me tardaría 6 años y 7 meses?! Pero gracias Geme por todos estos años y por tus ediciones!

Bueno, ¿Ya huele a final verdad? Ya cuando se empieza a agradecer... lo siento, no me pude resistir... y finalmente dejo el último capitulo! No puedo creer... ahora pasará de IN-PROGRESS a COMPLETE! Y_Y. Feliz fin de semana chicas!

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPITULO ****100  
::::::UNA FELIZ BODA::::::**

Kagome saludaba a la nueva secretaria de Sesshoumaru que estaba en la entrada de la oficina de él, una chica pelirroja de ojos azules de mediana estatura, con pecas en todo su rostro, tenía 19 años y una cara de preocupación que intentaba disimular detrás de sus anteojos cuadrados.

:::Kagome::: No deberías preocuparte tanto Fabiola, Sesshoumaru no muerde.

:::Fabiola::: Lo sé Dra. Taisho, pero él intimida muchísimo –le dijo suspirando–. Ya puede pasar el Dr. Taisho la está esperando –le aseguró al momento de colgar el teléfono luego de anunciar su llegada.

Kagome sonreía de oreja a oreja, a decir verdad era la 3a secretaria que llegaba en menos de 4 meses, luego que la anterior se jubilara. Para mala suerte de la primera, en aquel tiempo ella todavía estaba en coma y en estado crítico por lo que el carácter de su esposo era mucho más voluble que de costumbre. La segunda empezaba un par de días después que despertara, pero aunque el mal carácter de su peliplata disminuía la pobre chica no soportaba el estrés que su jefe le provocaba. Finalmente tres semanas antes que Kagome regresara al hospital llegaba Fabiola, una chica universitaria, bastante tranquila que sabía como manejar el estrés de Sesshoumaru.

Al entrar en la oficina, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado revisando algo en su computadora.

:::Kagome::: Hola, tu mensaje decía 'Urgente' por eso vine lo antes posible –le aclaraba mientras le enseñaba el celular que decía 'Ven a mi oficina, es urgente'.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Inuyasha regresará de su gira en una semana, Shiori y él le están preparando una fiesta a Kikyo por su cumpleaños.

:::Kagome::: ¡8 años! Es increíble, pareciera ser que ayer Inuyasha nos comentaba sobre su existencia –suspiraba sentándose en una cómoda silla con un amplio respaldo que estaba frente a él– ¿Cómo van Inuyasha y Shiori? –preguntó curiosa.

:::Sesshoumaru::: No lo sé, solo se que siguen saliendo.

:::Kagome::: ¿No hablas con Inuyasha o tu padre no te dice nada? –empezaba a exasperarse, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano no se interesara en la vida amorosa de su hermano? Aunque a decir verdad por el carácter pasivo de Shiori estaba segura que se llevaba de maravilla con Inuyasha.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si hablo con los dos, pero recuerda Kagome, nosotros los hombres somos prácticos "¿Estas bien? Si", "¿Cuándo regresas? En una semana porque será el cumpleaños de Kikyo, Shiori y yo queremos hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños", "Dile a Kagome por favor, OK" –resumía su ultima llamada con su hermano.

:::Kagome::: Ustedes los hombres, son demasiado simples –murmuró frustrada.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Shiori es una buena chica, a demostrado ser inclusive mejor que Kikyo para ser la manager del grupo y ahora con el cambio de baterista lo está haciendo increíble, es lo único que se y que me importa, el resto de mi atención te lo dedico mejor a ti –aseguró mientras se levantó de su asiento apagando su monitor.

Kagome sintió que su corazón latió más fuerte y rápido, Sesshoumaru llevaba una coleta alta, su cabello plateado lucía deslumbrante pero no tanto como las pepitas doradas que tenía por ojos. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro manga larga la cual cubría con su bata blanca. Su esposo en realidad era demasiado guapo, tanto que debería ser prohibido que alguien así existiera.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué haces ese puchero? –preguntó con picardía acercándose más al asiento para colocar sus manos en los brazos de la silla y que sirvieran de prisión para que ella no se pudiese escapar.

:::Kagome::: Porque debería ser prohibido que después de un turno de 7 a 7, una cirugía a las 10 am y siendo las 2 pm, estés tan reluciente, guapo y fresco como la mañana misma, cuando al contrario que yo entré a las 8 y mi cabellera anda tan despeinada y ya me siento cansada.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esto no es tan sencillo como crees –le susurró al oído comenzando a lamer su lóbulo.

:::Kagome::: Entonces deberías... de darme... la receta... –empezaba a jadear ya que uno de los dedos de Sesshoumaru hacía círculos en su seno izquierdo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Si te portas bien, tal vez lo haga... –Kagome llevaba una blusa manga corta rosada de botones, los cuales empezaba a quitar gentilmente el peliplata para ir colando sus dedos encima de su piel, ella no resistía comenzando a jadear.

:::Kagome::: Sesshou... si... alguien viene...

:::Sesshoumaru::: Entonces Fabiola tendrá que conseguir otro trabajo... –expresó intimidante comenzado a lamer el estómago hasta llegar a su senos que aún estaban siendo tapados por su brassier que hacia juego con su camisa haciendo que Kagome se erizara.

:::Kagome::: Eres... malo... por eso te... tiene miedo... –dijo confirmándole lo que su secretaria sentía.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me parece bien, de esa manera hará mejor el trabajo –aseguró para sacar uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa interior y comenzar a lamerlo suavemente dando círculos en su pezón el cual se ponía duro en su boca.

:::Kagome::: El miedo... no es bueno... –intentó seguir alguna conversación para no caer en el orgasmo con el solo roce de sus labios, demasiado tiempo llevaba sin estar con él, en sus brazos, sin que estuviese en su interior.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Depende... de cómo... lo utilices –dijo jadeante sacando su boca del seno de la chica para luego comenzar a bajarle el pantalón para descubrir que llevaba una pequeña tanga con encaje haciendo conjunto con brassier.

:::Kagome::: No... por favor... –suplicó jadeante tapando su vientre, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que no tenían relaciones, desde que no la veía desnuda, porque su recuperación se los impedía aunque sobre todo era su timidez por tener aquella cicatriz en su cuerpo.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Por qué... no? –intentó indagar sin prestarle mucho atención, continuaba lamiendo su estómago para llegar a sus senos los cuales liberaba al desabrochar su brassier para comenzarlos a chupar con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez.

:::Kagome::: Po...por que... no... soy igual... que antes... –aceptó tristemente recordando su cicatriz–. ¡Oh... Sesshoumaru! –gimió al sentir como mordisqueaba sus sensibles pezones.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Antes eras una niña... que no sabías lo que hacías... ahora eres una mujer y mía por cierto... es obvio que no eres como antes –aseguró con su voz agitada levantando su mirada para cerrar sus ojos y comenzarla a besar.

Su lengua se colaba hábilmente en su boca, luchando contra la de ella. Las manos de Kagome acariciaban la fuerte cabellera plateada colándola entre sus dedos. Era difícil, casi imposible poderse resistir al encanto de su esposo, la forma en que la besaba, en que sus manos hábilmente acariciaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo creando pequeños choques eléctricos al contacto.

Sesshoumaru deslizó su mano por debajo de su tanga, Kagome gimió separándose del beso que los ahogaba.

:::Kagome::: ¿Es...estás... seguro... Sesshou...? –preguntó jadeando con aquellas palpitaciones en su clítoris que hacían que apretara sus piernas y la mano de él a la vez.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Nunca antes estuve más seguro de poseerte Kagome, es lo único que deseo en estos momentos... estar dentro de ti... –aseguró jadeante para separarse de ella y empezar a desvestirse rápidamente quedando solo en ropa interior.

Kagome se deleitaba con aquella vista, era diferente verlo salir del baño aún con su espalda ancha llena de gotas de agua, admirarlo sentada semidesnudo colocando sus calcetines para luego colocarse sus camisas, definitivamente verlo solo en su ropa interior con aquella creciente erección que quería romper la tela la hacía que su vientre gritara clamando porque él conquistara su interior.

Se acercó una vez más a ella tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta el sillón más amplio de la sala. La acostó gentilmente para retirar su tanga casi con desesperación para luego arrodillarse abriéndole delicadamente sus piernas para admirarla.

Antes que ella se tapara corroída por la vergüenza que sus acciones le provocaban, rápidamente Sesshoumaru lamía con la punta de su lengua aquel clítoris que parecía tener vida propia llamándolo para que lo guiara hasta el placer. Kagome gimió tomando nuevamente el cabello de Sesshoumaru e invocando su nombre, aquella era una súplica a los oídos del peliplata que introducía en el interior de ella dos de sus dedos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Oh... Kagome... que húmeda estás... –gimió al sentir como sus dedos se colaban fácilmente dentro de ella por su lubricación natural, demasiado tiempo habían esperado, no solo ella, sino que él también.

:::Kagome::: Tú... logras eso... en mí Sesshoumaru... –aceptó mordiendo sus labios para no gritar alocadamente, era difícil poder olvidar que detrás de la puerta estaba el escritorio de la secretaria de su marido y que la escuchara gemir de placer no era una idea alentadora.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres... exquisita... extrañaba tu sabor... –expresó con picardía luego de sacar sus dedos y llevarlos a su boca, las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron aunque era difícil estar seguro que se lo provocaba, aquella afirmación o la excitación en sí.

Sin embargo antes que pudiese analizar cualquier oración sentía como la punta de aquel miembro palpitante se introducía delicadamente jugando con su entrada.

:::Kagome::: ¡Ohhh Sesshoumaru...! ¡Vamos... por favor...! –suplicó ante aquel juego de seducción moviendo sus caderas rogando por la entrada total de aquel miembro.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Ten paciencia... disfruta el momento... –aseguró sonriente luego de sacar aquella punta y guiar su boca nuevamente a la entrada de la chica para excitarla y que suplicara por más.

:::Kagome::: E...eres... cru...cruel... –gimió para luego gritar y suplicar porque se introdujera en ella, era lo único que deseaba en aquel instante.

Los corazones de ambos latían de manera alocada, su piel sensible ante el contacto del otro y aunque el plan de Sesshoumaru en su cabeza tendría que durar por lo menos 20 minutos más, su cuerpo y su erección le ordenaban que se detuviera y que la penetrara, orden que no dudaría en seguir.

Tomó las caderas de Kagome levantándolas para luego introducirse lentamente en su interior.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Estás... bien...? –preguntó sin moverse aún, aunque era demasiado difícil controlarse, el interior de su esposa, su humedad y calidez era algo completamente embriagante.

:::Kagome::: Muévete... por favor... –suplicó con una sonrisa esperando sentir como su esposo le hacía el amor.

Las órdenes de Kagome no se hacían esperar. Sesshoumaru comenzó un vaivén de suaves embestidas para luego inclinar su cuerpo y lamer sus senos alternando uno por uno, para después incrementar su velocidad.

Entre gritos, jadeos e invocaciones Kagome le anunciaba que su orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca, lo que hacía que Sesshoumaru incrementara su velocidad consiguiendo el de ambos al mismo instante que gritaban su nombre. Su espeso y caliente líquido recorrían el interior de la pelinegra consiguiendo que sus jadeos poco a poco fuesen opacados por una sonrisa que le recorría todo el ancho de su rostro.

:::Kagome::: Eres... simplemente... magnifico Sesshoumaru...

:::Sesshoumaru::: La magnífica eres tú –aseguró para caer en su pecho y abrazarla como podía, por primera vez pensaba que sus sillones eran muy incómodos para los dos.

...

La fiesta de cumpleaños que Inuyasha y su novia Shiori, le organizaban en la mansión de su padre a la pequeña Kikyo era amenizada por dos payasos y una experta en globos. Muchos de sus compañeros disfrutaban del lujo de la casa de los Taisho y el hogar en donde vivía su compañera, bañándose en la piscina, comiendo de los manjares que todo niño apetecía –hot dogs, hamburguesas, pizzas y cualquier comida chatarra que se les antojara– y a súplica de Kaoru, Rin aceptaba tomarse un fin de semana largo para visitar Japón.

:::Rin::: Oye Kagome, te ves radiante –le aseguraba sonriente a la pelinegra que ahora llevaba completamente lacio su cabello. Kagome se sonrojaba.

:::Kagome::: Gracias Rin –aceptó entre sonrojos y miradas de picardía a Sesshoumaru ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si al guardar el auto en la cochera de la mansión de su suegro y luego que la niñera se bajara con Hakudoshi ambos se quedaban haciendo el amor dentro de él–, tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

:::Suikotsu::: Es justo lo que le digo –interrumpió mientras le entregaba un vaso con refresco–, el embarazo si le favorece.

:::Kagome::: Oye Miroku y ¿Sango y los gemelos cómo están? Imagino que deben de estar creciendo.

:::Miroku::: De manera más rápida de lo que quisiéramos –aceptó orgulloso mientras sacaba su Iphone y empezaba a enseñarles fotos de su querida esposa y sus dos hijos, recién cumplían dos semanas de nacidos y habían más fotos de las que Kagome se pudiese imaginar–. Por el momento ellos se quedarán en la casa de los padres de Sango, cuando ya tengan por lo menos unos 6 meses queremos pasarnos a nuestra casa.

:::Rin::: ¿También en Hong Kong? –preguntó mientras saboreaba el refresco de piña que le llevaba minutos anteriores Suikotsu y del cual había empezado a tomar con un poco de obsesión.

:::Miroku::: Si, compramos una casa la cual queda muy cerca de la de sus padres. Me fue imposible convencerla de lo contrario, especialmente cuando paso con tantas giras en el grupo su petición fue bastante lógica.

Kagome miró a su alrededor, habían pasado casi dos años desde que empezaba a salir con Sesshoumaru pero nunca en todo ese tiempo se imaginó por todo lo que podían pasar. Sus amigos estaban casándose, teniendo hijos y progresando en sus carreras; inclusive ella misma lo hacía. Kanna por ser fin de semana convencía a Naraku de dejarla pasar tres días en la casa de Kagome lo cual aprovechaba para asistir al cumpleaños de Kikyo con quien se había empezado a llevar mejor cada día.

Ayame llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Misaki siguiendo a la pobre chica que no dejaba de hacer globos de animales y con quien estaba muy emocionada la pequeña. Sesshoumaru por su parte seguía como loco a Hakudoshi para evitar que cayera en la piscina, por lo que Kaoru e Inu-No empezaban a hacer planes para colocar una cerca alrededor y que ningún niño pudiese entrar fácilmente. Kikyo junto a Shiroi, Inuyasha y todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Kanna iniciaban una guerra de pistolas de agua, Mary y Bankotsu estaban sentados en una de las mesas junto a ella, Rin, Suikotsu y Miroku mientras Kouga les indicaba a los payasos cual era la mejor manera de hacer su trabajo, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

:::Naraku::: ¿Qué sucede hija? –preguntó preocupado su tío al momento de verla cuando regresaba de la mansión tomado de la mano de Tsubaki, su novia con quien reiniciaba su relación.

:::Kagome::: No es nada –aceptó sonriente quitando aquella rebelde lágrima–, solo... que estoy muy feliz...

:::Tsubaki::: Ese es el rostro que debes de llevar siempre contigo Kagome –le aseguró la pelinegra sonriente, Tsubaki había cambiado, ahora era más gentil y menos interesada, cuando se preocupaba por Kanna era de corazón lo que hacía que la pequeña como Kagome la aceptaran como la novia de su querido padre.

La fiesta continuaba hasta entrada la noche, cuando los niños se retiraban y quedaban solo los adultos.

:::Mary::: ¿Te gustaron los regalos Rin? –preguntaba emocionada teniendo un coctel de margarita en su mano. Habían acomodado toldos en uno de los jardines de la casa para cubrir las mesas y el festín que todos ellos se darían, mientras Kanna y Kikyo cuidaban e intentaban hacer dormir a Hakudoshi en la habitación de la segunda, Kouga recién iba llegando luego de dejar a su hija con su madre.

:::Rin::: Nunca me imaginé que ayer me harían un baby shower sorpresa en tu casa Mary, eso si fue increíble –recordó con agrado cuando Suikotsu la engañaba llevándola al apartamento de ella diciéndole que antes de ir a cenar tendrían que pasar recogiendo a Bankotsu, cuando en realidad todas sus amigas saltaban dándole un tremendo susto.

:::Ayame::: Entonces ¡Misión cumplida chicas! –aseguró levantando su vaso el cual contenía una cuba libre.

:::Kouga::: ¿Qué estás tomando Ayame? –ella se sonrojó.

:::Rin::: Solo es un inocente trago de coca-cola con un poquitín de Ron, no te preocupes Kouga, yo misma se lo preparé, no queremos que el día de mañana Misaki se emborrache –aseguró entre risas refiriéndose que Ayame aún amamantaba a su hija de 6 meses.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Además, una al tiempo creo que no hace daño...

:::Kagome::: ¡Bien dicho amor! ¡Salud! –gritó llena de felicidad o más bien de alcohol.

:::Naraku::: ¿Cuántas te has tomado hija?

:::Tsubaki::: Vamos Naraku, Kagome ya no es una niña, creo que ella sabrá cual es su límite.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, especialmente cuando Kagome confirmaba que era solo su 4ª copa de vino rosado. Aquella noche hacía un poco de frío, lo cual ocasionaba que Kaoru sacara todo tipo de abrigos para las chicas.

La vida de todos no podía ir de mejor manera.

...

Bankotsu y Jakotsu caminaban de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital de Ámsterdam en donde Rin trabajaba, especialmente porque a ella todavía le hacían falta 3 semanas para su parto, pero aparentemente Ryokotsu –como se llamaría el niño– era tan testarudo como la familia de su padre y decidía hacer su aparición antes de tiempo. Inu-No y Kaoru llegaban casi al mismo tiempo de los padres de Suikotsu, por fortuna todavía no nacía el pequeño por lo que no se perdían de mucho.

:::Inu-No::: Bankotsu ¿Cómo está Rin? Suikotsu nos dijo que había roto fuente antes de tiempo.

:::Bankotsu::: Por el momento todo va bien, dejaron que Suikotsu entrara a la sala con la condición que fuese como padre y no como médico, obviamente la idea no le agradó del todo pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, sin embargo a mi no me dejaron entrar.

:::Linkotsu::: ¿Hace cuánto entraron? –preguntó su madre con suma preocupación.

:::Bankotsu::: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que en unos momentos nos darán la buena noticia, si Suikotsu está con ella no dudo que todo vaya de maravilla.

Todos sonrieron, en eso Inu-No coincidía y le daba la razón a Bankotsu, conocía a la perfección lo buen médico que Suikotsu era, no era en vano que todavía continuaba como jefe de Neonatología y Pediatría. Conversaron de todo lo que podían mientras esperaban noticias. Finalmente Suikotsu aparecía.

:::Suikotsu::: Ryokotsu y Rin se encuentran bien –dijo con suma alegría aunque iba un poco lleno de sangre–. No te preocupes mamá –dijo con suma emoción mientras le colocaba su mano en el hombro para darle tranquilidad–, es solo un poco de sangre del bebé, me permitieron poderlo recibir.

:::Bankotsu::: Creo que no hay mayor felicidad para ti hermano en estos momentos, ¿Cómo salió mi sobrino?

:::Suikotsu::: 53.2 cms, 6.4 lbs –expresó orgulloso– y 10 en la prueba de APGAR, por lo que no hay nada más dichoso para mí en estos momentos.

:::Vinkotsu::: ¿Y Rin? ¿Está bien? ¿Cuándo podremos verlos? –preguntó impaciente su padre.

:::Suikotsu::: A Ryokotsu están limpiándolo y preparándolo en estos momentos, estimo que en unos 15 minutos podrán verlo en la sala común, Rin justo ahora la estaban pasando a recuperación y dentro de unos 30 minutos la llevarán a la habitación, así que solo nos queda esperar un par de minutos más –expresó tranquilamente al recordar como Rin sostenía al bebé y luego la atendían para que pudiera descansar.

:::Kaoru::: ¡Felicidades hijo! Me alegra tanto saber que mi hija también se encuentre bien –exclamó retirando las lágrimas de su rostro sentándose al mismo tiempo, Inu-No se sentaba a un lado de ella abrazándola.

:::Suikotsu::: Gracias Kaoru, lamento haberlos sacado de emergencia, pero creo que Ryokotsu salió tan testarudo como mi familia –aceptó sonriente, ¿Cuántos bebés había traído al mundo? ¡Demasiados! Y con cada uno era una felicidad inmensa cuando los recibía y se encontraban bien, pero el tener al suyo en sus brazos era algo incomparable, se sentía como bobo al portar aquella sonrisa que no se borraría tan fácilmente de su rostro, pero no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

:::Linkotsu::: Ahora solo queda el último tema –los tres hermanos volvieron a verse.

:::Jakotsu::: Oye madre, creo que este no es lugar para hablar de ello –intentó detenerla mirando a Kaoru con quien sentía una gran vergüenza por el tema que se avecinaba, sabía que no era el implicado principal, pero solo de pensar en la situación de su hermano el carmesí inundaba su rostro.

:::Linkotsu::: Me vale un comino lo que pienses Jakotsu, creo que este es el lugar y momento perfecto para hablar de ello –repitió tranquilamente sentándose con elegancia en las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera–. Rin me ha dado la satisfacción más grande que una madre tener: un precioso nieto y ahora quiero saber ¿Cuándo me harás feliz tú Suikotsu? –él sonrió.

:::Suikotsu::: Me gustaría poder pelear contigo en estos momentos justo como lo hago siempre, pero sinceramente madre mi buen estado de ánimo no me lo permite –aceptó entre sonrisas dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad hacía Inu-no y Kaoru.

:::Linkotsu::: No es que tengamos que pelear hijo, solamente...

:::Suikotsu::: Por favor ahórrate el sermón. Hace una semana que vine aquí le propuse matrimonio a Rin y ella aceptó, ese mismo día al salir del trabajo nos fuimos directo al registro civil y nos casamos –sus padres y hermanos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, parecía que a los señores les daría un ataque–, y para que no hagan un problema a donde no existe, Rin y yo aceptamos que la boda religiosa la hagan en donde a ustedes les plazca y como deseen, pueden invitar a 1000 personas o hacerlo de manera íntima, en realidad no nos importa.

Sus padres no dejaron de resentirse con la acción, pero eso no le interesaba a Suikotsu, especialmente porque antes de hacerlo hablaba con Kaoru para pedirle la mano de su hija formalmente a lo que ella aceptaba alegremente.

Luego de un par de minutos todos conocían al nuevo integrante de la familia para después felicitar a la radiante madre.

...

Un mes antes de la navidad Suikotsu y Rin se casaban en una preciosa iglesia en Japón escogida por los padres de él para luego tener una fiesta en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

Después de tanto discutir Suikotsu accedía a trasladarse a Ámsterdam cuando Rin terminara su incapacidad por maternidad, Bankotsu por su parte tomaría el puesto de su hermano en el hospital lo cual dejaba muy satisfecho al padre de Kouga.

:::Mary::: Hubo un momento en que pensé que estos tercos no serían felices –les dijo casi gritando a Kagome y a Ayame que estaban sentadas a un lado de ella en una de las mesas cerca de la pista en donde Rin y Suikotsu bailaban sumamente emocionados.

:::Kagome::: No eres la única Mary, además me alegro porque tu relación con Bankotsu vaya viento en popa.

:::Ayame::: Aunque aún no me parece que empiecen a vivir juntos sin casarse.

:::Mary::: No te preocupes mamá –exclamó de manera burlona–, ayer le dije a Ban que no me iría a vivir con él mientras no estuviésemos casados, por lo que otra vez me propuso matrimonio solo que en esta ocasión no fue con tanta 'pompa' como lo hizo la primera vez –ambas amigas volvieron a verla de lo más contentas para luego abrazarla.

:::Kagome::: Tú no te escaparás de una boda similar y de una buena vida amiga, te lo aseguro, Bankotsu te adora y se que te hará muy feliz –Mary asintió.

...

Aún a pesar que Kagome y Sesshoumaru olvidaban que un año atrás Moryumaru casi arrebataba la vida de la pelinegra, la segunda navidad de Hakudoshi les traía un amargo sabor aunque a diferencia de la primera el niño que en menos de un mes cumpliría dos años disfrutaba más la época, lo que les causaba emoción y gracia a ambos.

Aquella noche luego de un día exhausto de trabajo en el hospital, ambos descansaban en la sala enfrente de la chimenea, solo abrazándose mientras él acariciaba la cabeza de su amada Kagome. Ese día Kaoru insistía que le dejaran a Hakudoshi en la casa, petición que ambos aceptaban con gusto para poder tener la casa para ellos solos.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Esta navidad la pasaremos en la casa de mi padre, Rin y Suikotsu todavía están de vacaciones, Inuyasha también vendrá con Shiori, tal vez Kanna y tu tío quieran venir.

:::Kagome::: La idea me parece fantástica... Oye Sesshoumaru, por cierto, ¿Qué deseas para ésta navidad?

:::Sesshoumaru::: Todo lo que quiero lo tengo a mi lado –exclamó dándole un beso en su cabeza.

:::Kagome::: Estoy segura que hacer un cuarto de juegos no sería mala idea –él volvió a verla extrañado.

:::Sesshoumaru::: ¿Cuarto de juegos? –ella asintió completamente sonrojada–. Si quieres un cuarto de juego entonces deberíamos de empezar con el nuestro –aseguró mientras la tomaba en sus brazos como a una princesa y entre gritos y risas ambos llegaban a su habitación.

Al entrar, Kagome se sorprendía. Su habitación estaba adornada con velas en color rojo, música de fondo y justo sonaba una en especial, aquella melodía con la que prácticamente ella se le declaraba a Sesshoumaru. Finalmente en su cama estaba un corazón con pétalos de rosas.

La colocó gentilmente en el suelo para luego arrodillarse frente a ella.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Me has hecho tan feliz Kagome desde el primer día en que decidimos amarnos –ella empezaba a llorar–, y a pesar que estamos casados pero aún nos hace falta ese último paso... llegar a la Iglesia y testificar ante todos nuestro amor y compromiso, por lo que, Kagome Higurashi ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? –preguntaba al mismo tiempo que sacaba un anillo de compromiso.

:::Kagome::: Por supuesto que si Sesshoumaru, deseo... casarme contigo –se arrodillaba para abrazarlo y darle un beso. Ahora podía entenderlo todo, aquella insistencia de Kaoru en quedarse con Hakudoshi significaba solo una cosa, que Sesshoumaru tenía planeado algo para ella–. Ahora si has opacado por completo cualquier regalo que pueda darte.

A partir de aquel año, se olvidarían que en navidad Kagome y Hakudoshi estuvieron a punto de morir en manos de la locura de Moryumaru, al contrario, durante todos los días de su vida se acordarían que cerca de la navidad Sesshoumaru le proponía matrimonio.

...

Antes que Suikotsu y Rin regresaran a Holanda, Sesshoumaru y Kagome le celebraban el segundo cumpleaños a Hakudoshi en su casa. Junto a aquella felicidad finalmente ponían fecha para su boda, dentro de tres meses la celebrarían a lo cual Rin aceptaba si lo hacían en fin de semana para no pedir otro permiso en su trabajo, aprovecharían el jet privado de Suikotsu y aunque fuese completamente cansado aquel viaje no dudarían en estar allí.

El día de la boda Kagome lucía radiante, un precioso vestido blanco con encajes y detalles en dorados y la falda con pequeñas flores bordadas a mano lograban un perfecto contraste con su piel y sus ojos. Su cabello recogido y una pequeña tiara que sostenía el velo por debajo de su moño le aparentaban un largo cuello que la hacían lucir elegante y esbelta.

Al entrar en la Iglesia todos los invitados se paraban para recibirla, su tío a un lado y Kanna entregándole un ramo de azucenas le daban el paso para llegar al altar en donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba con su flamante traje negro y su cabello recogido. Hakudoshi iba con una pequeña almohada en sus manos que llevaba los anillos quien era guiado por Mary para que el pequeño no se distrajera.

Sesshoumaru recibía a su esposa con una sonrisa que nunca antes nadie había visto excepto por ella, ambos estaban radiantes y todo era porque sabían que su amor perduraría para siempre justo como proclamaban en sus votos.

:::Kagome::: ¿Sabes amor? –preguntaba retóricamente al estar bailando por primera vez en el hotel en donde hacían la recepción–. Sin saberlo en realidad te he amado desde siempre y te prometo una vez más que así será por el resto de mi vida.

:::Sesshoumaru::: Eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir tantas cosas Kagome, y serás la única para mí –le aseguró dándole un apasionado beso al compás de los aplausos de los invitados.

:::Kagome::: ¿Viste la escritura en los anillos? –él lo negó.

Sesshoumaru quitó su anillo para leer la inscripción: "Solo sé que te amo, Kagome", mientras que en el de ella decía "Tuyo por siempre, Sesshoumaru".

La vida para Kagome y Sesshoumaru mejoraba a cada instante, como cualquier relación a veces tenían altos y bajo pero estaban seguros que al final del día siempre contaban con el apoyo que se brindaban para salir adelante.

** .-FIN-.**


	101. Epílogo

¿Y ustedes que dijeron? Esta se fue y ni siquiera adiós nos dijo! Noooo que va...! A ver... he llorado, me he negado a subirlo, me he reído, he puesto cara de tonta, pero ni modo... ahora si va el FINAL, FINAL! ¿Cómo podía hacer falta un epílogo?! Eso NUNCA!

Así que chicas, aquí les dejo el final de nuestra querida historia "SOLO SE QUE TE AMO". Espero verlas pronto en mi nuevo proyecto el cual creo que se llamará "El oscuro secreto de un Tsho", vamos a ver si mi editora me da el OK.

Y sin más... lean! Gracias _**FallyBloody, Goshy, ariadnek, naty, hekate, Faby sama, Sasunaka doki, miyandy, Orkidea16, mareliz luna**_ y a las dos personas "guest" que no dejaron su nombre... gracias a todas y a cada una.

Disclaimer: ya lo saben y está en el primer capítulo, pero recuerden, todo es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO **

Kagome y Sesshoumaru estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la Dirección de la Northwhest International School.

–Dr. y Dra. Taisho pueden pasar por favor –les concedía la entrada una señora regordete de baja estatura, con muchas canas y lentes que portaba con un collar para poderlo colgar. Ella era la recepcionista de colegio.

Una niña de 7 años de cabellera lacia negra con dos colas y ojos dorados estaba sentada en una banca enfrente del gran escritorio de la Directora, una señora de avanzada edad, alta y delgada de cabello rojo como el fuego que no demostraba una pizca de emoción en su rostro.

–Espera afuera Yuuki por favor –la niña asentía agachando su cabeza al momento de pasar a la par de de los médicos–. Gracias Dr. y Dra. Taisho por venir, se que sus agendas pasan bastantes ocupadas por las diferentes actividades de su profesión, pero me fue imposible seguir posponiendo la reunión para otro día.

–No se preocupe Sra. Taketawa –respondió amablemente la pelinegra que tenía 40 años pero que aún se veía como de 28–, cuando se trata de nuestros hijos siempre tendremos tiempo para ellos.

–¿Me podría indicar en qué problemas se encuentran metidos? –preguntó cortante el peliplata tratando de dilucidar que castigo impondría a cada uno dependiendo de la falta.

–¡Sesshoumaru! –lo regañaba su mujer torciendo sus ojos por aquella falta de delicadeza.

–No se preocupa Dra. Taisho, después del incidente en donde supuestamente estuvo involucrado Kyouya hace un par de meses al hackear la base de datos del colegio, es comprensible la reacción de su esposo.

Kyouya tenía 8 años, era sumamente inteligente, un genio para muchos, eso les alegraba a sus padres y a toda su familia, pero a la vez los preocupaba ya que no querían adelantarlo los grados que debían ya que a ese tiempo cursaba 3o de primaria cuando para muchos debería de estar en 7o casi a la par de Hakudoshi, pero sus padres no querían arrebatarle aquella parte de su niñez.

Una sonrisa se dibujó sin querer en el rostro de la pelinegra al recordar el momento de aquella felicidad que embargaba su corazón al descubrir que estaba embarazada.

...

–¡Que hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños! –la felicitaba su amiga Ayame para el 3er cumpleaños de Hakudoshi.

–Gracias Ayame, Kaoru y Kanna dedicaron mucho tiempo en la organización, por cierto espero que no se les vaya a olvidar a Kouga y a ti que en la noche tenemos celebración por mi aprobación del examen de medicina.

Aquel día además de ser el cumpleaños de Hakudoshi le entregaban los resultados a Kagome, pronto se podría graduar de médico cosa que había pospuesto un año por su terrible accidente con Moryumaru, pero finalmente salía de aquella presión.

–Imposible olvidarnos de ello –aceptó sonriente la pelirroja viendo como Suikotsu jugaba con su pequeño Ryo y Kouga con Misaki quien era año y medio mayor que él.

–Pensé que nunca se llevarían bien –susurró Kagome al oído de Ayame refiriéndose a Suikotsu y Kouga, sin embargo luego de casarse con Rin y tener a su pequeño retoño él cambiaba increíblemente.

–Oye Kagome –las interrumpía Rin que llevaba una paleta de helado en su mano de las cuales últimamente era adicta al enterarse de su segundo embarazo–, dice la Dra. Kurán que tienes más de 6 meses de no ir a las citas.

–Sesshoumaru y yo decidimos dejarlo, las hormonas me estaban volviendo loca y con el estrés de los exámenes pensé en un instante que de veras perdería la cordura arrastrando al pobre de Sesshou.

–Pero sabes que si no...

–Si, lo sé Rin y en realidad ni a él ni a mi nos importa que yo no quede embarazada, Hakudoshi a sus 3 años nos tiene bastante ocupados y ahora que entrará al Kinder será una locura, además solo tengo 28 años no es que ya esté con 45 encima –dijo sonriente la pelinegra a lo que a Rin no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar y mejor sentarse con ella a la orilla de la piscina, sus 5 meses empezaban a notarse, especialmente cuando le decian que serían gemelos varones.

Al terminar la celebración de Hakudoshi y concluir la de Kagome al entrar la madrugada, ella y Sesshoumaru se escapaban a un hotel durante un par de horas, mientras Kaoru, Inu-No, Kanna y Kikyo se encargaban de su hijo hasta el día siguiente.

Un perfecto Jacuzzi rodeado con agua caliente y Sesshoumaru en su interior era lo que esperaba a la pelinegra en la habitación del hotel que su esposo alquilaba por esa noche.

–Todo salió perfecto, gracias por mi fiesta también Sesshou –le agradecía al momento de meterse en el jacuzzi.

–No tienes que darlas Kago, ahora bien la pregunta es ¿Por qué vienes con un bikini y no desnuda? –cuestionaba a su mujer que llevaba un bikini en color rojo, ella lo detenía volviendolo a sentar al ver como quería levantarse para quitar su ropa.

–Ten paciencia ¿si? –suplicó con picardía mientras llevaba su mano hasta el miembro de su esposo, en ese instante se daba cuenta que él estaba completamente desnudo.

–La paciencia no es una virtud que tengo contigo cuando quiero hacerte el amor –le aceptó mientras la tomaba por la cintura para llevarla hasta sus caderas y empezar a rozar su creciente erección contra su intimidad.

–Entonces, no hay por qué esperar... –le aceptaba quitándose el top de su bikini para liberar sus senos que reclamaban porque él pudiera apoderarse de ellos con su boca.

¿Hacer esperar a su amada Kagome para darle placer? Eso era algo que no cabía en el vocabulario de Sesshoumaru. Tomó los senos de su mujer presionando fuertemente con su boca para luego repasar sus pezones con su lengua, ella mientras tanto guiaba su propia mano hasta la erección de su marido comenzándolo a masturbar, la sensación distraía de sus acciones al peliplata dejando sus senos para guiar su propia mano hasta la entrada de ella y meter uno de sus dedos lo cual creaba agradables gemidos en la boca de su mujer.

–¿Te... gusta... así...? –preguntaba jadeante la pelinegra ante el movimiento de su mano y sobretodo al instante en que ella guiaba la punta de ese miembro hacia su entrada, solo para rozarla más no para penetrarse, aunque eso último era lo que deseaba.

–Ajá... –intentaba susurrar algo pero el placer y la lujuria que se apoderaban de su mente no lo dejaban pensar en absoluto.

Al ver la reacción, Kagome introdujo toda la dimensión en su interior de un solo golpe para luego salirse y continuar masturbándolo, Sesshoumaru gimió. Tres repeticiones más de aquella acción y él se estaba volviendo loco de placer.

La tomó por las caderas impidiéndole que realizara una cuarta vez su movimiento. Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó del jacuzzi y se dirigió hasta la cama sin sacar su erección del interior de su querida Kagome.

–Sesshou... vamos... a arruinar... la cama.

–No te preocupes por eso por favor... –gimió suplicante para acostarla suavemente y comenzarla a embestir.

Los gritos de placer eran un aliciente para el peliplata que no dejaba de penetrarla una y otra vez, aquel vaivén con un perfecto compás al introducir y sacar su miembro era lo que a ambos enloquecía de lujuria y placer.

Una vez más el orgasmo los alcanzaba al pronunciar el nombre de cada uno mientras Kagome arañaba suavemente la espalda de su esposo. Era demasiado relajante como para no dormirse abrazados el uno con el otro a pesar de lo mojada que se encontraba la cama, luego se preocuparían por eso.

Entre sueños y el cansancio Sesshoumaru se despertaba viendo su reloj –las 4.30– susurró no viendo a su esposa a un lado, pero unos ruidos lo guiaban hasta el baño, Kagome no había parado de vomitar durante 10 minutos atrás, era una fortuna que cuando él entraba ella estaba sentada tirada en el suelo intentando recuperar su alma.

–Es extraño que la bebida te ponga así y hemos comido exactamente lo mismo –intentó indagar recostándose en el marco de la puerta como si fuese un detective intentado resolver un crimen.

–¿Algún... virus? –dijo cansada mientras era ayudada por su marido para poderse levantar y cepillarse los dientes.

–¿Tienes algún retraso Kagome? –ella volvió a verlo negando con su cabeza, no sabía si era el cansancio de las fiestas, el sexo o el esfuerzo de la acción de segundos atrás lo que hacían que se sintiera como una muñeca de trapo–. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez de tu periodo?

–¿Un par de semanas atrás? –expresó no muy segura de ello.

–Créeme lo recordaría –respondió de manera inquisitoria–. Si vas a especializarte en ginecología Kagome, me parece increíble que... –pero su regaño tendría que esperar porque ella nuevamente regresaba a vomitar.

Después de un par de regaños de su esposo, ella aceptaba el vaso con agua que le pasaba para luego acostarse y conciliar con dificultad el sueño. Al despertar a las 6 am, como si fuese un reloj él le entregaba una prueba de embarazo –¿Cómo demonios consigue todo lo que quiere?– pensaba más no lo externaba, asumía que sus fuerzas se quedaban en algún pedazo que vomitaba en el baño.

Al salir sola del cuarto de baño, luego de los gritos y rechazos porque Sesshoumaru deseaba entrar y ella se lo negaba inclusive cerrando con llave la puerta, salía con lágrimas y una risa en sus labios, las emociones eran bastantes confusas en su cabeza.

–Estoy... embarazada... –confirmaba las sospechas del peliplata enseñándole la prueba.

–¿Ves? La idea era no presionarte, por eso insistí en que dejaras las hormonas y las consultas con la Dra. Kurán, si no salías embarazada no habría ninguna desilusión y si lo hacías sería una felicidad incomparable –él tenía ganas de saltar, cantar, reír, llorar, pero cualquier sentimiento lo opacaba su cerebro diciéndole 'tienes que controlarte', por lo que solo una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Kagome empezó a llorar para luego abrazarlo, ¡Qué importaba que su tío y Kanna aún estuviesen dormidos! En ese momento tomaba su celular y les hablaba, era tan difícil poderse guardar aquella noticia.

...

–Ya tenemos los resultados de los exámenes finales de curso de sus 3 hijos, como siempre todos han sacado sobresalientes notas conservando su primer lugar dejando muy atrás a sus compañeros, especialmente Hakudoshi y Kyouya. Su primogénito recibirá el más alto honor del colegio el cual se lo entregaremos en la reunión de clausura y nuevamente la Junta Directiva me ha solicitado que hable con ustedes sobre adelantar a Kyouya unos grados...

–Creo que ya hemos tocado ese tema Sra. Taketawa y recuerdo haber sido bastante explícito en ello –la interrumpió el peliplata cruzando sus piernas de manera intimidante logrando que la mujer se quedara con su propuesta en sus labios–. Kyouya no desea tener atención especial y esa es su última palabra y como su padre la respeto.

–Entiendo su determinación Dr. Taisho, pero la inteligencia de Kyouya...

–¿Es todo? ¿O esta reunión tiene algo que ver con la conducta de Yuuki también?

Sesshoumaru empezaba a exasperarse ante la insistencia de la mayor, por lo que Kagome acercaba sus manos a las de él para entrelazarlas gentilmente, eso hacía que aquella furia que crecía en el interior del peliplata se calmara como si fuese el mar tras una tormenta.

...

Después de hablar con Hakudoshi, de manera que él lo entendiera a sus 3 años, la idea de tener un hermanito le agradaba y lo ponía ansioso.

El embarazo y el parto de Kagome eran de lo más natural y sencillo. Durante su incapacidad y mientras Sesshoumaru no podía "tocarla", la cuna de Kyouya, como lo habían nombrado, estaba en la habitación principal junto con ellos.

A los 3 meses y gracias a la ansiedad provocada en Hakudoshi, él mismo aceptaba que su hermanito menor durmiera en su misma habitación. A ambos padres les agradaba y les preocupaba la extra atención que el mayor tenía con el recién nacido, al punto que en algunas ocasiones hacía un banquito con almohadas, con cajas o con lo que encontrara para alcanzar la cuna de su hermanito y colocarle todos sus peluches ya que decía que se veía muy solito.

Entre regaños y cuidado, Hakudoshi aprendía que tenía que ser gentil con su hermano para no dañarlo, pero el amor que profesaba el uno por el otro era genuino, cosa que tranquilizaba a sus padres.

De manera increíble Kyouya empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos a los 6 meses y a decir algunas palabras a los 9, justo en el instante en que Kagome descubría que nuevamente estaba embarazada.

–¡Ustedes parecen conejos! –le reclamaba Ayame de lo más divertida, ya que Kagome no paraba de llorar al enterarse.

–Pero... te lo juro Ayame, ¡Nos hemos cuidado!

–Ya Kagome, ya, otro bebé es una gran bendición, no lo dudes, especialmente cuando te decían que no podías tener uno –trataba de tranquilizarla su amiga que estaba de visita en la casa de ella mientras ambas veían como Misaki jugaba con Hakudoshi y ambos eran fastidiados por Kyouya que no dejaba de seguirlos gateando, caminando y destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

–Pero... pero... si ni siquiera hemos terminado de salir con Kyouya... y ahora... a empezar otra vez... –en ese instante Sesshoumaru entraba junto con Kouga a la sala, ya que ambos estaban en el jardín preparando una barbacoa con su amigo chef que estaba de visita una vez más en Japón.

–¿Empezar otra vez? –preguntaba confundido a lo que Kagome no sabía como decirle la noticia. Ayame solo la observaba para luego interrumpir:

–¡Felicidades Sesshoumaru! Serás papá otra vez –decía inoportunamente creando más llanto en la pelinegra.

–¿Es cierto Kagome? –preguntaba con un gesto de preocupación a lo que ella asentía–. Tontita... ¿Por qué lloras por algo como eso? –la regañaba amablemente mientras la abrazaba–. Esta es la mejor noticia que me puedas dar.

Las lágrimas de Kagome se disipaban un poco, especialmente luego que sus amigos la felicitaran una vez más.

El segundo parto era un poco más difícil, una hemorragia al sufrir un desgarre los tenía preocupados, era una fortuna que Shikamaru podía controlarlo todo a tiempo. Al despertar lo primero que ella hacía era admirar como su esposo tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé. Sesshoumaru estaba en una silla meciéndose de un lado a otro para tranquilizar su llanto.

–Ya ves Yuuki, ya despertaste a mamá –decía gentilmente a su hija para luego levantarse y colocársela en los brazos a Kagome, la sensación de tener a su hija en sus senos alimentándola era algo imposible de describir.

–Disfruta tu último retoño Sesshoumaru... –él sonreía recordando como Kagome antes de desmayarse por la hemorragia le suplicaba a Shikamaru que procediera con la esterilización, el peliplata no dejaba de tener sentimientos encontrados con dicha aseveración, por un lado quería tener más hijos pero por otro sabía a la perfección que la que sufría era su querida Kagome, por lo que la apoyaría en su decisión.

...

–Yuuki es una alumna completamente sobresaliente e inclusive presidenta de su clase, es la primera vez que vemos tanta determinación en una niña 2o grado.

–Pero... –interrumpía una vez más el peliplata.

–Lo autoritaria que es con sus compañeros e inclusive con sus maestros nos tiene preocupados.

–Intentaremos hablar una vez mas con ella Sra. Taketawa –le aseguraba la pelinegra gentilmente–, sin embargo si nuestros esfuerzos fuesen en vano en esta ocasión si recurriríamos a una atención más especializada como usted nos lo ha sugerido en las dos ocasiones anteriores.

Ambos médicos se ponían de pie para despedirse de la directora. Al salir se encontraban su pequeña hija de 7 años sentada con la cabeza agachada.

–¿Qué hiciste ahora Yuuki Taisho? –preguntaba su padre mientras su madre le daba la mano para guiarla hasta la salida.

–Yo no tuve la culpa papi –decía con un puchero a punto de llorar–, el profesor no se dio cuenta que la división estaba mala y no pude evitar el corregirlo.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome volvieron a verse, imaginaron al pobre maestro tratando de enmendar su error para no quedar como idiota enfrente de sus demás alumnos mientras Yuuki insistía e insistía, era obvio que a nadie le agradaría un bochorno como ese y como resultado ella terminaba en la dirección.

Sus dos hijos, Hakudoshi quien tenía 13 y Kyouya 8, los esperaban en la entrada. Al verlos empezaron a llamar a su hermana "enana rebelde" mientras puyaban sus cachetes rosados.

Los 5 entraron en una camioneta audi Q7 SUV 2012. Ambos padres miraron por los espejos retrovisores a sus 3 hijos, si, habían altos y bajos y nadie mejor que ellos dos para asegurarlo, pero sus hijos eran increíblemente inteligentes y bastante independientes lo que conlleva a que sus maestros casi quedaran calvos por sus actitudes.

A los 10 años cuando Hakudoshi recién los cumplía, le contaban la verdad sobre su origen. Al principio él no lograba entenderlo a la perfección ocasionando una pequeña rebeldía, pero después de 1 año todo se normalizaba especialmente porque ellos no dejaban de tratarlo como a Kyouya y a Yuuki, lo que le indicaba a Hakudoshi que no era necesario que fuera hijo legítimo de Kagome ya que ella lo amaba también y siempre la consideraría como su propia madre.

Amaban a sus 3 hijos por igual, pero sobretodo se amaban ellos y eso era algo que nunca cambiaría.


	102. Y se llegó el final

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Se que no debería de ocupar esto para crear algo fuera del fic, pero después de 100 capítulos, 3 años (solo en fanfiction), 1 epílogo y más de 500 comentarios creo que es justo.

Quiero agradecerles sobre todo la paciencia que han tenido conmigo. Algunos meses fueron difíciles escribir porque la inspiración desaparecía y creo que lo dejé com meses el fic, pero aún así conté con su apoyo.

Empezaré otra vez a redactar el fic, ya que al principio tenía muchos errores y mi hermanita (Hekate ama) me empezó a editar como del 80 en adelante, por lo que quiere decir que hay 79 atrás que no están bien.

Este fue mi primer fic que escribí en la comunidad de "Solo Inuyasha", cuando aún estaban vivos los grupos de hotmail. En teoría duraría como 30 capítulos, pero luego iban surgiendo más. Cerraron los grupos y nos pasamos los foros pero nunca me adapté, fue cuando conocí FanFiction y desde entonces he sido fiel aquí.

Se que el fic es dramático hasta decir ya no, espero que el final tan cursi que le di no les haya molestado.

Gracias a:

Y veamos quien me puede ayudar... ¿Alguna sugerencia para el prólogo que encierre 100 capítulos en solo 4 líneas? Dejaré el mensaje que aparece en las historias durante un tiempo más y la sugerencia que más me convenza lo tomaré, borraré el mío y lo subiré, con su agradecimiento en el 1er capítulo.

Muchas gracias chicas por haberme aguantado tanto, se les agradece de todo corazón!

Mi próximo fic lo estoy preparando, de hecho son tres aunque solo estoy segura de uno. El primero que vengo modificando desde hace tiempo es uno que me donó una amiga hace com años y está basado en la novela de CORAZÓN SALVAJE, de Sesshou y Kagome, claro muy a mi estilo. El segundo que estoy trabajando es basado en los libros de 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY, solamente que será mi primer Dramione de Harry Potter, me está costando a pesar que ya tengo el 2o capitulo completo, pero es difícil combinarlo todo, el sadismo no es mi especialidad, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Cristian Grey y Anastasia me tienen embobada! Pero como no me quiero dar por vencida estoy escribiendo mi segundo fic largo de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, el cual en teoría se llamará "El oscuro secreto de un Taisho", ahora me alejo un poco de la medicina y vamos a ver que invento, siempre está inspirado en las 50 sombras de Grey, pero al final todo se basa en mi imaginación y en mi inspiración.

Si nada de esto resulta, entonces seguiré escribiendo tal vez one shots de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, así que las veo allí.

Gracias muchas gracias por haberme seguido tantos años y su paciencia. Se les quiere muchísimo.

**Mis agradecimientos del capítulo 100**

A ver, en el epilogo no quise poner nada, pero aquí si dará mis agradecimientos por cada una que me escribió en ese capítulo No. 100, los del epílogo pues se quedarán para MP.

Me parece muy importante agradecerles en cada capítulo, siempre me lo pareció, porque si bien es cierto yo soy la que escribo y me inspiro en crear algo, pero si no hubiese recibido cada RW, cada apoyo aunque solo dijera: "que buen fic", "me gustó" "continua", hace mucho tiempo hubiera parado y le hubiese dado un final, por lo menos ahora me conocen, y saben que aunque me tarde TERMINARÉ CUALQUIER COSA.

Gracias **FallyBloody**, como le decía a alguien, nunca esperé que a estas alturas alguien empezara a leer el fic y me alegra te haya gustado. La verdad como dices es sorprendente continuar y continuar, yo he sido testigo de historias muy buenas y de repente, ya llevan hasta 3 años sin nada y las autoras no dan ninguna razón T_T eso es triste que a uno lo dejen colgado para siempre. La verdad es que en cada capítulo le ponía mi corazón y créeme que estos últimos 10 fue como que no me importó nada, escribí y escribí y de hecho el fic solo iba saliendo, ni siquiera lo pensaba y en verdad me gustó el resultado. Gracias, de todos corazón por haberte tomado el tiempo de escribir tu RW en el capítulo 100, después de todo lo que leíste.

**Goshy**! Goshy! ¿Te acuerdas? Tu primer review fue en el 2009! En el 3er capítulo, lo dejaste, lo retomaste y lo finalizaste... GRACIAS! Gracias de todo corazón por tu paciencia. Yo también espero que no seas el ultimo fic que leas mío, aunque no creo que tener tanto éxito con otro como lo he hecho con este, de veras que este fue mi bebé, puse mi corazón y mi esfuerzo en él y me alegro que te haya gustado y que lo hayas seguido hasta el final! Besos y abrazos para ti también.

**Airadnek**! Jajajaja ¿Sabes?! Cuando hice los lemons pensé en dos personitas en especial, en ti y en Faby jajajaja, la verdad es que tenía que dejar el último pedacito de lemon y espero que también el del epílogo (aunque fuese poco) te haya gustado, fue mi regalo para ustedes. ¿La boda apresurada? Más bien a mi me pareció como que retrasada jajajaja, luego que ya se habían casado varios meses atrás solo por lo civil y no los quería dejar viviendo así, tenían que ir a la Iglesia! Jajajaja Yo también espero que puedas continuar leyendo otra historia y que me apoyes... gracias por todos tus MP, tus mensajes siempre me daban aquella última gota de aliento de decir: VAMOS! TU PUEDES, TERMINA... jajaja, gracias!

**Naty**, mi amiga! Wow... ¿Te recuerdas?! Tu también empezaste en la comunidad de solo Inuyasha leyendo los primeros capítulos, me seguiste a todas y los volvías a leer, inclusive cuando lo empecé a subir aquí y que ya llevábamos como 60 capítulos me tuviste la paciencia para leértelo nuevamente y no desfallecer o más bien como dices, PURA PERSEVERANCIA. GRACIAS! Y yo se, fueron tantas emociones encontradas, deseos de matarme, de adorarme, de echarme tierra, de tantas cosas! Jajaja, pero bueno, creo que cerramos un ciclo para empezar otro. Y gracias por todo, yo igual siempre estaré para ti, para hablar, para chismear un ratito y para darte ánimos con la escuela... arriba! Se te quiere un montón (y nos vemos en el próximo manga de Skip Beat!)

Mi querida geme, mi hermanita perdida, **Hekate ama**, ¿Sabes? Tengo cada review guardado en mi compu desde esa fecha, en algunas ocasiones me ponía a leerlos para darme ánimos, para recordar cosas de las que platicábamos y ver como poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que teníamos más cosas en común de las que creíamos. ¡Y oh si! Claro que recuerdo todas aquellas amenazas, "la tortilla de Kikyo" que cada vez que lo recuerdo me echo reír! Y no, yo también quiero agradecerte, me echaste mucho la mano con todo, en mi vida personal y en el fic... No sabré nunca como pagarte tantas porras que me echaste... gracias geme y espero me sigas editando los futuros proyectos también.

**Faby sama**, jajajaja siii! Fue un regalito para ti. Como le decía a ariadnek, ese lemon fue un regalo para ustedes, pero en especial para ti y para ella que tanto me animaban con el lemon, espero también te haya gustado el del epilogo (aunque haya sido poquito). Yo se, creo que todas esperaban en el 100 que dijera y Kagome tuvo xxx hijos y vivieron felices, pero no quería comer ansias, eso lo quería dejar para el epilogo y allí quedó. Y yo también espero que cuando publique mi nueva historia me brindes el mismo apoyo. Un gusto haberte conocido por este medio y gracias por todo!

**Sasunaka doki**, Gracias por ese 100 tanto para mí como para la historia, fue bonito leerte en cada episodio, que estuvieras pendiente de lo que iba a suceder. Y al igual que tú pues siento una gran tristeza de dejarlo, cuando le puse el "COMPLETO" sentí que casi lloré. ¡De veras! Gracias por todo y por esos comentarios. Cuídate y espero que me sigas en las futuras historias.

**Miyandy**, Andy, tan linda como siempre. Y me pasó lo mismo a mí, cuando le puse FIN, uffff no sabes cuantas emociones tuve... como dices, un sinfín de altibajos por los que pasamos, tanto personales como en el fic... no sabes cuanta alegría me da saber que estás tan bien... Me alegra tanto haberte conocido y espero siempre estemos en contacto, ya sea aquí, por el correo o por el FB. Se te quiere un montón mi Andy querida.

**Orkidea16**, jajajajaja creo que te he dejado traumada con todo el drama, que estos últimos dos hubiesen sido tan "lite" hasta se siente raro, ¿Verdad? Yo se, como tanto me autoproclamé, soy la reina del drama, cada vez que sentían que algo iba a salir bien ZAZ que no y pasaba algo peor... (como lo del terremoto). Y no te preocupes, me encanta cuando te pones "habladora". Yo se que a veces no podías estar en cada uno pero lo hiciste casi al 98%, eso me animaba y espero que me apoyes también en el nuevo proyecto, ¿Cómo saldrá? No tengo ni idea jajaja puede ser que mezcle el drama o ahora lo haga con un poco más de romances y comedia, ¡quien sabe! Cuando escribo y me inspiro las palabras solo salen, como lo comenté antes en estos últimos 10 capítulos (especialmente con los de Moryomaru) solo tomaba la compu y escribía y escribía, y de repente me ponía a leer y me quedaba ¡no! ¿Por qué hice eso? Jajaja era toda una locura. Gracias amiga por todo... en verdad, fuiste una gran ayuda para mi inspiración. Gracias.

**Mareliz luna**, espero que por ser primer fic no te vayas a arrepentir... en serio, esta historia tiene de todos, aun con mis faltas de ortografía y redacción que luego verás como se mejoran (o por lo menos eso creo) gracias por dejar tu RW.

Y bueno ahora si... esta es mi despedida más no mi adiós... gracias todas chicas... gracias!

Se les quiere y les deseo una bonita semana un buen 2013! Espero me sigan leyendo... y feliz mes de la amistad!


End file.
